Izzy's broken leg
by Laquane2020
Summary: Oh no Izzy has fallin down the stairs and broke her leg. Ouch but don't worry Jake is going to take care of her. And I hope her leg gets better or will it? Find out in Izzy's Broken Leg
1. Chapter 1 Izzy Falls Down The Stairs

**Chapter 1 Izzy Falls Down The Stairs**

**Izzy's POV**

One day I was running inside the hideout even though Jake told me not to run. Though I never listen. I kept running until I didn't look where I was going and then I fell down the stairs I was still falling still falling still falling, until I heard something break. And then I started to cry in pain.

**Cubby's POV**

I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth, until I heard a loud crash downstairs. So once I was done brushing my teeth I called to Izzy to see if she's all right.

"Izzy it's Cubby are you okay down there?" I asked her.

"Cubby, get Jake please." She said to me.

So I went to our room and called to Jake.

**Jake's POV**

I was just in our room playing on my iPad until cubby yelled my name.

"JAKE!" He yelled my name while I was in the middle of playing a video game on my iPad.

"Almost had it." I said to myself.

"Cubby what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Izzy downstairs fell crying."

"WAIT WHAT?"

"Izzy fell down the stairs."

"Cubby, what are you waiting for don't just stand there call 911."

So I went downstairs and Izzy was crying.

"Izzy what's wrong you okay?" I asked her.

"No Jake, I think my leg is broken." Izzy said to me.

" Izzy, don't worry Cubby is calling 911 to bring you to the hospital." I said to her.

" I don't want to go to the hospital Jake." Izzy said in refusing on not going to the hospital.

"Izzy you got to go you said you think your leg is broken, then we're going to have to take you anyway." I said to her.

"Jake the ambulance is on its way." Cubby announced.

" Thanks Cubby." I thanked him.

"Jake I don't want to go to the hospital I'm scared."

"Izzy I know you're scared, and I get that, but you really need to go I'll go with you I promise everything will be fine." I said to her.

"Are you sure Jake are you literally going to be with me?" She asked me.

" Of course I'm going to be with you Izz you're my girlfriend.

"Okay I'll go to the hospital." Izzy said and agreed.

After we arrived at the hospital, Dr. Lynch came over and said.

"Well if it isn't my old patient Izzy green it's good to see you guys again." He said to us with a happy smile.

Dr. Lynch, can you give me an x-ray of my leg, to see if it's broken or not?" She asked the doctor.

"We actually have something new it's called an X-ray camera it's like a regular camera where are you taking pictures but it takes pictures of a broken things inside your body." He said to us.

"Cool!" We said at the same time.

So after Dr. Lynch took a picture of Izzy's leg, we saw that it was definitely broken."

" Izzy, were you running around the hideout?" I asked her.

" Yes Jake I'm sorry."

" Izzy please be careful next time."I said to her.

"Okay Miss Green, you are going to be in a wheelchair, and your also going to bring these crutches home with you." He said to her.

You are going to be in a wheelchair for three weeks and also you are going to be on crutches for another 3 weeks." The doctor said to Izzy.

"I think I'm better with the crutches and I refuse to use a wheelchair." Izzy said while refusing to use the wheelchair.

"IZZY ROSE GREEN, GET IN THE WHEELCHAIR RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY. I said to her.

"YES SIR." she said while Dr. Lynch and I helped her on the wheelchair.

"okay I'm on the wheelchair." Can we go home now?" Izzy asked the doctor.

" Yes you guys can go home and Izzy, next time don't run inside The Hideout." Dr. Lynch reminded Izzy.

" You got it DOC."

"Oh I almost forgot Izzy you are also going to be in a cast for your leg as well." Dr. Lynch said to her.

"Thank, Dr. Lynch." Izzy said to the doctor.

**Jake's POV**

After we got home from the hospital, Jake was pushing Izzy's wheelchair in the sands of Pirate Island.

" Hey Izzy, I want you to not walk on your broken leg okay." Jake ordered Izzy.

" Yes Jakey you got it." Izzy said to him.

"So Izzy do you want something to drink?" I asked her.

" May I have some cold water please Jakey." She asked me.

" Coming right up my love."

"Cubby keep an eye on Izzy till I get back with her water." I asked him.

" Sure think Jake." He said to me.

So I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Izzy.

"Cubby, where are the glasses?" I asked him.

"Check the first cabinet Jake." He said to me.

" Thanks, Cubby!" I said to him.

" Anytime." He said to me.

So after I got Izzy's water, I went back to give Izzy her water but, she was trying to get out of the wheelchair.

"IZZY ROSE GREEN!" I screamed at her.

"Whoa!" She said when she almost fell but I caught her in time.

"Izzy, ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN. DON'T GET OUT OF THE WHEELCHAIR AGAIN OR I'M GOING TO HAVE TO STRAP YOU ON IT YOU GOT THAT?" I asked her.

" I'm sorry Jake... I... Just... Hate. Brining in... This... WHEELCHAIR."

she said to me while she was crying.

" I know Izzy but, you need to be in the wheelchair for three weeks." I reminded her.

**Izzy's POV**

It was now lunch time and I had a plan to get out of this wheelchair that I don't want to be in. When Jake isn't working I'm going to get up a little bit but when he turns around I pretend to not get up.

"Lunch time." Cubby announced.

"Yoho I'm starving." Jake said.

"Me to Jakey." I said to him.

"Hey Jake can you help me with the lunch?" Kirby asked him.

" Sure buddy." He said to him while walking to the kitchen.

Sweet now it's my chance to get out of this stupid wheelchair.

I saw a chair so I tried to get ahold of it, push myself up, but once I got a hold of the chair I heard Jake's voice.

"Cubby this lunch you made is awesome!" Jake said to him.

"Aww coconuts it was nothing I love cooking for you guys." He said to him.

"Oh shit he's coming." I said to myself in a little panic.

" Izzy what are you doing?" He asked me.

" I was just doing some booty push ups." I lied to him.

"See Jake 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 now that's what some good booty push ups anyway what's for lunch."

I said to them.

"Macaroni and cheese with salad you are acting so weird this afternoon Izzy." Jake said to me.

" Well maybe I am acting weird but in romantic weird way." I said to Jake.

"Izzy why are you acting weird?" Jake continued questioning me.

" What your girlfriend can't be weird." I ask him.

" Maybe you can be weird most of the time Izzy but this is the most weirdest thing you're doing right now and it is creeping us out please don't weird us out again." They both asked to me.

" Okay I promise for now on I am not going to be weird can we eat lunch now?" I ask them

"sure Izzy." Jake said to me.

Jake's POV

When the sun went down it was almost bedtime so I decided to carry Izzy up the stairs and into her bed because her leg was still broken.

"There you go Izzy." I said to her when I laid her on her bed.

"Thanks, Jake." She said to me.

"Hey Jake?" Izzy called for me.

" Yes Izz!" I answered her.

"Do you think, my leg well heal up in three weeks?" She asked me.

"Izzy, why would you ask that? " I asked her.

" I don't know, it's just that I'm worried about my leg Jake what if it never heals quickly, what if I have to go back to the hospital and they cut off my broken leg, and I'll just to be walking with one leg. Jake, I'm scared." Izzy he said to me while she was crying.

"Izzy, come here." I said to her when I putted her on my lap.

"Shhhh shhhh it's okay it's okay Izzy I'm here." I said to her while I was cradling her in my arms.

"Hush little Izzy don't say a word Jake's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't sing Jake's gonna buy you an engagement ring."

Izzy has fallen asleep on my chest, I didn't want to put her on the bed so I just kept her sleeping on my chest.

While I was stroking her cheek."

**Jake's POV **

So I disited to put my sleeping Izzy on her bed gentle and I also putted a pillow for broken leg. Then I started to yawn because I was tired so, I laid my head next to her and slept with her that way she doesn't have to be alone when she's asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Izzy gets trapped in her WC

**Chapter 2 Izzy gets trapped in her wheelchair**

**Jake's POV**

The next morning Izzy and I woke up. So I carried her downstairs to have breakfast.

"Good Morning Cubby what's for breakfast?" We asked him.

" Just toast and milk for now Jake and Izzy. " He said to us.

"Hey, who drank all the milk?" I asked Cubby

"Sorry Jake I was really really thirsty this morning." Cubby said to me.

" Oh well at least we have water to drink for breakfast only." I said to my Mateys.

Cubby's POV

In the living room we are watching shake it up.

Season 2 of the series.

"I love Shake it up." k said to my Mateys.

"Me too." Jake and Izzy said at the same time.

"Hey Jake, Jake I need your assistance in the kitchen I can't reach the glass from the cabinent and I want some water, but I'm too small to get the grass." I called for him.

" I'm coming little buddy." Jake said while he was running to the kitchen to help me get one glass out of the cabinet so I can get a glass of water.

**Izzy's POV**

Meanwhile, while Jake was helping cubby get his glass, it was my chance to get out of this stupid wheelchair again.

"Ok l almost got it." I said to myself. But it was too late because someone already caught me again.

"IZZY ROSE GREEN!"

I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WE'RE TRYING TO GET OUT OF THE WHEELCHAIR AGAIN THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU DON'T LISTEN DO YOU PROBABLY NOT YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS RIGHT?" He asked me.

"That you're going to let me off the hook and give me some ice cream?" I asked them what the thumbs up.

"Nope sorry Izzy no you need me no choice cubby get the strap."

" JAKE NO NOT THE STRIP PLEASE I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT PLEASE I DON'T DESERVE IT I'M SORRY I WON'T DO IT AGAIN I PROMISE NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOO!" Sadly for me no matter how hard I said no I already got the strap on me great now I can't go anywhere.

**Jake's POV**

"IZZY ROSE GREEN I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU YOUNG LADY NOT ONLY YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GO ON A WHEELCHAIR BUT YOU KEEP GETTING OFF AT THREE TIMES. IF YOU HAVEN'T RUN AROUND THE HIDEOUT EARLIER TODAY YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER HAD A BROKEN LEG BUT LOOK AT YOURSELF YOUR MISERABLE YOU'RE WORTHLESS HORRIBLE GIRL THAT DOESN'T LISTEN." I Yelled at her.

" AND ANOTHER THING YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GET OUT OF THIS WHEELCHAIR BECAUSE YOU CAN'T I MADE SURE GOT THE STRAP I PUT AROUND YOU IS TIGHT REALLY TIGHT."

" Jake I can breathe though." She said to me.

"Nice try Izzy but that's not going to work." I said to her

" But Jake her face is turning red like really red." Cubby said to me.

" Oh my God Izzy."

So I loosened up the strap so she can breathe.

"Thank you thank you. Cough cough cough thank you thank you."

Izzy said to me.

**Cubby's POV**

I felt bad for what Jake did to Izzy not letting her breathe like really a man. So I decided to be a good little brother to her, went to the kitchen and made is he a nice bowl of ice cream to help her feel better.

"Hey Izzy how would you like to have some ice cream to make you feel better?" I asked her.

" Yes please." She said politely.

" Coming right up Jake bring her into the kitchen." I asked him when I was walk to the kitchen.

" Will do Cubby thank you."

**Jake's POV**

While, Cubby was getting Izzy's ice cream ready, I started to push a wheelchair to the kitchen and apologize to her for not letting her breathe.

"Izzy I'm sorry for not letting you breathe, and I'm also sorry for yelling at you at the same time so do you forgive me?" I asked her

" I forgive you Jake even though I did deserve it, I'm still going to forgive you you're my boyfriend Jake and nothing is ever going to change that." She said to me.

" I love you Izzy Rose Green." I sent to him while I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Jake Alex Hutchinson." Then we kissed. So I apologize to Izzy She forgave me, and we all enjoyed a nice bowl of ice cream together.

**Jake's POV**

"Hey Izzy you're done eating ice cream?" I asked her.

"Yes Jake I'm done." She said to me.

"Cool come on let me get you out of this wheelchair and carry you to the couch." I said her while I unstrapped her, then I picked her up and carry her to the couch.

After I put it izzy on the couch, I but her wheelchair next to her, then I moved the tiny table next to a broken leg got a cushion, placed her broken leg on the cushion to rest while in the cubby and I got the TV ready.

**Cubby's POV **

When we were in the living room we were watching an episodes of Miraculous Ladybug.

"You know what I don't get?" Jake asked us.

" what don't you get Jakey." Izzy asked him.

" Well it's obvious that Adrien is to see how Marinette has a crush on him since she's just a friend to him obviously."

Chat Noir says to Ladybug in Sandboy "Tonight's been a nightmare until you came in while he grabbed hold of her hand and Ladybug says this is no time for lulabyes Chat Noir!'

In Oblivio Ladybug and Chat Noir loses their memories and they have a kiss in it

Miraculous Ladybug

Copycat

When Cat Noir becomes a burglary suspect, Ladybug must find a way to prove his innocence

**Jake's POV**

After we watched three episodes of Miraculous Ladybug, it was now time to watch Grease.

"Time to watch Grease." I said to Cubby and Izzy.

" Oh yeah Grease is the number one awesome movie I want to watch."

Cubby said with excitement.

"Don't get your hopes up cubby."

Cubby's POV

So the movie has started, and Jake Izzy and I are enjoying it.

"Jake, can I lay on your shoulder?" Izzy asked Jake.

" Sure Izzy." Jake said to Izzy." I said to her.

Jake's POV

While Izzy was laying on my shoulder, Cubby and I continued to watch the rest of the movie.

"Hay Jake, this was a great pick you chose." Cubby said to me.

" Thanks Matey." I said to him.

"Hey Cubby, I think Izzy has fallin asleep on my shoulder." I said to him.

" I think it's time for all of us to get some sleep." Cubby said to me and I agreed with him.

So I carried Izzy to her bed covered her covered her with her blankets, gave her a good night kiss on her forehead, and we all went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Izzy Gets Sick From Food P

**Chapter 3 Izzy Gets Sick From Food Poisoning**

**Izzy's POV**

The next morning I wasn't up for a good breakfast today, so I found a banana to eat. It still looked good me so I ate it.

"Oh no, that does not feel right at all." I said to myself." while I wheeling to the bathroom got a bucket and strted to throw up.

**Jake's POV**

When I woke up iI didn't see Izzy next to me. So I went to the kitchen to see if she already had her breakfast, but all I found was a rotten banana. Wait ROTTEN BANANA?" So I was about to go back to my room, until I heard someone throwing up on the bathroom and that only mean on person... IZZY!

So when I got to the bathroom door first I did was knock and said..

"Izzy are you okaokat on there?" I asked her.

"Jake, is that you?" she asked me.

"Yes it's me. ' May I come in please?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said to me.

Do I opened the door and I saw Izzy holding a bucket. I rushed l we to her and asked her what was the last thing she ate before going to bed last night.

"Izzy, what was the last thing you are before you went I carried you to bed last night?" I asked her.

" The only thing I remember eating last night Jake was that ice cream." She said to me.

" And I also noticed that banana this morning did you have it for breakfast?" I asked her.

" Yeah I thought it was good enough to eat, so I ate it." Why?" She asked me.

"Izzy, that banana you ate was not a fresh on because it was rotten." I said to her.

" I think I'm going to throw up again Jake. " She said to me.

" Okay Izzy, here you go." I said to her while I moved the bucket towards her.

While Izzy was continuously throwing up, I was stroking her hair.

"Izzie do you feel weak?" I asked her.

"Yes Jake I do feel weak." I feel like I'm going to pass out again." she said to me.

"Izzy Izzy stay with me okay stay with me everything's going to be okay I'm here I'm here for you." I said to her whilr I will whipping her mouth full of dry rotten bananas on her cute face.

"Jake, thank you you're the best boyfriend ever." she said to me while I blushed a little bit.

"Shuckes Izzy that's sweet." I said to her.

" Jake, I'm serious though I fell like I'm literally going to pass out,"and I'm also to weak to get back on my wheelchair." Izzy said to me.

So I helped Izzy back on her wheelchair and wheeled her to her bed,

**Jake's POV**

It was time for me and my Mateys to go to sleep.

"All right did everybody brush their teeth?" I asked my crew.

"Sure did Jake." Cubby said to me.

"What about you Izzy did you brush your teeth?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said to me.

"Okay lights out." I said to my crew.

"I was still up but Izzy was also still up.

"Izzy are you okay?" I asked her.

"Jake I'm hot." She said to me

."of course you're hot Izzy you're my girlfriend." I said to her in a romantic way.

" Jake that's not what I meant like I'm sweating like really sweating." She said to me.

" Well hopefully it's just a little bit of sweat." I promised her.

"Yeah I'm guessing you're right anyway goodnight my love." She said to me.

" Goodnight my princess." I said to her.

**Izzy's POV**

In the middle of the night I was still asleep but I wasn't feeling so well I started to sweat a lot Non-Stop. I kept sweating and sweating and sweating and sweating and sweating and sweating. I didn't know what to do so the first thing I did was get a towel to wipe the sweat off my face it's a good thing it was on the right side of my bed that way I didn't have to get out cuz I still had a broken leg so I couldn't get out anyway. But luckily my wheelchair was there, so I grabbed two of the handles from my wheelchair pushed myself on it, and rolled myself to be kitchen. Once I got there I continue to sweat really bad now I was sweating so bad that I couldn't young for help.

"Jake Jake Jake Jake Jake Jake." I called his name 6 times already he didn't answer he was still sleeping I couldn't call his name again because I was about to pass out on my wheelchair but I was about to strap myself but it was too late. I then I collapsed on the kitchen floor passed out.

**Jake's POV**The next morning I woke up and I look to my right, to see that Izzy wasn't in her bed "where could she be?" I said to myself. So I got up on my bed put on my slippers and searched for her. First I went to the engine bay but she wasn't there. Then I searched in Bucky's grotto. And she still wasn't there either. So the last thing I had to check was the kitchen and I found her wheelchair then I saw her on the ground not responding I ran to her and said.

"IZZY IZZY CAN YOU HEAR ME IZZY WAKE UP! I checked her pulse she was still breathing which is good but I looked at her pajamas and noticed that it was soaking wet I ran back to where I noticed that she wasn't in her bed and I saw a lot of sweat on her bed. I then ran back to where she was and asked...

"Izzy you okay can you hear me hello Earth to my love Izzy." I said to her. I kept shaking and shaking her awake but she didn't respond. So I called Cubby.

"CUBBY CALL 911 AGAIN THIS TIME IT'S A REALLY BIG EMERGENCY." I said to him.

Cubby's POV

So I dialed nine-one-one quickly as possible it was ringing so I handed it to Jake.

"Here you go Jake it's raining." I said to him while I handed him the phone.

"911 this is Dez what's your emergency?" He said on the other line of the phone.

"Yes hi my name is Jake Alex Hutchison and I have a girl named izzy Rose Green who is out cold and not responding."

"Does she have any medical history?" He asked Jake.

"Yes she does. She has a history of appendix taken out a broken leg the flu and that's about it". He said to Dez.

" Does she have any more histories of nautical like pregnancy?" Dez asked a stupid question to Jake.

" What no she's only 10 years old man." I said to him.

" I'm sorry sir what's your name again and what's your emergency?

"Give me that that." Trish said to Dez.

"I am so sorry mr. Hutchinson my friend Dez doesn't know what he's talking about but I can help you what's your address?" She asked Jake.

"okay our address is 136 Pirate Island." Jake said to Trish.

"Got it will be there in 3 minutes or tops."

Once the ambulance came, Dez and Trish got Izzy on the stretcher they got her to the ambulance with Jake and Cubby following.

**Jake's POV**

We arrived at the emergency room with Izzy still on the stretcher wearing a oxygen mask on her face. So I yelled board Dr. Lynch.

"DR. LYNCH WE NEED YOU IT'S AN EMERGENCY." I yelled for him.

"You guys are bad so soon what seems to be the problem oh nevermind. He said while he looked at Izzy on the stretcher.

"What happened.?"

"she said that she was sweating even though it was just a little bit of sweat in the beginning then when I was sleeping she started to sweat even more even though I didn't notice until this morning I found her on the kitchen passed out that's when cubby called 911 and here we are again." I explained to him.

" Don't worry Jake, she'll be fine in the meantime wait in the waiting room for 3 hours." He said to us.

" But I don't want to wait in the waiting I want to be with Izzy." I said to him."

"I know you do Jake butt lesson izzy needs our helpI promise you when we're done I will call the two of you to her old room okay okay?" He l said to me.

"Okay." I said to him while me and Cubby sat down.

While Cubby and I were waiting in the waiting room, Dr. Lynch, took Izzy to her old hospital room cuz the operating room was in construction for the whole fall of October and it won't be done till 2020.

" Jake, is Izzy going to be okay?" Cubby asked me.

"Yes Cubby she's going to be okay." I said to him.

"I hope." I said to myself .

"Izzy please please get better because I don't know what I would do without you if you don't wake up look I'm sorry for pushing you too hard for yelling at you I feel like that my heart is going to explode but I know I can be strong I'm your boyfriend I'm supposed to be strong every single day I think about you when you're happy or sad or angry or any other emotions you know I'm always there to help you. Even when you break your bones I'll be there just know that I love you so much I just want you to get better and wake up I love you." Please Izzy please I don't want you to leave me please I need you.

When I was crying I stormed off away from the waiting room I was too upset thinking about my girlfriend Izzy. I didn't know what to do I don't know what to do but I know that Izzy will tell me to be calm take deep breaths and be strong I'm always with you Jake that's what she would say to me right now, but this moment is not a good moment for me because she is out cold she was sweating I felt bad for pushing her too hard. I have been the worst boyfriend ever and I'm not going to give up I'm not going to let this crying stop me from seeing my girlfriend Izzy. So I ran to Izzy's old room instead of knocking I burst in. That's when dr. Lynch said..

"Jake I told you to wait in the waiting room." He reminded me.

" Dr Lynch, I know you want me to wait in the waiting room right now but Izzy needs me, and I need her so much she means a lot to me remember the last time I was here with her I was with them every step of the way when she had those three surgeries done.

"And now I'm going to be with her again if you like it or not. So I sat on the old chair I say in last time but this time I folded in my arms, and just looked at Izzy." I said to him.

"And if you're going to say she's going to say it for one night then I'm staying here to with her tonight you got that?" I said to him.

" Sure I'll be in my office if you need anything sorry Jake." He apologized to me.

" Dr. Lynch wait." I said to him.

"Yes Jake what is it?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry for being rude do you it's just that...

" It's just that you want to be with Izzy right?" He finished my sentence.

" Yes how'd you know?"

" I've known Izzy for three years now Jake I think I know what YouTube all right now okay. He sent to me.

"I'm going to go to my office right now if you need anything call." You said to me while leaving the room.

" Will do doctor thanks."

"Like I said the last Time Jake I'm just doing my job." He said to me while giving me a wink.

**Jake's POV**

I was still in Izzy's old hospital room and looked around and saw that it got larger since the last time we were here. I saw they finally got rid of the tiny TV with was suckish and replaced it with a new flat screen touch screen TV which is cool better then cool it's awesome. But I couldn't help it that Izzy looks so cute and still unresponsive so I talked to her.

"Izzy I know you can't hear me but it's your boyfriend Jake, I just want to let you know that I love you so much and I hope you get better and wake up. I can't imagine my life without you Izzy you mean everything to me and I, I, I... JUST WANT YOU TO WAKE UP, I MISS YOUR SMILE I MISS THE WAY YOU WALK I MISS YOUR PIXIE DUST THE MOST OF ALL I MISS YOUR KISSES PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE." I said to her while I was still crying.

Then I heard a groaning sound coming from Izzy.

"J J J J J J J J J J Jake?" She said to me.

"Izzy is that you?" I asked her with happy tears coming down my cheeks.

"Yes Jake it's me." She said to me.

"Jake, why am I in the hospital?" She asked me.

"Izzy you passed out last night I saw you on the kitchen floor this morning, and cubby call 911 I talked to them, they took you inside the ER and then Dr. Lynch told me snd Cubby to wait in the waiting room even though I didn't want to cuz I wanted to stay with you." I explained to her.

" Thank you Jake."she said to me.

"Wait you're not scared of the hospital anymore?" I asked her.

"No I guess I'm not huh I'm not scared Jake." She said to me with excitement and a little weird. Because it was wearding me out anyway. But I didn't care the only thing I care about was that Izzy was finally up.

" Jake I'm hungry." She said to me wrong with both our stomach started to growl like lions.

"I guess I'm hungry too Izzy how about we have our date here?" I asked her.

" Really Jake so sweet I love you." She said to me.

" And I love you more Izzy Rose Green!"

And with that me and Izzy had a date in her old hospital room which was kind of cool because it was quiet.

But before Izzy he and I could eat, dr. Lynch had to come back in and check her temperature and he did her temperature was back to normal.

"is he your temperature is back to normal but you're still going to stay in the hospital for one night with Jake by your side." Dr. Lynch said to her, while leaving the room.

"Also Izzy you ate a rotten banana and that gave you food poisoning just to give you a heads up." Dr. Lynch said to her.

**Jake's POV**

After Izzy and I were done with our dinner date someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I said to the person who was knocking on the door.

"It's the Pirate Princess!" She said by to me.

"Come in Pirate Princess." Izzy said to her.

"Hey Izzy how are you feeling? " The Pirate Princess asked her.

" No t good Pirate Princess I broke my leg." She said to her.

"I also ate a rotten banana and then I got food poisoning form it." She said to her.

"Also threw up on that same day." She said to her again.

" Oh I almost the worst part Pirate Princess!" She said to her.

" What is it Izzy?" She asked her.

"During the overnight, I was sweating like non-stop. Like really sweating. Then today, Jake found me in the kitchen.

"""Wow Izzy I didn't know all of that happen to you." the Pirate Princess be said to her.

" Anyway Izzy I gotta go back to Neverland." she said to her.

"Okay see ya." she to the Pirate Princess

Jake's POV

After The Pirate Princess had left, Izzy

"Wow Izzy I didn't know all of that happen to you." the Pirate Princess be said to her.

" Anyway Izzy I gotta go back to Neverland." she said to her.

"Okay see ya." she to the Pirate Princess

**Jake's POV**

After The Pirate Princess had left, Izzy was getting sleepy so I fluft her pillow, covered her up with the blanket and kissed her on the forehead, and I shut the light off.


	4. Chapter 4 Izzy goes home

**Chapter 4 Izzy goes home**

**Jake's POV**

The next morning I woke up on the couch in the hospital in Izzy's room, she was still sleeping so I decided to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I already signed Izzy's discharge papers earlier when she was still sleeping. When she woke up I told her that I forgot her wheelchair back at The Hideout but I say this to her instead.

"Hey Izzy would you make to climb on my back so I can give you a piggyback ride to The Hideout?" I asked her.

"Oh Jake you're so romantic sure." Izzy said to me.

So I turned my body around and I asked her to climb on.

"Izzy climb on time to give you a piggyback ride." I said her while she climbed on my back. After she got on my back I put my two hands on her legs to keep her on my back.

"Izzy you're really light for 10 year old." I said to her

"Thank God we're back home." I said to Izzy while I was still giving her a piggyback ride.

Then cubby came walking towards us and looked at me in the and asked me.

"Jake where the hell have you been I have been waiting for you in the waiting room for like ever." He said to me.

"Cubby, I'm sorry but I had to bring Izzy home first." I apologized to him.

**"**Cubby look I'm sorry okay but Izzy you needed me more okay." I said to him.

"Cubby, let me just go put Izzy down on her bed and then me and you can have a little chat don't be upset." I said to him.

So I piggyback ride Izzy to her bed put her down gently and covered her up with the blanket got her two teddy bears, gave her a glass of milk, and turned on her phone so she can use it to play games while I went to go talk to Cubby in the kitchen.

**Cubby's POV**

I was in the kitchen sitting on the kitchen chair with my head down crying then Jake walked up to me and asked me if I'm okay.

"Cubby are you okay?" He asked me while I was still crying.

"No Jake I'm not okay you left me in the waiting room alone." I said to him.

"Cubby I'm sorry they had to leave early but I'm also sorry that I left you alone in the waiting room." He apologized to me again.

" Jake I heard you the first time okay look I know that Izzy need you but I also need you as well because you like the a big brother to me. I said to him.

"Cubby can I tell you something?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said to him.

"Cubby, you're my best friend and nothing's ever going to change that buddy because you Rock. You're sweet, awesome and adorable." He said to me.

" Does this include Izzy as well because she's adorable to know." I said to him.

"True she is adorable but you're still adorable Cubby. I mean if Peter Pan never got you and if we had never raised you, then it would be just me and Izzy sailing across the never seas." He said to me and it was true.

"thank you Jake you're the best big brother I never had." I said to him while I give him a big hug.

"Don't mention it little bro come on let's go watch some TV." He said to me while taking my hand.

**Izzy's POV**

I was just in our bedroom just laying on my bed being bored.

"I'm so bored being on my bed without any company. SO BORED!" I said to myself.

"At least I got my phone maybe I can text Jake and see what he's up to." I sent to myself as I got Instagram ready.

So I started to text Jake.

Hey honey, what are you doing?" I asked him in a text.

Beep beep*

"Hold on, my phone is beeping." Huh it's a text from Izzy she wants to know what I'm doing."

"Just watching some TV with Cubby." I answered to her back in text.

Beep beep*

text message from Jake

Just watching some TV with Cubby." I read his text.

" Cuz I am so bored just being on my bed can you please come up here so I can have some company?" I said to him in text.

Beep beep*

text message from Izzy

"Cuz I am so bored just being on my bed can you please come up here so I can have some company?" I read her text message.

"After I'm done watching TV with Cubby then I'll be up there to give you some company." I said to her in text.

Beep beep*

text message from Jake

After I'm done watching TV with Cubby then I'll be up there to give you some company." I read his text message.

"Okay babe I love you." I said to him in text.

After Jake was done watching TV with cubby they came back upstairs.

"Hey babe I got your text a lot of them." He said to me.

"Hi Izzy can I sign your cast?" Cubby asked me.

" Sure." I said to him while cubby got his sharpies.

After Cubby got his sharpies, Jake picked him up and put him on my bed.

"Thanks Jake!"

"Don't mention it bro.

Jake's message

"Izzy my love I hope your leg gets better I love you.

Your boyfriend Jake

" Cubby's message

"I hope your night gets better Izzy I love you as a big sister.

Your best friend Cubby

Jake used pink

Cubby used red

Jake used yellow

And they all used the rainbow sharpie to you draw a cute rainbow

There was one more spot left on my cast so Cubby decided to draw a lot of pictures on my cast.

The first thing he drew was, when I saved the pirate princess from the sea witch.

They added more message on my cast as well Jake wrote...

My love my bright my sweet my everything I hope you have a beautiful lovely cute adorable leg gets better.

Cubby wrote

"Get better get better."

"So Izzy are you feeling okay?" Cubby asked me.

" Cubby what if my leg doesn't get better." I asked him while I was moaning.

" If your leg doesn't get better babe what are you talkin about?" Jake said while jumping into this conversation.

" I'm just nervous what if I'm in leg never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever gets better." I said to them.

" Izzy your leg will get better you just have to give it time, young leg needs to heal on for 8 weeks you know that right?" He asked me

" I know that but it's so hard to think about just one leg and I'm nervous still Jake, I feel like I want to murder myself.

"Izzy don't say that your leg will get better you just have to give it time cuz if you do murder yourself then what would I do without you just please don't say that okay." he said to me and he was right.

**Izzy's POV**

It was nighttime and I was talking to cubby.

"Hey, Cubby do you want to have a contest?" I asked him.

" Sure izzy what kind of contest?" He asked me.

"A thumb sucking contest." I said to him.

"What's the prize?" He asked me.

" There is no prize in sucking thumb contest Cubby we're just doing this for fun and creeping Jake out as well." I said to him.

"Sounds great I'm ready." he said it to me.

While, Cubby and I were still sucking our thumbs, Jake came by and asked us.

"Hey guys do you know where the... What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked us m

" NOTHING JAKE." We said at the same time.

" if you guys are sucking your thumbs, then I'm not going to be part of this I know better." He said to us.

" anyway the reason why I can't with you cuz I want to ask you something you know where the remote is?" He asked us.

"The remote the remote is the remote in the living room." I said to him.

"Why can't we tell Jake that we were sucking our thumbs Izzy." Cubby asked to me.

" Because he is going to think where babies." I answered him.

" Oh good point anyway goodnight." He said to me.

" Good night Cubby." I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

The next morning I was making breakfast for Izzy and cubby don't know why but I just like to make something nice even though I don't know how to cook I can learn with a cookbook just like Rachael Ray.

"Good morning Jake!" Cubby said to me

"Good morning, cubby how'd you sleep?" I asked him.

" Like the needle in a haystack Jake." "So what's for breakfast?" He asked me.

" I made bacon eggs cheese and toast." I said to him while I gave him his plate.

"Looks delicious Jake." He said to me when he took his first bite.

"I know you two were doing last night." I said to him.

"what are you talkin about Jake Izzy and I didn't do anything last night." he sent to me while he's drinking a cup of orange juice.

"I know you guys where sucking your thumbs last night." I said to him.

Cubby spits out your orange juice.

"Well don't blame me for that it was her idea." He said to me.

"And you had to just go along with it." I said to him. "Cubby I know you're 8 years old but still you got to be mature man." I said to him.

" Come on I let's bring Izzy's breakfast to her." I said to him when I grabbed Izzy's plate.

So cubby and I went upstairs to bring Izzy her breakfast.

"Izzy rise and shine time for breakfast." I said to her.

"good morning cubby and my Jakey wakey." She said to us what they yawn.

"Izzy Jake found out we were sucking our thumbs last night." Cubby said to her.

"Jake look I'm sorry." She said while apologizing to me.

"It's okay Izzy." I said to her.

Oh great I forgot the tray." I said to cubby.

" You mean this tray?" He asked me.

" Cubby what would I do without you?" I asked him while he putted the tray on Izzy's lap and putted her at on it with a napkin.

"Hey Izzy, may I feed you?" I asked her.

"Sure Jake butt I didn't break my arms or hands." She said to me.

" I know I just want to be romantic that's all." I said to her.

" Oh okay." She said to me.

So that's why I did I took one spoonful of the eggs and fed my girlfriend.

"Izzy are you okay?" Cubby and I asked her at the same time.

"Yeah I'm okay boys." She said to us.

"Hey after breakfast do you guys want to visit our friends?" I asked my crew.

" Yeah!" Cubby said with excitement.

"I'm done with that baby." Izzy said to me.

"And Jake remember to bring Izzy's wheelchair from downstairs." Cubby reminding me.

" Thanks for reminding me, I'm going downstairs right now." I said to him while I went downstairs to get Izzy's a wheelchair.

"Hey Jake can I get on your back again so you can give me a piggyback ride?" She asked me

"Sorry Izzy I only did that once because I forgot your wheelchair, so I'm afraid that you are going to be in the wheelchair okay?" I said to her.

" Okay Jake I understand now let's go visit our friends." She sent to me with understanding which was actually kind of cute.


	5. Chapter 5 Jake and his crew visits F

**Chapter 5 Jake and his crew visits their friends**

**Izzy's POV**

After breakfast and me and my crew went outside The Hideout to visit our friends in Neverland.

The first place we visited was mermaid lagoon where Marina was just sitting on a rock.

"Ahoy Marina how are you today?" I asked her.

"I'm fine thank you and welcome home izzy." She said to me with a welcome greeting.

"How are you feeling?"She asked me.

"I'm okay my leg still hurts the doctor says I'm to be in this cast for 8 weeks." I said to her.

"Well I hope your leg gets better soon Izzy." She said to me.

"Thanks Marina by the way before we go do you want to sign my cast?" I asked her.

"I would love to if only I had a...

" Sharpie here you go." Cubby said to her while giving her a sharpie.

"Jake your buddy Cubby has everything!" She said to Jake.

"It's no wonder my little sister stormy loves you you are prepared for anything." She said to Cubby.

"Welcome home Izzy, and I hope you're leg gets better soon."

Marina!

**Jake's POV**

The next person we visited was red Jessica.

"I can't believe I'm going to see Red Jessica." Izzy said to us.

" Yeah if you can stop saying for 9 minutes will get there faster." Cubby said to her.

" oh I'm sorry cubby I thought my singing would make you quiet but apparently it doesn't." She said to him.

" okay that's enough fighting Izzy come down. Cubby leave my girlfriend alone." I said to the both of them.

well if I ain't got to read Jessica's house but apparently when we walked in the window we saw Captain Hook on a date with her.

"maybe we can come back later cuz right now Captain Hook is having his date with read Jessica. Chbby said to us.

Cubby said to us.

"But cubby, I want Red Jessica to sign my cast." Is he sent to him.

" Look Izzy I know you want Res Jessica to sign your cast but she's on a date with hook maybe we can come back later when they're done." I said to her

" Or we can snake in." Cubby said to us with the door open.

"Cubby we are not Captain Hook we're not sneaking in to read Jessica's house." I said to him.

"Red Jessica has a flat screen TV and he has DVDs Futurama and The Simpsons!" He said to me.

"I don't know, maybe we should just... Go in there and watch Futurama and The Simpsons let's go!" I said to him while was pushing Izzy's wheelchair inside the house.

While I was in the living room watching The Simpsons and Futurama, I overheard Captain hook's conversation with red Jessica.

"Come on. Jessica why don't you want to marry me?" Hook asked her.

" because James I don't marry someone who steals from Jake and his crew.

"Captain Hook proposing to red Jessica... I got to go tell my mateys.

As I was running out of my living room I bumped into red Jessica and Captain Hook.

"Uh oh!" look at Jessica I'm sorry okay I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't put me in jail." I said to her while I was begging to not go to jail.

"What are you doing here puny pirate?" Hook ask me.

"Well you see Captain Hook the reason why we are here is because Izzy wanted to see you read Jessica so you can sign her cast." I explained to them.

But only Red Jessica understood and smiled at me.

"All right then I'll go and sign her cast come on James." She said to hook.

" No I don't want to sign her cast. hook said with anger.

"okay Captain Hook it's your turn." I said to him.

"No way I'm in refusing again."

"Captain James Hook I command you to side of my girlfriends cast now." I said to him with anger.

"I'm still refusing and you can't make me Jake." He sent to me.

" I can't make you but I know my girlfriend can." I said to him.

" Please Captain Hook please sign my cast don't make me do the puppy face..

So Izzy gave hook the puppy face..

"Nope I'm going back to the jolly Rodger." He said while leaving the house.

"May I ask you a question first easy people I sign your cast? She asked her.

"Sure." Izzy answered him.

"How did you break your leg?" He asked her.

"Well I was running inside The Hideout then I fell down the stairs." She answered him.

" well you shouldn't have a run inside The Hideout in the first place Izzy." He reminded her.

" She knows hook okay she learned her lesson." I sent to him.

"AND ANOTHER THING MISSY YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE INTERRUPTED MY DATE WITH RED JESSICA." He yelled at her.

"I'm sorry I just really wanted Red Jessica to sign my cast that's all." She said to him.

" Don't bother Izzy, we were already done with our date." Red Jessica said in annoyed.

"James I want you to leave now." She ordered hook to leave her house.

"Red Jessica, why don't you want to marry hook?" I asked her. whoops"

"Where on Earth did you hear that Jake?" Hook asked me before he left.

"I was eavesdropping on the conversation you two had." I said to them with my head down.

"Well if you must know why I'm not going to marry read Jessica is because she thinks that I Captain James Hook steal from you guys." he said to us.

"WELL YOU DO STILL FROM US HOOK." Cubby said to him.

"Hold on cubby maybe we shouldn't be horse on hook we all know he's a codfish but, I know he can change." I said to cubby.

" Hook if you want to prove red Jessica You won't steal from us, just prove it to her okay will be on Pirate Island." I said him when we left.

After we left Jessica's house, we went back to Priate island for lunch and that's when I heard a knock on our door.

"Captain Hook what a pleasant surprise what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I thought about what you said Jake and you're right maybe I've been a codfish for too long, what I'm trying to say Jake is I'm sorry okay so may I come in and sign Izzy's cast I also brought her some flowers." He said to me.

" Come on in Hook." I said to him.

"Captain Hook?" Cubby said to him.

"Captain Hook what are you doing here?"

"Captain Hook what are you doing here?" Cubby asked him.

"I only came here to apologize to Izzy and may I please borrow a Sharp?" Hook asked him.

" Wait are you going to sign my cast?" Izzy asked him.

" I most certainly am Izzy." Hook said to her while signing her cast.

I hope your leg gets better soon popinjay your almost friend James Hook

"Thank you Captain Hook you know you're not that bad for an evil pirate." Izzy said to him.

"Jake Izzy Cubby, I just want to say that I'm sorry for taking your stuff in the past from now on I'm going to not steal ever again now if you excuse me I got someone to propose again and this time I'm going to do it right see you later.' Hook said to us while leaving our Hideout.

"Hook is so sweet." Izzy said to us.

"Yeah he is come on crew let's have lunch."

So after Captain Hook signed Izzy's cast we had our lunch and then we are going downstairs to watch Futurama because it's a marathon.

Jake's POV

After we had our lunch, we went downstairs to watch Futurama.

"Time to watch a marathon of Futurama." I said to my crew.

But as I turned on the TV show started, then the announcer came on and said this..

"We are so sorry but Futurama has been canceled due to too many harassment and violence and sexual realities please change the channel goodbye." The announcer said to me.

"Cubby, you okay buddy." I asked him.

"They cancelled Futurama?" WHY WOULD IT DO THAT?"

" Cubby calm down everything's going to be okay just calm down buddy okay take it easy take it easy." Izzy and I said to him at the same time.

"okay okay I'll come down thank you Mateys." He said to us.

"Anytime Cubby." Izzy and I said at the same time

"IT'S NOT WORKING I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN I WANT TO WATCH FUTURAMA I WANT TO WATCH FUTURAMA!" Cubby said to us while throwing a tantrum.

"Cubby set." I said to him.

"No." He refused to sit down.

"I'll be right back." Cubby said to us while doing in the kitchen.

"Jake I think Cubby's about to get a life." Izzy said to me.

So I ran to the kitchen and managed to get the knife out of Cubby's hand.

"Cubby this is not a toy knives are dangerous to be used as weapons so don't even think about cutting yourself with this." I said to him while I was putting the knife away.

"Cubby please set on the chair I want to talk to you about your behavior now." I said to him after he sat down on the chair.

"Cubby you can't carry on like that just because Futurama got cancelled." It told him.

But Jake I love that show why do they have to cancel it?" He asked me and I know cubby was about to cry.

So I picked him up and put him on my lap.

"Cubby, let me tell you something buddy." I said to him.

"Even though a show is cancelled it doesn't mean it's not going to be canceled forever it's going to come back I mean every TV show comes back." I told him.

"You really think Futurama is coming back for another season Jake?" He asked me.

"Of course Cubby every TV show comes back well not every TV show, like The fairly OddParents that's so headed only 10 seasons and then it was over.

"yeah I still can't understand why they added, Chloe Carmichael to the show in the first place." Cubby said to me.

"that's kind of true I do like watching the old episode of The fairly OddParents." I even like watching the movies with Drake Bell and Daniella Monet." He said to me.

And I kind of agree with him. Cuz, whenever there's a fairly odd movie with Drake Bell in it, Izzy and I start screaming our heads off..

After Cubby Calm down we went back downstairs, and I asked Izzy if she needed some fresh air.

"Hey babe how would you like to go out for a stroll around in Piraret island?" I asked her.

" A stroll around Pirate island sounds very nice jamey I would love that thank you." She said to me.

" Then yo ho! Lets go for a stroll around Pirate Island." I said my usual catchphrase.

**Izzy's POV**

When we were outside strolling around Pirate Island, I spotted a cupcake basket.

"Hey Mateys look I found a cupcake basket." I said to them.

"Oh and look does she talk like little baby cast." Jake said when was showing me one cupcake.

"Aww!" Who would send you cupcakes?" Cubby asked me.

" I think Peter Pan sent them for me to share with you guys." I sent to them.

Dear Izzy,

I hope you're doing a good job taking care of that broken leg of yours I'm just making sure you're getting better soon I will come and visit you guys as soon as I can your leader and friend Peter Pan!

'That's so sweet of Peter Pan to give you a get well soon cupcake basket." Jake said to me.

" Yeah come on let's Dig inn!" I said to them.

So after saying hello to our friends hook and red Jessica signing my cast and have an awesome lunch, and I'm not going to mention the Futurama thing, we are now in trying and lovely lovely picnic outside enjoying the cupcakes.

"So Cubby, how is stormy doing in New York?" I asked him.

"She's doing really good thanks for asking Izzy." He said to me.

" Izzy I hope your leg gets better soon cuz I you're running and jumping and singing and dancing and flipping." Jake said to me.

" I hope so too thanks Jake." I said to him.

" Don't mention that babe I love you so much." He said to me.

" I love you too baby." I said to him.

After we had our cupcakes, the sun going down and it was almost bed time. So to end our day we went downstairs to watch one episode of The fairly OddParents on DVD

j

"Cubby are you ready to watch The fairly OddParents?" I asked him.

"Yes but aren't you guys going to watch it with me?" He asked us.

"Sorry, Cubby but I promised Izzy that I would take her for a stroll around Pirate island tonight just me and her." Jake said to him.

"Okay you two lovebirds have a good night outside in the dark by ourselves." He said to us with the laugh.

"We will Cubby." We said to him at the same time.

**Jake's POV**

whwhile Cubby was inside watching The fairly OddParents, I was pushing Izzy's wheelchair outside The Hideout.

"the Stars are so beautiful outside tonight aren't they Izzy?" he asked me.

"yeah there so beautiful Jake." I said to him.

"I love you Izzy Rose Green." he said to me.

"I love you too Jake Alex Hutchinson." I said to him.

and then we kissed.


	6. chapter 6 Peter Pan comes and helps out

**Chapter 6 Peter Pan Come and helps out**

**Izzy's POV**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of a roster call and I knew how that belonged to.

"Look alive Sleepy head I'm back to help out around The Hideout!" Peter Pan said to us.

"Peter Pan!" We all said his name at the same time.

"The one and only How's your leg doing Izzy?" he asked me.

" it's getting better thanks!" I said to him.

"Hey Izzy I brought you a get well present." Peter Pan said to me.

" What's is it Peter!?" I asked him with excitement.

"open it." he said to me.

So my Mateys and Peter Pan gathered around me, while I opened my get well present from Peter Pan.

And once I opened the box, I couldn't believe what I saw. Inside the box was a new Puzzle box with Jake and Me on it. And he knows that I love puzzles.

"Thanks, Peter!" I said to him.

"Your welcome Izzy." he said to me.

"Izzy, I am really proud of you for taking care of your leg with your Mateys help." He said to me.

" well I couldn't ask for better Mateys then these two." I said to him.

"Izzy that was sweet of you to say that to us Thanks." Cubby and Jake said to me at the same time.

**Cubby's POV**

After Peter Pan gave Izzy her present, the three of us went downstairs to watch an episode of The Simpsons were Bart broke his leg.

A heatwave strikes Springfield, leading Bart and Lisa to persuade Homer into getting a swimming pool. ... After being dared, Bart attempts an ambitious dive into the pool from the top of his treehouse, but gets distracted by Nelson, and falls and breaks his left leg.

"I fell bad for Bart for breaking his leg." Izzy said to us.

" Yeah but his leg will get better just like yours will Izzy." Jake said to her.

" Thanks Jake I hope so too." Izzy said to him while giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Jake, I need to go use the restroom." I said to Jake.

"Come on Cubby I'll take you to the restroom." Jake said to me while holding my hand.

"Izzy I'll be right back." Jake said to Izzy.

" Okay honey." She said to him.

When I was in the bathroom my stomach hurted so bad so I called for Jake.

"Jake Jake Jake Jake Jake Jake my stomach hurts bad." I said to him.

" Cubby what's wrong?" He asked me.

"My stomach hurts." I said to him.

"Hey Jake and Izzy." Peter said to them.

"What's the matter with Cubby?" He asked us.

"Cubby got a tummy ache." Jake said to him.

"And it still hurts Peter." Cubby complained to him.

"Cubby drink your ginger ale it will help your tummy go away." Izzy said to him.

But I refuse to drink my ginger ale." I said to Izzy.

"Cubby don't make me go get the baby bottle." Jake said to me.

" I'm still refusing you can't make me drink ginger ale." I said to him.

"Oh yeah try me." Jake said to me while I'm leaving to the kitchen and grabbed the baby bottle.

"Izzy may I please borrow the ginger ale?" Jake asked her.

"Sure here you go Jake." Is he said to him while grabbing the ginger ale from her hand and poured it in the baby bottle.

After Jake screwed the top of the baby bottle he handed it to Izzy.

"Cubby, open up here comes the baby bottle." Izzy said to me.

I didn't want the baby bottle but Izzy just, put it right in my mouth and I just sucked on it.

"There you go drink up drink drink drink drink drink drink drinking drink drink drink drink." Izzy said to me in a baby voice.

" I'm not going to do it I'm not going to do this.

I didn't say anything ese because I fell asleep on Izzy's chest..

**Jake's POV**

The Simpsons was over so I turned the TV off and I look to see that Cubby had fallen asleep on Izzy's chest. So I pick him up, held him in my arms and carried him to his bed. But I couldn't he looked so peaceful in my arms so I decided to go back to the living room sat on the couch with Izzy while I was holding Cubby.

"Isn't Cubby adorable?" I asked Izzy.

"Yes Jake he is adorable." Izzy said to me.

"Jake, do you think one day we're going to have kids of our own?' she asked me.

"Izzy let's not think about that right now." I said to her.

"You're a Jake let's just think about the burning of joy we have right here." Izzy he said to me.

"We're talking about cubby who I'm holding in my arms right?" I asked her.

"No Jake was talking about Barack Obama of course we're talkin about Cubby." She said to me as a Barack Obama joke.

"I see what you did there." I saist to her.

"Jake Alex Hutchinson I love you so much." Izzy said to me.

"I love you too Izzy Rose Green." I said to her.

"And we love you and well Cubby." We said to the sleeping adorable Cubby.

The next morning, Cubby was still asleep he was sleeping on top of Jake while I was sitting on the couch waiting for them to wake up.

"Good morning Izzy." Peter said to me.

"Sure Izzy one omelette coming up." he said to me while pushing my wheelchair into the kitchen.

"Hey Peter, do you think I'll be back on my feet soon?" I asked him.

."sure you are Izzy just give it time. He said to me.

""Wake up sleepy heads!" Peter said to Jake and Cubby.

"Oh what time is it?" Jake asked Peter.

It's 7:08am." Peter said to Jake.

" PETER IT'S TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING I WANT TO GO BACK TO SLEEP GOOD NIGHT." Jake said Peter in a bad tone.

_"_come on come on come on come on come on come on come on. Peter said while dragging Jake to the kitchen.

"no no I need to sleep on the couch I'm really tired I really want to sleep on the couch now don't drive me to do not to drag me to the kitchen please I'll call you." Jake said while throwing a tantrum on the floor.

"fine I'm sitting down besides my girlfriend is here." Jake said to Peter.

" What's with all the yelling?" Kobe asked when he walked into the kitchen rubbing his sleepy eyes.

" Nothing Cubby it's just that my boyfriend he had Jake did not want to wake up." I said to Jake.

"okay Jake if you don't want to wake up I'll give you something to wake up." Peter such a dick while getting a big bucket of ice cold water.

"Peter do not expect me to drink all that water." Jake said to Peter.

"oh don't worry Jake you're not going to drink this ice cold water I'm just going to put your head in it." Peter said while putting Jets head in the water.

"Peter where did you get this idea from?" Cubby ask him.

"I saw it on one of the episodes of iCarly." Peter said to Cubby.

"I love iCarly." Cubby said with excitement.

"So can I eat my breakfast now?" Jake asked after he got his head out of the ice cold water.

"First, dry off baby." I said to him while giving him a towel.

After we all had our breakfast I decided to go back to the couch and take a nap with Jake rolling me to the couch.

"Thank you Jake see you in an hour." I said to him when he just went off the living room light and I closed my eyes and started to sleep.

After I fell asleep I woke up in the same hospital I was in this time Jake and cubby weren't there then I heard dr. Lynch coming inside my room I knew this was going to be back so I listened carefully to what he had to say.

"Izzy Rose Green, I'm sorry but you'll have it will never heal so we're going to amputate your leg." Dr. Lynch said to me I was scared so I had to scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh." After I screamed I woke up panicking breathing heavy that's on Jake and cubby rust over.

"Izzy you okay?" He asked me.

Jake knew I had a horrible nightmare so he acted me..

"Izzy can you tell me but the nightmare was about?" He asked me I just shook my head no.

" No later I'll tell you later." I said it to him while catching my breath.

**Jake's POV**

After Izzy was done calling down, we decided to go downstairs and watch some TV that's when I tried again and ask her what was her nightmare about.

"Izzy can you please tell me what your nightmare was about?" I asked her.

"Okay Jake I'll tell you." She said to me.

"My nightmare was about me making up in my old hospital room and dr. Lynch came over and said this to me.

"Izzy Rose green I'm sorry but your leg is never going to heal so we are going to have to amputate your leg." She said to me.

I knew she was going to cry after she told me her nightmare.

"J j j j j j j j j j j a a a a a a a k k k k k k k k k k k k e, are you sure that mmmm-mmm mmmm-mmmm my leg will baba baba baba baba baba baba baba baba baba baba baba better." She asked me.

"Of course Izzy, your leg will get better don't listen to that nightmare of yours." I said to her.

"sniff snuff, but what if my nightmare comes back Jake I'm scared." She said to me while crying.

" Sniff sniff."

"I felt bad for Izzy so I wrapped her around my arms and give her a hug that's when Cubby joined in.

"Izzy, may I join in for the hug you need two of your best friends with this.' Cubby asked her.

"Sniff sniff sure." She said to him while breaking down crying.

"Sniff sniff, I I I I I I I I can't believe that I had that horrible nightmare when I was taking a nap. Izzy said to herself while she was still crying and shaking.

"I know Izzy, but we're here for you." I said to my poor little girlfriend.

"Yeah Matey, we will always be here for you." Cubby said to the still crying Izzy.

After we broke the hug, Izzy was still crying in the couch. So I had an idea tto cheer my girlfriend up, and I need Cubby to join me on this one.

"Cubby, can you meet me in our bedroom I have an idea to cheer up Izzy." I said to him quietly.

"Sure Jake." He said to me.

**Cubby's POV**

So I went into our bedroom, where Jake was waiting for me.

"Okay Izzy's napping but she's still crying." I said to him.

"My poor girfriend." He said to me.

" Anyway why did you call me into our bedoom for Jake?" I asked him.

"Because you and I, are going to get the teddy bear with the broken leg as a present for her so she can calm down. he explained to me.

" Cool!" o said to him with excitement.

"Shhhh, she must know about it at all because it's a surprise." he said to me.

" Oh right." "Sorry Jake." I apologised to him.

"That's fine." he said to me.

"Okay so right now, while Izzy is still napping, we are going to go out, and buy her that bear." he said to me.

**Izzy's POV**

After I stopped crying, I looked around to see that Jake and Cubby weren't here. That when I saw the note on the couch and read it.

"Izzy, Cubby and I went to go deal with hook be back soon."

Love you

JAKE

" Okay that was weird." I said to myself.

**Cubby's POV**

As t the store Jake and I were looking for a teddy bear with the broken leg.

"So, Jake how are we going to find that bear with the broken leg?"

"Found it!" Jake said to me.

" Wow that was fast." I said to him.

" And look cubby only that we found the bear but it also comes with a complete set of 2 Hawaii wheelchairs, crutches, and a fake lollipop." he said to me.

" awesome how much does it cost?" I asked him.

" the price saids $8.25 plus tax."'

So I went on my pocket got my warm it up and check how much money I had.

" okay Jake I have $7.25 plus a penny how much do you have?"

"I have... nothing?" Jake said in shock.

" I could have sworn I went to the bank yesterday I guess I forgot again."

"Jake, don't you got your credit card on you

Jake look at me took out hos wallet and pulled his credit card.

"Your right Cubby I did have my credit card on me." he said to me.

"by the way Jake, did we forget to tell Peter Pan that we went to get Izzy's gift?" I asked Jake.

" don't worry, Cubby I left a note for him on the kitchen counter earlier before made an excuse note for Izzy

five minutes earlier.

"Jake Cubby where are you guys?" Peter asked.

"oh look a note...

"Peter, Cubby and are going to the toy store to buy Izzy's get well gift.

your Matey's Jake and cubby...

P.S. **Do not** say a word to izzy it's a surprise.

So after Jake paid with his credit card, we went back to Pirate Island.

Jake's POV

We came back from the Toy store or I'm this case dealing with Hook. Peter Pan was in the kitchen moping, and Izzy was still napping.

"Hey Peter we're back." I said to him. As Cubby and I walked into the kitchen with Izzy's present, we saw the the floor was really clean.

"OMG Peter the floor looks really clean and shiney." Cubby said to him.

" Thanks Cubby." Peter said to him.

"So Peter, how's Izzy been doing?" I said him.

" She's been sleeping all afternoon." Peter said to me.

"I'm going to check up on her, and when I come back, we can give Izzy her teddy bear set.

"Izzy, it's Jake wake up for me please." I asked her.

"What time is it Jake?" She asked me.

"It's noon Izzy." I said to her.

" Izzy close your eyes and no peeking." I said to her.

" Why Jake?" She asked me.

" Just trust me. Okay?" I asked her.

" Sure Huney I. " She said to me while closing her eyes.

So I went back to the kitchen where Peter and Cubby were still trying to find a good spot for Izzy's present .

"What the hell?" I said to them. .

"I was only gone for two seconds, and the two of you were still trying to find Izzy's present? " I asked them.

"We couldn't find anywhere to put it." Cubby said to me.

"Anyway doesn't matter right now Cubby cuz it's only time to get Izzy her present." I said to him.

" Finally come on I can't wait to see and look on Izzy's face." Cubby said while carrying the gift and a note on it that saids

From your boyfriend and bestfriend Cubby.

Once Cubby and i putted Izzy's present on her lap, we then said at the same time..

"Ready 1 2 3 OKAY YOU CAN UNTIL WE ARRIVE NOW IZZY." We said the same time.

And once is he uncovered her eyes and saw what we put it on her bed she was happy I couldn't believe that my girlfriend was really happy to see this gift that Cubby and I brought at the toy store.

"is this the big teddy bear with the broken leg for me?" She us.

"You earned it Izzy." Cubby said to her.

" We wanted to do something special so Cubby and I pitched in went to the toy store and buyed this lovely gift for you." I said to her. "And it was my idea." I admitted it to her.

"Come here you two I just want to give you guys the best hug ever to say thank you." Izzy said to us when we were climbing on her bed, she gave us the biggest thank you hug ever.

"I love you boys so much." She said to us as she ave Cubby a kiss on the cheek, and I on the lips.

"OMG does this come with a complete set of two wheelchairs crutches and a lollipop?" Is he asked us.

" YES!" "Yes it does." We said to her at the same time.

So, Izzy started to tair up the present and started to put in a wheelchair on her about it first and then putting the teddy bear on the wheelchair course with the cast that was separate so she took the cast put right on the bears left leg with the crutches by its side and the fake lollipop.

"This is so cute now I'm not alone thank you!" Said said to is with happy tears coming down her cheeks.

"I am so happy for you Izzy.

"Really Jake your proud of me?" She asked me.

"Of course I am. Izzy, I really want your leg to get better soon so we can go on a date together."

So we all decided to go downstairs and watch the season finale of season 1 of shake it Up Break It Up

**Break It Up**

Don't you think? Whoo-hoo! This is great! Guys, look! She's jumping in! Go Rocky! Look at Rocky! She looks like a fool.

Yeah.

She's the one that looks like a fool.

Guys, that was great! I want another Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Guys, help me, please.

Ow! Oh, my gosh! Rocky, Rocky! What happened? I stepped on a broken bottle and guys, it really hurts.

No, no, no.

I'm sure it's just a little cut.

Guys, that looks bad.

Mom, help! Aw, come on! Let me take a look.

I see a bone.

And blood.

Lots of blood.

Am I looking up? 'Cause I see stars.

How are there mosquitoes in a hospital? This is all my fault.

I'm the one who dared her to jump into the Lake and now she's in the hospital.

What if she needs a foot transplant and then they accidently give her another left foot, then she'll have two left feet.

And you can't dance with two left feet! Deuce does.

Really? Now? Now is the time you wanna make fun of me? Look, I'm just trying to lighten the mood and that's what we should all be doing for Rocky's sake.

We just got to go in there and make like everything's fine so she doesn't freak out.

Right, right.

I can do that.

You better, 'cause if you start freaking out I swear we're dragging you out of there.

Oh, my gosh! She looks terrible! Terrible! Let's try this again.

Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

I'm just, all right, I'm fine now.

All right, ready.

Go.

Hey! Hey! Rocky, you look great.

Really rockin' that gown.

Uh, maybe, when nobody's looking you should steal it and wear it to prom.

Cece, my butt hangs out of the back of it.

Oh, well, maybe to a more casual event.

Hey, let me fluff your pillow for you.

Oh, that's okay.

I'm good.

Come on, it'll be more comfortable.

Isn't that better? Actually, it was better before.

Oh, like that? No.

Like that? No.

Like that? Yes.

Really? No! Look at me, I'm milking a cow.

Moo! Moo! Moo! Why are you doing that? Oh, to distract you so you don't think about how bad your foot might be.

Oh, I wasn't.

Oh, good.

Until now! Hey, can I see that? Hey, sweetie.

I just talked to the doctor and it looks like it's a little more serious than they thought.

Serious? How serious? Relax, Rocky.

Everything will be fine.

Don't freak out.

You're gonna need a small operation in the morning.

No! My best friend is getting an operation! Why do all the bad things happen to me? I called your mom, and she is on her way.

Okay, good.

Oh, and don't worry.

Basically it's a simple procedure to repair a tendon in your foot.

I know it sounds scary, but trust me, you're in good hands.

All right.

Sorry about that.

She's better now.

Right, Cece? Cece, you'll come back in the morning and see me after the surgery, right? Come back? Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving, Rocky.

I'm going to be here right next to you all night.

Thanks, but, Cece, I'm not worried because they're gonna make me as good as new, right? Sweetheart, they're gonna do everything they can for you.

Everything they can? I did everything I can in Spanish and I got a C-minus! What? How can they do everything they can? What kind of doctors are they? Did they even go to medical school? You can take me back in the hall now.

Why? Why is this? Why do they keep doing this to me? Flynn, relax.

I'm sure Rocky will be fine.

Good, but what about us? We're alone in the woods.

Why not just scream "Hey, Lake Monster, "all-you-can-eat-kid-buffet!" I think it's time for you to face your fears and sleep outside tonight.

Uh, let me think about that.

No.

There is no way I'm staying out here all night with you two weirdos.

We will give you ice cream.

I'll get my sleeping bag.

Cece? Cece? I can't sleep.

Me neither.

Whoa! Uh, how long have you been in my bed? Long enough to know that your butt really does hang out of that gown.

Cece, I'm scared.

I know you are.

What if they can't fix my foot? What if I'll never be able to dance again? Taking away dancing would be like taking away breathing.

And what about us? Dancing together, it's what we do.

What will that do to our friendship? You're just gonna find another partner.

Another partner? Don't be ridiculous.

I mean, who else will put up with me? Come on, Rocky, stop it.

You'll be fine.

But what if I'm not? What will I do then? I don't know.

But whatever it is, I'll be right there next to you.

I will always be right there next to you.

Thanks.

Ha! I am out.

And that means Tinka is the old maid! Oh, you're the old maid.

A curse upon your children and your children's children's children.

May they be born with six eyes and the tail of a disease-ridden muskrat.

So it is said, so it shall be! And I thought Cece was a sore loser.

Did you hear that? It's the monster! We're doomed! Flynn, relax.

I know someone who will make you feel protected.

I am Little Gunther! And I am Little Tinka! And we are the Little Hessenheffers! But we are not alone! I am Little Flynn! Whoa! That's awesome.

Where'd he come from? Who doesn't bring extra puppet heads and fabric when camping? But, wait, there is still one more guest at this party.

I am the Little Lake Whitehead Monster! And I am going to eat Little Flynn! Now, that's what I call good babysitting.

Um, Cece, why is this necessary? There are young doctors in that operating room.

Something good should come from this.

Hello, I'm Dr.

Semple, I'll be performing your surgery.

Huh! That was a waste of good nail polish.

You just relax and they'll be right in to wheel you down.

Where is she? Where's my Rocky? Oh! Mmm! Hi, Mommy.

Everything is gonna be fine, honey.

Don't you worry about a thing.

Okay.

All right, well, I guess it's time.

Now, I know you two like to do everything together, but we're gonna have to draw the line when it comes to surgery.

Rocky, I'll be waiting right here when you get back.

Promise? Slap swear! Cece, not now.

Bye.

Good luck.

Don't worry, she'll be all right.

And what if she's not? This is all my fault.

I feel horrible.

You know what, Cece, this isn't about you.

This is about my sister.

And right now, all we can do is put positive thoughts out there in the universe.

Uh, hey there, big guy.

Remember me? Cece Jones.

Look, I know I don't talk to you nearly enough and when I do, it's always me asking you for something that seems silly.

Like that pair of silver boots I wanted at the mall.

Which looked awesome on me, thank you! But this is a real emergency, I swear to Well, you.

Okay, so here's the deal.

This is sort of my fault.

Rocky might never dance again and, big guy, that's all she's ever wanted.

And I know you really like Rocky because she's, you know, she hangs out with you on Sundays, and she reads your book and I mean, come on, she's super cool, nice and crazy smart.

You know Rocky never does anything dumb unless it's some dumb thing I talked her into.

So how about this? I'll close my eyes, you do some of your miracle stuff, make it last night again, but this time put the glass in my foot.

If one of us is maybe never going to dance again, it should be me.

If you do this for me I promise you I'll be a better person.

I'll be less selfish, I won't be conceited and I'll even give you back the silver boots.

And as you well know, I was rockin' them.

Please make Rocky okay.

Please? Hey, Cece.

So? The doctor said everything went perfect.

Yeah, in about six weeks I'm going to be as good as new.

Yay! I am so happy! This is Whoa! Ow! My leg! Wow, Cece, when you said you'd always be right there next to me, you were not kidding.

Yeah, what can I tell you? Summer of fun.

Thanks, big guy.

Oh, uh, and in case you hadn't noticed.

I'm rockin' this gown too.

Don't worry, guys, in just six weeks.

Rocky'll be dancing just like she did before.

So, the operation wasn't a success? You know what? Your mom was right.

We don't need our gadgets to have fun.

It's about being together and having a good time that counts.

I did it! I'm at the top of the tree and I got a bar on my phone! Whoa! Oh, no! Deuce? Is the phone okay? I'm fine! Yeah yeah yeah but is the phone okay? sh-sh-sh-shake it up! Shake it up!

"wow that was kind of the best season finale of shake It Up we ever watched." I said to my crew.

" Yeah but I felt bad for Rocky." Izzy said to us.

"What do you mean by that Izzy?" Cubby asked her.

" I mean that I feel bad for Rocky for breaking her foot, after her friend CeCe, dared her to jump into the lake. Izzy said to us.

"yeah I feel bad for Rocky as well, to be honest Rocky should have just kept truth." Cubby explained.

"Jake cubby I'm scared what if I need surgery for my leg?" What if I never get a chance to walk again I mean does a lot of things I want to finish before you and me get married to Jake I mean what if the doctor says that you need surgery on your leg cuz it never healed?" Izzy asked us when she broke into tears.

"Izzy we don't know that yet if you do need surgery or not for leg, just like CeCe said to Rocky she's always going to be there for her." Cubby said to Izzy.

" Yeah baby we're always going to be there for you as well no matter if you need surgery on your leg or not." I said to her.

"Promise me you guys are going to be there for me if I do knee surgery on my leg or not? " She asked us with the tears still coming down her cheek.

"We promise." Cubby and I said at the same time.

So After Watching Shake It Up, and telling Izzy that we will be with her no matter if she needs surgery on her leg or not, we're always going to be there for her she's our friend and my girlfriend."Jake cubby I'm scared what if I need surgery for my leg?" What if I never get a chance to walk again I mean does a lot of things I want to finish before you and me get married to Jake I mean what if the doctor says that you need surgery on your leg cuz it never healed?" Izzy asked us when she broke into tears.

"Izzy we don't know that yet if you do need surgery or not for leg, just like CeCe said to Rocky she's always going to be there for her." Cubby said to Izzy.

" Yeah baby we're always going to be there for you as well no matter if you need surgery on your leg or not." I said to her.

"Promise me you guys are going to be there for me if I do knee surgery on my leg or not? " She asked us with the tears still coming down her cheek.

"We promise." Cubby and I said at the same time.

So After Watching Shake It Up, and telling Izzy that we will be with her no matter if she needs surgery on her leg or not, we're always going to be there for her she's our friend and my girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7 Izzy's playing with her Bear

**Chapter 7 Izzy's playing with her giant teddy bear**

**Izzy's POV**

The next day, I decided to play with my giant teddy bear.

"Lalalalala, oh no I fell and broke my leg nurse Izzy?" Allybear cried.

"Nurse Izzy at your Service what seems to be the problem?" I asked Allybear bear.

"Well I was running to get some orange juice then I slipped on a piece of ice cube and broke my leg oh my God my leg hurts bad nurse Izzy please call the doctor."

"don't worry Allybear, I know the perfect doctor to call.

So I grabbed my cell phone and called doctor Jake.

"Thank you for calling animal hospital in this is Jake's assistant Cubby how I help you?"

" Yes hi, I would like to speak with my boyfriend doctor Jake, is he available?" I asked Cubby.

" Yes hold on a second let me transfer you." He said if I'm transferring me to my boyfriend Jake

"Yes hello ma'am how maybe I assist you?" A British man asked.

" Hello yes hi I want to speak to my boyfriend his name is Dr. Jake Hutchinson. Is he available to speak to me this is really an emergency.

"I sorry ma'am about how do you say dr. Jake, is a very busy boy may I please take check message, maybe he can talk to you later.

"French Peter Pan what are you doing?" Dr. Jake asked him.

"I talkin to me mom leave me alone." He said to me.

" The caller ID says Izzy Rose Green. Can you give me the phone?" He asked him.

" No this my phone I pay for it." He said to Dr. Jake. m

"well that's my clinic hand me the phone." Dr. Jake asked him.

"No like said before phone mine me pay for it. The French Peter Pan to Dr. Jake.

"Then let me tell you something that America says said to people. You don't have any phone you get fired."Please dr. Jake, don't fire me I have kids and beautiful wife back in pixie hollow so don't fire me." French Peter Pan said to Dr. Jake.

" Fine I won't fire are you." Dr. Jake said.

" Oh I bless you I bless you man by bless you, and your little helper." Here I give you American gold doubloons for treating poor mankind, now I go back to country to give kids presents." French Peter Pan said to Dr. Jake.

" But before you go, go clean the toilets." Dr. Jake ordered him to do so.

"Oh why me?" Did I make accident in toilet?" Friends Peter Pan asked.

" No the bathroom just dirty you clean it go now clean bathroom." Dr. Jake said to him.

" Okay I go clean bathroom now but I come back with my stuff so I go back to country I'm from." French Peter Pan said to Dr. Jake.

Dr. Jake's POV

So after French Peter Pan went to go clean the bathroom, I picked up the phone and answer it.

"I'm so sorry but my love for keep you waiting, what's your emergency don't you need pixie dust for that.

"Haha very funny Doctor Jake no the reason why I'm calling is because my bear over here Allybear was running to get some orange juice then she slipped on a piece of ice and she broke her leg. So can you please come over here and check on her?" Izzy asked me.

" Oh no, I can hear my bear mother and my father calling me from heaven I don't think I'm going to make it Lee's Dr. Jake, you're my only hope besides if I die my bearfriend dies with me." Allybear said to Dr. Jake while holding my teddy bear.

"Okay okay okay okay Izzy tell Allie Bear I'll be there in 3 minutes.

"Allybear, doctor Jake is about to come in three minutes just hang in there." Izzy said to Allybear.

"Thank you, Izzy put him on speaker I want some I got something to say to him.

So Izzy putted me on speaker, handing the phone to Allybear, and said this.

"IF YOU DON'T COME FOR THE NEXT 3 SECONDS I'M CALLING MY LAWYER." Allybear said to Dr. Jake.

Allybear's POV

So it's been about nine minutes.

"what's taking so long?" I'm about to call my lawyer Izzy." Allybear said to me.

" Take it easy Allybear, he'll be here." Izzy said to me.

"Sorry I'm late traffic." Dr. Jake said to us.

"Well look who finally showed up I was about to call my lawyer on you." I said to Dr. Jake.

" Did somebody call a lawyer?" A lawyer said to us.

"You already called them?" Dr. Jake asked me.

"Of course I did because you didn't show up on time what kind of doctor are you?"

"Now Allybear, I'm sure doctor Jake has a good explanation for this. Izzy said to me.

"I do like I said I was in traffic if it weren't for Madea I want to bring your longer or sooner she was cursing me out.

"Aww poor baby." Izzy said to him.

"Poor Jake what about me I'm the bed with a broken right I ain't worried about your boyfriend

I'm worried about my leg here. And you're worried about yout boyfriend?" I asked Izzy.

" Yes of course I'm worried about him he's my boyfriend." Izzy said to me.

"Well then I'm just going to continue running." I said to Izzy as I continue to run.

"Look at me I'm running I'm running I'm running I'm ahhhh." Ouch." Nurse Izzy, I broke my other leg." I said to her.

" Well then maybe you should have never run in the first place Allybear. Izzy said to me.

Izzy's POV

As we got to the animal hospital, Allybear didn't want to go in.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO INSIDE I'M SCARED." Allybear said to me.

"I know you're scared I was scared to but I'm going to be with you." I said to her.

"Promise?" Allybear asked me.

"Yay hey yes way." I said to her.

"Okaput Allybear on the table, so I can take his x-ray on my iPhone 6." Dr. Jake said to me.

So I placed Allybear on the table while Dr. Jake have her an x-ray.

"Jake honey what do you say?" I asked him.

"Well it looks like Allybear, here has a broken leg." Dr. Jake said while breaking the news.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no is it bad doctor do I need surgery am I going to die?" There's a lot of things I want to cut moose make College and dating boys also puberty." Allybear said to him.

You do realize, that bears don't go to college and I don't date other bears unless their boys." Dr. Jake said to her.

"I know but the meter's running." Allybear said to him.

"You don't even drive." Dr. Jake said to her.

Dr. Jake said

"DON'T MAKE ME CALL MY LAWYER AGAIN DOCTOR JAKE!" Allybear said to him.

" Sorry." It's my first day bringing a doctor." Dr. Jake said to her.

"WHAT IT'S YOUR DAY BEING A DOCTOR WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME." Allybear asked him.

"I'm sorry okay look how about I just put you in a cast on a wheelchair well that make you feel better please don't call your lawyer." Dr. Jake said to her.

" Sigh." Fine I won't call my lawyer on you but if you make one mistake on my leg you're going to jail." Allybear said to him.

" Is it boyfriend and girlfriend jail?" Dr. Jake asked her.

" Sure why not that way you and Izzy over here I can kiss all prison long." Allybear said to him.

"I'm cool with that." Dr. Jake agreed.

After Allybear, got her x-ray done, Dr. Jake gave her a fake lollipop for being a great patient.

"Here you go Allybear a nice fake lollipop for being such a good patient." he said to her.

"Thank you Dr. Jake you sabes my life and for that, I give you a kiss on the cheek." Allybear said to him.

"Allybear!" uzzy said to her.

"it's okay Izzy, you're going to get one too from me. i said to her.

"Hey Jake, stop it stop it stop it that tickles come on stop it come on ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Izzy continued to laugh while I gave her kisses.

But then we heard something break in the kitchen.

"Izzy, I think that's enough playing for now because we got to go check what's going on in the kitchen let's go." I said to her.

" Jake, did you forget to do something?" She asked me.

"oh right I was supposed to push your wheelchair sorry." I said to her.

" That's alright Jake come on let's go see what's going on in the kitchen." She said to me.

As we entered the kitchen, we saw pieces of little plates on the floor.

"CUBBY!" hang on buddy." I said to I while I used Izzy's Pixie dust to fly over to him.

as I got cubby down safely, I had to ask him how much he doing.

"Cubby what were you doing?" k asked him.

"well I was hungry so I wanted to make myself a sandwich. so I try to get one plate out from the cabinet, but all of the plates fell on the ground and broke I'm sorry Jake and Izzy." he said to us.

"Cubby, we accept your apology but next time if you need help call me or Peter Pan where is he anyway?" I asked him.

" he had to leave to continue to exploring the lands beyond The never sea but he said he'll be back really soon." he said to me.

" okay Cubby, how about you and Izzy go play a board game together while I clean this mess up, cuz I don't want you to get cuts by these plates because they are sharp." I said to him.

"Okay Jake." he said to me

"Come on Izzy let's go play a board game." he said to Izzy while wheeling her out of the kitchen.

While cutbby and Izzy were playing a board game, are we still cleaning up the broken glasses of plates.

"Cubby you need to be careful next time." I said to myself.

**Cubby's POV**While Jake was cleaning the kitchen, Izzy as I were playing a board game but it got boring so we decide to play go fish.

"got any threes?" I asked her.

"Nope." Go Fish Cubby." she said to me.

"got any sevens?" she asked me.

"Aww Coconuts you got me again Izzy you're good at this game." I said to her.

" well I learned from the best." she said to me.

" did Jake teach you this game when you two were little?" I asked her.

"Actually yes he did. But it was a long time ago I shouldn't tell you the story.' she said to me.

"izzy please tell me a story." I said to her.

"Okay I'll tell you the story Cubby." she said to me.

So, she began to tell me the story.

* * *

**Izzy's ****Past**

it was my first winter treasure day on Pirate Island, and Jake was so happy because of his first present, he got a game called goldfish from Peter Pan.

"wow thank you Peter Pan this is awesome." Young Jake said to Peter Pan.

"I'm glad you like it Jake. hey I have an idea how about you go to teach Izzy how to play this game I'm sure some of it." Peter Pan said to Young Jake.

"I don't know Peter she probably still upset about being here.

So, Jake took out his sword for protection, ran Inside The Hideout, where I was still crying about being here.

"Isabella are you okay it's Jacob may I please come in?" he asked me.

" Sure." Jacob what's going on in the hand?" I asked him.

"This is a game it's called Go Fish you want to play with me?" He asked me."

"I don't know how to play." I said to him.

" That's okay I'll teach you how to play goldfish okay maybe this game can help you feel better Izzy."

" Jake what's wrong?" I asked him.

" I can't read yet." he said to me.

" oh I can't read either how about we call for Peter Pan to help us out. I asked him.

"good idea." he said to me..

So, Jake and I start to cry for Peter Pan.

Wait, why didn't you guys just use the cockadoodle doodle call?" Cubby asked me while interrupting story.

"because Peter Pan didn't leave us yet we weren't old enough to stay by ourselves does that answer your question Cubby?" I asked him.

"Yes continue." he said to me.

"thank you now where was I?" Oh yes Jake and I were crying for Peter Pan.

"I'm here I'm here what's the matter did you guys make an accident in your pants again?" he asked us.

"No we want you to read the rules of goldfish please Peter Pan. I said to him.

" How about since you two are get so big, how about I teach you how to read. would you like that?" he asked us.

" Yay Hey Yes Way." I said my catch phrase for the very first time. Don't judge me cubby I was only 3 years old.

" I wasn't going to to judge you Izzy," Cubby said to me.

Anyway Peter tea he'd us how to read the rules of Go Fish!

"The player who is "fishing "must have at least one card of the rank that was asked for in their hand. The player who is addressed must hand over all the cards requested. If the player has none, they say, "Go fish!" and the player who made the request draws the top card of the stock and places it in their hand." Peter said to us while we followed along with our little index fingers.

"Got any threes?" Young Jake asked me.

"Go Fish?" I asked.

"Good job Izzy got it right." Peter said to me.

Flashback Ends.

" and that's the story of Jake taught me how to play Go Fish." I said to Cubby.

"Hey guys." Jake said to us.

"Hey Jake did you clean the kitchen?" I asked him.

"Sure did." Jake said to me.

**Jake's POV**

So after I cleaned the broken plates and Izzy and Cubby we're done playing Go Fish we all decided to go downstairs and watch dancing with the Stars on ABC.

"I can't wait to watch dancing with the Stars!" Izzy said with excitement.

"But I also wish that I could dance again I miss dancing Jake." she said to me.

" I know you do Izzy but you will dance again just to give your leg some time to heal." Okay?" I asked her.

"Okay Jake."

I knew that Izzy was excited to watch dancing with the Stars, but I had a feeling that she wasn't herself.

"mmmm Jake, what if I never get a chance to dance again?." She asked me.

" Izzy your moaning again and it's giving me a headache." Cubby said annoyed.

" Oh yeah well you're trying to break your own leg Cubby because I feel that I'm never going to dance again." Izzy said to him on range.

I could see how moaning Izzy's getting so I got to do something quick.

"Izzy are you still worried about that surgery that you might get?" I asked her putting her head on my knee.

" Mmmm-mmmm yes Jake I am." She said to me

"Izzy look at me you will dance again I promise you you know why because you are the most beautiful girl and an amazing dancer I have ever known in my entire life. Don't you remember Red Jessica's ball we went to and you and I dance together?" I reminded her.

" Of course I remember that day Jake you and I were perfect for each other when we danced."

"Mmmm, but what if I'll never dance again Jake I'm scared." She said to me.

"Izzy does nothing to be scared of I'm here with you I'm always here with you, Even Allybear she will always be by your side and so am I now won't you just close your eyes and take a little nap I'm here if you need me." I said to her while I was stroking her cheek.

Izzy's POV

When I woke up I had crowds screaming my name.

Izzy Izzy Izzy

"Hot dog and welcome to dancing with the Stars. I'm your host to Mickey mouse nuts me or tonight's judges.

"First we have a Donald duck.

" Oh boy oh boy oh boy I can't wait to see everyone dancing." Donald duck said to Mickey.

" Next we have Goofy."

"Hey Mickey I can't wait to see everyone dancing as well." You're goofy said to Mickey.

"And and certainly not the lovely least my girlfriend Minnie mouse."

" Oh Mickey you look so handsome with that Tuxedo." Minnie said to Mickey who was blessing a little bit.

"Alright let's meet our dancers." Mickey said." First we have Austin Moon and Ally Dawson.

"Second we have Cameron Boyce and Madison Pettis yay."

And last but not least from Neverland izzy Green and Jake Hutchinson."

"Just hold on second folks I'm getting a call from Drake Bell." Mickey said while picking up the phone.

" Drake wears Jake?" He's supposed to be with Izzy in 3 minutes.

_"_"sorry about that Mickey but Drake got caught up with girls." Jake said to Mickey on the phone.

" I told you we're going to be late Drake." Jake said to Drake.

" Hey it's not my fault your girls hot by the way are you dressed yet? " Drake asked Jake.

" Yes I am I'm wearing the tuxedo you wore from Josh." Jake said to Drake.,

" I still can't believe the two of you got stuck on a highway." Jake said to Drake remembering the episode of Drake and Josh.

" Okay okay okay look, I'm sorry okay I will almost there the sign says dancing with the Stars."

"Yes I know you can read at a 4th grade level Drake." " Now come on part of this car so I can make my entrance my amazing entrance." Jake said to Drake while unbuckling his seat belt opening the car door, past the security guard even though he only knew Jake was late he didn't care.

He called Jimmy neutron.

"Jimmy it's Jake is everything ready for my amazing entrance?" Jake asked Jimmy.

"Yes Jake evidence all set for you." Jimmy said to Jake.

"great get ready because Jake is coming out for you Izzy."

So out of nowhere the lights turned off then the colorful lights turned on smoke came out and I couldn't believe my eyes it was Jake doing a flip breakdancing and swept me off my feet.

I was wearing a golden red dress with my bandana still on me but my hair was down also I had open gold shoes to go with the dress Iooked beautiful.

Wait a minute wait a minute wait a minute what's going on here Jake wasn't my leg broken, and when did you learn to do a flip and break dance and wasn't Cameron Boyce dead after a seizure and another weird I like to ask you, why is Mickey mouse the host of dancing with the Stars and when did you become friends with Drake Bell?" I asked him on lot of questions.

"Izzy to answer your first question about Cameron Boyce, he woke up before he died." He said to me.

The past host of dancing with the Stars retired so Mickey mouse is the host of this awesome show."

"you are wearing a beautiful dress because I bought it for you because I love you."

"And definitely your leg was never broken you were just living in a fantasy world."

"Oh and to answer that last question about how I want to dance or a break dance and do flips, Austin Moon taught me and I did amazing I only did it to impress you because you're my everything Izzy." He said to me while I blushed a lot.

"So if my leg was never broken could I not do this?" I said to him.

I was doing a triple-double backwards flip landed on my legs then I did one of the moves from cruisin for a bruisin and that is awesome.

Then when it got to the beats Jake and I got serious I twirled into Jake's arms, while he twirled me back, then I put my hands on his shoulder he put his hands on my waist then we both started to dance like crazy.

Then he lifts me up into his arms, and puts me down.

While Jake was doing his awesome breakdancing, I was doing my ballet moves, I get the leap and stretching out my legs.

Then we both Shimmied our shoulders, then we both turned around.

About towards the end of the song, Jake twirled me around then I twirled back to him. Then he l lifts me up while putting me on his shoulders while Jake, got hold me as I have my hand behind his neck and then we did some jazz hands.

And then I was in front of Jake as I put my arms out and twirled it, Jake puts his hands on my waist to lift me up.

After that I jumped on to Jake's back like a piggy back ride and then he don't look me over his head as I had my hands on his shoulders and then he puts me down.

"Izzy, the song is almost over let's finish this with a big finale." Jake said to me.

"I'm way ahead of you Jake let's finish this."

So for the big finale Jake and I started to dance crazy and then we both did a flip together then I lean into Jake bad he got a hold of my waist as we did jazz hands then I had. My hands on his waist.

"OMG I cannot believe that dance that was incredible judges what did you think." Mickey asked his judges.

"Outstanding incredible amazing." Goofy started.

"Oh my gosh Izzy and Jake you two did amazing I give you guys a hundred thousand percent in my book." Donald duck side.

Okay my love Minnie mouse I guess the last one." Mickey said to Minnie.

" Well everyone here was fantastic tonight but I think my heart goes to Jake and Izzy you guys did awesome now I think Jake would like to say something to Izzy.

"Thank you Minnie." Jake said to Minnie.

Then jake turned around and started to shake me.

"Izzy, Izzy Izzy Izzy wake up Izzy wakey wakey eggs and bakey." Jake said to me as I started to slowly wake up from my nap

I started to open my eyes looked up at Jake and asked him if my leg is broken.

"Jake is my leg broken?" I asked him.

"Yes it's still broken remember?" He said to me.

"Aww, it was only a dream. I said to him

"Izzy, what on Earth did you dream about?" Jake asked me.

"oh my dream it was magical actually Jake so in my dream I woke up on stage where I was wearing a golden dress with my bandana still on me my hair was down and I was also wearing open toed shoes everybody was there Cubby was there, Austin Ally were there Cameron Boyce was there also Madison Pettis was in the dream.

Also the weirdest part of that dream I had was Mickey mouse being the host all the dancing with the Stars and that was creepy. but the amazing part of the dream Jake was me and you cuz we were dancing together." I said to him.

"Jake you were wearing a awesome tuxedo that Drake gave you. did I forget to mention that Drake Bell was in this dream of mine?" I asked him.

" yes you did Izzy continue please." he said to me.

"what were you dancing to?" he asked me.

'Jake we were dancing to Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs." I said to him.

" Jake we were dancing you were doing a lot of backflips dance breaking and I was amazing myself I was doing some ballet, and etc." I said to him as I finished telling my dream.

"sounds like you had an awesome dream Izzy." he said to me.

"I did and I enjoyed every minute of it Jake I love you so much." I said to him as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you to Izzy by the way next time if you have that awesome dream again let's dance together when your leg is fully healed for real deal?" he asked me.

" deal goodnight Jake." I said to him as I close my eyes and went into deep sleep.

"good night dance partner." he said to me as he gave me a kiss on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8 Izzy's dream again

**Chapter 8 Izzy Dreams again**

**Jake's POV**

The next morning, we just ate cereal with milk for breakfast because there's a Dancing with the Stars Marathon on ABC.

"mmm, I think my leg still won't heal Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, your leg will heal just give it more time." I said to her.

"mmm but I really want my leg to heal right now Jake." Izzy said to me.

" Izzy calm down, I know you want you leg to heal faster, but that doesn't work that way I'm sorry." I said to her.

After I calmed Izzy down, I didn't noticed that she was taking a nap on the couch.

**Izzy's POV**

I woke up wearing the same dress and my leg was never broken.

"Well time to get ready for our show." I said to myself.

"Izzy, are you ready?" Jake asked me.

He was wearing blue jeans a white shirt and black blazers with sneakers on.

"Jake this is going to be kind of fun don't you think?" I asked him.

" Of Course let's do this." Jake said to me while the music started to play.

When the music smile R5 starts to play lights came to Jake and I.

He then started to dance together it was romantic. Then I did a flip and a handstand.

Actually I did loads of flips, then Jake lifs me up in the air.

Then at the end of the song again I am on Jake's shoulders and he has a hold of my legs and then we did some jazz hands.

I started to wake up but still in the thought my leg was not broken

I started to wake up but still in the thought my leg was not broken. I got up from the couch and started to walk but Jake caught me in the act.

"ISABELLA ROSE GREEN WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOUNG LADY?" He asked me.

"Look Jake my leg isn't broken." I lied to him.

"Ouch okay maybe it was only a dream." I said to him.

Jake's POV

"Izzy I'm really worried about you. Thinking that your leg was healed up, fast walking on it and making me scared Izzy what were you thinking?" I asked her.

" I was thinking hey maybe my leg was healed up but it was only a dream okay calm down." Izzy said to me.

"Oh so you're telling me to calm down?" I asked her.

" Well basically yes." You have no faith in me Jake" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, I do have faith in you please next time don't walk on your broken leg." I said to her.

"I'm sorry Jake I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just really nervous." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy I accept your apology I'm going to go talk to Cubby for a little bit." Just continue watching TV." Okay?* I asked her.

"Okay Jake." Izzy said to me.

So I went to our bedroom where Cubby was talking to stormy out from the window.

"Hey Cubby, can we talk?" I asked him.

"Sure Jake," Cubby said to me.

"So how's Izzy doing?" Cubby asked me.

"Well I saw her standing on her broken leg not that long ago." I said to him.

" Really?" Cubby said to me.

" Yeah." I said to him.

"Wow she really wants to be on her leg that badly?" Cubby asked me.

"Unfortunately she does." I answered him.

"Cubby I'm worried for Izzy she almost have me a heart attack." I explained to him.

"Jake, I'm worried as well but, all we can do right now is pray

"pray for what Cubby, that her leg will get better in 3 weeks? " it doesn't work like that, it just doesn't work like that." I said to him.

"oh, I almost forgot to tell you she's been having the same dream twice today where she's in one of the episodes of Dancing with the Stars and she thinks that her leg is healed completely but it's not."

"Cubby, I think her dreams as taken an affect on her cute brain." I said to him

"Cubby, I think her dreams as taken an affect on her cute brain." I said to him

"Jake, I also think she's been watching to much of Dancing with the Stars on ABC." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby what do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"I mean think about it Jake she can break her leg even more then she will need surgery." Cubby said to me.

"Like can you even possibly imagine how bad it would be if Izzy did go to surgery Jake?" Cubby asked me.

.So cubby and I imagined how it would be like to see Izzy really getting surgery on her leg

(Imagining surgery scene starts now

"I told her not to dance around with a broken leg." I said to myself.

" Okay doctor we already do you in surgery on Izzy's leg she's still awake though." One of the doctors said.

"Don't worry I brought a frying pan." One of the stupid doctor said.

"Doctor what will a frying pan do in this situatu... the doctor did not finish his sentence until the other doctor banged Izzy on the head with a frying pan knocking her out cold.

So the doctors started to do the surgery on Izzy's leg.

They cut her leg open just a bit, pulled the skin out and that's when blood started to leak out everywhere.

The monitor is going haywire Non-Stop but it was too late she lost a lot of blood on her leg and now, they have to replace her broken leg with a robot leg.

But once they put the robot leg in she started to turn mad with power

"Destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy." I will destroy everybody around this hospital I will also destroy that fat kid, then I'll destroy the one I love. hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha."

Cubby and I were waiting in the waiting room, until the door blast it open with a laser.

"Oh look Jake Izzy's already out of surgery and look at that Jake they fixed her leg come on let's go home..

But then Izzy grabbed Cubby's arm and twisted it.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch Jake she's hurting me. But then when I didn't see coming next was that Izzy got a knife and stabbed Cubby right in the heart.

"Hahaha that's what you get for breaking my heart Cubby I thought we were friends but I guess not now one more person to kill then I will rule Neverland hahahahaha." izzy said in a robot voice.

**Back to present day...**

"OMG JAKE WE GOT TO STOP HER BEFORE SHE KILLS US." Cubby said with a panic

"hold on cubby you don't think that's actually going to happen to you I mean that's not going to happen Cubby besides we only imagined it." I said to him calling him down.

" Oh thank God it's a good thing we only imagined it Jake I was going to be worried even more." Cubby said to me.

" Me to cubby me to." I said to him

"Cubby wait Izzy should not watch Dancing with the Stars for a while until her leg is completely healed. And she should not walk on her broken leg. I said to him

**Izzy's POV**

I was in the living room watching my favorite TV show Girls Pop but I was getting thirsty and since my my boyfriend a jake and cubby weren't around, I started to get up from the couch hop am I good parent to the kitchen what inside the fridge raider opened it up and got a bottle of Blackcurrent. I started to notice that I was standing on my broken foot a bit then I started to feel a bit of pain so I start at the Hop back to the couch and thank God I did not to get caught by Jake this time.

**Jake's POV**

I started to get thirsty so I went into the kitchen opened the fridge I noticed that one of my drinks Blackcurrent was gone. And that's when it hits me.

"I can't believe she lied to me." I said to myself as I walked back into the living room.

"Hey Izzy how's your leg feeling?" I asked her the first question.

"My neck is okay thank you." She said to me even though I know she's a lying.

"That's a good to drink you got there Izzy where'd you get it from?"

"Like I said before Jake the internet." She's a lying to me again.

"Time to break her into telling me the truth." I said to myself.

" Oh really cuz I have that same drink." I said to her."

"Oh obvious haha." She said to me.

"I know you got that drink from the kitchen."

"BUSTED." Cubby said in the background.

" SHUT UP CUBBY." Izzy yelled at him.

"Jake I can explain." I finally got her.

"You don't need to Izzy once you are done drinking that you're punished." I said to her as I left the living room.

"IZZY I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES NOW TO WALK ON YOUR BAD LEG BUT YOU DID IT ANYWAY YOU REFUSE TO LISTEN TO MY RULES I'M SORRY IZZY, BUT NEED ME NO CHOICE GIVE ME A CELL PHONE." I sent to her

"Why Jake?" She asked me.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE YOUR CELL PHONE FOR A WEEK SO NO TV YOU ARE GOING TO STAY IN BED FOR THE WHOLE NIGHT.

THE ONLY TIME YOU CAN GET OUT OF BED IS IT WHEN YOU'RE IN YOUR WHEELCHAIR DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR IZZY? " I asked her.

"mmmm yes Jake I'm sorry." She said to me.

As I took the remote out of her hand turn the TV off got her wheelchair and yelled this to her.

"GET ON THE WHEELCHAIR NOW." l said to her as she hopped on one foot to her wheelchair.

As I rolled Izzy's wheelchair to our bedroom, I yelled this to her.

"GET ON THE BED." I sent to her.

As she hopped on one foot to her bed, she started to cry of course.

"You're not the boss of me all I want is my leg to get better but Jake and this is the punishment I get?" She asked me.

"YES NOW GO TO SLEEP." I yelled at her.

"I'm I'm I'm, sorry Jake I didn't know that drink was yours." She said while crying.

"I need a glass of orange juice to calm myself down. I said to myself as I walked away.

"Can I have some?" Izzy asked me.

"No!" I said to her

"We'll talk about this tomorrow morning." I said to her as I slammed the door shut

Before I went to get a glass of orange juice to calm myself down, and went into the living room got the remote want to settings and blocked Dancing with the Stars that way Izzy doesn't watch it until her leg is fully healed.

As I walked into the kitchen open the fridge and got a glass of orange juice I did not know that Cubby was in the kitchen.

"Oh Cubby, you gave me a scare." I said to him as I jumped a little bit.

" What was yelling about Jake?" He asked me.

"Izzy llied to me again Cubby, she took my last drink of a black currant without asking me and the top it all off cubby she was walking on her bad leg again."

"Again?" Cubby asked to me.

Yes again Cubby." I said to him.

"Bit what about her breaking her leg even more Jake." "Remember the Surgery thing we talked about earlier?" Cubby reminded me.

" Yes I remember." I told to him.

"And didn't you say that she was not supposed to walk on her back leg and she shouldn't walk on her dad make in the first place?" He reminded me again.

"Yes you're right maybe I was being a little too fatherly to Izzy." I said to him.

"oh and one more thing cubby she was also walking on it fast after she woke up from her nap." I said to him

"Jake I know you worried about Izzy but I have a feeling that she definitely needs surgery for real cuz I think she broke her leg again even more." Kirby said to me and I think I agree with him kind of.

"Cubby why do you want Izzy to get surgery again?" "You do realize that she hates getting surgery." I said to him

"because I'm worried about her and you should be too." He said to me and I agree with him kind of.

"Cubby I kind of agree with you I mean if Izzy did break her leg even more then she definitely needs to go to the hospital and get surgery done on her leg.

After Cubby and I finished our conversation, we looked at each other then ran too Izzy.

She was reading a book but then she fell asleep even though books do make her sleepy.

So I tiptoed to her slowly and quietly and checked on her broken leg and that's when I saw her leg was fractured even more.

Cubby looked at Izzy and saw that book was still on her bed, and her hands were in it. So he slowly grabbed the book out of her hands, and put it aside.

"Hey Cubby, come look at this." I said to him as he ran twared me.

"Jake, what's... OMG I'm seeing a bright light Jake.." Cubby did not finish his sentence because he started to pass out after he saw what he saw.

"Cubby cubby wake up cubby." I said to him as I snapped his cheeks a little bit.

"Cubby, look is that stormy right behind you?" I asked him as he broke up from unconsciousness..

"WHAT WHO WHERE WHEN HOW WHAT WHERE WHY?" Jake did you only do the just to wake me up." He asked me.

" Maybe." I said to him with the giggle.

"Cubby just come look at this This time try not to pass out again. I said to him.

As cubby walked slowly to wear Izzy's broken leg is, he then said to me..

"I knew it I knew it she definitely needs surgery now.

"Jake I think you should make an emergency appointment for this one, because if Izzy doesn't get that surgery our imagination fantasy will come true and trust me we do not want that to happen." Cubby said to me and I agreed with him.

The next morning my maties were still sleeping so it was the perfect time for me to make that emergency appointment for Izzy.

So I dialed 911.

"911 this is Jenny may I help you?" Jenny asked me.

"Jenny this is a surprise." I said to her.

"Yeah I got a promotion isn't that awesome?" She asked me.

"Yeah kind of anyway the reason why I'm calling is because I want to make a an emergency appointment for my girlfriend Izzy." I said to her.

" Let me guess her legs is broken again?" She asked me.

"Yeah how'd you know?" By the way. Is dr. Lynch there?

" Just a hunch and yes he's right here hold on." She said to me.

"Dr. Lynch you have a phone call on the park 9, Dr. Lynch you have a phone call on park 9." She said through the speaker.

" I'm transferring you to him right now Jake hold on." She said to me.

" YAY HAY thanks Jenny." I said to her.

"your call is very important to us and we are looking forward to speaking with you." Please continue to hold and dr. Lynch will be with you in three minutes thank you." A man said it through the speaker.

"Hello this is Dr. Lynch how are you this morning Jake?" he asked me.

" well to be honest dr. Lynch I want to make a emergency appointment for Izzy because she walked on her broken leg many times yesterday and she broke it even more don't bring the ambulance though." I said to him.

" Oh my gosh I'll start making the appointment right away Jake thank you." He said to me.

" okay you got a paper and pen?" he asked me.

" yes right in front of me I'm ready." I said to him.

" okay her emergency appointment will be tomorrow early in the morning so make sure she's up and be here like around 9 a.m. that's when I come in." he said to him while I was writing this down.

"got it thank you so much. see you tomorrow morning Dr. Lynch." I said to him.

" you are most welcome Jake see you then." "Bye." he said to me.

"Bye." I said to him as we both hung up the phone.

So it was time for me to talk to Izzy a bout why was she walking on broken leg.

"Izzy, we need to talk about why were you walking on your broken leg." I said to her.

"Jake, about last night I am ready truly sorry." She said to me.

"Izzy, I know your sorry, am sorry for yelling at you I was worried Izzy." I said to her.

"here." I said to her while I was giving back her cellphone."

" Your giving me back my cell phone Jake but why?" She asked me.

" But I be be supervising you each day until you get to use it by yourself alone do I make myself clear Izzy?" I asked her

" Yes Dad." She said to me.

Did she just call me dad"

So for the rest of the day I was sitting next to Izzy supervising her while, she was using her phone.


	9. Chapter 9 Izzy's emergency appointment

**Chapter 9 Izzy's emergency appointment**

**Jake's POV**

The next morning, I went to check up on Izzy while she was watching Rachel Ray on the food Network Channel.

"emergency appointment Jake why did you do that I'm scared." She said to tell me.

"Jake I'm not going back to the hospital I refuse not to go I'm sorry but I refuse."

"Izzy it's just an emergency appointment check up he's just going to check your leg to see if it's broken more and that's it okay nothing is planned out okay trust me." I said to her while I was calming her down.

"Okay I'll go but I won't like it." She said to me.

That's my cute little girl." I said to her while I was pinching her cheek.

So I rolled Izzy's wheelchair on to Bucky, and all three of us went to the hospital for Izzy's emergency appointment/Surgery.

As we arrived at the emergency room, Dr. Lunch took Izzy's wheelchair and rolled her to the x-ray room.

Inside the x-ray room, Izzy he was wearing a hospital gown.

And she was on an X-ray machine bed.

her leg was towards the machine while her head was on the outside of the machine because they're taking an x-ray of her leg not her head.

While we were waiting on the doctors office we asked her how it went.

"So Izzy, how did it go?" We asked her at the same time.

"Fine." Fine was her only response."

"Hey guys this is Laquane his my assistant and I'm here to show him the ropes." He said when we introduced us.

" Nice to meet you guys.," He said to us.

"Oh man I forgot the x-rays." The doctor said when he panicked.

"Here you go documents I grabbed it before we left the office earlier. Laquane said to him while he handed him the x-rays.

"Thanks man." He said to him.

"Anytime doctor." He said to him.

So I got your x-ray results here Izzy, and it does not look good." dr. Lynch said

"Izzy, your leg got bent a little bit, so if it gets bent again you will MIGHT likely need to have surgery." Laquan finished.

.

"SURGERY?" Izzy said in a panic.

"surgery surgery I can't do it I can't do it I can't do it I can't do it I can't do it I can't do it I can't do it." Izzy said in more panicking mood.

"Izzy Izzy Izzy Izzy Izzy

Izzy Izzy Izzy Izzy Izzy izzy, calm down it's going to be okay." We sent to her at the same time.

"Mmm what if the surgery doesn't go well?" What if I can never be able to walk again I'm doing the surgery." She said while she was crying.

"There's more to this Izzy." Dr. Lynch said.

"What is it dr. Lynch?" asked him

"Izzy you don't do the surgery you're going to die." That's the consequences if don't you don't get surgery.

"So let me get this straight if she doesn't do the surgery she might die." I asked him.

"Most likely Jake." "But we won't know for sure."

"Mmmmm I don't want to die I don't want to die I'm not doing the surgery still."

"I'M LEAVING." Izzy said when she walks on a broken foot, but then Cubby and I grabbed hold of her then tackled her to the ground."Izzy hugh." "LET... ME GO... I... WANT... TO LEAVE... I... WANT... TO... LEAVE...

"Izzy Rose green you put this on yourself, if you haven't listened to me back at The Hideout you could never have the surgery what now look at you, you broke

Your leg even more

Izzy." I said to her.

Well I don't care about your rules Jake." She said it to me.

"What did you say to me?" I asked her in a mean voice.

"I SAID I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR RULES JAKE." She shouted at me.

" Hey Izzy look at me Izzy Izzy look at me." Laquan said to her.

"mmm?" She said as she looked up at him.

"I know you're scared I get that when I was your age I had surgery to but it wasn't because I broke a bone it was only because I was growing up." Laquan said to her.

"I'm just scared." She said to him.

"Hey if you promise to behave I''ll tell Jake and Cubby to get off of you."

He said to her.

"I promise." She said to himself.

"Okay boys get off of her." He said to us.

As Cubby and I got off of Izzy we we're sweating like crazy.

"Izzy you guys should come back in a week after next week so Izzy can use her crutches, for 3 weeks but if pain leg is not healed after four weeks are done then she will might have surgery unless you injure your leg even more." Dr. Lynch told us.

But then once we were about to leave the door slammed open and we saw nurse Jenny looking like a mess.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Laquan said to her.

"This kid is giving me a hard time right now guys." Jenny said to us.

"Let me guess Bart Simpson giving you a hard time?" Laquan said to her.

"Yes he is refusing to get his blood work done." Jenny told us.

And that's when the monster came over and said..

" HEY NURSE DUMMY EAT MY SHORTS." Bart shouted at her.

"did Bart just called Jenny nurse dummy?" Laquan asked us.

"Yes he did so I'll be back I'm going to teach that little rascal what I am literally made of. " Jenny said as she marched out the door still looking a mess.

But that's not until Homer tackle her.

"Oh that's gotta hurt." We all said at the same time.

Out in the hallway Jenny and Homer, we're beating each other back and forth. First Homer I got a chair and banged in on her head, While cubby and I along with me pushing Izzy's wheelchair, leaving the hospital because we did not want to see Jenny get hurt but we did want to see Homer get hurt though.

"we're almost home Izzy." I said to her but she was crying again.

"Sigh not again Izzy are you still worried about your might having surgery moment?" I asked her.

" Yes Jake I'm really nervous, about it." She said to me while continuously crying.

"Jake, can you make Izzy be quite?" Cubby asked in annoyed.

"AHHHHHH I'M NOT GETTING THE SURGERY I'M not GRTTING THE SURGERY I'M NOT GETTING THE SURGERY I AM NOT GETTING SURGERY I AM NOT GETTING THE SURGERY I AM NOT GETTING THE SURGERY I AM NOT GETTING THE SURGERY I AM NOT GETTING THE SURGERY." Izzy said as she was rocking back and fourth.

Cubby then threw a pillow at her to make her shut up, but that did not work she kept yelling screaming carrying on about her might to have surgery thing. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Cubby yelled at her..

"Cubby, you know Izzy can't help it." I said to him.

" And I can't help to get my beauty sleep Jake I'm trying to sleep here please maketell your girlfriend to stop screaming cuz if you don't tell her I will GOODNIGHT!" Cubby said as he slammed the door.

"Jake you know I can't help it and Cubbies to know that too." She said to me.

" I know Izzy I know." I said to her.

While Cubby and I were asleep, we just couldn't take Izzy's crying and screaming anymore she kept us up all night long not only that she even woke up the whole Neverland.

"Mr. Smee, what is all that racket" Hook asked Smee.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't hear you with Izzy crying a lot over at Pirate Island." Smee said to hook.

Once Captain Hook daughter in Pirate Island, he knocked on our door then I answered it that's what he said.

"Good evening popinjay, do you mind keeping that noise down just a little bit?"

"Sorry Captain Hook it's just that Izzy's really nervous that she might need surgery on her leg she kept me in cubby up all night I can't deal with it anymore man."

"Yes but what's that question I was going to say oh yeah now I remember CAN YOU PLEASE TELL YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO KEEP IT DOWN ME AND ME CREW ARE TRYING TO SLEEP." he said to me.

"well Captain Hook like I said earlier I tried and tried and tried to keep her quiet but she keeps yelling and screaming I need a vacation away from her." I said to him even though I do need to be with Izzy but still Cubby and I can't take it anymore with her." I said to him.

**Cubby's POV**

I was with Izzy handing her a book to read.

"Ahhhhhhhh I don't I want the surgery I don't want the surgery I don't want the surgery I don't want the surgery I don't want the... "Here read this." Cubby said to her.

"Huh?" Izzy said to him with a question.

" Sigh look Izzy I know your scared but you are keeping me and Jake Up all night maybe you read this book it will help you fall asleep please izzy do this for me?" I asked her in a soft tone.

"I'll try and Cubby, thank you." She said to me while went back to bed with a small smile on my face.

"Goodnight Moon good night good good good good... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

I opened the door a little bit and I couldn't believe Izzy finally fell asleep."

" Hey Kirby I'm back." Jake said when he came back from talking to hook.

" Jake, shhhh." I said to him.

"Oh sorry wait why did you shush me?" He asked me.

I opened the door slightly and pointed at the sleeping Izzy.

"I'm impressed Cubby, you gave her a book so she can sleep?" Jake asked me.

"yes I did Jake." I said to him.

"good job matey. Now, we can finally get some sleep now goodnight Cubby." he said to me.

"Cubby aren't you going on your bed?" he asked me as I looked back at the sleeping Izzy.

"You want to keep Izzy company don't you Cubby?" he knew that's what I want to do because she's like my big sister. but tonight she's my little sister and I'm going to be the big brother just to keep her company .

"Jake you don't mind if I... I did not finish my sentence cuz Jake smiled at me and he said..

"by all means, Cubby go ahead man." she needed the company from you you know what, how about we all keep Izzy company." Jake suggested and I agree that with him this time

"That's an awesome idea Jake come on let's go." I said to him as we got our pillows and blankets and walk over to the sleeping Izzy.

Jake's POV

When cubby and I got our pillows and blankets together we went to Izzy's bed and started to put on pillows next to her I put my pillow on the right side, and Kobe puts his on the left.

So I decided to sleep on the right side of Izzy, while Cubby sleeps on the left side of Izzy.

We then looked at Izzy for a while, that's why I found some toys on my side with swerve Izzy's underneath my back and I almost crossed of them. I also found some stuff animals comfortable so, I threw them on the end of Izzy's bad. Cubby find Izzy's giant teddy bear and sleeping by it well he placed his head on his he's just cuddling up to his blanket and Izzy's duvet. I rested my head next to Izzy's head and wrapped myself with my blanket and Izzy's duvet, we then cuddle up close to Izzy.

We almost forgot something so I saw the book on Izzy, so I slowly removed the book out of her hand passed it to cubby and he placed it on the shelf quietly.

Me and Cubby did not want to wake Izzy up, so we decided to talk quietly before we felk asleep

"Hey Jake, do you think Izzy's surgery going to be okay?' Cubby asked me.

"Well you heatd whay doctor Lynn said, if Izzy doesn't do the surgery, she might die also he did say if she starts to do more damage to get leg, so yeah I she is going to do just fine Cubby." I said to him.

"Yay coconuts goodnight Jake." Cubby sent to me.

" Good night Cubby." I said to him back.

"GOODNIGHT IZZY WE LOVE YOU." We said to her at the same time when we gave her a kiss on the cheek.


	10. Chapter 10 Cubby's Messy Moments

**Chapter 10 Cubby's Messy Moments**

**Jake's POV**

The next morning, I woke up to find Izzy sleeping on my chest and a stuffed animal near me. So I cuddled up next to Izzy and I kissed her forehead which I accidentally crushed one of Izzy's stuffed animals against my stomach.

After I was done kissing Izzy's forehead and accidentally crossing one of Izzy's animals on my stomach, I look to my left and I saw cubby already still fast asleep like a baby on Izzy's giant teddy bear.

So Izzy woke up a bit after a while and then I asked her what she wants for breakfast.

"Good morning my angel what do you want for breakfast today?" I asked her.

"Check underneath my bed I got treats under there. ?.. that's all I said

So I looked underneath her bed and I was shocked to see only a box I took it out and asked her this.

"Izzy this is just a box there's no treat under your bed." I said to her. Then she giggled a little bit.

"Jake, you got to open the box silly." She said to me.

"Oh, so I opened it up box and that's when my eyes open. Inside the box I saw paper bowls, three of them 3 napkins 3 plastic cups and baby bibs?" Izzy why are there baby bibs in here?" I asked her.

" Oh because those are for Cubby." she said to me.

"why?" I asked her.

"Because he's only five besides you can make a mess anytime or any day." She said to me.

"Izzy, Cubby's a baby. Although I do it cost some mishaps he had in the past. Like remember the time it was my eighth birthday and he tripped on my cake making all the cake splatter all over us.

(Cutaway begins Jake's 8th Birthday)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JAKE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU."

" Happy birthday Jake." Peter said to me.

"Cubby where is the cake?" Peter asked Cubby.

"I'm coming with the cake woo woo woo woo." Cubby said while losing his little balance.

" No my cake! *SPLASH*

" Hahaha hahaha whoops." Young Cubby said."

And that I licked the cake off my face." I said to Izzy

" Not bad but, CUBBY YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT GET OVER HERE COME BACK HERE COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE CUTE."

Cutaway Ends.

" I remember that day Jake you were chasing Cubby the whole night." Izzy said to me while laughing.

"Oh and how about the time were Cubby made a mess of himself and we had to clean them up." I said to Izzy, as I remembered another fastback.

(Cutaway begins)

8 year old Jake and 8 year old Izzy we're reading their favorite books The cat in the hat until they saw Cubby walking towards them with food all over him.

"Cubby what have you been eating buddy?" I asked him

"I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and I got all sticky I couldn't find any paper towels, so I wiped it all over my shirt.

"Izzy come on let's clean this kid up." I said to her as I picked Cubby up.

So Izzy and I, took Cubby's clothes off and put them in the sink.

"Come on, Cubby work with us here." I said to him as I picked his naked body off the floor and putted him back in the sink.

"Jake let me try." Izzy said to me.

"That's it cubby, good boy doing a good job." Izzy said to him while cleaning him up.

"Who's a good boy who is a good boy Cubby is." Izzy said to him.

"Yeah I remember that Jake, Cubby. was a messy messy little boy." Izzy said to me.

"And let's not forget the time Cubby accidentally bumped into you while you are painting and making you knock over your paints." I reminded Izzy but she looked at it as a sad moment for her.

(Cutaway starts)

Little eight year old Izzy was painting a picture, until Cubby came running and accidentally bumped into Izzy and made her spilled her paints

"lalalala lalalala, I'm picking a picture I'm picture I'm painting a picture and painting a picture I'm painting a picture.

"Hey Izzy whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa." Cubby said to himself.

"MY PAINTING!" "Cubby!" izzy yelled at him.

I was just finishing watching Blue's Clues u until I came across to someone screaming at someone so I rushed to see the the problem was.

"WHY DID YOU RUINED MY PAINTING CUBBY WATCH WHERE YPUR RUNNING." Izzy yelled at Cubby.

"whoa whoa whoa whoa what is going on here?" I asked them.

"JAKE LOOK WHAT CUBBY DID TO MY TO MU PAINTING." Izzy screamed.

NOW I AM GOING TO GP TAKE A LONG BATH TO GET THE PAINT OFF MY CLOTHES AND MY HAIR OH BEFORE I DO, TAKE THAT LITTLE BABY." Izzy said while pouring paint on Cubby.

Mmmmm Jake, I'm wet if you know what I mean." Cubby said while pointing at himself full of paint.

So after Izzy had her long bath, I was washing Cubby's clothes but I had to get these two together so I can ask them what happened.

"Okay Izzy can you tell me what happened?" I asked her.

"I was enjoying myself painting, until Cubby ran and bumped into me doing my paint ruining my picture."

"I think Cubby wants to say something to you Cubby." I said to him.

" Izzy, I am so sorry for ruining your painting so I made you a new one." Cubby said to her.

" Check it out it's a of you Jake me and Tim Allen on Home Improvement. Cubby said to her while handing her the painting.

"Cubby, thank you so much and I expect your apology." Izzy said to him while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

(**Cutaway Ends**)

"I remember that that was so nice of Cubby to give me a new painting and I still have it hanging on the wall." Izzy said to me while pointing at the painting.

""Anyway time to put the treats on the bed." I said to her as I unlocked the box and poured all the treats on her bed.

That's when I grabbed my iPad and started to cuddle up with the blanket with Izzy as we are watching House of mouse that's on the Cubby woke up.

"You're not making a mess on my bed Cubby." She says to him as she puts the baby bib on him.

"And I don't want a mess on my bed so you need to wear the baby bib Cubby." Izzy said to him as she putted the baby bed back on him.

"Cubby listen to my girlfriend." I said to him as I was eating a bowl of candy corn with syrup on top of it.

"All right I'll wear it I promise I won't make a mess though." Cubby said to us.

" I doubt that." I said to him as I looked at Izzy and she looked back at me.

"Open up the tunnel here comes the train Cubby choo choo." Izzy said to him as she trying to make cubby opening his mouth.

"Izzy what are you doing to me?" Cubby asked I'm annoyed.

"I'm feeding you now open up Cubby." Izzy said to him.

"No!" I refuse to open my mouth Izzy." He said to her.

"Would you do it for a Scooby snack?" It's coconut flavored." Izzy said to him as she was holding a bag of Scooby snacks that had the label Scooby snacks coconut flavor

"yes yes yes yes yes." Cubby said with his tongue sticking out like a dog.

So cubby did open his mouth and about the time he finished he got his treat.

"My turn to feed Cubby." I sucked him as I climbed over Izzy.

So now it's my turn to feed Cubby.

"Okay Cubby open up the tunnel here comes the.. sniff sniff sniff?" I was about to feed, Cubby until I smelled something.

"Izzy, do you smell something funky?" I asked her.

"now that you've mentioned it Jake I do smell something funky." Izzy said to me.

We smelled the Candy's but it wasn't the chocolate. Then we looked towards cubby and that's where I think the smell is coming from.

"Cubby did you have an accident in your pants just now?" I asked them as he started to cry.

"Jake my bed smells like number two." Izzy said to me as she covered her nose.

"I I I I I I yes I did make a number two in my shorts." Cubby said while crying.

"I don't want go sleep on my bed anymore Jake." Izzy said to me.

"don't worry Izzy you can sleep with me tonight." I said to her.

'Awww thank you Jake." She said to me as she gave me a kiss on the cheek

So before I started to change Cubby, I carried Izzy to my bed. After that I took off her bedding and sheets along with Cubby's and putted them in the wash.

"Cubby, just use the bathroom next time okay, then we won't treat you as a baby anymore." I said to him.

" Oh thank God hallelujah oh and Jake to be honest that wasn't my number two that was chocolate." He said to me wait what?"

"I used the skunk spray to spray on the chocolate bar to think I pooped myself." You should have seen the look on your face." He said to me I can't believe I felt for that..

"Cubby Adrien Andrews, do not prank us like that and making Izzy not want to sleep on her bed." I said to him.

" I'm sorry Jake." He apologized to me

"I still got to clean Izzy's bedding even though it smells like skunk and chocolate." Oh and Cubby no more coconuts tonight." I said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

While Jake was cleaning cubby, I was laying on his bed spraying body spray all over me because of cubby using his iPad with his permission.

I was still laying on Jake's bed using his iPad and I was still spraying body spray all over non-stop so his bed will be girly.

"I can't believe he did this." Jake said annoyed about something.

"What's the matter Jake? You forgot to replace the toothpaste?" I asked him.

"No! I already did that. It's Cubby he pranked us Izzy." He said to me.

"Oh I kind of figured that out Jake!" I said to him.

"Yay hey no way you knew?" He asked me in shocked

"Well I didn't know at first but I kind of figured the smell came from a skunk so yeah." I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

"Izzy why does my bed smell all girly?" I asked her.

"I sprayed it with the body spray Jake come down." She said to me.

" I'm not mad Izzy I kind of like it." I said to her with the little smile.

" Look Jake I'm wait what?" She said to me.

"I don't mind my bad smelling all girly Izzy cuz I like you a lot." I said to her while I was rubbing my neck in shyness.

"Hey Izzy I just want to say that I'm sorry for not making you sleep on your bed." Cuddy said to her.

"CUBBY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU COME HERE COME HERE COME HERE." Izzy said while trying to jump off her bed to kill cubby but I stopped her in time before she breaks her leg even more.

"Izzy calm down, I know what Cubby did was wrong but I already punished him I said him no more coconuts.

"Cubby I accept your apology, please don't ever ever do that again because if you do when leg gets better oh you're going to get it mister


	11. Chapter 11 Izzy is trying to find DWTS

**Chapter 11 Izzy is trying to find Dancing with the Stars on TV**

**Jake's POV**

So Izzy was downstairs watching TV but why could she be watched oh no...

"Jake, I'm trying to find Dancing with the Stars but it's not showing up what happened?" She asked me."

"Oh my god really you can't find it that's strange easy they must have canceled it won't you find something else to watch like descendants." I suggested for her.

" but I want to watch Dancing with the Stars I don't want to walk to descendants I want to watch Dancing with the Stars."

"Izzy like I said earlier they canceled it no more it's done faneto gone bye bye." I said to her.

"But if they cancelled it wouldn't they just say it on ABC?"

"I guess they forgot?" I said to her with a little bit of Gilt in me.

Izzy was still finding Dancing with the Stars

"Hey cubby I can't find Dancing with the Stars do you know what happened to it?" Izzy asked him. I'm screwed now.

Oh if you're trying to find Dancing with the Stars Izzy, Jake blocked it.

"No I didn't Izzy they cancelled it End of story." "Watch Disney Channel." I said to her.

" No they didn't cancel Izzy Jake... Mmmmmmmmmm."

" Silly Cubby he doesn't know what he's talking about come on Cubby let's go play a game." I said it to him as I took the remote out of her hand and changed the channel to Disney Channelas quickly as possible.

"But I don't want to play a game." Cubby said to me annoyed that's when I look back at him.

"Oh look at the time Izzy enjoying TV show me and Jake are going to play board game see you later." Cubby said to her as he ran out of the living room.

"CUBBY ADRIEN ANDREW, WHY DID YOU TELL IZZY THAT I BLOCKED DANCING WITH THE STARS YOU KNOW SHE'S NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH IT." I YELLED AT HIM.

" MAYBE IZZY WANTED TO WATCH THE SHOW JAKE." He yelled at me.

" DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME MISTER I'M THE ONE THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BgE RAISING MY BOYS AT YOU BECAUSE YOU DID NOT LISTEN AT ALL I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, CUBBY." I yelled at him again.

"why isn't Izzy not allowed to watch Dancing with the Stars Jake?" He asked me.

"BECAUSE, because I don't want anything to happen to her leg Cubby." I said to him

"Jake why does the show have to do with Izzy's leg?" He asked me.

"Because of the dreams she keeps having about her leg not a being broken and walking on it that's the reason why her leg is more broken than before." I answered his question.

"Now I know the reason why she's not allowed to watch Dancing with the Stars thank you for finally explaining it to me Jake." He said to me finally he understands. Yay

" You are welcome cubby now about that game let's go.play it.

**Izzy's POV**

While Jake and Cubby were playing a game, I was enjoying Austin Ally.

"hahaha Dez, you are one clumsy character." I said to myself as I was pointing at Dez being clumsy just like Cubby.

"man I'm hungry." I said to myself.

"I don't want Jake to notice that I'm walking on my leg so I'm going to be the right thing." I said to myself.

" Jake are you busy?" I'm hungry.' I said to him while I was calling his name.

" I'm in a middle of a game with cubby, but I'll make you something after we are done playing our game okay?" he said to me.

"Okay honey bun." I said to him.

As I was still waiting for Jake and Cubby to finish their game, I was still waiting TV bin the mean time.

I was browsing through Channels to see what else is their to watch than I came to a channel that I never heard of be for the channel was called... The Dancing Channel. So I decided to browse this new channel. it was actually kind of fun because I watch the new dancing TV shows now and it was fun seeing every contestants fall and be clumsy.

That's not until I started to hallucinate.

"Hey you!" The person said to me from the TV screen.

"who me?" I said to this person.

"yes you. Why are you sitting there?" You are supposed to join us get over here." the person said to me while pulling me into the TV screen.

I couldn't believe my eyes this person was me.

"why were you sitting there all alone?" this person asked me.

" first who are you?" I asked this person.

" I'm you well technically I'm you from 20 years later." the future is izzy said to me.

" okay this is getting weird how are you and me from 20 years later am I dead, did Jake I get married if we have kids?"

"who do you think I am Dr. Phi?" No! the reason why I pulled you. here Izzy, is to not talk about your future but to talk to you about why you don't want the surgery." Future Izzy said to me.

" so Jake and I did not get married?" I askeasked my Future self.

" CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT YOU AND JAKE GETTING MARRIED OR NOT RIGHT NOW WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT YOU AND JAKE GETTING MARRIED OR NOT OR ME ASKING YOU ABOUT THE SURGERY THAT YOU DON'T WANT?" future Izzy asked me.

" okay okay sorry I asked what's got into you?" I asked my future self.

"you thought you were going to come here and dance right Izzy?"

" Yeah I thought that I can here to dance but." I didn't get to finish my sentence.

" look Izzy you need to do the surgery if you don't do the surgery that Dr. Lynch told you you need to do, you will die and you do not want to die on Jake's watch do you?" Future Izzy asked me.

"I guess not besides Jake's handsome." I said to my future self.

"He is handsome Izzy." Future Izzy said to me.

that's when I heard Jake called my name.

"Izzy Izzy Izzy Izzy Izzy." he called my name 5 times already.

"I I got to go." I said to my Future self.

"go to him Izzy he he's waiting for you." my future self said to me.

" Wait, will I ever see you again? " I asked my future self.

"Don't worry I'll always be with you Izzy." my Future self said to me.

" oh and Izzy before I forget take this you really need it." my future self said me while putting something inside my hand.

"what is this? I asked my future self.

"it's a future version of myself as a doll whenever you need somebody to talk to, just squeeze it and I will appear on your bed or anywhere else inside The Hideout." I looked at my future self and smiled.

" thank you future Izzy." I said to her as we gave each other a hug.

"You are most welcome Izzy good luck."

As my weirdest dream ended, I was on my wheelchair still watching Disney Channel but when I looked in my hand, I saw the doll and then said to myself..

"Okay now you're just showing off thanks anyway." I said to myself.

**Jake's POV**

After Cubby and I finished are game, I went into the kitchen to whip up something for Izzy.

I decided to make her a sandwich. In the sandwich, there's ham Cheese, lettuce tomato peppers onions pickles can't forget about the pickles, and to drink water. So I putted her lunch on a tray with a little tiny umbrella inside the drink to make it more romantic for her. I then went into the living room where she was still not watching Disney Channel I put it in her lunch on the couch so she can eat later on.

"Izzy, if you got hungry I made you a sandwich and it's on the couch just to let you know." I said to her.

" Thank you, Jake!" She said to me.

"you're welcome Izzy." I said to her.

**Jake's POV**

Cubby and I decided to go check up on Izzy. But what we didn't notice that she was acting really weird.

"Cubby is it me or is Izzy, acting kind of weird today?" I asked him.

"She's acting weirder than usual Jake." He said to me.

"Follow my lead." I sent him as we walked towards Izzy."

"Hey Izzy, whatcha doing?" I asked her.

"I'm just watching this brand new dance Channel." She said to me.

Cubby and I just looked at each other like what the heck.

"Izzy, that Channel doesn't exist." I said to her.

"It does so exist Jake absorb."

As Izzy was browsing Channel all we saw was just shows that were"

on.

"Izzy, that the channel does not exist." Cubby said to her next.

"Oh yeah then why do I have a doll in my hand."

She said to us and she showed us well nothing.

"Izzy, I think you're hallucinating." I said to her.

**Izzy's POV**

After my boyfriend Jake and Cubby had left, she came back.

"They can't see the dancing channel or the Izzy doll Izzy only you can my dear."

" I am not hallucinating." I'm telling the truth." Izzy said to us.

"I think she's hallucinating Jake." Cubby said to me. And I agreed with him.

"Izzy, how are you taking to?" Jake asked me.

" Nobody Jake." I said to him.

"I can see you're talking to someone Izzy." Jake said to me.

"mmmmmm mmm mmmm-mmm WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME WHY DO THEY NOT BELIEVE ME. I said to myself as I was crying.

"Izzy is everything alright?" Future Izzy said to me.

"Oh Future me, that's horrible just horrible." I said to myself.

"Izzy, our friends can't see me or know that I'm from the Future of your hallucination figure version of you. my Future self said to me.

"Are you still nervous about the surgery Izzy?" My Future self asked me.

"A little bit okay maybe a lot." I said to my Future self.

"Izzy you know your surgery isn't until 4 weeks. Unless you break it even more then your surgery is going to come early." My future self said to me

"But I'm still scared." I said to well, nobody except one person who came to see me cry and that person is Jake..

"scared about what Izzy?" Jake asked me.

"Oh hey Jake." "I'm just still nervous about the surgery and stuff." I said to her.

"I'm also scared about leg and never healing Jake." I said to him.

"Izzy, I know you're scared about the surgery I also know you're scared about your leg never healing but, you need to understand that this surgery, can save your young legs life. Jake said to me.

"Izzy they are some possibilities you might not survive during the surgery." Jake said to me.

" Like what Jake?" I asked him.

Like if you break your leg even more, your surgery will come faster then you think.

Another thing that might happen if you don't take the surgery, is that you might die do tuna cause and effect to your bloodstream home stopping at once that will make your heart stop really you fast.

Also Izzy, if they can't you are in time then they are going to have to transport you to East Orange General Hospital." And they will have to put young leg back in place by putting some plates and screws inside it to put your bones back together again. Oh and after the surgery John are going to have to stay in the hospital with a new cast on.

"wow all of this can happen to me Jake?" I asked him.

"Yes Izzy all of this can happen to you now do you need a hug?" He asked me.

" Yes please." I said to him.

"Shhhh Shhhh it's okay it's okay Izzy I'm here. Okay it's okay it's okay I'm here." He said. to me.

and that ends another chapter


	12. Chapter 12 Izzy's talking to the doll

**Chapter 12 Izzy's talking to the doll**

**Izzy's POV**

The next morning, I was talking to the future doll version of myself.

"So, do you really this surgery can save my leg?" U asked the doll.

"Of course Izzy I know your a brave young girl and I know that it's scary, bit once this surgery is over and done with, you will me good as new." The doll said to me.

" Thanks!" I said to it.

" Izzy, are you talking to someone?" Jake said to me.

" No I am not Jake." I said to him.

"You are talking to someone Izzy." He said to me.

"No I'm not leave me alone." I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

Okay now I'm really really getting worried about my girlfriend so I got out of bed and started to call Peter Pan for help..

Cockadoodledoo Peter Pand I need you. Cockadoodledoo Peter Pan I need you." I said as I did the rooster call

Then after 8 minutes, Peter Pan finally arrives.

"Peter Pan what took you so long?" I asked him.

"Sorry Jake I was dealing with something but I'm here now what's up?" Peter asked me.

" It's Izzy she's been acting weird since yesterday. She says that she found a dancing Channel and it's not there even though we still don't believe it also she's been trying to two strangers, 1 some girl that we can't see and two some object that we can't see either." I said to him.

"Thanks Jake, I'll straighten her out right now." Peter said as he flew to The Hideout, where Izzy is still on her bed.

"Ahoy Izzy!" Peter said to her.

"Hi Peter Pan what's up?" She asked him.

"Jake told me that you've been havig a hallucination of some kind." He said to her.

" I'm not hallucinating Peter I'm just being me that's all." She said to him

"But this isn't you Izzy where is the Izzy l love?" I asked her."

"HOW ABOUT YOU TWO OF YOU STAY OUT OF MY WAY AND YOU GUYS WON'T GET HURT." She said to us.

" Thanks a lot Izzy you woke me up." Cubby you said to her

"Look what you done now Izzy you woke up Cubby." I said to her.

" WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT HE NEEDS TO GET HIS BEAUTY SLEEP." Izzy said to us.

" It is your fault Izzy you woke me up." Cubby said to Izzy.

"okay you know what move." Izzy said as she got on her wheelchair."

" Izzy what are you doing?" I asked her.

As I did not know she was wheeling herself to the stairs.

"Izzy, get away from the stairs now." I said to her as I grabbed her wheelchair.

"GET OFF MY WHEELCHAIR JAKE." She said to me.

"IF YOU DON'T GET OFF MY WHEELCHAIR JAKE I AM DEFINITELY GOING TO ROLL DOWN THE STAIRS." Izzy said to me.

"5 4 3 2 don't make me get to 1 Jake." She said to me. And now I am scared.

"Too late Jake." Said to me. I had to act fast so I grabbed her pixie dust pouch that was on her dresser sprinkled it all over me and grabbed her just in time thank God I carried her to the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU GAVE ME A SCARE NOT ONLY THAT IZZY YOU GAVE CUBBY A SCARE." I said to her.

"Jake I am going to go grab Izzy's wheelchair from downstairs. You, just keep yelling at her." Peter said to me.

" Alright Peter." I said to him while he went downstairs to go grab Izzy's wheelchair.

"IZZY ROSE GREEN, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALMOST BROKE YPUR LEG EVEN MORE." I said to her.

"I got her Wheelchair from downstairs Jake." Peter said to me as he set down next to my bed.

"Cool thanks! Peter." I said to him

"I AM ALSO VERY UPSET WITH YOU IZZY YOU, ALMOST GAVE ALL OF A HEART ATTACK. Peter Pan said to her.

"I HAVE KNOW IDEA WHAT YOU WERE THINKING YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN YOUR LEG AGAIN OR WORSE YOU COULD HAVE DAMAGED YOUR LEG YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GET OUT OF BED DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR IZZY?" I asked her.

" Yes Jake I do have one question though right why is my wheelchair next to your bed?" She asked me.

" Because Izzy so you don't get out of bed and go back on your wheelchair down the stairs so you can break your leg that's why you are wheelchair is next to Jake's bed." Peter said to her

"J J J J J J J Jake, I'm scared Jake, Izzy gave me a scared." Cubby said while crying.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DONE IZZY YOU GAVE CUBBY A SCARE AND NOW HE'S CRYING BECAUSE HE'S SCARED BECAUSE YOU ALMOST BROKE YOUR LEG EVEN MORE." I said to her

"Hey Cubby, how about I give you some treats downstairs in the kitchen to help you come down would you like that?" Peter asked Cubby.

" Yes please please just take me away from her."

Cubby said to Peter.

So while Peter, carried cubby downstairs for some treats to calm him down, I was in the middle of still yelling at Izzy.

" YOU HAVE NO RESPECT OF MY RULES DO YOU IZZY?" I asked her.

"No!" She said to me.

" No Is Right YOU HAVE NO RESPECT OF RULES. WHEN I TELL YOU NOT TO WALK ON YOUR LEG YOU DO IT ANYWAY YOU DON'T EVEN LISTEN YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND THE CAUSES THAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU KEEP WALKING ON YOUR LEG IZZY." I said to her.

"Izzy I'm going downstairs I don't even think about moving from that bed of yours I'm going to have a chat with Peter and Cubby

Jake's POV

So I went downstairs to talk with Cubby and Peter Pan bit what o walked into was this.

"Cubby, how are you doing?" I asked him.

" I am doing fine thanks!" He said to me.

"Cubby, are you still scared about Izzy?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Speaking of Izzy, what was she thinking when she almost fell down the stairs?" Peter asked me.

" I don't know Peter." I asked to him.

"maybe Izzy's been abducted by aliens?" Cubby thought."

" Cubby I think you've been watching too much Drake and Josh." I said to him.

"Or maybe she's getting sick again." Peter Pan thought that as well.

"No first time she was sick was in Izzy's appendix the second time was when she ate that rotten banana I don't think she's getting sick she's probably nervous about her surgery still." I said to them.

"Jake, do you think it's possible it's because of her hallucinations?" Cubby asked me.

" It's possible Cubby but I don't know, besides we can even see her imaginary friend and her imaginary doll for some reason.' I said to him.

"wait do you think it's possible I know this is strange but do you think izzy could be I don't know what I'm talkin to her future self and we just can't see it?" I asked them.

" Jake that's impossible I mean it can be but still that's still impossible Jake everyone knows you can't talk to your future self." Cubby pointed out.

" You're right what was I thinking she can't be talking to her future self besides she's Izzy." I said to them.

" I just hope Izzy's okay." I said to them.

"Yeah it would be a shame to see her break her leg even more again." Peter said to us and he has a point.

"I think I have a scenario right now maybe Izzy is still still still still still nervous about that surgery she's going to have."

" I don't know but do you think it's because "SMASH* "Jake what was that?" Cubby ask me.

"I don't know come on let's see what's going on."

So Peter Pan Cubby and I went back upstairs to check what that noise was.

"Izzy are you... Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no my my my my IPAD!" I said to myself as I saw my iPad smashed.

"PETER PETER PETER." I said his name really loud as i ran back downstairs holding my ipad in my hand.

"Peter look what she did she broke my screen." I said to him looking upset.

" THAT'S IT JAK" I just hope Izzy's okay." I said to them.

"Yeah it would be a shame to see her break her leg even more again." Peter said to us and he has a point.

"I think I have a scenario right now maybe Izzy is still still still still still nervous about that surgery she's going to have."

" I don't know but do you think it's because "CRASH* "Jake what was that?" Cubby ask me.

"I don't know come on let's see what's going on."

So Peter Pan Cubby and I went back upstairs to check what that noise was.

"Jake come with me." He said to me as he grabbed my hand and we walked back upstairs to Izzy's bed.

**Jake's POV**When all of us came back upstairs I stepped on a piece of glass.

**Izzy's POV**

"IZZY HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" HE said me.

"Well I was trying to throw pixie dust on a wheelchair but it accidentally got Jake's iPad and it dropped and then the screen broke." I said to him.

" IZZY YOU KNOW YOUR PIXIE DUST IS ONLY FOR EMERGENCIES." He reminded me.

" Well getting my wheelchair was an emergency." I said to him.

" THAT IS NOT A GOOD EXCUSE IZZY YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS IPAD COST?" He asked me.

" No!" How much?" I asked him.

"$300 IZZY THIS COST $300 TO BUY THIS FOR JAKE AND YOU BROKE IT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? NOW REPLACING THE SCREEN IT'S GOING TO COST LIKE I DON'T KNOW $3,000." He said to me.

" GIVE ME A PHONE GIVE ME A PHONE NOW." He asked me.

"WHY?" I asked him.

" JUST GIVE ME YOUR PHONE." He said to me as I gave him my phone.

"Peter what are you doing to MY PHONE?" I asked him.

" I blocked your Instagram page, your social media, page your Facebook page, and your YouTube page.

"IZZY DO YOU KNOW HOW UPSET JAKE IS RIGHT NOW HE'S A REALLY REALLY UPSET RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU BROKE HIS IPAD I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU IZZY." YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO MOVE AT ALL IN FACT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE A PIXIE DUST ANYMORE EITHER." Peter said to me as he yanked the pixie dust out of my neck.

"PETER DON'T PETER DON'T DO THIS I WANT MY PIXIE DUST BACK PLEASE I'M SORRY I'M SORRY." I said him as I was crying.

**Jake's POV**As I was downstairs in the kitchen crying my eyes out Peter, and Cubby came back down.

"my my my my my iPad screen is broken now I can't see the screen anymore." I said to myself as I was crying harder than ever Non-Stop.

" Jake, you okay?" Cubby asked me.

"Does it look like I'm okay Cubby. My iPad is broken now I don't think I can forgive Izzy right now I just don't feel like it." I said to them.

"Jake you always forget people how come you're not going to forget Izzy?" Kobe asked me

" Oh I don't know maybe because she broke MY IPAD SCREEN." I sent the Cubby in a harsh tone.

" I'm sorry Cubby I didn't mean to yell at you I'm just really upset." I said to him.

" Jake, I'm going to try and fix this for you okay in the meantime, how about you stay down here tonight Cubby can keep you company would you like that?." Peter asked me.

" Yes please thank you Peter." I said to him as I give him a hug.

" Shhhh shhhh it's okay Jake we got you we got you matey." Cubby said to me as he joined in.

"Jake, I'm going to go upstairs and grab a blanket and pillow. okay?" Cubby said to me.

"Okay."

**Cubby's POV**

As I went back upstairs to get Jake's pillow and blanket, I didn't notice that Izzy was crying as well.

I wanted to say something but Jake needs me so I just grabbed his pillow and blanket and went back downstairs.

"Jake, I got your pillow and blanket." When I get back downstairs I saw that Jake was already fast asleep so I lifted his head put the pillow under his head and covered him up with a blanket.

Izzy's POV

As I was about to fall asleep I didn't noticed that Jake wasn't on his bed maybe because he's still upset for what I did to his iPad and I feel terrible about it if you don't like that I should break my leg more but that will even hurt me.

"I can't believe you did that." My Future self said to me.

" How did you get here?" I asked my future self.

"I was watching the whole thing Izzy. But anyway I can't believe you broke his iPad why did you do that?" My Future self asked me.

" I didn't mean to I was trying to get my wheelchair me and my pixie dust." I said to my Future self.

" Izzy can I tell you something?" My future self ask me.

"Is this about the future about you and my leg being broken more?" I asked my future self.

It's sort of like that Izzy but it's not maybe it is a little bit can I just tell you the story?" My Future self asked me.

"Sure."

"Izzy your future is actually really good." My Future self said to me I was shocked.

**Future Izzy's POV****YEAR 202O**

"The year was 2020, I was 14 years old and I was getting ready for my surgery.

" Jake I'm scared." I said to my boyfriend.

" Izzy everything's going to be okay Cubby and I will be waiting right here." He said to me even though Cubby left.

" Jake Cubby left remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah then I'll be waiting right here for you I promised good luck and I love you." He said to me.

During my surgery I was asleep I didn't know what the doctors were doing.

I was still scared about this surgery that's happening to me right now but I know that my Jake will be waiting for me and he is.

So after a few hours had passed the surgery went perfect thank God I did not have to get a robot leg.

"Jake did the surgery go well?" I asked him.

"The doctor said you did amazing your leg is as good as new Izzy."

Izzy's POV

"Wow I guess the future is not that bad maybe I was wrong about being scared besides they'll put me to sleep anyway.

"Maybe OUCH." I said in a very loud tone.

"Izzy what's wrong?" My future self asked me.

"It's my leg I didn't break it, it's hurting me though bad."

" Future me I know my Mateys can't see you, but I'm asking you can you please make them see you so you can tell them that I need them badly please?" I asked my future self.

"Yes I will." My Future self said to me.

Future Izzy's POV

I went downstairs to get Jake AND Cubby.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!" I said to them as I hit him with a pillow.

"What the? Izzy what are you? Your the Izzy from the future aren't you?" Kobe asked to me.

" Cubby I know you have a bad questions to ask but get Jake up now this is one big emergency." I said to Cubby.

So I gave him the pillow and he whack Jake on the head with it waking him up.

"I GOT MY SWORD!" Jake said as he woke up.

"Future Izzy what are you doing here?" Jake asked to me.

"No time to explain, the 10-year old Izzy needs help." I said to them.

" Well I'm not going." Jake said to me.

"OUCH OUCH!" Future me where are my Mateys?" My young self asked me.

**Jake's POV**

As we all came back upstairs I ran to Izzy.

"Izzy you okay what's wrong?" I asked her.

"My leg Jake my leg it's hurting me." She said to me.

"Jake I'm sorry for breaking your iPad okay I'm sorry." She said to me.

"We'll talk about that later Izzy right now, your leg is more important.

" Jake, my leg really hurts." she said to me.

" I think I know why your leg hurts Izzy. It's because you've been walking on it to much." Cubby pointed out.

" Cubby j think your right." I said to him.

" Is there anything I can do to help?" Future Izzy asked me.

" Yes!" Can you go get a warm blanket from the Attic?" I asked her.

" Sure Jake." She said to me while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks!" I said to her blushing.

"Izzy can you please calm down I know your leg is in bad pain, but you need to calm down." I said to her while I was holding her hand.

" I'm I'm im I'm but it really hurts Jake." She said to me.

"Here's the ice pack Jake." Future Izzy said to me as she handed me the ice pack.

"Thanks thank you so much."

So once Izzy calmed down a little bit, I put the ice pack on her leg.

"Hey Jake, I took your iPad to the shop so they can fix the screen." Peter said to Jake."

"Thanks Peter!" He said to Peter.

" Wait why is Izzy not in her bed?" He asked Jake.

" Peter, it's alright she apologized and to be honest she need us to keep her company." He said to Peter.

" You know what, I totally agree." Peter said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13 Izzy's freak out Moments

**Chapter 13 Izzy's Freak Out Moments**

**Jake's POV**

"Jake I'm really scared about the surgery." What are they going to do to my leg?" Izzy asked me.

" Izzy what they're going to do is, put plates and screws inside your leg to fix it. But you'll be asleep so you won't feel anything and there is nothing to be about Izz, they are just fixing your leg." I said to her.

"Jake will I'll be good as new?" She asked me.

" Izzy you'll be in a another cast for another two weeks, then you'll be in a walking boot for another two weeks, then I will need to make an appointment for the physio therapy to get you back walking properly but that's what I guess for now cuz I'm not in time to sure Izzy." I said to her.

"Jake, will you and Cubby be there before my surger" Izzy asked us.

" Izzy of course we go we will never miss anything in the world well yeah we will never miss anything okay so you don't have to worry about anyting." I said to her.

" But Jake I'm still scared about the actual operating room." She said to me.

" Izzy you don't have to worry about it it's only an operating room it's not like the operating room is haunted." I said to her.

" Are you sure cuz what about the doctors and nurses they're going to crowd all over me Jake I don't want that you don't." I said to her.

Man she's really scared.

"Jake what about the scalpel they used to slice your skin open with are they going to do that to me as well?" She has to meet.

" Are they going to put tubes inside me?" She has to me.

"Izzy your not going to have tubes inside you, they are only doing surgery on the leg nothing nowhere else in your entire adorable body." I said to her.

"Jake I am scared of waking up during my surgery." She said to me.

" Izzy you won't be under general anesthetics so you won't be able to wake up at all until after your surgery." I said to her.

" Izzy they are going to use the scalpel to open your leg up but you won't feel it since you will be asleep and then they were sketch your leg back together you only have stitches on your leg then they will fade away into a scar." I'll explain to her.

"The last thing you should know Izzy, is that cubby and I will be by your side when you wake up from surgery I will be holding your hand as well you will also be on a heart monitor just to make sure your heart is beating Steadily.

Izzy then started to cry

"Mmmmm I'm still scared Jake." She said to me.

"Come here Izzy let me give you a hug." I said to her as I pulled her close to me.

"Oh sweet I got to get into this moment." Cubby said as he sat on the right side of Izzy.

"Izzy it's going to be okay please don't cry Izzy we don't like to see you cry like this we really don't I know you're scared about the surgery but you have us keep you company." I said to her.

" Izzy everything's going to be okay we will be by your side, I'm doing you're "Mmmmm I'm still scared Jake." She said to me.

"Come here Izzy let me give you a hug." I said to her as I pulled her close to me.

"Oh sweet I got to get into this." Cubby said as he sat next to Izzy on the right to give her a hug.

"Shhhh shhhh shhhh we are right here with you Izzy everything is going to be okay." Kobe said to her as he gave her a kiss on the forehead as I did the same thing.

"Hey Izzy its okay its okay its okay and let it out let it out let it all out." I said to her.

"Here you go Izzy Allybear the teddy bear also came to keep him company." I said to her as I handed her the bear.

For the rest the night cubby and I watched Disney plus on my iPhone. It was actually kind of interesting because it had too many TV shows and movies on it like the best TV shows ever including my own so that's on there so we decided to watch one of our episodes and one of them was battle for the book and that episode was amazing.

"My teddy bear my beautiful beautiful baby teddy bear thank you thank you thank you thank you Jake thank you." She said to me as she started to fall asleep well she was still crying but she was crying herself to sleep.

So once Izzy fell asleep, I carried her to her bed put it down gently on her bed then I put her bear in her arms covered her up with her blankets good of course, and then kissed your forehead.

For the rest the night cubby and I watched Disney plus on my iPhone. It was actually kind of interesting because it had too many TV shows and movies on it like the best TV shows ever including my own so that's on there so we decided to watch The Incredibles 2.

**Izzy's POV**

The next morning, I woke up with a cold I was coughing and sneezing.

"I'll be right back Izzy aim going to make you chicken noodle soup to make you feel better." Cubby said to me while he went into the kitchen.

**Jake's POV**

While Cubby was making Izzy chicken noodle soup, I was covering her with more warm blanket, gave her tissue boxes for her sneezing.

" Izzy you should take long rest and stay in bed cause I don't want you to get us sick." I said to her.

" you're right Jake is it got some rest ahhh choo!" She said to me while sneezing

"Good I'm glad that you understand." I said to her.

" Jake Izzy's chicken noodle soup is ready." Cubby said to me.

" I'll be right back Izzy." I said to her.

"Okay Izzy time to eat." I said to her.

So I fed her the chicken noodle soup until she was done.

"Izzy, are you feeling a little bit better?" He asked me.

"I'm feeling like a bug or in my throat, and made me sick." She said to me.

"Ha you make me laugh Izzy!" I said to her.

Then I grabbed more blankets, then I heard her having a coughing fit.

"Cough cough cough cough."

She was coughing like crazy so, I went to go give her cough medicine

I felt really bad for Izzy, so I rubed her back while she was still couching.

"here you go Izzy some nice refreshing water to calm down your cough." I said to her.

"Jake my throat is sore." Izzy said to me.

"Lucky for you I got blankets for you." I said as I putted more blankets on her.

"Izzy, I'm going to make you some hot chocolate." Cubby said to her.

"And I'll also get you a one orange juice to help with your sore throat." I said as I followed Cubby into the kitchen.

"Here you go Izzy." I said to her as I gave het the glass of orange juice.

" Thanks! Jake." She said to me as she took a sip of the Orange juice.

After she was done with the Orange juice, Cubby gave her the hot chocolate.

When she was done drinking both liquids, she felt tired. So I wrapped her up with more blankets, ruffled her pillow that's what's wrong with his sleep and then I put her teddy bear in her arms.

Since Izzy was coughing and sneezing, but not that much, I gave her loads of tissues to help her blocked nose.


	14. Chapter 14 sweet encouraging words to Iz

**Chapter 14 Sweet Encouraging Words to Izzy**

**Izzy's POV**

The next day, I felt a lot better mines my broken leg.

"Good morning sunshine how are you feeling this morning?" Jake asked me.

" Good morning Jake I feel a hundred percent better well mine is mine broken leg, no stuffy nose and no headaches thank God." I said to him with a happy smile.

" That's great news Izzy I'm glad you're feeling better today." Jake said to me.

" Me to Jake I'm glad I feel better." I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

So today we decided to Izzy out for stroll. But what I didn't realize that Peter Pan left me a note.

"Jake, I'm happy to announce now your iPad is fixed I went to continue exploring the rest of the never sea I'll meet up with you guys later on."

Your friend Peter Pan.

PS DO NOT LET IZZY USE IT ANYMORE.

After I read Peter Pan's lovely note, I went to my side and grabbed Izzy's wheelchair.

Once I grabbed her wheelchair I helped her get on the wheelchair once that was done, Cubby was ready as well.

"So Izzy where do you want to go first?" I asked her.

" how about rainbow waterfalls!" she said to me.

" That's a good idea Izzy let's go!" I said to her.

So the first place we went to was the rainbow waterfall.

**Izzy's POV**

"I am so glad this is my last week on this is stupid wheelchair." I said to myself

"yeah and the best part Izzy, I get to give you more piggyback rides yay!" Jake said excitedly even though I'm not surprised.

"mmmm I'm nervous about giving you a piggyback ride Izzy." He said to me.

" Jake why are you nervous the only person that needs to be nervous is me Jake I think I'm the one that's nervous more than you are." I said to him.

" Okay you know what Jake Izzy stop arguing." Cubby said to us.

" STAY OUT OF THIS CUBBY!" We said to him.

" Izzy, I think we're both scared right now. I mean you doing your neck surgery next week and me giving you more piggyback rides?" I said to her.

" Jake I know that we're both scared button I think we're both scared but I'm the one that scared Jake I'm also the one that's taking the surgery but what I need you to do Jake is to be with me don't leave my side I really really need you just don't want my dream to come true where you guys aren't there, and I'm alone but I know that you guys were going to be there because I love you guys so much that there's nothing in the world but being with you guys." Izzy said to us.So Cubby and I decide to get Izzy a group hug.

**Jake's POV**

"Izzy, Cubby and I will always be by your side no matter what you know why because we're not just a team Izzy we're not just friends we're boyfriend and girlfriend but we're also family. And families stick together no matter what happens because we love you Izzy." I said to Izzy."

"Izzy you are one awesome roommate that we ever had we can never ever replace you ever the way you use your pixie dust when we are in a bad situation you always always say pixie dust away and we love that I love that but the best part about you Izzy, is that you are an amazing big sister to me and I love you as a little brother."

"Jake, Cubby, why do I need plates and screws in my leg? She asked us .

" So your bones can be back in place." I answered her.

"But will it hurt afterward?"

"I'm not entirely sure that it will hurt Izzy but, you should ask the doctor that question." I said to her

"Well I need to walk all over again?"

"Yes Izzy you will need to have an appointment with the Physio therapy." I said to her.

" But Jake, I'm scared whatever dr. Lynch says that my leg isn't healing then I might have to go to surgery early I just don't want this to happen Jake I really don't want this to happen it's like you said I might die and I don't want that to happen Jake I haven't got a things ahead of me I want to have kids with you I want to have a life with you Jake." She said to me.

"Izzy I know you're scared about the surgery but, you know it's not until three weeks." I said to her.

"come on Jake the crutches are not that hard to use I know how to use them." She said to me.

"NO YOU DON'T IZZY YOU DID NOT KNOW HOW TO USE THEM IT'S HARD TO USE THEM." I said to her.

" HOW WOULD YOU KNOW JAKE YOU NEVER USE THEM." She sent to me.

"I DO KNOW HOW TO USE THEM IZZY." I said to her.

"OH YEAH WHEN WHEN DID YOU LEARN HOW TO USE CRUTCHES JAKE?" She asked me.

" WHEN I WAS CUBBIES AGE, I FELL AND BROKE MY FOOT THEY HAVE TO DO SURGERY ON IT. THAT'S HOW I LEARNED HOW TO USE CRUTCHES." I said to her.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE JAKE." She said to me.

"YOU YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DONE I'M OUT OF HERE HAVE A GOOD SURGERY IZZY."

" WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING JAKE?" She asked me.

"I'M GOING HOME!" I said to her as I walked away.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FINE GO I I I NEED YOU JAKE DON'T LEAVE ME THERE ALONE WITH CUBBY PLEASE." She said to me.

I kept looking around Neverland, but no signs of Izzy or Cubby anywhere.

So I asked everyone did they seen Izzy and cubby anywhere but none of them don't know.

there's only one more person that's why I asked and that person was Peter Pan.

So I went to Peter Pan's old hideout knock on the door, until I waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" Peter Pan ask me.

"It's Jake may I come in I have a problem." I said to him.

"Come in Jake. " He said to me as leated me in.

Then once I went down the stairs I couldn't believe my eyes Izzy and cubby wear with Peter Pan the whole time and they did not tell me.

"Izzy, Cubby, what are you guys doing here in Peter Pan's hideout?" I asked my crew.

" What do you want Jake to make fun of me again?" "To start a crutches argument again?" Izzy asked me.

No! Izzy I came here to apologize to you look, we will always argue no matter what but we will always permit rise to each other because your friends were more than friends Izzy." I Said to her.

" I guess I was being too paranoid about how to use crutches Jake you're right maybe I don't know how to use them so I'm sorry to also can you please teach me how to use them please?" She asked me.

" It would be my pleasure Izzy you know why because I love you so much." I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the lips.

Cubby and Peter Pan "Awwwww!" They said at the same time we all laughed after that.

"JAKE I'M SO WORRIED ABOUT MY PHYSIO THERAPY WELL I SUCCEED WILL I FAIL WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN JAKE I'M SCARED HELP!" Izzy saod to me in a panic.

"Izzy, look at me you're going to do just fine me and Cubby will be sitting in the waiting room, and tell me your therapy until you're Physio therapy appointment is over. And if you need help just call me and your therapy and I will help you together." I said to her.

"Thank you Jake that's all I need to hear you're the best boyfriend ever." She said to me.

"Izzy, do you want me to can you link up your help you with your physio therapy inside The Hideout?" I asked her.

" Yes Jake also, can you and cubby hold my arms, while I'm learning how to walk again?" She asked us.

" Sure anything for a Matey." We said to her.

it was getting too dark outside for us to go home so Peter Pan suggested that Cubby Izzy and I stayed with him for tonight.

"thanks for letting us stay here tonight Peter Pan the best." I said to him.

"Hay anything for my pirate crew." He said to us.

"JAKE I'M SO FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW CAUSE OF TWO THONGS ONE MY SURGERY AND PHYSIO THERAPY!" She said to me.

"I know that Jake but I'm still scared." She said to me.

"Scared about what the surgery won't be successful?"I asked her.

"That and also my therapy!" What if my therapy won't go very well Jake." She has to me

"Izzy you know that your surgery it will be successful and we also know that your therapy of walking again will help you even more so please can you trust those things to happen please?" I asked her.

"I'll try Jake thank you!" She said to me.

"You're welcome babe." I said to her.


	15. Chapter 15 Izzy practices with crutche

Chapter 15 Izzy practices with fake crutches

Jake's POV

The next morning I was about to surprise Izzy with her very own crutches.

"Izzy I got a surprise for you and it's not the brand new 2020 SpongeBob movie not yet. It's your very own crutches I made it myself. What do you think?" I asked her.

"Ahhhh! JAKE YOU'RE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!" She said to me.

" I know see this way you can practice with these until we go to your doctor." So how about we get you out of that wheelchair for a while and teach you how to use the crutches what do you say Izzy?" I asked her.

" I say, YAY HEY YES WAY!" She said to me someone's happy.

"Okay Izzy, grab on to the crutches you can do it." I said to her as she grabbed both handles of the crutches that I made her.

"I grabbed onto the handles of the countries you made me what's next?" She asked me.

" Now the key of using the crutches is to have a steady grip." I said to her as I give her a demonstration.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Izzy said that she started to lose her balance.

" I got you I got you I got you I got you." I said to her as I grabbed her.

"Jake, I don't think I can do this right now I don't think I'm ready." Izzy said to me.

" Yeah maybe wait a little longer." I said to her.

While Izzy was watching Disney Channel, I went into the kitchen and talked to Cubby for help with teaching Izzy how to walk with her new made crushes.

"Hey Cubby, can I talk to you!" "It's about Izzy." I asked him.

" Say no more Jake you want me to help you with Izzy right?" He asked me how did he know?

" Yeah how'd you know?" I asked him.

"I heard Izzy taking to you three minutes ago." He said to me

" Look Jake I get it. You want Izzy back on her feet, I do as well, but we can't rush these things Jake let Izzy's leg heal first then, after her Physio Therapy, we can help her walk and teach her how to use the real crutches.

Cubby and I rushed to our bedroom to see what was that noise. And it was Izzy on the ground just hope she didn't break her leg more...

"Izzy are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine Jake OUCH!" She said when I lifted her up and put her back on a wheelchair.

"Izzy did you break your med even more?" I ask her.

"No Jake not this time thank God it's my arm I got a cut on my arm Jake." She said to me.

" Let me see Izzy I'm sure it's not that bad of a cut." I said to her.

" So I took a look at her arm and it was a really deep cut it's a good thing the first aid kit was right next to me so I cleaned off of wound, and wrapped a Band-Aid around her arm.

"There you go Izzy good as new." said to her.

"Thanks, Jake!" She said to me.

Izzy's POV

After Jake bandaged my arm up and gave me a lollipop I decided to try the crutches again. But this time, Cubby's going to help me out.

"Hey Cubby, do you want to help me teach me how to use the crutches?" I asked him.

" Sure thing izzy I wish love to help you out." He said to me.

So Cubby and I went outside with the crutches well he Wheeled me out of The Hideout as I was on my wheelchair with the crutches.

"Okay Izzy, you ready to try again?" He asked me.

"Yes I am Cubby, I'm nerdist still about using these again what if I fall?" I asked him.

he thought about it for a minute until I only had an idea. Hey Izzy if you fall again just fall on your wheelchair. But fall on the seat part." He reminded me and I think that's an awesome idea.

" So he held my arms while I use the crutches once again. I did a good job at first but I kept falling but I never gave up I kept going and going and ppl going until I got it right.

"Yay hey way to go Izzy." Jake said from the window.

I giggled and little bit as he was proud of me.

"Hey Izzy can I come down to help you next with Cubby?" He asked me.

" Sure done down Jake." I said to him.

So Jake came outside of The Hideout, and he joined Cubby in to help me out.

"Jake did yo see me?" I asked him.

" I sure did Izzy you did great this time." she said to me.

" Alright Cubby, it's my turn to g 3lp my girlfriend." He said to Cubby."

" Sure thing shake I'll just just go back inside The Hideout and take a little nap." Cubby said as walked back inside.

As Cubby was inside The Hideout, Jake was helping me with the crutches and I was doing a really good with him as well.

" Izzy your doing great!" He said to as he held on to my shirt.

"Thanks Jake I think in really improving on with these crutches." I said to him.

Jake's POV

As Izzy was indeed improving with using the crutches I made for her, I was really impressed on how she is doing with them as well.

" Hey Izzy, want to get something to eat for lunch?" I asked her.

"Sure Jake let me just crutch my way back into my wheelchair, and you can wheel me back inside The Hideout. She said to me.

As Izzy got onto her wheelchair, I wheeled her back Inside The Hideout, were we saw Cubby in his bed taking a nap.

"Looks like someone by was tired." I said to Izzy as we both just looked at Cubby sleeping.

So Izzy and I went into the kitchen to grab something for both of us to eat for lunch, until Izzy asking me this question.

"Hey Jake, can I use your iPad?" She asked me.

my heart said yes but I knew that when I read the letter that Peter Pan gave me he said PS DON'T LET IZZY USE YOUR TABLET ANYMORE.

"sorry Izzy but I can't let you use my tablet since you broke the screen I don't think I trust you with it right now." I said to her.

" I understand Jakey I don't want to break it again so I totally understand." she said to me.

" that was easy." I said to myself.

" I'll be right back I'm going to get some napkins." I said to her.

Izzy's POV

Ask Jake went to go get some napkins, I couldn't help but see his tablet on the iPad.

"I'm sure Jake won't mind if I use it just for a little bit." I said to myself.

so I grabbed the tablet. As I'm lost control of it it fell and the screen broke a completely again not only the screen broke but the whole thing I had to hide the evidence before Jake came back. but he knew me all too well, I knew that he was going to yell at me for touching his iPad.

"Izzy what was that?" he asked me.

"nothing Jake nothing at all hopefully." I said to him.

So I grab the iPad and tried to make it work I kept pressing the on button I kept pressing the on button but it didn't work.

I heard footsteps coming back to the kitchen and I knew it was Jake.

"Hey Izzy I found some...?" Jake said but broke in silence.

"Uh oh I'm in big trouble now." I said to myself.

"Jake now please don't yell at me." I said to him.

"OF COURSE I'M GOING TO YELL AT You IZZY ROSE GREEN I TURN MY BACK FOR ONE SECOND AND WHAY DO I FIND MY TABLET ON THE FLOOR BROKEN IN PIECES I TOLD YOU YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO USE IT BUT YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND DID IT ANYWAY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME I'M VERY VERY VERY DISAPPOINTING YOU NOW." He said to me.

" Jake I can explain." I said to him.

" YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN THIS TIME IZZY BECAUSE I ALWAYS SEE EVIDENCE NOW I GOT TO CALL PETER AGAIN AND LET HIM KNOW THAT YOU BROKE MY IPAD AGAIN." he said to me.

" Jake can I just say something please?" I asked him.

" WHAT?" He asked me.

" I'm sorry!" I said to him.

" sorry Izzy but it's going to take a long time for me to except your apology this time.

Jake's POV

I am now so mad right now because my girlfriend broke my iPad again now it's completely broken.

"Jake I said I was sorry how many times do I have to apologize to you?" She asked me.

" How about you don't apologize to me right now Izzy because I don't think I can forgive you at all because look what you did to my iPad look what you did to it that's broken completely broken at least I still got my cell phone." I said to her.

" Yeah about your cell phone I accidentally broke that too." Izzy said to me.

" WHAT? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU YOU ARE THE WORST FRIEND EVER RIGHT NOW DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN IZZY YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT ME PROPOSING TO YOU IN THE NEXT STORY BECAUSE I'M DONE!" I said to her.

" DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME JAKE." She said to me.

"I'M NOT BREAKING UP WITH YOU IZZY I JUST NEED A BREAK FROM YOU." I said to her.

" But what about you helping me with my crutches?" She asked me.

" I'm still going to help you with that Izzy I just won't talk to you." I said to her.

"Jake, you don't mean that do you?" She asked me.

"I mean it Izzy for now on, I am not going to talk to you at all so that means I'm going to give you the silent treatment." I said to her.

Cubby's POV

After I heard the yelling from Jake I went into the kitchen and said this to Izzy.

"Come on Izzy do you need a break how about I teach you about using your crutches again just me and you so Jake and cool now cuz I think he needs to cool off." I asked her.

" Okay Cubby, thank you

"Jake, you need to chill by yourself for a while." I said to him.

" But she broke my iPad Cubby." He said to me.

" You know what Jake forget you iPad for one second, you need o worry about Izzy right now cuz she really needs you more then you need you stupid iPad Jake. What has gotten into you Jake?" I asked him.

" BECAUSE." he said to me.

BECAUSE WHAT JAKE?' I asked him.

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED CUBBY! I'M SCARED CUBBY I'M SCARED OKAY I'M SCARED ABOUT IZZY'S SURGERY WHAT IF SHE NEVER SURVIVED THE SURGERY AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF CUBBY I'M JUST SCARED MAN I'M JUST SCARED OKAY I'M SCARED THAT'S IT I'M SCARED I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER CUBBY I DON'T." He said to me.

" Cubby, can I have a minute with Jake?" Izzy asked me.

" Sure." I said to her as I walked out of the kitchen.

**Izzy's POV**

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry Izzy I'm sorry you had to see that. It's just that I'm scared about you dying in the surgery room if your leg is never going to heal." He said to me.

"Is that what you're scared of Jake? Me dying?" I asked him.

" YES YES. ." He said while he was crying on my shoulder.

"Shhhh shhhh shhhh I know I know I know you're scared Jake I know. I'm scared as well but I'm going to be okay but Jake the surgery is in till after 4 weeks remember.

3"Jake I know you're scared so am I but you do realize that you meant to be with me right?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah I guess I'm not that scared anymore Izzy." He said to me with a little smile.


	16. Chapter 16 The Greatest Showman

**Chapter 16 The Greatest Showman**

**Izzy's POV**

"I can't believe I'm finally getting out of this wheelchair soon." I said to Jake and Cubby

"We know Izzy we're excited too." They said to me.

"So Jake, what movie are we watching tonight?" Cubby asked him.

" We are watching The Greatest Showman." He said to him.

" I love that movie with Zac Efron and Zendaya." I said to them.

"You mean the two Disney actor and actress who were in high school musical franchise?" Cubby asked me.

" Yes Cubby!" I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

"Izzy you better stay awake for the movie please." I said to her.

" Jake I'm not going to fall asleep again besides I doubt I will have those dancing dreams again." She said to me.

" We'll see about that Izzy." Cubby said to Izzy.

" Cubby we got to make sure she doesn't fall asleep." I said to Cubby.

"That's why I made her coffee." Cubby said to me.

" What? Cubby she's 10 she does not drink coffee." I sent to him.

" Jake calm down it's only decaf coffee." He said to me.

" Oh thank God okay coming on then." I said to him.

"Cubby, I don't want any coffee." She told him.

"Okay." He said to her.

"Is the popcorn ready Cubby?" Izzy asked him.

" Izzy, it's not time yet. " He said to her.

"Hey Jake I'm going to go and get the bucket of water so if Izzy tries to fall asleep, we can just put water on her face to wake her up." Cubby said to me.

"time to start the movie!" I said to Izzy.

"Finally." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy you better not fall asleep." I said to her.

"i won't fall asleep Jake I promise." She said to me.

"Yeah, okay!" I am aid to her.

" Okay how about those other times you asleep during the other movies we watched huh?" I asked her.

Flashbacks

"When was the last time I've been asleep during movies Jake? She asked me.

"Oh you don't remember let me rephrase your memories for you okay."

How about when you fell asleep during Barbie Princess charm School."

" And when you going to sleep during camp Rock 2 the Final Jam."

" And let's not forget the time you fell asleep during space Jam."

Flashback Ends

" Oh come on IZZY!" I yelled her name.

" Huh?" She asked me.

" You have got to be kidding me, you fell asleep during my flashbacks of you falling asleep?" I asked him.

" Sorry." She said to me.

"Next time if you fall asleep we are going to dip your head in cold water." Cubby said to her.

"Okay okay I get it I fell asleep during a lot of movies guys." She said to us.

"But not this time I am going to stay awake during the whole movie." She said to us.

" can I have some popcorn Jake?" She asked me.

"Sure!" Open."

"Izzy you okay?" I asked her.

"Jake, I don't feel so good." She sent to me

"That's not good." I said to myself.

" Cubby what where in those popcorns?" She asked him.

"Calm down and I'll just like oh no." He said it to us.

"CUBBY!" We said to him out loud.

"These popcorn were old right from yesterday's date."

"What?" Cubby you know Izzy can get really oh shit." VOMIT.

"SICK." I said to him.

"Jake I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw up on you my love." She said to me.

"it's okay Izzy hey if you want to fall asleep I can just carry you to your bed." I said to her.

"Okay thank you I love you." She said to me.

**Jake's POV**

So I decided to take Izzy back to my room because she was tired and throwing up because of cubby. Once I was done carrying her to bed I put the blankets on her, and I putted Allybear next to her.

"CUBBY ADRIEN ANDREWS WHY DID YOU MAKE IZZY SICK?" I asked him.

" I didn't mean to make Izzy sick Jake." He said to me.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OR ON PURPOSE GO TO YOUR ROOM." I said to him.

" Look I'm sorry Jake okay I'm sorry please forgive me.

"NO I WON'T FORGIVE YOU CUZ THANKS TO YOU,. SHE REALLY SICK. I said to him.

"Okay I know what I did was wrong Jake but, cut me some slack Matey. He said to me.

**Cubby's POV**

I really felt bad for Izzy cuz she got sick because if me. I just don't if I can for give myself.

**Jake's POV**The next morning, I went to check up on Izzy, but she was in a deep sleep. Do I went downstairs to where Cubby is making breakfast.

"Good morning Jake!" He said to me.

"So Jake, I made breakfast for Izzy cuz I feel really bad for what I did to her last night so, I decided to cheer her up with breakfast." He said to me.

" Cubby?" I said to him.

" Yeah Jake!" He answered me.

" Cubby I don't think Izzy is up to eating breakfast due to throwing up again." I said to him.

" But Jake I do feel really bad when I did." He said to me.

" I know you do, Cubby but she probably won't want breakfast right now she's sleeping anyway just wrap it up and save it for her though!" I said to him.

" Okay Jake I'll save it for her. Thanks!" He said to me.

" Anytime buddy." I said to him.

**Cubby's POV**

After Jake and I finished eating our breakfast, we went back upstairs to check up on Izzy with Jake bringing her a small bottle of water, and I mad her an apology card for her.

"Good she's still sleeping I'll put her card on her dresser." I said to Jake.

And I put the small bottle of water next to the card so, Izzy can see them both when she wakes up." I said to Cubby.

Jake's POV

After I put the bottle of water on Izzy's dresser with Cubby's apology card next to it, I decided to take out my cell phone and call document to reschedule Izzy's crutches appointment.

So I started to dial the number.

(347) 759-7007

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring.

Come on come on pick up the phone pick Up The phone Dr. Lynch." I said to myself.

" Hi this is dr. Lynch!"

"Dr. Lynch hi this is Jake." I said to him

" Hello Jake how are you doing?" He asked me.

"Well not so good Izzy got sick last night because of my friend Cubby." I said to him.

" Oh no that's terrible I hope she feels better." He said to me.

" Thank you I hope so to. Anyway the reason why I'm calling you, is because I want to reschedule her appointment, with getting the crutches." I said to him.

" Well of course Jake what date were you planning on coming instead with Izzy?" He asked me.

"4 days from now!" I said to him.

"Perfect 4 days from now it is. And what time would you be coming with Izzy?" He asked me.

" As soon as possible after the four weeks are up." I said to him.

" Perfect!" Thank you so much for letting me know Jake you're the best and you're the best boyfriend Izzy could ever ask for." He said to me.

" Thanks dr. Lynch see you in 4 days bye."

" By Jake thank you so much call me again." He said to me as I hung up my cell phone.

After I rescheduled Izzy's appointment, I then sat down next to Izzy then she started to wake up.

"Hey Izzy how you feeling?" I asked her.

"Not so good Jake I'm going back to sleep." She said to me.

Izzy then woke up again seeing the card.

"Hey Izzy how you feeling this time?" I asked her.

"Still not feeling well Jake. Is this card for me and the water bottle?" She asked me.

"Yes it is." I answered her.

So is he took a sip of the water then read her card.

" Dear Izzy, about last night I am very very very very very very sorry for making sick, I feel like I'm the worst little brother ever to you right now I didn't know the popcorn was not good anymore. I guess I got to be more careful reading the label and everything else so I hope this makes you feel better

love Cubby ️

While in the cubby was still playing with the teddy bear, I decided to check Izzy's temperature.

So I checked her temperature and then I whispered into her ear saying this...

"Dr. Jake is going to make you feel all better." I whispered into her ear.


	17. Chapter 17 Taking Care of Izzy

**Chapter 17** **Taking Care of Izzy**

**Izzy's**** POV.**

The next morning I woke and seeing Cubby playing with Allybear and Jake being her nurse.

"Good morning crew." I said to them.

"How are you feeling today Izzy?" Jake asked me.

" I am feeling a little bit better, but not completely yet." I said to him.

" Cool." He said me.

**Jake's POV**

"Dr. Jake and nurse Cubby her to take care of you." They said at the same time. I giggled a little bit.

"Okay Ms. Green, do you mind if I take listen to your heartbeat with my toy stethoscope?" He asked me.

" Sure Dr. Jake." I said to him.

So I took out my stethoscope, placed it on Izzy's chest and told her to take deep breaths.

"Okay Izzy, what I want you to do is take deep breaths.

so after Izzy took deep breaths, Cubby you wrote down everything she did on her chart.

"Here you go doctor Jake." he said to me as he handed me the clipboard with Izzy's chart attached to it.

"okay izzi it seems to me on your chart that you had another case of food poisoning." I said to her.

"is it bad doctor Jake?" she asked me.

"No it's not that bad but what I want you to do Izzy is drink plenty of water, get some rest, and try not to eat any foods that will make you throw up." "okay?" I said to her as I recommended these things to her.

"yes sir doctor Jake sir." she said to me as she saluted which is so sweet .

**Cubby's POV **

As Dr. Jake was making syre tjist izzy drunk plenty of water, got her rest, i was in the kitchen making myself a lirrle snack. That when I heard Dr. Jake call for me.

"Nurse Cubby I need your assistance please." He said to me.

"I'm on my email break call me in about half an hour."

"Wait a second." He said to me.

So Dr. Jake came to see that I was on my snack witch I wasn't I was watching SpongeBob SquarePants on TV.

"Cubby we need to talk." he said to me.

"yeah just one minute." I said to him.

"don't just one minute me Mr Man." He said to me as he snatched the remote from my hand and turned off the TV.

"Hey I was watching that show." I said to him.

"Look Cubby, I know you love you Nick shows, but we have a patient to take care of. So if you would be kindly to continue playing Doctor and Nurse with me, I would be happy." He said tto me.

"Alright Jake I guess I can watch SpongeBob later then." I said to him.

"Good. Now let's go check up on Izzy together." He said to me.

**Izzy's POV**

I was in my bed waiting for my Dr. boyfriend Jake and Cubby to come back so Jake can check my blood pressure, until I started to feel like throwing up again. But I couldn't hold my vomit any longer, so I throw up alall over my bed and I saw blood coming out of my mouth. So I called for Dr. Jake, and Nurse Cubby.

"DR. JAKE, NURSE CUBBY I REALLY NEED THE TWO OF YOU!" "ITS AN EMERGENCY!" I said to them so I yelled their names out loud.

" Dr. Jake, do you hear someone calling us?' Cubby asked him.

" IZZY!" The said at the dame time.

So, they rushed ober to where i was still throwing up.

"Oh my God!" Izzy are you okay?" Jake asked me.

"No! Jake i throw up blood all over by bed." i saidvto him as blood was dtipping down my lip.

"Okay I'll just clean you up first, tjwn i will take you blood pressure Izzy." Okay?" He askef me.

"Sure Jake!" I said to him.

"Oh and Jake?" i said to him.

"Yeah Izzy!" He said to me.

"I love you!" I said to him.

" love you too Izzy." He said to me.

**Jake's Pov**

So after I cleaned Izzy up, I carried her to my bed so I can put her sheets in the washer. So I putted her baby blanket over her.

"Izzy, are you okay?" I asked her as was stroking her cheek.

"No Jake I am not feeling too well." She said to me.

" I know." I said to her as I was stroking her hair.

"Do you want some black current to drink?" I asked her.

" No thanks Jake I really don't like drinking Black current right now." She said to me.

"Jake can you sing me a lullaby?" asked to me.

" Sure Izzy I would love to sing you a lullaby." I said to her.

" Hush my Izzy don't say a word your boyfriend's going to buy you a thousand Birds. If those birds don't shut up there going to have to pay me ten bucks." I sang to her.

Then she fell fast asleep.

Once Izzy fell asleep, I turned around to see Cubby already fast asleep, so I carried him to his bed. After I laid him on the bed I covered him up with his blanket but before I sat on the rocking chair I kissed both of my Matey's on the cheek.

"Goodnight Cubby!"

"Good night my love I love the both of you.

Then I sat on the rocking chair reading a book after 9 seconds, I fell asleep with the book on my face.


	18. Chapter 18 Izzy gets her real crutches

**Chapter 18** **Izzy finally gets her real crutches**

**Izzy's**** POV**

The next morning I woke up feeling a 10% better then 100. So, I got my bottle of water that Jake put next to me last night, and drunk it.

"Hey Good morning babe! How are you feeling today?" He asked me as he was stroking my hair.

"I fell a lot better, but not completely Jake." I said to him.

"Jake can you ask Cubby if he can make me some chicken broth for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Sure my love I'll be right back." HE said to me as he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

**Jake's POV**

So that's what I did. I went into the kitchen, and asked Cubby if he can make Izzy some chicken broth.

"Hey good morning Cubby um, can you make Izzy some chicken broth?" asked him.

" Sure thing Jake I'll get started on it right now." He said to me.

So I went back to NY lovely girlfriend Izzy, and asked her if she wants any now currant.

"Hey babe, do you want any Black currant?" I asked her.

" No thanks Jake." "But thanks for asking me." I said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

" Jake, I've been thinking about something lately." She said to me.

"What?" He asked me.

" When I get better, then I promise you that I'll never eat anything rotten ever again. I said to him.

"Izzy, I was going to ask you that anyway!" he said to me with a little giggle.

"I know. When I eat that rotten banana, I didn't know it was rotten. But once I ate that popcorn, I also didn't it was out of a date. This wasn't my fault by the way. It was Cubby's so, don't about it Jake I've learned my lesson twice. Make that three." I said to him.

So after our lovely conversation, Cubby came back upstairs holding a tray with a bowl of chicken broth witch I was happy about by the way.

"Here you go Izzy some nice warm, Chicken broth." He said to me.

" Thanks Cubby!" I said to him.

So once Jake took the tray from Cubby, and putted it on my lap that has the bowl of chicken broth on it, u started to take a spoon full of the broth, and started to like it. A lot.

"How is the broth?" Cubby asked me.

"I love it you are the best cook ever Cubby." I said to him.

"Aww Coconut, it was nothing Izzy we just want you to hey better that's all. " He said to me.

"Jake, I'm full right now." I said to him.

"Okay Izzy." He said to me.

"Jake, I feel like I want to throw up again." I said to him as u was covering my mouth.

So once Jake got the bucket, I started to throw up again an this time it was not pretty at all.

"Izzy, are you okay?" He asked me.

"No!" I am not Jake I feel like I'm going to pass out right now...

**Jake's POV**

I couldn't believe it Izzy passed out again.

"IZZY!"

"CUBBY!" I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE QUICK. I said to him.

So Cubby and I started to check her vitals, her heart, I checked het temperature, I even get CPR under chest but nothing.

So we waited for another 30 seconds.

"What what happened?" Izzy asked us.

"IZZY!" We said to her at the same time.

" Izzy, you passed out"

"How long was I out?" She asked us.

" About 60 seconds together tops." I said to her.

"thank God you didn't die Izzy." He said to me. Then Jake playfully punches Cubby in the arm..

"Ouch." Cubby said as he rubbed him arm.

"Don't ever say that to her again Cubby." Jake said to him.

"Yes Jake." He said to him.

"oh Cubby said thank God you didn't die so I punched him in the arm playfully." He said me.

" And it really hurted Jake." He said to Jake as he continues to rub his arm.

"well I appreciate you telling me that Jake." I said to him.

"But I do not appreciate what you said to me cubby." I said to Cubby with a glare.

"I was only playing." Cubby said to us.

"Cubby if Izzy really died on my bed right now, it wouldn't be funny at all so please don't make fun of her." Jake said to him.

"I'm sorry Izzy I shouldn't have never make fun of you can you ever forgive me?" Cubby asked me.

" Of course Cubby." But if you ever say that again I'm not going to be friends with you anymore." I said to him.

" Fine by me." Cubby said to me as he hugged.

"Can I get into this huge as well?" Jake asked me.

"Of course you can get over here you." I said hom as I pulled him into the huge.

**Jake's POV**

After Izzy was okay, we had decided to eat dinner. Izzy was eating her Chicken broth. While she was eating, Dr. Lynch was calling me.

*Ring ring*

"Hello?" I said to the person.

"Hello Jake it's doctor Lynch how are you?" Dr. Lynch asked me.

" I'm good and this is a surprise usually I call you what you doing on?" I asked him.

"I'm glad you doing good Jake the reason why I'm calling is because I need you to bring Izzy back to the hospital it's about her getting her crutches." DR. Lynch said to me.

" Why?" I asked him.

" I think it's best for you guys to come and I'll explain the rest in the next chapter." He said to me.

" Okay then?" Bye." I said to him as I hung up the phone.

"so Dr. Lynch called." I said to my crew.

"What did he want Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"Apparently he wants us to come to the hospital and bring Izzy." I said to him.

"Back up a second he wants you guys to bring who back to the hospital?" Izzy asked us.

" he wants us to bring you back to the hospital for some reason Izzy." Cubby said in a little baby voice.

" Cubby I know what Jake said I was just being sarcastic." Izzy said to him.

" Oh sorry!" Cubby said to her.

"It's okay." Izzy said to Cubby.

"So when does he want me back in the hospital Jake?" Izzy bc aked me.

Then I just got a text from Doctor Lynch.

You've got a text message from Dr. Lynch

The text message.

"RIGHT NOW!"

"Uh, he wants us over there right now." I said to my crew as I read the text to them out loud.

"WHAT?" Izzy asked us out loud.

"Izzy we do not know why he wants us there so can you please save your what until we got there?" I asked her.

" Sorry." She apologized to me.

" I'm not offended by your yelling." I said to her.

" That's okay Izzy." Cubby said to her.

Five minutes later we brought Izzy back to the hospital.

"OKAY DR. LYNCH WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU BROUGHT ME CUBBY AND IZZY BACK TO THE HOSPITAL?" I asked him.

" whoa whoa whoa calm down Jake it's not anything serious the reason why I called you guys back you here, was because we're going to do an x-ray on Izzy's leg." Dr. Lynch explained to me.

"oh sorry for yelling at you." I said to Dr. Lynch.

"It's okay Jake it's not the first time I got yelled at. Remember the last time you guys were here?" He reminded us.

" Oh yeah nevermind." I said to him.

So dr. Lynch took Izzy to the X-ray room to get her leg x-rayed.

Coming in. I where waiting in the waiting room.

And then 5 minutes later after the X-ray, we saw Izzy using her crutches.

"Well well well look who finally got her real crutches how do you feel Izzy?" I asked her.

" Thank God I'm out of that wheelchair." She said to us.

" Sorry that I alarmed you earlier on the phone Jake I just didn't want to wait any longer to give Izzy her crutches so that's why I called you guys come back here so soon." Dr. Lynch finally explained.

" Thank you so much Dr. Lynch." Izzy said to him as she gave him a hug.

" You are welcome Izzy. Now I'm sure you know how to use these right?" He asked her.

" Don't worry I've been practicing thanks to my boyfriend and Cubby." Izzy said to him.

" Huh?"

" I made her own crutches back at The Hideout a few days ago." I explained to Dr. Lynch.

"I see well good luck Izzy." Dr. Lynch said to her.

" Remember you are allowed to use the crutches for 3 weeks. But if you do need surgery on your leg, then you might have to be in the crutches a little longer." Dr. Lynch said to Izzy.

"Thanks for the information." I said to dr. Lynch.

" you are most welcome you guys. " he said to us.

After that me and my crew going back to The Hideout with Izzy using her crutches for the first time her real ones.

"we are so happy for you Izzy you finally got your crutches thank God I don't push you around the wheelchair anymore." I said to her.

"Sure Jake I was only having fun with you." She said to me.

" But Jake I don't need any help I know how to use these crutches you guys helped me enough okay now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go downstairs and watch Disney Channel.

But as she was crutching herself back to The Hideout, she nearly trips over them that's when Cubby and I caught her by the arm.

"Izzy I think you need more help using these crutches." I said to her as me and Cubby held on to your arms.

"I guess you're right Jake okay you guys can help me." Izzy said to us.

As Izzy finally gave us her permission to help her use her new crutches the real ones we all went downstairs to watch a Disney Channel movie. We all decided to watch Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension. The reason for this movie was because Isabella was in it. Find Izzy was a big fan of Isabella Garcia Shapiro.

So during the end of the movie, Izzy fell asleep again but not for long because Cubbybgot a bucket of cold water, I took her Pigtails out like always, and we dumped her head in the cold water making her up which worked.

"what the hell happened again? Cubby did you and Jake put my head in cold water again?" She asked us.

"Yes yes we did because you fell asleep again.


	19. Chapter 19 Izzy's using her crutches

**Chapter 19 Izzy's first day using her crutches**

**Jake's POV**

The next morning, I woke up seeing sleeping Izzy on my shoulder.

" Good morning my love." I said to Izzy.

"Good morning Baby." Izzy said to me giving a peck on the lips.

"So we you ready to head to the kitchen for some breakfast?" I asked her.

" Yay Hay Yes Way." She said to me.

" Oh Izzy by the why, how see you feeling today?" I asked her as we were heading to the kitchen with my my hands on her back.

" I'm feeling fine Jake thanks?" She said to me.

As I helped Izzy a bit into the kitchen, Cubby was making pancakes.

"Good morning Matey's!" He said to us.

Both "Ahoy Cubby good morning!" We said to him.

"So Izzy, you up for some pancakes or Chicken Broth for now?" I asked her.

"So Izzy, are you still nervous about having the surgery?" Cubby asked her.

" Not really besides I will only have the surgery if I broke my leg even more cubby you know that." Izzy said to him.

"So Izzy, are you still nervous about having the surgery?" Cubby asked her.

" Not really besides I will only have the surgery if I broke my leg even more cubby you know that." Izzy said to him.

"Oh I know that Izzy it's just that I'm really worried about you." Cubby said to her.

" Aww." Izzy said to cubby.

Jake's POV

After our breakfast Izzy grabbed her crutches that was next to where she was sitting, and the three of us went outside, then started to teach Izzy how to us her real crutches.

"Izzy the key on using these crutches is balance." I started to say to her.

" Yeah yeah yeah blah blah blah blah." Can I use my crutches now?" She asked me.

"In a minute I'm just teaching you how to use them don't be nasty to me Izzy." I said to her.

" You know what Izzy since you don't want to learn how to use your crutches then you might as well go back on your wheelchair till you listen to me.

" But I don't want to go back on that wheelchair Jake." She said to me.

"I'm sorry is he but this is for your own good since you don't want to listen to me or cubby I'm very disappointed in you right now." I said to her.

"Cubby, go get the wheelchair now." I said to him.

"I'm on it Jake." Cubby said to me as he went back into The hideout getting Izzy's wheelchair.

"Oh very funny you think I'm going back on that wheelchair think again cuz I'm not going back on it ever again I might as well break my leg even more instead of going back on the wheelchair so that is nothing you can do about it Jake haha."

"Yes you are." I said to her as I carried her to the wheelchair and strapped her on so she doesn't get out.

After I strapped Izzy on the wheelchair tightly but not too tight, she tried to fight her way out of it but she couldn't because I strapped her up and strapped her her up good.

"Come on Jake, i want to get out." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, I'm sorry I had to do this but I had to you just need to calm down that's all." I said to her.

So I wheeled in Izzy inside The hideout in the living room so she can watch some TV to calm down.

So I decide to go back upstairs to have a conversation with cubby about Izzy's behavior.

"Cubby I am so upset right now because of Izzy her behavior today was out of control." I said to him.

"I agree Jake even though she's still your girlfriend she has a way of being upset." Cubby said to me and I agree with him.

"Cubby, do you think I was being a little too harsh on Izzy?" "I mean I know I'm a boyfriend at all but do you think I was being a little too harsh on her?" I asked him.

" Maybe you were a little too harsh on Izzy Jake.": He said to me.

"Yeah I'm thinking of right." I said to him.

Izzy's POV

I was watching TV until I got hungry and thirsty. So I decided to get out this wheelchair, and hopped on my one good leg into the kitchen.

I found a box of cookies and soda that's not until I got caught by Jake.

"IZZY ROSE GREEN!"Jake yelled my name. "eep." I said in high pitch voice

".Jake I I I I I." I said to him.

"Jake II nothing Izzy." He said to me.

"I can't believe you." He said to me.

"Look I can explain." I said to him.

"I'm sure you can NOT." I said to her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WHY DO YOU DO THIS WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY I TOLD YOU MANY IS SEVERAL TIMES ALREADY DO NOT GET UP DO NOT MOVE DO NOT MOVE DO NOT MOVE YOU DON'T LISTEN YOU DO NOTI CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WHY DO YOU DO THIS WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY I TOLD YOU MANY IS SEVERAL TIMES ALREADY DO NOT GET UP DO NOT MOVE DO NOT MOVE DO NOT MOVE YOU DON'T LISTEN YOU DO NOT LISTEN TO ME IZZY WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU." He said to me.

" I'M SORRY IZZY BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CANCEL OUR DATE." he said to me.

" NO JAKE PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO BE CANCELED PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE." I said to him..

" I'M SORRY, BUT THAT'S WHAT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW. Jake said to me.

" I'm I'm I'm sorry." I said to him while I was crying by myself and Jake leaving frustrated.

**Cubby's POV**

I was in the middle of eating my lunch until I heard Izzy crying. So I went to go check what was going on.

"Izzy is everything okay what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh Cubby, I was watching TV, till I started to get hungry and thirsty so I decided to hop on my good leg when went into the kitchen got myself a snack and a diet soda until I got caught by Jake he yelled at me and now he he he he Izzy starting to break down, but I knew something was going to come out next.

"what did he do Izzy?" I asked her.

"he canceled our date." she said to me crying her eyes out on my shoulder.

After I talked to Izzy and she explained to me what happened I went back to the kitchen to talk to Jake.

"Jake we need to talk now." I said to him as I walked inside the kitchen

"Jake did you make Izzy cry?" I asked him.

"Yes!" Why do you ask?" He asked me.

"She said that you cancel your date with her." I said to him.

" Yes I did Cubby because she did something that she shouldn't have done in the first place." He said to me.

" But did you ever think how Izzy is feeling right now?" I asked him.

" Do you think I care right now?" He asked me.

"By the looks on your face you are not okay." I answered him.

"Okay Jake let's not get carried away okay I know you're mad but don't take it out on me just think about what you just said to Izzy now she's upset so if you don't mind CAN You PLEASE Go And APOLOGIZE TO HER I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN MY BEST FRIENDS FIGHT AT ALL." I said to him.

" So can you please go and Apollo..."

PUNCH...

" LIKE I SAID LEAVE THE KITCHEN OR ELSE I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE YOU DIDN'T LISTEN." He said to me as my nose started to bleed I started to cry so I ran to Izzy.

**Izzy's POV**

I was on my bed thanks to my buddy Cubby, because he helped me out earlier, calming myself down by breathing until I heard Cubby running crying.

"Yay yay no way Cubby your nose is bleeding what happened?" I asked him.

" I went to go talk to Jake about how mean he was to you and then right before I asked him to come and apologize to you, then he punch me in the nose." he said if I don't leave the kitchen, he's going to punch me in the nose what you already did Izzy." He said to me.

" Aww Cubby, it's a good thing I keep extra towels in my drawer for this occasion." I said to him as I handed him a towel.

"Just keep holding your nose so the bleeding stop okay!" I said to him.

"thank you Izzy you're the best big sister ever I love you Izzy."

"I love you too Cubby." I said soon as I give him a kiss on the forehead.

Peter Pan's POV

I was flying to check up on my Mateys, until I saw Cubby's bloody nose and that's the one I had to ask them who did it.

"Look alive my pirate crew!" I said to Izzy and Cubby."

Both "hi Peter if you're looking for Jake he's in the kitchen by the way Peter Jake punched me in the nose." Cubby said to me.

" And he also cancel our date." Izzy' said to me with a tear coming down her eyes.

" Thank you Matey's I'll be right back." I said to them as I flew into the kitchen and saw Jake breaking things.

" whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa Jake Jake calm down calm down calm down take it easy take it easy." I said to him as I calmed him down a little bit.

" Peter I punched Cubby in the nose." He said to me which I already knew.

"I know, Cubby told me also, did you bring any of the cancel the date with you and Izzy?"

"Yes but I did it for a good reason the reason why I did it is because she came into the kitchen hopping on one her good leg getting a snack and this all started because she didn't want to listen to me I was teaching her how to use my new crutches but she but she refused then she refused to get on the wheelchair but I posted to get on it by picking her up and put her on the wheelchair and strapped her on good that wasn't until she got out." He explain to me which I totally understand.

" But Jake punching Cubby in the nose and canceling the date with you and Izzy, isn't a good idea." I said to him.

" Maybe you're right Peter maybe I got carried away where are they?" He asked me.

" They're in the bedroom but Jake I'm going to have to punish you for punching Cubby in the nose." I said to him.

" I'm okay with that." He said to me.

" So Peter what's my punishment?" He said to me.

" Well done I was going to not let you watch TV but I think this punishment is good enough you apologizing to your Matey's." I said to him.

" Oh and Peter before I go and apologize to my maties Izzy broke my iPad." He said to me.

" Thanks for telling me Jake." I said to him.

" You're welcome Peter Pan." he said to me.


	20. Chapter 20 Teaching Izzy Property

**Jake's POV**

The next day, I woke up early to write a long apologize letter.

Dear Izzy and Cubby,

I am so sorry hurting you guys especially you Cubby I just got so angry so maybe can we do it over you know teaching you how to use your crutches the right way Izzy?

PS you still want to go on that date?

Your boyfriend and friend Jake

**Izzy's POV**

As cubby and I woke up we saw the the letter that Jake wrote we rread it and as we were done reading it, we turned around to see Jake staying there holding a bouquet of flowers and the new map for cubby. Real tears came down in Jake's eyes to show us how sorry he is we both cried as well so I got on my wheelchair with the help of cubby, I took the bouquet of flowers, kiss them on the lips which meant I forgive him.

But Cubby didn't accept the apology.

"I won't accept your apology Jake look what you did to my nose now it's already because of you I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you yet but I'll still take the map." Cubby said to him as he snatched the map out of Jake's hands and walked away.

" Jake, don't worry about Cubby right now it's going to take a while to forgive you anyway I can give you and yes I would love to go on that date with you still." I said to him as I gave Jake a kiss on the cheek.

"And Jake, I promise I won't get frustrated." I sent to him.

Jake's POV

I felt really bad for what I did to cubby. So, Izzy decided to make a video on us when we were younger with my h3lp of course.

"Okay Jake so, I added all of the videos of us when we were younger together in one video now once I press done, the video will be uploaded.

"I also added wherever I Go by Miley Cyrus to the video." She said to me.

So once Izzy Pressed done the video was complete.

"Awesome I'm going to go get Cubby right now." I said her as I walked into the kitchen to see Cubby looking at his new map.

" Hey Cubby!" I said to him but he just got up and walked away.

"Cubby wait, look I don't care if you give me the silent treatment but I want to show you something." I said to him.

" Jake I've seen your hair and it's looking a little mess there's nothing you can show me that will make me forgive you." He said to me I just ignored it as I picked him up, brought him to the room sat him down and I said this to Izzy..

"Jake I don't want to watch this if this is about you punch me again I swear to God I will kill you and not in a good way." He said to me.

" Cubby just watch this video play it Izzy."

Izzy then pressed play...

Christmas year 2005

"Okay little ones time for your presents." Peter said to the young pirates.

"For little Izzy, her own little teddy bear.

" Thank you Peter I love it." She said to Peter.

"For Jake his own wooden sword carved from the power of a tree." Peter said to the eight-year-old Jake.

" Yay!" 8 year old Jake was happy.

"And last but not least little baby Cubby your very own map of Neverland buddy." Peter said to the one-month-old Cubby.

"goo goo gaga." little Cubby said to Peter.

"Jake why are you showing me this video?" Cubby asked me.

"Shhhh don't ruin the moment." I said I was trying to see me with my sword when I was a toddler.

2011 Neverland rescue.

"What about you guys will you be okay without me?" I asked my Matey's.

"We'll miss you Jake but don't worry we'll be fine." My girlfriend said to me.

" It's nothing nothing going to be gone forever you'll be back maybe not." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby I think stormy's calling you." I said to him.

" Thanks!" He said as he walked away.

" There it goes Izzy off to go see his best friend. Who knows they might become a couple one day." I said to him.

" Yeah now Jake come here." She said to me yeah she pulled me in for a kiss.

2014

"Jake and the Neverland pirates. Jake, you're embarrassing

me turn the camera off." Izzy he said to me as she blocked the camera screen.

2015 the great never sea conquest

"This is awesome hey Izzy do you want to go on a date with me?" I asked her.

"What did you ask me Jake? She asked me.

" I said do you want to go on a date with me." I said to her repeatedly.

" Say yes already Izzy." Cubby said to her.

" Yes Jake!"' she said to me as dge ran to me and give me a kiss.

"Cubby I'm nervous." I said you my buddy.

"Jake you're going to do great I promise now go out there and look handsome." He said to me.

" Cubby you okay?" I asked him.

"Jake, I forgive you I really really really do forgive you." he said to me as he gave me a hug.

**Izzy's POV**

So after that touching moment with Jake and Cubby, I decided to continue with the lesson on how to use my crutches the right way without me getting upset without fighting with my boyfriend and without letting everything happen all over again.

"Okay Izzy, get out your paper and crayons cuz your lesson is about to begin." Jake said to me.

"Jake what if I messed up?" I asked him.

"If you mess up just try again the best advice I can give you because you're my girlfriend." he said to me.

" Izzy, I know you can do this I believe in you." He said to me.

" Okay I can do this." I said to him.

" That's the spirit Izzy." Cubby said to me.

Lesson 1 how to hold the crutches

"Okay Izzy the first step on the holding the clutch is right, is do you need to find the length and your height to know where the general reference point is." He said to me.

" So Cubby, can you please give Izzy a demonstration on how to hold the crutches." He said to Cubby.

"Cubby will give you a demonstration on how to use the crutches using your old crutches that I made you a few weeks ago." But I think it would be best if you do it with him." He said to me.

"So, here are your crutches Izzy." He said to me as he handed me my crutches.

"Okay Izzy, just like me." Cubby said to me as a followed him.

"Good job Izzy!" Jake and Cubby said to me at the same time.

Lesson 2 learning how to walk with the crutches.

"Okay the next step is learning how to walk with them." Jake said to me.

"Jake what if I trip again. I asked him.

" If you trip again Izzy, I'll ketch you I promise " He said to me.

" Are you ready to walk with the crutches Izzy?" Cubby asked me.

" I don't know." I said to them.

" We know you can do it Izzy." They said to me.

"Alright I'll try will you guys be by my side the whole time?" I asked them.

" Izzy, of course we will." Jake said to me.

So I started to take my first step with the crutches and so far so good I was doing pretty well, okay for a start I tripped most of the time but, Jake and Cubby were right their by my side.

"Izzy your doing great I am going to let go so Jake can do it with you okay?" Cubby said to me.

" Alright Cubby." I said to him as he let go of my elbow and Jake took over from their.

"Hey!" He said to me.

"Hey!" I said back.

"You are doing really well this time Izzy." He said to me.

"Jake, I'm losing my balance." I said to him.

"It's okay, I got you Izzy." He said to me.

" Can I take a break please?" I asked my two teachers.

" Sure here, sit on this log." Jake said to me as he helped me sit on the log.

" Izzy, you did so good." Cubby said to me as he sat next to me.

" Thanks Cubby!" I said to him.

" Okay are you ready to do a few more cuz it's getting really late anyway." Jake asked me.

" Sure Jakey I would love to do a few more lessons that way I can get the hanger of using these." I said to him.

" Cool!" Jake said to me.

So during the whole evening I was learning how to use the crutches with Jake and Cubby, most of the time I tried to do it by myself with Jake and Cubby watching of course.

**Jake's POV**

After a few more messages were done with Izzy, she started to yawn.

"Yawn." Izzy yawned.

"Well looks like someone's getting tired." I said to her in a singing voice.

"Yeah I am Jake can you carry me?" She asked me.

"Of course Izzy."


	21. Chapter 21 teaching Izzy crutches part 2

**Chapter 21 teaching Izzy how to use her crutches part 2**

**Izzy's**** POV**

The next morning Jake cubby and I woke up early so they can teach me how to use my crutches more until I get the hang of it myself.

"I'm ready to continue to my lesson Jake and Cubby." I said to them.

"Okay just give us time to frishin up first." Jake said to me.

" Okay." I said to them.

After 10 seconds they were ready and so was I.

"That took you guys 10 seconds wow." I said to them goggling a little bit.

" We're boys what were you expecting?" They asked me.

"Nothing. Come on I want to get this done the sooner I get the hang of these crutches, the sooner I don't need you the two of you to bother me." I said to them.

"Izzy are you feeling okay?" Jake asked me.

" Jakey I'm fine." Why, do I have something in my teeth? I asked him.

" Um no, but you seem sort of happy today what has gotten you so happy?" Jake asked me.

" I don't know maybe because I have the best boyfriend ever!" I said to him.

"Izzy you're embarrassing me." Jake said to me while he blushed a lot.

" Good, maybe next you shouldn't have canceled our date!" I said to him which is true.

"Yeah sorry about that. Anyway, let's just our date later on and just focus on teaching you how to use your crutches more." Jake said to me and I agree with him.

"Aye aye boyfriend." I said to him.

Jake's POV

After Izzy and I talked, we went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Hey Cubby! What's for breakfast?" I asked him.

" Macaroni and cheese for breakfast and milk.

"Wait a second macaroni and cheese for breakfast really?" Izzy asked him.

" Well I would have made pancakes but you ate them all." He said to Izzy.

" Cubby now let's not get all mad there pancake mix besides, I'm sure Izzy didn't mean to eat all of the pancakes." I said him as I look back at Izzy.

" Jake's right cubby I didn't mean to eat all of the pancakes I was hungry first of all okay can we just eat our breakfast so you guys can continue teaching me how to use my crutches more?" Izzy said to him.

I couldn't believe my eyes Izzy's taking this really responsibly of herself I'm proud of her.

Once you are done with our breakfast, we decided to teach Izzy a little more on how to use a crutches.

"Okay Izzy, you've completed lesson 1 and 2 last night, now it's time for lesson 3 and today's lesson is to see how to manage to walk with the crutches without our help." But we won't be right behind you if you fall." I said to Izzy with a wink.

" Okay Jake." She said to me in agreement.

" Now just remember baby steps." Cubby said to her.

" baby steps baby steps and baby steps and baby steps baby steps baby steps baby steps baby steps." Izzy said to yourself as she started to walk with her crutches step by step with us behind her.

"How am I doing Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"You're doing amazing!" I said to her.

" So, Izzy do you think you can do it by yourself?" I asked her.

" Not yet Jake!" She said to me.

" Good point." I said to her. me.

"Hey Izzy, how about I give you a piggyback ride to the living room, so we can watch TV just you and me. I said to her.

"Like a date?" Izzy asked me.

"Sure whatever makes you happy I'm done with it." I said to her.

So that's what I did I picked Izzy up from my shoulders and I gave her a piggyback ride to the living room, sat her on the couch, and turned on the TV to Disney plus and watched a romantic movie together.

So Izzy and I decided to watch the cartoon version of Cinderella.

**Izzy's POV**

In the middle of the movie, I started to fall asleep but this time Jake allows it.

**Jake's POV**

As the movie was over I looked at the sleeping Izzy, and started to stroke her hair.

I then kissed her forehead as I laid my head on top of her.

Once the credits were over, I turned the TV off and carried Izzy to her bad.

Once I putted izzy to bed I kissed her forehead and whispered...

"Goodnight Izzy I love you." I whispered to her

**Cubby's POV**

I was in the kitchen making a snack until Jake came in.

"Hey Cubby!" Jake said to me

"Where's Izzy?" I asked him.

"She's sleeping right now." He said to me.

"So Cubby, can you believe how much progress Izzy's doing ever since she broke her leg." He said to me.

" I know I just hope she doesn't have to get the surgery." I said to him with my fingers crossed

"Jake, do you think Izzy will get better I mean with her leg? I asked him.

"Knowing Izzy, I'm certain that someday her leg will be healed completely." Jake said to me.

"Anyway Cubby, what did you make for dinner?" Jake asked me.

" Dinner?" I said as I was confused.

" Don't tell me you forgot to make dinner Cubby." He said to me.

" I forgot to make dinner." I said to him.

"CUBBY!" YOU KNOW BETTER TO COOK DINNER FKR YOUR CREW RIGHT?" He asks me.

" YES!" I DO KNOW THAT JAKE!" I said to him.

"Jake Jake I need you Jake." Izzy he said as she was calling Jake.

" NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE CUBBY YOU WOKE UP IZZY."

He yelled at me.

" I DID NO SUCH THING." I yelled at him back.

"We will talk about this later right now I got to go see what Izzy wants." He said as he left the kitchen.

**Jake's POV**

After I talked to Cubby, I went to go see what my girlfriend wanted.

"Hey babe are you alright?" I asked Izzy.

"Yes!" I wanted to ask you something." Izzy said to me.

Sure Izzy anything what's up?" I asked her.

" Can you please sleep with me tonight." She asked me.

" Izzy, sure!" I said to her.

"So, Jake what's for dinner tonight?" Izzy asked me.

"Well apparently, Cubby forgot to make dinner." I said to her.

"Oh!" She said to me.

" Well I'm not that hungry anyway." Izzy said to me.

"So why did Cubby forget to make dinner?" Izzy asked me.

" Because he's lazy." I said to her.

" I HEARD THAT JAKE." Cubby sad from the kitchen.

" Sorry about that Cubby NOT." I said to him from afar.

"Jake don't call Cubby crazy call him a big baby." Izzy said to me.

" Izzy I'm not going to do that I was only playing around with him besides I don't pay attention to him anyway the only person I pay attention to is you. " I said to her.

" Aww Jake that is so sweet thank you." Izzy said to me as she gave me a kiss on the lips.

**Cubby's POV**

I was in the kitchen getting mad right now, so I got up from the seat March the right back in the room with my fist getting ready to punch Jake in the face.

"Jake, look out Cubby's coming and he is about to punch you in the face baby hurry get me out of here before he comes to punch me in the face and you as well I'm scared Jake." Izzy said to Jake.

" HERE'S CUBBY!" HERE JAKE LET ME FIX YOUR FACE FOR YOU." I said to him as I was getting ready to punch him in the face.

PUNCH BUT MISSED.

"Sorry Cubby, but you can't touch me and you're not going to." He said to me.

" OH YEAH TRY ME HUTCHINSON." I said him as I picked up a chair and through it but Jake duck that's when the chair hit Izzy whoops.

"Jake if I can.."

"NO CUBBY YOU DON'T KNOW NOT ONLY YOU ALMOST KILLED ME BUT YOU THREW A CHAIR AT IZZY AND NOW HER RIGHT LEG IS BLEEDING BAD DO ME A FAVOR AND JUST LEAVE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN CUBBY." I yelled at him by saying that.

" But Jake." He said to me.

"GO!" I said to him as I didn't look at him.

"izzy don't worry I'll catch you up." I said to her as I got the first aid kit with new bandages that has Austin Ally on it.

The first thing I did was I cleaned the wound, then I putted the Austin Ally bandages on it to make it heal faster.

"There you go Izzy I'm sorry for what, Cubby did." I said to her as I kissed her right injured leg.

"Come on Izzy let me take you to the kitchen so we can get some ice cream together maybe that can cheer you up I'm also going to put ice on that injured leg of yours." I said to her as I carry her to the kitchen.

"Okay Izzy, here is your ice cream and here is an ice pack for you're right injured leg." I sent to her as I placed the ice cream on the table and put it in the ice pack on her right injured leg.

"Thank you Jake you're the best boyfriend ever." She said to me I should gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Cubby's POV

Hi, I got no words right now for my POV I'm just really upset just just go to Jake and Izzy come back to me later.

Izzy's POV

I was enjoying my ice cream with Jake to me I think it's our second date.

"Izzy, how about me and you just sleep on the couch tonight you know cuddling up together watching TV maybe kissing a lot more just until we fall asleep what do you say?" I asked her.

" Sure I would have loved that Jake thank you." She said to me

"Anytime babe." I said to her as I kissed her leg both of them.

"okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay Izzy I think you might be putting too much pressure on your right injured leg so give me a favor and stop Kissing me for now?" I asked her.

" Your right Jake sorry." She said to me.

" It's okay it's okay just don't put too much pressure on your broken leg and your injured leg." okay? I asked her.

"You're right Jake maybe I shouldn't put pressure on my legs thanks I love you." She said to me.

" I love you more Izzy." I said to her.

**Cubby's POV**

I was outside on Neverland at taking a walk by myself even though I didn't notice that it was getting dark so I just had to go back to pirate island but Jake said that he doesn't want to see me anymore so there's only one thing to do just sleep outside of The hideout.

"Hey Cubby you okay?" Someone asked me.

"Who's there?" I asked the person.

"It's me Peter pan who did think it was old feather hat?" Peter pan asked me.

" No I thought it was Jake who is now mad at me also Izzy." I said to Peter pan as I ran to him and hug him and cried. I cried like I never cried before.

My heart, was broken my friendship with Jake was over, and to top it all off, I even felt bad about throwing that chair at Izzy earlier.

"Cubby tell me what happened." Peter pan said to me.

" Okay I'll tell you what happened." I said to him as I wiped my tears.

" So this started when Jake asking me what was for dinner and I said and I asked him dinner?" I started to tell him the story.

" And then he said don't tell me you forgot to make dinner." I continued.

"Go on." Peter pan said to me.

"Then I said I forgot to make dinner!" I continue to tell the story.

" Fast forward to the horrible part Peter pan that I'm about to tell you right now.": I said him.

" And then Jake said that I'm crazy yeah I got me really mad so I marched back in to our bedroom with a fist ready to punch Jake in the face that's when Jake grabbed Izzy and moved out of the way before I got a chance to punch him."

"long story short Peter pan, I grabbed a chair from our bedroom and I was about to throw it at Jake but he ducked. That's when the chair hit Izzy's right leg making it bleed." I said to him.

"That's when Jake told me that I've done enough he doesn't want to see me anymore, that's when he told me to leave." I finished telling the truth of the story.

" Cubby, you can be mad at Jake, but you can't start punching him and throwing chairs out here now thanks to you Izzy is hurt." Peter said to me.

" I know it was on the wrong thing to do and I feel bad do you think they can ever forgive me Peter?" I asked him.

" I don't know." He said to me with a frown.

"Come on, Cubby I think it's time for you to apologize to them." Peter pan said to me as you took my hand and we flew back to pirate island.

"Peter I don't know if I can do this." I said him in a nervous tone.

" Cubby they're your Matey's I'm sure they'll forgive you." He said to me I doubt it though.

That's when Peter pan found them asleep covered up with the blanket.

"Looks like they're sleeping Cubby. How about I take you to my hideout for tonight?" He asked me.

" Yes please because I don't feel safe here right now." I said to him.

And that's what Peter pan did he took me into his hideout for tonight I couldn't sleep so he slept with me to keep me company and safe.


	22. Chapter 22 Cubby has gone missing

Chapter 22, Cubby Has Gone Missing

**Jake's POV**

The next morning I woke up to see Izzy still sleeping on my chest so I putted her head on one of the cushions as I got up to find cubby since I felt bad and guilty for what I sent to him last night I didn't mean to say those things to him. But as I went to our bedroom to apologize to cubby but once I got there he wasn't in his bed so I looked all over The hideout and he wasn't there at all that's when I panicked and woke up Izzy.

"Izzy Izzy wake up Izzy Izzy wake up." I said to her as I shook her awake.

" Jake what's wrong?" She asked me.

" Izzy, CUBBY MISSING!" I said to her as I broke into tears.

"wait what!" Izzy said to me.

" Yeah and it's all My fault I shouldn't have said those things to him."

" Jake, you where mad at him and you can be, but the most important thing is that we find him and fast." Izzy said to me.

"Your right Izzy we should go and find him. I said to her.

"I'll go get your wheelchair for our then we can go searching for Cubby." I said to her as I

Went to get her wheelchair

"Izzy, what we can't find Cubby I'm getting worried." I said to her.

" Jake how about we go back to the hideout for a while and watch TV." Izzy suggested.

" Okay Izzy maybe he'll show up." I said to her.

So Izzy and I are watching That's so Raven on Disney Plus, that is when we heard someone come inside The Hideout.

"Hello?" Anybody here?" Someone said.

"Izzy, was that... PETER AND CUBBY!

" Hey Izzy and Jake did you two miss me and also Izzy, why is your right leg bandages up?weren't you on crutches? And why is your wheelchair there? Peter pan asked her.

"Ask him." Izzy said pointing directly at Cubby.

" Izzy, I think Cubby would like to say something to you." Peter Pan said to her.

" Wait hold up Cubby, before you say something to Izzy, I would like to ask you what was it? "Oh yeah where were you?" I asked him.

"I was with Peter Pan we came back last light so I can apologize to the two of you, but you two were already asleep." Cubby said to me.

"Hey Peter, do mind staying with Izzy, so I can have a talk with Cubby?" I asked him.

"Sure!" Jake. He said to me.

So once Peter stayed with Izzy, I took Cubby to our bedroom.

"Cubby, I am sorry for what I said to you last night I didn't mean to. I just feeling like that I should have just said it nicer I'm just so sorry Cubby. Can you ever forgive me." Please? I asked him.

" Jake I know you're sorry I can see it in your eyes and you're tearing up. I as well feel bad for what I did to Izzy. Can you forgive me?" He asked me.

I didn't say nothing at all all I did was cry and hugged Cubby tightly we both cried and staying like that for hours.

So after our long emotional hug, Cubby and I went back to Peter and Izzy so Cubby can apologize to her and I will be there to support him if he gets stuck.

"Go ahead Cubby just tell Izzy how you feel." I encouraged him.

" Izzy, for what I did to last night, I am truly sorry, and I hope you can take it in your heart to forgive me." Cubby said to Izzy.

"Cubby, I'm still mad at you but what you did to me last night. But I forgive you anyways." Izzy said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

After Cubby apologized to me, I asked Jake if I can try my crutches again.

"Hey Jake can I try my crutches again?" I asked him.

"Sure Izzy!" He said to me.

But as soon I started to put my foot on the floor, and got my crutches, I started to feel pain then I went up in my right leg I nearly fell over like back on the couch with Jake and Cubby saw m coming cane fall back to the couch. As Jake stared to move a table towards my leg, he puts a pillow on the table, and places my leg on it and saids...

"Izzy, your going to be on your wheelchair for a little longer." He said to me.

" Izzy, I'm really sorry for what I did to you." Cubby said to me.

" It's okay Cubby." I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

So after that ridiculous search for cubby we decided to watch some TV while make an hour until I decided to take Izzy 4 strong with cubby since she needs to go into her wheelchair.

"But Jake I don't want to go on my wheelchair I want to use my crutches." She said to me.

" But Izzy you will be put in too much pressure on your leg." I said to her.

" I know that Jake but I want to use my crutches though." She said to me.

" How about I just give you a piggyback ride instead." I suggested to her.

" Oh a piggyback ride sounds great better than taking my crutches."she said to me.

So I turned around so she can get on my back as I wrap my hands around your leg.

**Izzy's POV**

I started to complain about why am I back on my wheelchair since I practice so hard with my crutches and now I'm back to step one again God why do you hate me?"

"Izzy, did you say something?" Jake asked me.

"No Jake!" I said to him.

"Izzy I'm not going to ask you again what did you say?" He asked to me.

" Okay okay I'll tell you what I said was why does God hate me when I have to be in this wheelchair again even though I worked so hard using those crutches until somebody threw a chair at me." I said to him pointing that Cubby again.

"Izzy I said I was sorry how many times you have to point that out again?" Cubby asked me.

" Until I forget it." I said to Cubby.

"now Izzy cubby said he was sorry can you just get that through your head and forget about what happened?" Jake asked me.

"I will not forget about it Jake what he did was really mean oh and by the way I lied when I said I forgive him which I don't forgive him not now I'm not ready to forgive yet." I said to him.

" Wait you lied when you said that you forgive me. Izzy, I put my heart and soul into the apology I said to you back in The hideout so you lied to me?" Cubby asked me.

" Ohh." I said during their conversation.

" Jake stay out of this conversation." I said to my boyfriend.

"SO AFTER I SAID I WAS SORRY TO YOU SPANKY'S SWORE BEHIND YOUR BACK?" Cubby asked while yelling at me.

" YES I DID YOU KNOW WHAT CUBBY, I'M DONE HOW ABOUT YOU JUST GO BACK TO PETER PAN." I suggested to him.

" I WELL I'M NOT GO BACK TO PETER PAN I'M STAYING HERE WITH YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND." Cubby said while shouting at me again.

"OKAY FINE BUT HEAR MY WORDS CUBBY IF YOU COME NEAR ME AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE OF YOUR BODY DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I asked him.

" Izzy there will be no breaking bones on my watch have you forgotten that you've broken your leg Izzy?" Jake asked me which I kind of did forget.

" Yes sorry but I'm still going to beat him up though." I said to him.

"I will not let you harm Cubby." He said to me.

"Whose side are you on Jake mine?" "or his?" I asked him.

" I'm on both of your sides I just don't want you hurting cubby or you hurting yourself do I make myself clear to the both of you." Jake asked the both of us.

" Yes Jake." We said to him.

Jake's POV

"Izzy I think I'm being a bully to cubby right now." I said to her.

"But Jake Cubby hurt me first." She said to me.

"I think you're the one that's hurting Cubby's feelings maybe you should apologize to him now." Look at him sitting on the Rock crying maybe you were too harsh on him so what are you saying do you think you can accept his apology and maybe he can except yours."

Izzy's POV

I can't believe that Jake was right I was being a bully to Cubby. Maybe I just lost my cool I guess I'm got to go apologize to him now.

So that's what I did with me on Jake's back he piggybacked me to wear cubby was crying he turned around and put me right next to him on the rock.

"Cubby, I'm sorry for yelling at you I just feel it. Guess I'm not the best text sister to you am I?" I asked him.

" Izzy you know I'm really truly sorry about what I did okay I'm sorry I really am sorry I'm truly truly sorry." He said to me as I pick them up and put them on my lap.

"Shhhh shhhh it's okay Cubby it's okay let it all out." We both said to him at the same time calming him down.

"Jake I'm scared about is he surgery I don't want to lose her." Cubby said to Jake.

" Cubby, I'll be okay plus I'm still be here giving you a hug." I said to Cubby.

" I agree and I hope that your surgery will be successful Izzy." Jake said to me.

"And Cubby, before you know it is he will be on her feet again. That way she will give you piggyback rides as well." I said to him


	23. Chapter 23 Cubby has a nightmare

**Chapter 23 Cubby has a nightmare**

**Cubby's POV**

The next morning I woke up screaming because I just had a nightmare about Izzy not surviving the surgery.

"Jake Izzy I had a nightmare." I said to them as I started to cry.

" Cubby what was the nightmare about Buddy?" Jake asked.

" I had a nightmare that Izzy didn't survive her surgery and I was the only one in my dream crying I don't want to lose you Izzy."

"Cubby it was only a dream everything is going to be okay I'm going to be just fine okay now go back to sleep okay." Izzy said to me I should give me a kiss on the cheek and pinched it a little bit.

"Wait Izzy Jake can you go to sleep with me please?" "I want to be alone." I asked them.

" Sure will sleep with you tonight." They said to me.

"Hey Jake?" I called his name.

"Yeah Cubby!" He said to him.

"I'm scared what if I have that nightmare again." I said to him.

" Cubby, if you have that nightmare again Izzy and I will be by your side. Cubby said to me.

"Thanks Matey!" said to him.

It was only a matter of time till I had the same nightmare over, and over again this was getting serious for me.

"Izzy, Jake, I had that same nightmare again." I said to them..

"Cubby, Cubby calm down it's was only a nightmare this is Coconut." Jake said to Izzy.

"I don't know if I can calm down mates." I said to them.

Aww Cubby came here." Jake said to me as he picked me up and putted me on his lap.

"Cubby, your really scared huh?" Izzy asked me as she rubbed my cheek.

" Yes I am Izzy." I said to her.

" Everything's okay Cubby we got you just calm down can you do that for us? " Please? Jake asked me.

" Yes Jake." I said to him as I took some deep breathing and then I finally calmed down thanks to my mates.

**Izzy's POV**

So after Cubby calmed down, he fell asleep in my arms sucking his thumb.

"Aww Jake, look Cubby fell asleep in my arms." I said to him while we both looked at the sleeping Cubby.

**Jake's POV**

So Izzy and I decided to watch TV with the volume low while Cubby was still sleeping in Izzy's arms.

"Aww Cubby is so cute while he is sleeping Izzy. " I said to her while rubbing Cubby's hair.

" I know Jake he is so cute like he's our own child." Izzy said to me.

So after we were done watching TV, Cubby woke up.

"Hey sleepyhead how was your nap?" Izzy asked him.

" It was good thanks!" He said to Izzy.

"Hey since your awake Cubby, how about we all go for a walk. And I can give you my love a piggyback ride!" I said to my crew.

**Cubby's POV**

So you were on watching TV in the living room, I was getting a magazine and then I mentioned this to Izzy..

"Hey Izzy, so I was reading this a little bit about a girl having surgery done on her nag and she vanished!" I said to her.

That's when Izzy started to be scared and she hides her head into the cushion so Jay comes a down and then he turns to me telling me this..

"Cubby stop scaring Izzy." He said to me.

"Hey it's my job to scare Izzy

After I made fun of Izzy I started to apologize to her.

"Izzy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make fun of you." I said to her.

"Cubby, just go away leave me alone." She said to me after I had left.

**Jake's POV**

I was trying to calm Izzy down but due to her fear of not surviving the surgery she tried to run away but due to her two legs she couldn't go anywhere so I grabbed her by the pink shirt.

"Mmmm Jake, I don't want to get the surgery what if Cubby's right if I do the surgery I won't survive it I'm so scared." Izzy cried to me.

" Izzy, they're just going to fix your leg you'll be as good as new I promise you that and don't listen to Cubby he's just getting that into your head. " I said to her as I gave her s peck on the cheek to make her feel better.

"Izzy, I'll be waiting for you in the hospital room I will be sitting on the chair holding your hand before and after your surgery.

**Cubby's POV**

I came back into the living room watching boy meets world with my crew, it was the episode where Cory gets his tonsils out. That's when I started to fall asleep.

"what the heck?" Jake, what's going on where am I why am I tied up why am I wearing a hospital gown the most important question is why am I in the hospital?" I asked him.

" You're in the hospital cubby because you're getting your tonsils out yay."

"Coconuts I'm getting my tonsils out?" I asked him again.

" Yeah!" Jake said to me.

That's when I started to panic

"Help, help help!" I said by calling for someone help me that's when a young man with the good-looking hair came in his name was Shawn Hunter.

"Shawn Hunter? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"First I love you TV show it's awesome second I heard that about this 15 year old boy, who had his tonsils taken out then he Vanished." Shawn said to me.

"Hey baby!" Izzy said to Jake.

"Oh hey baby Topanga!" Jake said to Izzy while hugging her as he said hello to Topanga as well.

"How's Cubby doing?"

"Not so good he's probably going to vanish!" Shawn Hunter said.

"SHAWN!" They all said to him.

" What it's pretty obvious he's going to vanish."

" Okay you know what Shawn, you and I are going to go see Cory and then we can talk about your behavior." Topanga said to him as she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of the room.

"that was awkward." I said to my crew.

"Yeah, anyway I have a question Izzy I thought your leg was broken!" I said to her in shock.

"Cubby what are you talkin about my leg is just fine both of them are." Izzy said to me as I was still confused.

"But when did you... How did you.. am I dreaming?" I asked my crew.

"Nope it's real." Izzy and Jake said to me.

"Cubby it's going to be okay you won't have a sore throat not much after your tonsils taken out." Izzy he said to me.

" your tonsils won't bother you anymore. " Jake also said to me.

"Okay, Cubby time to go in for your surgery." Dr. Smith said to me.

I dripped onto my blanket as I got nearer and nearer to the surgery room. As I was already prepped they put a sleeping oxygen mask on my face so it can put me to sleep.

As I started to fall asleep, I woke up screening, and breathing heavily.

"Ahhhhh!" I said as I woke up screaming and breathing heavily.

"Cubby you okay?" Jake shut to me as I started to cry he picked me up and put me on Izzy's lap.

"Cubby did you have a nightmare again?" Izzy asked me.

"YES!" I said to her as I continued to cry.

I continued to cry for 9 minutes until I finally stopped crying that's because Izzy started to cradle me in her arms.

"Shhhh shhhh it's okay Cubby it was only a bad dream." Izzy said to me as she kissed my forehead.

"Izzy I'm so sorry for making fun of you I should have never made fun of you in the first place I should have never thrown that chair at you can you please please please forgive me please I just don't want to have those nightmares again." I said to her as a broke into tears again.

Oh Cubby, I can never stay mad at you I love you as a big sister and of course I forgive you. Cuz you're like my little brother I love you buddy." She said to me as she broke into tears as well with Jake joining in.

"Cubby, now do you understand why is he doesn't like to be played with or teased or make fun of?" Jake asked me.

" Yes Jake I do and I think I'm ready for my punishment." I said him.

" You know what forgot about your punishment Cubby you have shown that you apologized to Izzy and how about instead of me punishing you this can just to be the only punishment I give you what do you say?" Jake asked me.

"That's fine with me Jake I know you guys." I said as I gave them a hug. A Cubby hug.


	24. Chapter 24 Giving Piggyback rides

**Chapter 24 Giving Piggyback rides to his crew**

**Jake's POV**

The next morning, we were out side that when I asked Izzy if she wants a piggyback ride from me.

"Hey Izzy, do you want me to give you a piggyback ride for like an hour?' I asked her.

"Sure Jake." She said to me.

So, once I got Izzy on my shoulders I started to give her an hour piggyback ride.

"This is fun Jake." Izzy said to me while giggle cheerfully.

"Hey guys let me take a picture of the two of you." Cubby kindly offered.

"That's so generous of you Cubby." Izzy said to Cubby.

" Aww Coconuts it's the least I can do for the two happy couple." Cubby said as he took out his camera.

"Okay say Love!" Cubby announced to the two of us.

Jake's POV

Izzy and I were inside The hideout downstairs in the living room Izzy, was behind my legs while I was hiding my head behind Izzy's back as I was putting my hands into the sleeves cuz Izzy was wearing a jumper, then I started to do the not my hands challenge.

So basically I was still using my hands to pick up stuff like I usually do so I started to pick up a lipstick and Izzy's pretending that those hands are hers.

Izzy, was putting makeup on using my hands as hers. And o try not to stab her in the eye.

**Izzy's POV**

"Hey Jake, can I try my couches again?" I asked him.

"Yes you can my Izzy!" He said to me

So I started to practice around the beach with Jake holding on to my elbow.

"How am I doing Jake?" I asked him.

"Your doing it by yourself right now Izzy!" He said to me excitedly.

" I am?!" I asked him in surprised.

"Yes Izzy doing it all on your own well, with me walking with you." Jake said to me.

I couldn't believe it that I was using my crutches all by myself.

"Now let's see if you can come back to me using your crutches by yourself Izzy." He said to me as I did what I was told to do.

Then after a few seconds I couldn't believe my eyes I was using my crutches going back to Jake all by myself yay I'm doing it look at me Jenny I'm doing it.

"I am so proud of you Izzy you at work so hard and you've done it you've walked from that line to hear with your crutches. Maybe you won't need the surgery after I pick you up working hard with the crutches I am so proud of you come here come here you come here." Jake said to me as he pulled me in for a kiss.

I love Jake so much right now the way his hair spiky loving black hair is so spiky and I love it I also love the way he talks to me and in a lovely romantic way.

**Jake's POV**

So we went to Neverland, so that Izzy can use her crutches more.

"Alright Izzy, you got enough space to use your crutches more." I said to her.

"Cool Jake thanks!" Izzy said to me while giving me a kiss on the cheek.


	25. Chapter 25 the true reason

**Chapter 25 The True Region Izzy's Scared Of Surgeries**

**Cubby's POV**

I walked into the living room, and started to ask Izzy how's her leg doing.

"Hey Izzy how is your leg doing?" I asked her.

" Cubby Izzy's leg is doing fine, she can walk using her crutches without any help and she might not need any surgery." Jake said to me.

"what if Izzy breaks her leg even more Jake?" I asked him.

"Or like what if she needs to be rushed to the emergency room just to make when she got her appendix out."

"Mmmmmb Jake I don't want to be back in the operating room." Izzy cried to Jake.

"what a baby" I murmured it to myself.

"Izzy, what do you actually have fear of about surgeries?" Jake asked her.

"Jake the reason why I'm scared of surgeries is because I do not want to go back there. Remember the last time I was there for my appendix?" What if I'm rushed to the hospital Jake that's the reason why I don't want to go back." Izzy said to him.

"Don't you remember how scared I was when Dr. Lynch send that I'm going to have to get surgery done all the doctors and nurses surrounding me all of the tools that was their Jake I don't want that to happen again please Jake I don't want to go back please promise me you won't take me back to the emergency room if I say I need to go back promise me." Izzy said Jake.

" Okay okay I promise I won't take you back l unless you need to go back." Jake said to Izzy.

" Thank you!" Izzy said to Jake.

" Anything for you my love." Jake said to Izzy.

**Jake's POV**

Now I feel bad about Izzy's concern for her fear of surgeries why doesn't she not want to get them does it have to do something with her past surgeries fears of surgery what is going on with her.

I needed somebody to talk to so I went to the kitchen and decided to talk to Cubby.

"Hey Cubby, can we talk?" I asked him. "It's about Izzy again but mostly it's about me." I said to him.

" Sure Jake what's on your mind buddy?" He asked me.

"I'm worried about Izzy." I said to him.

"I know I heard her talking to you about her fear of surgeries." He said to me.

"I mean have I been a really bad boyfriend to her?" I asked him.

" What no! Jake, you're the best boyfriend she ever had." He said to me.

" Have I been putting too much work and pressure on her?" I asked him.

" Jake, no you haven't. You have been doing awesome with her." He said to me.

" Then why is she so scared of surgeries why does it have to do something about my past or something?" I asked him.

" I don't know Jake maybe you should ask her that." He suggested to me.

" You're right cubby maybe I should ask her thanks buddy your the best." I said to him.

" That's what I'm here for." He said to me as I left tothe kitchen.

After I unlock the kitchen I went to go talk to Izzy about why she's so afraid of surgeries I hope I can get a good answer.

"Hey Izzy can I ask you something?" I said to her as I sat down on the couch next to her.

"Sure Jake what's up?" she asked me.

I took a deep breath and started to ask her the question.

"Izzy, why you so afraid of surgeries?" I asked her.

"Jake please I don't want to answer that right now." she said to me.

" Izzy please I want to know why are you so scared of surgeries?" I asked her again.

" Jake please I I I don't want to." She said to me as she broke into tears.

" Izzy you can tell me I promise please tell me please?" I asked her while I was holding her hand.

" I'm here for you you know that so you please tell me why you're so scared of surgeries?" I asked her again.

" Okay Jake, this happened a long time ago when I was little.

Flashback

Izzy's POV

This all started my mom had a heart attack I was 8 years old before I came to Neverland I was in my room dancing and singing crazy like always that's when I heard someone fall down the stairs and that someone was my mother.

"MOMMY!" I called for her as I ran down the stairs holding the railing.

"Izzy Izzy call 911 now please." my mother said to me as I got the phone and dialed 911...

"Hello 911 what's your emergency?" the woman asked me.

"hello to yes my name is Isabella Rose green and my mommy she fell down the stairs she's breathing heavily and she needs medical assistance please." I said to the woman.

" Medical assistant is coming right now kid." The woman said to me.

" Thanks!" I said to the woman.

" Your welcome cutie."

it took nine minutes but they came so they took my mom to the hospital as I rode in the back of the ambulance next to her.

"so it was just you and your mom back then?" Jake asked me.

" Yeah!" I answered him.

anyway we arrived at the emergency room in the hospital I was waiting in the waiting room with other kids.

"Isabella Rose Green?" one of the nurses that was taking care of my mother called my name.

"that's me." I said to him as I walked towards him.

"the reason why your mother fell down the stairs, is because she had a heart attack but we're doing everything we can to save her but I don't know if it's going to be on time." the nurse said to me.

as the nurse walked me into the operating room and that's when things got scary for me I saw all the doctors and nurses surrounding my mother the same way the doctor surrounded me when I had my appendix taken out. everything that I saw was scary Jake I couldn't take it so I ran out the operating room where the doctors were monitoring my mother I just couldn't take it I kept running and running and running and running time I bumped into someone.

"well hello there what's your name?" the man asked me.

"Isabella Rose green I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going I'm sorry." I sent you the moon as I come to running and that's when I heard a little boy calling for this daddy.

"Daddy daddy where are you daddy daddy." the little boy continue to call for his daddy that's when I tripped on the body and this little boy's Daddy was dead.

I didn't want to say anything to this little boy but as I looked at him he had a red bandana on his head so I took it off of him and handed it to the little boy he was scared to put it on so I put it on him myself then I hug them saying I'm sorry for your loss.

"Izzy was that little boy me?" he asked me.

"yes Jake that little boy was you I didn't want to say anything to you cuz you would have been upset that your dad passed away when I saw him on the ground that day. after I hug you I ain't going back to the operating reading room where the doctors were still monitoring my mother but as I got back the cover was covering her body I couldn't believe it I was alone I was scared I said that I would never ever step foot I said that I would never ever step foot the operating room ever again after that tragic day. I was in the waiting room waiting for somebody to pick me up but nobody came that's when I heard you come in crying as well I walked up to you, and I sat you down next to me as I cried on your shoulder.

flashback ends.

"and that's why I don't want to go back there Jake because I feel like that if I go back there only my past and I don't want that that's why I don't want to go back." I said to him as I finished my story.

" Izzy, I have no idea on your phone that way about being scared nervous going back there if I had known about your mother back then, I would have helped you out sooner I'm sorry that you're scared of surgeries and I'm sorry that your mother passed away once you got back into the operating room." he said to me as he give you a hug a long one I needed it so badly.

"I just miss her so much Jake." I said to him as I cried.

" I know I know I know I miss my father as well." he said to me but without crying.

after my long story and our hug, we decided to watch TV so we watched a couple of episodes of Liv and Maddie on Disney plus.

"Hey Izzy?" asked me.

"yes Jake!" I said to him.

" I love you so much." He said to me.

"I love you too as well Jake." I said to him.

"Izzy, I don't think you will need surgery since your leg healing well." I said to her.

"Jake, do you really think that I won't need surgery since my leg is healing rather well!" She said to me.

"Of course I do. Izzy, when you first broke your leg, you where scared that I would never heal in the beginning, now look at you both of your legs a healing really well but slowly and that what I want is for both of your legs to heal." I said to her.

"Hey Jake have a question for you." Izzy said to me.

" Okay! What's the question Izzy?" I asked her.

" My question is, do you really love me?" She asked me.

" Izzy of course I love you I don't like any other girl except you you're my Izzy you're my heart you're the sun and I'm the shine so in this case we're the sunshine." I said to her.

"Okay Izzy time for bed." I said to her.

" Hey Jake can I use my crutches to go up the stairs?" She asked me.

" NO! IZZY I don't want you to risk your broken leg to be even more then it already is. So, I don't want you to use your crutches." I said to her.

" Okay Jake I understand." she said to me.

"Jake I am so worried." She said to me.

"Worried d our what Izzy?" I asked her.

"About my surgery." She said to me.

"Izzy, there's nothing to be worried about I will be there waiting inside your hospital room when you wake up but I'm sure you won't need it anyway." I said to her.

" You're right Jake I guess I was worried about nothing right now." She said to me.

**Izzy's POV**

But I was worried about the surgery still even though Jake was telling me the truth that I won't have it, but I feel it I know that I will have it sooner or later I just hope it's not going to be a sooner.

But once I fell asleep I couldn't sleep though I was still thinking about what if I had no surgery but if I don't make it what if I'm dead I can't be dead yet there is so much things I haven't accomplished yet. Like being married to Jake have an eye on the kids I don't want to miss all that I really don't want to miss all that.

"Someday you will die during the surgery."

"Who's there?"

"That was me hi."

" Okay who are you? and why are you on my shoulder?" I asked the little tiny person.

"I'm the bad Cubby." Just just call me bad Cubby. So like I said you would die during that surgery of yours good luck with that wimp."

" Izzy don't listen to that trader he's just making you be a little baby."

" Let me guess your the angel Cubby!" I said you Angel Cubby.

" Yes!" "So what gave me away?!" Angel cubby asked me.

" Your robe that has pictures of Neverland maps on it." I said to him.

"Fair enough." The angel Cubby said to me.

" Don't listen to that ugly kid listen to me."

"don't listen to him I can give you power in fact I can make your legs feel better heal quicker." The Bad Cubby said to me.

"You wouldn't dare do that to her she's our friend but I mean our I mean my friend." The good Cubby said to his bad counter part.

"Why did he do something to you?" I asked the good Cubby.

"Unfortunately yes he promised me that if I marry stormi and then he won't be mean to me but he lied he turned Stormy into a lizard." And I don't want you or your leg to turn into a lizard so please don't follow into his footsteps following to mine you'll do the right thing Izzy I know you will.

"so what's it going to be the good angel or me?" the bad Cubby asked me.

" you got a point I mean I would really love my legs to be back to the way it was!_ I started to say to the bad Cubby.

"No!" the good Cubby said.

"Yes!" the Bad Cubby also said.

"but then again, you did say that he might turn my legs into snakes.' I said to the good Cubby."

" No!" the Bad Cubby said.

" haha I win in your face now do me a favor and go clean the toilets hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha." the good Cubby said to his bad counter part.

so I flipped the bad one off my shoulder and he died.

I started to scream once I woke up.

"Ahhhh." I said to myself.

"Jake Jake Jake wake up Jake Jake wake up wake up Jake Jake wake up."

I try to wake up my boyfriend but I couldn't so I had one thing in mind to wake him up I I grabbed a megaphone and said...

"JAKE ALEX HUTCHISON WAKE HELL UP BOY." I said to him as I woke him up.

"YOU'LL NEVER DESTROY IZZY!" He said as he woke up.

"Oh good your up." I said to him as I put the megaphone away.

"Izzy honey, you okay what's wrong and why did you wake me up with a megaphone?" He asked me.

" Jake I had a nightmare." I said to him.

" Oh so that's why YOU WOKE ME UP WITH A MEGAPHONE?" He asked to me.

"yes that is the reason why I woke you up with a microphone because I had a nightmare and it was bad." I said to him.

" Okay I'm going to go back to sleep wake me up in another hour or so." He said to me as I grabbed one of my pillows and hit him with it.

"Ouch okay okay I was joking." He said to me as he hit me back with my pillow.

"Jake look I had a bad nightmare." So my nightmare was kind of weird on my lap the shoulder and there was a bad a Cubby who is maleficent's son and on my right shoulder nose an angel Cubby." I said to him.

"okay go on." He said to me.

"So the bad Cubby, was telling me that I will die during my operation but the gutter Cubby told me that don't listen to this bad one." And then the good cubby told me that the bad cubby promised him that if he married Stormy he won't be mean to the good cubby but lied and then he turned Stormy into a lizard." I sent to him as I continued my nightmare of horror story.

"The bad cubby promised me that he will turn my legs back to the way it was, but on the other hand the good, Cubby said to me that he will turn my legs into lizards. So what I did next is flicked him off my shoulder, and he died." I sent to him as I finished my story of a nightmare.

"wow that must have been scary for you Izzy I'm so sorry that happened." He said to me as I started to cry.

" Izzy come here it's okay, it was only a nightmare don't worry everything is going to be okay I will protect you I promise now close your eyes and just go back to sleep gooodnight Izzy." he sent to me as I fell asleep on his shoulder.


	26. Chapter 26 Cubby's pissed off

**Chapter 26 Cubby's pissed off**

**Jake's POV**

The next morning I woke up and feeling worried about Izzy's surgery.

"Good morning crew!" I said to them.

"Good morning?" Cubby said to me.

" What's your problem today Cubby?" I asked him.

" I'm not in the mood to talk right now Jake I'm really pissed off okay so just leave me the hell alone." He sent to me in a pissy mood.

" Cubby what's wrong you can talk to me please!" I said to him.

"Cubby, you okay?" Izzy asked him.

"How about you do me a favor and go jump off a cliff because you kept me up all night with your stupid crying about your are stupid surgeries." Cubby said to her.

"Cubby that's so rude of you to say that to Izzy." I said to him.

" How about you go jump off a cliff with her." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby,

that is really rude of you to say that to me as well what is the matter with you don't you ever say that to me or Izzy again, and another thing...

SLAP

I did not get to finish what I was about to say to Cubby because he slapped me in the face, making me go down on the floor. I felt my left cheek and it was red.

"CUBBY ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW! YOU JUST SLAPPED ME IN THE FACE THANKS TO YOU MY FACE IS NUMB, AND RED.

"OMG Jake I'm sorry I didn't mean...

"GET AWAY FROM ME AND IZZY!"

"Jake I'm sorry." He said to me.

"Just got away from me and Izzy I do not going to see you again just go downstairs and don't ever ever ever come back up because I'm going to talk to you downstairs after I put some ice on my cheek." I said to him as he marched down the stairs to the living room.

So after 30 minutes of putting ice on my cheek I went downstairs to talk to cubby about his behavior.

"Hi Jake!." He said to me as I ignored him and Just sat next to him.

"Don't you hi Jake me. Cubby, I'm very disappointed in you earlier for what you did to me." I said to him.

"Cubby, why were you mad earlier!" I asked him.

"Because Izzy kept me up all night with her crying. About her surgeries it drove me crazy last night I couldn't take it anymore." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, the reason why Izzy's so afraid of surgeries, it's because that her mother passed away a long time ago." I explained to him about Izzy's past.

"Jake I had no idea I guess I'm still nervous about Izzy as well, I mean she's the most beautiful little girl ever to me and you mostly you because you are her boyfriend I'm just scared I don't know about her past I'm sorry I'm sorry." Cubby said to me as he started to cry.

So I picked him up and held him my arms cradled him a little bit to him calm down.

"Hey, Cubby it's okay you didn't know." I said to him as I pinched his cheeks and stroking them to get the tears out of the way.

"Jake I'm sorry for punching you." He said to me.

"It's okay Cubby I'm not mad at you anymore." I said to him.

So after cubby stop crying, we went to Izzy so he can apologize to her.

"Izzy I'm sorry but your mom." Kirby apologized to her but as soon as he was about to apologize again she started to cry.

"I miss my mom I miss my mom I miss my mommy." Izzy said to us." But we hugged her to make her feel better.

"Izzy were are here for you." We said to her.

"that's why I do not want to go back there Cubby I hope you understand." She said to him.

" Actually, I feel the same way." Cubby said to Izzy.

"Your scared of surgeries to Cubby?" Izzy asked him.

" What! No, I was talking about losing a family member." Cubby said to her.

"Oh." Izzy said to her.

_"Izzy, what are you most nervous about?" I asked her._" Everything Jake but the most important than that I'm scared of is them opening my leg up.

"What's your other reasons why you don't like surgeries?" I asked her.

"I feel like that I'm not going to make it Jake that's the most important thing I'm scared of." She said to me.

"your scared of not surviving?" I asked her.

"Yes Jake I'm scared of not surviving what if I never wake up." She said to me.

"Izzy like I said before, you will not might need surgery but if your leg gets to the point that you will need surgery, I will be there for you Cubby and I will be there for you." I said to her.


	27. chapter 27 taking a walk

**Chapter 27 ****Taking A Walk Around Neverland**

**Izzy's POV**

The next day, I felt a little calmer about the surgery.

So Jake cubby and I decided to go to Neverland and Jake asked me if I wanted to use my crutches.

"Hey Izzy do you want to use your crutches?" Jake asked me.

" Jake I'm getting bored of using the crutches." I said to him.

"Do you want to climb on my back?" He asked me.

"I can carry you while Cubby carries your crunches." He said to me.

"Sure why not." I said to him as I climbed on his back.

"Hey crew there is nothing to do

we're just going to take a walk around Neverland. " Jake said to us.

"Izzy how are you so light?" Jake asked me.

"I don't know Jake I just am and I am cute awesome right?" I asked him.

" Of course you are Izzy. You're the cutest 10 year old girl I have ever fallen in love with." Jake said to me as a blushed.

"Jake, how long have you been walking?" Cubby asked him.

" About 5 minutes why do you ask Cubby?" He asked him.

" Because I got to use the restroom." Cubby said to Jake.

"You shouldn't have used the bathroom before we left The hideout." Jake reminded him.

" I didn't have to go then but now I do." Cubby said to Jake.

" Well I can't take it to the bathroom with Izzy on my back she's a girl." Jake pointed out to Cubby.

"Cubby may I have my crutches?" I asked Cubby.

"I would give it to you right now Izzy, but I really really really got to use the bathroom." Cubby said to me as he was doing the I got to go to the bathroom dance.

"Jake walk me to my crutches." I said to him.

"Excuse me?" He asked me.

" Jake please walk me to my crutches." I asked him but politely this time.

" Sure thing Izzy." He said to me as he walked me to my crutches while Cubby was still doing the I got to go to the bathroom dance.

So I grabbed hold to my crutches, while a jake took cubby to the bathroom.

I didn't want to use them but, Cubby had to use the restroom.

So, Cubby was just watching his hands and I'm looking at himself in the mirror far to long.

"That's it!" Jake said as he walked to the door knock on it.

"Cubby if you are not out of the bathroom for the next five 5 minutes...

Jake did not finish his sentence because cubby came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry I had to go besides I was checking myself in the mirror." He said to Jake who is really mad at him.

"Jake why are you looking at me like that?" He asked him.

" I don't know maybe it's because, you have been in the bathroom for a very long time I have been waiting here for a long time we have been waiting here for a long time and you would checking yourself in the mirror?" Jake asked him.

Jake was still mad at cubby like he was about to hit him but I stopped him.

"Jake, baby don't do it just calm down he's a boy boys take long in the bathroom then I do." I said to him even though it's not true.

"you're right Izzy I shouldn't be too harsh on Cubby he's only eight." He said to me.

"Izzy you take 2 hours in the bathroom you know that right?" He asked me.

" Of course I do Jake I'm a girl." I said to him.

So after cubby used in the bathroom I climbed back on Jake's back while cubby was holding my crutches.

So while Jake was still getting the ice cream, I grabbed my crutches and walked to the slide that's when things got horrible.

"Huh?" Cubby said as he looked at me.

"Jake Jake Izzy's trying to go on the slide!" Cubby called for Jake.

"Traitor!" I said to him.

" IZZY ROSE GREEN!" He said to me.

"Cubby I'm sorry we got to cut this short but we got to go!" Jake said to him.

" Awwww." Cubby said to him.

" And thank you for telling me." He said to cubby giving him a pat on the back.

"I'm a good little boy." Cubby said to himself.

''IZZY WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS back AT THE HIDEOUT." He said to me.

Back in The hideout...

**Jake's POV**

"Izzy what is the matter with you when I told you not to move you are not allowed to move but you did it anyway behind my back it's a good thing, Cubby called me or else you would have gotten hurt I did not give you a piggyback ride back to The hideout cuz you did not deserve it." I said to her.

"you could have gotten hurt why did you not listen to me you're really really bad girl I can't believe you did that you're going to stay in The hideout all day by yourself do I make myself clear young lady?" I asked her.

" Yes Jake." She said to me.

" And not to mention you would have gotten really injured Izzy, do you have been in the emergency room getting stitches and maybe surgery done almost over your body in this case you would have been dead if it wasn't for Cubby calling name on time. And not only your whole body will break but your leg the second leg would have been injured I'm not more worse than it has been I am very very disappointed in you young lady you are not allowed to move from The hideout do I make myself clear?" I asked her.

" Yes I'm sorry." She said to me as I ignored her leaving the living room with the door closed.

I went into the kitchen looking at the awesome angel cubby who was making lunch for himself and that's when I was about to talk to him about Izzy's behavior today.

"Cubby how did managed to get to the slide?" I asked him.

" With her crutches." Cubby answer me.

'Thank you for telling me." I said to him.

" You're welcome so what's going to be Izzy's punishment?" He asked me.

"She's just going to stay downstairs in the living room by herself." I said to him.

"Izzy's been having a lot of behaviors lately Cubby." I said to him.

"Yeah like when she broke your iPad and you got very mad at her." Cubby reminding me.

"And what about the times she stole my blackcurrant out of the fridge without my permission now that was a bad behavior." I said to Cubby.

" She also didn't want our help with the crutches that you made her before we go to the hospital anf got her the real ones." Cubby reminding me about that day as well. Witch forced her back on the wheelchair." I said to him.

"She also lied about walking on her bad leg once." Cubby remind me.

" I I have a feeling that she's about to break him like even more." Cubby sent to me and I think I believe him.

"Cubby, I think Peter can straighten this out if he can't then, I'm going to have to arrange an appointment for a therapist to come and talk to Izzy." I said to him as I'm not to the kitchen.

"Okay good luck!" He said to me.

"Thanks man." I said to him as I left the kitchen.

So I got my phone and call Peter Pan and explain to him that izzy needs help bad.

"Peter, you have to come to The hideout right away." I said to him.

" Why?" He asked me.

" Because Izzy's Benn nothing but having bad behaviors lately." I said to him.

"I'll come right away Jake." He said to me.

"Thanks Peter I know I can count on you." I said to him as I hung up my phone.

After five minutes of waiting, Peter came.

"Peter thanks for coming so quickly." I said to him as a have him a hug.

" It's my pleasure Jake." He said to me.

"Izzy, guess who's here?" I asked her.

"Austin Moon!" She asked me.

"No! It's Peter Pan!" I said to her.

" Hi Izzy!" Peter said to her.

" Why are you here?" Izzy asked him.

"Jake called me." Peter said to her.

"He saids that you've been having bad behaviors lately?" Peter asked her.

" Yeah I have had some behaviors lately Peter." Izzy said to him.

" Some behaviors?" Peter said to her.

" You did a lot of bad think that would lead to you braken your leg even more Isabella." AND MAYBE YOUR MOM SHOULD HAVE Been DEAD FROM THE BEGINING!" I couldn't believe what I've just said to Izzy.

"Peter, how could you?" Izzy asked him.

"Izzy, I'm sorry." I applied to her.

"No! Your not you really hurted my feelings Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Jake I didn't mean to say that to Izzy." Peter said to me

" I know just let her cool off a bit before to go talk to her." Peter said to me.

"Alright Jake!" I said to him.

"Peter do you know anything about Izzy's mom?" I asked him.

" No did Izzy tell you the whole story after she found out her mom passed away?" He asked me.

" No why was there more?" I asked him.

"Honestly yes there was a few pieces left to that story." He said to me.

**Peter's POV**

"Well this is going to be shocking for you Jake butt, when I found Izzy in the reading room that same day, I took her to Neverland but you the truth is Jake, you weren't there you were in Neverland but as a baby the reason why is he told you her side of the story it's because she doesn't remember that you were not there she only saw a figure of you Jake she's been lying to you telling you her side of the story that's why she doesn't remember her mother dying the right way because I was there you we're just in The hideout back in Neverland being the cutest little Jake ever." Peter told me.

"Izzy was a baby as well she was also two years old the same age as you. That same day, you we're also the same age as her ironic isn't it?" Peter asked me.

**"**Yeah." I said to him.

"Jake, can you come with me so I can apologize to Izzy?" Peter asked me.

"Sure Peter!" I said to him as we went to where Izzy was crying.

"Hey Izzy, look I'm sorry for what I said okay." Peter set to Izzy.

" Peter, my mom died when I was a baby didn't she?" Izzy asked him.

"Yes Izzy your mom did that when you are baby I am so sorry I forgot to tell you I should have told you when you moved into Neverland with baby Jake I got so worried that maybe one day you would have told Jake the wrong story which you did." I said to her.

" Sorry Jake!" Izzy said to Jake.

" It's fine you just didn't know that's all." Jake said to izzy giving her a hug.

**Jake's POV**

"I got to go Jake I think you got this in the bag." Peter Pan said to me as he flew away.

So alpha Peter Pan I have left, Izzy was crying on my shoulder while I was rubbing her back calming her down more so I had to ask her why was she acting like this.

"Izzy, why were you acting like this?" I asked her.

" You can tell me please I want to know." I said to her.

" Because it's all because I'm still scared about the surgery Jake I'm still scared." She sent to me.

" Yeah but acting out like that, is not right Izzy." I said to her.

"If you are feeling this type of way come talk to me next time look Izzy, maybe I was a little bit too harsh when I saw you go on the side. Maybe I should have let you go on anyway with me waiting for you at the bottom of the slide I'm sorry." I said to her as I hugged her more and rubbed her back and kissed on the forehead.


	28. Chapter 28 Izzy's progress

**Chapter 28** **Izzy's progress**

**Izzy's**** POV**

The next morning, Jake and I woke up happy because last night Peter Pan and came and helped me out which was really nice I needed it. So Jake and I went to the kitchen for breakfast that's when Kobe asked us a question.

"What was all that crying about last night?" Cubby asked us.

"Izzy he was just nervous about surgery that's all." Jake said to Cubby.

"AGAIN?" Cubby asked us.

"Yes Cubby!" Izzy said to him.

So after breakfast we went to the living room and watched House of mouse.

**Jake's POV**

So we decided to talk about going back to the slide.

"Hey Cubby, after we are done watching House of mouse do you want to go back to where we saw the slide?" I asked him.

" Yes! But, what about Izzy?" He asked me.

" Well this time I'm going to let Izzy go on in the slide, this time I'm going to help her climb the stairs then I am going to wait for her at the bottom of the slide that way she does not break any bones." I said to him. "Cool!" Cubby said to me.

So after we were done watching House of mouse, we started to head back to the slide.

"Okay Izzy I am going to help you up the stairs then o am going to wait for you at the bottom of the slide." I said to her as I gave her a Piggyback ride to the slide when Cubby was carrying her crutches.

As we got to the slide, Cubby was already running to it while I was running as well while Izzy was still on my back.

I putted Izzy down next to the stairs, and helped her up them.

"Okay Izzy your doing great!" I said to her.

"Jake, I can't do it." She said to me.

"Do you want me to slide down with you then?" I asked her.

"Yes please!" She said to me.

So I climbed up the stairs, and sat on the slide while I picked Izzy up and putted her on my lap, while Cubby was waiting for us as he was the one holding her crutches anyway.

"you ready 1 2 3 we!" We said as we slide down the slide.

"Jake that was fun!" Izzy said to me excitedly.

" I'm happy that you enjoyed it Izzy." I said to her.

So after are fun at the park, we headed back to Pirate Island, to have are selves a snack k before bed.

"okay crew, time to eat a snack before bed." I said to them as I got the basket of snacks.

" I'll take the pudding!" Cubby said reaching his hands to get the carton on Chocolate Pudding.

"I'll take a banana!" Izzy said reaching for the banana."

"And for me I'll just take the bottle of water." I said I said as I reached for the bottle of water.

"This are good snacks." Izzy and Cubby said to me at the same time.

"Cool!" I said as I took a sip of my water bottle.

After we had are are snacks, it was time for us to head for bed.

"Alright crew time for bed." I said to them.

But as I said that they fell asleep on the couch. So, I carried Cubby first to his bed, then I carried Izzy to mine since she is still scared of having nightmares.

"Good night Cubby." I said to him as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight my love." I said to her as I kissed her in her forehead.

So I cover myself up with the blanket with Izzy snuggled up next to her and feel asleep.

Izzy's POV

The next morning, Jake and I just stayed in bed talking about the progress I've been doing.

"Jake, are out proud of me able how much progress I've been doing? " I asked him.

" Yes!" I am Izzy. He said to me.

Izzy's POV

The next morning, Jake and I just stayed in bed talking about the progress I've been doing.

"Jake, are out proud of me able how much progress I've been doing? " I asked him.

" Yes!" I am Izzy. He said to me.

" I am proud of myself Jake." I said to him.

"Really?" He asked me.

" Yes the way, I have been learning how to use my crutches, and how our were there with me on the slide, I am more prouder of myself." I said to him.

"Izzy, you have gone from a wheelchair to crutches, not only that Izzy, your legs are healing but in a slow process, you're also getting used to use your crutches." Everything you've done I'm proud of you for doing all of those." Jake said to me.

Jake's POV

So Izzy and I went to the kitchen to have breakfast. While Cubby and I we're having our own conversation is he was listening to music so I walked over to her and check what music she's listening to it and I freaked out to see what song is and it was Wings by Little mix. I knew she wanted to get up and dance so I pulled the earbuds out of her ears and she got annoyed.

"Jake, why did you do that for?" Izzy asked me.

"Izzy I don't want you to listen to start the dancing on your bad leg." I said to her.

" Oh okay sorry." She said to me as I went back to my table and finish my breakfast.

Izzy's POV

After breakfast I took my crunches and went in the living room and check it dancing with the Stars is back on. Unfortunately it was still cancelled so I asked Jake why the show was still cancel.

"Jake I can't find dancing with the Stars why is it still cancelled?" I asked him.

**Jake's POV**

Why is he asking me that question again uh oh I think I know why.

Because 23 days ago, I blocked dancing with the Stars now I got to make up another excuse.

"Well you see Izzy the reason why dancing with the Stars is canceled, is because Donald Trump killed everybody." I said to her.

"I hope that excused explains everything! " I said to myself.

" Oh wow that's sad." She said to me.

"Yeah it is sad well I hope they rest in peace." I said to her as I am not the one living room.

"Jake I don't get it if Donald Trump killed them wouldn't it be on the news?" She asked me.

" You got a point there hold on a second."

So I called the news and told them to make up a sad news story about the cast of dancing With the Stars and then bought it.

So I went back to Izzy and turned on the news.

"Good evening a sad story has been updated sadly the stars of dancing With the Stars has been killed by Donald Trump.

Then I turned the TV off.

"See now it's on the news how sad how sad indeed anyway I got to go bye." I said to her as rushed out of the living room before I came up with another excuse.

"hold it right there Jake get your butt back over here now mister." Izzy called for me.

" Yes Izzy what do you want?" I asked her.

"I can find the reruns." She sent to me.

I panicked I unload excuses except I took a hammer and broke the TV.

" Uh-oh the TV broke sorry you can't watch it on TV anymore it's broken." I said to her.

I couldn't think of any other excuses except this one.

"Cubby broke the TV." I said as I blamed it on Cubby.

"JAKE ALEX HUTCHINSON WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She asked me in a mad its tone.

"I did not break the TV Cubby did." I said to her as I pointed to Cubby."

"No I didn't Jake broken and the reason why you can't find jeans with the Stars is because he blocked it. Whoops my bad Jake.

"YOU WHAT?" she asked me

I got to act fast I got to think about awesome excuse before Izzy kills me.

I panicked I bet it's so bad that I peed my pants but I couldn't I couldn't think of any other excuses I got to think of a good one fast before she kills me she's coming closer she's coming closer to me.

"Izzy, calm down calm down calm down I can explain I can explain I can explain I can explain okay I can explain just calm down just calm down I can explain."

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you in the dungeon Jake. And my dungeon I mean our bedroom." Izzy said to me.

"IT JUST GOT OFF THE AIR, FOR A WHILE AND IT WILL BE BACK ON SOON." I said to her.

" Izzy please calm down I told you everything just calm down please please.

I heard a thumble I turned around and I saw Izzy on the ground.

"IZZY? IZZY! IZZY!" I called her name but no response.

"Jake, maybe she's pulling a prank on you." Cubby said to me.

" Does this look like a prank to you Cubby?" I asked him.

"And I'm very mad at you how dare you tell her the truth." I said to him.

"Should I continue call 911?" Cubby asked me.

"No Cubby, do not call 911." I said to him.

"Uh Jake?" Somebody called my name I turned around and I saw Izzy.

" Not know Izzy." I said to her.

"Wait a second Izzy?" You were just playing a prank on me why weren't you?" I asked her

" I have to Jake, it was actually Cubby idea." She said to me.

" I kind of figured if she knew the truth Jake, she would kill you and she almost did to." Cubby said to me.

" You guys!" I said to them as I laughed.

"That was a good prank." I said to them.

"So you're not mad?" I asked Izzy."

"Jake I kind of knew the channel was blocked in the first place." She said to me.

" Wait what how?" I asked her in shocked.

" I saw you put the numbers in Jake." She sent to me.

"How did you know I put the numbers in?"

" Simple you put it the easiest number ever Jake 1 2 3 4 anyone can guess that number." She said to me.

" I'm not stupid Jake I'm not stupid.""So after everything I came up with you already knew?" I asked her.

" Jake you are dating a smart girlfriend." She said to me.

" Oh yeah." I said to her.

Jake's POV

The next morning I woke up feeling relieved that Izzy already knew. I turned around and look at the sleeping Izzy. I was still thinking about her surgery, if she breaks her leg again she's definitely going to need surgery. I was also thinking to myself how would she look after she had her surgery done.

Would she be back in a wheelchair?

Would they have to cut her leg off?

I was really worried now.

Wait what am I thinking I shouldn't be the one panicking in the surgery room that you will just put plates and screws in her leg, so basically they'll just be fixing the bones in her leg. I should be strong for her, and I know that I will be there for her before and after her surgery holding her hand.

Izzy was waking up, as I was stroking her hair.

"Izzy, I was wondering what you would look like if you had surgery done on your legs." I said to her.

"I was also thinking the same thing Jake what would I look like after my surgery." She said to me.

" Like would I be hooked up to machines? would my leg be in another cast? What I have to wear hospital gown again since I hate wearing them because to be honest and then make me look ugly when I wear those gowns Jake." She said to me.

" I don't care if those hospital gowns make you ugly Izzy no matter how ugly you might be you are still beautiful to me." I said to her.

"Izzy you may look ugly in those gowns but to me you are still beautiful no matter what." I said to her.

"Aww thanks Jake!" She said to me.

"Izzy, you are the most beautiful girl I I know." I said to her.

"And you are the most handsomeness boy I have ever meet in my entire life Jake." She said to me.

"Well someone's in a happy mood today!" Jake said to him.

**Izzy's POV**Do after staying in bed together, we went to the kitchen to have breakfast with our friend Cubby.

"Hey Cubby!" We said to him as we entered the kitchen.

"Well good morning Jake and Izzy!" He said to us.

"Well someone's in a happy mood today! " Jake said to him.

" Hey I'm just happy today." Cubby said to Jake.

"Yeah, but why are you happy today?" Jake asked him.

" No reason." Cubby said to Jake.

"Okay." Jake said to Cubby.

Izzy's POV

I remember waking up Ryan on my hospital bed because the doctors and nurses and rolling me to the operating room once I got there they laid me on the operating table, they started to put me to sleep so I can get ready for the operation of my leg.

After my operation was done, I woke up in my hospital room, where my boyfriend Jake was waiting for me I don't know what at first but I knew he was holding my hand.

"Izzy your alive!" He said to me.

"What's of course I'm alive Jake all they did was fix my leg that's the only thing they did I wasn't dying." I said to him.

" I know I'm just happy that you're okay." He said to me I said gave me a lot of kisses on my arm.

"So Izzy how was it!" Cubby asked to me.

"It was scary at first but once I got in the operating room it wasn't that scary it was actually kind of fun." I said to him.

" They did put me to sleep and I did not feel anything so I'm good as new yay." I said to them.

Once my dream is over I woke up feeling relieved that I got nothing to be scared of and I know this dream will come true someday but right now I'll just stick to what I got.

"Jake cubby I had an awesome dream!" I said to them as I grabo my crutches and went into the kitchen.

"Izzy, what was your exciting dream?" Jake asked me.

"It was about me getting my leg surgery done."

" And it wasn't my typical nightmare version of it instead it was an awesome dream First The Doctors tuck me to the operating room, putting me to sleep and then their work. Once I woke up you were holding my hand Jake and I told Cubby that it was scary at first but it was actually kind of cool. And the bad part is my leg was all healed up it did have plates and screws inside it but still I was good as new I got a hope that I'll be good as new for real." I said to them.

" Sounds like you had an awesome dream Izzy." Jake said to me.

" I did and I loved it." I said to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.


	29. Chapter 29 Jake and Izzy's movie date

**Chapter 29 Jake and Izzy's movie date**

**Jake's POV**

The next day it was going to be just me and my girlfriend Izzy together watching movies all day long snuggled up together with a lot of blankets and cushions.

"I got the popcorn already popped and got the boxes of movies so me and you can pick any movie Izzy." I said to her.

" Jake, can we please watch The Lion King? " Izzy asked me.

" Sure why not I mean it's The Lion King." I said to her being sarcasm.

" Jake where's Cubby today?" Izzy asked me.

"Cubby's hanging out with Stormy today he'll be back later on." I said to her.

" Okay carry on purring the movie in Jake." She said to me as I was putting The Lion King movie Inside the DVD.

So I pressed it play in the movie started.

"I cannot believe that scar killed his own brother by pushing him off the cliff." I said to myself.

"Oh, poor Mufasa." Izzy said crying a bit.

I turned around and I saw Izzy was tearing up a bit. So I wiped of those tears of hers and kissed her on the forehead.

"it's okay Izzy I know it's sad, but he will remain in our hearts and Simba's as well." I said to her as held her in my arms.

So I kept Izzy in my arms while we were continuing watching the movie.

Then by half way through the movie Izzy fell asleep throughout the whole movie. we stayed on the couch while I wrapped the blankets around Izzy.

**Izzy's POV**

I started to wake up in my hospital room, then I start to ask Jake about what's going on.

Then out of nowhere a nurse named Sam came in to answer that question.

"Hello Miss Green my name is nurse Sam, and I'll be taking you up to surgery." Nursing Sam said to me as she unhooked my hospital bed.

"Jake I don't want to go I'm scared." I said to him freaked out.

"Hey hey hey hey hey it's going to be okay they're just going to fix your leg, then you'll be good as new." He said to me kissing me on the forehead.

" Izzy good luck on your surgery." Cubby said to me as he also gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"We won't be waiting in the waiting room once your surgery is over." Jake said to me that she gave me one more kiss on the forehead.

"Miss green it's time." Nurse Sam said as she wheeled me to the operating room.

As we got to the elevator door nurse Sam prostate the number 3 which I think that means operating room.

So as we got out of the elevator, we passed through loads of corridors to the operating room. Once we go to the operating room the two nurses opened the operating room doors. And inside where all of these doctors and nurses wearing scrubs and they were also wearing masks over their mouths.

"Nurse Sam, is the patient ready for operations?" One of the doctors asked nurse Sam.

"Yes she is!" Nurse Sam said to the doctor.

I was panicking panicking hard.

I jumped out of my skin continuously these doctors and nurses were scary to me. I didn't know what to do should I panic should I jump out of my seat so I walk away or should I jump should I kill myself no I'm going to be brave but it is scary though I don't know. anyway, they started to put the anesthesia mask on my face and then one of the doctors asking me this..

I jumped out of my skin continuously these doctors and nurses were scary to me. I didn't know what to do should I panic should I jump out of my seat so I walk away or should I jump should I kill myself no I'm going to be brave but it is scary though I don't know. anyway, they started to put the anesthesia mask on my face and then one of the doctors asking me this..

"Izzy, can you do us a huge favor?" One of the doctors asking me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Can you count from 10 to 1 please so we can start this operation."

"Sure I can do that kind of but I can do that." I sent you the doctors I started counting down.

" 10 9 8 7..."

Once I got 7 I passed out like a light

They added tape on my eyes so that way they are closed and shut they also imported a tube into my mouth down my throat and then they put it a sheet over me and on my operating table about from my leg they're going to operate on.

So my anesthesia was wearing off, that's when I woke up and felt pain really bad pain on my leg I saw blood everywhere not only that I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't because they are you tipped off my eyes.

so I grabbed one of the nurses they turned around and they saw me awake I got up and saw blood all over pain on my leg that they are operating on I can see it in my bones and in my leg that's getting operated I tried to run but I couldn't so one of the dark is called for Jake and Cubby.

"Jake cubby Izzy she's up during the surgery please come quick." The doctor told Jake and Cubby.

" What she's not supposed to be up during surgery." Jake sent to the doctor.

" I know I know it just happened please come quick we need your help like bad." The doctor said to them.

Has Jake Cubby and the doctor, ran back to the operating room they can see that the other doctors and nurses were pinning me down.

"How's she doing?" One of the doctors said to the nurse.

"Well her heart rate is dropping like fast and really bad, we just need to pin her down in order to continue the surgery Jake, Cubby, grab hold on to her quick." The nurse said to Jake and Cubby.

As soon as Jake Cubby hand me down, I tried to kick cubby in the mouth but he was strong.

"Izzy just let them continue operating on you leg." Jake said to me.

" No I won't I won't I won't I won't I won't I won't I won't I won't I won't." I said to him as I started to cry badly.

After 5 minutes the doctor putted me back to sleep. Once I was back on anesthesia, Jake and cubby left the operating room in order for the doctors to continue with my surgery.

After my surgery was done, hey woke up in my hospital room screaming for Jake.

"Jake!" I screamed his name even though he was sitting on the chair next to me he immediately hug me.

"Izzy it's okay I'm here." He said to me.

After Jake hugged me, I cried onto his shoulder then I looked at my leg and saw that there was some blood on the bandage. Even though my leg was okay, I told Jake something.

"Jake just wanted to leave the hospital I only want in my leg to be better." I said to him as I continued to cry on his shoulder.

**Jake's POV**

I could tell that Izzy was crying her eyes out so I immediately woke her up.

"Izzy Izzy Izzy wake up wake up your having a nightmare wake up."

" Oh Jake I don't want the surgery anymore Jake I don't want it I don't want the surgery at all because I'm afraid that I might wake up during the surgery." She said to me as I cradled her in my arms.

" Izzy, I promise you won't wake up during surgery. And you're definitely going to need surgery done on your leg and I promise that you won't wake up in the middle of the surgery." I said to her.

I also noticed that when Izzy was asleep, she was twisting and turning from her nightmare.

I felt bad for Izzy so I carried her to the kitchen to cheer her up with some snacks I got out from the fridge.

"hey go izzy some nice warm relaxing soup show make you feel better." I said to her as I handed her the soup.

" I'm not hungry." She said to me.

"Izzy oh, you got to eat something look I know you had a nightmare, but I'm trying to help you calm down look at me try not to cry it was only a nightmare." I said to her.

" Jake I said it I'm not hungry right now okay I'm just just...

"Your just scared about the surgery aren't you." I finished for her.

"Yes Jake I am I don't want to surgery please please I don't want to surgery." She said to me.

This had to be the biggest nightmare she ever had in her entire life I seriously feel bad right now.

"Jake I'm not going to take the surgery I'm sorry." She said to me.

"But Izzy if you don't check the surgery you'll die." I reminded her.

" Then that's the risk I'm going to take I'm sorry Jake but I just can't take the surgery right now." She said to me as she grabbed her crutches and walked away.

"Jake I'm home." Cubby you said to me.

"My day was fantastic so anyway how... Jake you look unhappy what happened?" Cubby asked to me as I started the time in the whole story.

"Well Izzy and I were watching a movie The Lion King, and then halfway through the movie she fell asleep on my shoulder. Fast forward to this part where she woke up crying when she was sleeping I kind of noticed that she was twisting and turning and I knew right there she was having a nightmare so after her nightmare I woke her up immediately. I told her that she won't wake up in the middle of her surgery but then she continued to cry. Once I carry her to the kitchen, I gave her a nice bowl of soup to calm her down. Then she said that she's not hungry. I said to her that she has to eat something I'm worried about her then she told me that she's not hungry and then she said to me that she's not taking the surgery. And this will shock you the most Cubby. I told her that she needs to take the surgery and if she doesn't take the surgery she will die. and then she said that's the risks he's willing to take that means she's going to skip her surgery and die." I told him the whole story.

" WHAT Jake you can't be serious about this." Cubby said to me

**Izzy's POV**

I was in the living room eating s bowl of crisps, that when Jake and Cubby came in trying to persuade me to do the surgery.

"Hey Izzy, we need to talk." Jake said to me.

"If the two of you are trying to persuade me to get my leg surgery, then I an not going to do it I still have the to die." I said to them

"Just hear is out before you die which we do not want you to." Cubby said to me.

"Fine." I said to him.

" Izzy, you have no idea how we will feel if you die with taking the surgery we will miss your smile your voice I would miss you as my future wife." Jake said to me.

" And I would miss you as my big sister the way you hug me when I'm upset." Cubby said.

"But most of all izzy, I will be the one that will miss you most of all. The things that I'll miss about you my love would be our cuddling together, your kisses, your smile, andthe way you laugh. " Jake said to me.

"Through all the things we've been through, we don't want you to die Izzy." Jake said to me.

I thought about it what my mates said to me and I really don't want to them to suffer.

I could imagine how life would me if I did die because I didn't take my surgery.

"Jake, I will take the surgery. It's just like you said. You guys will be their for me before and after the surgery.

"Exactly!" Jake said to me.

"Here you go Izzy." Cubby said to me while handling me a box of tissues.

Jake's POV

We kept hugging Izzy, until me and cubby became the Tickle Monsters.

"Izzy, you better watch out cuz, here comes the tickel Monsters!" Cubby and I said to her as we talked her and started to tickel her.

"Okay okay okay okay you too stop tickling stop." Izzy said to us as she kept trying to swat our hands away but she was enjoying it.

We kept tickling her all night.

**Izzy"s POV**

"I was now feeling tired so I started to fall asleep on the couch.

"Looks like someone fell asleep already." Jake said as he carried me to his bed.

**Jake"s POV**

Once I putted Izzy down on my bed, I putted the covers on her so she can be nice and warm.

So while Izzy was sleeping, I went back to the kitchen to have a conversation with Cubby about Izzy along side her leg and surgery.

"Cubby I am Happy that Izzy is going to take the suergery." I said to him.

"Yeah!" Cubby said to me.

" I can't believe how much Izzy's improving.." Cubby said to me.

" I can't belive that she said that she didn't want to take the surgery." I said to him.

"Oh yeah what was up with that Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"It 's this whole being nervous thing. She's worried about waking uo during her surgery Cubby." I said to him.

" But dosen't she know that she will be asleep during her operation Jake?" Cubby asked me.

" Yes!" I said to him.

" Let's talkinhg about something else Cubby." I said to him.

"Okay!" He said to me as we then talked about how mush zzy's improving with her leg.

"So can you belive that after that accident Izzy had, she's been doing really quit well if I do say so myself." I said to him.

"Jake, you do realized that i helped out to with her right?" Cubby asked me.

"Oh, I know Cubby I am her boyfriend after all." I said to him.

"I just hop that izzy will make it though Cubby." Isaid tohim.

" What makes you say that Jake" He asked me.

" I don't know Cubby mamby I'm just...

"Nervouse?" Cubby asked me.

"No! mpt nervouse Cubby I'm just worried that what if sh evreakes her leg even more." I said to him.

"Jake, you know that we are trying to provent that frm happinning right?" Cubby asked me.

"I know Cubby." I said to him.

"So please don't think that." Cubby asked me.

"Alright Cubby thanks." I said to him.

So after Cubby and I talked about Izzy, we went to bed.

**Cubby's POV**The next morning, I woke went into the kitchen and made breakfast for me, and my crew.

I started to make scrambled eggs, bacon, and Pancakes.

"Good morning Jake and Izzy how did the two of you sleep last night? " I asked them.

"We slept fine Cubby." They said to me.

"So, Cubby what's for breakfast today?" Izzy asked me.

"Bacon, eggs, and Pancakes are fit breakfast today Izzy." I said to her.

"Hey Izzy are you sure you can eat this today?" Jake asked her.

"Yes Jake I think that I can eat again." Izzy said to Jake.

"Okay cuz, you know in just checking on you right?" Jake asked her.

" Yes my love." Izzy said to him while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Izzy are you feeling better about finally taking the surgery?" I asked her.

"I still feel scared about waking up during my operation." She said to me.

"Izzy, you will be asleep during your surgery." Jake said to her.

**Jake's POV**

We were happy that Izzy was going to take the surgery but, something really really occurred to us. Something that we think might happen to Izzy after her surgery so, Cubby and I talked about it.

"Hey, Jake something really occurred to me." Cubby said to me.

" Oh, and what is that Cubb6?" he asked me.

" How would Izzy act after her surgery is over?" I asked him.

" Well, she she will be on anesthesia." I said to him

"Well, she will be on anesthesia." I told to him.

"But how would she speak after the surgery Jake?" He asked me.

" To be completely honest with you Cubby, I think she would say things that she didn't mean to say but that will just be the Anastasia talking." I said to him.

"She might not mean what she saying Cubby but, she may see the weirdest stuff to us so we can just play along by laughing about it. " I said to him.

" She will be asleep most of the time while Izzy's in the recovery room." I said to him.

"Okay!" Cubby said to me.

**Izzy's POV**

"So after their conversation, the three of us were watching this Disney movie Up.

."I can't believe Carl Fredricksen married his Childhood friend Elile!" Cubby said in shock.

'seriously you're not even surprised that he got married to his childhood friend Cubby?" Jake asked him.

"I mean it's obvious to be honest I've known stormy for a long time so maybe we can be married one day." He pointed out to Jake.

" CUBBY you do realize that Stormy's a mermaid right? " I asked him.

" Yes I do realize that Izzy." He said to me.

So once we got to the part where Fredrickson's wife had a heart attack and then I burst into small tears once I saw that scene.

"I I I I can't believe that... I said to myself. I didn't finish cuz I was breaking down heard but l, I knew that my boyfriend Jake was there with me to calm me down.

"Izzy it's okay I now your heart broken to see that scene, but it's only a movie." Jake said to me.

"Wow So I guess Mr. Frankinson adopted Russell at the end of the movie." Cubby said cheerfully.

"We totally agree with you Cubby." Jake and I said to him at the same time.

"Wow So I guess Mr. Frankinson adopted Russell at the end of the movie." Cubby said cheerfully.

"We totally agree with you Cubby." Jake and I said to him at the same time.


	30. Chapter 30 Cubby pushes Izzy

**Chapter 30** **Cubby pushes Izzy**

**Jake's POV**

The next morning, Izzy and I went into the kitchen to have breakfast with Cubby.

"So Izzy, how do you think your progressing so far?" I asked her.

"Well, I am doing really good on my crutches them I was in the beginning when I first got them. " She said to me.

"So what are you going to do today Izzy?" Cubby asked her.

" I might probably take a nap." She said to him.

So after breakfast, I carried Izzy to her bed so she can take a nap while Cubby, carried her crutches.

"Izzy, are you sure you don't want me to watch you fall asleep?" I asked her.

"No thanks baby besides I got my teddy bears to help me fall asleep." She said to me as I have her a kiss on the forehead.

**Cubby's POV**

"While Jake was out running some errands, I was in the kitchen making lunch for Izzy.

Once I was done making Izzy's lunch, Jake came home.

"Cubby I'm home I'm going downstairs to watch some television by the way how Izzy doing?" Jake asked me.

" She's still sleeping Jake." I said to him.

" Hey Jake can I come and watch TV with you?" I asked him.

"Sure Cubby!" As long Izzy's sleeping, I don't mind the company. " He said to me.

So of us watching TV, Jake and I were watching emperor's New School and Jake Long American dragon.

"Jake I got to go use the restroom." I said to him.

" Okay but don't be long the show is about to come back soon." He said to me.

"Yes Jake." I said to him as I was heading to the little boy's room.

**Izzy's POV**

I woke up from my nap took my crutches and walk towards the stairs.

**Cubby's POV**

After I was done using the bathroom I opened the door and when I wasn't looking I accidentally bumped into Izzy which made her fall down the stairs.

"Sorry Izzy!" I yelled while she was still falling down the stairs.

**Jake's POV**

After the show is over I asked, Cubby an important question.

"Cubby what was that noise?" I asked him.

"Nothing." Cubby said to me.

But that wasn't nothing I heard I heard screaming and tumbling coming down the stairs. So, I will quickly rushed out of the living room upstairs and saw that Izzy, my Izzy was falling down the stairs.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG Izzy!" I said to myself as I was shocked not as shocked as Cubby was.

"She must have fallen down the stairs when she wasn't looking." I said to myself again.

"Yeah that's the right answer good job Jake." Cubby said to me as he gave me a pat on the back?"

"She must have fallen down the stairs when she wasn't looking." I said to myself again.

"Yeah that's the right answer good job Jake." Copy sent to me as he gave me a pat on the back?"

"IZZY, ARE YOU OKAY?" I asked her as I ran down the stairs kenlt down, try to help her to get on but due to her banging her head, she fainted into my arms for a minute. But I carried her back upstairs and onto the couch and laid her down on it.

"Cubby, were you there when Izzy fell down the stairs?" I asked him.

"Jake, there's something I got to tell you." Cubby said to me as he was going to tell me something.

"So when Izzy woke up from her nap she lgot her crutches and walked to the stairs I was in the bathroom at that time but once I got out I didn't look where I was going I accidentally bumped into Izzy and that's when she fell down the stairs Jake I am so sorry please don't tell at me." He said to me.

Izzy started to wake but she started to have a headache as she starts to make a groaning sound. But then she immediately felt pain in her leg as she started to scream and pain.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed.

"Izzy what's the matter?" I asked her.

"Yes Jake it is my leg ahhhh." She screamed again.

go get Izzy's wheelchair now." I said to him.

"Can she just never mind I'll go get the wheelchair." He said as he went to get Izzy's wheelchair.

As Cubby came back with Izzy's wheelchair, I picked her up while she was crying, and she was grabbing onto my shoulders really tight. The the tighter her

fingers went digging into my shoulders I had trouble letting her go but I eventually not did her go as I fast and the straps over her lap. My

"Izzy, I'm afraid that you might have broken your leg even more." I said to her.

" Jake, I want my teddy bear please." She sent to me as she was crying cuz she knew after that happened she needed that surgery fast.

" I'll get it Izzy." Cubby said to her as he went to her bed and got her teddy bear.

" Here you go Izzy." Cubby said as he gave Izzy her teddy bear.

"Thanks!" She said to him.

"Jake we're going to have to take Izzy to the hospital together." Cubby said to me.

So that's what we did we climbed aboard Bucky and went to the hospital with is he still crying.

So we arrived at the hospital we went to the main desk and asked the main desk where is Dr. Lynch.

"Excuse me do you know where Dr. Lynch is? This is an emergency." I asked the main desk.

"Dr. Lunch, please report to the main desk. Dr. Lynch please report to the main desk thank you." The desk lady said thorough the loud speaker.

"Okay what is all the commotion? I was in the middle of doing surgery on an old lady." Dr Lynch said to us.

" well that only he can wait because this is the biggest emergency that we need right now Dr. Lynch." I said to him.

"how can I put this delicately for you to understand oh I know... Izzy was accidentally knocked down by Cubby, she hitted her head multiple times down the steps, and then I got caught and now it's broken again." I said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

So Dr. Lynch took me to get my x-rays done. Wines that was over he took me back to the waiting room with Cubby and Jake are waiting.

"So Izzy, how did it go?" Jake asked me.

"I'm afraid to know my x-rays Jake." I said to him.

"I know Izzy, look on the brightside baby I'm sure it's not that bad." Jake said to me.

"Izzy, I feel so bad about what I did and I am so sorry." Cubby said to me.

"It's okay Cubby next time, look where walking." I said to him

After waiting for 20 minutes, dr. Lynch came back with my results along with my previous results of my x-rays about my leg.

"Well Izzy, I have your previous results about how your leg was making good processing, and I also have your results that happened today." He said to me."

"Okay dr. Lynch give it to me straight how bad is it?" I asked him.

" well Miss Green due to your the process of your leg healing properly, it was going smoothly until we get to this." He says to me as he pointed to the new results of my leg x-ray.

"Now according to your new x-rays you have broken your leg and your bone has been broke into 7 pieces oh and I also have some bad news as well this also regards to your leg one of your bones is this close to pushing a blood vessel in your leg and if that happens, Izzy you might die or maybe worse lose that leg." He said to me.

" Dr. Lynch is there a way you can fix her leg?" Jake asked him.

" we can but it will have to wait until tomorrow oh and before the surgery you can't eat nothing because this surgery, will take 3 hours so don't eat anything tomorrow at all." Dr. Lynch told me.

" Dr. Lynch is there a way you can fix her leg?" Jake asked him.

" we can but it will have to wait until tomorrow oh and before the surgery you can't eat nothing because this surgery, will take 3 hours so don't eat anything tomorrow at all." Dr. Lynch told me.

" Thank you Dr. Lynch!" Jake said to him.

"Yeah thank you." I said to him as I was crying.

" No problem Jake!" He said to Jake as you left.

"Hey hey hey hey it's going to be okay Izzy." Jake said to me as he calmed me down.

"I'm just scared Jake what if the surgery doesn't go well? I won't be able to walk again Jake what if that happens to?" I asked him.

" Izzy, it's going to be okay Cubby and I are going to wait for you right here after your surgery tomorrow."

" Look is he again I am so sorry for...

"SORRY SORRY YOU'RE SORRY LOOK WHAT YOU DID CUBBY FIRST YOU DIDN'T LOOK WHAT YOU WERE GOING THEN YOU BUMPED INTO ME, AND THEN I FELL DOWN THE Stairs Because Of You AND YOUR SORRY?" I asked him in

"Wow Izzy honey calm down Cubby didn't mean to." Jake said to me as he tried to calm me down by couldn't calm down.

"YOU KNOW WHAT CUBBY? I AM NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME.

"But Izzy I said I was sorry." Cubby said to me

"I heard you I'm just not going to talk to you or forgive you ever again so do me a favor and just leave and don't come back ever."

" Fine I won't." Cubby said as he stormed off crying.

" Cubby wait." Jake said to him.

"Izzy why would you say that to him. You know he gets sensitive like that." Jake said to me.

"I I didn't mean to Jake." I said to him as I cried.

"I know you didn't I'll be back." He said to me.

"Wait you're not going to leave me here alone? are you Jake?" I asked him.

" I got to go find Cubby." He said to me as he stormed off to find Cubby."

"Don't worry is he I'll stay with you!" Dr Lynch said to me.

" Don't don't you have to finish doing that surgery to that old lady?" I asked him

" I didn't make it back on time she died." Besides she was only 88 years old." He said to me.

"I'm sorry for the lost of that that lady." I sent to him in a sad tone voice.

"I don't know how I'm going to break it to that little girl that's next door." He said to me.

"Wait a little girl playing with her sick grandmother is that the person who died dr. Lynch?" I asked him.

" Yeah that little girls only six years old." He said to me.

"Does this 6 year old little girl have a mom or dad?" I asked him.

" Her mom and dad passed away a long time ago when she was living with her sick grandmother." He said to me.

That's when that little girl came to my door."

"Dr. Lynch where's my grandmother?" The little girl and asked him.

"well Samantha I hate to be the donor here but once I got back to the operating room where they were trying to fix your grandmother's heart she died I didn't make it on time to save her Samantha, I am so sorry for your loss of your grandmother." Dr. Lynch told her.

"So she's gone?" She asked him.

"I'm afraid so cutie I'm so sorry." He said to her as she started to cry.

" No no no no GRANDMA." She said as she cried on my shoulder.

"Dr. Lynch, how many go take care of those are the patients I'll take care of Samantha." I said to him as I volunteered.

" Are you sure Izzy I mean you have surgery tomorrow." He reminded me.

"I'm sure besides once I'm in surgery Jake and cubby can take care of her." I said to him.

" Izzy, who are Jake and Cubby?" Samantha ask to me.

"I'll tell you later on." I promised her.

"Okay thank you Izzy." She said to me if she can give me a hug.

"the itsy bitsy spider Man went up the Jokers is brain, down came the sandman and told Spider-Man he was lame." I sang that song Samantha and was cracking up.

"hahaha that's funny that's the funniest song Izzy." Smantha said to me.

**Jake's POV**

I was still searching for cubby I looked all over the hospital I couldn't find him at all that's when I heard a car honking

"CUBBY!" I yelled his name as I ran outside the hospital I knew that car was about to hit him so I ran and jumped grabbed Cubby and landed on the sidewalk.

"Cubby Alex Andrews what were you thinking buddy do you really want that car to hit you?" I asked him.

" Yes Jake I do want that card hit me because I do not belong in this world I rather die." He said to me.

" Is this over you pushing Izzy down the stairs by accident?" I asked him.

" Yes Jake it is I am tired and tired I've heard not accepting my apology Jake you need to cool down your girlfriend." You sent to me.

" Can't you see I'm trying my best to calm her down it's just that it's hard being her boyfriend it's just so hard." I said to him.

" Jake is that what you think is it really hard for you?" He asked me.

" You tell me you're the one that almost got hit by a car." I reminded him.

"This is true Jake have you told Izzy about this?" He asked me.

"No Cubby I haven't." I said to him.

" Come on let's go back inside so you can tell Izzy." Jake are you coming?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm coming." I said to him as we crossed the sidewalk and back inside the hospital.

Izzy's POV

"Hey Samantha you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just sad that my grandmother passed away that's all." She said to me.

"Samantha if you don't mind me asking but what was your grandmother like?" I asked her.

" She was pretty everyday after school I go to her house she always helped me with with my homework, and every time I get upset, she would always wipe my tears and then cradle me you come down." She said to me.

"How about you?" She asked me.

" I don't want to talk about my dad though." I said to her.

"That's okay you can tell me about your mom." Said to me.

" Well my mom was so beautiful when I was young she always made the best Brownies, and every Christmas she always gives me the same teddy bear over and over which I don't mind cuz I threw every teddy bear in the garbage except one this is the teddy bear I like and that's my other one back at The hideout the one that my mom gave me but this teddy bear this her name is Allybear. And it was a gift." I sais to her.

"This is true Jake have you told Izzy about this?" He asked me.

"No Cubby I haven't." I said to him.

" Come on let's go back inside so you can tell Izzy." Jake are you coming?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm coming." I said to him as we crossed the sidewalk and back inside the hospital.

"This is true Jake have you told Izzy about this?" He asked me.

"No Cubby I haven't." I said to him.

" Come on let's go back inside so you can tell Izzy." Jake are you coming?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm coming." I said to him as we crossed the sidewalk and back inside the hospital.

but once Kobe and I got back inside the hospital we saw Izzy with a little girl.

"Hey Izzy can I talk to yo" I asked her.

"Sure Jake. " By the way Jake Cubby this is Samantha." She said that she introduced us to the little girl.

"Hi." Anyway, Izzy this is really important and I really really need to talk to you." I said to her.

" Okay Jake talk what do you want to say to me?" She asked me.

" It's not what I want to say to you it's what I have to say to you." I said to her.

" Izzy look I've been keeping at my feelings in for a long time and I just Izzy it's so hard to be a couple with you I mean it's like hard." I said to her.

" Really?" She asked me.

" Yes Izzy I really want to spend time with you, but it's hard taking care of you." I said to her.

" I know Jake look how about we talk about this after my surgery tomorrow. Maybe we can just take it

slow. what do you say?!" she asked me.

" I would love that thank you Izzy I love you so much." I said to her.

"I love you too Jake." She said to me.

So we spent most of the time with Samantha for a little bit that's when Dr. Lynch came in.

"Samantha, aunt and auntie are here to take you home to their house." he said to her.

" Okay! bye-bye Izzy bye-bye Jake bye-bye Cubby." she said us as she waved goodbye.

after Samantha have nots with her aunt and auntie, Cubby walked to Izzy who was still mad at him tried the one more time to apologize to her.

"Izzy please please accept my apology please I am so sorry for what I did I wish I had never done that I'm sorry I really am please please." He said to her.

"Izzy, please accept Cubby's apology." I said to her.

"okay, Cubby I accept your apology maybe I was a little too harsh on you I'm sorry." she said to him.

"Thank you." he said her.

"Jake, I am so nervous and about my surgery tomorrow." She said to me as she started to tear up a bit.

"Izzy, its okay to be nervous and scared it's a normal thing and I know that you are." I said to her.

"Hey, Izzy it's going to be alright." I said to her as I stroked her cheek and pinched it a bit.

"Here Izzy some tissues should help." Cubby said as he handed her the box of tissues.

"Yeah Izzy think of it this way at least you'll be good as new." Cubby said to her.

" Cubby's right Izzy." I said to her.

"Okay Izzy, scoot over so Cubby and I can be with you on your hospital bed till tomorrow morning." I said to her as I got on the right side of her and Cubby on the left side on her.

So Cubby fell asleep on Izzy's hospital bed.

"Jake do you think my surgery will go okay?" She asked me.

" Izzy, you're going to do fine they're just going to put you to sleep." I said to her.

" Hey, how about you bring your teddy bear with you to help you during the surgery that way you don't need to be scared." I suggested to her.

"That's a good idea Jake."

And so we all decided to fall asleep together

**Izzy's POV**

The the next morning, it was my surgery day and I was not ready for it at all.

"This can't happening this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening." I said to myself multiple times.

"Izzy are you still nervous about the surgery today? Cuz I can see that you're shaking." Jake said to me.

"Yes I'm still nervous Jake." I said to him.

"Izzy come here it's going to be okay you're not going to die first of all no and second of all you're going to do just fine I promise you that and when you're done with the surgery, the three of us can celebrate." He said to me.

" I would love that very much thank you Jake I love you with all my heart." I said to him.

After Jake calmed me down, he then hugged.

**Jake's POV**

Izzy was so worried about her surgery in two hours, so she held on to mine and Cubby's hands really tight like really tight.

She held on to Cubby's hands so tight, that he was trying to let go bit, her grip was to sting for him o let go.

"Owww my and I think it's broken please take me to get an x-ray." Cubby said as he was whining.

Izzy was crying a lot I tried to call me down but it was no use she kept crying I felt bad for her.

"Shush shush Izzy the doctors are going to make you feel better it's going to be okay we're here for you." I said to her as I stroked her hair.

"I still need an extra in my hand." Cubby said as he was continuing to whine about his not broken hand.

"No Cubby you are not getting an x-ray of your hand because it is not broken." I said to him.

"But my hand could be broken Jake." Cubby said to me.

" You don't know that and besides I already know that's it's not broken." I said to him.

" You're not even a doctor." He said to me.

"I know that." I said to him.

"Yeah cubby you're not actually important I'm the one that has a broken leg thanks to you." Izzy said to him.

"Technically Izzy you're the one that ran in the first place." Cubby said to her.

" Oh so we're going back to where it started huh let me think okay I'm done thinking you're the one that made me fell down the stairs and now my leg is totally broken IN 7 PIECES!" Izzy said to him.

"okay okay okay you guys need to stop fihjting right now." I said to them.

"But Jake." Kobe said to me.

" No, buts Cubby. You know better nothing to push somebody down the stairs what if I decide to put you down stairs would you like it?" I asked him.

"No I wouldn't like it at all I didn't mean to do it on purpose Jake honest." Cubby said to me.

"Then why'd you push her down the stairs was there a reason why you did it?" I asked him.

"Yes there's a reason why I did it." Cubby said to me.

"well Jake to be honest, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going that's when I accidentally bumped into Izzy that's what made her tumble down the stairs I didn't push her I accidentally knocked her down because I didn't look where I was going." He said to me.

"Izzy is this true?" I asked her.

"Well yes he he was in the bathroom anyway Jake." She said to me.

" Oh right Cubby you did say that you need to use the restroom." I remembered.

" You see Jake I didn't mean to do it okay I'm sorry to the both of you." Can you ever forgive me?" He asked us.

"Cubby of course we forgive you you're like our little brother." I said to him as me and Izzy gave him a hug.

That's when we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as Dr. Lynch opened in the door.

"Izzy nobody come on." He said to her as she put the railings up on her bed.

"Jake I'm nervous." She said to me yes she started to shut a tear.

"Your going to be okay I promise." I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

**Izzy's POV**As dr. Lynch it was rolling my bed to the operating room, I was getting nervous I just hope my nightmare doesn't come true today.

So while they're pushing my bed towards the operating room we go into the elevator, to the third floor. We then get off the elevator on to the third floor we then went through loads of corridors and then we made it to the operating room which was scary.

While I was waiting for them to prep me to sleep, I looked around the operating table as I saw the surgical tools on the table the doctors and nurses, almost too scary in the scrubs and their face was covered with their masks over their mouths and noses. I also noticed that they were placing an monitor on my finger to check my pulses.

And then they placed my arm hold on my stomach so they can set up my heart monitor and put the PKG pads on my chest which felt really cold on my chest.

They were now ready to put me to sleep with the anesthesia cuz one of the doctors was the one who was going to put me to sleep. He got a mask that was spelled with the anesthesia smoke stuff which made me nervous very nervous. As they were all surrounding me, but I didn't freak out because I tried my best to be brave for myself and Jake. Besides I had my teddy bear with me so then I pretended that Jake was with me. I done saw all the doctors and nurses looking at me as they were ready to put me to sleep but don't just put the mask on my mouth and nose and he told me to start counting down from ten.

"Okay Izzy, what I want you to do is count down from 10 to 1." Dr. Lynch told me.

So I started counting down.

10 9 8... I my eyes started to feel wavy as I was struggling to to keep my consciousness as I was thinking about Jake but once I've got around 8 I then was put to sleep.

**Lynch's POV**

"Okay everybody listen up. before we start the surgery we need to place the blue sheets over her and move the operating table apart from her leg."

"Nurse Laura, please put the breathing tube through her mouth and into her throat that way we can start placing tapes on her eyes so we can put on IV into her hand." I said to nurse Laura.

"On it Dr. Lynch." Nurse Laura said to me as she was putting the tube through her mouth and down her throat.

"Okay next tape her eyes and then put in IV in her hand." I said to the team.

Once Jenny putted tape on Izzy's eyes and Laquan, putted an IV into Izzy's hand, I was putting the plaster on her hand

So after all that was done, I started to put mini tubes attached to her wrist. Then I checked the surgical tools to pick out the right one to use to open her leg.

But before I did that, I checked her heart monitor then I cleaned her leg with brown stuff to make sure no bacteria gets on her leg.

" Laquan, Can you check my lights to make sure one of them is lit up on her leg?" I asked him.

"The lights are lit and they are focusing on her leg Dr. Lynch. " He said to me.

" Thank you!" I said to him.

" Anytime Dr. Lynch." He sent to me as we begin the surgery.

So I began to take a marker and do lines in order from me to use the scalp to cut the line that I marked straight in order to open her leg.

So once I was done cutting her leg, I started to pull it open with the forceps.

**Jake's POV**

While Izzy was getting her surgery cubby and I will really really worried.

"Jake, I'm worried about Izzy." Cubby said to me.

" You're worried look at me I'm sweating through my bandana." I sent to him as I took my bandana off and squeeze the water out of it.

"Jake what if she doesn't make it? What if she's dead already?" Cubby asked me.

" Cubby she's not dead and she will make it stop thinking that way." I said to him.

" Sorry about that Jake I'm nervous and when I'm nervous, I said things I don't want to say." He said to me.

"I know you are scared I am too but we need to be brave and strong for Izzy she's going to make it." I said to him as I picked him up and putted him on my lap.

"You sure?" He asked me.

"Of course I'm sure Cubby." I said to him

"Oh okay!" Cubby said as he fell asleep on my chest.

**Lynch's POV**So the first thing we did was take her broken pieces of her bones out of her leg.

Then we lifted her leg up, so that her knee is up. That way we can make an incision in your knee for the rod.

Then we placed the rod inside her leg after that we placed her leg back down on the operating table.

**Jake's POV**

Now I was beginning to worry like really worried about Izzy more worried than Cubby. I began Twitter laying around with my fingers then I look at the clock every minute wishing time would go faster as I just want to see Izzy and hold her in my arms. I then began toothpaste back and forth which cubby started to noticed.

"Jake are you okay?" He asked me

"Cubby no I'm not okay what if you're right but if Izzy doesn't make it." I said to him.

"Jake it's just like you told me Izzy will make it." He said to me.

" I know cubby but I just can't imagine on live without her if she died. I also can't imagine life without her because I love her so much Cubby." I said to him.

Cubby than started to shake me and said to me...

"Jake Izzy will make it." He sent to me while the shaking my shoulders.

I begin to smile a little bit but it didn't help.

"Cubby I'm going to go for a walk outside the hospital." I said to him as I walked out of the waiting room.

"Jake...?" Cubby said but I already left.

As I was taking a stroll outside of hospital, I was thinking about all the times I had with Izzy she always made me laugh and smile. She's always been there for me.

I then sat down on a bench check out my keys, and I looked at my key ring and it was a picture of Izzy that I took on one side. On the other side there was another picture but this one was with me and Izzy together hugging. And on the other side, I started to feel tears coming down my eyes as I tried to hold them together as I was clutching into my king ring but he has started to come down my face as I began to cry about Izzy in in surgery to go well I have always believed that she has done nothing wrong at all to deserve having surgery on her leg. I just wish right now and I was in her place I'm so scared that she might lose her leg and she won't be able to walk or do anything such as playing dancing and running as I was wiping my tears away with my wrist but they kept falling. I solved it to myself put 10 minutes clutching onto my keys as I was looking at the pictures of Izzy.

After I calm you down I went back into the hospital. Cubby was relieved as he was extremely worried about me.

"Is there you are I was getting worried about you you okay?" He asked me.

" I'm fine but I'm going to go in the bathroom for a little bit just wants water in my face." I said to him as I went to the bathroom.

well I don't know I was in the bathroom I splash the water my face to make sure I wasn't crying.

And then went back to Cubby. Azcopy sat next to me he made his head against my arm while I was rubbing his shoulder as we both were worried about Izzy and then it was silent.

So we placed the bones back into her leg but but they couldn't all for so I had to slice two pieces of the four bones in the several bones that were factured in order for all of them to fit.

And then I noticed that there was some bones missing from her leg so I asked nurse Maura to pass me the scalpel.

"nursing may you please pass me the scalpel so I can find the missing Bones to Izzy's leg? ' I asked her.

"Here is the scalpel Dr. Lynch!" She said to me as she passed me the scalpel.

"Thanks!" I said her.

Once I was done cutting through her leg and through layers of her skin, I asked Laquan to pass me a smaller Forceps in order for me to look for her missing bones which will take a long time.

"Laquan, can you pass me a smaller forceps once I cut through her leg? I asked him.

"Here you go dr. Lynch." He said to me as he passed it to me the smaller Forceps.

"Thank you so much!" I said to him.

"You are most welcome." He said to me.

Then I also took a vanner scissors to find her missing bone.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room...

**Jake's POV**

"It's already been 3 hours since Izzy's been taken to surgery." I said to myself.

I'm now getting really worried a bit this should not take that long just to fix her leg it only takes 3 hours 3 hours, done surgery over but no it's taking longer hurry up people I want to see her." I said to myself.

"Jake, I have two words for you and they are calm down." Cubby said me.

" Calm down calm down so you're telling me to calm down?" I asked him.

"Basically yes Jake I am telling you to calm down I mean look at you your mess you're sweating like crazy." He said to me.

" Maybe I want to sweat can't you see Cubby, I'm really worried about Izzy right now." I said to him.

"Jake I'm worried about her too but you need to calm down they're going to have a stroke or worse pass out and I don't want that to happen to you. And I don't think Izzy wants that to happen to you as well Jake." He said to me.

"I didn't want to call for help so I did it myself I checked his pulse as I did he was breathing thank God.

I looked around and I saw water cooler and some cups, so I got grounded cops and a out of water into it then I walked back to the unconscious Jake and splashed it into his face that woke him up.

"what happened? And why am I soaking wet?" He asked me.

" to answer your first question Jake you passed out just because you were worried about Izzy. To answer your second question you're wet because I added water to your face to wake you up you're welcome by the way." I answered both his questions.

"Wow thanks cubby you saved my life listen, you're right I was panicking too much and worried about Izzy but I shouldn't be worried I know that she's going to be okay and I'm sorry that I put you into too much pressure on this." He sent me as he gave me a hug that made me soaking wet but I didn't care.

" Jake you were just in a lot of stress I get it I know Izzy means alot to you, that's why while you are outside, I went to the gift shop and got some flowers I added your name to it instead of mine because I know that's you in love it if you gave it to her from you when she wakes up from her surgery come on let's go back inside the waiting room." I said to him as I helped him up.

"Wait a second if I'm giving him the flowers and what are you going to give her?" He asked me.

" Just an apology card besides it's my fault that I did this to her." I said to him.

" But Cubby you do realize that you said sorry to her and then

she accepted finally right?" He asked me.

" I know Jake but I want to do it right by writing it so I did." I said to him.

" That's very grown-up of you Cubby." He said to me.

"Thanks!" I said to him.

**Lynch's POV**

I was still finding the rest of Izzy's missing bones as it took another hour.

**Jake's POV**

Cubby and I we're still waiting in the waiting room as we kept looking at the clock.

"Hey Jake, it's been 4 hours already since Izzy was taken to surgery. Shouldn't she be out of the operating room in an hour ago? Since her surgery was supposed to last for 3 hours?" He asked me.

"Cubby is he should've have been out surgery an hour ago I'll go ask the receptionist about updates on Izzy I'll be right back buddy." I said to him as I was walking to the receptionist ask Cubby was waiting in the waiting room nodding his head and nervously.

So I went over to the receptionist and asked about what's taking the surgery so long.

"Excuse ma'am, but do you have any update on Izzy Rose Green by any chance?" I asked the receptionist.

"Yes I have received a message from one of the nurses is he is still in surgery since they found more bones in her leg that still needed to put back together. she should be out of surgery in an hour but they are not really sure yet but will not you know every have more updates on her." She said to me and I understood.

" Thanks!" I said to her as I went back to the waiting room.

When I got back I told cubby about Izzy's update.

"So what did the receptionist say?" He asked me.

"She said that Izzy is still in surgery, and that they found more bones in her leg that still needed to be put back together she also said that she'll be out of the operating room in an hour but they are not sure yet but still not us know if she has any more information." I said to him and he understood as well.

**Lynch's POV**

It took some time but we finally found all of the bones in her leg thank you God.

So I finally started to put the bones back into her leg, using the clamps. It also took an hour to do, but we got it done anyway

Back in the waiting room with Jake and cubby.

Jake's POV

So I nearly go back to the receptionist but Cubby stopped me.

"Jake wait I don't want you to go to the receptionist this time because I do not want you to stress out again. Just sit down and be patient." He said to me.

" You're right now sit down and be patient thanks! " I said to him.

" You're welcome!" He said to me.

"I can't take this anymore 30 minutes has passed I'm going to ask the receptionist again." I said to myself as I stormed out of the waiting room right up to the receptionist.

"Hey lady, Izzy shouldn't have been out of the surgery room by now." I said to her.

"Okay I'll tell him thank you bye." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Oh good just the person I was looking for Jake I'm happy to announce that they found the bones in Izzy's leg, and they are finishing it up right now." She said to me.

"thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you so much thank you." I said to her feeling happy and excited.

"Wait is it going to take another three hours?" I asked her.

"Yes it is thanks for asking." She said to me.

"Thanks!" I said to her as I went back in the waiting room.

"So what did she stay this time Jake?" Cubby asked to me.

" She said that they finally found the bones that they were looking for in Izzy's leg, and it's going to take another three hours to put it together again.

"That's great news!" He said to me.

**Lynch's POV**

So her bones are finally set in face around the rod I put in.

Now it was time to drill and make holes for the screws to go in her leg.

Then I started to put the metal plates on her broken bones. Which took an hour because it needed to be steady.

Once I had another place and they were set in place it was time for me to use the screws by using the clampers and a hammer.

I used the hammer to make sure the screws were in her Bones and a through the drilled holes.

"Mr. Suarez, may you please ask me a needle and thread so I can stitch one layer of skin underneath her actual skin please?" I asked him.

" He is a needle and thread Dr. Lynch he said to me as he handed me the needle and thread.

And then it was time to stitch her leg back together again.

**Jake's POV**

"Izzy should've been out of surgery an hour ago." I sent myself but Cubby heard me.

" Is she dead Jake?" He asking me bong stuttering.

"She is not dead cubby she won't pull through this we know she's strong she can do this." I said to him.

So we were finally done with Izzy, before we took her to the recovery room, returned the lights on in the operating room when we took the blue sheets off the operating table and then we took the pads off her chest the monitor it was off but we kept the IV in her hand. After we get all of that we lift her off the operating table and placed her in her hospital bed. We then laid her blankets over her and place did her teddy bear on her pillow. Shr was laying on her side because she was still sleeping. And then we exited the operating room So she can recover.

Once we got her to the recovery room we put it her heart monitor on and we wrapped her to make up with bandages we also placed her leg in a new cast we also put it a bandage over her knee.

"Jake Cubby, wake up." I said to them. But Jake was the only one that woke up, Cubby was still sleeping.

"Oh hi dr. Lynch! Did the surgery go well? " He asked me.

" His surgery was a complete success Jake you may go see her now she is in the recovery room I already putted a chair next to her." I said to him as I went to my office and did some paperwork.

"Thank you Dr. Lynch!" He said to me.

Jake's POV

I was relieved that Izzy surgery was over so I woke up cubby and told him the good news.

"Cubby wake up Izzy surgery is over, and she is in the recovery room come on oh and we can go see her now."

"Oh thank God." What time is it anyway Jake?" He asked me.

" All ready noon come on let's go see Izzy." I said to him as I grabbed his hand and we walked to the recovery room where Izzy was.

So after 8 hours of waiting, the surgery was done thank God thank you and Cubby and I went to go see Izzy.

So the first thing we went to was the receptionist and ask to where Izzy is recovering.

"Excuse me ma'am do you know what room Izzy's in?" I asked her.

"Yes she's in room 235." She said to us.

"Thank you ma'am have a good afternoon!" Cubby said to her as we went to the room.

As we went inside her room she was sleeping we also noticed that she had a heart monitor stealing her heart while she's sleeping so I sat down in the chair next to her hospital bed and held her hands while I was stroking her hair.


	31. Chapter 31 room 235

Chapter 31 room 235

Jake's POV

We were in Izzy's recovery room, and I was sitting next to her still holding her hand while Cubby, was reading was a magazine.

I leaned into her ear and whisperrd...

" You did it Izzy the surgery was complete and sentence. See I told you there was nothing to worry about I'm proud of you I love you Izzy." I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

It's been 10 minutes since Izzy's been asleep. so I decided to place her teddy bear in her arms and then I found another blanket on her hospital bed so I placed it on her shoulders while she's sleeping.

And that's when I heard a groaning sound coming from Izzy's direction I see her moving a bit so I called a couple to come over.

"Cubby come here I think he's Izzy's about to wake up." I said to him as he came over and then we both looked at her.

" There she is hey Izzy hi this is my brave princess." I said to her as I was crying a little bit but happy tears.

"How you feeling Izzy?" I asked her.

"I feel like that I want to go back to sleep but I can't." She said to me in a groggy tone

"Izzy you just woke up." I said to her.

"I did?" She asked me.

"Yes you did Izzy." I said to her.

"Do, anyway Izzy Jake brought you flowers." Cubby said to her.

" Oh their lovely thanks!" She said to me.

"How are you again?" She asked me.

"Well I should be the one asking you that." I said to her.

"why do you ask stranger?" She asked me.

"Because you forgotten that you've been put to sleep Izzy." We said

"So how is your leg doing?" We asked her.

"It's feels weird." She said to us.

"why does it feel weird?" I asked her.

"Because I think they cut my leg off." She said to us as I looked at her leg.

Cubby and I laughed s little bit, them told her this..

"Izzy they did not cut off you leg all they did was fix it." I said to her while I'm continuing laughing.

"Oh oops nevermind then." She said to me.

"I am going back to sleep." She said to us as she fell into her pillow and fell back asleep.

"Hey Jake I can't believe it took 8 hours just to fix her leg." Cubby said to me.

" I know Cubby, but that's not important anymore. What's important is that she's safe and her leg is fixed." I said to him.

An hour later, izzy woke up to her normal self.

"Ahoy mateys!" She said in her cheerful mood self.

"Izzy!" We said as we hugged her.

"jeez you guys are like really happy to see me." She said to us.

"Jake was worried about you." Cubby said out loud.

"What dude I think you are the one that was more worried then I was. " I said to him.

" I'll come on Jake admit it you are whining and crying and sweating." Cubby continued on.

" Let's not forget you passed out and I was the one that revived you by splashing water into your face." He said to me.

" Okay I got to admit I was a more worried than Cubby was Izzy." I said to her.

"Aww." She said to me as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well it's a good thing Cubby revive you Jake." She said to me.

"Yeah he did." I said to him.

That's when Dr. Lynch came in.

" Well hello Miss green and hello Jake and Cubby!" He said to us.

"Hello Dr. Lynch! " We said at once.

"Izzy would you like to have anything to eat or drink?" He asked her.

" Water will be fine thank you Dr. Lynch." She said to him.

"Sure thing. " He said to her as he went to get Izzy s bottle of water.

"here you go Izzy some nice cold refreshing water." He said to her as he handed her the bottom of water.

"Why does my throat feel sore?" She asked him.

"Because during your surgery they put a tube inside your throat." He said to her.

" Thanks for telling me." She said to her.

"So we did put loads of a plates and screws in your leg we also putted a rod in your leg that's also why you got bandages on your leg Izzy. We also put a new cast on the leg." He said to her.

"You will be able to go back to your room in 45 minutes after you had something to eat." He sent to her.

"Also you are going to have to stay in the hospital for 1 week." He sent to her.

"cool thank you Dr. Lynch." She said to him.

"You're welcome Izzy."

" Jake you got a brave girlfriend right here." He said to me.

" I know I do thanks for telling me." I said to him.

"Anyway you welcome and I will see you guys in 45 minutes." He said as he left the recovery room.

"Izzy you were so brave today we are very very proud of you." I said to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks guys you know I thought I was going to be scary but I was wrong." She said to us.

" To be honest I was a little scared about the surgery guys but I had my teddy bear with me and I wasn't scared anymore." She also said to us"

"How long was I in surgery for?" Cuz it felt like only five seconds when I was put to sleep." She asked us.

" You were in surgery for eight hours Izzy." I said to her.

" Eight hours!" She said in shock.

"Yeah." Cubby said to her.

Izzy's POVSo I start to think that my leg is better, and that I can walk so, I tried to get out of my hospital bed, but Jake gently pushes me down to my pillow and said...

"Whoa take it easy Izz, you were just in the surgery room for eight hours and you had a major operation done on your leg." Jake said to me while putting his arms on the railings.

"Jake's right Izzy take it easy." Cubby also set to me while putting his arms on the railing.

After they told me that to take it easy, I said this...

"Jake Cubby, I thought the doctors me and my leg all better so that I can walk again." I slept an entire that tried to climb over the railings on my hospital bed.

"Izzy they did get your leg but, it it was still need some recovery along the way with physical therapy so that they can teach you how to learn to walk again." Jake said to me SC grab hold of me and gently pushed me down.

"What Jake, why do I need therapy?

"You want to know how to walk again don't you?" He asked me.

" Yes but.." I said but I didn't finish as Jake cut me off.

"That's why you need the therapy Izzy and they will teach you how to walk again." He said to me.

"Besides we will be there for you promise." He said to me.

"So why was I in the operating room for eight hours?" I asked them.

"The reason why you were in the operating room for 8 hours Izzy, was that they were trying to find some missing bones in your leg that's why it took 8 hours to finish." Jake said to me while explaining.

"Oh did they find my missing bones?" I asked him.

"Yes Izzy they found them." He said to me.

"How is my leg fixed?" I asked them.

"The reason why you were in the operating room for 8 hours Izzy, was that they were trying to find some missing bones in your leg that's why it took 8 hours to finish." Jake said to me while explaining.

"Oh did they find my missing bones?" I asked him.

"Yes Izzy they found them." He said to me.

"By the way Izzy the plates and screws that are inside your bones, are permanent that's why you should take it easy." He said to me.

Jake's POV

So nurse Laura enters the room, and asked if Izzy wants anything to eat.

"Hey miss Green do you want anything to drink or eat?" Laura asked her.

"No thank you all I want is to get out of here." Izzy said to her.

" I'm sorry Miss green but in order for you to leave the recovery room you need to eat something." Laura said to her.

"I do not want to eat anything." Izzy said to her.

" Izzy, you need to eat something inorder to leave the recovery room." I said to her.

"I'm sorry green but if you don't eat anything, you're going to have to stay in the recovery room for a little longer if you don't eat anything I'm sorry but that's the rules here." Laura said to her.

"Okay fine I'll eat something can I get a cookie?" Izzy asked her.

" Sure I'll be right back." Laura said to her as she went to get a cookie for Izzy.

"Here you go Izzy I know you didn't ask for a popsicle stick, so I brought you a cookie and a popsicle stick." Laura said to her if she needed who are the two items to eat.

"I also got you a carton of apple juice." She said as she gave her the carton of apple juice.

So once I put in the straw inside the apple juice carton I gave it to Izzy once she was done eating the cooking.

After she was done eating the cookie I gave her the the apple juice while I was holding her popsicle stick and when she was done with the Apple juice I passed it back to her.

"So my love how are you feeling after your surgery was over?" I asked her.

"I feel like a new person." She said to me.

" How so?" Cubby asked her.

"Well, I wasn't the same person when I ran and fell down the stairs and when I was knocked down the stairs by you Cubby." She said to us .

"Look Izzy we are not going back to fighting." Cubby said to her.

" You're right sorry Cubby." Izzy said to him while apologizing to him.

"It's alright!" Cubby said to her.

"So, why is there a needle in my hand?" She asked us.

"Well technically, it's called an IV they put in you while you were asleep." I said to her.

" And why did I have a tube in my mouth, and down my throat?" She asked us.

It was to help you breath." Cubby said to her.

"Why do I have a rod in my leg along with plates and screws?" She asked us.

" So the plates and screws plus a d rod to keep them together." I said to her.

"why am I wearing a hospital gown?" She asked us.

" Because you had to wear it and you look hot in it." I said to her.

"what did I look like after my surgery was over when I was still sleeping?" She asked us.

"You looked adorable when you were sleeping." I said to her.

"Jake, I'm tired from the anesthesia so I'm going to take a nap." She said to me.

" Okay Izzy ! Let me cover you up with the blanket." I said to her while I was covering her with the blanket.

"So what are you having for lunch Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"I'm just going to eat like a sandwich or something for lunch cubby. How about you?" I asked him.

"I'm just going to have a coconut milkshake." He said to me.

"So are you excited that Izzy's recovering so far Jake?" He asked me

"Yes I Cubby!" I am really happy for her." I said to him.

"Well I for one can't wait to see her walk again Jake!" Cubby said to me.

So after Cubby and I had our lunch, we went back to the recovery room where we saw Izzy still sleeping while she has her teddy bear in her arms.

"Aww isn't she adorable when she's sleeping?" I asked Cubby.

"Hey I thought I was adorable." Cubby said to me getting annoyed.

"Yes you are adorable Cubby, but Izzy's my girlfriend, and she's more adorable when she's asleep." I said to him.

"Fair enough." Cubby said to me.

So I was holding her hands on the railings of Izzy's hospital bed stroking her hair than when Dr. Lynch came in to take her back to her hospital room.

"Okay Jake and Cubby, I am going to take Izzy back to her hospital room." He said to us.

"Hey Dr. Lynch, how well I will it take for Izzy's leg to heal?" I asked him.

" it will take like 3 weeks for the cast to stay on him like but it will take a couple of months, for her leg to heal fully." He said to me.

" so I know you told us that the surgery will take 3 hours but didn't really take 8 hours for you guys to finish?" Cubby asked him.

" Yes, Cubby it took us eight hours to finish. We would happen this faster, but the surgery took longer than I expected usually he at the hospital it takes like 30 minutes to finish surgery on someone or in this case three hours but due to this cute adorable girl over here you have over here Jake, it took us a long time so yeah." He site to us as we reached Izzy's hospital room.

"Well here we are!" He said to himself as he put the railings down.

"Thank you so much Dr. Lynch!" I said to him.

"It was my pleasure anyway I'm going to go now my shift ends pretty soon." He said to us as he left the room.

So once I got onto Izzy's bed I held her in my arms like a baby and whispered into her ear saying this...

"Izzy, you are so brave when it came to your surgery I am so proud of you and I love you so much. " I said to her as I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey Jake, can I sleep on your leg please?" Cubby asked me.

"Sure buddy come here. " I said to him as I moved Izzy to my shoulder and putted Cubby's head on my leg.

I then got the blankets and cover both of my friends and I with it kissed them on their foreheads and went to sleep.

But before Cubby and went to sleep we talked about Izzy for s little bit.

"Hey Jake?" Cubby said calling my name.

"Yes Cubby!" I said to him.

"Do you think Izzy will be able to walk again?" Cubby asked me.

" Of course Cubby you know what Dr. Lynch said." I said to him.

"Yeah, but what if it takes forever fr her leg to fully heal it can take weeks months or even years for her leg to heal." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby don't worry about it okay Izzy is going to be good as new you'll see." I said to him.

"Now go to sleep." I said to him.

" Bit I can't go to sleep Jake." He said to me.

" Do you want me to read you a bedtime story to help you fall asleep?" I asked him.

" Yes please!" He said to me.

"So Jake, Izzy was so brave today during her surgery." Cubby said to me.

" Yeah she was rude today I'm proud of her." I said to him.

"Do you think you and Izzy are okay together?" Cubby asked me.

"Why do you ask Cubby?" I asked him.

"I don't know I mean remember when you were outside of the hospital when Izzy was still having her surgery, and you were upset." Cubby reminded me about that.

"I wasn't upset I had one in my eyes." I lied to him.

" Jake come on tell me the truth were you crying?" Cubby asked me.

" Okay yes I was crying okay. Look, I don't want to talk about it right now all right I just don't want to talk about it right now." I said to him as I was continually holding Izzy in my arms.

"Jake how long is the anesthesia going to be inside me?" She asked me.

"It's going to be in you until tomorrow morning." I said to her.

"Izzy, you were so brave during a surgery today and I am so proud of you you know that hand when your leg is fully healed we are so going on a date. I was thinking maybe Paris!"

"Paris! Are you sure about this?" She asked me in a groggy voice.

"Yes, Izzy I am serious." I said to her.

"Okay I'm going back to sleep." She said to me as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

"and Izzy, I will never and I would never lie to you about going to Paris because I love you so much and maybe one day I will propose to you one day in the future and someday." I said to her whispering into her ear.

"So Jake, how are you going to handle this is when Izzy's staying at the hospital for 1 week?" He asked me.

"I'm not going to leave her I'm going to stay here with her for one week." I said to him.

" Jake are you sure about this?" He asked me as I looked back at me sleeping Izzy.

"I'm sure cubby she needs me she really needs me." I said to him.

"Okay I got it you connect with Izzy you always have connected with Izzy ever since Peter pan brought me to Neverland, I never understood in love but when I met stormy things got really nice so you're right you should stay with Izzy because she needs you." He said to me as he gave me a hug.

" Jake are you crying again?" He asked me.

"I'm just crying of happiness!" I said to him as I give him a hug.

"Cubby, I am so proud of Izzy's progress I mean ever since she broke her leg she was in pain I mean a lot of pain but now how did the surgery was over I feel blessed that Izzy's alive." I said to him with a smile

"Jake, I am happy as well, I mean I know what I did was had, but o have learned from my mistakes." Cubby said to me.

" Good I'm glad that you learned your lesson Cubby." I said to him.

" Anyway what was the best thing about Izzy's progressing?" Cubby asked me.

" Wow there's a lot of things like, the way she was using her crutches all by herself, was I think the best for me." I said to him.

" How about you Cubby, what was the best of Izzy's progress?" I asked him.

" Samething!" He said to me.

"Also the despite of you yelling at Izzy many times during her progress I mean that showed motivation in your voice Jake." He said to me.

"Yeah, but I felt guilty for yelling at Izzy's so many times. Like when she was getting out of her wheelchair three times or runcie went to the slide by herself or walking on her broken leg when she wasn't supposed to." I said to him.

"Cubby, I just feel so guilty right now I don't know what to do she has been working really hard and I know that but the way I yelled at her was not the right thkng to do." I said to him.

" I know Jake I know." He said to me.

"But I had to yell at her for her own good." I said to him.

"Jake I know, you did but that doesn't mean she won't love you any less no matter how you yell at her, she's still going to love you no matter what Jake." He said to me.

"I still feel bad though Cubby." I said to him.

"And you have the right to be but, no matter how angry you get at her you are always going to be the same loving Jake she always knew." Cubby said to me.

"I mean look at her sleeping Cubby, I can't tell at a beautiful ten year old girl not when she was in surgery for eight hours." I said to him.

"Jake, don't be so hear on yourself matey, you did what you needed to do, and now her leg is fixed, your going to stay with for one week, and I'll come visit the two of you everyday." He said to me.

"So Jake, what about her physio therapy?" He asked me.

" We're just going to be there for her she needs us." I said to him.

"And Jake I'm going to stay with you guys as well because she needs me as well. " He said to me.

"Hey Jake remember when Izzy got out of her wheelchair, and walk to the kitchen to drink one of your black currant and you got really mad and after you yelled at Izzy you slammed the door shut make Izzy cry at the end."

" God what have I done not only I did that but I yelled at Izzy so many times I got to stop I feel so guilty right now." I said to him.

"Hey, Jake I know how you feel right now, but you needed to get it together." Cubby said to me.

That's when Izzy woke up still feeling groggy.

"Hey Izzy, how was your nap?" I asked her.

"I shouldn't have been in the operating room for eight hours." She said to me.

" Well, Izzy you were in the operating room for eight hours." I said to her.

" But why Jake? Why was I in the operating room for eight hours she asked me in a groggy tone.

"Because they needed to find the the rest of the bones in your leg." I explained to her.

"But Jake I should have never been in the surgery for 8 hours." She said while starting an argument with me

"But you were too bad." Izzy I love you, but you need to calm down." I said to her.

"Twelve hours is even worse." I argued with her.

"WHAT? What does that have to do with anything Jake?" She said while yelling at me.

" All I'm saying is that you only been in the operating room for 8 hours and I'm also saying that 12 hours is more worse than 8 hours." I argued back with her.

" That is so wrong of you Jake I cannot believe you. You know what?" She asked me.

What?" I said to her.

"I'm not thinking straight right now." She said to me.

I already could tell that she couldn't think straight because of the anesthesia still in her we were arguing for no reason it's all because of the anesthesia that's still in her body. Hopefully by tomorrow morning the anesthesia is going to wear off and she won't remember this argument.

"Can you two stop arguing?" Cubby asked us.

"Stay out this Cubby!" We said to him.

"I will not stay out of this argument you guys got to stop arguing it's breaking up your relationship." Cubby said to us.

"So?" What does this argument have to do with our relationship Cubby? I asked him.

"Look at you too you guys are literally arguing like a married couple." He said to us.

" Yeah cubby besides Jake's not my type." She said to him.

" What did you just say to Cubby?" I asked her.

"I said That you are not my type." She said it again to me.

"I cannot believe what you just said you know what I'm done I'm out of here." I said l to her as I got out of her hospital bed.

"Jakey don't leave me." She said to me.

"Yeah come on Jake Izzy didn't mean to say that it's only her anesthesia talkin." Cubby said to me.

"I know the only thing I want is, the Izzy I love to come back the nice one because this one's being a jerk." I said to him.

" So what you're saying is that the anesthesia Izzy is taking control of the Izzy we know?" Cubby asked me.

" That's possible I'm not leaving the hospital cubby I'm just going to take a walk again." I said to him as I left the room.

Izzy's POV

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

Then I looked around I was in a cage of some sort. There was a map of back stuff this was bad I needed to get out of this stupid cage.

"I'm sorry so you're not going anywhere little Izzy!" Hahaha hahaha."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked this person she looked familiar as well.

"Answer me who are you?" I asked again.

"I am you but I'm the evil version anesthesia of you and you can't do anything to return to your own body."

"I will try to get out of here and get back to my friends one of them is my boyfriend." I said to her.

" Don't you mean your boyfriend Jake?" She asked me.

"Stay away from him he's mine." I said to her.

"Blah blah blah you think I care NO!" She said to me.

"I'm going to rape him, then kill him." She said to me.

" You are not destroying my boyfriend you are not real I can control my own body." I said to her.

" Oh really then I'm just going to have to break your leg even more." She said to me.

"Not going to happen." I said to her.

Cubby's POV

It was already night time, and Izzy called me.

"Cubby come here I got something to tell you." She called my name and I walked over

" Yes Izzy!" I said to her.

What I didn't know is that she was trying to

get out of bed.

"You are not going anywhere." I said to her as I pushed her down hard to her bed.

She went to sleep thank God.

Jake's POV

I came back from my walk around the hospital and once I came back cubby was reading Izzy a bedtime story.


	32. Chapter 32 day after surgery

**Chapter 32 day after surgery**

**Izzy's POV**

The next morning I woke up and there was nobody here I was the only one in the hospital room alone.

So I decided to get out of bed but once I got out I felt dizzy. I tried to grab onto a chair but I couldn't.

That's when Jake immediately came in.

Jake's POV

I came in and that's when I saw Izzy feeling dizzy I ran to her quickly caught her on time.

"Izzy are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm I'm fine Jake I just feel dizzy that's all." She said to me.

"Izzy you got to be careful." I said to her I might help your back on the bed.

"I'm sorry Jake I'm sorry I know that I need to calm down and you're right I shouldn't be Pushe." She said to me.

" I know I know and is he I am so sorry for yelling at you for the past couple weeks I should have never yelled at you and I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" I asked her.

She pulled my collar closer to her face then kiss to me.

"I'm guessing that kiss means a yes you can give me.

**Izzy's POV**

So I try to get out of bed again and know one was there until I nearly fell. That's when Jake came rushing into my hospital room, and caught me. But that's when he started to yell at me.

"IZZY ROSE GREEN, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN YOU LEG EVEN MORE AND YOU JUST GOT SUERGERY ON IT YESTERDAY." YOU WERE ALSO IN THEIR FOR EIGHT HOURS YPU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY INJURED YOUR LEG." He said to me.

"JAKE I JUST WANT TO GO HOME AND WALK IN MT LEGS AGAIN I HATE WEARING THESE HOSPITAL GOWN, I WANT TO WEAR MY NORNAL CLOTHES." i said to him.

I tried explaining to her but, she kept on going on. That when Dr. Lynch and Cubby came in.

"What is going on here?" Dr. Lynch asked me.

" Izzy almost fell because she was trying to get out of bed again." I explained to him.

" I am sorry Miss Green, but I'm afraid that I am going to have to put leg on suspended." Dr. Lynch said to her.

So that's what Dr. Lynch did he put her leg in a Slinky to keep it suspended and now she won't be able to move, or get out of bed.

"Why are you doing this to me Dr. Lynch?" She asked him.

"Izzy Jake is right if you damaged your leg even more if it's not suspended, then you would be in the operating room for more then eight hours." He explained to her.

"I am so annoyed with all of this, I just want to take my IV out." Izzy said as she tried to take her IV out.

" Izzy, stop!" Cubby and I said to her as she immediately grabbed her hands.

"I I, just want to go home, I really don't deserve this at all." she said to us.

"Izzy, we agree with you that, you don't deserve to be in the hospital but, you did this to yourself. " I explained to her.

So I started to give Izzy her teddy bear to help her calm down.

"Here Izzy!" I said to her as I handed her teddy bear to her.

"Jake, I didn't like being on the operating room for eight hours. " She said to me.

" I know, Izzy I know." I said to her as I lated her back onto her bed.

"Izzy when you were in the operating room, Cubby and I we're really worried about you die eight hours." I said to her.

" I was so worried that, I stormed out of the waiting room, and said to the receptionist then you should have been out of the operating room already but you weren't." I said to her.

Izzy's POV

I didn't like the way I had my leg up on suspension and it was so stupid. So I tried to take my IV out again, but Jake started to yell at me again.

"Izzy Rose Green! What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm taking my IV out! " I said to him.

"IZZY IF YOU TAKE YOUR IV OUT, THEN OF THE BLOOD WILL SQUIRT EVERYWHERE." HE SAID TO ME.

**Jake's POV**

I was stopping Izzy from taking her IV out of her hand but she kept arguing with me about everything and I mean EVERYTHING

"JAKE I, JUST WANT TO HI HOME! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE I DON'T WANT TO GET A NAME IN THE HOSPITAL I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THIS STUPID HOSPITAL GOWN, I JUST WANT TO GO HOME." She said to me.

"J J J J J J J J J J Jake, I just want to go home I don't want to be here I know what I did was wrong I'm sorry if I haven't ran inside The hideout this would have never happen.." she said to me as he broke down in tears.

"Izzy I know you want to go home and I get that and I understand but you need to relax take deep breaths, count to 10 and just relax maybe take a nap cuz I think that's what you need right now." I said to her as tucked her in.

" It's okay Izzy, it's okay shush shush." I said to her as I was soothing her to sleep.

After Izzy has fallen asleep, I went to talk to Cubby.

"Hey Buddy, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Just watching Nickelodeon for a little bit." Is Izzy taking s nap?" He asked me.

Yeah she is." I said to him.

"Good! Anyway Jake, she wants to go home doesn't she?" He asked me.

" Yeah she does. Bit I told her that she needs to be here for only a week then she can come home with us." I said to him.

" Did you explain that to her?" He asked me.

"Yes I did cubby she's smart but she still doesn't understand that she needs to stay in the hospital because if she came home with us without letting her leg heal, she will break her leg more and I don't want that to happen." I said to him.

"what you want to do now Jake?" He asked me.

"The only thing we can do right now cubby is pray. That's the only thing we can do is pray." I said to h ad we just continued watching Nickelodeon.

So I decided to sit next to Izzy on my chair next to her hospital bed. But that wasn't until Cubby asked me why is Izzy's leg on a sling AKA suspended.

"Jake why is Izzy's leg suspended?" He asked me.

"Because she's tried to get up out of her bed again." I said explaining to him.

"why was she trying to get out of bed?" He said me.

"Because she just wants to go home." I said to him.

"She wants to walk on her legs again, she hates wearing hospital gowns, oh yeah and she hates I'm lying in the hospital bed that's why she wants to leave, go home does that sum it up for you Cubby?" I asked him.

"Pretty much yeah " He said to me.

"Do you think she's going to get mad every day?" He asked me.

" Knowing my girlfriend yes she will get mad if we did but hopefully so get over it." I said to him.

"how long do you think Izzy will recover?" He asked me.

" It depends on how long." I said to him.

"Jake, I'm worried about her." Cubby said to me.

" Who the man in the moon?" I asked bringing silly.

"No our friend Izzy!" I said to him.

"Oh yeah her!" I said to him.

"why does Izzy keep taking out her IV?" He asked me.

"because he doesn't want to be here." I said to him.

" Jake are you worried about Izzy?" he asked me.

"yes I am." I said to him.

" why are you worried about Izzy?" he asked me.

"Because I'm worried that if I leave her by herself she might do something crazy like take her IV out. I'm also worried, that I don't want her to die but the most important thing I'm worried about was her surgery. We have been waiting in the waiting room for 8 hours and now she is not listening anything I say, she almost found it she almost fell broke her leg again, and to top it all off she has her leg suspended." I said to him.

"I just want her to get better." Cubby said to me.

"Me too man me too." I said to him.

"Jake why does Izzy keep trying to take out her IV?" He asked me.

"Well Cubby if Izzy tries to take off her IV, she can do damage to her tissues in her hand and cause blisters to show up. Also she might have a few sores and peeling her skin off to go along with that." I said to him.

"Okay now I get it thank you for explaining it to me Jake!" He said to me.

"Anytime buddy anytime." I said to him.

after a cubby and I had our talk Izzy woke up, but she was still trying to take out her IV.

"Izzy what are you doing stop, stop stop stop stop." I said to her.

"no I will not stop." She said to me.

"Izzy you need to stop and right now if you don't stop, Cubby's going to call the nurse." I said to her as she kept doing it.

"I don't care I just want to leave got it." said said to herself as she took out her IV.

" Izzy look what you did your head is now bleeding. Cubby call the nurse." I said to him.

"We need help in room 235, We need help in room 235 we need help.

that's when nurse Laura came rushing in with another IV.

"don't worry I got this." she said as she took the old IV away from her, and added a new one. But Izzy didn't want it in her hand.

"I don't want the new one I don't want the new one." Izzy said as she threw a fit.

" Jake, hold her hand down please so I can put the new IV in." nurse Laura said to me.

and that's what I did I held her hand down as she put it in the new IV inside her hand.

"No no no no no why I hate hospitals I hate being in this bed I hate IVs I don't like wearing these hospital gowns." She said to us.

"Izzy Izzy calm down calm down it's going to be okay calm down I know what you did was wrong but please calm down." I said to her as I was stroking her hair.

"izzy, just breath take it easy your getting yourself worked up over this." I said to her.

"But Jake I ignores you when you said stop taking my IV out." She said to me.

" I know my love, but doesn't matter eight now, what matters is that you have a new one and that you're alive." I said to her as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey I love you Izzy!" I said to her.

"I love you too Jakey." She said to me.

"So, now what Jake?" She asked me.

"Well for right now Iz, you need to your leg suspended so it can heal the right way." 8vsaid to her.

" Yes sir Mr. Boyfriend Jake sir." As he said as she saluted to me.

"Izzy, you know we're not in the army right?" Cubby asked her.

"Cubby I don't care we're in the army or not I just love doing that and I think Jake thinks it's cute don't you baby?" She asked me.

"In your words yay hey yes way.

As we talked it over, Izzy kept looking at her leg being suspended.

"Jake I don't like being Mayan leg being suspended but, does it have to be suspended?" She asked me.

" Yes Izzy it does besides you don't want your leg to break even more do you?" I asked her.

"No I guess not you're right I should take it easy my leg just needs to heal I understand now Jake thank you." She said to me.

"You're welcome my love!" I said to her.

"Jakey my leg feels cold." She said to me.

So I just want to put a blanket over her leg so it can be warm I know it's weird but I did anyway because I love her.

So after I put a blanket on Izzy's leg, I decided to go to the cafeteria and get the three of us some water bottles.

So I went to the cafeteria walk over to the machine part in one gold doubloon inside the machine then I pressed the water bottle icon on the machine but the water bottles got stuck so I looked around a mechanic saw me having trouble with the machine he came over help me out got the water bottles for me and went back to his work.

I finally got the three water bottle so I went back to Izzy's hospital room where Izzy was taking a nap. So I placed her water bottle on the top of her dresser. I gave Cubby his water bottle, and I got mine.

Hey Cubby when did Izzy fall asleep?" I asked him

"Right when you went to the cafeteria she fell asleep." He said to me.

"Cool thanks for telling me!" I said to him.

" You're welcome and thank you for asking." He said to me.

Anytime." I said them as we started drinking out water bottles.

"Hey Jake and Cubby." Izzy said to us as she woke up from her nap.

"Hey Izzy, I left your water bottle on top of you dresser." I told her.

"Thank you Jake!" She said to me.

"You're welcome babe.

"Jake I'm hungry." She said to me.

"Okay how about I put some blueberries raspberries Blackcurrent and strawberries for snack." I said to her.

"Sure why not." She said to me.

So I went to the cafeteria and got her the fruits and then came back with them to her hospital room.

"Okay, Izzy I got every fruits they had in the cafeteria." I sent to her as I putted the pion of fruits on her bed.

So I went to the cafeteria and got her the fruits and then came back with them to her hospital room.

"Okay, Izzy I got every fruits they had in the cafeteria." I sent to her as I putted the pion of fruits on her bed.

"Thank you Jake I'm hungry." She said to me has she started eating fruits damn she's hungry.

"Can I have some fruits please Izzy." Cubby asked her.

" Sure why not don't leave me alone I'm eating." She said to him.

" Fair enough." He said to her..

"So Izzy, what where your thought about your surgery?" Cubby asked her.

" I don't know Cubby maybe, my thoughts had change since I was in the surgery room yesterday." She said to him.

" Really how so babe? " I asked her.

" Like I was so scared about this but now, I feel like a new person well almost a new person." She said to us as we all laughed.

"How did I look like after the surgery?" She asked us.

"You were normal the same way you want in, the same way you came out." I said to her.

"what did I look like when I was unconscious?" She asked us.

" Well first of all I thought you were dead." Cubby said to her as I gave him a slap on the face.

"Cubby shame on you." I said to him.

"Sorry ouch." He said as he rubbed his cheek.

" What Cubby meant to say was you look adorable when you were unconscious." I said to her even though that was me who said it.

"Izzy when you were in the recovery room, you were talking crazy but I loved it anyway. ' I said to her.

"Aww Jake that is so sweet of you to say. " She said 5ovme as she have me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah I have to agree with Jake here, I mean you were talking crazy and you were also arguing with Jake as well." Cubby said to her.

"I don't remember having a argument with Jake." She said to him.

"hahaha hahaha Cubby may I have a word with you alone outside of the room please?" I asked him.

"Sure Jake anything for you?" He said to me as we went in the hallway with izzy's door cracked open.

"How do I say this gently to you cubby? Oh yeah now I know..

"Why did you have to tell Izzy about that?"

" Jake I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to say it please don't kill me." He said to me as he bagged on two knees.

"Cubby get up you are making a scene and also you're embarrassing yourself." I said to him as he got up.

"I'm sorry can we go back inside now?" He asked me as I was opening the door and he followed but I closed the door on his face.

"Sorry Cubby but until you can say nice things about Izzy, you're staying out in the hallway." I said to him.

"Jake what did Cubby mean about you and me having an argument?" She asked to me.

"Uh oh." I said in panicked.


	33. Chapter 33 The next day

**Chapter 33 the next day**

**Jake's POV**

The next morning, Izzy and I woke up to see Cubby sleeping in our arms.

"Aww Izzy look at Cubby isn't he so cute when he is sleeping?" I asked her.

"Yes he is Jake." She said to me.

So Izzy decides to hold him while she cradles him on her chest.

"He is just so adorable when he's asleep." Izzy said to me.

"He is adorable remember the first day we met Cubby Izzy?" I asked her.

" Yes I do." She said to me.

That's when Cubby woke up in Izzy's arms.

"Good morning sleepy-head." Izzy said to him.

"Hi good morning." Cubby said her.

"How'd you sleep Cubby?" I asked him.

"I slept like a baby." He said to me.

Izzy and I just looked at each other and laughed.

"So Izzy, do you know when your getting discharged?" Cubby asked him.

"Cubby, it hasn't been a week yet!" She said to him.

" I know but you said that you want to leave." He said to her.

"Can we just enjoy this beautiful morning?" She asked him.

" Sure why not." He said to her.

So the three of us to decided to eat pancakes and waffles for breakfast.

"Man these pancakes and waffles are delicious!" I said to my crew.

"Uh guys, I got syrup on my face." Cubby said to us.

"Cubby come here let me wipe the syrup off your face." Izzy said to him as she got baby wipes.

So Izzy start wiping Cubbys face with baby wipes.

So after we're done eating awesome breakfast we continue to talk about Izzy's recovery.

"So Izzy what do you think about your recovery so far?" I asked her.

" I think I'm doing a good job Jake thank you for asking!" She said to me.

"No problem Izzy " I said to her.

"Jake, do you think I'll be able to walk again?" She asked me.

" Of course Izzy you will be able to learn to walk again all you need is for your leg to heal first then physical therapy to help you and learn to walk again." I said to her.

" But what I'm never going to learn how to walk again Jake I'm scared." She said to me as I can see that tears were coming down her cheek.

" Izzy Izzy look at me you're going to be fine after one week of being in the hospital is over, you are going to come home you're going to stay in bed again for your leg to heal then once it's fully healed I will make that appointment for you to learn how to walk again okay just don't cry Kay don't cry." I said to her and I wiped tears off her cheek.

"Izzy, Cubby and I will be there for you because we love you that's why you can learn how to walk again and you will just give your leg time to heal first." I said to her.

"Look, Izzy I know you're scared, but there's nothing to be scared of you will be fine." I said to her.

"Izzy you already made it past the surgery now if you can make it past your physical therapy lessons then you will be walking and running and jumping once again don't worry you can do this and you will do it I promise." I said to her.

And dancing you can't forget about dancing Jakey." She said to me.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that sorry Izzy." I said to her as I laughed.

"Hey Izzy, do you want a snack to eat?" I asked her.

"Yes I want to have huh I don't know what I want to have as a snack." She said to us.

" Well what do you want as a snack Izzy?" I asked her..

"Maybe cookies!" she said to me.

" Okay Izzy I'll get you some cookies." I said to her.

So I went to the cafeteria to get Izzy some cookies lucky for her there was a lot of cookies o I just grabbed watch one of them and putted them in a basket.

I went back to the room and handed Izzy her cookies.

"Here you go Izzy I got you some cookies and chocolate cake." I said to her as I putted her chocolate cake on her dresser.

"So, are the cookies good Izzy Cubby asked her.

" Yes they are really good Cubby thanks for asking?" Izzy said to her.

So Nurse Laura came in to check up on Izzy to up on her.

"Hey Ms. Gree how are you doing?" she asked her.

"I'm okay Nurse Laura thanks! " She said to her.

"So Izzy, you're going to have an x-ray on your leg later to see how your leg is healing do far." Nurse Laura said to her.

"Thanks Nurse Laura!" Izzy said to her.

" Your welcome Izzy." She said to her as she left the room.

**Izzy's POV**

So after I was done eating my chocolate cake, I decided to take a nap.

"Jake I'm going to take a little nap again." I said to him.

" Okay my love have a good nap!" He said to me.

"Thank you!" I said see him as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

jake's pov

After Izzy decided to take a nap, cubby and I went to the cafeteria and chatted a little bit about Izzy"s recovery along with her good behaviors.

" Well so far so good her recovery is getting really better." I said to him.

" I agree with you Jake she is getting better we hope that her x-ray will go well later on. " Cubby said to me.

"I hope so too buddy." I said to him.

"Izzy's doing a good job behaving if I do say so myself." I said to Cubby.

" Yeah I agree with you about that Jake she is doing amazing." Cubby said to me.

" You know it's kind of funny when you think about it." Cubby said to me.

" What do you mean by that Cubby?" I asked him.

"Hey don't get me wrong but you and Izzy are meant for each other and were always meant for each other." He said to me.

" Good thank God you said something nice." I said to him.

"Jake what are you thinking right now about Izzy's recovery so far?" Cubby asked to me.

" Well this is kind of silly to ask you Cubby since you're 8 years old and all but, do you think Izzy well still love me?" I asked him.

" Now why would you ask me a silly question like that Jake? If you already know the answer to that question. He said to me.

Jake's POV

After Cubby and I came back from the cafeteria, I immediately saw Izzy trying to take out her leg from being suspended.

"ISABELLA RISE GREEN!" I said to her while I was yelling.

"You're right forget I asked." I said to him.

"So Jake I heard that you're going to take Izzy to Paris!" He asked me with the excitement in his head."

" Yeah I am but that's not going to be in till the end of the story. Besides Cubby we have a long way until the end of this story is over." I said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

I just woke up from my nap and I realized that Jake and the cubby rodent in the room with me.

"Hi.. baby...how...was... lunch?" She asked me in a frightening tone.

I looked at my leg being suspended and all so I decided to move forward slowly taking out my leg from being suspended. That's when Jake and Cubby came back see me doing it in the process.

"Oh look at the time I forgot to get my orange juice Jake I'm going to go back to the cafeteria bye." Cubby said to me asking left the room.

"I leave the room with Cubby, and then I come back here to see THAT YOU WERE TRYING TO TAKE YOUR LEG OUT OF BEING SUSPENDED?" I asked her in range.

"Well if you put it that way then yes." She said to me.

"got it." She said as she finally took out her leg of being suspended.

"IZZY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I asked her.

"I THOUGHT Hey Maybe I SHOULD TAKE THIS OUT AND I DID."

"See what you did already you ruined your chance to leave the hospital now I am going to get dr. Lynch." I said to her as I marched out of the room.

"GOOD!" she said to me.

"Excuse me dr. Lynch, Izzy took out her leg of being suspended and she I said to him.

" Wow okay thank you for telling me. He said to me.

So I went back to Izzy's room and I tried getting her leg back in the suspended.

I kept trying but she kept refusing so I decided to yell at her.

IZZY ROSE GREEN LET ME HET YOUR LEG BACK OM TO SUSPENDED.* I said to her as s I was yelling at her.

"No!" She said to me.

"Izzy come on work with me." I said to her.

" No I'm not letting you put my leg back in suspended Jake I don't care I don't want it leave me alone I don't want it." She sent to me in a tantrum mode.

That's when dr. Lynch came in.

"Jake open the suspended please." Dr. Lynch said to me as I did what I was told.

"Once I open the suspended sling, documents immediately puttted Izzy's leg back inside slowly though.

"There Jake she's a fighter but we got it back in." He said to me as we both gave each other high-fives.

"Why do I have to get my leg back in suspended I hate it." She said to herself.

" Sorry Izzy but it was for your own good." I sent to her.

"JAKE, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUT MY LEG BACK IN SUSPENDED?" She asked me.

" WHY WHY I'LL TELL YOU WHY BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING TO TAKE IT OUT THAT'S WHY." I said to her.

"AND ANOTHER THING IZZY, YOU DON'T LISTEN AT ALL TO WHAT THE DOCTOR AND I ARE TRYING TO SAY TO YOU, YOU ALWAYS DO WHAT YOU

WANT TP DO IZZY AND I'M TIRED PLAYING SAVE IZZY, PROTECT IZZY MAKE SURE IZZY DOESN'T BREAK HER LEG." KNOW WHAT IF YOU WANT TO BREAK YOUR LEG SO BADLY GO AHEAD I'M GOING TO GO TAKE A BREAK." I said to her as I left to take a break by myself.

"Jake come back please." She said while calling my name and I did come back.

"Jake, I am sorry for not listening to you. I guess I've been so caught up of waiting for my leg to heal I didn't get a chance to tell you that how much you really mean to me I'm sorry Jake." She said to me.

"That's okay Izzy I accept your apology." I said to her.

"Really?" She asked me.

" Of course I do Izzy your my everything." I said to her.

So after Izzy apologized to me we shared a huge.

So I kissed Izzy on the forehead while I was holding her arms.


	34. Chapter 34 Izzy's X-rays

**Chapter 34 Izzy's X-rays**

**Jake's POV**

That afternoon Izzy Cubby and I started to have a conversation.

"Izzy look, I'm milkman." I sent to her as I showed her the milk carton on my head.

She giggled.

"Funny Jakey!" She said to me as she continued to giggle.

"Thanks I'm trying to make you laugh more because you're my girl and I love you." I said to her.

" I love you too Jakey!" She said to me.

"Izzy do you know when they're going to have that X-ray done?" Cubby asked her.

As if on cue dr. Lynch, nurse Laura and other nurses came in to take Izzy for her x-ray.

"Izzy it's time." Dr. Lynch said to her as he putted the railings up,

"Jake can you hold my hand?" She asked me.

"Your nervous? " I asked her.

" A little bit." She said to me.

"Izzy, there's nothing to be scared of you'll be fine you're going to just get an x-ray." I said to her.

So I picked him up and putted him on my lap.

"Shhhh shhhh she's going to be okay." I said him as I cradled him in my arms.

That's when Peter pan came to visit.

Ahoy my pirate crew!" Peter Pan said to us.

"Hey Peter!" I said to him.

"PETER." Cubby yelled his name as he ran to him.

"What's the matter Cubby?" He asked him

"Cubby's that worried about Izzy Peter." I explained to him.

" Wait Izzy's in the hospital?" He asked me.

"Yes Peter she has right now she's getting her X-ray done." I said to him.

" How did you know she was in the hospital already?" I asked him.

" Dr. Lynch call me a few weeks ago." He said to me.

"it's a good thing he did anyone cuz if he didn't, you would have to tell me what happened to Izzy Jake." He said to me.

"That is true Peter." I said to him.

"So Jake why is Izzy in the hospital?" Peter asked me.

"Well, this all started when she was running in The hideout and that's when she fell down the stairs and broke her leg." I started explaining to him.

" Go on." He said to me as I continued to tell him what happened next.

"We came to the hospital with Izzy and dr. Lynch said that she broke her leg in seven pieces. She was in the surgery room after that eight hours." I said to him.

" Whoa whoa whoa wait a second 8 hours she was in the surgery room for 8 hours?" Peter asked me.

" Yes this was the point of me telling you the story." I said to him

"And this is where we are now she is now getting an x-ray on her leg to see if it's healing." I said to him as I was finally finished telling him the story.

"Why was she in surgery for eight hours Jake?" Peter asked me.

"The reason why she was in surgery for 8 hours Peter pan was because that they needed to find the extra bones that were still stuck in her leg." I said to him.

" Okay." He said to me.

"well I got to go. I've got a lot more exploring to do but I promise that I'll be back to visit all three of you." He said to us as he flew away.

I can see that Izzy was nervous to see her results, so I held her hand tightly.

"Okay Izzy, on the first screen you see your leg broken no screws nothing. This is from the beginning.

"And on the X-ray we did today shows improvement." He said with excitement.

" Izzy your leg is healing up quicker than ever but still slowly.

."OMG my leg is improving Dr. Lynch?" Izzy asked him.

"Yes Izzy your leg is improving I'm so proud of you and I think your boyfriend's proud of you as well.

"You know I am doc you know I am."

So after Dr. Lynch left the room, I was so proud of Izzy, I was crying for joy I felt proud of her that her leg, is healing better then we imagined.

"Izzy I am so proud of you." I said to her while I was giving her a huge.

"Thanks Jake I am proud of myself as well." She said to me.

"You should be proud of yourself Izzy, your really close to learning how to walk again but not close." I said to her.

"Hey can I join on on the huge fest?" Cubby asked us while climbing onto Izzy's bed.

"Sure get over her little buddy." I said to him as I putted him in the middle of her bed so that Izzy and I, can give him a huge as well.

And so after a long day we all went to sleep.

"Goodnight Jake I love you." Izzy said to me.

"Goodnight Izzy love you too." I said to her as I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Jake and Izzy I love you both." Cubby said to us.

" We love you too Cubby." We said at the same time.

**Izzy's POV**

The next morning I got up and Jake and cubby were still sleeping_._

"Well good morning sleepyhead." I said to him.

"Good morning Izzy." Jake said to me.

"How did you sleep Jake? " I asked him.

" I slept great! Thanks!" He said to me.

" How did you sleep Izzy?" He asked me.

" I slept okay." I said to him.

"Hey Izzy would you like to draw?" He asked me.

" Yes please!" I said to him.

So Cubby grabbed paper and felted the tips to see that is was pointy enough and they were.

Then I started to draw a picture of Jake and I sitting on the sand watching the sunset holding hands.

"Wow, Izzy your really good at drawing." he said to me.

"Thanks!" I said to him.

that's when Jake started to draw and his drawing was steak fingers. his drawing was not good but I didn't care I loved it no matter how bad of a drawer he is.

"so Jake this is my coping skill because after I was yelling at you, and trying to take my IV out this is what helps me calm down." I said to him.

That's when Cubby joined in the drawing fun.

"Hey, Cubby what are you drawing?" Jake asked him.

"I'm just doddling." He said to him.

**Jake's POV**so after we were all done drawing Izzy started to break down into tears.

"Jake I just want to go home, I want my leg to heal faster, and this is all your fault." She said to me.

"Hey Izzy, calm down." I said to her

I tried to calm her down but it was too late. That's when she started to yell at me.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JAKE. IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I AM IN THE HOSPITAL, IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'M WEARING A HOSPITAL GOWN, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I HAVE AN IV IN MY HAND." she seid to me while yelling.

" HOW IS ALL OF THIS MY FAULT IZZY?" I asked her while yelling back at her.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION MISSY, YOU PIT ALL IF THIS OM YOURSELF. OT YOU HAVEN'T RAN INSIDE THE HIDEOUT, YOU WON'T HAD TO GO THROUGH ALL OF THIS." I said you her.

" IZZY STOP TRYING TO TAKE OUT YOUR IV AGAIN IT'S NOT SAFE." I said to her as I forcefully grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from her IV.

but what I didn't noticed was that Izzy already took out her IV

"Jake, Izzy took out her IV!" Cubby said to me as I now got worried and mad at the same time

" What Cubby go get the nurse." I said to him.

" I'm on it Jake." He said to me.

As Cubby went to go get the nurse, I started to yell at Izzy again.

"IZZY ROSE GREEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU JUST DID CAN YOU TELL ME IS IT THAT YOU HAVE DONE?" I asked her.

" Yeah I took out my IV so? Jake you know I hate needles and I don't want another IV inside me cuz I hate needles I don't want another IV." She said to me.

That's when Nurse Laura and other 0nurses came with Cubby.

"Hey Izzy, we're going to put a new IV into your hand." Nurse Laura said to her. But Izzy started to throw the needle away.

"Izzy I know your scared of needles but here is your teddy bear and I well hold your hand and also you can lay your head on my chest that way you won't Look at the needle." I said to her while I handed her the teddy bear and sat next to her as I started to hold her hand while nurse Laura starts to put s new IV into her hand.

"Jake, it hurts." She said to me while she started to cry in pain.

"I know it hurts Izzy, bit it is almost over." I said to her while stroking her hair.

So after Izzy got her new AV in I passed her pieces of paper and a book to lean on so she can come down and relax.

Anyway she decides to draw Minnie mouse that help her calm down. Cubby and I we're both relieved. So, Cubby and I started to have a conversation Izzy wasn't listening because she was focusing on coming down and was drawing Minnie mouse.

"Hey, Jake Izzy is so much calmer then she was after they putted the new IV in." Cubby said to me.

"I know but, let's keep an eye on her so that she don't worry too much." I said to him.

"Cool!" He said to me while giving me two thumbs up.

"Jake I think Izzy really wants to go home." He said to me.

" Cubby, I ready already told her that she needs to rest in order for her leg go heal." I said to him.

"But Jake, she reallly wants to go home" Cubby said to me.

"I understand that Cubby but, we need to waut until her leg is heald, and wait from Dr. Lymch to say that she can go home with us" I said to him

"I couldn't belive that Izzy's drawng of Minnie Mouse, is really good but not as good as Jenny's though." I said to myself.

so I walked over to Izzy, and said this to her.

"Hey Izzy, your drawing is perfect and I still can't believe you drove Minnie mouse what's next you're going to draw Phineas Flynn from Phineas and Ferb?" I asked her.

"Yes I am Jake!" She said to me.

"Hey Izzy can I draw on it please?" I asked her.

"No! And no offense Jake, but you are not a good drawer." She said to me.

" Can I draw on it please Izzy?" Kobe asked her witch that tgot me annoyed."

"Sure Cubby besides you are a good drawer Jake, not so much." She said to him.

"Why would Izzy let Cubby draw bon her paper and not me?" I asked myself.

"Hey Jake how about I teach you how to draw. Would you like that?" Izzy asked me.

" Yes please I would love that very much Izzy." I said to her.

"okay so how about we start with the basics drawing some shapes." She said to me.

" I don't know Izzy what if I mess up?" I asked her.

" Don't say that Jake if you mess up I can help you you just need some practice." Izzy said to me.

So Izzy started to draw a circle. And I copied her but my circle looked sloppy.

"How's this so far Izzy?" I asked you as I showed her my sloppy circle.

"You're getting there Jake just keep trying." She said to me.

"Here Jake how many ensure I make in a circle by tracing this cup." Izzy said to me as she gave me a cup to trace on.

"Is this good Izzy?" I asked her as I showed her my circle that I traced with my cup.

"Perfect baby." She said to me as she gave me a gold star.

"Where did she get the gold star stickers?" I asked myself.

"Now we can move on to other shapes." Izzy said to me.

"What's the next shape I'm going to learn to draw?" I asked her.

"A square!" She said to me.

"And how am I supposed to draw square?" I asked her.

"With this square cardboard I found under the table!" She said to me.

"Yay?" I said to her.

"What you don't want to trace the circle? I meant square!" She asked me.

" No! I do it's just that it's getting harder and harder to learn how to draw Izzy." I said to her.

" But we only get two shapes already and you're just starting to learn how to draw shapes and that's it don't let yourself get overwhelmed by this I know you can do it this Jake I believe in you." She said to me.

"Jake, I know you can do this right how else are you going to learn how to draw with Butch Hartman?" She asked me.

" No! I want you to teach me. But all you're doing is teaching me how to draw shapes." I said to her.

" But that's how I learned that's why I'm teaching you Jake. It's not a competition." She said to me.

" I didn't say it was a competition Izzy all I said was that you're the only one that can teach me how to draw." I said to her.

"Jake please don't make this into an argument I'm only helping you." She said to me.

"I understand that, and I'm trying not to make this into an argument Izzy." I said to her.

"I'm sorry Jake but I'm thinking that you are making this into an argument if you don't want me to teach you how to draw then I wasting my time for nothing." She said to me.

" Izzy please don't think that I want you to teach me please I'm sorry." I said to her.

" Are you going to listen to me and follow my directions?" She asked me.

" Yes Izzy." I said to her.

So throughout the evening Izzy was still teaching me how to draw for the whole evening.

"Okay Jake time for your test you're drawing test." She said to me.

" The first thing you aren't going to draw is, a flower." She said to me.

So I started with the basics of drawing my first flower. I started with a circle then I added a stem I had to little footballs for the petals last and not least I ended that with a lief leaf on the right side of the stem.

"Times up Jake let me see what you done." She sent to me as I handed her my drawing test.

"Wow Jake this flower you drew, is beautiful." She said me.

"Look if I can just take the test over... Wait what you say?" I asked her in shock.

" I said this flower is beautiful you did an awesome job Jake I am proud of you." She said to me as she wrote 100% on my drawing test. And she put a heart next to it with the world I love you.

"So, what now teach?" I asked her.

"Jake did you just call me your teacher?" She asked me.

"Yes I did Izzy." I said to her.

" Well my number one drawing student, how about you give me a kiss." She asked me.

" With pleasure." I sent it with a giggle as I kissed her..

"When we were kissing, dr. Lynch comes in.

"Hello everyone I just wanted to...?" Dr. Lynch said as he came in and saw me and Izzy kissing.

" Sorry about that Dr. Lynch." I said him as I pulled away from Izzy.

"That's fine I'm used to it." Dr. Lynch said with a giggle.

"Yeah anyway the reason I came in was because I wanted to give Izzy an update on her stay.

"Is it good news or bad news Dr. Lynch?" She asked him.

"It's actually good news." He said to her.

" Please tell me I'm leaving tomorrow." She asked him.

" Sorry it hasn't been a week yet." He said to her.

" But that's not why I came here. The reason why I came here was because we need to do more tests on Izzy's leg to make sure it's healing so I've scheduled two tests for you one another x-ray and two an MRI scan. You will get these done today before the end of my shift." He said to her.

"so in a little bit we will come back to get you for your X-ray and then and I will meet her if you will do an MRI." He said to her.

" Okay thank you Dr. Lunch!" She said to him.

" no problem oh yeah for the MRI you are going to have to stay stem for 40 minutes do you think you can manage it?" He asked her.

" Yeah I can do that I mean I didn't missing its to be out conscious fot 8 hours during the surgery, I think I can manage to stay still for 40 minutes." She said to him with a brave smile.

" Okay then see you in 30 minutes for your X-ray." He said it to her as he left the room.

So after dr. Lynch left Izzy was proud of herself. I have never seen her so excited.

"So Izzy, how do you feel about all of this so far?" I asked her.

"I think I feel more confident than I was in the beginning I mean I was so scared of surgeries which I am not anymore, I'm still scared of needles though but I'll get over it soon maybe I'll think about it other than that Jake I'm just happy that you and Cubby are with me by my side." She said to us which made us tear up.

So after Izzy said that amazing speech, Cubby and I hugged her.

Izzy's POV

So after Jake and I had our lovely conversation, Dr. Lynch came in to take to me so I can get my x-ray done.

"Guess what time it is?" Dr. Lynch asked me.

"My x-ray?" I asked him.

"Congratulations Izzy you have won a non expensive pay trip to the X-ray room." He said to me as I got the answer right.

" Yay!" I said with excitement.

So Dr. Lynch putted the railings up, and started to wheel me to the X-ray room with Jake by my side.

So we finally made it to the x-ray room where inside was the X-ray machine

"Okay Izzy, Jake is now going to lift you on to the X-ray machine, when she's done with that I am going to put pads on your chest and shoulders." He said to me.

"You are going to need these pads to protect you from the X-ray machine." He explained to me.

"Jake, would you kindly lift Izzy on to the X-ray bed so we can get started?" He asked him.

"On it Dr. Lynch!" He said as he lifted me onto the X-ray machine.

After he was done lifting me onto the X-ray machine, dr. Lynch then put did the pads on my shoulder and chest to protect me from the X-ray machine.

"Okay, Izzy what I want you to do now is breathe, and hold it for 5 seconds." He said to me as I did what I was told to do.

After I was done breathing for 5 seconds my x-ray was done it only took like 5 seconds.

"Okay Izzy we are done. I'm now going to bring you back to your room and once I get the results, tell you what the next thing is." He said to me.

" Thank you dr. Lynch you're the best." I said to him and he wheeled me back to my room.

Izzy change of plans instead of taking you the back to your room I am going to take you to get your MRI scan done. And Jake will be waiting for you back in your room once your MRI scan is done okay?" He asked me.

" Okay dr. Lynch thank you." I said to him.

"Okay Izzy before I get you inside the MRI machine, it let me tell you what it does. He said to me.

"Okay Dr. Lynch." I said to him.

"So what this MRI machine does is I got it doesn't move, it won't hurt you it won't kill you, but it will make noise that's why I will put headphones on you Jake told me you like to listen to Disney songs, so I downloaded all of your favorites into this headphone." He said to me.

"Cool!" I said to him.

" Now some kids say that new machine makes car noises, bird noises, any type of noise but it depends on what type of noise it makes. Anyway you going to be in laying on the bed Without removing for 40 minutes. The camera is going going to take a picture of your leg to make sure everything's going as planned and once that's done I will give you the results tomorrow because my shifts about to end soon." He said to me.

"Alright so I'm going to get started on your MRI scan! And remember no moving for 40 minutes okay Izzy?" He asked me.

"Okay!" I said to him as he was getting me prepped for my first MRI scan.

40 minutes later...

"Okay Izzy your MRI scan is done!"

40 minutes later...

"Okay Izzy your MRI scan is done!" Dr. Lynch said to me.

"I'm going to take you back to your room now Izzy because I'm about to leave." He said to me.

"Okay dr. Lynch." I said to him.

As he finally brought me back to the room, he Parked my bed and locked it he also put it down the railings.

"Okay Izzy I will give you your updates tomorrow you guys have an awesome night." He said to me as he left the room.

" Goodnight Dr. Lynch." The three of us said to him.

"Night guys!" He said back to us then left.


	35. Chapter 35 Izzy's results

**Chapter 35 Izzy's results**

**Izzy's ****POV**

The next morning Jake Cubby and I were having our breakfast. That's when dr. Lynch came in with my x-ray and MRI results.

"Okay, Izzy o have your results back from the two tests we did last light. The MRI scan and your X-ray." He said to me.

" Let's start with your X-rays with the previous one I grabbed as well." He said to me as he putted the X-rays on the screen.

"Oh right so according to your X-rays here, your leg is making a come back and what I mean by that, I mean it's healing faster." "He said to me.

"that's a good sign Izzy!" Jake said to me while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Now your MRI results...

"Your MRI results Izzy came back normal that means your leg is healing quicker, then ever before I might discharge you earlier than next week but we will see I might discharge you Sunday night or Sunday morning or Monday morning early." He said to me.

" You mean I get to go home soon?" I asked him.

"Yes Izzy you will get to go home soon I am proud of you anyway I'm going to go see what my other patients need. I'll come back later on to see how you guys are doing." He said to him.

"Thank you so much Dr. Lynch!" I said to him.

"You're welcome Izzy and congratulations!"

**Jake's POV**

After Dr. Lunch have is an amazing update on Izzy's leg, I was really really, proud of her.

"Izzy I can't be more prouder then I am right now." I said to her.

"Jake, i think I'm more prouder of myself as well." She said to me.

"You should me Izzy you world heard on this healing your leg thing." I said to her.

" Yeah, Izzy you rock!" Cubby said to her.

" Aww Thanks Cubby!" She said to her.

" Anytime Izzy!" Cubby said to her.

"So Izzy what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Well I was wondering if you can watch TV!" She said to me.

"Sure let me guess Austin Ally?" I asked her.

"Yes my love!" She said to me as I turned on the TV and Austin Ally was on.

First episode Rocker Writer

"Cubby, is Dez your favorite character?" Izzy asked him.

"Yes he is!" He said to her.

"I am fond of Austin Moon." I said to them.

"I am Ally and Trish kinda girl." Izzy said to us.

"Anyway, crew do you think it's weaird that Austin Ally is finally over?" Izzy asked us.

"I mean to be honest Izzy that show had a lot of music!" I said to her.

"I know Jake." She said to me.

Just then Peter Pan can through the window to visit.

"Ahoy my Pirate team!" Peter said to us.

"Peter!" Izzy said excitedly to see him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I'm here to see the the of you and to check on how you're doing Izzy." He said to her.

"Thanks Peter!" Izzy said to then Peter Pan can through the window to visit.

**Jake's POV**

It's nice to have Peter Pan here. That's when Peter Pan asking me the biggest question ever about Izzy.

"So, Jake how did Izzy's surgery go?" Peter asked me.

"Well according to the doctors and Izzy, both of them said that her surgery went fantastic and it's successful. She was in the surgery room for 8 hours by the way." I said to him.

"Why was she in the surgery for 8 hours Jake?" He asked me.

"Oh because, they have to find the rest of the bones in her leg that's why." I said to him.

"Good to know! The most important thing is that Izzy is healthy, and her leg is healing." Peter said to me.

"I agree with you 100% on that Peter Pan!" I said to him.

"So, Jake how was Izzy like in the recovery room?" Peter asked me.

"She was groggy, silly she thought that her leg was missing." I said to him.

"Was it?" He asked me.

"No!" I said to him.

"She was on Anesthesia for one night and she was also about to kill me but it was her anesthesia talkin." I said to him.

"So in this case she was crazy?" He asked me.

"Yeah but I loved every minute of her craziness

"she was also lying down on her bed sleeping she looks so cute when she was sleeping." I said to him.

"I bet Jake." He said to me.

"Hey Jake, I gotta go explore the lands beyond the never seas." Peter said to me.

"Okay Peter!" I said to him as he flew off.

So after Peter had left, Izzy woke up from here nap.

"Ahoy Jakey!" She said to me while rubbing here little cute eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead how was your nap?" I asked her.

"It was relaxing." She said to me.

"Great! Anyway, Izzy do you want to take a stroll in a wheelchair?" I asked her.

" Yes please Jakey!" She said to me.

"Okay, Izzy I am going to go ask Dr. Lynch for a wheelchair don't go anywhere." I said to her.

"Jakey, where am I supposed to go when I am I'm my bed you silly cute Pirate." She said to me.

" Oh yeah!" I said to her while laughing.

So I went to go ask Dr. Lynch for a wheelchair, so I can take Izzy put for a stroll

"I was wondering if it's okay if I can take Izzy out for a stroll?" I asked him.

Sure Jake!" He said to me.

"I might need the wheelchair as well so what you said Doctor Lynch?" Can Izzy go for a stroll? I asked him.

"Oh the wheelchair?" He asked me.

"Yes the wheelchair why what happened?" I asked him.

"Nothing it's just that I don't really know where the wheelchairs are." He said to me.

"What do you mean you don't know where you put them?" I asked him.

" We were doing a little bit of decorating for the summer bash we're having a few weeks and I don't remember where I put the wheelchairs."

" Who's summer bash for anyway?" I asked him.

"it's for Izzy we're doing a congratulations goodbye and good luck party for her please don't tell her. Cuz I wanted to be a surprise.

"Don't worry I won't tell her now let's go find those wheelchairs so I can finally take her out for a stroll." I said to him.

"Okay!" He said to me as we went out of his office and looked for the wheelchairs.

"No Dr. Lynch it's not a date it's just me and her having a nice relaxing stroll around the hospital." I said to her.

" Okay then whatever you say Jake." He said to me as he went back to his office.

So after I got the wheelchair, I went back to Izzy's room parked the wheelchair next to her bed, I lifted her up into my arms and placed her on the wheelchair I them grabbed the two Handel's and started to take her out for a stroll around the hospital.

"how are you holding up Izzy?" I asked her as we were continuing our stroll around the hospital.

"Holding up really good Jake. Thanks!" She said to me.

"Hey, Jake?" She called my name

"Yeah Izzy!" I said to her.

"I love you." She said to me.

"I love you too Izzy." I said to her.

"Hey, Izzy let's go get something to eat." I suggested.

"Okay!" She said to me.

So I took Izzy to the cafeteria, to get us something to eat, but once we got there, the cafeteria was closed.

"Yay hay no way the cafeteria is closed." She said to me.

"Well there's always tomorrow." I said to her.

"Yeah you're right Jake. How about we go to the vending machine instead!" She suggested.

"That's a great idea Izzy." I said to her.

So to the vending machine we went the note says that the bed machine will be turned off at 9 p.m. and looked at my watch and it was actually 7:30 p.m. we had time

So I took out some gold doubloons and pressed two chocolate bars from me and Izzy.

"Here you go Izzy." I said to her as I handed her the chocolate bar.

"Thanks my love!" She said to me as she gave me a kiss on the cheek filled with chocolate.

So we decided to go back to Izzy's hospital room. As we got back, we saw that Cubby was watching SpongeBob on Nickelodeon.

He was watching SpongeBob's Big Birthday blowout, to celebrate his 20th anniversary of being on TV.

So after Izzy and I returned from our stoll around the hospital, Izzy felt sleepy, so I carry her back to her bed and laid her on the pillow.

"Hey Jake how is she?" Cubby asked me.

"She's fine she's just sleepy." I said to him.

"Wow so she's sleepy?" Cubby asked me.

"Yes cubby she is sleepy cineworld crazy questions?" I asked him.

" No! But seriously Jake I hope she gets better soon." He said me.

" Yeah I hope so too." I said to him.

"Jake why is Izzy so sleepy every single time?" Cubby asked me.

" she just is Cubby she's just tired okay that's it any more questions? I asked him.

"No! What's your problem Jake?" He asked me.

" MY PROBLEM MY PROBLEM MY PROBLEM IS THAT IZZY, MEANS THE WORLD TO ME CUBBY.

"Jake calm down look I know you're upset I know that you feel bad I do too but you need to understand that Izzy will get better I promise you she will not get better just continue sitting next to her." He said to me.

"That's all I needed from your Cubby. That's what I needed I needed support thanks!" I said to him while giving him a hug.

" No problem Jake!" He said to me. He said to me.

"Jake remember the times that you yelled at Izzy, you feeling better now I can see that in your eyes. I know you're hurt I know you're scared I am too but you can't just keep yelling at us especially Izzy." He said to me.

"Cubby it's really hard to see her crying every time, she starts to cry I began to cry it really hurts." I said to him.

"I know Jake I know." He said to me.

"Hey Cubby?" I called his name.

"Yes Jake what's up!" He said to me.

"Thank you!" I said to him.

"For what Jake?" He asked me.

"For being the best friend ever, and for helping me calm down I really needed it." I said to him.

"Awww coconuts it was nothing buddy." He said to me.

After we went down talking, Izzy wakes up from her nap.

"Hey my sweetie how are you?" I asked her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm good how about you?" She asked me.

"I never felt better!" I said to her with a smile.

"I love you Izzy!" I said to her.

"I love you too Jake." She said to me.

"And we love you Cubby get over here buddy." I said to him as I picked him up and we hugged together.


	36. Chapter 36 More Updates about Izzy

**Chapter 36 More Updates about Izzy**

**Izzy's POV**

The Next Morning Jake, Cubby, and I were having our breakfast. We were having Jam on whole-wheat toast.

"Here Izzy let me help you spread your jam on you toast!" Jake said to me while assisting me with the Jam.

He also helps Cubby spreading his Jam on his toast.

"So Izzy, how are you doing this morining?" He asked me.

"I'm doing really well thanks!" i said to him.

That's when Dr. Lynch came in.

"Hello Miss Gree! I am here to give you some updates on your leg. So the firs thing you should know is that your leg will need to take a long time to heal after you're discharged from the hospital. Also you will need to be the a cast for two or three week." he said to me.

"Oh and before I forget you will need Physio Theraphy to help you learn how to wak again." He said to me,

**Jake's POV**

After Dr. Lynch had left, Izzy was feeling a little bit worried and scared at the same time and I know what it was.

"Izzy, are you worried about breaking your leg more once you get the cast on?" I asked her as I saw a tear coming down her cheeks.

"Yes Jake!" She said to me in a low tone.

"Shhhh shhhh it's okay Izz I've got you." I said o her as I held her in my arms.

"After I calmed Izzy down, she was getting sleepy so she fell asleep on my chest witch I decided to lay her head on the pillow. Once she had fallen into a deep sleep, Cubby and I started to have a conversation about her recovery and stuff.

"So Jake, how do you think Izzy is doing so far?" Cubby asked me.

"I think she is doing really well." I said to him.

" How so?" He asked me.

"Well, Cubby let's me just say that she is in good hands of really good doctors and nurses." I said to him.

"Jake, I feeling worried about Izzy." He said to me.

"Cubby everything is going to be okay with her she's in good hands, she's getting a lot of medical treatment the doctors and nurses are there to help her and the best part is her three best friends are with her and that's you me and Skully. So don't get yourself worked out over one little thing, just be glad that she's in like your big sister okay and she loves you." I said to him.

"You really think so?" He asked me.

"Do I really think so... Cubby, is he is the best big sister to you and me she has been there for us she's always been there for us she will be there for us and the best part is once she's out of the hospital, I'm taking her on a romantic cruise to Hawaii for our date." I whisper to him into into his ear.

"Jake what are the medical treatments Izzy is getting?" He asked me.

"well Cubby the medical treatments that Izzy is getting are Thorazine that It can treat her mental illness, behavioral disorders, tetanus, blood disorders such as porphyria, and severe nausea and vomiting. It well also reduce anxiety before any of her surgeries. She is also taking pain medication for her leg twice a day in the morning." I explained to him.

"Thanks for telling me Jake I love you man!" He said to me.

" Anytime Cubby!" I said to him.

" But Jake when we'll Izzy wake up?" He asked me.

"Well to be honest, I really don't know yet cuz she is a really deep sleeper." I said to him.

"So Jake you know how Izzy keeps taking out her IV?"

"Yeah what about that?"

"You think she'll take out her IV again?" He asked me.

" I don't buddy but if she does, I'm going to have to call the nurse again. I said to him.

"Oh okay then!" He said to me.

"So if she does take out her IV Jake, then she will need a lot and I mean a lot of treatment." He said to me. And I agree with him.

**Izzy's POV**when I woke up I saw the remote on my bed so I decided to pick it up and turn on the TV so I can watch dancing with the Stars.

I started to look around and I noticed that I was the only one in the room.

"Hello hello Jake Cubby, Skully, where are you guys hello?" I said to myself as I started to get worried.

"Jake Cubby guys?" I said to myself as I continue to call their names but they didn't answer.

So I decided to watch dancing with the Stars as I gave up for calling Jake and Cubby's name.

"They should know that I hated being alone." I said to myself quietly as I continue to watch dancing with the Stars.

"I was still watching dancing with the Stars I looked at the door and they did not come back in I wonder where they are?" I said to myself.

I feel like I want to dance but due to my broken leg I know that I couldn't so I had to follow Jake's rules and the doctors." I said to myself.

I didn't know that Jake and Cubby came back from the cafeteria and the boy was Jake angry at me.

"Izzy Rose green you are in big trouble young lady." He said to me.

"Is that made me jump and lose grip of the remote that's when Jake caught the remote and turn off the TV.

"Hey I was watching that." I sent him in an angry voice.

"Izzy you know better not to watch dancing with the Stars." He said to me.

"well I got bored and plus you guys didn't even leave a note saying that you went to the cafeteria." I said to him.

" I told you we should have left a note Jake." Cubby said to him.

"Me! You're telling me that I should have a match on Note for Izzy?" Jake asked him.

"Yes! You should have enough to note for Izzy. I thought you were responsible." Cubby said to him.

"I am responsible Cubby." Jake said to him.

"Oh you mean like you are responsible for I'm leaving your girlfriend alone inside the hospital room without letting her know we went to the cafeteria?" Cubby asked him.

"Oops." Jake said guilty.

"I can watch dancing with the Stars if I want to Jake were not back inside The hideout." I said to him.

"No you can't." He said to me.

"Yes I can you're not the boss of me jerk." I said to him

"Did you just call me a jerk?" Jake asked me.

"Yes I did Jake. And another thing Jake dancing with the Stars wasn't canceled you just block the channel." I said to him.

" You're going to get it now Jake." Cubhy said to him.

" Shut the hell up Cubby." Jake said to him. .

"how did you even find out?" He asked to me.

"I didn't have to find out Jake you already know that I'm a smart girl." I said to him and I was right.

"Izzy I'm sorry that I lied to you okay." He said to me but I was still mad.

"To be honest Izzy I'm only looking out for you and your safety that's it that's the only thing I'm looking out for can you please accept my apology?" He asked me.

" No! You lied to me Jake you lied to me I don't think we can continue this relationship right now." I said to him.

" Izzy please please don't do this please I'm only looking out for your safety please." He said to me.

"why would you lie to me Jake? Why?" I asked him.

"By the way Jake I can prove that I can dance." I said to him as I tried to get out of my bed but Jake and cubby grabbed on to me really quick.

"Izzy what are you trying to prove?" He asked me.

"I'm trying to prove that I can dance still even with a broken leg." I said to him.

" But, Izzy you can't do that just my proving that you can dance with a broken leg." Jake said to me.

That's when cubby started to hit my hand but he then also hits my private part witch that hurt bad.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" I said to myself as I was holding my private part.

"CUBBY WHY DID YOU KICK IZZY IN HER PRIVATE PART?" HE asked him.

"I I, I, I, I, didn't mean to." Cubby said to him.

"Jake Jake, go get nurse Laura. Please!" I said to him as I was still holding onto my private part.

" Okay Izzy I'll be right back." He said as he ran to go get nurse Laura.

**Jake's POV**

As I was running to get Nurse Laura, I found her doing some paper work while she was sitting on her desk.

"Nurse Laura! Nurse Laura!" I said to her as I ran to her desk.

"Jake! What's wrong?" She asked me as she can see that I was out of breath.

"Izzy Cubby kocked her in private part." I said to her but not in complete sentences.

"Wait Jake slow down take deep breaths, tell me what happened." She asked me as I took some deep breaths and started to tell her what happened.

"Is he was trying to prove not so you can dance even if she has a broken leg, I asked her what was she trying to prove, and then she said that she was trying to prove that she can dance even with a broken leg. That's when Cubby kicked Izzy in her private parts." I said to her.

So after I told nurse Laura about Izzy we both ran back to her room. And once we got back there was blood on her bed and that got me worried

"Izzy! I said as I ran to her and saw the blood Stain on her hospital gown.

"Okay Nurse Laura, Elijah live what do you want me to do? I asked her.

Cuz there's blood everywhere on her bed." I said to her.

" Well the first thing you should do is yell at Cubby." She said to me. But I turned around Cubby wasn't inside the room.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked them.

"Jake I'll be right back." Nurse Laura said to me asking left the room.

"Dr. Lynch we have a search party dr. Lynch we have a search party we need to find cubby and fast." She said on the phone.

That's when dr. Lynch came over in a rush.

"Hey I'm here so what's this I hear about a search party?" He asked all three of us.

" CUBBY IS MISSING!" KEEP UP." The three of us sat down at the same time but Izzy set hers in a weak voice as I saw more blood coming out of her private part.

"Jake more blood is coming out." She said to me.

"Okay here's the plan Laura you go get the other nurses and tell them to take Izzy to the operating room, Jake you're coming with me so we can both find Cubby." Dr Lynch said to us.

"Okay that's a good idea!" I said to him I panicked a little bit.

So nurse Laura corded the other nurses and they took Izzy to the operating room, while dr. Lynch and I, and the other doctors went on a search party to find Cubby.

"so the first place the doctors and I checked was the cafeteria.

"Excuse me have you seen Cubby?" I asked one of the lunch Ladies as I showed them a baby picture of Cubby.

"sorry I don't know where or who cubby is and I don't know where he went sorry kid." One of the lunch lady said to me.

" Thanks!" I said to them as we continued searching.

"Cubby where are you buddy?" I shouted his name at the top of my lungs."

" Dr. Lynch, I'm worried about him." I said to him.

" I know you are Jake but we'll find him don't worry." He said to me as he put his hands on my shoulder.

So we got the searching and searching and searching for Cubby but we couldn't find him.

As we finally made it to the roof, we saw two Cubby's when was just sitting on the roof and the other was just a regular cubby where you put clothes on top of it.

So I pointed to the one that was sitting on the edge of the roof.

And that one stupid dumb doctor AKA Dez, just post the other cubby off the roof breaking everything.

That's when a little boy came up to us yelling..

"OMG CUBBY'S ON THE ROOF!"

"Oh my God come on!" I said to all of the doctors as we took the stairs to the roof.

"Cubby what's wrong why are you sitting on the edge of the roof?" I asked him as I sat next to him.

"I got scared of the blood coming out of Izzy's private part I didn't mean to hit her Jake I didn't mean to." He said to me as he starts to cry.

" I know you didn't mean to Cubby." But you are going to have to pay the consequences of what you did. You know that right?" I asked him.

"Yes Jake I'm sorry." He said to me as he decided to sit on my lap.

"Cubby I'm still mad at you about this but, we can talk about your consequences later on all right now thanks to you, Izzy's in surgery again." I said to him.

"Jake I'm sorry for what I did to her I'm so sorry." He said to me as he was crying onto my chest while I was hugging him.

" I know you are it's okay Cubby it's okay!" Shhhh shhhh it's okay buddy it's okay." I said to him as he continued to cry on my chest.

"Jake what are my constituents?" Cubby asked me.

"I think apologizing to Izzy will be the best consequences for you Cubby I'm sorry, but that's the only way I can punish you right now." I said to him.

"Okay fair enough." He said to me.

As we went back inside the hospital we went to the waiting room to wait for Izzy.

"Jake how long will it be until Izzy's out of Surgery?" Cubby ask me.

" I hope not Long like last time." I said to him.

So as we were sitting on the couch waiting for Izzy, we then saw dr. Lynch pushing Izzy's hospital bed back to her room and he hooks her bed to the wall as she is still under anesthesia.

I walked over to her as I bring the chair over to her hospital bed while I was holding her hand while she was still sleeping.

But, Cubby didn't want to come near her as he didn't want to hurt her again so he stayed on the couch.

But before she was brought back we decided to talk about how worried we are for her.

"Jake I'm worried about her." Cubby said to me.

" I'm worried about her too cubby but the only thing we can do right now is pray." I said to him.

"Cubby why aren't you coming over to Izzy's hospital bed don't you want to apologize?" I asked him.

"Yes I really do Jake but I'm scared what if I hit her again?" Cubby asked me.

" Cubby I promise you you won't do that okay! Come here sit on my lap." I said to him as they picked him up and placed him on my lap.

"Jake I don't know if I can do this." Cubby said to me.

" Course you can cubby you know she loves you as your little brother." I said to him.

" You're right I can do this!" He said to me

"That's the spirit cubby!" I said to him.

"Izzy if you're listening to me I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did can you ever forgive me?" Cubby ask her.

Once I placed Cubby on Izzy's bed, she moved her hand towards him and squeezed it letting him know that she accept his apology.


	37. Chapter 37 Cubby's happy again

**Chapter 37 Cubby's happy again**

**Cubby's POV**

Once I saw my hand being held by Izzy, I was really touched to see that she accepted my apology I was crying for happiness.

"Cubby I am so proud of you!" Jake said to me.

"Thanks Jake I do have one question though how did Izzy move her hand to mine without even waking up?" I asked him.

"It's like she says she's a smart girl she knows who's with her and she already knew that you were already going to sit next to her so yeah she loves you cubby she loves you so much." Jake said to me.

" Jake do you mind if I give her a kiss on the cheek?" I asked him.

" By all means go ahead buddy I think she would love that." Jake said to me as I gave Izzy a peck on the cheek.

After the twenty minutes were up, Izzy woke up from her long nap.

"Izzy I am so sorry." I said to her again just to make sure she heard me.

"Cubby I forgive you okay I know you did was wrong and I was mad but as I heard you apologize to me twice I accept your apology twice." Izzy said to me.

"And Izzy I will make sure, Cubby doesn't hit you ever again." Jake said to her as I agreed with him.

"Good thank you Jake! And thank you for apologizing to me Cubby I needed that so badly right now." Izzy said to the two of us.

"Okay everyone Izzy is back in her hospital room." Dr. Lynch said to us.

Thanks!" Cubby and I said to him.

" Hey, Jake I am tired I am going to take a nap." Izzy said to me.

" Okay Izzy! I love you and have a good nap." I said to her as I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Once Dr. Lynch had left and Izzy had asleep, Cubby and I decided to go to the shop and get Izzy a get a get well soon gift.

**Izzy's POV**

After my nap, I woke up to see that I was once again alone in my hospital room.

That's when I saw a not on my stomach with a rose attached to it.

"Izzy, Cubby and I went out to go get some Chinese food since we know you don't like hospital food.

Love Jake xxxx"

"I smiled at the note and the Rose Jake is smart thank God enough to note for me this time. But why couldn't I go with them do they know I don't like to be alone." I said to myself.

I then got bored already, as they know that I love to have company especially with my boyfriend.

That's when I saw the remote on the table beside my bed so I'm leaned over to grab it. Once I do that I turn the TV on to find the channel was Cbeebies!?

"Who in the world putted this on MY TV?" I asked myself as I started to think that Jake was the one that put the show on.

So I took the remote turn the cable guide on, and out of nowhere it was the Teletubbies.

That's when I immediately turned the channel, to dancing with the Stars I knew that I wasn't supposed to watch it, but Jake wasn't in the room.

"That's much better I said to myself as I was continued to watch dancing with the Stars."

" Thank God my boyfriend isn't here to tell me off." I whisper to myself.

I wanted to dance so instead of getting out of bed, I chose to move my shoulders and my arms basically my upper body. And that's when I heard the door open so astounded moving my upper body to see that Jake and Cubby we're back and Jake was hiding something behind his back quickly as you didn't expect to see me awake so soon.

That's when Jake got annoyed and angry at me because he found out that I was watching dancing with the Stars even though I shouldn't be since my mag it's still healing and he thinks that I might get this dancing dreams again. That's when he started to yell at me.

"IZZY ROSE GREEN! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO WATCH DANCING WITH THE STARS BUT, YOU LITERALLY DISOBEYED ME AND Decided TO WATCH IT." He said to me.

" HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ME DANCE?" I asked him while yelling at him back.

" YES I HAVE SEEN YOU DANCE AND SING LIKE WHEN YOU IN FRONT OF. CUBBY, SKULLY AND I." He said to me.

" SO ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU DON'T HAVE FAITH IN ME JAKE?" I asked him.

" IZZY I DO HAVE FAITH IN YOU I'M JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YOU AND YOUR SAFETY WHEN YOU WERE LOOKING FOR QUEEN ISABELLA'S TREASURE YOU WERE ICE SKATE AROUND THE DRAGON, I WAS WORRIED THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO MAKE IT." He said to me.

" WELL GUESS WHAT JAKE, I DID MAKE IT WHEN MY LEG WASN'T BROKEN. SEE YOU DON'T HAVE FAITH IN ME."

Jake was about to say something to me, that's when cubby jumped in and asked Jake this.

" Then how come you said we gotta to find her she might need our help when Izzy wasn't in The hideout?" Cubby asked him that got me really annoyed at that right now.

"SO, YOU THINK I COULDN'T DO IT BY MYSELF!? I DON'T ALWAYS NEED PROTECTION." I said to him.

"Izzy I SAID MIGHT! NOT SHE NEEDS OUR HELP. ANd May I Included That You DID NEEDED OUR HELP AS I STOOD UP FOR YOU, WHEN CAPTAIN HOOK SAID GIVE ME THAT SWORD. AND LET ME NOT FORGET WE HELPED YOU SLID PAST THE DRAGON." He said to me.

" I mean who knows what the dragon could have done to you Izzy. You scared us when we found that you weren't in The hideout." He said to me.

" Okay! Okay! I SEE YOU'VE PROVED BY SAYING THAT I NEED YOU ALL THE TIME JAKE." I said him as I rolled my eyes.

"Well do you need me Izzy?" He asked me.

"What am I? A girl? I asked him.

"Yes Izzy you are a girl but you're also a strong girl who is been through so much these past few weeks especially with your teeth surgeries but you're also brave too bad on the anything. That's why Cubby and I got you this!" He said to me as he showed me what was behind his back. It was a giant panda bear.

"Jake, you buyed me a giant panda bear?" I asked him with tears coming down my eyes.

" Yes! Izzy, I love you and maybe I was too protective of you watching dancing with the Stars. Maybe after your leg is healed and you've done your physio therapy, We can, go on a romantic cruise together after we go to Hawaii what do you say?" He asked me.

I didn't say anything after that because what I did next was I took Jake's face, and kissed him which Cubby didn't actually mind.

**Jake's POV**

After I surprised Izzy with a big giant panda bear, she asked me why was CBeebies on when she woke up.

"Did why was CBeebies on when I woke up?" She asked me.

"That was actually for Cubby I don't know why it was on when you woke up but sorry about that." I said to her.

" Oh that makes sense. But why was it on for Cubby last night?" She asked me.

" I don't know Cubby asked me to put on CBeebies for some reason." I said to her.

"Oh that really clear things up for me Jake thanks!" She said to me.

"Your welcome my love!" I said to her.

"Jake, I thought you put in CBeebies on for yourself." She said to me.

" What no! I'm a 10 year old boy I don't want those baby shows, except Cubby." I said to her.

"You got a point there." She said to me.

So that when Dr. Lynch came into the room with Izzy's updates about her leg and her private part.

"Hey Miss green I came in today at this time to give you your updates on your leg, and your private part." Her said to her.

" so as you all 3 know is Izzy's leg is healing really well." Dr. Lynch said to us.

"Okay Izzy, now I thought your private part." Dr. Lynch started.

" The reason why your private part was bleeding so much, was because of your ovaries." He said to her.

" Oh my God is that bad?" She asked him.

"Not recently it's a good thing we treated it quicker than we thought we did. I mean if it was bleeding more you could have died but thank goodness you didn't die Izzy you are so brave and I think your boyfriend agrees with me." He said to her.

" I agree with her and you Dr. Lynch, thank you so much!" I said to him.

"Anytime Jake!" You said to me as he not the room.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD JAKE JAKE JAKE I'M SCARED." Izzy said to me in a panic.

"Izzy I am so sorry this happened." Cubby apologized to her again.

"SHUT UP CUBBY. If you had a kick me in my private part I would have never bleed thanks to you I had surgery again and if they didn't treat me I could have died and I would have blamed you." Izzy he said to him.

" Wow Izzy calm down it's not Cubby's fault. Okay scratch that it is his fault but hey you can't help it he's Cubby." I said to her.

"All I'm trying to do is say sorry to you Izzy. I know I'm not perfect but you need to understand that... I'm sorry." Cubby said to her as you start to cry and throw a fit.

"Jake cubby is going to hurt himself if he keeps banging his head on the table." Izzy said to me.

"Don't worry Izzy I putted a pillow on the table to make sure Cubby doesn't crack his head open." I informed her.

"Smart!" Izzy said to me.

"Jake, bring Cubby over here please." Izzy asking me as I picked up Cubby and place him on Izzy's bed.

"Shhhh shhhh, it's okay cubby I'm sorry that I yelled at you." Izzy said to him that she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"who's thickish, who's ticklish tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle." Izzy said to him as she tickled Cubby.

"Okay okay okay okay okay okay okay Izzy okay stop stop tickling me that tickles stop." Cubby asked her as she continued to tickle him.

"So, does this called for the group hug?" I asked them.

" It sure does Jakey Bear get over here." Izzy said to me as I ran to them and gave them the best group ever.

"Hey guys how about I order us McDonald's! I asked my crew.

"Yeah!' The two set at the same time.

So that's what I did check out my iPhone and called the number.

(718)-338-0808

"Thank you for calling McDonald's may I please take your order? And if you're Donald Trump,

I do not want to speak to you because you're the worst president ever." Bing bong said to me.

" Hello yes this is Jake Hutchinson I am not Donald Trump just to let you know I am not Donald Trump, also may I please have three orders 3 large Cokes three french fries large, three large burgers and a Happy meal with a toy Andy toy doesn't matter? " I asked him.

"Well okay! That's going to be $9.38 sir.

"yeah sure hold on a second bing bong." I said to him that I put him on hold.

"Do any of you guys have $9.38?" I asked Cubby and Izzy.

"Sorry, Jake I got to sit on my money to take Stormy out on a date later on. " Cubby said to me.

" How about you my sweet sweet angel?" I asked Izzy.

"yeah sure hold on a second bing bong." I said to him that I put him on hold.

"Do any of you guys have $9.38?" I asked Cubby and Izzy.

"Sorry, Jake I got to sit on my to take Stormy out on a date later on." Cubby said to me.

" How about you my sweet sweet angel?" I asked Izzy.

"Actually Jake, I think I do have some money." Izzy said to me

"Oh sweet! How much money do you have babe?" I asked her.

" I have exactly what you said $9.38 here you go my love." Izzy said to me as she handed me $9.38.

'Hello Bing Bong, yes I have exactly $9.38 as you said. I said to him.

"Great all I need is the address and I will send you your order!" Bing Bong said to me.

" Okay hold on a second again." I said to him as I putted him on hold again.

"Anybody know the address to this place?" I asked Izzy and Cubby.

"sure it's The Never Times Hospital located on Neverland avenue!" Isanti bing bong.

" Thank you! Your order will be there in about 3 hours." Bing Bong said to me.

"Thank you!" I said to him.

" You're welcome can I get you anything else sir?" Bing Bong asked to me.

"Yes is there a hot girl I can date?" I asked bing bong.

"JACOB HUTCHINSON HANG UP THE PHONE!" Izzy yelled at me.

"Yes honey bun!" I said to her as I immediately hung up my phone.

"sorry about that honey!" I said to her.

"That's okay! But next time if you say that again you're gonna get it." Do I make myself clear Jake?" She asked me.

"Yes ma'am like a lemon." I said to her.

"Okay I have a McDonald's order for Jake Hutchinson?" The the delivery man said to me.

" Right here sir!" I said to him as he handed me the order and I handed him the $9.38.

"thank you kind sir and for that I will give you one gold doubloon for being the best delivery man ever!" I said to the nice delivery Man.

"Thank you so much Jake!" The delivery man said as I closed the window.

"Hey wait wait wait wait wait Ahhhh!" Crash!

I opened the window up again and said.

" Sorry my bad." I said to the delivery man.

"That's okay at least this big giant bean bag broke my fault." The delivery man said to me as he got out of the bean bag and left.

"Hey Cubby is Drake and Josh on yet?" I asked him as I got the food ready.

"It's going to be on soon Jake!" He said to to me.

**Audrey**: It's okay, Robbie. I promise you, Drake and Josh are gonna build you a brand new treehouse.

Drake: What?

**Josh**: Say what now?

**Walter**: You heard her.

Robbie's father: Well, we are driving up to our cottage in Fresno for the weekend. Could you boys rebuild it... tomorrow?

**Drake**: Tomorrow?

Josh: No, that won't work.

**Audrey**: Of course they can.

Josh: But we have dates tomorrow.

**Drake**: With hot twins.

**Walter**: Tough squash.

**Drake**: Squash?

**Josh**: I don't know, he says things. I really... I don't know.

**Audrey**: You can go on your dates after the three of you finish rebuilding Robbie's treehouse.

**Megan**: Whoa, whoa. By the three of us, I hope you mean Drake, Josh and Josh's imaginary friend.

**Josh**: Hey.

**Megan**: Mom.

**Walter**: Drake and Josh said you were helping them with the rocket when it flew through the window.

Drake: She was.

**Audrey**: So you have to help rebuild the treehouse tomorrow.

**Megan**: But I'll miss Janie's birthday party. Tell them it wasn't my fault.

**Drake**: Ooh, sorry.

**Josh**: Too bad, little girl.

**Josh**: Drake.

**Drake**: What?

**Josh**: Where's the door hole?

**Drake**: It goes right there, see I drew it with a magic marker.

**Josh**: You were supposed to cut it out with the power saw.

**Drake**: Dude, I'm gonna!

**Josh**: Oh really?

**Drake**: Yes!

**Josh**: So go get the power saw.

**Drake**: Okay, I will. [tries to walk through the wall where the painted door is] I see the problem.

**Josh**: Oh do ya?!

"Oh my God Drake is so funny!" I said to Cubby and Izzy.

" Not as funny as Megan." Cubby pointed out.

"Oh come on I think Drake is more hilarious than Megan." I said to Cubby.

" I hate to disappoint you boys but I think Josh is more hilarious than Megan or Drake." Izzy said to us.

" Oh come on why do you think Josh is more hilarious than Drake and Megan Izzy?" Cubby asked her.

" Because Cubby Josh reminds me of my boyfriend. And between Josh and Jake they're both hot." Izzy pointed out to cubby.

" Wait you think Josh and I are hot?" I asked her.

"Well of course Jake one Josh lost a lot of weight, number two both of you are handsome, and the number 3 Josh has Mindy and I have you does that make sense to you!?" She asked me.

" Yeah I guess so but I do have one question though Izzy. Who is the best kisser?" I asked her.

" Well, this should be good!" Cubby said to me.

"I don't know how about you come over here and find out!?" Izzy said to me.

"You guys know I'm in the room right so if you're going to make out I'm going to leave." Cubby said to us.

"Cubby we talkin about you do realize you make out with stormy as well." I pointed out to him.

" Okay one that's none of your business Jake, 2 I'm not going to make out with her and until I'm 12 or 13!" Cubby said to me.

"Oh come on Cubby I know that when you go to sleep you have a picture of Stormy you put it on your bed and you start kissing it." I said out loud so Izzy can hear me.

" I told you not to say it out loud Jake thanks to you now the whole Hospital knows it." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby you do realize the whole hospital doesn't know nothing right?" Izzy asked him.

" Oh I know I'm just making a statement." Cubby said to her.

"Oh okay!" Izzy said to him.

"Jake I can't believe you told my secret to your girlfriend right in front of me." Cubby said to me.

"So I don't care she was about to know anyway." I said to him.

"That's it! Get over here Jake. Jake get over here." Cubby said to me as I kept running away from him.

"Jake I would never kill you you're my best friend." Cubby said to me.

" Hey guys you know I'm feeling like eft out over here right? So can I play as well?" Izzy asked us.

" Tag you're it my sweet sweet Izzy!" I said to her as I tagged her on the shoulder.

" Jake we're going to get it." Izzy said as she grabbed a back scratcher and tagged both of us.

" Tag now you're both it!" Izzy said to us.

"Okay you know what Jake, I'm getting bored and tired so I'm going to turn in for the night." Izzy said to me as she putted her back scratcher away.

"Okay Izzy! Cubby and I are going to now watch The Amanda show but we promised to keep the volume down for you." I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you my love good night boys!" She said that she went to sleep.

"Good night!" Cubby and I said to her.

So once Izzy fell asleep, Cubby and I were watching an episode of iCarly.

"Okay so Cubby and I decided to watch iCarly instead. The episode for this one is iLas Vegas.

"So, Cubby are you ready to watch the iCarly episode I Las Vegas!?" I asked him with excitement.

" Oh yeah I can't wait to crack up because Spencer and Gibby are funny." Cubby said to me.

**Carly**: And now,

Sam: Next on iCarly,

**Carly**: We're gonna' give you a little quiz!

[they listen carefully]

**Computer**: A little quiz!... Not... a big one!

**Carly**: So what's the sitch?

**Sam**: That's not cool.

**Carly**: [looks to the side] I know.

**Carly**: Sam's mom's in jail in Vegas and we gotta get her out.

**Freddie**: [helping Gibby walk over to the Shays' couch] How much is gonna cost to bail her out?

**Sam**: Twenty-five hundred.

**Freddie**: Dollars?

**Carly**: [awkwardly] Ooh girl.

**Sam**: [to Spencer] Hey, would you drive faster? Like a man would.

**Spencer**: I am driving like a man! [putting on chapstick, then running his fingertip over his eyebrows] Do you guys think I should have my eyebrows thinned?

**Chumlee**: Dude, is there something wrong with your brain?

**Gibby**: Yeah. Yours?

**Chumlee**: Yeah.

"You know Jake Spencer really does driving like a girl because of his long hair." Cuddy said to me.

"Yeah I agree with you on that cubby besides he does look like a girl." I said to him.

"hey Cubby, doesn't Izzy look peaceful when she's asleep?" I asked him.

"Yeah she does she's a little angel!" Cubby said to me and I agree with him.

" Hey, Jake do you think one day you and Izzy will get married one day?" Cubby asked me.

"Why are you asking me this now?" I asked him.

"I'm just asking Jake." He said to me.

" Well maybe one day cubby the right now let's focus on being kids until that time comes okay!?" I asked to him.

"Yes Jake!" He said to me.

**Izzy's POV**

When I woke up I saw Jake cubby and Scully being a blur to me.

As I looked at myself I was wearing a black sparkly dress with tights and silver sneakers, with my hair down and my bandana still on my head.

As I was still laying on the floor, Jake and cubby ran to me and they both shook me awake.

"Izzy Izzy wake up Izzy!" Jake said to me as he shook me awake.

"Where am I? How am I wearing this dress? What is everyone doing here?" I asked a million questions.

"Also the most important question I should ask everyone, is why isn't my leg in a cast, wasn't I just in the hospital bed?" I asked everyone.

"Izzy what in the world are you talking about?" Jake asked me.

" You know me in the hospital, I broke my leg does that ring a bell to you Jake?" I asked him.

" Nope! Come on let me you up." Jake said to me as he helped me up.

'but I'm afraid to get up on my leg Jake." I said to him.

"Come on stop thinking that to be honest your leg isn't broken." And Jake said to me as I got up on my leg.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We came here to hear you dance and sing duh." Cubby said to me.

"Guys, I CAN'T DANCE DUE TO MY BROKEN LEG." I said to them.

"Really you think you can't dance Izzy?" Jake asked to me.

" Well yeah you know I have a broken leg Jake." I said to him.

" I'm going to go on a limb here and just put a nice slow song to prove to you that you can dance this time it's a slow song come on, dance with me." Jake said to me as he took my hand.

Out of nowhere cubby pulled out a boombox.

"Guys, where did that boombox come from?" I asked them.

"Jake I don't know about this." I said to him.

"Don't talk Izzy Just dance!" He said to me.

"planets Aline suddenly Im alive"

"Eyes Full of Stars guide me to where you are"

"Pinch me if I'm sleep cuz this feeling like it's a dream we're like two in a million can't even begin to find where I found you what are the chances of there be this magic we touch"

" We got something special a whole New world level like it's just me and you in the room because something so brilliant it's meant for Just Two in a million"

As the song continue to play Jake spun me around.

"Sparks start to fly it's in the air tonight"

"Light in the dark, holding me in your arms"

"Pinch me if I'm a sleep, cuz this feels like it's a dream.

"We're like two in a million can't even begin to find where I found you what are the chances of there being this magic We touch" we got something special a whole new you in the room because something so brilliant is meant for Just Two and a million"

" Two in a million ohh yeah!

'we're like two in a million can't even begin to find where I found you want are the chances of there be this magic be touch.

"Whoa!"

"Ooh"

"We got something special (yeah we got something)

"A whole New level (no it's not nothing)

"Like it's just me and you in the room, yeah! (Yeah) because something so brilliant it's meant for Just Two in a million"

" Ooh, two in a million oh"

As the song ended, Jake twirled me around one more time, and picked me up ending our dance.

"Izzy I told you that you can dance!" Jake said to me.

"But Jake I think I still have a broken leg." I sent to him.

" But did I just proved it to you that you can dance?" He asked me.

" Yes but... I did not finish because Jake cut me off.

"No buts Izzy I told you you can dance I prove it to you and you danced beautifully." Jake said to me.

So after Jake gave me that wonderful speech, he got on one knee.

"Izzy! He started.

" Izzy, what I have in this little tiny black box is not engagement ring but a promise ring and before I put it on your finger, I want to say something to you.

"Yes!?" I starting to ask him in a weird way.

"Will only you promise me that you are always always be my girlfriend?" He asked me.

"Yes! Jake I will promise you that I will be your girlfriend for the rest of our lives." I said to him as I gave him the biggest long kiss ever.

So after Jake proposed to me with a promise ring, I started to dance in front of Jake, Skully, and Cubby.

So I woke up the next morning thinking my leg was fully healed, as I turned to see Jake and Cubby watching TV while eating cereal for breakfast.

While Jake and cubby weren't looking, I was trying to get out of my bed start thinking that my leg was fully healed but I got caught by Jake. "I'm busted for sure now." I said to myself.

"IZZY ROSE GREEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He asked me while yelling at me.

"Well, I I I I I I wanted to see if my leg was fully healed so I wanted to get out of my bed." I said to him.

" AND WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET THAT STUPID IDEA FROM? AND DON'T LIE TO ME THIS TIME." He said to me.

" From a dream I had last night." I said to him.

"Jake please don't yell at me I'm sorry." I said to him as I broke down in tears.

" Oh I am not going to accept your apology this time Izzy, you have gone way too far right now if I didn't even look about what you we're about to do, you could have broken your whole body, or worse you could have been dead on the floor." Jake said to me.

" I'M SORRY!" I yelled at him.

" Cubby I am going for a walk." He said to Cubby.

"JAKE, I SAID I WAS SORRY!" I yelled at him again.

He did not answer me as he just walked out of the room.

"Cubby... I didn't finish what I was about to ask him because Jake cut me off.

" Cubby Don't Talk To Her!" He sent to him.

"So what now what Cubby can't talk to me either?" I didn't do anything to him it's you!"

"if I want to dance I can dance you would can't me you you JERK!" I said to him.

That's when Jake came back and he took everything that he bought for me.

" Jake what are you doing what are you doing stop!" I said to him as I kept telling him to stop.

" I don't think you deserve these right now Izzy. until you understand that you have a broken leg I will give you your present back but right now you don't deserve these." Jake said to me as he took everything and throw it outside the hallway.

"Jake I'm sorry Jake!" I said his name again as I started to cry my pillow.

"You see Izzy, this what I was worried about you two are literally arguing like a married couple and I hate it." Kirby said as he ran out of the room crying.

"why can't you two just get along what did each other. Izzy I know you really want to dance, but I am tired of you and Jake fighting every other week it's tearing me apart. It's also tearing our friendship apart I am tired of it." Cubby said to himself.

**Cubby's POV**

As I was continuing to cry about how I hated Jake and Izzy arguing a lot, I was about to run out of the hospital. That's when dr. Lynch caught me on time.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa where are you going Cubby?" Dr. Lynch asked me.

" I am running out of this Hospital because I can't deal with my two best friends yelling and arguing at each other it's driving me crazy. I just want to get a knife and kill myself." I said to him.

" Cubby is that the right thing to deal with these emotions and feelings are having right now?" He asked me.

"Well no!" I said to him.

" Exactly! Cubby trying to get a knife so you can kill yourself, is not safe." He said to me.

**Jake's POV**As I saw a cubby running out of the room crying, I looked look back at Izzy and started to yell at her again.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU MAD POOR CUBBY CRY." I yelled at her.

ME HOW IS IT MY FAULT?" Izzy asked me while she yelled at me back.

"HOW ON EARTH IS IT ALWAYS MY FAULT THAT I MADE CUBBY CRY?" Izzy asked me while yelling at me again.

"YOU JUST HAD TO BE LIKE A BIG SISTER TO HIM, AND NOW YOU ARE BECOMING A BULLY IZZY!" I said to her.

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO TREATS CUBBY LIKE A LITTLE BABY!" Izzy said to me.

"I cannot believe what you just said to me I have been nice to you, I have been treating you and Cubby like family, and this is the thanks I get you yelling at me?" I asked her.

"Actually you started the argument."She said to me.

" Who cares who started the argument I am very very very disappointed in you." I said to her.

" I still can't believe you threw my gift out in the hallway." She said to me.

" You you know what?" I asked her.

"WHAT!?" She asked me.

" I'm leaving, and you are never ever going to get your gifts back anymore because I am going to sell them online." I said to her.

" Jake you don't mean that? Do you?" She asked me.

"I mean it and by the way don't speak to me ever again!" I said to her as I left the room.

**Cubby's POV**

After I was done cleaning myself up in the bathroom, I came out and saw ducting Lynch waiting for me.

"I told you I'll be back in 5 minutes! So, how are you feeling now Cubby?" He asked me.

" Well I was upset at first, but you helped me realize that running out of the hospital and trying to get a nut commercial was the best choice and I would like to say thank you for that!" I said to him as I gave him a hug.

" Aww it was my pleasure Cubby." he said to me.

"you know dr. Lynch, you're like a dad to me." I said to him as that got him teared up a bit.

"wow that's the best thing you ever said thank you!" He said to me as he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

After I was finishing up with dr. Lynch, I saw Jake.

"Excuse me doctor Lynch but I have to go talk some sense out of my best friend." I said to him.

" Go ahead besides I got some paperwork to do." He said to me as he left.

Once he left I walked over to Jake and he looked angry. Not as angry as I was.

"JAKE!" I called me name.

"Cubby, leave me alone." He said to me

"No! I will not leave you alone." I started to have a conversation with him well I try to have a conversation with him.

"Cubby I said it once and I'll say it again please leave me alone." He wants again said it to me.

" Again no you need to listen to me now so sit down!" I ordered him to sit.

"No! I'm not going to sit down because I'm leaving the hospital and I'm not coming back." He said to me but I just grabbed him and put them on the seat and tied his hands to the seat of the arms.

"Hey! Cubby untie me now!" He asked me but I just ignore him as I was about to say something to him.

"I will untie you but first I got to say something to you." I said to him.

" What on Earth can you possibly say to me right NOW?" He asked me.

" I do not like it when my two friends fight and argue every other week. It is driving me crazy Jake." I started to say to him.

"Can I go now?" He asked me.

"No!" I said to him.

"Look, Cubby, you have no idea what I've been through now with Izzy!' he said to me.

"Izzy and I had another argument!" He said to me but I didn't listen.

"I don't care about your argument with her, like I said the two of you I do like a married couple." I said to him.

" But we're not married!" He sent to me.

"That does not make anything better Jake!" I said to him.

" Look I know Izzy made you cry Cubby!" He said to me.

"Is he did not make me cry Jake it was the both of you that made me upset!" I said to him.

" I am tired of the two of you two fighting every other week just because of her leg Jake. I know you care about her so do I, but you need to calm down both of you need to calm down like right now." I said to him.

"But Cubby, I...

"I Nothing Jake, are you going to apologize to her or am I going to have to drag you back so I can make you apologize to her?" I asked him.

"I'm not going to apologize to her she needs to apologize to me." He said to me.

" I don't give a damn." I said to him.

"The only thing I want the two of you right now to do is to calm down I'm tired of this!" I said to him.

"So are you going to let me go or not?" He asked me.

"I'm not going to let you go right now Jake, because you're going to sit here tied up and sleep here overnight and think about what you just did I'm going to have a talk with Izzy right now." I sent to him.

" But I don't want you to." He said to me.

"You see that's what else I don't like about she didn't even do anything to me Jake! It's you you don't trust her you need to understand and she needs to walk again but apparently you do not understand nothing. So until you too can get your act straight I am not going to come back until the two of you apologizes to each other do I make myself clear Jake?" I asked him.

" Yes sir!?" He said to me with his head down.

"Good!" I said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

I was still in my hospital room crying that's when I heard the door open and it was Cubby.

"Hey Izzy can we talk?" Cubby asked me as he walked in.

"Sure! Wait is Jake with you!?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about Jake right now I took care of him." He said to me as I looked at him confused.

" It's a long story right now I'll tell you later on. Anyway Izzy, are you okay?" He asked me as I started to cry on his chest.

" No Cubby I'm not! I feel like that my heart's been ripped out." I said it to him as I continued to cry.

" I know." He said to me as he rubbed my shoulder.

"Cubby I didn't make you cry did I?" I asked him as I was curious about what his answer would be.

"Actually Izzy it wasn't you that made me cry it was you and Jake that made me cry." He said to me.

"The reason why I'm asking you this cubby is because that Jake blamed me for making you cry." I said to him.

"Look, Izzy I don't care what Jake said to you I only care about what's what's going on with my big sister. Every time I go to sleep at night Izzy I am always worried about you." He said to me.

"I think I'm the only one that is worried about you right now Izzy, and if Jake can't see that, then you choose to not talk to each other right now but I did tell Jake that he needs to think about what he said to you earlier." He said to me as I smiled a little bit.

Cubby then went to the hallway, and grabbed my gift.

"Here I think your gifts should come back to you." He said to me as he hated me my gifts.

" Oh yeah and also cubby, Jake said that he's going to sell my gifts online." I said Tim as I just remembered.

" No he's not he just needs to understand that your heart but he doesn't actually right now." He said to me.

After he handed me my gifts, he started to walk out again of the room but I stopped him by calling his name.

"Cubby wait! Can you please sleep with me tonight? I'm too scared to sleep alone right now." I asked him as he turned around and smiled.

" Sure! But why would you ask me?" He asked me.

"Because you're like my little/big brother to me, and I need someone I would ask his name is should not mention because he's tied up that's why I want you to speak with me cubby I love you buddy." I said to him as I started to break down again.

"OMG Izzy you're really hurt aren't you?" He asked me.

" Yes! Yes I am." I said to

him as he climbed on my bed.

**Jake's POV**

As it was dark and a little light in the hallway, I was still tied up thanks to Cubby but I think I deserved it.

"I feel bad for what I did and said to Izzy." Hazard To myself.

I got so bored right now as I felt my stomach being compressed into little pieces and in my hand feeling uncomfortable tied behind my back.

I then started memories of Izzy crying I hated to see your cry now I know how I feel now I know how she feels I feel so bad right now.

"I am the worst boyfriend ever." I said to myself as I started to break down into tears.

"I'm sorry Izzy I'm sorry!" I'm sorry!" I said to myself.

I got so bored, that I decided to try and get myself out of being tied up of this stupid damn ass chair.

As I was trying to get myself out of this stupid damn ass chair that I was tied up on, I started to think of Izzy's to surgery she's been through and trust me it was not pretty.

"Don't worry Izzy once I got out of this stupid chair, I'm coming to you. And as for you Cubby, you and I are going to have a little friendly talk." I said to myself.


	38. Chapter 38 Jake tries to apologize to Iz

**Chapter 38 Jake tries to apologize to Izzy**

**Jake's ****POV**.

As the sun was rising upon the never Times Hospital, I woke up early so I can be the first one to get Izzy's stuff so I can apologize to her.

"Come on come on come on. Man! What time does this gift shop open?" I ask myself as a look at the time board.

" 7:30 a.m.? And it's only 5:00 Well, at least I have two hours last until it opens" I said to myself with a smile.

Time was really moving slowly right now. I was still standing on the edge of the wall, still in the waiting for the manager of the gift shop to open the stupid damn door. That's when I saw the manager Park his car and came inside.

"It's about time!" I said to myself as he came inside the door.

" What took you so long I have been waiting for like 2 hours and 30 minutes." I said as I yelled at the manager.

"Sorry I had to pick up my car from the repair shop!" The manager said to me I seen walking to the door and opened it.

" Oh sorry!" I said to him as I walked inside the gift shop.

"It's okay well come inside since you're here, you might as well pick up what you need." The manager said to me as he went inside his office.

"Thanks!" I sent in the manager as I continue to look what I was looking forward to get the stuff that I need to apologize for Izzy.

After I was done getting Izzy her apology card, and her stuff little bunny I went to the cast Rochester, handed my money and left.

I still need to get Cubby out of her room, so operation payback time.

I've noticed a little dr. Lynch left his door open last night, so I snuck inside the door putted Izzy's gift on the chair walked over to his desk, and started to speak into the microphone.

"GOOD MORNING NEVER TIMES HOSPITAL I'M YOUR HOST BOB AND I HAVE A VERY SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!" I started to say.

"WILL A CUBBY, COME TO THE LOBBY, WILL A CUBBY COME TO THE LOBBY! STORMY US EAI5TING FOR YOU TO TAKE HER ON THAT DATE!" I said as turned the mic off.

**Cubby's POV**

Once I heard my name, I got out of bed slowly to not wake Izzy up, got my tuxedo rushed into the bathroom, take my shower, got dressed, then I ran out the door.

**Jake's POV**

After my plan worked, I snuck out of Dr. Lynch's office grabbed Izzy's gifts and snuck into Izzy's room.

"Izzy Izzy!" I started to call her name.

" Jake? How did you get free from that chair you were tied up on?" She asked me when she started to slow me wake up.

"That doesn't matter right now Izzy, what matters is... I didn't get to finish because somebody found out that I already escaped.

"Darn it!" I said I turn my head to Cubby.

" Cubby hi this is something that you should not know I did not escape I also decided to pay Izzy a visit!" I said to him.

" So how was your date with Stormy?" I asked him as he showed me the balloon that he popped.

"So I guess you found out that it was only a balloon!?" I asked him I said scratch the back of my neck.

"Cubby aren't you going to say something?" I asked him as he just looked at me.

Izzy and I looked at each other then back I Cubby.

"I'm not going to say anything I'm just going to sit on this chair were your butt was, and wait until you guys apologize to each other." Cubby said to me.

" Oh I get it now but Cubby..

I should have never truly like that Iz I'm so sorry can you ever ever forgive me with this apology card I made you and this lovely cute adorable stuffed bunny I got you?" I asked her as I handed her the new gifts.

Tears started running down Cubby's his eyes and Izzy's, as I walked over to cubby, I gave him an apology hug for yelling at him last night.

"So do you guys accept my apology?" I asked them as they looked at each other then back at me.

"Yes Jake we do forgive you!" They both said to me at the same time.

"Jake, I hope you didn't mind if I gave Izzy back her gifts last night!" Cubby said to me as I smile.

" I don't mind cubby I was going to give her back her gifts anyway." I said to him.

" But Jake didn't you say that you were going to sell of them online?" Izzy asked me.

" Yes I did but I brought them with my own money I only bought them for you Izzy!" I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and pinched it a little bit.

"So what do we do now Jake?" Cubby asked me.

" I don't know how do you watch a movie!" I suggested.

" Yeah! movie movie movie!" They said to me as the two of them cheered.

"I pick iParty with Victorious! Izzy suggested.

"I was thinking Maleficent!" Cubby also suggested.

okay there were two movies I would like to watch as well you are movie suggestion is awesome at all guys but I'm thinking we should watch Descendants!" I suggested as the final the movie for us to watch.

"whoa whoa whoa you're saying we should watch Descendants? Cubby asked me.

"Well yeah besides Cameron Boyce is in this movie as well." I said to him.

"Okay you know what we're going to watch the first Descendants movie this was in 2015.

"Okay! Jake, I'll be right back with the popcorn." He said to me as he left.

"Jake, what if Cubby makes a mess?" Izzy asking me.

"I'm going to go see if Cubby needs help with carrying the popcorn." I said to Izzy.

"But Jake I'll be lonely!" Izzy said to me.

"I have an idea Izzy how about you and me face each other while I am helping Cubby!" I suggested.

"That's a great idea Jake why didn't we think of that before?" She asked me.

" Cuz I kind of forgot about it whoops." I said to her as I laughed a little bit.

" Jacob, you can be so forgetful sometimes." She said to me as she hit me playfully.

" I'm sorry God Izzy you don't have to be playfully violent." I said to her.

" You're lucky I still love you Jakey Bear." She said to me.

" I know!" I said to her back.

So as izzy and I got ready to set up FaceTime for each other, I went to go see if Cubby needs my help with the popcorn.

Meanwhile at the vending machine, Cubby was having trouble putting the money in the slot.

"Hey, Cubby you need help?" I asked him.

"Yeah the money won't go inside the slot Jake!" He said to me.

" Step aside Cubby and let your big brother show you how it's done." I said to him as he stepped back.

I took my $5 out of my wallet, iron my $5 Bell on my pants so it won't be wrinkled, then I carefully putted the $5 bill inside the slot. And out came four bags of popcorn.

"And that's how you do it Cubby." I said to him.

"How did you do that? Are you some kind of wizard Jake?" He asked me.

" No! It just takes some practice Cubby. That all it takes is just practice." I sent him as we went back to Izzy.

" Hold on Cubby." I said to him as I started to do FaceTime with Izzy.

"Hey Izzy Cubby and I got the popcorn!" I sent to her as I showed her the popcorn.

"That's great Jake that's real great see you guys when you get back I love you both!" Izzy said I should go to kiss to both of us.

"We love you too see you in a few!" I said to her as I shut off FaceTime."

**Jake's POV**

So after Cubby and I came back with the bags of Popcorn, I started to pith the popcorn in a large bowl for all of us to enjoy.

"Cubby can you help me with the popcorn?" I asked him.

"Sure Jake but, can you please get the movie started first?" Cubby asked me.

" I will just help me with the popcorn first." I said to him.

" Fine you the leader Jake. " He said to me.

"I know I am the leader Cubby." I said to him as he helped me with the popcorn**. **

Wants Cubby and I got the popcorn ready, I finally got a chance to start the movie.

"All right crew the movie is about to start."

When the movie started to play, we all got our hands inside the popcorn.

"Hey Izzy don't eat too much popcorn." I said to her.

" Okay! Jake, I won't eat too much popcorn I promise." Izzy said to me while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Also stay awake during the movie." I said to her as she gives me a thumbs up.

"And to make sure she doesn't fall asleep Jake I got a tub of cold ice water." Kobe said to me as he pointed on the floor where there was a tub of cold ice water.

"Smart thinking!" I said to him giving him a high-five.

Izzy then kept eating the popcorn, and that's when I said this to her..

"Hey Izzy let us have some." I said to her politely.

So once Izzy gave us the tub of popcorn, we had a few and then 5 seconds later, she just snatches the tub of popcorn away from us.

"Izzy, you are addicted to popcorn, and also your fat." Cubby said to her.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME CUBBY?" she asked him.

"I SAID THAT YOU ARE FAT!" Cubby repeated.

"Cubby please don't say that to Izzy." I said to him.

"I'm sorry Jake, I'm just going to take this small bowl and put popcorn in here so I can eat it by myself." Cubby said to me as he took the small bow and added some popcorn inside it.

"Good go! And don't come back." Izzy said to me.

" Will You Shut Up Already!?" Cubby asked her as he continue to eat his popcorn alone

"All of a sudden Jake, I'm not hungry anymore." Izzy said to me.

"OMG what did I just say?" Cubby asked myself.

"You said that Izzy was fat!" An echo said to him.

"but I didn't mean to." Cubby said to the echo.

"You're going to apologize to her now Cubby." The echo said to him.

"You're right." Cubby said to the echo.

As Cubby walked over to Izzy, he could see that she was crying already onto Jake's chest.

She didn't even finish eating the popcorn oh no since Cubby called her fat, she started to refuse to finish in the popcorn this is all my fault.

"Hey Izzy, I am so sorry for calling you fat can you please forgive me?" I asked her as she took the tub of popcorn and dumped it all over my head then she took the drinks and jumped that over my head as well.

"NO I DON'T EXCEPT YOUR APOLOGIZE CUBBY. YOU CALLED ME FAT I AM NOT GOING TO EAT ANYTHING ANYMORE." She said to him as he wiped the popcorn, and the drinks off my clothes.

"JUST LEAVE JAKE AND NEVER COME BACK!" She said to him.

"No I am not leaving." Cubby said to her as she gave him a death glare.

"Looks like I'm leaving." I said as I left the room.

After Cubby had left, I tried to calm Izzy down.

"Izzy, don't listen to Cubby you're not fat." I said to her.

"But I don't give you Jake." She said to me.

"lullaby and goodnight go to sleep my little Izzy, you'll be fine take a nap you'll be okay real soon." I said to her as I sang her a lullaby and she fell asleep.

Once Izzy fell asleep, I got up from her bed and back to go find Cubby and yell at him for what he said to her.

"CUBBY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I asked as I started to search for him.

"Here I am!" Cubby said as he came out from under the chair.

"CUBBY, WHY WOULD YOU TELL IZZY THAT SHE'S FAT?" I asked while yelling at him.

" Cause she is Jake." He said to me as I pushed him to the floor.

"I BELIEVE THAT YOU CALLED MY IZZY FAT. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT, If I Called You Fat Cubby HUH?" YOU WOULDN'T LIKE IT WOULD YOU?" I asked him.

"WELL SHE IS FAT AND SO ARE YOU!" CUbby said to me.

"THAT DOES NOT EFFECT ME CUBBY YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT FAT." I said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

The next morning, Jake brings my breakfast to me I accept it but due to me being fat I want to lose weight so I just had to throw my breakfast in side of the Ben fast while Jake had his back turned. Once I threw it out Jake turned around and was surprised at how fast I eat my breakfast.

"Wow you ate your breakfast that fast Izzy!?" HE asked me as I said this to him.

" Yes I did it was good thanks I guess." I said to him while lying to him.

"Jake I want to get out of my hospital bed please?" I asked him.

"I can take you in the wheelchair if you want." He suggested to me.

"I want to move my body I don't want to go on the wheelchair I want to use the crutches!!! I said to him that I started to whine.

"Izzy your not ready for the crutches yet." He said to me.

"But Jake I don't want to go on the wheelchair!!!! I don't I don't I don't!!!!!

"Okay Izzy you know what, since you do not want to go in the wheelchair I'm not going to force you." He said to me.

"I'm sorry Jake I'm kinda of tired right now so I'm going to take a nap." I said to him.

" Okay Izzy! I love you." He said to me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Jake!" I said to him as I fell asleep.

**Jake's POV**Once Izzy fell asleep, Cubby came back in.

"Hey Jake, can I come in please?" Cubby asked me as I shook my head no but he came in anyway.

"I said no leave Izzy and I don't want you here Cubby!!! I said to him.

"Jake I'm trying to apologize to you! Can you please accept my apology?" He asked me.

"No! I do not accept your apology." I said to him.

But as I got to the door k looked inside the bin and saw that izzy threw her breakfast away.

"Cubby look what you did thanks to you calling Izzy fat, she is now refusing to eat anything cause of you!!!!! I said to him.

"if she keeps on not continue eating she might die and I'm worried about her right now!!!! I also said to him.

"well, I now feel bad for her." He said to me.

"You should." I said to him.

" But she should die." Cubby said to me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?? I asked him.

"I SAID IZZY SHOULD DIE BECAUSE SHE IS DUM STUPID AND TILL FAT." He said to me as that woke Izzy up she started to cry.

"CUBBY I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE NOW!" I said to him as I pointed to the door.

"But...?

Go!" NOW CUBBY." I said to him as I pushed h out the room, and slimed it shut.

After I slammed the door into Cubby's face and locked it, I went to Izzy and tried to calm her down.

"Why Jake why did he have to come back why?" She asked to me as she I started to lay her head on my shoulder.

" Don't think about that right now Izzy. I just want you to calm down please it's okay look, I'm going to punish him big time." I said to her as I stroked her cheek.

"HEY! LET ME BACK IN! Cubby said as he knocked on the door again.

" NO! Izzy and I said at the same time.

So I decided to let Cubby back in, but I started to yell at him BIG TIME

"Thank you for letting me back in Jake!" He said to me.

"CUBBY I AM VERY UPSET WITH YOU RIGHT NOW, YOU DON'T NOW WHEN TO STOP DO YOU? You constantly keep threatening Izzy telling her that she's fat and now you told her that she should die you are so in trouble right now when we get back to Neverland you are going to spend the whole entire week with Peter Pan that means no hanging out with Stormy." I said to him.

"BUT I'm supposed to take take my stormy out on a date!" He said to me.

"OH TO BAD YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT YOUR DATE WITH STORMY, CAUSE YOU ARE GROUNDED AND THAT IS FINAL!" I said to him.

"FINE THEN I AM GOING TO HAVE TO DO THIS...

Then I don't know what a cubby just walked over to Izzy's heart monitor, and raised it up.

"CUBBY!" I yelled at him.

"Good luck seeing her now Jake." He said to me as he run off.

"Jake, Jake, call for help...

Izzy Izzy, HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP!!!!" I yelled outside Izzy's room to call for help.

I had no choice I had to call a code blue...

So I went to the nearest phone and called code blue.

" CODE BLUE IN ROOM 356, CODE BLUE IN ROOM 356 AND HURRY PLEASE IZZY IS HAVING A HEART ATTACK!

"IZZY!?" All of the doctors and nurses said at the exact same time as he rushed over to the room.

my

After I called code blue, dr. Lynch and nurse Laura with the rest of the doctors rust quicker than ever..

"Jake what happened?" Nurse Laura asked me."

"Cubby happened that's it I don't want to go through any other details right now just save my Izzy!" I said as I was crying.

" Will do everything to save her. Let's move move!!!!! Dr. Lynch said as they took Izzy away.


	39. Chapter 39 Jake yells at Cubby

Chapter 39 Jake yells at Cubby

**Jake's POV**

So while the doctors and nurses are taking care of Izzy, I had to go find Cubby and yelling at him for what he just did.

"CUBBY WHERE ARE YOU!?" I asked while o was calling his name.

"CUBBY!!!!?" I said as I keep calling his name.

"Cubby! There you are." I said as I found him in the waiting room.

"CUBBY WHY DID YOU MAKE IZZY'S HEART MONITOR GO UP?" I asked him.

"BECAUSE YOU WON'T LET ME GO OUT ON A DATE WITH STORMY!!!!" He said to me.

"WELL NOW THANKS TO YOU CUBBY, IZZY'S HEART JUST STOPPED!" I said to him.

"WHAT? So I KILLED HER?" HE asked me.

"YES!" I said to him

"Jake I'm so sorry I am so so sorry I didn't mean to kill her I'm sorry I really am please please forgive me please I'm so sorry Jake please forgive me!!!!!!!!

"please please!? If you don't forgive me Jake, then then I'll shoot you!" Je said to me as he pulled out a gun.

"Where did you get a gun from?" I asked him.

"None of your business!" He said to me.

" Whoa whoa whoa, put the gun down put the gun down please please let's not be Hasty here please put the gun down." I said to him.

" I'm going to do it Jake I'm going to pull the trigger

"I swear to God Jake if you forget me I will not pull this trigger but if you don't forgive me I'm definitely going to pull the trigger." He said to me.

All of a sudden Laquan and Jenny came in.

"Jake is everything all right?" Laquan asked me.

Laquan, you need to stop cubby now before he pulls the trigger at me.

"Okay try!" Laquan said to me.

But as he got closer to cubby he pulled the trigger."

Bang*

"Ahhhhh god dammit Cubby you just shot me in the arm man." Laquan said while holding his arm.

" Laquan, are you alright?" Jenny asked him.

"Let me see No! I am not alright Jenny do you see this cubby literally just shot me in the arm thanks to him I'm bleeding." Laquan said to her.

"Nice going Suarez!" I said to him.

"What listen here Jake your Buddy over there, just shot me in the arm. And I think I'm about to call the cops on him." Laquan said to me.

" Hey do you think I can talk to him before you call the cops he's only eight."

"okay fine you can talk to him but please tell him to put the gun down." Laquane said to me.

" Yes sir!" I said to him as I walked towards Cubby.

" Hey Cubby please put the gun down look I know you're upset, that you can't go on that date with Storny because I told you that your grounded and I'm sorry." I said to him asking lowered his gun a little bit.

" Okay maybe I was being too harsh on you and that's not how I'm supposed to act and maybe you are upset maybe that's why you how to do we have to do to Izzy and I do blame you for this but other than that, you're still our little Cubby the one who's nice charming, handsome, and you can tell the best jokes. So can you please do all of us a favor and put the gun down please?" I asked him after that long speech.

After a few seconds I knew I was coming next cubby dropped the gun and then he dropped on the floor crying.

I immediately ran to him and held him in my arms while he was crying.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry Jake I'm sorry." He said to me.

"Shhhh shhhh everything's okay Cubby!" I said to him as I held him in my arms while I was cradling him.

"Jake, where's Izzy?" He asked me as I shut a tear.

"Cubby Izzy's Izzy's Izzy's...

" Izzy's what Jake? Where is she?" He asked me again.

" Cubby you made Izzy's heart stop." I I said to him as I broke down into tears.

"Right now she's in the operating room thanks to you." I said to him.

"Oh no Jake I'm the worst little brother ever." He said to me as he also broke down in tears..

"Jake I want to go see Izzy." Cubby said to me.

" I also want to see her as well but we can't right now she's in the operating room still. The only thing we can do right now, is hope for a miracle." I said to him.

"Jake how well Izzy survive the surgery?" He asked me.

" Well she's brave I know she's a girl who can fight her way through anything including surgeries I think she can do it cubby let's hope for the best. And LET'S HOPE YOU DIDN'T KILL HER!" I said to him while yelling at him.

Just then we saw dr. Lynch come in to give us some news about our friend Izzy.

But he didn't come alone because there were two policemen uh oh.

"Dr. Lynch officers hi can we help you with something?" I asked to them.

"Take them away boys." Dr. Lynch said to the officers as they took cubby. Wait what?

"Jake, don't let them take me are you apologized." Cubby said to me as they handcuffed him.

"What is Cubby being arrest?" I asked the officers.

"Cubby do you want to explain to Jake about Izzy?" One of the officers asked him.

" Cubby? Okay okay I kind of went to the operating room and shot her." He said to me.

" What did you do to her?" Please tell me you didn't come over please tell me you didn't do it Cubby it's not true please tell me it's not true, Cubby?" I asked him.

" It's true Jake!" He said to me.

"The only thing you found is her bandana." Dr. Lynch sent to me as he gave me her bandana, and her pixie dust pouch.

"No no no IZZY!!!!!!!

"I trusted you and you broke the biggest promise ever I even accepted your apology so all of this was a lie just to kill her?" I asked him.

" Pretty much yeah!" He said to me as I immediately tackled him.

"You're worthless little kid get over here..

"Should we tell him that Izzy's not dead?" One of the officers ask dr. Lynch.

"Give him a few seconds cuz this is really good for cubby...

2 seconds later.

"Okay now we can tell him.

"Jake Izzy's NOT dead." Dr. Lynch said to me.

"Wait what Izzy's not dead!?" I asked him in shock.

"No we only said that so you can kill cubby by tackling him that way he understands not to do it again oh and by the way this was Izzy's idea." Dr. Lynch said to me.

" What is second so the heart attack was all her idea to?" I asked him just to make sure.

" Oh no the heart attack thing was all cubbies but, her saying that she's dead that was her idea.

"oh thank goodness." I said in relief Izzy's not dead yay!

" Hold up a second so this was just a prank for who?" I asked one of the officers.

" CUBBY!" One of the officers said as he was eating a donut.

"Wait so this was all for me?" Cubby asked them.

"Yep! One of the officers said to him.

"wait if Izzy's not dead then, where is she?" I asked dr. Lynch.

" She's in the recovery room Jake you can go see her." Dr. Lynch said to me as I rushed out of the waiting room.

After I heard the weirdest most threatening weirdest again exciting news I ran out the waiting room with happy tears I actually ran to the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me I'm here to see Isabella Rose green? her name is under Izzy!" I said to the receptionist.

" Yes Izzy Isabella Rose green right this way sir." The reception said to me as he walked me to the recovery room where Izzy was look up two modes of machines on her chest

I sat next to her holding her hand.

"Izzy I am so sorry for what Cubby did to you." I said to her as a kissed her forehead.

"it's okay Jake Cubby was just mad in his weak voice I know he didn't mean to give me a heart attack ouch." Izzy said in a weak voice.

"Izzy if Cubby never did this to you, then you would have not been laying on a hospital bed with tubes attached to your chest." I said to her.

"speaking of Cubby where is he?" She asked me.

"He's with the police." I said to her.

"Oh." She said to me.

"why is he with the police?" She asked me.

" He's paying the consequences for what he did to you." I said to her.

" Jake do you think that's a little harsh?" She asked me.

" Hey don't blame me dr. Lynch was the one that came to the waiting room with them.

"But that doesn't matter right now Izzy. what matters is that you're fine, and alive!" I said to her.

"Hey Izzy are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Actually Jake, I am hungry." She said to me.

"And are you going to eat this time?" I asked her with my arms folded.

" Yes Jake I'll eat this time, I promise I won't throw it out... Hey, how did you know I threw out my breakfast this morning anyway?" She asked me.

"Because I found it inside the trash!" I said to her.

"Sorry I lied to you Jake." She apologized to me.

"That's all right Izzy I'm not mad at you." I said to her.

"Izzy I'll be right back." I said to her as I went to the receptionist desk again.

"Excuse me Miss Izzy wants to eat, is there anything that she can eat right now?" I asked her.

" Yes she can only eat soft foods right now, my pudding Jell-O that's about it right now." The receptionist lady said to me.

" Thank you so much for the update." I said to her.

"No problem!" She said to me as left.

So I went in the snack station and got Izzy Jello and pudding. I then went back to where she was laying down on the bed.

"Okay izzy I got you Jello, and pudding." I said to her.

"Do you want me to feed you?" I asked her.

"Yes please!" She said to me.

So the first shop could I fed her was pudding.

"Come on Izzy open up." I said to her.

"I don't want to eat it Jake I do not want to eat food right now I really don't because I think I'm still fat." She said to me.

" Izzy stop thinking that please come on you got to eat something Izzy if you don't eat anything, you might die." I said to her.

"Izzy come on please open your mouth." I said to her.

"I am not opening my mouth." She said to me as I already put a scoop of pudding inside her mouth.

"why did you shove it in my mouth?" She asked me.

"Because you need to eat it if you don't you will lose a lot of weight and died." I reminded her.

" I told you I'm not going to eat anything ever again Jake." She said to me as I kept feeding her.

Then out of nowhere we heard cubby running away from the police.

"Jake Izzy please tell them to let me go Izzy I'm sorry for what I did to you okay I'm sorry. Please tell them to let me go Jake please I'm only eight and also I read about prison and it's not fun I actually saw one of the episodes of Drake and Josh where they were accused of selling Gary Coleman grills please take I do not want to end up like those two tell them to let me go please?"

" Okay okay guys let him go." I said to the police officers.

" But sir...?" One of the police officers did not finish because I interrupted them.

"Look guys here is ten bucks okay go find some girls to date and take them out." I sent to them as I handed them ten bucks.

" You enjoy your stay Cubby!" One of the police officers said as they unhandcuffed Cubby.

"Izzy I am so sorry for calling you fat and for causing you to have a heart attack." Cubby send to her.

" I really feel bad because thanks to me oh, you are now refusing to eat anything even your favorite foods." Cubby said to her.

" I got you some flowers and an apology card." Kobe said as he putting her flowers on her bed and her apology called that he made her on the table.

"I also got you a stuffed Daffy duck toy for you Izzy." Cubby said to her as he placed the stopped Daffy duck on her bed.

"Now can you please stop being mad at me and be my friend again?" Cubby asked her.

" Yeah I forgive you Cubby and sir we can be friends again." Izzy said to him.

"I also got you a get well soon balloons." Cubby set timer as he paced her balloon on table.

"Izzy we hope that you're going to make a miracle recovery." Cubby and I said to her at the same time.

"Jake cubby I'm feeling tired right now I'm going to take a nap." Izzy said to us.

"Okay Izzy sweet dreams." I said to her as I kissed her on the forehead.

So after Izzy had fallen asleep, I had to tell Cubby that Izzy is refusing to eat.

"Cubby Izzy is now refusing to eat anything." I said to him.

" Oh man Jake, what what happen if Izzy continues not to eat?" He asked me.

"Well she would lose a lot of weight if she does the only thing we want to see is her bones and she might die." I said to him.

"Hey Jake can you help me write a song for Izzy?" He asked me.

"I would love to!" I said to him.

"Ohh ohh yeah! Okay maybe I'm sorry but usually I speak my mind by your side tongue tied. Sweaty palms, I turn red you think I have some confidence yeah it's me my names Cubby. Now I'm singing all the ones I'm scared to say yeah!! So Izzy can you please forgive me I'm strong enough to climb a tree cuz you know it's true I'm sorry for you i know that you will give then hunt to say that I forgive you and like the night sticks to the Moon oh oh I'm sorry for you oh oh yeah I'm sorry for you.

So after Cubby finished writing his song for Izzy, it was almost the start of the evening shift.

So I helped Cubby by combing his hair, I also got him a miniature version of Austin Moon's clothes.

After Cubby was done getting ready, the nurse brought Izzy back.

"Okay, Cubby are you ready?" I asked him.

"Yes Jake I'm ready or do you think Izzy will like the song?" He asked me.

" Cubby Izzy will love it trust me." I said to her.

"Okay!" He said to me.

And by the time Izzy woke up, it was time for tubby to sing.

"Hey Izzy I wrote you a song I hope you like it."' Cubby said to her as he started to sing.

"Ohh ohh yeah! Okay maybe I'm sorry but usually I speak my mind by your side tongue tied. Sweaty palms, I turn red you think I have some confidence yeah it's me my names Cubby. Now I'm singing all the ones I'm scared to say yeah!! So Izzy can you please forgive me I'm strong enough to climb a tree cuz you know it's true I'm sorry for you i know that you will give then hunt to say that I forgive you and like the night sticks to the Moon oh oh I'm sorry for you oh oh yeah I'm sorry for you.

After cubby was done singing izzy started to tear up.

"Oh no no no no no no no no no Izzy Izzy don't cry I only did this to apologize." Cubby said to her.

" I'm not crying I'm happy cubby you did this for me I love you buddy thank you!" Izzy said to him and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So you like the song?" Cubby asked her.

"I loved it!" Izzy said to him.

"I think that's cause for a big group hug!" I said as me and Cubby ran to Izzy and hugged her..

" Okay okay okay I love you guys too now can you please get off you're hurting me." Izzy said to us.

" Sorry!" Cubby and I said to her.


	40. Chapter 40 Izzy's still thinks she's fat

**Chapter 40** **Izzy's still thinks she's fat**

**Izzy's**** POV**

The next day Jake and Cubby were getting our breakfast, but as for me I was looking in the mirror and I was thing that if I was still fat.

So Jake and Cubby come back with our breakfast Jake hands me my breakfast, but I didn't want to eat it.

"Hey Izzy how come you don't want to eat your breakfast?" Jake asked me as I did not answer him.

So while Jake and Cubby were watching TV, the two of them heard a stomach growl coming from me Jake then asked me this...

"Izzy did you really eat your breakfast?" He asked me as I just nodded my head.

"Then why did we just heard her stomach growling?" Cubby asked me.

"really don't know." I said to them as I started to lie.

"Cubby, Izzy needs something to eat so I am going to go and get her a cookie from the cafeteria and I am going to try and feeding it to her." Jake said to him as he went to the Cafeteria to get a cookie.

As Jake came back with the cookie, he was trying to feed it to me. But I shook my head no.

"Izzy please open your mouth." He said to me.

I continuously shook my head no.

"Izzy come on please eat the cookie it's your favorite." Jake said to me.

"Isabella Rose green please eat the cookie you know what the consequences will be if you don't eat." Jake said to me.

"Whatever I don't care Jake." I said to him.

"Thank you for opening your mouth." Jake said to me.

"Now please bite the cookie." Jake said to me.

"No I will not bite the cookie." I said to him as I grind my teeth together.

"Okay fine I give up." Jake said to me as he put the cookie on the table and just left.

After Jake had left, I saw the cookie on the table so I decided to take it and throw it in the trash.

So now it was Cubby's turn to try and feed me.

"Izzy I got you a ham sandwich cuz I know it's your favorite." He said to me as he tried to feed me the sandwich. But unfortunately he gave up as well.

"Okay then I guess you don't want it." Maybe you'll eat it later so I'm going to put this on the table for you." He said to me as he did.

I looked around and I knew that I was alone again which was a good idea because I took my finger put it inside my mouth, and started to make myself throw up.

I took the bin and threw up big time Non-Stop. And you get to hide the evidence from Jake and Cubby, so I had to think fast.

So I decided to hide the evidence under my bed so I took the paper bag out of the bin, tied it up, and tried to get out of my bed so I can hide it under it and it worked.

I was so careful that I carefully hold on to the edge of my bed, you got myself up and that's it.

After I hid the evidence under my bed Jake and Cubby came back.

"Hey guys! where'd you guys go?" I asked them with a fake smile.

"We just went to the cafeteria is everything okay here?" Jake asked me.

" Yep everything's just fine Jake haha." I said while I faked laughed.

"Hey Izzy what's with the fake laugh and smile?" Cubby asked me.

" Are you hiding something from us Izzy?" Jake asked me.

" No I'm not hiding anything." I said to them quickly.

Jake and Cubby looked at each other, and then looked at me.

"Okay then." Jake said to me as they both just went to the couch and sat there.

"All right then I guess we can watch TV." Cubby suggested.

" Okay but what do we want to watch?" I asked him.

"How about That's So Raven on Disney plus!?" Jake asked me

"I was thinking something more like Austin Ally." I suggested.

"But do they have Austin Ally on Disney plus?" Cubby asked me.

"Maybe but we won't know until we search it." I said to him.

So that's what we did we searched on Disney plans for Austin Ally and lucky for us it was on there yay.

**Jake's POV**

While Izzy was taking a nap, I decided to cleanup. But as I was cleaning up, I found something under Izzy's bed.

"Cubby come here I found something under Izzy's bed." I said to him as I called him over.

It was a bag and we opened it inside this bad was vomit and food.

"I knew it she did not eat it she threw it out she also threw up I am I am so worried about her right now.

"I think she might be developing anorexia" I said to myself

"Cubby I think she's developing anorexia, also I'm worried about her." I said to him.

"How worried are you about her?" He asked me.

"Oh I don't know maybe 10-15 35 100% okay I am feeling 100% worried about her." I said to him.

"Izzy wake up why did you throw out your food and most importantly why did you throw up?" I asked you as I woke her up.

" And tell me the truth Izzy." I said to her.

"Okay okay I threw out my food so? Jake I'm just worried that I'm going to lose weight and I don't want to but my body keeps telling me to do it Jake I'm sorry I'm sorry." Izzy said to me.

"Are you mad at me now guys that I threw out my food and threw up?" She asked us.

" No Izzy we're not mad at you we understand that your having a tough time right now. And that's normal but can you please do us a favor and tell us the truth next time, instead of throwing your stuff in the garbage and throwing up as well?" We asked her politely.

" Yeah I guess I got carried away sure I'll tell you guys the truth next time thank you." She said to us.

**Izzy's POV**

So I was looking through a magazine while cubby and Jake were watching TV. I was looking at some skinny girls, as I was thinking some bad thoughts in my mind that I'm not skinny. Done as I looked in the mirror I still think that I'm fat.

I then start crying to myself but Jake and cubby didn't hear me.

**Jake's POV**

After Cubby and I was done watching TV, I decided to try and feed Izzy again.

So I decided to feed Izzy red velvet cake. Which is her second favorite dessert.

"Izzy come on please open your mouth so I can feed you this cake it's delicious!" I said to her.

But this time she wasn't opening her mouth.

" Jake I'm scared I'm afraid to put weight on." She said to me.

" That's the whole point of making me feed you hello you need to put on weight Izzy." I said to her.

"Jake I don't want to eat ate eat anything anymore!! Okay I do not want to eat anything

as I'm thinking that you think I'm still fat!!! She said while she was crying.

"Izzy I don't think you're fat." I said to her.

" Yes you do!!!" She said to me.

" No I don't Izzy I don't think you're fat you're skinny and that's the way you are I don't want you to leave me please you got to eat something." I said to her.

"But I still think you think I'm fat Jake." She said to me.

" You know I don't Izzy I do not think you're fat it's all in your head everything that you're saying right now it's in your head." I said to her.

"Cubby do you think I'm fat?" Izzy asked him.

" Well Izzy um, no you're not fat." Cubby said to her.

"Your lying Cubby it's okay I can take it this time tell me am I fat?" She asked him again.

"Yes okay you are I'm sorry I had to say it I'm sorry." Cubby said to her.

" Cubby it's okay!" Izzy said to him

"CUBBY!" I yelled at him.

"Jake I know that I apologized to her but, she asked me okay she wanted the truth so you can blame your girlfriend." Cubby said to me.

"Jake I know she's not fat okay I know that Izzy is not fat I was only joking." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby it's not nice to joke around like that." I said to him.

" I know." He said to me.

"Now I really believe that I'm fat!!!! Izzy said as she started to cry.

"way to go, you made Izzy cry." I said to him.

"Hey she put that on herself Jake I didn't say anything she wanted me to say it." He said to me.

"Oh so you think I should believe that?" I asked him.

"Yes! You should Jake she's your girlfriend." Cubby said to me.

I looked at Izzy and she was crying hard. So I decided to give her a hug first to calm her down.

"Izzy we both know that you're not fat and you need to eat something." Cubby and I said to her.

"do you guys really mean that I mean should I literally eat something?" She asked us.

Yes! You should." Cubby and I said to her.

So it was dinner time and I think it was time for Izzy to do the biggest test ever eating.

"Okay Izzy, we got you mac and cheese for dinner if you accept this mission then we will be proud of you but if you fail this mission and decide to throw up then you will face the consequences do you accept this mission?" I asked her.

" Yes Jake I accept the mission." She said to me.

"Okay Cubby, give Izzy her mac and cheese." I said to him as he handed her the bowl of mac and cheese.

"Wait a second aren't you going to feed me Jake?" She asked me.

" Not this time Izzy it's a test so, you do it yourself." I said to her.

" All right on your mark got set EAT!" I said to her as she started to eat.

"how long has it been?" Cubby asked me.

"About an hour." I said to him.

" I'm finished!" Izzy said to us.

"OMG Izzy, did you eat the whole mac and cheese?" I asked her.

"Yes I did!" She said to me.

"Wow Izzy we are so proud of you." I said to her.

"Izzy I'm sorry but you failed the mission." I said to her.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it." Izzy said to us.

So Cubby and I noticed that Izzy is looking at a magazine then at her in a mirror, and then we noticed she looking sad.

"Izzy you need to stop looking at these magazines." I said to her as I took her magazines and threw it in the trash.

"These magazines that you're reading, you're making you think that you're fat and that's not healthy for you." I said to her.

"You are not allowed to read any more magazines anymore because you're addicted to them already and you need to stop thinking that you're fat because you're not." I said to her.

"I can read magazines anytime I want you can't tell me not to read them Jake." She said to me.

" Yes I can look at you you're not eating, l yourself throw up every food that you eat, and what's worse is that and you keep doing that we will only see your bones and you might die I do not want that to happen to you." I said to her.

"I really don't want that to happen to you Izzy." I said to her as I finally broke out in tears.

"I want the old Izzy back, because this one, is not the Izzy I love." I said to myself as I stormed out of the room.

After I calmed myself down, I went back inside to Izzy's room.

"Cubby we should stick by her side and help her more." I said to him.

"That's the spirit Jake I agree with you we should stick by her side she needs us we love her no matter what." Cubby said to me.

"you hear that Izzy we are going to stick and stay by your side and help you get over your developed eating disorder." I said to her.

"Okay Izzy before you go to sleep, I'm going to feed you some strawberries since they are healthy for you." I said to her.

So I feed her some strawberries, and she starts to chew them and swallows them I waited for 7 minutes until she said something...

"Jake, can you please hand me that bin?" She asked me.

" Jake do not get her the bin she's tricking you." Cubby said to me.

Then out of nowhere Izzy started to throw up on her bed.

"Izzy Izzy okay?" I asked her.

But judging by the vomit nope she is not.

So I decided to give her the bin and she continuously threw up in that.

"I told you not to give her the bin Jake." Covey said to me.

" Cubby don't you to see what's happening here? Izzy's vomiting like really bad." I said to him.

"if you didn't say anything to her and just kept your big mouth shut zoo would have never been in this situation and now she is thanks to you." I said to him.

" You're welcome." He sent to me.

"Izzy don't listen to Cubby anymore I'm going to take care of you by myself." I said to her while giving her a kiss on the cheek and held her hair back.

"What I can't help anymore?" Cubby asked me.

"Haven't you done enough thanks to you Izzy is now really really sick." I said to him.

"But Jake." Cubby said to me.

"Don't but Jake me you have done enough right now how about you just go sit on that couch and think about what you did." I said to him as I pointed to the couch.

"Jake, I don't feel so good right now." Izzy said as she continued to vomit.

After Izzy finally stopped throwing up, I helped her maid back on her bed while I let go of her hair.

So Izzy and I decided to watch some TV together. We decided to watch Big Time Rush.

"Jake I'm sorry." Izzy said to me.

"It's okay the good news is you stop throwing up." I said to her.

"But what if it continues?" She asked me.

"Well Izzy if he continues, then you have a bucket right next to you. And I'll be with you tonight okay I love you." I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" I love you too Jake thank you." She said to me as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Jake I think you are being too hard on cubby." Izzy said to me.

" What makes you say that?" I asked her.

Well he's crying on the couch!" Izzy said to me as I looked to see cubby crying on the couch.

So I went over to the couch where cubby was crying I picked him up, and putting him in the middle where he made his head on Izzy's shoulder.


	41. Chapter 41 Jake and Izzy Calm Cubby down

**Chapter 41 Jake and Izzy Calm Cubby dow**

**Jake's**** POV**

Once Cubby continue to cry on Izzy's shoulder, I had to ask him what's wrong.

"Cubby what's wrong buddy?" I asked him.

"Well I'm upset." Cubby said to me.

" Why are you upset Cubby?" Izzy asked him.

"Because Jake yelled at me again." He said to her.

"Cubby I'm sorry I didn't know I made you upset I was just mad at you I didn't mean to make you upset I'm sorry buddy." I said to him as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Yeah, Cubby I know Jake can be mean to you sometimes but he's only doing this because he loves you." Izzy said to him.

" Yeah what she said." I said to him.

"I'm sorry I called you fat twice Izzy." He said to her.

" That's okay cubby listen I understand now that I'm not fat." Izzy said to him.

" Really what made you realized Izzy?" Cubby asked her.

"Jake actually." She said to him.

" I'm sorry I didn't want now?" I asked her in confusion.

"Jake, once you said I wasn't fat, God got me out of my shell." She said to me.

" I helped you realize that?" I asked her.

"Yes Jake you helped me realize that thank you!" She sent to me. "Wow!"

"Jake Cubby I'm going to take a nap." Izzy said to us.

"Okay Izzy have a good nap." Cubby said to her.

So after Izzy has decided to take a nap cubby and I started to talk about her eating disorder.

"Cubby I'm worried about Izzy." I said to him.

"I am to Jake but if she keeps eating like this she might die and we do not want that to happen to her." Cubby said to me.

" We got to do everything we can to help her eat again." I said to him.

" Jake for once, I literally agree with you." He said to me.

" Wow that's amazing thanks!" I said to him.

" Don't mention it Jake." He said to me.

"Jake, how many times do you think Izzy has thrown up?" Cubby asked me.

"She only threw up three times Cubby." I said to him.

"Oh that's disgusting." He said to me.

"Jake how much weight do you think Izzy has lost since she's been throwing up a lot?" Cubby asked me.

" Well, Cubby we won't know until she gets on a scale." I said to him.

"Hey Jake how about you go measure her." Cubby suggested to me.

"And how am I supposed to do that Cubby?" I asked him.

" With a measuring tape!?" Cubby said to me.

"and where am I supposed to find a measuring tape in this room?" I asked him

"There should be a measuring tape around here somewhere Jake come on let's search. Cubby said to me as we started to search for a measuring tape.

"and where am I supposed to find a measuring tape in this room?" I asked him

"There should be a measuring tape around here somewhere Jake come on let's search. Cubby said to me as we started to search for a measuring tape.

"Find anything Cubby?" I asked him as we continued our search.

"Nope all I found was a diary, an old shoe, and a half-eaten burrito." Cubby said to me.

"oh thanks!" I said to him as I took my burrito.

"Jake, where did you get that burrito?" Cubby asked me as I swallowed my burrito.

"Oh so when you were sleep, I stole your burrito. "Sorry" I said to him as I apologized.

"I'm not mad at you it was my fault I should have never left my burrito unattended." He said to me.

"Okay then I'm just going to continue trying to find that measuring tape for you Jake, since you have your hands dirty with burritos." He said to me.

Okay I've washed my hands, did you find the measuring tape Cubby?"

" Yes I found it!" Cubby said to me.

" Oh sweet where to find it!?" I asked him.

"Inside a toilet." He said to me.

"Yes I can see that cuz it's leaking water." I said to him as I threw the watering tape measure in the garbage.

" Great how else am I going to measure measure Izzy?" I asked myself.

" Did somebody order a new measuring tape?" The delivery Man asked me.

"That would be me sir." I sent you the delivery man as I signed the papers and took the new measuring tape.

"What?" I asked Cubby.

"When did you order a new measuring tape Jake?" He asked me.

" When I was in the bathroom after I was done washing my hands." I said to him.

" So I took out a dirty disgusting measuring tape out of a toilet for nothing?" Cubby asked me.

"Pretty much yeah!" I said to him.

"I'm going to go throw up in the bathroom now and then wash my hands because you are sick sick person." Cubby said to me as he went to the bathroom and slam the door.

"Cubby are you done throwing up in the bathroom?" I asked him as I putted my head against the door.

"One minute I'll be done in 1 minute Oh no...

"Cubby are you okay in there?" I asked him.

"I'm fine Jake I'm fine just start measuring Izzy I might be in the bathroom for a while because of you." He said to me I should continue to vomit in the bathroom.

" Hey look I'm sorry okay now can you please stop throwing up so we can measure Izzy together?" I asked him.

Then I heard the door open and Cubby do not look so good.

"Cubby are you okay?" I asked him.

"Jake I am not okay you made me touch a dirty disgusting measuring tape out of a toilet, Edwards worst that I might get sick tomorrow." He said to me.

" Well did you at least wash your hands after that?" I asked him.

"Yes I did but it's not going to help me Jake." He said to me.

"I am sorry that you feel that way now but, can we start measuring Izzy?" I asked him.

"Sure but I'm still a little bit mad at you Jake." He said to me.

"Fair enough!" I said to him as you started to measure Izzy.

"Okay, I am going to lift Izzy up slightly, but I put the measuring tape under her waist." I said to him as I did.

"so does that mean I get to hold on to the measuring tape?" Cubby asked me.

"Yes!" I said to him.

So as we started to measure Izzy, it was kind of fun me and my buddy measuring my girlfriend and she looked so cute when she's sleeping and she's hot.

"Jake TMI" Cubby said to me.

I then put her down gently as we started to put the measuring tape around her back.

"Okay so she weighed 8 pounds when she got here and now she weighs...

" How much does she weigh now Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"3 lb." I said to him.

"Is that bad?" Cubby asked to me.

"Yes, it is bad." I said to him.

"Jake can we see her bones now?" Cubby asked me.

" Unfortunately yes and it's bad like really bad." I said to him.

"oh no oh no oh no Jacob what do we do Jake what do we do?" Cubby asking me in panic.

" Okay first of all please do not call me Jacob, and second of all calm down we'll think of something but first get the nurse." I said to him.

" Jake if we got the nurse, then they will keep her here on longer if they find out. She hasn't been eating and throwing up a lot." Cibby said to me.

" Cubby we have no choice, she's lost three pounds already and if she loses more, she will die."I said to him.

"Jake I don't want to lose you scratch that we do not want to lose her." Cubby said to me.

" I don't want to lose you as much as you don't want to lose her Cubby. But we have no choice it's either tell them the truth or let's her die." I said to him.

" Which one do you prefer?" I asked him.

"Fine we can tell them the truth." Cubby said to me.

" Thank you Cubby thank you maybe they can save her." I said to him as I hugged him.

So once Cubby went and got the nurse, I stayed with Izzy the boneless Izzy as I started to cry as I held her hand.

"Don't worry Izzy, the doctors and nurses are going to help you I just I just don't want you to die I love you." I said to her as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Jake I got the nurse." Cubby said to me as he came over to me.

"Jake she's going to be okay." Cubby said to me as I looked at him.

" But what if she's not okay Cubby? What if the doctors don't save her. It's too late I just don't want to lose her I don't want to lose her I don't!!!

"Jake she's going to be okay like I said she loves you and I know she loves us and the most important then she loves everyone including you so, the nurse is going to check her out and see what they can do okay!?" Cubby said to me as cried on his shoulder.

" What happened?" Nurse Laura asked us.

"Well, Cubby started to call Izzy fat, and now she's refusing to eat she's been throwing up three times, and she's lost 3 lb." I said to her.

"don't worry Jake we will take care of Izzy how about you and cubby just go out in the hallway for a little bit." Nurse Laura suggested.

" But I need to stay here with the Izzy!" I said her.

" Is Izzy developing anorexia?" Nurse Laura asked us.

"Yes yes she is." I said to her.

"but I still need to stay with her." I said to her.

"Jake right now you're really upset I can see that come on let's give nurse Laura some privacy with Izzy." Cubby said to me as we started to walk out of the room.

"No no no I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving her she needs me she needs me." I said to myself as I started to break down into tears even more.

"Jake please come down." Cubby said to me.

"Guys if Izzy, has nothing inside her stomach then we might have to pump it." Nurse Laura I said to us.

"No no no I'm not leaving I'm still not leaving." I said to both Cubby and nurse Laura.

"Jake if you don't leave this room, I'm going to have to call security." Nurse Laura said to me.

" I'm still not leaving her I'm sorry but I'm making my final decision." I said it to both of them as I sat down on the chair crossing my arms.

"Can we get assistance please." Nurse Laura asked outside of Izzy's room.

"Jake come on you got to get out of here right now please you do not want them to take you out do you just come out please I'll take care of you I know you're scared I know that I was scared too but now it's my turn to help you please Jake please?" Cubby said as I just got up and walked out.

"Thanks Cubby!"

Nurse Laura said to him after she gave him a kiss on the cheek him a kiss on the cheek.

**Cubby's POV**

As I turned my head I saw Jake sleeping on my shoulder you looked so cute when he was sleeping on my shoulder.

I was also worried about Izzy she's like my big sister but the most important thing is that I wish that that I've never called her fat in the first place and she wouldn't have never gone through this ever but she is thanks to me.

"why did I have to open my big mouth twice already to call her fat? Why did I have to open my mouth anyway?" I asked myself.

" If anyone is fat, it should be me." I also said to myself.

"I'm the one that's fat not Izzy." I said to myself.

"I'm the one that's eating too much not Izzy, I'm the one that you eat too much coconut." I said to myself.

That's when Jake woke up and saw me talking to myself.

"Cubby what's going on? You okay?" Jake asked me.

"Oh Jake I didn't hear you wake up I'm sorry I'm just talking to myself." I said to him.

" Yeah I heard you talking to yourself when I was sleeping." He said to me.

" Jake, Izzy should have never gone through all of this. If anyone should be in this situation right now it should be me because I'm the one that's fat not her!!! I said to him.

"Cubby you are not fat, you might have put on some weight but that's you cubby oh, you're always going to be this way no matter what I we're still going to love you." He said to me.

"Even Stormy?" I axed him.

" Yes! Even stormy." He said to me.

**Izzy's POV**

As I woke up I didn't noticed that there was a lot of doctors and nurses surrounding me.

"JAKE!" I screamed his name really loud.

After I screamed Jake's name, I started to move around a lot as the doctors and nurses started to pin me down.

"What are you doing to me? Where's Jake where is he I want Jake I want Jake I want Jake." I said to the doctors and nurses surrounding me.

" Miss green calm down everything's okay calm down we're only here to help calm down." The doctors and nurses said to me but I didn't listen.

"do you really want Jake with you?" Nurse Laura asked me.

"Yes yes I do." I said to her.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She said to me as she went to get Jake and Cubby.

**Jake's POV**

cubby and I will still waiting in the hallway wondering if Izzy's going to be okay that's when Nurse Laura came over running to us.

"Jake, Izzy needs you." nurse Laura said to me

"Nurse Laura, is everything okay? is Izzy all right?" I asked her.

"Izzy woke up freaking out the doctors and nurses are still with her and they are trying to calm her down but she needs you Jake she really needs you." nurse Laura said to me.

"Izzy needs me? I asked Nurse Laura.

"Yes Jake she dies need you she's been screaming your name at the top of her lungs for you." Nurse Laura said to me.

"Cubby come on we got to go back to Izzy and fast." I said to him as the three of us ran back to Izzy's room.

As Cubby nurse Laura and I finally got to Izzy's room, what we saw was really really hectic. Izzy was fighting her way out of the situation she is having right now. So I ran to her and pin her down and told her to calm down.

"Izzy Izzy calm down calm down everything's all right calm down I'm here I'm here I'm here I'm here I'm here." I said to her as I pinned her down and held her hand at the same time.

"Jake what are the doctors and nurses doing here?" Izzy asked me.

"Izzy, they're going to pump your stomach." I said to her.

" But in order for them to do that, I need you to calm down." I said to her.

" I'm trying Jake I'm trying!! She said to me.

" Izzy please, calm down please I want you to calm down." I said to her.

" Nurse Laura, is there anyway you can calm her down?" I asked her.

"Well I was thinking of giving her needle but, how about I just hit her with a frying pan." She suggested.

"Okay we are not going to hit her with a frying pan Nurse Laura. There's got to be another way!" I said to her.

"How about you sing her a lullaby Jake?" Cubby suggested.

" Cubby you are a genius!" I said to him.

So that's what I did I started to sing her a lullaby.

"I don't know why you always get so insecure I wish you can see what I see when you're looking in the mirror and why won't you believe me when we say that to us you get more beautiful everyday when you're looking at me.

And thinking that you'll never measure up cuz you're wrong. Cuz you're our brave brave girl we think you're a superstar yeah you are why won't you know cuz you're so pretty that you're hurt it's what's underneath your skin the beauty that shines within you're the only one that rocks our world cuz our brave girl. Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa our brave girl whoa whoa whoa whoa our brave girl whoa whoa whoa our brave girl.

"Well that didn't work." I said to myself.

"So I'm guessing we could use needle." I suggested.

"Lucky for you I already got the needle ready." Nurse Laura said to us.

"This needle well sedate her." Dr. Lynch said to us.

"Well that didn't work." I said to myself.

"So I'm guessing we could use needle." I suggested.

"Lucky for you I already got the needle ready." Nurse Laura said to us.

"This needle well sedate her." Dr. Lynch said to us.

So while nurse Laura got out the needle, Izzy was frightened.

"No no I don't know what the needle I do not want that needle." Izzy said as she was freaking out.

" Izzy Izzy Izzy look at me, you're going to be fine they're going to sedate you that's it.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Izzy of course I'm sure you're my girlfriend, please let them do this.

"Okay." She said to me as I looked at nurse Laura and nodded.

So once I was holding Izzy's hand while nursing Laura started to sedate her in her arm she finally calmed down.

As they are putting the filter on top of her belly button, they will insert a tube from the stomach pump machine into her belly button which go inside her belly button


	42. Chapter 42 Izzy's last day

**Chapter 42** **Izzy's last day**

**Jake's POV**

So after the doctors and nurses were done pumping her stomach, cubby and I ask her how she's feeling.

"Hey how are you feeling Izzy?" I asked her.

"Tired I'm feeling tired." She said to me

"Why is there a plastic on my stomach?" She asked us.

" Izzy, you have to get sedated in order for them to pump your stomach." I said to her.

"Oh I'm going to take a nap now." She said to us as she closed her eyes and took a nap.

After Izzy was knocked out again, cubby and I just decided to talk about her eating disorder and how she lost a lot of weight, and her anorexia.

"Cubby, I'm glad that Izzy's okay." I said to him.

"Me to Jake butt can you believe how much weight she lost from not eating and her anorexia?" Cubby asked me.

" Yes cubby I can believe it but hey that's how she was and now she's better!" I said to him with a smile.

" So what's the next step for Izzy?" Cubby asked me.

"Well I'm guessing the next step is to see if her leg is getting healed." I said to him.

So it was breakfast time for all of us and we all had boiled eggs and toast. But as Izzy woke, up she refuses to eat her breakfast because she believed that she still fat.

"Izzy come on you got to eat." I said to her.

"I'm not eating." She said to me.

"Izzy if you don't eat your might go to the same process again." Cubby said to her.

" Cubby, I'm going to try and feed her." I said to him.

So I took a spoon and crust the boiled egg and tried to feed it to her.

"Izzy, I'm worried about you please eat." I said to her.

So I kept trying and trying to feed Izzy but she till refusese to eat her boil eggs and toast.

"Izzy please open your mouth?" I asked her.

"No!" She said to me as I started to out a scoop inside her mouth.

I then helped her chew her food then I helped her swallow it.

Then all of a sudden, we heard dr. Lynch come in.

"Good news today is Izzy's last a day in the hospital yay!" Dr. Lynch said to us

"Izzy are you eating?" Dr. Lynch asked her.

"Of course I'm eating see." Izzy said to him that she snatched this food out of my hand and started to eat.

"Mmmm! Really really good." Izzy said as she lied to the doctor.

So once Dr. Lynch left, and looked at Izzy and said...

"Izzy why did you lie to the doctor?" I asked her.

"The sooner you sign those papers the sooner I can get out of here." She said to me.

"Wait a second so you lied to dr. Lynch so you can just leave!? That is not how it works Izzy." I said to her.

" Look I just want to leave Jake I just want to leave this Hospital you heard what he said it's my last day." She said to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this Izzy? YOU'RE NOT EVEN EATING!" I reminded her.

That's when dr. Lynch came in with her discharge papers.

"Okay Jake all you need to do is sign these papers and she's free to leave." Dr. Lynch said to me as he handed me Izzy's discharge papers.

"Izzy, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her when she nodded her head yes.

" Can you believe I'm doing this I'm can't believe I'm falling for this as well." I muttered to myself as I signed discharge her papers.

"Thank you!" I said to him as I was grinning my teeth.

"I don't care about making the wrong move just get me out of this Hospital." She said it to all of us.

After Izzy got her normal clothes back on with the help from me, which I shouldn't have never help her I grabbed her stuff and be aborted Bucky to head back to our Neverland home.

Izzy's POV

Once we aborted on Bucky, I started to throw up again but Jake and cubby didn't noticed.

"I got to hide this." I said to myself.

I had to hide it so I dumped it on Tic Tok Crock.

Tick-Tock croc didn't know who threw it so I blamed it on Captain Hook.

"It was Captain Hook!" I said to the Croc as I pointed to the Jolly Rodger.

"What was Captain... Ahhhhh Save me Mr. Smee. Hook sad as the Crock chased him around the Jolly Rodger.

"Izzy what was that sound?" Jake asked me.

"Oh nothing just that Tick-Tock croc is chasing old feather hat again." I lied to him.

"Okay!" Jake said to me.

"That was close!" I said to myself.

As we were passing mermaid lagoon we saw Stormy and Marina.

"Ahoy Marina and Stormy!" Cubby said to them especially stormy has he blushed.

"Ahoy Jake, Cubby and Izzy." The mermaid girls said to us.

"Welcome home Izzy!" Marina said to me as I didn't respond.

I didn't say anything cuz I still I think that I should have told Dr. Lynch the truth but I didn't want to.

As we finally made it back to Pirate Island Cubby wheeled me inside The hideout because Jake was still mad. I don't blame him for that as I always blamed myself because I should have a told to the doctor the truth.

"Izzy why didn't you tell the doctor the truth about your eating disorder?" Cubby asked me.

" Because I didn't want to stay longer." I said to him.

"Cubby can I tell you something?" I asked him.

"Sure Izzy what's up!" He said to me.

" Please don't tell Jake or else he will send me back to the hospital and I do not want that please cubby please don't tell him please?" I asked him.

" Okay I won't! Now, what do you have to tell me?" He asked me.

" I threw up again." I said to him.

" You threw up again?" Cubby ask me in a whisper.

"Yes I did please do not tell Jake." I said to him.

"But you know Jake is a smart boy he will find out sooner or later Izzy." He said to me.

" Then we'll just have to not let him know." I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

As I walked inside The hideout I didn't notice about a cubby and Izzy will talkin about something so I just went in and ask them what they were talking about.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"We were talking about how handsome your hair looks today." Izzy said to me.

" And we will also talking about when Skully is coming back from sky Bird Island." Cubby also said to me.

"I don't look at the time cubby do you mind taking me to the kitchen?" Izzy asked him.

" Sure sorry Jake will continue this conversation later bye." Cubby said to me as he wheeled Izzy's wheelchair into the kitchen.

"Okay now I'm suspicious." I said to myself

So I went into the kitchen and asked for cubby.

"I'm sorry guys, Cubby may I borrow you for a second?" I asked him.

" Sure Jake." He said to me.

"Remember not a word to him." Izzy said to him as I was still suspicious.

"Okay." Cubby said to her.

"I'll bring him right back Izzy we're just going to talk about dinner." I said to her as I closed the kitchen door.

"OK cubby spell it what were you and Izzy really talkin about?" I asked him.

" I told you we were talkin about your awesome hair and when Skully be back." He said to me.

"Anything else you two were talking about besides that?" I asked him.

" No those were the only two things we were talking about what's your problem?" I asked him.

" my problem is that you are lying tell me the truth cubby what would you and Izzy talking about?" I asked him again.

" The truth?" He asked me.

" No the date! Yes the truth." I sent to him.

"okay I'll tell you the truth." He said to me as he took a deep breath.

"The truth is….. he started.

" The truth is that Izzy is cheating on you." He said to me.

"I'm sorry did you just say Izzy IS CHEATING ON ME?" I asked him with rage.

"Yes?" He said to me..

"Thank you cubby!" I said to him as I opened the kitchen door and brought him back in.

" Okay Izzy I'm back." Cubby said to her.

"I would never cheat on her Cubby I know you're lying to me and I will find out the truth RIGHT NOW!" I said to myself.

"CUBBY CAN I BORROW YOU AGAIN?" I asked him while yelling at him.

"Sure." He said to me as he walked out of the kitchen."

So as Cubby walked out of the kitchen, I slammed the kitchen door on this time.

"Jake why did you slam the kitchen door?" He asked me and I said I didn't say anything all I want to know is the truth.

"Cubby, what were you and Izzy talking about the truth this time and the real one." I asked him.

"Fine the real truth is that when I wheeled in Izzy she told me that she... Threw up again He said to me...

"SHE WHAT!?" I asked myself.

"ABD YOU WERE COVERING FOR HER?" I asked him.

"Basically yes." He said to me.

"IZZY ROSE GREEN GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT! I said to her as I unlock the kitchen door.

"Yes Jake?" She asked me.

"DON'T YES JAKE ME YOUNG LADY, DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT THROW UP AGAIN?" I asked her.

" YOU TOLD HIM?" She asked Cubby as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry he had to know." He said to her.

"Izzy!" I said her name.

" Yes I threw up again." She said to me.

"You know what this means right?" I asked her.

" That you forgive me and you won't kill Cubby!" She asked me.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Nope, close enough." I said to her.

"I'm going back to the hospital aren't I?" She asked me.

"Oh my God that is one question you always get right Izzy. And guess what else?" I asked her.

"What? " She asked me.

" I'm very disappointed in you." I said to her.

"I know!" She said to me.

"But Jake I don't want to go back." She said to me as I ignored her.

"Jake I promise I'll eat I promise." She said to me.

" Do you really promise me that you'll eat? Even though I know you won't?" I asked her.

" Yes I promise I won't throw out any of the foods that you give me I promise." She said to me.

"Jake I promise I'll eat I promise." She said to me.

" Do you really promise me that you'll eat? Even though I know you won't?" I asked her.

" Yes I promise I won't throw out any of the foods that you give me I promise." She said to me.

"What do you think Cubby?" I asked him.

"Well she did say she would promise so I think that! He suggested.

"All right Izzy! But if you make one mistake you're going back to the hospital do I make myself clear.

"Yes sir." She said to me.

**Izzy's POV**It was now lunch time Cubby had cooked us some hamburgers and to drink some lemonade since it's summer. But I just stared at my hamburger which is really weird because I barely had anything to eat.

"Izzy you promised me that you would eat." Jake said to me.

"I know that Jake but, I kind of lost my appetite." I said to him.

Jake's POV

So after Izzy had said to me that she has lost her Appetite this got me really suspicious like really suspicious like concrete on a hot summers day.

"Izzy, are you sure that you've lost your appetite?" I asked her has u saw her lunch in the trash.

"IZZY!" I yelled her name.

"Ugh what Jake?" She asked me.

"I asked you a question." I said to her.

"I'm scared Jake about ganing weight again." She said to me as she broke down in tears.

" Izzy why didn't you tell me Cubby and I would have helped you get through this together you didn't have to hide it." I said to her.

" I know but I'm scared Jake I'm scared." She said to me.

Out of nowhere red Jessica came over.

"Ahoy pirate friends!" Red Jessica said to us.

" Hi Red Jessica." I said to her as I held onto Izzy.

"Izzy what seems to be the problem?" Red Jessica asked her.

"I'm scared red Jessica." She said to her.

"Okay maybe I don't want to eat there happy?" She said to me as she wheeled herself out of the kitchen.

"I'm scared Jake about ganing weight again." She said to me as she broke down in tears.

" Izzy why didn't you tell me Cubby and I would have helped you get through this together you didn't have to hide it." I said to her.

" I know but I'm scared Jake I'm scared." She said to me.

Out of nowhere red Jessica came over.

"Ahoy pirate friends!" Red Jessica said to us.

" Hi Red Jessica." I said to her as I held onto Izzy.

"Izzy what seems to be the problem?" Red Jessica asked her.

"I'm scared red Jessica." She said to her.

"Izzy's scared of gaining weight." I answered to Red Jessica.

" I see you know Izzy, I used to be just like you when I was your age." She said to us.

" Really you used to be just like me fat?" She asked her.

"Now why on Earth would you think you're fat Izzy?" Red Jessica asked her.

" Because Cubby called me fat back at the hospital. Actually he called me fat twice." Izzy said to her.

" Hahaha hahaha hahaha Izzy you're not fat Cubby was just messing with your head. You only doing this yourself because he said something to you. You should have never let that affect you!" Red Jessica said to her.

" Wait hold up a second you're telling me. I'm refusing myself to eat just because someone's trying to get in my head?" Izzy asked her.

"Exactly Izzy!" Reld Jessica said to her.

Then all of a sudden Izzy's belly started to go back to its normal weight.

"Wow what happened?" Izzy asked us.

"A miracle happened Izzy. You just needed some sense knocked out of you." I said to her.

After Red Jessica had left, I had to ask Izzy one last time to see if she's ready to eat again.

"Izzy are you ready to eat again?" I asked her.

"Yes Jake but I'm scared and nervous what if I put weight back on?" She asked me.

"You won't put on weight Izzy You're perfect Just the way you are." I said to her.

"Aww Jake that makes me so happy." She said to me as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Izzy how about I give you a snack." I suggested to her.

" Okay but you know I won't eat it." She said to me.

"I don't care if you don't eat it Izzy, I like you just the way you are." I said to her.

"But I will try to eat the snack." She said to me.

"That's my girl come on." I said to her as we went back inside The hideout.

"Jake, I'm sorry that I lied to dr. Lynch." She said to me.

"Hey that's okay besides since you didn't eat anything at the hospital you might as well try to eat something here right!" I said to her.

"Yeah the reason why I didn't eat anything at the hospital, it's because I didn't like what they had." She said to me.

"So you throwing up and throwing everything in trash was because you didn't like anyting?" I asked her with a laugh.

"Yes Jake sorry about that." She said to me.

"That's okay Izzy at least I know why you threw them out." I said to her.


	43. Chapter 43 Izzy's first day back

**Chapter 43 Izzy's first day back**

**Izzy's POV**

It was the middle of the night and Jake had me a fruit salad to eat I was scared to eat it but Jake encouraged to me to eat it he is so sweet.

"Come on Izzy you got to eat the salad it's good." He said to me.

" I'm trying Jake." I said to him.

"I know you're trying hard but please eat this salad before I go to bed tonight." He said to me.

" Okay I'll eat it." I said to him as I took one bite of my salad.

"Thank you I'm going to bed now good night my love." Houston to me I can give me a kiss on the lips.

" Goodnight Jake!" He said as he went to bed.

After Jake went to sleep I was the only one up so far Cubby went to bed early before Jake and I.

"I know I want to eat this but I'm so not going to." I said to myself as I headed to the trash can.

But as I opened it and looked at the salad and then said it to myself...

"Maybe I should eat it I did promise Jake." I said to myself as I closed the trash can lid and went back to the dining room table sat down putted my two crutches next to me, and started to eat the whole salad.

As I was done eating the whole salad, I was definitely proud of myself there.

But as I started to yawn I got very tired so I decided to leave a note for Jake.

Hey baby guess what I ate the whole salad just for you."

your girlfriend Izzy!

Then I left the note on the table with the empty bowl of the salad, and went to bed.

**Jake's POV**

It was the next morning and it was also Izzy's first day back at The hideout. I got out of bed stretched my body, and headed to the kitchen.

"Huh something does not feel right this morning." I said to myself as I walked to the trash can and opened it.

"No food in the trash can." I said to myself as I walk to the dining room table empty bowl of salad with a note attached to it.

"A note for me oh my God." I said to myself as I read the note.

" Hey baby! I ate the whole salad just for you. Your girlfriend Izzy!" I said as I read the note.

" Yay hey yes way good job Izzy." I said to myself in a whisper.

"Good morning Jake!" Someone said to me as I turned around and that someone was my girlfriend Izzy.

"Did you see the note?" She asked me as she went to the fridge to get a cup of juice.

"Yeah I did thanks!" I said to her as I put in the note in my pocket to keep.

"Where's Cubby?" I asked her.

"He still sleeping." She said to me.

" So does that mean we're alone?" I asked her.

"yes I suppose it does." she said to me.

"So since we're alone, what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"I don't know maybe you have some breakfast together maybe some boiled eggs and toast!" Izzy suggested.

" That's a great idea I would love that thank you Izzy I love you so much." I said to her.

" I love you too Jake." She said to me.

So that's what me and Izzy did we boiled some eggs together made toast and started to eat and I really think Izzy started to eat good.

"Finished!" She said as I looked at her plate in shocked.

"Wow I'm speechless I can't believe you ate the whole breakfast." I said to her.

" What can I say I made a promise didn't I?" She asked me.

" Yeah you did and you're keeping it I'm proud of you Izzy." I said to her.

All of a sudden Izzy and I heard someone throw up in the bathroom.

"Izzy do you hear that?" I asked her.

"Yeah sounds like someone is throwing up thank God it's not me this Time Jake!" She said to me.

"Yeah thank God!" I said to her as I remembered what happened in the hospital with Cubby.

"Uh oh Izzy come with me!" I said to her as she grabbed her crutches.

"Jake what's going on?" She asked me as I ran to our room and saw that cubby wasn't in his bed.

"Izzy come with me." I said to her as she followed me with her crutches.

"Where is he? where is he?" I asked myself.

"Where's who Jake?" She asked me.

" Cubby that's who." I said her as Izzy and I finally made it to the bathroom door.

"Jake what are we doing at the bathroom door?" She asked me as I started to knock.

Knock knock*

"Who is it?" Cubby asked..

"Cubby it's Jake are you okay in there?" I asked him through the door.

"Jake I don't feel well." He said to me.

"Cubby, can you please unlock the door so Izzy and I can't come in and check up on you?" I asked him as he walked through the door and opened it but in a weak way.

As he opened the door, he collapsed on the floor.

"CUBBY!" Izzy and I both said.

I checked his forehead and he was burning up.

"Cubby you okay?" I asked him as I helped him up.

" No I'm not... Oh no not again." He said he went back to the bathroom and threw up with the door open.

"Jake what happened back at the hospital with Cubby?" She asked me.

"Nothing nothing happened." I said to her.

"Jacob Hutchinson tell me the truth now." She said to me as she used my full name.

"Okay we were trying to find a measuring tape so we can measure how much weight loss and cubby found a dirty disgusting measuring tape in the toilet which was kinda my fault and now he's throwing up." I said to her.

"Jacob Alex Hutchinson why would you do that?" She asked me.

"Okay look I didn't mean to thanks to me he's already sick." I said to her.

"I know you didn't mean to Jake but look at him he's really sick." She said to me.

"Jake if it gets worse, we might have to take him to the hospital." She said to me.

"I know." I said to her.

A few hours later it did get worse. During lunch time, Cubby wasn't eating, as she was continuously throwing up.

"Jake you know what we have to do now right?" Izzy asked me.

"I know the drill." I said to her.

So as we aborted on Bucky with the sick Cubby, we headed back to the hospital unfortunately.

As you arrived at the hospital we went to the receptionist desk.

"Cubby sit down Izzy would you mind sitting with him?" I asked her.

"Sure!" She said to me as she sat down next to the poor sick Cubby.

"Yes hello sir I would like to add cubby to the list." I said to the receptionist.

" Okay I will need his date of birth, his age and what brings him here today.

"Sure." I said to the receptionist as I started to give him the information.

"His full name is Robert andrien Andrews, his birthday is October 7th 2007 and his age is 8 years old. And the reason why he's here today is because he's been throwing up." I said to the receptionist.

" Does he have any history of medical?" The receptionist asked me.

"No!" I said it to the receptionist.

"Has he been accused by any of violence or sexual abuse?" The receptionist asked me.

" No I hope not he's only eight." I said to the receptionist.

"Has he ever got a woman pregnant?" The receptionist asked me.

"No!" I said to the receptionist

"What kind of receptionist are you?" I asked him.

" The kind who loves donuts." He said to me.

"Jake what's taking so long Cubby's about to throw up again." Izzy said to me.

As Izzy said that to me and I rushed back to Bucky and got a bucket ran back to where Izzy was sitting next to Cubby, I held onto the bucket while Cubby through up.

"Izzy, you got this?" I asked her.

"I got it Jake." She said to me as I went back to the receptionist.

"LOOK YOU I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY 20 QUESTIONS WITH YOU, MY BEST FRIEND OVER THEIR NEEDS IMMEDIATE ATTENTION THE POOR BOY IS REALLY DAMN SICK!" I yelled at Homer.

" I see does he have any relationships with any hot girls?" He asked me.

" DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU YOU'RE USELESS." I said to Homer.

"I can't get through to him Izzy, you go try please." I said to her as I walked back to where she was sitting next to cubby who was continuously throwing up.

"I'll try wish me luck Jake." 'she said to me.

" Good luck!*

**Izzy's POV**

So as I walked over to the receptionist, I see Homer eating a donut and that got me thinking..

"Oh my goodness Homer they're selling a big giant donut inside of the parking lot." I said to him.

" Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy big donuts yay!" He said as as he ran out.

" What happened?" Another male receptionist asked me.

"Oh you better call the cops on home early because he's selling donut outside, and also can you please all my little baby brother he's really sick pretty please." I asked him.

"Well of course young lady!" How can I say no to that adorable face?" He asked himself.

As I walked back to where Jake and cubby were I said this...

"You're welcome!" I said as I sat down what did Jake staring at me confused.

"Izzy good job! I do have one question why didn't I think of that?" He asked me.

"Because you're not attractive to guys like I am especially when it comes to hot hot hot pirate guys like you Jake." I said to him.

" You you you you think I'm hot?" He asked me.

"Of course I think you're hot Jake you're my boyfriend hello." I said to him as I was knocking on his head like a door.

"Well, hello my name is Doctor Hibbett what seems to be the problem today with your friend Cubby is it?" Dr. Hibbett asked us.

"Yes doctor Hibbett cubbies been throwing up alot and we're worried about him." Jake said to him.

" Jake I feel like I'm going to throw up again." Cubby said to him as he put Cubby down and as Dr. Hibbett placed the bucket next to him he threw up.

"Oh my!" Dr. Hibbett said as he looked at the vomit.

"Don't worry little fella will take good care of you maybe I'm joking will take care of him." Dr. Hibbett said as he called for one of the nurses to bring a gurney.

" may I please have any available nurse bringing a gurney may I please have available nurse to bring a gurney thank you I can someone please call the cops on Homer is eating a donut in front of a little girl I think he stole that donut from that little girl." Dr. Hibbett said on the speakerphone.

"Sir, we brought in the gurney." One of the hot attractive nurses said.

"Thank you by any chance you want to go on a date with me?" Dr. Hibbert asked the nurse.

" Sure big boy how about after my shift we can go and boogie, and then we can have I don't know maybe a dinner date together in my house!" The nurse suggested.

"Marvelous!" Dr. Hibbert said to the nurse as she left.

" You don't go out on any dates with girls do your doctor Hemet?" Jake asked him.

"Nope but lucky for me I ain't got a date with a hot attractive nurse." He said as he was dancing on the desk.

"Okay let me know how that goes in the meantime can you please take care of Cubby?" Jake asked him as he is worried.

" But of course sorry I got carried away." Dr. Hibbets said as he putted Cubby on the gurney.

Once Cubby was on the gurney, we followed the doctor Hibbett into Cubby's hospital room.

"Well here you go, room 329." Doctor hit it said as she picked up Cubby and put him on his bed.

"Thank you Doctor Hibbet!" I said to him.

"no problem another doctor will be in shortly to ask you guys some questions about him for paperwork." Dr. Hibbett said as he left.

So once Cubby was all situated, I walked over to him and ask him if he feels like throwing up again?"

" Cubby, do you feel like you want to throw up again?" I asked him.

" Yes yes... Oh no Izzy I need the bucket please!" He said to me as I handed him the bucket.

"Here you go Cubby." I said to him as he started to throw up again.

"Robert Adrien Andrews!?" The doctor asked as she came in.

" He prefers Cubby just to clarify." I informed her.

"And are you his parents?" She asked us.

"Basically yes we are his parents but it's not like we're married." I sent to her.

"Don't worry I already know besides Peter Pan told me." She said as she mentioned the word Peter Pan to us.

" How do you know Peter Pan?" Jake asked her.

"Let's just say that when he was younger before he went to Neverland he was a patient here I do not want to go do that detailed right now because it was really terrifying and scary for him so that's not mention what I just said and continue on with my new patients Cubby." She said to us.

"Okay!" Jake said as he sat back down next to me.

"So I heard that Cubby's been throwing up?" She asked us.

" Yes he's been throwing up, and we're worried about him." Jake said to her.

"okay I'm going to start examining him, and then we'll go from there." The nurse said as she started to examining Cubby.

"So the first thing she did was take his paulse, then the next thing she did was his blood pressure. And the last thing she did was check his throat with a tongue thermometer.

"Okay everything seems to be okay but he does have a minor fluids in a stomach as I can see by the green vomit and a little bit of blood." She sent to us as we was shocked when she said the word blood." She said to us as we were shocked when she said the word blood.

"Blood?" We asked at the same time.

"Doctor I'm sorry what's your name?" I asked her.

"Dr. Climate!" Dr. Clements said to me.

"Well dr. Clement why would you say that was blood inside Cubby?" I asked him.

"We don't know yet why there's blood but, we will get to the bottom of that as we go along with Cubby!" Dr. Clements said to us.

" By any chance is there anyone else that can stay with him other than his parents?" Dr. Clement asked us.

Jake and I looked at each other and thought of one person and if that person was Stormy Marina's little sister. But we don't know if she's busy or not.

"We'll see if Stormy's available to be with him." Jake said to him.

" Perfect thank you!" Dr. Clement said as he left the room.

"Izzy I'm going to text Marina right now to see if her little sister is available to come." Jake said to me as he walked out of the room and into the hallway.

**Jake's POV**

I was outside of the hallway texting Marina..

"Hey Marina it's Jake, so listen Cubby's in the hospital right now and Izzy and I were wondering to see if stormy is available to come and stay with him while Izzy and I aren't here thank you!

Send.

Marina's POV

So I was just listening to big Time Rush until my shell phone was vibrating...

"I got a text from Jake." I said to myself as I started to read his text.

"Hey Marina it's Jake, so listen Cubby's in the hospital right now and Izzy and I were wondering to see if stormy is available to come and stay with him while Izzy and I aren't here thank you!"

After read his text, I went to go asked Stormy if she is available to visit Cubby.

Stormy's POV

I was just about to go visit Cubby on Private Island until my big sister Marina called me.

"Stormy!" Marina called me as I turned around.

"Hi Marina I was just on my way to visit Cubby." I said to her as she had a frown on her face.

"What's wrong big sis Jake rejected you again?" I asked her.

"Haha very funny stormy no I just got a text from Jake saying that Cubby's in the hospital." She said to me as I was shocked.

"What not my Cubby Wubby." I sent her as I blushed a little bit.

"Do you have a crush on him?" She asked me.

"What no! I do not have a crush on him no I do not." I said to her quickly as I started to blush again.

"Stormy you're blushing again." Marina said to me as I hide my blushed cheeks.

" Okay! Fine the truth as I do have a crush on him but I haven't told him at all." I said to her.

" Well maybe it's a perfect time for you to go visit him and tell him how you feel." Marina suggested to me.

Jake's POV

"I was still waiting for Marinas text but instead of Maria's I got a text from Stormy.

"Sweet hey Izzy I got a text from Stormy." I said to her.

" Really what did she say?" She asked me.

"She says...

"Hey Jake and Izzy I heard about Cubby so I am on my way to visit him."

Stormy!

"PS I am coming to visit him after I am done eating dinner with my sister." Stormy said in the text.

"So, Cubby how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"How am I feeling I'm feeling that you did this to me oh no I'm about to throw up again Izzy bucket!" He said to me as Izzy handed him the bucket.

"Look Cubby I'm sorry I did this to you okay I'm sorry." I said to him as he continued to throw up.

"Jake just don't talk to me right now, because I'm about to throw up again." He said to me as he continuously throws up.

" Are you still mad at me?" I asked him.

"Jake of course I'm still mad at you but we're still best friends anyway." He said to me as I was relieved

"Cubby, how are you feeling around your hospital gown?" Izzy asked him.

" Really uncomfortable but I don't mind I kind of like it." He said to her.

"Besides cubby you look good in a hospital gown then I did." Izzy said as we all laughed.

"So what are you guys going to talk about now?" I asked them.

"how about hospital gowns cuz I think they're really bad looking." Izzy said to me.

"Well I haven't been in one and I never did so I don't know why I should be in this conversation." I said to them.

"well we didn't include you in this Jake." Izzy said to me

"Well!" I said to her.

"So Cubby why do you think hospital gowns are uncomfortable to wear?" Izzy asked him.

" Well, because for starters I don't like how they look I mean how they even put them on like a shirt or PJs?" Cubby asked her.

"I know right! And the colors are really boaring if you ask me." Izzy said to him.

"What wrong with wearing hospital gowns?" I asked them.

"Trust us Jake it is really really, really, uncomfortable." Izzy and Cubby said to me at the same time.

**Izzy's POV **After Cubby and I were down talking about hospital gowns, Cubby decided to take a nap.

"Hey Izzy, I am going to take a nap." Cubby said to me.

"Okay Cubby but if you feel like throwing up, the bucket is lest to you on the right side of your bed." I said to as I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

So after Cubby has fallen asleep to have his nap, Jake and I had a conversation of our own.

"Jake, I am worried about Cubby." I said to him

"I know you are bout just think how Stormy is going to react." Jake said to me.

" Cubby?" Someone said as she walked in.

As Jake and I turned around the person that said his name was Stormy.

"What happened to Cubby?" Stormy asked us.

"Jake you want to answer this?" I asked him.

" What? what? what are you doing? Why are you sitting down?" Jake asked me as I sat down.

"Hi Stormy." Jake said to her as he turned around to face her.

"Look, Stormy I didn't mean it to do it to him but I feel really bad if doing it." Jake said to her.

" Any Izzy, what did the doctor say?" Stormy asked me.

" The doctor said that he has green vomit coming out of his mouth, he's been throwing up for the last 12hours, and there is some blood added to his green vomit." I said to her.

"The doctor said that he has green vomit coming out of his mouth, he's been throwing up for the last 12hours, and there is some blood added to his green vomit." I said to her.

"Oh no Cubby!!" Stormy said as she started to cry on my chest.

"Oh stormy it's okay it's all right I'm here." I said as I rubbed her back.

"I'll never get to tell him how I truly feel about him." Stormy said while she still crying.

"Stormy do you want to talk a out it with me privately?" I asked her as she lifted up her cute face.

"Yes please!" Stormy said as I took her out of Cubby's hospital room into a quite room.

So while Jake was babysitting Cubby, I was talking to Stormy inside a quiet room.

"Okay Stormy what's up?" I asked her as she sit next to me.

" Well I haven't told Cubby this yet, but I kinda have little crush on him." Stormy said to me.

"Wow that's that's big Stormy." I said to her as I was shocked to here it from her.

"But every time I go near him I choke." She said to me.

"And by choke you mean by that you freeze and there's nothing coming out of your mouth?" I asked her.

"Yes exactly what I mean Izzy." Stormy said to me.

"Why haven't you told Cubby that you have a crush on him?" I asked her.

" Cuz I don't think he likes me back." Stormi said to me.

"How do you even got a chance to ask him how he feels about you?" I asked her.

" No. Izzy I haven't." Stormy said to me.

" How about we practice!" I suggested.

"Izzy what do you mean by practice?" She asked me.

"I mean pretending that I'm Cubby, and I'm just walking along the beach until you come up and say...

"Cubby I have something to tell you I know you won't accept what I'm about to tell you about please bear with me.

"Aww Coconuts!" I said in a mimic of Cubby.

"Cubby since the day I supposed to let my eyes on you I never had my eyes away from you. Cubby I'm in love with you!" Stormy said to me as Cubby.

" Look at the time I got to go!" I said to her as I the girl who is pretending to be Cubby who is now going back inside The hideout.

"I got nothing to say right now Izzy." Stormi said to me as I paused.

"You're really scared do tell him huh?" I asked her.

"Yes I am Izzy." Stormy said to me.

Just then Jake walked in.

"Hey Jake! Is Cubby awake yet?" I asked him.

"that's the reason why I came inside." He said to us.

"Jake what happened?" Stormy asked him.

Jake's POV

Well I was reading a newspaper until I heard Cubby threw up a lot more. I walked over to him and see that if he's all right but according to a vomit he wasn't.

"Cubby are you okay?" I asked him.

"Jake go get the nurse please." Cubbt said as I went outside to get the nurse.

After I left the room, I went out in the hallway to look for a nurse available to help.

"Help someone help help." I said I yelled for help.

That's when Skip and crafts I heard a humble I turned around and saw Cubby on the ground.

"That's got to be an emergency button somewhere." I said to myself as I was trying to find one. Luckily for me I did. There wasn't no alarm button but I did find a band that you can press for help so I pressed it and that's when the alarm went off well it wasn't actually an alarm it was just a beeping noise.

When the noise started to beep, all of the doctors and nurses came to the room.

"What happened?" One of the doctors asking me.

"well I was reading a newspaper and then out of nowhere, Cubby started to throw up again. He told me to call the nurse but no nurse was available that's when I heard him fall on the ground and passed out." I sent you the whole entire team.

"We got to get them to another room doctors are there any other than available rooms right now?" One of the doctors asked the other one.

"All of the rooms are full except Izzy's old room." One of the doctors said.

" Are you crazy if we put him inside that room he is going to throw up even more." one of the doctors said to the other one by hitting him with his clipboard.

"the operating room is available!" One of the doctors said that his chart.

" Is anybody using that operating room right now?" One of the doctors asked Dr. Lynch.

" You're in luck that operating room won't be available until after lunch." One of the doctors said to Dr. Lynch.

"Perfect come on people let's move!" They said as they were taking Cubby to the operating room.

"And that's my flashback on what happened." I said to the girls.

"Cubby!!!!!

" Did I miss something here?" I asked them as I saw stormy crying.

"Stormy do you want to tell Jake?" Is he asked her as I was already confused about what she was about to tell me.

"Jake I have a crush on Cubby." Stormy said to me as I was shocked.

" Wow that's something well it's a good thing you told me and Izzy about it. But how come you didn't tell Cubby?" I asked her.

" I'm too scared Jake I am too scared to tell him. Because if I do, it might ruin our friendship." Stormy said to me.

That's when dr. Lynch came in.

"Jake Izzy stormy cubby is propped up you can go see him." Dr. Lynch said to us.

" Actually dr. Lynch is he and I are about to go back home to Pirate Island pretty soon so I think it's best for stormy to stay with them this time will be back tomorrow." I said to him.

" Jake what are you doing?" Stormy asked me.

" Come on stormy this is your big chance now you got to tell Cubby how you feel about him how you truly feel about him and maybe just maybe he might feel the same way about you." I said to her as Izzy smiled at me.

" You really think so?" Stormy asked us.

"Stormy I was scared as well and to tell Izzy how I feel she was scared to but once we finally got the time each other how we truly felt our friendship got stronger and stronger it will do the same thing for you and Cubby." I said to her.

"You're right Jake I should go tell Kobe how I feel thank you so much I love you guys." Stormy said as she gave us a hug.

"We love you too Stormy." Izzy and I said to her.

so as Izzy and I started to head back to Bucky, I decided to go buy some flowers and give it to Storny so, she can give it to Cubby.

"Stormy wait up." I said to her as I cought up to her.

" Jake what's up oh my God Jake you got flowers for me so I can give it to Cubby!?" she asked me as I handed her the flowers.

" Yeah I did." I said to her.

"Thank you Jake! Cubby will love these." Stormy said to me as she went inside Cubby's room.

**Stormy's POV**

so after Jake and Izzy left to go home I walked inside Cubby's hospital room and there was an empty vase so I decided to put the flowers inside it added some water I'm looked to my right and I saw a chair next to cubby and a note from Jake.

"stormy by the time you're reading this you should know that this seat is for you the reason why I wrote this down it's because I want you to sit next to where Cubby is sleeping hold his hand that's what Izzy likes as well. oh and good luck on telling him your feelings!"

Your friends Jake and Izzy.

after I read that lovely note that Jake wrote me I folded in half and kept it in my pocket. I just sat there holding Cubby's hand.

"Cubby, I know you're sleeping right now but it's me Stormy. Jake and Izzy went home so then you're asking me to stay with you there's something I've always wanted to tell you but I never ever gotten the chance to tell you that I love you Cubby I have always loved you since the day we met. I really really love you so much Cubby. I love the way when you see your catchphrases Aww coconuts. that is just so adorable and you are adorable you're so adorable Cubby the reason why I'm saying this is because I've always had a crush on you please squeeze my hand to see if you have a crush on me." I said as I whispered into his little ear. Then he squeezed it.

He squeezed it so tightly, that my heart started to boil then he opened his eyes and said this...

"Stormy, you know how long I've been waiting for you to say those things to me?" Cubby asked to me.

"No! How long?" I asked him.

"long enough for me to say that I love you too Stormy. the truth is I have always had a crush on you I guess we had a crush on each other but we never got a chance to tell each other how we felt and I guess today was the day I had a feeling that today was the day anyway stormy I love you so much and I always will no matter how young or old we get, we're still going to be best friends but I think we're more than friends now." Cubby said to me as I asked him this question...

"So are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked him.

"how about you come sit next to me and lean closer to my face and tell me...

after he said that, he picked me up putting me on his lap and then we started to kiss our first official kiss it was magical. magical like when Cinderella literally lost her slippers, or when this moment became the best moment of my life I mean our life Cubby and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Thanks for the pep talk Jake and Izzy you guys are the best!" I said to them as I continue to kiss Cubby.


	44. Chapter 44 Stormy finally Confesses

**Chapter 44 Stormy finally confesses**

**Jake's POV**

The next Morning on Pirate Island, Izzy and I woke up early cuz we were going to visit Cubby at the hospital. But before we did, we did, Izzy and I decided to eat breakfast. And today we were having pancakes bacon and scrambled eggs.

I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast I know I'm not that good of a cook more than Cubby is but, I decided to give it a try with the help from my cookbook.

"Good morning Izzy!" I said to her as she crushed her way inside the Kitchen.

"So, Jakey what's for breakfast?" She asked me as today on the menu for breakfast?" She asked me as a blushed to the world Jakey.

"Today for breakfast in my dear Izzy is pancakes with a side of bacon and scrambled eggs and may I say that I did a fantastic job. if I do say so myself." I said to her as I handed her the plate with the breakfast on it.

" Jake, it smells so good!" Izzy said to me as she took the first bite if the scramble eggs.

"So, how does it taste?" I asked her as she took a sip of her orange.

"the scrambled eggs is really good Jake!" She said to me yes you can walk towards me and gave me a kiss.

"I'm glad you liked it Izzy." I said to her.

"So are you almost ready to go see cubby?" I asked her.

" Not yet he's probably still sleeping." She said to me.

" Probably but in the meantime let's talk about if stormy finally confessed her true feelings for Cubby." I said to her as she sat back down.

"So do you think she already confessed her true feelings for Cubby yet?" Izzy asked me.

"I really don't know because remember we can drop this afternoon I gave her the flowers last night?" I asked her.

" Oh yeah! We'll find out when we get there." Izzy said to me.

" Exactly come on let's go visit Cubby." I said to her aborted boarded Bucky and headed to the hospital.

**Izzy's POV**We finally arrived at the hospital we went to the reception desk.

"Well good morning Jake and Izzy I am sure that you are here to visit Cubby today?" Is our receptionist asked us.

" You bet can we go see him please?" Jake asked the receptionist.

"Of course cuties come on." The receptionist said to...? Did she just cause cuties?" I asked myself as I paused.

" Izzy your coming?" Jake asked me as I got back to reality.

" Huh? oh yes, I'm ready sorry Jake." I said to him as I grabbed my crutches and followed him and the receptionist to Cubby's room.

"Knock-Knock Cubby you have two visitors." And the receptionist said to him as she opened the door.

"Once Jake and I walked in, we couldn't help noticed that Stormy was sleeping with Cubby.

"Good morning Cubby, I do not want to wake her up we do not want to wake her up we came here to visit you." Jake said to him in a whisper.

**Stormy's POV**

I was just about to wake up and when I did, Jake and Izzy came to visit Cubby.

"Good morning Stormy!" Jake and Izzy said to me as I was rubbing my tired eyes.

"Morning!" I said to them

"So, Stormy how's Cubby been doing?" Izzy asked me.

"He's all right I told him how I felt last night and he said the same thing and now, Cubby and I are officially your boyfriend and girlfriend." I said to them,

" We are so proud of you stormy well we're all so proud of cubby but again we're proud of you you finally told cubby how does that make you feel?" Jake asked me.

" It feels it feels romantic!" I said as I hugged Cubby tightly.

" Well I'm glad you two are finally a couple!" Izzy said to me.

"has Cubby stopped vomiting already Stormy?" Izzy asked me.

" Now that you mentioned it Izzy Cubby hasn't vomited in... actually, he hasn't vomited did it since last night." I said to her.

" But my question is has he stopped already?" She asked me.

" Oh yeah big time!" I said to her.

" Thank goodness that's over with." Jake said as he leans back from his chair.

"Whoa..." Jake said as he fell from his chair.

" Oh my God baby are you okay?" Izzy asked him.

" I'm okay!" Jake said as he gave Izzy and I a thumbs up.

Jake's POV

As Izzy, Stormy and I, we're continuously talking, I decided to go to the cafeteria and buy ourselves lunch.

"Hey ladies I'm going to the cafeteria to get us some lunch you want anything?" I asked them.

" What time is it anyway Jake?" Izzy asked me.

" Already noon." I said to her.

" Oh okay then well, I would like to have a nice burrito please." Izzy said to me.

"Okay one barrilito of my lovely girlfriend."

"What about you stormy what do you want for lunch?" I asked her.

" Just some coconut milk please thanks!" She said to me.

" Okay so I am going to get, Miner lovely burrito for my lovely girlfriend and 1 coconut milk for Stormy." I sent to myself as I walked out of the room to the cafeteria to get thee to lunches for my girlfriend and my best friend's girlfriend Stormy.

As I finally made it the cafeteria I noticed that all of the burritos are good so I asked you to catch you if I can take one burrito to go.

"May I please have one burrito to go?" I asked the cashier.

"Congratulations sir it's your lucky day you get two things free. one you get a burrito and do you get one free coconut milk

"Awesome wait a second, aren't you Homer?" I asked the cashier.

" No I'm his twin brother shaba laba ding dong." The cats just sent to me.

" Shaba laba ding dong?" I asked the cashier.

"don't judge me kid my mother name in his name I don't know why but she named me this name. My sister wanted me to name me Bob but no Bob was already taken." Shaba laba ding dong said to me.

"if you're literally shabalabadingdong is an what does the donut box say, Homer Simpson on it?" I asked him in the curious way.

" Oh my goodness look at the time I got to go home." Homer said as he left.

" I knew it I knew it your name isn't shaba laba ding dong it's Homer Simpson!" I said in unison

So as soon as I got what I needed I was about to walk back to cubbies room until I got caught by the security guard son of a bridge...

"Excuse me when a man but did you pay for those?" The security guard asked me.

"Haha very funny home or I know it's you." I said I'm trying to take off the mustache it was glued tight uh oh...

"I guess you're not Homer sorry.." I said as I started to run..

"Hey get back here you got to pay for those." The security guard said to me as he chased after me.

"kid what up!" The security guard said to me as I stopped.

So once I stopped I got on two knees and started to beg.

"Please mister security guard son please don't send me to jail please pretty please I'm begging you please do not send me to jail I'm too pretty to go to jail and also my best friend Kobe is really sick so can you please please let me have these I'm poor I'm hungry." I begged to the security guard.

" Get up boy." The security guard said to me as I got up off the floor.

"Am I going to jail?" I asked the security guard.

"Of course you're not going to jail the reason why I called you is because I wanted you to sign this poster for my daughter she loves your TV show oh and you can have those for free." The security guard said to me as I wasn't shocked.

"But I thought I have to pay for them." I said to him.

"Did you not even read the sign?" The security guard asked me.

"What sign?" I asked him as I raised an eyebrow.

"It's free burrito day silly." The security guard said to me.

**Izzy's POV**After stormy and I had our conversation, Jake came back with our lunch.

"Hey ladies I'm back with your lunch!" Jake said to us.

"Izzy here is your burrito, and stormy here is your coconut milk." Jake sent to us as he handed us our food well my food he just gave stormy her drink.

"Thank you Jake!" Stormy and I said to him.

"Anytime ladies anytime!" He said to us as she sat back down.

That's when the doctor came in.

"Good morning everyone!" The doctor said to us.

"Good morning so is Cubby getting discharged today?" I asked him.

"Actually he's not getting discharged to be honest with you guys." The doctor said to us as stormy frowned.

"Why isn't he getting discharged?!" Stormy ask the doctor with the sad eyes.

"Well we did some tests and we found the reason why cubby was throwing up blood." The doctor said to us.

" What's the reason? And don't say Cubby's pregnant cuz he's a boy." Jake asked the doctor.

"Oh no! Nothing like that no." The doctor said to us.

"so the real reason why cubby was throwing up a lot and blood coming out of his mouth, was because one of his kidneys burst last night." The doctor said to us.

All of a sudden Cubby started to scream in pain.

"Cubby what's wrong?" Stormy ask him.

"..." No answer.

"cubby what's the matter?" Jake asked him next.

"My kidney hurts." Cubby said to us.

Show the doctor walked over to Cubby close the shades, and took a look...

"Doctor what's going on?" Stormy ask them through the shades.

"Cubby's kidney has a tair inside it and blood coming out. If you don't take care of it soon he might die." The doctor said to us.

attention all doctors and nurses attention all doctors and nurses please report to the room of cubbies please report to the room and cubbies we have a situation, we need to get Cubby to the operating room and stat we need to get Cubby into the operating room stat." The doctor nuns through the phone.

Doctor what do you want us to do?" I asked him.

" Right now you guys can wait in the waiting room this will take an hour." The doctor said to us as we grab your stuff and headed to the waiting room.

But as we were about to leave, sto5rmy didn't want to go to the waiting room.

"Stormy you okay?" I asked her as I walked over to her with my crutches.

"No I'm not okay." Stormi said to me as you started to tear up.

"I'm too scared I don't want Cubby to die." Stormy said to me.

"Stormy Cubby's going to be okay." Jake said to her as he also walked to her.

**Cubby's POV**

OH MY GOD! I'm going into SURGERY! No let me out let me know. JAKE IZZY STORMY!

So once I got inside the operating room, I saw a lot equipments.

"I have a bad feeling about all this." I said to myself.

So the doctors lifted me off my hospital bed, and onto the operating table.

"OK cubby we want you to be just as still as you can, so we can put the mask that has the anesthesia on your face can you do that?" The doctor asked me as I was nervous.

"Will it hurt?" I asked the doctor.

"No it won't hurt you won't feel anything anyway you'll be knocked out." The doctor explained to me.

" I'll try to be calm as possible." I said to him.

" All right we're already! Cubby, I want you to start counting down from 10 to 1." The doctor said to me as I started to count down.

" 10 9 8 7 6 5... Knockout.

**Stormy's POV**

Izzy Jake and I were inside the waiting room, as I was still upset.

"I'm so scared" I said to them.

"Stormy calm down Cubby's already in surgery." Jake said to me as he cuft his ears.

" Jake, Stormy's can't help it she's upset she can't help it he's the same age as Cubby." Izzy said to him.

" Oh I don't care about her I only care about Cubby." Jake said to her as I got more upset.

" Jacob Alex Hutchinson why would you say that to her?" She asked him.

"Look the sooner Cubby gets out of the operating room, we're leaving." Jake said to her.

"Jake, are you still upset of what you did to him?" She asked Jake.

" Yes I am still upset about that but, I don't want to lose my little brother." Jake said to her as we were both shocked.

"Look I know Stormy's upset but I'm upset too what if we lose our little brother Izzy?" Jake asked her as tears went down his cheek.

"Jake we're not going to lose him I promise. I also promise to you Stormy that's he is going to be fine."

" You sure that we are not going to lose him?" We both asked her as she rubbed our backs.

"I am sure to the both of you that Cubby is going to make it." She said to us.

"Izzy, what do you do if someone dies? Like what if hubby does not make it and I get more upset how do I control it?" I asked her.

"Well Stormy, if it happens then what I do is just remember the good things you've done with him. Like sleeping with him." Izzy said to me.

**Jake's POV**

We were still waiting in the waiting room for any updates on Cubby.

"Izzy, how long till we hear more updates on Cubby?" I asked her.

" I don't know Jakey, but I hope it will be really soon." Izzy said to me as I cuddled next to her.

That's when the nurse came in to the waiting room to give us updates on Cubby.

"Hello gentlemen and ladies I am the nurse and I am here to give you some updates on how the surgery is going so far for Cubby.

"Is Cubby alright?" Stormy asked the nurse.

"Cubby is doing just fine. They almost done with the surgery." The nurse said to her.

"Thank goodness." Izzy said to herself.

"Yes kids doing just fine hahaha hahaha!" The nurse said while laughing evily.

" What's with the evil laugh?" I asked the nurse with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry cuties I didn't mean to do an evil laugh the doctor prescribed me dumb pills that makes me laugh evilly don't know why but it helps me calm down but I am going to talk to him and tell him that I don't need them." The nurse said to us as she left.

" That was a weird nurse." Stormy said to us while we nodded in agreement.

So Izzy, Stormy and I, we're waiting in the waiting room for two or three hours. That's when the doctor came in and told us the news.

"Congratulations it's a boy!" But doctor said to us as we were confused.

"What?" We are sending confusing.

"Oops wrong room." The doctor said if heft with the newborn baby.

"Cubby's parents?" The doctor asked as he came in thank God it's the right doctor.

"The surgery was a complete success." The doctor said to us as we all cheered.

"Yay." We all said at once.

"the surgery was a complete success." The doctor said to us as we all cheered.

"Yay." We all said at once.

"May we go see him please?" Stormy asked the doctor.

"Sure all of you can go see him." The doctor said to us as we all rushed out of the waiting room.

"Excuse me do you know where Cubby is?" I ask the receptionist.

"Yes come with me." The receptionist that to us as we followed her to the recovery room where Cubby was placed in.

Once we walked into the recovery room, Cubby, was hooked up to a heart monitor, he had tubes around his chest,

"Hey Cubby! How ate you feeling?" I asked him.

I am feeling tired and weak." Cubby said to me.

That's when the doctor came in.

"Hello Cubby I am here to explain how your surgery went." The doctor said to him.

"Okay." Cubby said to the doctor.

"So the reason why you had surgery done was because your right kidney burst, so we had to remove it." The doctor explained to Cubby.

" Thanks doctor." we said to his as he left.

"No problem!" Oh and before I forget, Cubby is only allowed to eat soft food for the time being." The doctor said to us.

"Thanks!" I said to him as he went back to his office.

"So, my little Cubby Wubby are you alright?" Stormy asked him.

"I'm alright Stormy Wormy just tired." Cubby said to her.

**Jake's POV**So after the doctor had left, I decided we should all play the Shopping board game.

"Hey guys who wants to play shopping!?" I asked my crew.

"Yeah!" They all said at the same time.

"okay what are you got so far in our grocery bag Izzy?" I asked her.

" Let's see we got... Ham, cheese, bread, tomatoes, onions, peppers, garlic, cilantro, a baguette, and coffee." Izzy said as she read the grocery list.

"Okay what do we have in our grocery babe baby?" Cubby asked Stormy.

"Okay we got... Salad, onions, peppers, garlic, eggs, tomatoes, a quarter, and half a shoe." Stormy said to Cubby.

" Okay I got you a question for you babe. 1, why is there a quarter in here? 2 who in the coconut lost a shoe?" Cubby asked her.

" Well I know the quarter or someone dropped and I found it so I keep it. And I think some little kid threw a shoe at an old lady and just left at old lady on the ground and not help her up." Stormy explain to him.

"Oh would you look at that well done sorry guys we are the winners." Izzy said to them.

"No that won't be a winner until I start judging who has the most groceries in their band." I said to them.

" Okay let's see huh huh huh uh-huh uh-huh."

"Jake you've been saying uh huh for the last 20 minutes pick a winner already." Cubby said to me as I got annoyed.

" You can trust me you know it's only a game." I said to him.

"Dude just pick a winner already." Cubby said to me.

"Okay you know what?" I asked him as I walked towards him.

"Come at me come at me I dare you to come at me Jake." Cubby said to me.

" Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa guys guys come down it's only a game God please calm down it's only a game gentleman." The girls said to us as they were right it's just only a game.

"Fine to be honest I can't pick a winner." I said to him.

" Why not are you chicken." Cubby said me.

" I can't pick a winner because it's a tie for crying Out Loud Let's Be winners all of us." I suggested.

"Yeah okay fair enough." The girls and Cubby agreed with me.

"So what do you want to do now?" Stormy asked us.

"I don't know how about we watch House of mouse again!" Stormy suggested.

"How about we just talk!" I suggested.

"Okay!" The girls said at the same time.

"All right who wants to play

Gofish!?" I asked with excitement.

"Not me." Cubby said as he started to kiss Stormy.

" I'll play Gofish with you Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Okay!" I said as we started playing the game.

"You got any 3's?" I asked her.

"No Gofish!" Izzy said to me as she put her card down.

" Got any 2's?" Izzy asked me.

"Dang it." I said as I passed her my two cards.

"Got any 7's?" I asked her.

"Gofish." Izzy said to me.

"Got any... Okay this is the worst game we evered played." I said to myself as I threw the cards on the table.

"You're right how about we just watch some TV and cutting up together." I said as I turned the TV on and we cuddled together next to Cubby and Stormy.

So while we were watching another episode of house of mouse, Cubby and Stormy had already fallen asleep so it was just Izzy and I were the only two couples up.

**Cubby's POV**

The next morning I woke up to the crack of dawn and to my right, I saw a sleeping Stormy next to me.

"Good morning Stormy!" I said to her while I was stroking her cheek.

"Good morning Cubby." She said to me as rubbed her sleepy eyes.

That's when the doctor came in.

"God's morning Mr. Cubby." The dr said to me.

"Good morning!" Stormy and I said together to him.

" So today Cubby, you are getting discharge from the hospital!" The doctor said to me.

"Woohoo!" I said with excitement.

"thank you Dr!" I said with another excitement.

"It's my pleasure get dressed and please don't eat anything dirty that can make you sick." The doctor said to me.

"Yes sir!" I said him as I saluted.

So as the doctor left, I screamed on the top of my lungs to wake up Jake and Izzy...

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTIES!" I said out loud.

"Huh what what what what what huh?" They both said at the same time.

" Cubby why are you dressed?" Jake asked me as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"I'm getting discharged!" I said to them excitedly.

"That's fantastic news Cubby!" Izzy said to me also excitedly.

" Come on guys I want to go back home, so I can start planning my first date with stormy." I said to them as I took stormy's hand.

"Aww young love." Jake and Izzy said together as they looked at me and Stormy.

So as Izzy got her crutches, and Jake already signed to the discharge papers that we went back on Bucky and we both headed back to Pirate Island.


	45. Chapter 45 Having A Conversation

**Chapter 45** **Having A Conversation**

**Izzy's POV**

Once the three of us got home, Jake putted Cubby to bed.

I was reading a book in the living room. That's when Jake came in.

"Hey Iz!" Jake said to me.

"Hey Jakey!" I said to him.

"How are you feeling since your surgery?" He asked me.

"I don't know Jakey, I'm just in a funk right now Jake." I said to him.

" Why are you in a funk Izzy?" He asked me.

"I'm just nervous about...

"Are you nervous about your physical therapy?!" Jake asked me.

" Yes Jake I'm nervous about that what if I will never walk again?" I asked him.

" Iz, I will be there for you no matter what the doctor said that the surgery went great and pretty soon you will be able to walk again I promise you okay don't cry." He said to me as he wiped one tear out of my eye.

"Is I love you!" Jake said to me as gave me kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Jakey!" I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

After I talked with Izzy, Cubby called for me.

"Jake, Jake?" Cubby called for me

"Coming Cubby." I said as I got up from the floor.

Once I made it out bedroom, Cubby was crying.

"Cubby? Why are you crying?" I asked him.

"I had a bad dream." Cubby said while continuously crying.

"Aww Cubby, it's okay what was your nightmare about?" I asked him as I held him in my arms.

" I was I was walking on shipwreck Beach, until a big knife came and stabbed me in the back. And then a monster came in, and ate me." Cubby said as he continued to cry.

"Cubby it's okay to have nightmares or bad dreams, because once you wake up it's not real it's only a dream you think something's in your back or someone's eating you but in reality, Cubby everything is back to the way it was." I said to him as I give him a kiss.

"Jake I'm scared to go back to sleep tonight." Cubby said to me.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" I asked him.

"Yes please I'm too scared to go to sleep tonight by myself." Cubby said to me as I felt bad.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay buddy it's okay I'm here Izzy's here, it's Okay." I said to him.

"Jake, speaking of Izzy where is she?" Cubby asked me.

As if on cue Izzy came in.

"Hey, Cubby! I heard the conversation you had with Jake.

"I'm too scared Izzy. I'm too scared to go back to sleep tonight by myself. I don't like nightmares there scary." Cubby said to us as he continued to cry on my chest.

"It's okay buddy." Izzy said as she rubbed his back.

So once Izzy and I calmed Cubby down, he fell asleep on my chest Cubby looks so cute when he's sleep.

"Aww Cubby looks so cute." I said as I looked at the sleeping Cubby.

"Jake let me hold him." Sure Izzy here you go. I said as I handed the sleeping Cubby into her arms.

So as I handed the sleeping Cubby to Izzy, I had to ask her if she's still scared after the surgery was done 2 weeks ago.

"Izzy it's been two weeks since your surgery. Are you scared, about going to therapy?" I asked her.

"Maybe a little bit Jake."she said to me as I started to take Cubby and put him on my bed so he can continue sleeping.

"Izzy you don't have to be scared you're my soulmate I mean if you have never run in The hideout you would never been in this conversation or in this situation." I said to her seriously.

" I know Jake but I'm still scared." She said to me.

"Izzy you don't need to be scared it's okay to be scared once in awhile but you need to understand that I will be there for you because I love you Izzy." I said to her.

"Jake it's not only my physical therapy that's happening for me, it's also not being able to walk. I'm tired of using crutches I'm tired of using the wheelchair. Jake I just want to walk again I miss dancing, jumping, running, I miss walking on the sands, I missed the bus and going between my toes. And most of all Jake, I miss you missing me up in the air." She said to me as I started to tear up a bit.

"Izzy, I had no idea you missed all those things." I said to her as I started to hug her.

"I'm sorry Jake I just needed to get all that out my system I also miss using my pixie dust." She said to me.

"Jake I love you." She said to me.

"I love you too Iz." I said to her.

"Izzy your surgery was a complete success, you want to learn how to walk again right?" I asked her.

" Yes yes I do Jake!" She said to me.

"Then you got to stop worrying about everything and start working hard on learning how to walk because in a few weeks you're going to your physio therapy lessons. Do I make myself clear Izzy?" I asked her.

"Yes baby." She said to me as I blushed when she called me baby.

"Izzy where are you going?" I asked her as she grabbed the crutches.

"I just want to be alone right now Jake." She said to me.

But I didn't let that stop me so I followed her into the kitchen.

" Jake I said I'm going to be alone right now I'll talk to you later on." She said to me as a tear came down her cheek.

" Izzy what's the matter why you tearing up?" I asked her.

" Because Jacob, I don't want to do the physical therapy I'm just scared nervous." She said to me please tell me she didn't call me Jacob.

"Izzy." I said to her.

"And by the way Izzy, don't call me Jacob!" I said to her in a loud tone.

"Well I just want to be alone I don't care if I call you Jake or Jacob I still love you I just want to be alone right now Jake." She said to me as she crutched her way out of The hideout.

So I decided to go and chase after Izzy. I ran as fast as I could I finally caught up to her.

"Izzy Izzy Izzy

Izzy Izzy Izzy

Izzy Izzy IZZY." I called her name many times already

"I searched everywhere and called her name where could she be?" I ask myself as I start to get worried.

" Izzy Izzy where are you I'm starting to get worried like really worried Izzy." I called her name again.

"Izzy." I was continuously calling her name no answer what if she... Oh no...

I continue to run and run tears coming down my eyes and I was saying to myself repeatedly..

"Is he please be alive please be alive please be alive." I said to myself as I kept running then I stopped. I saw trails of crutches marks on the ground so I followed them until I saw Izzy. But she was lying on the ground.

"Izzy!" I said to myself as I ran towards her.

"Izzy are you okay?" I asked her. But no response.

I checked your pulse still a heartbeat but still no answer.

"Izzy Izzy!" I said her name as I started to tear up even harder.

"Isabella Rose green do better not be unconscious." I said to myself as I said her full name.

"Izzy come on wake up Izzy wake up Izzy wake up please wake up." I said to myself as I kept shaking her awake but no response so I decided to call 911 again.

So again I decide to call 911 apparently the operator was busy. So there was only one thing left to do until...

"Got you!" Someone said to me as I turned around and saw IZZY!

"Izzy? What the heck is wrong with you?" I asked her as I got really mad already.

"I was about to call 911 how dare you prank me like that." I said to her while I continue to yell.

" I'm sorry I fooled you Jake but I needed time to think." She said to me.

" What are wedding plans?" I asked her.

"No silly about what you said." She said to me.

"Jakey come down I understand but now that physio therapy will be good for me. And is that you will be there for me again I'm sorry that scared you like that Jake. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked me.

"Of course I forgive you. But if you ever play that trick again, you're going to be punished." I said to her.

"fair enough Jake." she said to me.

**Izzy's POV**

I felt bad for what I did to Jake butt, I had to do it cuz I needed to thank.

"Hey Jake?" I called his name.

"Yes my love!" He said to me while I blushed a bit.

" Do you think my physio therapist will be nice?" I asked him.

" Of course he or she will be nice to you Izzy." He said to me as we started to walk back to The hideout.

"But Jake I'm still scared." I said to him.

"And that's okay no matter how scared you get Izzy, I'm going to be there for you." He said to me.

" I'm always going to be there for you Izzy. Even when were married one day I'm definitely going to be there for you when you're sick when you're not happy etc I'll always be there for you no matter what." He said to me.

"Jake, you make my heart boil." I said to him.

"Well you make my heart boil twice." He said to me.

"Izzy there's one question I got to ask you." He said to me while getting on one knee.

"Jake you're not going to ask me to marry you now are you?" I asked him.

" What no! I was going to ask you if you want me to be your coach on learning how to walk again." He said to me.

"Oh sure but you didn't have to get on one knee for that Jake it almost feels like that you're proposing to Me Jake." I said to him.

"I know that Iz I just wanted to do it special." He said to me.

00 0


	46. Chapter 46 Izzy has a nightmare

**Chapter 46 Izzy has a nightmare**

**Izzy's POV**

It was nighttime in Neverland, and we were all getting ready to go to bed. But I was still having doubts on not being able to walk again. That's when Jake came over to me.

"Izzy get ready for bed?" Jake asked me.

"Yes Jake I'm ready for bed but I am still nervous, I'm having doubts I'm not walking again." I said to him.

" Izzy it's okay like I said before I will be there for you I will be there with you I will be there no matter what and you will be able to learn to walk again trust me I have trust and faith in you." Jake said to me I can give you a kiss on the forehead and went to bed.

I loved whay Jake said me but I was still having nervous starts about thinking of not walking again.

"What if I'll never be able to walk ever again I'm going to have to be in wheelchairs and crutches for the rest of my entire life." I said to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

during the middle of the night I wasn't having the best sleep at all I was tossing and turning.

Three weeks later...

I woke up the next day, but I woke up in a wheelchair.

"Hey what's going on why can't I get out of a wheelchair?" I asked myself.

" You can't get out of your wheelchair Izzy." Someone said to me.

As I turned my head around, it was Jake who said it.

"What do you mean I can't get out of my wheelchair?" I asked him.

" because you been refusing to go to your therapy license in order for you to learn how to walk but you didn't want him so this is what you get for not listening to either me or the doctor." Jake said to me.

" You're right I'm getting out of here." I said as I tried to get up but I couldn't.

"Why can't I get up?" I asked Jake.

"because your butt is glued to the seat and you will never ever ever learn how to walk again.

"no no no okay I'll do it I'll do it I'm sorry I'm sorry no no no.

"Noo!" As soon as I woke up on my bed,

"Izzy are you okay we heard you screaming and when I mean we I mean me." Jake said to me while being sarcastically sarcastic.

"Jake, it was horrible horribleI I had a nightmare that it was three weeks later, and you said that I would never be able to walk again." I said to him as I started to cry.

And then started to hug Jake immediately, but he started to shagged back a bit shocked and surprised.

But then you decide to hug me back.

"It's okay Izzy it's okay it was only a nightmare I'm here I'm here I'm always here it's He said to me.

"Izzy do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Jake asked me.

" Yes please! Can you carry me?" I asked him.

"I would love to carry you Izzy. And may I say Izzy you are really light." Jake said to me.

" Well to be honest Jake I was born light." I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

Once I putted izzy on my bed, I tried to calm her down as best as possible.

"Izzy my sweet sweet little Izzy, it's okay little one. It's okay everything's okay I'm here for you. Shhhh shhhh, Just close your eyes and sleep sleep sleep." I said to her as I started to Heather and then she fell asleep on my chest.

Once she fell asleep I hugged her, and then I kissed on the forehead to end our lovely night.

The next morning I woke up before Izzy. I turned to my right and I saw Izzy sleeping peacefully next to me like an angel.

So I stayed in my bed with Izzy. So I decided to stroke her hair because she was so cute when she's sleeping while I was doing that, I was thinking about our future. Along with how she's been improving since day one to now.

"I couldn't believe how much Izzy's been improving. From day one she was really in pain but now she's getting better I just can't wait to help her with her therapy lessons and I love her so much." I said to myself as I continued to stroke her hair.

So I just started to hear coughing and sneezing on my right side and out of nowhere it was Izzy. My Izzy was coughing and sneezing so I had to ask you if she's okay.

"Izzy are you feeling okay?" I asked her.

"No Jake I don't feel well." she said to me as I took the back of my hand and put it on her forehead to check how warm she is.

"Huh you do if you do go to warm Izzy." I said to her as I took off my side of the blanket and covered her up more.

"Is that better?" I asked her.

"A little bit Jake but I still don't feel well." She said to me.

"Jake I have a headache. I think my block noise is giving me a headache." She said to me.

So after I was done making the tomato soup for Izzy, I went back to her and I saw a lot of tissues.

"Izzy are you okay?" I asked her as I settled the tomato soup down, and went to her.

So after I went to her I checked her forehead and she was running a high fever.

"Izzy your running a really high fever." I said to her.

" How bad is it Jake?" She asked me while she was coughing.

"Well I won't know until... I really don't know yet Izzy." I said to her.

"Izzy I'm going to go make you some soup tomato soup." I said to her as I got out of bed and went to the kitchen and made her some tomato soup.

"Izzy, I'm going to the temperature." I said to her as I took the thermometer and put it in her mouth.

After I took the thermometer out of her adorable mouth, I checked how bad her temperature was and it was BAD. Her temperature is 5.98F

"Izzy you are really really sick right now but I want you to do is drink that tomato soup I made you, and get some rest okay." I suggested to her.

" Okay Jake thank you!" She said to me.

"I'll come back and check up on you soon." I said to her as she gave me a thumbs up.

"Izzy I'm going to put the tray that has the tomato soup on your lap wrong with orange juice." I said to her.

" Jake can you help me set up please?" She asked me as I helped her sit up.

After I helped Izzy sit up a bit, I place her tray that had the tomato soup in a bowl along with a cup of orange juice for her.

"Izzy do you mind if I feed you?" I asked her.

"Yes please!" She said as I began to feed her.

So after I was done feeding is he started to put a clock on Izzy's forehead to help her cool down.

"Izzy, I think it's better for you to take a nap right now." I suggested to her.

"Thank you Jake!" She said to me.

So as Izzy fell asleep, Cubby woke up.

"Good morning Cubby!" I said to him.

"Good morning Jake! what's wrong with Izzy?" Cubby asked to me.

"She doesn't feel well Cubby she's sick. She has a really high fever of 5.98F and trust me Cubby, you do not want to get sick." I said to him.

That's when Izzy woke up, and she could see that her body felt weak like her muscles feel sore.

"Jake, I feel my body is weak." She said to me.

"Lucky for you Izzy I got some cream to help you with your muscle ache." I said to her as I started to apply the cream.

"Jake I'm going back to sleep." Izzy said to me as she went back to sleep.

"Okay my love get some sleep I love you." I said to her as I kissed her cheap.

So as Izzy was sleeping i had a conversation with Cubby in the kitchen.

"Cubby, I'm worried about Izzy." I said to him.

" look Jake I know you're worried about Izzy I am too but you need to understand that she needs to get better first." Cubby said to me.

"I know Cubby but she's my girlfriend, and if I want to worry about her I can." I said to him.

"Jake I understand I mean take a look at me and Stormy...

"Cubby it's not about you and Stormy it's about Izzy. This whole story is about Izzy and only Izzy." I said to him.

" Sorry Jake I just don't want anything bad happening to her Izzy's is like my big sister, and I know you're worried about her and stuff but you need to understand that...

Cubby did not get to finish what he was about to say because I just left.

"so I'm guessing we're done with this conversation?" Kobe asked me from afar.

"You got it!" I said to him

So the reason I left the conversation that Cubby and I had was because, I needed to check up on Izzy.

"Izzy are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes I am Jake thanks!" She said to me.

"So are you hungry?" I asked her.

"No Jake not now, but thanks for asking." She said to me.

So Izzy was still not feeling good even though she was looking not well, I decided to lie down with her to make sure she is safe and sound.

**Cubby's POV**

I was just finishing cooking lunch for Jake, And Izzy until Jake can into the kitchen.

"Hey Jake is everything alright, with Izzy?" I asked him.

"She's fine, she is just sleeping." Jake said to me.

" So are you okay? Cuz your head is down on the table Jake." I said to him.

" Huh sorry, Cubby I was just thinking about our future with me and Izzy.

"About you getting married and having kids kind of future?" I asked him.

"No I was thinking more like her being able to walk again kind of future." Jake said to me.

" Jake listen to me you and Izzy go way back since the day you two met, I always have doubts that you two would be a couple one day. Don't stress yourself out buddy look I know it's hard but you're doing a good job taking care of Izzy and if I was in her shoes, she would tell you the same thing." I said to him.

" Cubby where did you become me?" Jake asked me.

" I had a good teacher and it was you Jake you gave every talk and I wanted to pay you back for that I

"You're right Cubby maybe I should be the best boyfriend." He said to me.

" Uh, Jake that's not what I meant." I said to him.

"No Cubby you're right I'm going to go and take care of Izzy thank you buddy!" He said to me as he went back to our bedroom where Izzy was still sleeping.

"But Jake that's not what I meant forget it." I said to myself as I went back to my cooking.

**Izzy's POV**

I was still laying down on Jake's bed until I started to scratch and this was really itchy.

"Izzy Izzy... What are you doing?" Jake asked me.

"Scratching." I answered him.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because I'm itchy Jake why I can't scratch?" I asked him.

" Whatever anyway Izzy I'm going to take care of you, feed you, hold you, until you got better I'm also going to be the best boyfriend you ever have." Jake said to me as I was confused but I smiled anyway.

" Jake that's not what I meant." Cubby said to him from afar.

"Jake was that Cubby? where is he?" I asked him.

"Forget him." I said to her.

" look Izzy, the only person give it to worry about right now is yourself and you need to get better." I said to her as I gave him a kiss on the lips.


	47. Chapter 47 Izzy gets the chicken pox

**Chapter**** 47** **Izzy gets the chicken pox**

**Jake's POV**

2 Days Later...

I woke up the next morning and I felt Izzy's forehead once again and it was gone up this time I really really up so I decided to rush and get the thermometer I open her mouth and put it inside after I heard the beep I took it out, and this time it didn't read 5. 98 Fahrenheit this time it read 10.10 Fahrenheit which means she's getting sick and then I started to check her back and stomach and I knew what she got she has the chickenpox..

So I decided to Izzy sleep for a little bit while I have breakfast with Cubby.

Once I went inside the kitchen, Cubby was making breakfast and he was cooking bacon, an egg omelette, and pancakes. Yummy!

"Good morning Cubby!" I said to him with a happy smile.

"Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning!" Cubby said to me excitedly.

" I'm excited that you made pancakes bacon and an egg omelet and pancakes for breakfast! But, I got some bad news to tell you about Izzy.

"What?" Cubby asked to me.

"Cubby Izzy, has the chickenpox and I don't want you near her. The temperature is now 10. 10 Fahrenheit and that's really bad." I said to him as I explained about what was going on with Izzy.

"Oh no poor Izzy." Cubby said to me in a sad tone.

" So I don't want you near her all day okay I just don't want you to get it as well cuz if you deal with then I would have to take care of both of you. And trust me I do not want to go to that road I only have one girl to take care of." I said to him.

"Jake I'm not a girl you know." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, you know what I mean." I said to him.

"Cubby Izzy is going going to have chickenpox pox for 3 weeks." I said to him.

" 3 weeks?" He asked me.

" Yes 3 weeks cubby so it's best for you to not be near Izzy for 3 weeks do I make myself clear?" I asked him.

"Yes Jake!" Cubby said to me.

Izzy's POV

I started to wake up and notice that Jake wasn't with me so I decided to grab my crutches, and crunched myself to the kitchen. But I wasn't feeling that well my face was sweating it was itchy, I think I have poison ivy.

As I arrived to the kitchen, I saw Jake and cubby having breakfast so I decided to sit next to Cubby but he moved to sit next to Jake.

"Cubby why did you move?" I asked him.

"No reason I just want my space." He said to me.

"Izzy, are you feeling okay you look whiter than usual**."** Cubby asked me.

"Izzy you got spots on your face!" Cubby said as he pointed to my face.

" Huh?" I asked as I touched my face and he was right I do have spots and they were ready what's going on with me." I asked myself.

" I think I know what's going on Izzy." Jake said to me.

"You do? what is a jake am I dying?" I asked him.

"No you're not dying thank goodness but, he did say you do have red spots so I'm thinking Izzy I'm sorry to disappoint you but you got chicken pox it's really rare I had him once I know what to do." Jake said to me as I understood.

"Izzy, I'm sorry I know you just got out of bed but I'm going to have to put you back to bed because I don't want you to get cubby sick I'm sorry come on let's go back to bed." Jake said it to me as I followed him back to the bedroom.

As Jake brought me back to his bed, I stopped.

"Jake, what if I get you sick?" I asked him as I was worried.

" Izzy I had it once, and I promise you I'm not going to catch it again." Jake said to me as I smiled and then he covered me up with his blanket.

"Izzy I'm going to have to ask you to take off your clothes you can put your PJ shorts on." Jake said to me as I blushed.

After I took my clothes off and kept my shorts on, Jake said something to me that I couldn't resist.

"Wow you look beautiful and hot." Jake said to me as I blushed again.

"Jake, your making me blush." I said to him.

"I don't care. Now, I'm going to give you some other meds to help you not scratch okay. And Izzy try not to scratch." Jake said to me as I gave him a thumbs up.

"Izzy I'm going to put some cream on your back and your stomach to help that itch." Jake said to me ask you started to apply the ointment on my back, and stomach.

"Uh oh here comes the Tickle Monster." Jake said to me as he started to Tickle me.

"No no no no Jake stop stop Jake come on stop." I said to him as I started to Tickle him back.

"okay okay okay Izzy okay, we had our fun and it was romantic but I think it's time for you to get some sleep." Jake said to me as I agreed.

" Jake can you sing me a lullaby please?" I asked him.

" Sure get comfy." Jake said to me as I got comfy.

"Okay Jake I'm comfy." I said to him.

"Go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep my little Izzy." Jake sing me a lullaby then I went to sleep.

**Jake's POV**

Once Izzy fell asleep, I went to the kitchen got a cloth and add water to it. I then went back to our bedroom and placed it on Izzy's forehead to cool her down. Then I gave you a kiss on the cheek, to let her know that I am still love her.

Cubby was downstairs watching television, so I decided just to be a comic book.

I was about to read my comic books, but it was boring. So I decided to watch a movie on my phone and what best movie to watch and then The Lion King the cartoon version.

So I typed in The Lion King on my phone but it wasn't showing up then I saw an alert on my phone saying that the Lion King has been canceled thanks to a certain pirate.

CUBBY!

"where was I oh yes!

" Now why did you delete The Lion King?" I asked him.

" Because I hate seeing the sad part. Every time I saw the sad part Jake was because when Izzy was in surgery, I thought she was going to die I didn't want my big sister to die Jake." Cubby said to me while he was crying.

"Cubby, Izzy's still alive." I reminded him.

" It's not only Izzy Jake, when I was in surgery I thought I was going to die."

"Cubby, I am so sorry you felt that way." I said to him.

"Jake I'm scared." He said to me.

"Cubby what are you scared of?" I asked him.

"I'm scared I'm losing no one who's close to me I'm also scared of losing Izzy my big sister." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby, you're not going to lose us your not going to loss Izzy, and you know why. Because we love you cubby we want you to have the best life ever with us no matter how old you get no matter how old we get we're always going to love you look, I'm sorry for yelling at you I guess I was really overprotective of you more than Izzy I should have listened to you more I'm sorry. I must be the worst big brother ever." I said to him.

" No Jake you're not the worst big brother ever you helped me over the years you and Izzy, are like my mom and dad and I can't ask for any other parents in you two." Cubby said to me as he give me a hug.

" That is the most thoughtful thing you ever said to me love you buddy." I said him as I cried as well.

Cubby's POV

Whilr Jake went to go check up on Izzy, I decided to started to make Izzy a get well card.

Dear Izzy,

I hope you're doing well and I just want to make you a get-well card because I really miss you you don't like my big sister but most importantly you don't like my mom you're the best big sisters and best mom I have ever had I love you Izzy your best friend Cubby.

"Hey Jake I've finished the card, can you please give this to Izzy for me?" I asked him.

"Sure do you want me to mention that you called her mom?" Jake asked me.

"You don't have to I wrote it on the card." I said to him.

" Oh okay!" Jake said to me as he went back to the room where Izzy was with the card of course.

**Jake's POV**

As I was walking back to our bedroom, Izzy woke up.

"Hey Izzy, Cubby made you a get well card." I stepped to her as I handed her the get-well card, Cubby made for her.

**Cubby's POV**Jake was busy with the Izzy right now, so I decided to go to mermaid on Laguna to speak to a certain mermaid.

"Hey Marina is stormy home?" I asked her.

"Stormy your boyfriend's here." Marina said as stormy Popped her head up from the water.

" Hi Cubby! What brings you here to Lagoon?" Stormi asked me.

" Well I wanted to ask you if you want to go on a... Date with me?" I asked her.

Stormy just looked at me while she was blushing. Hey I don't blame her, I was blushing to.

"Stormy, aren't you going to answer me before I throw up?" I asked her.

" Yes but why would you ask me on a date now?" She asked me.

"Because we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Is everything okay stormy?" I asked her.

" Yes no yes no yes I I got to go." Stormi said as she swam away.

" Marina, did I say something wrong to your little sister?" I asked her.

" No it's not that it's just that she hasn't been on a date before." She said to me.

" Oh I get it now but don't worry, Stormy and I are going to have fun?" I question myself as I was nervous to I have never been on a date either this is going to be a long night for me.

Jake's POV

As I was busy handling with Izzy Cubby came in crying well not crying but nervously crying.

"Hey Cubby! where were you at?" I asked my buddy.

"Mermaid... Lagoon... I... Asked... Stormy...

"Whoa slow down Cubby now tell me slowly why did you go to Mermaid Lagoon again?" I asked him.

"I went to Mermaid Lagoon because, I asked David stormy out on a date and she just swam away after that." He said to me.

"Cubby that's fantastic!" I said to him.

" No Jake it's not fantastic because I have never asked her out before." He said to me.

"I see so you need me to give you some dating advice?" I asked him hysterically.

" Jake I'm serious it's not funny." He said to me.

" So let me get this straight you want me to give you some dating advice?" I asked him again more hysterically than ever.

"Jake if you don't stop laughing right now I'm telling Jenny." He said to me.

"So you went to Mermaid Lagoon so you can ask out a mermaid on a date?" I asked him again.

"Jenny, Jake's not taking this seriously**." **Cubby told her.

Jake continue to laugh so I decided to hit in the arm.

Punch*

"Couch Cubby, why did you do that?" I asked him as I rubbed my arm.

" Because you're not taking my love life seriously buddy." He said to me.

" Sorry but next time Pew not take advice from Jenny." I asked him.

" No I'm not going to stop she gives me great advice just to shut you up." He said to me.

"Do you love her?" I asked him.

"I didn't know what love is Jake until she came into the hospital and kissed me that's when I knew she was the perfect girl for me and I really want to do this so can you please give me some dating advice?" He asked me.

" Sure buddy, anything for you." I said to him.

"Okay the key to a perfect romantic date Cubby is that you need to dress professional." I said to him.

" But Jake I don't want to wear a suit I'd rather wear my Pirate clothes." He said to me.

" Did I say anything about taking off your clothes and putting this suit on no, I'm going to give you a bow tie how's that?" I accidentally as I threw the suit in the trash.

" Perfect I look handsome." He said as he looked in the mirror.

"Of course you do Cubby this is our first date with Stormy." I said to him as a comb his hair with hair gel.

"Okay I think you're ready, Cubby it's time for you to have a date with Stormy good luck have fun." I said to him.

" Thanks Jake see you two later." Cubby said as he left The Hideout.

**Izzy's POV**

I woke up still feeling sick, so Jake walked up to me and gave me his old goofy toy from when he was a baby.

"Here you go Izzy, I want you to hold on to this goofy toy maybe both of these toys can make you feel better when I say both, I mean my old goofy toy and your teddy bear." Jake said to me.

" Thank you Jake you're the best boyfriend ever." I said to him.

"Gee, thanks Izzy!" He said to me while he blushed.

"So I decided to start scratching my chicken pox really hard, but unfortunately Jake poems my hands away from my body.

"Izzy you got to stop scratching I'm sorry but I'm going to have to give you the oven mitts." Jake said to me as he handed me the oven mitts.

"I hate wearing oven mitts." I said to myself.

"I'm sorry Izzy but you have to wear them."

"Okay." I said to him.

"Izzy I'm going to go use the restroom and when I come back you better not scratch." Jake said to me as he went to the bathroom.

"But once Jake was in the bathroom, I quickly took off my oven mitts and started to scratch again.

"Izzy, how you been scratching?" Jake asked me as he came back from the bathroom.

"No." I lied to him.

"Then why are your oven mitts off your hands?" He asked me.

" Because my hands were sweating." I lied to him again.

"Izzy please stop lying to me I know you were scratched it again, trying to get the chickenpox off. Izzy, if you keep doing that you that, you will leave scars on your body if you keep scratching your chicken pox." He said to me as I understood.

"But Jake, they are so itchy and I can't stop scratching." I said to him.

" That's why I gave you the oven mitts for a reason to help you stop scratching." He said to me.

"well I don't want to wear these oven mitts anymore." Accept him as I threw the oven mitts across the room.

" Izzy you got to wear them." Jake said to me.

"No I refuse to wear them." I said to him.

"If I want to scratch I can scratch." I said to him as I continuously scratching my body.

"Izzy stop scratching." He said to me but I didn't listen.

"Izzy Rose green stop scratching now, or else I'm going to take your teddy bear away." He sent to me as I immediately stopped.

" That's better now can you please put the other man's back on and not throw them across the room this time?" He asked me.

" Fine I'll put them bacj on." I started to him as I put back on the oven mitts.

"Izzy are you bored?" Jake asked me.

"No I'm not bored Jake just tired." I said to him.

"Jake I'm going to take a nap." I said to him.

"Okay Izzy I'll cover you up so you don't get cold." He said to me as he covered me up.

"Sweet dreams Izzy I love you." Jake said to me as I already fell asleep.

So once my girlfriend Izzy fell asleep, I went to the kitchen to have a conversation about her with Cubby.

"Hey Cubby! What are you doing?" And how was your date?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later on so, how's Izzy doing? Is she getting better Jake?" Cubby asked me.

" she's doing okay, and no, she's not getting any better." I said to him.

" Cubby, I'm worried about Izzy." I said to him.

" I mean she has the chickenpox so I had him once I just hope she gets better soon." I said to him.

" Hey Jake do you think strong is hot?" He asked me.

" I mean I know she's my girlfriend but...? What does Stormy have to do with this conversation where having about my girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Sorry." Cubby said to me.

"Okay look Jake, I know you are worried about Izzy and all but, you need to help me with my problems with Stormy." Cubby said to me.

" Why do I have to do that?" I asked him.

" Because you're my best friend!" He said to me.

"Cubby, I have other things to do then help you with your Stormy situation." I said to him as I went back to take care of Izzy.

So I decided to call Peter Pan for help.

"Hey Peter Pan, it's Jake how are you?!" I asked him.

"I'm fine Jake! What can I do for you?" He asked me.

"Can you come to The Hideout? I need your help taking care of Izzy." I asked him.

" Let me guess she has the chickenpoxs?" He asked me.

"Exactly!" I said to him.

" I don't worry Jake I'm on my way to help." Peter said to me.

"Awesome thanks Peter man I knew I Can Count On You!" I said to him.

" Hey I helped you with your chickenpox didn't I?" He asked me.

"Yes you did!" I said to him.

"Alright Jake I'm on my way see you soon." Peter said to me.

" Bye Peter Pan!" I said as I hung up my phone.

Once I hung up my phone I heard Peter Pan coming in.

"Cockadoodledoo!" And I know what that sound is.

"Ahoy Jake!" Peter said to me as I was happy to see him again.

"Hey Peter! Thank you for coming so quickly." I said to him.

" No problem Jake! So, what is the status on Izzy's chickenpox?" Peter asked me.

"Well, she has a really high fever it started only with 5. 98F, then it went up to 10.10F" I said to him.

"I see what else Jake?" He asked me again.

"Oh yeah and yesterday she started to scratch I told her not to scratch but then she continue to do it." I said to him.

"Did you give her any medicine?" Peter asked me.

"Yes I gave her a cream to help her with the itching." I said to him.

"Did you give her any medicine?" Peter asked me.

"Yes I gave her a cream to help her with the itching." I said to him.

" Well it looks like you're doing a good job Jake taking care of your girlfriend." Peter said to me.

" Peter said to me."

" Wait a second how did you know Izzy was my girlfriend?" I asked him in stocked.

" Jake since the day you laid your eyes on her, you couldn't get your mind off of her that's how I know." Peter said to me as I blushed.

"Haha I'm guessing you're right Peter I guess I did have a crush on her when I first met her." I sent to him as I confessed.

So Peter and I decide to go see how Izzy doing.

"Izzy, Peter Pan is here!" I said to her.

"Ahoy Izzy! Jake told me you have the chicken pox." Peter Pan said to her and she nodded.

" Yeah I do and it still itches." Izzy said to him.

" Well it just to make sure try not to itch okay!" Peter said to her.

" Okay Peter Pan I Won't itch I promise." Is he said to him even though I know she will try to scratch her chicken pox.

**Izzy's POV**

I was lying in my bed, I decided to start scratching my Chicken pox.

"Izzy are you scratching your chicken Pox's again?" Jake asked me.

"No Jake." I lied to him.

"Okay!" Jake said to me then went back into the kitchen.

So after Jake brought it I again started to scratch my Chicken pox but this time, Peter cought me in the act.

"Izzy Rose Green! Why are you scratching your Chicken pox?" Peter asked me.

" Well, I uh... I'm I I'm trouble?" I asked him.

"No Izzy, I know you that the Chicken pox is the worst to have, but don't worry Jake and I, will take care of you." Peter said to me as he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you going to tell Jake on me Peter?" I asked him.

"No this will be our little secret." Peter said to me while giving me a wink.

**Peter Pan's POV**

I hated that I have to keep a secret from Jake. But, I'm doing this for Izzy.

"Peter Pan, was Izzy scratching again?" He asked me.

"No." I lied to him.

"Pan if you don't tell me now I swear to God I am going to kill you." He said to me as I galped.

" Okay yes yes yes okay she's been scratching she has been scratching her chicken pox.

Jake didn't say anything he just got out of the way and went to Izzy looking mad.

"IZZY ROSE GREEN! YOU WANT IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY." Jake said to her in rage.

"Jake, I'm sorry I had to scratch I'm sorry!" Izzy said to him.

" It's too late but story Izzy." Jake said to her.

"So what you going to break up with me?" Izzy asked him.

" No of course not Izzy look I just don't want your chickenpox to get even worse so can you please try not to scratch again for me your boyfriend?" Jake asked her.

"Yes Jake I promise I will never ever scratch again." Izzy said to him.

" We will see about that Izzy." Jake said to her.


	48. Chapters 48 Izzy's miserable

**Chapter 48 Izzy's miserable**

**Izzy's POV**

I hated it when I had to lie in bed all day because I was so sick I was sneezing I was coughing I was when I was congested, I blew my nose into dirty tissues, I was miserable. This is the most thing I have right now I am miserable. But at least I have Jake's stuff goofy doll to keep mr company.

"Hey Izzy how are you feeling?" Peter asked me.

"I still don't feel well Peter." I said to him while I was sneezing, coughing, and blowing my nose into tissues. And also to top it all off, I started to have a massive headache.

"Don't worry Izzy, I got this soft wet rag in my hand, so I can bring your temperature down." Jake said to me as he started to compress the cloth on my forehead to bring my temperature down.

"Does that help?" Peter asked me.

"A little bit. But I still don't feel well." I said to them as I continue to cough and sneeze.

"Don't worry Izzy will take good care of you!" Jake said to me as he hugged me.

"I'm also feeling like I am sneezing a lot I'm all out of tissues." I said to them

" I'm sure there is a new box here somewhere for you Izzy." Jake said to me.

" Alright, Izzy I am going to give Cubby an update on you in the mean time, Peter will take care of you till I get back." Jake said to me while he went to go talk to Cubby.

**Cubby's POV**

I was just finishing up cooking dinner until, I heard Jake came into the kitchen.

"Hey Jake! Dinner's almost ready." I said to him.

"Thanks Cubs, but that's not the reason why I came here. The reason why I came here was because I needed to tell you about Izzy's update." Jake said to me as I listened.

" So Izzy's updates are really not good her temperature went up to 10.10 Celsius she is sneezing in odd she is blowing her nose she's congested she has also a clogged up nose it's a mess cubby I don't want you to get sick or get the chicken pox." Jake said to me as I understood.

"Poor Izzy." I said to him as I cried.

"Cubby, it's okay she'll get through this okay because Peter Pan and I are helping her get better." Jake said to me as he hugged me.

**Peter Pan's POV**

I was in the middle of taking care of Izzy, while Jake was still talking to Cubby.

"Hey Peter! How's my Izzy doing?" Jake asked me.

"She still has feelings congested Jake." I said to him.

"Don't worry I made her some soup earlier, whole I was talking to Cubby." Jake said to me.

So Jake made in the soup with a tray on Izzy's lap, but she did not want to eat it as she has lost her appetite.

"Jake I'm not that hungry right now." Izzy said to him.

" Peter she doesn't want to eat." Jake said to me.

"How you feeling Izzy?" I asked her.

"I still feel congested my nose is still stuffy." Izzy said to me.

" Here you go Izzy, some nice new box of tissues." I said to her as I handed her the new box of tissues.

" Thank you Peter!" Izzy said to me.

"You're welcome." I said to her.

"Hey Peter! How's my Izzy doing?" Jake asked me.

"She still has feelings congested Jake." I said to him.

"Don't worry I made her some soup earlier, whole I was talking to Cubby." Jake said to me.

So Jake made in the soup with a tray on Izzy's lap, but she did not want to eat it as she has lost her appetite.

"Jake I'm not that hungry right now." Izzy said to him.

" Peter she doesn't want to eat." Jake said to me.

" Maybe Izzy doesn't want to eat right now Jake." I said to him.

" Izzy I'm worried about you." Jake said to her.

" Jake it's okay to worry about your girlfriend, I mean she doesn't look very well but she will get better soon." I said to him.

" But when will she get better? Peter I'm so worried about her." Jake said to me." Don't worry she'll get better I assure you that she'll get better besides, remember when you got the chicken pox?" I asked him.

" Yes. I do remember that but mine wasn't worse look Izzy's chickenpox is more worse than mine was." Jake said to me and he was right, is chickenpox wasn't worse but as we are taking care of Izzy right now, her chickenpox is getting worse by the minute.

"Peter, I just don't want her to die." Jake said to me as he was crying.

"Jake, listen to me I'm not going to die okay I'm still here I only have the chicken pox." Izzy said to him.

" Thank you Izzy I needed that." Jake said to her as he gave her a hug.

"Izzy I'm going to check your temperature right now, to see if you want high or low." I said to her as I putted the thermometer back in her mouth.

After a few minutes I took the thermometer out of her mouth, and I couldn't believe it it went higher than it did before instead of 10. 10 Celsius, it's now 20. 25 Celsius.

So Jake decided to put his hand on Izzy's forehead, to feel that if it was warmer.

"Oh my God Izzy, your warmer than ever." Jake said it to her as he took his hand off her forehead.

**Jake's POV**

I tried to help her get better but out of nowhere I started to get stress out because I don't know if she is going to get better anytime soon I want my Izzy back.

"Peter Pan I want my Izzy back I'm so worried about her right now." I said to him as he started to breathe heavily.

" Jake Jake calm down calm down calm down calm down take deep breaths take deep breaths it's okay it's okay calm down good boy good boy. Jake I know you're worried about her but you got to know that she needs to get better by herself of course you can help help her and all but, you got to give Izzy a chance." Peter said to me as I calmed down.

"Jake Jake Jake I'm sweating Jake I'm sweating non-stop Jake! I think I'm going to pass out." Izzy called my name and sent to me and same time as I saw sweat all over my bed which was adorable but I'm getting off track here.

"Peter call 911 wait no don't call 911 call dr. Lynch and tell him to come over here and stat!" I said to him as he started to dial the number.

"Thanks for reaching dr. Lynch how may I help you?" Dr. Lynch asked Peter.

" Put it on speaker quick!" I said to him as he did.

" Dr. Lynch, it's Jake and

Peter Pan can you please come to the Hideout is he is sweating and I do not know what to do oh yeah and she said that she's going to pass out anytime soon well she thinks she's about to pass out so what I'm saying is that.. STOP EATING YOUR HAMBURGER, AND COME OVER." I said to him as he hung up the phone and rushed over here.

**Dr. Lynch's POV**

As I stopped eating my hamburger, I rushed over to Jake's Hideout where Peter Pan and Jake were with Izzy who was lying down Jake's bed.

"I'm here I'm here, and I brought my equipment's." I said to them.

" Good now HURRY!" Both Peter Pan and Jake Hutchinson said to me as I started to work with Izzy.

"You guys go... Wait hold on, Jake you can stay with me, and Peter go to Cubby out for a walk." I said to Peter Pan is Jake stayed With me.

"Peter, I will call you when we are done just go and deal and have fun with Cubby for a little bit." Jake said to him as he went to the kitchen and took Cubby out for a ride on Bucky.

"So why did you want me I stay Dr. Lynch?" Jake asked me.

"Because I wanted Izzy to know that you are going to be with her." I said to him.

" Good point Dr. Lynch." Jake said to me.

So I started to take Izzy's blood pressure, and as I was doing that, she started to sweat more than ever.

"Dr. Lynch, what's going on with Izzy? Is she okay?" Jake asked me.

" Jake we're going to have to take her to the hospital." I said to him as I got my phone out and called 911.

"You know she hates hospitals Especially Yours." Jake said to me as I nodded.

"But...

"Jake I know you're scared but she needs to be checked properly." I said to him that I knew he was panicking.

" But I don't want him to die I need her I need her."

" Jake I know you're upset but Izzy needs medical treatment, and if you don't let me take her then you'll just have to sit here and watch and watch her die do you want that to happen?" I asked him.

"Mmmmmmm..."

"Jake I asked you something do you want that to happen?" I asked him again.

"yes no yes no yes no I don't know this is confusing me." Jake said to me as he was now confused on what to say." Jake said to me.

"NO! I do not want to stay here and watch my girlfriend die." Jake finally said to me.

"thanks Jake by the way you can come." I said to him as we got Izzy until the ambulance.

"Wait I forgot to leave a note for Peter Pan." Jake said to me.

"Don't worry Jake I already got that covered." I said to him.

" You see this is why you're the best doctor ever Dr. Lynch!" Jake said to me as I gave him a thumbs up.

**Cubby's POV**

After Peter Pan took me sailing on Bucky for some reason we came back to Pirate Island where Peter Pan saw a note on the door...

_Peter as you know Izzy Jake and I aren't here, because we had to take Izzy the hospital. She was sweating so much we will not you know if there's any update on her okay Jake will let you know.__thank you for understanding__Dr. Lynch!_"Wait a second so the reason why we had that long sailing on Bucky thing was because Izzy went to the hospital?" I asked Peter.

"It's not only because she had to go to the hospital Cubby, it's also because that she was sweating A LOT!" Peter Pan said to me as I know I understood.

Meanwhile in the hospital...

**Jake's POV**

Dr. Lynch and I finally made it to the hospital with Izzy, as we took her into a room.

"Jake I would love to ask you if you can wait in the waiting room until we get Izzy situated." Dr Lynch said to me.

" Can I just wait in the hallway?" I asked him.

" Fair enough, but don't touch me then." Dr Lynch said to me as I waited in the hallway.

As I was still waiting in the hallway I was getting bored already just the waiting in the hallway? well I did ask so, I might as well just walk around.

"I walked past a lot of hospital rooms where people are sick and staying as I came across the same little girl we saw last time.

So I decided to walk in and say hello to the little girl once again.

"Ahoy again little girl!" I said I she waved hi to me.

"Samantha right?" I asked her as she nodded.

" Your Izzy's boyfriend!" She said to me as I nodded.

" So what are you doing her Samantha in the hospital?" I asked her.

" I was playing soccer with my friends and then I broke my leg the next minute." Samantha said to me as I frowned.

" Oh I'm sorry I hope you're leg gets better." I said to Samantha.

" Thank you Jake what are you doing here?" Samantha asked me.

" Let me guess Izzy again?" Samantha asked me as she guessed right.

" Yep but don't worry that's not with her appendix this time, she was sweating too much so we have to bring her back to the hospital, oh yeah and she had chickenpox." I said to Samantha.

" Oh poor Izzy, well I hope she gets better with the chicken pox and not sweating thing." Samantha said to me as I laughed.

"Haha yeah true that!" I said to her.

"So who's here with you?" I asked her..

"My aunt and uncle!" Samantha said to me as I looked to the couch and there they were on the couch watching the news.

That's when nurse and Laura came in.

"Oh hi Jake it's good to see you!" Nurse Laura said to me.

" You're working with little kids now?" And ask her.

"Yes I have been promoted to work with little kids don't worry I'm still Izzy nurse, until it's time for me to move on more younger kids." She said to me.

" That's amazing congratulations!" I said to her.

"Thank you!" She said to me.

"okay Samantha I got to go as of now I am now worried about my girlfriend." I said to her as I left her hospital room.

"Tell Izzy I said hello." Samantha said to me.

" will do bye Samantha!" I said to her as I left her hospital room.

"Oh good I was just about to call you, back in Jake." Dr. Lynch said to me.

"Sorry I was visiting...

" You were visiting Samantha weren't you." Dr. Lynch said to me.

"Yeah! How did you know?" I asked him.

" I know you Jake." Dr. Lynch said to me as I chuckled.

"So how's my little girlfriend doing?" I asked him.

"She's now stabled, but I recommend her staying here overnight if you want to join her, you can." Dr. Lynch suggested to me as I nodded.

"Sure besides Dr. Lynch, she needs me." I said to him.

"Okay, why don't you stay here with Izzy, while I get her admission papers ready for you to sign!" Dr Lynch said as he left the room.

"Izzy it's Jake, I just hope your chickenpox will go away soon and I hope you get better because I love you." I whispered to her.

" Okay Jake, I have Izzy's Administration papers so I want you to sign, basically everywhere!" Dr. Lynch said to me as I signed basically everywhere.

" So Dr. Lynch, what's wrong with Izzy does she have severe chickenpox?" I asked him.

" Unfortunately yes Jake she does have severe chicken pox, maybe that's why she was sweating too much and I also found some scars around here chicken pox so I'm guessing she kept scratching them." Dr Lynch stuff to me as I got really upset with her.

" I told her not to... Wait a second PETER PAN!" I said as I young at the top of my lungs.

"Dr. Lynch, do you mind if I go use the restroom for a little bit?" I asked him.

"Your going to scream aren't you?" He asked me as I nodded.

So I went inside the bathroom and locked it and then I yelled...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

" Thanks!" I said to him as I came out of the bathroom.

"Can you also do me one more tiny favor?" I asked him.

"Sure Jake what is it? "Dr. Lynch asked me.

" Can you please call Peter Pan and cubby and tell them to get over here?" I asked him.

" Sure I'll just text Peter Pan and let him know that you want him over here along with Cubby." Dr. Lynch said to me as he went back to his office.

As Dr. Lynch was in his office I was now mad at both Izzy and Peter Pan.

"Izzy why why did you have to scratch yourself why? I told you not to scratch yourself but you did it anyway thanks to you and you're in the hospital." I said to myself as I was pacing back and forth.

**Dr. Lynch's POV**

I was in my office just about to text Peter Pan right now.

Hello Peter Pan! Dr. Lynch here I'm just am confirming that Jake needs you guys over pronto and he wants you to bring Cubby as well so he can give you guys an update on Izzy thank!

**Peter Pan's POV**

Cubby and I made it to the hospital as we went to the reception desk I asked for Izzy Rose green.

"Excuse me do you know what room Izzy rose green is in?" I asked the receptionist.

" Sir you can bring your dog inside the hospital." The receptionist said pointing at Cubby.

" Cubby is not a dog, he is a human being we are here just here to see Izzy." I yelled at the receptionist.

"watch out Peter Pan that's Homer Simpson, he's the same guy that gave Jake problems when I was sick." Cubby said to me.

" Really I didn't noticed Cubby!" I said to him.

"Well Homer since you want to give people problems how about you go kill yourself!" I suggested.

" I tried that once but my wife Marge said I can't anymore because of what happened last time." Homer said to me as my eyes widen.

"anyway maybe we please go see Izzy?" I asked Homer.

"Oh I'm sorry she passed away." Homer said to me as I was about to choke him.

" What?" I asked in shock.

"I'll take it from here! Homer please go eat a donut." A nice hot attracted nurse said to him.

"Well hello there Maiden my name is Peter Pan what's your?" I asked the hot attractive nurse as I kissed her hand.

" My name is Wendy you know the girl who opened Wendy's?" Wendy asked me as I did not care.

"Hey Romeo, can we go see Izzy now?" Kobe asked me.

"Yeah sure whatever." I said to him as I took Wendy's hand and we almost walked to Izzy's room.

"Hey Cubby!" Jake said to him as Cubby ran to him and hugged him as he just stared at me.

"What? No hi Peter? Know what's up? So I don't even get a hug either wow Jake what is wrong with you?" I asked him as he just ignored me.

"So Jake what are the updates on Izzy?" Cubby asked him as I was about to ask him that same question I guess you beat me to it.

"Well, she has a severe chicken pox and her temperature is so high." Jake said to him.

" Wow poor Izzy." Cubby said to him.

"I know she doesn't feel well at all she is also going to stay here overnight that's why I'm going to be here overnight as well just to keep an eye on her to make sure she's okay and better." Jake said to him as I had my hands folded.

"So Jake how's Izzy doing?" I asked him as he walked over to me and slapped me in the face.

"Ouch Jake, why did you slap me in the face?" I asked him.

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME SAYING THAT IZZY DID NOT SCRATCH HERSELF EVEN THOUGH I TOLD HER NOT TO AND YOU KEPT IT A SECRET FROM ME?" Jake asked me while yelling at me.

" Well he is a funny story about that.…... Oh no Izzy's having a heart attack." I said to him as he turned around and I just left the room.

**Jake's POV**

As Peter Pan left the room, I was really really really frustrated right now. My best buddy in the whole world that just adopted me a long time ago lied to me.

"I can't believe Peter Pan lied to me, I thought I trusted him but I guess I wrong." I said to myself as I am now mad.

"Jake I think you need to calm down right now." Cubbt said to me as I ignored him.

" Calm down? calm down? And where were you but all of this was happening?" I asked him.

"I was in the kitchen making dinner." Cubby said to me as I turned around Izzy woke up and she heard me.

"Jake what's going on?" Izzy asked me.

"I should ask you the same thing why did you lie to me about scratching your Chicken pox?" I asked her.

" Well it was itchy so I had to scratch. I'm sorry I lied to you Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Jake come back please!" Izzy said as I kept on running.

"I'll get him." Cubby said to Izzy as he ran out to me.

**Cubby's POV**

As I was running after Jake I stopped and I saw him crying in the waiting room.

"There you are Jake are you okay?" I asked him.

"I just don't understand why they both lied to me." Jake said to me as he cried on my shoulder.

" Jake don't you love Izzy?" I asked him.

"Yes!" He said to me.

"And you Peter as well right?" I asked him as well.

"Of course I do but I just don't know why they both lied to me about that." Jake said to me as he continued to cry.

" I think I can answer that question." Peter said as he walked into the waiting room.

"Jake, I know you're still mad at me and I accept that but you need to understand that the reason why we lied to you about that is because, Izzy really hates having chicken pox, she just wants to get better it's not only her chickenpox she wants to get rid of but she also wants to walk again Jake. She misses that she really does and the best part that she misses the most, is you and her dancing together." Peter said to Jake as he rubbed his back.

" So is that the reason why you guys lied to me?" Jake asked him.

" Yes Jake that's the reason why we are so sorry that we lied to you please forgive us?" Peter asked to Jake as he just ran to him and hug him as Peter picked him up.

"Aww Jake it's okay it's okay buddy I know you're scared about Izzy but she's going to be fine besides she has the best boyfriend she can ever have and you know that's you." Peter said to Jake as he knows.

"I forgive you and Izzy Peter I love you guys including Izzy." Jake said to Peter as he hugged him more.

"So should we head back?" I asked them as they nodded.

And that's what the rest of us did we went back to Izzy's room, we're out of nowhere, she was sweating even more!

"Oh my God Izzy?" Jake asked as he ran to her.

" Izzy what's wrong?" I asked her.

" My leg hurts." Izzy said to him.

**Jake's POV**

As we all came back we saw Izzy sweating and now she's whining about her leg.

" Peter, go grab a doctor Lynch now please!" I said to him as he was already on it.

So as Peter went to go grab dr. Lynch, Cubby and I tried to calm her down.

"Izzy its okay its okay its okay it's alright it's alright we're here we're here for you." Cubby and I both said to her as we wiped her sweat of her forehead.

" Izzy what hurts?" I asked her.

"My leg Jake my leg hurts like bad." Izzy said to me.

" The one that you just got operated on?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Jake, I got dr. Lynch and nurse Laura!" Peter said to me as they both came in.

"That's fine I don't care who you got as long as they came." I said to him.

"Dr. Lynch what's going on with Izzy's leg?" Peter asked him.

"Well I have to ask her this first... Izzy were you walking on your leg?" Dr. Lynch asked her as I raised my eyebrow.

" No okay yes!" Izzy sent to me and dr. Lynch.

" Izzy I told you not to walk on that leg what's the matter with you?" I asked her.

" Jake I got so tired of waiting okay, don't ask." She said to me as I wasn't about to ask her that.

"nurse Laura, get the gurney we might need to take her back to the operating room again." Dr. Lynch said to nurse Laura as she already got the gurney.

"Oh my God!" Dr. Lynch said in shocked.

"What?" We both asked.

"Izzy using leg is bleeding like literally bleeding." Dr Lynch said to us.

"Well take her to the operating room, and save her!" I demanded to him.

" no no no we don't have much time we are going to have to do it here." dr. Lunch said to us.

" Wait doctor Lynch, you guys can make it I know you guys can make it can you please please please save my girlfriend please I believe in you guys please pretty please save her." I said to them as I encourage them to make it to the operating room.

"thanks Jake we needed that. Let's move move!" dr. Lynch said as they rushed Izzy to the operating room.

"I just hope they make it on time." I whisper to myself.

" Don't want me to Jake they will make it because they know what they're doing." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby you don't know that you don't know if they're going to make it I'm just so scared and worried about her what if she doesn't make it Cubby I'm panicking right now." I said to him.

"Jake listen to me Izzy is going to make it it's not like she's dying." Cubby said to me.

" that's what I'm afraid of, what if they don't make it and her leg gives up by losing a lot of blood?" I asked them as they looked at each other.

"Jake that's not going to happen trust us that is definitely not going to happen she won't die just because her leg will lose some blood but if it does they won't cut off her leg then we'll just have to get some blood out from someone and put it in her leg just trust us okay?" They asked me. my

"Alright thanks guys, you always know what to say." I said to them as I smiled.

" so I already talked to the receptionist and she said it is that Izzy's surgery is going to be 24 hours so they would like us to stay here overnight once it is done we will get to see her tomorrow morning." you decide to us as we both gave him a thumbs up.

"cuz I can already picture Izzy funeral." I said to them but they didn't listen as they kept walking to the waiting room as that's where we are going to sleep tonight.

"that night I had a nightmare about Izzy's funeral but it wasn't that bad okay I was wrong it was horrible.

"Jake wake up we're going to be late for Izzy's funeral."Cubby sent to me as I woke up and out of nowhere I saw him wearing a tuxedo.

"cubby why are you wearing a tuxedo? why am I wearing a tuxedo?" I asked him.

" You don't know Jake Izzy didn't survive the surgery, they try to do everything they can to save her leg but it was too late unfortunately her bones her leg bone actually hit her heart and it damaged her heart they found her dead few minutes ago Jake I'm so sorry but Izzy's gone." cubby said to me as I was now tearing up.

"they already put her body in a coffin and we're about to bury her now pulled the trigger

"Come on let's go." Cubby set to me as I followed him.

_We are gathered here today we lost of a friend, crewmate, roommate and girlfriend to Jake Hutchinson. Here name was Izzy Rose Green, and she was just the most beautiful, thoughtful, and cute little girl ever..._

_Rest in peace Izzy..._

AHH!

I woke up the next morning screaming, and crying...

"Jake are you okay?" Peter asked me.

"Peter it was horrible I had a nightmare and in this nightmare I woke up the next morning which was today and Izzy was dead." I said to him as I was crying on his chest.

"Shhhh shhhh, I'm here Jake I'm here." Peter said to me as he was rubbing my back.

" Here, Jake I got you some water." Cubby said to me as he handed me the glass of water.

**Jake's POV**

Cubby Peter and I were in the waiting room, and as always I was freaking out like literally freaking out I was pacing back and forth because I am now totally worried about Izzy.

"Has it been 24 hours yet has it been 24 hours has it been 24 hours yet?" I ask myself as I started to Pace back and forth.

" Jake it's literally been 24 hours calm down." Kobe said to me as I was continuously pacing back and forth scratching my hair my spiky hair.

"When are they going to call us when are they can go on and hold us and by us I mean me when are you going to call me?" I asked them.

"Jake, please calm down you're going to give yourself anxiety, then I'm going to have to call the nurse, and your be wearing a gown be admitted to a hospital so if you don't want that to happen, I suggest you sit down and relax they will call us." Cubby said to me

"Peter how come how come your not helping me?" I asked him.

" oh sorry Jake I was sucking on this coconut." He said to me.

" Where did you get nevermind. Cubby I know you're trying to help me, but please think I can come down myself." I said to him.

" Jake you're stressed out I can tell, when you're stressed out man." Cubby said to me.

"Peter do me a favor stop sucking on that coconut and help Jake." Cubby said to him.

" I think I can help you with this Jake first stop panicking and pacing back and forth." Dr. Lynch said as he came inside the room.

"Dr. Lynch hi, and also... IS IZZY DEAD?" I asked him as I was gripping on his hospital shirt.

" Well son.…..

"No don't tell me I can't take it. Oh the humanity." I said to him as I was now starting to cry again.

"Jake, please get up." Dr. Lynch said to me as I got up.

"First the surgery was a complete success and second of all Izzy's alive so get a grip and go see her she is in the recovery room but we will move her to the attention Care unit soon." Dr. Lynch said to me as I was now happy.

So we all ran to the receptionist and asked her where Izzy's recovery room is.

"Excuse me ma'am but do you know what recovery room number Izzy Rose green is?" I asked her.

" Yes of course Izzy rose green recovery room number is 300." The receptionist said to us as we all went to the room 300.

So dr. Lynch took us to room 300 he opened the door, and as he did all the three of us saw Izzy hooked up to a heart monitor and tubes all over her body which frightened Cubby.

"Heart monitor, tubes, I'm sorry Jake I can't be in here right now I'm nervous and frightened." Cubby said as he left the room.

" Peter, dr. Lynch you to go calm down Cubby, I'll stay here with Izzy she needs me." I said to them as they went to go calm down Cubby.

So I sat down on the chair and just looked at her I can literally looked at her as tears came down my eyes.

"Izzy it's your boyfriend Jake, I just I hate seeing you like this this is my fault this is my fault this is all my fault I'm the worst boyfriends over I'm sorry." I whisper to her as I cried on her chest where the tubes were connected but I didn't care.

**Peter Pan's POV**

So. Don't Lynch and I were trying to find where Cubby went because he was scared to see Izzy like that.

"Dr. Lynch where do you think Cubby went?" I asked the doc.

"Do you hear crying?" Dr. Lynch asked me as I to heard crying.

So we walked closer to the crying and then ask dr. Lynch opened the closet we found Cubby, crying inside a mop bucket.

"Cubby you okay buddy?" I asked him.

" No I'm not okay Peter seeing Izzy with a heart monitor and tubes all over her body scared me I just don't want my big sister to dye." Cubby said me.

" Cubby Izzy's fine Jake's with her, and he's making sure that Izzy is getting better." Dr. Lynch said to him as he walked over to Cubby, and picked him up.

"What are you most scared of about Izzy?" Dr. Lynch asked him.

" I'm scared that Izzy might not learn how to walk again and everything else. But most importantly I'm scared of losing her she's like my big sister and I love her so much I don't want her to leave, I just hate seeing her like that." Cubby said to us.

"Cubby, look I know you're worried about Izzy she's like a big sister but take it from me if you were in that situation, Izzy will definitely feel the same way about you and Jake if that happened to him too but you need to understand that Izzy needs more attention right now." Dr. Lynch said to him as he was right I could have said it better myself.

"Dr. Lynch you're right thanks for talking to him you're the best doctor ever and for that is one gold balloon to put you in the best doctor!" I said to him as I gave him a doubloon that has his picture on it.

" Thanks Peter Pan you rock man!" Dr. Lynch said to me as we both hugged after he put down Cubby.

"Dr. Lynch Peter I want to go back this time I won't get frightened." Cubby said to us.

" Are you sure?" We both asked him.

" I'm sure the sides my big brother Jake is there he can help me through it." He said to us as we just walked back to Izzy's recovery room.

Meanwhile back with Jake...

**Jake's POV**

I was still sitting on the chair watching Izzy, and then out of nowhere, Cubby Peter, and Dr. Lynch came inside the room.

"Hey buddy how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I feel okay thanks Jake!" Cubby said to me as I picked him up and put them on my lap.

"Hi Izzy it's your little brother Cubby, I just wanted to say that I love you big sis." Cubby said to her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Guys, I got to go but I'll come back and visit." Peter said to us as Cubby a d I waved goodbye to him and Dr. Lynch going back to his office.


	49. Chapter 49 Izzy's good overnight

**Chapter 49 Izzy's good overnight**

**Jake's POV**

It was almost the afternoon so I decided to have a brother to little brother talk about Izzy with Cubby.

"Jake is Izzy going to wake up anytime soon?" Cubby asked me.

"I don't know Cubby." I said to him.

"Jake, are you worried about Izzy as much as I am?" Cubby asked me.

" Cubby I think about Izzy everyday 24/7 Non-Stop." I said to him.

"Cubby are you okay?" I asked him.

"Well, to be honest with you Jake I'm actually happy that Izzy's okay." Cubby said to me.

" Really?!" I asked him.

"Yeah I am she's my big sister and if we didn't have her then you two would have never taken care of me." Cubby said to me as that brought tears into my eyes.

"Cubby that is so sweet!" I said to him.

"hello Jake and cubby how are you guys today?" Samantha said as she walked inside.

"Samantha what are you doing here?" I asked her.

" Well Nurses Laura sad event I am going to get discharged in a few hours so I decided to pay a visit to my best friends!" Samantha said as I pulled a chair up for her.

" Thanks Jake!" Samantha said to be as I gave her a thumbs up.

" So how's Izzy been doing?" Samantha asked me.

"She's doing all right she's how do I say this nicely? Oh yeah! She's unconscious but only for 45 minutes." I said to her.

As if on cue, we heard a groaning coming from Izzy's bed.

"What? What happened? Where am I?" Izzy asked us.

" Izzy it's Jake cubby and Samantha you remember her, you passed out in The Hideout on my bed so I had to call dr. Lynch, over to check you out but apparently you were really sweating so we had to bring you to the hospital.

"Does my chicken pox smoke noticeable?" Izzy asked us and she turned her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The three of us said at once.

"Nope not noticeable at all right guys?" Guys?

As I turned around cubby and Samantha were outside the room.

"Oh real mature guys!" I said to them.

"Jake have you even seen her face it looks like a dang toothpick that's been poked a thousand times." Cubby that to me as I just gave him the silent treatment.

"What did Cubby say about my face?" Izzy me.

"Nothing! Cubby didn't say anything." I said to her.

" Yes I did I said that her face looks like a tooth..."

"cubby didn't finish the sentence because I slammed the door closed.

"Cubby nobody knows what's going on in that little brain of his." I said to her as I smiled a fake smile.

As I walked back to the door I opened it and Samantha had left so, Cubby was the one who fell down.

"Cubby promise me you won't say anything mean?" I asked him.

" Yes Jake I promise Jake." Cubby said as I gave him a sincere look.

"So, Izzy wonderful weather we're having right?" Cubby asked her.

"Cubby, it's summer it's 98 degrees outside so why would it be wonderful?" Izzy asked him.

" No reason!" Cubby said to her while grinding his teeth.

"Cubby, what are you trying to hide from me?" Izzy asked him.

"Nothing!" Cubby said to her.

"CUBBY ADRIAN ANDREWS IF YOU DON'T TELL ME RIGHT NOW YOU AIN'T GETTING NO COCONUTS TONIGHT FOR DINNER SO TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME EARLIER?" Izzy asked them but this time yelling.

" I SAID YOUR FACE WAS LIKE A TOOTHPICK JUST TOLD ME TO SAY IT." Cuddy said to wait what...

"Dude!" I said to him.

"I'm sorry Jake I'm sorry you had to know she had to know I'm sorry I'm sorry I am so sorry okay she had to know the truth." Cubby said to me.

"JACOB ALEX HUNTERSTON WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU TELL CUBBY THAT?" Izzy asked me while yelling at me.

" Now Izzy calm down please please calm down look I know what you thinking but I didn't tell him to say that he said it he said it, Cubby said it he said it all by himself." I said to her as I was trying to tell her the truth.

" I don't believe you but I do believe Cubby." She said to me.

"Huh cubby so you believe in a little boy and not me?" I asked her.

" Yes yes I do." She said to me as I started to see stars.

"I'm going to go for a walk don't wait up for me." I said to them as they ignore me.

"Don't worry we won't goodbye." Izzy said to me as I left the room crying again.

**Cubby's POV**

Great now once again I had to chase Jake all around the hospital.

"Jake even though I am still young I'm getting tired of running out to you it's like I'm your father." I said to myself as I kept the running after him.

"Jake where are you hello? Jake! Where are you man I am getting tired of running after you." I said to myself as I was panting trying to catch my breath.

"I'm not in the closet whoops." Jake said to me as I opened the closet.

"Jake what are you doing inside the closet in the making out with the mop?" I asked him as I chuckled a little bit..

"no I'm not making out with this mop Cubby, I'm mopping the floor... Jake said to me as he was mopping upside down.

"Jake you know the mob is outside of town right?" I asked him as he just threw the mop back inside the bucket.

" Well I'm stressed out thanks to you." He said to me.

" You're welcome!" I said to him.

" Cubby you don't get it thanks to you Izzy doesn't believe me, that I didn't say those things to you you said that to her I know you did I heard you and don't lie to me Cubby." He said to me.

" Okay then I'll just go over there in front of the truth." I said to him.

" no you are not cubby you're not going to do anything you are not going to ruin my relationship with her." He said to me as I was shocked to hear that.

"What does me have to do with your relationship what Izzy?" I asked him.

"Let's see, one you ruined everything two you're the worst friend ever, and 3 you're fired once again. I do not want to see your face ever again." He said to me.

"Jake?"

"Jake you don't mean that do you?" I asked him even though he wasn't there.

"Jake I need you Jake." I kept calling his name but no answer. He probably did mean it.

As I was walking back to Izzy's room I saw Jake and Izzy laughing with each other they seem so happy together without me I guess Jake doesn't need me anymore." I said to myself as I stormed out of the hospital crying.

**Cubby's POV**

But I wasn't looking for coconut milk I was running and crying at the same time! Then out of nowhere I saw these two criminals walk behind me.

"Stop the crying and put your hands up!" One criminal said to me.

" Oh come on let me guess you're going to say put your hands in the air and then they're going to say wave them like I just don't care?" I asked the other criminal.

" Nope! " The third criminal said to me.

BANG HAPPY BIRTHDAY?" The sign said as the gun got triggered."

"I'm sorry what's your name?" I asked the first criminal.

David! My name is David why?" He asked me.

" Because where you going to shoot me with that gun?" I asked him.

" Well I was but mommy told me that guns what bullets are not safe so I had to go to the Dollar store and get myself a gun that triggers signs instead but I don't want to be a criminal when I grew up I wanted to be a dancer." David the criminal said to me.

"Bu you can call me Justin Russo." Justin Russo said to me.

"Okay I was lying about the dancing thing Cubby but, the most important question is that why are you here or in this case why did you run out of the hospital?" Justin asked me wow how did you know that?"

"How did you know that?" I asked Justin.

" It wasn't easy butts I heard you crying so that gave it away." Justin said to me as it was true.

"Also Justin, how did you know my name?" I asked him.

"It says visitor cubby duh on that sticker. " Justin said to me as I looked at it and he was right.

" Oh! Well that clears everything up, except for one thing Jake fired me." I said to him as I started to continue crying again.

" Cubby it's okay missing since you don't have a job as Jake's 2nd mate how would you like to become a wizard." Justin suggested as I smiled.

" I don't know maybe I should go apologize to Jake." I said to him as I started to walk back to the hospital.

"I'm sorry Hi I didn't mean to interrupt but I'm Justin sister Alex Russo and I couldn't over here that you got fired by a kid named Jake Hutchinson." Alex Russo said to me.

" Great more trouble my sister." Justin said to her.

" Oh thank you Justin... No that's not why I'm here the reason why I'm here is because I can help you become a wizard or I would you rather go back to the hospital, and continue to argue with Jake which will it be?" Alex asked me.

"no no no no no no No..." I said as I woke up on Izzy's bed.

"Well well well look who's awake not see you again backstabbing lying no good friend." Jake said to me as I knew that wasn't a dream.

" Here's your stuff! Now get out." Jake said to me as he handed me my stuff and pointed to the door.

" Okay that's it I can't take it anymore Izzy Jake didn't tell me you see those things I said those things I guess I was nervous and worried about you because you're my big sister and I love you and I miss you I have nightmares about you everyday More than Jake, but I cry myself to sleep every day just thinking about you again More than Jake. I'm sorry I lied to you I'm sorry I lied to you Jake I'm sorry I'm leaving now I'm sorry." I said to them as I was heading back to pirate Island by myself.

**Jake's POV**

After Cubby apologized, Izzy and I were speechless so I have to go and chase him this time.

"Cubby Cubby wait." I sent to him as I was calling his name but it was too late he already left.

"Did you catch cubby on time?" Izzy asked me as I walked to her bed and putting my face on her pillow and started to cry..

"So I'm guessing that's a no?" Izzy asked me as I just nodded and continue to cry.

"Izzy I made a terrible mistake I'm the worst I'm the worst Big brother ever." I said to her as I continue to cry.

" Jake you're not the worst big brother ever, okay sometimes you can get overwhelmed and yell a lot. But no matter how hard you keep crying, you know in your heart that you care about Cubby.

"I do I really do Izzy what should I do?" I asked her.

"Well maybe the first thing you should do is stop crying before I record it and send it to YouTube." Izzy said to me as I was trying to get the camera.

"Oh does Jake want the camera does Jake want the camera?" Izzy asked me playfully.

" Come on stop it stop Izzy I want the camera come on give me the camera come on!" I said to her playfully.

"Jake we got to go after Cubby." Izzy said to me as I know.

"Izzy I know that but don't you have to go to the attention of canyon and pretty soon?" I asked her.

" Dang it I knew that I forgot to go somewhere." Izzy said to me.

"okay Jake thank you!" Is he said to me and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

So as I walk to the receptionist, I took a deep breath and asked.

"Excuse me ma'am but I was wondering if it's okay if I take Izzy out for an emergency walk?" I asked her.

" I'm sorry mr. Hutchinson but you can't take Izzy out right now because we are about to take her to the intensive Care unit." The receptionist said to me as I frowned and went back to Izzy's room.

"Thanks anyway." I said to the receptionist

"so what did the receptionist say Jake?" Izzy asked to me.

" I'm sorry Izzy but according to what the receptionist said to me that you're about to go to the intensive Care unit in a few minutes so I'm sorry." I said to her.

" That's okay Jake as long as you tried now do me a favor and go get cubby or go after Cubby." Izzy said to me with a smile as I did

**Cubby's POV**

As I finally arrived at pirate Island not too long ago, I went and said The Hideout and grab my stuff cuz I knew that I was already fired by my best friend. That's when I heard someone calling my name...

"Cubby! Cubby are you in here? Cubby' it's Jake.".

"Cubby! There you are! What are you doing?" Jake asked me.

"Just packing the rest of my stuff." I sent to him as he unpack my stuff as I was passing it back in.

" Jake what are you doing here? Stop unpacking my stuff." I said to him.

" No I'm not going to stop cubby work I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry can you ever forgive me?" Jake asked me.

" I'm sorry buddy but it's too late for that, my ride is here excuse me." I said to him as I left put my stuff inside the trunk, went inside a cab and asked him but the destination of the mainland where I am going to get adopted. But as I askted the driver to go to the mainland it was Jake literally Jake.

"Cubby you're not going anywhere please stop and doing what you doing right now you're going to tear our crewmate apart!" Jake said to me as I didn't care.

" I don't care what you say Jake I'm going to the mainland I'm getting adopted and you can't stop me." I said to him.

" Oh that's too bad cuz everyone here including Captain Hook,are really going to miss you including... Stormy!" Jake said to me as he mentioned that name.

"That's right cubby after you leave what should I say to stormy, like I'm sorry Cubby left he ain't coming back, or should I tell her that I fired him because he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut when he talks mean about my girlfriend? Huh should I tell her that cubby?" Jake asked me.

"Jake please stop it giving me a headache please stop." I said to him but he kept going.

"And who do you think will miss you the most I believe I will and Peter Pan will miss you, cubby Peter Pan took you under his wing when you were a baby you didn't even have parents okay you did but that doesn't matter what matters is that you are the best little brother Izzy and I ever had." Jake said it to me.

" What about Skully?" I asked him.

" Skully's not important right now, but the most important thing you need to know cubby is that we love you." Jake also sent to me as tears coming down my cheeks.

"So what do you say Cubby can you please come back in the hospital with me izzy's literally about to go to the intensive Care unit and we do not want to miss miss that do we?" Jake asked to me as I shook my head no.

" Then come on take your stuff out of the trunk unpack your stuff and let's go back to the hospital so we can say hello to Izzy when I say hello I really mean good luck!" Jake said to me as I took my empty suitcase out of the Trunk.

" Cubby you weren't literally about to leave us where you?" Jake asked to me.

"Nope! My suitcase was empty." I said to him.

" Oh Cubby you are full of surprises." Jake said to me as we both laughed.

Jake's POV

As cubby and I finally made it back to the hospital, we were too late we rushed to Izzy's room but she wasn't there so we guessed that they already took her to the intensive Care unit without us saying goodbye or good luck!

"Come on Cubby, let's go see Izzy." I said to him last I grabbed hold of his hand.

As we walked through the hallways, I could see Cubby getting frightened already.

"Cubby are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes Jake I'm fine." Cubbies said nervously.

When we made it to the intensive Care unit, we looked through the window and out of nowhere cubby was frightened on what he just saw.

"Jake I don't want to see this anymore I want to go home." Cubby you said to me.

" Cubby what's wrong?" I asked him as I sat down on the floor with him.

"Seeing Izzy hooked up to a heart monitor and tubes hooked up all around her made me scared what if she... Dies?" Cubby asked to me.

" Cubby I am assure you that Izzy is not going to die, and they are just making sure that she's healthy and they are also make us want that she gets better. I've already texted stormy telling her to come over so she can take care of you while I go and visit Izzy." I said to him.

" But I want to go with you Jake." Cubby said to me.

"I know Cubby, but the intensive Care unit is only a mountain for people who are 18 and under can visit Izzy so I'm sorry but you can't come with me." I said to him as I give him a big hug.

"Cubby, I want you to go wait in the waiting room for Stormy, while I go and visit Izzy." I said to him as he nodded and went to the waiting room.

So as cubby was in the waiting room waiting for stormy I went inside the ICU to visit Izzy.

"I'm here to visit Izzy." I said to the staff.

"Yes make sure you wash your hands before and after you leave the ICU we do not want to spread any germs to the patient." The staff said to me as I nodded and went to the bathroom to wash my hands.

So after I washed her in my hands I saw Izzy attached to a lot of tubes and machines surrounding her I was crying as I was seeing this she looks so broken but I didn't care as long as she's okay I'm happy.

"Izzy, I miss you so much I always thought that you and I would be together forever and I know we are but right now but you're in is in a very bad situation and I am really grateful that I'm your boyfriend but I do miss you a lot as I think about you every single minute." I said to her.

**Cubby's POV**

I was in the reading room crying and already I couldn't stop thinking about what I just saw Izzy inside an intensive care unit and I can't see her? That's just messed up.

Then out of nowhere stormy and Marina came over.

"Stormy! Marina? what are you guys doing here? Well I'm happy to see you Mom Stormy, but most importantly what are you doing you Marina?" I asked her.

" Well Stormy, told me that Jake's in the intensive Care unit with Izzy so I decided to tag along with my little sister." She said to me.

" Like I told you back at mermaid lagoon Marina I did not want you to come I can take you up cubby myself besides me and him are dating so go home." Stormy said to her big sister.

" Are you kidding me I'm not leaving you or cubby besides stormy you need to be with the cubby even though I will be here for support." Marina said to Stormy.

" Can you please get off my back." Stormy said to Marina.

" Stormy can you please not argue with Marina right now as I am in a very upsetting mode right now." I said to her.

"Sorry!" They said to me.

"So what's the matter with you Cubby?" Stormy asked me.

"I'm just scares on what I just saw an hour ago with Izzy being in the intensive Care unit and all but most importantly I do not want to lose my big sister." I said to them while I continued to cry my eyes out.

"Aww Cubby!" Stormy said to me as she brought me in her arms and held me tight.

**Jake's POV**

So I now was ready about to ball up into a ball and cry because I really didn't want to see Izzy in this condition right now.

So after a few seconds Izzy woke up.

"Izzy your okay!" I said to her.

"Jake? What happened? Where am I what's going on? Why and I connected to these tubes?" Izzy asked me.

" So to answer your first question is that you aww I'm the intensive Care unit remember?" I asked her.

" No I don't." She said to me.

" To answer your second question the same thing everything you're asking me is the same answer my love." I said to her.

"Excuse me sir, visiting hours is almost over and show you have a few more minutes left." The nurse said to me.

"Thanks for the information!" I said to her.

"Don't tell me you got to go Jake." Izzy said to me as I can see she was about to cry.

"Izzy it's okay I'll be back tomorrow to visit you." I said to her.

"But I'll miss you too much." Izzy said to me.

"Don't tell me you got to go Jake." Izzy said to me as I can see she was about to cry.

"Izzy it's okay I'll be back tomorrow to visit you." I said to her.

"But I'll miss you too much." Izzy said to me.

So before I left I gave Izzy a gentle hug, and said...

"Izzy I will visit you everyday if I can and I will think about you everyday 24/7 Non-Stop I love you." I said to her as letted go and left.

" J J J J J J Jake, I love you too." Izzy said to me as she continued to cry.

I felt bad for leaving Izzy there inside the intensive Care unit but I had no choice I had to leave her as I was crying as well I was crying all the way to the waiting room.

"Marina hi!" I said to her as I gave her a hug.

" Really just Hi?" She asked me.

" Marina don't take it too far please as I am in a very sad mood right now I don't want to talk to you right now maybes later okay?" I asked her.

"Fair enough!" Marina said to me as she understood what I was going through, because I left Izzy alone in the intensive Care unit. Well she's not alone completely she has a nurse but it's not the same.

So after I was done talking to Marina, I continued to cry because I miss her so much that's when Cubby came over and hugged me as he cried as well.

"She's going to be fine Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"Same here buddy same here!" I Said to him as well.

"I miss Izzy!" I said to myself.

"I miss Izzy too!" Cubby said as well.

"I miss Jake and Cubby! But mostly Jake!" Izzy said as she mentioned my name twice.

"WE MISS EACH OTHER!" All three of us said at the same time

"Cubby how about we go app Stockton lives to see if it's okay that we sleep and Izzie as hospital room for the night and yes you can bring stormy along since she is your girlfriend!" I said to him as he blushed.

So I first went to Dr. Lynch's office to ask him if it's okay for Cubby Stormy and I, to sleepover in the Hospital inside Izzy's hospital room.

"Hey Dr. Lunch do you have a minute?" I asked him as I went inside is office I did knock by the way.

" Sure Jake! what's up?" He asked me.

"I was wondering if it's okay with you to see if hubby stormy and I can sleep and Izzy's hospital room for the night?" I asked him.

" Sure Jake! Thanks for coming and asking me first." He said to me as I just gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" I said to him.

" You're welcome anytime Jake!" He said to me as he was clocking out for the night.

" Dr. Lynch, you're clocking out already what's going on?" I asked him.

" Actually Jake I'm not clocking out please soon I'm leaving this Hospital." He said to me.

" What? Your leaving why?" I asked him.

"I got promoted to go to another hospital in Miami." He said to me.

" Miami?" Why Miami?" I asked him.

"That's where they want me to be, that's where I'm going to be relocated." He said to me.

" Well when is it your last day here?" I asked him.

"My last day here, is in two weeks." He said to me.

" Hopefully I will get to say goodbye to Izzy in 2 weeks." He said to me.

" Don't worry I'll make sure you're well anyway, good night Dr. Lynch. I said to him.

"Goodnight Jake!" He said to me as he left.

I went back to where stormy and cubby were waiting for me in hospital Izzy's room.

"Hey guys!" I said to them.

"Hey Jake! Jake, have you been crying?" Cubby asked me.

"No I just have water in my eyes." I said to him.

" I know that your lying." Cubby said to me.

"Okay I have been crying, but it's nothing to worry about Cubby." I said to him.

"Actually there's something that I tell you guys." I said to them.

" You might want to get some tissues for this one because it is a shame and sad." I also said to them.

" What is a Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"Well you know dr. Lynch, well she got promoted to go to Miami so in two weeks it's going to be his last day here." I said to them.

" Wow dr. Lynch just leaving already?" Cubby asked in shock.

"Yeah I just said he's leaving in 2 weeks." I said to him.

" Just out of curiosity who's dr. Lynch?" Stormy asked us.

"Dr. Lynch is and was Izzy's doctor he was the one that operated on her leg but now since he is leaving, we don't know if we can find another fantastic doctor like him." I said to her.

"Wow whoever this dr. Lynch is I am really going to miss him." Stormy said to us.

"We all are, but I don't know how Izzy's going to take this news." I said to them.

" So Jake what are you going to tell Izzy after she gets out of the intensive Care unit?" Stormy asked me.

" I guess I'm going to have to face the facts that I got some of the truth I can't just lie to her she's my girlfriend Stormy." I said to her.

" True Jake!" she said to me.

"Jake how did Izzy end up in the ICU?" Stormy asked me.

"Well, Stormy the reason why Izzy ended up in the ICU is because, she wasn't feeling well at all." I said to her.

"Why isn't Izzy feeling well at all Jake?" Stormy asked me.

"Stormy the reason Izzy isn't feeling well is because she has the Chickenpox, and she was weating A LOT, and her leg was bleeding out." I said to her.

"Last question how did Izzy get chicken pox?" Stormy asked me.

"To be honest I have no idea how she got chicken pox." I said to her.

"I don't know when she got chicken pox but I think at that time, I started to get more worried about Izzy." I said to her.

"So Stormy, Cubby and I are going to visit Izzy in the intensive Care unit through the window, we'll be right back." I said to her as she understood.

" But Jake, I don't want to." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby everything is going to alright I am going to be with you if you get scared." I said to him.

" Alright then." He said to me as we walked to the intensive Care unit.

So as Cubby and I finally arrived to the window to the intensive Care unit, I could see that Cubby's legs were shaking.

"Cubby it's okay to be scared but don't worry Izzy is going to be okay." I said to him as I hugged him really tight but not too tight I don't want to break him I'm not John Cena.

"Jake I love you." Cubby said to me.

"I love you too buddy!" I said to him.

As Cubby and I continued to look at Izzy through the window of the ICU, Cubby started fall asleep.

"Looks like someone's getting sleepy." I said to him has he rubbed his eyes.

" No no I'm fine Jake I just want to rest my eyes for a little bit." He said to me as he fell sleep on my shoulder.

So I picked him up and carried him back to Izzy's hospital room where stormy already fell asleep so I lade the sleeping Cubby next to her as he put his arms around stormy which was so cute.

"Goodnight you crazy birds!" I sent to them as I gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

As they were sleeping I started to think about Izzy again.

How the way she smiles, the way she's always laughing always says workout races pixie dust away which is hot. But most importantly the most reasonable reasonable why I love and adore izzy that bad is because I won't let anything anything happened to her she's my soulmate my heart and I love her so much feel better Izzy, I love you goodnight.


	50. Chapter 50 Jake goes to visit Izzy

**Chapter 50 Jake goes to visit Izzy**

**Jake's POV**

So it's the next morning and I was already up do to Izzy being inside the intensive Care unit all night so I decided to go visit her right now.

"Good morning Miss I'm here to visit Izzy today!" I said to Izzy's nurse at the front desk.

" Yes we have been waiting for you Mr. Hutchinson." Izzy's nurse said to me as she let me in.

" Thanks, and I already washed my hands before I came ma'am." I said to her as she gave me a thumbs up.

so I went to my chair where izzy was still sleeping, so i putted my hands on hers and just kissed it.

"good morning my love, it's jake. i just wanted to say that I love you so much and when you get out of the place, I promise I won't let anything happen to you ever again." I said to her.

" No kissing!" The nurse said.

" Do you mind I am having a moment here." I sent to the nurse.

"But there is no kissing in the ICU Jake." The nurse said to me as I gave her one of those serious books that I always get cubby sometimes give Cubby.

"What the heck." The nurse said as she approved.

"Izzy I love you so much, there's no girl in the world that will replace you Izzy you are my heart my soul my roommate my best friend but most importantly you are my girlfriend and I won't let anything happen to you I promise." I said to her.

After I kissed her hand I heard beeping

" What's going on? Nurse something's going on I know I'm getting scared." I said to her as she rushed over.

" What's happening to Izzy?" I asked her as I was worried.

" Her heart monitor is going high, and if you don't stop it she might die. Jake, you know what to do?" The nurse said to me.

" I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CALL ALL DOCTORS TO COME TO THE ICU I REPEAT ALL DOCTORS COME TO THE ICU IMMEDIATELY!" The nurse said over the loudspeaker.

"Mr. Hutchinson, I'm afraid that I am going to have to ask you to leave the ICU for a while." The nurse said to me.

" No I got to be with her.…..." I said to the nurse as I was already out of the ICU.

"NO!!!!! IZZZZY." I said to myself as I just watched.

" Izzy, please be okay." I whispered to myself as I was still looking through the ICU window where Izzy was getting treated.

While izzy was getting treated, I went back to Izzy's hospital room where I saw Cubby and Stormy making out in Izzy's bed.

"Uh Cubby, I hate to interrupt but what are you and Stormy doing?" I asked them.

"We're making out!" Cubby said to me

"Cubby you are way to Young to be making out with Stormy." I said to him.

"So are you and Izzy." Cubby said to me.

"That's completely different since me and Izzy are dating.

"Hey can you boys not argue right now please." Stormy said to us as she was laying down on Izzy's bed.

"Sorry." We said to her.

"Anyway Jake, how's Izzy doin?" Cubby asked me as o just putted my face on a pillow and just screamed her name through it.

"I'm guessing you didn't go that well." Stormy said to Cubby as I gave them a thumbs up.

"Jake, what happened?" Cubby asked me.

" Well, everything went fine until Izzy's hear monitor went wild." I said to them.

"What?" Cubby and Stormy both said.

"Wait a minute, so is Izzy dead?" Cubby asked me.

"No she is not dead Cubby." I said to him.

"Thanks goodness." Cubby said as he wiped his forehead in relief.

"I know so the doctors and nurses are taking care of her as of right now." I said to them.

" Oh Jake, when you were gone visiting Izzy, Stormy and I made her get well soon cards!" Cubby said o me.

" Aww that is so sweet guys! I'm sure Izzy is going to love these." I said to them as I took the two get well soon cards from them.

I then started to read Cubby's first, and it said...

_Dear Izzy,_

_I am writing this get well soon card for you to say that, I love you so much big sister, and please don't die on our watch._

_Love_

_Cubby_

"Charming!" I said to him as he blushed.

Next I started to read stormy's get well soon card for Izzy. And her was really lovely, and hers said...

_Izzy,_

_Our mermaid queen, we are so sorry that you don't feel well, but the mermaids and I really miss our mermaid queen. So to so us how much we miss you I drew a picture of of you. I hope you love it! Your sister_

_Stormy_

_the mermaid_

_PS I miss you_

"Stormy this is beautiful Izzy's going to love it, especially the picture you drew you did a job actually." I said to her.

"Gee thanks Jake!" Stormy said to me.

"You're welcome Storm." I said to her.

"Mr. Hutchinson, Izzy is now stabled so, you can go see her I'd you want." the nurse said to me.

So after the nurse told me I can see Izzy, I rushed out of the room, I literally did not even bother to ask about Izzy.

"Hey Izzy! How are you?" I asked her.

"I can see you're responding right now, understandable." I wispered to her.

"So Izzy, I was really scared about you, I well, Cubby thought you have died, but I told him that you didn't so he understood that." I told her.

So after I was done talkin for like half an hour, I saw Izzy waking up.

"J-J-Jake?" What happened?" She asked me while rubbing her eyes.

" Well, Izzy I hate to disappoint you but, you have more tubes attached to your body because you had a heart monitor attack." I said to her.

" Huh Good to know Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Wait, you're not even freaked out that you had a heart monitor attack?" I asked her.

" No! Why would I?" She asked me.

"Well you were shaking and your heart monitor went wild so that summons that up." I said to her.

"how long will I be in the ICU Jake?" Izzy asked me.

" I don't know I'm not a doctor." The thing I said to her.

"Well here's an idea Jake, HOW ABOUT YOU GO ASK THEM." Izzy suggested.

" How about you go ask." I suggested.

"Maybe it's because I'm HOOKED UP TO A MONITOR AND TUBES ALL OVER ME." She said to me.

" Oh yeah whoops my bad I'm going to go ask them right now." I said to him as I got up and went to ask the doctor.

" Yeah you go do that." She said to me as I already left.

"Excuse me do you know how long Izzy's going to be here in the ICU?" I asked the nurse since all of the doctors are busy.

" She is going to be in the ICU for 3 weeks." The nurse sent to me.

"3 weeks I do not know if I can wait that long." I sent to the nurse.

"Don't worry Jake Izzy will be fine.

" I know but, I am really scared like really scared right now.

"Jake, I am a busy nurse tight now, so can you please go back to Izzy?" The nurse asked me.

"Oh okay." I said to the as I went back to Izzy.

So I went back to Izzy, I was crying a little bit I had to make sure Izzy thought I wasn't crying.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Izzy asked me.

"Did you just call me baby?" I asked her.

" Yes I did Jake well, since we are dating, why not!" Izzy said to me.

" Why not? Why not? Izzy, you are going to be in the ICU FOR 3 WEEKS... Oops.

"Wait what did you say Jake?" Izzy asked me.

" Izzy, I'm sorry disappoint you but but I just want to let you know that I love you so much, but the nurse told me you're going to be the ICU for 3 weeks. I'm sorry Izzy I got to go." I said to her as I ran out of the ICU crying again.

I ran so fast, that I didn't see the doctors and nurses bring in Marina?"

so I ran to Izzy's hospital room where Stormy and Cubby we're watching TV.

"Stormy, I just ran past the doctors and nurses and they were bringing your big sister into the hospital for some reason." I said to her as she immediately drop the remote.

"What?" she asked me in shock.

"Stormy, you're a big sister Marina, is inside the hospital for some reason once again."

" Cubby, will you come with me?" Stormy asked him.

" of course!"Cubby said to her as he followed her as I knew a tear was going down Stormy's cheek.

**Stormy's POV**

Cubby and I was running to were they hooked Marina up to a monitor and a bed.

"Doctor I'm Marina's little sister Stormy, what happened?" I asked the doctor.

"Well, Stormy as Marina was walking out of the hospital, she felt her heart beating fast. Stormy your big sister Marina had a heart attack." the doctor said to me.

"but she's going to be okay right? She has to be okay." I asked the doctor as I was in panic mode.

"stormy stormy calm down calm down it's okay it's okay I know this is scary for you come down please please calm down everything is going to be okay with her please please she's going to be okay." Cubby said to me as he helled me in his arms tightly.

"well if she continues to have another heart attack we might have to do surgery on her, or a heart transplant." the doctor said to me.

" No." I said as I cried even more on Cubby's shoulder.

"I am so sorry Stormy. hey look at me the doctors are going to do everything they can to save your big sister. I promis you." Cubby said to me.

" when did you become so much her about this Cubby?" I asked me.

" because I know someone, is watching me being brave, smart and the best boyfriend to you." Cubby said to me.

" cubby you that Izzy isn't dead right? Or are you just saying that because she knows that you're brave? And to be honest, are you talkin about Jake as well into this conversation?" I asked him.

"Stormy I'm talking about both of them because they love me so much, and I know that you know I'm brave Cubby said to me.

"Cubby I have known that your brave since day one." I said to him.

" Hey, Doctor make sure you take care of my big sister please. Because I love her so much." I said to the doctor.

" Don't worry Stormy, I'm going to make sure that your big sister, is good as new and healthy." the doctor said to me as I smiled.

" So, Stormy what do you want to do now?" Cubby asked me.

5 minutes later...

**Cubby's** **POV**

Okay so when I asked stormy what should we do now, we were in a closet making out. that's when we got caught by Jake.

"making out in a closet I see." Jake said to us.

" DO YOU EVER KNOCK JAKE?!" I asked him.

"YES BUT I CHOOSE NOT TO

" WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR MANNERS JAKE?" I asked him.

" I DON'T KNOW MAYBE SOMEONE BACK HOME YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Jake asked me.

"WHAT?" I asked him.

" YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO SEE OR DATE STORMY EVER AGAIN." Jake said to me as I was shocked and upset.

"stormy please do me a favor and go home now!" Jake said to her asking after the closet.

"fine if my sister dies it's your fault Jake." Stormy said to him.

" Izzy is not your sister." Jake said to her as I facepalm my face

"Jake you don't get it do you?" I asked him.

"get what?" Jake asked me.

"it's bad enough that you forbid me to date or see Stormy, but has it ever occurred to you Jake that stormy may not ever see Marina again? Jake, Marina might die or have a heart transplant have you ever thought of that?" I asked him as I walked away then ran to stormy.

**Jake's POV**

Okay now I feel bad, and guilty for two reasons one forbidding my best friend for seeing his girlfriend, and numero dos I think that stupid nurse checked the wrong chart about my girl.

"Cubby wait." I said to him as he just kept on ignoring me.

"Cubby can you please stop ignoring me?" I asked him as you stopped and sat Stormy down on the chair.

"What do you want Jake?" He asked me.

"Well first of all I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the bidding you for seeing your girlfriend." I said to him.

" Look Jake look at her." Cubby said to me as I looked at stormy.

"She's heartbroken right now I have two things one her big sister, two me. Thanks to you she won't be able to see me anymore because you forbidding me not to see her ever again. You know Jake since you're going to be so mean to me right now maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore.

"Cubby please accept my apology please don't break up our friendship." I said to him.

"Get off me, come on come on babe, let's go see your big sister." hubby said to stormy as they started to leave me you love me.

"Cubby?" I said to myself as he already left.

"excuse me I'm here to see Izzy it's an emergency." I said you the nurse.

" Oh no are you okay Jake?" Someone asked me behind.

"Izzy?!" I asked shocked.

" I was just coming to see you wait a second I thought the nurse said that you weren't supposed to leave the ICU after 3 weeks." I complimented on that.

"It turns out the nurse was wrong about that Jake apparently she got the wrong track I was supposed to get out a few days ago but apparently they got me out early." She said to me as I was now surprised.

"good because I have a problem now cubby left with stormy because they went to see Marina long story talk to you about that later also cubby said that me and him shouldn't be friends anymore." I said to her.

" Let me guess you opened in the closet saw them kissing, and forbidden cubby for seeing Stormy ever again?!" She asked me.

" How did you know? And also are your chicken pox gone?" I asked her.

" Jake you're my boyfriend I know everything and to answer your second question yes my chicken pox are completely gone." She said to me as I was now happy and surprised yay!

"And now Cubby and I are well mostly Cubby isn't speaking to me anymore." I said to her.

"Jake that's what happens when you walk into someone's privacy moment." Izzy said to me.

"And now Cubby and I are well mostly Cubby isn't speaking to me anymore." I said to her.

"Jake that's what happens when you walk into someone's privacy moment." Izzy said to me.

" I was only trying to protect him, from getting Stormy pregnant." I said to her.

" Now why would you think that is going to happen?" Izzy asked me.

" I don't know maybe, I'm worried the kids are growing up too fast." I said to her.

" Jake you can't control Cubby's life, that's for him to control it. Look, I heard about Marina, Jake I think keeping really worked up over this are you just worried about Cubby? Or are you worried about your girlfriend more?" She asked me.

" Izzy you're right I am worried about you more I'm just nervous that I meant lose you, and if I do then what would I do without you Izzy I don't want to lose you." I said to her as I you broke out in tears.

"Jake your not going to lose me, okay you might lose me when I'm 98 but right now, Jake let's think about right now okay I love you and I know it's hard for you to think about me you know being in the ICU, being surgery, but all of that doesn't matter right now the doctors are doing everything they can to save me and I think that you know I'm okay my chicken pox are gone that's a good sign right?" Izzy asked me.

" Yeah but what should I do about the hole cubby thing?" I asked her.

" Just don't worry about that right now Jake okay just be with me for a little bit." She said to me as I hugged her and cried continuously sobbing

"Izzy I just realized something, you're wearing your regular clothes." I said as I looked and now I was really knowing that she got discharged already but I didn't care about that right now because I'm happy that she's discharged wait a second if she's discharged then whose side her discharge papers?"

"Izzy if you're discharged then who the hell side your discharge papers." I asked her.

"I did." Someone said as Izzy and I turned around and saw Cubby...

"Cubby you signed her discharge papers?!" I asked him as I was continuously crying.

" Yeah I did Peter wasn't available so I had to sign it. Look Jake I'm sorry for all of this to happen, I mean Izzy's leg, was my bad and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for that. I just didn't want her to be in the hospital that long Jake okay that's all I wanted to say. And you know that doesn't mean we're friends again. I only did this for Izzy because she doesn't like my big sister. I got to go I'm sorry." Cubby said as left.

"Oh wait I almost forgot Izzy, dr. Lynch...

" Jake I know he told me that he was leaving and I took it as an adult." Izzy said to me as I was literally about to tell that.

"CUBBY ADRIAN ANDREWS GET BACK OVER HERE!" Izzy said to him while yelling.

" YOU TWO ARE BEST FRIENDS SO CAN YOU PLEASE BE FRIENDS AGAIN SO WE CAN JUST GO HOME?" Izzy asked us.

" Yeah sure why not." We both said as we hugged each other.

" That's my two boys!" Izzy said to us like a mother.

"Cubby Cubby!" Stormy called the his name while crying...

" Stormy what's wrong?" Cubby ask her.

"it's Marina she's having another heart attack." Stormy sent to him as we all rushed rushed to her room, which was actually next door to Izzy's weird Hospital.

"Stormy." Mirena started.

"I'm here I'm here what is it big sis?" Stormi asked her big sister.

"Cubby take care of my little sister, for me would you?" Marina asked cubby as she was breathing heavily.

"Stormy can I just say one more thing to you?" Marina asked her little sister.

"Sure what's up?" Stormy asked her.

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY STORMY." Marina said to her as she got out of bed.

" Wait what... Was this all for me? And another thing how rude." Stormy sent to her big sister as she pushed her playfully

"It was all Cubby's idea!" Marina said to Stormy.

" Cubby I love you!" Stormy o love you." Stormy said to her boyfriend as she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too stormy." Cubby said to her.


	51. Chapter 51 Izzy's home

**Chapter 51 Izzy's home**

**Izzy's POV**

I was finally home home, to Pirate island I missed it.

"Jake, I'm tired. Can you carry me to the couch please?" I asked him.

"Sure Izzy!" He said

to me as he carried me to the couch. But I already fell asleep on his chest as his chest was so warm and cute.

Jake's POV

So while Izzy was was sleeping on my lap, I started to have a conversation with Cubby, about Izzy.

"Hey, Cubby are you happy that Izzy is home?" I asked him.

" I'm happy that she's home Jake butt I am more worried about stormy right now." Cubby said to me.

" Why is that buddy?" I asked him.

"Well do you know how stormy is always worried about her big sister?" Cubby asked me.

" Yeah Cubby, mirena almost died today well pretended that she almost died just so she can surprise her little sister even though we didn't know it was her birthday." I said to him.

" well I did since you were worried about your girlfriend over here who is literally sleeping on your lap." Cubby said to me.

" Shhhh please don't wake her up she's cute when she's asleep so please don't wake her up." I said to him.

" Whoops sorry!" Cubby said to me

"It's okay, he just try not to wake her up." I said to him.

" Okie dokie Jake. I'm going to go in the kitchen have myself a snack." Cubby said to me as she went into the kitchen and then left me. alone with my little cute Izzy sleeping on my lap.

As Cubby was in the kitchen having a snack I was in the living room with Izzy still sleeping on my lap as I was stroking her cheek and pinching in a little bit. As she was too cute she's my little angel.

"Come here Izzy." I said I was in love to her up and put her on my lap and putting her head on my chest.

"Izzy I love you so much." I whispered to her as I kissed her on the forehead.

So I was watching The Simpsons to be honest. That's when Izzy woke up.

"Jake?" Izzy asked as she said my name looking up.

"Hey sleeping girl how are you?" I asked her as I kissed her forehead.

" Tired but, I'm okay are you watching The Simpsons?" She asked me as I nodded.

"how's your leg?" I asked her.

"It hurts it only hurts but I'm okay Jake, can you rub my leg please?" Izzy asked me as I am already doing it.

"I'm only doing it babe." I said to her.

"How do you feel after your leg surgery two weeks ago? " I asked her.

"Well, I feel a bit better but, I don't know." Izzy said to me.

"Well, what I can say Izzy that you are doing a fantastic job not walking on it." I said to her.

" And in a few weeks, and going to therapy So we continued to talk about Izzy's physio therapy.

So we continued to talk about Izzy's physio therapy.

"So Jake, what are the exercises I'm going to do at my physio therapy?" Izzy asked me.

" Again I don't know Izzy." I said to her.

" Jake I don't know if I can do it." Izzy said to me.

" Izzy I know you can do it you're brave, smart, courageous, and the most beautiful little girl I have ever met. You will do a good job."

"Hey guys, how are you?" Cubby asked us.

"Hey Cubby!" We're good just watching The Simpsons." I said to him.

"Cool so I'm going to go see how my girlfriend is doing." Cubby said to us.

"You're talking about Stormy right? Cuz... You know what forget it go have fun with your girlfriend Cubby." I said to him.

"Thanks Jake see you guys later!" Cubby said to us as he left The Hideout.

"So since cubby is gone how about me and you have some fun. You know me and you having a date inside our own hideout?" I asked me.

" Jake I'm confuse." Izzy said to me.

"Come on!" I said to her as I putted Izzy in her wheelchair and took her to my own private hideout. And inside my little Hideout what's a table two chairs and two candlesticks.

"Jake, you did this all for me you are so sweet." Izzy said to me.

" Well I.. yeah I did." I said to her.

"Hear you go Izzy it's a good thing I remember your crutches." I said to her as I handed the crutches to her.

"Jake I have no idea why you had to wheel me here, but I don't care it's still romantic." Izzy said to me.

" Yeah well time to burn that wheelchair." Izzy said ad she took a match and litted go wheelchair on fire.

"Really?" I asked as I continue to look at the burning wheelchair.

"Come on Jake stop looking at the wheelchair, bring in fire." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy you just took a the bullets out of the wheelchair right and not on fire?" I asked him.

"Of course I did Jake why did you think I brought this wrench with me." Izzy said to me as I laugh.

So I took out the fire extinguisher and took out the fire of the burning wheelchair

"Izzy do you know how dangerous fire is? you could have gotten hurt I could have gotten hurt we both club gotten in the hospital again and that is not going to happen not on my watch." I said to her.

" I'm sorry Jake." Izzy said to me.

"I know you are come on let's just go inside and have our date." I said to her as she crushed her way to her chair.

"Izzy, you look beautiful and your dress sparkly it is." I said compliment on her dress.

"Jake, you look handsome cute bow tie." Izzy said complimented on my bow tie.

"Gee thanks Izzy." I said to her.

"Jake, what would've happen if the fire really did spread?" Izzy asked me.

" Well if the fire did spread, we all would've died." I said to her.

"Well technically you me and you would have died if I didn't save us but thank God I did because if we did die, then Cubby, and Skully would be alone without us."

I said it to her

"Yeah if I would be bad besides my teddy bear would be dead." Izzy said to me.

" Izzy the teddy bear is a stuffed bear is not going to die it's just going to burn." I corrected her.

" Oh yeah besides it's not alive's make the movie Ted." Izzy said to me

"Jake I'll be right back I'm going to whoops." Izzy said to me as you almost knocked down the candlestick but I caught it on time.

"Jake I am so sorry I almost knocked down the candlestick please forgive me." Izzy said to me.

" Izzy of course I forgive you I just want what's best for you because you are my knight and shining Izzy." I said to her as I kiss you on the cheek.

" Thanks Jake I love you so much!" Izzy said to me.

"I love you too Izzy!" I said to her as she already fell asleep on my lap.

So I carried her back inside The Hideout and putted her on my bed, and covered her up with her baby blanket.

So as Izzy already fell asleep, I her Cubby walking back inside.

"Hey Jake!" Cubby said to me as he whispered trying not to wake Izzy up.

"So how was your date with Izzy?" Cubby asked me.

"Trust me you do not want to know what happened on our date." I said to him as I was drinking my milk..

"Jake what happened when I was gone during your date?" Cubby asked me again.

"Izzy almost dropped a candlestick and almost again almost, burned down everything including our hideout." I said to him.

"Oh okay." Cubby said to me as he went to his bed and fell asleep and just left me with Izzy.

Izzy's POV

I was with Jake in his little Hideout continuing our date until I accidentally knocked over the candlestick.

"Whoops." I said to myself as the fire went all the way to The Hideout in burnt everything.

"Izzy look what you done you burn our hideout you know what did you want to burn hideouts we are done." Jake said to me.

" Jake I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ahhh

"Izzy Izzy wake up Izzy are you okay?" Jake asked me as I woke up screaming..

"Oh Jake it was horrible, we were having our date then I knocked down the candlestick, then I accidentally burn The Hideout it was horrible and then, you broke up with me."

I said to him as I was crying...

" Izzy it's okay." I said to her.

"Izzy, it's okay I'm here for you I love you it's okay it's going to be okay try not to have those nightmares please try not to have those nightmares." He said to me as he was hugging me tight.


	52. Chapter 52 Izzy's first week home

**Chapter 52 Izzy's first week home**

**Izzy's POV**

It's been w week since I came home from the hospital, and I am so happy the thrilled to be home with Cubby and my boyfriend Jake.

"Hey Izzy how's your leg doing?" Jake asked me.

"it's doing okay. Thanks!" I said to him.

" So, Izzy do you want to eat anything?" Jake asked me.

" No thanks Jake I am not hungry right now, maybe later." I said to him.

"Okay maybe later then." Jake said to me.

"Jake I need your help." Cubby said in the kitchen

"You better go see what Cubby wants Jake." I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

I ran into the kitchen that's when I saw Cubby, almost falling. So I ran as fast as I could to catch me and I caught him.

"you okay, Cubby?" I asked him.

"I'm fine ouch my arm." Cubby said as he hurt his arm.

" Cubby what were you doing anyway?" I asked him.

"well I was trying to get a cookie, that's when the jar dropped on the floor and I slipped and held on to the cabinet." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby you gotta be careful next time please, bow let me take A look at your arm." I said to him as I took a look at his arm.

"Cubby let me see your arm please." I said to him as he moved his arm and I saw blood.

"Oh my God Izzy, we need to go back to the hospital Cubby's arm is sprained." I said to her as she crushed her way into the kitchen.

"Jake my arm it hurts." Cubby said to me.

"cubby don't worry we're taking you to the hospital right now." I said to him as we already arrived at the hospital.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!" I said while yelling across the hospital.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The doctor asked us.

"It's Cubby his arm, is bleeding

"Oh yeah it's bad and it's deep like a really deep I'm sorry son but we're going to do surgery on your arm." The doctor said to Cubby as he was now nervous.

"Surgery on my arm...

SURGERY!" SURGERY! I do not want surgery Jake." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby Cubby calm down calm down buddy calm down everything's going to be okay calm down..." I said it to him as he hit me across the face and made me fall down on the floor.

"Jake are you okay?" Izzy asked me.

"Oh I'm fine it's just that cubby hit me in the face but it was an accident I accept his apology I know he scared.

"Cubby Cubby calm down calm down buddy calm down everything's going to be okay calm down...

"Jake are you okay?" Izzy asked me.

"Oh I'm fine it's just that cubby hit me in the face but it was an accident I accept his apology I know he scared.

"Cubby I know you're scared, I was scared as well when I had to get surgery done but Jake my boyfriend Jake, helped me get through it and now I'm not scared of a surgeries anymore okay maybe a little but that is a matter, what matters is that you are going to be okay you're just going to do surgery on your arm okay just take it easy I know you can do it because I love you so much little brother." Izzy said to him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek like a big sister.

"Okay I'll get the surgery." Cubby said to us.

"That's our boy." Izzy and I both said to him.

**Cubby's POV**

I was getting prepped for surgery I was wearing a hospital gown which was actually kind of disgusting they actually found it and then laundromat don't ask.

"Hey Cubby are you ready... Cubby what is that smell?" Jake asked me.

"Don't ask." I said to him.

" Okay! Anyway, are you ready for your surgery?" Jake asked to me.

" Wait aren't the doctors and nurses doing the surgery Jake?" I asked him.

" They are, but they wanted me to ask you if you're already." Jake said to me.

" I'm a little nervous Jake what if my arm doesn't make it?" I asked him.

" Cubby your arm is definitely going to make it, and besides when's the surgery is over your arm is going to be good as new." Jake said to me as I was lying down on the bed.

" Okay Mr. Andrews we're ready!" The doctor said to me as they roll me out of the hospital room.

"Wish me luck guys." I said to them.

"Good luck Matey!" Jake and Izzy said to me.

**Jake's POV**

So while Cubby's in surgery, Izzy and I were starting to talk about Cubby.

"I hope Cubby is doing okay." Izzy said to me.

"Look Izzy I'm sure he's doing okay." I said to her.

"Izzy what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm just worried about him right now Jake, what if he doesn't make it?" Izzy asked me.

"Izzy the operating on his arm not his heart." I corrected her.

" I know but I'm worried right now." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy I know you're sad and upset but Cubby's going to be okay. I know that he's going to be okay he's our little brother." I said to her as I held her in my arms rocking her back and forth to calm her down.

"Izzy remember when you were in surgery and you came out fine?" I asked her.

"Yes Jake I'm really aware of that why does this have to do with me?" She asked me.

" Because Izzy, I was scared I thought you was never going to make it but cubby encouraged me and told me that you were going to make it he helped me through it and now, it's my turn to help you through what Cubby's going through right now he is in surgery and do we need to be brave for him can you be brave with me?" I asked him.

"Yes Jake if this is Cubby, then I am going to be brave with you." Izzy said to me as he shared a hug together.

"There there Izzy, Cubby's going to be alright." I said to her as I was rubbing her shoulder while she was crying in my chest.

"Do you feel a little better Izzy?" I asked her.

"A little bit." Izzy said to me.

"Good! So do want to go back inside?" I asked her.

"Not yet Jake I just want to stay out here with you, call it like an outside date." Izzy said to me.

" Okay Izzy." I did to her as he just sat down on the walk way.

"So what...?

"Jake, Izzy, we need you back in the hospital it's Cubby." The nurse said to us as I helped Izzy up from the floor and grabbed her crushes.

So as Izzy and I came back inside the hospital, we saw Stormy and Marina running as well.

"What are you girls doing here?" Izzy asked them.

"We heard about Cubby, so we had to come and see what was going on." Stormy said to us.

"Are you Cubby's parents?" The doctor asked us.

"Yes we are, and this is his girlfriend Stormy. What happened.

"Well we were doing surgery, until Cubby woke up and got scared, that's when the blood of his arm splattered all over the place.

"I'm so sorry but I'm thinking we should keep Cubby in the hospital overnight." The doctor said to us.

" Cubby, are you okay?" Izzy asked him.

" I'm fine who are you?" Cubby asked Izzy.

"Doc what happened after Cubby's arm was bleeding?" I asked him.

" Well it took out most have his memories when the blood splatter splattered everywhere, so he might not remember who you are." The doctor said to me.

"well I'm going to see if you remember me." Stormy said as she walk towards him.

"Cubby what is my name?" Stormy asked him.

"You remind me of someone I know your name is Dora." Cubby said to her.

" No no... " Stormy said as she left the hospital room.

"Stormy wait up." Marina said as she was running after her.

" well since you can't remember the girls but you can't forget about your best friend right?" I asked him.

" Hi Devon!" Cubby said to me as he totally got my name wrong.

"I can't believe it he does remember me either..." I said as I started to cry on Izzy's shoulders.

"Hey, Doc can we skip the overnight and just bring it home that way we can help him remember." I suggested.

" It's worth a shot I'll canceling the overnight them." The doctor said as he left the room.

" Don't worry cubby we're going to help you remember." I said as me and Izzy hugged him.

**Izzy's POV**

So we will now back home the first thing we did was introduced ourselves to Cubby.

"So I'm Izzy and this is Jake." I said to him as I introduced ourselves.

"Izzy and Jake got it." Cubby said to us.

"You do?" Jake asked him.

"Nope not really never seen you guys in my life." Cubby said to us.

" No, come on Cubby please remember I'm Jake I'm your big brother.

"I'm sorry but I just don't remember you guys." Cubby said to us.

That's when Peter Pan came through the window just what we needed.

"Peter Pan!" Jake and I said while running yo to hug him.

"Peter who?" Cubby asked us.

"Come on, you got to remember Peter Pan." Izzy said to him.

" Nope doesn't ring a bell." Cubby said to us.

"This is now terrible we got to help him remember." I said to Peter and Jake.

"How about I just hit him with a frying pan." Jake suggested as I shook my head no.

" no Jake we are not hitting our best friend with a frying pan just to get his memory back." I said to him as I took the frying pan away from him.

"how are we going to help Cubby remember?" I asked Jake and Peter Pan.

" Well I read in a book saying that in order to restore a memory someone has to kiss him." Jake said to us.

"In your dreams Jake that's not going to happen." Peter said to him.

"Hey it's worth a try." Jake said to us as we took Cubby to mermaid lagoon.

"Jake are you sure this is a good idea? what if it doesn't work?" Peter asked him.

" Hey I'm sure it worked for Shrek." Jake said to us.

" Jake that's because Fiona was under a spell this is not Shrek we're dealing with this is Cubby." I corrected him.

" blah blah blah I just want my best friend back." Jake said to us as he called for Stormy.

"Stormy! We need your help literally need your help.

"Yes Jake! What do you need?" Stormy asked him.

"I need you to kiss Cubby, on the lips in order to get his memory back please I want my best friend back."

" Sorry Jake no can do that's not going to work." Stormy said to him.

"I told you so." Peter said to him has Jake looked at him glaring at him.

"It's going to work." Jake said to him.

"So are you going to kiss him?" Jake asked Stormy.

" Let me think about that no." Stormy said to him.

"Come on." Jake said to her.

" For crying out loud I'll do it." I said as I took cubby by the shirt and kissed him on the lips."

" Well did it work Izzy?" Jake asked me.

"Do you remember now?" I asked him.

"No but you are a good kisser." Cubby said to me.

"Boo. Great so I'm guessing Stormy's the only one who can help him." Jake said as he called for Stormy again.

"Stormy please I'm begging you please help cubby I want my best friend back please I'm desperate without him." Jake said to her.

" Fine, I'll do it." Stormi said as cubby walked towards her and how have nowhere she kissed him.

**Cubby's POV**

Waves of memories started to flutter inside my brain names, my name my best friend's name my best friend's best friend's girlfriend's name appeared and my girlfriend's name appeared as well that's when everything started to click.

"Coconuts that was the longest kiss ever!" I said as I broke away from... Stormy's kiss.

"Cubby do you remember everything now?" Jake asked him.

"Jake! Izzy! Peter Pan! and my one true love Stormy!" I said their names.

"So you remember everyone even me?" Jake asked him.

" Of course I do why would I not forget my best friends?" I asked them.

" No reason but I do have one question. Do you remember me kissing you?" Izzy ask to me as I touched my lips.

"Nope." I said to her.

Okay so I'm happy that you've got your memory back Cubby, so I'm going to leave and forget what happened before Stormy kissed you." Peter said as he left.

" What was that all about?" I asked Izzy Jake and Stormy.

"Peter probably forgot his contacts again." Jake said to me as I was now confused.

Jake's POV

It was now the afternoon, and I was now getting ready to yell at my girlfriend.

"Izzy I have a question I want to ask you what was it oh yes now I remember... WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KISS KIRBY IN FRONT OF ME?" I asked her while yelling at her.

" SINCE STORMY Didn't Want To Do It, I Have To Do It." Izzy yelled at me back.

"IZZY YOU CAN'T GO KISSING OTHER MEN AND WHEN I MEAN OTHER MEN I MEAN CUBBY." I said to her.

" I'M SORRY OKAY I HAVE TO DO IT IN ORDER TO RESTORE HIS MEMORY BY APPARENTLY IT DIDN'T WORK." Izzy said to me.

" OF COURSE IT DIDN'T WORK YOU WEREN'T HIS TRUE LOVE." I said to her.

" WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY JAKE?" Izzy asked me.

" I'M SAYING THAT WE SHOULD TAKE A BREAK FROM EACH OTHER AFTER WHAT I SAW." I said to her.

"Jake you can't do that!"

Izzy said to me.

"I just did." I said to her as I pushed her to the floor.

"Jake please help me up." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, I am so sorry I pushed you." I said to her.

"Maybe I was a little rude to you." I said to her.

"A little?" Izzy asked me.

"Okay a lot ride but that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that your safe with me and I won't let anything bad happen to you." I said to her.

"you promise?" Izzy asked me.

"Here's my promise." I said to her as a walk behind her and put it in a beautiful heart shaped necklace around her neck.

"Jake it's beautiful." Izzy said to me.

"You didn't see the best surprising yet Izzy. Open it." I said to her.

As she opened the necklace inside was a picture of us as babies holding hands.

"Oh my God Jake it's lovely and adorable thank you!" Izzy said to me.

"You're welcome Izzy I love you so much." I said to her as I gave her a kiss.

" I love you too Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Hey Izzy, how about you and me go on a romantic walk together." I suggested as she smiled.

" I would love that Jake. Besides it gives me a good time to show off my necklace." Izzy said to me.

So with Izzy using your crutches, and I walking next to her, you know to make sure she doesn't fall, she looked more beautiful then ever after I gave her that necklace.

"Izzy you look so beautiful with that necklace on you." I said to her.

"Thank you Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"So, Jake how did Cubby sprained his arm?" Izzy asked to me.

" Well he was trying to get a cookie, and while he was doing that he said that the cookie jar fell and that's when he lost his balance and bent his arm on the table." I said to her.

"Cubby should be more careful next time or at least call one of us to help him." Izzy said to me.

"Well, he did call me after he fell." I said to her.

"Hey guys! Going for a walk I see." Cubby said to us.

"Yes we are and we want to be alone Cubby sorry buddy." I said to him.

"So Izzy, you have been improving since I took you out for a stroll back of the hospital in a wheelchair. Now you're walking on your crutches I am so proud of you." I said to her.

"Thanks Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Jake can I ask you a question!" Izzy said to me.

"Sure Izzy what's up?" I asked her.

" Do you think that one day, that someday in the near future where going to get married?" Izzy ask me.

"I don't know Izzy, maybe one day but right now let's just focus on today me and you just being boyfriend and girlfriend." I said to her as I gave her a kiss.

"Okay Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"I love you Jake." Izzy said to me.

"I love you too Izzy." I said to her.


	53. Chapter 53 Izzy gets yelled at Jake a lo

**Chapter 53** **Izzy gets yelled by Jake a lot**

**Izzy's POV**

the next morning I woke up from the couch and nobody was there so to be honest I'm wanting to watch dancing with the Stars today but apparently Jake blocked it so I try to unlock it without him knowing but unfortunately, he found out.

"ISABELLA ROSE GREEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Jake asked me.

"Well I I I was trying to watch dancing with the Stars." I said to him.

" IZZY I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN'T WATCH A DANCING WITH THE STARS BECAUSE I BLOCKED IT AND NOW I SEE YOU TRYING TO UNLOCK IT. IZZY YOU KNOW IF YOU WATCH DANCING WITH THE STARS, YOU WILL DEFINITELY HAVE THOSE DREAMS AGAIN." Jake said to me.

" no I won't." I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

I was now mad at Izzy because she knows that she wasn't allowed to watch Dancing with the Stars, so I went into the kitchen to have a chat with Cubby.

"Hey Cubby, Izzy was just trying to eat h Dancing with the Stars in the living room." I said to him.

"Wow something is really wrong with her, why can't she just listen to you Jake?" Cubby asked me.

" I don't know Cubby but I am going to have a talk with her." I said to him.

"Okay Jake, let me know how it went I'll be in here eating." Cubby said to me.

"Will do Cubby." I said to him.

So I went to our bedroom to have a talk with Izzy, but I can see that she was now upset and crying.

"Hey Izzy, I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said to her as I sat down on her bed and held her to my chest.

" I am sorry Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Hey, it's okay but you know what you did was wrong so I am going to have to punches you." I said to her.

" So No, TV for the rest of this week. Okay?" I asked her.

" Yes Jake, I understand." Izzy said to me as I have her a kiss on her forehead.

"Good! I'm glad we had this talk." I said to her as I got off her bed.

" Hey, Jake?" Izzy called for me.

"Yes!" I said to her.

"I love you!" she said to me.

"I love you too Izzy." I said to her.

**Cubby's POV**

I was in the middle of cooking lunch for me and my Matey's, that's when Jake came walking in.

"Hey Jake! How did the talk go with Izzy?" I asked him.

"it went good as always, Izzy was crying so I had to calm her down." Jake said to me.

" She's just scared of you yelling at her all the time Jake." I said to him.

" Hey Sue can't help it if she's sensitive." Jake said to me.

"Jake look, I know Izzy's your girlfriend and everything, but you need to understand that she really loves watching Dancing with the Stars." I said to him.

"I know, Cubby I know I just don't want her to hurt anymore." Jake said to me.

"So what's for lunch?" Jake asked me.

"shrimp macaroni and cheese casserole!" I said to him.

" That's new." Jake said me.

"Hey I wanted to try something new." I said to him.

"I'm going to get Izzy for lunch, then I am going to take out on a picnic date later on tonight." Jake said to me.

"Okay Jake." I said to as he went to our bedroom to get Izzy for lunch.

**Izzy's POV**

I was on my bed reading a book, until Jake came in.

"Hey Izzy, are you hungry?" Jake asked me.

"I'm starving. What is Cubby cooking for lunch?" I asked him.

" Shrimp and macaroni and cheese casserole!" Jake said to me as I got my crushes and walk into the kitchen with Jake following.

"Wow Cubby, that was delicious!" I said to him as Jake took my plate, and wiped my mouth for me in a romantic way.

"Hey Cubby, I need your help with something." Jake said to him as they left the kitchen.

"I'll join you guys in a little bit." I said to them.

So with Jake and Cubby gone, I was getting thirsty

I went in the fridge with my crutches, to find something to drink as I saw a note that says do not touch this drink I took the note off and ignored it. I took the drink and I drunk the whole thing, and just went back to my bed.

**Jake's POV**

As Cubby and I were doing something, I was getting thirsty so I went into the kitchen, opened the fridge, I was looking for my blackcurrant.

"Cubby, have you seen my blackcurrant anywhere?" I asked him as I was looking through the fridge.

"no did you leave it in the fridge?" Cubby asked me.

" yes and a note attached to it and it said do not touch this drink." I said to him.

"Is this the note?" cubby asked me as he was crumbling a piece of paper that has my note written on it

"yes that's exactly the note!" I said to him as I took it out of his hand.

"cubby where did you find my note?" I asked him.

" I found it in the trash attached to an empty bottle that I also found in the trash." Cubby said to me as he showed me my blackcurrant a bottle empty.

"Jake, who would have drunk this bottle?" Cubby asked me.

" I don't know maybe……………… IZZY

" so I took my empty blackcurrant bottle with me, to show Izzy as I was now very mad at her.

**Izzy's POV**

I was in our room listening to music on my iPhone, that's when Jake marched in the room, looking mad.

"don't tell me she's about to dance." Jake said to himself as he marched over to me and took my earbuds out of my ears.

"Hi Jake! What's up?" I asked him as he looked mad right now.

"Jake why are you mad?" I asked him.

"I have a question for you Izzy." Jake said to me as a listened.

"Okay! what's your question?" I asked him.

"did you by any chance go in the refrigerator, and took something and drink it that wasn't yours?" Jake asked me.

" I don't know what you're talking about." I said to him.

" is he you know what I'm talking about." Jake said to me cuz I still don't know what he was talking about.

"Jake, I still don't know what you're talkin about may I please get back to my music?" I asked him.

" no!" Jake said to me as he put my iPhone in his pocket.

"you're kidding me right you're kidding me you don't know what I'm talkin about exhibit A, Cubby founded this note in a trashcan just now. exhibit B Cubby also found the this empty bottle bottle in the same trash can as he found this note." Jake said to me.

" I don't know where those came from probably Cubby drink it." I said to him.

" I know my best friend he would never do that but I know you so here is the final mcquestion Izzy, DID YOU DRINK MY BLACKCURRANT?" Jake asked to me.

" that was your drin? Sorry" I said to him as I apologized.

" No I didn't drink that." I said to him as I was lying right at his face.

"IZZY!" Jake said my name while yelling at me.

"I am going to count to three and if you don't tell me the truth Izzy, you are definitely going to be in big trouble." Jake said to me.

"1... You better say something

"2.. I'm almost there Izzy and if you don't say anything once I get to three, you are grounded for the rest of the week." Jake said to me.

" Three."

"Okay okay I drunk you

blackcurrant I'm sorry I'm sorry Jake I'm sorry." I said to him as I was now crying.

" yeah I'm sorry too, Izzy Rose green you are grounded for the rest of the night you are not allowed to use your phone tonight. but I am still going to take you out on a date later on do you understand?" Jake asked me.

"yes Jake." I said to him.

"Jake, may I go watch TV? I promise I won't watch Dancing with the Stars tonight.

"You promise you won't watch Dancing with the Stars tonight, even though I blocked it?" Jake asked to me as I nodded my head yes.

"okay but watch Disney channel only Disney channel you got that Izzy?" Jake asked to me as I nodded my head yes again.

"Yes sir!" I said to him as I took my crutches and crunched my way to the living room and sat down on the couch and started to watch Disney channel while Jake was taking a shower.

"you know Jake is not here so this is my final chance I've got to watch Dancing with the Stars." I said to myself as I took the remote change the channel put in the PIN and then I watch the Dancing with the Stars.

I was now getting tired so I turned off the TV and slept on the couch.

I woke up in red Jessica's Castle, I was wearing a beautiful yellow dress with sparkles all over it. I turned to my left and I saw Jake we're on the tuxedo I was not confused literally confused.

"what happened? where am I?" I ask myself as Jake helped me up.

" Jake NO! what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm helping you up from the floor Izzy." Jake said to me.

"but my leg is broken." I told him.

"Izzy your leg was never broken." Jake said to me as I got up from his help and he was right my head was never broken thank God I guess it was all a dream.

"Izzy may I have this dance?" Jake ask to me as I just took his hand and we started to dance together.

"Izzy you look so beautiful right now." Jake said to me as I blushed.

Jake and I danced to may I have this dance by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron from high School musical 3 senior year and it was beautiful. Jake picking me up and spun me around, then I did a twirl all around the ball room, then after the song, was open it was pitch-black nobody was there Jake was gone everybody was gone.

"hello anyone here? Hello it's Izzy rose green, I'm lost and I'm scared anybody here hello...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

After I woke up from my dream, I didn't want to cry because I didn't want Jake to know that I watch the Dancing with the Stars even though I did promise him that I wouldn't but I did I broke my promise.

as I was trying to hide my tears from Jake I heard footsteps coming from Jake...

"Hey Izzy! what's up girlfriend?" Jake asked me and I just sat on the couch Frozen.

"Izzy, why are they're candy wrappers and drinks all over the floor? Why is the TV on Dancing with the Stars? and why are you frozen?" Jake asked me.

" okay don't get mad but I watched Dancing with the Stars!" I said to him.

" Jake you're giving me that look again, and it's not the good kind." I said to myself.

" IZZY ROSE GREEN, I HAVE TOLD YOU MANY TIMES NOT TO WATCH DANCING WITH THE STARS AT BECAUSE IF YOU DO YOU WILL GET NIGHTMARES BUT, YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME EVER.

"I'm sorry Jake okay I'm sorry I'll just go." I said to him as I left the living room.

**Jake's POV**

I was now very mad at Izzy right now, no not mad annoyed I was annoyed at her I couldn't believe what she just told me she lied to me she lied to her own boyfriend. I was so mad I could just burst but I couldn't I was just in the living room right now cleaning up her mess. Once I was done, I went into the kitchen to have a chat with Cubby about Izzy's behavior.

"I am so mad right now." I said to myself as I walked into the kitchen.

"Whoa who got you all annoyed and angry?" Cubby asked me.

" Izzy that's who." I said to him.

"let me guess Dancing with the Stars?" Cubby asked to me.

" yes that's exactly why I'm annoyed at her. when I went downstairs, I saw candy wrappers and drinks all over the floor and I asked her why was that drinks and candy wrappers all over the floor when I was a TV on I had to give her to the count of three until she told me the truth. got me really really really really upset right now." I said to him as I told him the whole story.

"so what are you going to do about her behavior Jake?" Cubby asked me.

" I'm just going to have a talk with her no yelling this time just a nice calmly talk." I talked to him.

" yeah you don't want to sprain your throat Jake." Cubby said to me as I gave him a thumbs up.

"thanks Cubby! you're the best." I said to him as I give him a hug

"I know!" Cubby said to me as I got up from my chair

went to the bedroom, to have a talk with Izzy.

"Izzy, we need to talk about your behavior today." I said to her

" Jake I'm sorry okay I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I drunk your blackcurrant, and I'm sorry I watched it Dancing with the Stars I should have never broke my promise." Izzy said to me.

" look, Izz I know you're sorry okay I'm sorry that I yelled at you many times today but you need to learn disciplined about what you did today. Here, you can have your phone back." I said to her as I handed her back her phone.

"But, Jake I thought I wasn't able to use my phone anymore because of what I did." Izzy said to me.

" I know but I guess I was a little harsh about me yelling at you and stuff I'm sorry for that." I said to her.

"Hey I have an idea Izzy, how about you me and cubby go downstairs and go watch a movie together." I suggested.

"okay!" Izzy said to me as she grabbed her crutches and went to the living room.

"I already got the popcorn ready Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"Hey Cubby, let's play a prank on Izzy." I said to him.

" what kind of prank? " cubby asked me.

"well, you know how every time we watch a movies she falls asleep during the movies we watch together?" I asked him.

"Yes!" cubby said to me.

" how about we get a big bucket of water and pour it all over her to wake her up!" I said to him.

"Jake that's a great idea let's do it!"

so cubby and I went downstairs play the movie oh by the way the movie we're watching is Trolls, so Izzy better not get up, and dance.

"Okay Izzy's sleeping, I got the water ready?" cubby asked me

"Already!" I said to him.

"ready one two three.

splash*

"yay hey what did you guys do look at me I'm soaking wet." Izzy said to us.

" we got you good!" Cubby and I said to her as we have watch other a high five.

"you think it's funny I'm soaking wet why did you guys do this to me?" Izzy asked is while she was now upset.

okay in my defense I should have never had that idea, second of all...

"we're sorry Izzy we didn't mean to." Cubby and I said apologizing to her.

" Even though this was Jake's idea." Cubby said to her.

"Dude!" I said to him.

"well it was your idea Jake." Cubby said to me.

"Yeah, but you just had to tag along with my idea?" I said to him.

" boys please stop arguing over whose idea was it" Izzy said to us.

" Izzy's right. I'm sorry Cubby." I said to him.

" I'm sorry to Jake." we both said sorry to each other then we give each other hugs.

" can you boys come over here?" Izzy asked us as we walked towards her.

then what Cubby and I didn't know, was that Izzy took her shirt and squeezed the water out of it and poured all over us.

"Hey why you do that for Izz?" I asked her as of now Cubby and I are soaking wet.

"that's what you to get payback. now can we just sit down and watch the movie together?" Izzy asked us.

"Sure!" cubby and I both said to her as we both sat down on the couch together and watched the movie.


	54. Chapter 54 Camping out

**Chapter 54 Camping out**

**Jake's POV**

I was getting everything ready for our camping trip on Neverland, I've got the sleeping bags tent, and three pillows.

"Okay are you mate's ready to go camping?" I asked them.

" Who said we're going camping?" Cubby asked me.

"Uh I did!" I said to him.

"Well I'm not going." Cubby said to me.

"Come on, cubby it's going to be fun." Izzy said to him.

"What's fun about camping?" Cubby asked us.

"What's fun about camping well, we're going to roast marshmallows, telling scary love stories, and even sleeping in a tent doesn't that sound fun?" I asked him.

" It does sound kind of fun Jake I'm in!" Cubby said to me as I was happy.

" Then yo Ho let's go camping!" Izzy said my catch phrase which was cute.

So we finally made it another man and yay, I've already got the tent setup, I always put the sleeping bags inside, while I was doing that, Izzy and cubby we're getting the fire wood.

**Izzy's POV**

Actually hubby was getting the firewood I was just sitting on a rock because I couldn't pick up any firewood due to my leg so I just sat down a rock with my crutches.

"Izzy aren't you going to help?" Cubby ask me.

" I'm not going to help you can you see I have a broken leg still." I said to him.

" Oh yeah! But it would be helpful if you'd actually help your little brother here." Cubby said to me.

" Well I don't like to handle right now cubby so I'm not helping you. If you need me, I'll be hanging out with Jake." I said to him.

" Okay that's just rude." Cubby said to him.

**Cubby's POV**

I couldn't believe what Izzy just did to me. She just left me here with the firewood.

So I went back to where Jake was then out of nowhere I was losing my balance, and then I triped on the firewood then fell.

"ouch!" I said as my leg was bleeding a little bit.

"JAKE!" I screamed his name.

So as Jake rushed over to where I was now bleeding on my leg a little bit I started to cry.

"Kobe what happened?" Jake asked me.

"She happened." I said to him as I was pointing at Izzy.

"Cubby you can't blame my girlfriend, you know she has a broken leg." Jake said to me.

" And I think Izzy did the right thing!" Jake said while looking at her.

"Thank you Jake!" Izzy said to him.

"So you're taking her side?" I asked him.

"Well yes she's my girlfriend Cubby and you need to understand that." Jake said to me.

"Well I don't understand, I don't understand the concept of you and her you guys don't even care about me anymore." I said to them.

"Cubby, that's not true, you know damn well we love you so much. it's just that Izzy needs more attention than you do right now." Jake said to me as I just folded in my arms.

**Jake's POV**

Okay it's okay for Izzy to not help Cubby due to her broken leg I understand that but Cubby? Man i think I, need to have a talk with him.

"Cubby we need to talk." I said I him.

"Okay!" Cubby said to me.

"Okay I Know you haven't got the most attention you had when you were little, but Cubby you need to understand that Izzy has broken her leg and she can't help with certain things, like helping you carry the firewood." I said to him.

" So I gotta to take it easy with Izzy's situation?" Cubby asked me.

" Yes, Cubby you need to." I said to him.

"Where is she?" Cubby asked me.

"Outside!" I said to him.

"Thanks Jake! I'm going to talk to her." Cubby said to me.

"I think that's a smart thing to do and make sure you apologize to her as well." I said to him.

" Aye aye Jake!" Cubby said to me as he went to talk to Izzy.

**Cubby's POV**

So after Jake had a talk with me, I went over to Izzy where she is drawing a picture in the sand.

"That's a nice picture you're drawing there Izzy!" I said as I looked at the picture.

" What is it Cubby?" Izzy asked me.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being mean to you. I understand now due to your broken leg, that you can't help me with anything right now." I said to her.

" Coming I appreciate the apology but, did you really want me to help you cuz if I did my leg would be more broken than ever." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy I said I was sorry." I said to her.

"I heard you, hubby I just don't want my leg to be broken even more then it is now." Izzy said to me.

" But didn't you have two surgeries?" I asked her.

" Yes I did but, it's going to take awhile for my leg to heal properly." Izzy said to me.

" What happens after your leg is healed?" I asked her.

"Then I go with your therapy so they can teach me how to walk again. After that's complete I'm fully healed.

**Jake's POV**

"Who is ready to roast marshmallows and tell scary love stories?" I asked them.

"We are of course!" Cubby and Izzy both said to me.

"Okay I'm going to start this story with the same story I told hook and his crew. If you guys remember this one?" I asked them.

" Don't tell me you going to tell the same hook story?" Cubby asked me.

" Actually Cubby, I am why you asking?" I asked him.

"Because the last time you told that story I almost peed my pants." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, that did not happen the last time I told this story." I said to him.

" Well it would of happen if you did tell that story." Cubby said to me.

"Jake just tell the story." Izzy said to me.

"Okay Izzy! You're my girlfriend and what you say, goes."

"But instead of telling the same story, I'm going to switch it up a bit." I said to them.

" One night in the Neverland Forest maybe three young Pirates named David Samantha and Charlie. These three were best friends literally best friends. Until Captain Hook came across them.

He wasn't actually Captain Hook back then because this wasn't Captain Hook it was Captain crook Captain hook's cousin.

"What? I can't visit you three I was just wondering if Samantha had a crush on Charlie?" Captain Crook asked them.

Samantha and Charlie looked at each other and the two of them blushed they did have a chemistry of romance together.

"Okay we do not have anything that we have right now with each other my love." Charlie said to Captain Crook.

"okay okay okay I do have some kind of crush on Samantha but that's another thing." Charlie said to Captain Crook.

But that's not actually true okay it is. But the real truth is that once everyone else was asleep except Charlie he was still the only on up so he went for a little walk in the middle of the night, and took out... A HOOK...

The end!

"That was a lovely but scary story Jake!" Izzy said to me.

" Where's Cubby?" Izzy asked me.

"It's probably in the tent crying like a baby." I said to her.

"Let's go sneak up on him." Izzy said to me as I agreed with the idea.

So Izzy and I, putted on a scary mask I helped her put hers on since she can't do it herself cuz she has to hold on to her crutches. we went to the side of the tent where a zipper was we then unzip the zipper, and this happened.

"Ready one 2 3...

"BOO!" Izzy and I both said to him.

"Ahhhh!" Cubby said as she was now crying even more.

Okay and my defense it was actually Izzy's idea. Now we felt bad.

"Cubby, it's just me and Izzy." I said to him as I walk to him and calmed him down.

"Why did you guys do that to me? Most importantly, why did you have to tell her that scary story Jake? Thanks to you, I wet my pants.

"Cubby, we're sorry we didn't mean to scare you most importantly I didn't mean to scare you tell him that ridiculous story." I said to him.

" Do you want to change your pants?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Will give you privacy to change." I said to him as Izzy and I left the tent to give Cubby some space.

"You guys can come in now!" Cubby said to us. But as we walked inside the tent, we will now confused on what cubby was wearing.

"Cubby, why are you wearing cars 3 underwear?" I asked him.

"I couldn't find any regular underwear so I founded this because it was the only pair I have left." Cubby said to me.

"You guys can come in now!" Cubby said to us. But as we walked inside the tent, we will now confused on what cubby was wearing.

"Cubby, why are you wearing cars 3 underwear?" I asked him.

"I couldn't find any regular underwear so I founded this because it was the only pair I have left." Cubby said to me.

" Kirby did you even check the name on that underwear?" I asked him.

" Yes it said Jake oops." Cubby said to me.

"Okay that's disgusting." Izzy said to me.

" Jake, why do you have cars 3 underwear?" Izzy asked me.

" I like the movie cars." I said to her as I blushed cuz right now I feel embarrassed.

"Jake you don't have to be embarrassed of this." Izzy said to me.

"I don't?" I asked her.

"No. Jake, I still have my hello Kitty lunch box since I was five years old. Not only is that Jake I still have my teddy bear don't ask I still have my teddy bear and plus I still got the one you gave me so please don't be embarrassed of just one little underwear." Izzy said to me.

" So do you want me to take this underwear off since it's yours?" Cubby asked me.

"Yes please take it off it's killing me right now." I said to him as I threw a pull-up on his face and that was Izzy and I left the tent.

"Wait Jake I have a question." Cubby said to me.

"Yes Cubby what's your question?" I asked him.

" Why do I have to wear a pull-up?" Cubby asked me.

" Well, tell your you learn not to have an accident in your pants you're wearing that." I said to him.

" Okay fine I'm going to put this on then." Cubby said to me as I closed the tent.

"okay I put it on." Cubby said to us."

" Aww you look so cute with a pull-up on you Cubby!" Izzy said to him.

" Izzy don't baby him that's what he gets from running away from the story I told him.

"It's not my fault I wet my pants." Cubby said to us.

" It's truly your fault Cubby." I said to him.

"Jake, I'm getting tired." Izzy said to me.

"Looks like we all are." I said to her as Cubby and both started to yawn as well.

"Okay crew time to hit the hay." I said to them.

"Hit the hay?" Cubby asked me.

"It means it's time to go to bed Cubby." I said to him as I explained what hit the hay meant.

"Oh cool alright!" Cubby said as the three of 7s went back in the tent, got our PJs on, and apparently, Cubby was having trouble going to sleep.

"Cubby you okay?" I asked him.

"I can't sleep Jake." Cubby asked me.

"Cubby, do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" Izzy asked him.

" Yes please!" Cubby said to her.

So Izzy got her crushes, and crushed her way to Cubby's side, and sing him

"go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep little Cubby. Good to sleep go to sleep go to sleep, right now." Izzy sang cubby a lullaby and he fell fast asleep.

" Izzy you did a good job!" And whisper to her.

"Thank you Jake!" She whispered back to me.

"So, Jake when are we going on our date?" Izzy asked me.

" Well, I was planning on taking you guys hiking tomorrow but do to your leg will just save that for another time. So tomorrow me and you can go on our date." I said to her while giving her a kiss on the lips.

" Okay Jake tomorrow it is let me love you." Izzy said to me.

" I love you too Izzy goodnight."

" Goodnight!" Izzy said to as we both fell asleep together holding each other hands.

**Izzy's POV**

The next morning, I was the first one up like always okay Jake is always the first one up but I'm his girlfriend what was I supposed to do.

"Good morning my princesses!" Jake said to me

" Good morning my Jacket! Ready for our date?" I asked him.

"Yes I am!" Jake said to me as we left the tent, and went on our date.

" Jake, did you remember to leave a note for Cubby?" I asked him.

"Don't worry I wrote him a note last night." Jake said to me.

" Thank God, cuz I know how you are with notes. Sometimes you forget." I said to him.

"I do not forget... okay I do forget sometimes." Jake said to me.

"so Jacob what do you want to do when we get there?" I asked him.

" What did I tell you about calling me by my full name Isabella?" Jake asked me.

" Whoops sorry I didn't mean to. Hey what did I tell you about calling me by my full name?" I asked him as I pushed him into a bush playfully.

"Hey is this how we're going to start on a date you pushing me in a bush?" Jake asked me.

" Hahaha hahaha. Maybe Jake." I said to him while I was laughing.

" Oh you're going to get it now Izzy." Jake sent to me as he was running towards me, but I backed away and then he ran into a bush again.

"Izzy!" Jake said while calling my name.

"Yes can I help you?" I asked him.

"You can help me by getting me off this bush." Jake said to me.

" Grab one of my crutches I'll pull you out." I said to him as he grabbed one on my crutches, and I pulled them out of the bushes.

"Wait what about your legs?" Jake asked to me.

"Jake I'm a flexible young girl, I think I can manage on standing on my one good leg so stop being a baby and let me pull you out." I said to him as I started to pull him out of the bushes again.

"Pull woman." Jake said to me as I already got him out.

"Jake I already got you out." I said to him as you looked on the floor, and he was okay.

"Oh never mind. Let's carry on!" Jake said to me as we continue our walk well Jake walked I used my crutches to help me.

"Okay we're here!" Jake said to me as I walked around.

"Where is here Jake?" I asked him confused.

" Butterfly bluff where else do you think we're going?" Jake asked me.

" Nowhere, just asking." I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

Once we arrived at butterfly bluff, I took out the blankets and it down on the floor and helped Izzy sat down.

"Careful Izzy, careful." I said to her as I helped her sat down on the blanket.

"Thanks Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Anytime Izzy!" I said to her as I sat down next to her and putted my arm around her.

"Jake, this the best date ever so far!" Izzy said to me.

" Aww Izzy thanks! you know I'm doing this for you." I said to her.

"Why me Jake?" Izzy asked me.

" No reason maybe it's because I'm going to take you somewhere special after you get completely better." I said to her.

" Where you taking me?!" Izzy asked me.

"I can't tell you it's a surprise." I said to her.

"Awe I love surprises!" Izzy said to me.

"I know you do." I said to her.

"Why can't you tell me what it is Jake?" Izzy asked me.

" Because I can't tell you what it is it will ruin the surprise that I have planned for us." I said to her.

" Boo. Tell me the surprise!" Izzy said to me.

"Nope you'll just have to wait until the end of the story to find out." I said to her.

"Fine." Izzy said to me as she folded her arms.

"Can we just change the subject?" I asked her.

"Sure! but I'll find out sooner or later than Jake." Izzy said to me.

" Yeah, good luck with that." I said to her.

"Izzy the progress you have been making over the past couple weeks, has been amazing! I am so proud of you. especially with your two surgeries "Izzy, you are a few weeks away to physical therapy land!" I said to her with excitement.

"oh yeah Izzy since you're doing a good job with not walking on your leg, you are going to get your cast off next week!" I said to her.

" Yay!" Izzy said with excitement.

"I just got to make the appointment first." I said to her.

"You forgot to make the appointment didn't you?" Izzy ask me.

"Apparently I've been spending so much time helping you, I forgot to make the appointment." I said to her.

" Jacob Hutchinson when we get back to the hydro if you are going to make that appointment for me. I do not want to spend another week in this cast." Izzy said to me.

"Yes ma'am!" I said to her.

"Okay it is getting late, let's go back before I lose my cool." I said to her.

"oh man Jake, can o do just on more thing?" Izzy asked me.

Then out of nowhere she leaned in and kiss me I tried to resist but it was too late I was already sunk in.

We actually kissed at the whole afternoon.

Cubby's POV

I woke up a few hours later wondering where Jake and Izzy were. That's when I saw a note.

"Hey Cubby! It's Jake listen Izzy and I went on a date so we won't be back until later on tonight we might be out all night, so don't worry we are fine if you're wondering where we are, we are at butterfly Ball but don't look for us there because we are making out I mean kissing...

Love you little bro your best friend Jake.

After I read the note, I was confused even though I didn't understand the kissing part but the making out part? Ewe.

So while my parents, were at Butterfly bluff kissing, even though I do not want to see that, so I went to mermaid lagoon to hang out with my girlfriend Stormy...

"you know I'm too much make it isn't good for you Stormy." I said to her.

"Cubby!" Stormy said to me.

"How are you?" Stormy asked me.

"I'm good, just came to see my favorite girlfriend." I said to her.

"Cubby, I'm your only girlfriend." Stormy said to me.

"Oh yeah haha that's true." I said to her.

"so what brings you to mermaid lagoon Cubby?" Stormy asked me.

" Oh nothing I was just in the neighborhood, and I was wondering if you want to go on another date with me?" I asked her.

" Sure! But actually Cubby I'm seeing someone else." Stormy said to me.

"Who?" I asked her.

"You silly!" Stormy said to me.

"Oh you got any good girl." I said to her.

"come down cubby I wasn't going to see another boy you're the only boy I'm in love with." Stormy said to me.

" You're in love with me?" I asked her.

"Hmm!" Stormy said to me while she nodded.

"Wow Stormy, I never knew that you were in love with me till now!" I said to her.

"Cubby I have always loved you since the day we met." Stormy said to me.

Izzy's POV

So after Jake and I finished kissing, we packed our stuff and went back to the tent.

"Yes we are back home." Jake said to himself.

"Hey where's Cubby again?" I asked him.

"He's with Stormy!" Jake said to me.

"Why did he leave you a note?" I asked him

"No cuz I can see him with her right now." Jake said to me.

" Jake, stop spying on Cubby!" I said to him as I hit him in the back of his head.

"Ouch Izzy, why did you hit me in the back of my head?" Jake asked me.

" Because Jake it is not polite when you spy on people especially when it's one of our matey." I said to him.

" Sorry." He said to me as he put the binoculars away.

"Jake, where did you get the binoculars?" I asked him.

"Internet." He said to me.

"Those look like my binoculars Jake." I said to him.

" Okay I kind of borrowed your binoculars last night when you were sleeping." Jake said to me.

"Jake are you spying on Cubby again?" I asked him.

"No." Jake lied to me.

" JACOB ALEX HUTCHINSON!" I yelled at him.

"Okay yes I'm spying on him again." Jake said to me.

"Give me my binoculars back!" I said to him as I asked him for my binoculars.

" Fine here I broke it anyway." Jake said to me wait what?

" What? Why did you break my binoculars?" I asked him.

" I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?" Jake asked me.

" Out of everything they're doing right now Jake this is the most sad and embarrassing that you did to me so no I don't forgive you because you broke my binoculars and I don't think I can ever ever forgive you again not until tomorrow morning." I said to him.

"Well at least you said tomorrow morning!" Jake said to me.

" Jake I love you, but this is the most ridiculous thing you ever did today." I said to him.

"Jake!" I said to him.

" Izzy I'm so sorry please forgive your boyfriend?" Jake asked me.

" Of course I forgive you Jake you're my boyfriend." I said to him.

"Wait a second why are you going to forgive me tomorrow morning?" Jake asked me.

" Jake I'm tired and I love you and I'm happy we had a good kiss but that's why I'll forgive you tomorrow because I am tired. I'll be in the tent taking a nap." I said to him as a crunched myself into the tent.

"So basically you're going to sleep?" Jake asked to me.

" You got that right Jake goodnight I love you!" I sent to him.

"Do you need any help laying down?" Jake asked me.

" I can manage! Good night." I said to him.

" Goodnight I love you more Izzy." Jake said to me as I went to sleep.

jake's pov

so i went in the tent with izzy's broken binoculars, i watched her sleeping. i i found with bad for breaking her binoculars, so i decided to try and fix it.

"okay okay okay so if i just put this piece here and then put this piece here and then put this metal piece here and...

crack*

"oh no i broke it even more." i said to myself.

"noe izzy will never forgive me." i said to myself.

so i left the tent with izzy's binoculars that are now more broken than ever, that's what i bumped into cubby.

"cubby!" i said to him he actually looks mad at me right now.

"jake i know you're my best friend, but i need to ask you this question what was that question? oh yes were you spying on me jake?" cubby asked me.

" cubby i would love to tell you the truth right now but i really need your help!" i said to him.

" oh sure! what's up buddy?" cubby asked me.

" i need your help fixing this..." i said to him as i showed him the broken binoculars.

" Jake izzy is going to kill you!" Cubby said to me.

"I'm aware of that Cubby. but how am I supposed to fix her binoculars, by tomorrow morning?"

" Okay Jake, I'm going to need tape, a twig, and a sandwich!" Cubby said to me.

" okay so you need tape twig and a sandwich wait a second... What is the sandwich for?" I asked him.

" I'm hungry I haven't eaten since breakfast Jake." Cubby said to me.

5 minutes later...

"Cubby I got everything you needed from The hideout tape, twig, and a sandwich." I said to him as I placed in the items on the sand.

"Thanks Jake! Now let's get this operation going before morning.

So, Cubby started the operation on Izzy's binoculars. First, he took the twig and jammed it into the broken piece second, he took the broken piece, and placed it on the peace that actually fit then he putted the tape on it.

"Cubby, is she going to survive?" I asked him

"Jake, this operation takes time give me a minute to finish it up." Cubby said to me.

" sorry buddy but I want this binoculars to be fixed by morning before Izzy wakes up, and starts to murder me once she finds out I broke her binoculars even more, it will be the end of me." I said to him.

"Jake stop freaking out like a baby, I'm almost done." Cubby said to me.

"Finished!" Cubby said to me.

"OMG Cubby, you fixed it and it looks brand new!" I said to him as I was now proud of him.

"Jake it is brand new!" Cubby said to me.

"Wait what?" I asked him in confusion.

"Jake all I did was buy her a new one with your money." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, that is so sweet. So the tape and twigs were for nothing?" I asked him.

"Yes Jake I'm sorry I tricked you but you need to give this to Izzy tomorrow morning." Cubby said to me.

"Thanks Cubby! You're the best, I'm going to give this to Izzy tomorrow morning, hopefully she can accept my apology." I said to him.

"You're welcome Jake!" Cubby said to him.

"Anyway I'm going to turn in for tonight so that way I can get Izzy her present."

**Izzy's POV**

I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed.

"Huh? Jake, why are you up so early before me?" I asked him.

" Izzy the reason why I'm up around me before you, is because I got you this..." Jake said to me as he handed me a box.

"Jake, what'd you get me?" I asked him.

"open it!" Jake said to me as I opened my gift.

"Oh my God Jake! you got me a promise ring, that has a bear on it and a heart, and you got me new binoculars! oh Jake, of course I forgive you I love you so much." I said to him.


	55. Chapter 55 heading back home

**Jake's POV**

So it was the time for us to go home. Cubby and I packed everything up, we got on Bucky and went back to the pirate island since Izzy has to hold onto her crutches.

"Cubby you got everything?" I asked him.

"Yes Jake I got everything you got the tent?" Cubby asked me.

" Yes Cubby I it the tent." I said to him.

" Oh look Jake, Izzy as fallen asleep." Cubby said to me as I looked at the sleeping Izzy, cuddling with her teddy bear closely.

I walked to her and stroked her hair.

So once we finally made it back to Pirate Island, I walked up to the still sleeping Izzy, and I picked her up in my arms then carried her to back to her bed, covered her with her blanket, and placed her teddy bear in her hand she then cuddled with it.

After I placed Izzy in bed, I had a quiet conversation with Cubby, so we don't wake up Izzy.

"So, Izzy is back on her bed." I said to him.

"Cool!" Cubby said to me.

" Hey Jake, can you help me with something please?" Cubby asked me.

"Sure Cubby! What is it that you need help with?" I asked him.

" I need help with, on making impression on Stormy, because she said that she loves me today, but I don't know how to impress her.

"Well what I did to impress Izzy was just to be myself so just to be yourself Cubby." I said to him.

"I don't know if I can be myself Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"Thanks Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"Anytime little bro!" I said to him.

After I gave Cubby my advice, I went on go check up on Izzy. Luckily she was still sleeping. So, I walk up to her bed, and stroked her cheek. That's when she woke up to it.

"Hey sleepyhead!" How are you felling?" I asked her.

"I'm good Jake! What time is it?" Izzy asked me.

"It's 3pm you practically the slept the whole morning, but don't worry I saved you lunch." I said to her.

" Gee thanks Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"You're welcome Izzy!" I said to her.

" So, if you're hungry come to the kitchen okay!?" I said to her.

"Okay Jake, thanks!" Izzy said to me.

"Hey Jake?" Izzy called for me.

"Yes Izzy" i said to her.

"Can we go for a walk together just the two of us?" Izzy asked me as I smiled.

"I think we can make that happen Izzy." I said to her as I grabbed her crutches.

"Here are your crutches, let's go on that walk Izzy." I said to her as I helped her out of bed and we went on our walk.

"So Izzy, are you excited for your cast to come off your leg next week?" I asked her.

" Really excited Jake!" Izzy said to her as we continued our walk.

"Izzy, you okay?" I asked her.

"yes Jake I'm fine, can we go back inside?" Izzy asked me.

" you don't want to continue walking?" I asked her.

" no thank you can we just go back inside please?" Izzy asked to me.

"Sure come on!" I said to her as we both went back inside The hideout.

"Hey, Jake I am going to watch some TV." Izzy said to me.

"Okay Izzy!" I said to her

So as Izzy was in the living room watching TV, I was in the kitchen having a conversation with Cubby.

"Hey Cubby!" I said to him.

"Hey Jake! Are you excited about Izzy getting her cast off her leg next week?"

"Yeah I'm super excited Cubby! But I am going to miss giving her piggy back rides." I said to him.

" Jake you can still give her piggy back rides, if she's tired of walking you can definitely give Izzy piggy back rides." Cubby said to me.

**Izzy's POV**

I was in the living room, watching Dancing with the Stars. I know that if Jake sees me watching this show, I'm going to be in trouble for this.

"Man I'm hungry!" I said to myself.

so I got my crutches and crushed my way to the kitchen thank God Jake and cubby aren't inside the kitchen right now because they are outside playing a game.

I opened the fridge to see what's good for me to eat, that's when I spotted another drink so I decided to take it and went back to the living room to continue watching Dancing with the Stars.

**Cubby's POV**

once Jake and I was done praying our game, I went to the kitchen to have myself a nice glass of milk that I saved. but once I opened the fridge it was gone.

"Jake, have you seen my milk anywhere? I left it in the fridge, for me to drink later on." I asked him.

"did you leave a note in there or did you leave a note attached to the drink?" Jake asked me.

"Yes and it said do not touch the milk."

"I don't know cubby but I'll make sure to ask Izzy." Jake said to me as he was now walking to the living room.

**Jake's** **POV**

as I was walking into the living room I saw Izzy watching Dancing with the Stars, and I also see a cup that is empty and white stuff over it and I knew that was milk.

"IZZY ROSE GREEN! I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOUNG LADY." I started to yell at her.

" hi Jake!" Izzy said to me as I was now really upset with her.

" have you seen Cubby's drink?" I asked her.

"No. And I don't know what you're talkin about Jake." she said to me.

" oh yeah then why is there a cup on the table?" I asked her.

"Oops that was Cubby's wasn't it?" Izzy asked me.

"IZZY THIS IS NOT THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE DONE THIS YOU KNOW WHAT NO TV FOR YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT YOUNG LADY." I said to her.


	56. Chapter 56 Izzy is grounded

**Chapter 56 Izzy is grounded**

**Izzy's POV**

After Jake yelled at me and sending me to our room, I felt bad for drinking Cubby's milk.

"Hey, Izzy I need to talk to you about your behavior now.

"I'm sorry Jake." I said to him.

"I am very disappointed in you today Izzy." Jake said to me.

"JAKE I AM SORRY!" I yelled at him.

"Don't ever yell at me again." Jake said to me.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOUR NOT MY FATHER." I said to him.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way IZZY." Jake said to me.

" Jake wait I'm sorry I said that." I said to him.

"I know." Jake said to me.

"Then why are you being mean to me?" I asked him.

"Me? What about YOU ANS YOUR BEHAVIORS LATELY YOU HAVE NOTHING BUT A BAD GIRL IZZY AND YOU NEED TO LEARN A LESSON FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND CUBBY." Jake said to me as he left the room leaving me crying on my pillow.

**Jake's POV**

I had to yell at Izzy cuz she needed to learn not to take thing that don't belong to her.

First she takes and drinks my blackcurrant, then she goes and drinks Cubby's milk? I really think she needs to see a talk therapist as well.

"Cubby I am really upset, mad and angry." I said to him.

"At who the clothes market that sold you those clothes?" Cubby asked me.

" No cubby I'm talking about Izzy!" I said to him.

"Oh. Let me guess you're mad at her for stealing your blackcurrant and you're also mad at her for watching Dancing with the Stars alongside that I'm also mad at her for drinking my milk." Cubby said to me.

"Look, I love her, but she needs to stop with stealing our drinks." Cubby said to me.

"Yeah." I said to him.

" I mean ever since her leg got broken, she has been nothing but a stealing, no goodie girlfriend of your Jake." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby don't say that about Izzy. I know she feels bad about stealing our drinks but, do you really need to be mean about it?" I asked her.

" Yes!" I wish she broke her whole body." Cubby said to himself.

But what I didn't know was that Izzy was listening to our conversation and what the last thing Cubby had just said.

**Izzy's POV**

I couldn't believe what Cubby just said about me. I just had to leave the hideout right now.

"Why would Cubby said that to me?" I asked myself.

Jake's POV

That's when I heard crying out of our hideout.

"Wait a go Cubby." I said to him as I slapped him across the head.

"Ouch." Cubby said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Jake what was that for?" Cubby asked me.

"For being an idiot." I said to him.

"I didn't mean to be an idiot all I said was... Oh no I hurt Izzy's feelings." Cubby said to me.

" Yeah you did thanks to you, she's going to think that she's going to fall on a clife... Uh oh Cubby, stay here I'll be back." I said to him as a ran out The hideout and chaced after Izzy.

After I burst out The hideout, I found Izzy sitting on the sand, sobbing.

"Oh man Izzy." I said to myself as I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Is this sand taken? I asked as I sat down on the sand next to her.

"Is he I'm sorry for what Cubby said about you." I said to her.

"Jake, it's okay." Izzy said to me.

" No Izzy it's not okay, I thought you would jump off a cliff." I said to her as I thought.

"Jake how would I jump off a cliff, with the one broken leg?" Izzy asked me.

"I don't know that's what Cubby said." I told her.

" I'm going to ignore cubby for the rest of the night, since he wants to be mean to his big sister." Izzy said to me.

" Izzy, you're taking this maturely! I'm proud of you." I said to her.

" Thank you Jake." Izzy said to me.

As I helped Izzy up off the sand, we went back inside the hideout, to only see Cubby doing something really DANGEROUS...

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS!" I yelled at him as I saw him holding a knife trying to cut himself for what he said to Izzy.

"CUBBY ADRIEN ANDREWS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked him.

"Trying to cut myself cuz I don't deserve to live." Cubby said to us as Izzy walked up to him and gently took the knife away from him and he put it in the sink.

"Cubby sit down." Izzy said to as he sat down one of the chairs.

"Cubby, cutting yourself is not going to help you and it's not safe if you did do that you would be died." Izzy said to him.

" Look Izzy about what I said I'm sorry." Cubby said to her while apologizing to her.

"I know you are and I accept that, but you really hurt my feelings so can you please try and not say those things in front of me?" Izzy asked him.

" Yes I'll try thanks mother!" Cubby said to her as Izzy and I both laughed.

" No problems son." Izzy said to him.

"I have an idea how about all three of us watch a movie!" Cubby suggested.

"Cubby that is an awesome idea what movie do you think we should watch and you should pick." I said to him.

" How about bad hair day with Laura marano Leigh-Allyn Baker." Cubby said to us.

"I love that movie and it's funny!" Izzy said to us.

So we all went to the living room and I got the bad hair day DVD put it inside the DVD player and started the movie.

But of course halfway through the movie, Izzy fell asleep on my lap. Which I am actually mind her sleeping on my lap, besides she is adorable. As Izzy fell asleep on my lap, I started to stroke her cheek, and I whispered this to her.

"Sweet dreams my little angel!" I whispered to her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

So, after bad hair day was over, I gently carry Izzy to her bad covered her up with a blanket, and also put in her teddy bear next to her as she cuddled with it. Cubby carried her crutches, and he gently placed it on the edge of her little table that way she can get it easier.

We ran out of popcorn so we decided to have a salad during the movie earlier.

"So Cubby, what you think about the movie?" I asked him.

" It was lovely, I liked the ending." Cubby said to me.

"Me to Cubby!" I said to him.

"Jake I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Cubby said to me as he climbed the ladder and on to him too bunk bed. And I was just on the bottom reading my comic books.


	57. Chapter 57 Cubby starts to be mean again

**Chapter 57 Cubby starts to be mean again**

**Izzy's POV**

I woke up the next morning starting to feel stomach pain.

"oh my stomach my stomach my beautiful cute stomach." I said as I was hiding my stomach like really tight.

Cubby's POV

I was the next one o wake up but, just to go use the restroom.

"Knock, knock*

" Who is it?" Izzy asked me.

" It's Cubby, and I need to use the restroom." I said to her.

"Well, you're going to have to wait." Izzy said to me.

"COME ON!" I yelled against the door.

"Cubby, is everything okay? "Jake asked me.

"No. Your girlfriend is taking her sweet time in the restroom, and I really got to go." I said to him.

"Izzy, it's Jake, are you almost done?" Jake asked her against the door.

" Yeah I'm almost done baby." Izzy said to him.

" You see she's almost done." Jake said to me.

"She better be almost done." I said to myself.

"CUBBY!" Jake yelled at me.

"Sorry!" I said to him.

"OH COME ON!" Izzy yelled inside the restroom.

"I am done!" Izzy said to me.

"Finally!" I said as I walked inside the restroom, and slammed the door.

"AWW COCONUT!" I said ad i looked into the toilet.

"IZZY, YOU CLOGGED UP THE TOLIET." I yelled at her.

"HEY, I HAD TO USE THE TOLIET!" Izzy yelled at me.

"What is going on over here?" Jake asked us.

"Izzy clogged up the toliet." I told to him.

" Cubby, go to your room." Jake said to me.

" What for?" I asked him.

"Cubby, JUST GO." Jake said to me.

"BUT I AM NOT MAKING THIS UP." I yelled at him.

" I know Cubby, but I really need you to go get the plunger, and go plunge the toilet." Jake said to me.

" Why do I have to go in plunge the toilet?" I asked him.

" Because, of Izzy's broken leg." Jake said to me.

"I hope your girlfriend falls off a cliff." I said to him.

" Cubby, that's not nice." Jake said to me.

" I hope you fall off a cliff to Jake." I said to him.

"THAT WAY I CAN HAVE THE HIDEOUT TO MYSELF JERKS." I said to them as a ran to my bed.

Jake's POV

I couldn't believe what Cubby said to me and Izzy and that was not nice at all.

"Izzy, are you okay?" I asked her as I knew she started to cry right now.

"Why does Cubby have to be so mean?" Izzy asked me.

" Don't worry Izzy I'm going to call Peter Pan over, so he can deal with Cubby." I said to her as I started texting Peter Pan.

"Hey Peter Pan it's Jake, you need to get cubby out of the hide out for a while, because he is being so mean to Izzy. Cubby told me that he hopes Izzy falls off a cliff twice, he also said that to me. So can you please come over here quick and get him out of here? Thanks man!" I said as I sended him the text.

**Peter** **Pan's** **POV**

I was inside my hideout until, I got a text from Jake.

"Hey Peter Pan it's Jake, you need to get cubby out of the hide out for a while, because he is being so mean to Izzy. Cubby told me that he hopes Izzy falls off a cliff twice, he also said that to me. So can you please come over here quick and get him out of here? Thanks man!

"Hey Jake it's Peter Pan I'm coming right now thanks for the text!

While I was waiting for Peter Pan to arrive, I went to have a calmly talk with calmly talk to with Cubby.

"Hey Cubby! Can we talk?" I asked him.

" Why so you can yell at me again?" Cubby asked me.

"No I just want to have a nice calmly talk with you Cubby." I said to him.

" What do you want Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"Actually I want to ask you what was that all about?" I asked him.

" I feel jealous right now Jake! You have been helping Izzy since she got out of the hospital." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby you know what I just told you. Izzy can't do the things she used to do." I said to him.

" I know I know because of her stupid broken leg." Cubby said to me.

" Don't you ever ever call my girlfriend's legs stupid." I said to him.

" You know what I'm going to break her leg more." Cubby said to me. Wait what?

"Cubby you're not going to break Izzy's lag even more!" I said to him.

" Yes I am she doesn't deserve that leg Jake." Cubby said to me as I got rally mad at him right now.

"Robert Adrian Andrews you are not going to break my girlfriend's leg even more." I said to him as I grab him by the collar.

" Jake, let go of me right now!" Cubby said to me.

" I'm not going to let you break her leg even more Cubby. Has she suffered enough already! She's had two surgeries already, and she is not going for a third. So can you please stop being mean to her?" I asked him as he was trying to get away from me.

"Cubby what is the matter?" I asked him.

"Cubby tell me what is the matter with you this week?" I asked him.

"Cubby answer me what has gotten into you? You've been mean to Izzy, since she got back from the hospital." I said to him as he started to cry.

" Cubby what's the matter?" I asked him.

"I didn't mean to be mean to you, or Izzy. I was just upset that ever since she got back from the hospital, I thought you and Izzy would forget about me." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby, we would never forget you. Sure Izzy needs more attention right now, but we would never forget you is that what you are afraid of? Are you afraid of that once Izzy's leg is healed you think we might forget about you?" I asked him.

"Yes." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby we would never ever in a million years forget you. We love you buddy no matter what happens we're still mateys we're still best friends we're still a family. And that is the most important thing you have is family cubby. We are your family and no matter what happens, we will always take care of you." I said to him as I give him a hug.

"There there it's okay Cubby." i said to him.

"I'm sorry Jake I'm sorry." Cubby said to me as tears come down.

" It's okay buddy but I think you should go apologize to Izzy." I said to him.

" Do I have to?" Cubby asked me.

" Yes Cubby! I'm sorry but you're going to have to be punished after that about what you said to her and me that really hurt our feelings Cubby." I said to him.

"Okay!" Cubby said to as tears still coming down his cheeks

"It's going to be alright Cubby. I think once you are done apologizing to Izzy, a nap can refresh your mind." I told him.

" Okay." Cubby said to me as he was walking up to Izzy.

**Izzy's POV**

I was in the kitchen crying, until Cubby came in.

"Izzy, can I come in please?" Cubby asked me as I crunched my way tell him and then slapped him across the face making him fall down.

"OUCH! Izzy, I only came into the kitchen just to apologize to you. Now you slapped me across the face with one of your crutches." Cubby said to me.

"You really hurt me cubby I don't think I can forgive you ever again I said to him.

**Cubby's POV**

After Izzy hit me with one of her crutches, I started to bleed.

"Izzy, I thought we were friends, why did you hit me?" I asked her.

"Because I don't deserve an apology from you, saying that I should go jump off a cliff twice to me I am very very upset with you Cubby. Don't talk to me ever again." Izzy said to me as she left the kitchen leaving me on the floor bleeding.

**Jake's POV**

I was using the bathroom, until I heard crying in the kitchen.

"Cubby?" I asked as I ran out of the bathroom, and in to the kitchen.

"Cubby? are you alright?" I asked him as I saw some blood coming down his arm.

"Cubby, are you bleeding?" I asked him.

"Yes!" Cubby said to me.

" Who did this to you?" I asked him.

"I'll give you a hint. it's someone you're dating." Cubby said to me.

"IZZY! CAN YOU COME HERE PLEASE!" I called her name while yelling.

" Did somebody call me?" Izzy asked us as I folded my arm because, I was really mad at what age did to poor Cubby.

"Izzy, did you hit Cubby with one of your CRUTCHES?" I asked her.

"Yes I did Jake! Because he shouldn't have said those things to me." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy I know what Cubby said to us was wrong, BUT DID YOU HAVE TO GO AHEAD AND HIT HIM WITH ONE OF YOUR CRUTCHES?" I asked her.

" THAT IS SO UNLIKE YOU IZZY. WE DO NOT HIT PEOPLE ESPECIALLY IF IT'S CUBBY." I said to her.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" I said to her.

"AND I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO SCHEDULE A TALK THERAPIST FOR YOU, ONCE YOU'RE OUT OF THAT CAST NEXT WEEK." I said to her.

"Come on Cubby let's get you cleaned up." I said to him as I helped him up.

" Jake I came as fast as I can what happened?" Peter Pan asked me as he flew through the window.

"Peter Pan, not now please." I said to him as he flew to where I'm cleaning Cubby's injuries.

"Oh my God cubby did someone hit you?" Peter asked him.

" Why won't you go ask the girl who did hit me." Cubby said to him.

" You're not talkin about Izzy are you?" Peter asked him.

" Ding ding ding ding ding you won a prize Peter Pan! Jake tell him what he's won." Cubby said to me.

" Peter you have won a long talk with Izzy good luck." I said to him.

**Peter Pan's POV**

I flew to their bedrooms, as I saw Izzy already breaking things.

"Izzy stop!" I said to her as she stopped breaking things and apparently she was breaking Cubby's stuff.

"Izzy what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm breaking Cubby's stuff." Izzy said to me as she continued to throw break Cubby's stuff.

"Izzy these aren't yours. If you want to break things break your own stuff." I said to her.

"Izzy what are you do?" I asked her as I didn't know what happened next was shocking.

Izzy took Jake's iPad and threw it out the window making it break.

"ISABELLA ROSE GREEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID RIGHT NOW." I said to her.

" WELL BELIEVE IT BE PETER PAN CUZ I GET IT." Izzy said to me.

"You do not raise your voice at me, you are going to stay in this room for the rest of the night because your behavior is unacceptable." I said to her as I flew out the window and took the broken pieces of Jake's iPad.

"I hate you!" Izzy said to me.

"What did you just say?" I asked her.

"I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU." Izzy said to me.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Izzy. Because once your leg is fully healed, and you are able to walk again completely, you are going to spend the rest of the week with me. You are not allowed to see Cubby or Jake especially him." Except to her.

" But Jake was supposed to take me out on a special surprise date." Izzy said to me.

" Oh I know about the surprise Jake has planned for you, but you can forget about that Izzy cuz you're not going to be able to go." I said to her.

" But why? Why can't I go Peter?" Izzy asked me.

" Oh I don't know BECAUSE OF YOUR BAD BEHAVIOR LATELY." I said to her.

" This is so unfair." Izzy said to me.

"I'm sorry Izzy, but since you live in Neverland you live by my rules." I sent to her.

" Well maybe your rules suck Peter." Izzy said to me.

"I still can't believe you right now Izzy, you are grounded for the rest of the night. Go to sleep now." I said to her as I left the room.

"MY

P

"MY IPAD" Jake said as you walked in the room and saw his broken tablet on the table after I put it there.

" Izzy would you like to tell your boyfriend what you did to his TABLET?" I asked her.

" I threw it out the window, and broke it." Izzy told him.

"Izzy, this is the second tablet you broke." Jake said to her.

" I don't know if I should forgive you, because this is the second tablet you broke." Jake said to her.

" Please forgive me Jake I'm sorry." Izzy said to him.

" I'm sorry I'M SORRY, NOT ONLY DO HITTED CUBBY, STOLE HIS AND MY DRINK, BROKE YOUR LEG, BUT BREAKING MY TABLET IS WAY OFF THE LINE IZZY." Jake said to her.

" Jake I'm sorry." Izzy said to him.

"I will never ever forgive you for what you did to my tablet Izzy. And you can forget about that special beautiful Surprise I got for you, because I'm canceling it." Jake said to her.

" No no no no no no no no." Izzy said to him.

" I'm sorry Izzy that I ever ever trusted you." Jake said to her.

"So what are you going to break up with me now Jake?" Izzy asked him.

" No I'm not going to break up with you I'm just not going to talk to you." Jake said to her.

"Peter, can you do something?" Izzy asked me as I just followed Jake into the kitchen.

"Oh so you're giving me the silent treatment too. Fine when I get out of this cast, I'm breaking everything in The hideout including CUBBY'S COCONUT COLLECTION." Izzy said across the room.

Jake's POV

Peter, Cubby, and I were having a conversation about Izzy's behavior.

"I can't believe what is he just did tp my iPad." I said to them as I started the conversation.

" I'm sorry about what she did to your iPad." Cubby said to me.

"Thanks but it doesn't help." I said to him.

" Not only she broke your iPad Jake, cubby being mean to her." Peter said to me.

"Hey I said I was sorry to Jake but I was about to say sorry to Izzy until she hit me with her crutches." Cubby said to him.

" I just feel bad for her." I said to them.

"Why is that Jake?" Peter and Cubby both asked me.

" I mean she's been through alot. Falling down stairs, breaking her leg, having two surgeries on her leg, severe chickenpox, being in a wheelchair, being knocked down the stairs by Cubby. Everything." I said to them.

" Hey do you hear crying?" I asked to them as we walked to the room and saw Izzy crying her eyes out.

"I feel bad for yelling at her." I said to them.

"Me too." Peter said to me.

"I feel bad for being mean to her." Cubby said to us.

I walked up to Izzy's bed and ask her what's wrong.

"Hey what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"JAKE, EVERYTHING I DON'T FEEL LIKE I HAVE NOBODY IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY." She said to me as she continued to sob.

" Come here!" I said to her as I picked her up and put her on my lap and just hugged her as Peter and Cubby, continue to hear her crying and sobbing.

"It's okay Izzy, it's okay there there your boyfriend's here." I said to her as I cradled her back and forth.

"I know you've been going through a lot Izzy, and I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said to her.

" I'm sorry I broke your iPad Jake." Izzy said to me.

" I forgive you Izzy. You know I always do." I sent to her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and then a hug to calm her down.


	58. Chapter 58 Izzy apologizes

**Chapter 58 Izzy** **apologizes**

**Izzy's POV**

I was still on Jake's lap, crying on his chest.

"I am a horrible friend." I cried to myself.

" Izzy your not a horrible friend you just have some bad behaviors that you need to work on." Jake said to me.

"I know, Jake but that's not why I'm a horrible friend." I said to him.

"Oh. Then why are you a horrible friend?" Jake asked me.

" Because I hitted Cubby, that's why I'm a horrible friend I should have never done that." I said to him.

" I just wish I can apologize to him right now." I said to him as I was still crying my eyes out.

As if on cue Cubby came walking over with Peter Pan.

"Hey Izzy!" Both Peter Pan and Cubby said to me.

" Cubby I'm sorry okay I'm really really sorry." I said to him.

" It's okay Izzy didn't mean to. I understand that you are going through a lot of things right now." Cubby said to me.

" Well since we are all apologizing I guess I'm next." Peter said to himself.

" Izzy I'm sorry for yelling at you I know I'm not your parent but I am your guardian so is Jake.": Peter said to me.

**Jake's POV**

So as Izzy was taking her nap, Cubby and I had a conversation about her.

"So Jake what day Izzy getting her cast off her leg?" Cubby asked me.

"Well I do know she's getting her cast off on leg next week, but I don't know the exact day." I said to him.

"How about you just call the receptionist and ask." Cubby congested.

"Cubby that is the most awesome idea you ever thought of." I said to him.

"hi Lisa this is Jake Hutchinson Izzy's boyfriend the reason why I'm calling is because I want to know what exact day Izzy's getting her cast off her leg?" I asked her.

" Well course Jake hold on a second." Lisa said to me as she was looking on the computer...

"Izzy's getting her cast off her leg on Monday at 5 a.m next week!" Lisa said to me.

" Well what did she say?" Cubby asked me as I was still on the phone.

"She said Monday 5 a.m. next week." I said to him.

"Awesome!" Cubby whispered.

"Thanks Lisa you're the best have a good morning bye." I said to her.

" My pleasure Jake see you guys next week." Lisa said to me as we both hung up the phone.

" I can't wait for next week!" I said with excitement.

"Is that once Izzy's leg is out of that cast, you just can't wait to dance with her again after she learns how to walk?" Cubby asked me.

" Exactly!" Accept him as we both got off of Izzy's bed and went to the kitchen to continued our conversation.

"So Jake, what's the special surprise you're going to give Izzy?" Cubby asked me.

" that's not what I'm going to give her, but it's somewhere that I'm going to take her to." I said to him.

" Jake tell me I'm not going to tell I promise." Cubby said to me.

" I'm taking her to Hawaii." I said to him in a whisper.

" Wow that's romantic!" Cubby said to me.

"I know aren't I the best boyfriend?" I asked him.

" You are the best boyfriend Jake!" Cubby said to me.

As we were continuing our conversation Izzy came in.

"Cubby you better not say anything!" I said to him.

" Don't worry Jake I'm not going to say anything." Cubby said to me.

" Hey guys! what's going on?" Izzy asked us.

" We were just talking about how beautiful your hair looks." Cubby said to her.

" Aww! That is so sweet thanks Cubby." Izzy said to him as she crunched over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek like a big sister.

"Nice save Cubby!" I sent him as I gave him a fist bump.

"Told you I wouldn't tell!" Cubby said to me.

"you kept your word good job buddy!" I said to him.

"Hey, Jake I have a question for you." Izzy said to me.

" Sure Izzy! What's your question?" I asked her.

"would you rather have a romantic beautiful date with the girl you're dating, or go to the Moon?" Izzy asked me.

" Well I would love to go to the moon but to be honest I would just take you to the Moon by myself and we can just have a romantic date on the moon." I said to her.

" Aww that is the most awesome answer you ever said Jake that's why I love you." Izzy said to me.

"okay my turn!" Cubby said to us.

"Go for it Cubby!" Izzy and I both said to him.

" Okay would you rather go one day without underwear, or married a hot girl ever?" Cubby asked us.

" Definitely marry the hot girl ever especially about how grown is sitting right next to me." I said to him as I turned to Izzy and gave her a future wink.

" Really I would just go one day without underwear." Cubby said to us.

" Okay one that's disgusting and two why?" I asked him.

" Because it would be funny hahaha!" Cubby said to us.

"Cubby you are one weird kid but we love you for that anyway." I said to him.

So while Cubby was cooking us Mac and cheese with shrimp, I was in the living room reading my comic books.

"Lunch is ready!" Cubby said to me as I was running into the kitchen sliding across the floor.

"Nice!" Cubby said to me.

"Thanks!" I said to him.

" Cubby, this lunch is really delicious!" Izzy said to him.

"Izzy? When did you get here?" I asked her.

"I was already her got here you silly." Izzy said to me.

"Oh." I said I said to her.

So we all ate our lunch, and it was delicious!

**Izzy's POV**

So we all went into the living room and watched it and episode of Austin Ally on Disney plus and the episode we watched was wedding bells wacky birds.

"Hahaha hahaha Dez is so funny!" I said as I was laughing at every funny part were Dez was making a mess.

"Dez is so stupid, if Ally just moved to the left side and not to hit by the door, then the cake would have been fine." I said as I commented on Dez.

" Well, that's how the writers wanted to do it." Izzy said to me

**Cubby's POV**

So after the show was over, I had to ask my crew a question.

"Hey guys, do you two think I should take Stormy out on another date?" I asked them.

"Yes!" They both said to me.

"But I am not so sure about it though." I said to them.

"Why aren't you sure Cubby?" Jake asked me.

"Because Everytime I go on a date with her, I have nothing to talk about." I said to him.

"Well what do you talk about with her?" Izzy asked me.

"Nothing NADA zip zero." I said to her.

"Okay, Cubby we are going to help you!" Izzy said to me.

"How?" I asked her.

10 minutes later...

" You look beautiful with a mermaid tail Izzy!" Jake said to her.

"Call me stormy!" Izzy said to him.

"Nice try Izzy." Jake said to her.

" Cubby, pretend Izzy is Stormy, and you want to talk to her about stuff what do you want to talk about with her?" Jake asked me.

" I don't know every time I look at her, she looks beautiful and then I start to choke." I said to him.

" Cubby, you okay?" Izzy asked me.

"Maybe stormy and I aren't meant to be." I said to her.

"Cubby don't say that, you and Stormy are meant to be! Like me and Izzy!" Jake said to me.

"you really think me and Stormy are meant to be Jake?" I asked him.

" Yes buddy just think about it you and stormy married having kids." Jake said to me.

" Whoa hold up their Jake I have a long way to go before that happens." I said to him.

" But you are right I've always wanted to have kids one day with her. But that won't happen to the near future buddy." I said to him.

"the problem is that what am I supposed to talk to her about?" I asked them again.

"How about your haircut?" Jake suggested.

"Nah besides I never had a haircut before." I said to him.

" How about the first day you two met?" Izzy suggested.

" Not a chance I don't actually remember the first time I met her." I said to them.

"you know what I'm just going to wing it!" I said to them.

"Besides I think I know what I want to talk about with her." I said to them as I got up from the couch went to our room, and got ready to ask stormy out on another date.

"Hey, Cubby how would you like for me to cut your hair just a little trim?" Jake asked me.

" Yes please Dad!" I said to him as I called him dad.

Jake's POV

So I got my cutting scissors to start cutting Cubby's hair.

First I started to cut the sides a little tiny bit, then I took his long hair that sticks up from his bandana and trimmed it down a bit.

"There you go Cubby you're all done." I said to him.

"That was fast!" Cubby said to me.

"it was a fast haircut plus you got to get ready for your date." I sent to him as I pulled out a tuxedo for him.

" Jake, you got me a tuxedo?" Cubby asked me.

" Yes I did Romeo! Now go put them on buddy!" I said to him.

" Okay!" he said to me as he went into the bathroom and changed into the tuxedo.

5 minutes later..

"What do you guys think?" Cubby asked us as he walked up to us and we were wowed.

" Cubby, you look dashingly handsome!" Izzy said to me.

"I think you Ms. Green!" Cubby said to her.

"You ready for your date Cubby?" I asked him.

"Yes I am. Jake, would you like to take me to women lagoon so I can have my date with my mother my girl?" Cubby asked me.

"I would be delighted to take you Cubby! Come on!" I said to him as I took his hand and we walked to mermaid lagoon.

**Cubby's POV**

Once we made it to mermaid lagoon stormy wasn't there.

"That's weird I thought stormy would be here." I said to myself.

"don't worry Cubby, we'll find her." Jake said to me.

"I hope so Jake I'm worried about her right now." I said to him.

So Jake and I went on a search for Stormy.

"Jake, where could she be I'm getting worried." I said to her.

" It's going to be alright buddy will find her." I said to him.

" We'll find her calm down man!" Jake said to me as we continued to search for Stormy.

But as we saw looked like blood, Jake and I ran to check it out but once we got to the check point, we saw Stormy bleeding.

"STORMY!!!!" I yelled out her name as I ran towards her side.

"Stormy, are you alright?" I asked her.

"No, I'm not Cubby." Stormy said to me.

" Jake go back to the hideout, and get me the first aid kit." I said to him.

" On it!" Jake said as he ran back to the hideout to get the first aid kit for me.

**Jake's POV**

So I ran back inside the hideout just to get the first aid kit for Cubby, until I saw Izzy taking a nap on my bed.

"Aww she is so cute when she is sleeping.

"Focus Jake focus!" I said to myself as I grabbed the first aid kit and ran make to were Cubby was waiting for me.

"Cubby I got the first aid kit!" I said to him.

" Thanks!" Cubby said to me as he took the first aid kit opened it up, and took care of Stormy's tail.

"Stormy don't worry I'm going to take you inside The hideout." I said to her.

" I'm sorry you are going to take her inside The hideout?" Jake asked me.

"Yes she needed me." I said to him.

"Okay but if she does anything stupid she's leaving." Jake said to me as I just ignore him.

**Cubby's POV**

As I brought Stormy inside The hideout, I payed her down on Izzy's bed.

"Oh come on you had to put her on Izzy's bed? Why can't you put her on your bed?" Jake asked.

" Because I want to keep an eye on her." I said to him.

" I said it before and I can say it again she better not do anything stupid Cubby!" Jake said to me.

"Jake, can you just let her sleep on Izzy's bed please?" I asked him.

"Fine she can stay." Jake said to me as I hugged him**.**So, after Jake accepted stormy to stay with us, I decided to go to make her some soup.

"stormy I'll be right back I'm going to make you some soup." I said to her.

"Don't be too long Cubby." Stormy said to me.

As I was in the kitchen making stormy some soup, Izzy came into the kitchen.

"Hey Cubby!" Izzy said to me.

"Oh hey how your leg Izzy? " I asked her.

" It's okay! Thank goodness, I finally get to have this cast off my leg next week." Izzy said to me.

" I know Jake and I are really proud of you!" I said to her.

"Thanks Cubby!" Izzy said to me.

"You know it was really nice of you to let stormy sleep on my bed." Izzy said to me.

"yeah she really needs me!" I said to her.

" I really understand Cubby. I mean you and stormi are really good together you two are best friends more than friends now I mean I'm so proud of you!" Izzy said to me.

" You're cooking super for stormy?" Izzy asked me.

"Yeah! you want some?" I asked her.

"Sure Thanks Cubby!" she said to me as I gave her some soup.

"Here let me help you." I said to her as I helped her sit down on the chair.

"Cubby, are you being nice to me just because Stormy is here?" Izzy asked me.

"No, I'm only being nice to you, because you're my big sister and I just feel bad that I put you through all of this." I said to her.

"Hey Cubby, it's not your fault. it's my fault if I had a run around The hideout and fallen down those stairs, this would have never happened." Izzy said to me.

Once Izzy and I continued our conversation, Jake came rushing into the kitchen.

"Cubby it's Stormy she collapsed on the floor." Jake said to me.

"What? how?" I asked him.

"I don't know she started to sweat and then she just collapsed on the floor." Jake said to me.

" okay okay okay uh Jake, call 911, I'll go see what's wrong with her." I said as I rushed over to Stormy.

" Stormy Stormy, can you hear me? Stormy?" I asked her but no answer.

**Jake's** **POV**

I was now getting ready to call 911..

"911 what's your emergency?" The operators asked me.

"Jake hand me the phone quick!" Cubby said to me as I handed him the phone.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked Cubby.

" hi yes this is Cubby Adrian Andrews please send an ambulance right away!" Cubby said to the operator.

" don't worry sir an ambulance is on its way right now." the operator said to Cubby as he hung up the phone.

"Stormy don't worry the ambulance is on its way." Cubby said to her.

As if on time the ambulance came, putted stormy on a gurney, and putted her in the back of the ambulance.

"Guys can you come with me?" Cubby asked us as Izzy and I smiled.

So the three of us went in the back of the ambulance with cubby sitting on a bench holding stormy's hand, and we all went to the hospital.


	59. Chapter 59 what is wrong with Stormy

**Chapter 58 Izzy** **apologizes**

**Izzy's POV**

I was still on Jake's lap, crying on his chest.

"I am a horrible friend." I cried to myself.

" Izzy your not a horrible friend you just have some bad behaviors that you need to work on." Jake said to me.

"I know, Jake but that's not why I'm a horrible friend." I said to him.

"Oh. Then why are you a horrible friend?" Jake asked me.

" Because I hitted Cubby, that's why I'm a horrible friend I should have never done that." I said to him.

" I just wish I can apologize to him right now." I said to him as I was still crying my eyes out.

As if on cue Cubby came walking over with Peter Pan.

"Hey Izzy!" Both Peter Pan and Cubby said to me.

" Cubby I'm sorry okay I'm really really sorry." I said to him.

" It's okay Izzy didn't mean to. I understand that you are going through a lot of things right now." Cubby said to me.

" Well since we are all apologizing I guess I'm next." Peter said to himself.

" Izzy I'm sorry for yelling at you I know I'm not your parent but I am your guardian so is Jake.": Peter said to me.

**Jake's POV**

So as Izzy was taking her nap, Cubby and I had a conversation about her.

"So Jake what day Izzy getting her cast off her leg?" Cubby asked me.

"Well I do know she's getting her cast off on leg next week, but I don't know the exact day." I said to him.

"How about you just call the receptionist and ask." Cubby congested.

"Cubby that is the most awesome idea you ever thought of." I said to him.

"hi Lisa this is Jake Hutchinson Izzy's boyfriend the reason why I'm calling is because I want to know what exact day Izzy's getting her cast off her leg?" I asked her.

" Well course Jake hold on a second." Lisa said to me as she was looking on the computer...

"Izzy's getting her cast off her leg on Monday at 5 a.m next week!" Lisa said to me.

" Well what did she say?" Cubby asked me as I was still on the phone.

"She said Monday 5 a.m. next week." I said to him.

"Awesome!" Cubby whispered.

"Thanks Lisa you're the best have a good morning bye." I said to her.

" My pleasure Jake see you guys next week." Lisa said to me as we both hung up the phone.

" I can't wait for next week!" I said with excitement.

"Is that once Izzy's leg is out of that cast, you just can't wait to dance with her again after she learns how to walk?" Cubby asked me.

" Exactly!" Accept him as we both got off of Izzy's bed and went to the kitchen to continued our conversation.

"So Jake, what's the special surprise you're going to give Izzy?" Cubby asked me.

" that's not what I'm going to give her, but it's somewhere that I'm going to take her to." I said to him.

" Jake tell me I'm not going to tell I promise." Cubby said to me.

" I'm taking her to Hawaii." I said to him in a whisper.

" Wow that's romantic!" Cubby said to me.

"I know aren't I the best boyfriend?" I asked him.

" You are the best boyfriend Jake!" Cubby said to me.

As we were continuing our conversation Izzy came in.

"Cubby you better not say anything!" I said to him.

" Don't worry Jake I'm not going to say anything." Cubby said to me.

" Hey guys! what's going on?" Izzy asked us.

" We were just talking about how beautiful your hair looks." Cubby said to her.

" Aww! That is so sweet thanks Cubby." Izzy said to him as she crunched over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek like a big sister.

"Nice save Cubby!" I sent him as I gave him a fist bump.

"Told you I wouldn't tell!" Cubby said to me.

"you kept your word good job buddy!" I said to him.

"Hey, Jake I have a question for you." Izzy said to me.

" Sure Izzy! What's your question?" I asked her.

"would you rather have a romantic beautiful date with the girl you're dating, or go to the Moon?" Izzy asked me.

" Well I would love to go to the moon but to be honest I would just take you to the Moon by myself and we can just have a romantic date on the moon." I said to her.

" Aww that is the most awesome answer you ever said Jake that's why I love you." Izzy said to me.

"okay my turn!" Cubby said to us.

"Go for it Cubby!" Izzy and I both said to him.

" Okay would you rather go one day without underwear, or married a hot girl ever?" Cubby asked us.

" Definitely marry the hot girl ever especially about how grown is sitting right next to me." I said to him as I turned to Izzy and gave her a future wink.

" Really I would just go one day without underwear." Cubby said to us.

" Okay one that's disgusting and two why?" I asked him.

" Because it would be funny hahaha!" Cubby said to us.

"Cubby you are one weird kid but we love you for that anyway." I said to him.

So while Cubby was cooking us Mac and cheese with shrimp, I was in the living room reading my comic books.

"Lunch is ready!" Cubby said to me as I was running into the kitchen sliding across the floor.

"Nice!" Cubby said to me.

"Thanks!" I said to him.

" Cubby, this lunch is really delicious!" Izzy said to him.

"Izzy? When did you get here?" I asked her.

"I was already her got here you silly." Izzy said to me.

"Oh." I said I said to her.

So we all ate our lunch, and it was delicious!

**Izzy's POV**

So we all went into the living room and watched it and episode of Austin Ally on Disney plus and the episode we watched was wedding bells wacky birds.

"Hahaha hahaha Dez is so funny!" I said as I was laughing at every funny part were Dez was making a mess.

"Dez is so stupid, if Ally just moved to the left side and not to hit by the door, then the cake would have been fine." I said as I commented on Dez.

" Well, that's how the writers wanted to do it." Izzy said to me

**Cubby's POV**

So after the show was over, I had to ask my crew a question.

"Hey guys, do you two think I should take Stormy out on another date?" I asked them.

"Yes!" They both said to me.

"But I am not so sure about it though." I said to them.

"Why aren't you sure Cubby?" Jake asked me.

"Because Everytime I go on a date with her, I have nothing to talk about." I said to him.

"Well what do you talk about with her?" Izzy asked me.

"Nothing NADA zip zero." I said to her.

"Okay, Cubby we are going to help you!" Izzy said to me.

"How?" I asked her.

10 minutes later...

" You look beautiful with a mermaid tail Izzy!" Jake said to her.

"Call me stormy!" Izzy said to him.

"Nice try Izzy." Jake said to her.

" Cubby, pretend Izzy is Stormy, and you want to talk to her about stuff what do you want to talk about with her?" Jake asked me.

" I don't know every time I look at her, she looks beautiful and then I start to choke." I said to him.

" Cubby, you okay?" Izzy asked me.

"Maybe stormy and I aren't meant to be." I said to her.

"Cubby don't say that, you and Stormy are meant to be! Like me and Izzy!" Jake said to me.

"you really think me and Stormy are meant to be Jake?" I asked him.

" Yes buddy just think about it you and stormy married having kids." Jake said to me.

" Whoa hold up their Jake I have a long way to go before that happens." I said to him.

" But you are right I've always wanted to have kids one day with her. But that won't happen to the near future buddy." I said to him.

"the problem is that what am I supposed to talk to her about?" I asked them again.

"How about your haircut?" Jake suggested.

"Nah besides I never had a haircut before." I said to him.

" How about the first day you two met?" Izzy suggested.

" Not a chance I don't actually remember the first time I met her." I said to them.

"you know what I'm just going to wing it!" I said to them.

"Besides I think I know what I want to talk about with her." I said to them as I got up from the couch went to our room, and got ready to ask stormy out on another date.

"Hey, Cubby how would you like for me to cut your hair just a little trim?" Jake asked me.

" Yes please Dad!" I said to him as I called him dad.

Jake's POV

So I got my cutting scissors to start cutting Cubby's hair.

First I started to cut the sides a little tiny bit, then I took his long hair that sticks up from his bandana and trimmed it down a bit.

"There you go Cubby you're all done." I said to him.

"That was fast!" Cubby said to me.

"it was a fast haircut plus you got to get ready for your date." I sent to him as I pulled out a tuxedo for him.

" Jake, you got me a tuxedo?" Cubby asked me.

" Yes I did Romeo! Now go put them on buddy!" I said to him.

" Okay!" he said to me as he went into the bathroom and changed into the tuxedo.

5 minutes later..

"What do you guys think?" Cubby asked us as he walked up to us and we were wowed.

" Cubby, you look dashingly handsome!" Izzy said to me.

"I think you Ms. Green!" Cubby said to her.

"You ready for your date Cubby?" I asked him.

"Yes I am. Jake, would you like to take me to women lagoon so I can have my date with my mother my girl?" Cubby asked me.

"I would be delighted to take you Cubby! Come on!" I said to him as I took his hand and we walked to mermaid lagoon.

**Cubby's POV**

Once we made it to mermaid lagoon stormy wasn't there.

"That's weird I thought stormy would be here." I said to myself.

"don't worry Cubby, we'll find her." Jake said to me.

"I hope so Jake I'm worried about her right now." I said to him.

So Jake and I went on a search for Stormy.

"Jake, where could she be I'm getting worried." I said to her.

" It's going to be alright buddy will find her." I said to him.

" We'll find her calm down man!" Jake said to me as we continued to search for Stormy.

But as we saw looked like blood, Jake and I ran to check it out but once we got to the check point, we saw Stormy bleeding.

"STORMY!!!!" I yelled out her name as I ran towards her side.

"Stormy, are you alright?" I asked her.

"No, I'm not Cubby." Stormy said to me.

" Jake go back to the hideout, and get me the first aid kit." I said to him.

" On it!" Jake said as he ran back to the hideout to get the first aid kit for me.

**Jake's POV**

So I ran back inside the hideout just to get the first aid kit for Cubby, until I saw Izzy taking a nap on my bed.

"Aww she is so cute when she is sleeping.

"Focus Jake focus!" I said to myself as I grabbed the first aid kit and ran make to were Cubby was waiting for me.

"Cubby I got the first aid kit!" I said to him.

" Thanks!" Cubby said to me as he took the first aid kit opened it up, and took care of Stormy's tail.

"Stormy don't worry I'm going to take you inside The hideout." I said to her.

" I'm sorry you are going to take her inside The hideout?" Jake asked me.

"Yes she needed me." I said to him.

"Okay but if she does anything stupid she's leaving." Jake said to me as I just ignore him.

**Cubby's POV**

As I brought Stormy inside The hideout, I payed her down on Izzy's bed.

"Oh come on you had to put her on Izzy's bed? Why can't you put her on your bed?" Jake asked.

" Because I want to keep an eye on her." I said to him.

" I said it before and I can say it again she better not do anything stupid Cubby!" Jake said to me.

"Jake, can you just let her sleep on Izzy's bed please?" I asked him.

"Fine she can stay." Jake said to me as I hugged him**.**So, after Jake accepted stormy to stay with us, I decided to go to make her some soup.

"stormy I'll be right back I'm going to make you some soup." I said to her.

"Don't be too long Cubby." Stormy said to me.

As I was in the kitchen making stormy some soup, Izzy came into the kitchen.

"Hey Cubby!" Izzy said to me.

"Oh hey how your leg Izzy? " I asked her.

" It's okay! Thank goodness, I finally get to have this cast off my leg next week." Izzy said to me.

" I know Jake and I are really proud of you!" I said to her.

"Thanks Cubby!" Izzy said to me.

"You know it was really nice of you to let stormy sleep on my bed." Izzy said to me.

"yeah she really needs me!" I said to her.

" I really understand Cubby. I mean you and stormi are really good together you two are best friends more than friends now I mean I'm so proud of you!" Izzy said to me.

" You're cooking super for stormy?" Izzy asked me.

"Yeah! you want some?" I asked her.

"Sure Thanks Cubby!" she said to me as I gave her some soup.

"Here let me help you." I said to her as I helped her sit down on the chair.

"Cubby, are you being nice to me just because Stormy is here?" Izzy asked me.

"No, I'm only being nice to you, because you're my big sister and I just feel bad that I put you through all of this." I said to her.

"Hey Cubby, it's not your fault. it's my fault if I had a run around The hideout and fallen down those stairs, this would have never happened." Izzy said to me.

Once Izzy and I continued our conversation, Jake came rushing into the kitchen.

"Cubby it's Stormy she collapsed on the floor." Jake said to me.

"What? how?" I asked him.

"I don't know she started to sweat and then she just collapsed on the floor." Jake said to me.

" okay okay okay uh Jake, call 911, I'll go see what's wrong with her." I said as I rushed over to Stormy.

" Stormy Stormy, can you hear me? Stormy?" I asked her but no answer.

**Jake's** **POV**

I was now getting ready to call 911..

"911 what's your emergency?" The operators asked me.

"Jake hand me the phone quick!" Cubby said to me as I handed him the phone.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked Cubby.

" hi yes this is Cubby Adrian Andrews please send an ambulance right away!" Cubby said to the operator.

" don't worry sir an ambulance is on its way right now." the operator said to Cubby as he hung up the phone.

"Stormy don't worry the ambulance is on its way." Cubby said to her.

As if on time the ambulance came, putted stormy on a gurney, and putted her in the back of the ambulance.

"Guys can you come with me?" Cubby asked us as Izzy and I smiled.

So the three of us went in the back of the ambulance with cubby sitting on a bench holding stormy's hand, and we all went to the hospital.


	60. Chapter 60 Cubby's spin surgery

**Chapter 60 Cubby's spin surgery**

**Peter Pan's POV**

After everything that happened so far today, Jake beating up Cubby with a bat, breaking him spine, ribs and his two broken arms, he will be needing spine surgery for his ability to walk. But this typical surgery he will be needing today, won't be easy. because after his surgery is complete you might not be the same cubby stormy knows in love.

So while Stormy was still sleeping, and Cubby still in bad shape, I went next door to the k up on Jake and Izzy.

As I was about to open the door, I couldn't over hear Jake and Izzy sobbing uncontrollable.

"We're sorry Peter Pan, Stormy, and especially Cubby. Not only we hurt you today, but we really feel guilty for doing it." Jake and Izzy said as I was trying really hard, not to cry myself.

"OMG! What have I done? Not only I yelled at them for really hurting Cubby, but I now feel like an awful irresponsible parent to them. Especially Izzy. Then again, they did deserve it, but not like this." I said to myself.

So once I finally opened the door, I walk up to them, and I started to have a normal conversation with them.

"Hey guys, are you okay?" I asked them.

"No, because we messed up big time." Jake asked to me.

" Look, I know the two of you feel bad right now, but I assure you that once Cubby's surgery is over, the two of you are going to help him out since you Jake, broke him." I said to them.

" Wait what? You expect us to take care of Cubby, untill he is fully healed?" Izzy asked me.

" Uh yes! This a new punishment for the two of you." I said to them.

"There is no way I am going to spend my whole entire weekend babysiting Cubby!" Jake said to me.

"Same here!" Izzy said to me.

"I am sorry guys, but that's how the two of started this, this is how your going to end it. Do I make myself clear?" I asked them.

"Yes Peter Pan." They both said to me.

So I then decided to take Izzy and Jake to the next room so they can see Cubby, before he goes into his spine surgery.

"Whoa Cubby is really damaged." Jake said as he looked at his best friend.

"Calm down Jake, he is going to be fine." I said to him as I got on one knee, and patted him on the back, like a father.

"Okay now I really feel terrible how about this Peter." Jake said to me.

That's when the doctors and nurses came in and started to put it Cubby's bed into drive, and started to wheel him to the operating room.

"Good luck Cubby!" We all said to him as he was already on his way into surgery.

Jake's POV

While Izzy decided to stay with Stormy, Peter and I went into the waiting room, and waited for ten hours straight.

So while we waited, we decided to pass some the time and play the same games.

first game be played was Uno I won a couple times. The second game we played was Monopoly and that was our favorite game, because Cubby and always played together. Sometimes you could have play together, and sometimes we would play against each other. meaning he would be the banker and I would be the router and then we usually switch what you mean I will be the banker and he would be the robber.

That's when Izzy came into the waiting room.

"Hey Honey!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, please don't call me that whole Peter is here." I said to her.

" I think it's cute." Peter said as I started to blush.

" Anyway, what are you doing here Izzy? Aren't you supposed to be with Storm?" I asked her.

" She fell asleep after watching sesame Street for some reason." Izzy said to me.

"Okay why was she watching sesame Street?" I asked her.

" Jake, she the same age as Cubby so I have know idea." Izzy said to me.

"Fair enough! So, Peter Pan and I are play a game of Monopoly want to join?" I asked her.

" Sure! Can I be the banker with you Jake?" Izzy asked me.

" Yes!" I said to her as my cheeks started to get even reder..

"So who's the robber?" Izzy asked me.

"Take a wild guess." I said to her as she looked Peter who was all of a sudden wearing robbery mask.

"Okay, what up with the robbery mask?" I asked him.

"It makes me look like a real robber." Peter said to me as Izzy and blinked.

" Peter you do realize this is just a game not real life!" I said to him.

"Jake I think when he's not with us he's watching family Guy." Izzy pointed out.

"That show is really inappropriate, besides it's TV-14 and that is so not right for Peter Pan." I said to her as we continue to play the game.

"Hey Peter Pan, Izzy and I are going to get some lunch and... Now what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Doing some push-ups!" Peter Pan said to me.

" Well at least you're doing something productive!" I said to him as Izzy and I left the waiting room.

But before we actually went to the cafeteria I had to ask Peter if he wanted anything to eat.

"Hey Peter you hungry?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Can I just come with you guys?" Peter asked us as we smiled.

" Sure come on!" I said to him as he got up and the three of us went to the cafeteria to get some food for lunch..

So after we all had our, lunch we went to room 300 to pay Stormy a visit.

"Hey Stormy! How are you feeling?" Izzy asked her.

"I feel like I want Cubby with me right now, because I really miss him." Stormy said to her.

" Stormy, Cubby's in surgery right now, so you can't see him right now." I said to her.

"Stormy, what's the matter? Your starting to tear up." Izzy asked her as Stormy was really starting tear up a little bit.

"Well I I I'm tearing up because, I have to wait ten full stinkin hours for cubby to come out of surgery, and I miss him." Stormy said her now crying uncontrollably.

"Aww. Stormy it's okay." Izzy and I said to her as we rubbed her back.

"Here to go Stormy!" Peter Pan said as he handed her a cup of water.

"Thanks!" Stormy said to him as she took a sip of her water.

"Do you feel better now Stormy?" Izzy asked her.

"A little bit." Stormy said to her.

"Hey I have an idea how about we all make cubby a get well card!" I suggested.

" Actually stormy is going to make a get well card for Cubby while the two of you make cubby an apology card." Peter said to us as Izzy and I exchanged looks as he was right.

"Do we have to make him an apology card, can we just apologize to him in person?" Izzy asked Peter.

" I'm thinking writing it is better that way he understands, and accept your apologies." Peter said to us.

So that's what we all did stormy was working on her get well soon Cubby card, while Izzy and I were working harder on writing Cubby an apology card.

Dear Cubby,

I miss you so much, I love you and I hope you heal up real soon after your spin surgery.

Your girlfriend

Stormy xoxoxo

Hey Cubby!

I am writing this apologize card to you because, I really feel bad for hitting you with on of my crutches and I am sorry for that please your big sister's apology.

Your big sister

Izzy

Ahoy Cubby!

I normally write an apology for some reason. Like this on.

The reason I'm write you an apology card, is because I am sorry for the way I treated you today like hitting you with a bat. Multiple times and I really broke your spine, ribs, your two arms. But most importantly, the fight we had earlier saying that I hope you did in a lake I shouldn't have never said to you, and I hope you feel the same way cuz you said the same thing to me then adding the word jerk then I left.

I just feel so awful and I am truly truly truly truly truly truly truly sorry. Cubby please I want to be friends with you again I love you little bro please accept my apology thanks!

Your best friend and big brother

Jake

"Here you go Izzy." I slept her as I handed her my apology card I wrote for cubby, then I ran to the couch and started to sob again.

As I continue to continuously Sob on the couch, Izzy came over to me and hug me.

"Poor Jake, do really feeling bad right now?" Izzy ask me as she rubbed my back.

" Y yes, I feel terrible this is all my fault if I haven't get cubby with that back, he would be fine and he would never be in surgery until NOW. Not only I broke our friendship, but I also broke my best friend in the entire Neverland I'm sorry, CUBBY!" ." I said to her as I started to continue crying.

"You okay now Jake?" Izzy asked to me as I wiped my tears.

" No." I said to her.

"Jake, it's going to be okay." Izzy said to me as she stroked my cheek.

"Hey I hate to break up your little crying, but can I join in?" Stormy asked us as Izzy grabbed her crutches and I followed her to Stormy's bed and the three of us shared a hug and also prayed for Cubby.

So once we were all done hugging, we decided to watch some TV for one hour, then after that Izzy and I will go to the waiting room, for the last two hours.

"So what do you want to watch on TV, Stormy?" Izzy asked her.

" How about SpongeBob!" Stormy suggested.

" Okay!" Izzy said as she turned the TV on and changed the channel, to Nickelodeon.

"Hahaha Patrick is so dumb!" Stormy said while laughing at Patrick.

"My favorite character is SpongeBob, because he can cook just like Cubby." I said to them.

" But Jake, the only difference between SpongeBob and Cubby is that SpongeBob cooks Krabby Patties, and Cubby cook, well basically everything we eat on Pirate Island." Izzy said to me as I laughed.

" Your right, Izz." I said to her as I gave her a kiss, on the cheek.

So the three of us continued to watch SpongeBob, until it was over.

"Okay Stormy Izzy and I are going back to the waiting room, but will be back to see you later." I said to her.

" Okay Jake! Thanks for coming to visit me. You too Izzy." Stormy said to the both of us.

" It was our pleasure Stormy!" Izzy and I both said to her, as Izzy used her crutches, as I followed her

And so, I helped Izzy to sit down on the chair, as I sat next to her, and we just then fell asleep.

During the middle of the afternoon, one of the doctors came and woke us up.

"Jake, Izzy, Cubby is out of surgery." The doctors said to is as we woke up to that lady part.

" How did his surgery go?" I asked him.

"The surgery went well!" The doctor said to us I jumped for joy.

" Can we go see him?" Izzy asked the doctor.

"Yes you can!" The doctor said to is as he took us to see Cubby.

As we arrived into the recovery room, Cubby was wearing two arm cast for his broken arms, and he was also wearing gauze around his spine just got operated on.

"Doc, how long is he going to be in the cast?" I asked him.

"He's going to be in those casts for 4 weeks just until his arms are healed." The doctor said to me.

" What about his spine?" Izzy asked him.

"His spine is going to take longer to heal." The doctor said to her.

"Thanks!" We both said to the doctor as he left us alone, with Cubby.


	61. Chapter 61 We're Sorry Cubby

**Chapter 61 We're Sorry Cubby**

**Izzy's POV**

Jake and I were in the recovery room, with Cubby.

"Jake, did you remember to bring the cards, that you, Stormy and o made for him? " I asked him.

" I thought you have them Izzy?" Jake asked me.

"Oh yeah! Here they are!" I said to him as I got them out of my bag, and putted them on Cubby's bed.

_Dear Cubby_,

I miss you so much, I love you and I hope you heal up real soon after your spin surgery.

Your girlfriend

Stormy XOXOXO

_Hey Cubby__!_

I am writing this apologize card to you because, I really feel bad for hitting you with on of my crutches and I am sorry for that please your big sister's apology.

Your big sister

Izzy

_Ahoy Cubby! _

I normally write an apology for some reason. Like this on.

The reason I'm write you an apology card, is because I am sorry for the way I treated you today like hitting you with a bat. Multiple times and I really broke your spine, ribs, your two arms. But most importantly, the fight we had earlier saying that I hope you did in a lake I shouldn't have never said to you, and I hope you feel the same way cuz you said the same thing to me then adding the word jerk then I left.

I just feel so awful and I am truly truly truly truly truly truly truly sorry. Cubby please I want to be friends with you again I love you little bro please accept my apology thanks!

Your best friend and big brother

Jake

"Cubby, we're so very sorry for hitting you, please forgive us." I said to him.

After Jake and I apologized to Cubby, he was trying to set up but Jake then gently pushed him back to his pillow.

"Whoa take it easy there Cubby, you just had surgery on your back/spine." Jake said to him.

"Jake, what's he saying?" I asked him.

"I think he's saying that he forgives us, and that he understands." Jake said to me as Cubby nodded his head.

So as Cubby understood, the doctor came.

"the surgery was a complete success!" the doctor said to Cubby.

"So we putted a metal plate and rods inside your spine to hold it in place, and you would need to learn how to walk again, plus moving after eight weeks. Oh yeah your going to be in a wheelchair for eight weeks." The doctor said to him.

"Cubby, you can use my wheelchair." I said to him.

" Izzy that is so sweet of you." Jake said to me.

As we were done, Cubby fell asleep so the doctors came and took him back to his own hospital room, and Parked it.

Jake's POV

So once Cubby fell asleep, Izzy and I had a conversation about him.

"Hey Izzy I'm glad Cubby finally accepted our apology." I said to her.

"Yeah me too." Izzy said to me.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked her.

"let's just watch Cubby sleep for a little while." Izzy said to me.

One we watched Cubby sleep, the doctor came and took the river out of Cubby's mouth.

After the tube was out of Cubby's mouth, he woke up and asked us what happened.

"What happened?" Cubby asked us.

"Well, Cubby you had spin surgery on your back, and... I'm sorry Cubby, for putting you inside the operating room." I said to him.

" Hey, Jake it's okay like I said, I forgive you." Cubby said to me.

Yeah but I just feel awful." I said to him.

" Cubby, when my leg is better I am going to help you out every step of the way." Izzy said to him.

" Hey, can I watch CBeebies because, Teletubbies is on." Cubby asked us as Izzy turned the TV on to CBeebies and Teletubbies was on.

"I can't stand CBeebies it's just for babies." Izz said to me

" I agree on you on that Izzy, cuz we are 10 years old, and Cubby is eight. He need to grow up." I said to her.

" Good Cubby fell asleep." I said to her as Izzy immediately change the channel to The Simpsons.

"thank God that's over." Izzy said to me.

"Hahaha Homer is to funny!" I said while pointing at him.

" Bart is really cute." Izzy said as she was pointing

at Bart.

"Hey he's right here." Jake said to me."

" Yes I know that Jake, and I love you." Izzy said to me.

" I love you too Izzy." I said to her.


	62. Chapter 62 Cubby I've miss you

**Chapter 62 Cubby I've miss you**

**Stormy's POV**

So once I was finally discharged, I went to the next room, to see how Jake and Izzy were doing until I saw Cubby sleeping on his bed.

"Cubby, hi it's Stormy I've miss you so much." I said to him as I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"So what did the doctor say Jake and Izzy?" I asked them.

"Well the doctor said that he is going to be in pain for eight weeks." Jake said to me.

"Will Cubby be able to walk again?" I asked them.

"Well, with enough strength and helping him out, he shall be able to walk again real soon Stormy." Izzy said to me.

"Actually, if I may, I want to help." I said to them as the looked at me.

"Stormy you don't have to do this." Jake said to me.

"No, I really want to help out with Cubby. He's my boyfriend, and I really want to help out." I said to them.

"No Stormy you can't help with this one." Jake said to me.

"And why not?" I asked him.

"Because because...

" Because I'm a girl?" I asked him.

"What no that's not what I said." Jake said to me.

" But that was about to come out of your mouth. Look Jake, I don't have time for this, I gotta go." I said as I left the room.

(Sigh) fine you can help." Jake said to me as I ran back in and hugged him.

"Thanks!" I said as I gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Look your his girlfriend so, it is best for you on help out." Jake said to me

"Hey Izzy can I ask you a question?" I said to her.

"Sure Stormy what's up?" She asked me.

"How are you going to help Cubby, since you leg is still broken?" I asked her.

" Well once my leg is fully healed and I'm able to walk again I will be able to help him out." Izzy said to me.

"But I will be able to help with the minor things." Izzy said to me.

"You know since Cubby can't move his arms and legs, maybe you can start by feeding him." Jake said to me.

"I think I can manage that!" I said to him.

"Just don't screw this up." I said to him.

"how is he going to get up his bed? Isn't he on the top bunk?" I asked Jake.

"Yes he is, but I am going to let him sleep with me until he gets his legs up and running again.

"Okay so me and stormy will take turns helping Cubby use the bathroom." Jake said to me as he explained.

"How is Cubby going to get around the hideout if his leg is broken?" I asked them.

"He is going to use my wheelchair." Izzy said to me.

"Cool!" I said as I gave her a thumbs up.

"How is he doing anyway?" I Asked them.

"He's doing okay." Jake said to me.

"So Stormy, do you want to stay with Cubby, before you leave." Izzy asked me as I nodded my head yes.

"Jake, can you cover us with the blanket?" I asked him.

" Of course!" Jake said to me as I got comfy next to Cubby and he then covered 8s up with the blanket, and I fell asleep on Cubby's head.

**Jake's POV**

After I covered them up with their blanket, Izzy and I had a conversation about how cute and adorable they looked sleeping.

"Aww look how cute they are sleeping together." I said to Izzy.

" Yeah, you know that's going to our kids one day." I said to her.

" Jake, can we not talk about that right now?" Izzy asked me.

"Sure!" I said to her as I changed the subject.

" So what do you want to talk about Izz?" I asked her.

"Let's just enjoy watching them sleeping together." Izzy said to me as we just did as that.

After Izzy and I looked at them, I walked over to the sleeping Stormy, and gently woke her up.

"Stormy, Stormy it's time for you to go home, we will give you more updates on him tomorrow." I said to her as I helped her out of Cubby's bed.

"Thanks! See you two and Cubby tomorrow." Stormy said as she grabbed her stuff, and left the room.

So after Stormy had left Cubby woke up.

"Hey Cubby! How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I'm feeling okay! Where's Stormy?" Cubby asked us.

"Uh Cubby, Stormy went home." Izzy said to him.

" Okay thanks for telling me guys!" Cubby said to us.

"So, let me ask you this Jake what the hell happened to me?" Cubby asked me.

" Jake what the hell happened to me?" Cubby asked me again.

"Izzy, I need to talk to you out in the hallway please." I said as I carefully moved her away and out in the hallway.

"What is it Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"I can't tell him the truth. Izzy you tell him." I said to her.

"Yay hey no way Jake you did this you tell him.

" Why do I need to tell him?" I asked her as she went into the room grab the bag and showed me the bat.

"Do I have to remind you what you did to him with this bat?" Izzy asked me.

" Okay okay okay I get it I get it Izzy I screwed up big-time I'll tell him right now, please just do not show me the bloody bat again." I said to her that she put the bat Away.

"That is the most thankful perfect choice Jake." Izzy said to me as I went inside the room.

"So Jake Paul you going to answer my question? Or am I going to have to repeat it?" Cubby asked me as I took a deep breath.

" Cubby, I I I I took a bat, and started to hit you with it I am so sorry." I said to him.

" Izzy, can you give Jake and I privacy?" Cubby asked her.

"Sure, Cubby, don't kill him." Izzy said to him as she closed the door in deptford cubby and I alone.

After Izzy left Cubby and I alone in the room, I was now going to get it.

"JAKE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU." Cubby started to you say to me.

"Cubby I...

"DON'T YOU CUBBY ME, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME, WHAT WORSE...

"I could have broken your legs or arms which I accidentally did." I'm sorry for doing that.

"GET OUT!" Cubby said to me as I was now in tears.

" Cubby I wrote you a long apology card you should read it." I said to him.

"I'll read it when you leave NOW GO!" Cubby said to me.

"Cubby you had surgery on your back AKA spine." I said to him.

" Wait what?" Cubby asked me.

" So I won't be able to walk again?" Cubby asked me.

"Not for 8 weeks sorry." I said to him as I walked up to him and hugged him tightly while I was crying.

"Jake I'm sorry I yelled at you I love you big bro." cubby said to me as he was now tearing up as well.

"Hey is everything okay in here?" Izzy asked us.

" Well, there was some yelling, but we're good now." I said to her as I smiled at Cubby.

" Yeah we're good now Izzy!" Cubby said to her

"Hey Izzy, thanks for the apology card!" Cubby said to her

"What am I chopped liver?" I asked him.

"Yes yes you are!" Cubby said to me.

"Cubby!" Izzy said to me.

" Izzy, Jake almost killed me, and couldn't have died." Cubby said to her.

"But you didn't. Did you?" Izzy asked him.

"Well no but...?

"But nothing Cubby. Can't you see that Jake is trying his hardest to gain both of your friendship back on track!" Izzy told him.

"Cubby, we both love you and I don't-- we don't want to lose you. Not even Stormy doesn't want to lose you." Izzy said to him.

"Izzy please stop." I said to her.

"No I will not stop. Jake, Cubby needs to hear this." Izzy said to me.

"I think he's heard enough." I said to her.

"Izzy, please go sit down on the couch." I said to her as she did.

"I love you!" Izzy said to me.

"I love you too Izzy." I said to her


	63. Chapter 63 Jake has a conversation with

**Chapter 63 Jake has a conversation with Izzy**

**Jake's POV**

After I told Izzy to go sit down on the couch, I say next to her and started 5l have a conversation with her.

"Izzy why did you have to go all motherly on Cubby?" I asked her.

"I was only trying to help." Izzy said to me.

"I know you were trying to help Izzy, but let me talk to him instead." I said to her as she nodded her head.

So once that was done, I went over to Cubby, and sat next to him on his bed.

"So Jake, I read your apology card, and I loved it! Thanks!" Cubby said to me.

"You're welcome Cubby!" I said to him as I gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"What do you want to do now Cubby?" I asked him.

"Uhh I don't know." Cubby said to me.

"How about I take you out for a stroll around the hospital what do you think?" I asked him has he nodded.

"Great! I'm going to go ask for a wheelchair, I'll be right back." I said to Cubby as I left the room.

"Excuse me may I borrow a wheelchair so I can cake Cubby for a stroll?" I asked the nurse.

"Sure!" The nurse said to me as I grabbed a wheelchair from the closet, and went back to Cubby's room.

"Okay, Cubby I have the wheelchair!" I said to him as I helped him on it.

"I gotta Cubby, I got you." I said to him as I putted him on the wheelchair, and strapped him in.

So, once I strapped him into the wheelchair, off we went for a nice stroll around the hospital with Izzy following.

"So Cubby, we've missed you when you were in surgery." Izzy said to him.

"Aww I've missed you guys too." Cubby said to her.

"How long was I in the operating room?" Cubby asked us.

"Ten hours!" Izzy and I both said to him.

"Wow that was a lot of hours." Cubby said as the three of us laughed.

"And I thought my surgery, was that long." Izzy said to us as the three us continued to laugh

"How will I be able to get on top of my bed? How an I going to bath myself? How an I going to feed myself? Will you two take turns pushng me in the wheelchair?" Cubby asked us.

" Cubby, your going to sleep with me, I am going to help you bath, Izzy and I are going to take turns pushing you on your wheelchair." I said to him as I explained and answered his questions.

"So Cubby, is there anything else you want to ask us?" I asked him.

"Yeah why didn't Stormy tell me she got discharged?" Cubby asked us.

"I have no idea Cubby!" I said to him.

"I got nothing!" Izzy said to him as well.

"Hey Izzy, are you going to help me as well?" Cubby asked her.

"Of course I'm going to help you cubby

"Cubby do you know what I want more than anything? We know you can do it. With a Little help from Stormy, Izzy, and I, we will never stop until you learn how to walk again."

"Never say Never to a Neverland pirate!" I said to everyone.

"Cubby, you okay?" I asked him as I stopped the wheelchair.

"Well it's just that I don't want to be stuck in the wheelchair for 8 weeks." Cubby said to us.

"Cubby everything's going to be okay. We don't going to help you throughout the eight weeks." Izzy said to him.

"Are you sure?" Cubby asked us.

"Yes, we're sure!" Izzy and I said to him.

"Thanks! This is why I have my two best friends and my girlfriend to help me out." Cubby said to us.

"I don't want to be in a wheelchair I don't, I don't, I don't, I DON'T." Cubby said as he was throwing a fit on the wheelchair.

"Cubby, calm down calm down." I said to him.

" I don't want to calm down." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, please calm down for your big sister." Izzy said to him as Cubby took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Show off." I said as I looked at Izzy.

"Cubby, I understand how you feel I get that, I was to in a wheelchair for a while too but I had to learn from my mistake." Izzy said to me.

" Yeah she really needs to learn from her mistakes." I said to her.

"Hey." Izzy said as I shrugged my shoulders.

So after we took Cubby out for a stroll around the hospital, we went back to the room to watch TV.

"Well room sweet room!" I said to them as I helped Cubby back onto his bed.

"Jake, nobody in their right mind would stay room sweet room." Izzy said as I was tucking Cubby in.

"Oh so you got something better?" I asked her.

"No not really." Izzy said to me.

"Good! Now, Cubby what do you want to watch on TV?" I asked him.

"Blue's Clues and You!" Cubby said to me.

"I know that I'm going to get bored watching Blue's Clues." Izzy said to us.

"Yeah me too but Cubby wants to watch it." I said to her.

"Haha Josh is so funny!" Cubby said as he was pointing at Josh.

" Huh, Josh is funny!" I said as I complimented om him.

"Jake? Your not going to watch it with Cubby are you?" Izzy asked me.

" No I wasn't going to... Cubby scoot over." I said as I sat on his bed watching Blue's Clues and You with him.

"You're killing me Jake YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Izzy said to me as I just ignored her.

"is this the first episode on the second episode?" I asked Cubby.

"The first episode!"" Cubby said to me.

"Cool!" I said as I continued to watch the show with him.

"Okay so while you babies watch Blue's Clues You, I'm going to go in the hallway and take a little walk by myself with my crutches and when I come back the two of your better watch The Simpsons." Izzy said as she took a crutches walk around the hospital by herself.

**Izzy's POV**

While I was taking a crutches walk around the hospital, I was getting hungry. So I went to the vending machine grabbed a chair to sit on, so I can get it easier without Jake's help.

So I decided to get some Skittles! Which I did.

"I just got my Skittles I just got my Skittles I just got my skittles from the vending machine hey.

After I got my Skittles, I went back to room and they were now watching The Simpsons.

"Hey boys!" I said I went inside to the room.

"Oh sweet The Simpsons is on!" I said as I got up on Cubby's bed with the help from Jake, and I leaned on his shoulder watching The Simpsons." I said to myself.

"So how was Blue's Clues and You?" I asked Jake.

"Well, it getting boring, after Cubby fell asleep." Jake said to me.

"I had a feeling the show was going to be boring for you Jake."

"Hey you were right Izzy. I mean, Blue's Clues and you is a great show and all but the 90s version is better." Jake said to me as I agreed.

"Izzy, what do you think Cubby's recovery is going to be like?" Jake asked me.

"Well to be honest I would say that it won't go well, he's probably going to get out of the wheelchair, even though he has a broken spine." I said to him.

"But we will make sure that will not happen." Jake said to me.

" Do you think we can do it Jake?" I asked him.

" Do what? Helping Cubby?" Jake asked me.

"Yes cubby our little brother." I said to him.

"Of course we're going to do it, it's going to be me you and stormy all three of us are going to help him out together as a family yes I do count stormy as a family and she is." Jake said to me.

"you really think of stormy as our family?" I asked him.

"Of course I do Izzy! I think of Stormy as our little sister." Jake said to me.

"Jake that is so sweet of you." I said to him.

**Cubby's POV**

I woke up from my nap, then I decided to get out of my hospital bed, bit Jake and Izzy caught me.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS WHAT ARE DOING?" They both yelled at me.

"WE SAW YOU TRYING TO GET OUT OF BED, YOU COULD'VE BROKEN YOUR SPIN EVEN MORE." They yelled at me again.

" Okay look, I am sorry okay! I DON'T WANT TK BE HERE ANYMORE!" I yelled st them.

" Cubby you do not yell at us. You are the child, and we are the parents. And what say is... YOUR GROUNDED!" They said to me as they yelled at me.

"I'M SORRY! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'M SORRY!" I said to them.

"Cubby we're sorry for yelling at you." Jake and Izzy said to me as they hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry, I know that I had spine surgery earlier and it's going to be hard not to walk and being on a wheelchair." I said to them.

" Cubby I understand how hard it will be for you but you got best friends you have a girlfriend that loves you, I should understand how you feel. What I've been through was way worse. I have been in two surgeries and I survived. And do you want to know why I survived those two surgeries?" Izzy asked me as I nodded my head.

" The reason why I survived those two surgeries Cubby, it's because I had two best friends by my side in my head tell me you don't be scared you're going to be okay. And those two, were you and my boyfriend Jake.

"Wow so you guys have any cake? I'm hungry.

"Cubby, did you not hear what I just told you about?" Izzy asked me as I shook my head no.

"Izzy you didn't realize I'm only eight right? Because I have no idea what you just said I understood the surgery part oh, but the rest come on!" I said to her.

"So, Cubby remember when Izzy was really sick?" Jake asked me as I nodded my head.

"Well, she was in the operating room for eight hours." Jake said to me.

"Now do you understand?" Jake asked me.

"Yes Jake I understand." I said to him.

"Thank you Jake!" Izzy said to him.

"Thank me thank me? You didn't even explain to him normally he's only eight." Jake said to her.

" Hey, hey can you guys stop fighting." I said to them.

"Sorry." They said to me.


	64. Chapter 64 Cubby gets discharged from th

**Chapter 64 Cubby gets discharged from the hospital**

**Jake's POV**

The next morning, the doctor came in.

"Good morning Jake and Izzy!" The doctor said to us as we woke up from the couch.

"Izzy Izzy wake up we're being invaded." I said to her as I looked at the doctor.

" Nevermind it's just the doctor." I said to her.

"Jake, don't scare me like that." Izzy said to me.

"Sorry. Anyway what's up doc?" I asked him.

"Well the reason why I came here today, is because Cubby's getting discharged." The doctors said to me.

" It's about bloody time, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG AND BORING THIS HOSPITAL WAS FOR ME I WAS GETTING BORED." Izzy yelled at the doctor.

"Dang Izz, calm down." I said to her.

"Great! You woke up Cubby." I said to her.

"Sorry." Izzy said to me

"It's okay!" I said to her.

"What is going on?" Cubby asked us.

"You're going home today Cubby!" I said to him.

"Yay!" Cubby said to me.

" Great; I'll get the discharge papers ready!" The doctor said as he left the room.

" Okay so while the doctor went to get the discharge papers, I went to Izzy and told her that I am going to the hideout to go get her wheelchair for Cubby, and his cloths.

"Izzy, I am going to the hideout to get your wheelchair for Cubby, and his clothes." I told her.

"Okay my love!" Izzy said to me as I left the room.

**Izzy's POV**

While Jake was getting the wheelchair, and Cubby clothes, I was reading one of Jake's comic books.

"Hahaha this comics really funny!" I said to myself.

"Izzy, I need you please." Cubby said while he was calling me.

So I grabbed my crushes, and I went to him.

"What is it Cubby?" I asked him.

"I want to know am I going to see Stormy!?" Cubby asked me.

"Of course! Cubby, you are going to see going to see your girl. I said to him.

So while I was talking to Cubby, Jake came back with the wheelchair, and Cubby's pirate clothes.

"Izzy, I'm back with everything!": Jake said to me as I looked at him like he's out of breath.

"Oh my god Jake are you out of breath?" Cubby asked him.

"Yes yes I am. I had to bring the wheelchair, up the stairs because the elevator is out of service. I would have asked for help, but nobody was available." Jake said to us.

" I'm sorry baby. I said to him.

"Tell me that to my aching body." Jake said to me.

"Aww poor baby. Come here, let me give you a nice massage." I said to him as he walked to the couch.

"Where does the pain heart more?" I asked him.

"A little lower, uh a little higher, right, there. Ohh you're in the right spot. " Jake said to me as I got to the right spot.

While I was messaging Jake's body, the doctor came back with the discharge papers.

Okay sorry it took me that long, but I got the discharge papers printed and ready to go!" The doctor said to us.

"Izzy and I will sign the discharge papers." Jake said as the doctor handed the papers to us.

So after we signed the papers, Jake went to Cubby by and helped him with putting on his clothes.

"My arms hearts." Cubby said as him.

"I know, Cubby I know. But the doctor's going to give you some pain medication.

"You are going to get him pain medications right Doc?" Jake aaked the doctor.

"Of course!" The doctor sent to him.

So after we signed the papers, Jake went to Cubby by and helped him with putting on his clothes.

"My arms hearts." Cubby said as him.

"I know, Cubby I know. But the doctor's going to give you some pain medication.

"You are going to get him pain medications right Doc?" Jake aaked the doctor.

"Of course!" The doctor said to him.

"Before I forget guys, after the 8 weeks all over for cubby oh, he is going to need physical therapy to learn how to walk again." The doctor said to us as we all nodded.

" Thank you so much doc, taking care of Cubby for us.

"No problem Cubby, was an awesome awesome patient!" The doctor said to Cubby.

" Have you been thinking about going to go to medical school in the future?" The doctor asked Cubby.

"Not really why?" Cubby asked the doctor.

"Here's my card, give me a call when you get older cuz I think this hospital will be good for your Cubby!" The doctor said to Cubby as he left.

So as the doctor left, Jake took the card from Cubby.

"Jake what are you doing?" Cubby asked him.

"I don't know about this." Jake started to say.

" Jake it's only medical school and plus did you not hear what he just said? He said, give him a call when I'm older." Cubby rememinded him.

" Yeah but aren't you going to be lonely?" Jake asked him.

" Why would I be lonely in medical school?" Cubby asked him.

" I just don't want you to blow up the school, in the future when you get older." Jake said to him.

" Jake I'll make sure I will not blow up the school. Can we talk about this in little more later on in the future when I get older, And can we please go home?" Cubby asked him.

"Fine we can go home!" Jake said as he helped cubby onto the wheelchair.

So as we left room 300, said goodbye to all the doctors and nurses, we all headed back to the Pirate Island, so my nightmares can become Cubby's nightmares.

"This is going to be the worst eight weeks of my life." Cubby said to himself.

**Cubby's POV**

Once the three of us went inside of The hideout, I asked Jake and Izzy if I can get out of the wheelchair.

"I'm tired of being in the wheelchair, can I get out?" I asked my parents.

" absolutely not young man you are not allowed to get out of that wheelchair, until your spine is healed after 8 weeks is over so the answer is NO." Izzy said to me.

"but it's getting boring I want to get out of this wheelchair." I said to them.

" ROBERT ADRIAN ANDREWS YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GET OUT OF THE WHEELCHAIR AND THAT'S FINAL." Jake said to me.

"Now we are going to put the stuff away, and when we get back you better not try and get out of the wheelchair young man." Izzy said to me as they left the bedroom.

So while my parents left the room, I tried my best to get out of the wheelchair.

"Come on, come on I want to get out of the stupid wheelchair." I said to myself rocked the wheelchair back and forth. That's when the wheelchair tipped over.

Jake's POV

As Izzy and I were putting the stuff away, we heard something tip over.

"What was that noise?" I asked my beautiful girlfriend.

"Cubby." We both said at the same time as I rushed over to our bedroom while izzy was following me with her crutches.

"Oh my God, Cubby are you okay?" I asked him as I picked up the wheelchair and put it back into position.

"I fell." Cubby za5 to us as we knew he was lying.

"Cubby, were you trying to get all the wheelchair?" Izzy asked him.

" No." Cubby said to her as I now knew he was lying again.

"ROBERT ADRIAN ANDREWS TELL US THE TRUTH NOW!" Jake said to me as I hesitated.

"Okay, yes I was trying to get out of the wheelchair. I'm sorry." I said to them as they looked at me with mad eyes and folded arm.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" I asked them.

"Yes you are!" Jake said to me.

"No TV for a week, you are not allowed to use either my phone or Izzy's, and definitely no hanging out with Stormy." Jake's said to me.

"What no TV for a week, I can't use either of your phones, and especially your bedding me them seeing Stormy?" I asked them.

"Yes we are!" Izzy said to me.

" This is so unfair." I said to them.

"Well if you hadn't tried to get out of the wheelchair, we would have never gave you these punishments. But it's too late." Both Jake and Izzy said to me.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I hate both of you." I said to myself as I started to cry.

I started to get really upset so I decided to take the wheels of my wheelchair and wheel myself Izzy's bed, started to grab her new teddy bear that Jake got her and ripped the head off.

Izzy's POV

As Jake and I were in the kitchen, we went to check on Cubby. Once we got to our bedrooms, we saw stuffing all over the place.

"Cubby why is there...

...

...

...

...

"CUBBY WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU KNOW WHAT DON'T ANSWER THAT CUZ I ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU DID. YOU RIPPED MY TEDDY BEARS HEAD OFF.

"OMG IZZY HE RIP YOUR TEDDY BEAR I GOT YOU?" Jake asked me as I was now in tears.

"YES!" I said to him as I left my ripped teddy bear on the floor and went to the kitchen crying.

**Jake's POV**

After Izzy went into the kitchen crying, I went to Cubby with a really mad look on my face.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS, THIS IS A BIG LOW EVEN FOR YOU RIGHT NOW." I started to say to him.

"In sorry Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"Oh no I will not expect this apologize from you, cuz you need to roll yourself into the kitchen, and apologize to Izzy because right now, she is really upset for what you have done." I said to him.

"Why do I have to say sorry to her?" Cubby asked me.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID CUBBY! YOU LITERALLY DESTROYED SOMETHING THAT WASN'T YOURS, AND THAT I BUYED IT WITH MY OWN MONEY, TO GIVE TO HER." I said to him.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO HER." Cubby said to me

"WHY NOT?" I asked him.

"Because I don't want to." Cubby said to me.

"That's too bad cubby because what you did today, was way out of line, and I don't think Izzy or I will ever forgive you. For what you did to her gift that I bought her when she was in the hospital. How would you like it if I bought something for you, and Izzy came here and ripped it would you like it?" I asked him.

"No no." Cubby said to me as you started to cry.

"Cubby, ripping someone's stuff is not right. Especially if it's one of your friends gift that another friend got her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Cubby said to me.

"I know you didn't mean to cubby but doing that sort of thing, is not right you also hurt her feelings." I said to him.

"How bad is she taking it?" Cubby asked me.

" I'll go ask her." I said to him as I went to the kitchen and talked to her I also brought Cubby with me.

"Izzy you okay?" I asked her.

"No. Jake, why would Cubby do that to me?" Izzy asked me.

"Maybe it's because if everything that's going on with him right now. Like his two broken arms and spin." I said to her as she continued to sob.

"Oh my poor baby." I said as I stroked her shoulder.

"Hey, Izzy there is someone who would like to apologise to you." I said as wheeled in Cubby's wheelchair next to her.

"Izzy, I am so sorry for ripping your Teddy bear, can you please forgive me?" Cubby asked her.

" Will it was an accident so, yeah I forgive you Cubby." Izzy said to him while giving him a hug.

So after Cubby apologized to Izzy, we all went to the living room to watch some TV.

"What do you guys want to watch?" I asked them.

"How about Austin Ally!" Izzy suggested.

"I think that's a great idea Izz." I said to her as I changed the Channel to Disney.

"Haha this episode is funny, because Dez is hilarious.

"Yeah, Dez is really funny." I said to her while the three of us laughed whenever Dez does something funny.

So once we all were watching Austin Ally, I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to cook us some lunch.

"I know Cubby as some cookbooks in the library." I said to myself as I found a cookbook to us in the process.

"Okay so what can be a great dish, can I make for my crew?" I asked myself as I was flipping through pages.

"Oh this seams simple enough. Msc and cheese, can be a great dish to make for lunch, and I think I saw an awesome dish to make for dinner tonight.

So I started to cook Mac and cheese for lunch.

As I followed the recipe, everything was going wonderful, until I heard Peter Pan flying through the window.

"Ahoy Jake!" Peter said to me as I was really focousing on this Mac and cheese.

"Uh, Jake hi!" Peter said to me again.

As he flew to see what I was cooking, he understood.

"Oh I see, you're making lunch for you crew that is so sweet of you Jake." Peter said as he gave me a pat on the back.

"I just came here, to see how both Izzy and Cubby we're doing. So, how are they doing?" Peter asked me.

"They're good they are watch TV in the living room, if want to go say hi to them." I suggested to him as I was continuously cooking lunch.

**Peter Pan's POV**

While Jake was preparing lunch for his crew, I went to the living room to say Ahoy, to Izzy and Cubby.

"Ahoy Cubby and Izzy!" I said to them cheerfully.

" Hey Peter!" They said to me.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked them.

" We're good thanks." Izzy said to me.

"Uh, anything new?" I asked them.

"well, Cubby ripped off the head of my teddy bear today." Izzy told me.

" I see, and did you apolized to her Cubby?" I asked him.

" Yes I did Peter" Cubby said to me.

" Great! So anyway, Jake is coming Mac and Cheese for the two of you for lunch in the kitchen." I said to them.

" Wait Jake is cooking? why is he cooking?" Cubby asked me.

" Because due to your two broken arms you are not allowed or be able to cook until the eight weeks are up." I said to him.

" Um Peter, how did you know about the eight weeks?" Cubby asked me.

"Because I'm Peter Pan, and I know everything." I said to him.

"Okay that's how you know about the eight weeks Peter." Izzy said to me.

"That's right!" I said to them.

That's when Jake them for lunch.

"Lunch is ready!" Jake called from the kitchen.

"They're coming Jake." I said to him while Izzy was getting her crutches, and I pushed Cubby's wheelchair into the kitchen.

As Izzy sat down with the help from Jake, I volunteered to feed Cubby, due to his broken arms.

"Uh Peter we already told Stormy that she would help with Cubby so, we got this. But thanks anyway." Jake said to me.

" No I don't care if you told Stormy that she can help, I ready want to help too please?" I asked him.

" But I'm the leader Peter what I say you need to follow." Jake said to me.

"Look, Peter I am not going to start an argument with you." Jake said to me.

"Well... You're right." I said to him.

"So, Jake this lunch is really delicious." Izzy said to him.

"Haha thanks Izzy!" Jake said to her.

"Anyway, I have to go so, Jake you can take over by feeding Cubby." I said as I flew out the window.

"Bye Peter!" The three said as they waved goodbye to me.

**Jake's POV**

After Peter Pan left, I was continuously feeding Cubby.

"Cubby, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that what if after the eight weeks is over I'm never going to be able to walk again what if my spine gets worse?" Cubby asked me.

" Cubby, the doctor said that your spine needs to heal for 8 weeks and it will, just give it some time it will heal." I said to him.

" Okay Jake thanks!" Cubby said to me.

" That's what I'm here for." I said to him.

"Jake, I don't want want to eat." Cubby said to me.

"Yay hey no way Cubby, that's not like you." Izzy said to him.

"I know but I'm not hungry right now Izzy." Cubby said to her.

"Hubby if you don't eat, you'll get sick." I said to him.

"Well I don't care

if I get sick, then that's on me." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby if you don't eat, I'm going to make you." I said to him as I shoved the macaroni in his mouth.

"I said I don't want to eat. Can you just leave me alone Jake?" Cubby asked me as he e he threw a fit.

"Robert Adrian Andrews, you better eat this macaroni and cheese I made." I said to him.

"No." Cubby said to me.

" What did you just say to me?" I asked him.

" you heard me Jake I said no I'm not going to eat." Cubby said to me.

"you know what cubby if you want to act like a baby I will treat you like a baby. I'll be right back." I said to him as I left the kitchen.

" Jake what are you doing? where are you going?"

" Okay I'm back and I brought the highchair, for the little baby." I said to him.

" No no no no not the highchair anything but the highchair Jake." Cubby said as he started to pick me up and put him inside the

highchair.

"Can't forget about the baby bib." I said as I putted the bib on Cubby, and for the finishing touch a baby bonnet.

'bite me Jake, bite me." Cubby said to me.

"This is what you get Cubby!" I said to him.

"Jake, you're embarrassing me in front of Izzy." Cubby said to me.

"Hey I did not have to do this with her, but with you, yeah I'm doing this." I said to him.

"Look at the little baby, he is so hurt and broken." I said to him.

"Open up the title here comes the train choo choo!" I said to him as I fed him.

" You see that wasn't so...

"Haha Cubby spited all over your face and your shirt haha." Izzy said while laughing at me.

" Yes I'm aware of that Izzy thank you!"I said to her as I grabbed a baby wipe, and cleaned off the spit macaroni off my face, and my shirt leaving a Stain.

"I'm going to go change my shirt I'll be right back Izzy, keep an eye on the baby."

After I came back with a new undershirt, I saw Kobe trying to get out of the high chair.

"CUBBY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I asked him.

"I don't want to be in this high chair." Cubby said to me.

"Too bad!" I said to him

"ROBERT ADRIAN ANDREWS WHY DID YOU TRY TO GET OUT OF THE HIGH CHAIR?" Izzy asked him.

"Because I don't want to be in one." Cubby said to her.

"FIRST YOU YOU TRIED TO GET OUT OF THE WHEELCHAIR, THEN YOU RIPPED MY TEDDY BEAR, AND NOW YOU ARE TRYING TO GET OUT OF THE HIGH CHAIR. YOU'RE NOT TAKING CARE OF YOUR BODY CUBBY YOU'RE TRYING TO BREAK IT MORE." Izzy said to him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT CUBBY, YOU ARE NOT AND I REPEAT NOT, ALLOWED TO DATE STORMY EVER AGAIN!" Izzy said to him.

"SINCE YOU DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO US." Izzy said to him.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT." Cubby yelled at her.

"Hey do not yell at my girlfriend yell at my girlfriend like that Cubby." I said to him.

"YES I CAN DO THAT I'M NOT JUST YOUR SISTER I'M ALSO A MOTHER TO YOU AND YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME AND YOUR FATHER YOUNG MAN." Izzy said to him.

" Maybe I don't want to listen to you two. MAYBE I WANT TO FIND REAL PARENT THAT CAN TREAT ME RIGHT, BECAUSE THE TWO OF YOU ARE THE WORST." Cubby said to us.

"good luck finding those parents, because WE QUIT." Izzy and I both said as Izzy took her croutches and left the kitchen, with me following.

**Cubby's POV**

After Jake and Izzy left the kitchen, I started to cry.

"Why did they quite, I mean I can me a good person right?"

**Jake's POV**

So while Izzy and I were in the library, we felt bad for quiting, and yelling at Cubby.

"Jake, do you think we feel bad right now for what we did to Cubby?" Izzy asked me.

" Maybe, but he does deserve it, and he did deserve it." I said to her.

"But Jake, we just quit on Cubby." Izzy said to me.

"Do you hear crying?" I asked Izzy.

"Cubby!" We both said at once as we both left the library.

"Cubby, are you alright?" I asked him.

"No, you two hurt my feelings." Cubby said to us.

"Cubby we're sorry for yelling at you and quiting on you." Izzy and I said to him.

"Yeah, we are going to help you to learn how to walk again." I said to him.

"So for starter's I'm going to take you out of this high chair, put your back in your wheelchair, and then we are going to order Chinese food for dinner!" I said to him.

So that's what we did, I got the Chinese food ready, placed it on the table next to my crew.

"Open up Cubby!" I said to him as he finally opened his mouth.


	65. Chapter 65 Jake feeding Cubby

**Chapter 65 Jake feeding Cubby**

**Izzy's POV**

So we the three of us were enjoying our Chinese food, as Cubby was being fed by Jake.

"Are you enjoying the Chinese food Cubby?" Jake asked him.

"Yes I am Jake!" Cubby said to him.

"Sweet." Jake said to him.

So after we were done eating our Chinese food, Jake took the plates and putted in the sink.

"What do you guys want to do now?" I asked them.

"How about we just call it a night." Cubby suggested.

" Yeah I am tired to." Jake said as he started to stretch.

"Me too." I also added.

So we all went to bed. Cubby was sleeping with Jake, and I went to my bed to sleep.

"Goodnight Jake!" I said to him.

"Goodnight babe!" Jake said to me.

"Goodnight Jake and izzy. I love you." Cubby said to the both of us.

**Jake's POV**

So it is the next day and today was the day Izzy, gets her cast off her leg!

"Izzy wake up your getting your cast removed from your leg today!" I said to her excitedly.

"Yes!" She said to me.

I didn't want to wake Cubby up so, just let him sleep while Izzy and k went to the hospital for her to get her cast off her leg.

After we arrived at the hospital, I went to the receptionist, and said..

"Good morning, ma'am, Izzy is here to get her cast off her leg today." I said to the receptionist.

" Oh right this way!' the receptionist said as we followed her to a room.

"The doctor will be here shortly." The receptionist said as she closed the door.

"Izzy are you excited?" I asked her.

"Yeah but a little nervous Jake. What if my leg isn't fully healed yet?" Izzy asked me.

" Izzy don't say that, your leg just need some physio therapy, then we will go from there." I said to her as she nodded.

That's when the doctor came in.

"Good morning Izzy Rose Green!" The doctor said to her.

"Good morning!" Izzy said to to the doctor.

"So how's her leg doc?" I asked him.

"Well, it is healing good, but she might to use the crutches until she's done her physio therapy, then she won't be needing the crutches." The doctor said to me.

"she will need an X-ray to see how her leg is improving." The doctor said to us as we both nodded.

So the doctor took Izzy to the next room, so she can get an x-ray on her leg,

So after Izzy's x-ray was done, that doctor came in with the results.

"Well?" We both asked him.

"Izzy your leg is completely healed oh, but you still need to have physical therapy." The doctor said to her.

" How long will this therapy last?" Izzy asked the doctor.

" Well it depends, on how long it takes for you to learn how to walk again, but with great minds and clever thinking we know you can do it Izzy." The doctor said to her.

"Thanks doc!" We both said to him.

"My pleasure oh and Izzy, good luck!" The doctor said to her as he left the room.

"so before you guys go let me take off this cast." The doctor said as he took the cast off of Izzy's leg.

"Yay Hay yes way! I finally got my cast off." Izzy said as she grabbed her crutches but and we both went back home.

After we came home, we saw Cubby trying to get out of bed by himself.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa Cubby, what are you doing?" I asked him.

" I was trying to get out of bed." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby let us help you okay." I said to him as I helped him on his wheelchair.

" Thanks!" Cubby said to me.

"You're welcome Cubby!" I said to him

So the three of us, all headed to the kitchen to have breakfast.

For breakfast this morning is hard boiled eggs with bacon and of course, I was the one feeding Cubby

again.

"Hey, Jake can I feed Cubby?" Izzy asked me.

" You know when that will be making you put weight on your leg right?" I asked her.

" Yes, but I know that I can do this." Izzy said to me.

"Okay Izzy you can feed Cubby, but only for a little bit." I said to her.

"So I handed Izzy Cubby's bowl of food in her hand and she started to feed him.

"You're doing a good job Izzy." I said to her.

"Thanks Jake but.. ouch." Izzy said as she started to feel pain on her leg.

" Oksy I'll take the bowl and you can go in the living room and sit on the couch." I said to her.

" Wait Jake, I'm fine." Izzy said to me.

" Izzy your putting too much weight and pain on your leg right now, I get that but you don't need to keep lying about one little thing. But once your leg is up and working again, I promise you we will get through this together." I said to her.

So after I was done talking to Izzy, I continued to feed Cubby.

"Hey, Izzy I love you." I said to her.

"I love you too Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Hey Jake, you want to know something really funny?" Izzy asked me.

"Sure!" I said to her.

" Ever since I met you, out were and still are the best girlfriend I have ever known imy entire life, and someday when we ever get married, I will always protect you." I said to her.

"Jake are you crying?" Izzy asked me.

"No I just have water in my eyes." I said to her.

"Yes, and those are called tears." Izzy said to me.

So after Izzy and I had our little conversation, I brought Cubby into the living room.

"Hey Cubby!" Izzy said to him.

"Hey Izzy!" Cubby said to her.

"So what are you two talking about?" Cubby asked us.

"We were just talking about just our future, and that's all you need to know." Izzy said to him.

" Look, you guys are just to cute together." Cubby said to us.

"Aww Cubby, thanks!" We said to him.

"Hey Cubby I'll be right back, I'm going to do something if Izzy asks where I am, tell her that I'll be back." I said to him as I left the living room.

While Cubby was making sure Izzy was alright, I went back to our bed room, pick up Izzy's ripped teddy bear's head and body and went to the sewing room, and started to stitch it back up.

It took me an hour but I finished it I finished sewing Izzy's teddy bear back up together and I think I did a good job scratch that I did an awesome job and I think she is going to love it.

So I went back to the room I had the teddy bear behind my back and did this...

"Izzy, I have a surprise for you." I started to say to her.

" A surprise? What is it Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"Hi Izzy I'm back and better than ever. I was a good little teddy bear patient, and dr. Henson McDreamy get a good job." I said in a teddy bear voice.

" Oh my God Jake you fix my teddy bear thanks!" Izzy said to me as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

" Yeah I did fix it and your teddy bear with an awesome patient." I said to her.

" Jake is your finger bleeding?" Izzy asked me.

" Huh I was just nothing I kind of accidentally poked my finger with the needle as I was sewing your teddy bear back together but it's nothing." I said to her.

" It's a good thing the first aid kit is on the couch." Izzy said to me as she cleaned up my finger wound and put it a bandaid on it and kissed it.

"Thank you Jake for fixing my teddy bear!" Izzy said to me.

"Thank you for fixing my wound. I love you Izzy." I said to her.

"I love you too Jake." She said to me.

"Hey, Cubby how about we take you out for a stroll around Pirate Island for a little bit." I suggested.

" Yes please because I'm getting tired of staying inside The hideout." Cubby said to me.

"We know!" Both Izzy and I said to him.

So I grabbed the two handles of Cubby's wheelchair, with Izzy following, and the three of us went for a stroll.

"it is such a beautiful day to go out for stroll!" I said to my crew.

"You said it Jake, you can just hear the ocean, the birds chirping, Captain Hook being chased by Tick-Tock croc, and everything else and it's beautiful." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah it is romantic right!" I said to her.

"Hey if you guys are going to kiss, then let me know so I can look away." Cubby said to us.

" cubby you do realize that you kissed stormy as well so, there's nothing to be afraid of." I said to him.

" I'm not afraid I'm just just a little sad right now actually." Cubby said to us.

" Cubby why are you sad?" I asked him.

"Because I'm not allowed to date Stormy anymore, cuz you guys took that privilege away from me." Cubby said to us.

" okay maybe we did go overboard on that and was sorry you can date Stormy again." I said to him.

" Thanks Jake that makes me feel better already.

" You're welcome little bro you deserve it." I said to him.

"So Cubby have you decided if you want to marry Stormy in the future?" I asked him.

"Okay wait I thought this conversation was just about me and Izzy getting better, now all of a sudden you're asking me if I have planned to propose to Stormy in the future?" Cubby asked me.

" Hypothetically yes!" I said to him.

" Well, I don't know I mean stormy it's just the most beautiful mermaid I have ever met she's nice sweet wonderful dorable who to play with and I don't know Jake... Maybe I am thinking about that but not until we get older." Cubby said to me.

" Okay, okay I understand I understand, if you don't want to talk about it then that's okay you don't have to talk about your life right now if you don't want to." I said to him.

" Thanks Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"Cubby how about we all go back inside I'll give you a bath, and Izzy you can go in the living room and watch some TV until I'm done with Cubby." I said to them.

" Okay Jake! " They said to me as we headed back inside The hideout.

So after we all went back inside The hideout, I went into the living room and helped Izzy elevated her leg, before I give Cubby his bath.

"There you go Izzy your leg is elevated, on a cushion on a tiny little table." I said to her.

" Thank you Jake I love you!" Izzy said to me.

" I love you too Izzy." I said to her as I went to put Cubby into the bathtub.

"Jake is the water cold?" Cubby asked me.

"Nope the water is just right!" I said to him as I carefully picked him up and putted him inside the tub.

So once I put cubby in the tub, I grabbed it to paper bags and put it on his two broken arms to make sure the cast doesn't get wet I am so tired it up so doesn't get loose. I also took off his bandana, so I can wash his hair.

Once I wash his hair around the bucket and poured water all over his head I made sure I didn't get inside the bag where it had his two broken arms in the cast.

I didn't want him to lie down because of his spine so I care for me clean his back with a soft rag, then his tummy also his private parts.

So after Cubby was done with his bath, I carefully and lifted him up out of the tub, wrapped him around with a towel, and dried him up.

"That was a good bath Jake thank you for giving it to me!" Cubby said to me.

" Anything for my little brother." I said to him.

After I dried him off, I helped him put his underwear on. Then his shorts, after that I came home just hair, and put back his bandana on his head.

Once all of his clothes were back on, I put him back in the wheelchair, and I wheeled him out of the bathroom.

So we went back into the living room and saw Izzy asleep on the couch with her leg is still elevated.

"Aww Izzy looks so peaceful." I said quietly as I towed over to her and sat next to her instruct her cheek.

"Jake are you going to leave her on the couch tonight?" Cubby ask me.

"Yeah why not besides, she still looks peaceful, and I don't want to disturb her." I said to him as I cover her up with the blanket.

"Sweet dreams my little angel!" I whispered into her ear as I kissed you on the cheek.

"Jake how did you learn how to sew Izzy's teddy bear back together?" Kirby ask me.

" I just had to do something nice for my girlfriend so I decided to sew her teddy bear back together and I did a good job." I said to him.

" let me ask you this Cubby, what got you so mad earlier today?" I asked him.

" I just got so worried and caught up about everything Jake. I thought to myself that I would never ever ever ever in a million years be in a wheelchair until now oh, but I understand that you were just like really mad and I got that but you didn't really have to go all batty on me and hit me with a bat." Cubby said to me.

" Yeah, sorry about that." I said to him as I apologized.

"Jake it's okay I forgive you you're just so worried about Izzy aren't you?" Cubby asked to me.

"Jake what's wrong?" Cubby asked me as I was tearing up.

"It's just that today at the doctor's office once Izzy got her cast off her leg, I started thinking about you. I was like man if I haven't hitted coming with a bat this would have never happened but but it did. And now I'm just the only person that can take care of you guys right now and I don't think I can do it alone Cubby I'm scared what if Izzy decides not to take physical therapy and end up in a hospital where you'll never know how to walk. I just can't do it." I said to him.

" Jake you're a wonderful best friend you're a wonderful boyfriend to her, don't let that stress you out man." Cubby said to me.

" But I can't let it stop stressing me Cubby! Imma more worried about you and Izzy right now." I said to him.

" Jake I'm totally fine okay maybe I do have two broken arms and a really bad spine that is now healing slowly oh, but that doesn't matter what matters is that you are going to be there for Izzy when she get your physical therapy ready and I'll be there cheering on for her as well you know why because she is the best mother ever to us she's like super Izzy without a cape." Cubby said to me.

"When did you get so good at this?" I asked him.

"I had an awesome teacher!" Cubby said to me as I smiled

"when does Izzy's first day of physio therapy start Jake?" Cubby asked me.

" Soon, it will start soon." I said to him.

"So I'm guessing my physical therapy won't start until after 8 weeks hi Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"Yes, your physical therapy won't start until after 8 weeks is done." I said to him.

"What kind of physical activity will she be doing?" Cubby asked me.

"I don't know yet, but once we get there I will ask." I said to him.

"Hey guys!" Izzy said to us as she was wiping the tiredness on her eyes.

"Hey Izzy how you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm feeling okay Jake just tired that's all." Izzy said to me.

"What time is it?" Izzy asked us.

" Quarter to three p.m." I said to her.

"Okay thanks Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Anythink for my lovely girlfriend!" I said to her as I kissed her lips.

"So Izzy, I'm just wondering after you are done with your physical therapist how about me and you go on a date together just the two of us." I said to her as I suggested.

" I would love that Jake thank you!"

"Cubby, how is your spine?" I asked him.

" It's okay it hurts though." Cubby said to me.

" On scale of 1 to 10, how bad is the pain?" I asked him.

"Ten Jake ten!" Cubby said to me as I went into the med cabinet and got his pain medication, and some water.

"Hear you are Cubby two types of pain medications and water." I sent to him as I putted the two tabs in his mouth and made him drink the water.

"Is the pain medication helping?" Izzy asked him.

"Actually it is helping thanks for asking Izzy!" Cubby said to her.

" No problem!" Izzy said to him.

"how about we ended this day by watching Jessie!" I suggested.

"Yay Jessie!" Izzy said as she cheered.

so that's what we did for the rest of the evening we sat down on the couch well minus Cubby and we all watched Jessie.

"hahaha Bertram is so funny when he trips!" Izzy said pointing at Bertram on the floor.

" Who do you think will win America's funniest home videos Bertram or Dez?" Cubby asked us.

" That's a tough question cubby because to be honest Dez is hilarious but Bertram is more hilarious than Dez." I said to him.

"No no no you pretty kids got it all wrong Dez is more hilarious, then Bertram." Izzy said to us.

" Did she just call us pretty kids?" Cubby asked me as I just shrug my shoulders.

"Okay, okay we can agree that Dez is literally more funnier than Bertram!" Cubby and I both said to Izzy.

"Thank you!" Izzy said to us as we continued to watch the show.

"By the way boys, you owe me 9 bucks." Izzy said to us.

"Do I owe you nine bucks and a kiss?" I asked her.

"Yes Jake you do owe me 9 bucks and a kiss because I love you." Izzy said to me.

"I love you too Izzy!" I said to her.

"What about me?" Cubby asked her.

" Cubby you only 9 bucks after the eight weeks are done." Izzy said to him.

*Aww coconut." Cubby said to her.

"wait a second we have to pay you?" I asked her as I was shocked.

"Yes!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy there is no way I'm paying you nine bucks, and for what reason exactly?" I asked her.

" The both of you have to say that Dez is more hilarious, than Bertram!" Izzy said to us.

" Yeah there's no way me and Cubby are saying that." I said to her.

" oh really because if you guys don't say it then I am going to have to post this picture of you two so I can get thumbs when two were babies on the internet." Izzy told us.

" Where did she get that where did you get that?" I asked her.

"Your closet!" Izzy said to me.

" Okay okay fine, we'll say it." I said to her.

"Dez is more hilarious than Bartram." Cubby and I both said to Izzy.

"That's all I wanted to hear thank you." Izzy said to us.

"okay fine here's my nine bucks and a kiss." I sent to her as I headed her my 9 bucks.

"What are you got Cubby?" I asked him.

"I got one coupon for a dinner date, a quarter, and someone's dentures that has $9 inside it." Cubby said to me.

"Okay first ewe, and second where did those dentures come from?" I asked him.

" I don't know some old lady lost it." Cubby said to us.

"Cubby you are one weird kid." I said to him.

"I was born weird Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"But, but you were born smart, and adorable." Izzy said to him.

"Aww coconuts thanks Izzy!" Cubby said to her as he blushed.

"Okay I will take the $9 but the dentures, you can just throw in the garbage." Izzy said to him.

" What you don't want a pair of dentures?" Cubby asked her.

"Um, no. Besides that old ladies probably dead by now, and she's probably wondering where her dentures are." Izzy said to him.

"okay first before you ask her that question Cubby, what were you doing in my closet anyway Izzy?" I asked her.

" I was just snooping inside the closet looking for a picture of you." Izzy said to me.

"Why?" I asked her.

" because when you're sleeping, I go in the closet and make out with a dummy of you." Izzy said to me.

" So you make out with a dummy of me huh. Well, that is so adorable cuz I do the same thing." I said to her.

" You make out with yourself?" Cubby asked me.

" No! I make out with a dummy of Izzy because I love her." I said to him as at looked at Izzy.

"I love you too Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"okay back to my question... Do you want me to bring back the old lady's dentures to her graveyard?" Cubby asked her.

" No just throw it in the garbage Cubby!" Izzy said to him as I took the dirty dentures and threw it in the garbage for him.

"Nice shot Jakey!" Izzy said to me.

"Thanks Izz." I said to her.


	66. Chapter 66 Stormy asks a lot of question

**Chapter 66 Stormy asks a lot of questions**

**Cubby's POV**

After Jake and I paid Izzy for no apparent reason, we decided to go visit stormy over at mermaid lagoon.

"I can't wait to see the look on Stormy's face when she sees me!" I said to Jake and Izzy.

"She's probably going to cry like a baby." Jake said as I hit him in the head.

"Ouch Cubby!" Jake said to me as he rubbed his head.

"Please don't say that in front of her when we get there." I said to him.

" Sorry Cubby, it's just that you haven't seen her since she visited you at the hospital." Jake said to me.

" Yes I know that Jake thank you for pointing that out." I said to him.

"Well we're here." Jake said as he parked my wheelchair.

"Awesome! Time to call Stormy.

" STORMY IT'S CUBBY! I'M BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL!" I yelled her name across the entire ocean.

" Did somebody call me? Cubby! Your back yay!" Stormy said as she turned human and walked all over and hug me.

" Easy easy easy stormy I'm still sore." I said to her that she backed away.

"Sorry! So when did you get home?" Stormy asked me.

" Yesterday night!" I said to her.

" Cool!' Stormy said as she then looked at Izzy.

" When did you get home Izzy?" Stormy asked her.

Izzy was about to answer, but she was cut off by Jake.

"Izzy got home over a week ago Stormy." Jake said to her.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Stormy said to him.

"How's your spine Cubby?" Stormy asked me.

"well the doctor said I will need to be in a wheelchair for 8 weeks in order for my spine to heal." I said to her.

" 8 weeks? Do you think you think you can wait that long?" Stormy asked me.

" Um, Hello you're talkin to Cubby of course I can wait that long besides 8 weeks is going to go quick." I said to her.

"I hope so, because once you and Izzy are completely healed, I'm taking her out." Jake said to me.

" Yeah sure okay." I said to him as I was looking into Stormy's eyes.

"He didn't even pay attention to me." Jake said to Izzy.

" Let It go Jake, let It go." Izzy said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

as I was looking at the two lovebirds, Jake was now getting annoyed again.

"Jake Just let It go please, okay just let it go. Let them have their time." I said to him.

"Alright." Jake said to me.

"Wait you're not going to break them up? attack her? or worse attack Cubby?" I asked him.

" NO what's the point? Cubby, seems happy right now with her." Jake said to me.

"Come on Izzy let's go back to Pirate Island." Jake said to me.

" What about Cubby? We can't just leave him here." I said to him.

" We can pick him up later on. Let him have his moment with Stormy right now." Jake said to me as I was now confused.

" Jake, have you gotten soft on Cubby?" I asked him.

"Yes Izzy I have gone soft on him. He's growing up. And pretty soon the future he won't be needing us anymore." Jake said to me.

" Jakey, Cubby will definitely need us." I said to him as I putted my hand on his cheek.

"I know that." Jake said to me.

"Jake what am I going to do about my physical therapy thing?" I asked him.

"Well the first thing that will happen when we get there next week is I will have to sign papers." Jake said to me.

"okay but besides you signing papers what will I be doing?" I asked him.

"You'll be doing physical therapy lessons." Jake said to me.

" You don't know what I'll be doing do you?" I asked him.

" No not yet we're going to have to wait and see until next week." Jake said to me.

"Okay!" I said to him as I gave Jake a kiss on the cheek.

So after make and I had our talk, we went back to into the hideout.

"Hey, Izzy are you hungry?" Jake asked me as I nodded my head yes.

"How about I make you some heart shaped pancakes even though it's not Valentine's day." Jake said to me as I said yes.

**Jake's POV**

So as I sat Izzy down on the chair, I started to cook her some heart shape pancakes.

"Okay the pancakes are ready!" I said to her as I put a plate on the table for her.

"Aww Jake this is also sweet but oh, you didn't have to do all this." Izzy said to me.

" I know I just want to do something nice for you, because I love you so much Izz." I said to her.

"Aww that's so sweet of you to say Jake." Izzy said to me.

**Stormy's POV**

Cubby and I were still chatting amongst our selves.

"So, Cubby what are you going to do after your 8 weeks is up?" I asked him.

"Well I'm going to need a lot of help to get my body walking again!" Cubby said to me.

" Sure Cubby! I would be honored to help you learn how to walk!" I said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

After I was done eating my heart shaped pancakes my wonderful boyfriend Jake made me, we went to pick up Cubby from his date with Stormy.

"Hey Cubby we're to pick you up." Izzy said to him.

"Aww 5 more minutes please?" Cubby asked us.

"Sorry, Cubby we need to go NOW!" Jake said to him.

"Fine, but can I come back tomorrow please Mom and Dad?" Cubby asked us.

"Haha sure!" Name said to him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Cubby said to us.

"but don't think this is going to be a one-time thing cubby because it's not going to be a one-time thing it's going to be half an hour for you to be with Stormy." Jake said to him.

" Only half an hour? okay!" Cubby said to us.

"Bye Cubby!" Stormy said while she waved at him.

"See you around girlfriend!" Cubby said to her.

So as Jake got ahold of Cubby's wheelchair, and we all want the back to The hideout.

So we all went inside The Hideout, we decided to go in the living room and talk about Cubby's recovery.

"Has it been 8 weeks yet?" Cubby asked us.

"Cubby it actually hasn't been the first week yet!" I said I him.

" Come on, I'm tired of being in this wheelchair." Cubby said to is while whining.

" Can you please stop whining Cubby?" I asked him.

"No I don't want to be in this wheelchair I'm getting off." Cubby said as we stopped him.

" don't think about it don't you dare think about getting out of that wheelchair Cubby!" Jake said to him.

" Try and stop me Jake." Cubby said to him as Jake took the two second buckles of the wheelchair and buckled Cubby up tightly.

"Why do I have to be in this wheelchair?" Cubby asked us.

" Because you have two broken arms and a broken spine." Jake said to him.

" I don't want to be in the wheelchair!" Cubby said as he was whining again.

"Cubby!" Jake said as he was covering his ears.

"When is he ever going to stop whining?!" Jake asked me.

"I don't know but he is getting loud!"I said to him as I was covering my ears as well.

" Let's go in the kitchen maybe it will be less whiny." Jake said to me as I grabbed by crutches and we went into the kitchen where it was literally less whiny.

"I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T WANT TO BE IN A WHEELCHAIR ANYMORE I WANT TO TO GET OUT I WANT TO GET OUT!" Cubby said while he is now giving us a headache.

" CUBBY WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Jake asked him, but he kept going.

**Cubby's POV**

While I was continuing to wine, I decided to unbuckle my buckle from my wheelchair and try to stand up.

"Haha I did it I did it I did it I did it I did it I did it I did it I did it... Whoa *crash*

**Jake's POV.**

After the whining had stopped, Izzy and I heard a crash.

"What was that crash?" I asked Izzy as our eyes world wide open and we realized who it was.

"CUBBY!" We both said at the same time as we rushed over to the living room and saw Cubby on the floor.

"Ouch OUCH!" Cubby said as I ran to him.

"Cubby what happened?" Izzy asked him as I was actually about to ask him the same thing.

"Well I was fighting with a dragon, and I fell." Companies that to us as we know he's lying.

"Cubby you're lying tell us the truth NOW!" I said to him.

" okay fine I was standing on top of my wheelchair big deal." Cubby said to us.

"ROBERT ADRIENNE ANDREWS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I asked him in raged.

" I'm sorry okay I'm sorry!" Cubby said to me.

" I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, is that the only thing you have to say CUBBY is that you're sorry? THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH WITH YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT I GOT NOTHING ELSE TO SAY TO YOU RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU'RE GROUNDED." O said to him.

" I'm what now?" Cubby asked me.

" You are GROUNDED!" I said to him as I left the living room.

"I need some aspirin right now." I said to myself as I went into my med cabinet and got two aspirins and a glass of water.

"Can I get some to please Jake? I have a headache as well." is he asked me as I gave her three aspirins since I know she has a bigger headache than I do.

**Izzy's POV**

I felt back my pretend son, so I went over to talk to him.

"Cubby, sweetie are you okay?" I asked Cubby.

"No I'm not Izzy." Cubby said to me.

" Why does Jake have to be so mean?" Cubby asked him.

"Just give him some time, thanks to you he has a headache." I said to him.

" I didn't mean to give him a headache." Cubby said to me.

" I know, but what were you thinking you standing on your wheelchair for what reason? Are you trying to kill yourself?" I asked him.

"No." Cubby said to me.

" Then why are you doing these dangerous things to yourself? Are you trying to put yourself back into the hospital again?" I asked him.

" No Izzy, I'm just nervous and scared right now, about everything." Cubby said to me as he was crying.

" Oh cubby oh, I know you're scared trust me I've been there and it wasn't pretty." I said to him.

" Yeah but did you have to wear a hospital gown?" Cubby asked me.

" sadly yes but it did not look good on me it looked hideous!" I said to him.

"Izzy I'm scared about the 8 weeks, what if the 8 weeks goes slowly and I'm stuck in the wheelchair for the rest of my life?" Cubby asked me.

"Cubby trust me you are not going to be in this wheelchair for that long because once the eight weeks are done oh, you are going to get out of the wheelchair I promise you that. Jake and I love you okay, scratch that I love you Jake's just being a big baby right now." I said to him.

" Do you want to go apologize to Jake?" I asked him.

"No not now maybe later." Cubby said to me I said grabbed my crutches and went back into the kitchen.

"Okay I love you." I said to him as I kissed him on the forehead.

"Love you too!" Cubby said to me.

So after I had a talk with cubby I brought him into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat Cubby?" I asked him.

"Can I get a cup of water with a straw?" Cubby asked me.

"Sure!" I said to him as I grab a cup, add water to it, and put a straw into it and put it right next to him.

That's when Jake came inside the kitchen.

"Hey Jake!" Cubby said to him as Jake just ignored him and continued walking to me.

"Hey Izzy!" Jake said to me as I was now mad.

" Jacob Alex Hutchinson, Cubby just said hi to you, and you're just going to ignore him? That is not nice." I said to him.

"Well if Cubby learns to not do those things again then I will talk to him but right now, I'm not going to talk to him.

"Jake I feel bad for giving you a headache." Cubby said to him.

" So I'm thinking about ordering lunch tonight, for me and you." Jake said to me.

" What about me?" Cubby asked him.

" Yes Jake what about Cubby?" I asked him as well.

"Oh, Cubby doesn't deserve lunch today." Jake said to me.

"I'm sorry, cubby doesn't deserve a lunch Jake that is so unlike you." I said to him.

" Well I'm sorry, but those are my rules." Jake said to me.

"Jake calm down first of all, second of all do you think I'm going way too far into this?" I asked him.

"Yeah maybe you're right Izzy, I am going too far you know what, how about I just ordered us some pizza for lunch." Jake suggested.

"but I'm still going to order our lunch Izzy, that way I can save it for our date." Jake said to me as I blushed.

" Pizza pizza pizza pizza!" Cubby said as he was cheering.

"so I will be in the living room ordering the pizza, you guys can just hang out." Jake said to us as he went into the living room, to order a pizza for us.

**Jake's POV**

I was in the room, calling Domino's Pizza!

(718) 692-2000..

"Thank you for calling Domino's Pizza how may I help you today? And by the way sir before you order, we do not sell drugs." the cashier said to me as I was now confused.

"yes so hi my name is Jake Hutchinson and I would like to order some nice yummy delicious cheesy Domino's Pizza?" I asked the cashier.

" Domino's Pizza is brought to you by the letter P Pizza." Somebody said on the other line of this random call I'm calling.

"Yes, hold on sir." The cashier said to me as I was now on hold..

"Thank you for waiting your call will be ready for the next available customer I will be looking forward to speaking with you please note the pizzeria is about to explode I'm sorry that was all sleep on other customer my bad anyway please continue to hold..

"Hello anyone there hello I'm still on hold." I said to the phone.

"Yes sir hello my name is shabalabadingdong and I will be your service today what kind of pizza do you want to order?" shaba laba ding dong ask me.

"actually we do not make pizza here anymore do you have to call the factory." Shaba laba ding dong said to me.

" I'm sorry did you just say a factory?" I asked whatever his name is.

"Yes I did say say factory let me give you the number..

Okay you ready phone number?" His name that should not be mentioned again asked me.

"Bob go clean the dishes I got this." Someone said on the other line taking the phone.

" Hi I am so sorry about that his name is not actually saba and laba ding dong, his name is Bob and he's on drugs so don't mind him.

"So you said you want a cheese pizza?" A nice American lady asked me.

"Yes please!" I said to the nice lady.

"Okay and by the way sir you are you are a 100 customer so that means you get this pizza for free. No charge!" The nice lady said to me as I was now jumping for joy.

"Sweet when does the pizza get here?" I asked the nice lady.

"Right now! Look outside your window." the nice lady said to me as I walked to the window and there was a pizza.

"wow you guys work fast!" I sent you the nice lady.

"That can be our motto anyway thank you for calling Domino's pizzeria I hope you have a good day and by the way, do you have Peter Pan's number? Because my daughter is a big fan of Peter Pan and she's six, and well she loves Peter Pan like loves Peter Pan." The nice lady asked me.

" Sure I'll give you Peter Pan's!" I said to the nice lady.

" By the way what's your name ma'am?" I asked the nice lady she actually sounded familiar.

"Izzy!" Oh okay wait what...

I said as I walk to the kitchen and Izzy was literally on the phone.

"Yes I will give you Peter Pan's number let me ask you a question first Izzy you're in big trouble." I said to her out I hung up the phone.

"Izzy Cubby why do it?" I asked them.

"It was Cubby's idea." Izzy said to me pointing at Cubby.

" And you had to go along with it?" I asked her.

" Maybe yes, are you going to punish me Jake?" Izzy asked to me.

"Oh you two are definitely going to be punished." I said to them.

" But it was only a prank." Cubby said to me.

" You're lucky I got the pizza! because once we are done eating the pizza, we are going to bed early and by we I mean the two of you." I said to them.

"What about our date?" Izzy asked me.

" You can forget about the date Izzy we can try again tomorrow." I said to her.

"Aww." Izzy said to me.

"we're sorry Jake!" They both said to me as they have those puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to work on me." I said to them.

"Dang it." Izzy and Cubby both said at the same time.

"Sit down Izzy. And once you're done eating the pizza, GO TO YOUR ROOM." I said to her.

"I'm done!" Izzy said to me.

"Good now, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" I said to her.

"But Jake...

"What Izzy?" I asked her.

" Unlove you." Izzy said to me.

" I love you too Izzy, but you're still grounded." I said to her.

" So I'm guessing I'm off the hook huh?" Cubby asked me as I gave him a death glare.

" Oh no you are not off the hook Cubby. You have been doing really bad lately, and I am very very very very disappointed in you." I said to him.

"but Jake I'm sorry you big jerk." Cubby said to me wait what?

"What did you just call me?" I asked him.

" You heard me Jake you are a big fat jerk." Cubby said to me.

" That's it I'm bringing I'm taking you to the room now you are not allowed to talk to Izzy since the two of you want to act like children." I said to him as I park his wheelchair next to my bed face in the wall.

Cubby's POV

I was still in the corner, so I decided to try and get out of my wheelchair again.

"Jacob! Cubby's trying to get out of the wheelchair again." Izzy told on me.

" You know what you got a big mouth Izzy!" I said to her as Jake came over.

"Thanks Izzy! Cubby what is the matter with you?" Jake asked me.

"Cubby stop trying to get out of the wheelchair man." Jake said to me as he was putting me in a hold.

"I got his legs Jake." Izzy said to him.

" Okay you know what Jake you can handle this." Izzy said to him.

"Your leg is starting to hurt Izzy?" Jake asked her.

"Yep!" Izzy said to him as she sat down on her bed.

"CUBBY WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU LATELY?" Jake asked me as started to yell.

"Well, I really want to get out of this wheelchair Jake." I said to him.

"Cubby I know you want to get out of the wheelchair, but you have to be on it for 8 weeks." Jake said to me.

" But it's already getting boring, just sitting here doing nothing." I said to him.

" BUT CUBBY, YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO US CUBBY. WHEN WE TELL YOU TO SIT DOWN AND STAY IN THE WHEELCHAIR, YOU NEED TO DO THAT. DO WE MAKE OURSELVES CLEAR CUBBY? " they both asked me.

" Yes Mom and Dad!" I said to them.

"CUBBY YOU HADN'T BEEN TRYING TO GET OUT OF YOUR WHEELCHAIR FOUR OR FIVE TIMES ALREADY." Izzy said to me.

"Hey hey hey hey hey Izzy calm down calm down I think he's heard enough." Jake said to her as Izzy was calming down.

**Jake's POV**

After Izzy was done yelling at Cubby, I told her to calm down so I took her to the kitchen to calm down.

"Izzy, look I know you're really angry right now at Cubby, but you didn't have to go overboard and start yelling at him even more." I said to her.

"I know Jake I'm sorry." Izzy said to me.

"Hey, it's okay it's okay." I said to her as I rubbed her shoulder.

So I went to the sink and got Izzy, a glass of water.

"He and go Izzy! Some nice water to calm you down." I said to her as I handed her the glass of water.

After I gave Izzy her water, we all went to sleep.

**Izzy's POV**

the next morning, Jake and I went into the kitchen while Cubby was in the living room watching TV.

**Cubby's POV**

I was in the living room watching TV, but I was so bored just sitting on a wheelchair so I decided to tip it over and that's when I fell with the wheelchair, and then a shelf comes down causing it to fall on top of me.

Jake's POV

after Izzy and I had our breakfast, we heard a loud crash in the living room.

"Did you hear a loud crash coming towards the living room? And some things breaking?" I asked Izzy as we went to the kitchen and saw a shelf on top of Cubby, and broken glass everywhere.

"Izzy stay back there's on the floor I don't want you to get hurt." Jake said to her.

So I started to bend down and pick up all the broken pieces as I was doing that, I saw a picture of me and Izzy that was broken now I was mad.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU BROKEN THE PICTURE OF ME AND IZZY NOT ONLY THAT, THE ORNAMENTS ARE SHADER AND THERE ARE BROKEN GLASSES EVERYWHERE!" I said to him.

"Jake, but is Cubby alright?" Izzy asked me.

"Who cares about Cubby right now I'm only worried about these..." I said to her as I was pointing at the broken pieces of shader glasses.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DO YOU COST?" I asked him.

"No." Cubby said to me

"$4,589 THAT'S HOW MUCH THESE COST." I said to him.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET OUT OF THE WHEELCHAIR AGAIN?" Izzy asked him.

"No." Cubby said to her.


	67. Chapter 67 Jake and Izzy still yells at

**Chapter 67 Jake and Izzy still yells at Cubby**

**Izzy's POV**

As of right now, Jake and I were still yelling at Cubby.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU CUBBY? DO YOU THINK THIS IS MAKING US HAPPY RIGHT NOW?" I asked him.

" No." Cubby said to me.

"THIS IS A RY LOW THING YOU DID CUBBY AND I AN VERY MAD, FRUSTRATED RIGHT NOW. NOT ONLY THAT, YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" I said to him.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF CUBBY?" Jake asked him.

"I'm sorry?" Cubby asked him.

"sorry won't cut it this time cubby wait until you hear what Peter Pan has to say to you." Jake said to him.

" No no no not Peter Pan please Jake don't tell Peter Pan please don't." Cubby said to him.

"I'm sorry, but he has to know." Jake said to him.

**Peter Pan's POV**

I was just about to visit Jake cubby and Izzy until I heard yelling.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" I asked them.

"Well Izzy and I were in the kitchen, until we heard a crash in the living room. Once we came out of the kitchen and into the living room, we saw that our favorite table fell on Cubby and everything broke." Jake said to me.

"Not to mention Peter, he's been trying to get out of his wheelchair, 6 times already." Izzy said to me.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER!" I said to him.

"But I didn't mean to do it on purpose. I just want to get out of the wheelchair I don't want to be in the wheelchair anymore I'm sorry I'm sorry." Cubby said to us as he was now crying.

"Cubby, no matter how many times you apologize, I don't think I can accept it right now I'm sorry." Jake said to him as he left the living room.

"But Jake I said I was sorry you know I didn't mean to break them please I just want to get out of here I just want to get out of the wheelchair it's boring and I'm sorry I'm super sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Cubby said to him as he was choking on his own tears.

"Cubby?" Jake asks as he walked over to him.

"Cubby you okay?" Jake asked him.

"Jake, I think Cubby is choking on his own tears!" Izzy pointed out.

" PETER DO SOMETHING!" Jake said to me.

So I went over to Cubby, and patted his back.

"Jake a little help?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course Peter." Jake said to me as we both patted his back gently so that way we don't break his spine even more.

"Cubby you're okay now! Jake Izzy and I are here just breathe just breathe just breathe calm down." Jake said to him.

" I'm sorry guys." Cubby said to us but in a weak voice.

"It's okay, Cubby we forgive you. We all do." I said to him.

"Cubby you know what, you been in that wheelchair in long enough, how about I put you on Jake's bed." I suggested as I pick him up gently and placed him on Jake's bed lying him down.

So after I lied Cubby down on to Jake's pillow, I went into the med cabinet, and got Cubby some cough medicine.

"Here you go Cubby, here is some cough medicine for you." I said to him as I fed him the medicine.

" Thanks Peter!" Cubby said to me.

"I'm going to get you some warm blankets!" Jake said to Cubby as I followed him.

Izzy's POV

I was about to go eth them until Cubby called my name.

"Izzy can you stay with me please? Just until I fall asleep?" Cubby asked me.

" Sure Cubby, I'll stay with you." I said to him as I was looking for a chair but I decided to lay down with him like a big sister.

**Jake's POV**

Has Peter and I came back with the warm blankets, what we saw was absolutely adorable Cubby and Izzy fell asleep. So, Peter and I put the blanket over them to keep them warm.

Right after Peter and I covered Izzy and cubby with the warm blankets, the two of us decided to have a little chat.

"So Jake how's izzy been doing, ever since she got discharged from the hospital.

"Izzy's has been doing really well yeah, she just got her cast off her leg yesterday, and the next week she's starting physical therapy." I said to him.

" So basically I've missed a lot?" Peter asked me.

" Now I wouldn't say a lot Peter, you did manage to help cubby out today." I said to him.

" Yeah that was scary cubby almost died, from choking on his own tears.

"I know that really scared Izzy." I said to him.

"Okay yes Izzy was scared but, what about you Jake how was scaled were you?" Peter asked me.

" Well I was scared I mean after her Cubby choking, my heart just dropped 10 feet from a cliff. It was pounding hard and I was really nervous." I said to him.

"So how are you and Izzy doing dating wise?" Peter asked me as I blushed.

"We're doing pretty good actually." I said to him.

"Anything planned for you and your girlfriend?" Peter asked me.

"I'm taking you on a cruise!" I said to him.

"Romantic!" Peter said to me.

"Yes then after the cruise, I'm taking her to Paris." I said to him.

"Oh la la you two are going to see the Eiffel tower?" Peter asked me.

"Yes we are!" I said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

After I had my nap, I heard Cubby coughing.

"Cubby are you okay?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not okay Izzy I don't feel well." Cubby said to me

" Let feel your forehead." I said to him as I putted the palm of the back of my hand and felt his head. It was 30.5F.

Jake's POV

After Peter and I had our conversation, we went back to my room to hear Cubby coughing.

"Hey, Cubby are you alright Matey?" I asked him.

" I don't feel well Jake, and Peter." Cubby said to us.

"Jake, Peter Cubby has a high fever of 30.5c."

"What?" I asked her.

" Cubby, are feeling any pain my any chance?" Peter asked him.

" I can't feel my throat." Cubby said to us.

" Cubby just don't speak until your voice is Back." I said to him as Cubby just nodded.

"Okay well, I am going to make myself a sandwich. Who wants one?" I asked Peter and Izzy.

"I do!" Peter said.

" Can you make my sandwich into a heart Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"Sure Izzy!" I said to her.

"Here Cubby you write on this pad of paper, you can tell anything you want." Izzy said to him.

" Can I have a sandwich too please?" Cubby wrote down as he then showed it to me.

" Can I have a sandwich too please?" I said as I read what he wrote.

"Sure think, Cubby." I said to him.

Peter Pan's POV

The three of went into the kitchen and Jake was making his and Izzy's sandwich while I was making Cubby's sandwich.

"What does cubby like on his sandwich Jake?" I asked him.

"He likes Ham, cheese, tomato and lettuce on his bread." Jake said to me.

"Does he want his bread toasted?" I asked Jake.

"no, cuz that will just make his throat hurt even more if it's toasted." Jake said to me.

"Good point!" I said to him as I continued to make his sandwich.

"So after I was done making Cubby's sandwich, I brought it to him.

"Here you go, Cubby a nice ham and cheese with tomato sandwich." I said to him.

Izzy's POV

After I was done eating my sandwich, I want to go check up on Cubby.

"Hey Cubby how's your throat?" I asked him.

"It still hurts." Cubby said to me

"Aww Cubby, I know your throat still hurts but it's going to be okay your voice will be back tomorrow hopefully." I said to him.

" May I check your throat to see if you have tonsillitis?" I asked him if he nodded his head yes.

So I grabbed a ice Lolly stick put on his tongue as I also used a torch to look at his tonsils.

"Cubby you do have tonsillitis." I said to him.

"But don't, worry Jake Peter and I will take care of you." I said to him.

So I went to tell Peter and Jake that cubby has tonsillitis.

"Peter, Jake, I need to talk the two you it's about Cubby." I said to them.

"What's wrong with Cubby?" Jake asked me.

"Cubby has tonsillitis." I said them.

"Is it serious?" Peter asked me.

"No, it not serious but if we all work together, Cubby's voice will be back tomorrow hopefully." I said to to them.

"But if it gets really worse, he can lose his voice completely." I said them.

"Do you guys hear someone vomiting?" I asked them.

"CUBBY!" We all said at the same time as we all rush to see the sandwich on the floor bits of sandwiches on the poor actually and Cubby with throwing up.

"Peter got the bucket!" I said to him as he got the bucket and held it towards cubby face and he was sweating.

"Guys, I don't think Cubby needs to go to a hospital right this second." Peter said to us.

"that's not even that much of throwing up right now for Cubby but if it gets worse, he continues to throw up more, then we might have to take him to the hospital." Peter said to us.

"The only thing we can do right now guys, is to take care of him that's the only thing we can do." Peter said to us.

"I'll go make us some chicken broth!" Jake said to Peter.

"I'll help you make that chicken broth Jake." Peter said to him.

" And I'll just... Stay with Cubby." I said to them.

"Great!" Jake said to me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

**Jake's POV**

As Peter and I were continuing cooking the chicken broth with cubby, I started to think if Cubby's going to be okay.

"Peter is Cubby going to be okay?" I asked him.

"Jake Cubby's going to be fine, stop worrying about it he's going to be fine." Peter said to me.

"Hey, I'm just asking." I said to him.

"I know you think Cubby as your little brother Jake, he's going to be fine okay.

Come on, let's get this chicken broth to our buddy." Peter said to as I followed him back to the bedroom.

Once we came back I handed the bowl of chicken broth to Izzy, so she can feed him.

"Here you go Izzy! since you're taking care of a cubby for the first round, you can feed him the chicken broth." I said to her as I handed her the chicken broth as she started to feed Cubby.

So while Izzy was feeding Cubby, Peter and I was playing a game of Uno.

Izzy's POV

After I was done feeding Cubby, I handed to Peter, brought it on the kitchen. And while he was doing that, I started to have a conversation with Jake.

"So Jake, did you hear the news about the old Disney Channel show that was on Lizzie McGuire who was played by Hilary Duff she's coming back but this time to Disney plus." I said to him.

"Izzy I was born in the year 2006 so I don't know about these shows I never watch them, and I never will." Jake said to me.

"Izzy, can we just talk about Cubby please?" Jake asked me.

"Sure!" I said to him.

"So how is he doing anyway?" Jake asked me.

"Well, he just started to get tonsillitis, and he will be in pain as well." I said to him.

"Hey Cubby, how are you?" I asked him.

"Well, I am really tired." Cubby said to me.

"Well we, can help with that!" We both said to him as we started to sing him a lullaby.

" Cubby, you are the shinning little bro we know, you are ready to grow, so go to sleep." We sang to him as he fell asleep.

After Cubby as fallen asleep, Jake and I finally had our date.

"Hey Jake Izzy, I got to go, and I know you got this under control." Peter said to us.

"Okay bye Peter!" I said to him as Jake and I waved but to him.

So after Peter Pan has left, Jake and I then finally had our date.

Jake's POV

So after Cubby as fallen asleep, I went into my closet got the big box and gave to Izzy.

"Izzy I brought you something to wear for our date." I said to her as I handed her the box.

"Jake you don't have to do that thank you!" She said to me as she opened in the box.

And inside that box was a beautiful sparkly black dress.

"Jake it's beautiful I love this beautiful dress." Izzy said to me.

"Yep and I want you to try it on please?" I asked her as I give her the puppy eyes.

"Okay I'll wear it. I'll be right back my love." Izzy said to me as she went into the bathroom to change.

5 minutes later..

"Oh Jakey, I have a surprise for you." Izzy said to me as I turned around and I was blown away she was literally beautiful my eyes widen.

"Whoa baby! Izzy you look beautiful." I said to him.

"Thank you Jakey. Um Jake, can I wear my high heels got someone else gave me?" Izzy asked me as I was now.

I want you to say no but I didn't want to upset her so I met her where her high heels.

So I helped her put them on as I was being careful with her injured leg. After I helped her and put her small high heels on her feet, I helped her stand up. But she was having trouble walking with them on her feet so I told her she can hold on to me as she did, just to make sure she doesn't fall over.

I also decided to bring her a per of pumps in case she needs them to walk in.

"So Jake where's our date going to be held?" Izzy asked me.

"Check it out!" I said to her as she looked at the beach and on the sand where to candlesticks with a bouquet of flowers, and a sign that says I love you Izzy.

"Jake oh my God Jake, you did all this for me?" Izzy asked me.

" I would do anything for you. Including this...

"Jake what are you doing?" Izzy asked me.

I got on one knee take out the promise ring and asked her these eight words.

"Izzy Rose Green, ever since I met you, you are the love of my life. I never thought that one day we would be boyfriend and girlfriend until now.

"Izzy what I am trying to ask you is will you be my wife in the near future?" I asked her why she got into tears.

" You got me a promise ring Jake of course I'll marry you in the future I'm never going to leave your side EVER! I love you Jake Alex Hutchinson.

"I love you too Future mrs. Hutchinson." I sent her as report should a long kiss.

"Whoa!" Izzy said while she was starting to trip on those high heels.

"Oh my God Izzy are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm guessing these high heels aren't good for me right now." Izzy said to me.

" May I?" I asked her as I took out the two per of pumps and putted on her two adorable feels.

" Thank you Jake I think these are better to wear." Izzy said to me as I helped her up.

**Cubby's POV**

After I woke up from my nap, I saw some coloring books, crayons, and a note that read,

Hey Cubby, Izzy and I are on a date, so I left you some things to keep you distracted until we return..

Your parents

Jake and Izzy

Jake's POV

After Izzy and I had our lovely date, we both went back inside The Hideout laughing until, we saw Cubby trying to get out of my bed.

"Cubby really again?" I asked him.

"Sorry guys!" Cubby said to me.

(Sighs) it's okay cubby you're lucky that I am in a happy mood tonight." I said to him.

"Why?" Cubby asked me.

" because I gave Izzy a promise ring and we are going to be engaged in the future so I promised her that when we are old enough we are going to get married and have our own kids and I hope that you won't be spoiled and bratty as you are right now." I said to him.

" That's sweet I'm going to to do the same thing to Stormy someday." Cubby said to us.

"So how was your date?" Cubby asked us.

"It was beautiful!" Izzy said to him.

"That's amazing Izzy, I'm glad that you have you had an awesome romantic date." Cubby said to her.

"I'm going to put the stuff away!" I said to my girl.

"Okay my love see you in a few." Izzy said to me as I left our bedroom.

I was in the kitchen putting on the stuff away, until I got really thirsty so I went into the fridge and saw all of my blackcurrant bottles empty.

"WHO IN THE WORLD DRUNK MY BLACKCURANT?" I asked as I was yelling across the hall.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO DRUNK MY BLACKCURRANT RIGHT NOW!" I said again.

" Cubby did you drink my blackcurrant?" I asked him.

"No, Izzy did." Cubby said to me as I need he was lying.

" I know damn well Izzy did not drink my blackcurrant because she was with me all night.' I said to him.

"So, TELL ME THE TRUTH DID YOU DRINK MY BLACKCURRANT? YES OR NO?" I asked him.

" Yes and before you ask me another question, I did get out of bed I'm sorry." Cubby said to me.

"CUBBY, I AM LEAVE YOU ALONE SCRATCH THAT WE'D LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR 5 MINUTES AND YOU ALREADY DOING SOMETHING STUPID YOU KNOW YOU CAN GET SICK FROM DRINKING MY BLACKCURRANT?" I said to him.

" I didn't know I'm sorry Jake." Cubby said to me.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you've done enough. you are done for the rest of the night and by tomorrow morning you are not allowed to watch any TV or hang out with Stormy, because you're grounded and I mean it this time." I said to him.

"Jake, baby are you okay?" Izzy asked me.

"NO AM NOT OKAY, IZZY CUBBY DRUNK MY BLACKCURANT AND HE SHOULD'VE HAVE DONE THIS." I said to her.

"Jake, please calm down." Izzy said to me.

"No I will not calm down, these were my last case of BLACKCURANT and they won't sell them again untill the fall." I said to her.

"You know what, I don't care. Drink my blackcurrant, I am going to take a hot shower and I will not come out until you are asleep." I said to him as I slammed the door.

**Izzy's POV**

I felt really bad for Jake, cuz I really don't blame him I mean, I did drink his blackcurrant many times, but he forgave me.

But Cubby, wow he really did it this time.

"Izzy, I am so sorry for what I did to Jake." Cubby said to me crying.

" Cubby I understand that you're upset, but why did you drink Jake's blackcurrant?" I asked him.

"I thought it was soda, or juice." Cubby said to me.

" Why?" I asked him.

" Hey, I was thirsty that was normal juice so I had to drink something."

" You know you could have driven water right?"

" I know that Izzy, but I wanted to drink something else better, than water." Cubby said to me.

**Jake's POV**

I was still in the shower, but I was still mad at Cubby

"I CAN'T BELIEVE CUBBY DUNK MY BLACKCURRANT, I AM SO MAD RIGHT NOW." I said to myself.

**Izzy's POV**

After I heard Jake grunting in the bathroom, I took my crutches and walk over to the door and checked on him.

"Jake are you okay in there?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just pissed off right now Izzy." Jake said to me.

" Jake I know you're upset oh, but you don't have to be mad at cubby he didn't mean to drink your blackcurrant." I said to him.

As I was trying to calm my boyfriend down, I really heard Cubby crying.

"Izzy, I really need a mother right now." Cubby said to me as I went up to him and hugged him and rocked him back and forth.

"Shhhh don't cry Cubby, mommy's her to take care of you." I said to him as I kissed his cheek.

"it's okay Cubby, it's going to be alright.

**Jake's POV**

As I was done in the shower, I couldn't over hear Cubby crying in the next room.

"Cubby?" I asked myself as I was now in tears myself.

So I leaned on the door and started sobbing.

**Izzy's POV**

After I helped Cubby to calm down, he fell asleep on my chest. So I laid him down on the pillow and went to check up on Jake, untill I hear Jake sobbing behind the closed doors.

"Jake are you alright in there?" I asked him.

" No, I am not." Jake said to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I now really feel bad for what I said to Cubby Izzy!" Jake said to me.

"I knew that Jake. But getting mad and upset over a drink, is nothing to get upset about." I said to him

"I want to go apologize to him Izzy." Jake said to me.

" Cubby's sleeping right now Jake. Are you sure you want to apologize to him now?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure Izzy, I really want to apologize to him." Jake said to me.

"Okay come on!" I said to him.

So once Jake and I got into our PJs, got into his bed, I was on the right, Cubby was in the middle, and Jake was on the left facing Cubby.

"Jake, I am sorry for drinking your blackcurrant." Cubby said sleepy.

" it's okay Cubby I forgive you, and I'm sorry for yelling at you." Jake said to him.

" Well, good night guys!" I said to them.

" goodnight Izzy, goodnight Cubby." Jake said to us

as the of us finally went to sleep.


	68. Chapter 68 Cubby is coughing A LOT

**Chapter 68 Cubby is coughing A LOT**

**Jake's POV**

The next morning, I woke up to Cubby coughing and it was not a pretty sight.

"Cubby are you okay this morning?" I asked him as he began to throw up in the bucket again.

"No Jake I am not okay I feel completely bad this morning." Cubby said to me.

"Aww, Cubby are feeling pain?" I asked him.

"Yes Jake!" Cubby said to me.

So after I was done talking with Cubby, my girlfriend Izzy woke up.

"Good morning Izzy!" I said to her.

"Good morning Jakey!" Izzy said to me.

"Is Cubby feeling better Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"No Izzy, Cubby isn't feeling any better." I said to her.

"Okay so, I am going to get Cubby some medicine!" I said to Izzy.

"And I'll get some blankets including my baby blanket to over Cubby with to keep him warm." Izzy said to me.

" Ready and break!" We both did as we left Cubby alone to get the stuff.

**Izzy's POV**

I was looking through my closet, for my baby blanket until I found it.

"Okay, I got Cubby's medication!" Jake said to me.

"And I got the blankets." I said to him.

"Here Izzy let me help you with caring those blankets for you." Jake said to me as he took some blankets and I just had my baby blanket.

**Jake's POV**

So while I was giving Cubby his medication, is he started to cover him up with her baby blanket and other blankets to keep him warm.

" There you go Cubby! Do you feel warm?" Izzy asked him.

" Yes, Izzy thanks!" Cubby said to her.

" You welcome Cubby! Izzy said while giving him a kiss on the forehead.

After Cubby was Medicaid, and warmed up with a lot of blankets, Izzy and I went to the Kitchen, to make breakfast.

"Izzy are you just going to have cereal for breakfast today?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry for a big breakfast Jake. " I Izzy said to me witch I could understand.

But for me, I made myself some toast and some decaf coffee.

"What kind of cereal are we eating today Izzy?" I asked her.

" Lucky charms!" Izzy said to me.

"Hey Jake, do think Cubby is going get well?" Izzy asked me.

"Of course Cubby will get better!" I said I to her.

" Good, cuz I don't want Cubby to end up in the hospital." Izzy said to me.

"Me neither." I said to her.

"I am just worried about Cubby Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah, me too." I said to her.

So after we finish our breakfast, we went to go check up on Cubby.

"Hey Cubby, are you feeling any better?" I asked him.

"No, I am not." Cubby said to me.

"So, Cubby di you feel like throwing up?" Izzy.

...

...

...

...

...

...

That when Cubby got the bucket, and started to throw up.

"CUBBY!" I screamed his name while he was continuously throwing up.

After Cubby had finished throwing up, I checked his temperature.

His temperature read, 19l.10c

"Izzy take a look at his temperature." I said to her as she was shocked.

" 191.10!" Izzy said still in shocked.

"Huh huh." I said to her.

"What do we do Jake I mean, Cubby is getting sicker by the minute." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, why would you want to join a circus?"

"Like I said get me some Cracker jacks and peanuts, and I will get back to you on that." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, I am not buying you Cracker jacks, and peanuts, just so you can continue to tell me why you want to join the circus." I said to her.

And we are not having this conversation again. I am going to the kitchen to wet a cloth so I can put it on Cubby's forehead." I said to her.

So after Izzy told the weirdest thing about her joining a circus, I was in the kitchen wetting a rag or a cloth of some sort, to place it on Cubby's forehead.

After I went back to Cubby, I placed the warm cloth on his forehead.

"There you go Cubby!" I said to him as I was stroking his cheek.

**Cubby's POV**

So while Jake and Izzy were having their own little argument, I took on of my fingernails and just scratched the inside of my noise to start my noise bleed.

"Hey, Jake Izzy look at my noise." I said to them as I got their attention_._

**Jake's POV**

Once Cubby called us, what we saw was bloody.

"Cubby really you have yourself a noise bleed!" I said to him.

"Yes, yes I did." Cubby said to me.

"Why?" Izzy asked him.

"Because I thought it would be funny." Cubby said to us as we folded our arms and now got mad.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS HOW DARE YOU SO THAT TO YOUR NOISE!" We both yelled at him.

"Hey what can I say, I'm a little trouble maker." Cubby said to us.

"YES, YES YOU ARE!" I yelled at him.

Cubby's POV

So while Jake and Izzy were in the kitchen, I decided to do a little investigation of my own.

So, I took a pen a very sharp one, and just dig it up and my nose causing it to scratch into the skin making it bleed A LOT.

"oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God what have I done!" I said to myself as I looked all over Jake's bed, I saw blood dripping all over.

"JAKE IZZY I NEED YOU!" I said while yelling their names.

Jake's POV

Izzy and I were have a conversation, until Cubby called for us.

"Izzy did we just hear cubby calling us?" I asked her.

"We better go check up on him." Izzy said to me as we went to go check up on him.

" Cubby why were you yelllling?" I asked him as I saw what I have witnessed on my bed.

" Ahhhh blood on my bed? On my pillow?" I questioned myself as I saw blood all over my bed

" Jake cubby got blood on my BABY BLANKET." Izzy yelled as she showed me her bloody blanket.

"CUBBY!" We both said to him as we then saw him passed out.

"IZZY CALL 911 QUICK." I yelled at her.

"Jake why are you yelling at me for?"

"I'll tell you why I was yelling at you Izzy because CUBBIES NOSE IS BLEEDING INTERNALLY THERE'S BLOOD ALL OVER MY BED AND SHEETS AND NOT TO MENTION HE GOT BLOOD ALL OVER BEAUTIFUL CUTE BABY BLANKET!" I tried at her for telling her all that.

"911 what's your emergency?" The paramedic asked her.

"We need an ambulance right away because there is a little boy whose nose is bleeding and we need an ambulance RIGHT NOW!" Izzy said to the paramedic.

" We will be right there ma'am just make sure you have all the paperwork ready." The paramedic said to Izzy.

"Thank you!" Izzy said to the paramedics as she hung up the phone.

"Jake the paramedics are on their way." Izzy said to me

"Good and I also got the paperwork's as well!" I said to her.

So after Izzy and I waited for the ambulance to come, they actually came literally.

"Did somebody call for an ambulance?" Fred asked us.

"My girlfriend did!" I said to Fred.

"Are you two this boy's parents?" A really stupid paramedic name Rodge asked us.

"Of they are his parents why wouldn't they be?" Fred asked Rodge.

" I don't know I don't even see a wedding ring I. These two." Rodge said to Fred.

" Oh really how about the time you slept with my wife." Fred said to Rodge.

"It was only one time and that was an accident okay Fred." Rodge said to Fred.

"Hey guys I'm sorry to interrupt your little argument right here, but we have a unconscious child on my bed here." I said to them.

"Sorry guys, it's just that Fred over here is being an idiot." Rodge said to me.

" Oh I'm being an idiot I think you're the idiot because you slept with my wife." Fed said to Rodge.

" Can you do stop arguing we have a unconscious little boy on Jake's bed here." Izzy said to them.

" Actually I have an idea Rodge go sit on Izzy's bed." I said to him.

"Listen to your daddy!" Fred said to Rodge.

" Oh like he's my dad, like he's my dad!" Rodge said to Fred.

So while Fred and Rodge we're continuing the argument, we already left.

"Hey where they go?" Fred asked Rodge.

Izzy's POV

As I was in the back with Cubby, Jake was the driver.

"Jake I can't believe that you met only just took the ambulance!" I said to him while I was sitting in the passenger seat with cubby in my arms.

"Okay I borrowed of the ambulance Izzy. Besides, do we want Cubby to die?" Jake asked me.

" To be honest Jake no!" I said to him.

"Wait Jake are we going to the same hospital?" I asked him.

" I'm not risking that hospital anymore. We're going to another hospital Izzy." Jake said to me.

" And what hospital do you think you're taking us to children's hospital?" I asked him.

5 minutes later

"Welcome to children's hospital, may I help you." One nice Doctor asked us.

"Me and my big mouth." I said to myself.

"Cubby was right I do have a big mouth." I said myself.

"Jake can I ask you a question!" I said to him.

"Sure." Jake said to me.

"When did you know how to drive a car?" I asked him.

"DMV for kids!" Jake said to me.

"Oh okay!" I said to him.

So as Jake and I were waiting to be called, Jenny and Laquan came over.

"Hey Jake! Hey Izzy!" Jenny and Laquan said to us while passing.

"Oh hey Jenny! Hey Laquan." We said to them as we waved at them.

"wait a second.." Jake and I both said as we walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jake asked Laquan.

"Oh we be going to tell you guys, I'm engaged to my fiance." Laquan. Said to him.

" Your fiance is a banana?" Jake asked him.

"Oh no I'm just eating this banana I'm hungry." Laquan said to him.

" Laquan you're always hungry." Jenny said to him.

" Tell me about it Jenny!" Laquan said to her.

"Wait! What are you two doing here?" Jenny asked them.

"Cubby got nosebleed, long story." I said them.

"We got time my date doesn't start until... Oh crap I got to go!" Laquan said to us.

"let me guess you're late for your date?" Jake asked Laquan.

"No I'm late for surgery!" Laquan said to Jake.

"Izzy, you heard what I just said right? Late and date?" Jake asked me.

" Yes Jake I heard what you said and that's not funny." I said to him.

"Izzy, you heard what I just said right? Late and date?" Jake asked me.

" Yes Jake I heard what you said and that's not funny." I said to him.

"I thought it was funny Jake!" Jenny said to Jake.

"Why thank you Jenny at least somebody gets my joke." Jake said to her while giving me a Grind face.

"Jake can we not argue in front of everybody in the hospital?" I asked him.

" Sorry. It's just that I'm worried about cubby that's all." Jake said to me.

" Oh now you're worried about cubby, just a few minutes ago, you were yelling at him and now you're worried?" I asked him.

" Hey you were yelling at him too.' Jake said to me.

"This is true!" I said to him.

"Jake Hutchinson Izzy Rose Green!" The administration called us.

"Finally!" Jake said to himself.

Jake's POV

As we walk into the office, the administrator started to ask as some questions.

"so what brings you guys here to children's hospital today?" The administrator asked us.

" Well your honor cubby here took a pencil and a pen and stab his nose with it causing his nose to bleed all over my bed!" Jake said to the administrator.

" Jake first of all we are not in Court he's not the judge, and second of all we are in a hospital." I said to him.

" What? I thought it would be pleasant enough to call him your honor." Jake said to me.

"okay the first thing we are going to do, is hook Cubby to a heart monitor!" The administratior said to us.

So as the the was hooking Cubby to an heart monitor, I walked over to the desk and handed the nurse Cubby's paper's.

"Here you go nurse!" I said as I handed her Cubby's paper's.

"Why thank you kind sir!" The nurse said to me as I went back to Izzy and Cubby.

While I was with Izzy and Cubbywho is laying down on the hospital bed with a heart monitor on him, Fred and Rodge came barging in the door.

"What are you guys sweating?" The nurse asked them.

"Because somebody stole our car!" Rodge said to the nurse.

"And who stole your car?" The nurse asked them as Rodge pointed at me.

"That boy right there with the red bandana and his girlfriend." Rodge said to the nurse.

"Excuse me Jake and Izzy... Fred didn't get to finish because, his partner came over took the car keys out of my hand hit me by duct and punched him right in the face.

"Don't you ever snatch from my hand again." I said to Rodge.

That's when the police came over.

" Okay what's going on in here?" One of the policemen asked.

" Chief I think we found our guy." The other policeman said as I looked at the guys tattoo.

"Let's go Henry!" The policeman as he was putting handcuffs on Henry.

"Henry!" We all set at the same time including Fred.

" Wait a second you mean he's an imposter?" Fred asked.

"Yes he is we were looking for him he stole 8000 coconuts at the Google Plex Mall." The policeman said.

"Yay hey no way!" Izzy and I both said at the same time.

"oh and by the way, this man killed your friend sorry." The policeman said to Fred.

"What WHAT?" Fred said in anger.

"Fred we are so sorry that happened." Izzy and I said to him.

"Thanks! But Rodge wasn't just my partner, he was my best friend and brother oh yeah he's my brother." Fred said to us.

"Well, guys I went in the gift shop and got cubby a get well basket." Fred said to us as he put it the gift basket on this bed.

"Aww Fred, you didn't have to do that." I said to him.

"Don't worry I added both your names to the gift basket." Fred said to us whole giving us credit.

" Thanks man!" I said to him as he then left.

After Fred left Cubby woke up.

"What happened? Where am I?" Cubby asked us.

"Oh look Izzy Cubby here finally woke up." I said to her as we looked at him.

"Cubby you passed out and your nose was bleeding a lot so we have to bring her over here." I said to him.

"Did I scare you guys?" Cubby asked us.

"Let me think... Yes!" I said to him.

"Guys, the hospital bed in hospital gown is uncomfortable." Cubby said to us.

"We know but this is what you can get." I said to him.

"I don't deserve this I want to leave." Cubby said to us while trying to get out of bed.

"ROBERT ADRIAN ANDREWS YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GET OUT OF THIS BED AND THAT'S FINAL." I said to him.

"I DO NOT WANT TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL I'D RATHER BE IN MY OWN BED." Cubby yelled at us.

"THIS HOSPITALS STUPID!" Cubby said to us while Izzy was on top of him and rolling over to him like a dog.

"Cubby, I know this hospital sucks right now but this is what you deserve you need help. Izzy said to him.

"your behavior has made me really getting on our nerves." I said to him.

"YOU ARE SO IN TROUBLE. BECAUSE WHEN WE GET BACK HOME, NO TV NO VIDEO GAMES NO HANGING OUT WITH STORMY AND THIS TIME IT'S PERMANENT." I said to him.

"Don't give me the puppy dog eyes Cubby, that's not going to work on me or Izzy." I said to him.

"Aww Jake I can't resist please reconsider Cubby's punishment?" Izzy asked me as her and Kobe both gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"No I'm not going to reconsider. Cubby get a bad thing and he deserves his punishments." I said to her.

" But Jake look at this adorable face." Izzy said while she was pinching Cubby's cheek.

" Well he is adorable no not happening." I said to her.

"Come on Jake, please."

"Izzy are you trying to cheer me up bu acting like a dog?" Cubby asked her.

"Bark bark!" Izzy said to him in dog speak.

"come on Jake reconsider reconsider reconsider reconsider reconsider reconsider!" Everyone said about chanting the word reconsider said to me.

"come on Jakey please reconsider please?" Cubby asked me.

"Dang it fine! I reconsider your punishments!" I said to him as the whole hospital cheered.

"Down girl!" I said to Izzy that she gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Izzy, stopped rolling around Cubby's bed." I said her but she didn't listen.

" Izzy stop rolling around." I said to her while giggling.

"who's a cute Izzy who's a cute Izzy?" I asked her as I tickled her tummy.

" You are! Yes you are!" I said to her as I continued to tickle.

"Jake, can you get the nurse please? I feel like I want to throw up." Cubby said to me.

"Sure!" I said to him.

So after Cubby asked me to go get the nurse cuz he felt like throwing up, I did.

"Excuse me, but Cubby feels like throwing up, do you happen to have a bucket?" I asked the nurse.

" Yes as a matter of fact, I do have a bucket!" The nurse said to me as she gave me the bucket.

"Thanks!" I said to her as I rushed back over to Cubby's bed and putted the bucket next to him.

"Here you go Cubby, a nice clean bucket for you to throw up in." I said to him as he started to vomit.

"Well it was clean until you threw up." I said to myself.

"Ew that is so disgusting." Izzy said to herself.

" Yeah, but Cubby is sick Izzy." I said to her.

"Izzy, you thrown up in front of us and cubby didn't say that it was disgusting. Why did you say that to him?" I asked her.

" Because it's disgusting Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, that's not nice to say to Cubby. Can you please apologize to him as he's continuously throwing up?" I asked her politely.

" I'm sorry Cubby." Izzy said to him ask Cubby gave her a thumbs up.

So the doctor comes over, and checks Cubby tonsillitis.

"Hello Cubby! I will be a doctor today. Can you do me a favor can you swallow for me please?" The doctor asked him.

"But it hurts to swallow." Cubby said to the doctor.

"I see, can you open your mouth and say ahhhh please?" The doctor asked Cubby.

"Ahhhh!" Cubby said as he opened his mouth.

"Oh okay I see now." The doctor said to us.

"Well?" I asked him.

" Well has something we doctors like to call hippo throat syndrome." The doctor said to us.

" What are hippo throat syndromes?" Izzy asked the doctor.

"It's where a big giant Gap in your throat won't stop growing oh, and it is preventing you just swallowed any sorts of foods and liquids I think that's what's making him throw up to." The doctor said to us.

"Is it bad?" I asked the doctor.

" It's not that serious but, if we can order him surgery, to make the Gap shrink than he will be good as new." The doctor said to us.

"Thanks doc!" I said to him.

"Can I talk to you two alone privately?" The doctor asked me and Izzy.

"Sure!" I said to him after he followed him to my private area which is the hallway..

"Okay so when Cubby's sleeping at night, does he stop breathing for a couple seconds?" The doctor asked us.

" Now that you mentioned it doc, Cubby does stop breathing for a few seconds." I said to him.

" Okay so we would have to take his tonsils out, to prevent him from getting tonsillitis again." The doctor said to us.

"Also, He may have to have his his adenoids taken out." The doctor said to us.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked the doctor.

"How long will these surgeries take?" I asked the doctor.

"So, Cubby will definitely have two surgeries in one room so he will be asleep during that process, so I will leave this country will take up about to 30 minutes to an hour." The doctor said to me.

"He will also be under anesthesia after the surgery is complete. But the anesthesia will take up to a few hours to wear off." The doctor said to me.

So while the doctor was asking us questions, we had cubby fighting with the nurse refusing to take his vitals.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa wait what's going on over here?" I asked the nurses.

" Well, I just came over here to check Cubby's vitals, but he refuses.

"Cubby why don't you want the nurse to take your vitals?" I asked him.

"because when I was younger lad, I didn't want to take my vitald and I never will." Cubby said to me.

" Let me go check your chart!" The doctor said to us as he went to the nurse's deck and checked Cubby's chart.

"it says here when you were younger you did have a history of refusing your vitals." The doctor said to us.

" See I told you I wasn't lying." Cubby said to us.

" Cubby, we never said you weren't lying." I said to him.

"Cubby, would you like for me to hold your hand that way it won't be scary?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

So I went over to his right side, and held his hand tightly as the nurse started to check his vitals.

"All done!" The nurse said to him as she was finished checking his vitals.

"See, it wasn't that bad Cubby." I said to him." I said to him.

"Yeah, but I don't like it at all it hurts." Cubby said to me

"And that's okay, you'll get used to it." Izzy said to him.

"Jake Izzy, there is a room ready for him." The doctor said as he then took Cubby to his hospital room as we followed.

"Here you go Cubby! Room 345." The doctor said to him as he parked his bed.

"Thanks doc!" I said to him as he left.

"Here you go Cubby! Room 345." The doctor said to him as he parked his bed.

"Thanks doc!" I said to him as he left.

"So, Cubby what do you think about your new room?" I asked him.

" It's disgusting." Cubby said to me.

"I don't think this room is disgusting Cubby there's a TV, a Nintendo Wii, an Xbox, oh and look bed of a plus Shrek doll how cute." Izzy sad about picking up the doll of Shrek.

"Hey Jake look I'm doing an impression of Shrek." Izzy said to me.

"grab your torch and pitchforks doesn't that bother you?" Izzy asked me as she was doing an impression of Shrek.

"You know Izzy, that does make me a little better." Cubby said to her.

"You see, even Izzy will make you feel better." I said to him.

"Hey what's this?" I asked holding another plus doll.

"Oh my God that's a Fiona plush doll." Izzy said to me.

"Why would they have these two?" I asked her.

" Maybe even little kids to interact with each other by acting scenes from the movie!" Izzy said to me.

"Hey I have an idea! How about we do one of the scenes from the movie but instead of Fiona and Shrek being themselves...

'they can be me and you Izzy!" I said to her.

"Jake you got to stop watching children movies." Izzy said to me.

" Hey I only watch, them because Cubby loves it." I said to her.

"What about Mickey's once upon a Christmas movies Izzy? You still watch that." I asked her.

" Hey I only watch it because I think of Mickey as you, and Minnie as me." Izzy said to me while I blushed.

"Aww Izzy, thanks!" I said to her.

**Izzy's POV**

So as I was laying down on the couch, I took three spoons wrapped it around with a rubber band, putted a crown on my head, and lies down on the couch.

Cubby who will be playing donkey, was being chased by a dragon.

"Jake Jake I don't want to be chased by a dragon Jake!" Cubby yelled his name as he was ignoring him.

"Cubby shush, I'm going to get the princess and then we can get out of here." Jake said to Cubby.

So as Jake was walking down the hall he couldn't help but see a beautiful 10 year old girl on the couch.

"Show Jake walked up to me, and kissed me. Which turned me into princess Izzy.

" Are you princess Izzy?" Jake asked me.

"I am what a courageous pirate, who would really come up here and rescue me." I said to him.

" Well princess Izzy, it is your lucky day today because I am already here." Jake said to me.

" Jake the dragon is coming to get me!" Cubby said to him as Stormy was coming closer to get Cubby.

"You you didn't slay the dragon?" I asked him.

"It's on my to-do list and besides she was pretty for donkey." Jake's said to me.

" And by the way princess Izzy, that's the dragon little sister." Jake said to me.

" Well you can't argue with that." I said to him as I kissed him dust ending the scene.

"Yay that's awesome! Thanks Jake and Izzy for making me feel better." Cubby said to us as we take a bow.

"Stormy, when did you get here?" I asked her.

" Just a few minutes ago. I didn't want to interrupt your scene, so I played along!" Stormy said to us.

" Yeah but how did you know we went at children's hospital?" Jake asked her.

" I might have accidentally jumped into the back of the car." Stormy said to us.

" Please do not tell Marina she won't ground me for the rest of the year. Promise me you won't tell her?" Stormy asked us as the three of us have her three thumbs up.

"Well since you're here Stormy, we will just about to watch an episode of Fuller house.

"Care to join us, cupcake?" Cubby asked her.

"sure! I got nothing else to do." Stormy said as she laid down next to Cubby.

Fuller House season 1 Our very first show again..

"Hey Tommy! Didn't see your grandpa Danny drop a piece of toast did you? Good I'll just feed it to Joey." Danny said to Tommy.

" Morning Daniel!" Uncle Jesse said to him.

" Come on Tommy let's show with your grandpa Danny what your uncle Jesse said to Timmy while pivking him up.

"A onesie fit for a King!" Uncle Jesse said to Danny as he smiled.

"Good morning Jess!" Uncle Joey said to Jess.

"When are you going to get rid of this whole elves thing? It is so childish.

"hahaha I love Uncle Joey he is hilarious!" Jake said to us.

"Me too I especially love Max Fuller because he reminds me of Cubby when he was seven!" I said to him as I looked at Cubby.

"He grows up so fast." I said to myself as I was wiping a tear from my eye.

"who's your favorite Stormy?" We all asked her.

"Well even though the Olsen twins isn't in the show, I definitely love Rose Morgan heimer, because she reminds me of me. And that Max and Rose are dating." Stormy said to us.

"I especially love how they redid the whole set of Fuller house." Jake said to us.

"because in the original series it was three men raising three children, now it's three women raising three boys." Jake said to us.

" Oh you mean like how Peter raised the three of us?' I asked him.

"Exactly!" Jake said to me.

**Stormy's POV**

I was in the middle of enjoying for house with the guys and Izzy, until I got to text from my big sister.

"Hey stormy it's Marina, you need to come home now please." Marina said to me in text.

" Can't right now I'm in a swimming lesson!" I said while texting her back.

" Well, do you need to come home now because you haven't cleaned your room." Marina said to me in text.

" Hey guys I have to go my big sister is being a pain in the butt." I said to them.

" Okay bye Stormy, I love you!" Cubby said to me as I blow him a kiss.

Jake's POV

So after stormy had left single home, the doctor came back in with more results to Cubby's surgery that he will have.

"Good you guys are all here great! So Jake and Izzy, just to let the two of you know, Cubby will have surgery in a few hours."the doctor said to us.

" Thanks for the update doc!" Izzy said to him.

"Surgery surgery I can't do surgery I can't I don't want to do it." Cubby said to us.

"Cubby it's okay it's okay you're going to be asleep think of it like you're making out with a future Stormy." I said to her.

" Jake, that does not help my situation right now. I'm freaking out Izzy." Cubby said to her.

"I know baby, it's going to be okay Cubby." Izzy said to him while the two of us have him a kiss on his forehead.


	69. Chapter 69 Cubby prepare for surgery

**Chapter 69 ****Cubby**'s **getting ready for surgery**

**Cubby's POV**

I was in my room watching TV, until I started to freak out again about my surgeries.

"I am freaking out again." I said to myself.

"Cubby are you okay?" Izzy asked me.

"Well, I was thinking, what if I don't do the surgery..." I said to her.

"Cubby, you need to do the surgery!" Jake said it me as he was talking to to me standing next to Izzy.

"I DON'T WANT THE SURGERY!" Oi said while yelling at them.

" Cubby calm down please, you will fine you have really nice doctors and nurses here that will make you feel better." Izzy said to me.

"I don't want to calm down, i want to go home." I said to them.

'" But I really don't want it GUYS! I said to them.

" Why don't you want the surgery Cubby?" Jake asked me.

"Because I'm really scared." I said to them while I was now crying.

"Aww Cubby, it's alright to be scared." Izzy said to me.

"I was scared of my surgery, but Jake told me to just think about the two of you boys." Izzy said to me.

"Thanks!" I said to her as Izzy and Jake both gave me a huge.

**Jake's POV**

After we explained that Cubby will be asleep during surgery, the doctor came to take him.

"Cubby it's time!" The doctor said to him..

As I was being transferred to the operating room, Izzy was walking beside me.

"Cubby, are you alright?" Izzy asked me.

"A little bit, but I still feel nervous." I said to her.

" It's okay Cubby!" Izzy said to me.

"Thanks Izzy!" I said to her as we arrived at the operating room.

"Okay Cubby I am going back to Jake he is in the waiting room, so I am going to met him there." Izzy said to me as she left me alone with the doctor.

"Good luck!" Izzy said to me.

After Izzy had left, I was now less nervous then before cuz, I know I have great friends and a great girlfriend back home.

"Okay Cubby, we are about to start, so what I want you to do for me, is to count down from 10 to 1." The doctor said to me as I started counting down.

1 1... Goodnight!

Jake's POV

Hey Izzy! Is Cubby make it to the operating room on time?" I asked her.

" Yes Jake he is." Izzy said to me.

"But Jake, we know that Cubby will recover." Izzy said to me.

"You're right Izzy, Cubby will recover!" I said to her.

Hey Izzy! Is Cubby make it to the operating room on time?" I asked her.

" Yes Jake he is." Izzy said to me.

I can see that Cibby was scared so, I crutched over to him with my crutches, and ask him if he wants me to go with him.

"Cubby, our little Cubby do you want me to come with you that way you won't be scared?" I asked him.

" Yes yes please Izzy I'm scared." Cubby said to me.

" I know you're scared Cubby, but everything's going to be okay. It's going to be okay, Cubby you got Jake and me to keep you company when you're done with the surgery okay." I said to him.

" Yeah Matey, everything's going to be okay." Jake said to him as he put his hand over my shoulder.

" You really think so?" Cubby asked us.

"Yes! And we will be in the waiting room waiting until you're done with your surgery, we love you." Jake and I both said to him.

" I don't want to do it. I don't want to do the surgery." Cubby said as he was starting to cry.

"Jake can I sit on your adorable lap?" Izzy asked me as I blushed with a smile.

So while Izzy was sitting on my lap, we continued to talk about Cubby.

"Hey Jake, I think Cubby is going to do great in his surgery!" Izzy said to me.

"Wow Izzy, I am proud of you." I said to her.

"You are really, sweet, kind, and have the most adorable face." I said to her as I pinched her cheek.

" Jake, that is so sweet of you." Izzy said to me as she gave me a kiss on the kiss.

"Jake I am tired." Izzy said to me.

"Do you want me to rock you to sleep?" I asked her.

"Yes please!" Izzy said to me.

As I was rocking Izzy to sleep, Peter Pan came in the waiting room.

"Hey Jake!" Peter said to me.

"Shhhh Izzy, is sleeping." I said to him.

"Oh, sorry!" Peter said to me.

" So, where is Cubby?" Peter asked me.

"Cubby's in surgery." I said to him.

"Wow Okay! What happended?" Peter asked me." Well this all started when Cubby was making his nose bleed with a pen and pencil." I said to him.

" Then he passed out once he saw the blood over my bed." I said to him

"Wow so is he well, okay?" Peter asked me.

"He's fine, but the doctors are doing surgery to take out his tonsils and adenoids." I said to him.

"Poor Cubby, but how did he get two different thing in his nostril to make it bleed?' Peter asked me.

"Peter I have no idea all I know is that when Izzy and I came back on the kitchen, we saw blood all over my bed. Not only blood was on my bad, it was also on Izzy's baby blanket and the rest of the blankets." I said to him.

"That's a lot." Peter said to me.

"I know, I know." I said to him.

"Anyway, I just came over to see how you guys were doing and the doctor told me that Cubby's nose was bleeding, and he was throwing up. Is that one true was he really throwing up?" Peter asked me.

"Yep!" I said to him.

"Jake, what made Cubby throw up?" Peter asked me.

"I have no idea to be honest Peter." I said to him.

"Actually Peter the reason why cubby was throwing up was because there was a big gap inside throat that kept growing now that's the reason why he started to throw up." I said to him.

" Okay but what about his tonsils what happened to that?" Peter asked me.

" So, cubby apparently stop the breathing for a couple seconds while he was asleep that's the reason why they took him two surgeries where they can take his tonsils out." I said to him.

"Why do they have to take his adenoids out?" Peter asked me.

"Because he was breathing through his mouth frequently, and not from his nose." I said to him.

"How long has Cubby been in surgery?" Peter asked me.

"He just got in the surgery room they're operating on him right now." I said to him.

" So sleeping Izzy and I, are waiting here in the waiting room." I said to him.

"Hey Peter, can I ask you a personal question about Cubby's past?" I asked him.

"Sure Jake! What's your question.

"Is it true that when Cubby was younger, did he have fears of not having his vitals taken?" I asked him.

" I really don't know Jake. Because all I remember was that when I first brought Cubby to Neverland, that's actually about it." Peter said to me.

"So you have no idea about his fear of vitals?" I asked him as he shook his head no.

"Oh yeah Peter, While Izzy and I were talking to the doctor, all three of us all cubby fighting with the nurse of not wanting to have his vitals taken." I said to him.

"Really?! I had no idea." Peter said to me.

"Did Cubby allow the nurse to take his vitals Jake?" Peter asked me.

"He did once I held his hand." I said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

I was having a nice sleep, untill I started to scream.

"Ahhhh Jake!" I said to him as I was hugging him really tight.

"Izzy what's wrong?" Jake asked me.

"I had a nightmare that Cubby was dead." I said to him.

"Don't cry Izzy, Cubby is still alive, and is still in the operating room. So there is nothing to worry about." Jake said to me while rocking me to calm down.

"Izzy, everyone has nightmares sometimes." Peter said to her.

" I know, Peter but this one really scared me.

"Aww Izzy thank goodness that I am here for you." I said to her.


	70. Chapter 70 Izzy explains about her night

**Chapter 70 Izzy explains about her nightmare**

**Izzy's POV**

While I was still crying on Jake's shoulder, Peter, was rubbing my back.

"Izzy can you tell us about your nightmare please?" Jake asked me as I nodded.

" I was in the waiting room, you and Peter were in the cafe, getting something to eat." U said to them as I was started to tell my nightmare.

But then the doctor came to tell my about Cubby.

"Ms. Rose Green, I am so sorry but the surgery didn't go as planned Cubby is died." The doctor said to me as I feel in tears.

"CUBBY!"

"Aww Izzy, it's okay. Cubby is alive, and is still getting operated on." Peter said to me.

"Izzy everything's going to be okay." Jake said to me when he and Peter was hugging me more tightly.

"Hey, Izzy how about I take you to the cafeteria, for some ice cream to cheer you up." Jake suggested to me.

"Yes please." I said to him as he carried me to the cafeteria.

**Jake's POV**

As I was taking Izzy to the cafeteria, k sat her down on the chair, and patted her little head.

"I'll be right back, with your ice cream Izzy." I said to her.

"Two ice creams please!" I said to the cashier.

"Here you go!" The cashier said to me as she handed me the two ice cream cups.

After I got us two ice cream cups, I went back to Izzy.

"Here is your ice cream cup Izzy!" I said to her as I handed her ice cream cup.

"Thanks." Izzy said to me.

"Hey, Izzy I know your scared about Cubby, but you don't need to get all worked up about it. Okay Cubby is alive and he is still in surgery, the doctors are doing everything they can." I said to her.

"Jake I know your trying to cheer me up, but it's not helping." Izzy said to me.

"Oh, I I'm sorry I just thought you needed cheering up." I said to her.

" Jake I know, but I am scared I just don't want to lose Cubby." Izzy said to me as she was now crying.

"Aww Izzy I hate seeing you like this." I said to her as I hugged her.

"Izzy, it's okay Izzy it's okay I know your upset but...

I didn't get to finish because Peter Pan came rushing in.

"Jake, Izzy, Cubby's out of surgery." Peter said to us.

"Peter, you go visit Cubby I need to stay here with my girlfriend to help her calm down first." I said to him.

"Okay." Peter said to to me as he went to go see Cubby.

**Peter Pan's POV**

So I went to go visit Cubby, in the recovery room.

So I sat down on the chair, holding his hand.

"Hey buddy! We've miss you." I said to him.

"Look Izzy has had a nightmare today about you not making it. But, Jake is calming her down and they will visit you later on." I said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

While Peter was visiting Cubby, Jake was calming me down.

"Izzy I really hate seeing you like this." Jake said to me.

" Izzy please stop crying please? Cubby's out of surgery Peter told us." Jake said to me.

"I know Jake." I said to him.

"Then why are you still crying?" Jake asked me.

"Because I'm scared Jake what if I don't learn how to walk again next week I'm scared." I said to him.

" Izzy, is that what you're worried about as well?" Jake asked me as I nodded my head.

" Yes that's what I'm worried about." I said to him.

"Oh baby it's okay I'm going to be there for you I'm going to be with you. No matter what happens, I'm always going to be with you I love you Izzy." Jake said to me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

" I love you too Jake thank you!" I said to him as I gave him a kiss on his cheek, then a hug.

"Are you ready to go visit Cubby?" Jake asked me.

"Yes." I said to him as he carried me to the recovery room, where Peter was taking a pan nap in the chair.

"Hey Izzy hand me a marker." Jake said to me as I handed him the maker.

As I handed him the marker, he drew a mustache on Peter Pan's face

"Hello I am Peter Pan and I mam a French man, and I come from Italy." Jake said I as he was imitating Peter's voice.

"Jake I hope that marker isn't permanent." I said to him.

"Oh okay." Jake said to me as he was hiding something behind his back.

"Jake what do you have behind your back?" I asked him.

"Nothing." Jake said to me as knew he was lying to me.

"Jacob Alex Hutchinson tell me what you have behind your back right now young man." I said to him as he showed me a permanent marker in his hand.

"Jake!" I said to him.

"I thought it would be funny." Jake said to me.

"If Peter finds out what you did to him with that permanent marker, he is going to kill you." I said to him as Peter woke up.

" Ahoy Mateys!" Peter said to us as Jake began to laugh.

" What? do I have something on my face?" Peter asked us Jake nodded his head while laughing.

"Oh nothing it's just that do you have any French bread?" Jake asked Peter as he continued to laugh Non-Stop.

"Why would I have French bread Jake?" Peter asked him.

"No reason hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha." Jake said to him while laughing.

" Izzy, be a darling and give me a mirror please." Peter said to me as I handed him a mirror.

"Thank you!" Peter said to him as he looked at him self in the mirror and saw that there was a permanent marker mustache on his face.

"Who would drew a mustache on my face?" Peter asked us as I pointed to Jake who was now continuously laughing.

"Look Peter I'm sorry, but I had to do it." Jake said to him.

"Jake once we get home, you're grounded." Peter said to him.

"Oh come on it was funny." Jake said to him.

" Peter, Jake didn't mean to do that you know that right?" I asked him.

"You're right Izzy, I'm sorry Jake you're ungrounded." Peter said to him.

After Peter apologed to Jake, Cubby woke up groggy.

"What happened?" Cubby asked us.

"Cubby you had surgery." I said to him.

"You're pretty." Cubby said to me.

"Are you my girlfriend?" Cubby asked me.

"Uh no, on Jake's girlfriend." I said to him.

"Oh Jake your girlfriend's hot." Cubby said to him.

"Thanks Cubby!" Jake said to him.

"I'm going to take a nap." Cubby said to is as he closed his eyes.

"Well that was weird." Jake said to us.

"Jake do you know it's the anesthetics that's making him talk like that right?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot sorry." Jake said to me.

I'm glad, Cubby's okay now." I said to them.

" Yeah, us too." Jake and Peter both said to me.

I am so happy, that Cubby's not dead." I said to them.

"Yeah!" Jake said to me.

"Well I gotta go guys, bit o will come back soon." Peter said to us.

"Okay! Thanks for stopping by." I said to him.

"Anything Izzy and Jake, don't write or draw a mustache on my face again." Peter said to him.

" Yeah, sorry about that I got bored." Jake said to him.

"Yeah, okay." Peter said to him as he then left.

After Peter had left, Cubby woke up still feeling groggy.

"Hey, why am I not home my Mom and Dad?" Cubby asked us.

"Cubby, we're right here." I said to him.

"No, you two are not my parents." Cubby said to us.

"Why am I not lying in bed?" Cubby asked us.

"Because, you had surgery done." Jake said to him.

"Cubby, calm down." I said to him.

"You, can't tell me to calm down." Cubby said to me.

"Why was I in surgery?" Cubby asked us.

"Because, they had to take out your tonsils, and your adenoids." Jake said to him.

"Why did they take out my tonsils why?" Cubby asked us.

"Because there was a gap inside your throat that was growing really big, so they had to remove it before it grew even more." I said to him.

"Well I am going back to sleep." Cubby said to us.

" Okay." I said to him as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Jake's POV**

Once Cubby was taking a nap, Izzy and I continued our conversation together.

"Jake, I hope the anesthesia wears off soon." Izzy said to me.

"Jake, I'm not scared anymore about Cubby's death. Even though it was just a nightmare, he is here and still alive." Izzy said to me.

"Wow! This is why I really do appreciate you." I said to her.

"Thanks Jake!" Izzy said to me while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Jakey!" Izzy said to me.

"I love you too Izz!" I said to her.

So after Izzy and I were done with our conversation, Cubby woke up from his nap, and started to once again ask random questions.

"Hey, what are you two doing in my house?" Cubby asked us.

"Cubby you're in the hospital not at a house." Izzy said to him.

"That would make sense, considering I'm hooked up to a heart monitor." Cubby said to us.

"where is that girl I'm dating?" Cubby asked us.

"You mean Stormy?" I asked him.

"Is that her name I thought it was Sam, or Miley Cyrus." Cubby said to us.

" Okay that's just weird why stormy be named Miley Cyrus, or Sam?" Izzy asked him.

" I, don't know." Cubby said to us.

"Are you guys my mom and dad?" Cubby asked us.

"Yes, we are technically your parents." I said to him.

"Okay, so did you give birth to me Izzy?" Cubby asked her.

"No." Izzy said to him.

"Then what's the point of you guys being my parents if you didn't give birth to me Izzy?" Cubby asked her.

" Izzy didn't give birth to you, Cubby we adopted you." I said to him.

"Oh, can I call you Mommy and Daddy?" Cubby asked us.

"Sure!" I said to him.

"Cool! Hey, Dad can I have an allowance?" Cubby asked me.

"Maybe on your 10th birthday." I said to him.

" Yay!" Cubby said to me.

"Mom may I have a ray gun?" Cubby asked her.

"Why would you want a ray gun?" Izzy asked him.

"So I can take over Legoland." Cubby said to her.

"Mom, dad do you accept my blessing?" Cubby asked us.

"Why would you ask us that?" I asked him.

"Because I'm planning on marrying Stormy." Cubby said to us.

"Sorry son we don't accept your blessing. Maybe when you get a little older we go but right now, stay a kid forever." I said to him.

" Aye aye Jake will do." Cubby said to me.

"Why do I have anesthesia inside me?" Cubby asked us.

"It's just part of medication. I said to him.

"When can I leave?" Cubby asked us.

"We need to just wait for the doctor to say that your clearer, or your going to have to say overnight." I said to him.

"I am going to take another nap." Cubby said to us as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Cubby." Izzy and I said to him as we have him a kiss on both cheeks.

"Hey, Izzy want to go to the cafeteria for lunch?" I asked her.

"Sure!" Izzy said to me as we walked to the cafeteria.

**Izzy's POV**

As we entird the cafeteria, everything smells so good.

There was Chipotle, rice and beans chicken, macaroni and cheese casserole, everything and there's not so good.

"Wow, I guess the lunch service is really packed up today." Jake said to me.

"I wonder, why I said to myself.

So Jake and I walked up to the cashier and asked the question.

"Excuse me sir, but why is the lunch cafeteria all packed up today?" I asked him

"Because today is the anniversary of the day we open children's hospital." The cashier said to us.

"Everything, is free?" The cashier said to us.

"everything's free?" Jake asked him.

"Well except the drinks the drink you'll have to pay." The cashier said to us as we were disappointed.

"Aww." Jake and I both said.

"Come on, Izzy let's just go." Jake said to me as he was about to walk out the door.

"Hey, I was just kidding about paying the drinks, of course they're free." The cashier said to us as Jake smiled and came back.

"Well, in that case we'll have everything!" Jake said to the cashier as she handed him his gold doubloon.

" Thanks guys and we actually have a private dating area." The cashier said to us as we both smiled.

So as we got our food, the cashier brought us to a curtain and he opened it up. And inside was a heart-shaped table with heart shaped chairs that read Jake and Izzy on the front of the chair.

"Aww, we have our own private area that is so cute!" Jake said to me.

" Well don't just stand there, and sit down, and enjoy your lunch." Because she has said to us as helped Izzy sit down.

"This is so nice!" Jake said to me.

"I know it's beautiful." I said to him.

"Cubby, was really scared today about his surgery, and not wanted the nurse to take his vitals." Jake said to me.

"I know but, he's got two parents that helped him through those things." I said to him.

"Yeah." Jake said to me.

"Izzy, you have improved so much since your two surgeries, and your leg is getting better." Jake said to me.

"I know ever since I feel down the stairs I was in so much pain, and I still am but, the best thing about it Jake, is that your with me. And I can't ask for a better boyfriend them you." I said to him.

"Izzy you're making me cry." Jake said to me.

"Big baby!" I said to him as I punched him in the arm playfully.

"Quit your whining, Jake got embarrassing me." I said to him.

"How's the macaroni and cheese Jake?" I asked him.

"Delicious!" Jake said to me.

"Jake my first surgery, was really scary, but you help me get over my fear of it." I said to him.

"They only did your leg Izzy." Jake said to me.

"I know, I know but it was still scary." I said to him.

"what about your second surgery Izzy, was that scary as well?" Jake asked me.

"Yes it was Jake, but like I said, you were there for me when I really needed you." I said to him.

"Jake what time is it?" I asked him.

"1 o clock why?" Jake asked me.

"No reason just asking." I said to him.

"Okay!" Jake said to me.

"You want to see if Cubby is awake don't you?" Jake asked me.

"So badly." I said to him.

"Okay, let's go!" Jake said to me as we went back to room 345.

**Jake's POV**

As Izzy and I came back, we saw that Cubby was still sleeping, but he woke up after seeing us

"Hey Cubby!" Izzy and I bboth said to him as he waved at us.

"How are you doing?" Izzy asked him.

"I still feel weak though." Cubby said to her.

"Aww Cubby!" I said to him as I was stroking his cheek.

"I also feel tired still." Cubby said to me.

So after we asked cubby how he's doing Izzy, sat down on the chair next to Cubby's bad while I was sitting on Cubby's bad.

"So what happened when I was under anesthesia? " Cubby asked us.

"well for starters, you asked us really weird questions." I said to him.

" Really! like what?" Cubby asked us.

"You asked us if we were your parents, and we said yes!" Izzy said to him.

" What else did I ask?" Cubby asked us.

"You also asked us, if you have an allowance and I said maybe on your 10th birthday.

"You also asked Izzy, if she gave birth to you. And she said no. And then I said to you that we adopted you." I said to him.

"You also asked us, why did you have anesthesia in you, and when can you leave." I said to him.

"was there anything else I asked you guys?" Cubby asked us.

"Oh yeah, you also asked us what we were doing in your house. That's what I said to you that you're in the hospital not a house." I said to him.

"Wow I've asked a lot of awkward questions didn't I?"Cubby asked us.

"Yes you did and it was awkward especially, when you asked Izzy if she gave birth to you. That was actually kind of funny." I said to him.

"Jake that was not funny that was a weird and serious question Cubby asked." Izzy said to me.

" Hey Mom, I would like $9 please!" I said to her.

" No I'm not your mom, Jake I'm your girlfriend." Izzy said to me.

"Jake stop dating your mom." Cubby said to me as I was laughing.

"Cubby stop going into his level!" Izzy said to him.

"Mom I pooped." I said to her.

"Okay fine if you two want to act like children, then I'll treat you like children bedtime now!" Izzy said to us.

" I want to watch cartoons!" I said to her.

" Bedtime now sleep goodnight!" Izzy said to us.

"I don't want to go to bed, I want to play a game." I said to her.

" Okay here's a game for you two it's called, nighty night!" Izzy said to us as she started to play a lullaby song on her phone.

"I don't want to go to sleep I want to another game game game game game game game game game." I said to her.

"Izzy, you're not going to make me fall asleep are you?" I asked her.

"Of course not Jake why, would I do that to you?" Izzy asked me.

"Because you're acting a mother, telling me to go to sleep." I said to her.

"Cubby, why would ask a question like I don't know, asking me if I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU?" Izzy asked him while yelling at him.

" Hey in my defense, it was the anesthesia talking, not me." Cubby said to her.

"Hey, Izzy chill." I said to her.

"I AM CHILLED." Izzy said to me.

"Not with that attitude your not." Cubby said to her while I covered his mouth.

"what did Cubby say?" Izzy asked me.

"Cubby didn't say anything." I said to her.

"No! I want to know what he said. Cubby, what did you say?" Izzy asked him.

" I said not with that attitude you're not." Cubby repeatedly said to her.

"Izzy, don't do anything irrational remember your coping skills breathe!" I said to her.

"Izzy how about you go take a walk." I suggested to her.

"I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE A WALK." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy calm down. I know I'm Cubby said was mean, but you don't have to be so rude." I said to her.

"Izzy come on, you need to take a walk but I'm coming with you." Said to her as I grabbed her crutches and handed it to her.

"I'll be back to kill you." Izzy said to Cubby.

" IZZY ENOUGH THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF YOU." I said to her.

"THERE WILL BE NO VIOLENCE NO VIOLENCE, ON MY WATCH IZZY.". I yelled at her.

"Izzy what has gotten into you? You are happy earlier, and now all of a sudden you want to kill CUBBY! That is so not like you I am very very disappointed in you." I said to her.

"Even I'm going to go that far." I said to her.

"BUT YOU DID WHEN YOU HIT CUBBY WITH A BAT!" Izzy said to me.

"We're not going back to that Izzy." I said to her.

"I want you to back inside room 345 and sit on the couch, and think about what you just said Cubby cuz right now, Izzy scared." I said to her.

"I don't want you near Cubby right now, since you want to become a bully." I said to her.

"Jake I'm sorry, I don't know what got them to me I'm sorry okay." Izzy said to me.

"I thank you apologizing to the wrong person." I said to her.

"Jake?" Izzy called for me.

"What Izzy!?" I asked her.

"I love you!" Izzy said to me.

"I love you too." I said to her.

After I had a long conversation with Izzy, we went back to room 345, as Izzy was going Streat to the couch.

"Jake, I am now scared of Izzy. What if she comes and tries to kill me?" Cubby asked me.

"Don't worry Cubby, I will make sure she doesn't do that." I said to him as I kissed his forehead.

"But if she does do it Cubby, I'm going to have to call Peter Pan." I said to him.

"Thank you Jake!" Cubby said to me as he started to cry while shaking.

"Jake can you sleep with me tonight?" Cubby asked me as I smiled.

"Sure Cubby!" I said to him as I got under his covers and just cuddled with him.

"Actually Cubby, I can sit on the chair, while I'm holding your hand." I said to him as I got off the bed, and sat on the chair next to him. my

**Izzy's POV**

As I was back in room 345, I was crying.

"I I I didn't mean to say that to Cubby." I cried to myself.

"I'm sorry CUBBY!" I cried to myself.

That's what I heard the door open, and saw Jake.

"Hey, Izzy you okay?" Jake asked me.

"Jake I didn't mean to say that to Cubby I'm sorry I'm so sorry." I said to him as he walked up to me and sat down on the couch, and hugged me while I was crying on his chest.

"Hey Izzy, it's okay. Maybe I was a little too harsh on you I'm sorry." Jake said to me as he kissed my forehead.

'its okay its okay its okay, shhhh they're they're it's going to be alright Izzy." Jake said to me.

"I love you Izzy!" Jake said to me.

"Thanks Jake I love you too." I said to him.

"Jake I am ready to go apologize to Cubby." I said to him.

"Uh, Izzy Cubby is sleeping at this moment, so maybe later, or tomorrow.

"Jake I'm tired." I said to him as I was rubbing my sleepy eyes.

So as Jake and I went to the recovery room, so I can apologize to cubby.

"Cubby, somebody wants to apologize to you." Jake said to him.

"Cubby I'm so sorry for what I said. Do you forgive me?" I asked him.

" Of course I do Izzy, you would also make a good mother one day." Cubby said to me.

" I actually agree on that because to be honest Izzy has become an excellent mother to us." Jake said to him.

"And Jake, would become an excellent father." I said to him as he started to blush.

"Hey I'm already an excellent father!" Jake said to me.

"Are you? Because if I remember correctly you take a bath and hit Cubby with it. That is not being an excellent father Jake." I said to him.

" I'm learning from my mistakes Izzy!" Jake said to me."

"And to be honest, we are taking good care of cubby because he is like our little child, we never had." I said as I pinched his cheek.

So the doctor comes in and then he takes Cubby back to his hospital room with us following him.

"Cubby, your surgery was a complete success!" The doctor said to him.

"We took your tonsils, and adenoids out before that Gap in your throat got bigger.

"Now about your adenoids, you will have to drink plenty of fluids, and since you had two surgeries your throat is literally going to be really really sore for a couple of days or two." The doctor said to him.

" Does your throat hurt now?" I asked him.

" Yes Jake it does ouch." Cubby said to me.

"I'm going to get some medicine for your throat Cubby." The doctor said to him as he went to go get him some medicine for his throat.

As the doctor came back, he gave Cubby a little tiny cup, that had the medicine inside it.

"I don't want to take the medicine." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby if you don't take the medicine, then I'm going to have to feed you." I said to him.

"come on, Cubby please drink the medicine it taste like strawberry." I said to him.

"Okay I'll drink it!" Cubby said to me as he dunk the meds.

"My throat still hurts." Cubby said to me.

"Aww Cubby, what you need is a nice long nap." Izzy said to him as I agreed to that.


	71. Chapter 71 Jake and Izzy are watching TV

**Chapter 71 Jake and Izzy are watching TV**

**Jake's POV**

As Cubby was taking a nap, Izzy and I were watching TV.

So Izzy and I decided to watch Looney tunes.

"Daffy duck is so hilarious haha!" I said to myself

"My favorite character is bugs Bunny." Izzy said to me.

"Why is bugs Bunny your favorite character Izzy?" I asked her.

" because Jake he's a mature he is handsome and he reminds me of you." Izzy said to me while I was eating a carrot.

" Jake where did you get the carrot?" Izzy asked me.

" Izzy I have no idea." I said to her.

"Did you just say that Bugs Bunny?" I asked her.

" Yes, why?" Izzy asked me.

"No reason just asking." I said to her.

After Izzy and I were doing watching TV, The doctor came in.

"Hello, Jake and Izzy! I am here just to tell the two of you that Cubby is going to stay overnight tonight." The doctor said to us.

"I just need the two of you to sign these admission papers, and also we are going to give you prescriptions for Cubbyd5 medications once he's discharged tomorrow." The doctor said to us.

"So, he's going to stay overnight for one night only?" I asked the doctor.

"Yes!" The doctor said to me.

"So how long until his recovery?" I asked the doctor.

"It's hard to tell after his two surgeries, he will be having some pains in the morning." The doctor said to me.

"Wow! I just hope Cubby gets better soon." Izzy said while looking at the sleeping Cubby.

"So, what will happen after Cubby gets discharged?" I asked the doctor.

"Well Jake, one Cubby is discharged tomorrow, make sure he has a ride home, they'll be no flying for at least two weeks, no limited activities, I won't expect that he takes 10 these off. Also if you feel or see any blood, call me right away." The doctor said to me.

"Got it!" I said to the doctor.

"How was his surgery by the way?" Izzy asked the doctor.

"Well Cubby's surgeries was a complete success." The doctor said to her

"Cool!" I said to the doctor.

"Was he scared before he went to sleep?" Izzy asked the doctor.

"He was at first, but we told him that he had friends waiting for him." The doctor said to her.

"So I got to head back to my office, I'll come back later to check up on Cubby." The doctor said to us as he took the administration papers with him and left the room.

Izzy's POV

After the doctor left Jake went in his bag, and got out a ham and cheese sandwich that was shaped like a heart.

"This is for you, Izzy." Jake said to me.

"Where did you get this cute sandwich Jake?" I asked him.

"I got this sandwich back at the cafeteria." Jake said to me as he handed me the sandwich.

"Thanks Jake!" I said to him as I took a bit out of the sandwich..

"This sandwich is ready good, Jake." I said to him.

" Thanks, I made it myself at the cafeteria while you were eating your ice cream cup." Jake said to me.

"You are the best boyfriend ever Jake." I said to him.

"Hey Jake, thanks for the date earlier, back at the cafeteria." I said to him.

" Aww you're welcome my Izzy, anything for you. Because you are my princess Izzy." Jake said to me as he putted a tiara on my head as I smiled and blushed.

"Where'd you get this tiara Jake?" I asked him.

"The gift shop!" Jake said to me.

"Aww Jake, you are so romantic." I said to him as Jake blushed.

"I love you Izzy Rose Green!" Jake said to me.

"I love you too Jake Alex Hutchinson!" I said to him as we shared a kiss.

After we had our alone time, Cubby woke up.

"Hey bubby, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I still feel weak." Cubby said to me.

"So Cubby the doctor said that you are going to stay overnight tonight for one night, then you're getting discharged tomorrow morning I think." Jake said to him.

"So are you guys going to leave me?" Cubby asked us.

"No, Cubby we are not going to leave you. We're going to stay here with you, till tomorrow morning." Jake said to him.

"Sweet!" Cubby said to him.

" So this is going to be like a sleepover party right?" Cubby asked us as Jake and I looked at each other.

"Yay Hay Yes Way!" I said to him with a smile.

"Except, your going to be stuck in bed all night Cubby." Jake said to him.

"I don't mind. Besides I have the two best of friends to keep me company." Cubby said to us as we both smiled.

"I am so glad to have Maties like the two of you." Cubby said to us.

"Thanks Cubby!" Jake and I said to him.

"I love you guys!" Cubby said to us.

"We love you too Cubby." Jake and I said to him.

Jake's POV

"Hey, guys how about we watch Austin and Ally Spa and Spices!" I suggested.

So Cubby, Izzy, and I watched Austin Ally.

"Haha Dez is trying to find Ally's necklace inside a bowl of chilli." Izzy said while laughing.

"Hey Izzy if Cubby and I were helping you find your necklace it wouldn't be in a bowl of chili it would be in a bowl of roses." I said to her.

"I still can't believe Dez bumped into Austin, that made him dropped Ally's necklace into the chilli." I said to them.

"thank God we're not in that episode." Izzy said to us.

"Imagine if we were." I said to them

"I Found it great, now I got a thousand bucks." Dez said in the screen.

"Dez you are so stupid." I said to him on the screen.

"Jake you know he can't hear you right!" Izzy said to me.

" I know, Izzy, I'm just pointing that out, that we all know Dez is stupid and he should have never become friends with Austin." I said to her.

"so basically what you're saying is that Austin is hanging out with the stupid kid!?" Izzy said to me.

" Yep." I said to her.

"But Jake you know dez is there for Austin right, because that's what friendship is all about write Izzy." Cubby said to her.

"Right Cubby!" Izzy said to her.

"I mean when I was in surgery, I needed you guys I was scared literally." Cubby said to us.

"Aww, Cubby that is so sweet, but after your surgery we did visit you once Peter was done visiting you." I said to him.

" Yeah that was nice of Peter to come visit me besides, Izzy what's going through emotional pain because of me being in the hospital." Cubby said to me.

"So, Izzy how did you like your surgeries?" Cubby asked her.

"actually, it was quite soothing especially the part... OH IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Izzy said to him.

"But you were asleep Izzy." I reminded her.

"Oh that doesn't matter. What matters, is that I could have been dead." Izzy said to me.

" but you weren't you are alive and I am happy that you are alive." I said to her.

"I mean I was being pushed in my hospital bed towards the operating room, and it was horrible and scary. not to mention, I was wearing a gown! A hospital gown, and trust me it did not look pretty on me." Izzy said to us.

"what was it like to be in the operating room?" Cubby asked her.

"Scary like really scary there were tools all over the tables." Izzy said to him.

" And the fear of being taken to the operating room, were you scared?" I Cubby asked her.

"Of course I was scared, Cubby to be honest I think you were scared more than I was." Izzy said to him.

" Hey I'm only eight I get scared easily more than you do." Cubby said to her.

"How about you Jake did you have surgery when you were little?" Cubby asked me.

"Nope I never ever had surgery." I said to him.

"That's a relief, because you would be really scared and you would have to wear a hospital gown." Cubby said to me.

" And trust me Jake you won't look good in a hospital gown." Cubby said to me.

"I beg to differ on that Jake, you wouldn't look sexy in a hospital gown." Izzy said to me as I blushed.

"Thanks!" I said to her.

"Izzy, how was your first surgery? Was is scary? Did they tell you to to count down from 10 to 1? Did they put you on anesthesia? How was it like waking up in the recovery room?" Cubby asked her A LOT of questions.

"Well to answer your first question Cubby, my first surgery was horrible I was so scared, I thought I was going to die, and yes they did tell me to count down from 10 to 1 but I never got that far to 1, they did put me on anesthesia, and waking up in the recovery room was kind of weird because, I was still under anesthesia." Izzy said to him.

"Izzy, Cubby and I was so worried about you. But I was worried about you more. And thankfully we were because after you got out of the surgery room, we were thrilled that you made it out of the surgery." I said to her.

" I actually was glad that I had two mateys, looking out for me and worried about me when I was in surgery today. Also I kind of like being in a hospital gown it is uncomfortable though." Cubby said to us.

**Milhouse's POV**

Bart and I were walking down the hall to visit Lisa, because she was in the hospital because she had her tonsils takin out.

"Is Lisa in here?" I asked as I went in the wrong room.

"Oh, sorry wrong room." Bart said to me.

"That's okay Matey! I'm Jake, this Izzy, and the one on the bed is Cubby." Jake said as he introduced himself and his crew.

"Nice to meet you all my name is Milhouse, and this is my best friend Bart Simpson." I said as I introduced ourselves to them.

"Sup!" Bart said to them.

"do you know where Lisa is?" I asked them.

"who is Lisa?" Jake asked Bart.

" Lisa is my sister, she's in the hospital because she had her tonsils taken out today." Bart said to him.

"What a coincidence I had my tonsils taken out today." Cubby said to him.

"that is totally rad dude!" I said to Cubby.

"Thanks Millhouse!" Cubbyv said to me.

"Jake I'm going to go visit Lisa!" Izzy said to Jake.

"I'll go with you!" Jake said to her.

"Millhouse, would you like to come with us, so you can give Lisa the flowers?" Jake said me.

"Sure! then maybe after I give her the flowers she can finally accept me." I said with excitement.

"good luck with that buddy!" Bart said to me as I gave him a fist bump.

**Lisa's POV**

I was in room 347, two doors down from someone else that also has his tonsils taken out as well.

"Hey sis!" my brother Bart said to me.

"Hey!" I said to him. as I didn't notice that Milhouse, and some other two kids were with him.

"Oh are those flowers for me?" I asked Milhouse as he was the one holding them.

"Yes they are, and it's for you Lisa." Milhouse said to me as I knew he was nervous. but what can I say he's Milhouse.

"Milhouse, this is so sweet of you." I said to him.

"Does mean that you are now my girlfriend?" Milhouse asked me.

"It does!" I said to him

"Bart who see these two kids?" I askesd my brother pointing to the two kids.

"Oh sorry, this is Jake, a.d Izzy!" Bart said while introducing them to me.

"Nice to met you Jake and Izzy!" I said to them.

"Hey Lisa, your hair is beautiful!" Izzy said to me.

"Thanks!" I said to her.

"Hey where did Milhouse go?" I asked them.

"well your brother went to the bathroom, and Milhouse went to doors down to keep my best friend Cubby company." Jake said to me.

"Oh, so that's what that is he's cute." I said to them.

"Will let him know you said that." Jake said to me.

"Anyway Lisa, Jake and I are going for a walk around the hospital." Izzy said to me.

"Okay come back to visit me soon Izzy!" I said to her.

"Alright, then I will! see you later Lisa new bestie." Izzy said to me as I saw her number on a sticky note as I smiled.

**Jake's POV**

And so as Izzy and I left Lisa's hospital room, and Milhouse is keeping Cubby company, the two of us decided to take a walk around the hospital.

"Izzy, I love you!" I said to her.

"I love you too Jake!" Izzy said to me.


	72. Chapter 72 Homer being stupid

**Chapter 72 Homer being stupid**

**Homer's POV**

My family and I were just waiting in the waiting room, till the doctor came to let us know if we can go see our daughter. But that was until a boy who I mistaken as a dog comes over.

"Oh look Marge, a dog." I said to my wife as I was pointing at the boy.

"Sir has it ever occurred to you that I'm a human being and I'm a kid that's 10 years old, has a girlfriend, and not a dog?" The kid asked me.

"Sorry Bart." I said to my son.

" Homer that is not your son." Marge said to me.

"He's my son and I don't care." I said to my wife.

**Jake's POV**

Izzy and I were in the waiting room, with the Simpsons family and their stupid father, now thinks that I'm a dog and his son.

"Okay you know what you have been in my butt all day today Homer. And yesterday and the day before that, and the day before that." I said to Homer

"First you thought Cubby was having sex, then you asking me stupid questions about him, and now to top this conversation, you think that I'm a dog and your son! What's next, they're going to adopt me.?" I asked Homer.

"Maybe!" Homer said to me.

"Izzy, don't stick to his level." I said to her.

"Sorry Jake." Izzy said to me.

"That's okay Izzy." I said to her.

"What are you lovely children doing here?" Marge asked us.

"Well, our friend Cubby, started to put a pencil up his nose and making it bleed all over my bed, and Izzy a baby blanket." I explained to them.

" Aww, well I hope your friend gets better." Marge said to us.

" Thank you mrs. Simpson." I said to her.

" Oh please, call me Marge." Marge said to me.

"Okay Marge!" I said to her as she punches my cheeks.

"Mr and Mrs Simpsons, you can go see your daughter!" The doctor said to them.

" Hey, Marge, my I hold Maggie?" Izzy asked her.

"Sure Izzy!" Marge said to her as she passed Maggie to her.

"She is so cute." Izzy said to her.

"Jake I want a baby." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, when that time comes in the future, we will make that happen but right now, we can't do that." I said to her.

"Come on son, let's go see your sister." Homer said as he grabbed me by the ear.

"No no Izzy, help!" I said as I was taken away by Homer.

"Homer I am not your SON!" I said to him but he kept dragging me to room 347.

"So, after Homer dragged me into Lisa's hospital room, I tried to escape but I couldn't.

" Lisa tell your stupid father, that I am not his son or that I'm a dog.

"Dad not Jake Hutchinson not Bart Simpson. what is wrong with you?" Lisa asked her dad.

" Hey Dad! Hey Jake! Hey Lisa." Bart said after coming from the bathroom.

"Bart yay!" Homer said to his son as he dropped me on the floor.

"Ouch." I said as I landed on the floor.

"Are you okay Jake?" Bart asked me as he helped me up.

" Yeah I'm good no worries not bruised or anything I'm good." I said to him.

" Cool, cool!" Bart said to me.

" Jake are you okay honey?" Izzy asked me as she with Maggie in a baby carrier.

" Yeah I'm fine Izzy what's with the baby carrier?" I asked her.

"Since I can't hold her because I'm holding my crutches, Marge decided to put a baby carrier on me, that way I can carry Maggie and get control of my crutches at the same time." Izzy said to me.

"Oh great I can't tell witch ones my real son.

"Dad how about I give you a hint. Jake and Izzy are taller than Bart!" Lisa pointed out to her father.

"I still can't tell the difference Lisa." Homer said to her daughter.

"Dad what does Bart say?" Lisa asked her father.

"Yay hey no way?" no that's not it.

"Pixie dust away?" That's not it either.

"Aww barnacles?" That is not it either.

"Yoho let's go?" Homer ask his daughter as he was trying to guess what Bart always says.

"oh this is so hard it's like a needle in a haystack and the haystack father can understand or what or who is the real son of Homer Simpson. Marge? Where did Marge go?" Homer asked all of us.

" She got tired of waiting so she went with born to visit Cubby next door. Two doors down." I said to him.

"Oh I didn't even study." Homer said to all of us.

"Dad it's not a test." Lisa said to her father.

"Bart, can you please come back in here?" I asked him as he came running back into Lisa's hospital room.

" What's up Jake?" Bart asked me.

"Well your father still can't figure out who's the real son of Homer Simpson. So, I was wondering if you can play dead." I suggested to him.

" Sorry man no can do the last time I played died, was when my father literally came into the kitchen, and saw me dead, ketchup all over me which I then pretend it was blood and then the whole entire family had to do a fake memorial service for me so, I'm not doing it." Bart said to me.

"This is still hard." Homer said now to himself.

"When is Bart's birthday dad?" Lida asked her father.

"Oh oh, I don't know." Homer said to his daughter.

"Doesn't know his own son's birthday x." Lisa said as she putted an x on the chart.

"when is my birthday?" I asked him.

"February?" Homer asked me.

"No it's March." I said to Homer.

"When is Bart's birthday?" Lisa asked her father again.

"February 23rd." Homer said to his daughter.

"Correct!" Lisa said to Homer.

"What School do I go to dad?" Bart asked his father.

"Uh Springfield elementary?" Homer asked his son.

"Correct!" Bart said to his father.

"Who is my best friend?" Bart asked his father.

" Milhouse!" Homer said to Bart.

"What are the physical differences between Jake and Bart?" Izzy asked Homer.

"Oh I know Jake is taller than Bart!" Homer said to Izzy.

"Yes! What does that mean?" Izzy asked him.

"Dad it means that Jake is not a dog nor your son so Bart is your son you big DOOFUS." Lisa said to Homer.

"I'm sorry I've mistaken you as my son and a dog Jake." Homer said to me while apologizing.

" That's okay Homer!" I said to him.

"Dad, by any chance did you have a beer?" Lisa asked Homer.

" Now that you've mentioned it I did have beer earlier today." Homer said to his daughter.

" That's the issue with you you got to stop drinking it's not good for you." Lisa said to her father.

" But I can't I love beer." Homer said to his daughter.

"Dad, you gotta to stop drinking." Lisa said to her father.

"ouch, my throat." Lisa said as she was now feeling pain in her throat.

"Lisa does your throat hurt?" Izzy asked her.

"Yes yes it does thanks to Dad." Lisa said while pointing at Homer Simpson.

"Okay, Homer get out!" I said to him.

"But I want to stay." Homer said to me.

"your daughter has pain in her throat do you want that to happen to you?" I asked him.

" No not really okay I'm leaving feel better honey." Homer said as I closed the door.

So I decided to go back to room 345 to take Cubby to Lisa's hospital room.

"Hey Cubby! Millhouse!" I said as I saw the two boys watching TV.

"So Cubby there's a girl next door it in room 347 named Lisa, and... I didn't get to finish because Milhouse cut me off.

"Hey nobody is going to my Lisa, except me." Milhouse said to me.

"Whoa, calm down Milhouse! All I was going to do is bring cubby over to Lisa, so that way they can talk about what happened to them during surgery." I explained to him.

" Oh sorry! I sometimes get out of control, and I don't know when or how to control it." Milhouse said to me.

" It's okay matey!" I said to him.

"You called me your friend yay! No I'm not alone well except I have Bart but still I'm not alone." Milhouse said to me.

So I carefully picked Cubby up from his bed to the wheelchair, and wheeled him next door to room 347.

"Cubby, this is Lisa!" Lisa, this is Cubby!" I said as I introduced them to each other and I put Cubby on Lisa's bed of course.

"Nice to meet you cubby you know, your really cute." Lisa said as she was pinching his cheek.

" Thank you Lisa!" Cubby said to her.

" So I couldn't overhear, that you got your tonsils out today." Cubby said to Lisa.

" Yeah I did. How about you?" Lisa asked Cubby.

"well I did get my tonsils out today as well but I also got my adenoids taken out as well." Cubby said to her.

"And the reason why, is because I had a big gap in my throat." Cubby explained to Lisa.

" That's horrible well at least you're alive." Lisa said to him.

"Yeah thank God!" Izzy said as she was tearing up happiness.

**Izzy's POV**

We were all having a great time in Lisa's hospital room, until I started to feel dizzy.

"Jake can you take me back to room 345, I'm feeling a little dizzy right now." I said to him.

"Sure!" Jake said to me as he carried me back to the room.

Once you got back to Cubby's room, he laid me down on the couch.

"What gotten you all dizzy all of a sudden Izzy?" Jake asked me.

" I don't know, but I think it has to do something with putting too much pressure on my leg." I said to him.

" Izzy you could have told me this earlier why didn't you?" Jake asked me.

"I wasn't feeling dizzy, at the Time Jake until now." I said to him.

" Do you want the nurse to check your vitals?" Jake asked me adi nodded my head yes.

**Jake's POV**

Oh no, my girlfriend got dizzy but don't worry, I'm going to go get the nurse for her because I'm not worried about my girlfriend.

So I went to the front desk, and asked for a nurse.

"Excuse me ma'am is there any way you can check my girlfriend's vitals? She feels dizzy." I asked one of the nurses and she said yes.

After I asked the nurse, we both went back to Cubby's room, where Izzy was laying down and sweating.

"Izzy are you okay?" I asked her.

"no Jake I'm not I'm sweating like crazy." Izzy said to me.

"How is she?" I asked the nurse.

"Her vitals is 10.9 her heart rate is 98 and her pulse is 40." The nurse said to me.

"Just make sure she drinks plenty of water." The nurse said to me.

"Okay thanks nurse!" I said to her as she left.

"Here you go Izzy, some nice cold water for you and cool you down." I said to her as I also raped her with a plink blanket.

"Thanks Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"You're welcome Izzy! I just don't want you to faint." I said to her.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. Jake, can I take a nap on your knee?" Izzy asked me.

" How about I put you on Cubby's bed, that way I can keep you company." I said to her as I carried her to Cubby's bed.

"My first story that Peter ever been to me when I was a little girl, was Green eggs and Ham." Izzy said to me.

"Perfect cuz I'm about to redo that story right now." I said to her.

"Yay!" Izzy said when clapping her hands.

So as I started to read Sam I am, Izzy started to fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams Izzy." I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

After Izzy has fallen asleep, Bart brought cubby back into the room.

"Here's Cubby! Jake, Lisa fell asleep so I bought him back." Bart said to me as I gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey Jake? Why is Izzie sleeping on my bed?" Cubby asked me.

"Cubby Izzy, felt dizzy so I had to bring it back." I said to him.

" I DON'T CARE THAT'S MY BED." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby, shhhh Izzy's sleeping." I said to him.

"I don't care. IZZY GET OFF MY BED." Cubby said to her while yelling.

" Jake make Cubby stop." Izzy said to me sleepily.

"Cubby stop yelling you're going to wake Izzy up." I said to him.

"I I don't give a hell about her get off my bed Jake." Cubby said to me.

"Izzy, needs me Cubby." I said to him.

"Well I don't care get her off my bed Jake." Cubby said to me.

"No. Do you know how hard it is to take care of both of you right now. I have to work hand and foot to be working for the two of you but mostly you." I said to him.

"Hey, Cubby calm down buddy." Bart said to him.

"No I'm not going to calm down Bart. Izzy is sleeping on my bed." Cubby said to Bart.

" Hey Bart, do you mind staying here with Izzy whilr6 I go take Cubby out for a stroll?" I asked him.

"Sure Jake!" Bart said to me as I got up from my chair and took Cubby's wheelchair out for a stroll around the hospital.

So as I took Cubby out for a stroll around the hospital, we had a little talk.

"Cubby your behavior lately is really out of line right now. You almost woke up Izzy for crying out loud." I said to him.

"Well I'm sorry I don't know why I got to be the smallest kid in the crew." Cubby said to me.

"Because you are the smallest kid in the crew." I said to him.

"If I was born with another family I would never ever ever think about coming to Neverland first place." Cubby said to me.

" Too bad you can't change the past Cubby cuz that's not going to happen and it will never will." I said to him.

" If I was leader, everything will be different." Cubby said to me.

" Too bad I'm older you can change the past either on that so ha ha." I said to him.

"I just wished you can jump in the lake Jake and die." Cubby said to me.

"Oh no, we are not going back to fighting we just made up." I said to him.

"Well I don't care Jake and by the way your girlfriend Izzy is stupid. This whole hospital is stupid." Cubby said to me.

" HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO IZZY AND ABOUT HER WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHERE IS THE CUBBY THAT WE KNOW, AND LOVE? WHERE IS MY BEST FRIEND?" I asked him.

" Sorry Jake there's no fri in end." Cubby said to me.

"Because I'm not speaking to Izzy anymore if she gets off my bed and then I will speak to her but right now I'm not going to." Cubby said to me.

"Ouch my throat!" Cubby sent to me.

"What now?" I asked him.

"My throat hurts Jake." Cubby said to me.

"That's not my problem you did all of this yourself Cubby. And the yelling was your idea." I said to him

" Well I didn't mean to yell, I'm sorry." Cubby said to me.

"Come on let's go to the cafeteria so I can get you some water." I said to him.

" Can you also put a little bit of lemon inside?" Cubby asked me.

" Don't push it, Cubby." I said to him.

"Sorry!" Cubby said to me.


	73. Chapter 73 Bart and Izzy playing Subway

**Chapter 73** **Bart and Izzy playing Subway Surfing**

**Izzy's POV**

I woke from my nap, as I turned around, I saw that Jake was not sitting on his seat.

"Hey, you are not Jake." I said to Bart.

"Sorry I am not your boyfriend with the red bandana." Bart said to me.

"So, Bart what game are you playing on your phone?" I asked him.

"Subway surfing!" Bart said to me.

"Cool! Can I try?" I asked him.

"Sure!" Bart said to me as he handed me his phone.

"Cool I love subway surfing!" I said as I was playing the game.

"what you got a higher score than me." Bart said to me as he was shocked.

"What can I say, I'm just going to video games Bart." I said to him.

"Actually Izzy, I'm good at video games." Jake said to me as Bart and I turned around and we saw Jake and Cubby by Cubby's hospital door.

"Mateys! What are you guys doing back here so soon?" I asked them.

" Well Cubby fell asleep on his wheelchair, and I decided to bring him back." Jake said to me.

"So does Cubby want his bed back?" I askes him.

"No that's fine, I'll just put him on the couch." Jake said to me.

"No Jake here, you can put Cubby on his hospital bed, and I can sit on the couch." I said to him as I got off Cubby's hospital bed and went to the couch with Bart's help.

"Wow Izzy, that is so generous of you thanks!" Jake said to me.

"Hey he's my little brother, and I want him to sleep on his bed." I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

After I placed Cubby on his hospital bed, I went to sit down next to Izzy while Bart, went to go visit his sister Lisa.

"Okay, I am going to go see how my sister is doing next door so I'll see you guys later." Bart said to me.

"Alright!" Izzy and I both said as he left.

**Izzy's POV**

So after Jake and I had our conversation, I had an awesome idea.

"Hey, Jake I have an awesome idea!" I started to say to him.

"Tell me Izzy!" Jake said to me.

"Okay! So I was thinking since cubby doesn't feel well, how about we go buy him a get-well gift." I said to him.

" that is the most awesomest cutest adorable idea ever Izzy!" Jake said to me as I give him a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks baby come on let's go get Bart as well maybe he can get something for his sister Lisa." I said to him as I grabbed my crutches and we all went to room 347 to get Bart.

So, once we went to room 347, Jake went to grab Bart.

"then I said why did the chicken cross the road to get to the other side to get dough...?" Bart said as Jake grabbed.

" Hey what's the big idea? Oh thank God it's just you guys I thought it was my dad." Bart said to Jake.

" Didn't your dad got taken away by a little girl earlier today?"' I asked him.

" Oh yeah never mine. So, what's up?" Bart asked us.

" Izzy, I are going to the gift shop, to go buy Cubby get well gifts." Jake said to him.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked him.

"Sure maybe I'll get something from Lisa since she is my little sister." Bart said to us.

"Aww." I said it to him with my baby eyes.

" So what does your little sister like Bart?" Jake asked him.

well I know she loves playing the saxophone maybe I'll get her something, that she can play maybe I can get her some music sheets that already has jazz in it." Bart said to us.

" Bart I think Lisa would love that!" I said to him.

"Okay yo Ho let's go to the gift shop!" Jake said as he puts it his sword up high.

"Jake do you have to do that?" I asked him.

" Yes I do izzy why?" Jake asked me.

"Because I think it's cute!" I said to him.

"So, where is the gift shop?" Bart asked us.

"The gift shop, is right around the corner of the hallway." I said to him.

" Awesome why am I I'm in there I can get Lisa her jazz music sheet and a bat so I can kick my father in the nuts." Bart said to us.

"Jake you okay?" I asked him as he stood there Frozen.

"Jake? Jake?" I asked again but no answer.

"JAKE!" I said as I yelled his name.

"Huh sorry Izzy, I was just thinking back about what I've done to Cubby." Jake said to me.

" Jake it's not your fault you were upsets and I can understand that." I said to him.

" I know but every time I hear the word bat it brings back yet fateful moment and it was horrible." Jake said to me.

" I just feel bad right now Izzy." Jake said to me.

"I know you do baby." I said to him.

"I'm I'm a horrible person." Jake said to me.

"No you're not Jake." I said to him.

"Yes I am Izzy." Jake said to me.

"Jake, look I know you're feeling neglected right now but, everything will be just fine." I said to him.

"what if it's not fine Izzy, what if I decide to become a bully, and join a bully gang?" Jake asked me.

" Jake don't say that I don't want to marry a bully. I want to marry a nice adorable pirate who looks up to his future wife, and his future kids. Jake I know what you did was bad but you can't just let it flow inside of you." I said to him.

"Okay, Jake okay it's okay it's okay Jake it's okay it's okay Izzy's here." I said to him as I was ruffling in his hair.

"Thank you Izzy, you know how to make me feel better Cubby and I was right about you, you're going to make an excellent mother one day." Jake said to me as tears now came out my eye socket.

"Okay, I think we have a gift for Cubby already." Jake said to me.

" What did you decide to get him Jake?" I asked him.

" I got him a little tiny teddy bear that says get well soon buddy!" Jake said to me.

"Aww!" I said to him.

"I got him a get-well card that has writing on it and it says get well soon, feel better, we love you." I said to him.

" Hey Bart you're ready?" I asked him.

"Just a second guys, I need to grab a one more thing." Bart said to us.

" Okay, when they're done meet us at the checkout." Jake said to him.

"You got it Jake!" Bart said to him.

So as Jake and I, went to the checkout, I saw these beautiful earrings..

"Awe, Jake can you get me these earrings? They look so beautiful." I asked him.

"What's the price?" Jake asked me.

"$20." I said to him.

"I'll think about it!" Jake said to himself.

"Sorry, it took me so long guys." Bart said to us.

"Oh that's okay! So, what did you buy for Lisa?" I asked him.

"Well I already got her her the jazz music sheets, I also got her something beautiful in this box." Bart said to me.

"Please not the earrings please not the earrings please not the earrings." I said to myself.

"I got her a necklace." Bart said to me.

"Phew what a relief." I said to myself.

"Is everybody ready to leave?" Jake asked us.

"Aye aye Jake!" Bart and I said to him while giggling.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you what ever happened to Millhouse?" Bart asked us.

"He's still back with Lisa right?" Bart asked us.

"Yeah why?" Jake asked him.

"Because his father just texted me saying that, his grandmother is in the hospital." Bart said to us.

"What's wrong with his grandmother?" I asked him.

"Oh my God his father just texting me, saying that she has cancer." Bart said to us.

"I'm sorry guys I got to go! Izzy do you mind giving these to my sister Lisa please? I want to be there for my friend." Bart next to me.

"Sure!" I said to him.

"Thanks!" Bart said as he left.

**Jake's POV**

After Bart left, I couldn't bear to see someone dying I mean that's scary. Seeing one of your family members dying, is sad but that's my life.

"Jacob come on!" Izzy said to me.

"Can you stop calling me Jacob?" I asked her.

"Sorry force of habit." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy wait, do you think we should get flowers for Milhouse?" I asked her.

" It is the right thing to do Jake knock yourself out!" Izzy said to me as I got a bouquet of flowers.

"This would be a separate bill." I said to the checkout lady.

" as I was done paying for the flowers, we left the gift shop.

"Let's drop these in Cubby's room first, because he does come first anyway he's our little brother." I said to Izzy.

"Smart thinking Jake!" Izzy said to me as we went back to room 345.

As we got back to room 345, we put it the gifts, all over Cubby's bed.

Izzy putted get well balloons on two sides of his bed with a chair course for her to sit down.

"I arranged the gifts on his dresser, then I took out the adorable little teddy bear and play sit next to him as he took it by his hand and cuddled up with it.

"Okay, time to go next door, so you can give Lisa her gifts from her brother." I said to Izzy.

So as Izzy and I when two doors down to room 347, I took the gifts from Izzy's hand, and placed it on Lisa's dresser with a note.

Lisa, these gifts are from your big brother Bart!" The note said as I left the room.

"Okay now, we can go, and give Milhouse the flowers I bought him." I said to Izzy.

So as Izzy and I to the senior centers hospital and saw Milhouse and Bart in the waiting room with milhouse's father.

"Hey Milhouse! How's your grandmother doing?" I asked them.

" Bart, you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone about this what's wrong with you?" Milhouse said to Bart.

" Hey they are our new friends they should know." Bart said to Milhouse.

"And besides both patients are in the hospital your grandmother my little sister and their best friend Cubby so there." Bart said to Milhouse.

" Okay, okay I got the point." Milhouse said to Bart.

"So about your grandmother?" Izzy asked him.

"Yeah she doesn't feel well that's all I'm telling you." Milhouse said to Izzy.

"We, know your grandmother has cancer." I said to Milhouse.

"Oh then who are the flowers for?" Milhouse's father asked us.

" It's for your son to give to his grandmother." I said to the father.

" That is so sweet thank you Jake!" Milhouse said to me.

That's when the doctors came in.

"Milhouse, I'm sorry son but your grandmother didn't survive she didn't make it she wasn't too strong enough I'm sorry." The doctor said to him as Milhouse just went on the floor crying and so did his dad.

So Bart and I went down both of our knees and comfort them.

"It's okay buddy she's in a better place with your grandfather." Bart said to his best friend.

" Bart, you do realize my grandfather passed away a long time ago right?" Milhouse asked Bart.

" Yes I'm aware of that, but that doesn't matter what matters is that your family is together and no matter what happens to you I will always be there for you because to be honest I think of you as my Cubby." Bart said to him.

"Really?" Milhouse asked Bart.

"Really, really!" Bart said to Milhouse.

" How many Shrek movies did you watch at my house?" Milhouse asked Bart.

" They were only four movies so I had to pick one so I actually watch the first one." Bart said said to Milhouse.

"You, got to stop watching Shrek." Milhouse said to Bart as they both start to laugh even though he did know that's not going to happen.

"Hey at least nobody dies in the movies." Bart said to Milhouse.

"what about Pirates of the Caribbean don't want on the person died in that one?" I asked the two of them.

" We have no idea Jake besides we have never seen the movie ever." Bart said to me.

" Well I have Pirates of the Caribbean back at The Hideout if you guys want to come and watch it with us one day." I suggested.

" Wait are you serious you want us to come to your hideout?" Millhouse asked me.

"Of course!" I said to him.

"Jake can I have a word with you NOW?" Izzy asked me as I walked up to her.

"what's up baby?" I asked her.

"You are inviting to strangers into our hideout." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah I know isn't it great!?" I asked her.

Not only you are inviting two boys into our Hideout but there will be no three boys to handle. Cubby, Bart Simpson and Milhouse." Izzy said to me.

" Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the hospital bed." I said to her.

"All I'm saying is that maybe we shouldn't literally invite them over I mean John Wendy and Michael come over all the time when they're not busy back in London. And they are not strangers they are our two new best friends." I said to her.

" I mean when you first came to Neverland I thought you were a stranger. Whoops." I said to her.

" You thought I was a stranger?" Izzy asked me.

" Well technically yes I did thought of you as a stranger." I said to her.

" But we got along, and then we became good friends, and now we're dating! I love you." I said to her.

" I love you too Jake don't ever say that to me again. because if you do, you are going to wake up in cold water when I am fully healed and able to walk completely by myself." Izzy said to me.

"Okay fine they can come to The Hideout we can also invite Lisa, besides it would be awesome to have another girl inside The Hideout to talk to I'm getting tired of talking to you guys in a nice calm way." Izzy said to me.

"By the way doesn't Millhouse remind you of Cubby Izzy?" I asked her.

'You know, Milhouse does remind me of Cubby. I mean he's sweet kind charming beautiful handsome and cute." Izzy said complementing Milhouse which that made him blush.

""I mean it's like Cubby's scared of everything he doesn't like trouble and I don't know what else." Izzy said to me.

"Cubby likes maps!" I said to her.

"That is true, Cubby does like maps." Izzy said to me

" Milhouse doesn't like being made fun of, he has a lot of allergies, and he is also scared of everything same as Cubby. So, they do look the same I kinda like it!" Izzy said to me.

"Hey, Milhouse are you alright now?" I asked him.

"I'm fine now. Thanks Jake!"

"That's great!" Izzy said to Milhouse.

" Hey son, I am going to arrange the funeral plans back home, uh are sure you're going to be okay?" Milhouse's father asked his son.

" Yeah, I am going to be okay dad besides, I have my best friend Bart, and my new friends to help me." Milhouse said to his father.

"Okay! I Love you son!" Milhouse's father said to him.

"Right back at you Pop!" Milhouse said to his father as he left.

**Izzy's POV**AfterMilhouse's father left, Jake and I went back to Children's hospital and back to room 345, where Cubby was reading his get-well card I got him back at the gift shop.

"I see someone's reading his get-well card I got him." I said to him as Jake and I were walking into his hospital room.

"Yeah, thanks for the card Izzy, and Jake, thanks for the teddy bear, and the balloons, i love them all!" Cubby said to us.

"You're welcome Matey, we just want to get better that's all." Jake said to him.


	74. Chapter 74 Bart brings Lisa to Cubby's r

**Chapter 74 Bart brings Lisa to Cubby's room.**

**Cubby's POV**

After I read my get-well card from Izzy, Bart came in with Lisa.

"Cubby!" Lisa said to me.

"Ahoy Lisa!" I said to her.

"So, Lisa how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Still sore. You?" Lisa asked me.

" Same!" I said to her.

"So Lisa what brings you here?" I asked her.

"Nothing I just want to see how my best friend is doing!" Lisa said to me.

"It's me right?" I asked her.

"Yes you silly goose." Lisa said to me.

"So Lisa, can you feed me?" I asked her.

"You want me to feed you Cubby?" Lisa asked me.

"Well, yes please!" I said to her.

" Sure Cubby I would love to feed you because, your so cute." Lisa said to me.

"Can you feed me some ice cream?" I asked Lisa.

"Sure!" Lisa said to me as she fed me some nice cold ice cream.

"This ice cream is really delicious!" I said to Lisa.

"I know it is it's coconut flavored." Lisa said to me.

"Cubby does love coconuts!" Jake said to Lisa.

"He sure does." Izzy said to her.

"Yeah, but I love Stormy more than coconuts." I said to the be three of them.

"Wow, you love stormy that's amazing! Have you told her that yet?" Jake asked me.

"Yes, Jake I have told her, I am not an idiot." I said to him.

"I never called you an idiot, I was just asking you a simple question." Jake said to me.

"Jake lighten up please, just be happy for him." Izzy and Lisa said to him.

"Well I would but I choose to do it later on." Jake said to the girls.

"Fair enough Jake, fair enough." The girls said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

After Lisa has finished feeding Cubby, we all decided to talk about our surgeries we had, starting with me.

"So Izzy how long did you had to say I'm surgery for?"

Lisa asked me.

"Eight hours Lisa!" I said to her.

"That's slot of hours for a girl your age to staying in surgery that long." Lisa said to me.

"Well the reason I stayed in the surgery for eight hours was becaise the doctor, had to find some of my missing bones from my legs, inorder to place them back together." I explained to her.

"Oh, Cool!" Lisa said to me.

"Yeah, but it wasn't cool for me. I hated being in the surgery room for eight hours, I really wanted to be with Jake, but I had to stay inorder for them to finish I had no choice." I said to her.

"How about you Lisa?" I asked her.

"we for my surgery, they had to take my tonsils out but I was out to sleep during the process." Lisa said to me.

"Well I had to get two surgeries done on my end of the bargain." Cubby added.

"Yes Cubby, we know." I said to him.

"So, what happened after your leg surgery Izzy did you feel any pain?" Lisa asked me.

"Yes I did and it was really hurting me really badly." I said to her as I started to cry.

"What a baby!" Bart said to me as I continued to cry.

"BART!" Jake said to him while he was choking him.

"Don't...you...ever...call...my... Izzy...a...baby...Again!" Jake said to him.

"Say your sorry!" Lisa said to him.

"No!" Bart said as Jake continued to choke him.

That's when Homer came in and saw Jake choking his own son.

"why is Jake, choking Bart?" Homer asked us.

"Because Bart called Izzy a baby!" Lisa said to him.

"WHAT! WHY YOU LITTLE

(Choking)

"baby baby busy as a baby." Bart said to me as I literally continue to cry even more as Homer then dragged his son out of the room.

**Jake's POV**

after Homer dragged Bart out of the room, the three of us were trying to come Izzy down.

"Izzy, don't listen to my brother he's just being mean to you don't listen to him." Lisa started to say to her.

"Yeah, come on Izzy calm down it's okay." Cubby said to her.

" I just get so nervous then if I decide to break my leg again I don't want to be in the same situation over again guys I really don't." Izzy said to us.

"Izzy, that won't happen again I promise you." I said to her as I was holding her hand while Lisa was stroking her hair.

"Izzy it's going to be okay look I promise you that once your therapy is over and you don't learn how to walk once again, I promise you you're going to be the same Izzy you were before your broken leg I love you." I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

that's when little Maggie came crawling in.

"Hi little Maggie!" I saids to her as I picked her up and handed her to Izzy.

as Maddie was sitting on Izzy's lap, Maggie wiped away Izzy's tears for her.

"Aww." the three of us said at the same time.

"Thank you Maggie!" Izzy said to her.

then out of nowhere Maggie started to trickle Izzy, while Izzy tickled Maggie.

"Are you feeling better now Izzy?" I asked her.

"yes yes I am hahaha Maggie hahaha!" Izzy said while Maggie continued to tickle her.


	75. Chapter 75 Overnight sleepover

**Chapter 75 Overnight Sleepover**

**Lisa's POV**

It was night time in the hospital, and all the doctors from the morning shift when home.

"Do you guys have to go home?" I asked my family.

"Yes honey your father has to go to work, I got to do something, and your brother Bart has to go to school." My mom said to me.

"I don't want to be alone in my hospital room tonight," I said to her...

"Doesn't that boy live across the hall? What's his name, David?" Homer asked me.

"It's Cubby dad!" I corrected him.

"Why don't you go next door I'm sure, Cubby won't mind if you stay with them.

"Okay, I'll ask. Thanks, Mom!" I said to her as I kissed her.

So I got in my wheelchair and went to room 345.

"knock knock may I enter please?" I asked them as I came into the room.

"Lisa, what brings you to my room?" Cubby asked me.

"I didn't want to sleep in my room tonight so I was wondering if I can sleep with you guys please?"I asked them.

"Sure, Lisa!" Cubby said to me.

"Thanks!" I said to him as I smiled.

"So I'm guessing I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight?" I asked them.

"Lisa you going to sleep with me tonight." Cubby said to me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Think of it as a brother and sister thing." Cubby said to me.

"You know, Cubby you do remind me of Bart a little bit but not that much," I said to him.

"Do I remind you of Bart or Millhouse?" Cubby asked me.

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah I take that back, you do remind me of Milhouse!" I said to him.

"Jake, do you mind picking me up and putting me on Cubby's bed?" I asked him.

"Sure Lisa besides, you and Izzy are light to get picked up anyway," Jake said to me as he picked me up and putting me on Cubby's bed.

"Well, goodnight guys!" Jake said to us.

"Goodnight Jake goodnight Izzy good night Lisa." Cubby said to us.

" Good night everyone!" I said to them as we all fell asleep.

I was walking in the forest, until, I fell and tripped on a tree branch making fall into a river.

"I can't swim I can't swim!" I said to myself.

"Help, someone help I can't swim." I kept saying to myself but no one came.

"Bart, anyone please save me, I really can't swim.

"Ahhhh!" I said screaming. "Lisa, are you alright matey?" Cubby asked me. "No, I had a nightmare!" I said to him. "Aww, Lisa it's okay. It was only a nightmare." Cubby said to me.

"Lisa, can you please tell me, what happened in your nightmare?" Cubby asked me.

"Sure, Cubby!" I said to him as I started to tell him my nightmare.

"Well, I was walking along forest until, I fell and tripped on a tree branch, which made me fall into the river, and then I was really struggling to swim, but I couldn't. I was tried to call someone but it was too late. I...was...DEAD!" I said to him as I started to cry.

"Lisa, It's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're safe with me now." Cubby said to me.

"Aww, Cubby thanks for making me feel better, you are the best friend ever." I said to him.

"I am going to try and go back to sleep, Cubby!" I said to him as I fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Cubby." I said to him.

"Goodnight, Lisa." Cubby said to me and we both went back to sleep.

**Jake's POV**

The next morning, Izzy, Cubby, and Lisa were still asleep.

"Wow, what a night last night." I said to myself.

That's when the Doctor's came in.

"Good morning, Jake." The doctor's said to me.

"Good morning, Doc. So, what's the update on Lisa, and Cubby are they getting discharged today?" I asked the doctor.

"Yes, they are getting discharged, later on this afternoon." The doctor said to me.

"Awesome!" I said with excitement.

"Yes, so maybe between 12, and 1 they will get discharge." the doctor said to me.

"Thanks doc!" I said to them.

"You're welcome, Jake." The doctor said to me as they left the room.

After the doctor's as left the room, Izzy started to wake up.

"Good morning, Jakey." Izzy said to me as she was rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Izz." I said to her.

"How are you going this morning, Izzy?" I asked her.

"I'm still feeling tired, but other then that, I am feeling okay." Izzy said to me.

"Hey, so the doctors came and they said that by this afternoon, both of them will be discharge." I said to her.

"That's great news Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"I know, but I really hope Cubby behaves himself though." I said to Izzy.

"Jake, Cubby will behave himself but if he doesn't then, he'll just have to suffer the bad choices he makes." Izzy said to me.

"So, what are you two talking about?" Cubby suddenly asked us.

"Cubby, when you wake up?" Izzy asked him.

"Just a few minutes ago, I didn't want to be rode and talk over the two of you guys." Cubby said to us.

"Okay, who's hungry for breakfast?" I asked them.

"We are!" Izzy and Cubby both said to me.

"Jake, can I have scramble eggs please!?" Izzy asked me.

"Sure, Izzy!"I said to her.

"Oh, and Jake can I have scramble eggs as well, and toast?" Cubby asked me.

"Sorry, Cubby the toast you can't eat because of your sore throat, but the scramble eggs you can have cause they are soft. I said to him.

"Aww Coconuts!" Cubby said in disappointment.

"Cubby, I know your disappointed, but you need to understand that in order for your throat to get better, you need to eat soft foods and liquids." I said to him.

"Aww, alright Jake I understand." Cubby said to me.

"Really?" I asked Cubby.

"Uh, no." Cubby said to me.

"Well, what did you expected that an eight year old such like myself would understand anything you two explain to me?" Cubby asked us.

"I was hoping!" I said to him as I shrugged my shoulders.

So after i was done talking to my matey's, I went to the cafe, and went to buy the breakfast, and sandwiches for later on for lunch.

After I brought the stuff, I went back to Cubby's room.

"Here you go guys!" I said to them as I handed them their breakfast.

"Thanks Jake!" Izzy said to me as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, thanks Jake." Cubby said to me.

After we all had our breakfast, the four of us including Lisa, started to watch Good Luck Charlie on Disney Channel.

"Ha, PJ is so funny!" I said while pointing and laughing at the same time.

That's when the doctors came with both Lisa's and Cubby's clothes

Hey guys, it's time for Lisa and Cubby to get discharged from children's hospital." The doctor told us.


	76. Chapter 76 Izzy's first day of Physio Th

**Chapter 76 Izzy's first day of Physio Therapy **

**Izzy's POV**

The Next morning, I started to feel nervous.

"Jake i am feeling nervous."I said to him.

"Why, are you feeling nervous Izzy? Today is your first day of physio therapy." Jake said to me.

"Jake, what if I can't do the exercises, or what if i won't be able to walk again, Jake I am so nervous." I said to him.

"Izzy, it's okay to feel nervous, but I know in that little heart of yours, is saying that I can do this, I am not going to let my boyfriend down, because I him with all my heart." Jake said to me.

"I know, but do you really think I can do it Jakey?" I asked him,

"Of course Izzy, you can do anything, and I know that you can do these exercises, get your leg strength back and JUST DO YOUR BEST!" Jake said to me.

"Jake why are you shouting?" I asked him.

"I have know idea Izzy." Jake said to me.

"So are you hungry Izzy?" Jake asked me as I nodded my head yes.

"Are you cooking breakfast Jake?" I asked him.

"I am going to make you a heart shaped pancakes for breakfast because it's your special day today Izzy." Jake said to me.

"Jake, you know it's not my birthday right?" I asked him.

"I know this is for your physio therapy huh!" Jake said to me.

"Oh never mind then carry on with your cute cooking Jakey." I said to him."Oh never mind then carry on with your cute cooking Jakey." I said to him.

"Wait did you just call my cooking, cute?" Jake asked me.

"Well, yeah and it is sexy." I said to him.

"Well, I guess this calls for some pancake badder on your cutie nose!" Jake said to me as he putted pancake badder on my nose as I laughed.

"Well the pancakes are ready to be flipped!" Jake said as he flipped the heart shaped pancakes.

So as Jake was done making the heart shaped pancakes, he putted them in heart shaped plates, and putted red roses on the sides to make it beautiful.

So as Jake was done making the heart shaped pancakes, he putted them in heart shaped plates, and putted red roses on the sides to make it beautiful.

"So, how are you feeling now Izz?" Jake asked me.

"Well I was feeling a little bit nervous, but you really helped me realized that I can do these exercises Jake." I said to him.

"Whoa Izzy, I am so proud of you. You're really growing up." Jake said to me.

"Yeah I am growing up, but you know that we're both just ten years old right Jake?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do know that my love!' Jake said to me.

**Jake's POV**

So while Izzy and I were having our breakfast date, Cubby called me.

"Jake, can you come here please?" Cubby asked me as I got up and went to him.

"Yes Cubby!" I said to him.

"Can you fluff my pillow?" Cubby asked me as I fluffed his pillow.

"There, ant thing else?" I asked him.

"Yeah, get me some water please!" Cubby said to me as I went into the kitchen, and grabbed him a cup of water and brought it to him.

"Here Cubby, now I gotta get Izzy ready for her physio therapy today so, you're on your own till we get back." I said to him.

"Okay, Jake tell Izzy good luck for me would you?" Cubby asked me.

"Sure, Cubby!" I said to him as I went back to Izzy.

After i went back to Izzy, she was all dressed up and ready to go!

"Wow, you look more beautiful every time you're wearing something great." I said to her witch made her blushed.

"Why thank you, Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"So you ready?" I asked her.

Yep, I am ready Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Then Yo-Ho, let's go to Physio therapy!" I said to her as we then left the hideout, and on to our ship Bucky, so he can take Izzy and i to her physio therapy appointment.

**Izzy's POV**

As Jake and I finally arrived to my physio therapy, I started to feel nervous again.

"Jake, I need to talk to please, before we go inside." I said to him as he turned around.

"What's up Izz?" Jake asked me.

"I am feeling nervous again." I said to him.

"hey, Izzy just remember what I told you. You, are going to do great and it's only your first day anyway." Jake said to me.

"I know, but what if I still can't do it?" I asked him.

"Isabella Rose Green, I've seen you do amazing things and I have never seen you do the impossible of learning how to walk. But I am letting you know now, that I am going to be right inside that office while you are doing your leg exercises. And if you need any help, you can ask whom's ever is going to working with you, and me we will be right there for you Izzy." Jake said to me.

"Okay, I'll try Jake!" I said to him.

"That's my princess! Now come on let's do this!" Jake said to me as we went inside.

"Hello, and welcome to our physio therapy kids room. My name is Nancy and I'll be assisting you today." Nancy said to us.

"Thanks for having us!" I said to Nancy.

"And what is your name?" Nancy asked me.

"My name is Izzy Rose Green Ms. Nancy!" I said to her.

"Nice to meet you Izzy!" Nancy said to me.

"So, Ms Nancy, do I need to sign any paper work?" Jake asked her.

"Oh, yes Mr. Jake I have all the paper works you'll need to sign in order for Izzy to get started on her first three exercises." Nancy said to Jake as he started to sign my papers.

So, as Jake signing my papers, I started to get really board.

"Jake, I'm board." I said to him.

"Izzy, I know you're board, but I am really trying to finish signing your papers." Jake said to me.

Now, I was really starting to get board.

"Jake, I am really board right now. How much longer till I start my Physio therapy lessons?" I asked him.

"Izzy, I'm almost done filling out, you're paper works, then you can start." Jake said to me.

"Alright, I am done!" Jake said to himself.

"Finally!" I said as I was now happy.

Jake's POV

As I was finally done filling out Izzy's information, I went to the front desk and handed Ms. Nancy the papers.

"Here you go Ms. Nancy, all done." I said as i handed the papers to her.

"Thanks, Jake! Now we can start Izzy." Ms. Nancy said to her as I help her up the seat.

"Okay, so the three exercises you are going to do today is towel stretch, then ankle range of motion, and last resisted dorsiflexion. Do you think you can complete these three exercises in 30 minutes Izzy?"

"Yes, Ms. Nancy!" Izzy said to her as we began her three exercises

"Okay, So for the first exercise, you are going to sit on the floor, and using this rubber band you're going to put this on your feet the I went you to pull back as far as you can Izzy. You are going to feel some pain, but this is just the beginning.

"Jake, I hurts." Izzy said to me.

"I know Izz, but you are doing great so far this is just only your first day, and you are already doing your first exercise." I said to her.

"Twenty minutes left Izzy, and you're already doing a fantastic job." Ms. Nancy said to her as izzy smiled.

"Okay, times up Izzy." Ms. Nancy said to her as she stopped.

"That was heard." Izzy said to her.

"I know, Izzy, but in order for you to walk to again, you really need to complete these exercises." Ms. Nancy said to her as Izzy then looked at me as I gave her a winke.

"You can do this Izzy i believe in you." I said to her as she gave me a hug.

"Okay, ready for the next exercise Izzy?" Ms. Nancy asked her.

"Yes I am." Izzy said to her.

"What is the next exercise?" Izzy asked her.

"The next exercise is the Ankle range of motion. So what you're going to do is very simple Izzy is Just moving your foot back and forth this well help your ankle contact back to your leg after you had two surgeries operated on your leg." ms. Nancy said to her.

"You are going to do this exercise, 10 times." Ms. Nancy said to her as she started.

So as Izzy started to do her next exercise, I went to go use the restroom. As I got back, Izzy was still doing her exercise.

"How is Izzy doing Ms. Nancy?" I asked her.

"She is doing really well, Jake." Ms. Nancy said to me.

"Ahhhh." Izzy said as we heard her scream.

"Izzy, are you okay?" We both asked her.

"It hurts guys, it really hurts." Izzy said as she started to tear up a bite.

"Do you want to take a break Izzy?" I asked her.

"Yes please!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay, Izzy you can take a break." Ms. Nancy said to her as she stopped.

"Wow that was really painful." Izzy said to me.

"Well Izzy, you know that in order for you to get back to walking again, you need to do these exercises." I said to her.

"I know, Jake but once I am done with two more exercises, I am not coming back." Izzy said to me as I was shocked.

"Izzy, can you please continue physiotherapy?" I asked her as I gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Jake, you know I can't say no, with those puppy dog eyes." Izzy said to me.

"I will, do physiotherapy Jake because I really want to learn how to walk again." Izzy said to me as i smiled.

"That's my girl!" I said to her.

"Alright, Izzy are you ready to continue?" Ms. Nancy asked her.

"Yes I am!" Izzy said to her as she continued her exercise.

As Izzy was continuing her exercise, I couldn't help but be more prouder then her today. She, is doing a great job. Izzy was about to quit, but I pushed her to continue her physiotherapy. and I know that she can do it.

"Okay Izzy, time is up! I am so proud of you today." Ms. Nancy said to her.

"I am too Izzy." I said you her.

"Are you ready for the last exercise for today Izzy?" Ms. Nancy asked her as she nodded her head.

"Alright the last exercise for today is stretching your leg out simple as that." Ms. Nancy said to her as she started her last exercise for the day.

"And you are going to hold that for 30 seconds." Ms. Nancy said to her as Izzy nodded her head.

"Okay, time is up, thanks for coming and I well see you next week Izzy." Ms. Nancy said to her as she smiled.

"Oh for this weekend, I want you to do these exercises at home with Jake's help of course." Ms. Nancy said to her.

"Don't worry Ms. Nancy, I will make sure Izzy does these exercises this weekend." I said to her as I took the sheet of paper that has the list of exercises the she wants Izzy to do.

**Izzy's POV**

After my first day of physiotherapy, Jake and I went home.

"So Izzy, how did you like your first day?" Jake asked me.

"I really liked it Jake, those exercises I did was hard work." I said to him.

"Ha yeah, they were but, you've managed to do those exercises without giving up, and couldn't be more prouder then I am. I love you Izzy." Jake said to me.

"Love you too Jake." I said to him as we shared a kiss together.


	77. Chapter 77 Izzy tries to quit Physio The

**Chapter 77 Izzy tries to quit Physio Therapy **

**Jake's POV**

After we arrived home from Izzy's first day of physio therapy, I started to make her a sandwich for lunch.

"Here Izzy, I made you a sandwich." i said to her as I putted her plate on the table.

"Thanks, Jake!" Izzy said to me with a slit smile.

"Izzy are you alright?" I asked her.

"No Jake I am not alright." Izzy said to me.

"What's the matter?" i asked her.

"Well, I love my physio therapy, but I think I'm going to quit." Izzy said to me.

"Why are you going to quite that quickly?" I asked her.

"Because, Jake I don't want to go back there ever again." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, do you want to walk again?" I asked her.

"Yes!" Izzy said to me.

"Then you need to go to physio therapy in order to get to the goal." I said to her.

"But i really don't want to do it anymore Jake, don't you get it?" Izzy asked me.

"What don't I get Izz?" i asked her.

"That you are really pushing me to accomplish, my goal and i just want it to stop." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy?' I asked her as I saw her grabbed her crouches, and just left the dinning room.

**Izzy"s POV**

I was in our room, texting Lisa.

"Hey Lisa, I just started mt physio therapy today, and i am quitting." I said texting her.

"Because I really don't want to do this anymore Lisa, I just don't want to." I said while I was continuing texting her.

"Well, if I was you Izzy, I would really want to walk again so promise me that you will continue physio therapy for me but most importantly Jake! Cause I know that Jake would want you to continue as well right?" Lisa asked me through text.

"Yeah I guess you're right Lisa, thanks! Text you later on!" I said to her dust ending the conversation.

After talking to Lisa, I went back to the kitchen, and went to apologize to Jake.

"Hey, Izzy if you're still hungry, I putted your sandwich in the refrigerator." Jake said to me.

"Thanks, but I actually came to apologize for my action, your right Jake i do need to continue physio therapy, and i really want to learn how to walk again, so instead of going next week to my physio therapy, can it me everyday?" I asked him.

"Do you really want to do this Izzy?" Jake asked me.

"Yes, Jake i really do." I said to him with a smile.

"I think I can make that happen Izzy!" Jake said to me as he gave me a kiss on the lips and walked away.

**Jake's POV**

After Izzy apologized to me, I went to our room to go talk to Cubby.

"Hey Cubby! How are you?" I asked him.

"I am feeling a little better, my voice is slowly coming back, but other then that, I am good. How was Izzy physio therapy Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"Oh my god, she did amazing today, she did all of her exercises, she was in pain but she kept doing those exercises and i and so proud of her." I said to him.

That's when Izzy came in.

"Hey Izzy, Jake told me that your doing amazing on your physio therapy!" Cubby said her.

"Yeah, I did do a great job." Izzy said to him as she smiled.

"So, I am going to try to make your appointment an everyday thing I can't promise you anything Izz, but I am going to try." i said to her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh thank you, Jake I love you." Izzy said to me.

"I love you too Izzy." I said to her.

After I told Cubby about Izzy's physio therapy, i went to the living room to watch some TV.

"Hey Jakey, can I watch TV with you?" Izzy asked me as I nodded my head as she sat down on on the couch with her arms around my shoulder.

"So, Izzy what do you want for dinner tonight?" I asked her.

"Pizza!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy we had Pizza last week, i was thinking more like Mac and cheese." I suggested.

"Yeah!" Izzy said to me with excitement.

"When are you going to make it Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"Right now, so you can watch TV Izzy till it's ready!" I said to her as i went back in the kitchen and started to bowel some water for the pasta.

As the water started to bowel, I added the pasta in the pot.

"How's dinner coming along Jakey?" Izzy asked me as she was crouching her way into the kitchen.

"It's coming!" I said to her.

"Well dinner is coming really good chef Jake!" Izzy said to me as I started to blushed a little bit.

"Izzy, I'll be right back, I am going to get Cubby for dinner." I said to her as I went to our room to grab Cubby for dinner.

"Hey, Cubby are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Yes, Jake i am starving." Cubby said to me as i rolled him into the kitchen.

"Alright, dinner is served enjoy, matey's!" I said to them as we all enjoyed our Mac and cheese for dinner.

"So what's tomorrow's plan?" Cubby asked us as Izzy was feeding him.

"Well, tomorrow is Tuesday, so I'm going to take Izzy back to her physio Therapy, and I hope she'll do a more fantastic job like she did today." I said to Cubby.

"Cool, can I came to cheer you on Izzy?" Cubby asked her.

"Sure, Cubby! I really want you to come tomorrow." Izzy said to him.

"Alright then we should get some sleep so we can all enjoy Izzy doing more exercises!" I said to my crew.

"Alright, Jake." They said to me.

And so after a long day, we all went to sleep on my bed. Cubby was in the middle, Izzy was on the right, and I was on the left side of my bed as I covered all three of us with my blanket.

"Goodnight crew!" I said to them.

"Goodnight Jake, we love you." They said to me as we went to sleep.

**Izzy's POV**

The next morning, i was the first on up. I grabbed my crouches and went to the bathroom to wash up before my appointment.

"Good morning beautiful." Jake said to me as i can out of the bathroom.

"Good morning Jakey, how did you sleep last night?" I asked him.

"I slept like a baby." Jake said to me.

"And you Izzy, how did you sleep." Jake asked me.

"same as you Jake like a baby." I said to him as we both laughed.

"I love it when you talk to me Jake, it makes feel all warm inside my little body." I said to him.

"Aww Izzy, thanks!" Jake said to me.

"So you hungry?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what's for breakfast?" Jake asked me.

"Toast and milk cause I really want to do those other exercises today Jake." I said to him.

"Aww just toast and milk?" Jake asked me disappointed.

"I mean if you want to make your own breakfast Jake, then by all means go ahead." I said to him as I took a bit out of my toast.

"Hey, Izzy I was joking." Jake said to me.

"I knew you were Jakey, and that's why I love you so much." I said to him.

"Okay then, anyway, are you ready to go!" Jake asked me.

"Yes I am!" I said to him as I grabbed my crouches.

So as Jake grabbed Cubby's wheelchair, the three of us headed back for my next lesson of physio therapy..

**Jake's POV**

Once we arrived at the Physio therapy, I placed Cubby's wheelchair on the side were he can see Izzy do her exercises.

"Ahhhh, welcome back Ms. Green ready for the next three exercises?" Ms. Nancy asked her.

"Yeah!" Izzy said to her with excitement.

"Okay, let's get stared!" Ms. Nancy said to her as they started her leg exercises.

"So, for today's exercises you are going to be stretching your leg, then the next exercise your going to do is bending your leg in order for the strength to come back for you to walk again." Ms. Nancy said to her.

"And the last exercise I'll be doing what is it?" Izzy asked her.

"Well, I was thinking you can start to walk on it without your crouches just to be sure." Ms. Nancy said to her.

"I don't know about walking without my crouches is a good idea Ms. Nancy, because what if I fall?" Izzy asked her.

"Don't worry about it Izzy, because you will be pushing this chair while you walk." Ms. Nancy said to her.

"Oh, good!" Izzy said to herself as she continued her exercise.

"You can do it Izzy, Cubby and i believe in you." I said to her as Cubby was holding an Izzy doll on his lap, and cheering for her.

"Alright, Izzy you ready to walk?" Ms. Nancy asked her.

"Nope, not yet i still want to do more of my exercises before I get to that stage." Izzy said to her.

"That's understandable Izzy, I know you have been going through a lot since your two surgeries so, i think it's a great idea for you to continue and finish these exercises." Ms. Nancy said to her as Izzy smiled.

"Okay let's continue." Izzy said to her.

"Don't you want to take a break Izzy?" Ms. Nancy asked her.

"YAY HAY NO WAY, Ms. Nancy! I really want to walk again so I am not going to stop." Izzy said to her as three of us smiled.

"Hey, Izzy can I ask you a question?" Ms. Nancy asked her.

"Sure!" Izzy said to her.

"So, how are you and Jake doing?" Ms. Nancy asked her.

"Why are you asking me that question?" Izzy asked her.

"Because, I want to know." Ms. Nancy said to her.

"Well, Jake and I are doing really well I must say." Izzy said to her.

"So, no wedding bells or?" Ms. Nancy asked her as Izzy started yo blush.

"Well, we have been talking about marriage for a long time but I don't think that's going to happen for a long time. I just want to get my leg back to the way it was before." Izzy said to her.

"And it will, be better and newer then ever before Izzy." Ms. Nancy said to her.

"So you want me to bend my leg?" Izzy asked Ms. Nancy.

"I just want you to start bending your leg slowly so it doesn't give you much pain." Ms. Nancy said to her.

"Okay, Ms. Nancy!" Izzy said as she started to slowly bend her leg.

"Izzy, you are too adorable to quit now, I know your in pain but can you please continue your leg bend exercise for me." I said to her.

"Alright, I think that's enough for me." Izzy said to herself.

"No, no keep going Izzy." Ms. Nancy said to her.

"But, I don't want to stress myself my doing leg bends.," Izzy said to Ms.. Nancy.

So as I went back to my seat, Izzy continued her leg bending exercise.

"Jake, do you think izzy's ready to walk without her crouches?" Cubby asked me.

"I hope so Cubby, I mean she hasn't broken her leg even more so I really want her to walk on her own." I said to him.

"There you go Izzy, do it a little faster now." Ms. Nancy said to her as Izzy went a little faster.

"Izzy, you are doing a great job! Keep going!" Ms. Nancy said to her as she kept going.

"We're really proud of you Izzy!" I said to her as Cubby held up a phonefinger that says number one big sister on it.

"Thank, Matey's!" Izzy said to us.

"I think that can be it for today, Izzy I well see you guys tomorrow." Ms. Nancy said as we helped Izzy up, and the three of us went back home.


	78. Chapter 78 izzy starts to feel pain

**Chapter 78 Izzy starts to feel pain**

**Izzy's POV**

As the three of us arrived home from my second day of my physio therapy, I went into the living room to watch The Fairly Oddparents.

"Vicky, reminds me of Captain Hook." I said to myself.

"Ouch, I am feeling a mild pain coming through inside my belly button, I said to myself while I was clutching, and holding my stomach.

That's when Jake came in.

"Hey, Izz are you okay?" Jake asked me.

"No, Jake I am feeling a mild pain inside my belly button." I said to I him.

"You, might just have a stomach ache.." Jake said to me.

"But, what if it isn't just a stomach ache Jake?" I asked him.

"Well, if it gets worse, then we might have to take you to the hospital Izz." Jake said to me.

"No, Jake I don't want to go to the hospital." I said to him.

"Izzy, if it gets more worse then it is by the time time you fall asleep,

"Jake I am really feeling pain inside my belly button." I kept saying to him.

"Let me feel." Jake said as he touched my belly button as I screamed in pain.

"Ouch, that hurts Jake." I said to him.

"Sorry Izz, do you want me to carrying you to bed?" Jake asked me.

"Yes please!" I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

As I was carrying Izzy to bed, she still felt a mild pain in her belly button.

"Ooh the pain." Izzy said as I put her on her bed.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Well remember I said my belly button was giving me pain?" Izzy asked me as I nodded my head.

"The pain moved to my lower right side, and it is really hurting me Jake." Izzy said to me.

"How bad is the pain Izzy?" I asked her.

"Well, it was a three when it started so I am guessing it's a SEVEN!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay just hang in there Izzy, Papa Jake will take good care of you." I said to her.

"Did you just call yourself papa Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"Yes, I did. Why?" I asked her.

"You need to stop watching the Smurfs." Izzy said to me as I was guilty.

"Anyway, I am going to get you some water to help the pain go away" I said to her.

"thanks, Jake." Izzy said to her

**Izzy's POV**

As Jake went pt go get water for me, I started to throw up BIG TIME.\

"Okay Izz, I am back with your Water? Izzy! Are you throwing up?" Jake asked me.

"Jake I don't feel well." I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

Okay I am getting worried about Izzy I really am. I mean her Pain inside her belly button as now moved too her lower right side and she says that it's really hurting her like bad. I really don't know what to do right now.

"Hey, Izzy, are you...?

"Izzy?" I called her name but that's when I heard her throwing up in the bathroom/

"Cubby, is Izzy, okay in the bathroom?" I asked him.

"no, she's throwing up pretty badly Jake." Cubby said to me.

"Oh Man!" I said to myself as i ran to the bathroom, and kicked the door down.

"Izzy, I'm holding your hair back while you are throwing up." I said to her.

"I am also, rubbing your back as well." i said to her as she gave me a thumbs up as she continued to throw up.

"I just feel awful Jake." Izzy said to me.

"I know you do, come on let's get you back to bed." I said to her as I carried Izzy back to her bed.

"Jake can you wheel me to our room?" Cubby asked me as I started to wheel him into our room.

As I did, he heard someone throwing up.

"Jake, who's throwing up in the bathroom?" Cubby asked me.

"Izzy!" I said to him.

"IZZY?" Cubby asked in surprised/

"Yes, and I got to go handle this." I said to him as i went back into the bathroom.

"Okay, Izzy I am here it's okay." I said to her as I continued to rub her back.

"Jake, I really, really REALLY DON'T FEEL WELL." Izzy said in a very loud tone and crying.

Okay now I was really worried about Izzy, so i carried her back to bed and started to take her temperature.

"Izzy, your temp is 100.1" I said to her..

As I went to the kitchen, I started to wet a dry rag and run it in cold water. Then as i got back I placed the wet cold rag onto Izzy's forehead to cool her down.

"Is this helping?" I asked her.

"NO!" Izzy said to me.

"It will take a while for the temp to go down." I said to her.

I was now really about her. She, was throwing up a lot in the bathroom in bucket

"Izzy, are you sure you don't want me to bring you to the hospital?" I asked her.

"NO!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay, but if it gets even more worse I'm taking you to the hospital to get checked out." I said to her.

"No Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Yes!" I said to her as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, if it gets worse you can take me to the stupid hospital." Izzy said to me.

"But I won't like it." Izzy said to me as I just left the room.

"I REALLY DON'T WAN'T TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL." Izzy yelled across the room.

As I left our bed room, I went into the kitchen, and had a conversation with Cubby.

"Hey, Cubby Izzy is really getting on my nerves." I said to him.

"But, she's your girlfriend, and you love her." Cubby said to me.

"I know, but it is just getting to the point that I am REALLY getting worried about Izzy." I said to him.

"Jake, you need to understand that there comes a time where Izzy can yell most of the time, but she will need you." Cubby said to me.

"I really needed the pep talk Cubby, thanks." I said to him as i went back to Izzy

After I had a conversation with Cubby, i went back to check up on Izzy.

"Hey Babe, how are you feeling?" I asked Izzy.

"Still throwing up in this bucket." Izzy said to me.

"Whoa that is not good." I said to myself.

"So it is getting dark right now, so lights out." I said to her as she laid down on her pillow and went to sleep.

After Izzy went to sleep, I went to check up on Cubby.

"Hey, Cubby time for bed." I said to him.

"Okay, Jake!" Cubby said to me as I carried him to my bed as he fell asleep on my shoulder.

**Izzy's POV**

During the middle of the night, I was throwing up like crazy.

"Jake! I am throwing up badly this time.

"Oh my god, Izzy!" Jake said to me as he got out of bed and ran towards me while I was continuously throwing up.

"Izzy, your temperature is now 1001.2 and that means I am going to take to the emergency room." Jake said to me.

As I took my cellphone out on my pocket, I started to dial 911.

"911, was is your emergency?" The Nurse asked me.

"Hello, I have Izzy Rose Green here who has a really high fever it was 100.1, and now it is 100.2 and it is really high, she's been throwing up non-stop., and I need an ambulance right AWAY." I said to the nurse.

"Okay Jake, an ambulance is on it's way!" The nurse said to me.

Okay, thanks!" I said to her as I hung up the phone.

"Thanks for calling The Never Times Hospital!" The nurse said to me.

"So as we were waiting for the ambulance to arrive, Izzy started to feel dizzy.

"Jake, I feel dizzy." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy?" I said her name but no answer.

"IZZY!" I said as i was now getting really worried now.

"Cubby, has the ambulance arrived yet?" I asked him as I asked him.

"Not yet, Jake." Cubby said to me.

"CUBBY, IZZY, IS NOT RESPONDING, SHE HAS A HIGH FEVER, SHE'S BEEN THROWING UP A LOT, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF SHE JUST FAINTED INTO MY ARMS." I said to him.

"Well, I am sorry that your girlfriend is sick Jake, but what ABOUT ME?" Cubby asked me.

"What about you? Your in a wheelchair because you broke your leg," I said to him.

"Yeah, but didn't you hit me with a bat?" Cubby asked me.

"Yes, but this is not about you or me right now, this is about our friend Izzy!" I said to him.

"Wait Jake, you didn't break my leg." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, I'll be right back, i am going to take Izzy to the hospital."

"But, Jake..." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, I'll be right back, and do anything stupid while I'm gone.

"Jake?" Cubby said my name as i was already taking Izzy to the emergency room.

As I arrived at the hospital, i called for help.

"HELP!" I yelled across the whole emergency room as all of the doctors and nurses looked at Izzy in my arms.

"What happen?" The doctor asked me.

"Well, her temperature was 100.1 and now it is 100.2, she was throwing up a lot, and now she has fainted into my arms unresponsive." I told the doctor.

"Okay, thanks! what is her name?" The doctor asked me.

"Isabella rose green, but she likes to be called Izzy." I told the doctor.

"Thanks, Jake!" The doctor said to me.

"I'll be right back with my friend." I said to the doctor as I left to go get Cubby.

As I arrived back at the hideout, Cubby was crying.

"Cubby, what's wrong? Are you crying because Izzy is in the emergency room right now?" I asked him.

"YES, and I really don't want go see her in there right now Jake." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, Izzy is sick, and they need to figure out what's wrong with her" I said to him.

"I, I know but she is like my big sister, and I don't want her to die." Cubby said to me while crying.

"Cubby, you need to be the strong on here." I said to him.

"I am trying Jake, but it is so hard though." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, I know your trying, but can you please stop crying your 8 years old grow up." I said to him as I rolled my eye.

"I'm sorry Jake its just that I'm worried about Izzy, but you're right I will be strong for her." Cubby said to me.

"So let's go see Izzy!" Cubby said to me as we went back to the hospital.

Once we got back to the hospital, Izzy was really in pain now. She was moninig and growing, while she was being taken to her hospital room as she was already in a hospital gown. As Izzywas being taken to her hospital room, the doctor came back to us as he was ready to tell us something.

"Well what is Izzy's syntomes? What made her faint?" The doctor asked me.

"She said to me really weak that she dosen't feel well, and that what made her faint." I said to him.

"But you don't know what caused it?" The docotr asked me.

"No." I said to him.

"Okay, we may need to an ultrasound on her to see what's really going on, and then she might need surgery on her lower right side if that's the case." The doctor said to me.

5 mintues later...

"Okay we diid the ultrasound and we found that Izzy has got appendicitis and remember i said that she might need surgery?" The doctor asked me and cubby as we both nodded our heads.

"She's going to have to have surgery on her lower right side." The doctor said to us.


	79. Chapter 79 Izzy's Surgery

**Chapter 79 Izzy's Surgery **

**Jake's POV**

As the doctor told us that Izzy will need surgery, i was now really worried. At least I'm not he one getting surgery.

So, I sat down next to her holding her hand as she was slowly waking up.

"Jake?" Izzy said to me.

"I am here Izzy, what is it?" I asked her.

"Jake?" Izzy said to me.

"I am here Izzy, what is it?" I asked her.

"What is going on? Why am i wearing this ugly hospital gown, and why I am here?" Izzy asked me.

"Izzy you fainted in to my arms back at the hiseout and i was getting worried, so i brought you to the emergency room to be checked out." I said to her.

"And also your in the hospital." I said to her as she started to freak out.

"WHAT I SAID I DON'T WANT TO COME HERE JAKE I REALLY TOLD YOU THAT." Izzy said while yelling at me.

"Did you hear that from the internet,m, or did marina told you?" I asked her.

"Marina told me." Stormy said to me as she put her head down in shame.

"I had know choice, Izzy I couldn't just let you die in my arms." i said to her.

"WELL, YOU SHOULD HADE JUST LET ME DIE JAKE." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy you don't mean that, do you?" I asked her.

"I MEANT IT JAKE" Izzy said to me as i started to tear up.

"Jake, are you alright?" Cubby asked me.

"Cubby, I'll be right back." i said to him as I went into the hallway and just started to bamg my head on the wall.

"Jake, stop banging your head on the wall." Cubby said to me inside the room.

"How could Izzy say that to me Cubby?" I asked him.

"I'm sure Izzy didn't mean to say that to you jake she probally still as a bad pain." Cubby said to me.

So as I stopped banging my head, I went back to Izzy's hospital room and just sat fown next to her holding her hand.

"I'm sorry Jake, I really didn't mean to say those thing to you. Can you forgive me?" Izzy asked me.

"Of course Izzy! Anyway, you are going to hav surgery done necause the doctor did an ultrasound, and they found the you have appendicits and they need to take it out, before it kills you." I said to her.

"Hey, Jake what will happen if I don't do the surgery?" Izzy asked me.

"Well, it can lead up to death, and you will never learn to walk ever again i won't be able to take you out on your suprise date I have been planning." iz said to her.

"Okay, I get it I get it , I'll dothe surgery Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Thanks god, i am so proud of you Izzy!" I said to her.

**Izzy's POV**

As the doctor was rolling mmy bed to the surgery room, I started to get nervous.

"I am really scared right now, and I don't know if I can do this." I said to myself as I was cluching on to my blanket tightly.

"I don't want this surgeery." I sad to myself.

"Okay now i really don't want this surgery." I really said to myself.

"I DON'T WANT THIS SURGERY." I yelled across the intire hall way.

"Izzy, it's going to nbe okay, you won't even feel a thing." The doctor said to me.

"Okay." I said to the doctor as we arrived at the operating room.

As the docotr parked my bed next to the operating table, I saw a lot of tools and all of the doctors and nurses wearing scrubs.

"Okay, Izzy we are going to start i want you to count down from 10 to 1." The doctor said to me as I started to count down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...

**Jake's POV**

Cubby and i were waiting in the waiting room, thinking about Izzy.

"Jake, is Izzy going to be alright?" Cubby asled me.

"Of course she is Cubby. She is the bravest girl i have ever met." I said to him.

Jake's POV

Cubby and i were waiting in the waiting room, thinking about Izzy.

"Jake, is Izzy going to be alright?" Cubby asled me.

"Of course she is Cubby. She is the bravest girl i have ever met." I said to him.

"But I'm worried about her jake." Cubby said to me while he started to cry.

"No, no Cubby your stronger then this don't cry." Cubby said to himself.

"Wow Cubby, you stopped yourself from crying. I am so proud of you." i said to him.

"Wow Cubby, you stopped yourself from crying. I am so proud of you." i said to him.

"Thanks! Cubby said to me.

"You know i did pronise that I will be prave for your girfriend." Cubby said to me.

"Yes, you did promise that." I said to him."I love you Jake." Cubby said to me.

"I love you too little bro." I said to him.

"You know, i am so proud of my girlfriend today. She told me that she wasn't feeling well and i took care of until she started to faint into my arms, than i really took her to the hospital." I said to Cubby.

"You got that right Jake, i am so proud of my big sister." Cubby said to me.

"Jake, can you stop worrying anout Izzy, as she is the one getting the surgery." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, you're right I need to stop worrying about this." I said to him.

"How about we go for a stroll around the hhospital." i suggested as i grabbed hold of the two handles of Cubby's wheelchair and we both started to strool around the hospital.

As we strolled around the hospital, Stormy came in.

"Hey, Jake i got your text." Stormy said to me.

"You texted Stormy?" Cubby asked me.

"I had to Cubby Stormy's Izzy's little sister." I said to him.

"And what about Marina?" Cubby asked me .

"Oh yeah her too, but this is not about her." I said to him.

"But is Izzy okay?" Stormy asked us,

"Yes she's in surgery right now, but she is doing fine." I said to her.

"What happen Jake?" Stormy asked me.

"Well, she was hjust fine when we got back from her physio therapy teill she started to have pain inside her belly button, then the pain moved from her belly button to her lower right side. The doctor said that she has appendictis, whitch is why she is in the operating rom as wh speak" I said to her.

"Wow that is scarry." Stormy said to me as I nodded my head.

"Oh and she also fainted." I forgot to tell her.

"Wow that is scary." Stormy said to me as I nodded my head.

"Oh and she also fainted." I forgot to tell her.

"Okay now that is the scariest part ever." Stormy said to me.

"I agree I said to Stormy as I folded my arms in agreement.

So while the three of us were taking a stroll around the hospital, we started to thiunk about Izzy.,

"Gee It's sure been a long time, I hope Izzy's okay." I said to myself.

"Don't worry Jake Izzy's a brake girl i'm sure she's doing just fine doing nothing while the docto's and nurses are operating on her." Cubby said to me.

"Jake, Izzy will be alright!" Stormy said to me as she gave me a rub on the back while supporting me.

"thanks, everyone I guess i always worry to much about her." i said to them.

"Jake, that's your job, you're her boyfriend and there is nothing wrong abput that. I mean remember when you to where trapped in the cage and i had to rescue the two of you by getting the emeral coconut? You started to worry about me like a big brother and I can't thank you enough jake." Cuby said to me.

"Yeah Izzy i and did get trapped in that cage, but it was kinda like a date for the both of us." I said to him.

"Jake, Izzy will appreciate that you were worried about her." Cubby said to me.

"Yeah, Jake you are the perfect boyfriend for her." Stormy said to me.

"So, how's Izzy's physio therapy coming along Jake? Is she learning how to walk again yet?" Stormy asked me.

"Izzy is doing fantacic Stormy!" I said to her.

"Really? I'm suprised to here that usely when people go to physio therapy they freak put." Stormy said to me.

"Where did you here that Stormy?" Cubby asked her.

"The internet!" Stormy said to him.

"Did you hear that from the internet, or did Marina told you?" I asked her.

"Marina told me." Stormy said to me as she put her head down in shame.

"Here is my advice to you Stormy never believe what your big sisiter tells you or it well just get in your head." i said to her like a big brother.

"Are you just saying that Jake?" Stromy asked me.

"No! I meant it." I said to her as her eyes widen.

"Izzy was really nervous about her physio therapy Stormy, and she almost quir." I said to her.

"No!" Stormy said to me

"Yes, I am not laying she really did almost quit the whole lession." I said to her.

so as we were just about to head back to room 367, the doctor came to tell us great news!

"Jake, Cubby, Izzy is out of the poperating room, and her surgery was a complete success!" The doctor said to us as we were in happy tears.

"Um, can we gp see her?" I asked the doctor.

"Of course you can cuties!" The doctor said to us as I grabbed hold of the two handles of Cubby's wheelchair and we rushed to Izzy!

So as we went to the front desk i asked to see Izzy Rose Green.

"Excuse me but the doctor said Izzy Rose Green is out of surgery, and in the recovery room, can we go see her?" I asked the lady.

"Sure go on in!" The lady said to us as the two doors opened.

As we went inside the recovery room we saw a lot of kids who had surgies.

"Wow look at all these kids Jake!" cubby said to me as i was just looking for Izzy i had no time to hange out with little kids.

"Cubby focus, we're looking for izzy remember?" I asked him.

"Yes, but does these kids tell you that you want a kid of your very own?" Cubby asked me.

"Yes, Cubby I want a kid of my own, but right now we are looking for Izzy." i sad to him.

"You mean the one with the pink bandana?" Cubby asked me as I turned to see Izzy sleepin.

"Good eye, Cubby." I said to him as i parked his wheelchair on the right side of her bed and i was sitting on the left side of her bed while I was holding her hand and kissing it.

As I was sitting down waiting for Izzy to wake up, she started to wake up.

"Jake, Did did they do the surgery" izzy asked me.

"They sure did Izzy!" I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"YAY!" Izzy said as she went back to sleep.


	80. Chapter 80 Izzy asks Questions

**Chapter 80 Izzy asks Questions**

**Jake's POV**

After Izzy has fell back asleep, Cubby and I started to have a conversation about her.

"Jake, is Izzy going to be you know, okay?" Cubby asked me.

"Of course Izzy's going to be alright Cubby you know very well, that Izzy's the bravest pirate we know and love." I said to him.

"Hey, Jake remember when Izzy became queen Izzy Bella?" Cubby asked me

"How could I Cubby, Izzy was so beautiful in that yellow dress my heart was racing non-stop." I said to him.

"And remember when...

"Cubby I am going to stop you right there because you're making me feel more worried about Izzy, and i just want you to sop please." I said to him as I cut him off.

"Sorry, Jake I was just trying to cheer you up." Cubby said to me.

"I know, Cubby I just want this whole thing to end soon as possible." I said to him.

"But I know you were trying to cheer me up Cubby, and I really appreciate that, but can we just wait till Izzy is better so we can go home." I said to hi

"Jake, why are in a rush to go home all of a sudden?" Cubby asked him.

So as Izzy went back to sleep, I wanted to do something nice for her.

"Hey, Cubby, I'll be right back i am going to the 99 scene store to get Izzy something beautiful." I said to him.

"Because I want to got home, get in a nice hot shower, and just lay down, and read my comic books." I said to him calmly.

"Okay, Jake once Izzy wakes up we can go home." Cubby said to me.

"That is the doctor let's us go home." i said to him.

After Cubby and I had our conversation, Izzy woke up again.

"Hey my sweet Izzy! How are you doing?" I asked her while stroking her cheek.

"I'm feeling tired." Izzy said to me as she rubbed her eyes.

"I know I'm tired too from staying here in the hospital all day." i said to her as she laughed a little bit.

"Ha ha, your funny Jakey." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, I'm serious, I really want to take you home." I said to her.

"Hey, Jake quick question, why am i wearing a hospital gown?" Izzy asked me.

"Well, Izzy you're wearing a hospital gown because, of hospital rules." i said to her.

"Jake, Can I wear my regular clothes?" Izzy asked me.

"I'm sorry Izzy, but you can't wear your regular clothing until you're discharged form the hospital." I

"So, I can't wear my own clothes?" Izzy asked me.

"No!" I said to her.

"But why Jake? Why can't i wear my OWN CLOTHES?" Izzy asked me in ranged.

"Because it's the rules of the hospital, and you gotta listen and follow their rules." I said to her.

"Okay, Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Jake, what am i in a hospital bed?" Izzy asked me.

"Well, because you had surgery done on your lower right side Izzy." I said to her.

"What happen to me Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"Izzy, you passed out in my arms, so i took you to the emergency room to be checked out." i said to her.

"The doctor did an ultrasound on your lower right side and they saw that your appendicitis was about to burst, that's the reason why you were in so much pain, and the throwing up think because of your appendicitis." I said to her.

"Wow, so it was my appendicitis that was hurting me." Izzy said to me.

"Yes, so that's why they took you to surgery, so they can remove your appendix. which they did!" I said to her.

"So am I going to be in a lot of pain because if my appendix being removed?" Izzy asked me.

"Well, yes but I'm sure the doctor will prescribe some pain medication for you." i said to her.

"Jake, I am going back to sleep right now." Izzy said to me.

"Okay my love!" i said to her as I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

So as Izzy went back to sleep, I wanted to do something nice for her.

"Hey, Cubby, I'll be right back i am going to the 99 cents store to get Izzy something beautiful." I said to him.

"What are you planning on buying her Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"I am going to buy her, diamond gold ear rings that said I love you. on both sides." i said to him.

"Aww that is so sweet Jake." Cubby said to me.

"Izzy, is one lucky girl." Cubby said to me.

So as I went to the 99 cents store, I finally saw the ear rings I wanted to buy Izzy.

"Excuse me, but how much are these ear rings?" I asked the cashier

"Those ear rings, cost $2.10." The cashier said to me as I handed him the money and he putted the ear rings in a box with a pink bow on top.

"Thanks!" I said to the cashier ad i left the 99 cents store.

So, as I went back to the recovery room, i saw that all of the doctors and nurse were in a hold with Izzy.

"Cubby what happened?" I asked him.

"Will I I was taking a nice long nap until Izzy started to bug out!" Cubby said to me as the doctors and nurses were still in a hold with Izzy.

"Jake, tell them to get off of me please! I don't want to be her anymore."Izzy said to me.

"Izz, LISTEN TO ME, YOU'RE MAKING YOUR BLOOD PRESSURE GO HIGH!" I said to her as she started to calm down slowly.

"Look, I know you don't like hospitals, but this is only for treatment." I said to her.

"I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" Izzy said to me while screaming.

"Jake, I really just want to go home." Izzy said to while she started to cry.

"Okay, guys you can let her go I got this." i said to the doctors and Nurses as they let go of her as Izzy started to cry as I gave her a hug.

"Shh, shh Izzy it's okay I'm here for you." i said to her as I rubbed her back.

"Jake, we are going to take Izzy back to her room now." The doctor said to me as he wheeled her back to her hospital room with me pushing Cubby's wheelchair.

"Thanks!" I said as the doctor left us.

"Stormy? What are you doing?" Cubby asked her.

"Oh while the two of you were with Izzy in the recovery room, I made her a get well card." Stormy said to him.

"Aww thanks, Stormy." Izzy said to her as she gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome." Stormy said to her.

"So, Izzy what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"How about we watch Cory in the house!" Izzy suggested.

"I love that show!" Jenny said as she came in to check up on Izzy.

"Jenny!" We all said at the same time.

"Gee it's like I'm Peter Pan when he arrives!' Jenny said as he all laughed.

"Hey, where's Laquane?" I asked her.

"He's somewhere." Jenny said to me.

"So, anyway do you want o watch Cory in the house with us?" Cubby asked her.

"Not, now cause I need to get back to work." Jenny said to him.

As we were watching the show, Stormy got a text from marina then left.

"Stormy?" Cubby asked as she already left.

"Guys Stormy just left without saying anything." Cubby said to us.

"She probably went to go clean her room again, and the living room." I said to Cubby.

"Yeah, she also probably need to wash her hair." Izzy also thought while we were laughing.

"Guys, stop laughing at my girlfriend." Cubby said to us.

"Sorry, Cubby it's just that marina is always babying Stormy am i right?" Izzy asked him.

"Yeah, but that's her job she's Stormy's big sister." Cubby said to her.

"True, but do you think Marina is going a little to far in all that?' Izzy asked him.

"You know what, i think you're right Izz." Cubby said to her.

"When Stormy and Marina come and visit you again Izzy, I am going to talk to Stormy and tell her to stand up to her big sister.

So as we waited for Stormy to come back we heard a rooster call.

"Ahoy Matey's! Peter pan said to us.

"Peter Pan!" We all said at the same time.

"How are you doing Izzy, and Cubby?" Peter asked them.

"Well I just had my appendix taken out today, but other then that I'm fine." Izzy said to Peter.

"Whoa wait you had your appendix taken out? What happened?" Peter asked her.

"Well, i wasn't feeling to well. I was throwing up s lot, and i stated to feel dizzy, and that's when i passed out into Jake's arms. But lucky for my boyfriend he brought me to the hospital." Izzy said to him.

"Let's not forget, that you throw a big fit after I came back from the 99 cents store." I said to Peter.

"Oh yeah there's that." Izzy said to Peter.

"Well, the good news is that you have great matey's that looks out for you Izzy!" Peter said to her as Izzy smiled.

"And, the best boyfriend ever!" Izzy said to Peter as she gave a kiss on the cheek.


	81. Chapter 81 Stormy stands up

**Chapter 81 Stormy stands up**

**Izzy's POV**

While Peter was visiting me at the hospital, I started to talk about my surgery.

"So, Peter when I was taken up to surgery, i was nervous. I didn't even want to do the surgery Peter Pan." i said to him.

"But honey they saved your life." Jake said to me.

"Yeah, if they didn't you would be dead." Cubby said to me.

"But I didn't Cubby." I said to him.

"And that's a good thing too cause if you did die Izzy, what would I do with out you?" I asked her.

"You could always date Marina." Cubby said to him as Jake hit his arm.

"Cubby I would never date Marina." Jake said to him.

"Sorry, Jake." Cubby said to him.

"I didn't mean to say those things." Cubby said to Jake.

"I know, Cubby." Jake said to him.

Alright I am going to continue exploring the land beyond the never seas and I'll come back to visit again soon." peter said to us as he left.

"Okay, Peter see you later!" the four of said to him as he left.

As Peter left, I start to throw another fit.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE, i WANT TO GO HOME!" Izzy said to me

"Hey Izzy, you didn't act like this when Peter was around." I said to her.

"JAKE, I REALLY DON'T WANT TO ME HERE AT ALL.!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, calm down please if you don't calm down, you could go into a panic attack." I said to her.

"Help, Izzy is having trouble breathing." i said to the doctor.

"Okay I'll be there in two seconds." The doctor said to me as I gave him a thumbs up.

So as I returned to the room I saw Izzy throwing up again.

Izzy are you okay?" I asked her as I ran to her and started to rub her back.

"No, Jake I am really throwing up." Izzy said to me.

As Izzy was continuously throwing up, I got a small bucket and some napkins to wipe the vomit off of Izzy's cute face.

"There you go my love." I said too her as i was wiping the vomit off her face.

"Thank you, Jake." Izzy said to me as she gave me hug.

As the doctor came in, he said these words to Izzy.

"Okay, Izzy I want you to do is breath slowly, I don't want you to fight the attack your stronger then the attack stay in bed, repeat after me the attack will pass." The doctor said to her.

"The attack will pass, the attack will pass." Izzy said while she was repeating what the doctor was saying.

Do you feel better now Izzy?" I asked her as I was holding her hand.

"Yes I do! Jake, can you get me some water please?" Izzy asked me as I already got he water when she was having her panic attack.

"Here you go my love!" I said to her as I gave her the cup of water.

"I love you Jake!" Izzy said to me as she gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Izz." I said to her.

"Jake, that was scary." Izzy said to me.

"I know it was but thank god, you feel better." I said to her.

So after Izzy was done having her panic attack, Stormy was crying on the couch.

"Hey baby, what's the matter?" Cubby asked her.

"I feel that Marina is taking the fun out of me." Stormy said to him.

"You need to stand up for yourself." Cubby said to her.

"But Marina's older then me Cubby, I don't know I can." Stormy said to him.

"Stormy, Jake and Izzy are older then me.

"Cubby, I know that but how can i tell her not to baby me to much?" Stormy asked him.

"Well how about we role play! Izzy can me Marina and you can be well, you, and Just tell her how you feel." Cubby said to her.

"Okay!" Stormy said to him as Izzy began to role play as Marina.

"Stormy, come clean your room right now young lady." Izzy said to her as Marina.

"Okay, Marina, I don't want you to baby me that much, so, can you please stop?" I am asking you to please stop." Stormy said to Izzy.

"Sure I just want what's best for you. You know your growing up and someday, you won't need me anymore"Izzy said to her.

"Marina, I'm still going to need you know matter what i love you." stormy said to Izzy.

"That was beautiful." Cubby said tearing up a bit.

"Stormy I think you're ready to prove to Marina, that you are a big girl and you can make your own choices." I said to her as she smiled

"I think i am ready Jake!" Stormy said to me as she hugged me.

"You're welcome Stormy." I said to her.

After Stormy practiced speaking up to Izzy who was role playing as marina, the real Marina came in walking in to the room.

"Stormy, is everything okay?" Marina asked her little sister."

"Yeah, I'm fine um I need to talk to you please." Stormy said to Marina as Marina sat down next to her.

"Okay Stormy, what's up?" Marina asked her.

"Well, you know how you text me every time while I'm visiting Cubby and Izzy, well I want that to stop." Stormy started.

"what do you mean, I don't understand." Marina said to her.

"This is getting to the point that you are really babying me , and I and I grown young lady, and I just want that to stop. Let me have fun with them especially with my boyfriend Cubby." Stormy said to her as she said the words boyfriend.

"Wait hold up a second, you want be to stop babying you?" Marina asked her.

"Yes please!" Stormy said to her.

"Stormy, I had know idea you felt that way, and I'm sorry for pushing you really hard, so I am going to respect your boundaries and let you spend enough time with our friends and you don;'t need to come home right away when i text you. You can take your time I love you." Marina said as she gave her little sister a hug and a kiss.

So, after Stormy expressed her feelings to Marina, they shared a long hug.

"Well, I am proud of you Stormy, see you at home later?" Marina asked her little sister as Stormy gave her a thumbs up and left the room.

"Okay, time for ice scream!" The nurse said as she brought in a bowl of ice cream.

"Awe ice cream." Cubby said as he was trying to steal the bowl.

"Not for you Cubby." I said to him as I hit the palm of his hand away.

"Aww man, I want Ice cream." Cubby said as he was now upset.

"Yeah, but are you sick?" I asked him.

"No but...

"But nothing Cubby, Izzy gets the treatment here not you." i said to him.

"Well, I want ICE CREAM!" Cubby said while yelling at me.

"Cubby, if you stop yelling right now, you won't get ice cream back home." I said to her.

"Jake, we don't have ice cream." Izzy whispered to me.

"I know, but I am just saying that to calm him down.

"No, I AM NOT GOING TO STOP YELLING, I WANT ICE CREAM RIGHT NOW!" Cubby said while yelled at me again.

"Robert Adrien Andrews, I am whiling to share my ice cream with you, but you need to calm down first.' Izzy said to him as Cubby was clamming down slowly.

"Izzy that is so sweet of you!" I said to her as she feed Cubby some of her ice cream with a new spoon of course.

"So Izzy how are you feeling right now?" I asked her.

"I am feeling better, I'm recovering really well but slowly." Izzy said to me.

"And are you going to continue physio therapy?" I asked her.

"Yes, Jake, i am going to continue my physio therapy lessons." Izzy said to me.

"That is what i wanted to hear Izzy. I love you." i said to her.

"I love you too Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"I love you Stormy!" Cubby said to her.

"Me too Cubby." Stormy said to him..

"Jake, when am I starting my physio therapy again?" Izzy said me.

"Well next week!" I said to her.

That's when I got a call from the physio therapist.

"Hello?" I asked as i was on the phone.

"Yes Mr. Hutchinson, where is Izzy?" The physio therapist asked me.

"She is in the hospital, cause she had her appendix taken out." I told the physio therapist.

"Oh I didn't know that. Well I hope Izzy get's better and I'll see the two of you next week." The physio therapist said as I hung up my phone.

"So that was them asking where you were, and I told them that you had your appendix taken out and they will see the two of us next week." I said to Izzy.

"Alright guys, I am going home, but I'll be back tomorrow to visit." Stormy said to us as she gave Cubby a kiss on the lips before she left.

"Awe" Izzy and I said at the same time as Cubby started to blush.

"Aww coconuts!" Cubby said as he waved goodbye to Stormy with his finger.

"Cubby, you and Stormy are great together!" Izzy said to him.

"Jake I want to wear makeup!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, your beautiful just the way you are."

"Jake i want to wear makeup NOW!" Izzy said to me.

"Izz, you don't need need to wear makeup, you are beautiful just the way are are and I am telling the truth." I said to her.

"Hey Jake I am going to finish my...?" Izzy stopped what she was about to say.

"Jake, where's my ice cream?" Izzy asked me. as we heard someone swallow something.

"That was delicious!" Cubby said as he put the spoon back in the bowl and Izzy got mad at him.

"CUBBY, YOU ATE THE REST OF MY ICE CREAM?" Izzy asked him while she was yelling at him.

"Sorry, I got hungry." Cubby said to her.

"Cubby that was my ice cream, and you finished it. And you didn't same me ANY?" Izzy asked him.

"Nope." Cubby said to her.

"Well in my defense, Izzy did allow to to share her ice cream with me." Cubby said to me.

"Yeah, she was kind enough, but she didn't mean that you can FINISH THE WHOLE THING!" I said to her.

"well i am sorry Izzy, i can vomit it back up if you want." Cubby suggested to her.

"Ewe No, the moments gone." Izzy said to Cubby.

"Well, what else do you guys want me to eat, a toy car?" Cubby asked us.

"Yes!" Izzy said to him.

"No, Cubby we don't want you to eat a toy car, you well probably might die.

"Alright I'll do it!" Cubby said as Izzy placed a toy car in his mouth and swallowed it.

"NO!" I said as i was mad at Izzy.

"what?" Izzy asked me.

"Why did you tell Cubby to eat a toy car? Do you want our little brother to die?" I asked her.

"Yes, cause he ate the rest of my ice cream Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Jake i don't feel so good." Cubby said as he began to throw up on the floor.


	82. Chapter 82 Cubby's Biggest surgery

**Chapter 82 Cubby's biggest surgery **

**Jake's POV**

I, still can't believe that Cubby really swallowed a toy car right now, he is getting an X-ray as I speak.

"Izzy, why did you put a toy car in Cubby's mouth?" I asked her.

"I really don't know Jake, and i feel really bad about it right now." Izzy said to me.

"And you should be feeling bad CAUSE RIGHT NOW CUBBY, IS GETTING AN X-RAY AND WHO KNOWS HE MIGHT NEED SURGERY TO GET THE TOY CAR OUT OF HIM!" I said to her.

"I'm sorry Jake, and i am sorry CUBBY!" Izzy said to me as she started to tear up.

After i had a talk with Izzy, the doctor brought Cubby back in.

"Okay, so the toy car is in their, and Cubby will need surgery to get that out right away." The doctor said to us.

"Thanks doc!" I said to him as he left the room.

"Oh and we will get a room ready for him." The doctor said to us as he then finally left the room.

"Cubby, are feeling sick right now?" I asked him as I grabbed the bucket and he started to throw up big time.

"Jake, I really don't feel well." Cubby said to me as he continued to throw up.

"CUBBY!" I said as I then saw him passing out.

"HELP!" I yelled across the room. That's when the doctors and nurses came rushing in and took Cubby to the next room.

"This is all your fault Izzy! If you just said the word no, then Cubby would have been fine." I said to her,

"Jake I'm sorry." Izzy said to me as I saw a tear coming down her cheeks.

"Izzy, I know your sorry and I hope you can apologize to Cubby after his surgery." I said to her.

**Cubby's POV**

I was in room 369, and i was wearing a hospital gown once again and i hatted it. I was also hooked up to a heart monitor I was now scared.

"I WANT TO GET OUT PLEASE!" I yelled at the doctors and nurses.

"Cubby calm down, everything is going to be okay." The doctor said to me.

"Alright I'll calm down." i said to the doctor as I then throw up again.

**Jake's POV**

As Cubby was taken to the next room, Izzy was taking a nap. So i decided to go check up on him.

"Knock, knock!" I said while entering the room.

"Hey Cubby how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Well. I'm continuing to throw up as you can see." Cubby said to me.

"Look, I know you don't feel well cause you have a toy car in your body but once they take it out you'll feel better in no time.

"Cubby, Izzy is really sorry for what she put in your mouth." I said to him.

"I know i heard her crying once she said my name so that's that." Cubby said to me.

"wait were you listening to our conversation?" I asked him.

"Yes!" Cubby said to me.

"I am not going to get mad at you, since I am already mad at Izzy." I said to him.

"Hey Cubby, after your surgery, do you want to lie down with Izzy on her hospital bed?" I asked him.

Cubby's POV

AS the doctors were wheeling my bed up to surgery, I was thinking about what Jake said and he was right i need to be brave for my friends and my girlfriend.

"Okay,Cubby we are here, let's get you ready." The doctor said to me as they moved me from my bed, to the operating table.

As i looked around, there was a lot of tools and other stuffs.

"Okay, Cubby i want you to start counting down from 10 to 1." The doctor said to me as I started to count down.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2... lights out.

Jake's POV

As the light went on, the surgery started.

" Good luck Cubby!" I said to myself as i then went back to Izzy's room.

"Hey, Izzy Cubby's in surgery just letting you know." i said to her.

"That's great, Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"I hope Cubby's surgery goes well." Izzy said to me.

"So it's going to take 30 minutes to an hour for Cubby's surgery to be down." One of nurses said to us.

"Thanks." I said to the nurse.

"Jake, i am upset right now cause i am crying right now because of me Cubby's in the operating room, and it's all my my fault." Izzy said to me as I climb on her bed and held her tight.

"I know that you feel bad Izz, and i get that Cubby's like your little brother and you don't want him to die." I said to her as she was crying on my shoulder.

"The reason I feel bad Jake, is because I was the one who said yes when Cubby asked us what else should he eat a toy car/ and he did he literally DID!" Izzy said to me as she started to hit herself.

"Izzy, stop stop it stop it." i said to her as I grabbed her hand and gently putted them down.

But that didn't stop her there. She then started to scratch herself.

"Izz, stop scratching yourself." I said to her as she kept on doing so.

"It's a good the I brought the oven mites" I said to myself and placed the two mites on her hand right away.

"Why am I wearing these?" Izzy asked me.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE HARMING YOURSELF BY SCRATCHING YOURSELF AND i REALLY TOLD YOU TO STOP NUT YOU DID'T LISTEN TO YOUR BOYFRIEND." I said to her.

"I am not going to wear these stupid oven mites." Izzy said to me as she then tried to take them off but I stopped her.

"You are not going to such a thing." I said to her.

"But, Jake I don't want to wear these." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy YOU ARE GOING TO WEAR THESE UNTIL YOU LEARN NOT TO SCRATCH YOURSELF, AND THAT'S FINAL!" I said to her.

"I am not going to wear this Jake and those are my final words." Izzy said to me as I had know other option but to tie her hand to the bed.

"Izzy you leave me know other choice but to tie your hands to your bed.

"NO!" Izzy said tome as I grabbed the rope and tied her hands to her bed already.

"There we go, now you won't be able to get your oven mites off." i said to her.

"Jake, UNTIE ME!" Izzy said to me.

"Nope." I said to her.

"JAKE UNTIE ME IMMEDIATELY!" Izzy said to me.

"Why? So you can take your oven mites off so you can scratch you hand? Not happening Ms. Green." I said to her.

"Izzy, I am going to use the restroom and when I come back, you better not try to untie that rope cause I tied it really tight." i said to her as I went to the restroom.

**Izzy's POV**

As Jake was in the restroom, I was trying to untie the rope but Jake really tied this really tight and where did he learn how tie a knot?" I asked myself.

"IZZY!" Jake said t me as I immediately stopped.

"Oh hi Jake! How was the restroom?" I asked him.

"Don't try your cuteness on me Izzy, because I am not happy." Jake said to me.

"Jake, I'm Sorry." Izzy said to me as she gave me her puppy dog eyes.

"That is not going to work." i said to her.

"Darn it!" Izzy said to me.

"Look, Izzy I am going to untie you, but you need to promise that you won't scratch yourself, and you won't take you won't take your oven mites off." I said to her.

"I promise Jake." Izzy said to me as I started to untie the rope.

"There you go Izzy, you are now untied." i said to her as I sat down on the chair next to her.

"Jake, I'm sorry!" Izzy said to me.

"I know!" I said to her.

"Izzy, Cubby is going to lie down with you after his surgery if that's okay with you." I said to her.

"That's okay with me." Izzy said too me.

"Hey, I know what you can do right now Izzy!" I said to her.

"What?" Izzy asked me.

"You can write Cubby an apologize get-well card and tel him that your sorry for what you did.

"So, how am I supposed to write an apologize letter Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"Well, you can start by saying Cubby, I'm sorry for putting you into surgery, and I just want everything to go back to the way everything is was before." I said to her as Izzy wrote it down with a pen.

"That's good Izzy, that's really good." I said to her.

"Jake, is Cubby going to be okay?" Izzy asked me.

"I can't say, due to his surgery I think he is going to be alright." I said to her as I hugged her as she started to cry again.

"Aww, Izzy what's the matter now?" I asked her.

"My side hurts Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy it's okay." I said to her as i rubbed her shoulders.

So, after Izzy and I were done talking, a doctor came into the room.

"Jake and Izzy Cubby is out of surgery, but he will have a feeding tube in his nose." The doctor said to us.

"Izzy feels really bad the she put you through surgery." I said to him.

"Jake, did, did that get the toy out of me?" Cubby asked me.

"They sure did Cubby!" I said to him.

"YAY!" Cubby said as he then went back to sleep.

"Excuse me nurse, but can Cubby sleep next to Izzy on her hospital bed?" I asked the nurse as she nodded her head yes.

Jake's POV

As the doctor came in he brought come water for Cubby and he dunk it.

Okay, Cubby I am going to bring you to Izzy's room." The doctor said to him.

Once the doctor pushed Cubby's bed into Izzy's room, I picked Cubby up and placed him into Izzy's arms as he fell asleep on heer chest.

"Aww , Izzy look at him sleeping on your chest." I said to her.

"I know Jake." Izzy said as she started to tear up.

"Izz, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Looking at him makes me feel bad that's all Jake." Izzy said to me.


	83. Chapter 83 Why are you feeling bad Izzy?

**Chapter 83 Why are you feeling bad Izzy?**

**Izzy's POV**

As Cubby was sleeping on my chest, I started to feel bad about what happened.

"Izz, why do you feel bad?" Jake asked me.  
"Jake, I really feel bad, and i just want Cubby to feel better, so we can all go home." Izzy said to me.

"I know you feel bad Izzy, but it's a good think your talking about your feelings with me." Jake said to me.

"Aww Izzy, you really do feel bad." Jake said to me as he climb om my hospital bed, and I just rested my head on his shoulder and continued to cry while Jake was rubbing my back.

**Jake's POV **

While my Izzy was still upset, I was rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"Izzy, it's okay, it's okay I'm here for you." I said to her.

"Jake, I just want to just go home." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, I know you want to go home but, you need to wait until the doctor saids you are cleared and discharged to go home. But you need to learn patients." I said to her.

"Jake, you know that I'm a patents here right?" Izzy asked me.

"oh snap! You're totally right Izz." I said to her.

"But, don't you get the joke Izzy Patients?" I asked her as I chuckled.

"Yes Jake, I get the joke." Izzy said to me as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, at least I got you to laugh a little bit." I said to her

"Yes, you did and I thank you for that Jakey!" Izzy said to me.

"I love you Jake." Izzy said to me as she gave a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Izzy." I said to her.

"Jake I am feeling tired so I am going to take a nap, with Cubby in my arms." Izzy said to me as she closed her eyes and took her nap.

As Izzy was taking a nap, Cubby started to cry. So, I took the little angle into my arms and rocked him to calm him down.

"Shh, shh, it's oaky little one your daddy/big brother Jake is here.

"Now, what's the matter Cubby?" I asked him.

"I want to go home." Cubby said to me.

"Aww Cubby, you will get to go home soon, right after we stay here with Izzy for a little while longer." I said to him.

"But when Jake, when can we go home?" Cubby asked me."

"I said soon Cubby." I said to him.

"Cubby, you know that you are also in the hospital right because you just had surgery remember?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah so going home is not an option right now." Cubby said to me.

As I was reading my comics, Cubby started to throw a fit while punching Izzy's bed.

"I WANT TO GO HOME, I WANT TO GO HOME!" Cubby said to me as he started to throe the pillow at me while continuing to punch Izzy's bed.

"Jake, tell Cubby to stop punching my hospital bed please." Izzy said to me sleepily.

"Can't you see that I'm trying Izz he is a handful when it comes to him throwing a fit." i said to her.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS, STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW! YOU JUST WOKE UP IZZY! DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SAY TO HER?" I asked him.

"YEAH, I WANT TO GO HOME!" Cubby said as he just continued his fit.

"CUBBY, I AM TRYING TO TAKE MY NAP, SO IF YOU WOULD BE KINDLY ENOUGH TO STOP?" Izzy asked him as he kept throwing his fit..

"Well, I've tried." Izzy said to me.

"Wow is my Izzy quitting already?" I asked her.

"Yep!" Izzy said to me.

"Wow, I didn't know you can quit that easy Izz." i said to her.

"Did Cubby stop already?" I asked myself.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" Cubby said to himself.

"Wow I was way wrong there." I said to myself.

I hear her response because she went back to take her nap.

As I went back to my comics, Cubby came and hit my arm.

"CUBBY! THAT IS IT MISTER, YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE A TIME OUT ON YOUR WHEELCHAIR!" I said to him as i then piked him up and placed him back on his wheelchair as he then kicked my leg.

"I HATE YOU!" Cubby said to me.

"Okay, you can say whatever you want to say, but not to me or Izzy." I said to him.

"GO TO HELL!" Cubby said to me.

"Okay, I'll go there until you learn you to behave yourself." I said to him.

"I WANT TO GO HOME IZZY, IZZY, IZZY, IZZY, IZZY!" Cubby said while screaming in Izzy's ear.

"Jake, CUBBY IS YELLING IN MY EAR!" Izzy said to me.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS, STOP SCREAMING IN IZZY'S EARS!" I said to him.

"Jake, I can't nap with Cubby screaming! He is giving me a headache." Izzy said to me.

"Come Izz, I'll carry you to the couch you can nap on my knee." i said to her as I picked her up and carried her to the couch.

As Izzy laid her head on my lap, she fell back to sleep.

"Jake, before i go back to dreamland, I want us to yell at Cubby please." Izzy suggested.

"Sure." I said to her as we started to yell at Cubby.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU YELLED IN MY EAR. THAT WAS SO NOT COOL MATEY." Izzy started to say to him.

"YEAH, AND IF YOU WANT TO GO HOME, YOU NEED TO WAIT BECAUSE YOU JUST CAME OUT OF SURGERY, AND YOU'VE SWALLOWED A TOY CAR JUST TO HAVE THAT SURGERY!" I said to him.

"AND NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU ALSO PUSHED IZZY DOWN THE STAIRS." I said to him.

"YOU HAVE BEEN DOING A LOT LATELY AND WE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TANTRUMS! AND IF YOU CAN'T GROWN UP THAT WE WILL TREAT YOU LIKE A BABY!" Izzy and i both said as we finished.

"I'm sorry!" Cubby said to us.

"Cubby, sorry won't make us forgive you. You are going to s o us that your sorry by sleeping on it." I said to him.

"I am not going to sleep on it JAKE." Cubby said to me.

"Yes, you are." I said to him.

"But, why?" Cubby asked me.

"Because your behavior is out of control, Izzy can't sleep, and to top it all off, you just gave me and Izzy a headache." I said to him.

"Hey I'm eight, i can't control myself." Cubby said to me.

"That doesn't matter if you are eight, you need to learn your lesson." Izzy said to him.

"I'm sorry! I am really sorry." Cubby said to us as he began to cry.

"Cubby, we except your apology, but you need to start to understand that I am now taking care of the both of you." I said to him.

"I am working really hard to get my to best friends back on their feet, but it is now getting to the point that I can't do this by myself." I said to them as I put my head down.

"Jakey, don't bring yourself down like that. Your doing a great job taking care of us. Think of us like your adopted kids." Izzy said to me ac i looked at them and smiled.

"I just feel like the worst parent ever." I said to them.

"No, Jake came on your the best parent ever, and the best boyfriend, and the coolest friend Matey we ever had in our whole lives." Cubby and Izzy both said to me.

As I took Cubby, out of his wheelchair, and putted him on my lap, the three of us shared one huge hug together.


	84. Chapter 84 Izzy and Cubby get discharged

**Chapter 84 Izzy and Cubby get discharged**

**Jake's POV**

It was discharge day for both Izzy and Cubby. They were both excited to get out of the hospital especially Izzy.

"Jake, we are so excited to get discharge today!' Izzy and Cubby said to me.

"I know you two are really excited to leave this dump." I said to them.

"Jake this hospital isn't a dump." Izzy said to me.

"If it has Homer in it I really call this place a dump.' I said to them as the three of us laughed.

"Alright Jake, here are their clothes, and once they are done getting dressed, and after you are done signing their discharge papers, you guys can leave." The doctor said to me.

"Thanks!" I said to him.

As I was signing their discharge papers, i went to the front desk and handed them the papers.

"Thanks so much for taking care of my Matey's!" I said to them.

"It was our pleasure Jake!' They all said to me as i went back to the room, grabbed their bags, and started to push Cubby's wheelchair as Izzy followed us using her crutches.

"Ready to go home guys?!" I asked them as they both nodded their heads as we left the hospital.

As We finally arrived home, I putted their bags on the floor and started to read my comics.

"Jake, I'm bored." Izzy said to me.

"Go, watch some TV." I said to her.

"Jake, I don't want to watch TV!" Izzy said to me as was whinning.

"Izz, you are the same as me, so do me a favor and act like a ten year old." I said to her.

"Jake, I'm wet." Cubby said to me.

"Jake, I'm hungry." Izzy said to me

"Guys, we just got home, can I please have some peace and quite for at least an hour?" I asked them.

"No!" Izzy said to me.

"Jake, I'm even weter then I was." Cubby said to me.

"Okay we are taking a time out." I said to them as putted them in the corner.

"Izzy, you know you can't act like a child right?" I asked her.

"Sorry, Jake I don't know what came of me." Izzy said to me.

"It's okay my love just act like a ten year old please?" I asked her as he nodded her head.

As izzy and i were stil talking, Cubby was stating to throw another tantrum.

"I AM REALLY WET, HERE AND I WANT TO GETOUT OF THIS WHEELCAHIR." Cubby said ti uys as he was trying to get out.

"CUBBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Izzy and i both asked him.

"I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS RIGHT NOW AND I AM GOING TO." Cubby said as he unbuckled his seatbelt, and the n i took him putted him on the baby bed and putted a dipar on him.

"YOU ARE GOING TO WAER THIS UNTIL YOU LEARN TO USE THE RESTROOM!" I said to him as I then putted him on a highchair. and a baby bibe with a binky in his mouth.

"Jake, why is Cubby wearing a dipar?" Izzy asked me.

"Because he peed himself." I said to her.

"Ewe." Izzy said to me.,

"We are going to need to do a lot of laundry tonight." I said to Izzy.

"Yep." Izzy said to me.

So while Izzy was feeding Cubby, i was doing laundry.

"Jake, I am done feeding Cubby, so do you need help?" Izzy asked me.

"Jake, pass me Cubby's clothes, I'll do them." Izzy said to me.

"Wait why do you get to do Cubby's laundry? I was the one that had to put him in the dipar." I said to her.

"How about we do his laundry, together." Izzy suggested as I nodded.

So as Izzy and I wear doing laundry, Stormy came in to visit.

"Ahoy, my pirate friends!" Stormy said to us.

"Hey Stormy!" we both said to her.

"Where's Cubby?" Stormy asked us.

"If you just keep going traight and then if you see a little boy in a highchair, that's him." I said to her.

"I think the bibe and the binky will give it away." Izzy said to her as Stormy was now confused

**Stormy's POV**  
So as I was walking to see Cubby I was then laughing at him because he looked so cute.

"Ha Ha, very funny Stormy." Cubby said to be.

"what it's just that you look so cute." I said to him as I pinched his cheek.

"Really, does it make look younger?" Cubby asked me.

"Well, yes!" i said to him

**Izzy's POV**

As jake and I were doing laundry , we decided to have a laundry fight.

"LAUNDRY FIGHT!" Jake and I both said as we were throwng laundry at eatch other.  
As jake and I were doing laundry , we decided to have a laundry fight.

"LAUNDRY FIGHT!" Jake and I both said as we were throwng laundry at eatch other.

As Jake and I were having so much fun, we didn't know that the washer was done.

"Oh, the washer is done!" I said Jake opened the washer and took out Cubby's wet clothes and putted it in the dryer, as I pressed the start botton on the dryer.

"Guys I gotta go for lunch Stormy said to us across the hall as we waved goodbye to Stormy.

As lunch approuched, I was just about to feed Cubby, until he started to fuss in his highchair.

"I don;t want to be in this highchair anymore Whoah." Cubby said while crying.

I started to make a grin face as Cubby was still crying, I placed the food in his mouth.

"Okay Cubby, here comes the air pwaine Choo, choo!" I said to him as I took one spoon full and feed it to him.

So as I was feeding Cubby, he then spitted the food to my face.

"Cubby!" I said to him as I cleaned my face with a napkin.

"Ha, you got food on your face Jake." Izzy said to me.

"I can see that Izz, thanks for letting me know." I said to her as continued to eat her lunch.

As Izzy and I were still eating our lunch, Cubby started to put the bowl of Bolognese and pasta on his head which mad Izzy and really mad.

**Izzy's POV**

As Jake was washing the dishes from lunch, Jake and i heard something break, so we rushed to see what broke and i couldn't believe my eye.

"WHAT JUST BROKE IN HERE?" Jake and i both asked Cubby.

"Nothing!" Cubby sad to us as Jake walked on the shardes of glass and it was the present that Jake got me for my ninth birthday.

"Cubby, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE! YOU BROKE MY PRESENT THAT JAKE GAVE TO ME A YEAR AGO, AND YOU COMPLETLY DISTROYED IT." said I to him.

"Izzy!" Jake said to me as i left crying.

**Jake's POV**

OKay i was being really nice to him but now, he has gone far enough.

"CUBBY, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COST ME TO GET HER?" I asked him.

"Five dollars?" Cubby asked me as I shook my head no.

"This coast me $1,2343.23!" I said to him as his eye widden.

"Jake, I am so... But before cubby could apologize to me, I cut him off.

"Cubby you have done way to much and i think it's time I sent you to peter Pan!" I said to him.

"NO!" Cubby said to me.

"YOU DON'T MAKE A CHOICE CUBBY, I CAN'T HAVE YOU INSIDE THE HIDEOUT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU'RE UNSAFE! YOUR BEHAVIORS LATELY ARE OUT ON LINE, AND YOU HAVE BROKEN MANY THINGS THAT I BROUGHT WITH MY OWN MONEY FOR IZZY!" I said to him.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" We asked him.

"Eat my shorts mommy and daddy!" Cubby said to us.

"THAT IS IT YOUNG MAN i AM PUTTING YOU IN TIME OUT!" I said to him as I picked him up and carried him to his wheelchair and putted him in the corner again.

"I don't wanna take a time out." Cubby said to me.

"IF YOU WANT TO BE TREATED LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD CUBBY, THEN THIS IS WHAT FIVE YEAR OLDS GET!" I said tp him.

**Izzy's POV**

As Jake was washing the dishes from lunch, Jake and i heard something break, so we rushed to see what broke and i couldn't believe my eye.

"WHAT JUST BROKE IN HERE?" Jake and i both asked Cubby.

"Nothing!" Cubby sad to us as Jake walked on the shardes of glass and it was the present that Jake got me for my ninth birthday. "Cubby, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE! YOU BROKE MY PRESENT THAT JAKE GAVE TO ME A YEAR AGO, AND YOU COMPLETLY DISTROYED IT." said I to him.

"Izzy!" Jake said to me as i left crying.

**Jake's POV**

OKay I was being really nice to him but now, he has gone far enough. "CUBBY, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COST ME TO GET HER?" I asked him. "Five dollars?" Cubby asked me as I shook my head no.

"This coast me $1,2343.23!" I said to him as his eye widden. "Jake, I am so... But before cubby could apologize to me, I cut him off. "Cubby you have done way to much and i think it's time I sent you to peter Pan!" I said to him.

"NO!" Cubby said to me.

"YOU DON'T MAKE A CHOICE CUBBY, I CAN'T HAVE YOU INSIDE THE HIDEOUT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU'RE UNSAFE! YOUR BEHAVIORS LATELY ARE OUT ON LINE, AND YOU HAVE BROKEN MANY THINGS THAT I BROUGHT WITH MY OWN MONEY FOR IZZY!" I said to him.

"I AM SORRY CUBBY BUT IF I NEED TO TAKE YOU TO PETER PAN, THEN THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" I said to him as I got his bag packed with all of his clothes and dipars, then I started to take himr to Peter Pan's hideout.

As we approuched Peter's Hideout, i knocked on the door.

"Ahoy, Jake and Cubby! What brings you to my hideout this afternoon?" Peter asked us as I started to expain Cubby's behaviors to him.

"Peter, you need to take Cubby away from us for a couple of weeks because his behaviors lately, have been out of control. Cubby, has been braking expencive things that i brought with my own money, and the thing I but is for Izzy and not for him. So, can you please deal with him, i don't want him in my hideout right now." I said to him as he nodded his head.

"Jake, please don't do this!" Cubby said to me as I left him with Peter.


	85. Chapter 85 Where is Cubby

**Chapter 85 Where is Cubby**

**Izzy's POV**

I was still in the kitchen, crying because Cubby broke my most favorite present that Jake brought me.

"Izzy, I'm back!" Jake said to me as he walked into the kitchen and sat down next to me.

"How are you holding up?" Jake asked me.

"I am feeling upset, because of Cubby really broke this." I said to him showing him the present.

"Izz, I think that I can try and fix it." Jake said to me.

"Really Jake, you really think you can fix it?" I asked him.

"Yes!" Jake said to me.

"Oh, thank you!" I said to him as i gave him a big hug.

**Jake's POV**

As I swept the broken shards, I placed them on the table and started to work on it. I worked on it for hours, until it was finally finished.

"Hey, Izzy I got a surprise for you." I said to her as I gave her the present.

"Jake, you really did fixed it! Thanks!" Izzy said to me as she gave me a lot of kisses.

"Hey where is Cubby?"Izzy asked me as I froze.

"I had to bring him to Peter Pan because of his behavior." i said to her.

"Wait, you did what now?" Izzy asked me.

"Izzy, I had no other option." I said to her.

"Look, I this is going to be different without him but...? I didn't get to finish cause I was cut off by Izzy.

"I DIDN'T GET TO SAY GOODBYE TO HIM!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, calm down, he is at Peter Pan's Hideout, you can go visit him but I'm not." I said to her.

"Jake, I love you but, this is something you've never did." Izzy said to me.

"I did too. Remember when... Huh I guess this is the first time I did this.

"Okay, if i bring Cubby back, i am going to have a real conversation with him." I said to her.

"Izz, please stop crying please I'll bring Cubby back." i said to her as she nodded her head yes.

"I am so going to regret this." i said to myself as I went to go get Cubby back.

"Peter, hey um, I was wondering if I can bring Cubby back home with me? Izzy really misses him." I asked him .

"Sure, Jake!" Peter said to me as he handed me Cubby's wheelchair and we went home.

"Cubby, before I bring you inside the hideout, are you going to follow my rules, and listen to me and Izzy?" I asked him.

"Yes, Jake!" Cubby said to me as I opened the hideout door and the two of us went in.

"Hey Izzy, do you have coconut pudding?" Cubby asked her as she looked up and she started to cry tears of joy because she was happy and glade that Cubby was safe and sound at home with us.

"Cubby, I missed you so much!" Izzy said to him.

"Hey, Izzy how about we start your exercise right now!" I suggested to her.

"Jake, I don'y know." Izzy said to me.

"Izz, I know your scared right now but when you do your exercises with me, I know you can do it." I said to her.

"Okay, Izz the first exercise you're going to do is the leg bend." I said to her.

"Jake, I don't know if i can do it." Izzy said to me

"Izzy, you can do it!" Cubby said to her while cheering for her.

So as Izzy started to bend her leg while sitting on a chair with a rubber band on her, she started to tear up.

"Jake, it hurts." Izzy said to me.

"Izz, I believe in you I know you can do it please do this. You want to walk again?" I asked her.

"Yes!" Izzy said to me.

"I see and how will that infect her dancing?" Cubby asked the doctor as he was wearing a mask.

"THEN QUIT YOUR WHINING, AND BEND THAT LEG!" I said to her.

"Izz, you are doing a great job!" Cubby said to her as he was still cheering.

"I am really feeling pain." Izzy said to me.

"Okay Izzy, you can be done." I said to her as she stopped.

"Okay that was tough to do Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Well, in order to get your strength back you really need to bend you leg."I i said to her.

"Alright what is the next exercise Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"The next exercise is, The Leg stretch!" I said to her.

"So, basically I'm just stretchering my leg out?" Izzy asked me.

"Well, yes but you and going to stretch your leg left and right and Ill help you to do that." I said to her.

So I started the next exercise with her. Izzy was doing really good so far.

"Izzy, you are doing really great i am so proud of you." I said to her.

"GO, Izzy!" Cubby said to her.

"Jake I am feeling pain already, can I please take a break?" Izzy asked me.

"Break, Izzy, you've just started this."

"But, Jake i really want to take a break." Izzy said to me."Fine! five minutes then it's back to exercising." I said to her.

"Here, you go Izzy this should help your walking." I said to her as i saw her sitting on the ball as I placed the Zimmer Frame next to her,

"Jake, I'm not old. Well, not yet anyway." Izzy said to me.

"Jake, are you sure this well help me walk?" Izzy asked me.

"Izz, I am proud I am proud of you!" i said to her as a tear came down mt cheek."

As Izzy was getting up from the ball with the help from the Zimmer Frame, she literally did it all by herself.

"What? What was that?" Izzy said as she was acting like an old lady.

"HA!" That was funny Izz." i said to her as we all started to laugh.

As Izzy started to take her first baby steps with the Zimmer Frame she was in pain but that was not going to let that stop her from what she loves best.

"GO, Izzy!" Cubby and I both said as we cheered for her.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it!" Izzy said to us as we cheered.

"YAY!" Cubby and I said to her.

"Okay Izzy, the last exercise is the leg stretch." I said to her.

"Finally!" Izzy said to me as i raised an eyebrow.

"I, mean cool!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay Izzy, the last exercise is the leg stretch." I said to her.

"Finally!" Izzy said to me as i raised an eyebrow.

"I, mean cool!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay, Izz just do what i do and follow my lead." I said to her as we started to bring are legs to the left and right.

"Izzy, you're doing a great job!" Cubby said to her as she smiled.

"Thanks!" Izzy said to him.

"Izzy, keep going your doing fine." I said to her.

"Okay, Izz that is enough for today, great job with the exercises!" I said to her as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Jake, I wet myself again." Cubby said to me as I put my head on the ball.

"Come, on I'll change you." said to him as I rolled his wheelchair to the baby room.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU CUBBY? IF YOU NEED TO GO USE THE BATHROOM LET ME OR IZZY KNOW!" I said to her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I AM THE ONE WHO HAS TO CHANGE YOU EVERY HOURS!" I said too him.

"Okay how about I do this..." Cubby said to me as he then peed on my face.

"Ahhhh, Cubby what is the matter with you?" I asked him as he started to laugh ed and clapped his hands.

"Now that was worth await!" Cubby said to me

As i was finally done changing Cubby, I put Cubby back in his wheelchair.

"Izz, did you not see what Cubby did to me?" I asked her.

"Jake, the real question i should ask you is... Why do you smell like a dirty dipper?" Izzy asked me.

"Because I actually changed one and that person is Cubby." i said t her.

"Wait, Cubby peed in his pants again?" Izzy asked me.

"Yep, and to top it all off, he even peed on my face, and all l over my cloths." I said to her.

"Izzy, I'll be back, and can I use your face cream?" I asked her.

"Sure you can, Jake." Izzy said to as ran to bathroom and started to wash the pee of my face.

**Izzy's POV**

While my boyfriend was washing his face, I went to the baby room, and continued to finish changing his dipar.

"CUBBY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, FIRST YOU BRAKE THINGS, THEN YOU PEE ON MY BOYFRIENDS FACE AND CLOTHING! WHY, CUBBY WHY?" i asked him.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I HAVE GOTTEN NO ATTENTION LATELY EVER SINCE WE BOTH GOT DISCHARGED FROM THE HOSPITAL, JAKE HAS BEEN FOCUSING ON YOU AND NOT ME. THAT IS WHY I DID THOSE THINGS IZZY." Cubby said to me.

"Oh and the things I have been breaking, those were to get attention from Jake." Cubby said to me.

"That is not how you deal with your problems Cubby, you talk it out with us." I said to him as I was done changing his dipper.

"I, know Izzy I'm sorry." Cubby said to me.

"I, think you need to apologize to Jake Cubby." i said to him.

**Jake's POV**

As I was done washing the pee of my face, I was looking for everybody. "

Hey where is everyone?" I asked myself.

"We're in the baby room Jake!" Izzy said to me as I waked over there.

"Hey, Jake Cubby want's to say something to you." Izzy said to me as I walked up to Cubby.

"Yes, Cubby what do you want to say?" I asked him. "Jake, I'm sorry for everything." Cubby said to me as he gave me those baby eye.

"Aww Cubby, I except your apology." I said to him as Izzy and I kissed his cheeks.

**Izzy's POV**

As I was doing nothing, i saw Cubby playing with his toy tuck.

"Hey, Cubby may I play with your truck?" I asked him.

"NO! this truck is mine!" Cubby said to me as he held on to the truck really tight.

As I was trying to reach it, I banged my head on his wheelchair.

**Jake's POV**

I was on the couch reading my comics until, I saw that Izzy banged her head.

"Izzy!" I said as I ran to her side and helped her up.

"Izz, are you okay?" I asked her as I saw a bump on her head.

"Izzy did you bump your head while trying to grab the toy truck for Cubby's hand?" I asked her as she nodded her head yes.

"Well please be careful next time!" I said to her as I was rubbing her head bump.

"Izzy, I'll be right back." I said to her as I went into the kitchen got to the freezer and grabbed and ice pack out from it and r=went back to our bedroom.

"Here you go Izz!" I said to her as I placed the ice pack on to her forehead.

"Thanks, Jake!" Izzy said to me as she gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Cubby, how about we give Izzy a turn with your toy truck?" I asked him as I snatched it from his hand and gave it to Izzy as Cubby started to cry..

"Or not." I said to myself.

"Jake, I am getting two headache's right now form my bump and Cubby's crying!"Izzy said to me while covering her ears with her pillow.

"Know kidding!" I said to her as I was too covering my ears with my hands.

"Well, I'm not getting a headache Izzy, I am just covering my ears because I am tired of Cubby's crying!" I said to her.

So as I was carrying Izzy to the kitchen, I placed her on the chair, then i ran to the door and closed it shut.

"There, now you can uncover your ears Izzy, but keep the ice pack on your forehead." I said to her as she nodded her head.

"Wow being parents of an right year old is really heard work." I said to Izzy as she nodded her head in agreement.

"I agree with you Jake, taking care of Cubby is really really, heard work." Izzy said to me.

"Well, I think we should treat Cubby like in eight year old, and not a baby." Izzy said to me.

"JAKE, I WET MYSELF AGAIN!" Cubby said while yelling.

"No, that's it!" I said as I marched up to him and said...

"Cubby, we are tired of treating you like a five year old, so can you please start acting like an eight year old?" I asked him.

"That's all wanted to hear Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"Okay, did I miss something here? Or did I eat something bad?" I asked myself.

So as Cubby and I hugged,I pushed his wheelchair into the kitchen and he saw Izzy was still holding the ice pack on her forehead.

"Izzy, I'm sorry for giving you a headache."Cubby said to her as Izzy gave him a hug.

"And I am sorry for making you bang your head on my wheelchair." Cubby said to her.

"Izzy, can I feel your forehead?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

As I walked over to her, i felt her forehead and she was really pain.

"Ouch!:" Izzy said to me as I took my hand away.

"Sorry Izz, I didn't mean to hurt you." I sad to her as rubbed her back.

"Jake, it really hurts!" Izzy said to me as she started to cry.

"What a baby!" Cubby said as Izzy stated to cry even more.

"Cubby!" i said to him

"Sorry Izzy." Cubby said to her while apologizing.

"Says the eight year old who peed his pants three times today.' I said to him.

So I grabbed napkin and placed it on her forehead, there was blood coming out of it.

"Izzy, your forehead is bleeding!" I said to her as blood was dripping from her forehead to her nose.

"Izzy, do you feel dizzy?" I asked her as she nooded her head yes.

After Izzy nodded her head yes, I took her to the hospital so she can get stitched up.

As we made it to the hospital, the nurse took Izzy in her arms and placed her in hospital bed.

"Don't worry Izzy, you'll be good as new again!" i said to her as i kissed her hand as placed Cubby next to her.

"Izzy am so sorry." Cubby said to her.

"It's okay Cubby, it was just an accident." Izzy said to him.

As we were waiting the doctor comes in and checks Izzy's forehead as he asks us what happened.

"What happened?" The doctor asked us.

"Well doc, I was trying to grab Cubby's toy truck then i bumped my head on his wheelchair." Izzy said to the doctor.

"Okay, that's it no more Austin and Ally for you young man!" I said to Cubby.

"Izzy will get stitches on her forehead, but it won't hurt."The doctor said to us.

"Okay, Izzy I want you to lay back on the bed while I start stitching up your boo boo!" The doctor said to her as he started to stitch her back up.

"Jake, I am terrified of needles!" Izzy said to me.

"I know you are but it's the only way for you to not feel pain on your forehead so the doctor can fix that really deep cut.

"Okay Izzy, take a deep breath, it will be over before you know it." The doctor said t her as he gave her the injection of local anesthesia.

As the doctor injected the needle into Izzy's arm she felt the anesthesia kick in.

"Izzy, how do you feel?" I asked her.

"Oh the wheels on the bus, goes round, and round.

While Izzy was still under anesthesia, Cubby laid his cute little head, on her shoulder fell asleep.

"Aww that is so cute, I gotta take a picture of this." I said to myself as i took out my phone and took the picture.

After I took the picture, I posted it on Instagram.

"Goodnight little Cubby!" I whispered to him as I gave him a kiss on the cheek as he smiled.

So as I was reading my comic books with my left hand, i was holding Izzy's hand with my right.

"Wow these Ben 10 comics are so amazing!" I said to myself.

So after was done reading my Ben 10 comics, I didn't know that doctor has already finished stitching up Izzy's forehead.

"Oh wow, the doctor did a really great job stitching up her big deep cut." I said to myself.

"Hey, Jake!" Izzy said in her happy girly tone.

"Whoa someones happy!" I said to her.

"Well, I didn't even feel a thing when the doctor stitched up my big deep bump." Izzy said to me.

"Aww, Cubby fell asleep on my chest Jake?" Izzy asked me as I should her the pic I took of him sleeping on her chest.

"He is so cute Jake!" Izzy said to me while looking at Cubby sleeping on her chest.

So, as Izzy and i were talking and Cubby was still sleeping, the doctor came in with three bowls of a ice cream!

"Oh sweet hey Cubby wake up ice cream is here, and i am not joking this time." I said to him he woke up and saw the doctor holding three bowls of ice cream.

But these ice creams were plain normal ice cream.

"Hey, where are the toppings?" Cubby asked the doctor.

"Well, today is natural make your own ice cream day!" The doctor said to him as Cubby then looked confused.

"Oh every other month, all of the kids here make their own ice cream by putting toppings of their choices.." The doctor said to him.

"Cool!" Cubby said as he then putted a lot of sprinkles on his ice cream.

"Cubby hand me the rainbow Sprinkles!" I said to him as kicked the rainbow sprinkles and I caught it.

As I started to put the rainbow sprinkles on my ice cream, Izzy stopped me.

"Hey what gives Izz?" I asked her.

"Well, I was going to say that the sprinkles are weird but, knock yourselves out boys." Izzy said to us as we did knocked ourselves off by putting chocolate syrup and a cherry on top as we then made a mess on Izzy.

"Okay, boys STOP!" Izzy said to us we stopped.

"Izzy, you got a little bit of.. Let me just...

"OH WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT JAKE?!" Izzy asked me as i immediately stopped.

"Izzy, I don't know why i have to clean up this mess." I said to her.

"because you and Cubby made it so, you have to clean it." Izzy said to me.

"Aww but mommy." I said to her.

"But why do I have to do it by myself?" I asked her.

"Cause Cubby can't do it remember you hit him with that bat?" Izzy asked me.

"I thought we went pass that." I said to her.

"uh, why can't you do it?" I asked Izzy.

"Uh, hello broken leg remember?!" Izzy asked me.

"But, your leg has healed." I said to her.

"Yeah, but my leg need more time to heal , since I have that physio therapy.

"Oh yeah." I said to myself.


	86. Chapter 86 Izzy takes a shower

**Chapter 86 Izzy takes a shower**

**Izzy's POV**

After we came back from the hospital, Jake took me to the shower so i can get clean.

"Izzy, can you please get in the tub, so i can wash you?" Jake asked me as he helped me in.

"Okay!" I said to him.

As I got in the tub, Jake started to wash my hair with shampoo.

"Izzy can you close you r eyes so, that the shampoo doesn't go in their?" Jake asked me as i closed my eyes.

**Jake's POV**

As I was washing my hair,m Izzy started to splash me with the water.

"Izzy, I am trying to wash your hair can you please stop splashing me?" I asked her.

"Oh sorry." Izzy said to me.

"That's my good girlfriend! Now let me finish washing you up." I said to her as I pinched her cheeks.

So as I was continuing washing Izzy, she started to clutch her stomach.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I am feeling cramps in my stomach Jake." Izzy said to me as I saw blood coming out of her private part.

"OH MY GOD!" I said to myself as I turned the water off and I just let the bloody water drain. As it drained I carried Izzy to her bed as I placed a towel on it earlier.

So as Izzy was laying down on her bed, I called Peter right away!"

"Oh with the voice mail." I said to myself.

"Peter, there is something going on with Izzy can you please come right way? Thanks!

"Hey, um Jake quick question, why is there blood in the bathtub?"v Cubby asked me.

"Oh I was fighting with a rat, and the rat died so I cut off hos head and then blood started to come out!" I said to him.

Why is Izzy covered with a towel Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"Cause I'm cool Cubby." Izzy answered him

"Izzy, why is there blood on the towel?" Cubby asked her.

"Cause Jake got rat blood on it." Izzy said to him.

"Well, where are her clothes? And why aren't you wearing them?" Cubby asked her.

"Because her clothes are in the washer, and that s why she is not wearing them!" I said to him.

"ANYMORE QUESTIONS CUBBY?" I asked him while I was grinding my teeth.\

"No sir." Cubby said to me.

"Good!" i said to him as i patted his hair .

As I was done patting his hair, the three of us heard a rooster call, and we all know who that was.

"Good!" i said to him as i patted his hair .

As I was done patting his hair, the three of us heard a rooster call, and we all know who that was.

"Ahoy my Pirate crew!" Peter said to us.

"Peter Pan!" The three of us said as we cheered.

"Jake, I got your voice mail, what's seems to be the issue?

...

...

...

"Oh that!" Peter said as he looked at Izzy's bloody towel.

"I know what's going on with Izzy!" Peter said to me.

"You do? Please Peter tell me!" I said to him .

"Well, Jake, Izzy is starting her period a little bit early." Peter said to me.

"So tomorrow she well not be herself?" I asked him

"Yes!" Peter said to me.

"Well, that won't matter Peter, I will love her no matter what." I said to him.

"Anyway I gotta go!" Peter said to us as he then left.

As Peter left, I was getting really nervous.

"Jake, Jake, breath bro!" Cubby said to me as I took a paper bag and started to breath into it.

"Sorry, Cubby I'm just nervous that's all." I said to him,

"Hey, Izzy I'm going to help you put your PJ's on." I said to her.

So As I was helping Izzy put on her PJ's, started to get sleepy =.

"Jakey, I'm getting sleepy." Izzy said to me.

"Aww, okay I'll carry you." I said to her as I carried her to bed as she fell asleep on my chest.

As I tucked Izzy in her bed, she fell fast asleep.

**Izzy's POV**

The next day, I woke up feeling blood on my bed and in my underwear.

"Ahhhh!" i screamed as Jake and Cubby woke up to it.

**"**Izz, what is going on?" Jake asked me as he saw the blood on my bed.

"Jake, I am wet, and full of blood!" Izzy said said to me.

"Okay, so take those clothes, so i can wash it for you." Jake said to me as he throw a towel on my bed.

As I rapped myself with the towel, Jake took my wet clothes and sheets to the Laundry room.

**Jake's POV**

As I was washing Izzy's clothes and sheets, I was getting the pads and tampons.

Now that Izzy's clothes and sheets were washing, and that I gotten the tampons on her pads, I went back to our bedroom.

"Hey Izzy, your clothes, and sheets are washing right now." I said to her.

"Good, did you GET THE PADS AND TAMPONS?" Izzy asked me while yelling at me.

"Whoa, Izzy clam down!" I said to her as she then throw a book across the hideout.

"Whoa Izz, you almost hit me with that!." Cubby said ti her.

"Yes, I did Izz!" I said to her.

"I AM HUNGRY, GET ME FOOD!" Izzy said she she demanded food.

"Okay, okay if you promise me you will calm down." I said to her.

"NO, PROMISES!" Izzy said while yelling at me again.

"JAKE WHERE IS MY FOOD?" Izzy asked me.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES IZZY, IT'S COMING!" i said to to her.

As I was done melting the chocolate in the pot, I went back to our bedroom, but accidentally I spilled the chocolate on her bed.

"Oh my god! Izzy I am so sorry!" I said to her as i saw her get really frustrated.

"JAKE ALEX H, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME! GET OUT!" Izzy said to me as I left.

"So, as I went to the bathroom, Cubby was wheeling himself to the bathroom, to see if I'm okay.

"Hey, matey are you okay?" Cubby asked me.

"Yeah, I am fine Cubby. Why?" I asked him.

"Because I can hear you crying in the bathroom.

"Well, Izzy hurt my feelings!" I said to him..

"Jake, it's only her period, and it;s only going to last four more four more days." Cubby said to me.

"I know that Cubby, but is this how she is going to be for the rest of her life?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't know Jake!" Cubby said to me.

As I came out of the bathroom, Cubby backed his wheelchair, in order for me to get out on the bathroom,

Jake, you okay now?" Cubby asked me.

"Yeah, I need to understand that Izzy is going throw thinks with her period and all, and that she really doesn't feel well, and like herself." I said to him.

"That's good Jake, I'm proud of you that you understand about your girlfriend.

As I went back to our room, saw Izzy crying.

"Izz, why are you upset?" i asked her.

"Because, because I got chocolate being all over my bed." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, I'm sorry for spilling Chocolate all over your bed." I said to her as I apologized to her.

"It's okay!" Izzy said to me.

As Izzy's cramps was hurting her again, I went to go get her heating pad.

After I got her the heating pad, I went back to her and placed it on her stomach.

"There you go Izzy I putted heating pads onto your stomach" I said to her.

"Thanks, Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"So, Izzy after your period is over, I want to take you out on a date."I said to her as she nodded her head.

"As I was talking to Izzy, she started to bleed again through her underwear.

"Izzy, it's okay everything is okay, you will be fine." I said to her as I careful took off her underwear, and placed it inside the washer.

As I was doing that Cubby was washing some of his clothes.

"CUBBY! WHAT IS THAT MATTER WITH YOU?" I asked him.

"Well, I wanted to do my laundry, so i took out these and started to put my dirty clothes in the wash." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, Izzy's clothes were not done WASHING!" IU said to him.

"Sorry, Jake I didn't know." Cubby said to me.

"it's okay, i can just rewash them after you put your clothes in the dryer." I said to him.

"Aye aye Jake,will do!" Cubby said to me.

"After I had a chat with Cubby about it wasn't his turn for laundry, I went back to Izzuy.

"JAKE, I'M BLEEDING AGAIN!" Izzy said to me.

*Sigh*

"Coming!" I said to her as i grabbed another towel, form the cabinet, and went back to her.

Right after I grabbed the towel, I placed it on Izzy, so the blood can shock in it.

"There, are you better now?" I asked her.

"Yes!" Izzy said to me.

"Good!" I said to her as I went back to my bed and continued ti read my comics.

But just right I was about to read it Izzy, called my name again.

"JAKE, I NEED YOU NOW!" Izzy yelled my name again.

"What does she want now?" I asked myself as I walked over to her bed.

"Yes, Izzy, what could you possibly want this time?" I asked her.

"Can you fluff my pillow please?" Izzy asked me.

"Sure, anything for my girlfriend!" i said to her as I fluffed her pillow.

"Anything else Izzy?" I asked her.

"No, that is all for now thanks!" Izzy said to me as I went back to my bed and continued to read my comics.

But just then, Cubby called me this time.

"Jake, can you make me a sandwich please?" Cubby asked me after i just walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, Buddy!" I said to him as I started to make him his sandwich.

After I made Cubby's sandwich, I placed in a bowl with a fork.

"Here you are Cubby!" I said to him.

"Thanks, Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"You're welcome!" I said to him. as I left the kitchen.

As I left the kitchen, Izzy was now staring to bleed even more.

So I went to Cubby, and told him that he is babysitting.

"Cubby, you're in charge of Izzy cause I'm going out." I said to him.

"Aww man." Cubby said to me.

"Why do I have to be the one to take care of her?" Cubby asked me.

"Because I am going to get her some pads!" I said to him.

"Okay, Jake!" Cubby said to me.

After i left the hideout, I went to to this store it was named The Pads Store where that sell stuff for woman's who start their periods a little early.

"Excuse me sir, do you have pads that fit a ten year old girl?" I asked the manager.

"Oh, yes follow me." The manager said to me as I followed him.

As we were walking we past by baby stuff and they were so cute.

After we made it to the pads section, i was really happy that I found what I am looking for.

"Yes, thanks!" I said to the manager.

"You're welcome!" The manager said to me. as I paid the cashier and went back to the hideout.

Once I came back from shopping, Cubby was watching Izzy.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" I said to them as I entered our bedroom.

"Oh, thank god your home!": Cubby said to me.

"I was only gone for 5 minutes." I said to him.

"Well, it felt like an hour, Jake." Cubby said to me.

"Wow, okay then Izzy, I got you some pads!" I said to her as I placed them on her stomach.

"Thanks, Jake" Izzy said to me.

"You're welcome, Izzy!" I said to her.

**Izzy's POV**

When I was laying down on my bed, I started to get cramps, back pain and then I started to roll around while I was groaning.

"Jake, Jake, JAKE! I NEED YOU!" I yelled his name.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Jake asked me.

"No Jake, i don't feel so good." I said to him.

"Jake I feel like I need to throw up." I said to him as Jake got the bucket and I immediately throw up big time.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Jake asked me as I continued to throw up. I also started to get sweaty as well.

"Oh, wow that is a lot of vomit." Jake said to himself as i gave him the mad face.

"Sorry." Jake said to me.

"JAKE CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I DON'T FEEL WELL?" I asked him in ranged.

"Hey, all I'm doing is helping you getting better and that's I can do for you Izz." Jake said to me.

"WELL, MAYBE IF YOU CAN GET YOUR BUT UP OFF THE COUCH MORE OFTEN, THEN YOU WOULDN'T SPEND TO MUCH TIME WITH CUBBY, AND MORE TIME WITH YOUR SICK GIRLFRIEND!" I said to him.

"WHAT, DOES CUBBY, HAVE TO DO WITH YOU BEING SICK IZZY? HUH?" Jake asked me.

"I'M NOT SORRY JACOB!" I said to him.

"What are you not sorry for Izzy?" Jake asked me.

"I'm just not happy with our relationship!" I said to him.

"Izzy, calm down please." Jake said to me as I saw him holding my hands.

As I looked at him, I lost control of my actions.

"Jake, I am sorry okay with everything that is going on with me, I kinda just lost it." I said to him.

"I know you didn't mean those things Izzy. I get it your going through some tings and I can understand that, I really do." Jake said to me as he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Jake, my legs are beginning to ache." I said to him.

"How bad are your legs aching Izzy? Jake asked me.

"I would give it like a ten, Jake." I said to him.

"Aww, poor Izzy." Jake said to me as he was stroking my cheek and pinching it.

"Okay, Izzy just relax it might help." Jake said to me.

**Jake's POV**

As I went to the kitchen to wet two rags for my princess because she has two aching legs and I hope she gets better soon

"Okay Izzy I am now going to put these two rags on both your legs that should help." I said to her.

"Hey Izzy, can I massage your legs?" asked her.

"Sure Jake!" Izzy said to me as I started to massage her legs.

As I was massaging Izzy's legs she was giggling as I was doing it.

"Izzy, why are you giggling?" I asked her.

"Because it tickles Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Oh you like that well, then...

"Tickle, tickle tickle tickle tickle!" I said to her as I was tickling her feets.

"Jake, stop, please stop!" Izzy said to me as I was continually tickling her.

"Sorry Izz, but you are just so cute." I said to her as she blushed.

"Izzy I am going to go cok dinner right now, what do you want for dinner tonight?" I asked her.

"Hmm, maybe mac and cheese!" Izzy said to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"I'm sure, Jakey." Izzy said to me.

So as I got up from Izzy's bed I went into the kitchen, and Started to cook diner.

**Cubby's POV**

I got really bored being in my wheelchair, so I saw my bunk bed and I decided to go on it but that's when i was caught by Izzy.

"JAKE, CUBBY GOT OUT OF HIS WHEELCHAIR, AND TRYING TO GET ON HIS BUNK BY HIMSELF!" Izzy told on me.

"What no I wasn't." I said to Izzy.

"lyer." izzy murmured to herself.

"What was that Izz? I was in the middle of cooking...

...

...

...

..

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS!"

"WHOA.." I said as I fell of the ladder as Jake caught me.

"Oh, hi Jake! How's how's dinner going?" I asked him as i can see that he is made at me right now.

"Oh, dinner is going good? Wait, DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT I AM NOW REALLY MADE AT YOU MISTER. WHY DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR WHEELCHAIR? DON'T ANSWER THAT CUZ YOU WERE TRYING TO GET ON YOUR BUNK BED IS THAT CORRECT?" Jake asked me.

"Well, I uh um no." I said to him.

"LYER!" Jake said to me.

"Jake I'm sorry, I won't do it again." I said to him.

"OH YOU ARE SURE NOT DOING IT AGAIN BECAUSE I AM GOING TO MONITOR YOU IN THE KITCHEN FOR NOW ON!" Jake said to me as he putted mr back on the wheelchair and strapped me in real tight.

"Izzy, thanks for telling me I love you!" Jake said to her as Izzy gave him a thumbs up.

**Jake's POV**

As I brought Cubby into the kitchen, I was continually yelling at him while i was cooking dinner.

"CUBBY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU COULD'VE GOT HURT EVEN MORE?" I asked him.

"Yes!" Cubby said to me.

"THEN WHY DO YOU GO DO THESE THINGS WHILE I AM NOT LOOKING EVERY FREAKIN TIME?" I asked him as he took his wheelchair and ran over my foot.

"Ouch!" I said to myself as i was hopping on one foot.

"CUBBY!" I yelled at him.

"Ha ha!" Cubby said as he was laughing at me.

"Cubby what are you trying to do? break my foot?" i asked him.

"Ha ha, yes Ha Ha!" Cubby said to me.

"THAT IS THE LAST STROUGH YOUNG MAN, YOU ARE GROUNDED!" I said to him.

"NO TV, NO DATING, AND NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT!" I said to him.

"YOU ARE THE WORST FATHER EVER AND I HATE YOU!" Cubby said to me

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I asked him.

"YOU'RE THE WORST FATHER EVER, AND I HATE YOU!" Cubby said repeatedly.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

As I was still cooking dinner, I saw Cubby trying to leave the the kitchen.

"Nice try Cubby, but you are not going anywhere when I am watching you." I said to him as i parked the wheelchair next to me and putted the breaks on so he doesn't leave my sight.

**Cubby''s POV**

While Jake was really cooking up a storm, i was trying to get out of my wheelchair but, the but the built was really tight.

"Wow Jake for a stupid father, you really put the built really tight." I said to myself.

"Come on. come on come on, I really want to GET OUT OF THIS STUPID WHEELCHAIR, AND BEAT THE PIRATE OUT OF JAKE."

As I said the that last bit, Jake slammed the big wooden spoon on the counter, and marched up to me.

"Ooops." I said as I was now going to get it.

**Jake's POV**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOUNG MAN?" I asked Cubby in ranged.

"Don't think i am going to repeat that again Jake." Cubby said to me.

"NO, TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE!" I said to him as i was raising my fist at his face.

"NO." Cubby said to me.

"You really want to know, what I said? Cubby asked me. "YES!" I said to him.

*Sigh*

"Fine, I said that I really want o get out of this stupid wheelchair, so I can beat the pirate out of you." Cubby said to me.

"SO, YOU WANT TO BEAT ME UP HUH CUBBY? WELL, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LAY YOU LITTLE HANDS ON ME OR IZZY YOU GOT THAT? ANY LAST WORDS?" I asked him.

"Shut up!" Cubby said to me.

"THAT IS IT, YOU ARE REALLY GOING TO LIVE WITH PETER PAN NOW!" I said to him.

"Jake, please no give me one more chance please?" Cubby asked me.

As I un parked Cubby's breaks I immediately grabbed Cubby's bag and just dropped him off right by Peter Pan's hideout and knocked on the door and left.

**Izzy's POV **

After my nice long nap, I grabbed my crouches, and went to the kitchen.

After I went to the kitchen, i saw a note from Jake.

Izzy, I went out, I'll be right back. i putted your food on the table for you, enjoy! Love Jake.

"Izzy, I'm back!" Jake said to me.

"Hey, Jakey, where's Cubby?" I asked him as I didn't see Cubby with him.

"He's sleeping over with Stormy." Jake said to me even though know he's lying.

"Jake, where's Cubby?" I asked him again.

"I'm hungry, I am going to eat as well." Jake said to himself as he was serving himself some food.

"JACOB?" I YELLED TO HIM.

"HE'S LIVING WITH PETER PAN NOW, AND HE NOT RETURNING TO US ANYMORE!" Jake said to me.

"He's, he's living with with Peter Pan forever?" I asked him as tears came down my cheek.

"Yes Izzy. he was being so rood to me saying bad things to me, i had know choice." Jake said to me.

"Izz, are you okay? Jake asked me.

"NO!" I said to him as I was now walking away crying.

**Jake's POV**

During the night time, Izzy was really crying.

"What have I done?" I asked myself.

"Izzy, please stop crying please." I asked her, but she kept on crying.

"Why Jake, why?" Izzy asked me as she turned to me as I saw her face all wet with tears.

"Izzy, I'm not bringing him back" I said to her.

"I WANT MY LITTLE BROTHER BACK RIGHT NOW JAKE!" Izzy said to me.

"If you want him back, then why don't you go live with Peter as well!" I said to her.

"Jake, you don't mean that?" Izzy asked me as I nodded my head yes.

"NO, Jake i am not going to leave you her by yourself. Please don't make me leave this place Jake please!" Izzy said to me as she wrapped her arms around me and started to cry even harder.

"Izzy, it's okay, I'm sorry for saying those things to you."


	87. Chapter 87 Jake feels bad

**Chapter 87 Jake feels bad**

**Jake's POV**

During the middle of the night, i was still asleep thinking about both things. One Izzy's leg, and two Cubby.

As i couldn't sleep, Izzy was still upset.

"Hey, Izz is everything okay" I asked her.

"Jake, I know I promised that I wouldn't cry, but it is really hurting me to sse that Cub"

Okay, Jake I am going to try my best to not cry, but you now be to well." Izzy said to me.

"Yes, I do!" I said to her. by isn't here with us." Izzy said to me as tears fell down her face.

"Izzy, I am going to sleep with you for the rest of the night. That way if you start crying again, you can hug me." I said to her.

As I began to sit on Izzy's bed, she started to cry on my chest.

"Hey Izz, your getting my Pj's wet, but I don't mind. I said to her as she was really sobbing.

"Ithought the cupcakes were for Cubby Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah, but I can't just leave you behind Izz, you I love you teo the same." I said to her.

"Aww, thanks Matey!" Cubby said to me.

"Yeah, thanks Jakey!" Izzy said to me as I brought in the cupcake, made a toast and we all started to eat the cupcakes.

"Welcome, home Cubby!" izzy and I said to him as he smiled revaling his frosting on his rteeth and we all laughed.

"Okay, Izzy when I wake up first thing in the morning, I am bring Cubby back home." I said to her.

As I began to sit on Izzy's bed, she started to cry on my chest.

"Hey Izz, your getting my Pj's wet, but i don;t mind. I said to her as she was really sobbing.

"Jake, I am really trying, i really am." Izzy said to me as I was rubbing her back.

"I know you are Izz. And I am proud of you." I said to her.

I was really worried about Izzy right now. She was really upset this time and I don't blame her, I blame myself for taking Cubby away from us. And the worst part is that I prevent him from seeing and dating Stormy. I am the worst friend even.

"Jake, why are yo crying?" Izzy asked me.

"I'm crying because I too miss Cubby as well Izz." I said to her.

Aww Jake, YOU NEED TO BRING BACK CUBBY BACK FIRST THING IN THE MORNING!" Izzy said to me.

**Cubby's POV **

When I was at Peter Pan's hideout, I was crying my eyes out because I really miss my family so much.

"Hey, Cubby what's wrong buddy?" Peter asked me.

"I'm upset that I have to be here with you and i really just want to go home." I said to him as I was still crying.

"Well how about we call them!" Peter suggested.

"I don't know about that Peter, besides they might be out like a light." I said to him.

"Well, we should cause after the note i read from Jake, you should apologize to him anyway." Peter said to me.

"Okay! But do i have to though Peter?" I asked him.

"Yes!" Peter said to me.

So as Peter got out his phone, he started to dial the number and guessed who answered it? Jake/.

"Hello?" Jake asked.

"Ahoy Jake, it's peter How are you?" Peter asked him.

"I'm fine, I'm laying down with Izzy, what's up?" Jake asked him.

"Well someone here wants to talk to you.

As peter said that he putted the phone on speaker.

"Hello, Cubby." Jake said to me.

"Hey matey, um Jake, I want to come home I miss you and Izzy." I said to him.

"I kinda figured that Cubby, but don't worry I'm coming to pick you up tomorrow morning." Jake said to me.

"And, Jake?" I asked him.

"Yes, Cubby!" Jake said to me.

I'm sorry for my behavior, and I and sorry to you too Izzy." I said to them as I knew that Izzy is hearing this from me.

"Cubby, Izzy and I well except your apology but, you need to understand that you can'y always get your way.:" Jake said to me as tears came down my cheeks.

"I know, but, but I really am sorry Jake!" I said to him.

"I hears you Cubby, but can you do us a favor?" Jake asked me.

"Sure, sure, what is it?" I asked him.

"Please stop crying." Both Izzy and Jake said to me as i started to take deep breaths.

"Okay Cubby, I am about to tell you something really serious. So, for now on you are going to be a One to one monitor that means you are going to be watched my me Izzy and Peter when he has time to come and visit us when he gets the chance." Jake said to me over the phone.

"Cubby, it's Izzy I, I miss you!" Izzy said to me as she started to cry again witch made me cry as well.

"I, miss you too Izzy." I said to her.

"Okay both of you please calm down, Cubby, you are going to stay with Peter for one night and I'll pick you up first thing in the morning." Jake said to me.

"Jake, Izzy, I love you both." I said to them.

"Cubby, we love you too have a great night, and Peter, please take care of our little brother." Jake said to him.

"Yes Jake! Goodnight guys!" Peter said to them.

"We love you guys!" Izzy said to us.

"Us too." Peter and I said to them.

As Peter then hung up the phone, I started to get sleepy.

"Looks like it's time for bed Cubby." Peter said to me as he carried me to the hammock, and covered me with a blanket.

**Jake's POV**

Once Peter hung up, I looked at Izzy and she was sleeping on my chest.

"Goodnight my princess Izzy!" I said to her as I kissed her forehead.

But as we were all sleeping Izzy started to have a nightmare!

**Izzy's POV**

I woke up in a strange place I think it's the waiting room.

"Huh? Jake, what's going on?" i asked my boyfriend.

"Izzy, you didn't know!" Jake said to me.

"Knew, what?" I asked him.

"Cubby's been admitted to the hospital!" Peter said to me.

"Say what now?" I asked him.

"Cubby's been admitted to the hospital, because he caught the corona virus.

"Okay, I am just going to say the flu for short." I said to him.

"Whatever you say Izz." Jake said to me.

"What happened, why didn't I get notified about this?" I asked all three of them.

"You, were watching TV when this happened!" Jake said to me.

"That would make sense." I said to him.

"So, what happened to Cubby?" I asked them.

"Cubby started to get a really high fever, a contagious cough, and he also, started to have shortness of breath witch means he had difficulty breathing." Peter said to me while explaining what has happen to Cubby.

"Jake, Izzy, Peter, and Stormy, you can come in to see Cubby." The doctor said to us.

As we went to the quantined room, Cubby was wearing a breathing tube, with a heart monitor attached to him.

So we all went to the bathroom, and we washed our hands with soap.

So as I walked up to Cubby's bed i was wearing rubber gloves for extra protection.

"Cubby, please get better soon I am really worried about you little brother.

But that wasn't until Cubby started to have an asthma attack right in front of me.

"Cubby?" I asked him as Jake backed me away from him.

"Jake, what is happening to Cubby?" I asked him.

"Cubby is having an asthma attack!" Jake said to me.

"Is that bad?" I asked him.

"Yes, Izz it's really bad." Jake said to me.

After Cubby was having his asthma attack, his heart started to beat really fast then after ten seconds, his heart immediately stopped beating that's when the doctor came took his finger and placed it on Cubby's heart then said this to all of us.

"I'm sorry guys, but Cubby is died" The doctor said to us as Peter, Jake, and Stormy both started to cry.

At the Neverland funeral, everyone started to but flowers and coconuts on his tone stone.

I was inside the hideout cause I didn't want to cry in front of my friends.

"CUBBY!" I screamed my lungs out, and then passed out.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed witch made Jake fall off of my bed.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Jake asked me as I started to cry.

"IZZY!" Jake said to me as he got up from the floor and held me tightly.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed witch made Jake fall off of my bed.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Jake asked me as I started to cry.

"IZZY!" Jake said to me as he got up from the floor and held me tightly.

"Hey, Izz calm down, calm down what's wrong?" Jake asked me.

"Jake, I had a terrible nightmare where you, Peter, Stormy and I were in the waiting room cause Cubby had a really bad flu then at the end he died." I said to him as I cried on his chest as he rubbed my back.

"Izz, Cubby is alive," Jake said to me.

"Yeah, thank god but, it was really really scary." I said to him.

"Aww, Izzy it was only a nightmare and you are safe now." Jake said to me.

"Jake, thank you!" I said to him.

"I just hope Cubby, is okay?" I asked myself as I fell back asleep with Jake holding me.

**Jake's POV **

The next morning, I woke up real early to go get Cubby. But before I did that, I took Izzy's teddy bear and placed in in her hand as she started to cuddle with it and smiled.

"Good morning, Peter I am here to pick up Cubby!" I said to him.

"Sure, Jake come on in." Peter said to me as i entered his hideout.

"Hey, Cubby good morning!" I said to him.

"Oh, hi Jake." Cubby said to me but in a sad tone.

"Cubby, is everything okay?" I asked him.

"I'm just nervous what if I do bad things again back home?" Cubby asked me.

"Hey, Cubby what did I say to you on the phone last?" I asked him.

"You said, that I well me on a one to one." Cubby said to me.

"Great remembering Cubby!" I said to him.

After Cubby and i had out little chat, I took him back home so Izzy can stop her crying.

"Izzy, guess who's home?" I asked her.

"Hmm, is it someone famous?" Izzy asked me.

"Sure, why not!" I said to her as Cubby and I laughed.

"Uh, is it James Maslow, from Big Time Rush?" Izzy asked me/.

"What, no!" I said to her.

"I give up, Jake who's home?" Izzy asked me.

"Say, Izzy did you miss me?" Cubby asked me... Wait Cubby?" I asked in surprise.

"Hey big sis!" Cubby said to Izzy as tears of joy came out of her eyes.

So as I picked up Cubby and placed him on Izzy's bed, she started to hug him really tight.

"Hey, uh Izzy can you please let go of me your creeping out." Cubby said to her.

"Nope." Izzy said to him as she let him stay in my arms.

"And why, aren't you letting me go?" Cubby asked me.

"Because, I well cry more, if you ever leave me again." Izzy said to him.

As Izzy was still hugging Cubby, she started to have visions of her nightmare in head head of her crying because of Cubby's death. That's when i started to let go of him.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Cubby asked her.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine Cubby just happy that your alive." Izzy said to him.

"What does that mean?" Cubby asked her.

"Nothing." Izzy said to him.

"Okay Cubby, as you know you are now on a one to one watch." I said to him.

"Yes Jake, I am aware of that new rule." Cubby said to me.

"Okay, so izzy is giing to tae the first shft as I well go cook you a welcome home breakfast!" I said to him as I kissed his forehead and went to the kitchen.

**Izzy's POV**

So, as Jake was cooking breakfast, cubby was laying down on my shoulder.

"Aww, Cubby is so cute!" i said to myself as I was rubbing his cheek.

"Izzy, I missed you so much." CUbby said to me.

"Cubby, you were only gone for one night." I said to him.

"Yeah, that was nothing to comparing to the dacts that I really wanted to come hoime." Cubby said to me.

"What did you miss about me zzy?" Cubby asked me.

I had to think long and hard about this, cause after my nightmare last night I really couldn't fall back asleep.

"Well what I missed about you Cubby is well, everything. The way you smile, you are really funny, and that's it." I said to him.

"Man I'm starving." Cubby said ti me.

"Yeah, me too when is jake done cooking" I asked Cubby.

"I really don;t know Cubby, i really don't know." I said to him .

"Are you guys rusing me?" Jake asked us.

"No!" I said to him.

Yes, yes we were rushing you Jake!" Cubby said to him.

"Cubby!" I said to him.

"Well he really wanted to know the truth Izzy." Cubby said to me.

"Can you guys stop, beakfast is almost ready.:" Jake said to us.

"Thank god! I mean HURRY UP!" i yelled at him.

"Hey don't take that tone with me Izzy." Jake siaid to me.

"Sorry Jake, it's my hormones." I said to him.

"Hey, Izzy I do Jake's voice watch." Cubby said to me.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me Izzy." Cubby said as he did an impression of Jake as we both laughed.

That's when Jake came in as he looked mad.

"Oh you think it's funny huh Cubby.' Jake said to him.

"Jake calm down i was just kidding." Cubby said to him.

"I am not laughing Cubby.' Jake said to him. as he stopped laughing.

"Jake I'm sorry, please don;t take me back to Peter Pan please." Cubby said to him.

"Trust me, I am nott going to Cubby." Jake said to him.

"Thanks, Jake!" Cubby said to him.

"Now since that's over and done with, how about he go eat breakfast!" Jake suggeted.

"YAY!" Cubby and I both said as Jake gave me a piggy back ride and was pushing Cubby in his wheelchair.

As we made it the kitchen, Jake sat me down on the chair and we all started to eat our delicious breakfast.

"This breakfast is really delicious Jake!" I said to him as he was feeding Cubby.

"Jale why are you feeding Cubby?" I asked him.

"Because he still as a breaken arm Izzy and you should knowthat by now." Jake said to me.

"Oh, yeah I kinda forgot." I said to him.

"KInda?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah, why is that a problem?" I asked him.

"Not really" Jake said to me as I coninued to eat my breakast.

Jake's POV

As I was feeding Cubby he started to choke, and coughing.

"Cubby, are you alright?" I asked him as I putted his plate down on the table.

"Jake, I can't breath." Cubby said to me as he started to choke on his food.

"Cubby?" I asked him as I saw his face turned red.

"Izzy, something is wrong with Cubby." I said to her.

"What?" Izzy asked me.

"I said something is wrong with Cubby he's chking!" i said ti her as we were now worried about him.

As I picked him up and putted him on my lap, I started to pat his back. "Come on, come on." i said to myself as i was trying to revive Cubby.

"Jake, let me try." Izzy sad to me as I passed Cubby to Izzy and placed him on her lap. But right after i did that Cubby started to vomit on Izzy's clothes.

"I feel better now!" Cubby said as Izzzy was noe covered in Cubby's vomit.

"Ewe Jake, look what Cubby did to me." Izzy said to me as I saw his vomit driping from Izzy's clothes.

"Cubby, that was really funny." i said to him as I laughed.

"Excuse me?" Izzy asked me.

"I mean what I meant to say was how dare you Cubby." I said to him.

"Cubby I am really mad at you right now!" Izzy said to him.

Hey, what can I say I;m s pirate with many talents." Cubby said to her.

"Yeah, is your talent throwing up on ME?" Izzy asked him.

"Well, no but it was funny though." Cubby said to her.

"This is really not funny Cubby it's grose." Izzy said to him.

"Hey, Izzy I'm sorry dfor throwing up on you I didn't mean it can you forgive me?" Cubby asked her as Cubby gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, of course I can cubby your my little brither and to me honest I threw up on Jake to we are even." Izzy said to him.

"Yeah you did, but I also forgave you my Izzy." I said to her as she started to blush again.

"But Jake, I was really sick remember, so I couldn't control my own vomit." Izzy said to me as I nodded my head.

"Oh,so I made chocolate cupcakes for you and Cubby Izzy. I said to them.

"I thought the cupcakes were for Cubby Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah, but I can't just leave you behind Izz, you I love you teo the same." I said to her.

"Aww, thanks Matey!" Cubby said to me.

"Yeah, thanks Jakey!" Izzy said to me as I brought in the cupcake, made a toast and we all started to eat the cupcakes. "Welcome, home Cubby!" izzy and I said to him as he smiled revaling his frosting on his rteeth and we all laughed.


	88. Chapter 88 Izzy's cramp moments

**Chapter 88 Izzy's cramp moments**

**Izzy's POV**

After we were done with our lovely breakfast, and the cupcakes, I started to have back pains and cramps.

"Izzy are you okay?" Jake asked me.

"Jake, I'm starting to have back pains again and cramps." I said to him.

"Okay, Izzy I'm going to get you your heating pads that should help with your cramps." Jake said to me as he went back to our room to get my heating pads.

**Jake's POV**

As I went back into our room to get Izzy's heating pads, I saw Cubby was picking his nose again.

"Cubby what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Not picking my nose if that's what you're thinking Jake." Kobe said to me as I just left with Izzy's heating pads.

After I got the heating pads from our room, I went back to the kitchen and placed it on Izzy's cramps.

"There you go Izzy, how do you feel?" I asked her.

"I feel a little bit better Jake thank you!" Izzy said to me as she can give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ooh Jake the cramps really hurts." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, how about I give you another massage." I suggested to her.

"Sure!" Izzy said to me as I started to give the massage.

As I began to give Izzy her massage, she started to act well you know what I mean.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Izzy asked me.

"I'm giving you a massage that's what you wanted me to do right?" I asked her.

"WELL, CAN YOU PLEASE STOP!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, you have cramps I'm trying to help you." I sent to her as I reminded her about that.

"WELL CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND NOT HELP ME AT ALL JAKE!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, what if your cramps come back what am I supposed to do then?" I asked her.

"HOW MANY GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND LEAVE YOU ALONE LOSER!" Izzy said to me.

"Now Izzy, I know you don't mean that." I said her as tears came down her cheek.

"I'm, I'm sorry Jake I didn't mean to." Izzy said to me.

"I, know you didn't mean to Izzy it's just hormones that's all." I said to her.

"You can now proceed of you doing the massage Jake I want scream at you this time, I promise." Izzy said to me as I continued massaging her.

After I was done massaging izzu for at least fifteen minutes, I went back to our room with Izzy of course and again this time the both of us so Cubby digging in his nose AGAIN!

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS! SO I GUESS YOU LIED TO ME AGAIN, THAT YOU WEREN'T JUST PICKING THEIR NOSE YOU WERE LITERALLY TRYING TO SEE IF BLOOD COMES OUT OF YOUR NOSE AGAIN. AM I RIGHT OR AM I WRONG?" I asked him.

"You're right Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, why were you trying to make blood come out of your nose again?" Izzy he asked him.

"I thought it would be funny again." Cubby said to us.

"Cubby, you are constantly going to make your nose bleed more, and you might die." I said to him.

"So I guess I better stop!" Cubby said to us.

"We think you should because, we are not going through you being in the hospital again just because of your bloody notes we got other things to worry about then you and your bloody nose like Izzy's therapy to be finished, and your therapy can start after we are done with Izzy"s. I said to him.

"Doesn't that take like 2 months to finish with physical therapy?" Cubby asked me.

"Yes but we are almost done with this that's why I want to get you ready and to get Izzy ready for her surprise at the end of this." I said to him.

"Okay, Jakes and Izzy I won't pick my nose again." Cubby said to us as he stopped.

"That's a good boy!" I said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

As Jake was done talking to Cubby, I started to remember the time that I was reading Queen Isabella's book and I found a map to Queen Isabella's treasure that's when I started to have a mood and it was bad.

"Can I say something YOU BOYS DIDN'T BELIEVE ME ABOUT ISABELLA'S TREASURE." I screamed at them.

"Izzy, it was a few years ago let it go!" Jake said to me.

"LET IT GO LET IT GO LET IT GO JACOB IF YOU GUYS BELIEVE ME BACK THEN THINGS WOULD HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT." I screamed at them.

"How so?" Jake asked me.

"I WOULD HAVE STARTED THE HOWELL BEHAVIOR AND STARTED TO HIT YOU GUYS AND SEND YOU TO A HOSPITAL!" I said to them.

"But, Izzy we did believe you at the end and we apologized." Cubby said to me.

"YEAH BUT IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T BELIEVE ME, AND YOU DIDN'T APOLOGIZE TO ME, THEN I WOULD HAVE LITERALLY PUT YOU IN A REALLY BAD SITUATION CUBBY BY HITTING YOU HARD THAT GOES FOR YOU TO JACOB!" I said to them.

"Izzy things would have been different back then, but you don't have to bring it up into our faces and start screaming at us because of that it was a long time ago again, like I said before, let get it go!" Jake said to me.

"Izzy, I was worried about you back then." Jake said to me.

"YOU GUYS WERE REALLY OVERPROTECTIVE OF ME BACK THEN." I said to them.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay." Jake said to me.

"WELL WHAT IF I WASN'T OKAY, JAKE WHAT IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T COME WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME BACK THEN OR WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO ME BACK THEN? ANSWER ME THAT!" I asked them.

"Well, if I didn't say Captain Hook don't even think about taking that sword, cause you found that fare and square, then you would have been in the hospital and I know that you do not like that." Jake said to me.

"MAYBE I DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO FOLLOW ME MAYBE I DIDN'T WANT SHE BECOME QUEEN IZZY-BELLA BUT THE SWORD SWORDS TO ME NOT YOU." I said to him.

"Izzy, stop you are making me feel some type of way right now, and I just want you to stop please." Jake said to me.

"I WILL NOT STOP JAKE!" I said to him.

"What's going to make you stop talking about the past?" Jake asked me.

"I DON'T KNOW." I said to him.

"Izzy, can you please let the past go? It's over." Jake asked me.

"I'll think about it." I said to him.

After I was done screaming at the boys, I was thinking about breaking my leg even more.

"Izzy what are you doing?" Jake asked me.

"Jake, if I have to guess, then it would be Izzy's trying to break her leg even more!" Cubby said to him.

"IZZY ROSE GREEN, DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO BREAK YOUR LEG AGAIN YOU HAVE COME SO FAR TO COMPLETELY FINISH YOUR PHYSICAL THERAPY, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS I DO NOT WANT TO BABY YOU AGAIN. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR YOUNG LADY?" Jake asked me.

"FINE I WON'T BREAK MY LEG EVEN MORE!" I said to him.

"What do you mean by babying me Jake?" I asked him.

"I mean I do not want to go through everything again." Jake said to me.

"Izzy you need to understand that Cubby came home back home, just so you can stop your crying you're 10 years old act like one." Jake said to me.

"Izzy, if you bring your leg more I don't want you to end up in the hospital again please don't break your leg please don't because if you do, then I'll be really upset." Cubby said to me as I saw tears coming out of his eye sockets.

That's when my mad mood face turned into depression face as I felt really bad about what he just said to me.

"Oh my God Cubby, I had no idea you felt that way I'm sorry guys, I'm just not myself I won't break my leg I promise your right Jake, I did come this far after what happened I felt so bad that I like was totally broken and I had to get two surgeries done on it. And I'm sorry for yelling and screaming. Can you boys please forgive me?" I asked them.

"Of course we will Izzy, you know we love you." Jake said to me.

"Cool!" I said to them.

After I apologised to Jake and Cubby, I started to feel dizzy again.

"Jake, I feel dizzy again." I said to him.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to take a nap." Jake said to me as he carried me to my bed, and covered me up with my blanket.

"Sweet dreams Izzy." Jake said to me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

**Jake's POV**

Once Izzy fell asleep, I was talking with Cubby.

"So, what was that about with Izzy earlier Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"Well it's just her hoormons Cubby that's all." I said to him.

"Oh, I understand now Jake, thanks!" Cubby said to me.

"Sure, Cubby.

"Hey, Jake?" Cubby called for me.

"Yeah, Cubby!" I said to him.

"When, do you think Izzy is going to get back to normal?" Cubby asked me.

"Hopefully by Friday, Cubby!" I said to him.

"Great!" Cubby said to me.

After I had a conversation with Cubby about Izzy, I went to go check up on her.

"Okay, she's still sleeping." I said to myself.

"Is Izzy, still sleeping Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"Like a little angle, Cubby!" I said to him.

"Jake, when Izzy was having her episode, earlier today what was going on in her head?" Cubby asked me.

"Well Cubby, if I know Izzy then she must have thought that we might have a nice night have found her." I said to him.

"Okay okay, I understand that but why?" Cubby asked me.

"I'll explain it to you when you get a little bit older but right now, can we just focus on taking care of her?" I asleep him.

"Sure Jake, you are the boss." Cubby said to me.

"Okay fine I'll tell you. The reason why Izzy was acting like that today Cubby, was because her period is still continuing." I said to him.

"Thanks, Jake! I just want my big sister to got better." Cubby said to me.

"And she will Cubby don't worry." I said to him.

"Jake I love you!" Cubby said to me.

"I love you too little bro!" I said to him as I gave him a hug.

So as Cubby and I went to go check up on Izzy, we heard her sneezing but I stopped it on time so the blood doesn't come out.

"Izzy, I do not want to clean your blood again. I am just saying." I said to her

"Too late, Jake." Izzy said to me.

"You feel blood I'm your underwear again don't you?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Well, I am not cleaning it up." Cubby said to her.

"Oh, come on!" I said to him as it was really coming out fast.

"You boys can't see it remember I have pads to protect it from leaking." Izzy said to us.

"Oh, yeah we forgot." I said to her.

"How can you two forget? Especially you Jake." Izzy asked us.

"We're boys we always forget things." Cubby said to her.

"when's the last time you boys put down something?" Izzy asked us.

"Izzy, I don't think Cubby and I forgot anything." I said to her.

"Oh really, you guys never ever ever forgot about anything in your entire life?" Izzy asked us.

"Nope." Cubby and I both said to her.

"Huh, I underestimated you guys." Izzy said to us.

"Jake, my cramps are coming back." Izzy said to me as I immediately started to massage her cramps.

"Jake it's my stomach that's cramping me." Izzy said to me.

"Well maybe next time, you should be more careful into your words Izzy." I said to her.

"I will, Jake sorry." Izzy said to me.

**Izzy's POV**

Once my cramps in my stomach began I started to remember the time that I was a mermaid one day and I kind of think one of the boys stole my picture dust pouch.

"DID ANY OF YOUR BOYS STEAL MY PIXIE DUST POUCH?" I asked them.

"Wait what did you ask us about Izzy?" Jake asked me.

"DID ANY OF YOUR BOYS STEAL MY PIXIE THAT'S POUCH?" I asked them again.

"Izzy, your pixie dust pouch is on the neck remember?" Jake asked me.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT NOW, I'M TALKING ABOUT WHEN I WAS A MERMAID." I said to them.

"Izzy, don't you remember you told me to take care of your pixie dust because you didn't want it to get wet." Jake said to me.

"SO YOU ADMIT IT JAKE YOU STOLE IT." I said to him.

"I didn't steal anything and I most certainly didn't steal your pixie dust you let me borrow it and do not need take care of it because you didn't want it to get wet in the water. And why are we talkin about this wasn't that a long time ago?" Jake asked me.

"I don't know, was it?" I asked them.

"YES!" Both Jake and Cubby said to me.

"Jake, I am not going to let you use my pixie dust anymore." I said to him.

"WHAT? so I'm not allowed to use your pixie dust anymore?" Jake asked me.

"Thanks right." I said to him.

"You can't do that Izzy." Jake said to me.

"I just did Jacob." I said to him.

"Izzy why aren't you letting me use your pixiedust anymore?" Jake asked me.

"Because Jake I don't trust you with my pixie dust anymore apparently I don't trust you at all." I said to him.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU BOYS WHY CAN I TRUST YOU WITH ANYTHING?" I asked them.

"Maybe it's because you are a girl." Cubby said as Jake covered his mouth.

"WHAT DID THAT SAY?" I asked Jake.

"Cubby didn't say anything." Jake said to me as Jake uncovered Cubby's mouth.

"hey Jake remember when we got tired of walking and I asked to do if we can use Izzy pixie dust?" Cubby asked him.

"Cubby, Izzy was not supposed to know that." Jake said to him.

"You ALMOST USED MY PIXIE DUST!" I said to them.

"Now you've done it Cubby." Jake said to him.

"Are we grounded mother?" Cubby asked me.

"OH YOU TWO ARE SO GROUNDED!" I said to them.

"you're not the boss of us Izzy. You are the boss of Cubby not me." Jake said to me.

"Good point! Okay then cubby you're grounded and Jake your not." I said to them.

"is he stop your nonsense this is just your hormones talking." Jake said to me.

"What hormones?" I asked him.

"The hormones in your system." Jake said to me.

"I'm back!" I said to them.

"Uh oh." Both Cubby and Jake said to themselves.

"Cubby, I think Izzy's period, is over." Jake said to Cubby as he jumped.

"Jake get off me please." Cubby said to him as Jake got off of him.

"Jake Izzy's period, is not over it hasn't been 5 days yet man, and stop being a big baby." Cubby said to Jake.

"Sorry I guess I was in Izzy land." Jake said to him.

**Jake's POV**

After everything that has happened already, Izzy starts to look around wondering where something is.

"Izzy, whatcha you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing! If I'm a mother, where's my baby?" Izzy asked us as Cubby and I looked confused.

"uh, um Izzy, what in the world are you talkin about?" I asked her.

"I'm just asking if I'm literally a mom Jake, where is my baby?" Izzy asked me.

"Izzy, you don't have a baby nore we never got married and we have never ever ever had a baby." I said to her.

"Oh, there's my baby." Izzy said as she looked at Cubby.

"Oh yeah, I'm the baby." Cubby said to her.

"Okay, so I got to play along with this then." I said to myself.

"This is just getting weird." I said to myself.

"So Izzy has lost it, and now, she thinks Cubby is her baby. What's next Cubby starts crying?" I asked myself as Cubby began to cry.

"I got to learn to keep my mouth shut." I said to myself.

After looked at cubby crying and Izzy calming him down, I went to my bed and started to hit my head many times with my pillow.

"I just want everything to go back to normal." I said to myself.

"Oh God please help me." I said to myself.

"Cubby's stop crying!" I said to him.

"Jake don't say that to your son." Izzy said to me.

"Son? Have you lost your mind Izzy? Cubby is not our son nore he will never be our son." I said to her.

"technically Jake, we did baby him." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah, but that was because he didn't listen to us. And what's your point?" I asked her.

"Don't listen to your daddy okay don't listen to your daddy!" Izzy said to Cubby as she was ignoring me.

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU HELLO AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME IZZY?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry but you know something oh well." Izzy said as she was playing with Cubby.

"Great, my girlfriend has totally lost it, and she is ignoring me how lovely." I said to myself.

"I'm going for a walk." I said to them but they were to busy playing patty-cake.

After my long walk around Pirate Island, I went back to the hideout and saw Izzy was still treating Cubbu like a baby.

"Peekaboo, peekaboo!" Izzy said to him.

"Great, Izzy mother has returned." I said to myself.

"What's the matter with you Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"You are the matter you're constantly treating Cubby like a baby, and I just want that to stop." I said to her.

"Looks like your daddy is getting crazy." Izzy said to Cubby.

"And I'm not his dad and I'm not your husband well not yet anyway but still I'm not your husband now stop thinking that I'm a married to you right now Izzy, which I'm not." I said to her.

"I'm just lucky that your period, is going to be over soon." I said to her as I went to the kitchen and slammed the door closed.

**Izzy's POV**

After Jake slammed the door, I ground my crutches and went to the door.

"Jake open the door." I said to him.

"Why? So you can baby me as well?" Jake asked me.

"No, so I can talk to you. Open the door." I said to him as he opened the door.

"What do you want?" Jake asked me.

"What has gotten into you this evening? Huh Jake?" I asked him.

"well what has gotten into you Izzy? You're asking us random questions and now your baby and cubby all by yourself! So my question is, where is my Izzy?" Jake asked me.

"Jake, I'm still the same Izzy." I said to him.

"No you're not not anymore. Ever since your period began, no scratch that ever since you broke your leg you've been constantly wanting me to baby you over and over again and it's telling me I just want everything to go back to normal that's all!" Jake said to me.

"WELL IF YOU WANT EVERYTHING TO GO BACK TO NORMAL JAKE HOW FAR YOU GO BACK IN TIME!" I Suggested that to him.

"You know I can't do that there's no time machine this storm was not about to the Future movie." Jake said to me.

So once Jake and I were still talking, the both of us heard something break.

"Did you hear something?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah sound like a vase breaking." I said to him.

"CUBBY!" We both said at the same time as we both came out of the kitchen, and saw broken glass everywhere.

"Ouch ouch." Cubby said as he saw a little bit of blood coming our of his cut leg.

"Cubby are you okay?" Jake asked him.

"It was an accident I didn't mean to break the base." Cubby said to us.

"We're not worried about the vase right now Cubby, right now, we have to take care of that cut you have on your leg." Jake said to him.

"Jake I thought you were going to yell at me." Cubby said to him.

"Normally yes I would yell at you Cubby but, my little brother has a cut on his leg and that's the only thing I'm worried about right now Cubby." Jake said to him.

"There you go Cubby a nice map Band-Aid on your cut." Jake said him.

"Thank you Jake! You're the best big brother ever!" Cubby said to him.

"And you are the best little brother ever Cubby, I love you." Jake said to him.

"Probably it's our fault, one of us should have just took you into the kitchen sorry." Jake said to him.

Ooh, it stings Izzy." Cubby said to me.

"Sorry, Cubby bit I need to clean your wound." I said to him.

"Cubby, stop your whining!" Jake said to him.

"Jake Cubby can cry, if he needs to because he is hurt." I said to him.

"Fine, he can cry." Jake said me as Cubby continued to cry because the pain was hurting him.


	89. Chapter 89 Izzy returns to physical ther

**Chapter 89** **Izzy returns to physio therapy**

**Jake's POV**

The next morning I got up really early, to wake up Izzy so she can go back to her physical therapy.

"Izzy rise and shine time to go back to your physical therapy!" I said to her.

"Ooh, I don't want to go I want to stay in bed I still got cramps Jake I'm not going." Izzy said to me as she then put the covers over her head.

"Isabella Rose green you are going to get out of that bed, and go to your physical therapy whether you like it or not!" I said to her.

"JAKE I'M NOT GOING YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Izzy said to me.

"Oh, yes I can!" I said to her as I put her over my shoulder and started to walk to the physical therapy with Izzy in my arms.

After I dragged Izzy into the kitchen, she started to have her mood again.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO PHYSICAL THERAPY JAKE!" Izzy said to me.

"Oh yes you are Izzy. because once you are done eating breakfast you are going to change out of those PJs, into your pirate clothes then we are cutting out the door!" I said to her.

"I'm not going to physical therapy." Izzy said to me.

So after Izzy was done eating breakfast, she was getting ready.

"Izzy it's time to go you ready?" I asked her as I walked into our bedroom.

"I'M NOT GOING TO PHYSICAL THERAPY!" Izzy said to me.

"Yes you are and you can't do anything about that LET'S GO!" I said to her.

As we finally made it to the office of the physical therapy I sat down on the chair with Izzy on my lap as I held her tightly.

"Well good morning you too! And how how are you doing today?" Miss Nancy asked her.

"Izzy didn't want to come today, I had to force her to come." I said to Miss Nancy."

Jake I WANT TO GO HOME I WANT TO GO HOME I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" Izzy said to me.

"NO, WE ARE NOT GOING HOME WE JUST GOT HERE, DO NOT START THIS IZZY." I said to her.

"Izzy, I know you are dealing with mood swings, cramps, and back pains and all of us back home really want your leg to get better we know that 100% Izzy. so can you please please do a physical therapy you're almost done with that you got one more month left please do it for your boyfriend?" I asked her.

"Jake you're right I need to do this. Okay I'll do my physical therapy." Izzy said to me.

"That's my girlfriend! I'm proud of you Izzy." I said to her as I kissed her forehead.

"so Izzy, have you decided what you are going to do?" Miss Nancy asked her as Izzy took a deep breath.

"I am going to continue my physical therapy!" Izzy said to miss Nancy.

"That's great news! Izzy, today we are going to work on balancing! Are you excited?" Miss Nancy said to her.

"Okay I guess I can try." Izzy said to Miss Nancy.

"okay and let's get started!" Miss Nancy said as we both went into a room were there was a lot of equipments.

"How much money did you spend?" I asked Miss Nancy.

"Jake, you can ask me that question later right now, we are focusing on Izzy." Miss Nancy said to me.

"Okay Jake, would you please help Izzy up on the balance beam?" Miss Nancy asked me as I picked Izzy up and placed her on the balance beam.

After Izzy got on the balance beam with my help, Miss Nancy got on the left side as I stayed on the right as we both held her hand she starts to walk.

"Please don't make me fall please don't make me fall." Izzy said to us.

"Izzy, don't worry Miss Nancy and I got you. We're not going to let you fall." I said to her.

"Izzy, we're not doing and let you fall." I said to her as I held onto her waist just in case she did fall.

"Jake, how am I doing?" Izzy asked me.

"You're doing great Izzy just keep going." I said to her.

"Jake I'm scared I don't want to do this anymore please get me off." Izzy said to me as she didn't know that we made it to the end of a balance beam.

"Izzy we made it to the end on the balance beam already please stop complaining and by the way, you did amazing!" I said to her as she was relieved.

"Izzy I am so proud of you right now when we get home, we are throwing a party for you but I mean we I mean I am throwing a party for you a small one, in the kitchen, with ice cream!" I said to her as she smiled.

"is Cubby invited?" Izzy asked me.

"Wait what what wait wait what what wait what, of course he can come he lives with us. Why wouldn't Cubby come?" I asked her.

"Because I might eat the whole dried ice cream he won't get any." Izzy said to me as I doubt that is never going to happen.

"Okay the next exercise we are going to move to is the walking exercise yay!" Miss Nancy said to her as I think she's on drugs or something or she's just excited.

"So the walking exercise thing is just two handles and you just hold on to them and walk?" I asked Miss Nancy.

"Yes Jake and that's where Izzy comes in!" Miss Nancy said to me.

"Okay, Izzy I want you to hold onto the handles and start walking Miss Nancy will hold your hand while I sit down over here and read my comics." I said to her as I sat down and literally started to read my comics.

"Jake what happened to helping out your Matey"s Izzy asked me.

"I did help you on a balance beam now I'm relaxing!" I said to her.

"But Jake you're supposed to help me at all times. You know I can't walk on my own yet well technically I can but that's with my crutches other than that I can't walk without my crutches yet SO GET YOUR BUTT UP PUT YOUR COMIC BOOKS DOWN AND HELP YOUR GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE I REALLY LITERALLY SERIOUSLY NEED YOUR HELP NOW MISTER!" Izzy said to me.

"Yes ma'am!" I sent her as I held her waist.

"I can't wait until her period is over." I said as I mutter to myself.

"What was that,

Jake?" Izzy said me.

"Nothing my love!" I said to her

"Okay, I'm going to get a sandwich who's hungry?" I asked Miss Nancy and Izzy.

"DON'T LEAVE ME JAKE!" Izzy said to me as I held on to her waist again as I was scared.

"I feel like I'm in the grim reapers dungeon and the grim reaper is my girlfriend help." I said to myself.

As I looked at the clock, it was going so slow.

"Dear God I want to get out of here." I said to myself

"Izzy, I'm just here to help you out. Come on Miss Nancy, let's help Izzy together!" I sent to her as Miss Nancy and I literally helped Izzy.

"Izzy, you're doing a fantastic job keep going girl!" I said to her as she was moving slowly and I think she's doing a fantastic job oh wait nevermind she is doing a fantastic job she's my girlfriend." I said to myself.

As I moved my hands from her waist to her arm, she was moving one foot in front of the other.

"Whoa, Jake?!" Izzy said to me as I saw her stumbling a little bit.

"Don't worry Izzy I got you, I got you." I said to her.

"Okay, Izzy I think it's time for you to stop right now." Miss Nancy said to her as we both helped her to the chair as she sat down.

"Here's some water Izzy!" I said to her as I gave her water with a straw inside it

"Thank you, Jake!" Izzy said to me I see you took a sip of her water.

"Jake, I'm having a fear again of me not walking." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy you're going to do okay you're going to be fine. Look how far you've come. You went from ahh, my leg is broken, to Jake I'm doing physical therapy I'm doing physical therapy I'm learning how to walk again. Cubby and I can't be more prouder than you Izzy." I said to her.

"And pretty soon you'll say those same words to Cubby." Izzy said to me essay I gave her a thumbs up.

"Actually Izzy, your going to say those words to Cubby." I said to her..

"that is true because once everything is done with me and I'm eligible to walk again, I will be as Cubby's teacher, whe you just sit on your bed and reading your comics." Izzy said to me.

"hahaha like that's going to happen, Izzy." I said to her.

"Don't worry Jake I'll see you in laying down on your bed reading your comics, while I help Cubby. And you do know that I am going to make you help him, right?" Izzy asked me.

"Yes I know that." I said to her.

"Okay guys we won't have time to continue the exercise today, but what I want Izzy to do, is to practice walking with your help Jake." Miss Nancy said to us.

"Yes Miss Nancy!" Izzy said to her.

"Don't worry Izzy, just made how Cubby was cheering for you last time, he will cheer for you again, and so will I." I said to her.

"Thank you for helping me today, Miss Nancy!" Izzy said to her.

"It was my pleasure Izzy!" Miss Nancy said to her as Izzy then grabbed her crutches and we walked out of the physical therapy office and went back to Pirate island.

As we made it back home to Pirate island and into The hideout, Izzy and I went into the kitchen to have ice cream together.

But as we entered the kitchen Cubby was eating the whole ice cream carton.

"ROBERT ADRIAN ANDREWS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked him.

"Eating ice cream!" Cubby said to me.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR US!" I said to him.

"And how are you eating it?" I asked him.

"By dipping my face in the bowl." Cubby said to me.a

"did we just left from here by himself?" I asked Izzy as she nodded her head.

"We're not doing a good job are we?" I asked Izzy again as she nodded her head.

"okay new rule, Izzy and I are not going out anymore without cubby so for now on we are going to take you everywhere we go." I said to Cubby.

"Yeah, you guys are being bad parents already." Cubby said to us.

"Hey!" Both Izzy and I said to him.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS, WHY DID EAT THIS WHOLE CARTON OF ICE CREAM?" I asked him.

"Like I said I was hungry." Cubby said to me

"I'm sorry." Cubby said as he began to cry and throw a fit.

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ATE ALL OF THE ICE CREAM." Izzy said to him.

"Okay, maybe I should have never any ice cream without your permission or your permission I'M SORRY!" Cubby said to us as he continued to throw a fit and crying.

"whoa DUCK AND COVER!" I said to Izzy as we ducked and we were hiding under the dinner table.

"Okay this is getting out of hand." I said to Izzy as she nodded in an agreement.

"Stay here, I'm going to try and calm him down." I said to Izzy as I ran towards Cubby's wheelchair.

"Hey hey, Cubby Cubby, calm down. You're getting all worked up calm down buddy come on calm down that's it that's it calm down calm down buddy." I said to him as Cubby took deep breaths.

"Cubby calm down buddy calm down I know you're upset, throwing things across the kitchen isn't the right thing to do.

"It's not?" Cubby asked me as he sniffed.

"No it's not talk about it look maybe Izzy and I aren't doing the best of watching you, but we will try our best to next time." I said to him.

"I'm sorry I ate the whole ice cream Jake I really am." Cubby said to me.

"And that's okay Cubby, we are still going to love you no matter how many times you disobey us." I said to him.

"Even if I messed up?" Cubby ask me.

"Even when you messed, up we are still going to love you." I said to him.

"Thank you, Jake! I love you." Cubby said to me.

"I love you too buddy how about I put on Nickelodeon for you on the TV while I clean this mess up would you like that?" I asked him.

"Yes please besides, I'm missing my shows anyway." Cubby said to me as I took his wheelchair into the living room with him on it turned on the television and putted Nickelodeon on for him.

**Izzy's POV**

After I saw what happened I crawled out from under the table as Jake helped me up and I sat down in the chair.

"Is Cubby okay Jake?" I asked him.

"Cubby's going to be fine, he's watching TV right." now. Jake said to me.

"Jake what's going on with Cubby lately?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked me.

"Well for the past couple weeks he's been acting how should I put this kind of weird." I said to him.

"Weird how?" Jake asked me.

"He's been throwing things breaking things, like the vase, and everything else I can't remember." I said to him.

"Now that you've mentioned everything you just said Izzy, Cubby has been acting weird." Jake said to me.

"Jake if I had to guess, Cubby's probably nervous about his physical therapy that's going to happen." I said to him.

"That could be the reason why he's been acting like this over the past few weeks. But we won't know, until we ask him." Jake said to me.

But as we went into the living room, we saw that cubby was watching Henry danger so we didn't want to bother him right now. But Jake didn't want to leave so he went over to Cubby and asked him the question anyway.

"Cubby, I have a question to ask you if you don't mind." Jake said to him.

"I don't mind Jake ask me the question." Cubby said to him as Jake asked him the question.

"So of the past few weeks you've been acting kind of weird lately. So my question is for you, have you been acting this way because you're nervous about your physical therapy that's going to happen after we are done with Izzy's?" Jake asked him as I walked over to next and we both saw tears coming out of his eyes again.

The living room was silent for a while, until Cubby broke into tears.

"yes yes YES. I have been acting out that way because I'm scared. I'm scared that I won't be able to walk again I'm scared I'm scared." Cubby said to us as Jake pick them up as he sat down on the couch putting Cubby on his lap.

"Shhhh it's going to be okay, Cubby we're going to be there for you. But doing all of this behaviors you been having doesn't get to your goal faster Cubby." Jake said to him.

"Yeah Cubby, once Jake is done helping me out it's going to be my turn to help you out." I said to him.

"Aww my poor little brother. I know how you feel cubby I'm already going through the same thing. But look how far I've come. And someday it's going to be your turn and you're going to say the same thing to us." I said to him.

"Cubby, you're going to be okay we promise you." Jake and I said to him as we both kissed his cheek.

As Cubby was starting to calm down, he was starting to get tired so he crawled up into a ball, and fell asleep on Jake's chest.

"Shhhh." Jake said to me as I sat down next to him as we both looked at little cubby sleeping.

So Henry danger was in a commercial right now in the meantime Jake change the channel to the news because right now they were talking about the coronavirus.

"I can't believe all people dying because of this Corona virus that's going around." I said to Jake I seen out of his head yes in agreement.

"Well, everyone is washing their hands to prevent that from happening to them and also, some people don't wash their hands and they are getting sick and the dying because of the coronavirus." Jake said to me.

"Yeah but doesn't people die when they're old?" I asked him.

"Yes but, you can get the coronavirus in any age it doesn't matter how old you are I can still get it." Jake said to me.

"I just hope Cubby doesn't get it." I whisper to myself as I remembered my nightmare.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Jake asked me.

"I'm fine Jake it's just that I just hope Cubby doesn't get the coronavirus." I said him.

"He won't I promise you." Jake said to me

"yeah but it's still haunting me Jake my nightmares still haunting me. I'm scared what if Cubby did get the coronavirus? What if he gets really sick and he dies the next morning I don't want that to happen Jake." I said to him as tears came down my cheek.

"Izzy I promise you, you won't get the coronavirus I promise you that come here." Jake said to me as I putted my head on his shoulder.

"My two poor best friends." Jake said to himself as he was rubbing both our shoulders.

**Jake's POV**

Okay now I was getting worried about both of my best friends.1 cubby being scared of his physical therapy and 2 Izzy's now scared about Cubby getting the coronavirus.

"It's going to be okay guys, your big brother's here." I said to both of them.

Now only that I'm proud of Izzy but I'm also scared to that what if Cubby did get the coronavirus what would I do without my little brother?

"Cubby please don't get the coronavirus." I whispered to him as I then fell asleep with Izzy and Cubby in my arms.

**Izzy's POV**

I start to have another nightmare and this one was about Cubby, getting the coronavirus.

I suddenly woke up on the same couch, but Jake wasn't with me this time.

"Jake Cubby guys, where are you hello?" I asked myself as I got up from the couch I noticed that my leg wasn't broken but I didn't care about that right now.

I done suddenly heard crying coming from our bedroom. so I walked out of the living room and into the bedroom where I saw Jake crying.

"Jake is everything okay in here why are you crying?" I asked him.

"Cubby, got the coronavirus and he's really sick look at him." Jake said to me as I looked up and saw Cubby on his bed really sick.

"What are his symptoms Jake?" I asked him.

"he's coughing a lot, shortness of breath, and he has a really high fever like ice cream being melted buy a really hot sun on a summer day." Jake said to me.

"Does Cubby have any health conditions?" I asked Jake.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he does! He has asthma and sweating problems." Jake said to me.

"So is it a possibility, that he might die?" I asked Jake.

"Yes Izzy, it is a possibility." Jake said to me.

"Jake I can't breathe." Cubby said to him.

"Jake what's going on with Cubby?" I asked him.

"Cubby's starting to have difficulty breathing." Jske said to me as I was now worried, and scared.

"Cubby stay with us!" Jake said to him ask hubby started to have trouble breathing and now he's starting to sweat a lot.

"Cubby?" I asked him but no answer.

All of a sudden church bells, started to ring.

"I'm sorry it's too late he's gone." Jake you said to me as he then pulled the covers, uncovered Cubby up.

"Nooo!" I said to myself as I woke up screaming.

"Ahhhh!" I said to myself as I literally screamed my head off.

"Izzy what's going on?" Jake asked me as I started to cry on his shoulder.

"I had another nightmare about Cubby!" I said to him.

"Was it the coronavirus?" Jake asked me as I nodded my head yes.

"Izzy it's okay it was only a nightmare I'm still alive." Cubby said to me.

"Jake please change the channel I do not want to watch another news about the coronavirus please change it to Disney channel please." I said to him as I was literally not crying for real on his shoulder Non-Stop has he changed the channel quickly.

"Feel better now?" Jake asked to me as I nodded my head yes.

"No I'm not okay. Jake, I'm not okay." I said to him as I was still crying.

"It's okay Izzy, you're going to be okay." Jake said to me as he placed his lips on my cheek as he kissed it.

"Izzy, I'm still alive it was only a nightmare don't get that into your head." Cubby said to me.

As I was still crying, Jake decided to bring some water for me and my baby blanket.

"Here you go Izzy some water, and your baby blanket." Jake said to me as he wrapped my baby blanket around me.

"Thank you Jake you're so kind." I said to him.

"I know!" Jake said to me as he was proud of himself that he has the awesomest girlfriend ever.


	90. Chapter 90 Izzy practices her walking

**Chapter 90 Izzy practices her walking**

**Jake's POV**

As Izzy stopped crying, it was time for her to start her walking again well, practice her walking.

"Izzy come on, time for you to start practicing your walking." I said to her.

"Okay, Jake!" Izzy said to me as I helped her of the couch.

As we made it to the stairs, I wanted Izzy to start walking only three steps up, and down.

"You really want me to walk up and down the stairs? What if I fall down again Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"You're now going to fall down Izzy, because you are going to hold on to the railing as you walking." I said to her.

"Okay, Jake!" Izzy said to me as she began to walk down, and up the stairs.

"How am I doing Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"You're doing just fine Izzy just take baby steps." I said to her as she did as I told.

"Izzy, give me your hand." I said to her as I helped her climb up, and down the stairs.

As Izzy and I were walking up and down the stairs, Izzy started to stumble a little bit.

"It's okay Izzy, it's okay I got you." I said to her as we kept going.

"Jake I'm doing it I'm doing it!" Izzy said to me.

"Yes you are yes you are I'm proud of you!" I said to her as I wiped a tear from my eye.

"nice try Izzy but I can tell you the surprise yet you're just going to have to wait a little longer." I said to her.

"Well, okay I'll just continue this exercise!" Izzy said to me as we proceed back to the walking up and down the stairs.

"Izzy Izzy she's all girl, go Izzy!" Cubby said to her as he was cheering.

"Cubby where did you get the girl wig?" I asked him.

"In your closet." Cubby said to me

"Jake, why do you have a wig in your closet?" Izzy asked me.

"I don't know but it does look good on Cubby." I said to her.

"You know it doesn't look good on him." Izzy said to me.

"can we continue my exercise Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"Of course Izzy let's continue!" I said to her as we continue to go on up and down the stairs.

"Go Izzy go Izzy!" Cubby said he was still cheering for her.

"Izzy, you are doing great and keep going!" I said to her.

"Jake can I take a break please?" Izzy asked me as I nodded my head yes.

"Here's more water Izzy!" I said to her as I handed her the cup of water.

"Thanks, Jake! I'm doing an awesome job right?" Izzy asked me.

"Izzy you're doing a fantabulous job!" I said to her as I kissed her cheek.

"A fantabulous job enough for you to tell me what the surprise is!" Izzy said to me.

"Nice try Izzy that's not going to happen." I said to her.

"Well I tried!" Izzy said to me.

"Anyway, Jake what is the next walking exercise?" Izzy asked me.

As we made it to the living room, Izzy started to land on the ball.

"Okay Izzy, the next exercise that I want you to do is slide your feet on the floor using the exercise ball. I will be holding your waist as you do it." I said to her as she started to do it.

**Cubby's POV**

As I saw Izzy walking with Jake, I really really wanted to walk battle me again. So I got out of my wheelchair and try to walk but then I fell on the floor.

"CUBBY!" Jake and Izzy both said as they ran back upstairs as they saw me on the floor.

"Cubby you okay buddy?" Jake asked me.

"I got out of my wheelchair and I was trying to walk." I said to them as I told Jake and Izzy the truth.

"Cubby you can't do that right now." Izzy said to me.

"I know you saw me walk with Jake I understand that but you can't just magically walk on your own, it doesn't work like that. It takes time cubby it really does and trust me I've been through it I'm still going through it think before you do it okay I love you little brother." Izzy said to me as she gave me a kiss on the nose.

As Jake and Izzy were continuing the exercise, I started to walk again well tried to walk.

"Cubby stop trying to walk!" Jake said to me.

"I can't help it Jake I really want to walk again." I said to him.

"Cubby, you can't walk yet until you have your physical therapy." Jake said to me.

"But I really want to walk I'm tired of staying in The wheelchair." I said to him as I was whining.

"Robert Adrien Andrews stop whining you will get your chance just give it time." Jake said to me.

"Jake I'm taking a break okay." Izzy said to him as Jake give her a thumbs up.

After Izzy told Jake that she was taking a break she went to her bed, and started to read her magazines.

So while Jake and Izzy were reading their magazines and comics, I really really really really really want you to walk. I decided to duty going up and down the stairs exercise that Izzy did earlier.

But as I took one step I started to fall down the stairs.

"CUBBY!" Jake and Izzy both said as they came out of the rooms, rushing to the stairs.

"OH MY GOD! Cubby, are you okay?" Izzy ask to me from above the stairs case.

"No I think I broke my spine more. Oh oh oh my spine.

"ROBERT ADRIAN ANDREWS I TOLD YOU YOU CAN'T WALK YET UNTIL YOU GET YOUR THERAPY DONE BUT NO YOU DIDN'T LISTEN WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Jake asked me.

"Don't yell at me, all I wanted to do is walk." I said to him.

"Looks like you can't walk now and I am now calling nine-one-one you are going to stay down there." Jake said to me.

"Izzy, please tell your boyfriend to call 911." I said to her.

"Guys, don't call 911." I said to them.

"Sorry Cubby, but we have to call nine-one-one sorry." Izzy said to me.

"please don't call 911 please I'm sorry I'm sorry." I said to Jake.

"I'm sorry to oh, that you are the worst with a brother ever right now Cubby." Jake sent to me as that broke my heart.

"JACOB ALEX HUTCHINSON WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? YOU JUST BROKE CUBBY'S HEART!" Izzy said to him.

"He doesn't listen to either of us Izzy." Jake said to her.

"okay, so he doesn't listen he's only 8 years old!" Izzy said to him as I smiled because she was defending me.

"Are you, defending the boy Izzy?" Jake asked her.

"Yeah I am defending him. Cubbies not only you are my brother Jake he is my little brother too and I think you should start showing him kindness and respect!" Izzy said to him.

"Well maybe, CUBBY SHOULD GET THE CORONAVIRUS!" Jake said to her.

"So you can make my nightmare, reality that is not going to happen Jake." Izzy said to him.

"can you... Guys stop.. arguing?" I asked the as the whole room started to spin.

"Cubby, Cubby are you, are you okay okay?" Izzy asked me as it was now pitch black as I then passed out.

**Izzy's POV**

Oh my God, Cubby fell down the stairs.

"That's it where's the phone I'm calling nine-one-one now!" I said to myself as I started to dial the number but Jake then snatched it away from my hand.

"Jake I'm not playing around give me the phone back." I said to him.

"No. I'm not letting you call nine-one-one Izzy!" Jake said to me.

"Jake open your eyes, Cubby fell down the stairs, and you're not going to let me call 911 no no it doesn't work like that give me the phone." I said to him.

"Jake Alex Hutchinson give me the phone right now before I call nine-one-one or this case before I call the police on you." I said to him.

"You wouldn't dare calling the police on me you wouldn't call the police on your boyfriend would you?" Jake asked me.

"If my boyfriend was being a selfish brat, then yes, I would." I said to him.

"Give me the phone so I can save Cubby!" I said to him as he finally gave me back the phone, as I then immediately called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" the permanent asked me.

"Help, help my little brother cubby Adrien Andrews fell down the stairs and broken spine more please send an ambulance right away!" I said to the paramedics.

"An ambulance is on its way, thank you for calling." the paramedic said to me as we both hung up our phones.

As we waited for the ambulance to arrive, Jake and I rushed downstairs but I walked slowly, due to my leg.

"you know this is your fault Jake." I said to him.

"How is it my fault?" Jake asked me.

"If you haven't hit Cubby with a bat and broke his spine, we would have never be in the SITUATION. Cubby would have been fine but no, you had to take a bat and hit him in the back!" I said to him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jake asked me.

"Open your eyes Jake open your middle damn adorable eyes, Cubby is unconscious, now he won't be able to walk anymore. Probably forever he won't be able to walk he won't be able to walk down the aisle when he gets married to stormy in the near future. Because you just had to hit him with a bat." I said to him.

"Give me your phone." I said to him as he handed me his phone.

"I am going to keep your phone in my drawer until you learn to respect your little brother." I said to him.

"Izzy, it is half my fault okay yes I did hit cubby with the bat, but did I attentionally tell him to fall down the stairs?" Jake asked me.

"No not really." I said to him.

"Jake go get the ice pack please." I said to him.

"Come on can we just stay here and wait for him to die?" Jake asked me as I gave him a serious look.

"I'll go get the ice pack please don't hurt me." Jake said to me as he went to go get the ice pack.

"Cubby, wakey wakey." I said to him as I was slapping his face gently.

"Come on cubby come on wake up buddy wake up please don't make my nightmare into a reality please wake up." I said to him.

"Hey, I'm back with the ice pack!" Jake said to me.

"Awesome, Jake! Place the ice pack on his back please." I said to him as he did.

"Is Cubby waking up?" Jake asked me.

"No, he's not waking up." I said to him.

"Cubby why did you have to try to walk?" Jake asked himself.

"I regret everything I've done to Cubby already." Jake said to himself.

"So, do you really feel bad about what you did to Cubby back at the hospital?" I asked him.

"Yes most certainly yes!" Jake said to me.

"Cubby, please wake up, I'm sorry for hitting you with the bat back at the hospital." Jake said to him as he snapped Cubby"s face gently.

"Maybe you should give him mouth-to-mouth." Jake suggested to me.

"Jake that only works in movies I'm not doing that." I said to him.

"Come on Izzy, think about like Snow White but instead of you sleeping it's him and your snow-white and he's your little brother so, lay a smooch on him already." Jake said to me as I kissed Cubby cheek.

"Hey guys!" Cubby said to us as he was slowly waking up.

"Cubby, I don't know how to say this but...

"YOU'RE GOING BACK TO THE HOSPITAL!" Jake said as he finished for me.

"WHAT NO NO NO I'M NOT GOING BACK NO I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK NO NO NO NO NO NO I'M NOT GOING NO THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME I'M NOT GOING!" Cubby said to us as he was freaking out.

"Cubby you fell down the stairs, you need to go back to the hospital." I said to him.

"No!" Cubby said to me.

"Uh, Izzy the ambulance is here!" Jake said to me.

"Just give me a minute." I said to him.

"Cubby, why don't you want to go back to the hospital?" I asked him

"Because it's scary and I don't want to go back." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby the doctors are just going to check your spine to see if it's broken even more that's it okay and if it is broken even more than you're going to have to wait longer for your spin to heal, order for you to do your physical therapy." I said to him.

"Izzy, I'm scared." Cubby said to me.

"Jake and I will be with you don't worry little brother the doctors are going to take good care of you okay come on." I said to him as the paramedics came with the gurney lifted him up and putted Cubby inside the back of the ambulance, with Jake and I are sitting on the bench.

**Jake's POV**

Once we made it to the emergency room, the paramedic placed Cubby in a hospital bed.

"What seems to be the problem here today now?" The doctor asked Cubby.

"Well, my my my my my my my my..." Cubby said to the doctor as he was trying to explain.

"Well Dr. Simmons, Izzy and I were in our room reading our magazines and comments until we heard crying downstairs so we went to check up on coming that's when we saw him on the floor downstairs and to keep it simple, and short, he fell down the stairs." I said to him as I was. Explaining what happened.

"I see well it says he on your chart, you've broken your spine. we are going to have to do an x-ray to make sure it didn't get damaged more." Dr. Simmons said to us asking left.

"Thank you, Jake!" Cubbies said to me.

"I'm still mad at you." I said to him.

"I know." Cubby said to me.

"Why you so quiet Izzy?" I asked her.

"Just worried about Cubby, that's all Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Thanks big sis!" Cubby said to her.

"Cubby, what were you thinking OF DOING THAT?" I asked him.

"Drake please don't start this now." Izzy said to me.

"No no he needs to hear this from his father." I said to her.

"Oh so now you want to be his father?" Izzy asked me.

"Hold your little Izzy horses." I said to her.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS, WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" I asked him.

"Jake please not now please." Cubby said to me.

"We're doing it now!" I said to him.

"I'm sorry Dad!" Cubby said to me.

"You better be sorry this time because once you get home you are so grounded young man!" I said to him.

"that means no TV no video games, and no hanging out with stormy and I mean it!" I said to him.

"Jake, Jake, do you think you're going a little too far on this?" Izzy asked me.

"NO I AM NOT GOING A LITTLE TOO FAR ON THIS!" I said to Izzy.

"Jake, come on lighten up Jakey. Sure, he's doing something bad but don't you remember when you were young and you didn't the same things?" Izzy asked me.

"No I never had a normal childhood, so I don't remember." I said to her.

"I was talking about when we moved in with Peter pan when we were younger." Izzy said to me.

"Oh I sort of remember a little bit of it." I said to her.

"Jake remember when I was 3 years old and you started to like me as a friend but you had temper tantrums back then?" Izzy asked me as I nodded my head yes.

"well don't you remember I was playing with my Barbie doll and then you came over and broke the head off of it?" Izzy asked me.

"Izzy that was a really long time ago." I said to her.

"Yeah but I was still upset, that you broke my Barbie doll." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah but I said sorry to you." I said to her.

"Yeah like five four day later. Took me time to forgive you Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Okay you're right I did do bad things when we were young but, you're right maybe I was being a big brat to Cubby, maybe I went too far and I'm sorry." I said to her.

"it's okay Jake." Izzy said to me.

"I love you!" I said to her.

"I love you too Jake!" Izzy said toe as we shared a kiss together.

After Izzy and were done with our conversation, the doctor came to take Cubby up to the X-ray room.

"Okay, Cubby time to go on a little trip to, x-ray land!" The doctor said to him as they were wheeling Cubby's bed out of the emergency room.

**Cubby's POV**

Once the doctors took me into the X-ray room I started to get really nervous.

"Cubby, it's going to be okay." The doctor said to me.

"Okay." I said to him.

"Yeah, all you have to is stay still." The nurse said to me.

"Alright!" I said to her.

"OK cubby you are going to lay down on your stomach, in order for us to give you an x-ray on your spine." The doctor said to me.

"Okay." I said to him as the nurse helped me roll onto my stomach.

As I laid flat on my stomach, it was time for them to do the X-ray.

"Alright Cubby, when we tell you to breathe breathe, hold it for five seconds and release." The doctor said to me.

"Okay." I said to him.

"OK cubby breathe, hold it for five seconds, and release." The doctor said to me as I did as I was told.

But as I was holding my breath, it was getting harder for me to breathe.

"Cubby you doing okay?" The doctor asked me.

"No it's getting harder for me to breathe." I said to him.

"We're almost done just hang in there." The doctor said to me.

"Okay." I said to him.

As the doctors were taking one more picture, it was over.

"Cubby, we will give you your results in a few minutes just hang in there." The doctor said to me as the nurse took me back to the emergency room where Jake and Izzy were waiting for me.

So as the nurse finally brought me back to the emergency room, I can tell that Jake and Izzy were worried about me.

"Hey Cubby how did it go?" Izzy asked me.

"It went okay, but when they were doing my x-ray, I was having difficulty breathing." I said to Jake and Izzy as they looked at each other worried.

"Izzy, I think Cubby might have a condition and he might need to be tested on." Jake said to her.

After a few minutes silence was over, a doctor came back with Cubby's x-ray.

"Okay mr. Andrews, I have your x-rays back and you're not going to love this at all."

"What is it?" I asked Dr. Simmons.

"Your spine is broken again." The doctor said to me as Jake was really mad at me this time.

"Dr. Simmons, Cubby told us that he was having difficulty breathing when they went to on his X-rays, do you think he can be tested on that and see what's going on?" Izzy asked him.

"I'll see, what I can do." Dr. Simmons said to her as he left.

"OKAY NOW I'M FREAKING OUT!" Cubby said to us.

"Cubby it's going to be okay!" Izzy said to me.

"I'm scared." I said to them.

"about what? That you fell down the stairs, broken spine AGAIN, and you learn to that you're not allowed to walk without having your physical therapy?" Jake asked me.

"No, THAT I MIGHT NEED TO GET TESTED ON IF I HAVE A BREATHING PROBLEM!" I said to him.

"Oh!" Jake said to himself.

"Jake do you even care about Cubby?" Izzy asked him.

"Yes, really deeply Izzy!" Jake said to her.

So as the doctor came back, he told me this.

"Okay Cubby, we are going to send you to the doctor's office so we can see if you have asthma, or not." The doctor said to me as we all went to the doctor's office.

"OK cubby I want you to start breathing a little bit breathe in and out from your nose to your mouth." The doctor said to me as I did.

"I HAVE ASTHMA I NEVER HEARD THAT BEFORE IN MY LIFE. IS IT SCARY?" I asked Dr. Simmons.

"Cubby it's not scary it's just asthma all you need is a inhaler." Dr. Simmons said to me.

"Oh well that's not that bad." I said to Dr. Simmons.

"it's not bad Cubby, it's actually kind of fun!" Jake said to me.

"Actually Jake it's not, and this is serious. You see when Cubby starts to have difficulty breathing his airway will shut if you doesn't take his pump." Dr. Simmons said to Jake.

**Jake's POV**

After Cubby was done freaking out, the doctors took him to his hospital room as Izzy and I followed.

"hey we are,

room 335!" The doctor said to Cubby.

"Thanks, doc." Cubby said as the doctor putted the breaks on Cubby's hospital bed, and left the room.

"How you doing Cubby?" Izzy asked him.

"I'm okay but, I'm worried." Cubby said to her.

"Cubby, there's nothing to be worried about you'll be okay." Izzy said to him.

As Cubby, was done changing into his hospital gown, I picked him up, and placed him on his hospital bed.

"How long am I going to stay?" Cubby asked us.

"I really don't know, buddy." Izzy said to him.

That's when the doctor came back, as he forgot to tell me something.

"Forget something dr. Simmons?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Cubby will need to have surgery again. That is all bye." Dr. Simmons said to us as left the room.

Just right after the doctor left, Cubby started to freak out.

"SURGERY AGAIN OH MAN." Cubby said to himself.

"Cubby you're going to do okay, it's only a surgery." Izzy said to him.

"IT'S ONLY A SURGERY IT'S NOT JUST A SURGERY IZZY IT'S WHERE PEOPLE PUT YOU TO SLEEP, THEN THEY START CUTTING YOU OPEN." Cubby said to her.

"Okay then?!" Izzy said to herself.

"That's what happens, Cubby!" I said to him as I was reading my comics.

"You did this Jake. If you haven't hit me with a bat, I wouldn't need surgery." Cubby said to me.

"I told him the same thing, Cubby." Izzy said to him.

"Cubby I didn't I didn't mean to I'm sorry okay this is my final sorry I'm really sorry. maybe it's for the best maybe you should never have a big brother right here, right now so I'm done." I said to him as I left the room in Shane.

**Izzy's POV**

After Cubby was done on my chest, I went to go catch up to Jake with my crutches.

"Hey you okay baby?" I asked him.

"I'll be fine Izz, I'm the worst big brother ever." Jake said to me.

"Jakey no you're not. You're the best big brother ever to Cubby! Jake, you have done everything for him when he was younger. You taught him how to walk when he was a baby you also made baby noises to make him laugh." I said to him.

"Thanks for cheering me up Izzy! But I'm not cut out for this big brother stuff right now sorry." Jake said to me as he continued walking as I followed him to keep him company.

"Izzy do you think Cubby will forgive me?" Jake asked me.

"Of course he will Jake he's our little brother he will forgive you no matter what he still loves you. You just need to give him time, to cool down." I said to him.

"You do have a way of cheering me up don't you?" Jake asked me.

"It's like my secret mommy power Jake!" I said to him.

"Izzy I love you!" Jake said to me.

"I love you too Jake!" I said to him.


	91. Chapter 91 Cubby's spine surgery again

**Chapter 91 Cubby's spine surgery** **again**

**Izzy's POV**

Once Jake and I were heading back to Cubby's room, we entered it and saw him crying.

"Cubby, are you alright?" I asked him.

"I am just scared of have my spine surgery again, Izzy!" Cubby said to me.

That's when Jake got on his bed, and rubbed his back, and said.

"Cubby remember when Izzy was scared of having her surgery?" Jake asked him.

"Yeah!" Cubby said to him.

"And I'm still scared of them." I said to the both of them.

"We, know." Cubby and Jake said to me.

"What is your point Jake?" Cubby asked him.

"My point is that you you wouldn't have gotten the chance to walk again Cubby. Now you're back, to square one again." Jake said to him.

"I know Jake I'm sorry." Cubby said to him.

"I think I'm the one that's supposed to apologize to you I didn't know I'd be breaking your spine with a bat, and calling you names before that happened and Cubby I'm really truly truly sorry. Can you forgive me please?" Jake asked him.

"Jake of course I could give you your my big brother I don't want anything to come between us, or our girlfriends." Cubby said to him.

"What did I say Jake, I told you he would accept your apology." I said to him.

"You were right Izzy, no matter how many times I screwed things up with Cubby, we always patch it up right buddy?" Jake asked him.

"Right big bro!" Cubby said to Jake as they high fived each other.

"Hey Izzy how were you able to calm yourself down, before you had your surgeries?" Cubby asked me.

"Well Cubby what I did to help me calm down was exactly what Jake just did he encouraged me to do the surgery. He's always been there for me cubby and he's going to be there for you well not technically be there for you but he's going to cheer for you he's going to pray for you and so am I because we love you so much." I said to him.

"Izzy that was beautiful." Jake said to me as he was crying.

"Oh Jake " I said to him.

"Sorry, I can't help myself." Jake said to me.

"Can you help yourself to not cry in front of me or Cubby because right now, you're embarrassing us." I said to him.

"I have an idea, Jake how about the three of us watch an episode of iCarly on TV." I suggested.

"Yeah!" They both said to me.

"Oh sweet, I love the pilot! episode!" I said to myself as I was watching with the boys.

"hahaha Spencer Shay is hilarious!" Cubby said as he was pointing and laughing at the same time.

"Isn't Spencer a sculptor?" Jake asked me.

"Yes he is why do you ask?" I asked him.

"because I have a hunch that pretty soon we are going to watch the very last episode of the show and we had to wait four seasons until squirrel camera caught on fire." Jake said to me.

"Actually Jake, the show was longer than that." I said to him.

"yeah Jake the still had seven seasons not four I think your getting mixed up with other shows." Cubby said to him.

"Well what about Henry Danger, that show ended really fast already." Jake said to us.

"Jake it was time for them to end just like it was time for every other show to end." I said to him.

"what what about Drake and Josh?" Jake asked us.

"What about Drake Josh Jake?" Cubby asked him.

"Are they going to come back, are they doing a reboot, what's going on with those two brothers?" Jake asked us.

"I heard that Drake Bell said he's going to work on something with Josh Peck Brandon the show bad but it won't be like the original so it will be something cool and different." I said to him.

"Not only that Izzy, I heard that Jamie Lynn Spears is coming back and she's going to try and work with the rest of her Zoey 101 cast to bring the show back." Cubby said to me.

What about the old 90s show on Nickelodeon what was that show called again oh yeah Rugrats is that show coming back?" Jake asked us.

"Yes Jake but it won't be the same like the original and I also heard that they're doing the CGI movie version of it with real people playing their parents." I said to him.

"Well that's stupid, why are they doing a CGI movie of Rugrats?" Jake asked me.

"I don't know maybe did just one of them introduce newcomers to the show and old comers who are now parents watching the show with their kids or maybe it's just because I want to get more money." I said to him.

"Well you know what's show they should bring back? The Naked Brothers Band!" Jake said to us.

'I don't know Jake, Nat Wolff and Alex Wolff I don't think they want to come back to do a kids show again I mean the show's been on will my generation so I don't think that's going to happen." I said to him.

"Okay what about girl Meets world on Disney channel they should bring that show back." Jake said to us.

"I loved that show, especially when it had August maturo playing Auggie on the show. Cuz he reminds me of Cubby." I said to Jake as I looked at Cubby.

"okay why does every Disney channel actor kid top to remind you of me?" Cubby asked me.

"Because you're cute and funny!" I said to him.

"Aww." Thanks, Izzy." Cubby said to me as he blushed.

"Yeah Levi from Ravens home reminds me of you and Michael from Mary Poppins reminds me of you." I said to him as he blushed even more.

"did you guys hear about Cameron Boyce's death?" Cubby asked us.

"Yeah I heard about that is 7 news that he died over a seizure called epilepsy America weather condition he was dealing with when he was younger thought. Now ask Caesar he had killed him in his sleep." I said to him.

"Yeah I feel bad for his parents I mean at least he's somewhere he can enjoy himself and he's in a better place." Jake said to us.

"Jake what's more better being dead, or being alive." Cubby asked him.

"Alive definitely alive!" Jake said to him.

"Hey do you guys want to play would you rather?" I asked them.

"I'm down for a little bit of would you rather." Jake said to me.

"Yeah me too Izzy." Cubby said to me.

"okay I'm start since I'm a girl." I said to them as they both just blink their eyes in confusion.

"OK cubby would you rather eat a bucket of worms or save Captain hook's hand, from a crocodile." I said to him.

"I would definitely eat a bucket of worms on unless it's gummy worms and not real ones cuz that's disgusting." Cubby said to me.

"you wouldn't just do the other one save Captain hook's hand from a crocodile?" I asked him.

"No but then he wouldn't be Captain Hook!" Cubby said to me.

"True!" I said to him.

"My turn!" Cubby said to be as you turn to Jake.

"Okay Jake would you rather make out with the Brian Griffin from family Guy or go ten whole days without no clothes on." Cubby said to him.

"I would definitely make out with Brian, as long as it's your sister." Jake said to him.

"Okay I'll go next!" Jake said as he then turned to me.

"Okay Izzy would you rather go visit sesame Street or take me out on a date in the Pacific ocean underwater." Jake said to me.

"I would love to go to sesame Street but I would definitely go on that date with you underwater in the Pacific ocean because well it's beautiful down there and it's wet and there's a lot of fishes." I said to him as he blushed.

"sweet my turn again!" I said as I looked out the both of them this time.

"Okay this next one is for the both of you." I sent to them as I started.

"Okay boys would you rather guest star in a live-action movie or in a TV show and which TV show what you guest star in?" I asked them.

"I want to say that I would love to guest star in Spider-Man homecoming!" Cubby said to me.

"What about you Jake?" I asked him.

"Can I choose both?" Jake asked me.

"Sure why not!" I said to him.

"okay I kind of agree with cubby about guest starring in Spider-Man homecoming because I would love to take you on a date with that. And also, I would have loved to guest on Good luck Charlie because you would be in it as Charlie's cousin." Jake said to me.

"How come Jake gets to choose two of those and I don't?' Cubby asked us.

"Because I'm her boyfriend and you're not so hahaha!" Jake." Said to him.

"well that's not fair I wanted to answer both truth or dares but you had choose both I can't believe you Jake." Cubby said to him.

"Color the pretty tiger!" Jake said to him as he handed him a coloring book with crayons.

"Crayons, sweet!" Cubby said as he started coloring the tiger.

"Izzy the game was awesome!" Jake said to me.

"Thank you Jake!" I said to him.

"Did I but I wanted to choose two truths or dare.

"Color the pretty tiger!" Jake said to him as Cubby proceeded to color the tiger.

"Okay time to play never have I ever!" I said to the boys.

"Cool I can't wait to play it!" Jake said to me.

"Okay put your hands up all tens." I said to the boys as they did.

"Okay Jake this first questions for you." I said to him.

"Have you ever had a crush on Marina?" I asked him.

"No!" Jake said to me as hands kept his hands up.

"OK Cubby, have you ever had a crush on Stormy?" I asked him.

"Yes!" Cubby said as he put one finger down.

"Okay Jake, have you ever made out with Marina?" I asked him.

"No!" Jake said to me as he still kept his hands up.

"Okay this game is boring." Cubby said to me.

"Did you just say this game is boring?" I asked him as he nodded his head yes.

"You know what we're just going to continue playing the game." I said to Cubby.

"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME ANYMORE." Cubby said to me as he was beginning to throw a fit.

"okay we're going to just play the game you can just continue throwing a fit I don't care." I said to him as I turned to Jake.

"Anyway Jake have you ever kissed Santa?" I asked him.

"No!" Jake said to me.

"Congratulations you won the game!" I said to him.

"Yay!" Jake said to me.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL ANYMORE, I WANT TO GO HOME!" Cubby said while screaming.

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE THE SURGERY, THIS HOSPITAL GOWN MAKE ME LOOK STUPID AND THE WORST PART IS THAT YOU HIT ME WITH A BAT!" Cubby said while screaming again.

"Can we let that go? Like come on." Jake said to him.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS HOSPITAL RUNNING HOME I WANT TO GO HOME!" Cubby said while he then started to cry.

"What a baby!" Jake said to him as Cubby started to cry even more.

"Jake not is not nice to say Cubby." I said I said to him as I hit him in the arm.

"Ouch!" Jake said as he was rubbing his arm.

"Stop crying you big baby." Jake said to Cubby as Jake then kicked his knee making Cubby now cry in pain.

"Ouch Izzy, Jake kicked me in the knee and it hurts." Cubby said to me.

"JACOB ALEX HUTCHINSON KEEP YOUR LEGS TO YOURSELF!" I said to him while yelling.

"I'm sorry Cubby." Jake said to him as he apologized to him.

"Oh perfect frozen peas!" I said to myself as I placed the Frozen pea packet on Cubby's knee.

"Ewe, I hate peas there disgusting." Jake said to himself.

"I didn't know you didn't like peas Jake." I said to him.

"Well I do they're disgusting, and they don't taste very good." Jake said to me.

"hahaha Jake doesn't like peas Jake doesn't like peas." Cubby said to him as Jake cover himself with the shirt in shame.

"But I like check peas, but not peas peas." Jake said to me.

"I don't like any peas included mushy ones." Jake said to me.

"Oh so it's not okay for Jake to hit you, but it's okay for you to laugh at him?" I asked him.

"Hahaha yep!" Cubby said to me.

"It's not funny stop laughing at me." Jake said to Cubby bit just he just kept going.

"oh yeah then you don't like spaghetti and meatballs Cubby." Jake said to him.

"Hey!" Cubby said to him.

"Cubby doesn't like spaghetti and meatballs!" Jake said to him.

"That's really mean." Cubby said to him.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings, like you hurt mine?!" Jake asked him.

"I'm a mother of two immature children." I said to myself.

"okay you know what I am going to tell the both of you what I don't like to eat and please do not laugh especially you Jake cuz I know you very well." I said to them especially Jake.

"Okay, I didn't like to eat spinach." I said to them.

"And I still don't like them to this day." I said to them.

"Jake I apologize for making fun of you." Cubby said to him.

"Yeah I'm sorry too!" Jake said to him as they hugged.

**Jake's POV**

After Cubby and I apologised to each other, he started to cry again.

"I DON'T STILL DON'T WANT THE SURGERY!" Cubby said as he was crying.

"what's the matter baby?" I asked him.

"I don't want to do the surgery dad." Cubby said to me.

"But son you need to do the surgery if you don't respond will break more and you will not be able to walk again so I demand you to do the surgery right now or else you're grounded." I said to him.

"Butt daddy, I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO. THE SURGERY." Cubby said to me.

"Hey don't you back sass to me son, you are going to do the surgery and that's final." I said to him.

"Mom dad being mean to me." Cubby said to Izzy.

"He's just telling you to do the right thing Cubby." Izzy said to him.

"Okay I'll do the surgery!" Cubby said to us.

"That's my boy!" I said to him.

"We are so proud of your Cubby." Izzy said to him as we both kissed him on the cheek.

**Cubby's POV**

As I was having fun playing the son as Jake and Izzy we're having fun being the parents, the doctor came in.

"Cubby, we are ready for you in the operating room." Dr. Simmons said to me.

"Okay well you be operating on me?" I asked Dr. Simmons.

"Oh no God heavens no I'm not doing the operation, not what after what happened last year." Dr. Simmons me.

"What happened last year?" I asked him.

"Trust me you do not want to know at all so please don't bring that up." Dr. Simmons said to me.

"Oh my." I said to him.

Anyway, Dr. Simmons started to roll my hospital bed to the operating room I start to get nervous but then I remembered what Jake said to me.

"It's only a surgery you are going to do all right we love you, be good luck!" Jake's conscience said to me.

As we finally made it to the operating room, they started to get me ready.

At the doctors and nurses were moving me to the operating table they turned my body around so they can operate on my spine.

"OK cubby we are ready. what we want you to do now, is start counting down from 10 to 1." The nurse said to me as I started to count down as they put it in the oxygen mask that had the anesthesia inside it on my face.

10 9 8 7 6 5 4... Zzzz

Izzy's POV

It was 11:08 a.m, and Cubby was already in surgery.

"Well it's 11:08 and Cubby just got into surgery." I said to Jake but he fell asleep on the couch.

"And I am talking to nobody!" I said to myself as I just sat down on the couch looking at Jake sleeping.

I didn't want to bother Jake so what I did was pick them up and put them on my lap and just let him sleep in my arms.

"Sweet dreams Jakey love you!" I whispered ro him softly as i kissed his cheek.

**Jake's POV**

As I started to wake up, I noticed that I was in Izzy's arms.

"Izzy, what's going on, and did Cubby go to surgery already?" I asked her as I got off of her.

"Yes he did Jake Cubby did go to surgery he's already in there right now." Izzy said to me as I picked her up and put her in my arms.

"Jakey, do you think Cubby's going to be okay?" Izzy ask me actually started to yawn.

"He's going to be okay Izzy I promise you. Now you can take your nap." I said to her as she fell asleep in my arms.

**Izzy's POV**

I started to wake up in Cubby's hospital room, but the only difference was that it was empty and they only went up to the couch for some weird reason.

"Jake Jake Jake where are you Jake." I called for him but no answer that's when I heard someone crying outside the hallway, saying something about Cubby.

"So I got off of the couch, and started to run to Jake.

"Wait I can run?" I asked myself as looked at leg and it wasn't broken.

"Weird, all well. JAKE!" I said to myself as I ran to him as he was crying on the floor.

"Jake what happened?" I asked him as I saw him holding an object in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked him as I looked at the object, it looked familiar to me and as I looked at it closely, it was none other than Cubby's bandana.

"Why would Jake have Cubby bandanna, and where is Cubby?" I asked myself as I said Cubby too many times Jake started to cry on Louder.

"Izzy, Cubby didn't he didn't survive the the the SURGERY!" Jake said to me as I dropped my phone on the floor.

After I heard what Jake just said my phone cracked and I fell to the floor alongside Jake crying hard.

"So, no only we lost cubby but we also lost Kobe Bryant and Cameron Boyce oh my God oh my God CUBBY!" Jake and I both said as we cried.

As Jake stop crying I couldn't stop crying myself so he brought me into a hug I continued to cry on his chest holding my broken phone in my hands.

As Jake took my phone, he looked at it to check how bad the crack is.

"How bad is the crack?" I asked him while I was still sobbing.

"It's not that bad just a small crack."Jake said to me as I was still SOBBING.

As I woke up from my nightmare, I didn't noticed I dropped my phone on the floor as I picked it up, I saw a crack on the screen.

"No no no no no no no no no no!" I said to myself.

"Izzy you had another nightmare didn't you?" Jake asked me as I nodded my head yes but that didn't matter right now my phone screen cracked.

"Oh my God Izzy your phone." Jake said to me.

"It's cracked Jake my phone it's cracked my screen is cracked can you fix it?" I asked him.

"Sure! When we get back home tonight first thing tomorrow morning I am going to the Apple store, so they can give you a new screen." Jake said to me.

"oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you Jake I love you!" I said to him.

"okay okay okay don't squeeze me to death." Jake said to me.

"Jake I'm not John Cena. Who was actually a pro wrestler and now he is the host of the new Nickelodeon series are You smarter than a 5th grader." I said to him.

"Yeah that is true, you are way hotter than John Cena." Jake said to me as we both laughed.

"oh come on Jake when he first met me, you thought I wasn't hot." I sent to him.

"That is so not true Izzy I pacifically said that you are hot when we were younger and I only said that because we were friends." Jake said to me.

"So Izzy, what was your nightmare about?" Jake asked me as tears came down my cheek again.

"Well it started when I woke up on the same couch that I woke up now, and you weren't in there so I walked out of the room and I heard you crying because you said in my nightmare that Kobe didn't make it through his surgery." I said to him as I started to cry.

"Whoa that must have been really really bad one for you." Jake said to me.

"Yeah it was bad I couldn't stop crying in my nightmare I can't stop crying now. Jake I'm worried that my nightmare will come true." I said to him.

"Izzy I assure you that your nightmare will not come true I promise you that you know why? Because Cubby is brave and strong he can do this he's already asleep during the surgery he won't be on anything." Jake said to me.

As Jake hugged me, I hid my head in his chest and started to continue crying as Jake was rubbing my back.

"Shhhh shhhh, it's okay it's okay my princess it's okay it was only a nightmare it was only a nightmare it's okay it's okay my love." Jake said to me as he was continuing rubbing my back.

"Hey I have an idea, how about I take you out for a walk around the hospital would you like that?" Jake asked to me as I nodded my head yes.

**Jake's POV**

so I took Izzy out for a stroll around the hospital to take her mind off a Cubby for a while.

"How you feeling?" I asked her.

"A little better!" Izzy said to me as they gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey how about I buy you some ice cream my treat!" I suggested to her as she nodded her head yes.

So we went to the cafeteria, and got ice cream.

"What flavor do you like Izzy?" I asked her.

"Pink raspberry!" Izzy said to me.

"May I get one pink raspberry please!" I asked the nice gentleman as he handed me one pink raspberry ice cream.

"Here you go my love." I said to her as a little bit of ice cream got on her shirt.

"Oh man Jake, I got ice cream on my shirt." Izzy said to me.

As I grabbed a couple of napkins, I cleaned her up in the lady's/men's bathroom.

"There you go Izzy, all cleaned." I said to her as I kissed her cheek.

"Hey Izzy how about after we are done having our ice cream we go to the gift shop oh, and buy Cubby a get-well gift!" I suggested to her as she nodded her head yes.

"That's a fantastic idea, Jakey!" Izzy said to me.

So after Izzy and I were done having our ice cream, we went to the gift shop.

"What do you think cubby will like?" Izzy asked me.

"I have an idea how about we buy cubby a map holder, and decorated!" Izzy suggested to me.

"That is the most thoughtful idea you ever thought of Izzy! Cubby would love that!" I said to her.

So Izzy and I bought a bunch of mop holders with my money, with art supplies that we needed to decorate it with.

"Alright so we got paper, scissors glue markers, all of the art supplies we need to decorate Cubby's map holders." Izzy said to me.

So Izzy and I start to decorate the map holders right away even though it's going to be 12 hours until Cubby's done with the surgery, but we can make it through it.

But while we were decorating, Izzy and I heard a rooster call as we both smiling at each other.

"Ahoy, my pirate crew!" Peter pan said to us.

"Peter Pan! What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh I just came to visit my best pirate crew ever! So, how is everything going?" Peter Pan asked us.

"Well Peter Cubby fell down the stairs today." I said to him.

"whoa whoa whoa wait Cubby?" Peter asked me.

"No, Peter a dog fell down the stairs of course it was Cubby. Who else would it be?" I asked him.

"You're looking at her." Izzy said to me.

"Oh, yeah right forgot about you sorry!" I said to her.

"and thanks to Jake over here Cubby's spine broke more." Izzy said to Peter.

"Okay first of all it was half my fault. And second of all Cubby was the one who fell down the stairs because he was trying do the exercise you were doing going up and down the stairs remember?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah good point!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay, let's not play The blame game here, I already talked to the doctor and they said Cubby's going to be in surgery but 12 hours and it's really nice of you guys to literally do something to make him feel better." Peter Pan said to us.

"We know he's going to be in there for 12 hours, please don't rub it in." Izzy said to him.

"Izzy, what's wrong baby girl?" Peter asked her.

"Izzy had two nightmares already about Cubby." I said to him.

"Oh Izzy." Peter said to her as he picked her up walk to the couch and sat down and he was holding her.

"Shhhh shhhh I know it's scary to have nightmares to be honest with you guys when I was your age I had nightmares but do you know what I did to get them out?" Peter asked us.

"What...did...you...do Peter?" Izzy asked him as she was crying.

"I started to think happy thoughts and that got rid of the nightmares to replace them with good ones." Peter Pan said to us.

As Izzy was still crying, I walked up to her and starting to stroke her cheek to calm her down.

"Poor Izzy, Peter and I hate seeing you like this." I said to her.

"I just I just don't want chubby to die guys I mean Cubby and I go way back." Izzy said to us as we know because we were there.

"Izzy we know, I actually remember the day Peter, brought Cubby to Neverland." I said to her.

"Yeah Jake, I actually remember that day too, because you and Izzy we're just getting used to being in Neverland, and that's when I brought in a bundle of joy in my arms was actually sleeping." Peter said to us.

"and you guys kid accidentally a perfect and great job raising Cubby, all by yourselves I'm proud of you guys." Peter said to us.

"Well, we did had a Little help from you, Peter!" I said to him.

"yeah you're like Cubby's a father who never grew up." I said to him as Izzy laughed.

"Looks like someone's

happy again." I said to Peter as we all knew it was Izzy.

After Peter got tired of holding Izzy, he handed her to me.

"Here you go, Jake you can try to calm her down next." Peter said to me.

"Hey, Izzy it's scared and i know you are scared and worried Aour little Matey." I said to her.

"Jake my point of view of cubby being and surgery, is that I don't want him to die I don't want him to die I don't want him to die." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy tell her the truth I wasn't trying to be brave at all when you were in surgery I was being a big baby crying about it. It's really hard to deal with someone that's in surgery and you have to deal with that pain I understand that they'll get better. And I know that Cubby will get better I promise you that." I said to her as I was rubbing her shoulder."Jake my point of view of cubby being and surgery, is that I don't want him to die I don't want him to die I don't want him to die." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy to tell you the truth, I wasn't trying to be brave at all when you were in surgery I was being a big baby crying about it. It's really hard to deal with someone that's in surgery and you have to deal with that pain I understand that they'll get better. And I know that Cubby will get better I promise you that." I said to her as I was rubbing her shoulder.


	92. Chapter 92 Izzy's Worries

**Chapter 92 Izzy's Worries**

**Izzy's POV**

While I was still crying, I had to ask Jake a question.

"Jake, what did you do while I was in surgery?" I asked him.

"I was pacing back and forth nonstop thinking about you which got Cubby really annoyed." Jake said to me.

"Jake, when are you ever going to learn?" I asked him.

"When we get married and have kids." Jake said to me.

"Haha, funny Jake!" I said to him.

"Okay, fine I was crying when you were in surgery okay I was crying Cubby had nightmares about you as well. But I was crying Izzy."

"Were you happy to hear that I was out of surgery after dr. Lynch told you?" I asked him.

"Yes I was I was thrilled. and when you were in the recovery room, you are under anesthesia and you were talking nonsense." Jake said to me.

"What kind of nonsense and questions did I ask?" I asked her.

"You asked if your leg was missing, and I told you it wasn't missing." Jake said to me.

"But other than that, you mostly slept for the time in the recovery room." Jake said to me.

"Was I connected to any tubes or wires?" I asked him.

"Nope!" Jake said to me.

"okay you were hooked up to a heart monitor." Jake said to me.

"Jake never lie to your girlfriend again." I said to him.

"Sorry." Jake said to me.

"What was I like when I was in the hospital, and how did I behave?" I asked him.

"Izzy when you were in the hospital you started to try and get out of your bed, you threw up many times, you didn't even want to eat anything which cause you to have a eating disorder, you was screaming a lot saying that you want to go home, and finally you tried to get your Leg." Jake said to me.

"wow I didn't even know I did all that I don't even remember it." I said to him.

"but I do remember my eating disorder because I remembered Cubby calling me fat." I said to him.

"Which you are not." Jake said to me.

"I know that because you told me thank you for that Jake I love you!" I said to him as I kissed him on the cheek.

"So why did I take my IV out three times?" I asked Jake.

"Because you didn't want it in your hand." Jake said to me.

"I'm I'm sorry Jake I didn't mean to act like that all the time when I was in the hospital. I'm really sorry." I said to him as I was crying in his chest as he was hugging me tightly.

"it's okay Izzy, I understood that you didn't want to be in a hospital you just wanted to go home and I ain't got that." Jake said to me as he kissed me on the cheek and rock me back and forth, me down.

"Shhhh shhhh it's going to be okay I promise." Jake said to me.

"How about I take you out for another walk!" Jake suggested to me as I shook my head yes as tears were still coming down my cheeks.

"All right, come on!" Jake said to me as we started to take another walk around the hospital.

**Jake's POV**

As I took Izzy out for another walk around the hospital, she started to calm down a little bit.

"How are you feeling now better?" I asked her.

"Yes Jake, I'm feeling a little bit better." Izzy said to me.

As Izzy and I were still walking, she started to look around the hospital as it brought back memories.

"Jake, I want to go back inside Cubby's hospital room, cuz the hospital is bringing back memories." Izzy said to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"YES?" Izzy said tos as we went back to Cubby's room.

as we came back to Cubby's room a little bit early, I asked him Izzy a question.

"Izzy why did we come back here early?" I asked her.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO GO HOME JAKE!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy why do you want to go home early? We haven't seen Cubby yet." I said to her.

"Jake I'm scared. I'm scared that what if Cubby never catch a chance to walk again? I just want to hold Cubby in my arms, and not let him go." Izzy said to me as she was crying really hard.

"Aww Izzy, I really hate seeing you like this." I said to her.

"how about I take you out for ice cream again and while we're doing that we can finish decorating Cubby's map holders." I said to her.

"That's a great idea Jake come on." Izzy said to me as the two of us went back to the cafeteria.

As we made it back to the cafeteria, I went into the freezer to get ice cream for me and Izzy.

"Jake oh, I'm going to go use the bathroom." Izzy said to me.

"Okay, but make sure you're back in time for ice cream before it melts." I said to her.

"I will Jakey!" Izzy said to me.

**Izzy's POV**

I wasn't actually going to the bathroom I was going to sneak in the operating room, to see Cubby. it's a good thing I remembered was the operating room was cuz I was on there.

**Jake's POV**

As I was the first one done with my ice cream, I noticed that Izzy hasn't returned from the bathroom.

"Gee it sure has been a long time, I hope izzy's okay in the bathroom.

So I went to go look for her.

**Izzy's POV **

But as I was just about to open the operating room, a security guard caught me.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING LITTLE GIRL?" The security guard asked me.

"Wait isn't this not the bathroom? whoopsie!" I asked the security guard.

"No, THE BATHROOMS ON THE OTHER SIDE." The security guard sent to me.

"Code red, we have a code red!" The security guard said on his walkie-talkie.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME YOUNG LADY!" The security guard said to me as I followed in shame.

"I hope I don't get in trouble from Jake." I said to myself.

**Jake's POV**

As I was looking all over around the hospital for Izzy, I got a phone call from the receptionist desk.

"Hello this is Jake Hutchinson!" I said on the phone as I put it in speaker.

"Hi Jake yes we found your girlfriend sneaking inside the operating room." The receptionist said to me.

"WHAT?" I asked the receptionist.

"Yeah so can you please come and get her?" The receptionist asked me.

"Yes I will get her thank you for calling!" I sent you the receptionist as I hung up the phone.

As I want to do the receptionist desk, I saw Izzy.

"May I borrow the loudspeaker please?" I asked the receptionist as she handed me the loudspeaker.

"ISABELLA ROSE GREEN PLEASE REPORT TO ME ISABELLA ROSE GREEN PLEASE REPORT TO ME NOW!" I said on the loudspeaker as she walked over with her crutches.

"hi Jake!" Izzy said to me as I was not happy.

"Thank you so much!" I said to the receptionist as is he and I went back to the room but before I did that I took her ear and dragged her instead.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh stop it Jake oh oh." Izzy said as I closed the door oh yeah, we finally made it back to Cubby's room.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" I said to her.

"Is that new a jacket your wearing Jake? It's so beautiful." Izzy said to me.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT YOU ARE SO IN TROUBLE. WHY DID YOU TRY TO OPEN THE OPERATING ROOM TODAY? ANSWER ME Izzy!" I asked her.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO THE BATHROOM SO YOU LIED TO ME SO YOU CAN JUST GO AND TRY AND OPEN THE OPERATING ROOM DOOR!" I said to her.

"You did the same thing." Izzy said to me.

"THAT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!" I said to her.

"Give me your phone." I said to her.

"What?" Izzy asked me.

"Give me... Your phone!" I said to her.

"This phone, the one that has a crack on It?" Izzy asked me as I nodded my head.

"for now on you are not allowed to use your phone for the rest of the rest of the summer until the end." I said to her.

"Jake you can't do that." Izzy said to me.

"Yes I can!" I said to her.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry I just really really wanted to see Cubby!" Izzy said to me.

"YOU CAN'T INTERRUPT, CUBBY'S SURGERY, OR ELSE IT WILL GO LONGER AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE HIM!" I said to her.

"But I want to see him I'm going to see Cubby I want want to see my little brother please Jake please?" Izzy asked me.

"NO YOU CAN'T SEE CUBBY THAT WAY, IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT!" I said to her.

"I want to see my little brother!" Izzy said to me.

"No!" I said to her.

I WANT TO SEE MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Izzy said to me.

"YAY HEY NO WAY IZZY!" I said to her.

"FINE I DON'T CARE I'M GOING TO SEE HIM!" Izzy said to me as she got up from the couch and headed to the door.

"IZZY IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE CUBBY AT ALL ANYMORE!" Izzy said to me as she already walked out as I was chasing her.

"IZZY IZZY IZZY STOP DON'T DO THIS PLEASE DON'T DO THIS." I said to her as I was still chasing after her.

"Izzy, please don't do this come on let's go back home and what I need home I literally mean back to Cubby's room." I said to her.

"No, I'm not going with you I want to see cubby give me Jack I want to see CUBBY!" Izzy said to me.

"come on Izzy is it not the right thing to do please don't do this you don't want a Cubby to end up staying in the operating room longer do you?" I asked her.

"Well, not really." Izzy said to me.

"Think about it, if I'm literally just opened the operating room when you were in there, would you think that I wouldn't never be happy if I never got a chance to see you again you will be just in there being operated on longer and I would never ever ever to give myself to doing that. Now, you really want to put Cubby risk? Do you really want cubby to die is that what you want do you really want our little brother to die for real this time and I'm not joking it's not a dream Izzy." I said to her.

**Izzy's POV**

As Jake went back to Cubby's hospital room, I started to think what Jake said to me.

"Cubby, I really miss you, I'm the one I need you the most, if you die things would never be the same without you if you did die I don't want you to go to heaven I'm trying to be strong for you but it's hard it's really hard please survive the surgery please I just want to hold you in my arms right now I miss you so much." I said to myself as I started to cry on the wall.

So, I decided to go back to Jake as he was reading his comic books anyway.

"I thought you'd wanted to go see Cubby!" Jake said to me.

"I did, but I thought about what you said to me, and I decided to stay here with you Jake I'm so sorry you're right, I don't want cubby to die I want him to live for the rest of his life and I'm sorry for lying to you about going to the bathroom. Can you ever forgive me Jake?" I asked him.

"Izzy, you almost made a poor choice today. But, I forgive you." Jake said to me.

"Jake can we go back to the cafeteria so I can eat my ice cream and we can finish the map holders for Cubby?" I asked him.

"Are you going to lie to me again?" Jake asked me.

"No Jake I'm not going to lie to you anymore I promise." I said to him.

"Good! You are still not getting a phone back though." Jake said to me.

"That's okay Jake it's more fun doing arts and crafts with you oh yeah and ice cream then being on my phone." I said to him.

And so after everything that happened to me earlier Jake and I went back to the cafeteria, my ice cream probably melted by now, which I didn't care because I drunk it anyway and we continue to finish decorating Cubby's map holders.

"So Jake, my present to cubby is that I am going to give him my old Minnie mouse toy, when I was a little girl it was special to me so I hope it will be special to him because I love him so much." I said to him.

"Izzy that is so sweet of you! You are the best big sister ever!" Jake said to me.

"Jake stop you're making me blush." I said to him..


	93. Chapter 93 Izzy sneaks sneaks into the o

**Chapter 93 Izzy sneaks into the operating room**

**Jake's POV**

So as I was doing well decorating Cubby's map holders, Izzy was reading her magazine.

"Hey Izzy you want to do this with me?" I asked her.

"No not right now but thank you for asking, Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Come on, I can't do this by myself." I said to her.

"Jake, I said I don't want to do it right now." Izzy said to me.

"Oh you can't still be mad about not wanting to see Cubby." I said to her.

"WELL I AM MAD AND I AM NOT DOING THE PROJECT SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Izzy said to me.

"I really wanted to see Cubby, but no you had to drag my ear back in here. I almost had a chance to see him." Izzy said to me..

"You just got to learn to be patient!" I said to her.

"You know what, continue the project cuz I'm not doing it." Izzy said to me as she then went back o reading her magazines.

**Izzy's POV**

As I was reading my magazines, Jake was still doing his project for coming so I decided to walk out of the room without him noticing.

"I really want to see Cubby, and that's what I'm going to do!" I said to myself.

So as I was walking with my crutches, I finally made it to the operating room so I opened the door, and went inside.

"HEY YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE!" The nurse said to me as she is about to call the security.

"wait wait wait wait I have a perfect explanation why I'm in here." I said you the nurse.

"I'm a reporter from the Neverland newspaper, and I want to ask you a personal question about my hygiene." I said to the nurse.

"Oh and what's your question about your personal hygiene?"

"Think about something think something make something up." I said in my head.

"Where do babies come from?" I asked the nurse.

"Really that's the best question you can ask?" I said to myself in my head.

"oh wow okay so when two people love each other...?" The nurse didn't finish because the security guard came in.

"What seems to be the problem? Oh, it's you again." The security guard said as he looked at me.

"well officer this little girl snuck into the operating room." The nurse said to me as she blew my cover.

"Well little missy, you are going to jail for your hair down your back." The security guard sent to me as I get out I told with my head down in shame.

**Jake's POV**

As I was just about done with Cubby's map holders, I noticed that Izzy wasn't in the room.

"Huh that's strange, I wonder where Izzy went." I said to myself

"I better call her cell to make sure she's okay." I said to myself as I dialed her cell number.

"hey baby you've reached my voicemail please leave a message after the beep sorry I can't pick up right now I'm doing my makeup."

Beep*

"Hey Izzy it's Jake I have finished Cubby's map holders, and I'm worried about you where are you by the way please call me back when you get this message love you." I said as I hung up the phone.

"that's strange she is only picks up when I call her." I said to myself as I got up and started to go look for her. As I was walking I tried calling her son again.

"Hi you've reached Izzy Rose Green, please leave a message after the beep Jake I love you.

Beep*

"Izzy, it's Jake again! I'm starting to get worried about you. Please call me back I love you." I said to her again in the voicemail as I hung up.

"Okay, one more time!" I said to myself as I dialed her number again.

I hear it ringing, but where was it coming from?" I ask myself as I checked my pockets.

"Hello?" I asked when I was on the phone with someone.

"Hi is Izzy there?" I asked the person.

"Dude you're talking to yourself!" The person said to me.

"I'm going to have to call you back." I said as I hung up Izzy's phone in my hand.

"I FORGOT TO GIVE IZZY HER CELL PHONE BACK!" I said to myself.

Okay so call me Izzy was a bad idea because I have her cell phone the whole time. So, I decided to search all around the hospital.

"Izzy Izzy where are you? Hello Izzy it's your boyfriend Jacob Hutchinson where are you?" I ask myself as I looked all over the hospital but no Izzy.

"Hey excuse me have you seen the girl like this tall where the pink bandana has a beautiful pink shirt with purple leggings and high heel boots?" I asked the childrens.

"No sorry kid." A little girl said to me as I kept on searching for Izzy.

As I kept searching searching searching searching and searching, I couldn't find Izzy anywhere.

That's when I start to panic.

"Izzy, WHERE ARE YOU?" I asked myself again as I kept on searching for her.

I kept on searching and searching and searching and searching and searching and searching and searching for Izzy, but no sign of her.

As I kept on searching, I got a phone call from the receptionist.

"HELLO?" I asked and there was something else too but raged as I was now sweating.

"Yes Jake, calm down first of all, and second of all we found Izzy." The receptionist said to me.

"Thank goodness is she okay?" I asked the receptionist.

"How about you come see for yourself!" The receptionist said to me as I hung up the phone and started to run.

But as I went to the receptionist, I saw Izzy in handcuffs.

"What's going on here?" I asked the receptionist and the security guard.

"I'll you what's going on, your little girlfriend over here snuck into the operating room." The security guard said to me.

"Jake I... Izzy didn't finish the sentence because I interrupted her.

"You made me PANIC I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU WEREUNTIL I FOUND OUT FROM THE SECURITY GUARD RIGHT NOW!" I said to her.

"should I send her to jail?" The security guard asked me.

"No I have something else in mind for her." I said to the security guard as he uncuffed Izzy.

"You got lucky." The security guard sent to her as he left.

"Izzy, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" I said to her.

I want you to get your crutches, AND WALK BACK TO CUBBY'S ROOM!" I said to her.

As we finally made it back to Cubby's hospital room, I was very very very mad at Izzy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE DONE SOME BAD THINGS LATELY, BUT THIS IS TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE IZZY" I said to her.

"THANKS TO YOU, NOW CUBBY IS GOING TO BE IN THE OPERATING ROOM BUT I NEVER FULL HOURS OR MAYBE LONGER!" I said to her.

"Jake, I am...?

"What That Is Sorry? THAT YOU WON'T DO IT AGAIN? DO YOU THINK I CAN TRUST YOU NOW?" I asked her.

Izzy was about to answer, but I cut her off again.

"NO OH, I DON'T THINK I CAN TRUST YOUR TRUST YOU'RE GROUNDED YOU'RE PUNISHED. THAT MEANS NO TV NO PHONE KNOW HOW YOU'RE NOT MY PEOPLE EXCEPT FIR ME, YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT GETTING YOUR PHONE TEXT CUZ I'M NOT DOING IT ANYMORE I'M DONE WITH YOUR BEHAVIORS LATELY IZZY! GO SIT ON THE COUCH AND DON'T MOVE, AT ALL!" I said to her.

"But what if I have to go to the bathroom?" Izzy asked me.

"THERE'S a BATHROOM Right In THIS ROOM AND ONCE YOU'RE DONE, SET BACK ON THE COUCH!" I said to her.

Izzy's POV

As Jake was reading this comic books and got up from the couch, :-*and tried to leave that's when he caught me.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked me.

"I forgot my contacts." I said to him.

"You don't wear contacts nore why you don't wear makeup either." Jake said to me.

"GET BACK ON THE COUCH NOW!" Jake said to me as I sat back down on the couch.

Jake's POV

As Izzy sat back down on the couch, I totally remembered that I forgot Cubby's map holders in the cafeteria.

But before I decide to go pick them up, I'm worked up in the ceiling and saw a security camera. So I went to the receptionist asked them to turn it on, and they did.

After they turned the security camera on, the receptionist gave me a tiny camera to put in my ear that way I can watch Izzy.

"I'll be right, back don't move." I sub to Izzy as I went to the cafeteria to pick up cubbies map holders.

Izzy's POV

As Jake went to the cafeteria to go pick up Cubby's map holders, I started to get bored because there was nothing to do in this room.

So I got up on the couch tried to open the door but Jake knocked it.

"Great in locked in." I said to myself.

"this is just like when Tori Vega got knocked up in jail." I said to myself.

"But there was no prison gang so I'm stuck." I said to myself again.

But that wasn't until I heard someone coming in. So I immediately went back on the couch.

"I'm back!" Jake said to me.

"Good you stay put!" Jake also said to me.

"Yep I stayed on the couch just like you said haha." I said to him.

"Why did you go to the operating room Izzy?" Jake asked me.

"To see Cubby!" I said to him.

"Izz, you can't see Cubby cuz he's in surgery." Jake said to me.

"Jake, I really want to see him though I'm sorry." I said to him as I was crying.

"Izzy oh, you will get to see him when he's in the recovery room I promise you I'm sorry I yelled at you but you have to learn a lesson see if this is what happens, when you go into the operating room he stayed longer." Jake said to me.

"Jake I'm really really sorry." I said to him.

"I know you are, Izzy." Jake said to me.

As Jake sat down next to me, he was hugging me and stroking my hair at the same time.

"Jake, may I please get something to eat? I'm hungry." I asked him.

"Can I go by myself can get something to eat please Jake? I promise I'll come straight back here." I asked him.

"I don't know Izzy." Jake said to me.

"Please, I did say I'll come straight back here please I'm hungry." I said to him.

"Oh, okay! But make sure you come straight back here, and not do anything crazy." Jake said to me.

"Yes Jake by the way do you want anything to eat while I'm out?" I asked him.

"I don't know maybe a Subway sandwich." Jake said to me.

"You got it baby!" I said to him.

As I went to the cafeteria to get some food for Jake and I, I went to the Subway sandwich station to get Jake his sandwich.

"Hi, and welcome to Subway how may I help you?" The cashier asked me.

"Uh yes, can I have to Subway sandwiches to go please?" I asked the cashier.

As I got the two Subway sandwiches, I decided to go back to the operating room. But then again I decided not to cuz I want to Cubby's surgery to be successful.

After I came back with the two Subway sandwiches, I saw Jake laying down on the couch curled up into a ball with this phone.

"Hey Jake, I'm back but the sandwiches!" I said to him.

"Oh the pain my stomach." Jake said said to himself as I rushed over to him.

"Oh my God baby are you okay?" I asked him.

"No my stomach hurts." Jake said to me as he was clutching his stomach.

"Jake did you eat too much ice cream by any chance?" I asked him.

"That's probably the reason why I have this stomach ache Izzy." Jake said to me.

"I'm going to get you some water." I said to him as I got him a cup of water.

"Here you go Jake drink slowly." I said to him as he drunk the water slowly.

"Thank you, Izzy!" Jake said to me.

"Jake maybe you should take a nap on the couch since you're already on it." I suggested to him.

"And what about Cubby's map holders?" Jake asked me.

"Don't worry about those Jake I'll finish them." I said to him.

"Aww, thank you Izzy." Jake said to me.

"You're welcome now take a nap it should help with stomach ache." I said to him as he fell asleep.

As Jake was napping on the couch, I finished decorating Cubby's map holders.

"I'm done I did it!" I whisper to myself so I don't wake up Jake...

I was about to eat my Subway sandwich until I noticed that Jake has my phone so I went over to the couch, and quietly grabbed it out of his hand.

"That was close." I said to myself as I started to eat my Subway sandwich

"Wow this sub sandwich delicious!" I said to myself.

As I was going through my phone, I heard a groaning coming from the couch.

"Oh no just waking up think fast, Izzy." I said to myself as I headed the phone under my knees.

"What time is it?" Jake asked me sleepy.

"3:08 p.m." I said to him.

".I have my sandwich pleas?" Jake asked me as I took his sandwich and threw it has he caught it.

"Izzy did your leg just vibrate?" Jake asked me.

"No that was my fingernails dragging on chair." I said to him.

"Izzy did you just take your phone out of my hand while I was sleeping?" Jake asked me.

"No." I said to him.

"Izzy tell me the truth right now did you or did you not take your phone, out of my hand?" Jake asked me again as I took my phone out of my knee and gave it to him.

"Sorry Jake!" I said to him.

"Izzy why would you lie to me?" Jake asked me.

"Because I really miss my phone." I said to him.

"Here, you can have it back." Jake said to me.

"Huh? I'm confused, Jake." I said to him.

"I thought you didn't want me to use my phone anymore." I said to him.

"Yeah, but taking away something that belongs to you, isn't right." Jake said to me.

"yeah Jake but to be honest I did deserve it and acetal your roles so here." I said to him as I handed him my phone back to him.

"Wow it takes long time for people to do that but you, just did the right thing I'm proud of you Izzy. I'm still mad at you but I'm proud." Jake said to me.

"I can get with that I love you Jake." I said to him.

"I love you too Izzy."

"Jake can you see what Cubby brought with h to the hospital so I can hold on to it that way it can remind me of him?" I asked him.

"Sure maybe he brought a toy with him." Jake said to me as he began searching.

"Find anything Jake?" I asked him.

"Cubby's clothes, Cubby's tighty whities ewe, found it is buzz lightyear toy." Jake said to me as he handed me buzz lightyear.

"What did he get a buzz lightyear toy from? Andy?" I asked him.

"That was probably given to him, on his third birthday." Jake said to me.

"Well when Cubby is out of surgery, we can ask him." I said to Jake!"

So as Jake is eating his sandwich, I decided to sneak back into the operating room to check up on Cubby.

So as I finally got inside the operating room, I walked to Cubby's head to check to see how's he doing. But that's when I got caught my the medical team.

"Hey it's that lottle girl again!" The team said as they all looked at me as they were about to call the security guard on me again.

**Jake's POV**

As I was done eating my sandwich, I noticed that Izzy was not in the room.

"Izzy, Izzy where you are?" I asked myself as I searched the whole room.

I searched under the couch, the chair, even the bathroom, bit no sign of Izzy anywhere.

"Oh man, where are you Izzy?" I said to myself.

So I decided to search the whole hospital, maybe ask around to see if anyone has seen Izzy.

"Attention all hospitals has anyone seen this lovely beautiful hot girl?" I asked the whole hospital.

"I have a picture of her on my phone! So has anyone seen her?" I asked again but this time I showed them the picture.

They all said no. So there was only one place I haven't checked and ask and that's the receptionist.

As I rushed to the receptionist, I asked her.

"Excuse me but have you seen Izzy by any chance?" I asked the receptionist.

"No Jake I haven't do you want me to check the security cameras?" The receptionist asked to me.

"That will be helpful yes thank you so much." I said to her as we both look at the security cameras together.

"Found her!" The receptionist said to me.

"Why is she handcuffed again oh no she did it again didn't she?" I asked the receptionist as she nodded her head yes.

"We got the girl, this time she went to Cubby!" The security guard said to us.

"Jake, tell them to let me go please." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy I'm sorry but I think you need to spend time in jail." I said to her.

"WHAT?!" Izzy asked me.

"I'm sorry Izzy, but this is for your own good." I said to her.

"But I'm your girlfriend, you can't decide that!" Izzy said to my.

"Take her away." I said to them.

"Jake please please reconsider Jake JAKE! Cubby needs me Jake, Cubby needs me you can't do this to me Jake no...

As they took Izzy away, I went back to Cubby's room.

As I finally went back to Cubby's room, I started to scream.

"AHHH, IZZY WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS AGAIN? WHY?" I asked myself.

"I regret sending you to jail, but you deserve it. You need to learn your lesson." I said to myself I as flopped on the couch.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry Izzy, but this was for your own good I promise you'll get out soon I promise." I said to myself.

"You know what that's it I am bailing my girlfriend out of jail." I said to myself as I got out of the hospital.

As I finally made it to the prison, I saw two security guards sleeping so I tiptoed slowly to not wake them up.

Izzy's POV

I was just about to put on the orange clothing, until a voice said something to me.

'Ewe, I am literally going to wear that cuz to be honest Izzy, orange is definitely not your color." Someone said to me as I turned around, it was Jake who said that to me.

"Jakey!" I said to him as I hugged him really tight.

"Come on Izzy tell me to go back to the hospital you don't belong here at all and I'm sorry I put you through this." Jake said to me.

"No Jake I'm sorry I deserve it you're right I shouldn't rush Cubby's surgery, I should be patient and wait just like everyone else does. Now can we get out of here? cuz this place gives me the creeps." I asked him.

"Sure let me just do something first." Jake said to me as I saw him took 10 bucks out of his wallet and placed in of the security's poclets as we left.

**Jake's POV**

As we finally made it back to Cubby's room, unfortunately I have to put a leash on Izzy. I didn't want to do it but she needs to learn a lesson.

"Izzy, I'm sorry I'm going to have to do this to you." I said to her as I putted a leash on her.

So as I started to put the collar, on her neck I added the leash.

"Jake, I don't want this." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy Rose Green you are going to wear that leash, until you learn your lesson." I said to her.

"Let's test it out!" I said to myself as Izzy started to walk, but I pulled on the lease, making her come back.

"Oh that hurt!" Izzy said to me.

"Well if you didn't go into the operator room, this would never happen to you Izzy." I said to her.

"I said I was sorry!" Izzy said to me.

"You got to show me that you're sorry Izzy, by not doing it again." I said to her.

"So I got to earn your trust back?" Izzy asked me.

"Yes ma'am!" I said to her.

"Well, that stinks." Izzy said to me.

"You did this to yourself Izzy, I didn't do this you did." I said to her.

"yeah but when you were out there, you almost went to the operating room." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah almost, but Peter Pan caught me before I did it

l

"I've learned my lesson since then, now it's your turn." I said to her.

**Izzy's POV**

Ask Jake wasn't looking, I started to run away with my crutches.

"IZZY!" Jake said to me as I growled at him.

'Grrrrr!" I said to him.

"Easy girl, easy I know you're upset but this is for your own good come on, time to go back inside." Jake said to me.

"No! I don't want to go back inside, I want to go see Cubby." I said to him.

"ISABELLA ROSE GREEN, YOU GET IN THAT ROOM RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" Jake said to me.

"No!" I said to him as he just gragged me back inside.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET BACK INSIDE NO I WANT YOU I WANT TO SEE CUBBY NO!" I said to him.

"So you want to be treated like a baby fine then I'll treat you like one." Jake said to me.

As I was on the leash, I got on my knees and started crawling like a dog and Jake chased me around the room.

"Izzy this is not funny stop roaming around like a dog." Jake said to me as I growled at him again.

"Grrrr!" I said to him.

As I was still roaming around like a dog, Jake jumped on me.

"Jake... get...off... me." I said to him.

"Nope! YOU ARE OUT OF CONTROL YOU NEED TO STOP NOW!" Jake said to me..

"okay, maybe I am out of control but I'm a girl and girls are supposed to be out of control sometimes." I said to him.

"yeah, but girls aren't supposed to go behind their boyfriends backs when they go and see Cubby in the operating room, and they're not supposed to." Jake said to me.

"okay I'm sorry for doing all that I'm sorry Jake okay I'm sorry I'm serious this time Jake please answer me I'm sorry." I said to him.

"Are you really really sorry?" Jake asked me.

"Yes, no please get off of me!" I said to him as he got off of me.

"Then if you're really sorry, why do you keep doing it? and don't say because you want to see Kirby cuz that's not the reason why." Jake asked me.

"Okay fine the truth is the reason why I'm doing that cuz I really really really want to go home I hate this hospital, I hate the food, I hate everything. And it's also because I want see to Cubby." I said to him.

"I knew those last words were going to come out of your adorable mouth." Jake said to me.

"Okay Izzy, time to get something to eat for Dinner!" Jake said to me.

"Yay!" I said to him.

As we made it the cafeteria, there was a lot of food.

"Okay, Izzy what do you want to eat?" Jake asked me.

"Mac and cheese with bacon and cheese." I said to him.

"How about you Jake what are you going to eat?" I asked him.

"Oh I'm going for the rice and chicken and beans." Jake said to me.

As we got our food and paid for it, we went to sit down on the chair.

"So, Izzy have you learned from your mistakes?" Jake asked me.

"Yes, Jake!" I said to him.


	94. Chapter 94 has it been twelve hours yet?

**Chapter 94 has it been twelve hours yet?**

**Izzy's POV**

While Jake was reading his comics, I started to get really IMPATIENT!

So, I started to do like what people always do... IS START PACING WHILE LOOKING AT THE CLOCK.

"Come on come on, what's taking them so long hurry up I want to see Cubby." I said to myself as I was pacing.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Jake asked me.

"What does it look like I'm doing Jake I'm pacing around, while on the clock." I said to him.

"You know pacing around while looking at the clock, isn't going to help the medical team go faster." Jake said to me.

"WELL I WANT TO SEE HIM!" I yelled at him.

"I understand that but you need to be patient like me." Jake said to me.

"YOU WE'RE IMPATIENT WHEN I WAS IN SURGERY!" I said to him.

"True, but Cubby calmed me down and Peter Pan." Jake said to me.

"Well why aren't you calming me down?" I asked him.

"I did multiple times already, but you still didn't listen. You went inside the operating room for crying out Izzy twice." Jake said to me.

"Oh, SO ALL OF THIS IS MY FAULT?" I asked Jake.

"Are you talking about sneaking inside the operating room twice? Then yes, it Izzy it is your fault." Jake said to me.

"BECAUSE IF YOU HAVEN'T SNEAKED INSIDE THE OPERATING ROOM TWICE, CUBBY WOULD HAVE ALREADY BEEN OUT OF SURGERY!" Jake said to me.

"Okay but I do have one question though Jake." I said to him.

"WHAT QUESTION IS THAT?" Jake asked me.

"Can I have 10 bucks?" I asked him.

"NO DON'T BRIBE ME WITH MONEY BECAUSE YOU JUST WANT TO LEAVE AND SEE CUBBY AGAIN, THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN." Jake said to me.

"BUT NO, YOU HAD TO GO INSIDE THE OPERATING ROOM!" Jake said to me.

"Because you don't deserve ten bucks you are very very very very bad okay now all the time, but you're really bad today." Jake said to me.

"since You banned me from using your pixie dust, I'm Benning you from using your pixie dust." Jake said to me as he yanked the pixie dust come off of my neck.

"I'm sorry Izzy but this is what you get for going inside the operating room twice today." Jake said to me.

"Are you going to tell Peter pan on me now?" I asked him.

"I'm going to have to tell him Izzy, he needs to know what you did today." Jake said to me.

"because what you did is so unacceptable and so unsafe you could have broken your leg even more if you were in there." Jake said to me.

"Izzy, what would have happened if you broke your leg more?" Jake asked me.

"I would have to be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life I would never do therapy again!" I said to him.

"Correct and I don't want that to happen to you neither of us do. Izzy oh, you need to understand that cubby fell down the stairs just because he wanted to do the exercise you were doing I don't blame him, we all know, Cubby wants to walk. And he will I promise." Jake said to me.

"Jake has it been 12 hours yet though?" I asked him.

"No, it hasn't been 12 hours yet." Jake said to me

"you just have to wait five more hours, then Cubby will be out of surgery." Jake said to me.

"Thank God." I said to him.

"It's 7:08 p.m. right now Izzy, Cubby will get out of surgery at 12:08 a.m." Jake said to me.

"But it feels like forever." I said to him..

"Izzy Cubby was supposed to be out of surgery 3 hours later, which was supposed to be 11:08 p.m. but since you went insaid the operating room, he is going to get out at 12:08 a.m. instead thanks to you." Jake said to me.

"Shut up." I said to him.

"What did you just say to me?" Jake asked me.

"I said shut up Jake." I said to him.

"NEVER TELL YOUR LEADER TO SHUT UP!" Jake said to me.

"whatever I'm leaving." I said to him.

"IZZY DO NOT WALK OUT THIS ROOM I MEAN IT." Jake said to me as I took off the collar.

"IZZY DO NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW!" Jake said to me as I already left.

"Izzy!"

**Jake's POV**

As I saw Izzy take off her collar, I went after her.

"I can't believe she left the room again I'm going to find her." I said to myself.

As I went to follow Izzy I saw her going inside the operating room again this is already the third time.

"Hey! You two aren't supposed to be in here." The medical team said to us.

"I know I'm only in here, so I can take my girlfriend out of here so she doesn't get into any more trouble." I said to one of the teams.

"Okay got her out of here, Jake." The teams said to me.

As I got Izzy out of the operating room the third time, for the first time actually, I was now seriously mad at her.

"Jake, please don't yell." Izzy said to me.

"THIS IS THE THIRD, TIME YOU WENT INSIDE THE OPERATING ROOM WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" I asked her.

"So you yell." Izzy said to me.

"I'll tell you what's the matter right now Jake you are the matter. You are bossing me around and I don't like it you know what? I don't need a leader, to boss me around I want my boyfriend back but apparently my boyfriend's being a jerk." Izzy said to me.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked her.

"No I'm not, I just went time alone." Izzy said to me.

"Okay you know what fine I am trying my best to help you out Izzy but no, you don't want my help." I said to her.

"Where are you going Izzy?" I asked her.

"I'm going back to Cubby's room, and I don't want you to follow me." Izzy said to me.

"Fine you can tell Peter pan yourself what you did today cuz I'm not going to tell him that's for sure." I said to her.

"what do you care I'm not your first mail anymore, because I quit." Izzy said to me.

"But are we still boyfriend and girlfriend though?" I asked her.

"Yes we are!" Izzy said to me.

"I can't believe she quit." I said to myself as I looked what was in my hand and it was her pink bandana.

"Izzy?" I asked myself.

As I walked back to the room, the door was closed.

"Izzy?" I ask myself as I look into the window she wasn't in the room.

But I saw a note on the door.

Dear Jake.

I took my phone back so I can call Peter pan he came to pick me up don't worry I already told him what happened and I also told him what I did so I'm going to live with him for a little bit because I need to think about what the right thing to do is I know it's my fault, and I'm sorry for that please forgive me your girlfriend Izzy.

PS please tell Cubby I miss him.

"Izzy, went to live with Peter pan?" I asked myself.

"Well at least living with Peter Pan is better, than living in jail." I said to myself.

"Wait a second if Izzy call Peter on a cell phone, then she hasn't left yet." I said to myself as I was running towards the entrance of the hospital.

"Izzy?" I asked her as she turned around.

"Oh it's you can make it quick Peter's coming soon, to get me.

"Izzy, I'm not going to let you go live with Peter." I said to her.

"But Jake..?" Izzy said to me.

"No no butts I'm not letting you do this you are way to more important to me and Cubby but most importantly me." I said to her.

"Also can you please rejoin the team you're the first girl, to ever be on a boy's private team please Izzy please reconsider come on please Izzy I miss you." I said to her.

"I'm sorry Jake butt it's too late Peter's already here. I'm I'm so sorry I got to go I love you." Izzy said to me as I took her hand.

"Izzy, don't go please please don't go please." I said to her.

"Jake I got to go please let go of my hand." Izzy said to me.

"Whoa this is a deja Vu moment." I said to myself.

"Jake so, what do you mean this is a deja Vu moment?" Izzy asked me.

"Well, remember I said Neverland, and Peter wanted me to explore the lands beyond the never seas with him?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

"Jake that was a long time ago." Izzy said to me.

"Well think back because I remember when Tinkerbell was tugging on my jacket, it was time for me to go but that's what I realized just now that you were upset that I was leaving and you didn't want me to leave I could tell your heart was breaking on that day I didn't realize it till we got a little bit older how my feelings grew for you Izzy so can you please be a Neverland Pirate again? Cubby need you, Cubby needs his big sister I need my little sister but most importantly I want my girlfriend back I miss you please." I said to her.

After what I said to Izzy, I didn't realize she left.

"No no Izzy!" I screamed her name as tears came down my cheek as I started to run back into Cubby's room and slammed the door.

"Jake quit your whining you're embarrassing me in front of Peter Pan!" Someone said to me as I lifted my head and that's when I saw Izzy, my Izzy sitting on the couch.

I immediately ran up to her with tears coming down my face.

"Izzy I thought you left with Peter for good, and I thought you were never coming back." I said to her.

"Jake I thought about what you said and you're right cubby need me you need me and without me you two would have been a wreck without me crying on your pillows." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah yeah yeah I just kiss me you fool." I said to her and she kissed me.

"Does that mean I can have my phone back and my pixie dust pouch?" Izzy asked me.

"Don't push it Izzy." I said to her.

"Sorry." Izzy said to me.

As Peter left, I started to tell Izzy all of the child actors that remind her of Cubby

"Hey, Izzy Levi from Raven's home, Michel from Mary Poppins, and Auggie from Girl Meets World, they all remind you of Cubby." I said to her.

"Jake, I miss Cubby." Izzy said to me as she started to cry on my chest.

"I know you do." I said to her.

"Hey maybe you need a nap to restart your body." I suggested to her.

"Yeah your right Jake I do." Izzy said to me as she fell asleep on the couch as I covered her up with the blanket.

As Izzy was taking a nap on the couch, I decided to go on Instagram.

"Whoa Danger Force is going to be a great new series." I said to myself.

After I was on phone, I went for a sttoll around the hospital.

As I was strolling, I was thinking about how Cubby, and how miss him.

"Cubby, I miss you, and we hope you get better soon." I said to myself.

"Cubby, please get better." I said to myself..

It was now 11:08, and I was still walking around the hospital. And I start to think how close Izzy and Cubby are, and how closer they are going to be after Cubby is out of surgery.

After my walk, I went back to Cubby's room.

As I walked back inside Cubby's room, Izzy was still sleeping on the couch.

As I sat down on the couch next to the sleeping, I started to stroke her hair.

"You are so cute when your sleeping Izzy." I whispered to her softly.

"Jake, how long till Cubby's surgery is over?" Izzy asked me when she was waking up.

"You have one hour left Izzy!" I said to her.

"Yay!" Izzy said to me.

"Jake I'm really happy cuz I will get to see Cubby." Izzy said to me.

"See I told you if you just be patient, then you will get to see Cubby." I said to her.

"Jake, what are we going to do after Cubby gets out?" Izzy asked me.

"Well Izzy when we get there, Cubby's probably going to be tired since he is going to be under the anesthetics." I said to her.

"Oh man I was hoping we would have fun together." Izzy said to me in disappointment.

"Don't be disappointed Izzy, once cubby is off the anesthetics we can have fun together but once we go see him in about an hour he might be really tired just letting you know." I said to her.

It was finally 12:08 izzy he and I decided to go in the waiting room, and wait.

"Izzy and Jake!" The doctor said to us as we got up from our seats.

"Where Izzy and Jake." I said to the doctor.

"Cubby's spine surgery was a success, and he is being moved to the recovery room right now." The doctor said to us.

"So does that mean..." Izzy said to me.

"Yes Izzy you can finally go see him." Both the doctor and I said to her.

"Hooray!" Izzy said with excitement.

"Excuse me we're here to see Cubby!" I said to one of the doctors as she pointed to Cubby who was hooked up to a heart monitor and has an IV in his hand.

"Oh good Cubby's sleeping right now, but if you wakes up he is going to be a little groggy because he's still in recovery but if he does makeup let me know so I can give him something to eat." The nurse said to us.

"Will do, thanks!" I said to the nurse as she left.

After the nurse left, Izzy say down on the chair next to him holding his hand.

"Izzy, are you okay?" I asked her.

"I just feel bad for interfering with his surgery twice three times actually and I feel bad right now Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Hey don't think about that right now the good news is he's out of surgery and when he wakes, up he's going to be happy to see his big sister sitting next to him holding his hand." I said to her

"Oh what happened? Where am I?" Cubby asked us.

"Hey buddy how you feeling?" I asked him.

"Tired what happened?" Cubby asked me.

"Well do you remember what happened today?" Izzy asked him.

"No." Cubby said to us.

"Well, cubby you fell down the stairs today and you had to get surgery done on your spine. You spent 13 hours in the operating room thanks to somebody over here." I said to him as I looked at Izzy.

"I thought you said we don't want to talk about that Jake liar." Izzy said to me.

"We are talking about it now." I said to her.

"Well I don't want to talk about it it's over it's done it's over with Jake let's move on!" Izzy said to me.

While Izzy and I were arguing, Cubby fell back asleep.

"look cubby fell asleep, so let's not argue right now Izzy." I said to her.

"What you're scared to argue with your girlfriend?" Izzy asked me.

"No I'm not scared at all." I said to her.

"Good cuz if you yell at me again Jake, we are done." Izzy said to me.

"You mean like breaking up we're done thing, or you're quitting the team you're done?" I asked her.

"Quitting the team." Izzy said to me.

"Where am I supposed to find a girl if you quit?" I asked her.

"I don't know maybe Lisa Simpson!" Izzy said to me.

"No I'm not going to hire her oh, you're the only girl he need right now Izzy." I said to her.

"Aww, thanks Jake!" Izzy said to me as she gave a kiss on the cheek

"Cubby, wake up you need to eat something before you can go back to your hospital room." I said to him as Izzy went to get the nurse.

So as Izzy and the nurse came back, the nurse pressed w button the remote to make the bed go up so that way, Cubby doesn't sit up.

"Well, hello Cubby! Can I get you something to eat?" The nurse asked him.

"Can I have chocolate pudding?" Cubby asked the nurse.

"Sure, then we will take you back to your room once you are done with your snack." The nurse said she him.

"How are you feeling Cubby?" I asked him.

"Still tired Jake." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby you missed a lot while you were in surgery." Izzy said to him.

"Like what?" Cubby asked her.

"You missed Izzy throwing a fit." I said to him.

"Jacob!" Izzy said to me.

"What it's true, I can't lie to him." I said to her.

"Wait a second Izzy fit? That's the first time I've ever heard of that." Cubby said to me.

"Yep she did!" I said to him

"What was she doing?" Cubby asked me.

"she wanted to see you so bad, that she went into the operating room three times!" I said to him.

"Aww, Izzy that's sweet of you but please don't go on the waiting room while I'm in surgery." Cubby said to her.

"Wait how did you know she was in there?" I asked him.

"Even though I was asleep, I can still hear you guys.

"Maybe your Spidey senses?" I asked him.

"If I had Spidey senses, I would have literally been bitten by a radioactive spider, I become Spider-kid!" Cubby said to me.

"Don't you mean Spider-Man?" Izzy asked him.

"No I'm not a man yet Izzy, so thereforeI I would Become Spider-Boy that I would grow up and become Spider-Man." Cubby said to her.

"Actually that would be funny, if you did become Spider-Man. I mean, Spider Boy sorry." I said to him.

"That's okay Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"Here is your chocolate pudding!" The nurse said to him as she handed it to me.

"Thank you!" Cubby said to the nurse.

As I was feeding Cubby, Izzy started to throw another fit, bit she controlled herself as I smiled at her.

"Good job, Izzy!" I said to her.

"Thanks, Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Cubby, I am so sorry for sneaking inside the operating room three times please forgive me." Izzy said to him.

"Izzy of course I forgive you, just don't do it again." Cubby said to him.

"What a relief!" Izzy said to herself.

"Jake I do have one question, how did Izzy get caught?" Cubby ask me.

"Security guard three times in a row in one day she also went to jail but I bailed her out." I said to him.

"Izzy went to jail? I'm surprised but at least her boyfriend got her out." Cubby said to me as he was proud.

"Oh yeah and she was handcuffed twice." I said to him as I forgot.

**Izzy's POV**

I couldn't take it with Jake telling Cubby what I did, so I grabbed my crutches while Jake and Cubby were talking sndci started to cry and run back to Cubby's room.

But once I got their, it was locked.

I started to bang my head on the door witch started to hurt. The whole hospital was spinning, then I started to collapse on the floor.

"Help.. me." I said to myself as the room then turned black.

**Jake's POV**

As Cubby and I were continuing our conversation, I noticed that Izzy wasn't in here with us.

"Cubby, where did Izzy?" I asked him.

"Wasn't you just sitting on the chair?" Cubby asked me.

"Yeah but why would...? Unless oh no Cubby, I made Izzy cry, what's made her run and leave the recovery room without telling us and it's all my fault Cubby I should have never told you all this." I said to him.

"excuse me nurse can you do me a huge favor can you please please please bring Cubby back to his room right away, something's happened to my girlfriend." I asked the nurse.

"Oh no sure we'll do it right now!"

As the nurse got Cubby ready to head back to his room, the only the only person I could think about right now because my girlfriend Izzy.

"Excuse me nurse, can we hurry this up? I want to see my girlfriend I want to know if she's okay." I said you the nurse.

"I'll try my best to go quicker, so you can see your girlfriend." The nurse said to me.

As we finally made it to Cubby's room, I saw Izzy on the floor.

"Oh my God, Izzy!" I said to myself as I ran toward her.

"Jake what's going on?" Cubby asked me.

"It's Izzy she fainted!" I said to him.

"I think we might need to do some tests on her just to make sure she hasn't suffered a concussion." The nurse said to me as I picked up Izzy and placed her next to Cubby.

As Cubby was finally back in his hospital room after 13 hours in the operating room, I took care of Izzy.

She had a big bump on her forehead, and a little bit of blood throbbing.

"What happened?" Izzy asked us as she started to wake up slowly but little bit groggy.

"Miss Green, you've fainted, on the floor so we might need to do some tests to make sure you haven't got a concussion or forgot anything, or anyone." The nurse said to her.

"But we need to do it in a different room so would you please come with me? The nurse asked her.

So as the nurse and Izzy went into another room, Cubby and I had our own conversation.

"Cubby I feel bad, right now." I said to him.

"That you regret telling me about Izzy's temper tantrum, telling me that she went inside the operating room three times, and going to jail?" Cubby asked me.

"Yes!" I said to him.

"Don't feel bad Jake, to be honest I wanted to know about what happened when I was in surgery so don't blame yourself on this." Cubby said to me.

"Yes which I regret telling you about I should have never said those things to you I'm sorry buddy." I said to him.

"It's okay Jake I understand that Izzy was worried about me, and all but don't put yourself in the bad situation cuz right now Izzy, is in a bad situation right now and you should think about her and think about if she's going to get better cuz I'm doing the same thing." Cubby said to me as he was right.

"Well you just got to learn to keep your mouth shut." Cubby said to me.

"Yeah you're right, me and my big mouth." I said to him.

As and I finished our conversation, the nurse came back with Izzy with a cotton over her bump and tape going over it.

"Oh Izzy, you okay?" I asked her.

""Jake my head hurts." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah I was about to tell you guys, Izzy definitely has a concussion." The nurse said to us.

"Here sit down!" I said to her as I helped her sit down.

"Jake, I hear ringing sounds." Izzy said to me

"Here you go Izzy I got you some earplugs you can borrow it should help block the sound." The nurse said to her as Izzy putted the

earplugs in her ear.

As Izzy was taking a nap, cubby and I started to talk about her.

"Jake, I just hope Izzy gets better soon." Cubby said to me.

"Yeah me too buddy!" I said to him as I started to yawn.

"Looks like we should get some shut-eye it's been a long night for all of us including you and Izzy since the both of you were up all night." Cubby said to me.

So as Izzy fell asleep, Cubby and I got comfortable and started cuddle with her.

"Good night mateys I love you both!" I said to them as I give them both kisses on the cheek and Cubby and I fell asleep right on Izzy's shoulders.


	95. Chapter 95 Izzy bumps her head again

**Chapter 95 Izzy bumps her head again**

**Jake's POV**

The next morning, I woke up just stretching my body, to get my day started.

That's when Cubby woke up.

"Good morning Cubby!" I said to him.

"Good morning, Jake! Your up early." Cubby said to me.

"well you know what they say, the early bird catches the worm." I said to him.

After Cubby and I said our good mornings to each other, I started to look at Izzy who was still sleeping. That's when I started to feel bad.

"Jake you okay buddy?" Cubby asked me.

"No I'm not Cubby, I feel bad for what I did yesterday." I said to him.

"Jake, are you crying?" Cubby asked me.

"Yes Cubby I am crying, and you want to know why? Because I feel bad I feel really bad." I said to him.

"I'm going to wash my face." I said to him as I went to the bathroom.

As I came out of the bathroom, our breakfast came.

"Oh cool our breakfast came!" I said to myself.

"Oh cool waffles!" Cubby and I said.

So as always, I started to feed Cubby.

But that wasn't until Izzy, woke up and bumped her head on my shoulder.

"Ouch." Izzy said as she was crying.

"Oh my God Izzy, I am so sorry." I sent her as I rubbed your beautiful head.

"Ouch that hurts." Izzy said to me.

"Baby." Cubby said to her as I gave him a death stare.

"Sorry." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, please don't call Izzy a baby." I said to him.

"Okay Izzy, let me check." I said to her as I was checking her bump.

"It hurts!" Izzy said to me.

"Oh my poor baby." I said to her.

"Jakey it really really hurts." Izzy said to me.

"Jake can you continue feeding me?" Cubby asked me.

"In a minute, I'm dealing with Izzy right now." I said to him.

"But I want you to feed me." Cubby said to me as he was throwing a fit.

"Izzy, I'll be with you in a minute, let me deal with the cry baby over here who is getting fussy." I said to her.

"Open your mouth!" I said to Cubby as he opened his mouth as I putted the piece of waffle in his mouth.

"There, that's a hold you up until I'm done with Izzy." I said to him as I went back to Izzy.

"Okay, Izzy I'm back!" Now let's take care of that bump you have on your head." I said to her.

"Izzy, do you find it painful?" I asked her.

"YES!" Izzy said to me as I went to go get the ice pack from the freezer.

"Here you go Izzy, that should help." I said to her.

"Okay Cubby, now I can proceed on feeding you." I said to him as I continue to feed him.

"Izzy why aren't eating your breakfast?" I asked her.

"Because I'm not hungry, Jakey." Izzy said to me.

"haha Izzy doesn't want to eat again." Cubby said l her.

"Cubby enough with the name calling!" I said to him.

"haha Izzy's FAT!" Cubby said to her.

"Cubby, that is so unacceptable again what's the matter with you stop name calling her if you didn't want to eat, Izzy would call you the same names." I said to him.

"I don't care if my big sister's ugly either." Cubby said to me as Izzy started to cry.

"No Izzy don't leave don't open the door don't walk out the door please don't and she walked out the door." I said to myself.

"CUBBY, YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID? YOU MADE IZZY CRYTHAT IS SO UNACCEPTABLE RIGHT NOW YOU'RE REALLY RUDE LITERALLY REALLY RUDE!" I said to him.

"Jake?" Cubby called my name.

"What?" I asked him.

"Now I feel bad, for name calling Izzy like that." Cubby Said me.

"WELL YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD CUBBY. BECAUSE OF YOU, IZZY'S PROBABLY SOMEWHERE IN THE HOSPITAL, PROBABLY CRYING, IN A CLOSET!" I said to him.

"Cubby, we're going to find Izzy get on the wheelchair!" I said to him as I helped him on.

"Why do I have to come?" Cubby asked me.

"SHOULD I NOT REMIND YOU, THAT YOU ARE THE ONE THAT MADE HER CRY, AND LEFT THE ROOM?!" I said to him.

"Okay okay okay I get it I get it can I have ice cream?" Cubby asked me.

"What no you can't have ice cream." I said to him.

"I'm calling Izzy!" I said to him as I dialed her number.

"Hello?" Izzy said on the phone.

"Izzy it's Jake where are you?" I asked her.

"In the closet crying my eyes out." Izzy said to me.

"Stay put, we're coming to get you." I said to her.

"Wait you're not going to bring Cubby with you or you?" Izzy asked me.

"Sadly yes, I am bringing him with me because he needs to apologize to you." I said to her.

"well I'm not going to accept his apology this Time Jake he really hurt my feelings so no goodbye!" Izzy said to me as she hug up her phone.

"Way to go Cubby. Not only Izzy hung up on me, she doesn't want to accept your apology so there." I said to him.

"Jake, can we just go find her please I feel bad right now and I want her to find in her heart to forgive me." Cubby said to me.

So as I was wheeling Cubby, the both of us heard crying.

"Shhhh, do yo hear that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it sounds like Izzy!" Cubby said as I opened the closet door and there she was in the closet crying!

"Izzy, why are you in the closet?" I asked her.

"Because I love coat hangers!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay find the reason why I'm in the closet, is because I want to get away from him." Izzy said while she was pointing at Cubby.

"Don't talk to me Cubby, don't even try to apologize either because I won't accept it." Izzy said to him

"But Izzy, I'm really sorry!" Cubby said to her as Izzy just ignored him.

"Izzy?" Cubby said as she was walking back to his room.

As we followed her, she just flopped on the couch, crying.

As I walked up to Izzy, I sat down on the couch rubbing her back, and stroking her hair.

So while Izzy was still crying, I was still running her back.

"Izzy? I..

But Cubby didn't get to talk cuz Izzy just cut him off.

"YOU KNOW WHAT CUBBY? I HAVE MISS YOU TERRIBLY I HAVE BEEN CRYING FOR THE LAST 13 HOURS LAST NIGHT, I LITERALLY WENT INSIDE THE OPERATING ROOM THREE JUST TO SEE YOU. NOW YOU MAKE FUN OF ME YOU'RE CALLING ME NAMES CUBBY I DON'T LIKE THAT I LITERALLY DON'T LIKE IT WHAT DO YOU MAKE FUN OF ME YOU CALLING ME FAT THAT IS NOT NICE EITHER JAKE'S RIGHT YOU ARE BIG BULLY AND NO I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU EVER AGAIN JERK!" Izzy said to him.

"Izzy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say those things to you I'm sorry please forgive me I'm sorry I'm really sorry!" Cubby said to izzy while trying to apologize to her but, she was too busy on her phone, texting Lisa.

As cubby was trying to apologize to Izzy, I went over to Cubby's bed and got the box.

"Izzy may you please turn your phone off and put it in this box?" I asked her.

"Why?" Izzy asked me.

"Just do it!" I said to her.

"No this is my life my whole life is in there I'm not giving you my phone there's no way I'm giving you my phone I'm not giving you my phone Jake and I'm certainly not put it in that box." Izzy said to me as I just took her phone anyway shut it off completely, and putted in the box.

Then I went over to the bag and took out Cubby's phone, and putted it in the box as well.

"Hey, where are you putting my phone in there?" Cubby asked me as I just close to the box.

"Cubby I needed to put your phone in here or else it won't be fair." I said to him.

So I took out my phone, turn the power off, then I placed it in the box then I closed the box shut.

"okay new rule, time for a contest!" I said to them.

"What's the contest, Jake? And why did you put all of our phones inside the box?" Cubby asked me.

"I was getting to that part Cubby, please don't interrupt me." I said to him as I continued.

"anyway the reason why I put on with our phones inside of this box, it's because we are going to have a little phone contest." I said to them.

"whoever can go the longest without using the phone for one week get surprised and not price, is chocolate cake free chocolate cake from the cafeteria!" I said to them.

"I bet I can go longer without using my phone." Cubby said to Izzy who just ignored him.

"No one's betting anything okay. Also during this contest we are going to talk about what is going on between you Izzy." I said to her.

"whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa wait I did not sign up for this talkin session." Izzy said to me.

"Nobody said you signed up for anything this is just going to be a normal talking session now zip your mouth, and let me speak." I said to her.

"welcome to talk therapy my name is Jake as you all know today we are going to discuss our feelings to each other first how are you feeling guys?" I asked them.

"I would be better if I had my phone." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah me too Jake, can we have our phones back?" Cubby ask me.

"No the two of you are not allowed to have have your phone's back that will ruin the competition and you won't get any cake." I said to them..

"Anyway like I was saying before, how are you guys feeling?" I asked them.

"Fine I guess." Izzy said to me.

"Jake I don't know what the big deal is why are we doing this?" Cubby asked me.

"Cubby it wasn't your turn to speak this is Izzy's time to talk, cuz girls go first." I said to him.

"Izzy what's wrong? You look upset. Do you want to tell us what's going on?" I asked her.

"Well to tell you the truth I've been doing some bad things lately." Izzy said to me.

"No, tell us what was the bad things you've been doing?" I asked her.

"I've been sneaking out and I've been sneaking inside the operating room three times, I've been captured by the security guard twice, I've also almost stayed in jail but someone bailed me out I'm not going to mention any names. Because I'm always looking at someone right now." Izzy said to me.

"Are you talking about me?" I asked her as I started to blush.

"Yes!" Izzy said to me.

"I see I see thank you for telling me." I said to her as I then turned to Cubby.

"Cubby how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Well Jake to be honest I feel bad right now for calling Izzy, fat a couple times calling her names, I don't want her to go through her eating disorder again!" Cubby said to me.

"And do you feel bad for calling her all those things?" I asked him.

"Cubby it's okay to cry if you want to cry you can cry." I also said to him.

"YES! I FEEL BAD I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY IZZY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY ALL THOSE THINGS OKAY I REALLY DO MEAN IT I LITERALLY MEAN IT PLEASE FORGIVE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER. IF YOU GO THROUGH YOUR EATING DISORDER, YOU WILL DIE I WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU PLEASE." Probably said to her as I wiped tears on his face.

"Izzy, do you have anything to say about what Cubby said to you?" I asked her.

"No, I don't have anything to say to him Jake. Because I want hubby to not come home with us he's rude disrespectful to me and he should drown in a lake. And I mean it." Izzy said to me as Cubby cried even harder.

"Izzy, now you're being rude to cubby sit back down." I said to her.

"So, I don't care if I'm being mean to him, he was mean to me first." Izzy said to me.

"I understand that but the way you have been acting but he was in the operating room you have been acting like an idiot." I said to her.

"I don't care. Where's my phone Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"In the box but you're not getting it you don't deserve it right now the way you're acting and plus this is a contest you don't get your phone during the contest you're not allowed to use your phone during the contest because if you do you are going to lose your privileges how about using the phone you're not getting any cake either you can do it so I expect you to sit back down on the couch." I said to her.

"No." Izzy said to me.

"ISABELLA ROSE GREEN SIT BACK ON THE COUCH RIGHT NOW. LADY!" I said to her.

but as I told her that she literally went inside the box got her phone and left the room while slamming the door.

"Okay fine that's it." I said to myself.

"Well that didn't go as planned." I said to myself.

"Cubby here's your phone back the contest is over and yes, you deserve cake." I said to him as I handed him his phone.

So while Cubby was playing angry birds on his phone inside his room by himself, I want to go look pretty "Well that didn't go as planned." I said to myself, I went to go look for Izzy.

I'm thinking she's in the waiting room, but I'll go check.

So I went inside the waiting room, but she wasn't there. So my last guest is the closet again.

"Izzy, Are you in the closet again?" I asked her.

"Izzy's not here, she moved to Australia." Izzy said to me.

"Oh cuz that's too bad I have something for her so when she moves back home can you let her know Jake wants to talk to her?" I asked their French lady.

"Yes I will let him know I'm also going to tell her that you love her." The French lady said to me.

"Hey Jake you wanted to talk to me?" Izzy asked me as she opened the closet door.

"Yeah how was your time in Australia?" I asked her.

"I didn't actually go to Australia, my flight got cancelled." Izzy said to me.

"Oh okay okay I do have one question though what was that question I was about to ask you? Oh yeah, I now I remember.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" IT ONLY TOOK CUBBY 30 MINUTES JUST SAY THAT SPEECH TO YOU, AND YOU'RE GOING TO JUST THROW IT AWAY?" I asked her.

"Yep I'll let you know how it goes in Australia!" Izzy said to me as I put my foot in the door.

"YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT YOUR FLIGHT TO AUSTRALIA CUZ I KNOW YOU DIDN'T GO YOU WERE IN THE CLOSET THE WHOLE TIME AND I KNEW THAT FRENCH LADY ACCENT CAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH." I said to her.

"Did I do a fantastic job?" Izzy asked me with the French lady Accent.

"You actually did pretty good...?

"Don't change the subject I'm mad at you Izzy! Cubby does feel bad though" I said to her.

"Well he should go back cuz I'm not going to forgive him anyway." Izzy said to me.

"And why not? Why aren't you going to forgive Cubby?" I asked her.

"Answer me Izzy!" I said to her.

"No, okay I'm not going to answer you, and I'm not going to forgive Cubby." Izzy said to me.

"So basically, you just went inside the operating room for no reason." I said to her.

"Yes you got that right, Jake I went into the operating room for no reason." Izzy said to me.

"So let me get this straight, you made me run all over the freaking hospital for nothing?" I asked her.

"Hey at least you got your exercise, right Jake? Hahaha." Izzy said to me.

"I want you to March back into the room now but slowly cuz I don't want you to break your leg more GO!" I said to her as she marched her but back into Cubby's room with me following.

As we made it back to Cubby's room, I was now really mad at my girlfriend.

"SIT ON THE COUCH, AND DON'T FREAKING MOVE!" I said to her.

So as I took my phone out without my matey"s looking, I placed it inside my pocket it was off anyways so I placed it inside my pocket.

"Okay we are going to try this contest again I don't want no one leaving this room." I said to them.

"Okay so place your phone's inside the box!" I said to them as we placed our phones inside the box.

"Now, Izzy is there something you would like to say to Cubby?'" I asked her.

"Yes!" Izzy said to me as she turned to Cubby.

"Cubby, I am sorry for being mean to you and I'm also sorry again for disturbing your surgery three times I didn't mean to and I hope you can forgive me." Izzy said to him.

"Good, that's good. Good job!" I said to her.

"Now Izzy, since cubby apologized to you earlier before you burst out of the room do you think you can take it in your heart to forgive him? He is your little brother and he is really sensitive of pain." I asked her.

"1 sec." Izzy said as she went into a cabinet got a paper bag and placed it on Cubby's head.

"Izzy!'" I said to her.

"Well how am I supposed to forgive him if I'm looking at his face?!" Izzy asked me.

"You know I don't need this Izzy, and it smells like tuna fish sandwich in this bag." Cubby said to her.

"Izzy, take that back off of him." I said to her.

"I rather keep it on his head." Izzy said to me.

"Like I said I don't need this bag." Cubby said to us.

"I know cubby I'm trying to get Izzy to take it off of you."

"Can you hurry up though. This bag has taken most of my oxygen, I'm pretty sure I'm about to pass out so please take this stupid bag off my head Izzy!" Cubby said to her.

"Fine, I'll take the stupid dog off your head." Izzy said to him as she took the bag off of Cubby's head.

"Okay Cubby I forgive you! happy, now?" Izzy asked him.

"Yes I am happy thank you for apologizing Izzy, and thank you for accepting my apology!" Cubby said to her.

"finally it's about time you two but gave each other because if you guys didn't, I would just lewve you guys here and I would just go home." I said to them.

"That's just horsin rude but you're right, you would have done that." Izzy said to me.

"Hey I'm just making a point!" I said to her.

"Jake can I have my phone back please?" Izzy asked me.

"Yeah sure let me just get it out in the box???? Wait a second nice try Izzy." I said to her.

"Now, we can have a proper conversation without any of us using our phones." I said to them.

"Jake I feel like I'm missing my text from Lisa." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah, and I got to finish some level on my game." Cubby said to me.

"Guys this is not time to talk about on the phone we are having a proper conversation like normal kids." I said to me.

"When was the last time, we were normal?" Cubby asked me.

"I'm guessing when we lived on the mainland before Peter Pan found us when we were little kids." I said to him.

"That makes sense!" Cubby said to me.

"Hey guys remember the old playhouse Disney TV show The Little Einsteins?" I asked them.

"Oh my God yes Jake, I used to love that show when I was 1 years old actually." Izzy said to me.

"yeah I love that show how many episodes did they have anyway? And how many seasons did they last?" Cubby asked us.

"Well, if I remember correctly they had only two seasons, but I don't remember how many episodes they had all together in two seasons." I said to him.

"Oh thanks anyway, Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"if I had my phone, I would look it up but this is a contest." I said to myself.

"How about Handy Manny, do you guys remember that show back in the day?" I asked them.

"I remember that show I think that ran for like I don't know maybe three seasons maybe more than that." Izzy said to us.

"Well I know that Mickey mouse clubhouse had four seasons." Izzy said to us.

"That is true, they did the show they also did a retake of Alice in Wonderland but made it into a Mickey mouse episode.

"Yeah, what are the Play-Doh who hosts playhouse Disney?" I asked them.

"Oh my God I remember that." Cubby said to me.

"Hey guys how about we all go on Cubby's bed, and watch The Little Einsteins on Disney plus!" I suggested to them.

"Yay road trip back to memory Lane!" Cubby said to me.

So as I carried my Matey's to Cubby's bed, I turned on Disney bus and we all watched The Little Einsteins but we couldn't think of an episode of to watch.

So we decide to watch the Birthday Machine episode.

"Hahaha rock is so funny!" I said to myself as I was laughing.

"Okay who's more funny Rocket or Bucky?" I asked them.

"well Jake we would have to say both because, they can fly well Bucky can fly with pixie dust, they both can turn into awesome machines like rocket turns into a boat and Bucky turns into a submarine so I would say both of them would be good friends as well." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah I got is true they would be good friends!" I said to them.

"We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship zooming through the sky Little Einsteins. Climb aboard get ready to explore there's so much to find Little Einsteins come on let's go get online Stones we need you Little Einsteins Yeah!" Izzy said as she sang along with the song.

"Way to go Cubby, you've ruined the song, first you're broke you soine and now all of this." I said to him.

"that song is probably going to get in our heads tonight Jake." Izzy said to me as I nodded my head.

So as a dance number started to happen we all started to roll our arms. Then, we started clapping our hands up and down with our hands raised high up and then we put it back down again.

"Use your hands from twirling twirling twirling clap clap clapping up down!" Izzy said as she sang to the song.

"Jake, I want my phone back." Izzy said to me.

"Bit your not getting it Back Izzy." I said to her.

"JAKE I WANT MY PHONE BACK, NOW!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay okay okay fine want your phone back fine here." I said to her as I gave her a toy phone.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round." The toy phone said as Izzy pressed a button.

"Uh, I'm still not happy Jake." Izzy said to me.

"You said you wanted your phone back I gave it back to you now can you please leave me alone." I said to her.

"I want my real phone Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Well, you are still not getting your phone Izzy, and that's FINAL." I said to her.

As Cubby and I was there watching The Little Einsteins, Izzy was pretending to text on her toy phone which I allowed.

"I want my phone I want my real phone I want my real phone I WANT MY REAL PHONE!" Izzy said as she throws the toy phone at the wall making it break in half.

"Wow Izzy did you just break that toy phone?" I asked her.

"YES YES I DID, BECAUSE I WANT MY REAL PHONE! I AM VERY MAD RIGHT NOW JAKE!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, calm down calm down please calm down!" I said to her.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN I WANT MY PHONE NOW!" Izzy said to me.

**Izzy's POV**

As Jake and Cubby were napping, I got out of bed, with my crutches went over to the box, grab my phone, went into the closet and turned it on, and started to us it all afternoon until the battery goes out.


	96. Chapter 96 Izzy tries to open the safe

**Chapter 96 Izzy tries to open the safe**

**Jake's POV**

After my long nap, I woke to see Izzy not next to me.

"Cubby wake up, Izzy's not with me." I said to him as he he started to wake up.

"Hmm?" Cubby asked me.

"Izzy's not with me." I said to him.

"Jake she probably went to the bathroom I'm going back to my nap." Cubby said as he went back to him nap.

"No, I need to find her." I said to myself as I heard the closet door open.

"Oh thank God Izzy, your safe? Wait a minute, how did you get your PHONE?" I asked her.

"I was texting Lisa!" Izzy said to me.

"Why? What did I say about NOT USING OUR PHONES?" I asked her

"Someone's in trouble." Cubby said to her.

"Shut up Cubby!" Izzy said to him.

"NO CUBBY'S RIGHT YOU ARE IN BOG TROUBLE IZZY!" I said to her.

So I just took her phone out of her hand, and placed it back on the box.

That's when I got a safe, and placed the box that had the phones in it and then I locked it shut.

**Izzy's POV**

So as Jake locked up our phones in a safe, I decided to to open it.

"Come on you stupid safe OPEN..." I said to myself I was still trying to open the safe.

"There's a code on this great but I think I can crack it." I said to myself.

As I tried a bunch of codes to open the safe, none of them work.

"Izzy what are you doing?" Jake asked me.

"I'm not trying to open the safe if that's what you're thinking, which I'm not." I said to him.

"Good try not to open it what I was young be in bigger trouble than you are now." Jake said to me.

"Yes Jake!" I said to him as he left.

Okay so as I continued on trying to figure out the code, I finally figured it out so I took out the box opened it ground my phone, and started to charge it. But that's when Jake came over.

"ISABELLA ROSE GREEN WHAT THE BELL?" Jake asked me.

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE YOUR PHONE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS TO YOU?" Jake asked me.

"Too many times." I said to him.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Jake said to me.

"Jake my phone is dead anyway." I said to him.

"Well, you can't charge it for aa week Izzy." Jake said to me.

"I don't care Jake I am going charge my phone." I said to him.

"I am getting annoyed Jake with starting the contest over and o am tired of it." Cubby said to Jake.

"Sorry, buddy someone won't listen." Jake said to him while looking at me.

Jake's POV

Okay so basically Izzy isn't listening so, I came up with another plane.

"Hey who wants their phones?" I asked them as Izzy was running but I grabbed onto her waist.

"Whoa girl, where do you think your going?" I asked her.

"TO GO GRAB MY PHONE LET GO OF ME GUYS!" Izzy said me as Cubby and I, grabbed hold of her.

"No you are going to sit on Cubby's bed." I sent her as I carried her to Cubby's bed and sat her down.

But that's when Izzy started to jump off Cubby's bed, ask you was still trying to get her phone while the two of us were still trying to hold on to her while she started to kick and scream and punching.

"Izzy, calm down calm down calm down please calm down stop kicking and stop punching to your hitting us." Cubby and I said to her.

"AND STOP SCREAMING!" We both said to her.

"Ahhhhh I I WANT MY PHONE I WANT MY PHONE GIVE ME MY PHONE I WANT MY PHONE JAKE PLEASE GIVE ME MY PHONE!" Izzy said as she kept screaming.

As I lifted Izzy up in the air, cubby grabbed hold of her legs.

"IZZY CALM DOWN CALM DOWN YOUNG LADY CALM DOWN." Cubby and I said to her while we were yelling at her.

"Izzy are you calm?" I asked her.

"Yes!" Izzy said to me.

"Jake Izzy's too weak, and she just wants her phone but that's not fair for the two of us." Cubby said to me.

"Okay you know what we are going to have a boys versus girl contest!" I said to them.

"Oh come on, that's not fair, I'm the only girl in the crew." Izzy said to me.

So as I took out our phones again, and gave it to my Matey's, we all put our phones back into the box.

"Okay it's going to be cubby and I vs Izzy." I said to them.

"Jake, does the price still stay the same?" Cubby asked me.

" Yes, Cubby the chocolate cake prize still stays the same." I said to him.

"Okay so the new room is that nobody and I mean nobody is not allowed to use their phones or even look at it for a week but if they do neither of us won't get cake or one of us won't get cake..." I said to them.

"So when does the contest start?" Izzy asked me.

"Right now in 3-2-1 let the CONTEST BEGINS!" I said to them.

So as the contest started, we decided to talk.

"I miss my phone." Izzy said to me.

"Okay, can we talk about something else that doesn't involve our phones?" I asked them.

"Jake how long until I recover from my spine surgery?" Cubby asked me.

"Well since you had two surgeries done, I really don't know to be honest Cubby." I said to him.

"So Izzy, what was it like in jail?" Cubby asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it Cubby I'm sorry." Izzy said to him.

"Did you wear the jail uniform?" Cubby asked her.

"Cubby, I don't want to talk about it." Izzy said to her.

"I just want to be in my phone." Izzy said to Cubby.

**Izzy's POV**

As I was twirling with my fingers, I got bored so I decided to look around and find another toy phone since someone won't give me back my real one.

"Come on there's got to be another toys phone in this room." I said to myself as I kept looking.

"Jake am I going crazy?" I asked him.

"If your talking about looking for another toy phone, then yes, yes you are." Jake said to me.

"Hello, Cubby! I'm sorry to interrupt you but, I'm going to discharge you today, and right now." the doctor said to him.

"I'll sign the papers!" Jake said to the doctor.


	97. Chapter 97 Cubby gets discharged

**Chapter 97 Cubby gets discharged**

**Izzy's. POV**

So as Jake was helping Cubby get ready, I decided to go to the box and grab my phone, but Jake slapped my hand away from it.

"No, bad Isabella bad girl." Jake said to me.

After Jake put Cubby in his wheelchair, I asked him if I can push his wheelchair."Hey, Jake can I push Cubby's wheelchair?" I asked him.

"I don't know Izzy, due to your leg I don't think you should." Jake said to me.

"Okay, guys ready to go?" Jake asked us.

"Jake are you forgetting something?" Cubby asked him.

"Oh yeah, the box that has our phones inside. Thanks, Cubby!" Jake said to him.

So as we left the hospital, to go back home, I had my mind on my dead poor phone.

"Yay I'm going home!" Cubby said with excitement.

As we finally made it back to The hideout, Jake pushed Cubby's wheelchair into the living room so he can watch some TV.

"Okay, Cubby I'll be right back you can just watch TV for a little bit." Jake said to him as he left the living room.

**Izzy's POV**

As I was in the living room with Cubby, he was watching Nick Jr, witch I hate.

"Cubby, when are you going to stop watching these baby shows?" I asked him.

"NEVER!" Cubby said to me.

"Because, Peppa Pig is the dumbest show I have ever seen oh, and also Dora the explorer is the worst TV show ever as well because I can't deal with the song we did it." I said to him.

But Cubby didn't listen to a word I said, because he started to make piggy noises.

"Cubby will you please stop making stupid pig noises?." I asked to him witch made him cry.

"JAKE?" Cubby said while he was calling for Jake.

"Cubby, what's the matter? Why you crying?" Jake asked him.

"Izzy call my shows stupid and she said that Peppa pig and Dora the explorer is the worst TV show she ever watched and then hurt my feelings!" Cubby said to as he was still crying.

"ISABELLA ROSE GREEN LEAVE CUBBY ALONE WAIT YOU KNOW WHAT AS A MATTER OF FACT GO TO YOUR BED!" Jake said to me.

"NO!" I said to him.

"What did you just say to me?" Jake asked me.

"You heard me I said no." I said to him as he just picked me up from the couch as I was hitting him.

"NO NO I DON'T WANT TO GO TO MY BED PUT ME DOWN JAKE PUT ME DOWN!" I said to him.

After Jake putted me on my bed, he then left.

So once Jake had left the room, I went over to his bed and started to use his iPad.

**Jake's POV**

Once I came back from the kitchen, I saw Izzy on my bed, using my iPad.

"ISABELLA ROSE GREEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?" I asked her.

"what does it look like I'm doing Jake, I'm on your bed because I'm using the iPad since someone won't let me use my damn phone." Izzy said to me.

As I took my iPad out of Izzy's hands, she started to cry..

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE MY IPAD EITHER!" I said to her.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IPADS BEING A PART OF THE COMPETITION!" Izzy said to me.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't be snooping around for my iPad Izzy." I said to her.

"Jake, I'm sorry for using your iPad I'm really sorry." Izzy said to me.

Izzy's POV

It was night time already, and we were all getting ready for bed.

"Okay, crew lights out!" Jake said to us.

So as Jake and Cubby were asleep, I was getting hungry. So I went downstairs to kitchen, and grabbed the chocolate cake, and then I started to eat it with a fork.

**Jake's POV**

I was in the middle of sleeping, until I heard something coming from the kitchen. So I went to go see what was going on.

So as made it onto the kitchen, I was rubbing my eyes because I was still tired.

"What is Izzy doing still up?" I asked myself.

"What is she eating?" I asked myself.

"Izzy, why are you still up?" I asked her.

"ISABELLA ROSE GREEN ARE YOU EATING THE CAKE?" I asked her.

"No." Izzy said to me with a mouth full of cake.

"IZZY I HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU CAME DOWN HERE AND STARTED EATING THE CAKE THE CONTEST IS NOT EVEN OVER YET, NONE OF US WON THE CONTEST! BUT YOU JUST HAD TO DRAG YOUR ADORABLE LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE, JUST SO YOU CAN START EATING THE CAKE. I am so disappointed in you Izzy." I said to her witch woke up Cubby.

"I'm sorry Jake." Izzy said to me.

"WELL I DIDN'T KNOW, THE CAKE WAS THE PRIZE." Izzy said to me.

"I told you the cake was surprised you remember when I explained the rules." I said to her.

"No, I d go yo not remember that Jake." Izzy said to me.

While I was giving Izzy a death stare, Cubby started to cry.

"I WANT MY DADDY!" Cubby said while crying.

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO EAT THE CAKE WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" I asked."I TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO EAT THE CAKE WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" I asked.

"CAN WE PLEASE ARGUE ABOUT IT LATER ON JAKE? I'M TIRED." Izzy said to me.

"No way to go Izzy, you woke up Cubby." I said to her.

"I don't care." Izzy said to me.

"Cubby, it's okay it's okay it's okay I'm here." I said to him as I was rubbing his shoulder.

"I want my mom ." Cubby as he was referring to Izzy.

"Cubby, did you just call me your Mom?" Izzy asked him.

"Yes, and I need you." Cubby said as he was still crying while I was still rubbing his shoulder.

**Izzy's POV**

as Cubby was still crying and Jake was holding onto him tightly by rubbing his shoulder, I walk over to them with my crutches.

"Jake, I can handle this." I said to him.

"You sure?" Jake asked me as I nodded my head yes.

"Okay!" Jake said to me as he then l ft the room.

"Cubby it's okay mommy's here." I said to him as I cradled him in my arms.

As I was singing Cubby a lullaby, he fell fast asleep.

"goodnight my little brother I love you and I'm sorry." I whispered to him as a kissed him on the cheek.

So as I picked the sleeping Cubby you and placed him back on his wheelchair, I took him upstairs and parked his wheelchair right next to my bed. Then I picked him up, placed him on my bed, covered him up with my baby blanket I'm gonna lay down next to him while I was holding him in my arms.

**Izzy's POV**

The next morning, I woke up trying to find my phone, untill I remembered this was a contest.

As I got out of bed, I grabbed my crutches, headed downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed my laptop, and started to make myself breakfast at while I was listening to Uptown funk on YouTube.

**Jake's POV**

I got really cranky already so I got out of bed, putting my slippers on and marched downstairs to the kitchen.

"What is going on in here? Why is the music playing, and why is Izzy up so early?" I asked myself as I took Izzy's Bluetooth headphones off her ear.

"ISABELLA ROSE GREEN WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU HAVING BREAKFAST EARLY? AND WHY IS YOUR LAPTOP OUT LAPTOPS IPADS AND EVERYTHING ELSE, ARE NOT ALLOWED DURING THE CONTEST!" I asked her.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THE STUPID CONTEST NOW I'D RATHER HAVE MY PHONE YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S IT I AM NOT PLAYING THIS CONTEST I QUIT!" Izzy said to me.

"YOU CAN'T QUIT THAT'S NOT IN THE GAME!" I said to her.

"I JUST DID!" Izzy said to me.

"I WANT MY DADDY!" Cubby said while crying.

"WAY TO GO IZZY, YOU JUST WOKE UP CUBBY!" I said to her.

"I'm going to go call him down." I said to her.

"NO I'M GOING TO CALM HIM DOWN HE NEEDS HIS MOTHER, AND HE'S ALSO ON MY BED SO HA HA HA!" Izzy said to me as she then slammed the door.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FINE GO CALM CUBBY DOWN, AND I'M EATING YOUR CEREAL!" I yelled across the kitchen.

**Izzy's POV**

As I was holding Cubby in my arms, he started to calm down a bit.

"It's okay Cubby, mommy's here it's okay." I said to him.

"Izzy are you and Jake going to break up?" Cubby asked me.

"What got you into asking me that Cubby?" I asked him.

"Because you two are constantly arguing, you woke me up twice and I just don't want you guys to break up. Izzy, I'm scared." Cubby said to me.

"What are you scared about Cubby?" I asked him.

"I'm scared of two things one I'm scared that I won't ever be able to walk again, and two I'm scared of getting the coronavirus." Cubby said to me.

"Aww Cubby, don't worry you'll be able to learn how to walk in 2 months I promise you and don't worry about the coronavirus I'll make sure you don't get it I love you." I said to him as I have him a kiss on the cheek.

"Cubby everything's going to be okay I promise you, because once I'm done with my walking training, it's going to be your turn and I will be there for you every step of the way just remember to take one baby step at a time when you learn how to walk okay." I said to him.

"Yes, Mommy!" Cubby said to me.

**Jake's POV**

As I unlock the kitchen door, I came out with a bowl of cereal in my hand.

"Hey guys!" I said to them as I put another spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"Jake what are you eating?" Izzy asked me.

"Some cereal!" I said to her.

"THAT'S MY CEREAL!" Izzy said to me.

"Oh well it's mine now!" I said to her as I continued to eat her cereal.

"JACOB ALEX HUTCHINSON PUT MY CEREAL BACK DOWN!" Izzy said to me.

"Nope!" I said to her.

"Grrrrrrrrr!" Izzy said as she then grabbed her crouches, and whacking me with that but I ducked.

"You could poke someone's eye out by doing that." I said to her.

"IF YOU DON'T PUT MY CEREAL DOWN RIGHT NOW I AM SO GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!" Izzy said to me.

"Jake you better put her cereal down." Cubby said to me.

"Stay out of this Cubby." I said to him.

"JAKE PUT MY CEREAL DOWN NOW!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy please don't break up with Jake I hate it when my two parents fight please don't break up with Jake please." Cubby said to both of us.

As I then looked at Izzy who was now mad, I carefully putted the cereal down.

"Okay okay I putted the cereal down, is everyone happy now?" I asked them as only cubby nodded his head as Izzy, was still mad.

"Jake. WHY DID YOU EAT MY CEREAL?" Izzy asked me.

"Because you didn't eat it." I said to her.

"Oh, well I was about to eat it, but then Cubby needed his mother." Izzy said to me.

"I'm sorry, Izzy!" I said to her.

"And I guess I'm sorry to Jakey!" Izzy said to me.

"Now, that the two of you apologized to each other, can we have breakfast together?" Cubby asked us.

"Sure, Cubby!" I said to him.

As we all headed back into the kitchen, I stated to make them a real breakfast.

"Today for breakfast is Pancakes, eggs, bacon, milk, and orange juice." I said to them.

"Hey guys after breakfast, do you want to watch TV in the living room?" I asked them.

"YAY!" Both Izzy and Cubby said to me.

So after we were done eating breakfast, Izzy grabbed her crouches, as I pushed Cubby's wheelchair into the living room, grabbed the remote and started to ask them what do that want to watch.

"Okay what do you guys want to watch on TV?" I asked them.

"I want to watch The Mickey mouse cartoon." Izzy said to me.

"Okay, Cubby what do you want to watch?" I asked him.

"Mickey mouse clubhouse Mickey mouse clubhouse!" Cubby said to me.

"No I want to watch Mickey mouse cartoons I do not want to watch a baby show." Izzy said to him.

But that's when Cubby snatched the remote out of my hand, and puts on Disney Junior because right now I'm Mickey mouse clubhouse is on.

That's when Izzy started to huff and puff.

"Why are you in a bad mood again?" I asked her.

"Because Mickey mouse clubhouses are for babies." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy calm down you got to admit the show is funny with Donald Goofy and Pete in it." I said to her as she wasn't listening.

"I'm not doing this with you today." I said to her.

"Well I don't care, Mickey mouse clubhouse as stepper babies also special agent Oso and Handy Manny is also for babies." Izzy said to me.

"Jake, I want to watch special agent Oso and Handy Manny please." Cubby said to me.

"But I want to watch The next step, Futurama, and The Simpsons! This just isn't fair I want to watch my shows." Izzy said to me.

"Look I do not care, what show it is I just want to watch TV." I said to them.

"Well if it's on CBeebies, then I will care." I said to them.

"Okay then I want to watch the Tweenies!" Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, Izzy and I don't want to watch that show." I said to him.

But once the song came on, it said this..

"And I'm Jake!" The character said on the TV screen.

*Izzy laughs*

"I don't know that you were. on Tweenies, Jake!" Izzy said to me as that got annoyed.

"All I want to do is just watch my TV shows but no cubby wanted to have the remote all morning." Izzy said to herself.

"What's up with this Jake character in the show come on that's stupid I'm Jake I'm the only Jake here." I said to myself.

"I want to watch my TV shows!" Cubby said to himself as well as we started to fight over the remote.

"Haha there's two Jakes." Izzy said as she making fun of me.

But that's when Cubby took the remote, and threw it at the TV making it break and that's when we all started too yell at Each other.


	98. Chapter 98 Cubby throws the remote again

**Chapter 98 Cubby throws the remote again**

**Jake's POV**

As we were still arguing, Cubby took another remote and throw it at the TV again making it break even more."ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS WHAT IN THE WORLD YOU LITERALLY BROKE THE TV AGAIN AND NOW NONE OF US CAN WATCH TV THANKS TO YOU!" I said to him.

"WHY DID YOU BREAK THE TV?" Izzy asked him.

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO WATCH TV!" Cubby said to us.

"WELL TOO BAD, YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOU BROKE THE TV SCREEN!" I said to him.

As we were yelling at Cubby, he tried to get up from the couch, and started to make walk. But unfortunately he lost his balance and wr caught him.

"CUBBY! YOUR SPINE ISN'T COMPLETELY HEALED YET STOP TRYING TO WALK." Izzy and I both said to him.

"BUT I HATE IT, I REALLY WANT TO WALK!" Cubby said while yelling at us.

"TOO BAD, BECAUSE YOU GOT TO WAIT TWO MONTHS, FOR YOUR SPINE TO HEAL COMPLETELY!" I said to him.

"BUT I REALLY WANT TO WALK." Cubby said while yelling again.

"Cubby, we know that you want to walk, but you still don't understand that your spine needs to heal What Part Of YOUR SPINE NEEDS TO HEAL Cubby?" I asked him.

"All of them." Cubby said to me.

"Well until you learn, you're not allowed to watch TV anymore because you broke it." I said to him.

"I'm sorry about the TV." Cubby said to us.

"That's okay, it was an accident and you were mad, we understand that. Throwing the remote at the TV wasn't a good idea buddy." I said to him.

"I know Jake and Izzy." Cubby said to us.

"we got to get our TV fixe." Izzy sent to me as I noted my head.

"How about we call a mechanics!" I suggested to them.

"Okay!" Izzy said as I called them up.

"Hello we are the mechanics we're here to fix your TV." Mickey Donald and Goofy said as a treo.

"GOOD MAKE IT SNAPPY!" Cubby said grumpy.

As the group started to fix the TV, Goofy made it worse.

"GOOFY!" Mickey and Donald said to him.

"Whoopsie Daisy." Goofy said to them as I got really mad.

"OKAY THE THREE OF YOU OUT OF OUR HIDEOUT!" I said to them as they left my our hideout with their heads down in shame.

"Okay the mechanics didn't work, so I'm guessing there's only one person for this job! " I sent him a crew.

"Handy Manny!" Izzy and Cubby both said.

So I went to the wall phone, and started to call Handy Manny.

"Hola, Handy Manny's repair shop you break It we fix It, this is Manny!"

" Yes Manny, this is Jake we might need you and your tools to come and fix our TV so can you please come over?" I asked Manny and the tools.

"No Problema No problem, will be right there.

"Thanks Manny!" I said to him as I hung up the phone.

As Handy Manny arrives with his toolbox, the tools came to life.

"Ahhh!" Cubby said as he was holding behind Izzy whole grabbing I'm to her waist.

"Okay, is it just me, or did those tools come to life?" Izzy asked me.

"The tools came to life." I said to her.

"Well allow me introduce you guys to my tools!" Manny said to us.

"Dusty, Rusty, Pat, Turner Felipe, Flicker, Stretch and Squeeze!" Manny said as he introduced us to his tools.

"N... N nice to meet you guys." Cubby said as he was nervous.

"Is your friend okay?" Felipe ask to me.

"He's shy, it's just that we've never seen talking tools before." I said to him

"I see do you mind if I talk to him?" Felipe asked me.

"Sure!" I said to Felipe.

As Felipe, hopped on Cubby's head, he started to speak to him.

"Cubby the tools and I are very harmless, we're just here to fix your TV okay don't worry we're friends." Felipe said to him as Cubby started to worm up to that Manny and the tools are just here to fix our TV.

"Your tools are really cool!" Cubby said to Manny.

"Gracias, thank you Cubby!" Manny said to him.

"All right tools let's get this TV fixed for Jake and his crew!"

Let's get going and fix it right twist n turn make it tight trabajamos juntos we work together now cut it measure on top it flat bend and twist just like that, each of us has a special job we work together todos juntos we can fix it right!

"Good job, tools!"Manny said to his tools.

"Manny, thank you so much for fixing our TV." Izzy said to him.

"It was our pleasure Izzy!" Manny said to her as Manny placed a kiss on Izzy's hand.

"Jacob hope you're not mad at Manny." Izzy said to me.

"No, I'm not mad and by the way please don't call me Jacob Izzy." I said to her.

"Lo siento sorry." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy when did you learn Spanish?" I asked her.

"I can read Manny's lips when he speaks Spanish so I caught on fast." Izzy said to me.

"Well I think it's hot!" I said to Izzy Wich made her blush.

"Okay let's put it on to a vote." I said to them as is he wrote the words of the TV shows that we want to watch.

Okay so, Cubby wants to watch my friends Tigger and Pooh, is he your right down friends and boy meets world for you, and write down Futurama for me." I said to her ask as she wrote the names of The shows.

So as I put it all of the TV shows into a hat and mix them up and it was Cubby's turn to pick.

"No looking in the hat and no cheating." I said to him.

And Cubby took out a piece of paper and he picked...

"Boy Meets World!" I said to myself.

"So it's settled boy meets world it is." I said to myself.

**Izzy's POV**

As Jake put on boy Meets World, I was getting really really really really really excited..

"When this boy Meets World boy Meets World running down this road that we call life is what we're doing and you always know friends will stand by me when this boy Meets World." I said I was singing the theme song..

"you have the most beautiful voice Izzy!" Jake said to me as I started to blush again."

"Gee, thanks Jake!" I said to him.

"Cubby can you please do me and Izzy a huge favor and not throw the remote at the TV again please?" Jake asked Cubby.

"Sure Jake, anything for my big brother and sister!" Cubby said to us.

"Thank you little bro." I said to him.

As we were still watching boy Meets World, Cubby was getting sleeping so he fell asleep on my shoulder.

"Aww, look Jake cuz Cubby's so cute when he's asleep." I sent to him as I was pinching Cubby's cheeks as he smiled.

"Yeah, he is cute." Jake said to me as he covered Cubby with my baby blanket.

"What time is it?" Cubby asked us still tired.

"It's 12 p.m." I said to him.

Jake's POV

So it was lunch time finally I'm starving that's when I decided that I should make them a nice summer salad with lettuce tomatoes peppers onions corn and a lot of corn.

"Hey Jake may I help you with the salad?" Izzy asked me.

"Sure, Izzy!" I said to her.

"I want to help to please!" Cubby said to us as we looked at each other.

"Sorry, you can't help us you got a broken arm remember." I said to him.

"BUT I WANT TO HELP! NO FAIR JAKE HOW COME IZZY GETS TO HELP, BUT NOT ME?" Cubby asked me.

"Because Izzy doesn't have a broken arm she has a broken leg that's totally different." I said to him.

"OH MY GOD STOP! YOU ARE CRYING FOR NO REASON WHAT SO EVER, SO CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?" I asked him as he kept on crying.

"Jake, you finish making the salad, I'll calm him down." Izzy said to me as I left the room annoyed.

**Izzy's POV**

After Jake left annoyed, o took Cubby in my arms and rocked him back and forth to calm him down.

"Shhhh shhhh, it's okay Cubby mommy's here." I said to him.

"Why is Daddy mean to me?" Cubby asked me.

"Daddy got out of the wrong side of the bed." I said to him.

As I carried Cubby to the living room, I put on Mickey Mouse Clubhouses for him so he can calm down.

As Cubby was watch the show, I went back to help Jake with the summer salad.

"Jake, do you need any help?" I asked him.

"No, thanks Izz!" Jake said to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him again.

"I SAID I AM FINE! OKAY WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD TODAY?" Jake asked me.

"Jakey, I think you need to chill out." I said to him.

"I just everything to go back to normal Izzy." Jake said to me.

"I know, but look on the bright side Jake, I am clearly almost done with my physio therapy, and in about two months, Cubby's going to start his." I said to him.

"I guess I need time to calm down myself huh Izzy?" Jake asked me as I nodded my head.

"Maybe after you have your salad, I want you to take a nap on your bed Jakey." I said to him as Jake nodded his head.

So as Jake was having his lunch, I went to check up on Cubby.

"Hey baby brother, are you okay?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Can I watch with you?" I asked him.

"I though you said that you hate baby shows." Cubby said to me.

"Which I still do but you're my little brother you need company." I said to him as I sat down next to him as he coddled onto my chest and the two of us started to watch Mickey mouse clubhouse rich I hate the show but I have to watch it with my little brother.

"Where's Jake mommy?" Cubby asked me.

"Jake's going to go take a nap." I said to him.

"Why is Jake going to go take a nap?" Cubby asked me.

"Because Jake's cranky." I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

After my nap, I went downstairs to see Izzy and Cubby who was just waking up from his nap and Izzy was watching The Next Step. That's when Cubby grabbed the remote and changed the channel back to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

"How was your nap Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"It was good, and you were right Izzy I needed that nap.

"So I'm guessing you woke up on the right side of the bed?" Izzy asked me.

"Yeah!" Izzy said to me as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

**Cubby's POV**

As Jake and Izzy were talking, I got out of my wheelchair and started got in my hands and knees and began to crawl as I began to make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. But that's when I started to roll around in peanut butter making the whole kitchen messy.

After I was done rolling around in peanut butter, I sat up and started to play with it.

**Izzy's POV**

While Jake and I were talking, we didn't notice that Cubby wasn't in the room.

"Jake where's Cubby?" I asked him as I start to panic.

"Izzy calm down, wil find him. Jake said to me as he was in a panic mode as well

So I grab my crutches and Jake and I started to search all over The hideout for Cubby.

that wasn't until, we opened the kitchen door and we saw the kitchen a mess.

"CUBBY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jake asking an angry tone.

"Hey, guys! Look what I made." Cubby said to us as Jake and I were angry but Jake was the one angry and I was just annoyed and Cubby.

and that's when Jake started to pick Cubby up despite him getting peanut butter on his clothes, Jake hair dye took him to have a bath.

We started to take his clothes off including his underwear, and began to bathe him.

"I hate being naked in front of you guys." Cubby said to us.

"WELL THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, FOR MAKING THE KITCHEN ALL MESSY!" Jake said to him as we were cleaning Cubby's entire body including the private areas.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE CLEANED UP NO!" Cubby said as he started to cry again.

"Cubby do you really want me and Izzy to see you naked?" Jake asked him.

"No!" Cubby said to him.

"Well you're just going to have to get used to it now let me and Izzy clean you up.

So as Jake and I were cleaning Cubby up I was trying my best to calm him down.

"Cubby Cubby Cubby look at me look at me you going to be okay we'll just cleaning you up you don't have to cry." I said to him.

"I don't?" Cubby asked me.

"No Buddy, we're just trying to help you that's all okay. So can we please continue cleaning you up please?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

As we were done cleaning Cubby up, we clean we dried him up put his jammies on, and we both sent him a lullaby.

**Jake's POV**

As Cubby was sleeping, Izzy and I were talking about Cubby's recovery.

"I'm worried about Cubby." I said to Izzy.

"Yeah me too Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah I mean he's worried now he won't be able to walk, he's also scared of getting the coronavirus, but other than that Izzy, I'm worried about him." I said to her.

While Izzy and I were talking, we immediately song Cubby trying to get out of bed.

"Oh no you don't mister, you are not getting out of my bed not on our watch." I said to him.

"That's that's that's that's right, you are going to stay on Jake's bed where we can watch you are all times Cubby." Izzy said to him.

"I don't want to stay in the bed I hate it." Cubby said to us.

"Too bad you are not getting out of this bed, and that's final." I said to him.


	99. Chapter 99 Cubby tries to get out of Jak

**Chapter 99 Cubby tries to get out of Jake's bed again**

**Cubby's POV**

As Jake and Izzy were sleeping, i started to crawl out of Jake's bed and into the kitchen.

As I was in the kitchen making another peanut butter and jelly sandwich making another mess in the kitchen and myself as well.

Jake's POV

As I started to wake up and Izzy still asleep, I noticed that Cubby wasn't on my bed.

"Izzy, Izzy wake up Cubby's missing AGAIN!" I said to her.

"Hm?" Izzy asked me.

"Cubby's missing AGAIN!" I said to her.

"We gotta to find him, and fast!" I said to Izzy.

So as Izzy grabbed her crouches, we both were searching all over the HIDEOUT!

"WHERE IS HE?" Izzy asked me.

"Izzy Izzy come down we'll find Cubby we will find him.

"But where on Earth can you be?" Is he asked me.

So Izzy and I thought about where Cubby could be then it hit us.

"THE KITCHEN!" Izzy and I both said as we were walking towards the kitchen door.

"Whoa baby!" Izzy and I both said as we were looking at the kitchen.

"Our kitchen it's a mess AGAIN!" I said as I was now angry.

" ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREW'S!" I said to him as I was now angry.

"Hi, Jakey!" Cubby said to me.

"Okay first of all Izzy is the only one that can call me Jakey, and second of all you have made this kitchen a big mess this time what is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"So what are you guys going to clean me up again? Because that's not going to happen this time." Cubby said to us.

"WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT MISTER!" Izzy said to him as I picked him up and brought him to the bathtub in the bathroom.

"NO PLEASE NO I DON'T WANT THIS ." Cubby said as he was crying.

"NO PLEASE PLEASE I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Cubby said as he was really crying.

"IZZY, PUT THE COLD WATER ON!" I said to her.

"NO NO NO NO I DON'T WANT TO THE COLD WATER!" Cubby said as he was throwing a fit.

"CUBBY RELAX WE'RE JUST CLEANING UP RELAX!" I said to him.

"NO!" Cubby said to me.

"NO!" Cubby said to us as he was splashing us with water.

"OKAY NO MORE MR. NICE GUY." I said to him.

"YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE A BATH WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT CUBBY!" I said to him.

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A BATH I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT NO LEAVE ME ALONE ." Cubby said to us as we pulled him back into the tub.

"Jake careful with his spine." Izzy said to me.

"Thanks, Izzy!" I said to her.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Cubby said to us as he was splashing water all over Izzy.

So as Izzy left crying, I was now really mad at Cubby.

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID!" I said to him.

"I made Izzy cry!" Cubby said to me.

"That's right you made my girlfriend cry, not on you that you made her leave the room the bathroom that is." I said to him.

"I am very mad at you, and I also think apologizing won't help either Cubby. You have gone way too far." I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

As I left cubby in the tub for a little bit, I went to go see how Izzy doing.

After I found her, she was laying on her bed crying on her pillow.

"Hey, Izzy you okay?' I asked her.

"No all I'm trying to do is help Cubby." Izzy said to me.

"I know you are just trying to help I appreciate it." I said to her as I have her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Jake, you're so sweet." Izzy said to me as I blushed.

So as Izzy and I was still talking, for some reason we saw water leaking.

"Yay hey no way why is water leaking from the sink?" Izzy asked me as I already knew it wasn't coming from the sink.

"Izzy, I don't think it's coming from the sink." I said to her.

"Then where is this leak coming from?" Izzy asked me.

"THE BATHROOM!" Izzy and I both said as we walk carefully to the bathroom door.

"Get behind me." I said to Izzy as she did.

I started to open the bathroom door as water started to leak even more.

"What in the world?" I said to myself as I walked into the bathroom.

"Cubby did you stop the water from from draining?" I asked him.

"Yes, yes I did!" Cubby said to me.

"Why would you do that?" Izzy asked him.

"Because I wanted to drown." Cubby said to us.

I couldn't believe what Cubby just said.

That's when I started to grab cubby out of the bathtub.

"Cubby that is really rude to say to yourself, why would you want to drown?" I asked him.

"Because I don't want to live." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, I know you're scared of learning how to walk, and I know you do want to walk but you need to understand that Izzy and I are trying to help you because we love you." I said to him.

"You guys don't love me, you're just being mean yelling at me telling me things that I shouldn't do and it's really hard." Cubby said to us as Izzy and I both hugged him.

"Cubby we do love you! Okay maybe Izzy and I we're yelling at you too much. We should be happy for you not making you upset." Izzy and said to him.

"I'm sorry for everything I'm the worst little brother ever." Cubby said to himself.

"Cubby you're the best little brother ever, I mean you're cute adorable and when you sleep at night, Izzy and I are there watching you sleep." I said to him.

"Maybe you'll have good days, and maybe you'll have bad days but no matter what day it is Cubby, you can always turn it around the next day." I said to him as I pinches his cheek.

"So tomorrow I can try again?" Cubby asked us.

"Of course you can Cubby we love you buddy." Izzy and I both said to him as we gave him a kiss on both cheeks.

"How about instead of trying again tomorrow, you can try again right now, by apologizing to your big sister." I said to him.

"I'm sorry Izzy for splashing water at you." Cubby said to Izzy.

"Thank you Cubby, I accept your apology!" Izzy said to him.

As I went into the kitchen I started to make dinner while Izzy and cubby where in the living room watching Mickey Mouse clubhouse.

Izzy's POV

As Jake was cooking dinner, Cubby and I were watching Mickey Mouse clubhouse but I had something else in mind.

"How about we watch Mickey Mouse cartoons? It's the Mickey Mouse but a little bit older you'll like Cubby." I said to him.

"Sure big sis, I'll give it a watch." Cubby said to me as I changed the channel to Mickey Mouse cartoons.

"See I told you'll like it." I said to him as I grabbed him and laid his head on my chest.

**Jake's POV**

As I was in the middle of cooking dinner, I heard laughing coming from the living room and I kind of knew Izzy and Cubby we're having the best time.

"it's nice to see my two best friends finally getting along." I said to myself as I was crying it was because I was cutting onions.

As I was still cooking, I can still hear Izzy and Cubby laughing like crazy.

""What the heck are they watching over there? Even though I do know Isabella AKA Izzy doesn't like little kids shows." I ask myself as I hear them laughing still.

So I went downstairs and I kind of noticed that my two best friends were watching Mickey Mouse cartoons !

"I hear you guys laughing!" I said to them.

"Sorry Jake, it's just that this Mickey Mouse cartoon is killing me it's hilarious!" Cubby said to me.

"Okay now I'm confused, I thought you were watching Mickey Mouse clubhouse Cubby. What happened you got tired of Mickey Mouse clubhouse already?" I asked him as I chuckled a little bit.

"No actuallly Jake, Izzy wanting me to watch Mickey Mouse cartoons so, I decided to try it out. and it turns out that Mickey Mouse cartoons are more hilarious than Mickey Mouse clubhouse." Cubby said to me.

"Okay then I'm going to go back in the kitchen and finish up dinner." I said to them as they were in the mail I'm still watching Mickey Mouse cartoons.

"This is one crazy night." I said to myself as I continued cooking.

As I was almost done with dinner, I was still thinking about why cubby was watching Mickey Mouse cartoons with Izzy.

"Why was Cubby watching Mickey Mouse cartoon with Izzy?" I asked myself.

"DINNER'S READY!" I called Izzy and Cubby as both of them came as is he was given Cubby a piggy back ride while using her crutches.

"Izzy be careful!" I said to her.

During dinner, I asked Cubby a question.

"Cubby why were you watching Mickey Mouse cartoons all of a sudden?" I asked him.

"What are you saying Jake, that k shouldn't be watching Mickey Mouse cartoons?" Cubby asked me.

"No all I'm saying is that I don't what the big deal is about Mickey Mouse cartoons that's all." I said to him.

After we had our dinner, Izzy and I cleaned up.

Once we cleaned up our plates and stuff, I then took Cubby back to the living room so he can continue watching Mickey Mouse cartoons then I went back to the kitchen.

**Cubby's POV**

When Jake was in the kitchen with Izzy, I decided to get crafty. Do I got off the couch and started to crawl again to where the paints and paper were. I then grabbed a piece of paper with paint then I began to paint the hideout. But that's when I accidentally kncked the can of paint witch got on the floor. The. I got another can of paint but this time I poured it all myself getting myself REALLY messy. Then I got the experiment to pour the paint in my underwear.

That's when I heard footsteps coming. I started to go gulp as Jake look at the mess as he knows that I'm going to be in big trouble.

**Jake's POV**

After I was done cleaning the dishes in the kitchen, I come into the living room and see paint EVERYWHERE, EVEN ON CUBBY!

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREW'S, I KEAVE THE LIVING ROOM JUST TO CLEAN UP THE KITCHEN FOR ONE SECOND, THEN I COME IN HERE SEEING PAINT EVERYWHERE EVEN ON YOURSELF YOU ALSO GOT PAINT IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!" I said to him.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY JAKE I'M REALLY SORRY." Cubby said to me as he started crying.

That's when izzy came in.

"What's with all the yelling and crying?" Izzy asked me.

That's when she saw the paint everywhere on the floor, and on Cubby.

"What happened in here?" Izzy asked me.

"Izzy I really don't know but I do know that cubby needs to take another bath, to get the paint off of him.

"NO I'M NOT TAKING ANOTHER BATH!" Cubby said to me as I picked him up and placed him on his wheelchair and start to push into our bedroom as Izzy follows.

"Izzy, can you start undressing Cubby, while I get the tub ready for him?" I asked her.

"Why does she have to undress me?" Cubby asked me.

"Cuz I'm going to run out of water." I said to him as I went to go run the water.

**Izzy's POV**

As Jake went to go run Cubby's water, I was getting really hard to undress Cubby, as he refuses to let me do it.

But Cubby knows that I do not want to see him naked, neither does he, but he needs to take a bath.

"Jake. Is the water ready?" I asked him.

"Yes it is Izzy!" Jake said to me.

**Jake's POV**

As I brought Cubby to the bathroom with the towel covering his whole body, I uncovered him and placed him into the bath tub.

"Cubby, come on get in the tub." I said to him.

"NO!" Cubby said to me.

"Robert Adrien Andrews you are going to get in this tub right now." I said to him.

"Eat my shorts !" Cubby said to me.

"THAT'S IT!" I said to him as I really putted him in the tub.

"There you're in the tub!" I said to him.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THE TUB ." Cubby said to me.

"I'm sorry but you are going to get bathed." I said to him.

That when Izzy came in.

"Hey Jake is everything going good in here?" Izzy asked me.

"No I'm trying to get the paint off Cubby's arm.

"Let me try. I got the neck and arms, you do his legs." Izzy said to me as we worked together.

So he used a lot of shower gel in order to get the whole paint off.

We had to use a rag to scrub the whole shower gel together in order to start scrubbing so we scrubbed his hair, his neck, his arms, his, belly button, his stomach, his back everywhere. Even his legs, his toes, and his feet. But the only place we didn't get was his private parts and this was going to be a challenge.

But before we got to that, Izzy and I started to scrub his hair with a lot of shampoo in order to get the paint off his hair.

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO TAKE THIS PAINT OFF?" I asked Izzy in raged.

" Jake calm down will get the paint off of him don't worry hopefully we'll get the paint off." Izzy said to me as we continue to scrub Cubby's hair.

"Okay we finally got the paint out of his hair." I said to Izzy.

"Good now the only thing that's left to do is his private part." Izzy said to me.

"I poured paint into my underwear." Cubby said to us.

"You don't mean..." I said to him.

"Yes in between my legs." Cubby said to me.

"I'm out!" Izzy said as she left the bathroom.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Cubby said to me.

"CUBBY I GOT TO WIPE YOUR PRIVATE PART.. LET ME LET ME COME ON...

"OKAY FINE HERE YOU WIPE YOURSELF CUZ I'M DONE!" I said to him as I left the bathroom.

As I went downstairs, Izzy was cleaning well trying to clean the living room.

"Having trouble?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

"Jake where's Cubby?" Izzy asked me.

"Oh I left him in the bathroom so he can scrub his private part by himself." I said to her.

"What? Jake, you know you can't do that." Izzy said to me.

"Jake I'm worried about Cubby. I mean everything that he's done to himself is really unacceptable I know you're mad but hopefully everything will go back to normal quicker you'll see." Izzy said to me.

As Izzy. And I were talking, we hears Cubby crying.

So we ran to the bathroom door, and I opened it.

As I did we saw Cubby trying to get out of the tub while crying.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked him as he fell as I caught him.

"WELL I HAD ENOUGH TIME BEING IN THE TUB!" Cubby said to us.

"WELL IF YOU WANTED TO GET OUT OF THE TUB, YOU COULD HAVE JUST CALLED ME!" I said to him.

After I dried Cubby off, put his pajamas on, and put him back in his wheelchair, and brought him to my bed, I asked him one last question.

"Did you get the paint off your Private part?" I asked him.

"Yes I did!" Cubby said to me as I know he's lying.

"Your lying." I said to him.

"I'm not lying." Cubby said to me.

"Alrighty then." I said to him.


	100. Chapter 100 Cubby starts to feel itchy

**Chapter 100 Cubby starts to feel itchy**

**Cubby's POV**

After Jake putted me on his bed, I started to feel itchy inside my private part.

"Ooh this is really itching me." I said to myself.

That's when Jake came back.

"Cubby is everything okay in here?" Jake asked me.

"What? Now why wouldn't everything be okay I'm fine, I'm fine, Jake. Okay, I'm fine." I said to him as he knows I'm lying.

"Okay buddy!" Jake said to me as he left the room.

After Jake had left the room, I had to scratch...

"Ooh, ooh, yeah that'd the spot." I said to myself.

"That's a relief!" I said to myself.

But someone else came and that was Izzy.

"Hey Cubby do you want to watch Mickey Mouse cartoons again with me?" Izzy asked me.

"NO! I mean not right now maybe later." I said to her.

"Okay if you want to watch with me, you know how to call me." Izzy said to me.

"Well do big sis!" I said to her as she left the room.

**Jake's POV**

After I left our bedroom, Izzy came up to me.

"Jake, have you noticed something strange about Cubby?" Izzy asked me.

"Besides his temper tantrum lately? Yes I have noticed something strange about him." I said to her.

"I mean, just now I asked him if he wanted to watch Mickey Mouse cartoons with me and he just yelled me the word NO not right now, maybe later." Izzy said to me.

"Maybe he doesn't want to watch it with you right now." I said to her.

"Maybe. But still, he's acting weird." Izzy said to me

"Yeah he is acting weird you know what I just noticed earlier but I asked him if he cleaned the paid off his private part he said yes I don't think he did Izzy." I said to her.

"Now that you mentioned it I think you're right Jake, he's been lying to you and when I mean you, I mean us." Izzy said to me as we walked back into our bedroom.

**Izzy's POV**

Ad Jake and I went I went back into our room, we saw Cubby scratching himself.

"Cubby cut the ACT we already know that you haven't washed the paint off your private parts that's why you're itching." I said to him.

"I was too embarrassed to tell you guys." Cubby said to us.

"Cubby if something's itching you, tell us right away so we can help you. You don't have to hide it." Jake said to him.

"I'm going to have to make an appointment for you Cubby I'm sorry." Jske said to him.

"WHY JAKE I DON'T WANT YOU TO MAKE An Appointment I Don't Want To See A DOCTOR." Cubby said to him.

"Cubby if you don't get your private part treated, you can get infected." I said to him.

"I don't want to get my private part infected." Cubby said to me.

"Then let Jake make the appointment!" I said to him.

"Okay you can make the appointment Jake." Cubby said to Jake.

"Thank you my bro, that's really mature of you." Jake said to him.

**Jake's POV**

As I was .on my phone, I was calling the doctor.

"Hello, this is Dr. Dr Olsen who is this.

"Yes hello Dr. Olson, this is Jake Hutchinson I have my little brother Cubby here and he is complaining about an itchy itchy itchy private area, do you think it's possible for you to see him today right now? it's an emergency." I said to Dr. Olson.

"Well I have nobody in the office because I give all my staffs the day off, so yes sure you got to come in. I already have Cubby's information!".Dr. Olson said to me.

" That's great thank you! Goodbye." I said to him as I hung up the wall phone.

As I was done on the phone with dr. Olson, I went back to Izzy and Cubby and told Cubby about his appointment.

"Okay, so I got off the phone with dr. Olson and he said that he wants to see you immediately we're going on a trip to the doctors yay!" I said to him.

"Jake I don't want to go." Cubby said to me as he's refusing to go to his doctor appointment.

"Cubby don't make me drag you just like I drowned Isabella AKA Izzy to her physical therapy many times you don't want that to happen to you do you?" I asked him.

"No I guess not. Okay Jake, I'll go!" Cubby said to me.

"You see Izzy, that's how you do it." I said to her.

"Why do you always blame things on me Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"Do I have to remind you that I drive your big butt to your physical therapy and 90 times already." I said to her.

"Point taken let's go!" Izzy said as I put Cubby onto his wheelchair and off we went to his appointment.

**Cubby's POV**

As we entered the doctor's office, I started to get itchy again.

"Guys, I'm starting to get itchy again." I said to them

"Well we most certainly don't want to touch your private part. Then Izzy and I would have to wash our hands." I said to him.

"BUT IT REALLY ITCHES IT REALLY ITCHES." Cubby said to us as he started to cry.

"Well if you could have just scrubbed the paint off your private part, THEN IT WOULDN'T BE ITCHY!" I screamed at him

"JAKE DON'T YELL AT HIM FIRST OF ALL,. IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR LEAVING HIM IN THE TUB BY HIMSELF!" Izzy said to me as she yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF MR?" Izzy asked me.

**Cubby's POV**

As I was sitting on the bed, the doctor started to ask me questions.

"So Cubby what's going on?" Doctor Olsen asked me

"Well Dr, Olson, my private parts starting to itch." I said to him.

"I see I see and it's because of the paint isn't it?" Dr. Olson asked me.

Y...Yes how'd you know?" I'm a doctor, I know everything Cubby." Dr. Olson said to me.

Has dr. Olson started to put gloves on, I started to lie down carefully so I don't damage my spine.

"Okay this might hurt." Dr. Olson said to me.

"1 2 3..."

"OOOOH!" I said as I started to scream in pain.

"Cubby, I'm going to have to take off your clothes." Dr. Olson said to me.

"No I'm I'm not letting you take off my clothes I'm too embarrassed and it's frightening I don't want you to do it." I said to him.

"Cubby if you don't let me do it, you will literally get an induction on your private part." Dr. Olson said to me.

" That's a risk I'm going to take though." I said to him.

"Cubby come on buddy please you have to let me do it please Cubby?" Dr. Olson said to me as I shook my head no.

I started to imagine dr. Olson's face as Jake's when he gets mad.

"Okay you can remove my clothes." I said to Dr. Olson as he started to take off my clothes including my underwear.

"wow that is bad." Dr. Olson said to me as he was touching my private part, while examining it.

"Okay cubby I am going to give you a bath.' Dr. Olson said to me.

"A bath no please no I don't want another bath I do not want another bath." I said to him.

"Cubby, it's going to be okay trust me." Dr. Olson said to me as he took me to the bathroom.

As Dr. Olson, putted me in the tub he stared to put my legs inside the two leg holders in order for him to clean my private part.

Once Dr. Olson went and grabbed the ointment and the shower gel out, he began to gently wash my private part.

As Dr. Olson went and grabbed the ointment and the shower gel out, he began to gently wash my private part.

As I need the paint off my private part.

That's when he started to turn the water in and it was burning my private part bad.

"Ahhhh!" I said as I started to scream and move around. So Dr. Olson putted an oxygen mask on my face.

So Dr. Olson started to wash all over my private part even my butt, since I didn't wash it myself.

Okay so as Dr Olson was drying me off, he helped me put my pirate clothes back on.

And so after my bath, Dr. Olson gave me some antibiotics to get rid of the infection immediately.

"Cubby you are going to put on the antibiotics twice a day and be careful what your doing." Dr. Olson said to me as he brought me back to Jake and Izzy.

**Jake's POV**

As Izzy and I were still waiting in the waiting room, we were both wondering if Cubby is okay.

"it sure has been a long time I hope, Cubby's okay." I said to myself.

"Don't worry Jake, Cubby will be fine." Izzy said to me.

"Okay here's Cubby! And he need to take this antibiotic twice a day, and he needs to take it immediately in order for the infection to leave his system." Dr. Olson said to me.

"Thank you Dr. Olson!" I said to him.

As we left the doctor's office and back to the hideout, we all went to the living room and watched Danger Force!

**Cubby's POV**

As Jake apply the antibiotics on my private part with gloves on, izzy asked me a question.

"So Cubby how was it like in the doctor's office?" Izzy asked me.

"It was actually not that bad that's all I got to say." I said to her.


	101. Chapter 101 Just Chilling in The hideout

**Chapter 101** **Just Chilling in The hideout**

**Jake's POV**

As we were all watching TV, we started to fight over the remote again.

"I WANT TO WATCH DANGER FORCE!" I said to them.

"WELL, I WANT TO WATCH TWEENIES!" Cubby said to me.

"NO, I WANT TO WATCH FRIENDS!" Izzy said to us as we continued to fight over the remote.

As cubby Izzy and I were still fighting over the remote, cubby then took the remote and threw it at the TV making it explode.

"CUBBY!" Izzy and I said to him.

"oh know how did the TV break? I guess nobody gets to watch TV yay." Cubby said with excitement as Izzy and I were still mad at him.

"I'll go check if we have another TV." I said to them as I went downstairs in the basement to see if we had another television.

The only TV I could find was a small one so I went back upstairs, and turn it on.

"This is the only TV I can find!" I said to them.

"You gotta be kidding me Jake that TV is so tiny." Cubby said to me.

"well if you haven't broken the bigger one, then we would have still have the bigger TV but we don't thanks to you." I said to him

"Well we were fighting over the stupid remote." Cubby said to me.

"We? Jake was the one that started the fight." Izzy said to him.

" Well you had to join in on the FIGHT!" I said to her.

"Hey, how about the two of you boys watch TV while I go downstairs in the basement and sit on my bed." Izzy said to us as she left.

"Did Izzy just leave us?" I asked Cubby.

"Yes, yes she did Jake." Cubby said to me.

"okay are you confused like I am Cubby?" I asked him.

"Yes I am Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"Come on Cubby!" I said to him as I pushed his wheelchair"

**Cubby's POV**

As we arrived in the basement, we saw Izzy was sitting on her bed.

"Izzy what are you doing down here?" Jake asked her.

"Well I love down here now."

"Wait we never talked about this Izzy." Jake said to her.

"But I couldn't deal with Cubby crying, so I live here now, so get out of my room." Izzy said to him.

Wait your kicking us out?" I asked her.

"No, just you." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy you can't kick Cubby out." Jake said to her.

"I did because I do not want him crying all night." Izzy said to Jake.

"Izzy Cubby's your little brother, you can't kick him out like that." Jake said to her.

"I JUST DID!" Izzy said to Jake.

"why would you take out an innocent sweet little boy like Cubby?" Jake asked her.

"Innocent? sweet? Jake open your eyes, he has done stupid things lately and I can't deal with it he's whining, he always gets what he wants, and he's a crybaby." Izzy said to Jake.

**Jake's POV**

After Izzy said only that, Cubby started CRYING again.

"No no, please don't cry cubby please don't cry please don't cry, Izzy didn't mean it." I said to him as I was trying to call him down but it was too late. No matter what I try to calm him down, he kept on crying and crying.

"SHE DID MEAN IT IZZY HURT MY FEELINGS!" Cubby said to me as he was crying again.

"Cubby, it's okay it's okay calm down calm down." I said to him as I was trying to him calm down.

But it was no use no matter what I do to make them smile, he just continued on Crying.

"Cubby Cubby, come on buddy come on stop crying." I said to him as I was wiping his tears off his eyes.

"Here Izzy! You made him cry, you try to calm him down." I said to her as I handed her Cubby.

**Izzy's POV**

Ask Jake left me alone with Cubby in my arms, I tried my best to calm him down.

"Shhhh shhhh don't cry Cubby. I'm sorry for making you cry, and for saying all those things I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I said to him as I rocked him back and forth.

"Hey Tweenies, on my TV to calm you down would you like that buddy?" I asked my little brother asking about his head up and down.

So I turned on my own TV, and put it on his baby shows to help him calm down.

**Cubby's POV**

As I was watching the shows I started to pee on Izzy's double bed.

"Ah! That feels better." I said to myself as I stop peeing.

**Izzy's POV**

I started to feel something on my bed it was a wet, and disgusting.

"What am I feeling?" I asked Cubby.

"I peed on your bed both of them." Cubby said to me.

"JAKE!" I said as I was shouting Jake's name.

"Yes Izzy, you don't need to shout I was using the bathroom what's up?" Jake asked me.

"Cubby peed on my bed!" I said to him.

"Cubby, that's not nice to do that to your big sister." Jake said to him as he picked him up.

**Jake's POV**

As I grabbed Cubby, and brought him to the baby room, I started to change his underwear.

"Cubby, stop moving, and let me change you." I said to him.

"Ouch!" I said as Cubby kicked me in the chest.

"No bad Cubby, bad we do not kick people." I said to him.

"Do you want to be treated like a baby again Cubby? Cuz I can literally make that happen." I asked him.

"No!" Cubby said to me.

"Then listen to your big brother, and let me change you." I said to him as I continued to change him.

"You know what if you want to be treated as a baby then we will treat you like a baby Cubby." I said to him.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO BE TREATED LIKE A BABY!' Cubby said to me as I didn't listen.

As I bought baby cubby to the kitchen I sat him on the high chair again.

"I WANT TO GET OFF THIS HIGH CHAIR." Cubby said to me.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Cubby said to me.

"Sorry Cubby, are you peed on Mommy's bed so no." I said to him.

"STUPID DADDY!" Cubby said to me.

"NO LISTEN HERE YOUNG MAN YOU ARE GOING TO SIT ON THIS HIGH CHAIR, AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO YOUR POOR MOTHER'S BED!" I said to him.

"AND IF YOU WANT TO BREAK YOUR SPINE MORE GO AHEAD I'M NOT STOPPING YOU THE BIG BABY OH WAIT YOU ARE A BIG BABY HAHAHA." I said to him as I left the kitchen.

As I went back downstairs to the basement, I saw Izzy crying.

"Izzy, what's the matter?" I asked her.

"I can't believe Cubby peed on my bed Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Don't worry I'm treating him like a baby again so that's his punishment." I said to her.

"Good, he deserves it!" Izzy said to me as we both laughed.

So as Izzy was upstairs sitting on my bed, I took her wet sheets and placed it in the washer in the laundry room.

I used a lot of fabric softener, and detergent to get the smell out

As I was doing laundry, I went upstairs to check up on my little girlfriend.

"Hey Izzy whatcha doin?" I asked her

"Hehe you sound like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb." Izzy said to me.

"Really, cool! Anyway how you feeling?" I asked her.

" I'm okay I'm just really angry at Cubby for peeing on my bed." Izzy said to me.

"Jakey I'm going to lay down on my bed can you carry me to my bed please Jakey?" Izzy asked me.

"Sure, Izzy!" I said to her as I carried her to her bed.

As Izzy started to get tired, I covered her up with her baby blanket, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams my little Izzy." I said to her as she drifted to sleep with her teddy bear in her hand.

As I walked into the kitchen, Cubby was crying.

"I DO NOT WANT TO BE ON THE HIGH CHAIR GET ME OUT OF HERE I WANT TO BE A BABY I WANT TO BE A BIG BOY!" Cubby said to himself.

"Jake I'm sorry!". said to me.

"You got to show me and Izzy that you're sorry but for now, we are going to treat you like a baby until YOU LEARN NOT TO PEE ON IZZY'S BED AGAIN." I said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

After my nap, I started to not feel good.

"JAKE! I DON'T FEEL WELL!" I screamed his name.

"Izzy what's wrong?" Jake asked me.

"My period started again." I said to him.

So I went to the bathroom, and I putted a pad inside my underwear. After I came out of the bathroom, Jake carried me downstairs so I can watch TV.

"THIS TV IS SMALL JAKE I WANT THE BIG TV." I said to him

"Izzy, Cubby broke the big TV remember?" Jake asked me.

"BUT I WANT THE BIG TV THIS TV IS SO TINY, I CAN'T EVEN SEE THE SCREEN." I said to him.

"Can you quit complaining, it's just a TV." Jake said to me.

"No!" I said to him.

"Jake I am starting to feel pain in my stomach but it's my womb." I said to him.

"Okay Izzy I am going to get your heating pad." Jake said to me.

As Jake was getting my heating pad, I lied down on the couch.

"Here you go Izzy!" Jake said to me as he placed the heating pad on my stomach.

"Thanks Jake!" I said to him.

As I was lying down on the couch, I fell asleep.

**Jake's POV**

As Izzy fell asleep, I was rubbing her shoulder softly.

"My poor Izzy." I said to myself.

So while Izzy was napping, I went to go check on Cubby in the kitchen.

"Hey buddy! You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jake." Cubby said to me.

"Wait I thought I would hear you throwing a fit Cubby." I said to him.

"Well, I well I don't even know anymore." Cubby said to me.

"Where's Izzy Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"Izzy's taking a nap on the couch." I said to him.

"Her period started again." I said to him.

"Ohh ok." Cubby said to me

"Is Izzy, okay?" Cubby asked me.

"She'll be fine Cubby." I said to him.

"Okay Cubby, you watch Boy Meets World, while I order us a flat screen TV, and Cubby please try not to break this new one." I said to him as he nodded his head.

As Cubby was watch Boy Meets World, I was trying to order us a new TV.

So I started to make some calls to order a new TV, but it was getting to the point that I should give up. But we'll never give up until I speak to someone.

"Thanks for calling flat screen TV shop, my name is Debby, how may I help you?" Debby asked me.

"Oh thanks goodness!" I said myself.

"Yes, hello Ms. Debby my name is Jake Hutchinson, and o would like to order a flat screen TV for our hideout?" I asked her.

"Sure, Jake, I would love to help you pick the right flat screen TV!" Debby said to me.

". so I will take the HD flat screen TV please!" I said to Ms. Debby.

"Good choice Mr. Hutchinson, your flat screen high-definition TV will be up your hideout door in about 5 minutes." Ms. Debby said to me.

"How much will it cost?" I asked Ms. Debby.

"$125." Ms. Debby said to me.

As I got off the wall phone with Ms. Debby, I was waiting outside for the flat screen high-definition TV to arrive.

"Are you Jake Hutchinson?" The Delivery man asked me.

"Yes that's me!" I said to the delivery man.

"Here is your high definition flat screen TV!" The delivery man said to me as I handed him my credit card.

"He was done swiping, he handed back my credit card, and hooked it up for us.

"Thanks, my mates are going to happy." I said to the delivery man as he left and without giving me a thumbs up.


	102. Chapter 102 Izzy's 10th Physical therapy

**Chapter 102 Izzy's 10th physical therapy**

**Izzy's POV.**

I woke up from my nap, confused. I turned my head and it was 6 in the morning okay now I was confused was I sleeping on the couch all night? And where is everyone?

I started to grab my crutches and walk towards our room and saw that Jake and Cubby were asleep still, I also didn't notice that the flat screen TV was in the living room.

"Okay that's weird that flat screen TV wasn't there last night was it?" I asked myself.

"So I decided to eat breakfast since the boys are still sleeping like little angels and to be honest it's so cute when he's sleeping." I said to myself.

So I decided to have a sandwich breakfast cuz there's nothing else for me to have. Jake needs to go shopping." I said myself as I was making a ham and cheese sandwich with milk

So after I was done making myself my ham and cheese sandwich, I started to eat it. That's when I started to get bored.

"I am so bored, I wish I had my phone right now." I said to myself.

"Jake and Cubby are still sleeping, maybe if I just take my phone off for a little bit and then put it back in the box, Jake would never know." I said to myself as I was searching for the box and I found it so I opened it up took my phone out and started to charge it.

So as my phone was charging, I went into the living room and tested the flat screen TV and it was amazing.

**Jake's POV**

As the sun was beaming on my bed, I woke up to the sound of the TV.

"That's so weird that did I leave the TV on last night?" I asked myself as I went downstairs.

"Izzy, I have a question to ask you but I don't know if you want to answer it WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WATCHING?" I asked her as I already know what she was watching.

"Are you watching dancing with the Stars again? IZZY!" I yelled her name as she jumped.

"Jake good morning, well you see I was bored and well I wanted to watch dancing with the Stars so I am watching dancing with the Stars please don't get mad." Izzy said to me.

"IZZY ROSE GREEN, YOU ARE A BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG TROUBLE AND I ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU'RE CHARGING THE PHONE SO DON'T LYE ABOUT THAT." I said to her.

"Okay in my defense Jake I woke up confused, I didn't know what to do I was lonely I was bored Jake I had to do something so I decided to watch dancing with the Stars and you can't stop me from watching it." Izzy said to me.

"AND WHY NOT?" I asked her.

"Because you're not my father." Izzy said to me.

"Well let me put it this way, only your mother would say YOU ARE GROUNDED YOUR LADY!" I said to her.

"I'm I'm I'm what?" Izzy asked me.

"You are GROUNDED!" I said to her.

"Jake you you can't do this to me." Izzy said to me.

"I'm sorry babe but it comes to my conclusion that once this contest is over, you are not allowed to watch TV for a month." I said to her.

"oh yeah and here's a list!" I said to her as I handed her the shopping list.

"When did you have time to make a shopping list?" Izzy asked me.

"Last night!" I said to her.

"But Jake..." Izzy said to me.

"No buts young lady you are grounded so you are going grocery shopping, and you need to follow the list NOW GO, BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND." I said to her.

"But Jake, I don't want to go by myself." Izzy said to me.

"Okay then take Cubby with you." I said to her.

" Oh no I am not taking Cubby not is not." Izzy said to me.

"I'll go get Cubby!" I said to her as I went back into our bedroom to wake up Cubby.

"Cubby wake up your going grocery shopping with Izzy.

"I don't want to go I just want to sleep in my bed I don't want to go shopping." Cubby said to me.

"You are going shopping and that's final mister." I said to him as I put him in his wheelchair.

As I brought Cubby downstairs to Izzy, she was already set to go.

"Here's Cubby, here's a few bucks, enjoy grocery shopping!" I said to them as I closed The hideout door as they left.

**Izzy's POV**

As we made it to the grocery store, I was struggling do push Cubby's wheelchair since I have to hold on to my crutches.

"Jake, you are so dead." I said to myself.

"Hey Izzy, since you're struggling I didn't mine holding on to your crutches while your pushing me." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, that is so generous of you thank you." I said to him as I handed him my two crutches.

"Izzy, we are moving too slow." Cubby said to me.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was moving too slow for you. did it ever occur to you, that I am walking in a slow pace right now because of my LEG." I said to him.

"Good point, carry on!" Cubby said to me.

"Izzy, why isn't Jake with us?" Cubby asked me.

"Because Jake is a damn idiot." I said to him.

"Okay and why is Jake an idiot?" Cubby asked me.

"Because your best friend who is actually my boyfriend, grounded me for watching dancing with the Stars and you already found out that I plugged my phone into the charger." I said to him.

As we made it to the cereal aisle cubby was well actually complaining which cereal he wanted.

"I want this cereal." Cubby said to me.

"Sorry Cubby but not today we gotta follow what Jake wrote in this grocery list.

So as I got the cart, I placed cubby in the carry-on seat.

"Okay, so the first thing we need is some milk, apple juice, oranges juice and black currant water.

"Oh can I pick up the milk please Izzy please?" Cubby asked me.

"Sure, Cubby!" I said to him as I held out chocolate milk, and vanilla milk.

"Definitely chocolate milk!" Cubby said to me as I put it in the cart.

"Okay so the next thing we need is pancake, waffle mix, and cereal.

"Oh look we found cereal!" Cubby said to me.

"Good work Cubby!" I said to him.

"Thank you big sis do I get a kiss?" Cubby asked me.

"Not right now Cubby." I said to him.

"Oh man." Cubby said to me.

After we got the cereal, and we went to the pancake and waffle aisle.

"Okay so we need to get pancake mix, and waffle mix." I said to him.

"Got them!" Cubby said to me as he put it in the cart.

"Okay the next item on the list is fruit! Is this day over yet? I want to go home." I asked myself.

As we went to the fruit aisle I grabbed bananas, strawberries, blueberries, peaches, grapes, apples, raspberries, and blackberries.

As we went to the pasta aisle, Cubby grabbed spaghetti and pasta.

"Izzy, why are we at sugar aisle? Wait a second you're not buying any sweets are you?" Cubby asked me.

"Cubby if you don't say anything to Jake I will literally literally pretend to watch baby shows with you." I said to him.

"I'm in!" Cubby said to me.

As we were done grocery shopping, we went to the check out aisle and the checkout lady check this out.

"okay your total is going to come out to $5,000." The checkout lady said to me.

"No problem you can just put it on Jake's credit card." I said to the checkout lady.

" You stole Jake's credit card?" Cubby asked me.

"Jake is going to murder you." Cubby said to me.

"You saw nothing." I said to him as we left the grocery store.

As I started to put two bags on Cubby's lap, I started to push his wheelchair to The hideout door.

"Okay Cubby, I got two bags down." I said to him.

"Jakey, we are home!" I said to him as I wheeled Cubby inside with the two grocery bags.

"Guys, why are there two bags of groceries and not one? I expected one grocery bag back into the hideout why are there two?" Jake asked us.

"No reason." I said him as I give him a fake smile.

As I quickly grabbed my crutches from cubby, I grabbed the bags of treats and rushed into the room.

"Hold it right there young lady what's in those bags?" Jake asked me.

"They are they are drugs." I said to him.

"Drugs? Since you want to get you use drugs?" Jake asked me.

" Just now Jake leave me alone." I said to him.

"Okay okay then, I'm going to make breakfast." Jake said to me.

"Okay Jake, make me an heart shaped omelette I love you!" I said to him as he left.

**Jake's POV**

As I was cooking breakfast, I was wondering about the drugs.

"Why would Izzy buy drugs at the supermarket? Why was there drugs at the supermarket?" I asked myself.

Before I continued to make breakfast for my Matey's. I went to go ask Cubby.

"Hey Cubby do you know anything about drugs that Izzy brought the store?" I asked him.

"Drugs? I I don't know anything about Izzy buying any drugs hehe." Cubby said to me as I know he's lying.

" ROBERT ADRIETGN.N ANDREWS TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW!" I said to him.

"I can't tell you." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby tell me the truth did Izzy buy drugs or didn't she?" I asked him.

"Has anyone told you that you have awesome spiky hair!" Cubby said to me.

"wait a second SHE STOLE MY CREDIT CARD?" I asked him

"Yeah she did and she also wished your money." Cubby said to me.

"She did did she. IZZY MAY I SEE YOU IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!" I screamed her name.

"Izzy sweetheart my sweet sweet girlfriend, DID YOU BUY CUPCAKES AND SWEETS AT THE GROCERY STORE WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEND YOUR MONEY OH YEAH AND DID YOU ALSO STOLE MY CREDIT CARD AND USED IT?" I asked her.

"YOU TOLD HIM CUBBY?" Izzy asked Cubby as I knew now she was about to attack him.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, we are not killing Cubby." I said to her.

"Well he should have never told you." Izzy said to me.

"And you should have just come clean to me Izzy." I said to her.

"I'm sorry Jake I should have told you the truth." Izzy said to me.

"Are we both in trouble?" Izzy acme.

"Oh yeah you guys are in big trouble don't worry I got something for you guys later on tonight." I said to them.

"Izzy, may I please have the bag of treats?" I asked her.

"But Jake I want it!" Izzy said to me.

"Sorry Izzy." I said to her as I grabbed the bag that had the treats inside.

"how much did all of this cost?" I asked Izzy.

"$5,000." Izzy said to me.

$5,000! SO YOU USED ALL MY MONEY INSIDE MY CREDIT CARD?" I asked her.

" Yes sorry here's your credit card." Izzy said to me as I snatched my credit card out of your hand.

"Jake I'm sorry it will never happen again okay it will never ever happen again." Izzy said to me.

"Sorry Izzy but I can't trust you anymore you went behind my back you talk cubby into you mess and not only that, you used my credit card.

"Jake Jake Jake Jake wait, I can pay you back half your money I owe you." Izzy said to me.

"Really Izzy, you'll pay me back?" I asked her.

"Jake of course I would you're my boyfriend I know I'm not doing much but I would love to pay you back I love you Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Hey Izzy, how about you go watch TV for a little bit, okay you and Cubby can go watch TV." I said to her.

"But I'm grounded." Izzy said to me.

"Just go watch some TV I'll call you guys when breakfast is ready." I said to them.

"Jake you okay?" Cubby asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said to him.

"Izzy, can you actually stay with me please?" I asked her.

"I thought you wanted me to watch TV Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah but I think I need you more right now Izzy." I said to her.

"Being a parent is hard you know taking care of both of you it's getting harder and harder." I said to them.

"Hey Izzy how about as your punishment you can help me with breakfast." I said to her.

"Sure thing, Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay who are you what have you done with my girlfriend? Cuz you seem really happy about your punishments." I asked her.

" But your girlfriend can't be happy about her punishments besides Jake I get to have more more more fun with you you're the best boyfriend ever thank you for punishing me." Izzy said to me as I was now confused.

"Okay, how much candy did you eat?" I asked her.

"I had two granola bars two chocolate bars, and a licorice." Izzy said to me.

"Okay new rule no more candy for you young lady." I said to her.

"Hey Izzy, can you crack the eggs?" I asked her.

"Wee Hey Jake the eggs are pooping." Izzy said to me.

"Okay I think you're on a sugar high Rush I think you need to take a nap Izzy." I said to her.

" No I don't want to take a nap." Izzy said to me.

So as I was still cooking breakfast, I didn't noticed that Izzy took the candy bag, and left.

"Izzy?" I asked myself

As I was looking for Izzy, I asked Cubby if he know where she is.

"Hey cubby do you know what Izzy went?" I asked him.

"She went back in our bedroom, with a bag of candy and I mean loads of candy." Cubby said to me.

As I went into our bedroom and saw Izzy eating a lot of candy and I mean popcorn, and lollipops.

"Izzy, are you eating candy and when I mean candy, I mean are you eating popcorn and lollipops? I asked her.

"Well yes I'm sorry Jake but I'm obsessed, I'm obsessed with candy." Izzy said to me.

" And I want more, I want more candy. I really really want more candy I'm really obsessed with candy." Izzy said to me.

"okay I think you had enough candy for now, so I am going to take this bag of candy, away from you." I said to her.

"No, my candy my candy." Izzy said to me as she took the bag back.

"give me the bag." I said to her as I took the bag back from her

"No my .candy my candy give me back my candy Jake I want my candy." Izzy said to me as she took the bag back.

"okay that's it I'm taking this bag away from you, and I'm hiding it and I'm not going to tell you where I'm hiding it cuz you're just take it back and eat the whole bag and to be honest candy and good for you it can really really make you sick." I said to her.

"Okay I'm taking you downstairs, because I think you need a cup water to wash down that sugar Rush are yours." I said to Izzy as I carried her downstairs.

"You got beautiful eyes." Izzy said to me.

"Yep, you need that water." I said to her.

So as I grabbed the chocolate milk from the bag of groceries, I put it inside a cup, with the straw, and handed it to Izzy.

"Here you go, Izzy!" I said to her.

"Now, I want you to drink the whole milk." I said to her as she literally drop the whole milk.

"Thank you Jake I love you so much.

"Breakfast is ready!"

During breakfast, I was feeding Cubby was feeding himself, and Izzy was enjoying her breakfast.

As Cubby and I were enjoying our breakfast, Izzy started to get tired.

"Izzy you okay?" I asked her as soon face fell into her breakfast food.

So I walked over to her, lifted up her adorable head, and saw that food was all over her face

"Hahaha Izzy, has food on her face." Cubby said as he was laughing.

So I took a wet napkin, and wiped the food off her beautiful beautiful cute face.

So as I was done cleaning Izzy up, I helped her finished her breakfast by feeding it to her.

"IZZY YOU SHOULDN'T EAT THAT MUCH CANDY, ITS NOT GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH!" I yelled at her.

"Come on Izzy you need to finish your breakfast." I said to her as her face almost fell into her food again but I held on to her shoulders.

"I know I know, I'm sorry Jake I'm sorry I'm just sore right now because YOU MADE ME DO ALL THE GROCERY SHOPPING!" Izzy said to me.

"That was your punishment remember?" I asked her.

"Well maybe you should have done the grocery shopping Jake, and I was struggling." Izzy said to me.

"Jake, she was struggling." Cubby said to me.

"You see even Cubby knows, that I was having a heard time." Izzy said to me.

"Jake I am just tired." Izzy said to me.

"Well if you didn't take out your phone, or watch dancing with the Stars today, then you wouldn't have to go shopping but you did it anyway and I'm still mad at you about that I'm also mad at you that you bought candy even though I pacifically told you not to spend your money." I said to her.

"After you are done eating breakfast, you are going straight to your bed and taking a nap." I said to her as I sat back down on my seat.

As I was continuing to feed Izzy, Cubby was already done.

"Wow, you're done already Cubby? That was fast." I said to him.

"What can I say, I was hungry." Cubby said to me.

As I was still feeding her, her face fell into the food again.

"Oh babe, not again." I said to myself as I picked her head up.

Okay after I cleaned up Izzy's face again, I carried her to her bad cuz she was so tired I don't blame her.

"When you wake up, you'll feel much better have a good nap Izzy!" I said to her as I covered her up, kissed her forehead, and left her alone.

So as my girlfriend was asleep like a little angel, I went back into the kitchen so I can tell Cubby his punishment which is the same punishment as Izzy's

"Okay, Cubby your punishment will be no TV for a month same as Izzy's." I said to him.

"What? That's not Fair, Jake." Cubby said to me.

" Actually, it is fair both of you lied to me." I said to him.

"Well I'm sorry Jake okay I'm sorry." Cubby said to me.

"I know you are but you can tie to me like this like this Cubby, that's not who you are that's Izzy don't stoop to her level." I said to him.

"Well, can I at least use my phone once the contest is over?" Cubby asked me.

" Of course you can Cubby, because you're doing a fantastic job not taking a phone out and I'm proud of you." I said him as cubby smiled.

"Jake speaking up Izzy, where is she?" Cubby asked me.

"I carried her to her bed, she was tired." I said to him.

"Probably because, from all that candy she ate." Cubby said to me.

"By the way Jake, how much candy did Izzy ate?" Cubby asked me.

"A lot of it Cubby!" I said to him.

"Wow so she ate a lot of candy she is definitely going to get sick." Cubbysaid to me.

" Yep she's definitely going to get sick and I don't blame her. It is her fault and if she hadn't got those candy then I would have never ever punished her but I did. and it's not only because of the candy I punished her I also punished her for watching dancing with the Stars, and taking her phone out again." I said to him.

"You know Jake you're doing a good job. I know you were down earlier but to be honest Jake you are doing a fantastic job taking care of us especially Izzy." Cubby said to me.

"Aww thanks, buddy!" I said to him.

"Cubby, Izzy's addictions to candy right now is off the charts, she's all over the place." I said to him.

"Jake speaking of the candy, where did you put the bag of candy?" Cubby asked me.

"I hid it somewhere, that Izzy can never find it." I said to him.

"Do you want to go check up on Izzy Jake?" Cubby asked me as I nodded my head yes.

So that's what Cubby and I did, we went to go check up on Izzy.

As I pulled up a chair next to Izzy, I sat down and held her hand. Cubby, did the same thing on the other side.

"I'm worried about her Cubby." I said to him.

"Me to Jake, me too." Cubby said to me.

As we were holding Izzy's hand, Izzy started to wake up from her nap.

"Hey guys!" Izzy said to us.

"Hey sleepyhead! How's your stomach?" I asked her.

"It's okay thank you for asking Jake." Izzy said to me as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"So Izzy I'm grounded, and I am not allowed to watch TV for a month." Cubby said to her.

"Yeah I know, Jake grounded me as well so I guess we're both on the no watching TV for a month list." Izzy said to him.

"Hey Izzy how about we all go to your next therapy appointment today like right now would you like that?" I asked her.

" Yes please I can't wait to finish this up soon!" Izzy said to me.

"Well I can't wait for you to finish, so we can start Cubby's physical therapy." I said to her as we all went to the therapy office.

As we went inside the physical therapy office Izzy was actually ready to start.

"I'm Ms. Nancy I'm ready to continue my leg exercises!" Izzy said to Ms. Nancy.

"That's fantastic Izzy!" Ms. Nancy said to her.

"Okay Izzy, we are going to do three exercises today one we are going to do in leg lifting, then you'll go into hold on to the bars as it will help you to walk, and last but not least, you are going to stand on Jake's shoulders as he holds onto you." Ms. Nancy said to her.

"I'm sorry she's going to stead on who's shoulders?" I asked Ms. Nancy.

"You're shoulders Jake, she is going to stand on your shoulders." Ms. Nancy said to me.

"Can I redeem myself?" I asked Ms. Nancy.

" No, Jake." Ms. Nancy said to me.

"Sorry Jakey you got no choice." Izzy said to me.

"Anyway let's start!" Izzy said to Ms. Nancy.

"Okay Izzy, you ready? Ms. Nancy asked her.

"Yes I am!" Izzy said to Ms. Nancy.

"All right so I put out a chair for you that way when you do your leg lifting, you have something to hold on." Ms. Nancy said to Izzy.

"Thank you Ms. Nancy." Izzy said to her.

"How am I doing?" Izzy." Izzy asked Ms. Nancy.

"your doing fantastic just keep going." Ms. Nancy said to her.

"Hey Jake I got something to say to you. You've got beautiful eyes." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah I kind of knew what that she was eating more candy." I said to cubby as I was folding my arms.

"Izzy, I already knew you ain't more candy." I said to her.

"Can we talk about this later Jake when we get home? I'm still doing my exercise here." Izzy asked me.

"Sure I promise I won't yell." I said to her.

So while Izzy was continuing her exercise, cubby and I were playing cards.

"Got any fives?" I asked Cubby.

"Go fish!" Cubby said to me.

"Hey, Jake where'd you get these cards?" Cubby asked me.

"I took them from the game room." I said to him.

"Wait this therapy room place thing has a game room?" Cubby asked me.

" Yeah I just found out I forgot to tell you about that sorry." I said to him.

"wait so let me get this straight I have been sitting in this wheelchair for at least a few weeks and you didn't bother telling me there was a game room in this place?" Cubby asked me.

"Yeah isn't that cool!" I said to him.

"Jake if I was walking right now I would destroy you." Cubby said to me.

" Hey Cubby do me a favor, shut up." I said to him.

"Jake we are here to support Izzy not fight so let's not do this in front of her." Cubby said to me.

" You're right sorry I'm just going to sit back down and maybe take another bat and hit you again with it." I said to him.

" Izzy Jake's about to hit me again with a bat." Cubby said to her.

"JACOB ALEX HUTCHINSON DO NOT HIT CUBBY WITH THAT BAT AGAIN!" Izzy said to me as I put the bat down.

"Okay Izzy, time for the bars!" Ms. Nancy said to her as we followed them to the bars.

"Izzy you remember how to the bars right?" I asked her.

"Yes Jake I remember how to use the bars I'm not a baby." Izzy said to me.

"Okay I lied I don't remember how to use it." Izzy said to us.

"I knew it she always lies." I said to myself.

"I heard that Jake." Izzy said to me.

"How does she always hear me?" I asked myself.

As Izzy started to walk, she started to lose her balance.

"I thought you said you remembered how to use it." I said to her.

"I guess I kind of forgot." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy!" I said to her.

"Well I'm sorry Jake, when was the last time I was even in here?" Izzy asked me.

"About a week or two ago." I said to her.

"Exactly so sometimes, I forget." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy you can forget things like that you have to remember. So promise me you'll remember next time you come here?" I asked her.

"Yes, Jake." Izzy said to me.

As I stood by her, Izzy was still continuing to walk while holding onto the bars.

"You're doing really good Izzy!" I said to her.

"Thanks, Jakey!" Izzy said to me.

"Thanks, Jakey!" Izzy said to me.

"You're doing really good Izzy!" I said to her.

"That's it that's it Izzy you're doing great, one foot in front of the other." I said to her.

"You are doing excellent you're almost there, just one more step." I said to her.

"I can't do it anymore." Izzy said to me.

"No no no Izzy please don't quit now you're doing fantastic please continue these for me?" I asked her as I gave her a puppy dog eyes.

"Okay I'll continue." Izzy said to me.

As I held onto her arms, I continued encouraging her.

"That's it that's it Izzy you're doing fantastic one more to do it." I said to her as she made it to the end of the bars.

"YAY! You did it Izzy, I am so proud of you." I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"okay Izzy, time for the last and final exercise for today get ready Jake." Ms. Nancy said to her.

"Come on Ms Nancy do I have to do it?" I asked her.

"Jake you have no choice you're going to do it and you are doing tonight. No matter how bad, and painful you get." Izzy said to me.

"Fine I'll do it, but I won't like it I'll hate it." I said to the ladies.

" By any means necessary am I getting paid for this?" I asked Ms. Nancy.

"Well I was going to give you a lollipop, but I was thinking Izzy can just pay you with kisses." Ms. Nancy said to me.

"Get on my shoulders Izzy!" I said to her as Ms. Nancy helped her get on my shoulders.

So Izzy was sitting on my shoulder taking off her shoes.

So now that Izzy's shoes were off, she was trying to get her self up on my shoulders.

"Okay Izzy, you are just going to stand on Jake's shoulders for 30 seconds." Ms. Nancy said to her.

b

So I held on to Izzy's hands as she wasn't lifting herself up onto my shoulder.

"come on Izzy come on you can't give up now you can do this you can do this I believe in you!" I said to her.

"Jake, I'm scared I can't do it." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy remember our motto never give up and never say never to a Neverland Pirate. I know it's scary but I believe in you cubby believes in you Peter Pan believes in you but I believe in you the most I love you because you can do this I know you can do this Izzy. Just try and get up buy yourself please I'm holding onto your hand you're going to be fine you can do this please do this please." I said to her as I saw her get one foot up.

" Jake, she's doing it!" Cubby said to me.

"Yeah I can see." I said to him.

" Okay Izzy, you got the good leg up, now let's see if you can get the other one I know it's hard for you but I know you can do it." I said to her

"Do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it!" Cubby said as he was cheering.

As cubby was cheering her name, we all saw Izzy get one more leg up on my shoulder and she get it.

"Okay, Izzy just stay there for 30 seconds." Ms. Nancy said to her as Izzy nodded her head.

"Izzy, Cubby and I are really really proud of you, you did it all by yourself." I said to her.

"Jake I thought you helped me." Izzy said to me.

"No Izzy I helped you by encouraging you to do it by yourself and you did I am so proud of you when we get home, you are definitely going to have some ice cream." I said to her.

"Oh my God I do, all by myself?" Izzy asked us.

"YES!" Cubby and I including Ms. Nancy said it.

"Okay Izzy, the 30 seconds are up, you can come down now." Ms. Nancy said to her.

"Jake I'm scared again." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy you can do this I promise you you are not going to fall." I said to her as she literally fell on top of me.

"Jake I'm scared again, what if I fall on top of you and break your neck you might die if I do that." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy I don't care if you fall on top of me the only thing I care about is your safety if your phone on top of me that means I'll be breaking your fall and I'll be fine I promise I still love you no matter if I have a broken neck or not." I said to her.

" Okay here goes nothing." Izzy said to me as she started to started the climb down safely.

So after Izzy's physical therapy session, we all went home to have ice cream to celebrate Izzy's job well done.

"Izzy I am so proud of you you did a good job today." I said to her.

"Yeah I'm probably get you a big sis, you were scared but you did it and Jake and I can never be more proud of you then we are today." Cubby said to her.

" Maybe I should start eating candy more often." Izzy said to us as we all laughed.

"No never again you're not eating candy." I said to her.

" Well I tried!" Izzy said as we enjoyed our ice cream.


	103. Chapter 103 Jake's shoulder hurt

**Chapter 103 Jake's shoulder hurt**

**Jake's POV**

As we were still enjoying our ice cream, I started to feel pain on my shoulder.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Cubby asked me.

"My shoulder hurts but it's just a mild pain." I said to him.

"Aww my poor boyfriend." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah, thanks to you." I said to her.

"Hey it was part of my exercise Jakey." Izzy said to me.

"I'll get you an ice pack Jakey." Izzy said to me as she went to the kitchen to get me a ice pack for my sore shoulder.

As Izzy came back with the ice pack, she placed it ony shoulder.

"Oh thanks for the ice pack Izzy." I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the lips.

"No problem Jake, I just feel bad." Izzy said to me.

"Hey, don't be Izzy know it was part of your exercise." I said to her.

So we all decided to lay down on Izzy's bed, as we needed to relax.

"Hey Izzy you came so far.!" I said to her.

"What do you mean Jake?" Izzy asked me.

" Well, ever since you fell down those stairs, you were crying and you were in a lot of pain." I said to her.

"You couldn't do any physical activities with either me, or Jake because of your leg." Cubby said to her.

"And you were in the wheelchair for 3 weeks, you also didn't want to stay but I yelled at you to stay on the wheelchair." I said to her.

"But after you were done with the wheelchair you moved straight onto your crutches." I said to her.

"Were you guys worried about me when I was in surgery?" Izzy asked us.

"I was worried, but not that worried cuz I knew you were going to be okay. As for Jake, he was more worried than I was." Cubby said to her.

"Cubby I thought we talked about this you weren't going to tell her but you know you just did." I said to him.

"Jake come on let's face it, he was scared you are worried about your girlfriend more than you were worried about me." Cubby said to me.

" Okay okay and my defense I was worried about you." I said to her.

"Jake, was crying." Cubby said to Izzy.

"No I wasn't." I said to Cubby.

"Cubby, I was not crying." I said to him.

"I believe you Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Thanks babe." I said to her.

"okay when did I become Italian?" I asked Cubby.

"Face it you can't lie to your girlfriend, tell her the truth." Cubby said to me.

"Okay fine I was crying." I said to Izzy.

"And Jake revealed the truth!" Cubby said to me.

"Oh come on, you were crying too. I said to him as Cubby blushed.

"Shut up Jake." Cubby said to me.

"I am feeling loved it right now, you guys were so worried about me I can't believe it. And the two of you were crying! That is comedy gold right there." Izzy said to us.

"We were crying because we wanted you and also we will cry because we cared about you we didn't want you to die.' Cubby said to Izzy.

"Well Jake didn't want you to die." Cubby said to her.

"Okay right now, I want to hug you boys." Izzy said to us.

"Aww Izzy promise US you won't break any other bone in your body." I asked her.

" Why are you guys going to cry again if I do?" Izzy asked us as Cubby and I blushed.

" Maybe well you see would you rather ask us or or or Ryan seacrest!" I said to her as she turned around we and left.

As Cubby and I went into the kitchen, Izzy followed us.

"There was no Ryan seacrest behind me guys." Izzy said to us.

"He must have left." Cubby said to her.

"You boys are going to get it." Izzy said to us.

As I making lunch, Izzy just sat down.

"So can we continue our conversation about Izzy?" Cubby asked me.

" Sure cubby if Izzy's interested." I said to him.

"I love when you guys talk about me it makes me feel happy inside." Izzy said to us.

"Aww you are so cute izzyt and I love you for that." I said to her as she blushed.

"Izzy, do you remember anything else from the surgery?" I asked her.

" Well I do remember I was crying like a baby but calmed me down." Izzy said to me.

"So after my surgery, what was it like when I was asleep in the recovery room?" Izzy asked us.

"Well, you were cute when you were asleep." I said to her.

"I got nothing else to say, except that well I missed you." Cubby said to her.

"why did I have to stay in the hospital for a week, and why did I have to stay in that ugly disgusting hospital down?" Izzy asked us.

"Because you had to be monitored!" I said to her.

"why did I have to be monitored?" Izzy asked us.

"BECAUSE OF YOUR LEG ANY MORE QUESTIONS?" I asked her.

"No what's wrong with you?" Izzy asked me.

"I don't know. all I want, is for everything to go back to normal." I said to her.

" Okay okay Jake you didn't have to yell at me." Izzy said to me.

"I'm sorry Izzy." I said to her.

"Jake you're getting cranky." Cubby said to me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT?" I asked him.

"Jake calm down." Izzy said to me.

"NO ONE TELLS ME TO CALM DOWN!" I said her.

"Jake please calm down." Izzy said to me.

"Okay so I didn't let the hospital and the reason why is because, I hated it I wanted to leave that horrible place." Izzy said to us.

"I hated wearing the hospital gown, I didn't like to be monitored, I hated when I had to take my IV out many times, oh yeah and I also hated having my legs suspended." Izzy said to us

"Don't forget crying because you were crying like everyday." Cubby said to her.

Lunch is served just grilled cheese for lunch, I wasn't in the mood to cook this afternoon so enjoy." I said to them.

"Jake I don't want to eat it right now." Izzy said to me

"Can I be excused?" Izzy asked me as I nodded my head yes as she left the table.

**Izzy's POV**

As I was walking with my crutches I started to think about the time I fell down the stairs.

So I decide to go upstairs and just sit on the top of the stairs as I started to think about it until I started to cry.

As I was sitting on top of the stairs, I started to have flashbacks of myself falling down stairs, then I started to have flashbacks about me being in a wheelchair, then to my crutches, and then two my surgeries.

Then I started to remember being pushed by Jake when I was in the wheelchair it was fun being pushed by him, but I felt like I couldn't do anything anymore.

"I blame myself for this I can't do anything anymore I'm a wreck I'm so stupid why did I have to fall down those stairs why?" I asked myself.

"I'm totally regret my behaviors when I was in the wheelchair I'm the worst." I'm the worst.' I said to myself.

**Jake's POV**

As Cubby and I were still eating our lunch, Cubby was wondering about Izzy.

"Jake, why did Izzy leave the table?" Cubby asked me.

"Come on you should go and look for her, to make sure she's okay." I said to him as I started to walk and push Cubby's wheelchair.

"Izzy, is he my love where are you?" I asked myself as we were still looking for her.

As we were still looking for Izzy, I was caring and cubby up the stairs.

"Come on buddy, will find her upstairs if she's up there." I said to him as we climbed up the stairs.

As we got to the top, we find Izzy sitting on top of the steps.

"Izzy, you okay?" I asked her as I put Cubby down and sat next to her on the steps.

"No I'm not Jake I'm really really crying this time I feel bad really bad I blame myself right now for falling down the stairs, and ending myself in the hospital. I just want this to be over." Izzy said to me as I picked her up and placed her on my lap with her head on my chest, as I calm her down.

"Izzy, why do you blame yourself?" I asked her.

"Because I feel bad for what I did falling down the stairs wasn't the best idea for me you were right if I didn't run I would have never ever been down the stairs with a broken leg, I would have never been in the hospital, I would have never been in a wheelchair, I would have never used these crutches, I would have never had surgery, and last but not least, I would never have physical therapy." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, please calm down everything's going to be okay and everything wasn't your fault." I said to her.

"Yeah it wasn't your fault big sis, well sure you ran around inside the hideout, and fell down the stairs, but you don't have to name yourself Izzy." Cubby said to her.

"Well apparently and didn't mind being in the wheelchair because I was being pushed by two of my favorite Best Friends the one of them being my boyfriend that's right I'm talking about you and Jake Cubby." Izzy said to us.

"Izzy you are almost done with your physical therapy you're getting you will get better we promise you that and we love you so much. After all of this is over we will have a party just for you." I said to her.

"Wha about me Jake?" Cubby asked me.

".This is about Izzy right now, Cubby." I said to him.

"Okay fine, it could be for the both of you. Don't ask me again Cubby!" I said to him.

"Yay!" Izzy and Cubby both said to me as they cheered.

"But you will be okay, Izzy." I said to her.

"Do you guys really believe that I can walk again?" Izzy asked us.

"Yay hey yes the way!" Both Cubby and I said to her.

"Hey that's my line." Izzy said to us has she started tickle both of us.

As we all went back downstairs, we went to our bedroom on to Izzy's bad and we started to tickle her instead.

"Izzy, now you got something to focus on the party that I am going to plan on for you and Cubby, but it's mainly for you. That means you get to run again walk dancing with me and running but this time once you do that you are going to run outside instead of inside The hideout that way you do not fall down the stairs again." I said to her.

"Yes Jake, I promise to you and Cubby. I love you." Izzy said to me.

"I love you too Izzy!" I said to her.


	104. Chapter 104 Izzy starts to get ill

**Chapter 104 Izzy starts to get ill**

**Cubby's POV**

While Ja ake is cooking dinner, I was wheeling myself to Izzy to I can talk to her.

"Izzy, are you okay now?" I asked her but she didn't answer me because she was listening to music on her iPod.

So I went into the kitchen to go tell Jake.

"Hey Jake, Izzy is listening to music on her iPod, just letting you know buddy." I said to him.

"Thanks, Cubby!" Jake said to me.

**Izzy's POV**

I was listening to music on my iPod, until Jake came up to me and just took it away from me as he also yanked my headphones out of my ear.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked him.

"YOU KNOW THE ROOMS NO ELECTRONICS DURING CONTEST!" Jake said to me.

"YOU TOLD HIM?" I asked Cubby as I yelled at him.

"I was only doing the right thing." Cubby said to me as he started to cry.

" ISABELLA ROSE GREEN, DON'T YELL AT CUBBY!" Jake said to me.

"OH OH OH OH JAKE MY EAR!" I SAID AS HE WAS PULLING MY EAR INTO THE KITCHEN.

"Sit down, and don't move a muscle." Jake said to me.

**Jake's POV**

As I was continuing to cook dinner, Izzy started to argue with me.

"WHY CAN'T I USE MY PHONE OR IPOD I JUST WANT TO LISTEN TO MUSIC!" I yelled at me.

"NO YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS A CONTEST BUT APPARENTLY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I said to her.

"Dinner is ready!" I said as Cubby was wheeling himself to the dinner table.

"This dinner looks delicious Jake, thanks!" Cubby said as he dug in.

But in the middle of our dinner, Izzy started to have an allergic reaction to the jalapeno sauce.

"Oh no I accidentally put in the wrong sauce into the he pasta." I said to myself.

"Izzy you okay?" I asked her as I saw her face go really pale.

"Izzy?" Cubby asked as I ran up to her.

"Jake what's wrong, with Izzy?" Cubby asked me.

"Cubby, Izzy has an allergic reaction to jalapeno sauce." I said to him.

After I told Cubby, Izzy began to cough and feel really unwell.

"Izzy I am so sorry!" I said to her.

"Jake, what sauce where you supposed to put in the pasta?" Cubby asked me as I just Immediately took Izzy to her bed.

After I laid Izzy down on her bed, I went to go get the EpiPen.

"Cubby stay with her." I said to him.

Once I came back with the EpiPen, I immediately put the EpiPen into her arm.

"There you go Izzy!"

After I did the EpiPen, I took her temperature and it was 100.5.

"Izzy, we're going to monitor you what you eat. I know you don't like it, but this is going to happen." I said to her.

" You are also going to stay in bed for a week." I said to her.

"Mnmm, I don't want that Jake." Izzy said to me.

"You just had an allergic reaction." I said to her.

"I DON'T WANT THAT JAKE!" Izzy yelled at me.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED OR FALL INTO COMA!" I yelled at her back.

"SO?" Izzy asked me.

"So, you need to understand that we could have lose you Izzy." I said to her.

"Then wyy was there sauce my pasta that I was allergic to?" Izzy asked me.

" That was an accident Izzy, I am so sorry." I said to her.

"Okay so let me get this straight, you accidentally added a sauce that I was allergic to into my pasta?" Izzy asked me.

"Well, if you put it that way, then yes!" I said to her.

"JAKE ALEX HUTCHINSON ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?" Izzy asked me I'm ranged.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to, and I did Apologize." I said to her.

" Izzy, he did Apologize." Cubby said to her.

"You see, even Cubby is on board with me." I said to her.

"Come on Izzy, you can't turn your back on me. It was an accident I wasn't trying to kill you Izzy I love you." I said to her as she didn't even look at me.

"I'm not looking at you Jake, I am still mad at you." Izzy said to me.

"Okay you can be mad at me, but you should know that it was an accident and I didn't mean it think about it." I said to her..

"Izzy I'm sorry please forgive me I'm sorry." I said to her and she just gave me the silent treatment.

"Cubby, I'm going to watch some TV stay with her." I said to my buddy as I left.

Cubby's POV

As Jake went to go watch some TV, I stayed with Izzy.

"Come on Izzy you can't stay mad at him drinking it meaning for you to have a allergic reaction he's really sorry he really didn't mean it come on you can't be mad at him all day." I said to her.

"Watch me because I am going to literally give him the silent treatment all day." Izzy said to me as she turned her body around.

"You can't just be mad at him it was an accident. You need to face him, Izzy he saved your life you could have died, or be in a coma just like you said. I didn't want those two things to happen to you neither did him. If that really happened, I would have never ever ever learn how to walk without you I don't want to lose my big sister." I said to her.

"You're right, I'm going to go talk to him." Izzy said to me.

"That's my big sister!" I said to her.

**Jake's POV**

As I was watching TV, Cubby started to call my name.

"Jake, somebody wants to talk to you.

"I'm in the middle, of watching The Simpsons." I said to Cubby.

"Jake I promise, it will just take a minute you can come back to The Simpsons." Cubby said to me as I got up and went upstairs our bedroom.

As I finally arrived to our bedroom, Izzy was looking at me.

"Look who finally decided to look at me. What do you want, Izzy?" I asked her.

"Jake I'm sorry, it was an accident I didn't mean to yell at you." Izzy said to me.

"Well I accept your apology, and I promise I won't do it again." I said to her.

"I'm going to get rid of the sauce." I said to her as I went to the kitchen and was about to throw the sauce away until I saw Cubby's plate empty.

"Wow, I got Cubby liked the jalapeno sauce." I said to myself.

"Maybe I shouldn't throw the sauce away, since Cubby liked it. And to be honest, I like you too so I'm going to put this in a separate cabinet that way Cubby and I are only allowed to use it." I said to myself.

So as I put the jalapeno sauce in the cabinet, and locked it, I went back to our bedroom and gave Izzy a hug.

"Jake what's this hug for?" Izzy asked me.

"I'm just happy that you're alive." I said to her as she hugged me back.


	105. Chapter 105 Jake's nightmarres

**Chapter 105 Jake's nightmares**

**Jake's POV**

It was night time, and Cubby and I were going to sleep with Izzy tonight.

Cubby, was the first one to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Cubby!" Izzy said to him as she kissed his cheek.

As for me and Izzy, we stayed up for one minute.

"I am so glade that you are alive Izzy." I said to her.

"I love you Jakey!" Izzy said to me.

"I love you too Izzy." I said to her as the both of us fell asleep.

* * *

**Jake's nightmare begins**

We were just having our dinner, until Izzy started to have an allergic reaction to the jalapeno sauce.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Cubby asked her as she was having trouble breathing.

"Guys, I'm having trouble breathing I can barely breathe." Izzy said to us.

" CUBBY QUICK GET THE EPIPEN, IT'S THE ONLY WAY WE CAN SAVE HER." I said to him.

"But Jake, I don't know where that is." Cubby said to me.

But unfortunately, we were too late, Izzy was gone.

"Ahhhhhh!" Cubby said screaming.

"Izzy?" Cubby said to her but no response.

I walked over to her, shaking her awake I also checked her pulse but nothing.

"Well?" Cubby asked me.

"I'm sorry, she's dead." I said to him as he started to cry.

the next week, everyone found out and we held a funeral for her as everyone was crying especially me because I was crying the most.

"I blame myself for killing my girlfriend." I said to myself.Peter was the first one to go up.

"Hi everyone as you all know, that Izzy is no longer with us. She was the bravest kindest most beautiful girl I've ever met she's always helping people she always helping people when they need her the most with her pixie dust she's always there for us she is the best friend I could ever ask for I think of her as my own daughter. Not only I think of her as my own daughter, but my adopted daughter I loved every minute I spent with her she is going to be missed Pixie dust away." Peter said as he gave her a kiss.

The next person to go up was Stormy.

"Hey everyone and Cubby. Izzy what's an honorary mermaid she was like another big sister to me and every time she came and visited me at mermaid lagoon, I was happy to see her no matter what day or time it was she always lightened up my day and I am going to miss her so much Rest in peace big sister." Stormy said as she sat down next to Marina.

Next up, was Cubby.

"Hey let me start by saying that, I am going to miss my big sister Izzy. She has been a part of my life since we met when I was a baby she helped me no matter what happened, she took care of me as a mother, but she didn't take care of me just as a mother, but as the best big sister I've ever known and I'm going to deeply deeply miss her I love you big sis I'm going to miss you." Cubby said as he turned around and saw Izzy holding white flowers in her hand.

I was the next person to go.

"Now Izzy was just the most beautiful girl I have ever known in my entire life I'm sorry that I couldn't save you in time it's my fault and I wish it would have been me and the coffin and not you. I didn't mean to kill you I just forgot that you were allergic to jalapeno sauce and, I'm sorry I'm going to miss you I was going to plan something but I can't right now because you're not working me I'm sorry Izzy I'm so sorry." I said to everyone as I was crying the most. I balled up into a ball crying.

That's when Cubby came up, and got me.

Everyone just walked past me saying that this is all my fault repeatedly even Peter Pan said it. And Tinkerbell she just gave me the silent treatment flying passed me.

"Jake it's not your fault if you would have told me where the EpiPen was, she would have been alive still." Cubby said to me.

"I just miss her Cubby." I stuck to him as I was crying on his shoulder.

"I know you do, I know I miss you too." Cubby said to me.

"Come on, they're about to put the coffin down." Cubby sent to me as he he held me tightly in his arms, as I did the same.

As we all gathered around Izzy's coffin, everybody even cubby and I started to cry as Peter put Izzy down to the ground as she was inside her coffin. Once Izzy was already down, I threw a red rose on top of the coffin.

They started to put the sand back inside as I started to cry more but before she was completely buried, I to say one more thing..

Goodbye Izzy, I love you." said while I was crying.

**End**** of Jake's nightmare**

No." I said as I open my eyes crying.

"Jake, is everything okay buddy?" Cubby asked me.

"No everything's not okay cubby I had a horrible nightmare and it was terrible." I said to him as I continued to cry.

As both Izzy and Cubby woke up, they both heard me crying.

"Jake I was in the middle of dreaming about coconuts and Stormy." Cubby said to me as I continue to cry on Izzy.

"Jakey, what's wrong?" Izzy asked me.

"I had a terrible nightmare it was about you. We were in the kitchen eating dinner, you started to have another allergic reaction to the jalapeno sauce you couldn't breathe, and I told Cubby to go get me the EpiPen but you didn't know where it was. But we were too late you died Izzy. You died, because of me. I'm sorry." I said to her as I continued to cry on her shoulder.

"My poor baby." Izzy said to me as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Jake, it was only a nightmare buddy everything's going to be okay just be happy that Izzy is right here alive, and that's the best thing you can think about right now." Cubby said to me.

"Jake, I'm still alive I'm here I'm here for you baby." Izzy said to me.

"I'M SCARED, I'M SCARED THAT I MIGHT HAVE THE SAME NIGHTMARE!" I said to them as they came and comfort me, and hugged me.

As we went back to sleep, I started to have another nightmare.

**Jake's****second nightmare **

Izzy started to walk down the path on Neverland, untill a car hit her.

So after the ambulance came they took her to the hospital, with a oxygen mask on her mouth and nose.

"Cubby get your shoes on we're going to the hospital." I said to him.

"Why what happened?" Cubby asked me.

"Izzy, got hit by a car." I said to Cubby as tears came down his cheeks.

As we arrived, I ran to the receptionist desk asking for Izzy.

"Where is Isabella Rose Green?" I asked the receptionist.

"She's in room 348." The receptionist said to us as Cubby and I ran to room 348.

But when we arrived to room 348, she wasn't there I'm guessing she's in the ICU so that's where Cubby and I went.

"We are here to see Isabella Rose Green." I said to the receptionist asking that both of us in which I was surprised.

As we walked in, both of us saw Izzy hooked up to a heart monitor and it was scary for both of us she had scars all over her body even her face. The worst part of this, was that she was in the coma.

She was also connected to loads of machines and tubes attached to my body going into her mouth, scabs all over her face suffered loads of injuries like broken ribs, a broken ankle, and the many bandages around her. Cubby green leaves the ICU because he couldn't stand or handle, Izzy's critical state. So I stay behind, I held her hand telling her that she needs to wake up.

"Izzy I need you, Cubby needs his big sister, please wake up the crew is not the same without you you can't leave us.

That's when I heard the heart monitor start to beep crazy, and that's when I started to freak out.

"NO!!! IZZY YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOT LIKE THIS WE NEVER TALKED ABOUT THIS IZZY DON'T LEAVE US, WE NEED YOU I NEED YOU." I said to her while I was crying.

"HELP HELP PLEASE, I screamed as loads of doctors and nurse nurses came rushing in.

I couldn't watch my girlfriend, die so I left the room, as I leaned against the wall crying. As I started to hear a long beep signalling, that she's dead. Cubby comes over and he here's the same beeping as we both started to cry and hug each other. That's when the doctor came out.

"I'm sorry it's too late we couldn't save her she's gone." The doctor said to both of us as we cried more but I cried harder.

Once again I lost my girlfriend and I'm never going to see you again. I'm also, never going to be the same person after losing my Izzy I lost everything I even sold The hideout.

* * *

I started to wake up panting, and sweating at the same time.

So I got out of Izzy's bed slowly as both Cubby and Izzy were still sleeping.

I went into the kitchen, do grab myself a glass of water. The only person that I can think of right now is Izzy even though I know she's already sleeping and that she's alive but I still can't think about what happened in both of my nightmares.

After I was done drinking the water, splashed water my face as well to calm me down.

**Izzy's POV**

I woke up at the middle of the night, and saw that Jake wasn't with me. So I grabbed my crutches, and went downstairs to find him in the kitchen.

"Jake?" I called his name as he turned around and ran towards me as he hugged me tightly.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked him as we went into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"I had another nightmare, about you. You got hit by a car, and long nightmare short you died inside the ICU.

I didn't want to move, so we decided to sleep on the couch tonight. So a grabbed my Izzy doll, and handed it to Jake as he cuddled with it.

"Good night Jakes, I love you both." I said to myself and I kissed both the Jake doll and Jake.


	106. Chapter 106 Cubby gets yelled at

**Chapter 106 Cubby gets yelled at**

**Cubby's POV**

The next morning, I woke up and neither Jake or Izzy and wasn't with me. So I got on my wheelchair and went to look for them.

As I went downstairs with my wheelchair, I saw them asleep on the couch with dolls that look exactly like that in your arms.

That's one Jake so I have to wake up first as he was surprised to see me.

"Morning Jake!" I said to him.

"Good morning Cubby!" Jake said to me.

" Why were you and Izzy, asleep on the couch last night?" I asked him.

"Because last night, I had a little nightmare about Izzy." Jake said to me.

" What was this nightmare about?" I asked him.

" This time it was about Izzy getting hit by a car and long story short, she died again." Jake said to me.

"At least you unlucky that Izzy's alive." I said to him.

"Yeah that is true at least I'm lucky." Jake said to me as we were getting dressed for the day.

So after we got dressed, Jake and I went into the kitchen so he can make breakfast.

"So after I had that nightmare, I realized that I'm not going to lose Izzy out of my sight that's why that's why she is going to be with me everywhere I go so I can keep an eye on her." Jake said to me.

**Jake's POV**

After I told Cubby about my nightmare, Izzy woke up.

"Good morning crew!" Izzy said to us.

"Morning Izzy!" Both Cubby and I said to her.

Once Izzy said her mornings, I took her to the bathroom.

"There you go Izzy." I sent her as I opened the bathroom door for her.

"Thank you Jake! Such a gentleman this morning." Izzy said to me as she gave me a kiss on the cheek, before she went inside the bathroom.

So I waited outside the bathroom, that way I do not have to leave her side.

"Thank you for me Jake." Izzy said to me.

"You're welcome my princess." I said to her.

So once Cubby and Izzy we're sitting down at the dining room table, I started to make waffles.

"Waffles are ready!" I said to my crew as I put a plate of waffles on the table.

So the first thing I did was check to see if there isn't anything on her waffles that she would have a allergic reaction to thank God there wasn't. The only thing that was on her waffles, was syrup and melted butter.

"Jake you're not going to let me out of your sight right?" Izzy asked me.

" No way after what happened last night, that's not going to happen Izzy." I said to her.

"Jake I think you're worried about Izzy too much." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby Jake just had two nightmares last night, it's natural for him to act like this." Izzy said to him.

"Okay, whatever." Cubby said to her as he goes back to eating his waffles.

After we had our breakfast, Izzy had to say with me in the kitchen while I clean the dishes.

So while I was doing the dishes, Izzy was just sitting on her seat.

"Hey Jake are you still scared?" Izzy asked me.

"About having nightmares again? Yes I am scared but at least I have you that's alive, to keep me company no matter what thank you." I said to her.

"Hey I have an idea how about we watch TV." I said to her.

" but Jake I can't watch TV remember I'm grounded but one month." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy you're not grounded anymore." I said to her.

"Really I'm not grounded anymore thank you I love you so much Jake. Does that mean I can use my phone?" Izzy asked me.

"Don't push it." I said to her.

So after I was done putting the dishes away, Izzy and I went into the living room and watching TV but what I didn't realize was that CBeebies was on, as Izzy started to laugh.

"Okay I did not put this on unless.. CUBBY GET IN HERE NOW!" I yelled at him.

" Yes Jake what's up?" Cubby asked me.

" WERE YOU WATCHING TV?" I asked him.

"Well the truth is I was watching TV." Cubby said to me.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS I TOLD YOU YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH TV FOR A MONTH!" I said to him.

" Well what about Izzy how come she gets to watch TV she's grounded to for a month." Cubby said to me as I covered Izzy's ear.

"Cubby you need to understand I had to nightmares last night I'm not leaving Izzy out of my sight." I said to him.

"Cubby, Izzy could have died last night." I said to him.

"But Jake those were just nightmares." Cubby said to me.

"I'M NOT TALKIN ABOUT MY NIGHTMARES CUBBY, I'M TALKING ABOUT LAST NIGHT LAST NIGHT SHE HAD A ALLERGIC REACTION WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?" I asked him.

" I'm saying that maybe she should have DIED INSTEAD!" Cubby said to me.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GROUNDED EVEN MORE!" I said to him.

"I hope she dies Jake." Cubby said to me.

"Jake, Jake, that really got me." Izzy said to me as she was crying.

"Izzy, I promise nothing's going to happen to you I'm right here I'm going to protect you I promise." I said to her.

"Jake I'm mad at Cubby right now, he really really hurt my feelings this time he is so mean maybe he's right maybe I should have died last night." Izzy said to me.

"No Izzy please don't say that, Izzy please I don't want you to say that if you say that that I'm going to have more nightmares and I don't want that." I said to her.

" Izzy I don't want to have no more nightmares please please don't say that please Cubby didn't mean it. I'm the one that's scared, I'm the one that's scared right now I don't want to lose you Izzy I do not want to lose you." I said to her.

"Come on let's just watch TV." Izzy said to me as I lay my head on her knee while she was stroking my hair.

**Cubby's POV**

I was still in the living room, not watching the TV because I was grounded thanks to my father.

"Jake Izzy I'm sorry I didn't mean to say those things please forgive me." I said to them.

"I don't know if we should forgive you Cubby, you went way too far right now." Jake said to me.

"Please I'm really sorry please I'M REALLY SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" I said to them as I yelled.

"NO WE ARE NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU ARE SO MEAN TO ME!" Izzy yelled at me.

"Please please guys I am sorry." I said to them.

"OKAY OKAY STOP YOUR WHINING WE FORGIVE YOU." Jake said to me.

So we all decided to go to our bedroom, and sit in Izzy's bed.

"Jake, by any chance did you throw out the jalapeno sauce like you said you were going to?" Izzy asked him.

"Yes I did, I threw it out." Jake said to her.

"Jake, I know your lying." Izzy said to him.

"Why would I lie to you for?" Jake asked her.

"Cuz your forehead is sweating." Izzy said to him.

"I'm not sweating, your sweating." Jake said to her.

"Jake, just tell her the truth!" I said to him.

"No, I am not going to tell her that truth. Jake said to me.

"you telling her the truth right now, or else I am going to tell everyone you sleep with a doll." I said to him.

"You wouldn't dare." Jake said to me.

"Try me." I said to him.

"Okay, I didn't throw out the jalapeno sauce." Jake said to her.

"I knew it, Jake I thought you were going to throw that sauce out in the trash." Izzy said to him.

" I was but Cubby enjoyed the sauce so did I and I thought to myself hey why not keep the sauce for just me and Cubby to use." Jake said to Izzy.

"JAKE ALEX HUTCHINSON! I AM RY MAD AT YOU." Izzy said to him.

"Hey, in my defense, is that Jodie sweetin." Jake said as Izzy and I turned around.

"He left didn't he?" Izzy asked me as I turned my head back around.

"Yep." I said to her.

"Jake, put the jalapeno sauce in the trash." Izzy said to him.

"But it's so good Cubby and I can't, get enough of this stuff it's delicious." Jake said to her.

"JACOB ALEX HUTCHINSON PUT THE JALAPENO SAUCE IN THE TRASH NOW!" Izzy said to him.

"No I am not putting the jalapeno sauce in the trash." Jake said to her.

"Izzy the jalapeno sauce is in a separate cabinet, and it's locked away." Jake said to her.

"Oh, okay!" Izzy said as she sat down on the chair.

"Since when did you have an allergy Izzy?" I asked her.

"When Izzy was little, she was having trouble breathing. So Peter Pan and I took her straight to the emergency room.

"When we got there, they immediately took an EpiPen and stabbed her in the arm so her airway can open again. But we didn't know at the time she was allergic back then. So the doctor came and get some tests on her. He took a jar, of jalapeno sauce and rubbed it on the side of her cheek. A few minutes later, the doctor came back with the results and he said that she was allergic to jalapeno sauce and the rest is history." Jake said to me.

"That must have been scary for her." I said to Jake.

"It was scary Cubby but if it wasn't for Jake and Peter, I would have never been here today." Izzy said to me

"who noticed that you wasn't breathing?" I asked Izzy.

"Who noticed that you wasn't breathing?" I asked Izzy.

"Actually, Cubby it was both Peter and Jake who noticed that I couldn't breathe." Izzy said to me.

**Jake's POV**

It was no lunch time, so I wanted to make something really delicious for my crew.

"So what do you guys want for lunch?" I asked them.

"I really don't know Jake." Cubby said to me.

"Neither do I baby." Izzy said to me.

"How about spaghetti tacos, and burritos!" I said to them.

"Yeah! Spaghetti tacos, and burritos!" They both said to me as they cheered.

So I started cooking spaghetti tacos, and burritos.

.But before I started cooking spaghetti tacos and burritos, I took Izzy with me to the kitchen cuz I am not leaving her alone well she has cubby but I do not want her to die.

"Jake, I think you're worried about me too much." Izzy said to me.

"Well I'm scared I do not want to lose you. That's why you are going with me everywhere I go so, that way I can keep an eye on you I'm not letting go of you." I said to her.

"Jake I think you're going way too far about this, like literally, way too far." Izzy said to me.

" Izzy come not leaving you alone, I had two nightmares last night I'm not having another one and I do not want to have another one I am too scared right now of losing you for real." I said to her.

"I'm not going way too far, Izzy. You know what I think? I think that every time we both have nightmares about someone we start to think that they're going to die for real." I said to her.

"Are you referring to my nightmares about cubby comparing to your nightmares about me?" Izzy asked me.

"Yes, Izzy. You're worried about Cubby dying, I'm worried about you dying, it's hard Izzy." I said to her.

"I get it you feeling neglected right now, and worried. I feel the same way about Cubby every time I dream or have a nightmare about him, I think to myself that it's going to happen for real." Izzy said to me.

"But every time I wake up oh, you know who I see? I see the most handsome leader sleeping with me, holding my hand, I'm telling me that Cubby is going to be okay. I say the same thing to you when you start screaming in your sleep when you wake up I want to lose Cubby just like the way you don't want to lose me." Izzy said to me.

So after Izzy and I had our long conversation, we started to hug each other.

"I love you!" I said to her.

"Love you too Jake." Izzy said to me as we then kissed.

While I was still cooking lunch, Izzy came standing next to me.

"Can I help?" Izzy asked me.

"How can I say no to my beautiful girlfriend, of course you can help!" I said to her.

"Do you want to cut the onions?" I asked her.

"Sure!" Izzy said to me as she started to cut the onions.

"Jake I love you so much do you want to get married one day?" Izzy asked me while she was crying even though I know she was because she was cutting the onions.

"Izzy I told you, we well talk about that in the future." I said to her.

"Okay I'm sorry just that onions, are making me cry." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah I know, I can see tears coming down your cheeks." I said to her.

So as Izzy was done chopping up the onions, I put him in the skillet so I can saute them.

"Jake what are you doing?" Izzy asked me as she sees me putting sauce inside the pot.

"Izzy calm down it's not jalapeno sauce it's Italian sauce." I said to her.

" Oh thank God I thought you were going to try and KILL ME AGAIN!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, I would never do that." I said to her.

"Okay!" Izzy said to me.

"okay Izzy the tacos are almost done, now can you please make the burritos?" I asked her.

" Yes Jake!" Izzy said to me as she started to started to started to make the burritos.

"Izzy you made a burrito heart?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I made it for use." Izzy said to me.

"Aww Izzy, that is so cute I love you." I said to her.

" I love you too. Come on let's go watch some TV." Izzy said to me.

" Okay just wait right here I'm willing to put Cubby's food on the table." I said to her as I put Cubby's food on the table.

"Cubby, lunch is served." I said to him as he came wheeling into the dinning room.

"So you two made tacos and burritos?" Cubby asked me.

"Yeah why?" I asked him.

" Well I'm not a fan of burritos, or tacos so sorry." Cubby said to me.

" WHAT, IZZY AND I WORK OUR BUTTS INTO THESE AND YOU SAYING, THAT YOU DON'T LIKE THEM WOW OKAY FINE I'LL JUST TAKE THEM BACK AND MAYBE ORDER YOU A BURGER!" I said to him.

" Now Jake come down if he doesn't get the burritos or the taco, that's normal.

"But I worked so hard Izzy." I said to her.

"I know come on how about you and me just going into the room and watch TV." Izzy said to me as I grabbed our plates and headed into the living room.

So as Izzy sat down on the couch, I gave her the plate. after I gave her her food I sat down and took the remote, and turned on the TV but is he was laughing again.

"Izzy what's so funny?" I asked her.

"Because the show baby Jake is on CBeebies, and I didn't know you were on CBeebies Jake." Izzy said to me.

"I'm the only Jake here." I said to her.

"You are so cute as baby, Jake." Izzy said to me.

"That's not me Izzy!" I said to her.

"Okay Jake, but I'm going to pretend it's you." Izzy said to me.

"For the last time, that's not me in the show Izzy." I said to her.

"What I can't hear you I'm too busy watching my baby boyfriend." Izzy said to me while she continued to laugh.

"There is only one person that watches that show..." I said to myself as I got really mad.

"ROBERT ANDREW ANDREWS GET YOUR BUTT IN THE LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" I yelled at him.

"Yes Jake what's?" Cubby asked me.

"WERE YOU WATCHING TV AGAIN?" I asked him.

"No!" Cubby said to me.

"Oh really then why do I see the show baby Jake, on the screen?" I asked him.

"I don't know, you were on that show." Cubby said to me.

"I wasn't even on the show, I wasn't even born yet." I said to him.

"CUBBY TELL ME THE TRUTH, WERE YOU WATCHING TV?" I asked him again.

"No, that's the truth!" Cubby said to him.

"Jake our little brother is lying to us." Izzy said to me.

"I'm thinking you're right Izzy." I said to her.

"okay so if Cubby won't tell us the truth, then we'll just get him out of it." I said to Izzy.

"How Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"You will see!" I said to her.

10 minutes later..

"ALL RIGHT MR. ADRIEN ANDREWS, WHERE WERE YOU AT 9:45 TODAY?" I asked him.

"Eating breakfast with you guys." Cubby said to us.

"OKAY YOU GET A PASS ON THAT ONE!" I said to him.

"OKAY WHERE WERE YOU AFTER BREAKFAST?" Izzy. Asked him.

"Can I get a lawyer?" Cubby asked us.

"NO YOU DO NOT GET A LAWYER!" I said to him.

"IF YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING, YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH MY BOSS OVER HERE THE PRETTY LADY." I said to him referring to Izzy.

"I'm not telling you nothing." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby tell us now." I said to him.

"Never!" Cubby said to me.

I did one last thing as twisted his ear.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch okay okay okay okay okay okay okay I did watch TV, I did watch TV I did watch TV I did watch TV I'm sorry." Cubby said to me.

"So you watched TV huh not only you went behind my back to watch TV even though you didn't listen, so your punishment is that you are not going to watch TV for the rest of the year oh yeah and you are going to do the dishes chop shop Cubby." I said to him.

" but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but." Cubby said to me.

" No buts Cubby, you heard your big brother go do the dishes now young man." Izzy said to him.

"But, Izzy we have to finish our food before cubby does the dishes." I said to her as we went back to grab our lunch.

"What can I have for lunch?" Cubby asked us.

"We will do some baking after lunch." Izzy said to him.

"Wait what? We didn't agree to that Izzy." I said to her.

"Come on Jake please?" Izzy asked me.

"No we're not baking, we never agreed on baking." I said to her.

"Jake there's nothing for Cubhy to eat right now, we need to bake something." Izzy said to me.

"Fine we will bake." I said to her.

"Yay!" Both Cubby and Izzy said as they cheered.

"Oh no you are going to bake with us right now young man let's go!" Izzy said to me.

"Fine I'll bake with YOU." I said to her.

"Thank you mr. Grumpy pants."

"Sweet after Cubby is done doing the dishes, we can start baking." Izzy said to me.

"Okay guys the first thing we need to do is well actually poor whites spreading." I said to Izzy.

"I already got the butter melted Jake." Izzy said to me.

"I hope that's a unsalted butter." I said to her.

"Of course it's unsalted butter Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Okay done pour it into the wet ingredients." I said to her.

"okay now I'm going to work on the dry ingredients.

"We need shortbread biscuits." I said to Izzy.

"Then I'll just added the wet ingredients to the drive ingredients." I said to her as I poured the wet ingredients into the dry ingredients.

"Then I guess we just mix it!" Izzy said as we both mixed all the ingredients together.

"So I'm guessing we just melt the butter and just spread it." I said to her.

"And I guess the last thing we do is just put the chocolate glaze on top of it and put it in the oven." I said as we both put the baking food in the fridge.

So we decided to play a game, for an hour.

"Hey how about he play Monopoly!" I said to them.

"Oh come on do we have to play Monopoly?" Cubby asked us.

"YES!" Izzy and I both said to him.

"Cubby, isn't Monopoly your favorite game with me?" I asked him.

"Not anymore." Cubby said to me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I said Monopoly isn't my favourite game anymore and I am so not playing it with you Jake." Cubby said to me.

After cubby said that, I ran off to my bed.

"Jake wait." Izzy said as she was following me.

While I was on my bed crying, Izzy came inside the room.

"Hey you okay Jakey?" Izzy asked me.

"No, Cubby hurt my feelings Izzy." I said to her.

"The reason why I like playing Monopoly with him, is because we can Bond over it and laugh like crazy he's my buddy." I said to Izzy.

"It sounds like you and Cubby have fun, together." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah we do!" I said to Izzy.

"Cubby can you please come back in here?" Izzy asked him as he came in the room.

"Yes Izzy?" Cubby asked her.

"Can you please apologize to Jake? You made him cry." Izzy asked him.

"I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean to make you upset." Cubby said to me.

"You see Jake Cubby apologized." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah he did and I accept his apology." I said to Izzy as I have Cubby a hug.

"Come on I think the milky bar slices I done in the fridge." I said as we all went to the kitchen and I took them out.

" They look so good and delicious to eat." Izzy said as I started to cut them in half.

So as I gave Izzy Cubby the peace, they were the first ones to try.

"How was it?" I asked them.

"They're delicious we did a good job Jake." Izzy said to me as we gave each other a pound.

So after we were done eating our milky bar slices, we all playing Monopoly.


	107. Chapter 107 Dinner Time

**Chapter 107 Dinner Time**

**Jake's POV**

It was time to cook Curry and rice for dinner, so I took Izzy intl the kitchen with me.

"Izzy, I am going to cook Curry and rice for dinner." I said to her.

"Sounds good!" Izzy said to me.

"Can you make some salad to with the dinner?" Izzy asked me.

"Sure, Izzy!" I said to her as I started to cook.

"Jake, can I go watch TV?" Izzy asked me.

"No, you are not leaving my side Izzy." I said to her.

"Aw man." Izzy said to me in disappointment.

"Come on Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"No! Izzy, I can't lose you." I said to her.

"Jake, I am just going to watch TV!" Izzy said to me.

"No!" I said to her.

**Izzy's POV**

While Jake was cooking, I got my crouches and went to the living room to watch TV.

"Ahhhhhh Izzy, what are you doing?" Cubby asked me.h

"Watching TV." I said to him.

"Isn't Jake supposed to watch you like literally want you?" Cubby asked me.

"Jake's not my father, he can't control me." I said to him.

"Yeah but other than that he is your boyfriend." Cubby said to me.

"Please don't tell on me." I said to him.

" It's not going to work, I'm still going to tell him which is right now see ya." Cubby said to me as he left.

" Nice going Cubby." I said to myself.

**Jake's POV**

I was still cooking dinner, until I noticed that Izzy wasn't sitting on the chair.

"Izzy, Izzy where are you?" I asked myself as I started to panic.

" oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no, she can't be dead already come on the only thing I'm doing, is watching you Izzy.

"Oh good, Cubby have you seen Izzy?" I asked him.

"That's who, I want to talk to you about." Cubby said to me.

"She's in the living room watching TV, calm down she's not dead." Cubby said to me as I kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks, buddy!" I said to him.

"You owe me $9 for the kiss Jake." Cubby said to me.

As I went into the living room, I saw Izzy watching That's So Raven on Disney plus.

"Enjoying the show?" I asked as I made her jump.

"Jake you scared me." Izzy said to me.

"Sorry, what are you doing, in the living room anyway?" I asked her.

"Watching That's so Raven." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, you almost gave me a heart attack, I thought you was dead." I said to her.

"Nope I'm still here." Izzy said to me.

"It's a good thing, Cubby told me where you were I would call everyone saying that you were dead." I said to her.

"Hey Jake do me a favor shut, up I'm watching TV." Izzy said to me.

" Izzy did you not hear, what I just said to you?" I asked her.

" Yeah yeah yeah I heard you can I continue watching TV?" Izzy asked me.

" No, no, you may not continue watching TV, you may come back to the kitchen with me though." I said to her.

"Fine I'll come back to the stupid kitchen." Izzy said to me as we went back to the kitchen.

"Jake you're worrying about me too much. I understand, you had two nightmares last night but I'm still alive here." Izzy said to me.

"I thought I lost you Izzy!" I said to her.

"but Jake you don't have to protect me all the time, I'm still going to be around." Izzy said to me.

" For how much longer I almost killed you. Izzy, I'm scared I'm still scared right now." I said to her.

" Jake I understand, but you need to calm down you're getting worked up over nothing I'm still alive." Izzy said to me.

" I'm not getting worked up over nothing, I'm getting worked up over my nightmares." I said to her.

"Jake, that's normal." Izzy said to me.

" Nothing's normal right now I just need to you got to understand that I'm sorry I just can't deal with this right now." I said to her as I left the Hideout.

" Jake wait up." Izzy said to me as she followed me outside.

"Jake you okay?" Cubby asked me as he and Izzy came outside.

"Go back inside, just leave me alone." I said to them.

"Jake, we understand that you're scared right now, but everything's going to be okay we are here for you." Cubby said to me.

" Yeah Jake we're always here for you." Izzy said to me.

" For how long how long are you guys going to be there for me? What if I have another nightmare tonight? What if I die?" I asked them.

" Jake we promise you that's not going to happen to you either this is about Izzy and me of course, but it will get better." Cubby said to me.

" Remember what Peter Pan said, just think happy thoughts. If you think about happy thoughts tonight you'll have better dreams you'll have happy dreams, and not nightmares trust me it won't work same thing goes for you too Izzy." Cubby said to me and Izzy.

"Thanks, but that's not going to help me. Nothing's going to help me I'm sorry." I said to them as I was walking along the sand.

"Cubby would you go inside and mind the food, while I talk to Jake?" Izzy asked him ax he nodded his head.

"Of course!" Cubby said as he went back inside the Hideout.

"Jake, look at me I know that you're scared, I'm okay though it's just two nightmares you had last night. It will get better." Izzy said to me

" How would you know, you had two nightmares as well." I said to her.

" Yeah but do you want to know how I got over that it was because of you Jake you helped me with that. You made me understand, that cubby is still alive. Now it's my turn to help you understand, that I'm still alive!" Izzy said to me.

" I'm sorry I ran off like that Izzy. I'm just still scared thank you I love you Izzy." I said to her as I started to cry on her shoulder.

"It's okay Jake, it's okay Izzys here it's okay buddy it's okay I'm here I'm here for you." Izzy said to me as she was rubbing my back.

**Izzy's POV**

As Jake as still upset, I wakes him back inside the Hideout.

"Izzy, thank you!" Jake said to me.

"Anytime, Jake!" I said to him.

As we went to the kitchen, Cubby was still watching the food.

"Thanks for watching the dinner Cubby, Jake will take it from here." I said to him as he left the kitchen.

"I'll stay with you Jake." I said to him as he smiled.

"Dinner's almost done, can you please tell Cubby to come and eat?" Jake asked me as I went to go get Cubby for dinner.

"Hey, Cubby Jake wants you to come for dinner." I said to him.

"Alright, Izzy thanks!" Cubby said to me as I went back to the kitchen.

As Cubby came rolling into the dinning room, Jake putted the bawl of Curry and rice on the table as he sat down next to me.

"Okay guys, enjoy dinner!" Jake said to us.

"Is my food, okay Jake?" I asked him.

"Yeah it's okay you can eat it there's no jalapeno sauce on yours so, you can eat it." Jake said to me as I ate my dinner.

I waz still concerned about Jake, I just saw him just picking at his food.

"Jake you're okay? you're not eating?" I asked him.

"I'll be fine, Izzy." Jake said to me

"Jake I hate seeing you like this." I said to him.

"Jake's probably scared of losing you hahaha." Cubby said to me.

"Izzy can I be excused?" Jake asked me.

"Sure, Jake I'll come with you." I said to him as we both left the table.

"Jake, what's wrong usually you eat but you're not eating tonight is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Izzy, I'm still scared of losing you." Jake said to me.

"I know I kind of knew you were scared, cuz I saw you picking up your dinner." I said to him.

"Jake I get it you nervous, scared, all of these feelings that you are feeling right now, I understand I still feel scared about losing Cubby." I said to him.

" Do you still have nightmares about him?" Jake asked me.

" A little bit but every time I wake up, I see you holding my hand and I know my heart is saying that Cubby is going to be okay, and I bet your heart's saying the same thing about me." I said to him.

"I'm scared that I might have another nightmare." Jake said to me.

"Hey it's okay I'm going to be with you when you sleep and if you feel that the nightmare is coming, just squeeze my hand and I will come to your rescue in your nightmare okay." I said to him.

"Okay thank you, thank you so much Izzy!" Jake said to me as he give me a hug.

"You welcome Jake I'm always here for you when you need me okay forget about what Cubby says, he's just not understanding your problem." I said to him.

"Come on let's go finish dinner, and just ignore him." I said to him as he gave me a thumbs up.

As Jake and I went back into the dining room, we continue to eat our dinner.

"Haha Jake is scared." Cubby said to him.

"Just ignore him." I said to him.

"hahaha Jake is still scared." Cubby said to him.

"You know what Cubby, shut up leave Jake alone." I said to him.

"What I'm just saying." Cubby said to me.

" You're being very rude to him, you know what leave the dining room table." I said to him.

" I was only playing." Cubby said to me.

"Maybe you think it's a game to you, but not to Jake. He is really scared of losing me you should really understand how I feel when I lose you in my nightmares." I said to him.

"Jake I'm sorry." Cubby said to him.

"Just leave me alone Cubby." Jake said to him.

"Go!" I said to him.

"good job ignoring him, Jake!" I said to him.

"I really wanted to punch him in the face." Jake said to me.

"And where is that going to lead you? It's not going to lead you anywhere Jake. That's just going to get you into trouble I don't want that to happen." I said to him.

"I am so done with him right now Izzy, I don't want to be his friend anymore he's just being so mean to me, and I don't like it." Jake said to me.

"He should never treat you like that, I'm going to have a talk with him I promise you he is going to get the punishment of his young life." I said to him as we just continue to eat our dinner as I rubbed Jake's back.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN YOUR RIGHT NOW. MAN!" I yelled at him.

"Yes, Izzy?" Cubby asked me.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN YOUR RIGHT NOW. MAN!" I yelled at him.

"Yes, Izzy?" Cubby asked me

"since you were being mean to Jake during dinner, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GO OUTSIDE ANYMORE." I said to him.

" You can't do that." Cubby said to me.

" Yes I can I'm your mother you need to listen to me and Jake but since you are being mean to your father, NO OUTSIDE TIME! FOR TWO WEEKS" I said to him.

"I'M SORRY JAKE!" Cubby said to him.

"Cubby no matter how many times you apologize to me, I'm not going to forgive you." Jake said to him.

" Jake please forgive me please I'm sorry I didn't mean to be mean to you I'm sorry please?" Cubby asked him.

"Okay but this is the last time I'm going to forgive you if you ever ever be mean to me again, I'm never ever ever going to forgive you." Jake said to him.

"Now let's wash the dishes!" I said to them as we started to wash the dishes together.

**Jake's POV**

Once we were done washing the dishes, I went to the safe and open to that so I can get the box as our phones inside it YAY! It's time to figure out who the winner is of the no phone contest...

"Hey guys come on it's time for me to announce the winner of the no phone contest!" I sent to my crew as they dried their hands, and came over to the living room.

As Cubby and Izzy came into the living room, I held out the box that had our phones inside.

"Okay so the one who didn't take their phones out for the one week is... Cubby! Congratulations Cubby you got the cake!" I said to him.

" Woohoo, I got the cake I got the cake I got the cake I got the cake." Cubby said to himself as he was dancing in his wheelchair.

"Jake, THAT'S NOT FAIR HOW COME KOBE GETS TO HAVE THE CAKE AND I DON'T?" Izzy asked me.

"You didn't listen you took out your phone many times, and you didn't listen to what I said in the beginning of this contest so, you don't get your phone back at all." I said to her.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR THOUGH I WANT MY PHONE BACK!" Izzy said to me.

"Sorry Izzy butt you don't get your phone back for a month I'm sorry." I said to her.

"I WANT MY PHONE BACK!" Izzy yelled across the room.

"No, I told you, you don't get it for a month." I said to her.

"I'm leaving the Hideout!" Izzy said to me as she left.

"Aren't you going to chase after her?" Cubby asked me.

"No I'm going to let her cool off a bit." I said to him as I took Cubby to go get his cake.

"Wow Jake, this cake is delicious thank you!" Cubby said to me.

" You welcome buddy you earned it you did a good job." I said to him.

"Hey what to split it?" Cubby asked me.

" But I didn't win the contest." I said to him.

" Jake it doesn't matter who won I'm being a good friend come on take a piece." Cubby said to me.

"Aww Cubby, thanks buddy!" I said to him as we both are our cake together.

As I left. The Hideout, I was looking for Izzy while I started the panic.

"Izzy, Izzy IZZY! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M STARTING TO PANIC IZZY WHERE ARE YOU IZZY!" I started to call her name but no answer.

"Izzy, where are you? Izzy please answer me please." I continued calling her name but no answer.

So I decided to pick up a stone, and through it.

"Oh Jake don't hit me with a stone." I heard someone say my name so I ran.

"Izzy!" I said to her as I hugged her with tears coming down my cheeks.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I said to her.

"Well, maybe I didn't want to answer you." Izzy said to me.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because you didn't want to give me my phone back." Izzy said to me.

"Okay I'm sorry for that, but you didn't listen so you still don't get your phone back no matter what Izzy."

"Lucky for you I took my phone out of the box so haha." Izzy said to me.

" How did you take your phone out?" I asked her.

"You see when you weren't looking, I took it out and ran out the Hideout, with my crouches." Izzy said to me.

" You know what fin keep your phone, I don't have the contest is over anyway keep it." I said to her.

"Thank you that's all I wanted to hear." Izzy said to me.

"Jake I can't see because you hit me with a stone." Izzy said to me.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her.

"Let me think about that yeah it hurts Jake. Just take me back to the Hideout, so I can put ice on it." Izzy said to me as I helped her walk back to the Hideout, by putting my hand around her shoulders.

As we finally made it back to The Hideout, I took Izzy straight to the couch.

"Cubby, you better come quick!" I said to him.

"Jake what's happening? Whoa Izzy, who hit you in the eye?" Cubby asked her.

"I did, but it was an accident." I said to him.

"Why did you hit her with a stone?" Cubby asked me.

" Cubby, we are not here to argue, we're here to help Izzy." I said to him.

"Okay sorry where did Jake through the stone Izzy?" Cubby asked her.

"On my eye, it really hurts Cubby." Izzy said to him.

"Lucky for you Izzy, I managed to get an ice pack for you before Jake called me.

"You really thought of everything Cubby." I said to him.

"Hey next time, don't throw stones at a girl especially if it's your girlfriend." Cubby said to me.

"Noted!" I said to him.

"Okay Izzy, lay back so we can examine your eye." I said to her as she did as we told her to.

"Okay, Izzy your eyes really red and strained so you're going to wear an eye patch, over your strained eye." Cubby said to her.

"We will also monitor your eye as well." I said to her.

"Okay Izzy since you can't see right now, cubby and I are going to help you with everything." I said to her.

"I'm going to help you change into your PJs." I said to her.

"Hey Izzy, I forgot to give you this when you were in the hospital." Cubby said to as he handed her a bag with a bow on it.

"So I opened the bag for her and took out a stuffed ducky duck doll.

"Oh my God Cubby, it's beautiful thank you." Izzy said to him.

"You're welcome!" Cubby said to her.

"And I'm also going to sort your bed out for you." Cubby said to her.

"Thank you guys for helping me I love you guys so much." Izzy said to us.

"We love you too Izzy." Cubby and I both said to her as we gave her a kiss on the cheek.

So once I got Izzy in her PJs, she was getting sleepy.

"Jake, I'm tired." Izzy said to me.

"Okay come on, I'll help you get into bed." I said to her as I was helping her to her bad once we got back into our room.

"Okay okay Izzy there to go all right. Do you have everything?" I asked her.

"Yes I have everything including my Daffy duck doll."Izzy said to me.

" Goodnight Izzy I love you." I said to her a kiss on her cheek as she fell asleep.

"Love you too Jakey." Izzy said to me as she went into Dreamland.


	108. Chapter 108 Jake taking care of Izzy

**Chapter 108** **Jake taking care of Izzy**

**Izzy's POV**

The next morning, I started to wake up but not until I felt pain on my eye.

"Jakey, my eye, hurts." I said to him.

"Okay, hold on, let me go get you some pain medication.

As Jake came back with the pills of pain medication with a cup water, give me one tab, and I swallowed it with the water.

"There you go my princess, that should help with the pain." Jake said to me as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

While Jake was taking care of Izzy, I sneaked pass them with my wheelchair went into the living room and started to watch TV.

**Jake's POV**

As I was done giving Izzy her pain medication, I heard the TV.

"Cubby your watching TV aren't you?" I asked myself as I was running down the stairs to the living room.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked him while I was yelling at him.

"Watching TV!" Cubby said to me.

"I TOLD YOU, THAT YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH TV FOR NOW THREE WEEKS!" I said to him.

I started to get out of bed grabbed my crouches, and went downstairs while I was holding the railing.

As I finally came downstairs, I heard yelling from Jake.

"What's going on over here?" I asked Jake.

"You want to know what's going on Cubby over here, was watching TV again even though he wasn't supposed to." Jake said to me.

"Cubby, is this true?" I asked him.

"Yes Izzy!" Cubby said to me.

"CUBBY, WHAT PART OF YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO WATCH TV DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" THE I DON'T WATCH TV PART?" I asked him.

"Probably both." Cubby said to me.

"WHEN YOU HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SNEAKING INTO THE LIVING ROOM CUBBY!" Jake said to him.

"SHUT UP JAKE!" Cubby said in Ranged.

"Don't you ever tell me to shut up." Jake said to him.

"Cubby calm down." I said to him.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN IZZY." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby please calm down, you're going to strain your voice, if you don't calm down." I said to him.

"No I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, if you calm down, I'll let you watch TV okay." Jake said to him.

" Maybe I over exaggerated a bit, I'm sorry okay you're not punished anymore." Jake said to him.

"How about we watch a marathon of Futurama, together!" Cubby suggested.

"I'm down with that, how about you Izzy?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah I'm done with that too besides Leea is in it." I said to them.

**Jake's POV**

So I went into the kitchen and got crispy mMs, and popcorn.

"Who wants popcorn and crispy mM's?!" I asked my crew.

"We do we do!" They said to me excitedly I left handed each of them bags of crispy mMs and popcorn.

"Try not to make a mess on the floor, guys." I said to them as they both gave me a thumbs up.

As my crew was still watching Futurama, I went to the kitchen to grabbed lollipops, blackcurrant juice, blueberry blackcurrant, three Galaxy chocolate bars, doughnuts, and chocolate cookies.

As I came back into the living room, I saw Izzy eating all the popcorn.

"Izzy, can you share, the popcorn." I said to her as she handed it to Cubby but she snatched it back as she continuously eating it.

"ISABELLA ROSE GREEN! YOU ARE GOING TO SHARE THE POPCORN WITH CUBBY RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at her.

As I was still yelling at Izzy, see was still eating the popcorn.

So I took it and poured in a bowl. And gave it back to to her.

**Izzy's POV**

As I was eating the popcorn, Jake took it away from me, and I accidentally bit my finger.

"Ouch Jake, my finger is bleeding." I sent him as I was crying a little bit.

"Don't worry Izzy, I'll get the first aid kit." Jake said to me as he went to get the first aid kit.

When's Jake came back with the first aid kit, I would still crying my finger was still bleeding.

"Izzy, it's going to be okay see this? I got you a Band-Aid this will help your finger." Jake said to me as he placed the Band-Aid on my finger and kissed it.

"Here you are Izzy, I'm showing you some of my snacks.' Cubby said to me as he comfort me.

"Thank you!" I said to both of them as we continued to watch Futurama on TV.

Jake's POV

As we were enjoying the show, we all are everything even the snacks.

"Okay I want the mMs now please Jake?" Izzy asked mw as k handed her the mM's.

" Make sure you share some with Cubby." I said to her I just saw her eat the whole thing.

"Izzy, what did I just say share some of the Cubby." I said to her.

after Izzy ate the whole thing of m M's, she got chocolate all over her.

"Izzy now you're going to have to take a bath because you have chocolate all over you even in your underwear." I said to her as I carried her to the bathroom.

" NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO UNDRESS ME NO!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy please don't hit me." I said to her.

"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A BATH!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy you have chocolate all over you you, need to take a bath." I said to her.

"ISABELLA ROSE GREEN YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE A BATH RIGHT NOW, AND I AM NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER!" I said to her.

"NO!" Izzy said to me.

"I DON'T WANNA!" Izzy said to me as she folded her arms.

"Too bad, you're taken one." I said her as I put on the water and started to clean her up.

So as I started to undress Izzy, I immediately pick her up and put her in the tub.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO, NO!" Izzy said to me as she started to kick me with her good leg.

"Izzy you do not kick your BOYFRIEND!" I said to her.

"I don't want to take a bath!" Izzy said to me.

"Well too late for that, you're taking one rather you like it or not." I said to her as I started to poor the bucket of warm water on her.

"Hey Jake can I help out?" Cubby asked me.

"NO!" Izzy said to him.

"Excuse me Izzy, I asked Jake not you." Cubby said he her.

"DOES IT MATTER, I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME NAKED." Izzy said to him.

"Cubby, you can help." I said to him as he already arrived at the bathroom.

"That was fast!" I said to him.

"Well, once you said that I can help out, I came quick but slowly." Cubby said to me.

" Good job Cubby!" I said to him.

" Jake, are you literally going to let an eight-year-old help out?" Izzy asked me.

"Yes!" I said to her.

"Get out Cubby, I do not want you to help me." Izzy said to him.

"No I'm not leaving, I'm helping out." Cubby said to her.

"now, LET US HELP YOU!" Both Cubby and I yelled at her.

"Maybe I don't want you boys to help me, since I'm a girl." Izzy said to us.

"WHY DON'T YOU WANT US TO HELP?" Cubby and I both asked her.

"Because I'M A GIRL!" Izzy said to us.

"Izzy we know you're a girl we weren't born yesterday." I said to her.

"Maybe you guys were." Izzy said to us.

"Haha very funny Izzy." I said to her.

"What a girl can have fun?" Izzy asked us.

"Well you see we have this thing and we need to go take care of that thing come on Jake let's go!" Cubby said to me as we left Izzy alone.

"Okay guys I was joking come back please, I'm sorry." Izzy said to us as we came back.

" Now would you let us wash you up Izzy?" Cubby asked her.

"Yes!" Izzy said to us as we continued to wash her hair, body, and everything else.

So I washed Izzy's hair, and I was washing her body with Cubby's help.

So once you get done with Izzy, I dried her off helped her put her PJs on even though we're still morning so why not. and the three of us went back to the living room and continue to watching Futurama.


	109. Chapter 109 Jake dreams about Izzy being

**Chapter 109 Jake dreams about Izzy being pregnant**

**Jake's POV**

As we're still watching TV, I was lying down on Izzy's stomach while she was stroking my hair.

"Izzy, I am going to take a nap." I said to her.

" Okay Jakey have a great nap." Izzy said to me as I close my eyes.

**Jake's dream**

"Jakey, wake up!" Izzy said to me as I woke up.

As I woke up, k felt Izzy's stomach I was now confused.

"Why is Izzy stomach big?" I asked myself.

"Izzy, why is your stomach huge?" I asked her.

"Because Jake, I'm pregnant!" Izzy said to me.

"What?" I asked her.

" I said I'm pregnant." Izzy said to me.

" How to did this happen?" I asked her.

"You see Jake, when two people love each other..." Izzy said to me.

" Okay I don't need a lesson, about where babies come from. I just don't understand how can you be pregnant at the age of 10?" I asked her.

"It just happens Jake, just be happy." Izzy said to me.

"I am happy that I'm going to become a father!" I said to her.

"Wait Izzy, is this really happening?" I asked her.

"Of course Jake you've always said you wanted a child." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah but can we at least talk about this, first?" I asked her.

" We already did, conversation over." Izzy said to me.

"Okay, this is just the weirdest day ever." I said to myself.

"Alright, so we got to pick out a name for the baby." Izzy said to me.

"Okay if it's a boy, I want to name it David, he's not going to start dating till he's 16." I said to her.

" All right but if it's a girl I want to name it Angelica." Izzy said to me.

"Why would you want to name it Angelica?" I asked her.

"Because I think that name, is sweet." Izzy said to me.

"So basically, Cubby going to be an uncle." I said to her.

"Pretty much yeah." Izzy said to me.

"whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa wait a minute I never agreed to be an uncle." Cubby while he walked in the living room which I was surprised again.

"Come on come you'll be great you get to take care of the baby." Izzy said to him.

" Okay but if the baby starts making goo goo gaga eyes at me, I'm done" Cubby said to Izzy.

"Okay Mr. Uncle grumpy pants." Izzy said to Cubby.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to hang out with?" I asked him.

" Hey it's your dream." Cubby said to me.

"I know it's my dream I like it!" I said to him.

"if this wasn't a dream, and it was reality, I would still be happy for Izzy." I said to him.

"Really you Jake, that is so sweet!" Izzy said to me.

**End of Jake's dreams**

After my amazing dream, I woke up.

"Hey Jakey, how was your nap?" Izzy asked me.

" Actually, I'm glad it wasn't a nightmare this time, because it was an awesome dream!" I said to Izzy.

" Really? What was it about?" Cubby asked me.

"It was so weird you woke me up, and you told me that you were pregnant." I said to Izzy.

" Whoa that's a new one." Izzy said to me as she blushed.

"Wait you're not pregnant for real are you?" I asked her.

"Nope!" Izzy said to me.

"Thank God! Because we would have to talk about it first, before we have one." I said to her.

" I know Jake, I know." Izzy said to me.

"What about me what was I doing in your dream?" Cubby asked me.

"You freaked out when you heard, that you were going to be coming uncle." I said to him.

"Cool!" Cubby said to me.

"Jake I would never freaked out if Izzy was pregnant, I would be happy to be an uncle." Cubby said to me.

"Are you sure about that Cubby, because you've been freaking out for the past couple weeks, ever since you got discharged from the hospital." I said to him.

" Okay, maybe I do freaked out a little bit but that's because I always want to get attention." Cubby said to me.

"We know you want to get attention, but that's not the way you should handle on it, by freaking out all the time." Izzy said to him.

"hey cubby imagine there was a little baby inside Izzy." I said to him.

"That would be so cute, you would become a father Jake." Cubby said to me.

"And I'll be a great father at that!" I said to him.

"That would be cute Jake if we had our own baby." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah that would be cool, because we would have a little boy or girl running around The Hideout." I said to her.

"Jake what do you think our child would look like?" Izzy asked me.

" Well if it was a boy it would have a mixture of your hair color, my eye color, and I think it's pressed wood would be dada." I said to her.

"Okay but Jake if it was a girl, it it would have a mixture of your hair your eye color and her first word would be mama." Izzy said to me.

"Those are really good predictions!" Cubby said to us.

"Thanks, Cubby!" Both Izzy and I said to him.

"Wait but if it was a girl Izzy, she would look like you." I said to her.

"Aww Jake you're making me blush." Izzy said to me.

"But if it was a boy it would be a mini Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Okay I am going to make some salad and fried rice for lunch, Izzy your coming with me." I said to her as we went to the kitchen.

As we went into the kitchen, I started to cook lunch.

"Hey Izzy if we ever get married would you want to do?" I asked her.

"Jake, why are we talkin about this now?" Izzy asked me.

"Because I think it will be time for us to talk about it." I said to her.

" Oh okay oh wow, I think what I want to do when we get married in the future is leave Neverland." Izzy said to me.

" Well of course because once we leave, we can't come back." I said to her.

"Yeah that is true but our kids can come to Neverland and spend time with Uncle Cubby." Izzy said to me

" Izzy we are not sending our future kids to Neverland." I said to her.

"Why not Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"Because what if they get hurt? Or whatever they get captured by Captain Hook?" I asked her.

"Jake come down, Uncle Cubby will be with them." Izzy said to me.

"Come on Jake, please I want to our kids to have fun, and finally meet Peter Pan some day." Izzy said to me.

"No I just want our kids to have an awesome education!" I said to you her.

"Are you saying that you're being overprotective, about our future ki.ds?" Izzy asked me.

"Yes yes I am, I just don't want to abandon them." I said to her.

"Jake you're not going to abandon our kids, I promise you that." Izzy said to me.

"Jake why do you think you're going to abandon our kids?" Izzy asked me.

"I don't know." I said to her.

"Is it because, your parents abandoned you?" Izzy asked me.

"Izzy I do not want to talk about that." I said to her.

"Jake you know you can talk to me, what's the matter?" Izzy asked me.

"Nothing, I'm just going to continue cooking." I said to her as I continued to cook lunch.

As I was continuing to cook lunch, Izzy fell asleep on the table.

So I went over to her and carried her to our room so she can take her nap.

After I put her to bed, I cover her up with her blanket and I gave her Jake doll, and Daffy duck doll for her to sleep with along with her teddy bear.

As I went back into the kitchen, I continue to cook lunch.

**Izzy's** **POV**

For some reason, I started to wake up in a hospital bed. And there was a nurse at the end of my hospital bed wearing gloves and I turned to my right to see Jake holding my hand.

"Jake what's going on?" I asked him.

"You're about to give birth." Jake said to me.

" Okay Ms.Green, just a few more pushes." The nurse said to me as I started to push.

"IT HURTS!" I said while I was screening squeeze Jake's hand.

"You're doing great Izzy!" Jake said to me.

After a few more pushes, Jake and I heard the sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" The nurse said to us.

"Oh my God Jake!" I said to him as he kissed me.

" I am so proud of you Izzy! You know what this means we're actually parents for real this time." Jake said to me as he was crying with happy tears.

"Hey can we come in?" Cubby asked us as we both nodded our heads.

As Cubby and Stormy walked in, I saw two engagement rings on their fingers.

"What's with the engagement rings?" I asked them.

" did they not tell you Cubby and Stormy are engaged!" Jake said to me as Cubby and Stormy looked at the Young adorable cute mini me.

"She has the most beautiful face ever." Stormy said to me.

"Thanks she's a bundle of joy!" I said to Stormy.

" Did you guys pick out a name yet?" Cubby asked us.

" Yes we are going to name her Angelica Hutchinson!" Jake said to them.

"What's her middle name going to be?' Stormy asked us.

"her middle name is going to be Lilly." I said to Stormy.

"So, her full name is going to be Angelica Lilly Hutchinson." Jake said to them.

"That is so cute! Hi Angelica hi I'm your uncle Cubby, and this, is your Aunt Stormy." Cubby said as he tickled Angelica's Little stomach as she giggled.

"Aww!" We all said in unison.

"Excuse me nurse, can you please take a picture of us?" Jake asked the nurse as she took his phone.

"Quite a family you got there, good luck, Angelica!" The nurse said that she took our picture.

After my amazing dream, I woke up happy.

So I got out of my bed, grabbed my crutches and walked over to the kitchen, where Jake was still cooking lunch.

"Hey my future husband!" I said to Jake as he was now confused.

"Hey, you're in a happy mood." Jake said to me.

"I just had the most amazing dream." I said to her.

"Let me guess, you had a dream about you giving birth." Jake said to me.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked him.

"because I had the exact same dream but it was you telling me that you were pregnant remember." Jake said to me as I now remembered his dream he told me about.

"And let me guess in this dream or yours, you named our child Angelica." Jake said to me.

"You're good at the guessing game Jake." I said to him as I walked over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, because figured that I was going to be in your dream holding your hand." Jake said to me.

**Jake's POV**

After I was done making the lunch, I called Cubby over to eat with us.

"Cubby lunch is ready!" I called his name as he wheeled his way over.

"Sweet I love salad and fried rice!" Cubby said to himself as he started to eat.

So the first thing I did was check if there wasn't any jalapeno sauce on Izzy's food and the good news is that wasn't yay!

"Okay Izzy, your good!" I said to her as she started to eat to.

"So Cubby, I had an awesome dream today, it was about me giving birth to our baby girl, Angelica and here's the craziest point ever of my dream, you are engaged to Stormy." Izzy said to Cubby.

"Wow so in the dream you and Jake are now parents and I also have another question when's the wedding?" Kobe asked her as she was gone confused.

"What wedding?" Both Izzy and I asked him.

"Of me and Stormy when's the wedding?" Cubby asked us.

"Cubby it was only a dream you didn't actually announced the wedding date yet. But if I have another dream, I'll let you know." Izzy said to him as we all laughed.

"Cubby, you're hilarious." I said to him.

"Hey look Jake, I'm grape nose boy." Cubby said to us as he put two grapes up his nose.

"Okay now that's funny!" Izzy and I said to him as we all napped again.

"You know what that reminds me after lunch, do you guys want to watch a good burger?" I asked them.

"Not now Jake. Can we watch it after dinner tonight?" Cubby asked me.

"Sure!" I said to him.

After the three of us were done having our lunch, it was time for Izzy to do her physical exercise.

"Jake, do I have to?" Izzy asked me.

"Yes you do, that's why miss Nancy wants you to do with these exercises when you are at home." I said to her.

Okay then I'll do it!" Izzy said to me.

"That's my girl, come on!" I said to her as we all went to the living room to start her physical exercises.

"Okay Izzy the first exercise that you aren't going to do, is sit down on the floor, and try to get up by yourself with none of us helping you. Do you think you can manage that?" I asked her.

"Yes Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay Izzy, you ready?" I asked her.

"Yes sir!" Izzy said to me.

"Ready set get up!" I said to her as she was trying her best to get up off the floor.

"Come on Izzy, come on you can get up come on!" Cubby and I said to her as we both cheered.

"Come on Izzy come on, do it for our future daughter!" I said to her.

"I'm trying Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Well don't give up, keep going you're almost there get up then." I said to her.

After cubby and I waited, what we saw was the incredible thing ever.

"Izzy you did it you actually got up by yourself!" I said to her as I gave her a big hug.

"Jake quit your whining." Cubby said to me.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry just that this is so emotional." I said to him.

"Okay, so the next exercise you're going to do is, the balance beam." I said to Izzy.

So as Izzy got on the balance beam, I held her hand to make sure she doesn't fall.

"Your doing great, Izzy!" I said to her.

"Okay the last exercise you're going to do is, pushing Cubby's wheelchair around the Hideout." I said to her as you already started to do it.

"You're doing great Izzy!" Cubby said to her.

"Thank you!" Izzy said to him.

"Okay Izzy, I think that's enough for today" I said to her as I give her back her crutches.

"Thank you, Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"You're welcome!" I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

**Izzy's POV**

After my exercise, I went to grab my phone so I can text Lisa, but there was no internet.

"What the what? Your internet connection can be connected." I read what it said on my phone.

"JAKE THE INTERNET, WENT DOWN!" I yelled across the room.

"I know I forgot to pay the Wi-Fi, Bill sorry." Jake said to me.

"What am I going to do now, I'm so bored." I said to myself.

"You can help me cook dinner." Jake said to me.

"But I don't want to, I want to be on my phone." I said to him.

"Izzy you have been on the phone ever since you took it do you think it's time for you to take a break and plus it's not good for your eyes, even though one of them has an eye patch on it." Jake said to me.

"All right, I'll help you make dinner." I said to him as he took my hand and we both went into the kitchen.

"what are you planning to make for dinner tonight, Jake?" I asked him.

"Just simple macaroni and cheese nothing much." Jake said to me.

"So the water's already boiling so once that's done boiling, you can put the macaroni inside." Jake said to me.

"I'm also going to put some tomato sauce on top of ours." Jake said to me.

"Cool thank you Jake, I love you so much" I said to him.

" I love you too Izzy." Jake said to me.

As Jake and I were having fun cooking dinner, we were still talking about our future.

"So, Jake where do you want us to live one day?" I asked him.

"Hmm, I would like for us to live in an apartment." Jake said to me.

"Miss my phone." I said to myself.

"Izzy you can start putting the macaroni in the pot." Jake said to me as I put the macaroni inside the pot.

As Jake and I were having fun cooking dinner, we were still talking about our future.

"So, Jake where do you want us to live one day?" I asked him.

"Hmm, I would like for us to live in an apartment." Jake said to me.

"Well hello mr. And mrs. Hutchinson." Cubby said to us.

"Really Cubby?" Jake asked him.

" I'm just saying besides wait... Are you guys making macaroni and cheese?" Cubby asked us.

"Yes we are!" I said to him.

"Cool, I love macaroni and cheese!" Cubby said to us.

"We now, cubby.' Jake said to him.

**Jake's POV**

As dinner was ready, I served it to my crew as Izzy was looking at her phone as she was waiting for the internet to come back.

"Izzy, I know you want the internet to come back but I'm looking at your phone, isn't going to get it back." Jake said to me.

" Now can you please put that down, and start eating your dinner before it gets cold." Jake said to me.

**Izzy's POV**

As I was eating my dinner, the chiefs didn't agreed rest of my body.

"Jake I don't feel so good, can you escort me to the bathroom?" I asked him.

"Sure!" Jake said to me as he took me to the bathroom.

Once I was in there, I started to throw up.

"Izzy you okay in there?" Jake asked me as I continued to throw up.

"No I don't feel so good." I said to him as he walked inside the bathroom and saw me throwing up.

**Jake's POV**

As I was in the bathroom with Izzy, I was holding her hair back while she was throwing up.

"Jake is Izzy okay?" Cubby asked me.

"No, Cubby she's throwing up." I said to him.

"Jake I'm still throwing up." Izzy said to me.

Izzy's POV

As I stopped throwing up, I still felt very sick.

"Jake, can you carry me to my bed?" I asked him.

" Sure Izzy!" Jake said to me as he carried me to my bed.

"There you go Izzy!" Jake said to me as he covered me with my blanket.

"Jake, what made Izzy throw up?" Cubby ask me.

"Probably the cheese." I said to him as I took her plate and just threw it in the garbage.

"Poor Izzy." Cubby said to me.

"She'll be fine Cubby." I said to him.

"I hope so, I hate seeing my big sister sick." Cubby said to me.

"Yeah I hate seeing my girlfriend sick as well." I said to him.


	110. Chapter 110 Checking up on Izzy

**Chapter 110 Checking up on Izzy**

**Jake's POV**

Cubby and I were still worried about Izzy, so we went over to check up on her.

"Hey, Izzy how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I still feeling sick." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, I am sorry." I said to her.

"Hey Jake, it's okay it's the cheese fault." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah, it was the cheese fault that made you sick.

"Curse you cheese for making my girlfriend sick." I said to myself.

"Jake calm down, we all know it's the cheese fault that made Izzy sick okay. So the only thing that we can do is help her get better." Cubby said to me.

"Izzy what do you want us to do to help you get better?" I asked her.

" Can you guys get me some water please?" Izzy asked us.

" Of course Izzy!" I said to her as I went into the kitchen and dropped her a cup of water, and brought it back to her.

"Here you go Izzy!" I sent to her as I handed her the cup of water.

"Thank you Jakey!" Izzy said to me.

"What can I do to help?" Cubby asked her.

"You can grab me a bucket just in case I throw up again!" Izzy said to him.

" I'll do it!" Cubby said to her as he grabbed her a bucket and hand it to her just in case she started to throw up again.

"Thank you guys!" Izzy said to us.

"You're welcome Izzy, we just want you to get better soon." I said to her.

"Guys, I am going to take a nap." Izzy said to us.

"Okay Izzy, have a good nap." I said to her as I gave her a kiss.

**Cubby's POV**

As Izzy was taking a nap,

Jake and I talked about what made Izzy throw up cuz of the cheese.

"Jake why did one cheese on the macaroni and cheese, made her throw up?" I asked him.

"Well, I have know idea how that happened but she well get better." Jake said to me.

"But, well she get better?" I asked him.

"Of course she well Cubby, I know you and izzy go way back, and she well get better don't worry." Jake said to me.

So, the both of us went to go check up on Izzy again.

"Alright she's sleeping." Jake said to me.

"Aww she is so cute." Jake said to me.

"Jake your blushing." I said to him

"What I love her." Jake said to me.

Izzy's POV

For some reason I done woke up in a hospital chair, I then looked up and saw Jake in a hospital bed with tubes all over him, and a heart monitor going beep beep beep beep beep beep.

"Jake you okay?" I asked him but no answer.

That's when Cubby came barging in the hospital room.

"I'm sorry Izzy it's my fault I accidentally knocked them over with the skateboard and that made him unconscious.

I was going to strangle him, but I was too upset.

That's when me and Cody heard the heart monitor going wild.

"What's going on why is Jake's heart monitor going wild?" Cubby ask me as I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Cubby, call for help!" I said to him as you run out the door.

"HELP, WE NEED MEDICAL ASSISTANT HELP!" Cubby yelled as the doctor came rushing into room 202.

"Okay, your kids need to get out now?" The doctor said to us.

"What no no no I'm not leaving him I'm not leaving Jake." I said to the doctor.

" Miss green, you need to leave." The doctor said to me.

"Izzy, come, let the doctors do their work." Cubby said to me.

As Cubby as I were waiting out the room, I started to cry on Cubby's shoulder.

"Cubby what if Jake doesn't make it?" I asked him.

"Izzy I'm sorry I didn't mean to run him over we were doing a skateboard move and that's when I accidentally knock them over his skateboard I'm so sorry." Cubby said to me.

"It's okay Cubby, I forgive you it was an accident." I said to him.

" Cubby, Izzy, I'm sorry but we couldn't save Jake on time I'm sorry he's gone." The doctor said to us as I fell to my knees. NO!" I said to myself as I woke up screaming.

"NO!" I said as I screamed.

**Jake's POV**

As Cubby and I heard Izzy screaming, I took cubby over to Izzy.

"Izzy what's wrong?" I asked her.

"It was horrible Jake you died in my nightmare.. I was lost without you I didn't know what to do..." Izzy she said to me as she started to cry.

"Izzy it's okay I'm still here it was only a nightmare it's okay." I said to her as I rubbed her back.

"What did I do in the nightmare?" Cubby asked her.

" Well cubby as you must know, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KILLED HIM!" Izzy said to him has she done continue to cry uncontrollably.

"Jake I don't want to let you go I'm to scared." Izzy she said to me as she hugging me tight like she never wanted to let me go.

"Sorry!" Cubby said to her.

"It's okay, Cubby you were trying to help." Izzy said to him.

"Izzy, look, Cubby and I are going to do the best we can to calm you down." I said to her.

"Thank you guys I'm just so happy that you guys are here to help me." Izzy said to us.

"How about having another nap!" I suggested to her.

"But if I have another one I'm scared I might have another nightmare." Izzy said to me.

"Just think happy thoughts!" I said to her.

" I'll try." Izzy said to me as she then closed her eyes and went back to her nap as we then left her alone.

**Izzy's POV**

I woke up in the middle of a sad funeral it was Jake's funeral.

First person to go up was Peter Pan.

"Jake was the first person I took in when he was just a baby, he was an adorable little man, he was intelligent, brave, kind, sweet, and a great leader to Izzy and Cubby. He will be very missed I love you son." Peter said as he just ran into the corner crying.

The next person to go up, was Cubby.

"What can I say about my big brother? Well but one thing he saved Neverland from disappearing and I can't thank him enough for saving Neverland he was the best big brother I have ever had, and I'm sorry Jake I'm so sorry buddy you will be missed I love you big bro." Cubby said as he went back to sit next to Stormy.

I was the last person, to go up.

"Jake was not only just a matey, a friend, or a great leader, he was also my boyfriend. He kept me fed, and warmth. but the most thing that I can remember about Jake was when he was about to leave with Peter Pan to explore the lands beyond the never sea. I was actually upset because he was leaving I didn't want to tell him how much I was going to miss him because that would spoil my true feelings for him I'm sorry I just can't do this right now I just can't." I said to everyone, as I just cried on the floor.

After everyone did their speeches, it was time to bury Jake's coffin under the sands of Pirate Island.

"Cubby and I were actually crying the most, because we were going to miss our greatest friend ever.

"Rest in peace Jake, we will miss you." I said one last time as I threw a red rose on top of his coffin.

"NO!" I said screaming and sweating at the same time.

"Izzy you okay?" Jake asked me as I just hugged him tightly.

I didn't say anything because I was still crying on the stronger.

"Let me guess another nightmare?" Jake asked me as I nodded my head in a sodding sobbing way.

"Jake, please don't die please." I said to him as I continue to cry.

"Izzy it's okay I'm alive, it was only a nightmare." Jake said to me.

"But it was scary." I said to him.

"I know I know I know Izzy, it's going to be okay it's going to be okay I promise." Jake said to me while I was still crying.

"I'm not going to let you go Jake, I'm not going to let you go." I said to him.

"Hey Izzy it's getting late, I should go back to my bed." Jake said to me.

"NO! Jake please please don't leave me. Will you sleep with me tonight?" I asked him.

"Sure, scoot over!" Jake said to me as I scooted over.

" Where's Cubby?" I asked Jake.

"Here I am!" Cubby said as he uncovered himself with the blanket once Jake was scared and fell off my bed.

"Cubby you almost gave me a heart attack man I would have been dead for real." Jake said to him.

" Sorry I was lonely." Cubby said to him.

" Well how am I not surprised, about that!" Jake said to him.

"Hey if you're going to keep Izzy company, then I should keep her company to she's my big sister." Cubby said to Jake.

"Fine you can keep a company as well." Jake said to him.

"I can't sleep, because I'm scared of having another nightmare." Izzy said to us.

"Izzy, we will be with you all night, and if you start to twist and turn, we immediately wake you up." I said to her.

**Izzy's POV**

As Jake and Cubby fell asleep, I still couldn't fall asleep.

"Hey Izzy, it's going to be okay." Jake said to me.

"I know, but I just can't Jake." I said to him as he was talking in his sleep.

So I just started to rock myself back and forth.

"I'm to scared to sleep, it's really affecting me to sleep." I said to myself.

So I decided to climb over Jake so I can get out of bed that's because I wanted to watch TV.

So I went to the living room, and started to watch Futurama, as I was having a bowl of Chrisps.

Jake's POV

I started to wake up on the sound of the TV, it wasn't Cubby, because he was sleeping.

"You're not Izzy." I said to myself sleepy.

So I decided to get out of bed, and started to look for Izzy.

but as I went into the living room, I saw her watching Futurama.

"Izzy, why are you watching TV so late?" I asked her as I was rubbing my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Jake, I just couldn't sleep." Izzy said to me.

" Izzy its 11 p.m. and I want to go back to sleep so can you please come back to bed?" I asked her.

" Jake, I don't want to go back to bed I'm too scared to go back to sleep." Izzy said to me.

" Well how about we just sleep on the couch tonight me and you." I suggested to her.

" Okay." Izzy said to me as I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and we just cuddle together and watched Futurama for the whole night until we fell asleep.

**Jake's POV**

The next morning, I woke up to see Izzy, cuddling up to me really tight as we were covered up with a blanket. So I slowly got up, as I got off Izzy's grip and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Morning Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"What are you making for breakfast, and where's Izzy?" Cubby asked me.

" I'm making pancakes, and Izzy's in the living room sleeping.' I said to him.

"Why isn't she in her bed?" Cubby asked me.

"Because she couldn't sleep last night Cubby so, she when to watch TV last night." I said to him.

"So Izzy, didn't want to sleep on her bed last night, because of her nightmare so she decided to sleep on the couch, and I slept with her like couples do." I said to him.

"Oh okay, that makes sense." Cubby said to me as I was continuing to make breakfast.

Izzy's POV

I started to have another nightmare, where I wake up as a ghost ghost as I see Jake sitting on a chair crying.

"Why is Jake crying?" I ask myself as he could be standing next to him he was also crying as well so basically they were both crying.

So I walked over to him as I see him crying uncontrollably and then I see him asking the doctor if this girl going to be okay? And that girl was me I was the one he was asking about.

"I'm sorry son but due to her injuries there's a slight 10% chance that she won't be surviving." The doctor said to him as I put my hand on his shoulder but it went through since I'm a ghost.

So I looked over at my sleeping form in the hospital bed with tubes attached to my noise.

"What has happened to me?" I asked myself as I looked at the boys who were still crying.

I then looked at myself again, and I noticed that I was in a coma as I also noticed that there was a heart monitor hooked up to me.

As I saw the boys still crying uncontrollably, I walked over to my coma self and started to stroke her shoulder as I saw her chest go up and down.

I started to noticed that I was breathing slowly from the heart monitor as it was smoothly beeping as well.

"Izzy, please wake up please I need you what about our future, what about our future kids? We were supposed to get married." Jake said to my coma self.

" This is all my fault if I haven't scared her on top of my bunk then she would have never fallen of the bunk and onto the ground." Cubby said to Jake.

" Don't worry guys I'm still here I'm alive." I said to them but they couldn't hear me or see me, since I was ghost.

"So after the accident Izzy will get seizures, has it affected her brain." Jake said to Cubby.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed to myself, cuz it just went to come back to normal.

After that horrible nightmare, I woke up screaming.

That's when Jake and cubby rushed over.

"Izzy what's wrong?" Jake asked me, as I started to cry uncontrollably.

"Jake, I don't ever ever want to sleep again." I I said to him as I continue to cry uncontrollably I was sweating as well.

"But Izzy, sleep is the most important thing we need in life." Cubby said to me.

"I don't care Cubby, cuz I do not want to go to sleep ever again." I said to him.

"So you're not going to sleep ever again?" Cubby asked me.

"Nope." I said to him.

"Never ever ever again?" Cubby asked me again.

"Never ever ever, again." I said to him.

"Never ever ever ever never ever ever ever ever again?" Cubby asked me again.

"It's like I'm watching a live version of SpongeBob." Jake said to himself.

"Never ever ever ever, I'm done." Cubby said to me.

"Thank you." Jake said to him.

"Izzy, what was your nightmare about this time?" Jake asked me.

"It's hard to explain it because this time I was a ghost and you and Cubby were crying because I was in a coma." I said to them as I continue to cry.

" Izzy, don't worry everything's okay you're back in the good old hideout." Jake said to me as he was rubbing my back.

"I don't want to sleep anymore, I don't want to slee wep anymore, I don't want to sleep anymore." I said to myself uncontrollably.

"my poor girlfriend scared, and hurt of all the nightmares you've been having. Is it hard to think about happy thoughts?" Jake asked me as I nodded my head yes.

" I don't see blame you, when I have nightmares about you, it's hard for me to think about happy thoughts to." Jake said to me.

"Jake what do you do when you start to have nightmares?" I asked him.

"I really don't know why do you ask?" Jake asked me.

"Because if there's a way to fight out these nightmares, I want to know." I said to him.

"Wait a second you can't fight nightmares can you?" Cubby asked me.

"I don't know but if that's the only way to get rid of them oh, I really want to know how to fight these nightmares out of my head."

"Hey, how about I take you to the kitchen with me." Jake said me.

So Jake and I went to the kitchen and he continued to cook breakfast.

"Hey Jake, can I help you with dinner tonight?" I asked him.

"Sure, Izzy!" Jake said to me.

"Hey, how about you me cook breakfast!" Jake Suggested to me.

"Yeah!" I said with a little bit of excitement."

As we were still cooking breakfast, I started to think about the dream I had.

"Damn, the nightmares horrible nightmares I'm scared." I said myself.

As I was still thinking about not sleeping ever again, I started to cry.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Jake asked me.

"No, I feel upset because I keep thinking about the nightmares I've been having. Jake, what if I have another nightmare and I don't wake up?" I asked him.

" You mean like dying your sleep kind of not waking up?" Jake asked me as I nodded my head.

" Izzy that's not going to happen okay. Come here." Jake said to me as he gave me a hug.


	111. Chapter 111 Izzy stays up all night

**Chapter 111 Izzy stays up all night****Jake's POV**

So breakfast was about done, that's when Cubby came inside the kitchen.

"Hey what's for breakfast?" Cubby asked me.

"Pancakes!" I said to him.

"Cool!" Cubby said to me as I placed the Pancakes on the table.

"Hey Izzy, you okay you're just picking up your pancakes is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, can I be excused?" Izzy asked me.

"Yeah, sure Izzy you may be excused.

"Thanks, Jake!" Izzy said to me as she the left the dinning room table.

"Are you sure you don't want the pancakes?" Cubby asked her as I hit him on the hand.

"Hey." Cubby said to me.

"No! Bad Cubby, you did not steal food from Izzy's plate." I said to him.

"Maybe she doesn't want to eat it." Cubby said to me.

"She might want to eat it later." I said to him as I put Izzy's plate in the microwave.

As I was done eating more breakfast, I went to our bedroom to see that Izzy's face flat on her bed as I walked over to her.

"Aww Izzy, I know your scared, but you can't just lay in your bed all day." I said to her.

"Yes I can." Izzy said to me.

"Okay I think you had enough of being in bed." I said to her ax I started to drag her out of her as she was holding on for dear life.

"No, I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MY BED!" Izzy said to me.

"Well, you can t stay in the bed all day!" I said to her.

"Hey, Jake is everything okay?" Cubby asked me.

"Izzy, wants to stay in bed all day." I said to him.

"Okay!" Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, a little help here." I said to him as I was struggling to get Izzy off her bed.

"Okay!" Cubby said to me as you rolled his wheelchair to me as we both grab Izzy's good leg.

"Okay one two three pull!" I said to him as we both try to pull Izzy off her bed but she was too strong.

"Dang Izzy, how much do you weigh? The most important question is to ask you, how much food did you eat? Your too strong." I said to her as we tried and tried and tried to pull it off of bed but she was way too strong.

"We're not going to give up though Jake we need to get Izzy, off the bed." Cubby said to me.

"I know buddy, I know!" I said to him.

"Boo!" Cubbies said to Izzy as she jumped and landed on me.

"Izzy, GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled at her.

"Sorry!" Izzy said to me as she got off of me.

"Grrrrrrrrr!" Izzy growled at him.

"Sorry, but it was the only way to get you off your bed." Cubby said to her.

"I'm going back on that bed." Izzy said to herself as she got back on her bed.

"Oh no you don't." I said to her as I picked her up and carry her to the kitchen.

"Cubby you coming?" I asked him.

"Right behind you, Jake!" Cubby said to me as he was right behind me.

"LET ME GET BACK ON THAT BED!" Izzy yelled at me.

"No I am not letting your back on the bed, you're too scared just sleep and you just said that you weren't going to go to sleep anymore." I said to her.

"Izzy why don't you want to sleep again?" I asked her.

"Because I don't want to have another nightmare." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, we know that you do not want to have another nightmare but you need to understand, that sleep is the most important thing that you need." I said to her.

" BUT WHAT IF I HAVE ANOTHER NIGHTMARE?" Izzy yelled at me.

" Izzy, we will make sure you won't have another nightmare, because we will be with you every night." I said to her.

" You know what I'm done." Izzy said as she grabbed her crutches and left The Hideout.

"Izzy, wait up." I said to her as Cubby and I chased after her.

"Hey don't run away like that. You almost gave both of us, a heart attack." I said to her as we made it to the front entrance of The Hideout.

"Izzy do not walk out this door." I said to her as if she got one of her crutches out of the door.

" Izzy I mean it, to not get out of The Hideout." I said to her.

" ISABELLA ROSE GREEN IF YOU CAN LEAVE THE HIDEOUT, RIGHT NOW YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!" I said to her.

"then that's the punishment I would rather take." Izzy said to me as she walked out of the hideout with her crutches.

"IZZY, COME BACK!" I yelled her name out loud but she was already gone.

"Jake don't worry she'll come back." Cubby said to me.

"Just give her time, to cool down." Cubby said to me.

"Thank you, Cubby!" I said to him as we both went back inside.

**Izzy's POV**

As I was walking around the sandy beaches and Pirate Island with my crutches, I decided to call for Peter Pan.

"Cockadoodledoo Peter Pan I need you, cockadoodledoo Peter Pan I need you.

As I said those words Peter Pan appeared.

"Ahoy Izzy!" Peter Pan said to me.

"What's going on why do you call me now?" Peter asked to me.

"I needed someone to talk to, and you are the best bet right now." I said to him.

" What happened?" Peter asked me.

"Well I keep having these nightmares, and they're scaring me." I said to him.

" What are your nightmares about?" Peter asked me.

"Well, one of them was about Jake dying, the other one was about his funeral. Oh yeah and the last one was about me being in coma." I said to him.

" Wow sounds like you're really scared." Peter said to me.

"Not only that, I'm scared that I might die in my sleep. So I decided not to sleep, anymore." I said to him.

"Izzy, is that why you ran out The Hideout?" Peter asked me as I nodded my head yes.

"Izzy you are 10 years old, and you're too old to do all of that. Only little kids do that, running out of The Hideout that is so not cool Izzy." Peter said to me.

"I know, I'm too scared to go back inside The Hideout right now." I said to him.

"Peter can I sleep in your Hideout tonight?" I asked him.

"I don't know, didn't you promise Jake you would cook dinner with him?" Peter asked me.

" Yeah but I'm too scared to go back in please Peter please I just don't want to go back inside right now please let me sleep with you tonight please you're like a father to me Peter I said to him.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that? That really got me." Peter said to me as he started to cry.

"So is that a yes?" I asked him.

"Yes daughter!" Peter said to me.

"let me just called Jake and tell him that I have you, and that you're going to sleep over with me tonight." Peter said to me.

"Okay!" I said to him.

Jake's POV

Cubby and I were still waiting for Izzy's return, until I got a phone call from Peter Pan.

"Hello?" I asked who is it on the other line.

"Hey Jake it's Peter Pan, how are you guys doing?" Peter asked me.

"Well as you can see by my crying, Izzy ran out The Hideout." I said to him.

" Yeah I heard, Izzy told me. So anyway listen, I have Izzy with me she's going to sleep with me tonight at my Hideout, for a couple of days don't worry I'll make sure she's okay you don't have to worry about anything Jake she's safe with me."

As I start to calm down, I was relieved that Izzy was safe with Peter Pan.

"Thank you Peter thank you!" I said to him.

"Can I talk to her please?" I asked Peter, as he handed the phone to Izzy.

"Hi Jake!" Izzy said to him.

"Hey listen Izzy. I know you're scared but everything's going to be okay Peter Pan is with you make sure you listen to him." I said to her.

"I will Jake, I love you!" Izzy said to me.

"I love you too I said to her.

"Hey yeah Jake, I well make sure she gets to my Hideout safe." Peter said to me.

"Thanks!" I said to him as I hung up the phone.

"Hey Jake, who was that on the phone?" Cubby asked me.

"That was Peter Pan, he found Izzy and she is going to sleep at his Hideout for a couple of days." I said to him.

"Cool!" Cubby said to me.

As Cubby and I were still talking, I started to think about Izzy's nightmares.

"Jake are you okay?" Cubby ask me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just worried about Izzy's nightmares." I said to him.

"Yeah me too, do you think her nightmares will ever go away?" Cubby asked me.

"Hard to say, she was really upset twice today." I said to him.

" Yes she was upset." Cubby said to me.

"And to top it all off, she won't even go to sleep anymore because of her nightmares." I said to him.

"Yeah you know what happens when people don't get enough sleep, they start to get mad, angry, and frustrated all day." Cubby said to me.

"Oh please, that's just a myth." I said to him.

"Jake I'm not playing around, that's true. That can actually happen to her." Cubby said to me.

"So what you're saying is that if Izzy doesn't get enough sleep, she can go haywire?" I asked him as he nodded his head yes

"Yes, that can actually happen!" Cubby said to me.

"I'm going to call Peter Pan, and tell him I'm going to pick up Izzy right now.

So I got my phone out and started to call Peter Pan.

**Peter Pan's POV**

As Izzy and I finally made it to my Hideout, I got a call from Jake.

"Hey, Jake! What's up?" I asked him.

"Peter. I am coming to get Izzy, and I am not taking any chances. I know she's scared of her nightmares and did we tell you that she's scared of losing me?" Jake asked me.

"No, see forgot to tell me." I said to him.

" Well, she is, so I am coming to get her right now." Jake said to me as he hung up his phone.

**Jake's POV**

So I grabbed Cubby's wheelchair handles, and we went to Peter's Hideout to pick up Izzy.

As we finally got to Peter's Hideout, we saw Izzy just standing there.

"Hey Izzy, you ready to come home with us?" I asked her.

"But Jake, I scared to have another nightmare tonight." Izzy said to me.

"We know you are, but we will get through this together." I said to her.

"You promise?" Izzy asked me.

"Yes, I promise you Izzy." I said to her.

"Okay, I'll come home with you guys." Izzy said to us as we all went home.

As we made it back home, we needed to talk to her about her nightmares.

"Hey Izzy, can we talk to you before you watch Futurama?" I asked her.

"Sure guys!" Izzy said as she took a seat on the chair in the kitchen.

"So, we know that you have had three nightmares today, that's why Cubby and I came up with a solution." I said to her.

"So the solution would be that we will put a lot of stuffed animals, you got from your recovery, and we will sleep with you to make sure you don't have nightmares." I said to her.

" Okay I'm down with that, but I'm still scared." Izzy said to us.

"Izzy it's going to be okay you know what you need right now, I think you need a nap." I said to her.

" BUT I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A NAP!" Izzy yelled at me.

"Izzy you need to take a nap, you're frustrated right now." I said to her.

" I AM NOT FRUSTRATED!" Izzy said to me.

" Izzy come down it's already in lunch time right, now please calm down." I said to her.

"NO!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy you are going to take a nap now let's go!" Accept her as I picked her up and carried her to our bedroom.

"NO NO I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A NAP NO PUT ME DOWN PUT DOWN RIGHT NOW JAKE HUTCHINSON!" Izzy said to me.

"No. I'm not putting you down until we make it to our bedroom." I said to her.

" THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Izzy said to me as I put her down on her bed.

"Lay down!" I said to her.

"NO!" Izzy said to me.

"Please Izzy this would be good for you." I said to her.

"Fine!" Izzy said to me as she lie down on her pillow.

"There you go, you see that wasn't so hard." I said to her as I covered her up with her blanket.

" Jake wait, can you give me a kiss?" Izzy asked me.

"Sure!" I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Have a nice nap Izzy! and remember, think happy dreams." I said to her.

Izzy's POV

I started to wake up in the hospital again, but as a ghost. I saw myself still in a coma, as Jake and Cubby were still crying.

"Izzy please please don't leave me, Izzy please." Jake said to me as Cubby then heard my heart monitor going wild.

" Jake is that supposed to happen?" Cubby asked him as Jake looked at the heart monitor.

" Cubby stay with her." Jake said to him as he is. Out to the hall and yelled for help.

"NURSE DOCTOR HELP!" Jake said to them as they rushed in.

"Okay Jake, Cubby, you guys need to leave now!" The doctor said to them as Cubby dragged Jake out of the room.

"She needs to be brave, she needs to be alive." Jake said to Cubby.

" Jake she is brave she will make it." Cubby said to him as Jake just put his head on Cubby's shoulder.

"Mr. Robert Adrien Andrews, and Mr. Jacob Alex Hutchinson. I'm sorry, but her heart failed she didn't make it. We tried our best to save her, but it was too late for us we're so sorry." The doctor said to them as Jake fell on her two knees and started sobbing with Cubby doing the same thing.

So as hospital scene changed to Pirate Island, I saw Jake and Cubby wearing black suits.

"Why are they wearing black suits?" I asked myself.

As I hovered over to them, I saw my dead body in a coffin as they were crying.

That's when I saw Jake pull out a red rose and placed it on my hands.

"Izzy I'm going to miss you. Cubby and I, are going to miss you. I will never get a chance to propose to you when we get older but it's too late I can't marry a dead body I'm sorry I'm going to miss you though." Jake said to my dead body as Cubby was crying the most.

"Guys, don't worry I'm still alive I'm here Jake, I'm here." I said to him but he didn't hear me since I was a ghost.

"Izzy, you you were the best big sister ever to me and I'm never going to forget that. I love you big sis rest in Peace." Cubby said as he continue to cry as Jake did as well.

The first person to do a speech this time, was Jake.

"Izzy, you were the most beautiful, sweet, gentle, young lady I have ever met. Not only you were my first crew member of the team, but you were more just a friend you are my girlfriend and I could never ever ever replace another girl like you. Well if it's Stormy might as well. But other than that I'm going to miss you." Jake said in his speech as I was now crying ghost tears.

The second person, was Peter Pan.

"Izzy, was like a daughter to me. When I first met her, she was this young adorable active little child running around my hideout with Jake. But she was more then a daughter to me she was my best friend my true mate the wind beneath my sails do unicorns beneath my brain." Peter said in his speech as he started to cry and leave.

"What a baby." I said to myself.

The last but not the least person was the youngest of our group, Cubby.

"What can I say about my big sister, she was annoying annoyingly adorable she was the best sister ever she helped me to walk when I was a baby I can never forget that day ever rest in peace big sis." Cubby said in his speech as he started to sob a little bit.

So as I watched myself go down the sand, everyone and never Land was crying even Jake was crying the most.

But before they put the sand back, Jake had one more thing to put on top of my coffin and it was 2 engagement rings in a little baggie you just placed it on top of my coffin.

"Ahhhhhhh! I'm still alive I'm still here guys!

"I'm still alive I'm so alive I'm still alive I'm still alive I'm still alive!" I said to myself as Jake and cubby came up to me as Jake was rubbing my shoulder waking me up.

"Izzy, Izzy wake up your having another nightmare wake up." Jake said to me as I screamed out loud.

"NO!" I said to myself as I was now panicking.

"Hey hey hey Izzy Izzy Izzy it's okay its okay its okay its okay it's Jake and Cubby, let it out." Jake said to me as I started to cry again uncontrollably.

"Oh Jake it was horrible it was horrible I saw myself dying on the bed in the hospital and then I saw my own funeral it was horrible it was horrible." I said to him as he and Cubby rubbed my shoulder.

"Izzy busy look at me, it's going to be okay we are here to help you, we are trying our best." Jake said to me.

"Hey, you hungry? I made you a ham sandwich." Jake said to me as he carried me to the kitchen and Cubby followed.

As I ate my ham sandwich, I started to think about my nightmare and I'm worried about tonight.

"Jake, can I skip dinner tonight?" I asked him.

"Izzy if you skip dinner, then what are you going to eat tonight?" Cubby asked me.

"I don't know maybe cookies and milk." I said to him.

"I don't want to eat dinner tonight, I'm just going to lay down on my bed, and relax." I said to them I said just got up and went back to our room.

**Jake's POV**

As Cubby and I were enjoying our grilled cheese, I started to get worried about Izzy.

"I'm the worst boyfriend ever right now." I said to myself.

"Why you say that Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"Because I can't even protect Izzy, from having bad nightmares." I said to him.

"Jake, we will do everything in our power to help her you know why? Because we love her no matter what." Cubby said to me.

As we were done eating our grilled cheese, we went to the living to see that Izzy was sitting on the couch watching Futurama.

"Hey Izzy, we need to talk." I said to her.

"If this is about me going to sleep, I'm not doing it." Izzy said to me.

" No not the that. So, we've noticed, that you've been watching Futurama and I think the reason why you have been having these nightmares, is because you have been watching one of the episodes called The Sting." I said to her.

"Wait a minute Jake I think you're right!" Izzy said to me.

" Am I always right?" I asked her.

" Come on let's not go there. I mean the episode, the coma, everything is coming back to me. I think watching that episode made me have these nightmares." Izzy said to me.

"But I'm still refusing, to go back to sleep." Izzy said to me.

"That's that's it you're you're just going to refuse?" I asked her.

"That's right!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay, fine I don't care if you refuse, have a nice time staying up all night Izzy." I said to her as I just sat on the couch angry.

"Mr. Grumpy pants is back!" Cubby said to me.

"I'm not grumpy I'm just angry at Izzy." I said to him.

"So does that mean you're not talking to each other?" Cubby asked me.

"Yep!" I said to him.

"Fine by me." Izzy said to him as well.

"Come on guys your best friends more than best friends actually." Cubby said to us.

"Oh yeah we broke up." I said to him.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa wait a minute I did not agree to that." Izzy said to me.

"Too bad, so sad." I said to her as I got up and left the living room.

Cubby's POV

As Jake left the living room, I asked Izzy a question.

"Did you guys really break up?" I asked her.

"No, he's just not talking to me and I'm not talking to him." Izzy said to me.

"Oh thank God!" I said to myself.

"Jake is just saying that, cuz he's too angry." Izzy said to me.

"Maybe, it's because you're refusing to sleep." I said to her.

" I can do whatever I want, Jake is not the boss of me." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah, but he's yout boyfriend." I said to her.

"So, do me a favor, and leave me alone Cubby." Izzy said to me.

But as I was about to leave, Jake came back in.

" Jake what are you doing back in the living room?" I asked him.

"I'm here to talk to Izzy." Jake said to me.

"Okay!" I said to him as I went to our bedroom to take a nap.

**Jake's POV**

As Cubby went to take a nap, I sat next to Izzy.

"Hey Izzy, can we you know like talk?" I asked her.

"Sure!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay, I am so sorry for acting like a child." I said to her.

"I know you are." Izzy said to me.

"And I am going to try my best to get you to sleep tonight." I said to her.

"Thanks, Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay, I think it's time for us to turn in for the day come on Izzy let's go to sleep." I said to her as we both walk over to her bed and as we did, we saw Cubby already knocked out.

"Good night!" I accept it as easy as I helped you and lay down but she didn't want to.

"Izzy lay down!" Cubby and I both said to her.

"No!" Izzy said to us.

"ISABELLA ROSE GREEN YOU ARE GOING TO LAY DOWN, RIGHT NOW!" I said to her as she lied down on her pillow.

**Izzy's POV**

As Jake and Cubby were both asleep, I slowly climbed out of my bed not to wake up Jake I went into the living room, turned on the TV and played the music.

**Jake's POV**

Once Cubby and I woke up to the sound of music, I knew it was Izzy. So I helped cubbty on his wheelchair, and we both went to the living room.

As we finally got there, we saw her dancing.

"ISABELLA ROSE GREEN!" I yelled at her.

"Why are you dancing? You know you're not supposed to dance." I said to her.

" Sorry guys!" Izzy apologized to us.

"Okay, there's only one thing to do and that's this." I said to her as I chained both our wrists together.

"Jake where's the key?" Izzy asked me.

"Cubby has it!" I said to her.

" Oops I kind of lost it." Cubby said to me.

"Well looks like we're going to be stuck together for a while, as soon as Cubby finds the key." I said to her.

So we all went back to Izzy's bed, and we all fell asleep together

**Jake's POV**

the next morning, I was the first one up because I didn't want to wake up Izzy or Cubby.

I realize that I was chained up to Izzy so I didn't want to get out of bed.

As I look to my right, I saw Izzy still awake and on her phone all night.

"Izzy why are you on your phone?" I asked her.

"Look Jake, the internet back on!" Izzy said to me.

"Yeah I can see that!" I said to her.

"You didn't sleep at all last night did you?" I asked her.

"Nope!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy you need to get some sleep." I said to her.

"NO I DO NOT NEED SOME SLEEP LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK!" Izzy said to me.

"Why did I have to chain myself onto her?" I asked myself.

"I'm going to cook breakfast, Izzy do you want to help me?" I asked her.

"HOW DO YOU TAKE AN EGG, AND DROP IT ON CUBBY'S HEAD!" Izzy said to me.

"I heard that!" Cubby said to her.

"HOW ABOUT YOU GO BACK TO SLEEP, AND DREAM ABOUT YOUR DUMB GIRLFRIEND!" Izzy said to him.

"okay that's enough out of your big mouth, let's go!" I said to Izzy as I dragged her into the kitchen.

"OH YEAH, ONE MORE THING CUBBY,

YOU SUCK!" Izzy said to him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH IZZY!" I said to her.

"YOU ARE THE WORST BOYFRIEND I EVER HAD!" Izzy said to me.

"I know you don't mean that Izzy, you're just cranky because you didn't get enough sleep." I said to her.

"In fact you didn't get enough sleep at all. You stayed up all night, so you can be on your phone." I said to her.

"And by the way today for breakfast, is oatmeal." I said to her.

"I HATE OATMEAL I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT!" Izzy said to me as she threw the oatmeal on the floor.

"You are going to help me clean this up." I said to her.

" NO I AM NOT GOING TO HELP YOU CLEAN THE OATMEAL UP, BECAUSE I HATE OATMEAL." Izzy said to me.

"too bad, you're going to clean it up with me." I said to her as she started to clean up the mess she made.

And that's when Cubby, came over.

"What happened in here?" Cubby asked me.

"Izzy, lost her cool that's what happened." I said to him.

"Izzy you need to take a nap you are really rude, and disrespectful this morning." I said to her.

"Yeah Izzy, I found the key." Cubby said to her.

"Izzy come on I'll take a nap with you." I said to her.

"Jake what about your cooking?" Cubby asked me.

"Here, Cubby you can have cereal for breakfast." I said to him.

"Sweet I love frosted flakes cereal!" Cubby said to me as Izzy and I cleaned up the mess and once we were done with that we went back into our room so we both can take a nap together.


	112. Chapter 112 Izzy's fifth Nightmare

**Chapter 112** **Izzy's fifth Nightmare**

**Izzy's POV**

I woke up as a ghost, what I saw was me on Cubby's bed.

"Boo!" Cubby said to me as I fell off his bed.

"IZZY?" Jake said as he ran towards me.

"Cubby, why did you scare her?" Jake asked him.

"Don't worry Izzy, I'll call for help." Jake said as he started to call 911.

At the hospital, Jake was pacing back and forth.

"oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God what if she doesn't make it?" Jake asked himself if he was still pacing back and forth.

"Jake, calm down." Cubby said to him.

"Never tell me to calm down this is your fault, anyway." Jake sis to Cubby.

" Okay, okay, I admit it is my fault and I'm sorry." Cubby said to him.

" Sorry? SORRY? Thanks to you, Izzy is in a coma." Jake said to him.

" You don't know that for sure, Jake." Cubby said to him as the doctor came in.

"Mr. Hutchinson! We hate to inform you, but Izzy's in a coma." The doctor said to them.

"Guys guys I'm still here guys!" I said to them but they couldn't hear me.

"How serious is it?" Jake asked the doctor.

"Well son, she has cracked her head open and she might not survive." The doctor said to him.

"You mean she might die?" Jake asked the doctor.

"It's a possible 20% she might I'm so sorry." The doctor said to him as Jake just ran.

As Jake ran to room 348, I also couldn't believe what I saw. And what I witnessed was that I was in bed wearing an oxygen mask on my face, with a heart monitor.

So, Jake walked over to me, and said this..

"Izzy, it's Jake I know you can't hear me, but please please stay alive. I need you I'm going to be a wreck without you please Izzy.

"Jake I'm sorry." Cubby said to him.

"Just leave me alone, sit on the couch over there and just leave me alone." Jake said to Cubby as he sat down on the couch.

" Izzy, please please don't die please." Jake said to coma self.

Beep beep beep beep beep...

Izzy was dead.

" You you killed her you 8 year old monster I'm not going to talk to you anymore because you killed her." Jake said to Cubby as he just sat on the chair with his head down crying.

"Jake Jake I'm still here Jake, JAKE!" I said his name but no answer

Oh yeah, I forgot I'm a ghost Jake or Cubby can't hear me.

"JAKE" I screamed his name as I woke up.

"what, what, happened?" Jake asked me as he woke up.

"Izzy, why were you screaming my name?" Jake asked me.

"I had another Nightmare." I said to him.

"Wow it's going to be okay Izzy!" Jake said to me.

"" Hey Jake. Heard screaming, is everything ok?" Cubby asked him.

" Yeah, it's just that Izzy has another Nightmare." Jake said to him.

"Poor Izzy it's okay thank God you're all right." Cubby said to me.

"Thanks, Matey's!" I said to them.

"How are you feeling, by the way Izzy?" Jake asked me.

"I'm feeling better I can't say much about my nightmares, but I'm feeling okay." I said to him.

"That's great!" Jake said to me.

**Jake's POV**

As Cubby and I took Izzy to the kitchen to have breakfast, we decided to eat so cereal.

"Okay, we got Honey nut Cheerios, and Lucky charms." I said to my crew.

"I want Honey nut Cheerios!" Izzy said to me.

"And can I have Lucky charms?" Cubby asked me as u nodded my head yes.

So has I got three bowls, spoons, and milk out if the fridge, we all enjoyed our breakfast.

"So Izzy what was your nightmare about?" Cubby asked her.

"Well it all started when I was on your bed Cubby, you scared me, and thatadee fall off your bed and it made me cracky my head open, which led to me in a coma that made me die." Izzy said to him.

"Wow I bet Jake was a big cry baby." Cubby said to her.

"Yes he was, but he's my cry baby." I said to him as I looked at Jake.

"I don't cry that much." Jake said to us as he took a sip of his milk.

"No, you do not cry that much only in my nightmares." I said to him.

"But I also forgot to mention that he cried during a funeral in my nightmares." I said to Cubby.

"Wow, Jake must have been a real big baby." Cubby said to me.

"Oh don't worry he wasn't the only one crying you were crying to Cubby." I said to him.

"Aww coconuts!" Cubby said to me as he blushed.

"But I think it's time for me to get rid of these nightmares, have any suggestions Matey's?" I asked them.

"Well we can see me about happy lullaby to help you have happy thoughts." Jake said to me.

" Really cuz I was thinking about hitting Izzy with a hammer." Cubby said to Jake.

"Yeah that's not a good idea, please I did not want you to hit me with a hammer." Izzy said to cubby as he putted the hammer away.

"Cubby, where did you get a hammer?" I asked him.

"The internet!" Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, I want you to put the hammer away!" I said to him as Cubby just throw it.

"Nice going Cubby, you broke the fridge door." I said to him.

" Well you start to put it away." Cubby said to him.

"Yes, I said put it away by putting it somewhere safe, NOT THROWING IT!" I said to him.

"Now I got order a new door, for the refrigerator." Jake said to himself.

" Hey it was an accident, can you please stop being mr. Grumpy pants?" Cubby asked me.

" I will stop being just a grumpy pants,. until I get a new refrigerator door." I said to him.

"Jake calm down it's only a refrigerator door, doesn't have feelings." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah, you're right!" I said to her.

"the most important thing we should focus on is you getting some good night sleep tonight, and have a good dreams." Cubby said to her.

" Yeah, that's the only thing we are going to focus on." I said to him.

So after breakfast, the three of us went to the living room as I sat down on the couch pick Izzy up, play store on my lap and rocked her back and forth.

**_Last summer we met we started as friends, I can't tell you how it all happened. Then all of the came we were never the same, those nights everything felt like magic._****_And I wondered if you miss me too if you don't hears the one thing I wish you knew..._****_We think about you every morning when we open our eyes. We think about you every evening, when we turn out the lights we think about you every moments everyday a valentine you're on our mind all the time it's true we think about you you you you you we think about you you you you you._****_Did you know what you say if we saw you today, would you let it or crumble to pieces cuz I know that we should forget you if we could we can't yet cuz there's so many reasons._****_We think about you every morning when we open our eyes we think about you every evening when we turn out the lights we think about you every moment every day after Valentine's you're on our minds all the time it's true we think about you you you you you you_****_We think about you you you you you_****_"how long till we stop pretending what we have is never-ending yo ho ho ho if all we are is just a moment don't forget because we won't and we can't help ourselves._****_We think about you you we think about you Yo-Hoo_****_We think about you are being morning when we open our eyes we think about you every evening when we turn out the lights we think about you every moment of every day of our lives are on our minds all the time it's true_****_We think about you you you you you you we think about you you you you you_**"Look, she's sleeping!" I said to Cubby.

"We did it Jake yay!" Cubby said in a whisper.

"Jake I'm still worried about her though, what if she has another nightmare?" Cubby asked me.

" I assure of you that she won't I promise." I said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

I started to wake up in the hospital still, but as a ghost.

As I saw myself still in a coma I remember the song that cubby and Jake sang to me, so I decided to give it a try.

**_Last summer we met we started as friends, I can't tell you how it all happened. Then all of the came we were never the same, those nights everything felt like magic._****_And I wondered if you miss me too if you don't hears the one thing I wish you knew..._****_We think about you every morning when we open our eyes. We think about you every evening, when we turn out the lights we think about you every moments everyday a valentine you're on our mind all the time it's true we think about you you you you you we think about you you you you you._****_Did you know what you say if we saw you today, would you let it or crumble to pieces cuz I know that we should forget you if we could we can't yet cuz there's so many reasons._****_We think about you every morning when we open our eyes we think about you every evening when we turn out the lights we think about you every moment every day after Valentine's you're on our minds all the time it's true we think about you you you you you you_****_We think about you you you you you_****_"how long till we stop pretending what we have is never-ending yo ho ho ho if all we are is just a moment don't forget because we won't and we can't help ourselves._****_We think about you you we think about you Yo-Hoo_****_We think about you are being morning when we open our eyes we think about you every evening when we turn out the lights we think about you every moment of every day of our lives are on our minds all the time it's true_****_We think about you you you you you you we think about you you you you you_**

* * *

As I was done singing, something amazing just happened.

I was being pulled into my former body I didn't want to leave but I had to do this for Jake add cubby of course can't forget about my little brother.

"I can't believe she's gone!" Jake said to himself.

"I'm never going to walk her down the aisle." Cubby said to Jake.

"what the heck are you talkin about Peter's going to walk her down the aisle you're going to be my best man if she ever wakes up." Jake said to him.

"Jake Cubby why are you guys crying?" I asked them as I started to wake up.

"Oh it's nothing it's just that my girlfriend died." Jake said to me has he was holding my hand.

" Oh that sound can I tell you something?" I asked him.

" What?" Jake asked me.

" Your girlfriend's alive, look up." I said to him as he turned to see the heart monitor beeping again, and as he turned to see me, he was shocked actually.

"Izzy, is that you?" Jake asked me.

"Surprise!" I said to him.

"Izzy you're alive thank you God I missed you, I missed you so much." Jake said to me as him and Cubby ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"Okay, okay, okay, your big sister and girlfriend needs to breathe." I said to them as they let me go.

" Sorry I'm just so happy you're alive we are happy that you're annoyed how did you even come back to us?" Cubby asked me.

" Well do you guys remember the lullaby you sang me? Well it turns out, it helped it also helped me get rid of my nightmares you guys are the best thanks" I said to them.

After my so not nightmare, I woke up happy started to hug Jake.

"What's this for?" Jake asked me.

"Just a thank you for helping me get rid of my nightmares." I said to him.

"You're welcome!" Jake said to me as we shared a kiss as I see that they are watching Phineas and Ferb on TV.

"what did you dream about this time? I hope it wasn't a wedding!" Cubby asked me as Jake and I laughed a bit at that joke.

"No it wasn't a wedding dream it was about me being in a coma still but I started to sing that lullaby you guys sang me and it really really helped me." I said to them.

"Cool you know

Cubby and I should be on America's top talent." Jake said to us as we all laughed.

**Jake's POV**

As Izzy and I went to go get some Crisps and Oreos, we also got some jelly beans.

"Okay we got the crisps, we got Oreos, and we also got jelly beans yay!" I said as we all just went in the bowl of jelly beans like a madhouse of children..

As Cubby and I will still watching Phineas and Ferb, we didn't notice that the bowl was empty.

"Hey where did all the jelly beans go?" Cubby asked me.

"Sorry boys I got hungry."

"IZZY!" Cubby and I yelled at her.

"Sorry, I was hungry." Izzy said to us. Izzy said to us.

" You ate all the jelly Bean's?" I asked her.

"No!" Izzy said to me with her mouth full of jelly beans.

"I AM SO EXCITED!" Izzy said to us out loud.

"Izzy, are you feeling okay?" Cubby asked her.

"I'M FINE CUBBY, HOW ABOUT YOU?" Izzy asked him.

"I'm okay? are you sure there's nothing going on with you because you seem, energetic." Cubby said to her.

"I'M FINE, NEVER BEEN BETTER." Izzy said to him.

"HI JAKEY HOW ARE YOU?" Izzy asked me.

"I'm okay Izzy, I think you ate too much jelly beans." I said to her.

" WHAT I I LOVE JELLY BEANS I WANT MORE GIVE ME MORE MORE, give me more give ME MORE GIVE ME MORE GIVE ME GIVE ME MORE GIVE ME MORE GIVE ME MORE GIVE ME GIVE ME MORE GIVE ME MORE GIVE ME MORE GIVE ME MORE GIVE ME MORE!" Izzy said to me as I just didn't want to give her more.

"There isn't no more you ate the whole bowl." I said to her.

" I WANT MORE JELLY BEANS!" Izzy said to me.

" You need to calm down." I said to her.

"NEVER!" Izzy said to me.

"I WANT MORE JELLY BEANS, I ONCE MORE JELLY BEANS I WANT MORE JELLY BEANS I WANT MORE JEREMY BEANS!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy you need to calm down, there is no more jelly beans you ate them all." I said to her.

"Okay is it me, or she is addicted to Jelly beans?" Cubby asked me.

" She's really addicted to Jelly beans!" I said to him.

"Just like Cat Valentine from Victorious, who is addicted to bibble." Cubby said to me.

"You got that right Cubby!" I said to him.

"GIVE ME MORE JELLY BEANS!" Izzy said to me.

"NO, NO, MORE JELLY BEANS, YOU ATE THEM ALL!" I said to her.

"I WANT MORE JELLY BEANS!" Izzy said to me.

"Cubby did you find the key yet?" I asked him.

"No!" Cubby said to me.

"Well hurry up, and find it." I said to him.

"Yes sir!" Cubby said to me.

"So, no more jelly beans?" Izzy asked me.

"No, jelly beans." I said to her.

"Okay!" Izzy said to me.

"Here's some water Izzy!" Cubby said as he handed her a cup of water.

"Thanks, Cubby!" Izzy said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

So as I was calming down, I started to eat loads of Oreos.

"Izzy, share those Oreo's!" Jake said to me.

"Sorry, but I am going to eat the whole thing." I said to him.

10 years later..

I started to wake up in The Hideout, and for some reason I was wearing a wedding dress I was 20 years old.

"What's going on?" I ask myself as Peter walkover.

" Hello Izzy, I see you are now well rested for your day." Peter said to me.

" Peter what's going on? One minute I was 10 years old, and now the next minute I'm 20 years old what's going on?" I asked him as Cubby walkover.

"Peter she ready?" Cubby asked him.

"Ready for what what's going on?" I then asked the both of them.

"You're getting married!" They both said to me.

"Married I'm getting married to whom?" I asked them.

"Jake!" Again they both said to me.

"Jake wow this is the best day ever!" I said to myself.

As I got out of the changing room, I was wearing a wedding white wedding dress with my pink bandana over it.

"You look so beautiful!" Peter said to me I said shut a tear.

" Wait a second Peter if Jake and I are getting married, doesn't that mean we're going to have to leave Neverland?" I asked him.

"Well yes once you two are married, you're going to have to leave Neverland and you can't come back once you're done." Peter said to me.

"What about Cubby?" I asked him.

"Cubby's going to have to stay here, and take over for Jake." Peter said to me.

"Well okay then." I said to him.

As we then cut to the altar, the priest who was Mr. Fenny was the one who's sending us off.

"I'm sure you guys were in your own vowels Jake, the assignment is due." Mr. Feeny said to him.

"Izzy ever since I was young I never thought that I would fine, a beautiful woman like you. You helped me through good times and bad times when we were kids, but that's over now. This family that Peter Pan has given me Izzy it's everything and I'm going to miss our own family for the world I love you." Jake said to me as everyone started to cry and happiness.

" Ms. Green your assignment." Mr. Feeny said to me.

"Jacob when I first met you, I never thought we would become more than friends. Through the good times and bad times we've done together more than best friends more than crewmate shipmates roommates you're more than all of that stuff you're about to become my husband no matter where we go, you're always going to be my best friend and if we decide to have kids and send them to Neverland, I wouldn't miss that for the world.

"do you have the rings Cubby?" Mr. Feeny asked him.

"Yes sir!" Cubby said to him as we both took the rings.

"With this ring, I'd be Wed." Jake said to me as he placed in the ring on my ring finger

" With this ring, I'd be Wed." I said to Jake as I placed the wedding ring on his ring finger.

"Now before I continue, does anyone here have any reason why these two should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace.

"I have something to say about them being wed." Cubby said to him.

" Jake, if you ever hurt Izzy, I will hunt you down." Cubby said to him as Jake was now frightened.

"He had coffee this morning he's a little edgy." Jake said to me.

" Now do you Jacob and Hutchinson take easy rose green to be your lawfully wedded wife for sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Mr. Feeny asked him.

"I do!" Jake said to him as he looked at me.

" And do you Isabella Rose green take Jacob and Hutchinson to be your lawfully wedded husband with sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

" I do!" I said to him as I looked at Jake

"I Now pronounce You too husband and wife you may now kiss the bride Jake." mr. Feeny said to him as he swept me off my feet and kissed me.

"May I now introduce mr. And mrs. Hutchinson!" Mr. Feeny said as everyone got up and clapped.

"Okay all the single ladies get ready!" I said you the ladies as turn around, and through the bouquet as Stormy caught it.

"Aww coconuts!" Cubby said to as his cheeks started to turn deep red as he blushed.

And so mr. Hutchinson and I went on Bucky and we sailed up to the sky, as we went to move in the mainland.

"That was a good dream. Oh, hi guys!" I said to them as I started to wake up.

"What was your dream about this time Izzy?" Cubby asked me.

" It was 10 years later in the dream and I was getting married to Jake." I said to him.

" Cool how old were we?" Cubby asked me.

"Well Jake and I was 20, and you were 18." I said to him.

" Wow so your two were adult and I was a teenager awesome!" Cubby said with excitement.

"Was I handsome in the dream?" Jake asked me.

"You're handsome everyday Jake!" I said to him as I gave him a kiss.

"Aww thank you!" Jake said to me.

"You can't argue with that logic Jake, you're always handsome in our book, because you got what it takes in your heart." Cubby said to him.

"Yeah thanks guys I appreciate the compliments." Jake said to us.

" Hey Izzy do you think if I dream hard enough I can dream about something." Cubby asked me.

" What would you want to dream about?" I asked him.

" Nothing in particular." Cubby said to me as he blushed a little bit.

" I know that blush Cubby, you just want to see if you and stormi get married." I said to him.

"Pretty much, yeah!" Cubby said to me.

" Well what if I tell you in my dream the last part of it, I threw my bouquet and Stormy caught it." I said to him.

"Does that mean me and Stormy are going to get married?" Cubby asked me.

"If I have another dream about your wedding, I'll let you know." I said to him.

"Yay!" Cubby said to me as I giggled a little bit.

**Jake's POV**

Hey Izzy, how about we start your next physical therapy?" I suggested to her.

" Sure, Jakey!"Izzy said to me.

"Alright the first experience you're going to do is the balance beam." I said to her.

" And don't worry, I will be with you every step of the way." I said to her.

" Okay Jake!" Izzy said to me as we got started.

So as Izzy got on the balance beam, she was wobbling a little bit but I caught her, to make sure she doesn't fall.

"Your doing Izzy!" Cubby said I'm the background cheering for her.

"Yeah Izzy your doing great, keep up the good work." I said to her as she kept going.

As we finally made it to the end of the balance beam, I was really proud of my Izzy.

"We are so proud of you Izzy!" I said to her as Cubby nodded his head.

" Okay, what's the next exercise?" Izzy asked me.

"Well the next exercise is that you are going to push Cubby's wheelchair." I said to her.

" But we are going to try and speed it up a bit." I said to her.

" Alright Jake, I'm ready!" Izzy said to me.

" Okay on your mark get set walk!" I said to her as she started to push Cubby's wheelchair as I followed since we are still chained up together.

"Did you Izzy, pick up the speed a little bit." I said to her till she walk a little faster.

"Yes that's Izzy, that's it to do on it that's it!" I sent to her as tears came down my face.

"Your doing awesome, Izzy." I said to her.

"Izzy you're doing an excellent, I am proud of you." I said to her.

Just think Izzy once you're done with your physical therapy lesson's, you will get to do everything you missed after you broke your leg.

"Yay!" Izzy said to me.

"And the party?" Izzy asked me.

"Well hold on Izzy, Cubby still has to do his physical therapy, and then we can do the party." I said to her.

"But we're almost there right?" Izzy asked me.

"Yes Izzy we are almost there make that halfway there." I said to her.

"I'm so excited!" Izzy said to me.

"Hey Jake can take I take a break for a little bit?" Izzy asked me.

" Sure, Izzy!" I said to her as I grabbed a chair.

" So since you're taking a break, I might as well give you next exercise anyone." I said to her.

" Okay Izzy I want you to sit down on this chair, and I'm going to move your leg back and forth and I am going to make sure it reaches your pelvis as well." I said to her.

"Actually Izzy, you're going to have to lay down for this one." I said to her as we walked over to her bed in our room.

So as Izzy laid down, on her bed I was swaying her leg back and forth so it can reach her pelvis.

"it hurts!" Izzy said to me.

"I know it does, but this will make your legs stronger." I said to her.

"Jake how long are you going to do this for?" Izzy asked me.

"Like 45 minutes, tops." I said to her.

"Okay continue, and Jake I love you." Izzy said to me.

"I love you too Izzy." I sent to her as we continued exercise.

"Okay I'm done." I said to her as I putted her leg back down.

"45 minutes are up already?" Izzy asked me.

"Yeah!" I said to her.

"okay now I want you to sit on the chair, and try and get up." I said to her.

"Okay!" Izzy said to me as she started to sit down on the chair as I placed the Zimmer Frame in front of her.

"also, I want you to hold on to the handle of the Zimmer frame." I said to her as she did.

"I got it Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Nice going Izzy!" I said to her.

"Now let's see if you can walk!" I said to her as she started to walk.

"Yes yes that's it keep goin!" I said to her as she kept goin.

So it was lunch time, and is he and I went into the kitchen and started to make a fruit salad.

"Izzy do you mind cutting the blueberries, raspberries, grapes, and all that stuff?" I asked her.

"Sure, Jake!" Izzy said as she started cutting the fruits.

"As Izzy started cutting the fruits, I started cutting the kiwls, pineapples, peaches, a watermelon, and the cherries.

Once we will all done, we put everything in a bowl.

"That's fruit family that we made together Izzy, looks delicious!" I said to her.

"Yeah it does!

"Cubby lunch is ready!" I said to him as Izzy placed three bowls, salad dressing, and forks on the dining room table.

"Awesome, fruit salad!" Cubby said as he wheeled him self to the table, and started to eat.

"Wow Cubby was really hungry.

"With someone with a big appetite, he can really eat!" Izzy said to me as I nodded my head.

"So Izzy, how does it feel to have those nightmares leaving you?"

"It feels fantastic!" Izzy said to us.

" I'm free I'm free of those horrible nightmares I am free." Izzy said with happiness.

"You hear that, I'm free." Izzy said to herself.

"Well I'm glad you're okay now Izzy." I said to her.

"Yeah I'm happy to!" Cubby said to her as he continued to eat the salad.

"so you're still happy about your nightmares being free." I said to her.

"I don't think I can stop smiling!" Izzy said to me.

"I know it's creeping me out." I said to her.

"Oh I'm sorry Jake I just feeling like that.. I'm sorry." Izzy said to me.

"It's okay!" I said to her.

"Guys, I am worried that I'm going to have another nightmare again tonight." Izzy said to us.

"Izzy we promise you, that you're not going to have another nightmare." I said to her.

" Guys I'm also worried that I might go into a coma." Izzy said to us.

"Izzy, are you sure you're worried about this?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm so worried." Izzy said as she started to cry.

"Oh Izzy, it's going to be okay." I said to her.

"Thank you Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, we are going to do everything we can to help you." I said to her.

"Really, you guys are going to help me?" Izzy asked us.

"Yes Izzy, we are going to help you." I said to her.

"I love you guys!" Izzy said to us.

"I'm going to take a nap, cubby how long are we going to be chained up together?" Izzy asked him.

"a week okay you you are going to be chained up to Jake for a week, until I find the damn key." Cubby said to her.

" Jake would you like to take a nap with me?" Izzy asked me.

"Sure!" I said to her as we walked to the living room and lay down on the couch and fell asleep.

**Izzy's POV**

As I woke up, I wanted to sit up but Jake gently pushes me back to the pillow.

"Izzy take it easy, you just got up from a coma." Jake said to me.

"I'm sorry!" I said to him.

"It's okay I forgive you Izzy." Jake said to me.

"Izzy, Cubby and I are happy that you're awake, I thought you were dead." Jake said to me.

" Dead? why would I be dead Jake?" I asked him.

"Well your heart monitor when berserk, and apparently you die." Jake said to me.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I scared you guys." I said to them.

"All right we forgive you but next time, please don't scare us again." Jake said to me.

"How about Cubby, doesn't scare me off the bed." I said to Jake as I was looking straight at Cubby.

"Okay I won't scare you anymore okay, I'm sorry." Cubby said to me.

After my awesome dream, I woke up.

"So what was your dream about this time Izzy?" Jake asked me.

" it was just a simple dream, me laying down hospital bed and you telling me that take it easy because I just woke up from a coma.

"Well that dream felt Simple enough, to explain." Cubby said to me.

"Okay when did you become Chandler?" Jake asked him.

"The most important question Jake gets to ask him when did he become Joey?" I asked him.

" Oh, who do you think is more funny or Chandler, Joey, or me?" Cubby asked us.

" Okay, we think you're more funnier than Chandler or Joey." Jake said to Cubby.

"Okay so what now?" Jake asked us.

"How about we watch Friends!" Cubby suggested."

So, we all decided to watch Friends which is actually the funniest show ever.


	113. Chapter 113 still chained together

**Chapter 113 Still chained together**

**Jake's** **POV**

The next morning, Izzy and I woke up still chained together.

"I need to change." I said to Izzy.

"Yeah, me too, but how we're still chained together.

Izzy and i looked at Cubby and at we thought to ourselves, did he even find the key yet?

"Cubby wake up!" I said to him.

"What is it Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"You need to find the key, because Izzy and I want to change but we can't do that until you find the key. So get up, and find that key." I said to him.

" Okay, I'll find the key, after I get more sleep." Cubby said to me as I took the blanket off of him.

"NO, YOU ARE GOING TO FIND THAT KEY RIGHT NOW. THERE WILL NO SLEEPING UNTIL YOU FIND THAT KEY! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I asked him.

"Yes dad!" Cubby said to me.Once I got Cubby out of bed, Izzy and I went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

"Hey Jake, do you think that Cubby will find the key?" Izzy asked me.

"I hope he finds it, we really want to change." I said to her.

"But Jake, Cubby really need to find that KEY!" Izzy said to me with range.

"Hey if I know Cubby, and I do, he will find the key." I said to her.

As breakfast was almost done, I asked Izzy to call Cubby.

"Izzy can you call Cubby for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Sure thing, Jake!" Izzy said as she was about to call Cubby.

"Cubby breakfast, NOW!" Izzy called for him.

As Cubby came, we were we're still curious to figure out if you found the key yet.

"Cubby, did you find the key yet?" Izzy asked him.

"As a matter of fact no, I did not find the key." Cubby said to us.

"CUBBY AFTER BREAKFAST, YOU ARE GOING TO FIND THE KEY!" I said to him.

"Can I just find the key in later?" Cubby asked us.

"NO, YOU ARE GOING TO FIND THE KEY! SO, MOVING!" Both Izzy and I said to him.

After Izzy and I yelled at Cubby, he immediately went to go look for the key.

"AND YOU BETTER NOT WATCH TV UNTIL YOU FIND THE KEY!" I said to him.

"Whatever!" Cubby said to me.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK AT YOUR FATHER!" Izzy said to him.

" Hey Jake, this is fun!" Izzy said to me.

"You mean torturing Cubby? Yes it is fun.

**Cubby's POV**

As I started to look for the key, I looked at the TV and then the remote as I talk to myself maybe I can watch a little bit of TV it won't hurt.

So I grabbed the remote, turn the TV on, and started to watch CBeebies.

**Izzy's POV**

As Jake and I were still having our breakfast, we heard the TV as we all know it was Cubby.

So I grabbed my crutches and Jake and I walk or should I say marched over Toledo living room and we were really surprised to see Kobe was watching TV and not finding the key to unchain us.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked him.

"Watching TV!" Cubby said to me.

" YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LOOK FOR THE KEY, TO UNCHAIN US!" Jake said to him.

" I will, later." Cubby said to us.

as Cubby said those last words, Jake took the remote, and shut the TV off.

"Hey I'm missing the funny part." Cubby said to him.

"Do you remember what we said to you?" I asked him.

" Something about Sarah right?" Cubby asked me.

"Oh wait wait wait I give up what was it?" Cubby asked us.

"Does, you better not watch TV until you find the key ring a bell?" I asked him.

" I don't need this, I'm going back to sleep." Cubby said as he started to roll away, but Izzy and I blocked the exit.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SLEEP, UNTIL YOU FIND THE STUPID KEY MISTER!" I yelled at him.

"No, I'm not going to find the key." Cubby said to us.

" Cubby if you don't find the key oh, you will not get to see Stormy anymore." Jake said to him.

" Please, anything but that." Cubby said to him.

"THEN, WE SUGGESTED THAT YOU FIND THE KEY NOW!" Both Jake and I said to him.

"Yes madam, and sir!" Cubby said to us as he started to find the key.

"And we're not leaving, until you find it." I said to him.

" Oh come on, you guys are going to baby me for this?" Cubby asked us.

"Pretty much, yeah." Jake said to him.

"Why do I have to find the key though?" Cubby asked us.

"Because you're the one that LOST IT!" Jake said to him.

" I've searched all over The Hideout, and I can't find the key." Cubby said to us.

"Did you check your pockets?" I asked him.

So as Cubby checked his pockets, he found, nothing.

"It's not in my pockets, I've checked everywhere." Cubby said to us.

"Maybe we can go to Neverland, and find the key there." Cubby said to us.

"Okay fine, we'll go to Neverland!" Jake said to us as we boarded on Bucky and headed to Neverland.

Jake's POV

As we finally made it to Neverland we got off Bucky, as we started to search around.

"Find anything crew?" I asked them.

"Nope nothing over here, Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Nope!" Cubby said to me.

"Well I didn't find anything either. Cubby where's the key?" I asked him.

"Calm down, we'll find it." Cubby said to us.

"Never tell me to calm down." I said to him.

"Sorry!" Cubby said to me.

"Okay, okay, we need to figure out where you got the key Cubby." I said to him.

"I'm telling you I don't have the slightest idea, where I remember to put the key." Cubby said to me.

"We're not going to make this into a big argument, we are going to find the key, so, Cubby can unchain us, so we can move on with our lives." Izzy said to us.

"Izzys right, we've got to find the key because right now, I'm starting to lose feeling and the palm of my hand." I said to him.

"Okay, we'll find the key." Cubby said to me as the three of us kept on looking for the key.

"Hey guys how about we go to a mountain, where they have loads of keys!" Cubby suggested to us.

"Yeah maybe you dropped the key, on top of the mountain come on!" I said to them as we all went the mountain of the keys.

"How much longer?" Cubby asked us.

"Just a few more, and I think we'll make it." I said to him.

As we finally reach the top of key mountain, all three of us didn't notice that there was an elevator.

"Okay, we did not notice the elevator." I said to my crew.

"doesn't matter of Jake as long as we take the elevator down, nothing can go wrong right?!" Izzy said to me with courage.

"Guys we have a problem." Cubby said to us.

"What's wrong, Cubby?" I asked him.

" I see different loads keys, but I can't find the right one that can unchain you two." Cubby said to us.

" Don't worry Cubby will help you because that's what we do, we help each other." I said to him as Izzy, Cubby and I started to dig through all of the keys.

As we went through many keys, we couldn't find the right one. I'm already starting to think to myself that we should just give up and go home.

"Guys it's hopeless, no matter how many keys we go through, we still can't find the right one that can unlock the two of you I'm sorry I failed." Cubby said to us with disappointment.

" Cubby, at least you tried come on let's go home." I said to him as we were about to leave.

" Wait a minute what about this key?" Cubby said as Izzy and I looked at the key.

"It's worth a shot!" I said to him as he placed the key I the key hole and turned the key untill, the three of us heard it clink.

As the Clinking stopped, the chain fell on the floor which means Izzy and I were free.

"I thank goodness it's great to feel my hand again!" I said as I started to shack my hand a little bit.

"You did it cubby you freed us." Izzy said to him as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You see Cubby, Kennedy's possible when you put your mind to it." I said to him.

"Come on let's go home!" Izzy said to us as we all headed to the elevator and went down.

As we finally arrived home, I think it was time for me to take a shower.

"Cubby take Izzy, turn the living room and you guys can watch TV while I'm in shower." I said to him as I rushed into the bathroom.

**Izzy's POV**

So while my boyfriend Jake was in the shower, cubby and I watched your TV for a bit. and the show we were watching was Fuller House on Netflix.

"Max Fuller is so cute, he reminds me of you Cubby." I said to him as I started to tickle him.

"Izzy, that tickles stop, your tickling me." Cubby said to me as I just continued to tickled him.

"Now that was an awesome episode!" I said to Cubby.

"I'll say, I'm glad they continue the legacy of Full House." Cubby said to me.

"I know right!" I said to him with excitement.

"Hey guys, guess who's out of the shower?" Jake asked us.

"Okay Trish, sit down!" I said to him as I giggled.

"Come on, you got to admit that was funny!" Jake said to us as we all started laughing.

"Yeah, it was kind of funny!" I said to him.

"Hey speaking of Trish who wants to watch Austin Ally?" I asked them.

"We do!" Jake and Cubby said to me as I change Netflix to Disney plus.

"okay which episode do you guys want to watch oh wait which season of episode do you guys want to watch?" I asked them?"

"The first season episode 1 Rocker writer!" Jake suggested as I actually agree with him.

So the three of us got Comfy, and started to watch the first episode of Austin Ally.

But as we were watching the show, I started to think about my nightmares again.

"Am I going to have another nightmare tonight?" I asked myself.

"Pull it together Izzy, you got two best friends one of them is a boyfriend and I can help you just don't think about the nightmares right now." I said to myself as I was continuing to watching the show with the boys.

"hahaha Dez, is it one hilarious character." Cubby said as he pointed at Dez.

" Yeah and why was Austin playing the drums with corn dogs?" Jake asked me.

"I don't know maybe that's how the writers wanted to do it, just to make it funny.

"Yeah you're right!" Jake said to me.

"What time is it Jake?" Cubby asked him.

"It's 11:30 am." Jake said to him.

"Okay okay to take a nap on the couch." Cubby said to us as he closed his eyes and went to Dreamland.

So as Cubby was taking a nap, I started to worry about my nightmares again.

"Okay, okay, now I'm really worried about my nightmares." I said to myself but Jake heard me.

"Izzy you're worried about your nightmares again?" Jake asked me.

"Yes Jake I'm worried, I'm still worried, that I'm going to wake up in a coma I'm also worried that I might die." I said to him.

"Izzy there's nothing to be worried about, Cubby and I are here for you." Jake said to me.

"I know, I know, but every time I start sleeping I start to get some weird feeling that I'm going to die for real." I said to him.

"Izzy, please don't say that in front of me, do you know how I get when you say those things." Jake said to me.

" I'm sorry Jake, I'm just really scared right now." I said to him.

" I know you are, it's going to be okay." Jake said to me.

So as I was worried about my nightmares, I went into the kitchen.

"Izzy, are you alright?" Jake asked me as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, I am not OKAY JAKE, I STILL FEEL LIKE I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!" I said to him.

"Izzy, calm down please, you will get throw this because you know I love you." Jake said to me.

"Jake, I so sorry." I said to me.

"Hey it's fine, I understand that your under a lot of stress." Jake said to me.

"I think you need to take a nap Izzy." Jake suggested to me.

"Okay Jake!" I said to him as I went to the couch and took nap with Cubby.

**Jake's POV**

It was raining, and I heard my phone ringing, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked on the line.

"Yes hello Mr Hutchinson I hate you inform you that Izzy got hit and run over by a car, by a drunk driver.

"What is she okay?" I asked the doctor.

"I'll explain everything as you come over please hurry she doesn't have much time left, oh yeah and she's in a coma." the doctor said to me as I dropped my phone.

So I ran to the hospital and looked for Izzy, but as I saw her, she was really broken.

She has one broken arm, broken leg, broken ribs, and she lost a lot of blood.

"Doctor is she going to be okay?" I asked the doctor.

"Well son I had to inform you that she has suffered into a really bad accident, she also has head injuries so she will be in a coma for a while." The doctor said to me.

"I got to call Cubby!" I said to myself as I start to dial his number.

"Hello?" Cubby said on the other line.

"Cubby it's Jake, you better come over here quick." I said to him.

"What happened?" Kobe ask me.

"Well apparently Izzy, got hit and run over by a car from a drunk driver, so you better put the coconut down and come please." I said to him as a hung up the phone.

Five minutes later, Cubby came over.

"Hey I came as fast as I could is she okay?" Kobe asked me as tears came down my cheek.

" No, the doctor said that she has a broken arm, a broken leg, her ribs are broken as well, and she lost a lot of blood." I said to Cubby as I explained what happened.

"Wow I can also see that she has a tube in her mouth, to help her breathe I guess." Cubby said to me.

So as Cubby and was sitting on the chair looking at Izzy, I started to cry.

"Hey, buddy She's going to be okay." Cubby said to me.

"For how long?" I asked him.

"Hey Jake, Izzy's like my big sister, and she is your girlfriend, so she is going to alright." Cubby said to me.

"Hey I'm starting to think that your my big brother." I said to him.

"Nah, I'll stay as your little brother Jake, and the only thing you can do right now is pray." Cubby said to me.

Izzy's POV

So I startes twist, and turn, and then I started to scream witch woke up Cubby.

"What happen?" Cubby asked me as he saw me panting and sweating.

"Hey Izzy you okay?" Cubby asked me.

"I had another nightmare, but this time Jake was telling it and hw said that I got hot and run over by a drunk driver, and I was in a coma." I said to him.

" Hey, are you two alright?" Jake asked us as he poked his head out.

" Yeah, we're fine Izzy just had another nightmare." Cubby said to him.

"Do you want me to talk to her again?" Jake asked Cubby.

" Actually Jake do you mind if I take this one?" Cubby ask him.

" Sure thing buddy I'm actually making lunch anyway." Jake said to him as he went back into the kitchen to continue making lunch.

"Anyway so back to my nightmare, I was in a coma and it was really scary I didn't actually say anything because I had tubes in my mouth to help me breathe." I said to him.

"Was dream Jake and dream, Cubby there?" Cubby asked me.

"Yes yes they were but Jake was actually crying." I said to him.

"No he was crying well you don't know Jake he cries like a baby." Cubby said to me.

"Well Jake can't help it he's really emotional when it comes to me being in a coma." I said to him.

"Cubby thank you so much for helping to make that better you're the best little brother ever!" I said to him.

"Coconuts you're making me blush Izzy." Cubby said to me.

"Sorry, Cubby but you are just too darn cute." I said to him.

"Izzy, Cubby, lunch is ready!" Jake sent to us as he poked his head out again.

"Thanks Jake will be there in a minute." I said to him as you gave me a thumbs up.

"Come on Cubby let's go eat some lunch, cuz I'm hungry." I said to him as I helped Cubby as I helped him back on his wheelchair and we we went into the dining room had lunch with Jake.

**Jake's POV**

As Izzy sat down and Cubby while still in his wheelchair, we enjoyed a fantastic lunch. I have prepared a macaroni salad, with chicken, and grapes.

"Excuse me Jake, is it lunch or dinner because I see macaroni salad chicken and grapes, now where are the grapes here?" Cubby asked me.

" I thought it would be really cool to have some grapes for lunch keep up Cubby, keep up." I said to him.

" okay okay boys do me a favor, can we not have another argument that leads to fighting, that leads to hurting each other, and that leads to hospitals. Because, we do not want to end up there." Izzy said to us.

"Sorry, Mom." Cubby said to her.

"Sorry, Izzy." I said to her as I gave her a kiss.

"So Izzy, what happened while you were sleeping?" I asked her.

"Like I said the Cubby, I had another nightmare." Izzy said to me.

" Izzy this is like your 7th nightmare you've have so far, when is it going to stop?" I asked her.

" Relax Jake, as long that I know what's going on, I'm controlling my nightmares. Okay, I'm trying to control my nightmares but I'm thinking since I'm having good dreams then bad nightmares, I think I can control my life." Izzy said to me.

" Izzy I know you want to get rid of your nightmares, it's hard I got it but no matter how many nightmares to get, you're still going to have them no matter what and that's normal.

"Easy for you to say, you only had one nightmare and you never complained about it." Izzy said to me as cubby looked at me.

" Well, you see the reason why I don't freak out about my nightmares, because I can control it." I said to her.

" Then teach me and Jake teach me how to control my nightmares teach me How to get rid of them please I'm begging you." Izzy said to me.

"Okay I'll teach you, but you got to listen to me." I said to her.

"Okay Izzy, remember when I was about to leave to go with Peter to explore the lands beyond The never sea?" I asked her.

" Yes that day really hurt me." Izzy said to me.

"Now was this before you guys got together?" Cubby asked me.

" Cubby, you are there to remember?" I asked him.

" Oh yeah I remember that day it was sad to see you go." Cubby said to me.

" Yes I bet you guys were crying anyway that's what I was thinking about to get rid of my nightmares I thought about that dreadful day when I was about to leave Neverland and I could see the look on your face back then that you were upset and sad that I was leaving but I came back at the end and stayed." I said to her.

" You sure did Jake, but how does that help me?" Izzy asked me.

" Well what is the best memory you can think of about me and you?" I asked her

"well my favorite memory of you and me Jake, was when you were twirling me around on Captain hook's ship.

"I bet your heart was pumping fast." I said to her.

"It was pumping fast Jake because I love dancing with you." Izzy said to me.

" Don't worry Izzy, you will be dance with me again really soon." I sent to her as I gave her a wink as she smiled at me.

"So are you going to sing me a lullaby again?" Izzy asked me.

"No! Why, you want me to?" I asked her.

"Yes please!" Izzy said to me.

So, Cubby and I took Izzy to her bed send her a lullaby to make her fall asleep.

"Hushabye Izzy, on the treetop when the wind blows the Jake will rock when the bell rings Izzy will not fall, go to sleep Izzy cradle them all." I sang to her as she fell asleep.

**Izzy's POV**

I started to wake up from my coma, but I was still in pain.

"What happened?" I asked Jake as I saw him holding my hand.

"Izzy!" Jake said to me as he gave me kisses.

"Welcome back sleepyhead!" Cubby said to me.

"What happened?" I asked them.

" You got hit and ran over by a drunk driver also, how did that car accident you have several broken body parts."

"Jake I know you said to Cubby. Even though I was in a coma, I can hear you guys talking." I said to him.

" Cubby I think we're screwed." Jake said to him.

"You think!" Cubby said to him.

"Calm down boys I'm not going to kill you yet, but when I wake up from this dream you two are going down." I said to them.

As I woke up from my from my dream, I started to strangle Jake.

"Izzy, why are you shaking me like a rattle doll?" Jake asked me

"Because Jake remember you told me to think happy thoughts about you and me well I didn't because apparently I heard what you and Cubby WERE TALKING ABOUT AND IN MY DREAM!" I yelled at him.

"Okay I don't know what you're talkin about and you're almost trying to kill me so can you please do me a favor, and let go of my shirt?" Jake asked me as I just ripped his shirt got out of bed and walked into the kitchen alone.

**Jake's POV**

Okay, now I'm scared and worried about her also, my shirt ripped.

"Izzy, wait I want to talk to you." I call her name but she just close the kitchen door.

So I knocked on it.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Izzy, it's Jake listen I don't care if you ripped my shirt, okay I don't care if you're scared look the truth is Izzy, I was crying if your nights ago when I had my nightmare, and I was upset that I was I was how is it going to lose you that's all I have to say. Do you have anything to say?" I asked her as I was leaning against the door.

"Jake I'm sorry I just don't know what to do right now. I just get so caught up trying to be the best girlfriend not only that I hate nightmares they haunt me." Izzy said to me.

"What are you going to do Izzy?" I asked her.

"I don't know Jake. I don't know what I'm going to do one minute my God is telling you to best my nightmares, but my other guts telling me not to face it. I don't know which one to choose Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Can I come in, to give you a hug?" I asked her as she open the door, and I just gave her a hug.

"You going to get through this I know it." I said to her.

"Hey, do you want to help me make dinner?" I asked her as Izzy nodded her head yes.

"What, what, are we having for dinner?" Izzy asking me as she was wiping a tear off of her cheek.

"Well, that was going to make us a good dinner but since you're upset, I'm at it won't make us some sandwiches." I said to her as we started to make the sandwiches for dinner. That's when Cubby came in.

"Hey guys what's for dinner?" Cubby asked us.

"We're having peanut butter sandwiches for dinner." I said to him.

" What the hell happened earlier?" Cubby asked us as we just kept quiet.

"Nothing happened, nothing I said to him.

"Okay everyone time to eat!" I said to them as we started to eat.

"You okay Izzy?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay Jake thank you." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, why were you trying to nearly kill me?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry I just lost my cool that's all Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Alrighty then!" I said to her.

"Okay you two spell it what exactly happened?" Cubby asked us.

"I also thought that Izzy had a good dream." Cubby said to us.

"okay okay okay okay okay cubby you want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened. I JUST CAN'T I CAN'T I'M SORRY I CAN'T TELL YOU I'M SORRY!" Izzy said as I know she was losing her cool.

"Hey hey hey hey calm down calm down calm down Izzy, calm down okay it's okay it's okay it's okay." I said to her as they got her into a soothing hug.

"come on Izzy, let's take a little break because I think you need one." I said to her.

" I'm sorry Jake I'm sorry I just I'm sorry I just feel like I'm not doing it right I want everything to go back to normal." Izzy said to me as she started to cry.

" Oh Izzy if you're heartbroken every time you have those nightmares every time you think about those nightmares you feel like that I'm not with you is that it?" I asked her.

" Yes Jake it is, I'm worried that I might not wake up with you laying down with me." Izzy said to me.

" Izzy since we're actually talking about your issues, I um keep having nightmares about you dying." I said to her.

" Really, I have the same nightmares about you dying." Izzy said to me.

" Okay you know what how about for now on we help each other about taking away our nightmares and replacing them with good dreams about us look Izzy, you just had an awesome dream about you waking up in a coma now how about we just continue having those good dreams." I said to her.

**Izzy's POV**

It was now night time, and it was time for us to go to bed Jake and Cubby we're already as they were sleeping with me.

Jake's POV

It was now raining again, and I got a call from the hospital.

"Hello?" I said on the phone.

"Yes is this Jake Hutchinson?" The voice asked me.

"Yes I'm calling to regards of a Izzy Rose green. Yeah she got shot in the back and in the arm so can you please come over? and she's in a coma." The doctor asked me.

" yeah sure I'll be there in a few minutes thank you for calling!" I said to the doctor as I hung up the phone.

" Cubby stop kissing Stormy for a little bit, we are going to see Izzy and no you can't bring her." I sent to him.

" What happened?" Kobe asked me.

" Izzy got shot in the back, and in the arm." I said to him.

"Okay let's go!" Cubby said to me as we rushed to the hospital.

"As we finally got there, I went to the receptionist desk and asked for Izzy.

" Excuse me ma'am, we are here to see Izzy Rose green." I said to the receptionist.

" She's in room 348." The receptionist said to us as we went to room 348.

When we got inside the room, Izzy was in a coma.

"Izzy, my poor poor Izzy please be okay please I don't want you to die I'm alone without you." I said to her as I held her hand.

"Jake she won't die calm down." Cubby said to me.

As I looked around her oh, she had tubes all over her she had tubes connected to her nose, and a tube going in her mouth.

"Izzy, come on you need to wake up please how are we supposed to smile when you're not with us? We are going to be a wreck without you we need you our crew isn't the same without you please wake up please please." I said to her as I started to cry.

"Please wake up please I need my big sister." Cubby said to her as I held him in my arms as we both were crying at the same time.

Okay I was still upset, but also mad and angry, because of the guy who shot her, but I have no idea who.

As we were still crying, the doctor comes.

"Jake, Cubby, so we managed to remove the bullets out of her." The doctor said to us as we were relieved.

As we were thrilled that the doctors were able to take the bullets out of her, we started to hear her heart monitor beeping.

"Izzy if you can hear me please wake up heart monitor slowing down and your breathing is slowing down you got to fight it come on Izzy come on babe please wake up for us makeup for me I love you." I said to her.

"Come on, come on, come on, Izzy fight for your Life." I said to her.

"We need you, I need you, Cubby needs you, we all need you, so please wake up." I said to her.

So Cubby and I walked over to her, and started to shake her awake.

"Izzy Izzy wake up wake up wake up wakey wakey wakey wakey Izzy come on wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up." Cubby and I sent to her as echoes filled the air.

**Izzy's POV**

As I started to wake up, I screamed.

"Hey hey hey hey hey it's us it's okay it's okay." Jake said to me.

"Am I in the hospital can I actually wake up in a coma?" I asked them.

" No, no, Izzy it was only a nightmare." Cubby said to me.

"Thank God I was so scared but thank you guys, for waking me up." I said to them as I have them hugs.

"What was your nightmare about?" Jake asked me.

"You know I couldn't tell, because I got shot in the back, and in my arm. I was in a coma Jake again." I said to him.

"Although, I did have tubes attached to my body, and also heart monitor to go with that." I said to them.

"That must have been a horrible nightmare, Izzy." Cubby said to me.

" It was, but thank you guys for waking me up." I said to them.

" You're welcome!" Both Cubby and Jake said to me.

"Izzy, you still scared?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah I am, but I'll be okay because I have two best friends that can help me get rid of my nightmares." I said to them.

"Actually I still feel scared about being in a coma for real. No matter How brave I am, I'm still scared. I just want this nightmare to end." Izzy said to us and she started to cry.

" Izzy, it's okay we're here for you." Jake said to me.

"Are you crying Jake?" Cubby asked him.

"No, you're crying." Jake said to him.

"dang it, we're going to get through this I promise you I love you Izzy." Jake said to me as he broke in to tears.

"I..love..you..too Jake." I said to him as Cubby joined in on the hug.

"Double dang it, now you're making me cry." Cubby said to us as he started to cry as well.

"You big baby." Jake said to Cubby.

"Hey! Okay you're right, I am the big baby even though I am eight." Cubby said to Jake.

"you're the big baby to Jake!" Cubby said to him.

"I think we're all big babies right now." I said to them as we still continue to cry.

"Izzy we're not going to lose you even if you are going to fall into a coma for real if you do well going to help you we're going to protect you we're not going to lose you we promise right Cubby?" Jake asked him.

" Right Jake, we are going to be there for you, he promised you that you're not going to get hit by a car or get shot twice you know why we love you that's why and no matter what happens Izzy whenever you are feeling scared what's something you can always come to me or cubby we're always going to be there for you now how about we all get some sleep and have another awesome day tomorrow." Jake said to me as cubby and I nodded.

" I'm still curious though who shot me in my dream?" I asked myself as I closed my eyes and went to sleep holding Jake's and Cubby's hand.


	114. Chapter 114 Cubby has chickenpox

**Chapter 114 Cubby has chickenpox**

**Jake's POV**

The next morning, Izzy and I woke up happy.

"Good morning Izzy!" I said to her.

"Good morning Jake!" Izzy said to me as we kissed.

"I am going to cook breakfast Izzy, do you want to help me?" I asked her.

"Sure, Jake!" Izzy said to me as we headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.

As made it to the kitchen, we started to cook.

"Izzy, can you start cracking some eggs into the bowl?" I asked her.

"Yes Jakey!" Izzy said to me as she started to crack the eggs into bowl.

"Hey, Cubby isn't up yet?" Izzy asked herself.

"Now that you mention it he hasn't been up since we woke up." I said to her.

" Should we go check up him?" Izzy asked me.

" We should!" I said to her as we went to check up on Cubby.

So as went check up on Cubby, he had spots all over him.

"Izzy is it just me, or did Cubby just got the chicken pox?" I asked her.

"Yep those look like chicken pox to me Jake." Izzy said to me.

" Morning guys!" Cubby said to us he he started to wake up.

"Hey Cubby, I hate to tell you this but you're going to have to stay in bed, because you got the chicken pox." I said to him.

As Izzy putted Cubby down on her bed, we went to kitchen to finish cooking breakfast.

"Jake, I am worried about Cubby." Izzy said to me.

"Yeah me too." I said to her.

"I just hope Cubby gets better soon Jake." Izzy said to me.

"He well don't worry Izzy." I said to her.

Has breakfast was already done, Izzy and I got two plates served ourselves some food, and sat down on a dining room table and started eating our breakfast.

"It's really lonely without Cubby!" Izzy said to me.

"Yeah but he has to chickenpox remember he'll get better." I said to her.

"I'm just so worried about Cubby, you know him having chicken pox. I mean this is his first time having it I just hope he gets better." I said to myself as I ate my food.

"Jake he will get better just like you said what he needs is some rest, and some fluids." Izzy said to me.

"After I'm done eating my breakfast, I'm going to make him some soup." Izzy said to me.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her.

"I would love if you help me." Izzy said to me.

"Sure thing, Izzy." I said to her as we just sat and ate the rest of our breakfast.

Izzy's POV

As Jake and I were done eating our breakfast, we went back into the kitchen put on plants in the sink and then we started to make the super Cubby.

"I think chicken soup is good for him!" Jake said to me as I agreed.

"Is this enough water Jake?" I asked him.

" Yeah that's perfect you don't want to fill it up to the line that much." Jake said to me as he was right.

So I put the pot on the stove, and stove and started to boil it.

As the water was boiling, I started to cut up some onions peppers garlic cloves chicken breast and putted that aside.

"Jake would you like to pour the chicken broth inside the pot?" I asked him.

" Sure!" Jake said as he poured the chicken broth into the pot.

So after the soup was done, I poured it in a bowl and Jake carried it to my bed where Cubby was still sleeping.

"Cubby's still sleeping, should we come back later?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah let's come back later." Jake said to me as he placed the soup on top of my dresser.

So Jake and I decided to go in the living room and watch some TV, while Cubby was still sleeping.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked him.

"It's whatever you want to watch Izzy." Jake said to me.

"Okay!" I said to him as I putted on Raven's Home.

"Levi's so cute!" I said to Jake.

"He reminds us, of a Cubby." Jake said to me.

"Yep he does." I said to him.

"Raven is so funny!" I said to myself.

"She sure is!" Jake said to me.So Jake and I decided to go in the living room and watch some TV, while Cubby was still sleeping.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked him.

"It's whatever you want to watch Izzy." Jake said to me.

"Okay!" I said to him as I put on Raven's Home.

"actually Jake Levi reminds me of Cubby." I said to him.

"Do you want to go check on a cubby again?" Jake asked me as I nodded my head.

so we got up from the couch, and went to go check up on Cubby.

As we went to go check on Cubby, and he was still sleeping so we went back into the living room to have a chat about cubby.

"Well, Cubby's still bad, that you had to end up in the hospital.

"Wow it's a good thing my boyfriend took care of me." I said to Jake as I gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

"it was not only mean that took care of you Peter came over to take care of you as well Izzy." Jake said to me.

" Yeah but anyway you are the one that took care of me too and I'm happy about that thank you." I said to him.

" You're welcome and Peter says the same thing!" Jake said to me.

"I just hope he gets better soon I'm really worried about my little brother." I said to Jake.

"Yeah me too Izzy, me too." Jake said to me.

"let's go check on Cubby again, to make sure he's awake, and alive." Jake said to me as I followed him to our bedroom.

As we got you our bedroom, Cubby was actually up.

"Hey guys!" Cubby saud to us as he woke up.

" Hey Cubby how are you...? Cubby have you been scratching yourself?" Jake asked him.

"Maybe!" Cubby said to him.

" Cubby rule number one, you do not scratch your chicken pox." I said to him.

" Okay I'm sorry, but they're so itchy." Cubby said to us as he started to scratch again.

"Cubby if you keep scratching, you're going to have more chicken pox." I said to him.

" But they are so itchy I can't stop scratching." Cubby said to us.

"Well then here wear these oven mitts." Jake said to him as he handed him two oven mitts.

"I'm not wearing those." Cubby said to him.

"ROBERT ADRIAN ANDREWS YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR THESE OVEN MITTS, RATHER YOU WEAR THEM, OR NOT!" Jake said to him as he putted on the oven mitts on for him.

"I'm not wearing these." Cubby said to him.

"Too bad you are, and don't even think about taking them off." Jake said to him.

"Don't even think about it Cubby." I said to him as well.

"Cubby when I had chicken pox, I kept scratching then and that led me into the hospital I don't want that to happen to you." I said to him.

"Jake is not true? Because if it's not I might not believe her." Cubby asked Jake.

" It's true Cubby she literally ended up in the hospital, for scratching her chicken pox even more, which made her have several more chicken pox." Jake said to him.

"Haha you're joking!" Cubby said to us.

" Cubby, it's not a joke. Izzy literally ended up in the hospital because she would scratching her chicken pox." Jake said to him.

"Wait so it is true Izzy I'm so sorry that really happened to you I don't want that to happen to me okay, I won't scratch my chicken pox anymore I promise." Cubby said to us as Jake and I smiled at him.

**Jake's POV**

So as Cubby made a promise to us that he won't scratch his chicken pox again, I decided it was time for lunch so I'm glad, and started to make us some good lunch.

"Izzy, care to help me make lunch?" I asked her.

"I would be delighted Prince Jake." Izzy said to me as I brushed once you call me Prince Jake.

As Izzy and I went into the kitchen, the first thing we did was clean up from breakfast.

We started to put the bowls in the dishwasher, and that's basically it.

Now it was time to make lunch.

"How would you guys care if I ordered us some pizza for lunch today." I said to Izzy.

"Sure, no cheese on mine." Izzy said to me.

"You got it!" I said to her.

"So do you want a bowl of garlic bread?" I asked her.

"Yes please!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay so two cheese pizzas for me, and a bowl of garlic bad for you." I said to her.

" And, Cubby can just have the soup." I said to her.

So I started to call the pizza place.

"Thank you for calling Mario's Pizza how may I help you?"

"Yes hi I would like to place a deliveries to The Hideout!" I asked Mario.

" Y-yes sir what would you like?" Mario asked me.

" So I'm about to have two cheese pizzas and a bowl of garlic bread please?" I asked Mario.

" Yes sir, 2 cheese pizzas and a bowl of garlic bread coming right up, and your total will be $30." Mario said to me.

" Thank you so much!" I said to Mario.

" Thank you for ordering and thank you for calling Mario's pizzeria have a lovely afternoon." Mario said to me as I hung up the phone.

"Okay I ordered!" I said to Izzy but she wasn't in the kitchen with me.

"Izzy, where'd you go?" I ask myself as I looked around hideout.

"Sorry Jake I was using the bathroom." Izzy said to me I got turned around.

"That's okay!" I said to her.

"Did you throw up in the bathroom again?" I asked her.

"No!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay!" I said to her.

"So anyway I ordered the pizza and the garlic bread." I said to her.

"Awesome!" Izzy said to me.

"let's go check up on Cubby!" I said to Izzy as we walked to our bedroom.

As we arrived to Izzy's bed, we saw Cubby still scratching his chickenpox.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS!" I screamed at him.

"WERE YOU SCRATCH YOUR CHICKENPOX?" Izzy asked him.

"NO!" Cubby said to her.

"CUBBY?" I asked him again.

"Okay I was scratching my chicken pox." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby we told you not to scratch your chicken pox, and you promise as well." Izzy said to him.

" And you broke your promise!" I said to him.

"I am Sorry!" Cubby said to us.

"We know your sorry, but can you not scratch your chicken pox?" Izzy asked him.

"Sure!" Cubby said to us.

"Thanks!" I said to him as we have him a kiss on the forehead.

"Pizzas here!" I said to Izzy as she took her bowl of garlic bread.

"Cool!" Izzy said to me as we went to the dinning room table and had our lunch.

"How's your pizza?" Izzy asked me.

"Its really good!" I said to her.

"How is your garlic bread?" I asked her.

"It's realky garlicky." Izzy said to me as I laughed.

"I'm glad that your enjoying your garlic bread!" I said to her.

" Jake, I need you to bring me the bucket!" Cubby called for me.

" Coming Cubby!" I said to him as I was bringing the bucket.

"Why would Cubby need the bucket?" I ask myself as I came to the room.

As I finally made it to our bedroom, I gave cubby the bucket as he started to throw up.

"You okay Cubby?" I asked him as he continued to throw up inside the bucket.

"Cubby you okay?" Izzy asked him as she came in.

"Izzy Cubby's throwing up bad." I said to her.

"Cubby, Cubby, you okay buddy?" I asked him as I was patting his back.

"No, I don't feel good." Cubby said to us.

" Cubby I'm going to get you some water!" Izzy said to him as she went to the kitchen and got a glass of water for Cubby.

"Here you go Cubby!" Izzy said to him as she handed him the glass of water to him.

"Thank you oh no not again." Cubby said as he started to throw up again.

"Jake what are we going to do?" Izzy asked me.

"I don't know look at him Cubby looks horrible right now." I said to her as we looked at Cubby.

As Izzy and I were continuing our conversation we heard a thud.

"Cubby!" Izzy said as she was near him.

"Cubby, Cubby, Jake call for help." Izzy said to me as I started to dial 911 immediately.

"911 what's your emergency?" Medical team asked me.

" Hello please send an ambulance right away quick please!" I said a medical team.

" Okay sure an ambulance is on it's way, please explain to them what's going on when I get there." The medical team said to me I just said Thank you and hung up the phone.

"The ambulance is coming, hang in there Cubby, help is on its way." I said to him.

"Izzy, stay with your little brother while I go wait for the ambulance to arrive." I said to her as she nodded her head.

As I was outside The Hideout, the ambulance already arrived!

"Thank you thank you for coming thank you he's in here!" I said to the paramedics, as they came inside with a gurney.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics asked me.

"Well my girlfriend and I were having a lunch, until Cubby called me to bring a bucket. so as I bought them the bucket, he took it and started to throw up." I said to the paramedics.

"And then Izzy gave him some water that's when he started to throw up again, before he drunk it. Then all of a sudden we heard a thud, and that's when we saw him passed out on the floor." I sent to the paramedics as they checking up on him.

" Are you guys his parents?" The paramedics asked us.

"Yes sir we are!" Izzyvsaid to them.

"We're going to have to take him, to the hospital." The paramedics said to us as we nodded our heads in agreement.

So the paramedics lifted cubby up and placed him on the gurney as we followed them to the ambulance.

"You guys can right in the back with him." One of the paramedics said as we went in the back of the ambulance in sat down on a little bench as we both looked at cubby as we were now worried.

"You're going to be okay Cubby you're going to be okay!" Izzy said to him as she was holding his hand tightly.

As we finally made it to the hospital, I helped Izzy out of the ambulance as the paramedic team rushed cubby inside the emergency room.

"What we got here?" One of the doctors asked.

"His name is Roberts Adrian Andrews but he goes by the name Cubby, we found him passed out and as his father says that he was throwing up twice." one of the paramedics step to the doctor as I nodded my head as he was correct.

"All right!" One of the doctor said as the paramedics placed him in one of the rooms.

"Jake I'm worried about Cubby." Izzy said to me as I saw a tear coming down her cheek.

"Cubby, is going to be okay. Izzy, the doctors are going to do everything they can to take care of him.

"I know but I'm so scared." Izzy said to me.

"It's going to be okay it's going to be okay he's going to be all right I hope." I said to her as I was fiddling with my fingers.

"Jake what if he dies?" Izzy asked me.

"Cubby is not going to die calm down he's going to be okay he always will be okay I promise!" I said to her as I gave her a kiss.

"But what if he doesn't make it?" Izzy asked me.

"Is this about your nightmare you had about Cubby dying?" I asked her.

"Yes what if it comes true?" Izzy asked me.

"Don't worry it's not going to come true, because Cubby is smart he won't handle any situation that comes to him including being in the hospital I know Cubby I've known him my whole life I'm sure he's going to be okay." I said to her.

So that's when the doctor came in.

"Jake and Izzy we are going to do some tests on Cubby to see what going on." The doctor said to us.

"What kind of tests?" Izzy asked him.

"Well we're going to do some blood work on him." The doctor said to us.

"But I can't do the blood work if I have your permission. So do I have your permission to do the blood work on Cubby?" The doctor asked us.

"Yes you do!" I said to the doctor.

"What no no you don't have our permission!" Izzy said to the doctor.

" Say what now?" Both the doctors and I asked her.

" You heard me!" Izzy said to us.

" Izzy please let the doctor do it please!" I said to her.

"It's just blood work?" Izzy asked the doctor.

"Just blood work 15 minutes, and he's done simple as that." The doctor said to us.

" Okay fine you have my permission as well." Izzy said to the doctor.

"Thank you Ms. Green!" The doctor said to her.

"But but before you go doctor just tell me is Cubby going to be okay?" Izzy asked the doctor.

"He's going to be in good hands!" The doctor said to her.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Izzy said as she gave the doctor a hug.

" Anytime I'll give you two more updates, if we get any more." The doctor said to us as he left.

"Thank you again!" Izzy said to the doctor.

After 15 minutes was done, the doctor came back with Cubby's test results.

"Hi are you Jake and Izzy?" The doctor asked us as we nodded our heads yes.

"And how are his blood works?" I asked the doctor..

"when did Cubby get chicken pox?" The doctor asked us.

"It it just happened today why?" I asked the doctor.

" Well it appears that Cubby has severe gotten chickenpox." The doctor said to us.

" Is that bad?" I asked the doctor.

"Most likely know he will be better in a few weeks, but we might have to keep him overnight." The doctor doctor said to us.

"How was his immune system?" The doctor asked us.

"You mean Cubby throwing up? Horrible, a d and really nasty." I said to the doctor.

"and what color was his immune system Green? clear?" The doctor asked us.

" Well apparently his immune system is really weak and he gets really sick easily." I said to the doctor.

" Thank you that's all I needed to know." The doctor said to us as he just left.

"Jake I'm worried about Cubby again." Izzy said to me

"Hey don't cry Izzy, Cubby is going to be fine." I said to her as I gave her hug to calm her down.

After I was calming down Izzy, we got up to go see Cubby.

"Excuse me, cane we see Cubby?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes, he is right there!" The nurse said to is as Izzy and I turned around to see Cubby lying down on his hospital bed wearing a hospital gown.

"Hey, Cubby!" I said to him as Izzy just hugged him.

"Okay Izzy, give the boy room to breathe." I said to her.

**Izzy's POV**

I woke up panting like really panting.

"Izzy you okay?" Jake asked me as he woke up.

"I had a dream, and it was about Cubby having chicken pox he ended up a in hospital." I said to him.

"It's alright Izzy it was only a dream." Jake said to me.

**Jake's POV**

It was the next morning, and I woke up to see Izzy hugging Cubby.

Before I went downstairs to cook breakfast, o got out my phone and took a picture of Izzy hugging Cubby while they're still sleeping.

So I decided to cook some toast, baked beans, eggs, and bacon for breakfast.

"I hope Izzy and Cubby are okay?" I asked myself while I was cooking breakfast.

So while I was cooking breakfast, Izzy woke up and came into the kitchen.

"Morning Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Morning to you too Izzy!" I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I smell bacon!" Cubby said as he rolled in

"Hey Cubby, good morning!" I said to him.

"Morning Jake and Izzy!" Cubby said to us.

"Hey guys, Breakfast is ready!" I said to them.

"Whoa this breakfast looks really delicious!" Both Cubby and Izzy said to me.

"Thanks Matey's!" I said to them.

"Hey so, after breakfast, do you guys want to watch TV?" I asked them.

"Sure, Jake!" Izzy said to me while Cubby gave me a thumbs up.

"Hey Izzy how are yo holding up, with your nightmares?" I asked her.

" I am holding up there Jake, but I'm still of not waking up, and bring in a coma for real." Izzy said to me.

" Aww, you are going to be alright." I said to her.

"Thanks Jakey, I love you!" Izzy said to me.

"I love you too Izzy!" I said to her.

So after breakfast, Izzy, Cubby and I went to the living room and watched TV.


	115. Chapter 115 Izzy eats all the raspberrie

Chapter 115 Izzy eats all the raspberries

**Izzy's POV**

We went into the living room, to watch The Simpsons, Jake got the snacks like raspberries, crisps, blueberries, and cupcakes.

"I am going to eat all the raspberries!" I said to myself.

So, I took the bowl of raspberries, and started to eat them.

"Hey, Izzy share those raspberries." Cubby said to me as I continued to eat them.

"Jake, Izzy keeps on eating the raspberries, and she won't share them with me.

"Izzy share those raspberries with Cubby!" Jake said to me.

"Let me think about it, no!" I said to him as I continued to eat them.

"ISABELLA ROSE GREEN, PLEASE SHARE THE RASPBERRIES WITH CUBBY!" Jake yelled at me.

" No my raspberries mine!" I said to him as I continued on eating them.

"Izzy share those raspberries now." Jake said to me.

"No!" I said to him.

"That's it! Izzy you are going to share those raspberries, with cubby now!" Jake said to me.

"No, no, no, don't take it away from me Jake, no!" I said to him as he already took his raspberry away from me.

"You're really addicted to raspberries!" Jake said to me.

"I can't believe you took the bowl of raspberries away from me." I said to Jake as I folded my arms.

"You ate them all?" Jake asked me.

"Well if didn't want to share them then yes!" I said to him.

"I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU ATE ALL OF THE RASPBERRIES!" Cubby yelled at me.

"Okay you know what? I don't care!" I said to them.

Don't worry Cubby here have a cupcake!" Jake said to him as he handed him a cupcake.

"What about me?" I asked him.

"YOU GET NOTHING!" Jake said to me.

"haha you got that line from Victorious!" Cubby said to Jake.

"Yep!" Jake said to Cubby.

"Okay look I am sorry, I am just in love with raspberries." I said to them.

"Okay maybe I was a little bit harsh on you Izzy, and I'm sorry." Jake said to me.

"So are we good?" I asked them.

"Yeah we're good." Jake and Cubby said to me.

"Here's your cupcake Izzy!" Jake said to me as he handed me a cupcake.

"Thanks!" I said to him.

So we were still watching The Simpsons, until my stomach started to hurt.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Jake asked me.

"My stomach hurts Jake!" I said to him.

" Hey just lie down on the couch." Jake said to me as I did.

" Here maybe some water can help out as well." Cubby said to me as he gave me a bottle of water.

"Thanks guys!" I said to them as I fell asleep.

So I told Jake to that I loved him and...

"Izzy look OUT" Stormy said to me as I didn't pay attention to the road, that's why we got into an accident.

**Jake's POV**

Cubby and I were inside the Hideout, until I got a phone call.

"Hello, this is Jake may I ask how's calling?" I asked the person.

"Yes hello, I'm calling because, there has been an accident between Izzy and Stormy." The doctor said to me.

"Wait what?" I asked the doctor.

"You better come quick and bring Cubby." The doctor said as he hung up the phone.

"Hello hello hello hello?" I asked as the phone was down beeping.

"Cubby, we're going to the hospital!" I said to him.

"I heard it's on the news!" Cubby said to me.

" Okay so you are going to go to see Stormy and I'm going to see Izzy." I said to Cubby as we arrived at the hospital.

As we arrived at the hospital, Cubby and I went our separate ways and by separate ways I mean two doors down from each other.

**Cubby's POV**

As I went inside room 340 stormy was in a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown.

"Hey I heard what happen you okay?" I asked Stormy.

" I'm fine just have a little few injuries nothing major Cubby Wubby!" Stormy said to me.

"I wonder what Jake is up to with Izzy?" I asked myself.

**Jake's POV**

While I was in room 341, I was crying because Izzy she was really injured.

She had broken ribs, tubes were connected to her body, also a tube was in her mouth. She was also hooked up to a heart monitor.

"Izzy you need to wake up, I need you please wake up." I said to her.

"Hey Jake, so Stormy is fine just a few injuries." Cubby said to me.

" Yeah okay, so your girlfriend is still alive, but have you noticed that Izzy is in a COMA!" I said to him.

" I know now!" Cubby said to me.

"How come you're not worried about this?" I asked him.

"Because I have my own girlfriend to worry about." Cubby said to me.

"Have you not noticed that your big sister is in a coma." I said to Cubby.

" Oh Jake, she's going to be okay." Cubby said to me as he was calming me down.

**Izzy's POV**

I woke up now screaming, and Jake and Cubby heard me.

"Hey Izzy, are you okay?" Jake asked me.

"I had a nightmare!" I said l them.

"What was it about?" Cubby asked me.

"I was driving and Stormy and I got into an accident, stormi was okay but for me, I went into a coma." I said to them as I started to cry.

" Poor Izzy, it's okay it was only a nightmare. Jake said to me.

**Jake's POV**

As Cu by and I went to the kitchen to see how Izzy is doing, we saw her eating ice cream.

"Hey Izzy, you okay?" I asked her.

"Can't talk eating ice cream in depression." Izzy said to me.

"Hey, I think eating ice cream, isn't actually the best way to handle things like nightmares, but the only thing to handle it is to get your head in the clouds Izzy." Cubby said to her.

"But how?" Izzy asked us.

"I don't know I'm 8 I don't ever have nightmares!" Cubby said to her.

" I'm aware of your age Cubby." Izzy said to her.

"I think we just need to talk to her besides I have something in my duct and help her get rid of her nightmares!" I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

As I was still talking to Cubby, Izzy started to throw up on the table which me to me and cubby back up I bet.

So I walked over to her, felt her forehead, and she was actually really burning up.

"Cubby go get the blanket." I said to him.

" You got it boss!" Cubby said to me as he went to go get the blanket for Izzy.

"Did Cubby just call me boss?' I asked myself.

"Jake, here is the blanket!" Cubby said to me as he handed me the blanket.

"Thanks Cubby!" I said to him.

"Jake, I'm really cold." Izzy said to me as I placed the blanket over her.

"Here you go Izzy!" I said to her as I hugged her.

"All right Izzy come on let's take you to bed." I sent to her as I carried her to bed.

"There you go Izzy!" I said to her as I covered her up with the blanket.

"I don't want to take a nap Jake, Because of the nightmares." Izzy said to me.

" Izzy come on please you got to take a nap please." I said to her.

" Jake I don't want to take a nap, I'm too scared to go back to sleep and have another nightmare." Izzy said to me.

" I know I know look how about I just stay with you until you fall asleep okay." I said to her as I sat down on the chair and held her hand.

"Thank you Jake I love you!" Izzy said to me.

"No problem Izzy I love you too." I said to her.

**Jake's POV**

As I was still crying, I kept telling Izzy that she needs to wake up.

"Izzy please you got to wake up please I can't live without you well I can, but that's not the same without you please I need you cubby need you also Stormy needs you as well, I need you more please please wake up please please wake up Izzy I need you the most." I said to her.

"Izzy please wake up I really need you, please don't leave me." I said to her.

"Jake she's only in a coma." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby she also has a head injury." I said to him.

"Cubby, I'm really SCARED about Izzy." I said to him.

"Jake, everything is going to be okay with Izzy!" Cubby said to me.

"For how long Cubby, FOR HOW LONG?" I asked him.

"Whoa, calm down Jake." Cubby said to me.

" I'm so worried about her what if she never wakes up, then what would I do next?" I asked myself as I continued to cry.

"Jake, I don't want my big sister to die." Cubby said to me as he started to cry as well.

"What kind of head injuries does she have?" Cubby asked me.

"A really bad concussion." I said to him.

"Oh no Izzy, please wake up for both of us please you're my big sister." Cubby said to her.

As Cubby and I started to listen to her breathing slowly, I started to feel more worried about her.

"Jake is Izzy going to be okay?" Cubby asked me.

"I don't know buddy." I said to him.

Izzy's POV

After that horrible nightmare, I started to scream.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Hey hey hey hey hey Izzy it's okay it's okay it's okay I'm here I'm here I'm here I know I know I know you had a nightmare it's okay shhhh shl passhhh shhhh it's okay Izzy, let it all out.

"It was horrible Jake It was horrible." I said to him.

"What was your nightmare about Izzy?" Jake asked me as I started to cry again.

"Oh okay, Izzy it's okay you don't have to tell me of your not ready." Jake said to me.

"Jake, thanks for asking though." I said to him.

"Hey, I'm here for you babe." Jake said to me as I kissed her forehead.

**Jake's POV**

As I was calming Izzy down, Cubby came in.

"Hey, Jake is Izzy alright?" Cubby asked me.

"She'll be fine Cubby, she just had another nightmare." I said to him.

"Oh, what was the nightmare about Izzy?" Cubby asked Izzy as she started to cry even more.

" Cubby, I don't think she's ready to tell us yet." I said to him.

"I understand Jake." Cubby said to me.

"Thanks buddy!" I said to him.

"Wait, I'm ready to tell my nightmare." Izzy said to us as we were holding herd hands.

"So my nightmare began where I was still in a coma, and you were really upset Jake, you said that you can't live without me, but you also said that you could but it won't be the same without me." Izzy said to us as I was shocked to hear this.

"WOW, that is the worst nightmare ever." Cubby said to Izzy as she nodded her head.

"Well at least your back, and alive, plus your not in a coma for real Izzy." I said to her as Cubby and I gave her a hug.

"What was I doing in the dream Izzy?" Cubby asked her.

"Well before you came to see me, you went to see Stormy cuz she was in the nightmare as well." Izzy said to him.

" Also you were calming Jake down, before you broke into tears." Izzy said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

As I just burst into tears, I started to get worried about what if I have another nightmare?

"Jake, I am worried about what if I have another nightmare tonight?" I asked him as I was sobbing uncontrollably.

" We'll be with you Izzy, and if you do have another nightmare, than we well shake you awake." Jake said to me.

" Thanks!" I said to him as I gave Jake a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Izzy that is not going to happen." Jake said to me.

"I know, Jake but I am still scared." I said to him.

"Don't worry Izzy, I'm going to protect you." Jake said to me as they were calming me down.


	116. Chapter 116 Izzy and Jake take care of a

**Chapter 116 Izzy and Jake take care of a baby**

**Jake's POV**

It was still morning, and I was just watching The Flash on phone.

"Yeah get that bad guy Flash!" I said to myself.

So while I was still watching The Flash, I heard a roster call and I know who that is..

"Cockadoodledoo!" Peter said flying throw the window.

"Ahoy Jake!" Peter said to me.

"Hey Peter what's in your hand?" I asked him.

" Well since I've heard of that Izzy had a dream about giving birth to her new baby girl, and I was thinking maybe you two can practice on being parents to this little baby child!" Peter said to me.

" Come on Jake it's only for a week you two can do it." Peter said to me.

" Izzy, would you mind coming to the bedroom." I called her name as she was walking towards me and Peter.

" Hey Jake hey Peter what's up?" Izzy asked me.

"Where being parents today!" I said to her.

"Jake you can't be serious about this, I'm not even pregnant yet. L" Izzy said to me.

" calm down I'm not going to get you pregnant until I'm ready to have a child with you. But for now Peter wants us to take care of this lovely baby for a week." I said to her.

" Oh my God she's so cute!" Izzy said to the baby.

"Yes, her name is Princess!" Peter said to us.

"Hi there little princess hi there!" Izzy said in a baby voice.

"Now I'm trusting you two to take care of this baby." Peter said he us.

" You can count on us Peter we won't let you down." I said to him.

" Okay good luck you two, I got to go I'll come back in one week see ya!" Peter said to us as he left.

Izzy's POV

After Peter Pan left, Jake and I were walking to the kitchen with little baby princess.

"Hey guys, what you got there?" Cubby asked us.

"It's our very own baby girl!" Jake said to him.

" Jake you're only 10." Cubby said to me.

"Calm down, it's not a real baby. Peter wants me and Izzy to pretend to be parents!" Jake said to him.

" Oh thank God I thought you got Izzy pregnant already, like come on you got me scared for a minute." Cubby said to him.

"Sorry!" Jake said to him

"Wait so you two are going to take care of a fake baby?" Cubby asked us.

"We sure are!" I said to him.

"Hey Cubby, how would you like to pretend to be an uncle?" I asked him.

"Yes! I mean sure why not it's all good bro!" Cubby said to us.

"Cool, you get to change the baby's diaper starting right now!" I said to him as Jake handed the baby to Cubby.

" Wait what?" Guys come back here? Guys?" Cubby said as Jake and I left him alone with our child.

**Jake's POV**

As Cubby left us with our child, we started to feed her.

"Aww come on princess, eat up." I said to our child as she opened her mouth as I feed her applesauce.

"Uh oh looks like our little girl is upset." Izzy said to me.

" What's the matter baby?" I asked her.

"Dada mama!" Princesses said to us.

"I wish you were real!" Izzy said to Princess while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Then the baby started to cry

"Aww what's the matter?" I asked princess?" I asked princess.

"I think our little ones tired Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"I'm thinking you're right!" I said to Izzy.

"Come on little one nappy time!" I said to princess as I picked her up and carried her to Cubby's old baby crib.

"Jake, I don't know about you, but I'm taking a nap." Izzy said to me.

" Okay!" I said to her as she closed her eyes and went to take her nap.

**Izzy's POV**

But as I was in the middle of a nap, the baby started crying again.

"Ugh, Jake take care of that!" I said to him.

"Come on I fed her, now it's your turn." Jake said to me.

" Ugh, fine I'll take care of the baby!" I said to him as I got up from the couch and walk up to the baby's room.

"Yes may I help you look I'm trying to sleep, can you please keep it down?" I asked princess.

"No!" Princess said to me.

"I'm sorry what you just said to me?" I asked princess.

"I said no!" Princess said to me.

"Yeah that's what I thought you said Jake, baby princess is alive and real." I said to him.

" "No it's not!" Jake said to me.

"Yes, it is Jake!" I said to him.

"No she's not real." Jake said to me.

"Come on little Princess, walk." I said to her as she started to walk.

" You're walking you're working yay!" I said to my little angel."

"I'm doing it Mommy!" Princess said to me

"I'm so proud of you, even though Daddy can't see you, or believe that you're real, you're always going to be my little princess." I said to her.

So I went to the living room, to take my little doll to the kitchen.

"Hey my niece was enjoying the Flash!" Cubby said to me.

" Sorry Cubby, but I don't want my daughter to watch that kind of stuff until she gets older." I said to him.

" It's a doll! It's not real, it doesn't talk, doesn't even have feelings." Cubby said to me.

" How dare you say that you say that to our child!" I said to him as we left.

" What's for lunch Izzy?" Cubby asked me as I turned around.

"Macaroni and cheese casserole!" I said to him as we then now left the living room, and back to the kitchen.

"Hey Jake, is lunch ready yet?" I asked him.

"Almost ready." Jake said to me.

"Cool!" I said to him as I sat the baby I'm the high chair.

"Hey, so I'm Jake, I was wondering if there is something I can eat for lunch, because I really don't like cheese." I said to him.

" How about I make you a salad for lunch." Half said to me.

"Sound good Jake!" I said to him.

"Okay your salad is done!" Jake said to me.

"Cool!" I said to him.

" Cubby, lunch is ready!" Jake called for Cubby.

"Jake, Izzy won't let my niece watch the Flash with me." Cubby said to him.

" Why won't you let our baby girl watch The Flash with Cubby?" Jake asked me.

"Because Jake I do not want our child, to become the Flash." I said to him.

" Okay first of all it's a doll it's not real, second of all let her watch The Flash with Cubby." Jake said to me.

" Okay fine she can watch The Flash with Uncle Cubby." I said to him.

"Thank you!" Cubby said to his big sister.

" Yeah sure okay whatever!" I said to myself.

" What was that Izzy?" Jake asked me.

"Nothing, Jake." I said to him

"Hey, Jake can I feed the baby?" I asked him.

"Sure!" Jake said to me as he handed me the applesauce and the spoon to me.

**Jake's POV**

I have know idea what just happened, but I think it has something to do with Cubby.

"Cubby, what did you say to her?" I asked him.

"Nothing." Cubby said to me.

" I am going to check up on Izzy." I said to him as I left him with our baby doll.

As I went to our bedroom Izzy was crying on her bed.

So I went up to her, and stroked her hair.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I want a real baby Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Wait what you want a baby hahaha, Izzy me and you are too young to have kids right now." I said to her.

"Yeah, but, taking care of a doll isn't the same." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy I understand that but thinking about a child right now, I'm sorry but we can't have sex, not at the age of 10 sorry." I said to her.

" But Jake... " Izzy said to me.

" I'm sorry Izzy but no. This is really about having a baby? Or is this about your nightmares?" I asked her.

"Both I don't know, I mean taking care of that little infant made me realize I really want a child."

"But I'm also scared about my nightmares, I don't know how I'm going to handle this Jake." Izzy said to me.

" I REALLY WANT A CHILD!" Izzy said to me.

" I know, I know, you do." I said to her as I gave her a hug.

"Izzy?" I said her name.

"I just want to be alone please?" Izzy asked me.

"Of course!" I said to her as I got up from her bed.

"Jake!" Izzy called me.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Thank you!" Izzy said to me.

" Sure thing." I said to her as I went back to the kitchen.

As I went back to the kitchen, I saw Cubby and princess watching Peppa Pig.

"Hey Cubby can we talk?" I asked him as he paused the show.

" Sure, Jake! What's up?" Cubby asked me.

"Well, it's about Izzy." I said to him.

"Oh." Cubby said to me.

"So Izzy want to have a real baby, and I told her no cuz of our age right now, and she said to she rely want to have her nightmares go away.' I said to Cubby.

"So, she really wants a real baby?" Cubby asked me.

"No Cubby she wants to give birth to a hot fudge sundae! Of course she wants a baby but now I'm not ready for a child literally I'm not ready for a real baby person." I said to him.

" You know what I'm just going to stick with my gut and just help her get rid of those nightmares that's it! Thanks for listening Cubby!" I said to him.

" I'm sorry, where you talkin to me?" Cubby asked me.

"Wait you didn't listen to what I just said what have you been doing?" I asked him.

"Well I was sitting here watching Peppa Pig with Princess so bye-bye!" Cubby said to me.

As I left the kitchen, I went back to check up on Izzy who was actually taking a nap.

So I guess I am just going to sit on my bed and read my comics.

As I was still sitting in the chair holding Izzy's hand while crying, I still don't know how much I can take this with Izzy being in a coma for so long.

"How long has she been in a coma Cubby?" I asked him.

"I don't know it's her nightmare!" Cubby said to me.

"Izzy please wake up please I don't know how much longer I can take this with you in a coma, and me crying." I said to her.

"Please wake up please please PLEASE!" I said to her..

"Please please wake up please I need you to wake up please I need you!" I said to her.

"Please you me to wake up please you need to wake up." I said to her.

"Please you me to wake up please you need to wake up." I said to her.

"I can't live my life without you, please I don't want to marry marina I want to marry you please wake up. I don't want to start my life over without you please." I said to her.

"Jake it's okay." Cubby said to me.

"What do you know? You're lucky that your girlfriend's arrive, and well, while mine is in coma." I said to him.

"Jake I'm only trying to help you. And if you can't see that, then I'm going next door." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby I'm sorry." I said to him as he already left.

"Please wake up Izzy!" I said to her while I was still holding her hand.

As I was still crying, Cubby came back in.

"Cubby you came back!" I said to him.

"Sorry I just forgot to give Stormy her get well present." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby wait, before you leave, I'm sorry okay I'm sorry it's just that I really want Izzy wake up." I said to him.

" Jake I want her to wake up to but the way you're acting to me is really unnecessary and that hurt my feelings." Cubby said to me.

" Okay but I'm sorry please stay please she needs from her little brother." I said to him.

" All right I'll stay!" Cubby said to me.

" Thank you thank you!" I said to him as I gave him a hug.

"Okay, okay, you're killing me now man!" Cubby said to me.

"Sorry!" I said to him.

"I just want her to wake up." I said to him.

" Starnight starbright the first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might have a Star I wish tonight.

"I just wish Izzy would wake up right now. That's all I'm asking please make my wish come true." I said to myself.

"Jake I don't think wishing upon a Star is going to make Izzy wake up, I don't think she's going to make up." Cubby said to me as I tackled him.

" NEVER SAY THAT TO ME SHE NEEDS TO WAKE UP SHE NEEDS TO SHE NEEDS TO SHE NEEDS TO SHE NEEDS TO WAKE UP!" I said to him as I broke down in tears.

" Jake calm down calm down Jake calm down it's okay, Jake please calm down I know you're upset I get that but you didn't have to take your anger out on me you're scaring me man you're scaring me." Cubby said to me.

" I'm sorry I just miss her I want her to wake up and tell her that I love her." I said to him.

" She love you Jake Izzy loves you, I know she's still in a coma but I can tell that she loves you no matter what and I think I think that she knows that come on let's get you off this floor." Cubby said to me as he helped me up.

"Thank you!" I said to him.

"here's some water!" Cubby said to me as he handed me a cup of water.

"Thank you Cubby!" I said to him as I started to then drop the cup of water and fell down on the floor crying again.

"Jake, come on you got to get up." Cubby said to me

"I wonder if she can hear me?" I asked myself.

"She probably can't I'm sorry." Cubby said to me.

"Oh no no no IZZY PLEASE WAKE UP!" I said to her again.

"No, no, she has to hear me she has to." I said to him.

"Jake I'm sorry, but she can't." Cubby said to me.

"she needs to hear me she really needs to hear me Izzy, if you can hear me squeeze my hand please squeeze my hand." I said to her but she just isn't squeezing my hand.

"I'm sorry Jake, but she's going to be in a coma for a while." Cubby said to me.

" No no!" I said to him crying again.

**Izzy's POV**

I started to twist, and turn, then I screamed.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Izzy! You okay what's wrong?" Jake asked me.

"I had I had another nightmare." I said to him as I started to cry.

" Oh Izzy, I'm here I'm here it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here." Jake said to me as I continued to cry on his chest.

" Hey Izzy you okay?" Cubby asked me.

"GET OUT!" I said to Cubby.

"Cubby she's really emotional right now, maybe later." Jake said to him.

"I understand!" Cubby said to him as he went back to the kitchen.

"What was the nightmare about?" Jake asked me.

"It was about me still being in a coma oh, and you were really really upset you really wanted me to wake up but I didn't you wish upon a Star to wake me up, but not didn't work.

"I'm just really nervous and scared Jake what if I don't wake up, and then I end up in a coma for real what would you do without me?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't do anything without you if you want in a coma, I would tell you to wake up." Jake said to me.

"I'm so nervous I don't want to sleep anymore!" I said to him.

"Izzy, you need to sleep is the best thing. How about if I sleep with you tonight would that help?" Jake asked me.

" Don't you sleep with me every night including with cubbty?" I asked him.

"Yeah but maybe if you sleep with me in my bed, you probably won't have those nightmares I promise you!" Jake said to me.

" What about Cubby?" I asked him.

" He can sleep with us in my bed." Jake said to me.

"Okay!" I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

It was now getting dark and it was late, so the three of us brush their teeth, got our PJs on, and we headed to bed.

"Okay is everyone comfy?" I asked them.

"Yes!" Cubby said to me.

"Jake I'm still scared I want to go to sleep." Izzy said to me.

" Hey hey hey it's going to be okay I'm with you I'm going to be with you all night okay I love you." I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" I love you too Jake goodnight!" Izzy said to me as she fell asleep.

" I'm still scared!" Izzy said to herself.

But as we were sleeping, baby princess was crying.

"Izzy you deal with it!" Jake said to me.

"No you deal with it!" I said to him.

" No you deal with it!" Jake said to me.

I didn't want to argue, so I just pushed him off his bed.

"You deal with it., I said to him.

" Fine I'll go deal with it." Jake said to me.

"Jake make that baby shut up, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep." Cubby said to him.

"Don't say that to your niece that's mean." I said to him as I hit him in the head.

"Ouch that hurt!" Cubby said to me.

"Wait, I don't know men can get their beauty sleep?" I asked myself.

" Well I want to get my beauty sleep big sis so let me have it!" Cubby said to me.

" JAKE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I NICE RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO GO OVER THERE AND BEAT THE HELL OUT OF IT!" Cubby said to him.

"Not in front of the baby huh!" Jake said to him as he brought the baby.

"Why did you bring her out here?" I asked him.

"I thought you can help me out with this, please she won't stop crying!" Jake said to me.

"MAYBE HER DIAPER IS FULL?" Cubby said to us.

"Oh so if you think her diaper is full, smell it." Jake said to Cubby.

" No way man I do not sniff baby butt." Cubby said to Jake.

"Come on just one little sniff how bad can it be?" Jake asked him as he sniffed the baby and passed out.

"Jake you okay?" I asked him.

"Cubby don't you dare hit our baby! You better not our real one someday.' I said to him.

"Okay, okay, I'll put it back!" Cubby said as he throw the shovel out the window and broke the glass.

"CUBBY! YOU YOU YOU YOU BROKE THE GLASS!" Jake said to him.

" I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to break the glass!" Cubby said to Jake.

"It's okay I'm not mad, but I am tired."

" I think we're all tired how about we just go back to sleep please?" Cu by asked us.

" Sure!" I said to him.

" Good night guys!" Cubby said to me.

"Goodnight Cubby and izzy goodnight!" Jake said to us as he gave us a kiss on the cheek and forehead.

Jake's POV

As we finally went to sleep, it was all right here round 2.

"Izzy it's your turn." I said to her.

"It's your turn." Izzy said to me.

" I did it last time!" I said to her.

" Okay fine I'll do it!" Izzy said as she took princess I her arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Shhhh shhhh it's okay it's okay Mommy's here." Izzy said to princess as she fell back asleep.

**Izzy's POV**

As I finally put princess down back in her crib, she started to cry again.

"Jake it's your turn." I said to him as I pushed him off his bed again.

"You know someday, when we have our own baby, you're doing all the work." Jake said to me.

"Oh my God make that baby shut up already!" Cubby said as I covered his ears.

"it's okay Princess, Daddy's here!" I said to her as I picked her up.

"What's the matter?" I asked her as I realized she was getting her first tooth.

"Izzy our baby's getting her first tooth, that's why she's crying a lot." I said to her.

"Good, now do me a favor Jake, AND MAKE HER SHUT UP!" Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, do you not understand our baby I getting her first tooth?" I asked him.

" I understand that I'm going to need my sleep, and if I don't..

"You become mr. Grumpy pants in the morning?" I asked him as Izzy and I laughed.

"Yes I will become mr. Grumpy pants tomorrow if I don't get some SHUT-EYE!" Cubby said to us.

"Okay mr. Grumpy pants you can go back to sleep okay the baby is teething right now you can go back to sleep goodnight mr. Grumpy pants." I said to him as Cubby aka mr. Grumpy pants, went back to sleep.

**Izzy's POV**

As I went to go get my ear muffs for Cubby, the baby was still crying.

so, I went back with my earmuffs and placed it on Cubby.

"I'm never having children when I'm older!" Cubby said to me.

" How do you know?" I asked him.

" Cuz they will ruin my beauty sleep!" Cubby said to me.

As Cubby fell asleep, Jake and I were trying to calm our baby down by taking her downstairs.

As I was holding the baby in my arms, I was cradling in your back and forth but her didn't help.

So Jake give it a shot a little bit, by bouncing the baby up and down in his arms while I was scared that he might drop her.

"Jake I'm scared he might drop the baby." I said to him.

"Calm down, Izzy I'm not going to drop the baby." Jake said to me.

" It's hopeless Jake no matter what we do, the baby won't stop crying." I said to him as we were still coming the baby down.

" This is going to be a long night for us." Jake said to me as I nodded my head.


	117. Chapter 117 Stayed up all night

**Chapter 117 Stayed up all night**

**Jake's POV**

The next morning, Izzy and I were so tired, because we stayed up all night taking care of baby princess.

While we were in the kitchen, Izzy and I were trying to feed a baby princess but she refuses to eat.

That's when Cubby came over.

"Morning, where's breakfast?" Cubby asked me.

"Make it yourself." I said to him.

" Well, I guess I am just going to have apple cinnamon oatmeal for breakfast." Cubby said to himself.

"Come on princess eat your breakfast." i said to the baby but she refuses to eat.

"come on princess here comes the train choo choo!" izzy said to the baby as she still won't eat.

"not even a choo choo train? dang the baby doesn't want to eat."

" it's hopeless jake we're never going to get this baby to eat.

"you guys want some help?" cubby asked us.

" i don't know cubby you are being really mean to your niece, last night." i said to him.

" maybe, this will give me a chance to redeem myself." cubby said to me.

" it's worth a shot jake, let him try!" izzy said to me.

"all right, you can help." i said to him.

"awesome i will not let you down jake and izzy." cubby said to us.

"you better not." i said to him.

"now if you'll excuse us, izzy and i need to go get our sleep." i said to him.

" go, go, take your naps, you guys weren't really hard last night you two deserve it." cubby said to us.

"Thanks Cubby, see you in a few hours." I said to him as Izzy and I went to the living room to take our naps.

**Cubby's POV**

So as Jake and Izzy were taking their naps, I started to feed baby princess.

"That's it that's it princess good girl who's a good little girl who's a cute little girl? You are yes you are yes you are yes you are." I said to the baby as I tickled it's Tummy.

"Okay, you've been feed, changed, washed, so I guess we can watch Peppa Pig on my phone." I said to princess as I started the show.

So as we were watching the show, the baby was happy that she is loving the show.

**Izzy's POV**

I was laying down on the couch, I was still up I just couldn't sleep I was to king about my nightmares lately.

"Jake, are you up?" I asked him.

"I was. What's up Izzy?" Jake asked me.

"Nothing, I just can't take my nap." I said to him.

"Well, I was thinking about my nightmares." I said to him.

"Izzy, just think of happy thoughts!" Jake said to me.

" But everytime I try to think of happy thoughts, the nightmares start to beat up my good dreams.

"I know Izzy, come one you need to step up your game fight your nightmare tell them that your not afraid of them." Jake said to me.

" That speech what's good and all Jake, but that's not going to help sorry." I said to him.

"Aw man." Jake said in disappointment.

"Sorry Jake." I said to him as fell asleep.

**Jake's POV**

As I was still crying, I talking to Izzy and telling her to wake up.

"Izzy please you gotta wake up I am not the same without, please if you can hear me, please wake up." I said to her.

" Jake, she can't hear you, so no matter what you do, she won't wake up." Cubby said to me.

So while I was squeezing Izzy's hand, I keep repeating to her to wake up and all but k ow matter how hard try, she just bought.

"Izzy, please wake up c'mon Izzy you really need to wake up we all need you, to wake the hell up." I said to her.

"Jake, she can't hear you, she might wake up, but she's in life support." Cubby said to me.

"I REALLY WANT HER TO WAKE UP!" I said to him.

"Jake she will wake up." Cubby said to me.

"I know Cubby, but I really miss her already." I said to him.

"I know you do Jake!" Cubby said to me as he gave me a hug as we prayed.

**Izzy's POV**

As I started to wake up screaming, Jake immediately hugged me to calm me down.

"Hey, it's okay, Izzy I am here for you." Jake said to me.

"Thanks Jake!" I said to him.

"You don't have to tell me, cuz I already know that you had a nightmare was about you not waking up cuz you were still in a coma." Jake said to me.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Izzy, how long have I known you?" Jake asked me.

"Since forever!" I said to him.

"Yeah!" Jake said to me.

"Hey guys!" Cubby said to us.

"Oh, hey Cubby! How's our child doing?" Jake asked him.

"Well she is doing really good, she's behaving great, and so on." Cubby said to us.

"That's great!" Jake said to him.

" Well, if you guys need us I am going to take Princess a troll around the Hideout." Cubby said to us as he left.

" So Jake, can you make me some breakfast?" I asked him.

"Sure!" Jake said to me as we went to the kitchen.

As we made it into the kitchen, Izzy and I started to eat some cereal for breakfast.

"Jake, I am still worried about my nightmares." I said to him.

"Look Izzy, in order for your nightmares to leave your system, you need to think of happy thoughts!" Jake said to me.

"I CAN'T JAKE!" I said to him.

"And why can't you?" Jake asked me.

"BECAUSE I STILL WANT A REAL BABY!" I said to him.

" Izzy, like I said to you, we can't have kids on Neverland." Jake said to me.

"I don't care!" I said to him.

"Izzy where are you going?" Jake asked me.

"I'm going to watch TV by myself." I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

As Izzy left, I ran after her to the living room.

"Izzy, you got to be supervised get back here!" I said to her.

"I do not care!" Izzy said to me.

"I just don't want to lose you Izzy." I said to her.

"Jake I love you but you are being way overprotective of me." Izzy said to me

"Overprotective of you? Izzy I just don't want anything to happen to you." I said to her.

" Like what?" Izzy asked me.

" Well you can accidentally burn yourself, or you can get hit by a car, boat, a bike, anything that can hurt you." I said to her.

"Jake, I'm done with this cup." Izzy said to me as she handed me an empty cup.

"What was in this cup?" I asked her.

"Milk I'm done with it." Izzy said to me.

"Okay you know what? Izzy, you're just being lazy right now.

"Why would I being lazy I'm just doing a nice thing you know not getting up, and not sleeping." Izzy said to me.

"Oh my God here we go again, Izzy you need to sleep." I said to her.

"I mean I do not want to go to sleep, Jake I'm too scared to take a nap, to get nightmares, again." Izzy said to me.

"Hey don't you dare talk like that you are going to sleep tonight and you can say anything to take it back so haha." I said to her.

"Oh c'mon Jake, I am not going to sleep." Izzy said to me.

" Okay fine, I give up. You can stay up as long as you need to." I said to her as I left the living room.

After I left the living room, I was getting thirsty. So I went up the kitchen, and got some of my blackcurrant, and drunk it.

"Ahhhhhh, delicious!" I said to myself.

"Jake, I am going to go change Princess diaper!" Cubby said to me.

" Cool, thanks got telling me Cubby, and thanks for helping me and Izzy out!" I said to him.

" You're welcome big bro!" Cubby said to me.

So as Cubby was changing the baby, I was just cooking lunch.

So I decided to order us some pizza for lunch.

"Thank you for calling Mario's pizzeria how may I help you?

"Yes, I would like to order two different kinds of pizza. So would like one cheese pizza, one pepperoni pizza, and also I would love to order some garlic bread." I said to Mario.

" You're in luck because today is free pizza day. So, you get two pizzas and a bowl of garlic breads for free and it will be by your hideout soon." Mario said to me.

"Thanks Mario!" I said to him as I hung up my phone.

As the pizzas, and the bowl of garlic breads arrived, I placed them in the dinning room table with plates, butter, and three napkins.

"Izzy, Cubby, lunch is ready!" I called for them.

" Cubby? Izzy?" I questioned myself as I walked into the living room and I saw my crew watching YouTube videos.

"Guys, lunch is ready!" I said to them.

"Yeah hold on Jake!" Izzy said to me.

So I walked up to the TV and turned it off.

"Hey, we were watching that!" Cubby said to me.

"It's lunch time now go both of you." I said to them.

"Fine we never going to do anything." Cubby said to me.

"One more talk like that, you're going to your room Cubby." I said to him.

So as we all went to the dinning room, and sat down as a family well cubby was in his wheelchair, but you get what I mean.

We started to talk.

"So how's everyone's day so far? Anything you guys want to talk about?" So how's the pizza Cubby?" I asked them many questions but they didn't answer me.

"Is everything okay guys?" I asked them until Izzy spoke.

"Jake I want a baby so badly right now!" Izzy said to me.

"You're still complaining about that? Come on Izzy, I know you want a baby but we got to wait I'm probably 10 years to have one." I said to her.

"Cubby you okay?" I asked him as Izzy and I looked at him.

"Yeah I'm fine Izzy, remember what I said about not having children?" Cubby asked her.

" Yeah!" Izzy said to him while taking a bite out of her garlic bread.

"Well I take that back and I do have a question for both of you what's it like to have children?" Cubby asked us.

" Cubby having children is the best one minute they're born, the next minute you send them off to college!" I said to him.

" I mean Peter Pan took care of us when we were younger remember?" I asked them.

" Yeah but you didn't send us off to college." Cubby said to us.

"Hahaha imagine we all went to college!" I said to them.

"Yeah that would be hilarious hippie descendants off the college one day that's a good one Jake!" Izzy said to me.

" You see I was mad a little bit because your guys didn't listen when I said lunch is ready, but look at us now, We're talkin, chatting, and enjoying our lunch." I said to them as I was feeding Princess.

" You and Izzy are going to make great parents one day!" cubby said to us.

"Aww, thanks Cubby, that is so sweet of you!" I said to him as I shutted a tear.

"Jake are you crying?" Izzy asked me.

"Yes a little bit because as I'm looking at all of you we're growing up so fast and I just can't thank you guys enough, I love you guys!" I said to them.

" Aww Jake, we love you too." Izzy said to me as Cubby gave me a thumbs up.

"Hey I know we just had lunch, but how about we make our own sundaes for dessert later on after dinner my treat?" I asked them.

" Yeah that would be great Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy I'm going to make you your Sunday but I'm going to give you a little bit since I don't want you to jump up and down off the walls again, and have a sugar rush." I said to her.

" Fair enough or I could just make myself a healthy fruit salad!" Izzy said to me.

" that's actually a better idea how about we just make our own healthy salads instead." I said to him them.

" Okay the two of you can make yourselves a nice healthy salad, while I make myself on that Sunday with coconuts on top." Cubby said to us as we all laughed.

" Sounds like a plan Cubby." Izzy said to him.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked them.

"How about we watch TV!" Izzy suggested.

"Okay!" I said to her as I took princess out of her highchair, and we all went back into the living room to watch TV.

While we were watching TV, Princess stated crying.

"Aww what's the matter?" Izzy asked Princess.

"Maybe her diapers full again." I said to him her.

"Nonsense Jake I just changed her." Cubby said to me.

"Maube she needs burping?" Izzy asked herself as she started to burping her.

"Well the burping isn't working, then why won't our baby calm down?" I asked Izzy.

"I don't know!" Izzy said as I knew she was getting frustrated.

" Here let me try." I said to Izzy as she handed me Princess.

"Shhhh shhhh don't cry it's okay it's okay Mommy and Daddy are here and Uncle Cubby." I said to Princess.

"Princess, won't stop crying!" I said to them.

"Jake let me try!" Cubby said to me as I handed Princess to him.

"Hey hey it's okay it's okay princess Uncle Cubby's here." Cubby said to princess as she stopped crying.

" Oh my God Cubby, how did you?" I asked him.

"No need to thank me just doing my job I guess he likes me." Cubby said to us as we were shocked.

" Yes I know I know I know you're like a little mini Izzy." Cubby said to Princess.

" Oh come on princess does not look exactly like Izzy." I said to him.

"I'm just imagining it Jake." Cubby said to me.

"Please stop imagining things it creeps me out." I said to him.

"Sorry buddy!" Cubby said to me.

"Is Princess okay?" Izzy asked him.

"Oh yeah she's fine, she's just sleeping on my chest." Cubby said to her.

"She's so cute!" Izzy said to him.

"Yeah she is." Cubby said to her.

As we were all looking at Princess sleeping, she started to cry again.

"What now? why is she still crying?" I asked myself.

"I think princess wants Peter Pan!" Cubby said to us.

"Now why would you say that?" I asked him.

"Because maybe to her she thinks that were strangers." Cubby said to us.

"Oh come on, we're not strangers, where Peter Pan's best crew ever!" I said to him.

" Well, you never know." Cubby said to me.

"has it been a week yet?" I asked them.

"No, why?" Cubby asked me.

"I just want everything to go back to normal soon I hope." I said to him.

"Don't worry everything will go back to the way it was before everything happened but just let it take time!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay my love!" I said to her.

"Or maybe she just wants to watch Peppa Pig maybe that calms her down." Cubby said to us as he putted Peppa Pig on the TV, as princess stopped crying, and started clapping.

"Well that made her stop crying." cubby said to to us.

"Cubby do you think this is a little boring? Because Izzy and I were talking, and it's boring." I said to him.

"But this is the only show that calms her down." Cubby said to us.

" Well here's what I think about the show, it's boring, and stupid!" I said to him.

" How dare you say that to my niece!" Cubby said to me.

" She's our child!" Izzy said to him.

" Well she's my niece, so how about you two leave us, ALONE!" Cubby said to us.

"No we live here!" I said to him.

Five minutes later...

"And now you two live in the guest room. If you excuse me I got a niece take care of." Cubby said as he left.

" This is an outrage!" I said to myself as I was trying to open the door.

"Cubby lock8 the door?" Izzy asked me.

"Yep!" I said to her.

"But don't worry I got a secret weapon that can open this door." I said to her as I then kicked the door wide open.

"I can't believe you actually kick the door open, and it actually opened!" Izzy said to me.

" Yep not only I can use my wooden sword, but I can use my foot to." I said to her as Izzy kissed me on the cheek.

As we went back into the living room, they were still watching Peppa Pig.

"Cubby, we want our baby back NOW!" I said to him.

"I'm sorry Peter Pan came by and I gave her back to him.* Cubby said to us.

"YOU WHAT? It Hasn't Been A Week Yet!" Izzy said to him.

"Besides I couldn't deal with the baby, I couldn't even sleep at night, thanks to you two." Cubby said to us as he left.

"Oh yeah and I also told Peter, about you wanted to have a real baby Izzy!" Cubby said to her.

" You are in big trouble Cubby." I said to him.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS COME HERE!" Izzy said to him as I held her back.

"No no you are not going to beat him up no!* I said to her.

"but he told Peter on me, and he must get what he deserves." Izzy said to me.

"No I don't want you to go hitting your little brother. Just sit on the couch, and calm down." I said to her.

" No!" Izzy said to me.

" ISABELLA ROSE GREEN YOU ARE GOING TO SIT DOWN ON THE COUCH NOW!" I yelled at her.

"Yes sir!" Izzy said to me as she sat down on the couch.

"So as I was just watching Izzy, I made a phone call to Peter Pan to ask him if he can have a few more days with Princess as he said yes and brought her back.

As we got Princess back, we decided to give Pepper Pig a try.

"Wow, I guess, this show really calms Princess down, cubby was right." I said to Izzy.

"I am liking this show!" Izzy said to me.

"So am I, Izzy!" I said to her as princess and just clapped.

That's when Cubby came in.

"I thought you guys, didn't want to watch baby shows." Cubby said to us.

" Well Izzy and I decided to give it a shot, and you were right it is funny, and it's the only show that princess can calm down to." I said to him.

"Okay!" Cubby said to us as we continued to watch

Peppa Pig.

So as I was in the kitchen, I made all three of us some Sundays, and brought it to the living room as we all ate it while watching TV together.

"thanks for making these Sundays, Jake!" Cubby and Izzy said to me.

" You're welcome crew, and after that, it will be bedtime." I said to them.

"Aww." They said I'm disappointment.

As we were done eating our Sundays, it was already lights out.

"Okay is everyone tucked in for Dreamland?" I asked them.

"Yes, Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"Maybe, Jake." Izzy said to me.

But as we all went to sleep, Princess started to cry again witch woke all three of us up.

"Here we go again!" Cubby said to himself bad he covered his ears with his pillow.

"Let's both try and calm her down." I said to Izzy as we went to her crib and sang her a lullaby.

"Good night sleep tight little one you are now going to sleep, because you had a long day it's been a rough day for us so please please go to sleep." Izzy and I sang to princess as she feel fast asleep.

As Izzy and I went back to sleep, princess started crying again. So Izzy pushed me off my bed, and I went into Cubbys old baby room, and tried my best to calm her down.

"Princess come on you got to make us sleep please it's too early, in the night time, to start crying again. So can you please go back to sleep daddy's tired." I asked her as she lied down and went back to sleep.

"Finally, Daddy can finally sleep!" I said to myself, as I knocked myself out.

But it wasn't over yet, round 3 just started.

"Izzy it's your turn." I said to her

"Ugh, fine!" Izzy said to me as she crawled over me and went to princess.

"Come on princess, please Mommy needs to sleep to." I said to her.

" Please Mommy needs to sleep. So can you please go to sleep for Mommy?" Izzy asked her.

"Thank you good night!" Izzy said as she came back to bed.

But no matter how many times we try to get to sleep, princess just keeps waking us up every other hour round 4, 5, and 6 were now killing us we had enough of this.

"Okay I think I reconsider of taking her back." I said to myself.

" You think!" Both cubby and Izzy said to me.

"Come on you can sleep with us." I said to Princess, as I brought her over to my bed as carried Cubby to Izzy's bed.

And we all had our sleep.

**Izzy's POV**

The next morning, I woke up to the cutest thing in the world Jake and Princess sleeping.


	118. Chapter 118 Izzy's nightmares continue

**Chapter 118 Izzy's nightmares continue**

**Izzy's POV**

The next morning, I woke up to see that Jake and Princess were still asleep. So I took out my phone, and snapped a picture of the sleeping.

"Good morning Izzy!" Cubby said to me.

"Good morning Cubby!" I said to him.

"What's for breakfast today?" Cubby asked me.

"Cereal!" I said to him.

"Cool!" Cubby said to me as the two of us went downstairs to the kitchen and stated to eat breakfast.

As we were eating our cereal, I started to think about my nightmares again.

"Hey Izzy is everything okay?" Cubby asked me.

" Huh? Yeah, I'm fine Cubby." I said to him.

" Do you want to talk about it?" Cubby asked me.

"I'm still thinking about my nightmares." I said to him.

"Aww Poor Izzy." Cubby said to me as he took my hand and Squeezed it.

"Thanks, Cubby!" I said to him.

"Anything, for my big sister." Cubby said to me.

**Jake's POV**

I woke up to see Princess, sleeping. So I picked her up in my arms and carried her downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning, everyone!" I said to my crew.

"morning Jake!" Cubby and Izzy said to me as I putted Princess in her highchair.

As I was feeding princess baby food for breakfast, Izzy started to cry.

"Izzy what's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's my nightmares Jake. Everytime I fall asleep, I start having these nightmares again." Izzy said to me.

"Aww you poor girl." I said to him her as I held her hand.

"Izzy I know your scared, but we're trying our best to help you." I said to her.

"I know Jake, thanks!" Izzy said to me.

"You're welcome Izzy.

"Okay, Princess, open up the tunnel here comes the train choo choo." I said to her as I placed the baby food in her mouth.

" I... I'm..still... scared...Jake." Izzy said to while crying even more.

"Izzy, calm down it's going to be okay." I said to her.

" I'm trying to calm down, but Everytime I try, I start to think about those nightmares about me being in a coma." Izzy said to me.

**Izzy's POV**

While I was still crying, I took princess out of her highchair, and left the table.

"Where are you going Izzy?" Jake asked me.

"I'm going to lay down on the couch in the living room." I said to him.

"Okay, and your taking Princess?" Jake asked me.

"Yes, yes I am." I said to him.

As I made it to the living room, I started to lie down on the couch, with princess, I started to fall asleep.

**Jake's POV**

As I was still holding her hand, I was still crying.

"Izzy, please wake up, please wake up. I am nothing without you Izzy." I said to her.

" Jake, she can't hear you." Cubby said to me.

"WELL, I HAVE TO TRY!" I said to him.

"Jake, calm down." Cubby said to me.

"No, I will not calm down, Cubby I need Izzy to wake up." I said to him.

" I know you do Jake, but crying isn't going to help." Cubby said to me.

" I don't care, Cubby." I said to him.

"Hey, Jake I know you're worried about Izzy, so am I but carrying on like this, isn't good for your health." Cubby said to me.

" All I want is for her to wake up that's it so do me a favor Cubby, and shut up." I said to him as I continued to cry.

"You know what I think? I think that you care about Stormy then then your big sister." I said to him.

" That's not true Jake okay, I care about both of them." Cubby said to me.

" Well you need to choose it's rather Izzy, or Stormy you choose." I said to him.

" I'm not choosing Jake, because I care about them both equally." Cubby said to me.

" Sure you do, okay whatever." I said to him.

"You know what fine, I hope she dies, because you know why maybe you're right maybe I do care about stormy, then my big sister." Cubby said to me.

" It's her nightmare okay so I don't even care, I'm leaving." Cubby said to me as he left the room leaving me alone with Izzy.

As Cubby left, I started to cry again.

"Izzy, please wake UP...PLEASE!" I said to her as I layed my head on her chest crying my eyes out.

"Jake, are you alright?" Cubby asked me as he walked towards me as he put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"I'm sorry Jake!" Cubby said to me as I moved from Izzy's chest to Cubby's as I continued to cry again.

"Shhhh, shhhh, there, there, it's okay Jake, it's going to be okay I promise." Cubby said to me.

"Jake, I'm sorry for saying that I hope she dies, and she will wake up." Cubby said to me.

" I expect your apology, Cubby I love you." I said to him.

" I love you too big bro." Cubby said to me.

**Izzy's POV**

As woke up, I started to scream, and cry.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Jake asked me as he ran to the living room.

"I had another nightmare, Jake!" I said to him as he gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay Izzy, I am here." Jake said to me.

"I'm still scared, Jakey." I said to him.

" I know, I know, Izzy." Jake said to me.

"Your okay now?" Jake asked me as I wiped a tear away from my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay now Jake." I said to him as I gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I heard crying, is everything ok?" Cubby asked me.

" Yeah, fine now Cubby." I said to him.

"Good, hey where's Princess?" Cubby asked us.

" She's right here at my lap?" I sent him as I noticed that princess wasn't on my la.

"I lost the baby oh my God oh my God what is she where is she?" I asked myself as I started to cry while Jake and Cubby was searching for her.

"Izzy, well find her don't worry."

**Jake's POV**

As Cubby and I was still searching for princess, we turned around and saw her turned the TV on and she was watching Peppa Pig.

"Aww Izzy, you can stop crying, we found her watching Peppa Pig on TV." I said to her.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I'd lost her, I thought I was going to be a horrible parent." Izzy said to me.

" Izzy you're not going to be a horrible parent you just thought you lost her, that's all." I said to her.

" Well it's a good thing you boys found her." Izzy said to us.

" Yeah it's a good thing we did okay now I'm going to sit down, and watch the show with her." I said to him her as I say down in the floor, and watched the show with Princess.

So as we were watching the show, Izzy and I were so curious about these characters

"Cubby, why do they live on the hill? Why does Missy Rabbit do all the work? Who cleans their clothes after they jump in muddy puddles? Why does George always crying? And by the way, I think George reminds me of you when you were a baby Cubby. And why does everyone fall on the floor?" Izzy and I asked him.

"Well, to answer your first question about Miss Rabbit doing all the work, I really don't even know. Maybe she wants to get paid?" Cubby said to us.

"George cries because Peppa sometimes makes her baby brother crying for some reason which I have no idea why." Cubby said to us.

"To be honest, I habe no idea who cleans the clothes after they jump in muddy puddles, they never show it." Cubby said to us.

"And the last question to answer is the reason why they fall on the poor, is because they always do, and it's funny." Cubby said to us.

"Well it's weird, and the show is weird everything is weird." I said to him.

"It is not weird." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby I have to agree with Jake on that, it is weird." Izzy said to him.

" Come on this show is very educational, for little kids such as Princess and me we're enjoying the show." Cubby said to us.

" Yeah, okay, I'm going in the kitchen to make lunch Izzy want to help?" I asked her.

" You don't have to ask me twice." Izzy said to me as we left the two babies alone.

As Izzy and I went into the kitchen, we started to make chicken nuggets, with fries, and for a drink with blueberry juice!

"For the chicken I've started to put it in your egg yolks then I let the egg yolks drip out in a little bit, once that was done I placed it in flower, then breadcrumbs to make it good and delicious. I passed it to Izzy, as she was doing the frying.

"This is going to be so good!" Izzy said with excitement.

"I know it's going to be fantastic!" I said to her.

" Izzy, can you try the fries?" I asked her.

"Sure, Jake!" Izzy said to me as I passed the potato's to her.

"I already peeled the skin of the potato's." I said to her.

As we were still cooking lunch, Cubby came in with princess.

"Hey guys, what's for lunch?" Cubby asked us.

"Fries, chicken nuggets, and blueberry juice." I said to him.

"Sounds delicious!" Cubby said to us.

"It will be delicious!" Izzy said to him.

"Lunch, will be ready soon." I said to him.

"Yeah, so you and Princess go do something, till lunch is ready." Izzy said to him.

**Cubby's POV**

As Jake and Izzy were still cooking lunch, Princess and I decided to play paddy cake.

"Paddy cake, paddy cake, bakers man, bake me a cake as fast as you can roll it pat it and Mark it with a C, put in the oven for Cubby and me, yay!' I said to Princess as she clapped her hands.

"Cubby, lunch is ready!" Izzy called for me as I rolled my wheelchair to the dinning room, as I started to eat.

"Cubby, where's princess?" Izzy asked me.

"She's in the living room." I said to her.

"WHAT? You can't leave a baby alone in the living room." Jake said to me as he got up, and went to get the baby.

"Sorry, Jake and Izzy." I said to them as Jake placed Princess in her highchair.

" It's okay Cubby, please don't forget the baby please." Izzy said to me as she reminded me.

"Thanks, Izzy!" I said to her.

"Look, I know you love your niece, bit you can't just leave her alone in the living room."Jake said to me.

" Okay, okay, I know I did a bad thing and I'm sorry princess." I said to her as she clapped her hands.

" I think that means she forgives you Cubby!" Izzy said to me.

" That's a good thing." Jake said to me.

"So what do you guys, want to do after lunch?" Jake asked us.

" We can watch TV but no Peppa Pig Cubby." Izzy said to me.

" Aww man, but that's the only show that can calm down Princess." I said to them.

' Then, find another TV sho that will calm her down, cuz Izzy, and I can't deal with that show." Jake said to me.

"Fine, Jake!" I said to him.

Izzy's POV

After we were done with our Lunch, we all went to the living room to watch TV.

"So, what show are we going to watch?" Cubby asked me.

"We'll watch Victorious!" I said to them.

As I putted on Victorious, princess started to cry.

"You see, this what I was talking about." Cubby said to me as he took the remote s d changed the channel to Peppa Pig.

"Hey, that's not fair." I said to him as I took the remote and changed it back to Victorious as princess started to cry again.

**Jake's POV**

As Princess was still crying, I took her out of Izzy's arms and put het into my arms, and said...

"C'mon Princess Daddy's going to take you out for a walk." I said to her as I grabbed Cubby's old baby stroller and placed her on as I buckled her in and we went outside The Hideout for a walk.

"Why are you taking her away from us?" Cubby asked me.

"Because you two are acting like 5 year olds, and did you can't agree on what TV show you guys want to watch an order for her to calm down YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF." I said to them as I left with princess.

Izzy's POV

After Jake left I was now mad at Cubby.

"You know this is all your fault Cubby." I said to him.

"My fault how is it my fault? you just have to tell me that Peppa Pig is a perfect show for her to watch." Cubby said to me.

"Yeah, cuz I know it would be a good show for her to come down to." I said to him.

"Oh yeah by the way Izzy, your baby stupid." Cubby said to me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY BABY?" I asked him.

"Oh snap, look at the time, I gotta go bye..." Cubby said as he left.

"Cubby get back HERE RIGHT NOW, AND APOLOGIZE TO ME!" I said to him as he came back.

"Well, I'm waiting." I said to him.

"I am sorry for saying that to you Izzy." Cubby said to me.

"And?" I asked him.

"And that your daughter is really cute." Cubby said to me.

"Thank you, Cubby apology accepted." I said to him as I gave him a big hug.

**Jake's POV**

As I was still taking Princess out for a still around Pirate Island, she started to calm down a bit.

"Good girl, I am really proud of you that you've calm down. When we get back to the Hideout, you can have ice cream!" I said to princess as she clapped her hands with excitement.

"Aww, you are so cute!" I said to princess as I tickled her tummy.

As we arrived back at the Hideout, Izzy and Cubby were watching TV. I didn't want to bother them, so I took princess into the kitchen to have some ice cream.

"Here you go my sweet little baby!" I said to her as I fed her ice cream.

**Cubby's POV**

As Izzy and I were watching TV, Izzy fell asleep on the couch. So I covered her up with a blanket, and gave her a kiss on her cheek and left her alone.

**Jake's POV**

As I was waiting for Izzy to wake up, I started to think she won't wake up.

"Hey, Izzy please wake up, please." I said to her as she didn't wake up.

"Ah, wake up, please." I said to her.

" Jake, she's not waking up." Cubby said to me.

"I knew that, Cubby!" I said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

As I woke up screaming, Jake came running.

"Izzy, another nightmare?" Jake asked me as I nodded my head yes.

"Jake, what should I do?" I asked him while I was still crying.

"Well maybe, how about you just now sleep for awhile." Jake said to me.

"Okay, I'm just going to watch TV for a bit to get my mind off it." I said to him.

"Alright Izzy!" Jake said to me as he kissed my forehead.

**Jake's POV**

I was getting worried about Izzy, because everyone she started to scream, I know it's her nightmare.

"Hey Cubby, I'm worried about Izzy." I said to him.

"Yeah, me too Jake." Cubby said to me.

"Well, I'm going to cook dinner now." I said to him as I took Princess with me.

So for dinner, I was thinking to make some soup for my crew.

The first thing I did was boil the the water, then I put in chicken stock cuz you can't have soup without chicken stock Hahaha!" I laughed to myself.

As I was still cooking Princess started to cry again so I sprung into action.

"Aww you okay little one? What's the matter?" I asked Princess as she continued to cry even more.

" Shhhh shhhh don't cry little one." I said to her as I cooking and calming the baby at the same time.

"Cubby I need your help!" I said to him as he rolled into the kitchen.

"What's up buddy?" Cubby asked me.

"Can you, take care of princess for me while I'm cooking dinner?" I asked him.

"Sure Jake I'll let her watch Peppa Pig on my phone." Cubby said to me.

"Okay, thank buddy!" I said to him as he left.

After Cubby took princess to watch Peppa Pig on his phone, I continued on cooking dinner.

But after 20 minutes, Dinner was ready.

"Izzy, Cubby, Princess, dinner is ready!" I called for them as they came into the dinning room.

"Soup for dinner?" Cubby asked me.

"Yes you have problem with that?" I asked him.

"Nope." Cubby said to me.

"Good now eat." I said to him as Cubby started to eat.

"So anyway Izzy, how are you feeling right now?" I asked her.

"I'm fine Jake, and this soup, is delicious!" Izzy said to me.

"Aww you see Cubby, at least Izzy appreciates my cooking." I said to him.

"I didn't say anything about your cooking." Cubby said to me.

" Boys, stop fighting!" Izzy said to us.

"He started it!" I said to Izzy as I was pointing at Cubby as I just folded my arms.

" Can you boys stop fighting?" Izzy asked us.

"Yes Mommy!" Cubby said to her.

"Yes my love!" I said to her.

"Good!" Izzy said to us.

**Izzy's POV**

As we were still eating dinner, princess started to cry again.

"What's the matter you don't like it when Daddy and Uncle Cubby fight?" I asked princess as she nodded her little head.

"I don't either." I said to her.

After we all finished our dinner, we cleaned up and went to the living room to watch Peppa Pig just for Princess to calm down.

"Hey Jake, thanks for cooking the soup today." I said to him.

"No problem Izzy!" Jake said to me.

" Yeah, it was disgusting!" Cubby said to him.

"Cubby, say you're sorry to Jake, right now young man." I said to him.

" Sorry Daddy!" Cubby said to him.

" It's okay son." Jake said to him.

" Good I hope there won't be no more fighting between the two of you." I said to myself as I watched princess enjoying her show.

**Jake's POV**

So now it was getting late, and we were all tired.

"Alright everyone, time for bed." I said to them.

"Aww, man do we have to go to bed?" Cubby asked me.

" Yes, we do!" I said to him.

"Alright Jake!" Cubby said to me as we all got ready for bed.

"Alright is everyone, ready to sleep?" I asked them.

"Yes!" Cubby said to me.

"No!" Izzy said to me witch I don't blame her because of her nightmares.

"Hey it's going to be fine Izzy, Cubby, Princess, and I are here for you." I said to her.

"Jake is Cubby sleeping in my bed again?" Izzy asked me.

"Yes, because princess is going to sleep with us." I said to him her.

"That way if she starts crying, we're right here to calm her down." Izzy said to me.

"You got that right!" I said to her.

"Anyway, goodnight guys!" I said to them.

"Goodnight Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"And good night to you my sweet sweet sweet princess." I said to both of them as I catch them on cheek.


	119. Chapter 119 Princess Wake up crying

**Chapter 119** **Princess Wake up crying**

**Jake's POV**

It was the middle of the night and Princess started crying her eyes out.

"Aww, what's the matter Princess? You hungry?" I asked her as she continued to cry witch woke up Izzy.

"Hey, Jake, let me try." Izzy said to me as I gave princess to her as she held her in her arms as Izzy rocked her back and forth.

"Shhhh shhhh don't cry Princess, don't cry." Izzy said to her.

"I am going to get her a bottle of milk for her, maybe she's hungry." I said to her as I went to the kitchen and grabbed Cubby's old baby bottle and ran back to our room and handed it to Izzy as she feed her.

"Did she stopped crying?" Izzy asked me as she continued crying.

"Nope!" Izzy said me.

"How is she still crying?" I asked myself.

" I don't know Jake, I am freaking out!" Izzy said to me.

"Why are freaking out?" I asked her.

"Because I am really tired, and I'm scared of my nightmares coming back." Izzy said to me.

"Aww is that why your freaking out Izzy?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

"Hey your going to be fine Izzy I gotta your back. You know why? Because I love you so much." I said to her as I gave her a good morning kiss.

" Thanks Jake your the best boyfriend ever!" Izzy said to me.

"Aww, Izzy your making me blush in front of the baby." I said to her.

" Too bad my little star pupil." Izzy said to me as I blushed deep red now.

"Okay I'm going to make our breakfast, in the kitchen, so you just stay in the bed, and I'll give you breakfast in bed today." I said to her.

" But Jake, I'm not sick." Izzy said to me.

" I know, I just want to be romantic this morning." I said to her.

"oh Jake, I love you even more!" Izzy said to me as I went to the kitchen to cook Izzy a nice breakfast.

As I started to cook, I started to put four breads in the toaster. As the breads where toasting, I started to make her some heart shaped egg's with bacon.

**Izzy's POV **

As Jake was cooking breakfast for me, I was laying on Jake's bed still holding princess in my arms.

"Good morning Izzy!" Cubby said to me.

"Did you guys see the sign that says don't bother me?" I asked him.

"When did you have time to make that sign?" Cubby asked me.

" It was Princess idea, yep I believe our little girl wants to be an artist when she grows up." I said to Cubby.

" Right and you do realize that she's a doll right?" Cubby asked me.

" Well I can Dream can I?!" I said to him.

" Oh yeah and good morning!" I said to him.

" Okay I'm going to see you at Jake, is up to." Cubby said to me as he left the room.

**Cubby's POV**

As I went into the kitchen, I saw Jake cooking breakfast.

"Morning Jake!" I said to him.

"Morning Cubby!" Jake said to me.

"What's for breakfast today?" I asked him.

" Just grab yourself some cereal, I'll make you a good breakfast later on, right now, I'm making breakfast for Izzy." Jake said to me.

"Okay!" I said to him as I grabbed Honey nut Cheerios for breakfast.

"Wait why are you making breakfast for Izzy, but not me?" I asked him.

"Because I want to be romantic, and I want to do, I want to I want to do something nice for her." Jake said to me as he continued to cook.

"I'm not mad about that!" I said to him as I ate my cereal in a mad way.

"Anyway I'm done cooking, see you later!" Jake said to me as he took the tray and brought it to Izzy and left me alone.

As soon as Jake left the kitchen, I started to throw a fit.

I hit my cereal bowl on the floor, witch made it break. Then I took my glass cup, and threw it against the wall making that break as well witch I made Princess cry even more.

"IT'S NOT FAIR HOW COME HE MADE BREAKFAST FOR HIS LITTLE GIRLFRIEND And NOT ME!" I said to myself and I started to scream.

"Oops." I said as I was trying to shush princess down.

**Jake's POV**

As I was in our bedroom having fun with my little girlfriend, you know having breakfast together in bed, it's awesome. when I heard noises, coming through the kitchen.

So I got out of bed, quickly as possible, and ran into the kitchen.

"What happened in here?" I asked Cubby as I then heard princess crying.

" What's the matter baby, you okay? Daddy's here." I said to princess as I turned to face Cubby.

"Cubby what happened in here? And why is there a broken glass on the floor?" I asked him.

" Oh my God Jake and you should have seen it there was an earthquake earlier today!" Cubby said to me.

" An earthquake? really?" I asked him.

"Yeah it only comes once a month, didn't hear it because the earthquake only come to the kitchen." Cubby said to me with a fake smile as I had one eyebrow raised.

"So an earthquake made this mess?" I asked him.

"It sure did!" Cubby said to me.

"Okay if you see the earthquake, tell them to clean the mess up." I said to him as I left the kitchen with Princess.

"CUBBY, I KNOW IT WAS YOU, CLEAN THE KITCHEN!" I said to him.

As I went back to our bedroom with princess still crying, Izzy was confused.

"Jake, what happened?" Izzy asked me.

"Cubby, happened!" I said to her.

" Cubby throw a tantrum in The kitchen?" Izzy asked me.

"Yep." I said to her.

"How do you get things right?" I asked her.

"Because you love me so much!" Izzy said to me.

"Yes, yes I do!" I said to her.

"Also I'm a smart girl!" Izzy said to me.

"Yes, yes you are I said to her as I pinched her cheek.

"Okay now, we need to calm princess down, got any ideas Izzy?" I asked her.

"Hmm, how about we sing her a lullaby." Izzy suggested.

"Sure!" I said to her as we sang.

"Calm down little one, calm down little one you need to calm down." Izzy snd I sang to her as she went to sleep.

So as princess was sleeping in Izzy's arms, I went back into the kitchen to check up on Cubby.

"Hey, Cubby how's the cleaning...?

"Cubby?" I called his name as he wasn't in the kitchen and it was not cleaned at all. That's when I heard laughter coming from the living room. So I went into the living room, and sae Cubby watching TV instead of cleaning the kitchen.

"Robert Adrien Andrews, I told you to clean the kitchen up, and I just went into the kitchen and saw that it wasn't cleaned up and I just see you watching TV instead of cleaning the kitchen?" I asked him.

"Yes!" Cubby said to me.

" You know what that's it, I'm turning the TV off." I said to him as I grabbed the remote, from the couch, and turn the TV off.

"Hey I was watching that show." Cubby said to me.

"OKAY, I AM GOING TO PUT YOU BACK ON YOUR WHEELCHAIR, AND I AM GOING TO WATCH YOU CLEAN THE KITCHEN!" I said to him.

"But Daddy, I don't want to clean the kitchen." Cubby said to me.

"You are going to clean the kitchen right now, or ELSE NO DINNER TONIGHT!" I said to him.

"And, what if I don't clean the kitchen?" Cubby asked me.

"IF YOU DON'T GET IN THE KITCHEN AND CLEAN IT, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DATE STORMY, EVER AGAIN!" I said to him.

" No not that. Okay okay, okay I'll go clean the stupid kitchen!" Cubby said to me as he rolled his wheelchair into the kitchen, as I sat down watching him.

"This is hard, work." Cubby said to me.

"Well, you should have never throwing a tantrum, in the kitchen in the first place Cubby." I said to him.

" I told you, it was the earthquake, that did this." Cubby said to me.

"Yeah sure, the earthquake did this okay." I said to him as I was sipping on my orange juice.

Izzy's POV

As I was with Princess I went downstairs with her as saw my boyfriend sitting on a chair.

"Jake, what's going on?" I asked him.

"I'm watching Cubby suffer." Jske said to me.

" So you're just watching him, clean the kitchen?" I asked him.

" Hahaha yep!" Jake said to me.

"Make sure you get the broken glasses to." Jake said to Cubby.

"You know you could help me Jake." Cubby said to Jake.

"It's your mess you clean it up." Jake said to him.

"Jake, you going to help him right now." I said to him.

"Yeah I would, but I'm not going to." Jake said to me.

"Jacob Alex Hutchinson you are going to get up right now, and help your little brother!" I said to him.

" No I don't think so, besides it's his mess, Cubby cleans it up." Jake said to me.

" Jacob you help him now!" I said to him.

" You know I don't like it when you come my first full name right?" Jake asked me.

" I don't care you call me Isabella, so I can call you Jacob if you don't help him clean the kitchen." I said to him.

"And, if I don't help him?" Jake asked me.

"I won't let you sleep with me anymore." I said to him.

"Can you put that in writing?" Jake asked me.

" Jake, go help him!" I said to him.

" All right, all right, I'll help him, why you got to be so motherly to me?" Jake asked me.

" Okay first of all I'm your girlfriend, second of all I'm these two mothers." I said to him.

" And when you mean by these two, you mean Princess and Cubby?" Jake asked me.

" Yes that's exactly right!" I said to him.

" Now go do the right thing, and help your little brother." I said to him as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay!" Jake said to me as he went to help Cubby clean the kitchen.

"Let's go watch some TV while your daddy and Uncle Cubby clean the kitchen!" I said to princess as we went to the living room to watch TV.

**Cubby's POV**

As Jake and I were done cleaning the kitchen, it was 12pm already.

"Wow it's 12 already? Dang, anyway the kitchen clean, time to make lunch!" Jake said to himself as he got started on making lunch.

"What's for lunch Jake?" I asked him.

"Summer salad!" Jake said to me.

"Cool!" I said to him.

" Hey, Jake Stormy just texted me and she want to know how's everything going." I said to him.

"Tell her that we're doing good!" Jake said to me.

"On it!" I said to him as I texted Stormy back.

As I was done texting Stormy, I went to the living room to watch TV with Izzy and my niece.

"Hey Izzy, what are the two of you watching on TV?" I asked her.

"Well, Princess and I are watching Peppa Pig!" Izzy said to me.

"Cool!" I said to her.

So as we're all watching TV, princess started to cry.

"Aww what's the matter my little niece?" I asked her as Izzy handed me the baby.

"I think she wants you to apologize to her for making her cry earlier today." Izzy said to me.

"Aww, I'm sorry princess I didn't mean to make you cry earlier, Uncle Cubby was just angry that's all. Can you please forgive your uncle?" I asked her as she gave me a kiss.

"Aww!" Izzy said to me.

"Well, you kiss Jake all the time." I said to her.

"That's different cubby cuz we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Izzy said to me.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget that." I said to myself.

**Jake's POV**

As I was cooking fried rice and making the summer salad for lunch, Izzy comes in with princess.

"Hey babe, need any help?" Izzy said me as she placed princess in her highchair.

"Yes please, thanks Izzy!" I said to her.

"No problem, Jake." Izzy said to me as we started to continue to cook.

"Hey, Izzy, can to defrost the bag of corn, please?" I asked her.

"Sure, Jake!" Izzy said to me as she started to defrost the bag of corn.

After the corn has defrosted, I placed it in a big bowl with lettuce, tomatoes, onion's, garlic bread croutons, and all that other stuff to make it delicious, and healthy.

As Izzy and I were still cooking lunch, Cubby came into the kitchen.

"Hey, you two love birds!" Cubby said to us.

"When is lunch ready? I'm hungry!" Cubby asked us.

"Lunch will be ready soon, oh yeah so next week we all have dentist appointment." Jake said to me.

"Wait, the DENTIST!?" I asked him as I started to shake a lot.

"Cubby what's so wrong about going to the dentist?" Izzy asked me.

"They, put you in a chair, and it goes up, as it's done, they ask you to open your mouth as they put those tools inside your mouth." I said to her.

"Oh come on, your over reacting Cubby!" I said to him.

"No, the dentist scares me." Cubby said to me.

"Okay, so how about you practice on Izzy, that way, it's not that scary." I suggested to him.

"Sure, Jake!" Cubby said to me.

As I started to serve lunch, I placed princess's food on her highchair table while she's playing with Cubby's old baby building blocks.

"Okay princess time for lunch!" I said to her as I tried to take the building blocks away from her.

"No!" Princess said to me.

"Come on you got to eat load data thinks it's so yummy." I said to her as I tried her food but I spit it out.

"Haha good job princess always make Daddy try it first." Cubby said to her.

"not funny, Cubby." I said to him as princess started to giggle at me.

"Don't stick to uncle Cubby's level." I said to princess as I just started to feed her.

"it was kind of funny Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Thanks, Izzy!" I said to her.

"Sorry, Jake." Cubby said to me.

"It's okay, Cubby." I said to him as we continued to eat our lunch.

After we were done eating our lunch, we were all full.

"Are you guys full?" I asked them.

"Yes Jake, and we're tired." They said to me.

"Come on how about he just get in to bed, and call it a day." I suggested.

"Agreed!" Izzy and Cubby both said to me as I grabbed princess and we went to bed early.


	120. Chapter 120 Cubby has a nightmare about

**Chapter 120 ****Cubby has a nightmare about the dentist**

**Cubby's POV**

I woke up in a waiting chair with Jake and Izzy sitting next to me.

"What is going on?" I asked them.

"We're getting our teeth cleaned today Cubby." Jake said to me.

"Robert Adrien Andrews!" The dentist called my name.

"Guys, I don't want to go! GUYS!" I said to them as they just waved at me.

As I was in the hallway, everyone seems kind of nice, but as I turned around, they started to turn scary.

"Okay Mr. Andrews, this is where you are." The dentist said to me.

"No, no, no, I don't want to do this no!" I said to myself

"SIT DOWN SIR!" The nurse said to me as I sat down on the chair.

As I sat down, handcuffs were put on me.

"Hey what's going on? I can't get out what's going on? LET ME OUT!" I said to the dentist.

" Don't worry Cubby, this will only hurt A LOT hahaha!" The dentist said to me.

As I got out of the chair with the handcuffs still attached to me, I ran out towards the waiting room and everyone was looking at me.

"Hey loo Cubb, has no pants on, except his underwear that has pictures of stormy all over it. Not only that, his underwears are still alive and scary." one of the kids said to me.

"COME ON, CUBBY YOU GOT TO GO BACK INSIDE TO GET YOUR TEETH CLEANED!" Jake said to me.

"GET BACK IN THERE, NOW!" Izzy said to me.

" No I'm not going back again I'm not going back in I'm not going back in I'm not going back in I'm not going back in I'm not going back in I'm not going back in!" I said to them as I then screamed...

"Ahhhhhh!" I said waking up in Izzy's bed.

After I screamed I woke up princess by accident.

"Oh my God I'm sorry princess, Uncle cubby didn't mean to wake he just had a nightmare!" I said to her as she was still crying.

"Cubby what happened? Why is Princess crying already?" Jake asked me.

"I'm sorry Jake I didn't mean to wake you guys up honestly I had a nightmare and it was horrible it was about me being at the dentist and it was scary I don't want to go, I don't want to go." I said to him.

Jake's POV

I got out of my bed grabbed Princess, and walk over to Cubby and sat down her Izzy's bed.

"Cubby, my poor little brother." Jake said to me.

"Oh Jake it was so scaryI'll go to the appointment, but I'm not going in." I said to him.

" But Cubby, you need to have your teeth cleaned." I said to him.

"No I don't care, I want my teeth to get rotten." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby!" I said to him.

" I said no Jake, can you leave princess with me for a little bit? I need company." Cubby asked me.

" Of course buddy, of course." I said to him as I got off Izzy's bed and went to cook breakfast.

As I was I the kitchen, I couldn't help it think about Cubby's nightmare.

"Poor Cubby, he must be scared." I said to myself.

So I decided to cook Cubby something to make him feel better. I decided to make him a nice cheesy egg omelette for breakfast which I already did.

I kind of bought the store made one so it will be easier. So open the packet, put in the microwave, and heat it up for him.

As it was done heating up, it was gooey, cheesy, all the flavors are in it, and it looked Delicious.

as I went back to our room, I saw Cubby sleeping with Princess. I didn't want to bother him, so I placed his breakfast on the little table for when he wakes up.

**Izzy's POV**

It was still the middle of the night, so I woke up and literally as I look to my right, I saw Jake taking care of Cubby for some reason.

"Jake what are you doing up in the middle of the night?" I asked him.

" Cubby had a nightmare, so I decided to make him a early breakfast." Jake said to me.

" That's so sweet of you, now can come back to sleep with me?" I asked him.

" Izzy what's the rush?" Jake asked me.

" I'm not rushing you, I just want you to come back to bed with me." I said to him.

" I will, let me just make sure Cubby is okay." Jake said to me.

" Fine, take your time." I said to him.

It has been already 30 minutes, and Jake hasn't been back to bed with me.

"Jake it's been 30 minutes, and I'm waiting.

" Izzy I'm already back in bed." Jake said to me as I turned around and saw him.

"Oh nevermind." I said to myself.

"What made you think, I'd never came back to bed?" Jake asked me.

" Well, I don't know, maybe, yes!" I said to him.

"Izzy I would never ever ever leave you alone in bed by yourself, because you're the most beautiful sweet loving person I ever met." Jake said to me.

"Jake, you're making me blush again." I said to him.

"Oh like the time I called you princess Izzy?" Jake asked me.

" Well maybe, kind of, okay maybe I did blush a little bit, when you called me princess Izzy." I said to him.

" But that was a long time ago Jake, why bring it up now?" I asked him.

" Because you are my princess and I won't let anything happen to you, ever." Jake said to me.

" Thanks Jake, that's so sweet of you!" I sent to him as I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Jake!" I said to him.

"I love you too Izzy!" Jake said to me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey I have an idea Izzy, since Cubby us sleeping with princess, how's about we have our little date in the living room just you and me and the TV." Jake suggested to me.

" Sure, Jakey I would love that!" I said to him as he whisked me away to the living room so romantic.

Jake's POV

As we made it to the living room, everything was set up.

"Oh my God Jake, it's so beautiful!" Izzy said to me.

"Thanks I know I my way in romantic life." I said to her.

"Yes, yes you do!" Izzy said to me as she gave a kiss on the cheek as I blushed.

" So I was thinking, maybe me and you can watch a romantic movie." I said to her.

" Okay how about Lady and the tramp!" Izzy said to me as I nodded my head yes.

So for the rest of the middle of the night, Izzy and I, watch lady in the tramp on our date in the living room.

**Cubby's POV**

As I woke up from my nap, princess was sleeping on my chest.

"Aww, how cute.* I said to myself as I was stroking Princess little cheek.

As as I had her in my arms, she was smiling at me cuz I think she loves her uncle Cubby.

But as Princess woke up, she wasn't crying. She looked up to see her uncle Cubby.

"Hey my little niece, hey how's it going?" I asked her.

"Cubby." She said my name for the first time.

" Hey what's my name! You said my name, that's so sweet!" I said to her as I tickled her tummy as she laughed.

"Do you want to watch Peppa Pig on my phone?" I asked Princess as she closed her hands.

So as I put on Peppa Pig on for her she was happy, smiling, laughing, and enjoying it.

As I turned to my left I saw my breakfast that Jake made me. I grabbed it, and started to eat it.

"Wow, this is good, and delicious." I said to myself.

**Izzy's POV**

While Jake and I were enjoying our little date together, the movie was over.

"So, that movie was romantic!" I said to Jake.

"Yeah it was really romantic." Jake said to me.

"So Izzy, I got you something." Jake said to me.

"What is it Jake?" I asked him.

"I got you a locket!" Jake said to me as he putted the locket around my neck.

"Oh my God Jake, it's really beautiful, thanks!" I said to him as I gave him a really long kiss.

" You're welcome, my Queen!" Jake said to me.

As we stopped kissing, I let go of him, and just laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Jake, I'm still scared about my nightmares." I said to him.

" I know, Izzy, I know. But you well get through this, week by week, day by day, that you will get through this we all will." Jake said to me.

**Cubby's POV**

I haven't seen Jake and Izzy for a while now, so I got on my wheelchair, grabbed Princess, and we went to the living room to see that Jake and Izzy were in a date.

"Aww, looks like mommy and daddy are in a middle of something right now." I said to princess.

So we just went back to back to our bedroom to continue watching Peppa Pig on my phone.

Jake's POV

So, as Izzy was watching Raven's Home, I went into the kitchen to make us some sandwiches.

For Cubby, I am making him a ham and cheese sandwich with a coconut shake.

For Princesses, I am making her mash bananas.

And for the love of my life, I am making her a peanut butter sandwich.

As I was done making the sandwiches, I placed them on the table and princess's mash bananas on her highchair.

So I went to the living room, to tell Izzy they lunch is ready.

"Hey Izzy there is a peanut butter sandwich on the table in the dinning room table, if you want it...? Izzy?" I said her name as she was already in the dinning room eating.

So I went to our bedroom, to tell Cubby and Princess that their lunch is ready.

"Hey, guys, lunch is ready!" I said to them.

"Thanks, Jake but I'm not hungry right now." Cubby said to me.

"Jake I would love to eat lunch, but I'm to busy watching Peppa Pig with my niece." Cubby said to me.

"Oh yeah sure." I said to him as I started to pushed his wheelchair to the dinning room.

" It's about time that the three of you came I'm ready done." Izzy said to us.

"Well, you enjoy your peanut butter sandwich already." I said to her.

" I did, it was delicious, thanks Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Yeah okay you're welcome, I'm going to feed the baby now!" I said to her, as I placed Princess on her highchair.

"Okay Princess, time to eat your mash bananas!" I said to her as I fed her the food.

"So, are you going to the dentist next week Cubby?" I asked him.

"No, I am not!" Cubby said to me.

"Oh come on Cubby you gotta go." I said to him.

"Not Happing!" Cubby to me.

"And the reason why I am not going, is because of my nightmare." Cubby said to us.

"Hey, buddy, how about I show that is not scary at all."

" How is not going to help me?" Cubby asked me as I give him a slight grin..

10 minutes later...

" Welcome, to dr Jake Stanton appointment I am your host dr. Jake, and my first patient will be Cubby." I said to him.

" Wait what are we doing?" Cubby asked me.

"We're playing dentist, and you're my first patient." I said to him.

"Sit on this couch!" I said to him.

"Sure, okay!" Cubby said to me as he sat down on the chair as I helped him on the couch.

"Jake, I don't know about this." Cubby said to me.

"C'mon Cubby, you can do this." I said to him.

"I'll try Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"That's the spirit Cubby!"

"So Cubby, I want you to lay bake and enjoy your appointment!" I said to him as I started to play with him by playing with his teeth.

" How are you enjoying your appointment Cubby?" Izzy asked him.

"Actually I'm enjoying this appointment its actually kind of fun!" Cubby said to us.

"Jake, I think we can call this mission accomplished!" Izzy said to me.

"Yeah I guess you're right Izzy!"

" How about we celebrate with cake!" I suggested to them.

"Jake, Cubby ate the cake remember, during the contest of not have our phone." Izzy remind me.

"Oh yeah I forgot how about we just hang out you know watch TV, tell some jokes, each other what our future is going to be." I suggested to them.

" Nah, how about we just watch TV instead!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay, I said to her.

"So what do you want to talk about guys?" I asked them.

"I honestly don't know." Izzy said to me.

" how about we talk about the time when that big gooey disgusting desert monster kidnap you Izzy hahaha." Cubby suggested.

"So Princess what do you want to watch?" Cubby asked her.

"Dragon girls!" Princesses said to us as we were confused.

"I think, she means dragon tales Cubby." Izzy said to him.

" Oh okay, I guess we can watch dragon tales!" Cubby said to her as we all watched dragon tales.

"Actually I think she will cry over dragon tales, so I'm just going to change it to Peppa Pig that where she doesn't cry." Cubby said as he changed the channel.

"No Jake and I think it's boring, so I'm going to change it to Disney channel." Izzy said as she took the remote and changed the channel to Disney Channel.

"oh great princess is going to cry again!" Cubby said as princess did cry.

"Too late she's crying." Cubby said to us.

"Hey hey hey hey hey it's okay it's okay Uncle Cubby is here." Cubby said to Princess.

"Hey Cubby, let me try to calm her down." I said to him as I grabbed her from Cubby's hands.

"Hey little girl, it's your daddy, yeah calm down for me please." I said to her as she was calming down a little.

"Yeah that's it good girl!" I said to her as she calmed down.

As princess started to calm down, as Cubby changes the channel to Peppa Pig.

"So, Jake what should we do tomorrow?" Izzy asked me..

"Whatever tomorrow brings us Izzy." I said to her.

"I love you Jake!" Izzy said to me.

" I love you too baby!" I said to her.


	121. Chapter 121 Izzy's Final Day of Physical

**Chapter 121 Izzy's Final Day of Physical Therapy**

**Jake's POV**

It was the next morning, and I was so happy that today is the day for Izzy.

"Okay, everyone time to get up!" I said to them as they woke up.

"Jake what are you doing up so early it's 9 in the morning can we please just go back to sleep?" Cubby asked me.

"Sorry, today is a big day!" I said to him.

" What's so big about today?" Izzy asked me while she was rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Today, is your last day of physical therapy Izzy!" I said to her.

" Wait, really?" Izzy asked me.

" Yes my lovely lovely girlfriend!" I said to her.

"Oh Jake I love you so much I can marry you right now!" Izzy said to me as I blushed.

" Um, I would marry you right now but it's too early for that so what's for breakfast?" Izzy asked me.

" Since it's your last day of physical therapy I thought we go out to eat breakfast today what do you say?" I asked her.

"Yay hey yes way, I love you Jake!" I said to her.

"But I'm not done passing out surprises yet." I said to her.

"I was going to give you this on your birthday, but I think you deserve it now." I said to her.

"What's the other surprise?" Izzy asked me.

As I held out the iPhone 8, she started to scream.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Izzy screamed.

"You got me the iPhone 8?" Izzy asked me.

"Yeah I did!" I said to her.

"Jake this is amazing I'm speechless I don't know what to say I'm just so happy I'm crying right now." Izzy said to me.

"Aww!" Cubby and I said in unison.

" Thank you thank you Jake thank you." Izzy said to me as she gave me really big hug, and multiple kisses on my face.

"Okay okay okay okay Izzy okay I know you're excited about having your last physical therapy today and your new iPhone 8, but if you want to marry me in the future, I need to breathe." I said to her.

"Sorry Jake!" Izzy said to me as she giggled.

So as Izzy got out of bed, she went in the shower.

"Izzy, you need help in there?" I asked her.

"I'm good Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Okay but if you do need any help, Cubby and I are here." I said to her.

"Okay, but I might need only your help if I need it." Izzy said to me.

"I love you!" I said to her.

"Love you more Jake!" Izzy said to me.

As Izzy was in the shower, I decided to get princess ready for her day.

"Princess, time to get changed!" I said to her as I carried her to her baby room.

"You know, your mommy was scared when she broke her leg she was crying." I said to Princess.

" Yeah she had surgery on her leg but she's okay now today is her last day of physical therapy yeah." I said to her as I was changing her diaper.

" There you go princess, you're all cleaned and changed." I said to her.

"Morning Jake, Morning princess!" Cubby said to the both of us.

"Morning Cubby! You're in a happy mood today, any particular reason why?" I asked him.

" No reason it's just a happy day, I'm going to go watch TV see ya." Jake said to me as he rolled his wheelchair to the living room.

"Okay, now that was weird." I said to myself as I took princess to the kitchen.

As I went into the kitchen, I placed Princess in her highchair, I placed the building blocks on her table.

"Hey Jakey!" Izzy said to me.

"Hey, how's was your shower?" I asked her.

"It was really hot, it rt woke me up." Izzy said to me.

"So are you ready to go out for breakfast?" Izzy asked me.

" Yeah let me just get Cubby, and Princess, and then we can go!" I said to her.

As I called for Cubby and grabbed Princess, we went to go eat Breakfast.

As we went to a restaurant I opened the door for Izzy and Cubby as I was carrying the baby in a baby carrier.

"Thanks Jake!" Izzy and Cubby both said to me as I was holding the door for them.

"Mr. Hutchinson thank you for coming! I see we have a reservation party of four?" The host asked me.

" Yes it's under Jake Hutchinson!" I said to the host.

"Right this way sir!" I host said said to us as we followed.

As we finally found a seat we sat down as I put Princess in a highchair, we looked at the Breakfast menu.

"Cubby what are you having to eat for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Awe, I think, the hash browns, bacon, and eggs with cheese sounds delicious!" Cubby said to me.

"Sounds great, Cubby!" I said to him.

"What about you Izzy? What are you going to eat for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Well in just want to have waffles!" Izzy said to me.

"What about you Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"I am going to have, the same think my girlfriend is having." I said to him.

"Cool!" Cubby said to me.

"Uh oh, I think princess is getting fussy." I said to them.

"Jake, why did you have to bring Princess here?" Cubby asked me.

" I thought you and Princess were good together what happened? I asked him.

"oh nothing, it's just that she ruined my phone!" Cubby said to me.

"How?" Izzy asked him.

"Well, were watch a Peppa Pig, until she took my phone, and decided to play around with it and then she started teething on it, which my phone is not waterproof.

"All my contacts are gone." Cubby said to us.

"Princess that is so not nice that's rude and disrespectful of you to do that, when we get home, you're in timeout." Izzy said to her.

" Cubby I'm sorry about your phone, don't worry I'll buy you a new one." I said to him.

" Is that the same thing you said to Izzy back at the hospital?" Cubby asked me.

" Cubby can we not talk about the hospital now, please I still have nightmares about it." Izzy said to him.

" Sure, I'll stop talking about it." Cubby said to her.

"Thank you!" Izzy said to him.

"thank you for your patience I am your waiter mr. Suarez may I please take your order?"

" Wait Laquan, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I got a job here but I don't mind." Laquan said to me.

"and who is this little cutie?" Laquan asked me and Izzy.

"This is Princess our daughter. Well, our pretend daughter we're just practicing being parents." Izzy said to him.

"Couldn't you just adopt a child." Laquan suggested to us.

"We would but not in this time line at the moment, but we will let you know in the near future if we decide to have a child or adopt one." I said to him.

" Good because I think Jenny would be a good babysitter to you little boy or girl one day." Laquan said to us.

" Thanks man that's so sweet of you to say that. Speaking of Jenny where the heck is she?" Izzy asked Laquan.

" She's actually working an amusement park right now for summer break don't get me started on that but she's doing really good I always text you every morning well I are some weird reason because I have nobody to hang out with." Laquan said to us.

" That's not true, you have us." I said to him.

"Yeah but what the heck you're right I do got you guys, and you guys are just so cute." Laquan said to us as we all blushed.

"Especially Cubby! You know Cubby, your like my little brother I never had." Laquan said to him as Cubby blushed again.

"Thank you." Cubby said to Laquan.

"Mr. SUAREZ GET BACK TO WORK!" laquane's boss said to him.

"Yes sir!" Laquan said to him.

"Anyway, may I please get your order?" Laquan asked us.

"I'll go first, Izzy and I would have liked to have waffles please!" I said to him.

"Two plates of waffle." Laquan said as he was writing our order on his notepad.

"I'll have the eggs, with hash browns bacon and put some cheese on the eggs please." Cubby said to him.

" Cheesy, eggs hash browns, with bacon." Laquan said as he was writing in his n notepad.

"And what could I get for this adorable little baby?" Laquan asked us.

"Do you have any chocolate milk?" I asked him.

"Yes we do actually I'll bring that right up to her." Laquan said to us as he took our menus.

"Thank you for ordering, your food will be ready in a few hours so be patient that means you Princess be a good little girl for your parents and Uncle Cubby." Laquan said to her as he tickled her tummy as she giggled.

Izzy's POV

After Laquan had left, we all continued talking.

"So, if you guys do decide to have children in the future what are you going to name them?" Cubby asked me and Izzy.

" Well if we have a boy I would like to name him David." I said to him.

" But, but, but, if we had a girl I would like to name her Isabel, short for Isabella." I said to Cubby.

" I thought you had your full name. You even yell you at me when I say your full name why are you saying it?" Jake asked me.

" Because I can say my full name." I said to him.

" So it's okay if you say your full name, but it's not okay when I say it that is messed up." Jake said to me as he folded his arms.

"Jake you're making a scene embarrassing yourself in front of everyone." I said to him.

" You're right, I am a grown man, I'm 10 years old I can control myself." Jake said as he unfolded his arms.

" So Cubby what about you and Stormy have you guys thought about having kids in the future?" I asked him as he blushed.

" Well we haven't actually kind of maybe haven't talked about it look guys you know I'm still eight right, so why are we talking about this now?" Cubby asked us.

"Because in 20 years or 10 more years, Izzy and I might leave Neverland and you can ask Stormy to move in with you in our Hideout.

"Me and Stormy inside The Hideout hilarious moving in together as a couple does that mean does that mean I get the lower bunk this time in the future?" Cubby asked Jake.

"What no you do not get the lower bunk, because I'm going to be with you for the the next 20 years." Jake said to him.

"Oh until you and Izzy get married?" Cubby asked me.

"Maybe." Jake said to him as he blushed.

" Will I get to be your best man Jake?" Cubby asked him.

"I'll think about it as time goes on Cubby." Jake said to him.

"Cool let me know when you're done thinking about it in 20 years." Cubby said to him.

"So how's life treating you Cubby?" I asked him.

"Life, is treating me really well." Cubby said to me.

"Everything is going good, I guess." Cubby said as he was picking at his breakfast.

"Cubby, you okay?" Jake asked him.

"I'm fine, it's just that I am worried about you Izzy." Cubby said to me as I stopped eating for a second.

" Wait your worries about me? Cubby today is my last day of physical therapy, and you should be happy for me that I get to walk again but for real this time." I said to him.

" I am happy for you Izzy, I really am, but on that the exact day you fell down those stairs, I just lost it." Cubby said to me.

" I sometimes can't sleep at night because I'm worried that she might die Izzy and I need my big sister please try not to fall down those stairs again. Cuz if you do what will Jake and the Neverland Pirates be without you?" Cubby said to me as I started to cry and hugged him.

"Cubby thank you thank you so much for saying that look, I know you was scared, on the day I fell down those stairs but you need to understand that I'm going to be okay it was only a broken leg all right I love you buddy." I said to him.

"I love you too big sis!" Cubby said to me.

"Oh we gotta go we need to one time for Izzy's last day of physical therapy." Jake said as we got ready to go but not before Jake left the money in the table.

As we make it to the therapy office, we were greated by Ms. Nancy!

"Well hello Miss Green haven't seen you guys in a while." Ms. Nancy said to us.

" We came here not that long ago Ms. Nancy." Jake said to her as he got annoyed.

" Well it doesn't matter. what matters is that today is Izzy's last dead physical therapy!" Ms Nancy said to me.

"Can we speed this along." Jake said to Ms. Nancy.

"Jakey don't be rude, we just got here." I said to him.

"But before we get to the awesome final exercises today Izzy I got you a little something just to say thank you, for working so hard over these past few months." Ms. Nancy said to me.

"Oh Ms. Nancy you don't have to do that." I said to her.

"I agree with Izzy you do not need to give him more gifts. I mean she already has an iPhone 8 and that's a good gift for her to get okay." Jake said to Ms. Nancy.

" Jake shit down." I said to him as he sat down.

"Anyways, what did you get me Ms. Nancy?" I asked her.

"I got you a phone case for your iPhone 8! I also asked them to add pictures of you and Jake going on the cover." Ms. Nancy said to me.

"thank you Ms. Nancy! I'm really going to miss you." I said to her.

" I'm going to miss you too Izzy. And don't thank me, thank Cubby you planned it all out." Ms. Nancy said to me as I turned to his wheelchair.

" I figured since this was your last physical therapy, I made a few calls to some friends of ours and they put together a metal collage of you and Jake so I asked you to miss Nancy if she can go to the iPhone store and ask them to put the pictures of you and Jake with a cover of your phone case." Cubby said to me.

" So this is your idea?" I asked him.

" What apps and it was me and Stormy's idea you can thank her later when we get back home." Cubby said to me.

" Stormy and I just want you and Jake to be happy forever, you're my big sister Izzy. you've been my big sister since the day I came to Neverland as baby even though I don't remember that. But what I will remember is that this day has finally come for you and I kind of think of any other way to spend it with my big sister, and Jake." Cubby said to me.

"I'm right here!" Jake said sarcastic.

"Ms. Nancy, are you crying?" We all asked her.

" No I'm okay. It's just that after Cubby's wonderful beautiful speech I couldn't help myself you are the best little brother ever to Izzy." Ms. Nancy said to Cubby.

" I know!" Cubby said in a proud voice.

"So what exercises, am I doing today?" I asked Ms. Nancy.

" I was thinking we can start something simple since today is your last day I thought the final exercise would be for you and Jake is to dance." Ms. Nancy said to me.

"Dance? You want me and Jake, to dance?" I asked her.

"Yes Izzy there's not any other exercises I can teach you you have completed every exercises since the day you started I think it's time to test it out with your walking by dancing with Jake got to be this please we're all counting on you." Ms. Nancy said to me.

" Are you sure, cuz I think we should start with something simple before I start dancing right?" I asked her.

" I I I don't know what to say but I have completed every exercises since the day I started, and I know that I can do this I can do this I believe in myself I will do this. let's dance Jake!" I said to him.

"I don't know about this idea, can you start with some stretching first?" Jal asked Ms. Nancy.

" Actually I was thinking more like Izzy sitting down." Ms. Nancy said to him as I sat down on the chair.

"Okay Izzy this is a big moment ready?" Ms. Nancy asked me.

"Jake I'm scared." Izzy said to me.

" Hey Hey Hey listen to me okay listen to me listen to my voice you have been working really hard for this moment Izzy, your leg is already healed, and I know that you can do it I will help you it's like riding a bike for the first time but instead of riding it you're walking." Jake said to me.

" Just pretend you took off the training wheels and it's time for your big moment Izzy." Cubby said to me.

" and what do you mean by training wheels, you mean the crackers right?" I asked him.

"Yeah that's exactly what I meant ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Cubby said to me as we all laughed.

" All right Izzy time to do it!" Jake said to me as he helped me up.

" That's it Izzy, one foot in front of the other." Jake said to me as I was walking.

"Okay this was fun and all, but, when am I going to start my physical therapy?" Cubby act us.

"Cubby we promise you you're going to start your physical therapy real soon." I said to him.

As we were all celebrating, we didn't notice that the can I have This dance song was on.

"Izzy, can I have This dance?" Jake asked me.

"Well of course you can handsome get over here!" I said to him as I pulled him close to me as we started to dance.

"Izzy, I am so proud of you you have worked really hard but it's past couple of months and I am so happy that you are walking and dancing again is it everything you ever imagined?" Jake asked me.

" Yes Jake this is exactly my right good dream right now even though this is not a dream this is reality and I'm living in it. Thank you, so much for helping me I love you Jake!" I said to him.

"You're welcome, and I love you too Izzy." Jake said to me as we shared a kiss.


	122. Chapter 122 The New Izzy

**Chapter 122 The New Izzy**

**Jake's POV**

It was the middle of the night, and I don't know where princess started crying. That's when Izzy starting to push me off my bed.

"Jake go go try, to calm Princess down.

" Why can't you do it? You got no excuse to not do it, your leg is healed Izzy." I asked her.

" I know that Jake I'm just tired try to calm her down, if you can't, bring her over here." Izzy said to me.

"You got it!" I said to her as I arrived in her baby room.

"What's the matter whoa, princess we do not throw things at Daddy." I said to her.

"Calm down princess please calm down it's going to be okay." I said to her as I picked he up.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay Princess shhhh shhhh Daddy's here." I said to her.

But no matter what I do, she just continues to cry.

So I brought her over to Izzy, and made her head on the pillow next to her.

"Izzy, she's still crying, can you please try and help me out?" I asked her.

"Sure Jake I will try." Izzy said to me as you got up from her side open the bed.

**Izzy's POV**

As I got up, I held princess in my arms rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down.

"What's the matter Princess?" I asked her as she continued to cry.

"Come in princess, please stop crying please." I said to her.

"Hey come in I think you need some milk to calm you down Princess." I said to her as I got out of bed and into the kitchen.

As I walk into the kitchen I heat up her bottle and fed her.

"Hey Jake, look she stopped crying." I said to him as he walked into the kitchen.

"You did an awesome job Izzy, I'm proud of you you are going to be a good mother someday." Jake said to me.

"Thanks Jakey." I said to him.

As princess was fast asleep, I carried her to her room her baby room put her in the crib, how about her app turn off the light, and went back to sleep with Jake!"

But as we were just about to go to sleep, princess started to cry again.

"Your turn Jake!" I said to him as I pushed him off his bed.

"Oh come on, does she ever stop crying?" Jake asked me.

" Jake she's a baby babies do that don't you remember when Cubby was a baby he started crying a lot." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but that's different." Jake said to me.

" Izzy If Princesses starts crying one more time, I'm going to lose it tomorrow." Jake said to me.

" Jake pates don't lose it tomorrow please." I said to him as I squeeze his hand to calm him down before he went to go calm Princess.

"You're right Izzy, I'm I'm sorry it's just not being a parent is so hard." Jake said to me.

"I know, I know, it is Jake." I said to him.

" I'll go calm her down, you get some sleep." Jake sent to me I supposed to kiss on my forehead and left to go, calm princess down.

**Jake's POV**

As I made it to the crib, she was still crying for some reason so I picked her up, sat on the rocking chair and rocked her back and forth to calm her down.

"Come on, Princess please calm down." I said to her as she wouldn't calm down.

"Please, calm down Princess." I said to her as I rocked her back and forth.

"Izzy, I can't do this she keeps on crying." I said to her.

" Well, did you rock her back and forth?" Izzy asked me.

"Yes!" I said to her.

"Did you feed her?" Izzy asked me.

"Yes I did!" I said to her.

"Well, what else you want from me?" Izzy asked me.

" What's that supposed to mean you're supposed to help me." I said to her.

"Izzy I can't do this by myself, without you so can you please help me? she keeps crying." I asked her.

" Jake, I'm trying to get some sleep, and you're just being rude." Izzy said to me.

" look, I promise you can go back to sleep, once you help me with Princess." I said to her.

" Fine I'll help you, you are so lucky that I love you Jake." Izzy said to me.

"I love you too Izzy." I said to her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Izzy said as she took the baby off my hands.

**Izzy's POV**

As I put princess back into the crib, I decided to rock the crib instead to calm her down.

"Come on princess bees knees come down and go to sleep, daddy and mommy want to go to sleep as well." I said to her.

" Please please go to sleep princess please." I said to her as she just continued on crying.

"Come on princess please mommy's tired." I said to her.

As I continued the Rock in her crib,she just won't stop crying no matter what Jake and I do, she just continues to cry.

"Peter, why'd you do this to us why?" I asked myself.

"well you want to the baby izzy your wish." jake said to me as he walk into the room.

"why is it hard being a parent jake?" i asked him.

"hey you wanted a kid you got your wish." jake said to me.

"well maybe i don't want kids right now not ever actually." i said to him as i saw tears coming down his cheeks.

" oh my god jake i'm sorry i didn't mean to say that. i want kids so badly i really do, but getting with princess right now, is hard. and i think when we have kids in the near future, it's going to get harder." i said to him.

" izzy there will be times when our future daughter or son might need us and they will need us but no matter what happens, we're in this together. we're all in this together." jake said to me.

" did you get that last part from high school musical?" i asked him.

" maybe. but to be honest, i'm right izzy everything's going to be okay. now come on, let's try and calm her down together." jake said to me as he walked over to the crib and we rocked the crib together.

As Princess finally finally fell asleep, Jake and I finally went back to bed and went to sleep.

Cubby's POV

The next morning I woke up, and went into the kitchen downstairs and saw that nothing was on the table nothing not even scrambled eggs.

So I went back to our room, to wake up Jake and Izzy.

"Guys I'm hungry, and there's no breakfast on the table." I said to them.

" Go away, Cubby go make yourself something Izzy and I are sleeping." Jake said to me.

" But I want you, to cook me something." I said to him.

But as Jake got up, he looked at me in the eye and started screaming at me.

"Well go make yourself something Izzy and I are sleeping, we stayed up all night just to take care of Princess so can you please leave us alone?!" Jake asked me.

" Okay fine I'll leave you two alone, I'm sorry to wake you." I said to him as I had one more question.

"When am I going to start my physical therapy?" I asked Jake.

"Next month! Now, let us sleep." Jake said to me as he covered his head with the blanket.

"But when next month?" I asked them.

"I don't know, I don't know, Cubby okay I just don't know now, stop bothering me I'm sleeping with Izzy." Jake said to me.

As I went into the living room, I decided to watch TV with the volume up.

**Jake's POV**

But as Izzy and I and the baby were still sleeping, the three of us woke up to the sound of the TV.

"Cubby!" I said as I grind my teeth.

So I took Princess out of the crib, as she was crying, Izzy followed me to the living room.

"ROBERT ADRIEN ANDREWS PLEASE TURN THE VOLUME DOWN, WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" I said to him as he didn't listen.

So I marched over to him, took the remote, and turn the volume down.

"Cubby you just woke the three of us up and you just literally made princess cry what is the matter with you this morning?" I asked him as I was now really angry.

" I want breakfast I'm hungry I want you to cook me something Jake." Cubby said to me.

"I will cook you something, after we get our sleep." I said to him as I marched back to bed.

**Izzy's POV**

As Jake went back to sleep, I had to me a mother of two children.

"Cubby you need to understand that Jake and I, had a very very long night last night. If you can't understand that then why bother being my little brother. I'm very disappointed in you right now Cubby." I said to him as I took Princess back to her crib.

**Cubby's POV**

As I was just sitting on the couch Peter Pan came to visit.

"Hey Cubby! Why are you upset?" Peter asked me.

"Oh hi Peter. Well, I wanted to eat breakfast but Jake and Izzy are sleeping I got Jake so mad." I said to him.

" Oh I see because it's because of Princess huh?" Peter asked me.

" Yeah, how'd you know?" U asked him.

"Have you even met me?" Peter asked me.

" Actually, I did remember when I was a baby." I said to him.

"Oh yeah!" Peter said to me.

"Oh by the way, Izzy's leg is fully healed." I said to him.

" That's fantastic, I'm proud of her!" Peter said to me as Jake came into the living room.

"I thought you were sleeping Jake." I said to him.

"I was, until I heard the conversation you and Peter Pan were having.

"How you doing Peter?" Jake asked him.

"I'm good but the most important question is for me to ask you is how you and Izzy doing with princess?" Peter asked him.

"Hard! Peter, it's hard to take care of a baby." Jake said to him.

"it's not that easy to take care of a baby is it Jake?" Peter asked him.

"No it's not easy it's really not to be honest." Jake said to Peter.

"But do you want to know why I chose you and Izzy to take care of princess?" Peter asked Jake.

" Yes please!" Jake said to Peter as Izzy walked in with princess.

"Hey what's going on? Oh hey Peter Pan!" Izzy said to him.

"Izzy you're just in time." Peter said to her.

" Anyway the reason why I chose you and Izzy Jake is because I knew that you two would become awesome parents when he took care of Cubby." Peter said to the two of them.

" And I've also noticed that you really really want a child of your own and I understand that I really do, but Izzy Jake taking care of a real baby is hard work trust me. when I took care of you Jake, it was really hard for me I didn't know what you wanted, you weren't crying you was screaming you were doing all these things when you were with me. But eventually as you got older I understood that taking care of you was actually the easiest job ever." Peter said to him.

"and you Izzy but I first brought you to Neverland you were actually scared, you don't know what this place was you were scared that you would never ever get any friends, but when she met Jake you two became best friends forever. You didn't like being here at first, but once Jake helped you with everything you realize that just this would have been your home forever and it is guys you are growing up so fast and I can't thank you enough for being my kids that's what I think of you guys as I think of you guys as my kids my own kids of Neverland." Peter said he us.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" I asked him.

"Because I didn't know it at the time that I would be the one, taking care of three Little Pirates. I almost thought you guys were never call me dad, but that was all right it doesn't matter if you call me Peter Pan or dad I loved you guys no matter what." Peter said to us.

" Actually Peter I actually think of you as a big brother, than a dad." Izzy said to him.

"Yeah me too." I said to him.

"Jake do you have anything to say?" Peter asked him.

"I I I don't know what I think of you as Peter, I don't know what to call you I don't know if I want to call you my dad or my brother I got to think about this, and I'll let you know you can stay around for a while." Jake said to him as he went to the kitchen.

**Jake's POV**

As as I was in the kitchen, I was just sitting down in the chair. That's when Izzy came in with Princess.

"You okay baby?" Izzy asked me.

"No Izzy, I don't know what to call Peter." I said to her.

"How about you make the decision for me!" I suggested to her.

"Jake, the only person I can make that decision if you. I'm not a therapist, I'm your girlfriend." Izzy said to me.

"Jake you are old enough to make your own decisions so make it a good one, before Peter Pan leaves." Izzy said to me as she left me alone.

After a long long long decision, I went into the living room and said this to Peter Pan.

"Peter I think of you as my big brother." I said to him.

"Well that was a good decision Jake I'm proud of you. I'm also proud to call you my little brother." Peter said to me.

" And now it's time for me to go Jake Izzy take care of Princess." Peter Pan said to us as he flew away.

Once Peter Pan was gone, I decided to make everyone in early brunch since they didn't have breakfast thanks to somebody who woke me up many times today." I said to myself as I was referring to Cubby.

"Sorry Jake!" Cubby said to me.

" That's okay Cubby please don't say it again." I said to him.

" You got it big bro!" Cubby said to me as I just made them sandwiches for brunch.

" so Jake you just made us sandwiches for lunch, that's it?" Cubby asked me.

"Is that a problem for you?" I asked him.

"No, I'm just saying, maybe you can just I don't know make something better than sandwiches for us." Cubby said to me.

"oh i'm sorry maybe, i should have never made sandwiches for you cubby. but let me tell you something you are not the only one in the hideout, izzy and i live here too you need to understand that i know you're eight but you still need to understand." i said to him.

" but i do understand jake! " cubby said to me.

" do you cubby do you? because the way you're acting this morning, i don't think you do understand. maybe when you're a little older you'll understand." i said to him as i took a bite out of my sandwich.

" and you can forget dinner because i'm not cooking this time izzy is going to cook and you are not going to bother." i said to him.

" whoa hold up a second jake, i'm cooking dinner tonight?" izzy asked me.

" Yes you are, your leg is working now, so you cook dinner, while daddy takes a nap on the couch.

"i'm not going to argue with you jake, but okay." izzy s.aid to me.

So after lunch, i put in my plate in the dishwasher, went into the living room and took a nap on the couch.

Izzy's POV

As my boyfriend Jake was taking a nap on the couch, I didn't actually want to talk to Cubby right now.

"So what you're not Talkin at me to Izzy?" Cubby asked me.

"Look, Cubby I love you, but you have to give Jake a chance and a break he has worked his butt off of helping me for the past few months." I said to him.

" Hey I helped to." Cubby said to me.

" Yes, but Jake has helped me longer than you have. You are still in the wheelchair, and you think that you're going to walk again well you are but you need to understand something what Jake says to you you, need to listen. What I say to you, you need to listen." I said to him.

" But I don't want to listen to you or Jake ANYMORE." Cubby said to me as princess started to cry.

" Wait to go Cubby, you woke up princess." I said to him.

"just do us all a favor and leave us alone for a while. Go watch something on your phone right now cuz I can't deal with you at the moment sorry I got to go take care of the baby." I said to him as I rushed to princesse's baby room.

**Cubby's POV**

As I went into our bedroom, I decided to take a nap on Izzy's bed.

"Jake and Izzy don't love me anymore it's all because of that stupid baby." I said to myself as I started to cry.

As I woke up from Izzy's bed, The Hideout was so different the bunk bed was gone, there was a picture of Jake and Izzy married and still with Princess.

"Morning baby!" An older version of Jake said to his wife.

"Morning!" An older version of Izzy said to her husband.

" oh baby I think princess is crying again do mind taking care of that while I make breakfast?" Jake asked Izzy.

"No problem honey!" Izzy said to him.

As I kept walking around the new and improved hideout, I Saw my Future self walking towards Jake.

"Good morning Jake!" An older version of me said to him.

" Make yourself breakfast, I got to help Izzy." Jake said to me.

"It's been 20 years and they still don't love me." Robert said to himself.

" Good morning Cubby!" Izzy said to me.

"Hey Izzy!" Robert just said to her.

" Can you take care of princess please?" Izzy asked me.

"Yeah sure whatever." Robert said to her as Izzy left.

" You been living in our hideout for 20 years, this is my family not yours don't smile at me." Robert said to Princess.

" I don't know why you came here? Just to ruin my life you're the worst princess I don't like you I don't know I never did and I'm not your uncle so I'm moving out have a good life with Jake and Izzy." Robert said to her as he just packed his stuff.

As I looked at my future self he was already packed.

"Cubby don't leave." I said to my Future self.

"What do you care they don't care about you they don't care about us anymore cubby they don't okay get that through your head they don't care any more about us." My Future self sent to me.

" But what about being Jake's best man?" I asked him.

"You can forget about that you know why because he picked Peter Pan as his best man not us, okay I have no one anymore we have nobody anymore stormy died." My future self said to me.

" And you can thank princess for that because she killed her." Robert said to me.

"She's just a baby!" I said to him.

"Cubby this is your nightmare okay and she's not a baby anymore she's five years old."

"What about being true to your friends?" I asked him.

" I don't have any friends anymore if you're referring to Jake and Izzy you're not my friend anymore." Robert said to me.

" That's not true that's not true they are your friends, you just need to step up your game, you just need to understand you just need to understand they love you they love you." I said to him.

" That doesn't mean anything I'm sorry but I quit being a Neverland Land Pirate." Robert said to me as he just threw his blue bandana on the floor.

"No no come back come back they need you come back! Come back come back come back come back come back." I said to my future self as he already left.

**Jake's POV**

After my good nap I went over to our room, and saw cubby twisting and turning, screaming to himself COME BACK.

So I ran over to Izzy and grab her.

"Izzy, I think Cubby's having a nightmare." I said to her as she grabbed the princess, and we all ran to him.

I walked over to Izzy's bed, and started to shake him.

"Cubby, Cubby, Cubby, wake up wake up buddy wake up you're having a nightmare wake up buddy wake up." I said to him as woke up screaming.

" Ahhhhhh!" Cubby screamed and held on to me tight.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, what's the matter?" I asked him as he started to cry.

"You two don't care about me anymore, that's what's the matter." Cubby said to us.

" Cubby we do care about you we really do care about you buddy now what what what's the matter?" Izzy asked him.

" I had a nightmare it was 20 years into the future the two of you were married and princess was still with us you guys didn't care about me at all so I packed my stuff and left and also I quit being a Pirate in my nightmare it was scary. And to top it all off princess the five-year-old princess in the future of my nightmare killed Stormy." Cubby said to us.

" Cubby, we're sorry, I guess me and Izzy weren't paying attention to you that much huh?" I asked him.

" No you weren't you guys, we're just pay attention to princess and not me." Cubby said to us.

"Cubby we are so sorry, can you ever forgive us please? We love you." I asked him.

" I love you Uncle Cubby!" Princess said to him as she gave him a big hug.

" You guys really do love me. But I'm scared what if I have another nightmare about the future." Cubby asked us.

" Well, if you do have another nightmare about the future, just remember that we love you so much Cubby." Izzy said to him.

" Thank you thank you!" Cubby said to us as he continued to cry on my shoulder.

" Hey Jake, I'm going to let Cubby sleep with you tonight, that way he won't be scared." Izzy suggested to me.

" Izzy, what about your nightmares?" I asked her.

" I can handle my nightmares. Okay maybe I can't, but I can try. Besides I have the Jake doll, the Daffy duck doll, to keep me company." Izzy said to me.

"Now are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her.

"Yes I'm sure Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Well how about we eat dinner tonight, and then go to bed." I suggested to them.

"That sounds like a good idea Jake." Cubby said to me.

**Izzy's POV**

You're in luck, because I already cook dinner. Well not cooked it but I just made salad for dinner." I said to them.

"That sounds delicious Izzy!" Cubby said to her.

So as Cubby started to calm down a bit, we all went to the kit hen and ate our dinner.

Princess just has her milk in her baby bottle for dinner while the rest of us, had salad.

"This salad is really good! What is tuna? Jake asked me.

"Yes Jake, that's why I made tuna fish salad for dinner." I said to him.

" Well, it's delicious honey!" Jake said to me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Jacob Alex Hutchinson, are you pretending to be my husband is that why you called me honey?" I asked him as I giggled.

"Maybe!" Jake said to me as he started to blush.

"Hey Dad can I have in advance on my allowance?" Cubby asked him.

" No! And don't going asking your mother either." Jake said he saw me give Cubby money.

" What did I just say?" Jake asked him.

"Sorry!" Cubby said to him as I put my money away back in my purse.

"Also I made tacos for dinner!" I said to them.

"YAY!" both Jake and Cubby said with excitement.

"I made them with Mexican Curry lettuce." I said to them as we all ate the tacos.


	123. Chapter 123 The next da (04-25 18:36:32)

**Chapter 123 The next day**

**Jake's POV**

The next morning, Princesses started to cry again.

"Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Yeah I know, I'm on it." I said to her as I got out of bed and went into the baby room.

As I finally made it the baby room Princess was really crying this time.

"What's the matter Princess?" I asked her as I was bouncing her up and down to shush her.

"Shhhh, shhhh it's okay Princess, I am here daddy's here." I said there as she laid her little head on my shoulder.

As I was calming down Princess, Izzy walked in.

"Hey is everything okay in here?" Izzy asked me.

"Yeah everything is just fine." I said to her as she was proud of me for calming down Princess.

"Jake I m so proud of you!" Izzy said to me.

"Gee, thanks Izzy." I said to her as I kissed her forehead.

As I handed Princess to Izzy, I went to the kitchen to cook Breakfast for everyone.

Cubby's POV

I woke up to the sound, of Izzy humming.

"Good morning Izzy!" I said to her.

"Haha Morning Cubby!" Izzy said to me as I went on my wheelchair, and wheeled myself into the kitchen.

"Morning Jake!" I said to him.

"Morning Cubby, how did you sleep?" Jake asked me.

"Alright I guess." I said to him.

"So, anyway, what's for breakfast?" I asked him.

" Well, today's breakfast is Pancakes, scrambled eggs, with toast." Jake said to me.

" That sounds really good, and delicious!" Izzy said as she was walking into the kitchen with Princess.

"Ah, they're my girls." Jake said to them as he gave them a kiss on the cheek and the forehead.

Izzy's POV

As I placed Princess in her highchair, I walk over to Jake.

"Jake I just want to let you know that you did a good job earlier back in the crib calming princess down, I'm impressed. You want the one to be a good dad one day Jake I love you." I said to him.

" I love you too Izzy." Jake said to me as he gave me multiple kisses.

"Hey, Jake ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, stop you're embarrassing me in front of the Cubby." I said to him.

"I don't care let him look." Jake said to me.

As Jake was still kissing me Princess started to laugh and clap her little hands.

"You like it when I kiss mommy don't you my little princess." Jake said to her as she continued to clap her little hands.

As Jake was fine cooking breakfast, he placed the plate of Pancakes in the dinning room table, with syrup, and butter on the sides also he made scrambled eggs and toast to go with it. And it looked delicious!

As we were all eating, I was actually happy that I could finally walk again without being in a wheelchair, or using those crouches.

"I am really happy that I can walk again Jake!" I said to him.

"I know, I'm happy for you to Izzy." Jake said to me.

"And please, don't fall down those stairs again." Jake said to me.

"I promise I won't." I said to him.

"Hey, after breakfast, can we watch TV?" Cubby asked us.

"Sure, Cubby!" Jake said to him.

"Hey remember when I broke my leg, and I had to get surgery?" I asked them.

" Yeah, I remember that you were scared." Jake said to me.

"I had to get two surgeries done in my leg, and I was scared Jake, I didn't want to do the surgery on 1st but you helped me through it Jake. And I can't thank you enough for that." I said to him.

" It was no trouble at all Izzy, you needed it. But not only you had two surgeries Izzy, if I'm not mistaken one of the surgeries wasn't longer because they have to find more bones inside your leg." Jake said to me.

"Oh yeah, the doctor did say that after I woke up from anesthesia." I said to him.

"I also remember who had the doctor first brought in the wheelchair for you you didn't want to go on it at all you refused to go on the wheelchair and just use the crutches instead." Jake said to me.

" Yeah I was like nah I prefer the crutches, instead of the Wheelchair." I said to him.

" And I had to yell at you." Jake said to me.

" Yes yes you did then eventually I got on the wheelchair with your help of course." I said to him.

" Yeah and that was the best day ever for me." Jake said to me.

"Well it was the worst day ever for me." I said to him

"Yeah but in the end, I finally got to walk again and it's all thanks to Ms. Nancy, and Jake." I said to him.

"But when I was in the recovery, I was really groggy." I said to them as they both nodded their heads.

"You were groggy Izzy and it's because of the anesthesia they gave you and your u thought that your thumb was missing." Jake said to me.

"Was it?" Cubby asked me.

"No, Cubby, it wasn't Jake said to him.

"Oh, we how should I know Izzy's leg was missing or not?" Cubby asked him.

" The important thing is that Izzy's, leg is fully healed, and she can dance with me again." Jake said to him.

**Jake's POV**

As I grabbed our plates and putted them in in the dishwasher, I grabbed princess and we all went to living room to watch TV.

"Okay we are going to watch Peppa Pig for an hour, then Izzy gets to pick. And, since her leg is healed, she can watch Dancing with the Stars again." I said to Cubby.

"Oh, okay Jake, fair enough." Cubby said to me.

As we were watching Peppa Pig on TV, princess was excited to see daddy pig mess up as she was laughing.

"Jake, I'll give a dollar for you to change the channel." Izzy said to me.

"Not happening Izzy, sorry." I said to her.

"Oh come on Jake, please?" Izzy asked me.

"Sorry, Izzy, but bribing me with cash, isn't going to let me change the channel.

"Okay, fine." Izzy said while she was folding her arms.

" Hey, so I just realized something, how come Daddy pig is the one messing up the house Cubby?" I asked him.

" Because Daddy Pig is hilarious!" Cubby said to me.

"Oh." I said to him.

"Well he creeps me out." I said to him.

" How come every other time we watch this show, you are the only that makes bad comment about it Jake?" Cubby asked me.

" I'm just saying like, I don't see what the big deal is about this show." I said to him.

" I'm going to read my comic books!" I said to him as I got up from the couch and left.

"Jay aren't you forgetting someone?" Cubby asked me.

"No, Izzy doesn't need me to babysit her anymore her leg is healed." I said to him.

"You got a point there Jake." Izzy said to me as I smiled.

As I was in our bedroom, I layed down on my bed, and read my comic books. That wasn't until Izzy came over.

"Hey, Jakey, you okay?" Izzy asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Izzy thanks for asking." I said to her as she layed down with me.

" Hey, do you think you were a little mean to Cubby back there?" Izzy asked me.

"No, all I did was give him my honest opinion about the show, let me tell you something it's for babies." I said to her.

"I heard that Jake! Cubby said to me from the living room.

"I don't care!" I said to him.

"Jake, that's not nice." Izzy said to me.

" What do you know?" I asked her.

"Jacob what has gotten into you?" Izzy asked me.

"Don't call me Jacob Isabella." I said to her.

"Well don't call me Isabella Jacob." Izzy said to me.

"Look, Izzy, I'm reading my comics so, can you please leave me alone right now?!" I asked her.

" Well, I said you said please, okay I'll leave you alone." Izzy said to me as she gave me a kiss on the cheek before she went back to the living room.

As I was getting to the point that I was getting sleepy, I had to close my eyes for a minute, until I was knocked out.

Cubby's POV

As I was watching Peppa Pig with Princess, she starts to cry.

"Aww what's the matter Princess?" I asked her as I smelled something funky.

" Izzy I think princess needs her diaper changed." I said to her as she was walking back to the living room.

" Oh, okay, thanks for letting me know Cubby." Izzy said to me as she took princess to get changed.

That's when Jake came over.

"I was woke up by princess what's going on?" Jake asked me.

"relax Jake's she only cried cuz she had a dirty diaper, that's it go back to your nap." I said to him.

"Okay!" Jake said to me as he went back to sleep.

"After Izzy, was done changing princess, she placed her on my lap, as she went to go grab her baby bottle.

"Here you go, Cubby!" Izzy said to me as I was about to feed her, she started to cry again.

"Now what?" I asked her.

As Princess started to cry again, she throws her baby bottle on the floor as Izzy picked it up.

"Maybe she's just hungry." Izzy said to me as I handed her to Izzy.

" I can't even get one good nap with Princess crying?" Jake asked us.

"Sorry, Jake but she's only a baby." Izzy said to him.

" And I'm only a leader that's trying to get his sleep, nice to meet you!" Jake said sarcastically.

" Haha very funny Jake,but you need to understand that she's only a baby." I said to him.

" Yes, Cubby I understand that Cubby, but I am tired, and i rely want to take nap." Jake said to me.

Hey, Jake, how about you sleep in the guest room instead of your bed, that way when night time comes tonight you'll be fine." Izzy suggested to him.

"I don't know Izzy the guest room? I still don't know." Jake said to her.

"You can borrow my headphones!" Izzy said to me.

"deal!" Jake said to her.

Jake's POV

As I went to get my pillow, I grabbed Izzy's noise cancelling headphones as I went straight into the guest room, and fell straight to sleep with the noise cancelling headphones on my ears.

**Izzy's POV**

As Jake was taking a nap, princess started to cry again because she wants to take a bath.

"Okay okay okay princess all right I'll give you a bath come on!" I said to her as I picked her up and started to give her a bath.

As I was giving Princess her bath, Cubby came rolling into the kitchen.

"Hey, do you need any help Izzy?" Cubby asked me.

"Well, Jake's taking a nap, actually you know what you can do Cubby, you can get me a towel so I can dry up princesses little body." I said to him.

"I'll do it!" Cubby said to me as he went to get a towel for the baby.

As Cubby came back with the towel, he handed it to me as I was drying Princess off.

"There you go princess nice and clean!" I said to her as I dressed get up in her little PJs.

" Wow, she is really beautiful!" Cubby said to princess.

" Thanks you Cubby!" I said to him in a baby voice.

"Haha, that was really cute Izzy!" Cubby said to me.

"I know, Cubby." I said to him.

As it now 12, it was time for me to make lunch for Jake, Cubby, and princess.

As I placed Princess in her highchair, I decided to make tacos, and burritos for lunch.

"As I took out some left over meat from last night and stares to make the tacos for Jake, Cubby and me. But for Princess, she can just eat the meat.

"Cubby, lunch, will be ready soon, just watch TV till it's done." I said to him.

" Okay, mom Haha!" Cubby said to me as he went to the living room to watch TV.

"And remember, to keep the volume down." I said to him.

"Okay!" Cubby said to me as I went back to cooking.

As I was done cooking the burritos, it was time for Cubby to eat lunch.

"Hey Cubby, lunch is ready!" I said to him.

"Oh boy burrito and tacos, for lunch thanks Izzy!" Cubby said to me.

"You're welcome!" I sent him as I was feeding princess meat.

" OK Princess, here comes the train choo choo!" I said to her as she opened her mouth.

" Uh oh a little meat sauce in your little chin." I said to her as I watch the meat sauce from her little chin.

That's when Jake woke up and came into the kitchen.

"Dada!" Princess that took her daddy.

"Hey, Jake, I made tacos and burritos from lunch if you want some." I sent to him.

" Later, I'm going back to sleep." Jake said to me.

"well okay, I'll wrap up your lunch, and put in the fridge for you, or you can have it for dinner." I said to him.

"Thank you!" Jake said to me as he went back to sleep.

"Anyway, Cubby and I started our eating lunch, until I started to realize that Jake wasn't hungry.

"Huh, Jake wasn't hungry?" I questioned myself.

" Maybe he's still tired." Cubby said to me.

" Thank you, Captain obvious." I said to him.

"You're welcome!" Cubby said to me.

"Hey, Cubby, what do you want for dinner tonight?" I asked him.

" Hmm, maybe you can order Chinese food!" Cubby suggested to me.

"Okay!" I said to him as I grabbed our plates and putted them in the dishwasher.

After the three of us had our lunch, we went to the living room to watch some TV for a little bit.

"What do you want to watch Cubby?" I asked him.

"Actually, it's your turn to watch TV Izzy." Cubby said to me.

"Oh yeah it is sweet! You don't mind watching dancing with the Stars with me do you Cubby?" I asked him.

" Yeah I don't mind, can princess watch Peppa Pig on your phone Izzy?" Cubby asked me.

"Sure!" I said to him as I took out my brand new iPhone 8 and hook it up to YouTube and typed Peppa Pig and she picked her own episodes, as Cubby and I watched dancing with the Stars.

**Jake's POV**

After my long nap, I came into the living room, and saw that princess was watching Peppa Pig on Izzy's iPhone 8, while Izzy and Cubby were watching dancing with the Stars and I was cracking up.

"Hey guys! Okay this is just so cute right now see my girlfriend at my best friend and Princess together, it makes me happy." I said to them.

" Big Jake that is really kind of you to say." Cubby said to me.

" Anyway Izzy, where did you say you put my lunch?" I asked her.

" Inside the refrigerator on the lower left corner, where I put Jake and a heart on the sticky note, you can't miss it." Izzy said to me as I found it.

" Did you find a Jake?" Izzy asked me.

" Yes I did, thank you my love." I said to her as I came ba I into the living room with my lunch.

" There's some good dancers in this show." I said to Izzy as I took a bit out of my taco.

" Yeah, because it's dancing with the Stars juniors." Izzy said to me.

"Cool, imagine if we were in that show?" I said to Izzy.

"Yeah, we would beat everyone!" Izzy said to me.

" Come on Izzy, let's dance!" I said to her as I took her hand and turned in the music as we started to dance the salsa.

"You're really good, Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Thanks, you're not that bad yourself!" I said to her.

"spin Izzy around!" Cubby said to me as I spun her around.

As we were continuing today and I'll check on fake Rose put it in my mouth.

"Jake, really, The Rose?" Cubby asked me.

"It builds character in me Cubby. Besides, I am muy fabuloso!" I said to him.

"Yes you are Jake!" Izzy said to me as we continued to dance.

As the music was about to be finished, Izzy and I get on Grand finale.

I picked her up spun her around a bit, threw up in the air catched her of course, and at the end we did jazz hands.

"Yay, on core!" Cubby said to us as he clap his hands with Princess following.

"You see Princess, this is why mommy and daddy are going to be famous in future." Cubby said to her as Izzy and I blushed.

"Are you kidding me you two are great dancers you two should definitely be on dancing with the Stars." Cubby said to us.

" Oh come on cubby we're not that good." I said to him as I took a bit out of my burrito.

" You know Jake, that's not a bad idea." Izzy said to me.

"Oh come on we're not going all the way to Hollywood Izzy." I said to her.

" I meant how about we just have her own dancing with the Stars right here in the Hideout." Izzy suggested to me.

" That's not a bad idea how about we do it after cubby is fully healed from his back." I said to her.

" Yeah that's actually a good idea Jake!" Izzy said to me.

As we were watching TV, princess started to cry because she was now fussy like really really fussy. So I took her in my arms to calm her down.

"Hey Izzy can you bring that bottle for a little princess?" I asked her as she walked into the kitchen grabbed her l baby bottle, and walked back into the living room, handed me the bottle, as I started to feed her, she was calming down a little bit. But the bottle didn't help.

"She's getting really fussy!" I said to Izzy.

"Maybe she's just tired Jake, come on let's bring Princess to her crib so she can go to sleep." Izzy said to me as we took her to her crib, and started to rock it back and forth to calm her down, so she can sleep.

As Izzy brought in her bottle, princess through her bottle on the floor.

"Princess, no, we do not throw bottles on the floor bad girl." I said to her while picking up her bottle.

"Princess please it's to sleep, because, you had a long day, and it's time for you to sleep." Izzy said to her.

"oh yeah, Jake, I ordered Chinese food for dinner." Izzy whispered to me.

" Cool!" I whispered back to her as Princess started to calm down.

" I think our little angel is falling asleep." I said to Izzy as we looked at her sleeping them we went out in the hall, Izzy turned off the light as we left.

As the Chinese food came I ordered us some shrimp fried rice with salad and some fortune cookies yay.

"Chinese food is here, come and get it!" I said to Jake and Cubby as Jake was rolling cubby over to the dinning room table.

"Thanks Jake!" Cubby said to him as I placed his food on his side of the table.

"Yes shrimp fried rice baby!" Cubby said to himself.

"I ordered two more for Jake and I!" I said to Cubby as I was holding two more boxes of shrimp fried rice.

"Here you go Jake so I ordered 2 shrimp fried rice with jalapeno sauce for the both of you and I ordered one without jalapeno sauce for me." I said to them.

" Wow you did a good job Izzy!" Jake said to me.

" Thank you, and make sure you brush your teeth Jake cuz I do not want jalapeno sauce in my mouth." I said to him.

" You got it!" Jake said to me as we all ate our lovely dinner.

As we were done eating our dinner, we decided to open up a fortune cookies.

"I'll go first!" I said to Izzy as I open my fortune cookie.

"What does it say Jake?" Izzy asked me.

"My fortune says, you and Izzy we'll have a lovely future together with kids." I said to her.

"Hey that you're mine says to." Izzy said to me.

" Aww, that's sweet! Jake, can you read my Fortune? I'm scared." Cubby asked me.

" Sure buddy!" I said to him as he opened his fortune cookie as he handed me the paper.

"Okay cubby your fortune says that you will never be loved by a woman." I said to him.

" What? it doesn't say that." Cubby said to me.

"The cookie has spoken sorry Cubby." I said to him as Izzy started to laugh.

As Izzy was done laughing, Cubby was disappointed.

"Cubby, calm down, it doesn't actually say that

I'll tell you your true, Fortune." I said to him.

"Your actual Truth Fortune said that you and Stormy will have them leveling life together." I said to him.

"I'm not Rex from Victorious dude calm down." I said to him.

"Oh thank God!" Cubby said to me.

"I was literally, about to kill you for that." Cubby said to me.

" There will be no killing inside this hideout right now let's just clean up, and head to bed." Izzy said to us as I took out paper plates and throw them in the garbage.

And so after a long day, for Izzy Cubby and I, the three of us all went to bed. Well actually Izzy and Cubby did. I was actually in the bathroom brushing my teeth thanks to Izzy.

After I was done brushing my teeth, and ran to her well, actually I ran to my bed, and gave her multiple kisses, before we all went to sleep.

"Good night guys!" I said to them.

"Goodnight Jake we love you!" Izzy and Cubby said to me.

"I love you guys too." I said to them as we all went to sleep.


	124. Chapter 124 Princess starts to cry

**Chapter 124 Princess starts to cry**

**Izzy's POV**

It was the next morning, and the three of us woke up to Princess crying in her room.

"Come on Jake, let's go see what princess wants." I said to him as I throw a pillow at him.

"Coming Princess, mommy and daddy are coming!" Jake said as we rushed over to her crib and turned on the light.

As we walked over to Princess, we saw that she throw her bottle on the floor.

"Jake, I think she's having a temper tantrum." I said to him.

"I, think your right Izzy." Jake said to me as I picked Princess out of her crib.

"What's the matter baby?" I asked her as she scratch me.

"Ouch, Princesses we do not scratch mommy." I said to her.

As I handed Princess to Jake, I went to the bathroom to clean the blood of my hand.

**Jake's POV**

As Izzy was in the bathroom, I was now mad at our little girl.

"Princesses why did you scratch mommy?" I asked her as she just continued to cry again.

As Izzy came back from the bathroom, I saw put on a bandage on the palm of her hand.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yes I am now, thanks for asking Jake." Izzy said to me.

"You're welcome, Izzy." I said to her.

As we were trying to calm down Princess, we went to the kitchen so I can cook breakfast.

I decided to cook waffles for breakfast.

"Izzy, how's Princess?" I asked her as I was cooking breakfast.

" SHye's calming down a little bit Jake but, I don't know how much longer she's going to calm down." Izzy said to me.

" We'll keep trying." I said to her.

"Okay!" Izzy said to me.

"Come on princess come on calm down please." Izzy said to her.

"Izzy she's still not calming down?" I asked her.

"No." Izzy said to me.

As princess didn't calm down, Cubby came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, what's going on?" Cubby asked us.

"Oh good morning Cubby, sorry I didn't get a chance to finish Breakfast, Princess just won't stop crying, can you help us?" I asked him.

" I can try." Cubby said as Izzy handed princess to him.

"Hey little fella, how's about I put on Peppa Pig on TV, to calm you down." Cubby said to her as he took Princess to the living room to watch Peppa Pig on TV.

"Cubby, thanks you so much for helping us!" Izzy said to him as she gave him a kiss.

"Aww Coconut's!" Cubby said to her.

**Cubby's POV**

As Izzy and Jake we're having their breakfast, I was watching TV with my favorite niece.

"Now do you feel better Princess?" I asked her as she calmed down a bit.

As princess clapped her hands, I knew that meant she was happy again.

"Aww, Princess you are so cute when you clap your little hands." I said to her.

**Jake's POV**

As Izzy, and I were cooking, Breakfast we were making bacon, toast, baked beans, eggs, pancakes, and waffles.

"Wow, this is fun Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"I know Izzy, I am a great cook." I said to her.

"Jake, you couldn't even cook before Cubby broke his back." Izzy said to me.

"I know." I said to her in disappointment.

"Hey don't get upset, Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Thanks for calming me down my sweet." I said to her.

" Cubby, breakfast is ready." Izzy said to him.

As Cubby came into the kitchen, we saw that princess was sleeping in his arms.

"So cute!" Izzy said as she was looking at the sleeping princess.

"Okay I guess Princess l had a long temper tantrum, and i think she needs her nap after she's had her breakfast." Izzy said to her as she put her in the highchair.

As princess woke up, Izzy starts to feed her breakfast.

"What made princess have a temper tantrum this morning?" Cubby asked us.

"Honestly, we have no idea, I woke up this morning, and Izzy and I heard her crying out of nowhere.

"You're lucky that her uncle Cubby stop hair from crying." Cubby said to us.

"Yeah thanks Cubby, you're a great uncle to Princess." I said to him.

" Stop it Jake." Cubby said to me.

"No it's true, you are the best uncle." I said to him.

"Well, thank you Jake I appreciate it!" Cubby said to me.

Do you guys want to the park this morning?" I asked them.

"Yes!" Cubby said to us.

Do as we were done eating our breakfast, we went to the park.

As we made it to the park, Izzy ran to the swings.

"Jake push me!" Izzy said to me as I pushed her on swings.

As I was pushing Izzy on the swing, Cubby was making sand castles with Princess.

"Cubby is everything alright with Princess?" I asked him as I was still pushing Izzy.

" Yes, Jake and Izzy." Cubby said to us as we smiled.

As were all having fun at the park, Princess was getting fussy.

"Cubby hat happen?" I asked him as Izzy s d I ran towards princess who was crying.

"I have no idea, we were just building a sand castle, then she did her crying, like she always does." Cubby said to us.

As Izzy picked her up, she was rocking her back and forth to calm her down.

"Jakey, come feel her forehead." Izzy said to me as I was touching her forehead and it was warm.

"It's warm!" I said to her.

"She's probably getting sick." Izzy said to me as I helped Cubby back on his wheelchair and we all headed home fast to take care of princess.

As we arrived home we immediately took Princess to her crib.

"I'll get the thermometer!" I said to her as I went into the medico cabinet and grabbed the thermometer and ran back into the crib.

once is he placed the thermometer inside princesses little mouth, and took it out we both read it and it was 100.5.

"Yep she has a fever!" I said to Izzy.

"Don't worry Princess, Mommy and Daddy are you going to take good care of you." Izzy said to her ad she started to sneeze.

As Izzy took one tissue out of the packet, she placed it on princess little nose, and she wiped it off.

"There you ho Princess." Izzy said to her as she throw the dirty tissue in the garbage.

" I'm going to go warm up her bottle." I said to her as she stayed with Princess.

"Okay Jake." Izzy said to me as I left the room to worm up her bottle of milk.

As I came back with the bottle of milk, Cubby was tugging on my shirt to get my attention.

"What's up Cubby you okay?" I asked him.

"Is princess going to be okay Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"Princess is going to be fine it's normal for babies to get sick that easy." I said to him.

" Is there anything I can do to help Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"For now on we just want you to be safe, we just want what's best for you Cubby, and also be don't want you to get sick either." I said to him as I was walking in to the crib.

" Okay okay okay princess okay Princess, Daddy's here Daddy's here with your bottle calm down it's okay it's okay we're here to take care of you." I said to her as Izzy placed the bottle in her mouth.

**Cubby's POV**

As Jake and Izzy were taking care of Princess, I decided to make her a get well soon card to cheer her up.

So I grabbed a piece of paper and started to draw her a little picture of princess and her two parents sending her off to School.

As I was done drawing the picture, I wheeled my scalp to the door, I saw Jake and Izzy were there only taking care of her, and not noticing me.

"Jake, what are we to do to gets worse?" Izzy was him.

"If it gets worse we might have to take Princess to the hospital." Jake told her as I just left crying.

**Izzy's POV**

As I walked out if the baby room for a minute, I walked over to our room and heard Cubby crying. So I walked up to him.

"Hey, Cubby, you okay?" I asked him as I sat down on my bed.

"I overheard what you and Jake said." Cubby said to me.

"Were you spying on us?" I asked him.

"Yes I was but for good reason, I want princess to die." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby princess is not going to die she's only a doll calm down." I said to him.

" Then how come you treat princess like a real baby?" Cubby asked me.

"Do you really want a baby, that bad Izzy?" Cubby asked me.

"Maybe, you know I'm too young for that right now I'm only 10 Cubby." I said to him.

" I know, I know, Izzy, I know you want a baby that bad I get it but treating princess like a real baby, is really really cool and you and Jake are doing an awesome job." Cubby said to me.

" Thanks, Cubby!" I said to him as I got up from my bed and went back to check up on princess.

As I went back to the baby room, Princess was now throwing up.

"Jake, what happened?" I asked him.

"I have no idea I was reading a baby book with she is kind of weird, then she started to throw up." Jake said to me.

"Why were you reading a baby book?" I asked him.

" I thought it would be interesting, apparently it wasn't." Jake said to me.

" Jake check her temperature again I think it's going high." I sucked him as he checked her temperature with the thermometer.

As Jake took the thermometer out her mouth, reject it again and now it's 110.4

"Jake we got to take her to the hospital." I said to him as Jacob nodded in agreement.

So as we packed her clothes, and Jake was carrying in the bag of clothes, we all went to the hospital.

As we arrived at the hospital, princess of really burning up now.

"HELP HELP OUR BABY'S SICK HELP!" Jake calling out as a familiar doctor came over.

"Well well well if it isn't my old patient Izzy Green!" Dr. Lynch said to me.

" Dr. Lynch long time no see." Jake said to him.

" Yeah it has been that long hasn't Jake. Look at you Izzy you're working again and with no crutches." Dr. Lynch said to me.

" Yeah my last day was yesterday or physical therapy." I said to him.

"By the way what are you doing here Dr. Lynch?" Cubby asked him.

" I just came for a visit actually, but it seems to me that your baby needs help." Dr. Lynch said to us.

"Can you help us Dr. Lynch please?" I asked him.

" Okay I'll help!" Dr. Lynch said to us as I jumped for joy.

So as Dr. Lynch took princess to get checked out, we were all waiting in the waiting room.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God." I said to myself as I was panicking.

" Hey Izzy she's going to be okay I promise." Jake said to me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Jake, what if princess gets really really sick?" I asked him.

"Then, we will be ready to take care of her we are her parents!" Jake said to me.

" Izzy she's going to be all right we promise." Jake said to me.

"What if she's not okay? What if she dies, I can't live without her she's my baby." I said to him.

" Izzy she's our baby she's going to be all right I promise you. hopefully, she's going to be okay." Jake said to me.

" How could you say hopefully she's going to be okay Jake why would you say that?" I asked him as tears came down my cheeks.

" I'm sorry Izzy, I didn't mean to say that I'm sorry maybe I'm worried about her too. Okay, I am worried about her as well, but I promise you she's going to be fine." Jake said to me.

But I know things weren't going to be fine, I started to cry even more. That's when I started to cry myself to sleep.

As I woke up I heard Jake and cubby crying, for some reason.

"Hey what's going on, why are they crying?" I ask myself as I walked over.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't save her on time, we tried everything we can mr. Hutchinson." The doctor said to him.

" NO PRINCESS!" Jake screamed.

"Princess is dead?" I asked myself as I was crying.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but she's gone." The doctor sent to him as Jake and cubby and I started to cry.

"No!" I screamed as I woke up from the waiting room.

"Izzy you okay?" Jake asked me as he ran over to me.

" Jake it wasn't horrible I had a nightmare, about Princess dying." I said to him as he rubbed my shoulder.

Shhhh, shhhh, it's going to be okay it's going to be okay." Jake said to me.

**Jake's POV**

As Izzy was still crying, I couldn't bare myself to see her this way.

So I picked her up and putted her on my lap, and just let her cry on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Izzy, it's okay the nightmare is over." I said to her as she continued to cry.

"Jake, what if my nightmare comes true?" Izzy asked me.

"I assure you that your nightmare, is never going to come true Izzy." I said to her as I rocked her back and forth to shush her.

"I hope it doesn't either Jake." Izzy said to me.

"Okay, I am hungry!" Cubby said to us.

"Yeah, I'm hungry to." Izzy sakx to me as we all went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat.

As we got our food, we paid the cashier, and we sat down on the chair to have our lunch, Cubby was sitting on his wheelchair as he ate his hamburger.

Izzy and I shared a slice of bread together, with some water.

"How are you enjoying your hamburger Cubby?" I asked him.

"It's really good!" Cubby said to me.

As we were done with our lunch, we went back to the waiting room.

"Hey what time is it?" Izzy asked me.

"It's 12:40pm" I said to her.

"Jake where's the doctor to tell us about Princess? I'm getting worried about her already." Izzy asked me.

"I'm sure she's going to be okay." I said to her as a doctor came inside the waiting room.

"Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Princess is going to do just fine." The doctor said to us.

" Thank God thank you so much thank you!" Izzy said to him.

"But due to her sweating and burning up, she may have cancer we don't know for sure yet, but it's best to keep an eye out." The doctor said to us.

" Will she live?" I asked him.

" yes she will but if only the cancer gets worse she might not." The doctor said to us.

"but I won't be sure to worry about that right now it's best for you guys to take her home and make sure she drinks plenty of fluids." The doctor said to us.

As the doctor left, All of us were now worried, for our little princess even Cubby was more worried about Princess, than me and Izzy were.

So as the doctor finally discharged princess we went home but we weren't doing so well since the doctor told us that princess might have cancer and now, we were all scared.

As it was now already 6 p.m. I wasn't in the mood to make dinner so I decided to ask Izzy to cook for me as she was actually worried about Princess as well.

Izzy's POV

I decided to make us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner since I was actually not in the mood to cook since cubby was more upset about princess having cancer, we had no idea what to do.

"Guys, it's going to be okay." I said to them.

"I promise it's going to be okay she's going to live she needs to live. But if she dies, who's going to tell Peter Pan?" I asked them.

" Let's not worry about that right now Izzy, how about we just have our dinner and go to sleep." Jake said to me as we ate our dinner.

"I'm worried about Princess." Cubby said to us.

"I know me too we're all worried about her cubby it's not only you." I said to him as I gave princess her baby bottle.

"Guys I don't know about you but this might be her last day with us I'm just saying." Jake said to us as we all looked at her with worry.

As we all got our PJs on and brushed our teeth's, we went to bed as princess was sound asleep in her crib drinking her bottle.

"Well goodnight crew, hopefully Princess is going to be okay by tomorrow morning." I said to them.

Yeah, us too, goodnight Jake." Cubby and Izzy said to me as we all went to sleep.

**Cubby's POV**

The next morning, I tried to turn on my phone but it didn't want to turn on.

"Guys my phone's dead this is sad for me." I said to them.

"Well thank god Princess isn't dead." I said to myself.


	125. Chapter 125 Dr Calls Jake

**Chapter 125 Dr. Calls Jake**

**Jake's POV**

As I woke up the next morning, my phone rang. So I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked who's calling.

"Hey Jake it's Dr. Lynch!" Dr. Lynch said to me.

"Good morning, Dr. Lynch how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm good thanks for asking, so what's up?" I asked him.

"Well remember yesterday that I told you, Izzy and Cubby that Princess might have cancer?" Dr. Lynch asked me.

"Yes I remember, why?" I asked him.

"Turns out that I misread the wrong results the cancer result was supposed to be for another client what I'm saying is that princess has a long time to live!" Dr. Lynch said to me.

"So what you're saying is, she won't die?!" I asked him.

"that's exactly what I'm saying Jake!" Dr. Lynch said to me.

" Thank, thank you!" I said to him as I hung up my phone.

As I got our off bed, I was dancing in a happy way witch woke up Izzy and Cubby.

"Good morning Jake, uhh what are you doing?" Izzy asked me.

" Dancing! Because, I am in a happy mood." I said to her.

"Okay, but why are you dancing?" Cubby asked me.

" Cuz, princess is going to live!" I said to them.

"Wait, what?" Izzy asked me.

" You heard me girlfriend!" I said to her as I picked he up and spun her around.

"Oh my God, my baby girl is going to live, how did you find that out Jake?" Izzy asked me.

" Dr. Lynch, called me and told me that it was a misunderstanding, and he told me that Princess is going to be okay." I said to her.

" Well I am happy that she is going to live." Izzy said to me as I put her down.

After I told Izzy and Cubby the good news, I went to the kitchen to make us breakfast to celebrate.

So I am going to cook eggs, toast, with blueberries on top and to go with it syrup.

"I was one cooking breakfast, I went to the crib to get Princess up for her morning bottle.

"Good morning Princess rise and shine!" I said to her as she opened her cute little eyes and ears happy to see her father.

As I picked Princess up, I brought her to the dinning room and put her in her highchair.

As Izzy and Cubby came to the dinning room, Izzy sat next to me and u by was across from us and we ate our breakfast.

"Princes looks much better then yesterday!" Izzy said to me as I nodded my head yes.

" Hey we watch TV this morning Jake?" Cubby asked me.

"Sure!" I said to him.

As we were done eating, we all went to the living room to watch TV.

"Okay who wants to watch Austin and Ally?" Izzy asked us.

"Can princess watch Peppa Pig instead?" Cubby asked her.

"Oh no, we are not going to watch Peppa Pig this morning." I said to him.

"Please, Jake?" Cubby asked me as he gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, Cubby please not the puppy dog eyes." I said to him.

As Cubby just gave me those puppy, I couldn't help myself as to put the show on for princess and himself as Izzy and I left the living room.

Once Izzy and I walked to the kitchen, she was upset that she couldn't watch Austin and Ally.

"Hey, I know your upset Izzy but once Princess show is over, you can watch Austin and Ally." I said to her.

" It's not that Jake, I really want a child!" Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, we can't have kids right now, and to top it all off again we are to young." I said l her.

" I know, but ever since we took care of Cubby, I thought to myself, hey I really want kids." Izzy said to me.

"Hey, I'll make you a deal, if we ever get married and we will, we'll definitely make a baby when we're in our 30s." I said to her.

"So what you're saying is in 20 years we'll have kids?" Izzy asked me.

"Maybe!" I said to her.

"Jake I love you, but you think it's kind of weird?" Izzy asked me.

" Izzy you have a family that loves you, a little brother that cares about you, and you have the best boyfriend in the world and that's saying something." I said to her.

"I know, but I want kids so badly Jake." Izzy said to me.

" I know you do, look I want kids to, but we can't rush these things Izzy." I said to her.

Okay now that conversation is done with, I am going to make lunch." I said to her.

" So what are you going to cook for lunch my sweet man?" Izzy asked me.

"I am going to make, grilled chicken with rice, and beans!" I said to her.

As I was cooking, princess started to cry.

"Jake, Izzy, princess is crying again." Cubby said to us.

" Uh, Izzy take care of the baby!" I said to her.

" Oh I'm on it!" Izzy said to me as she went to take care of Princess while I was cooking lunch.

"So come here often?" Cubby asked me.

"Cubby, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"What? You try being romantic!" Cubby said to me.

As I was done cooking lunch, we I sat down and started to eat my lunch.

"Jake shouldn't we wait Izzy, and princess?" Cubby asked me.

" Why should we wait for Izzy and princess do you not understand princess with crying given it to go when you came over and told us?" I asked him.

"Good point! Anyway, can we get back to our conversation about dating?" Cubby asked me.

"I think I have a better idea come with me!" I said to him as I wheeled him outside the Hideout.

" Jake what is this?" Cubby asked me.

"I feel bad for keeping you in the Hideout so, I arranged a little date between you and Stormy, out here on the sand well not on the sand but I arranged the table and some wooden chairs for Stormy to sit on you can just sit on your wheelchair." I said to him.

" Jake you didn't have to do all this for me." Cubby said to me.

" Yes I had to do it. Look Cubby, you're going to do your physical therapy next month and I understand that you're scared, but just so you know Izzy and I are going to be there for you." I said to him.

You two enjoy your date, I'm going back to hang out with Izzy and the baby." I said to him as I went back inside.

After I went inside, Izzy was eating her lunch so I sat next to her.

"Hey you!" Izzy said to me as I walked over to the kitchen.

" Hey so Cubby's outside on a date with Stormy so, it's just you, me, and the baby." I said to her.

" So let me get this straight, cubby is outside dating stormy and we have The Hideout to ourselves with the baby?" Izzy asked me.

" yep we have to hide out to us so that means me and you can have a romantic time together on the couch watching Austin Ally!" I said to her.

"Oh Mr. Hutchinson, being romantic come on, let's take this lunch menu to the living room." Izzy said to me as I carried her to the living room.

Izzy's POV

As Jake putted me on the couch, I immediately turned on Austin Ally.

"I love this episode where Austin Ally first met." Jake said to me.

" You mean Rocker writer?" I asked him.

"Yeah sorry, I just love Austin Moon!" Jake said to me.

"Well, I think Ally is the best writer ever." I said to him.

"Does Austin, remind you of someone?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah, me!" Jake said to me.

" I love you!" I said to him.

"I love you too Izzy!" Jake said to me.

As we were watching Austin Ally we heard princess crime in the kitchen I can't believe we left her in the KITCHEN!

"Jake you left princess in the kitchen didn't you?" I asked him.

" Dang it I knew I forgot someone I'll be right back!" Jake said to me as he ran to get Princess.

As Jake came back with Princess, she started to cry.

"Aww, what's the matter little fella you hungry? Thirsty?" Jake asked her as she throw her bottle on the floor.

"No, Princess, we do not throw things on the floor." Jake said to her.

" Maybe she has to use the restroom!" I suggested to him.

" Izzy, she's a baby, babies don't use toilets yet." Jake said to me.

"Right, forgot, sorry." I said to him.

So Cubby's outside with Stormy on a date, on the sands of Pirate Island?" I asked Jake.

"Yes!" Jake said to me.

"Oh okay then, so it's 6pm I am going to cook dinner." I said to Jake.

"Wait, we just had lunch!" Jake said to me as he was running after me into the kitchen.

"I know Jake I'm just so hungry! I wonder if we have leftover dinner from last night?" I asked him.

" We have pasta, and meatballs we can have as our left overs." Jake suggested to me as I putted the platter on the dinning room table.

"Cubby dinner's ready!" I said to him.

"As Jake brought Cubby back inside the Hideout, we all ate our dinner.

As were enjoying our dinner, Princess started to cry again.

"Princesses, I think, you had a long day, so I am going to put you to sleep in your crib." I said to her as I carried her to the crib.

Once I put Princess in her crib, I started to rock it back and forth to get her to sleep, as I left the room.

After I came back from the baby room, Jake and Cubby were already done eating dinner.

"You two are already done eating?" I asked them.

" Yep, and it was delicious!" Cubby said to me.

"You two ate the entire dinner in 30 seconds?" I asked them.

" Yes we did Izzy!" Jake said to me.

"Well, I guess dinner's over then." I said to myself.

"So, what's for dessert?" Cubby asked me.

"Fruit is for dessert but we are not going to eat that right now, cuz I am tired." K said to him.

" Yeah I'm tired too, I'm already full from dinner." Jake said to him.

As Jake and I were cleaning from dinner, Cubby took a banana as his desert, and got ready for bed.

So as we were all done brushing our teeth's we got our PJs on, and headed to bed.

"Goodnight Cubby, and Izzy!" Jake said to us.

"Goodnight Jake!" Cubby and Izzy said to me as we all went to sleep.


	126. Chapter 126 Dental Appointment

**Chapter 126 Dental Appointment**

**Cubby's POV**

The next morning, I looked at my phone, and saw that today was our dentist appointment oh God help me.

"Good morning Cubby! You okay buddy?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah I'm I'm fine, just a little shaky." I said to him.

"Okay!" Jake said as he went to take a shower, and brush his teeth.

As Izzy woke up, I was now even scared.

"Hey, Izzy can o talk to you?" I asked her.

"Sure, Cubby!" Izzy said to me as she walked over to me.

"So, what's on your mind?" Izzy asked me ax she say down on her bed.

"Well, I'm scared about my dentist appointment." I said to her.

As I was talking to Izzy, Jake came out with his hair wet.

"Morning Izzy, what's going on here?" Jake asked her.

Cubby's scared of his Dental Appointment." Izzy told him.

"Cubby it's okay to me scared but Izzy and I well be right in there with you. You have nothing to worry about." Jake said to me as we all went to the kitchen to eat some cereal for breakfast.

As we were eating our breakfast, princess started to cry again.

"Baby is calling our names." Izzy said as she and Jake went to go check up on her as I was still eating Breakfast.

Izzy's POV

As Jake and I went l check up on princess, she was really crying this time.

"What's the matter baby? You want your bottle?" Jake asked her has she just threw her baby bottle on the floor.

"Okay the baby bottle is out." Jake said to himself.

"Well she's not wet that's a good sign right Jake?" I asked him as he just nodded his head yes.

"Then why is she crying? like really crying this time?" Jake asked me as I just shrugged my shoulders.

" Maybe she's hungry she hasn't had breakfast yet come on princess let's get you something to eat or to suck on." I said to her as I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen.

As I put Princess in her highchair, I grabbed her applesauce from the fridge and started to feed her.

"Come on Princess you got to eat something, you can't refuse to eat." I said to her.

" Hey, Izzy, let me try." Jake said to me.

"Be my guest Jake said l me as I handed him the applesauce and the spoon.

**Jake's POV**

As I sat on the chair I watered to to try to feed Princess.

"Alright, Princess, come on you need to eat this applesauce." I said to her ad she turned her head away.

" Come on Princess, please eat for daddy?" I asked her as she opened her mouth.

"Ah, that's our girl!" I said to her as patted her head.

" You see Izzy, you just need to encourage her to eat her applesauce and then she eats it." I said to her.

"Thanks for that information Jake I well know that when we have a real baby at the age of 40s." Izzy said to me.

"Really, your thinking about the future already Izzy?" Cubby asked her.

" Yes, if thought about having kids in the future, would you take Jake's advice?" Izzy asked him.

"Yes, yes I would Izzy!" Cubby said to her.

So,as we were done eating our breakfast, we got ready to go to our dental appointment.

**Cubby's POV**

As we arrived at the dental office, I started to get really nervous.

"Cubby don't worry your going to be fine Jake said to me.

"Well, I'm freaking out Jake, I'm freaking out.

" Hey its going to be okay." Izzy said to me as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob Alex Hutchinson!" Dr. Kingston called for him.

"Jake, Jake, don't go I'm scared." I said to him.

"Cubby, calm down, everything's going to be okay I'll be back."

"Izzy, make sure, Cubby is safe." Jake said to her as we all went with the doctor.

**Jake's POV**

So as we all went with Dr. Kingston, I sat down on the dentist chair.

"So Jake how are you doing this morning?" Dr. Kingston asked me.

" I am good Dr. Kingston I said to him.

"Good!" Dr. Kingston said to me.

"Okay, Jake, we're just going to do a simple routine clean up!" Dr. Kingston said to me as he was cleaning my teeth's.

"Alright Jake, just relax." Dr. Kingston said to me as I gave him a thumbs up.

Okay, Jake, you're all done!" Dr. Kingston said to me as I spitted out the water.

"Thank you Doctor Kingston!" I said to him.

"Oh, Jake, here's a new toothbrush, and a toothbrush holder." Dr. Kingston said to me as he handed me the two items.

"Okay Izzy's Green, you're next." Dr. Kingston said to her as she walked over to the chair and sat down.

Izzy's POV

As I said do n on the chair, Dr. Kingston, started to put a light on my face to see my teeth better.

"Ms Green, have you been eating candy?" Dr. Kingston asked me.

"No why?" I asked him.

"Because it seems to me that you have cavities in your teeth." Dr. Kingston said to me.

"I am a healthy girl, I brush my teeth every single day." I said to Dr. Kingston.

" That's not what I'm looking at." Dr. Kingston said to me.

"Izzy, have you been eating candy overnight?" Jake asked me.

"Only a candy bar and a lollipop but nothing else but those two!" I said to him.

" Izzy when we get home, you are so grounded." Jake said to me as doctor Kingston get me some Benadryl to numb my teeth.

"So she won't feel a thing?" Cubby asked him.

"Not at all don't worry she's going to be just fine. But she will be in pain, for a couple of days. I recommend her not to eat anything literally no candy nothing." Dr. Kingston said to Jake and Cubby as they both nodded their heads.

"You hear that Izzy no eating!" Jake said to me.

As I was now done, it was Cubby's turn.

" Jake, I don't know if I can do this." Cubby said to him.

"Cubby it's going to be okay, we're going to be with you." Jake said to him.

"Okay help me." Cubby said to us as we all helped him sit down on the chair.

**Cubby's POV**

As I sat down on the chair, I was a little bit nervous.

"Surgery on your spine?" Dr. Kingston asked me.

"Yes sir I did had surgery on my back." I said to him.

"I had that too when I was your age, it was scary but I had my family and friends to take care of me they helped me." Dr. Kingston said to me as I was now amazed.

"Okay, Cubby, so today for you we're just going to cleaning teeth and may I said you have adorable teeth's." Dr. Kingston said to me.

" Thanks, Dr. Kingston, I appreciate your compliment.

"OK cubby I am just going to brush your teeth with this nice minty scented toothpaste!" Dr. Kingston said to me as he brushed my teeth.

" Okay Cubby, I want you to rinse your mouth, and then you'll be done." Doctor Kingston said to me as I rinsed my mouth.

As I was done, dr. Kingston gave me a sticker.

"good job, Cubby on your first day you got sticker." Dr. Kingston said to me as Jake helped me back on my wheelchair.

**Izzy's POV**

Izzy please come back here." Dr. Kingston said to me.

"No I am refusing!" I said to him.

"ISABELLA ROSE GREEN, YOU GET ON THAT CHAIR RIGHT NOW!" Jake said to me.

" Yes sir!" I said to him as I got back on the chair.

"Will be back doctor Kingston, make sure she doesn't leave." Jake said to him.

" Where you guys going?" I asked them.

" Princess is getting hungry so we're going to get something to eat but munch do you want anyting?" Jake asked me.

"Yes I one way ticket out of here." K said to him.

"Sorry Izzy you can't eat anything, bye I love you!" Jake said to me.

"Love you too Jake!" I said to him as they left.

As Dr. Kingston, gave me some local anesthesia, I didn't feel a thing. So he started to drill my first tooth as started to drill out the decay in my tooth with a drill.

Then as he was done drilling into my tooth, he started to put the filling inside.

**Jake's POV**

As we came back from the cafeteria, and I saw that Izzy was getting her teeth filmed in.

"How's she doing?" I asked the doctor Kingston.

"She's doing amazing!" Doctor Kingston said to me as I was happy but still mad.

As Doctor Kingston was done filling in her first tooth, he got started on the next one.

"Jake how did Izzy get cavities not quick?" Cubby asked me.

" It's because she ate too much candy witch she wasn't supposed to." I said to him.

" I still can't believe she ate Candy in the middle of the night." I said to myself as I folded my arms in a mad way.

"Jake calm down." Cubby said to me.

"I will not calm down until she learns her lesson. Because when we got home, she is so grounded." I said to him.

" Likes she's not allowed to use the phone?" Cubby asked me.

"Exactly that's why before she sat down, I took her phone, and shut it off." I said to him.

" Nice Jake!" Cubby said to me as princess was clapping your hands.

"Ha even Princess, likes it!" Cubby said to me as he was laughing.

"Princess, are you trying to get Mommy's phone?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

so as I turned Izzy's phone on, I went to YouTube and put on Peppa Pig for her.

"There you go, my little princess." I said to her.

" Thank you Daddy!" Princess said to me as I kissed her forehead.

"Jake, are you crying?" Cubby asked me.

"No, I have water in my eyes that's all." I said to him as I was wiping my tears away.

"Aww, that is so sweet you must be a one healthy good father Jake." Dr. Kingston said to me.

"I am I am a good father actually no, I'm a great father." I said to him as I looked at princess you who was smiling at me.

Once doctor Kingston was done with Izzy, I helped her walk since she was under anesthesia again, but it was only for her tooth.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"I feel like a princess, flying." Izzy said to me.

"Okay let's get you home thank you Doctor Kingston!" I said to him as we all left the dentist, and back to Pirate Island.

As we made it back to Pirate Island, and into our hideout, I took Izzy to her bad layrd her down covered her up, kissed her forehead, and went into the dining room to have lunch with Cubby.

**Cubby's POV**

As Jake got a lunch ready, I was in the middle of feeding Princess.

"Okay Princess, time to eat lunch!" I said to her.

"No!" Princess said to me.

"Come on princess it's your favorite it's applesauce open up the tunnel here comes the Uncle Cubby Express woo woo!" I said to her as she opened her mouth.

"Good girl I'm proud of my niece!" I said to myself as I gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

As Jake came with our food, he was happy to see that Princess was eating thanks to me.

"Wow, Cubby, you're doing a good job taking care of your niece." Cubby said to me.

"Thanks, Jake!" I said to him as he handed me my sandwich.

" What kind of sandwich did you buy me?" I asked him.

"Grilled cheese with tomatoes sauce!" Jake said to me.

"Thanks buddy!" I said to him as I took a piece of my sandwich and dipped it inside the tomato sauce.

**Jake's POV**

After we were all done eating our lunch, princess was getting tired.

"Looks like someone's getting sleepy." I said to myself as I carry her to our room put her down next to Izzy and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams my little princesses!" I said to them as I went back into the kitchen to clean up.

"Okay the two ladies are sleeping, so it's just boys night in." I said to Cubby.

"Awesome boys party!" Cubby said to me.

"Haha, you got that right. I'm going to get the snacks, and the two of us boys can watch a movie you can take it!" I said to him.

"Jake, what movie do we want to watch?" Cubby asked me from the living room as I getting our snacks.

"The Greatest Showman!" I said to him as I came into the living room with our snacks and popcorn.

"The Greatest Showman it is!" Cubby said to me as put the DVD in the DVD player.

As we were watching the movie, i started to imagine that Izzy and I were in the movie.

In my imagination, I was wearing a tie, and Izzy was wearing her Izzy-bella dress.

"You look beautiful Izzy." I said to her as I spun her around.

"Thank you Jake, you don't look bad yourself." Izzy said to me.

"Am I too late for the exam?" Cubby asked me.

"Cubby, what are you doing in my imagination get out!" I said to him as he left.

"Now we're worried oh yeah I remember." I said to her as I kissed her.

"Jake, Jake, JAKE!" Cubby called for me as I got out of my imagination .

"Huh what? Sorry, I was imagining Izzy and I being in the greatest Showman." I said to him.

" it's okay Jake anyway the reason why I called you, is because princess is crying." Cubby said to me as I rushed over to her.

But as I got there, she was still sleeping with Izzy.

So I went back to the living room, and saw that Cubby was watching SpongeBob.

"So, are you enjoying the TV show?" I asked him with a glare.

" Jake I thought, you were handling princess." Cubby said to me.

" Yeah turns out she's still sleeping with Izzy." I said to him.

"So let me get this straight, you call for me just because you wanted me to go see if princess was crying, and when I come back I see you watching SpongeBob." I said to him.

" Is that bad?" Cubby asked me.

As I took the remote, I turned the TV off.

"Hey, I'm missing the funny part." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby look I know what this is about." I said to him.

"You do?" Cubby asked me.

"Yes, Cubby, I know that you're scared of doing your physical therapy tell me the truth." I said to him.

" Yes, yes, that's the truth Jake, I'm scared." Cubby said to me as he started to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me back at the dentist appointment today?" I asked him.

"I didn't want to embarrass myself. Because if I did, all of them little kids will laugh at me." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby you know what that has no kids in Neverland right? Except us." I asked him.

" Well there's Princess." Cubby said to me.

" Good point, continue!" I said to him.

"Jake, what if I'm never able to walk again?" Cubby asked me.

" Cubby you will be able to walk again just give it time I know you can do it Izzy and I know you can do it princess knows you can do it even though she's a baby." I said to him.

" But when Jake, when will I be able to walk again?" Cubby asked me.

" Only time will tell buddy only time will tell I promise you. I promise you that in a few months, you won't be needing a wheelchair, you will be using a walker if they have one." I said to him.

As I was talking with Cubby, princess starts to cry and get fussy.

"I'll be back." I said to him and I went to our room to get princess who was crying.

As I picked up princess, she was wet.

"Princess did you have an accident in your diaper?" I asked her as she nodded her little head.

"Come on, let's get you changed." I said to be as I bought her to her the baby room to get her changed.

As I was changing princess, Cubby came over.

"Cubby, what's up? I'm busy at the moment." I asked him.

" I just wanted to you know if I can sleep with you tonight." Cubby said to me.

" Sorry, Izzy's going to sleep with me." I said to him.

"yeah of course of course it's always her it's always Izzy it's always always Izzy." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby you know I didn't mean it like that!" I said to him.

"You only care about her why not care about me for once in awhile Jake!" Cubby said to me.

" Can't you see I'm trying Cubby, can't you see I'm trying." I said to him.

"Not only you have things going on Cubby, but I have a family to take care of and you're part of it." I said to him.

"are you sure Jake are you sure because last time I checked, the only person that was part of this family was Princess. You don't care about me at all. If you need me I'll be in the living room watching TV by myself have fun taking care of your daughter." Cubby said to me as he left.

That's Izzy walked in.

"Hey, Jake, what's up? what's going on?" Izzy asked me.

" Oh hey Izzy Cubby's having a meltdown you can you talk to him?" I asked her.

" Of course Jakey." Izzy said to me as she went to talk to Cubby.

**Izzy's POV**

As I walked into the living room, Cubby was crying.

"Hey Cubby, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I can't get my head straight, Izzy, my head is spinning, everything that's going to happen next month is really going to stress me out." Cubby said to me.

" Cubby I know that you're scared I got it but arguing with Jake isn't going to get you anything or nowhere." I said to him.

" I know I know Izzy I want everything to know about to normal that's it that's the only thing I want." Cubby said to me.

"Izzy, I just don't want to be in a wheelchair forever." Cubby said to me.

"And you won't be in a wheelchair forever buddy." Jake said to him while walking into the living room.

" What do you mean?" Cubby asked him.

"Because I already called the physical therapy office, and tomorrow you are going to start your physical therapy forget about next week forget about next month because you are going to do this and we are going to be here for you I promise you can do this you can do this." Jake said to him.

" So tomorrow physical therapy?" Cubby asked Jake.

"Tomorrow physical therapy Cubby." I said to him.

**Jake's POV**

After I said what I said to Cubby, I decided to order us a big big big McDonalds meal but unfortunately Izzy can't eat the food.

"I'm going to order us McDonald's, and Izzy, do you mind going shopping and get some Oreos popcorn Pringles and chocolate cupcakes? And do not eat them." I asked her.

"You got it Jake!" Izzy said to me.

As Izzy went grocery shopping for popcorn, Oreos, Pringles, and chocolate cupcakes, I have a feeling that she is going to eat everything.

"Jake, we know we can't trust Izzy when it comes to food." Cubby said to me.

" I know I don't trust her butt oh, I know she will make the right decision and come back and I will see that she hasn't not eat any food in that bag when she come back." I said to him.

**Izzy's POV**

As I was in the supermarket, I went to the popcorn aisle, and I was having trouble picking the right popcorn.

"Excuse me Miss do you work here?" I asked the lady.

"Yes I do, how can I help you ma'am?" The lady asked me.

" Well I'm having a little party to celebrate my little brother's first day of physical therapy tomorrow and I can't figure out and pick which popcorn is the best. So can you please help me?" I asked the lady.

" Of course, so I recommend the sugar free popcorn." The lady said to me.

" Thank you so much what's your name?" I asked the lady.

"Kim my name is Kim!" Kim said to me.

" Why thank you Miss Kim as I just continued shopping.

As I went to the Oreo aisle, I found a packet of rainbow Oreos so I grabbed it, and went straight to the Pringles.

Luckily I found the good ones. after I was done shopping I went to the cashier check the food out, and head out the door.

But something was really bothering me right now, I couldn't resist on eating the food but I made a promise to Jake I will not eat the food I will not eat the food I will not eat the food. I said that for the last 24 minutes, as I didn't know it was already back in The Hideout.

"Huh I'm about to head out and I haven't ate anything."

"Hey Izzy's back!" Cubby said to me.

"Thanks, Izzy! Wow you haven't ate anything I'm proud of you good job. Keep it up, keep it up." Jake said to me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

So as the McDonald food arrived, Jake and cubby and Princess were having their awesome time together while I was in the living room watching Austin Ally for the whole night.

So I decided to go in the kitchen and get some water and actually enjoy the party.

"Izzy? Oh you just drinking water fair enough." Jake said to me.

"Okay okay okay I would just like to make a toast for two things, one Izzy's successful physical therapy, and to Cubby, who is going to start his physical therapy tomorrow cheers!" Jake said as he raised his McDonald's cup of soda.

"Cheers!" Cubby and I both said as Princess raise her bottle.

And so, as I was done with the cheering, I went back into the living room and watch Austin Ally as Jake cubby and Princess enjoyed his party.


	127. Chapter 127 Cubby's first day of physica

**Chapter 127 Cubby's first day of physical therapy**

**Jake's POV**

It was the next morning, and today it was Cubby's first of physical therapy.

'Giid morning Cubby!" I said to him as he got up.

"Morning Jake, so what what's for breakfast today?" Cubby asked me.

"Well, we do have some left over McDonald's from last night, you can have that for breakfast." I said to him.

"Okay Jake!" Cubby said to me as he got on his wheelchair and went into the kitchen to have his breakfast.

"Good morning Jakey!" Izzy said to me as I hugged her.

" So to say is the big day for our little brother, right Jake?" Izzy asked me.

" Yes I am really going to cheer for him." I said to her.

"Me too, I got a phone finger that says number one little brother!" Izzy said to me.

"Cool!" Pop I said to her a we went to the kitchen to have our breakfast.

" Oh Izzy, you can eat now." I said to her as she rushed to the cabinet and grabbed cereal for her breakfast.

As Izzy placed her cereal on the table, she went to go get Princess.

"So, Cubby, are you excited?" I asked him.

" Yeah, I am excited Jake! But I still feel nervous." Cubby said to me.

" Hey it's okay to be nervous, when it was Izzy's first day of physical therapy, she was nervous as well. But don't worry, we will be there for you." I said to him.

"Thanks, Jake, you know how to make me feel better!" Cubby said to me.

As Izzy returned with Princess in her arms, she placed her in her highchair and she stared to feed her a carton of applesauce.

"Princess is doing a great job!" I said to her as she was continuing to feed her.

" Yeah she is Jake!" Izzy said to me.

As we were done eating our breakfast, we went straight to physical therapy office.

Once we arrived at inside the physical therapy office, I went to the receptionist desk.

"hi my name is Jake Hutchinson and I'm here to sign Cubby for his first physical therapy!" I said to the receptionist lady.

"Sign these papers!" The receptionist said to me as I took the clipboard and sat down.

As I was signing the papers, Cubby was getting nervous.

"Cubby, your going to do fine it's only the first day!" izzy said to him.

"I know, I'm just still scared." Cubby said to her.

"I know you are I don't worry we will be there for you helping you out." Izzy said to me.

" I hit the break of the conversation but, I'm actually busy right now so can you guys keep it down a bit?" I said to them.

"Jake, this is not the library!" Izzy said to me.

As I was done sighing Cubby in, I placed the clipboard back on the desk.

"Robert Adrien Andrews!" The man called his name as we all went to the physical therapy room.

"Good morning, my name is Bob, and I'll be your physical therapy teacher.

" This is Cubby!" I said to him as I was introducing him to Bob.

" Alright, so I thought we start with something simple with stretching!" Bob said to Cubby.

"All right that seems simple enough I guess." Cubby said to him as Izzy and I helped him get out of his wheelchair.

So as we placed Cubby on the chair it was time for the first exercise.

"So the first exercise your going to do is touching your toes." Bob said to him.

"Jake, I don't know if I can do it." Cubby said to me.

"Cubby, will do it with you." I said to him.

" Thanks, Jake I just can't do it alone." Cubby said to me.

"Hey anything for my little brother." I said to him.

So as Izzy and I Did the exercise with him, Cubby was exactly having fun.

"You know I'm not scared anymore, this is actually kind of fun!" Cubby said to us.

"That's good Cubby, keep going!" I said to him.

"Okay, Cubby you can take a break now, then we will continue in 30 minutes." Bob said to him.

As we helped Cubbu sit down, he was really happy.

"Cubby don't get to excited, it's only the first day of your physical therapy." I said to him.

" Yeah I know that Jake I am just happy that you guys are here on with me." Cubby said to me.

"Aww, Cubby thanks!" I said to him.

"I, just hope after myphysical therapy is over, I can finally get to do whatever I want to do." Cubby said to us.

" Cubby, you're going to be all right once your therapy sessions are over, we're going to celebrate." I said to him.

" you mean we're going to have a party once I'm done with my physical therapy sessions?" Cubby asked me.

"Yes, Cubby, we will have a party." I said to him.

"Cool!" Cubby said to me as Bob came back.

"Okay Cubby ready to continue?" Bob asked him.

" Yes I am ready to continue!" Cubby said Mr. Bob.

" So, the next exercise that you are going to do is walking slowly baby steps." Bob said to him.

" Actually I was thinking if we can still do more stretching, before we get to me walking." Cubby suggested.

"Sure! So maybe when it's like your fifth or six day of your physical therapy, then we can work on your walking." Mr. Bob said to him.

"Anyway back to your exercise!" Mr. Bob said to him.

"So, now the next exercise is Stretching your back." Bob said to him.

"Alright Cubby you are going to pretend to wake up and while you do that you'll be stretching your back and arms." Mr. Bob said to him as he laid down on a couch and got up and started to stretch his back.

"It hurts Jake and Izzy." Cubby said to us.

"I know it hurts Cubby, but your doing great!" Izzy said to him.

"Yeah buddy, your doing great!" I said to him.

"Thanks guys!" Cubby said to us.

"Okay, I'm done okay, I am done." Cubby said to Mr. Bob.

"Cubby you need this." Mr. Bob said to him.

"Cubby?" I asked him.

"What Jake? What?" Cubby asked me.

"Cubby, you need to do this." Izzy said to him.

"No! Izzy, I can't do this okay, I can't." Cubby said to her.

**Izzy's POV**

As Mr. Bob went back I to his office, Jake and I sat down on the couch with Cubby sitting on the chair.

"What are you going to do Cubby?" I asked him.

"I am going to continue my physical therapy, because I want that party Jake once I am done." Cubby said to us.

"That is the best choice Cubby!" I said to him.

"Cubby it's going to take like maybe 30 days till you complete your physical therapy sessions." Jake said to him.

"Cubby, you really need to continue your physical therapy buddy, you need to continue this." Jake said to him.

"Okay I'll do it!" Cubby said to us as princess clapped her little hands.

"Mr. Bob, I am ready to continue my physical therapy session!" Cubby said you him.

"Actually we won't have time to continue your physical therapy. But you will need to do some exercise at home." Mr. Bob said to him.

"Cubby, you are going to do the ball exercise and that will stretch your back even further. Also you are going to pretend to wake up 30 times each." Mr. Bob said to him.

As we helped Cubby back on his wheelchair, we left the physical therapy room, and went back to Pirate Island to end our day with lunch, TV, dinner, then bed.

Jake's POV

As we arrived home, princess started to cry.

"Izzy, can you take care of princess while I make lunch?" I asked her.

"Sure!" Izzy said to me as she took princess.

So for lunch I decided to make us some sandwiches with milk. For Cubby I am making him ham and cheese.

For princess, a bottle of warm milk. And for my lovely girlfriend, peanut butter sandwich.

As I was done making their sandwiches, Cubby was already at the table. So, I gave him his sandwich.

So as Cubgy was eating his sandwich, Izzy brought princess in the dinning room.

"Izzy, what's wrong with princes?" I asked her.

"I don't know Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Well let me try to alm her down." I said her as I took her to the living room to watch Peppa Pig to calm her down.

As I went back to grab my lunch, I went back to the living room to take care of her.

**Izzy's POV**

As Jake was watching Princess, I was watching Cubby.

"Hey, Izzy, I am not going back to physical therapy." Cubby said to me as I spit our my sandwich.

"Cubby, you need to go to do physical therapy." I said to him.

" Izzy, I am not going back." Cubby said to me.

That's when Jake came back with his empty plate.

"What's going on here?" Jake asked us.

"Cubby doesn't want to do physical therapy anymore." I said to him.

" Cubby, why don't you want to do physical therapy?" Jake asked him.

"BECAUSE JAKE I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS." Cubby said to him.

" YOU ARE GOING BACK TO PHYSICAL THERAPY!" Jake yelled at him.

As Jake yelled at Cubby, I heard princess crying.

So, I ran to check up on her.

"Jake, you need to calm down, so do you Cubby." I said to them as I brought princess into the kitchen.

" No, I am not going back there Izzy and Jake." Cubby said to us as he the throw his plate in the sink and left.

So as Jake and i went to our bedroom, we saw cubby crying on my bed.

"Cubby,look I know your upset but yelling at Jake, isn't going to get you want you want." I said to him.

"What I want is for Jake to leave me alone right now I don't want him near me."

" Cubby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." Jake said to him.

" I know you are I just want to be alone right now." Cubby said to him.

"But I want Izzy and Princess to stay with me." Cubby said to him.

" So what you're saying is you don't want me around you right now? But I'm your big brother Cubby. You should treat me with respect." Jake said to him.

"GO AWAY!" Cubby yelled at him.

"Okay fine I'll go away, but just remember your my little brother, I care about you, I want what's best for you, I just want you to get better." Jake said to him as he left.

"Izzy, can you sleep with me tonight?" Cubby asked me.

"Cubby, I know your scared, I get that but I know you can do this I know you can." I said to him as I gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm tired I'm going to sleep." Cubby said to me.

"You don't want dinner tonight?" I asked him.

"I'll eat it later." Cubby said to me as he fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams Cubby." I said to him.

As I left Cubby, to sleep, I went to the kitchen to have a talk with Jake.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Jake?" I asked him.

" I've been here, eating my second sandwich." Jake said to me.

"Jake, why were you yelling at Cubby earlier?" I asked him.

"He needed to learn disciplined Izzy, okay he doesn't not have the right to be yelling at me okay, we yell at him." Jake said to me.

"Hey, you don't need to feel bad Jake." I said to him.

"But I do feel bad Izzy! I...I'm sorry Izzy I just feel bad for yelling at him." Jake said to me.

"Where is he?" Jake asked me.

" Hey sleeping, right now Jake, I don't want the two of you to argue again." I said to him.

" Yeah you're right, I'll apologize tomorrow morning." Jake said to me.

So after Jake and I had our little talk, I just made us a heart shaped peanut butter sandwich just the two of us for dinner.

**Jake's POV **

As Izzy and I were having our little dinner, I was thinking about Cubby.

"Thinking about Cubby Jake?" Izzy asked me.

" Yeah I am but I'll be fine I'm just going to apologize to him tomorrow and hopefully, will be okay." I said to him.

As Izzy and I we're done eating dinner, we went straight to bed.

"do you been Cubby's going to continue his physical therapy?" Izzy asked me.

" Will ask him tomorrow, right now let's just get some sleep." I said to her as I kissed her forehead and we all went to sleep.


	128. Chapter 128 Party planning

**Chapter 128**

Party** planning**

**Jake's POV**

It was the next morning, I woke up to the sound of princess crying. So I got out of bed to check up on her.

As got to her, she was wet. So, I started to change her diaper.

"Okay princess okay, daddy's here to change you." I said to her as I was done changing her diaper.

After I was done, I carried her to the kitchen to have breakfast. That's when Izzy and Cubby were waiting for me in the dinning room.

"Good morning Jake!" They both said to me.

"Morning!" I said to them as I placed Princess in her highchair.

"He Cubby, I am sorry about yesterday." I said to him.

"It's okay, Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"Hey listen, I thought about what you guys said about my physical therapy, and I am going to continue with today." Cubby said to us.

" That's fantastic Cubby!" I said to him.

"All right so let's just get some cereal, and head to the physical therapy. We do not want to be late for Cubby's second day." I said to them.

So as we were eating our breakfast, Izzy was feeding Princess

"Good princess, you are doing a great job!" Izzy said to her.

As I was eating my breakfast, Cubby was already done.

"Cubby, your done already?" I asked him.

"Yeah I just want to get to that place." Cubby said to us.

" Okay, okay, okay, we'll go until princess is done eating her food." Izzy said to him.

So as Princess was done eating, we went to the physical therapy place.

Izzy's POV

As we arrived to the physical therapy, Cubby was really ready to do his physical therapy session.

"Good morning guys, ready to start your exercise?" Mr. Bob asked him.

"Yes I am!" Cubby said to him.

"Okay, do the first exercise you are going to do is walking while holding on the pole.

"Are you sure this is really necessary?" Jake asked him.

"Yes it is Jake, if can just walk slowly he will get used to it." Bob said to him.

" So you want Cubby to start walking?" Izzy asked him.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that same question?" Bob asked us.

"Uhh Bob, can we get my exercise started please?" Cubby asked him.

"Such a polite youngboy you have here. Sure, why not!" Bob said to him as we helped Cubby to walk to the pole.

Okay Cubby, let's start with level one witch is a slow pace.

"No, I can't do this." Cubby said in fear.

"Cubby, you need to do this I know it's scary, but it is what you need to do." Jake said to him.

"Okay I'll do it." Cubby said to him as he got on the pole.

" You can start it!" Cubby said to Bob as he started the pole.

So as Cubby was walking slowly, Jake and I were talking.

"So, Cubby is doing an excellent job walking!" I said to him.

"Yeah he is so proud of him hopefully once it's done, we can party." Jake said to me.

"Yeah party, I don't know about that." Jake said to me.

"Hey Jake, come on don't say that, we will party." I said to him.

As Jake and I were done talking, we went back to Cubby who was now running.

"Oh my God cubby your running, that's amazing you're running yay!" Jake said to him.

" I'm actually still walking, but a little bit faster." Cubby said to him.

"Oh nevermind, then." Jake said to himself.

"So, Cubby, ready for the last exercise?" Bob asked him.

"What's that?" Cubby asked him.

" Walking by yourself." Bob said to him.

"Wait, I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet." Cubby said to him.

"Cubby you can do this you have not been walking in sneaking anywhere in The Hideout in the last couple months you can do this." I said to him.

"okay I can do this I can do this I believe in myself I'm doing this for Stormy!" Cubby said as he took his first step, then his second step he kept walking and walking and walking, until he did a good spin and came back.

"Oh my God I'm doing it I'm walking again just like you Izzy but only cooler." Cubby said to me.

"Oh yeah baby we can finally have that party!" Cubby sent to us as we give him a thumbs up for that.

As Cubby was now walking again, and his spine was fully healed, it was time to head back Pirate Island and plan that Party! So you said goodbye to mr. Bob and went back the Pirate Island.

**Cubby's POV**

I can't believe that I'm walking again by myself with no wheelchair and top it all off, I got no crutches.

"I'm going to make everyone some nice lunch to celebrate me walking by myself." I said to them.

" Awesome, call us when lunch is ready, Izzy and I well be watching TV." Jake said to me as he and Izzy went to the living room and left me to babysit my niece.

"So I'm babysitting my niece? Cool!" I said to myself.

So I decided to cook fried Mexican meatballs, with pasta and tomato sauce.

But as I was starting to cook princess started to cry. So I immediately took up my phone put on YouTube, and Peppa Pig was on, and she immediately stop crying.

"Cubby what happened? We heard crying." Jake asked me.

"Everything's under control Jake, I calmed her down.' I said to him.

"Wow I'm impressed, good job little brother!" Jake said to me as he went back to the living room.

As I was done making lunch, I called for Jake and Izzy for lunch, and all three of us talked about the party that we're going to have in 2 weeks.

"Okay, how about Proud of you Izzy and Cubby!" Jake said to me.

"I like that name!" I said to him.

"Me too!" Izzy said to him.

"So, we would need balloons, foods, and drinks." Izzy said to us.

"Yeah, I'll did the cooking with Cubby." Jake said to her.

"Actually Jake, you're going to be the host of this awesome party." I said to him.

"I got to buy myself a tuxedo!" Jake said to us.

"A tuxedo?" I asked him.

"Jakey you're hosting a party, not a bar mitzvah."Izzy said to him.

" Why not I mean you know me wearing a tuxedo I think I would look dashing in it!" Jake said to us.

"Just wear your normal clothes, with a tie, and nobody will get hurt again." I said to him.

" I don't need to wear a tie." Jake said to me.

"Fine! We also, have a good nothing surprise for Izzy but that won't be until we're ready let's not waste our time." I said to him.

"Don't worry she's not listening to what we're saying she's listening to music so, we are in the clear." I said to him.

" Perfect! And you stormy and I are performing the song right?" Jake asked me.

"Yes we are doing the song all three of us are singing it for Izzy." I said to him.

"Hey Jake how about you order us some Chinese food Chinese fried rice with steak?" I asked him.

"Sure you guys can actually pick a movie and watch it while we're eating dinner!" Jake said to us as he made a call to the Chinese restaurant.

While Jake was ordering Chinese food, Izzy and I were talking.

"So, Cubby, how does it feel to be walking again?" Izzy asked me.

'It feels fantastic!" I said to her.

"That's good that's real good buddy I'm proud of you today!" Izzy said to me.

" Thanks, thank you Izzy!" I said to her as I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Izzy!" I said to her.

"I love you too little brother!" Izzy said to me.

"Who wants Chinese food?" Jake asked us.

"We do!" Izzy and I said to him as he gave us each of us the Chinese bag with our food inside it.

"So, Izzy, how do you feel ever since you broke your leg?" Jake asked her.

" Well it was scary and I hated it but at the end, you guys help me through it and I can't thank you guys enough I love you guys!" Izzy said to us.

"We love you to Izzy." Jake and I said to her.


	129. Chapter 129 Two Weeks Later

**Chapter 129 Two Weeks Later**

**Jake's POV**

Two Weeks as gone by, and it was time to party. Everyone was there Marina, Pip the pirate genie, Captain Hook, Red Jessica, Peter Pan, and Stormy.

As the music started to play, everyone was dancing except Izzy. She was sitting on a log by herself. So I walk up to her.

"Hey you okay?" I asked her.

"Jake, I'm scared what if I break my leg again? What if lose my balance while dancing?" Izzy asked me as I saw tears coming down her eyes which that means I knew she's about to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, it's okay, I'll sit with you and we'll wait until slow song comes on." I said to her.

"Thank you, Jake!" Izzy said to me.

"Hey, Jake, do you think in the future we will get to tell our children's about this whole adventure?" Izzy asked me.

"Yeah, we will!" I said to o her.

As a slow song finally came, I got up from the log and held my hand out towards Izzy.

"Jake I don't know if I can do it." Izzy said nervously.

"Trust me!" I said to her as I gave her a wink as I took her hand and we started to dance on the dance floor.

Everyone, was actually impress on Izzy's improvement even Captain Hook. But the biggest person I was impressed wss me. I was finally dancing with my girlfriend and she was doing fantastic.

"You're doing great Izzy!" I said to her as I was proud of her.

As the song was done, everyone cheered for Izzy, and so did I.

"Izzy, that was beautiful!" Peter said to her as he was about to cry.

"Okay Peter we get it you're happy calm down don't ruin your makeup." I said to him as I teased.

" Sorry, sorry, I'm just happy, I'm going to get some water." Peter said to us as Izzy and I laughed.

"Peter's a big softy, and a big baby!" I said to her.

"Jake, Peter doesn't wear makeup." Izzy said to me.

"I know that, I was just teasing." I said to her.

"Oh, I see what you did there Jake, well played!" Cubby said to me as he was walking towards us.

"Thanks little bro!" I said to him as we have each other s fist bump.

As I grabbed my glass of wahoo punch, I tapped it with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming to this celebration and congratulations to Izzy and Cubby.

"Izzy, when you first a broken leg, you were really hurt. You had to get two surgeries done I don't blame you for that but in the end, you work hard and I couldn't be prouder of you I love you Izzy." I said to her as she shed a tear.

"And now Cubby! Cubby, you're more than just my friend you're my little brother and when you first broke his spine you were by me injured, Izzy and I had to help you, through and through and once we got to the ending of your physical therapy dude you finally walk by yourself and Izzy and I can't be more prouder than you then we always are. And with that said, I got you guys something.

I walked over to the table, take off the cloth, and it showed a beautiful cake that had a rainbow sprinkles, and a sign that says congratulations Izzy and Cubby on it.

So as Peter started to cut the cake, everyone enjoyed it.

"Okay, okay, I have something to say" Peter said to us.

"Okay shoot!" I said to him.

"Okay, so I brought a dance studio!" Peter said to us.

"Great! Show for?" Cubby asked him.

"Well for you guys od course, I thought that since Izzy loves dancing so much, I thought why not have our own dance competition," Peter said to us.

"So, we are going to start next year!" Peter said to us.

"Cool!" I said to him.

After we were all done eating our slice of cake, we all got back to dancing.

"You look handsome Jake!" Izzy said to me while we danced together.

"Thanks Izzy, you look beautiful with the dress that I brought you." I said to her.

"Thanks, Jake!" Izzy said to me as we we still dancing.

As we were dancing, I placed Izzy on a chair, and it was time for us to dance around her.

**_Come with me this way_**

**_I've gotta show you all the things we say_**

**_If we could get together and find our way_**

**_Into the spinning circles that go 'round our heads_**

**_They spin around_**

**_Hey_**

**_Oh_**

**_Hey_**

**_Oh_**

**_All these things have gone_**

**_And I don't know why they keeping running on_**

**_And only on the way, people get tired (hey)_**

**_I know that everything is gonna be alright (alright)_**

**_All eyes on you_**

**_And you don't know what to do when we're up_**

**_Gather up, gather up, gather up_**

**_But we're all here for you_**

**_Eyes on you_**

**_And you don't know what to do when we're up_**

**_Gather up, gather up, gather up_**

**_But we're all here for you_**

**_Hey_**

**_Oh_**

**_Hey_**

**_It's coming through fast_**

**_Let it go_**

**_I know that it's the way inside your heart_**

**_You gotta know that all these things can change_**

**_No matter where you go_**

**_You go, and go, go, go, go (go, go, go, go)_**

**_All eyes on you_**

**_And you don't know what to do when we're up_**

**_Gather up, gather up, gather up_**

**_But we're all here for you_**

**_Eyes on you_**

**_And you don't know what to do when we're up_**

**_Gather up, gather up, gather up_**

**_But we're all here for you_**

**_Hey_**

**_Oh_**

**_Hey_**

**_Oh_**

**_All eyes on you_**

**_And you don't know what to do when we're up_**

**_Gather up, gather up, gather up_**

**_But we're all here for you_**

**_Eyes on you_**

**_And you don't know what to do when we're up_**

**_Gather up, gather up, gather up_**

**_But we're all here for you_**

**_All eyes on you_**

**_And you don't know what to do when we're up_**

**_Gather up, gather up, gather up_**

**_But we're all here for you_**

**_Eyes on you_**

**_And you don't know what to do when we're up_**

**_Gather up, gather up, gather up_**

**_But we're all here for you_**

**_Hey_**

**_Oh_**

**_Hey_**

**_Oh_**

**_All eyes on you (hey)_**

**_And you don't know what to do when we're up (oh)_**

**_Gather up, gather up, gather up_**

**_But we're all here for you (hey)_**

So as we were dancing around Izzy, she was crying in happy tears, because she was really delighted to see us dancing around her.

"Okay Izzy, we love you, so this next is for you! Enjoy!" I said to her.

**_Jake and Cubby: Oh you shine bright_**

**_Brighter than all the stars_**

**_Brighter than fireworks_**

**_So I give you all my love_**

**_And your perfection even in your mistakes_**

**_Give affection even when your heart aches_**

**_When I'm away_**

**_You're who I'm thinking of_**

**_Because_**

**_You are my home, home, home_**

**_Wherever I may roam_**

**_You are the place where I can rest my weary bones_**

**_You are my home, home, home_**

**_You are my home, home, home_**

**_Stormy: You're a diamond_**

**_Brightening my cloudy sky_**

**_Sparkling all through the night_**

**_Light me up like fireflies_**

**_See you shining even in the darkness_**

**_Stand beside me when I don't deserve it_**

**_That's what I say_**

**_I give you all my love_**

**_Because_**

**_You are my home, home, home_**

**_Wherever I may roam_**

**_You are the place where I can rest my weary bones_**

**_You are my home, home, home_**

**_You are my home, home, home_**

**_Jake, Cubby, and Stormy: You're my number 1_**

**_There's no doubt_**

**_And we stick together throughout_**

**_Like boy scouts we are 'bout_**

**_All for one till life out_**

**_So Izzy, Where you at?_**

**_Wave you hands_**

**_Front to back_**

**_Everybody take a look around_**

**_At Izzy_**

**_Up in the crowd_**

**_Ohh (Jake: I love you Izz)_**

**_Ohh You are my home, home, home_**

As we were done singing, I lifted Izzy into my arms while I sang to her.

"Oh Jake I love you so much thank you thank you all for this lovely party for me and Cubby." Izzy said to us.

"To Cubby and Izzy!" I said to everyone as I raised my glass.

As we all got together, for the Macarena we were doing really good. No actually we were doing fantastic!

As the Macarena was over, we all went to the buffet, to get something to eat.

At our buffet, we had crisps, Oreo's, sweets burritos and tacos.,

"Wow these look delicious!" Izzy said to me.

"Yeah let's dig in!" Cubby said to us as we all digged in the floor.

"Wash before you eat!" Peter said to us.

"Don't worry Peter, we washed our hands, before we came out of The Hideout." I said to him.

"Okay!" Dig in!" Peter said to everyone as we now digged in the food, and grabbed everything.

As we all ate our food we all talked about the dance competition for next year.

"So are you guys excited for next year?" Peter asked us.

"Yeah!" Cubby, Izzy and I said to him.

"I can't wait to see you guys the inside, if it, it's amazing!' Peter said to us.

"I bet the place will have a dance studio!" Izzy said excitedly as she was hoping.

"Don't worry Matey's the dance studio will have everything you'll need to start the competition.

"Are we going to be the only ones, joining the studio?" We all asked Peter.

"You'll have to wait and see next year." Peter said to us as we were disappointed that he wouldn't tell us right now.

"will there be auditions to get in?" Izzy asked him.

"Yes there will be auditions to get in." Peter said to her.

"I just hope I get in I'm the best dancer there is!" Izzy said to all of us.

"Yes you are, my sweet sweet Izzy!" I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"will will be split into Troups?" Cubby asked him.

"Look guys, yes you will be split into Troups, but I can't answer all your questions this year I'm sorry you're going to have to wait until next year for all of your answers to be heard." Peter said to us.

"We understand right guys?" I asked them.

"Yeah, we you understand." Cubby and Izzy both said to him.

So as we were done taking and eating, we went back on the dance floor.

As we were on the dance floor, the Cha Cha slide was on.

"We all had an amazing sound doing the Cha-Cha slide together, even Cubby.

"Are you enjoying a good time Izzy and Cubby?" I asked them.

"Yes Jake, thank you for throwing us awesome party for us!" Izzy and Cubby said to me.

" It's no problem you got deserved it!" I said to them.

As I went to the back of a tree, I grabbed Cubby's present.

"Here you go Cubby, hope you enjoyed this present!" I said to him as he tared his rapping paper up.

"Oh my God it's an iPhone 7!" Cubby said with excitement.

"Thank you Jake!" I said to him as he gave me a hug as he was tearing up a bit.

"You're welcome! Can stop hugging me right now, please? You're kind of choking me." I asked him.

"Sorry, I'm just speechless!" Cubby said to me.

"I'm not done passing out presents just yet!" I said to him as I turned to Izzy as I walked up to her and we danced the night away.

As we were dancing, I looked into Izzy's eyes, and kissed her.

"I love you Izzy!" I said to her.

"I love you too Jakey!" Izzy said to me as we continued on kissing.


End file.
